Chemins entrelacés
by Sylvo
Summary: TRAD (Paths to Entwines en VO) - Huit ans après le départ des Cullen de Forks, Bella a déménagé et s'est installée dans la ville nuageuse de Buffalo. A vingt-six ans, elle est plus que satisfaite de la vie qu'elle mène. Mais quand quelqu'un de son passé oublié revient pour lui donner un avertissement, Bella se retrouve une nouvelle fois à la croisée des choix et des décisions.
1. Ce que le jour apporte

**Notes de l'auteur : ****La saga Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Je joue juste un peu avec son histoire, et j'en blâme mon obsession qui s'appelle Carlisle Cullen. Je ne le possède pas non plus ; seul Stephenie Meyer a ce bonheur. J'ai un immense respect pour son écriture et tous les merveilleux personnages qu'elle a créés.**

**Sans m'épancher plus, voici le résumé : l'histoire se déroule environ huit ans après la fête d'anniversaire de Bella dans _New Moon_. Depuis lors, Bella n'a plus entendu parler d'aucun des Cullen et elle a poursuivi sa vie, vivant maintenant dans la ville de Buffalo dans l'Etat de New-York. A vingt-six ans, elle est plus que satisfaite de sa vie car elle passe ses journées à faire ce qu'elle aime le plus. Sa propre librairie associée à une vie convenablement calme et confortable équivaut à un modèle qui la comble. Jusqu'au jour où...**

**Pairing : Bella / Carlisle**

**Rating : M - pour les futurs chapitres**

* * *

**Notes du traducteur : Salut tout le monde ! Je me suis lancée dans la traduction d'une fiction en anglais sur un couple assez atypique dans cet univers ^^ Mais j'avoue avoir comme l'auteur de cette histoire, une préférence pour le personnage de Carlisle Cullen qui est à mon goût peu exploité dans la saga de Twilight (on peut pas toujours avoir tout ce qu'on veut ;) et ce n'est pas le personnage principal après tout !)**

**Tout l'univers appartient à Stephenie Meyer ainsi que ses personnages. Cette fiction est l'entière exclusivité de l'incroyable AylenBc qui m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire sa fiction en français. Toute l'intrigue de cette histoire lui revient ainsi que les idées et les quelques personnages OC présents. Le pairing est annoncé partout dans cette fiction, donc ceux qui n'aime pas ce couple, vous pouvez passer votre chemin.**

**Si possible et si vous pouvez, lisez cette fiction en VO dont voici le lien (sans les espaces) : ** : / / w w w . fanfiction s / 10290415 / 1 / Paths - to - Entwine

**Au niveau du rythme de publication, je pense publier un chapitre par semaine, de préférence le jeudi sans être certaine que cela n'évoluera pas au cours du temps. Cette histoire comprends 52 chapitres et est assez longue à traduire mais rassurez-vous, elle est terminée en VO et je compte bien la traduire jusqu'au bout. **

* * *

**Résumé :** Huit ans après le départ des Cullen de Forks, Bella a déménagé et s'est installée dans la ville nuageuse de Buffalo. A vingt-six ans, elle est plus que satisfaite de la vie qu'elle mène. Mais quand quelqu'un de son passé oublié revient pour lui donner un avertissement, Bella se retrouve une nouvelle fois à la croisée des choix et des décisions. BellaXCarlisle

* * *

_**« Nous sommes ce que nos pensées font de nous alors méfiez-vous de ce que vous pensez.**_

_**Les mots sont d'une importance secondaire.**_

_**Les pensées vivent elles voyagent loin. »**_

\- Swami Vivekananda -

* * *

**Ce que le jour apporte**

Mes yeux dansaient le long des lettres noires imprimées sur la page. Ces lettres qui devenaient des mots. Ces mots qui devenaient des phrases. Ces phrases qui devenaient des histoires. Et de manière presque inattendue, des images, des rêves et des sentiments voyaient le jour. C'était ce que les mots créaient parfois et il y avait presque quelque chose de magique à ça. C'était étrange de voir comment une simple phrase pouvait faire naître des frissons le long de votre échine et provoquer des émotions que vous ne pensiez même pas ressentir, mais c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait. Ils avaient le pouvoir de laisser une marque indélébile. Ils avaient le moyen d'influencer votre façon de penser. Ils avaient aussi le pouvoir de nous faire s'attarder sur un point impossible à oublier.

Les mots laissaient des cicatrices, des marques, des images – mais plus important encore des sentiments. Des émotions qui n'avaient aucun moyen de naître sans d'abord être façonnées par les mots. Ou sans les lire. Ou en les écrivant. Ou juste en s'en souvenant.

J'ai fermé la couverture du livre avec un sourire en laissant mon doigt courir le long de la reliure. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au titre du recueil, je l'ai placé sur le petit support devant moi. Levant les yeux, je regardai par la grande vitrine du magasin le flux de personnes qui passaient. Une ou deux d'entre elles s'arrêtaient parfois pour regarder les livres de plus près mais elles continuaient finalement leur chemin sans prendre la peine d'entrer dans la petite librairie.

Je réprimai un soupir tandis qu'une vague de déception me submergeait. Mais rapidement j'ai chassé ce sentiment pour m'accroupir à côté d'une grande boîte en carton. Elle était remplie d'exemplaires du nouveau livre qui m'avait intéressée il y a quelques semaines. Le lot que j'avais commandé était arrivé aujourd'hui. Ce roman avait reçu de très bonnes critiques et c'est pourquoi j'espérais ne pas être la seule intéressée à le lire. Peut-être qu'une personne aussi émerveillée par les mots que moi était en chemin en ce moment. Peut-être que quelqu'un en achèterait un exemplaire.

Sinon, eh bien… je suppose que je devrais les vendre à prix réduit. Encore.

J'ai continué mon travail qui était de remplacer les livres du mois dernier reposant en vitrine. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être un peu blasée en ce qui concernait ceux qui attiraient les clients en exposition. J'avais parfois tendance à exposer mes préférés. Ouvrant une nouvelle boîte, j'ai extrait un livre d'une couverture bleu sombre. _Ce que le jour apporte_, en était le titre. Après avoir réalisé que je n'avais pas encore lu celui-ci je mis un exemplaire de côté décidant de m'y plonger dès que j'en aurais le temps, et j'ai placé un autre exemplaire sur le dernier support vide. Commençant discrètement à fredonner je lus rapidement les titres des livres avant de les exposer face à la rue derrière la vitrine.

_Fins et commencements_…._ Retour dans le passé_…

… et _Destinés_.

Après avoir placé le dernier exemplaire sur le support je suis sortie du magasin afin de m'assurer que la rangée était belle ainsi qu'ordonnée vue de l'extérieur. J'ai essayé de regarder la vitrine du point de vue d'un client potentiel tout en me demandant si le magasin avait l'air attrayant. En regardant par la fenêtre mes yeux étudièrent les étagères imposantes qui remplissaient l'espace. Le magasin n'était pas immense et ne possédait pas une collection illimitée en littérature comme certaines grandes librairies. Ce magasin-ci pouvait être décrit comme petit et intime – comme un chez-soi.

Et je l'adorais. J'adorais chaque petite chose du magasin. J'adorais chaque vieille étagère en bois, chaque livre posé dessus – même ceux que je n'avais pas encore pu lire – et j'aimais même l'énorme araignée présente sous le comptoir que j'avais trop peur de tuer. J'adorais tout cela aimant encore plus le fait que c'était à moi.

Il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Pouvoir appeler cet endroit mien n'était pas arrivé du jour au lendemain. Il était cependant étrange que la toute première fois où j'avais mis le pied dans le magasin, j'avais su que je souhaitais passer toutes mes journées dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Déjà à l'époque, il y régnait une certaine atmosphère – et en tant que personne aimant la littérature – il était aisé de s'y imaginer travailler. A ce moment-là, je n'aurais pas cru que ce souhait se réaliserait un jour et certainement pas de cette manière. Si quelqu'un s'était approché de moi pour me dire qu'un jour je serais _propriétaire_ de cet endroit je ne l'aurais pas cru. Même l'idée d'y travailler avait semblait trop belle pour être vraie.

J'avais toujours vécu avec parcimonie – un trait de caractère dont aujourd'hui j'étais reconnaissante car cela m'avait finalement permis de réaliser ce rêve. Non pas que je comptais acheter une librairie lorsque j'avais commencé à économiser. Après le lycée puis l'université et l'argent gagné en travaillant le soir et le weekend, j'avais décidé de faire mes valises et de prendre un an ou deux pour voyager.

Charlie s'y était opposé. Il avait insisté pour que je prolonge mes études ou que je trouve un bon emploi mais heureusement je ne l'avais pas écouté. Renée avait été plus réceptive à propos de mes projets – venant d'elle, je n'en attendais pas moins connaissant sa nature aventureuse – elle avait même proposé de me soutenir financièrement. Je suppose qu'elle se souvenait mieux que Charlie de ce que c'était que d'être jeune et d'avoir soif d'expériences. Son geste avait été très attentionné mais j'avais refusé de lui prendre de l'argent arguant que c'était une chose que je souhaitais faire par moi-même.

Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi cela m'avait tant tenu à cœur. J'imagine qu'après tant d'années à vivre selon certaines règles et attentes, je voulais me retrouver et me donner du temps pour pouvoir décider où aller et quoi faire. Cela avait peut-être été une recherche d'indépendance même s'il avait fallu un certain temps pour me l'admettre.

« Tu ne peux pas voyager seule à travers le monde », m'avait dit Charlie au téléphone toujours en désaccord avec mes plans. Je n'avais pas ressenti la nécessité de m'énerver contre lui. Je savais qu'il était juste inquiet à se rendre probablement fou à imaginer tous les dangers possibles qui pourraient m'arriver.

« Je ne voyage pas à travers le monde, avais-je répondu en riant. Juste aux États-Unis »

Il avait été aisé d'imaginer la manière frustrée dont Charlie avait dû secouer la tête. Puis il avait énuméré une vingtaine de bonnes raisons pour lesquelles je ne devrais pas le faire. Mais aucunes n'avaient été assez dissuasives pour moi.

« Très bien », avait-il finalement accepté d'un profond soupir. Même par téléphone j'avais pu sentir sa gaucherie alors que sortant de ses lèvres des mots d'affection avaient suivi. Charlie n'avait jamais été trop à l'aise avec tout ce qui touchait les sentiments, alors les exprimer. « Fais juste attention Bells, m'avait-il dit d'une voix bourrue. Je t'aime »

J'avais raccroché le téléphone le sourire aux lèvres. Et le lendemain matin j'avais dit au revoir à Renée et Phil ainsi qu'à la belle maison sur la plage qui était devenue la mienne pendant mes années à l'université.

Le monde ne m'avait pas déçu mais il ne m'avait pas non plus convaincu à errer très longtemps. Il ne m'avait fallu que quelques semaines pour arriver à la conclusion que les expériences n'étaient pas des choses qui se recherchaient mais qu'elles venaient au contraire à soi. Après quelques mois de voyage à dormir dans des motels bon marché et à occuper des emplois temporaires qui ne payaient pas autant qu'ils auraient dû, je me suis soudain retrouvée dans la ville de Buffalo dans l'État de New-York.

Je me souvenais encore de ce jour avec une clarté parfaite. Il pleuvait et j'avais cherché un motel ou autre par m'abriter de la pluie lorsque les lumières de la petite librairie avaient atteint mes pupilles. Au début j'ignorais que j'allais me réfugier dans une librairie. J'avais plutôt pensé que c'était une pharmacie ou une boutique de dépannage en tout genre. J'étais tellement pressée de m'abriter de la pluie que je n'avais pas pris la peine de regarder le panneau accroché au-dessus de la porte.

L'odeur avait été la première chose que j'avais remarqué après avoir secoué les gouttes d'eau de mes vêtements et essuyé celles de mon visage. L'odeur du papier et de l'encre – c'était toujours une chose qui activait les endorphines de mon corps pour les faire valser dans mes veines. J'avais regardé autour de moi ce petit magasin pittoresque et j'avais instantanément été conquise.

Et quelques jours plus tard après avoir parlé à la propriétaire, j'avais commencé à travailler là-bas sans me douter du nombre d'années merveilleuses qui m'attendaient, ni combien de merveilleux moments je passerais à naviguer entre les étagères anciennes. Je n'avais aucune idée que ce serait ici que je me retrouverais des années plus tard. Il était étrange qu'un seul jour de pluie ait pu avoir un impact aussi énorme sur la vie d'un être. Mais je suppose que la vie avait tendance à être ainsi parfois. Imprévisible.

J'avais réussi à me débrouiller avec très peu d'argent ne le dépensant que pour des nécessités comme la nourriture et le loyer. J'avais mis de côté la plupart de mes payes, économisant autant que j'avais pu. J'ignorais ce qui m'avait poussé à le faire. Peut-être avais-je songé à étudier ou à revoyager dans l'avenir. Mais presque sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais commencé à apprécier cette vieille ville bordée d'un immense lac. Et plus important encore j'avais commencé à aimer la petite librairie idyllique dans laquelle je passais toutes mes journées. La pensée de voyager et même de reprendre des études avait commencé à disparaître de mon esprit au fil des mois. Puis vint le moment où j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais plus partir.

Cette réalisation m'avait d'abord surprise. Surtout parce que je ne m'étais pas imaginée être capable de m'installer aussi facilement. Après tout j'avais quitté la maison pour pouvoir voyager autant que je le voulais tout en réalisant les choses que j'avais toujours voulu faire. Afin que je puisse voler de mes propres ailes et vivre dans un changement constant afin de découvrir qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de ne pas savoir de quoi demain sera fait. Je n'avais pas quitté la maison pour en chercher une autre. C'est ce que je m'étais dit. Mais plus tard en y repensant, je m'étais demandée si inconsciemment je ne l'avais pas juste recherché au contraire. Une chose qui m'appartienne. Un endroit que je pourrais appeler maison.

Par conséquent je pourrais dire que mon inconsciente quête d'indépendance avait été quelque peu atteinte. Après tout c'était devenu bien plus qu'une quête. C'était devenu une vie.

Et donc… j'étais restée. Et c'était une chose que je ne regretterais jamais. Les années avaient passé rapidement et finalement le jour était arrivé où la propriétaire de la librairie avait décidé de prendre sa retraite. J'en étais presque tombée de l'échelle sur laquelle je me tenais lorsqu'elle m'avait proposé de me la vendre. La gérante n'avait pas d'enfants mais elle avait d'autres parents. C'est pourquoi cela m'avait surprise qu'elle soit venue me voir en premier au lieu de proposer son entreprise à ses nombreux neveux et nièces. Peut-être avait-elle désiré qu'une véritable fanatique de livre continue son travail.

Cela avait été ma dernière étape. La pièce manquante du puzzle quand je lui avais donné une réponse positive sans prendre le temps de réfléchir un seul instant. J'avais eu toutes mes économies pour appuyer ma décision et même si cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour acheter la valeur totale du magasin en une seule fois, je savais que j'avais fait la bonne chose à faire. Cela avait été une décision effrayante. Oui. Mais en même temps je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien. Et je me connaissais donc je savais ce qui pouvait me rendre heureuse. C'était définitivement une chose qui le pouvait donc j'avais décidé de me lancer.

Je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée à regretter ma décision même si l'argent venait parfois à manquer. Mon revenu était juste suffisant pour me permettre de verser les paiements que je devais à la précédente propriétaire quelques fois dans l'année. L'amortissement de ma dette avait été un long procédé mais heureusement, il serait achevé dans quelques mois. Dans l'ensemble tout allait bien dans ma vie. Tout allait plus que bien. J'avais de la chance de me réveiller tous les jours en sachant que j'allais faire quelque chose que j'aimais plus que tout. Les livres et la lecture avaient toujours été ma passion sans imaginer qu'un jour ils en deviendraient aussi mon gagne-pain.

Revenant au moment présent, je retournai à l'intérieur. La petite clochette au-dessus de la porte se mit à tinter alors que j'entrais – j'en aimais beaucoup le son. Elle ajoutait une touche agréable au magasin. Après avoir rangé le reste des livres sur les étagères et emporté les cartons vides dans le bac de recyclage à l'arrière du magasin, je me suis assise derrière le comptoir tout en ouvrant un des livres que je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir. Parfois les journées étaient si chargées que je n'avais presque pas le temps de m'asseoir mais des jours comme celui-ci où les livres ne paraissaient intéresser personne, je passais généralement mon temps à lire s'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Et je devais connaître ce que je vendais après tout. Ou c'est ce que j'aimais habituellement me dire comme excuse lorsque je commençais à me sentir paresseuse.

La cloche tinta soudainement au-dessus de la porte. Je levai les yeux du livre m'attendant à voir un client entrer.

Mais ce n'était pas un client qui arrivait – c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Je parierai le maigre salaire que je recevais qu'il n'était pas venu ici pour acheter un livre. Parce que si jamais venait le jour où je le verrais prendre de sa propre initiative un livre entre les mains, je danserais nue tout autour du pâté de maison en chantant _Jingle Bells_ aussi fort que possible. Voilà à quel point j'en étais persuadée. S'il n'y avait pas d'image, c'était bien trop ennuyeux à regarder pour lui.

J'adressai un sourire ironique à l'homme qui était entré tout en mettant mon livre de côté. « Adrian », saluai-je.

Le jeune homme debout près de la porte avait de courts cheveux bruns et des yeux de la même couleur de brun foncé. Il laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui puis piétina le sol de ses pieds avec un large sourire sur le visage. Je connaissais cette expression – il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'insolent comme toujours. J'estimai qu'au moins la moitié des choses qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient soit des blagues, soit des bêtises.

Adrian se rapprocha fourrant ses mains gantées dans ses poches. « Tu sais, commença-t-il, j'aimerais beaucoup te parler et te demander comment s'est passé ta journée et ainsi de suite mais la file de clients qui est ici est si _longue_ que j'ignore quand mon tour sera venu »

Tapotant de mes doigts le comptoir, je lui lançai un sourire amer. « Très drôle, répondis-je en regardant le magasin désespérément vide autour de moi, c'est seulement un de ces jours plus calme que d'habitude »

Adrian appuya ses coudes contre le comptoir tout en jetant un œil aux étagères et aux espaces vides entre-elles. « Calme tu dis ? demanda-t-il sarcastique. Bella cet endroit est _désert_.

– Ce ne sera pas le cas demain, insistai-je en me dirigeant vers l'arrière-boutique du magasin pour lui verser une tasse de café.

– Je dis juste ça comme ça, l'entendis-je marmonner. Peut-être qu'il serait temps de repenser à toute cette histoire de librairie.

– Je ne vais pas y repenser », soupirai-je en revenant vers lui avec le café. Adrian le prit en murmurant un petit merci. Il avait l'air un peu plus fatigué que de coutume. Je me demandai s'il avait eu une dure journée derrière lui. Il travaillait sur un chantier de construction quelque part en ville et il était probablement debout depuis deux fois plus longtemps que moi aujourd'hui.

« Et d'ailleurs », continuai-je tout en cherchant le balais par habitude. Après l'avoir trouvé je me suis mise à rapidement balayer le plancher du magasin mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à nettoyer. Ça avait été vraiment une journée tranquille. « Tu es juste jaloux qu'à l'inverse de toi, j'ai un travail fixe »

Adrian commença à tousser, s'étouffant apparemment avec son café. J'ignorai si c'était arrivé parce qu'il était tellement surpris par mon commentaire ou parce qu'il riait si fort. Je devinai rapidement du fait de mon expérience que c'était la seconde option. Jetant un regard ennuyé dans sa direction, j'abandonnai le balai pour me rasseoir derrière le comptoir afin d'attendre qu'il se remette de sa crise. Souriant doucement en le voyant reprendre sa respiration, je posai mon menton dans ma paume tout en observant son visage rouge.

Nous avions une relation atypique Adrian et moi. Je le connaissais depuis quelques années et j'avais l'impression qu'il avait été mon ami dès le premier jour où je l'avais rencontré. Il avait vingt-sept ans soit un an de plus que moi. Il fut un temps où nous étions assez semblables mais plus maintenant. La plupart du temps nous étions comme le jour et la nuit, nous chamaillant toujours, plaisantant sur tout mais nous nous entendions toujours très bien. Nous avons eu nos tempêtes cela ne faisait aucun doute. Je me souvenais encore de l'attirance folle que j'avais eu pour lui peu de temps après avoir appris à le connaître. Le sentiment avait été réciproque et ce qui avait débuté comme une amitié était devenue quelque chose de plus avec le temps. Mais nous avions nos différences et plus tard nous nous étions rendu compte que la seule chose que nous avions véritablement en commun était notre entêtement. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose.

Et ainsi les étrangers étaient devenus des amis, les amis étaient devenus des amants et finalement les amants étaient redevenus des amis après avoir réalisé que l'amitié était une chose beaucoup plus simple à gérer. C'était la meilleure option pour nous deux. Bien sûr je me souciais toujours d'Adrian mais tout ce que j'avais ressenti de romantique pour lui avait disparu depuis longtemps. C'était étrange de voir comment la vie nous mettait à l'épreuve en jetant constamment devant nous quelque chose sur notre chemin – des gens, des évènements, une librairie – et de cette façon nous permettait d'apprendre des choses sur nous-même dont nous n'avions même pas conscience auparavant. Comme si une chose nous guidait constamment dans la bonne direction sans que nous l'ayons vu au début. Mais aussi certaines choses qui n'auraient pas dû être. Personne ne le disait au début. Personne ne nous prévenait. J'avais été forcée à l'apprendre comme tout le reste.

Adrian repoussa sa tasse de café haletant toujours. « Jaloux, réussit-il à respirer, tu penses que je suis jaloux de _ça_ ? Être assis dans une librairie jours après jour en me privant d'air frais et cela _pour toujours _? »

J'ai roulé des yeux à son commentaire sachant qu'il ne faisait que me taquiner. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre ma passion envers mon travail, je savais qu'au fond il respectait mon audacieuse décision d'acheter le magasin. Adrian était l'une de ces personnes qui s'efforçaient de faire bouger les choses et les rêves. Je ne connaissais personne d'autre ayant ce genre de capacité à vivre de l'instant présent.

Souriant j'ai baissé la tête en direction des gants qu'il avait ôtés et posés sur le comptoir. Ils étaient presque inutilisables tellement ils étaient usés. « Regarde-toi, le taquinais-je, tu as vraiment dû travailler dur aujourd'hui pour les abîmer ainsi. Et moi qui pensais que tu passais ton temps à papoter »

Adrian se redressa en secouant la tête. « Non, dit-il, j'aurais aimé mais c'est trop bruyant là-bas. Personne ne m'entendrait. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de déverser ici tout ce sarcasme refoulé.

– Quelle chanceuse je suis », souris-je en prenant un gant pour le jeter doucement sur lui. Il frappa son visage avec un bruit sourd satisfaisant. « Combien de semaines te reste-t-il ?

– Seulement deux ou trois, sourit Adrian en haussant les épaules. Et puis… » Il s'arrêta pour l'effet. « Ces gants ne serviront bientôt plus.

– Tu réalises qu'on a plus l'impression qu'ils t'ont servi à te battre qu'à t'assister jusqu'à la fin de ton travail ?

– Ce n'est pas mon _travail_, a déclaré Adrian soulignant le dernier mot. Ce n'est que temporaire. Tu sais une dernière petite souffrance avant que le plaisir ne débute véritablement. Il faut bien payer les cotisations »

Je souris à son choix de lexique soudain un peu triste. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu partes vraiment »

Adrian haussa les sourcils. « Si je vais vraiment autant te manquer, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec moi ? »

En riant, je lui pris la tasse de café vide tout en allant dans l'arrière-boutique pour la rincer. « Ouais c'est ça, murmurai-je, tu ne sais même pas où tu vas.

– Je ne sais pas c'est vrai. C'est justement la meilleure partie »

J'ai secoué la tête en souriant. En me tournant vers lui, j'ai réalisé qu'il n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis le jour où je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois. Il était toujours cette même boule d'énergie qu'il était à l'époque, jamais capable de rester immobile. Il n'acceptait jamais un travail qui durait plus de deux mois affirmant mourir d'ennui s'il le faisait. Il avait besoin de changement constant dans sa vie et l'idée de s'installer l'effrayait tout simplement. Ces trois dernières années il les avait passé ici dans la ville calme de Buffalo, ce qui était certainement son record personnel quand il s'agissait de rester à un endroit. C'est incroyable qu'il ait pu rester aussi longtemps au même endroit et c'était encore plus étonnant qu'il n'en soit pas devenu fou.

Je suppose que c'était la raison pour laquelle je l'avais tant apprécié lorsque je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois. Je m'étais beaucoup reconnue en lui à l'époque. Mais si Adrian était resté le même durant toutes ces années, ce n'était pas mon cas. Si j'avais été comme lui de nature – ou si je n'avais pas traversé ce mystérieux processus de changement et d'évolution – qui sait, je pourrais être encore avec lui et nous voyagerions probablement Dieu sait où en ce moment même.

Cette pensée ne me rendit pas spécialement mélancolique. Je connaissais le chemin que je devais prendre et je savais que ce n'était pas le même qu'Adrian avait devant lui.

« Bien sûr que tu me manqueras », répondis-je en revenant vers lui. J'avais commencé à éteindre les lumières et à me préparer à fermer le magasin. « Mais je sais que je suis là où je suis censée être. Et tu le sais aussi »

Étrangement Adrian n'essaya même pas de faire une blague. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. « Ouais, murmura-t-il doucement, je sais »

Nous sommes restés ainsi un certain temps, deux personnes se ressemblant autrefois mais qui avaient constaté que les années avaient changé que l'un d'entre eux. Cela me fit réaliser qu'Adrian n'avait pas changé car il n'en avait nul besoin. L'homme que j'avais rencontré il y a plus de trois ans était déjà la personne qu'il était censé être. Il n'avait pas changé ou grandi car il se connaissait déjà. C'était _moi_ qui n'avais pas encore cette connaissance de moi c'était moi qui avais eu besoin de grandir et de changer afin de devenir la personne que je devais être.

Et c'est ce que j'avais fait. J'ai pensé à la fille qui avait fait ses valises après ses études accompagnée des seuls encouragements de sa mère et des avertissements de son père à ses oreilles. Souriant au souvenir je me demandai à quel point ma vie aurait été différente si je n'avais pas obstinément décidé de partir ce jour-là.

Aurais-je continué à étudier, commencer une carrière et peut-être rencontré quelqu'un sur la route ? Que j'allais vivre ailleurs, loin de cette ville que j'aimais tant ? Aurais-je eu une maison et une famille au lieu du petit logement bon marché et de cette vieille librairie ? Serais-je endormie tous les soirs aux côtés de quelqu'un plutôt que seule ?

Je l'ignorai. Mais ne pas avoir de réponse à toutes ces questions ne me dérangeait pas. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer une vie différente. J'étais heureuse malgré toutes ces choses qui manquaient à ma vie. Famille – amour – ces choses me paraissaient si loin en cet instant. Je n'avais jamais rêvé d'avoir des enfants sans pour autant nier la possibilité de les avoir si le moment se présentait un jour. Mes sentiments étaient plutôt neutres à ce sujet.

En ce qui concernait l'amour… J'avais parfois l'impression de ne pas avoir de chance de côté-là. Finalement il était peut-être plus facile pour moi d'accepter le fait que ce n'était pas une chose faite pour moi. Cela ne m'attristait pas – pas vraiment. Et cela ne me donnait certainement pas l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose.

Parce que j'avais l'impression de vivre mon propre idéal. Ce n'était pas une vie mûrement réfléchie et précisément définie c'était la mienne et elle était celle que j'avais créé. Imprévisible, car on ne devrait pas planifier sa vie. On devrait juste la vivre sans avoir l'impression d'exécuter une tâche. Parce que la vie n'était pas une performance ou un examen où il était nécessaire d'avoir les meilleures notes.

Éteignant le reste des lumières tout en laissant celles illuminant la vitrine de présentation, je me tournai vers Adrian en cherchant les clés dans mes poches. A la dernière minute, je me suis rappelée de fermer la caisse et de mettre les reçus de côté. Cela ne me pris que peu de temps, le journée ayant été très calme. J'aimais maintenir une trace précise de mes revenus et dépenses même si parfois les chiffres étaient parfois déprimants et n'avaient pas l'air aussi bons qu'ils auraient dû l'être. Mais j'avais appris à ne pas trop m'y attarder. Les choses avaient toujours tendance à se décanter seules. Cette semaine pouvait être calme mais la prochaine meilleure. Ça avait toujours été ainsi. Les gens n'arrêteraient jamais de lire – c'était une de ces choses qui ne changerait jamais.

« Es-tu prête à y aller ? » demanda Adrian en se dirigeant vers la porte. J'ai hoché la tête tout en attrapant mon manteau pour le suivre dehors. L'air se refroidissait et je soulevai mon col après avoir fermé la porte derrière moi. J'ai actionné deux fois la poignée pour m'assurer qu'elle était bien verrouillée.

Avant de continuer sur le trottoir, j'ai jeté une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil à la vitrine lumineuse pour regarder les livres que j'avais précédemment rangés derrière. _Ce que le jour apporte_, _Fins et commencements_, _Retour dans le passé_ et…

« _Destinés_ », chuchota Adrian d'une voix mélodramatique en tapotant la fenêtre de son index

J'ai frappé son bras, ne pouvant ignorer autrement ses taquineries. Il y avait quelque chose dans les titres de ces livres qui faisait naître un frisson le long de mon épine dorsale. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'avais choisi de les mettre en évidence. Cependant je ne pouvais pas saisir l'étrange impression qui m'envahissait, ne pouvant de toute façon pas l'expliquer même si je l'avais voulu. Peut-être que je n'étais pas censée m'en préoccuper ce n'était que des mot après tout. Ils évoquaient des images, des impressions, des sentiments… des choses dont il n'était pas possible de décrire à voix haute.

Je me détournai de la fenêtre en essayant de me débarrasser de cette sensation particulière. Mais quand je me suis rendu compte que c'était impossible, je l'ai simplement emporté avec moi tout en permettant aux dangereux frissons de parcourir mon échine.


	2. Retour dans le passé

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

**Notes du traducteur : je publie le chapitre 2 juste après le premier vu qu'il ne se passait pas grand-chose dans celui-ci. J'en profite pour préciser que je n'ai pas de Bêta pour cette fiction alors je m'excuse pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe sachant que j'ai parfois du mal entre le passé simple et l'imparfait dans les histoires écrites à la 1ère personne.**

* * *

_**« Personne n'est si courageux s'il n'est pas dérangé par quelque chose d'inattendu. »**_

\- Jules César -

* * *

**Retour dans le passé**

« Je vais te raccompagner chez toi », proposa Adrian en regardant le ciel du soir et guettant des signes de pluie. La fin du mois d'octobre approchait rapidement et cela ne m'aurait pas surprise si je devais soudain regretter de ne pas avoir pris de parapluie.

« Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, répondis-je en tournant le dos à la vitrine lumineuse de la librairie. Je sais à quelle heure tu te lèves le matin. Tu es probablement fatigué »

Adrian secoua la tête avec un sourire narquois. Je me demandai d'où il tirait toute son énergie. « Je suis content de le faire, assura-t-il. Il fait bientôt nuit et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

– Je parcours ce chemin tous les jours » J'ai ri devant son inquiétude tout en secouant la tête. « Et jusqu'à présent personne n'a jamais tenté de me tuer alors que je marchais seule »

Nos pas nous conduisirent au parc qui était situé au bord du lac Erie. J'ai fixé les remous agités se fracasser les uns contre les autres et je me suis arrêtée alors que je voyais le soleil apparaître entre le voile d'épais nuage. Le soleil couchant parcourait l'horizon.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas sage de ta part de marcher seule quand il fait nuit, déclara Adrian. Tu devrais prendre une voiture ou utiliser au moins le bus.

– Je ne peux me le permettre », murmurai-je distraitement en ne prêtant pas beaucoup attention à ses propos. J'ai poussé Adrian du coude pour qu'il se taise et regarde la beauté du paysage avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. « D'ailleurs comment diable feras-tu pour partir d'ici si tu t'inquiètes déjà pour moi ? demandai-je en regardant la clarté se mouvoir sur les remous agités.

– Je ne sais pas, admit Adrian en haussant les épaules. Je suppose que je dois juste te faire confiance pour prendre soin de toi. Tu dois le faire parce que je ne sais pas si je reviendrais un jour »

J'ai regardé son visage. La lumière du soleil couchant se reflétait dans ses yeux brun foncé. « Je prendrais soin de moi, promis-je. Comme je l'ai toujours fait. Tu n'as jamais veillé sur moi avant et si tu commences maintenant, je te jure que je te mettrais moi-même dans le bus, le train, le bateau ou n'importe quel autre moyen de transport qui te fera sortir de cette ville ennuyeuse que tu détestes tant.

– Ce sera le bus alors, sourit Adrian redevenant lui-même, bien qu'un bateau ne soit pas une si mauvaise idée… ou alors un canoë ! »

Je soupirai me demandant si je serais tenu pour responsable de sa mort s'il venait à se noyer.

Le soleil se cacha à nouveau derrière les nuages mais je pouvais toujours voir sa faible lueur traverser le voile gris. Je commençai à avoir froid mais je voulus profiter de la vue aussi longtemps qu'elle durerait. Le soleil était si rare dans une ville nuageuse comme celle-ci.

J'ai agrippé la balustrade qui longeait le chemin et qui empêchait les passants de tomber dans le lac. Le métal était froid sous mes paumes et je frissonnai tout en fermant rapidement la fermeture éclair de mon manteau. Le temps se rafraîchissait vraiment. L'hiver approchait à grand pas – on ne pouvait le nier. Je m'autorisai un instant à détourner mon regard de la lumière déclinante. Un autre frisson me traversa mais différent cette fois. Je me demandai si je ne couvais pas un rhume. J'espérais que non.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma gauche sur le point de suggérer de poursuivre notre route car je voulais rentrer chez moi, mais quelque chose m'arrêta avant que les mots ne sortent. Je plissai les yeux dans la faible lumière de l'après-midi vers la chose qui avait soudainement attiré mon attention.

C'était une silhouette debout dans l'ombre d'un petit bouleau à quelques dizaines de mètres. Je fus au début sur le point de me détourner pensant que comme moi quelqu'un admirait la vue éphémère du soleil, or il y avait quelque chose de familier dans cette silhouette lointaine – peut-être la posture. Je regardai de nouveau tout en plissant le regard pour aiguiser ma vision. La lumière qui s'estompait ne me facilitait pas la tâche.

La silhouette – un homme j'en étais sûre maintenant – bougea. Faisant deux pas calmes et délibérés vers l'avant, il s'éloigna de l'ombre pour se révéler complètement à moi. Il était encore loin mais assez près pour qu'une sensation suspecte se réveille quelque part au fond de moi.

Il n'y avait pas seulement quelque chose de familier chez lui.

Il n'y avait _rien d'inconnu_ chez l'homme qui me regardait depuis l'ombre. Je l'ai observé fixement en essayant de distinguer cette nuance si particulière d'or dans ses yeux mais j'étais trop loin. Cependant, je n'avais pas besoin de voir ses prunelles pour en connaître leur couleur. Une certitude avait pris place en moi, quelque chose que je savais à coup sûr. Quelque chose de familier. De trop familier.

Je perçus le mouvement qu'il fit quand il hocha de la tête, un geste lent et délibéré. Le mouvement était censé être une salutation mais j'étais trop choquée pour même cligner des yeux. Mon esprit refusait de croire ce que mes yeux observaient parce que ce que je voyais était tout simplement contre toute logique, contre tout ce à quoi je pouvais m'attendre.

Mes lèvres voulurent former un nom – le chuchoter, le crier pour faire confiance à mes propres yeux mais je ne pouvais pas parler. Mes lèvres étaient rendues muettes mais pas mon esprit il appelait le nom que mes lèvres ne pouvaient façonner. Il appelait le nom que j'avais presque oublié maintenant. Après tout il faisait partie d'une vie entièrement différente, ce nom.

_Carlisle Cullen_.

Elle était de nouveau présente cette sensation familière. Si le voir soudain dans cette sombre soirée ne m'avait pas autant choquée, j'aurais probablement ressenti autre chose aussi. De la nostalgie peut-être.

J'ai senti un léger coup de coude contre le mien mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour chasser la sensation. Des souvenirs d'une petite ville où les arbres étaient trop verts et la pluie trop humide m'envahissaient. De ce passé que j'avais laissé derrière moi il y a si longtemps.

Pourquoi était-il revenu maintenant ?

« Bella ? Bells ? »

La voix d'Adrian paraissait venir de très loin. Je lui jetai un rapide coup d'œil puis me détournai pour fouiller l'ombre du bouleau. Pour voir la personne familière de mon passé qui avait soudainement décidé de réapparaître.

Excepté que… il n'était plus là.

Fronçant les sourcils et plissant les yeux dans le noir, je tournai la tête pour balayer le parc de mon regard. Mais je ne vis personne.

« Es-tu prête à y aller ? demanda Adrian en me poussant de nouveau de son coude. Hé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que cherches-tu ?

– Je… »

Ma réponse resta inachevée. Une certaine confusion me submergea tandis que je fixai le parc vide tout en me demandant un instant si je n'étais pas devenue folle. Je souffrais peut-être d'un manque de sommeil – j'avais l'habitude de me coucher tard et de me lever trop tôt le matin avant même le lever du soleil. Mais étais-je vraiment si fatiguée ? Au point de commencer à avoir des hallucinations ?

« Bella ? »

Secouant la tête, je pris une profonde inspiration en réalisant seulement maintenant à quel point mon cœur battait fort. « Je pensais avoir vu quelqu'un », murmurai-je trop confuse pour concocter un petit mensonge pour expliquer ma soudaine envie effrénée de parcourir le parc en tous sens.

« Qui ? » demanda Adrian en regardant maintenant lui aussi le parc autour de lui.

Je secouai la tête tout en agitant une main frustrée. « Quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a longtemps, répondis-je en regardant vers les ombres du bouleau où je l'avais aperçu. Il y a très longtemps »

Adrian fronça les sourcils en me jetant un regard suspicieux. « Je ne vois personne, déclara-t-il.

– Ce n'était probablement rien » Je secouai la tête. « La lumière a dû me jouer des tours.

– Tu veux plutôt dire son absence ? gloussa Adrian. Il devient difficile de voir quoi que ce soit » Il me fixa en fronçant les sourcils et en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Dois-je m'inquiéter du fait que tu vois des choses qui n'existent pas ?

– Très drôle, murmurai-je à sa plaisanterie mais toujours distraite. La mémoire encore hantée par des yeux dorés. « Mais tu as raison. Peut-être me suis-je trompée »

_Peut-être que je l'ai seulement imaginé_, me suis-je ajouté par devers moi.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers les ombres du bouleau, je me suis détournée et j'ai commencé à marcher dans la direction de mon logement. Il était plus facile de me dire que c'était mon imagination. Que ce n'était qu'un tour joué à mon esprit.

Le chemin jusqu'à chez moi me sembla long et lent. Adrian babillait à côté de moi et je fis semblant d'écouter tout en souriant et en riant de temps en temps à ses blagues. Mais à dire vrai mes pensées étaient concentrées sur autre chose.

Si cela n'était que mon imagination, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi me souvenir de ça ? Je me mis à réfléchir à quand remontait la dernière fois où j'avais pensé à l'un d'entre eux. J'ai réalisé que ça devait se compter en années – ce qui m'a surprise. Je me demandai comment il était possible que tant de temps se soit écoulé depuis la dernière fois que j'avais pensé aux Cullen. Bien sûr je ne les avais pas oublié – pas complètement. Le peu de temps que j'avais passé à leurs côtés faisait tout simplement parti du passé. J'avais accepté le fait que je ne pouvais rien y changer et je ne le désirais même pas. Il y avait eu un temps où je pensais différemment. Où je ressentais des regrets et de la tristesse. Qu'ils viennent me voir, que je les voie… pour parler de tout ce qui s'était passé. Edward et son départ de ma vie ne faisaient que me rappeler à quel point tout était éphémère. Que rien ne durait. Et c'est pourquoi il fallait profiter de chaque occasion et vivre l'instant présent. Cela avait été une autre leçon à apprendre encore une chose que la vie m'avait apprise. Et je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que de l'accepter ou de m'en détacher. J'avais essayé d'aller au-delà de l'apprentissage j'avais essayé de les apprécier. D'apprécier d'avoir passer ces quelques mois avec lui, avec eux tous et j'essayais de croire que leur brève présence dans ma vie avait peut-être eu un sens caché malgré tout le chagrin qu'elle avait finalement causé. Encore une chose que la vie avait essayé de me faire comprendre.

Donc après un certain temps et après avoir traversé tous les sentiments habituels venant lors d'une fin de relation – choc, déni, colère, voire désespoir – j'avais finalement pu l'accepter. Accepter que ce qui s'était passé n'était pas la fin du monde. Ce n'était que la fin de quelque chose qui n'était peut-être même pas censé être. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur – cette simple phrase me paraissait plus juste que je ne l'avais cru.

C'était une sorte de soulagement finalement d'être arrivée à ce stade. L'ensemble du processus avait été une quantité infinie de larmes et de moments d'amertume, l'impression d'être trimballée dans des montagnes russes sans pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Cela n'avait pas été qu'une conduite douce mais je suppose que ce n'est pas censé l'être en même temps. Mais finalement, j'y étais arrivée. J'avais atteint cette acceptation dont on parlait tant. Ce qui avait rendu cela bien plus facile, c'était de savoir que tout était du passé maintenant. Qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Et que je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter car je ne les reverrais jamais. Ils étaient officiellement sortis de ma vie.

C'était sûrement pour cela que l'acceptation était venue si facilement. Savoir qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais, avait été… apaisant.

Me sortant de mes réflexions, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule. La soirée était fraîche et sombre et je ne vis rien d'autre derrière moi que des arbres perdant leurs feuilles. Secouant la tête, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire de moi. Bien sûr que ce n'était que mon imagination ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Ça ne pouvait être autre chose.

Adrian n'arrêtait pas de parler de ses plans grandioses lorsqu'il quitterait Buffalo mais je ne les adhérai pas – pas encore de toute façon. Ils changeront un million de fois avant même qu'il ne parte. Une tristesse soudaine me prit en y pensant. Je le connaissais depuis presque aussi longtemps que je vivais à Buffalo. Il était vraiment dommage qu'il soit une âme qui ne pouvait rester en place. Ou alors c'était dommage que moi je sois contente de rester là où j'étais.

Adrian essaya de réchauffer ses doigts en soufflant dessus. « Bon sang, l'entendis-je marmonner. J'aurais dû m'habiller plus chaudement. Il fait très froid.

– Tu es douillet, le taquinai-je. Il ne fait pas si froid.

– Oh si, insista-t-il. C'est pourquoi je suis content de partir d'ici. Il y a tellement d'endroits chauds dans le monde qu'il est stupide d'envisager de rester ici. Mon offre tient toujours, ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Si jamais tu en as marres de toute cette pluie et ce froid… et de tous ces livres ennuyeux…

– Ce ne sera pas le cas, lui assurai-je. Je ne peux m'imaginer vivre ailleurs qu'ici.

– Ce sera ta perte », marmonna Adrian tout en tournant dans une ruelle bordée de petits arbres poussant des deux côtés. Il me raccompagna jusqu'au bout de l'allée et nous nous arrêtâmes à l'endroit où j'habitais. Je n'avais jamais pu envisager de vivre dans un immeuble c'est la raison pour laquelle je m'estimais chanceuse d'avoir eu la possibilité de louer une petite maison à un prix raisonnable. Si l'on pouvait appeler cela une maison – le lieu était si petit que je pouvais parier que quelqu'un avait une salle de bain au moins aussi grande que tout ce logement. Mais je ne me plaignais pas. Même si l'espace était limité et la maison un peu isolée, le loyer était raisonnable. Et il ne s'agissait pas que de ça – j'avais vraiment appris à aimer cette maison simple.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, dis-je à Adrian en lui souriant. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

– Pas de problème, répondit-il. Mais je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec toi. Je n'aime pas que tu rentres seule du travail.

– Arrête de t'inquiéter, soupirai-je. Tu sais que je déteste ça. Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison pour que tu t'inquiètes. Et en plus tu sais que j'ai toujours mon spray au poivre avec moi. Je pense que tu es nerveux parce que tu sais que tu vas bientôt partir et que tu ne pourras plus me chaperonner », le taquinai-je.

Adrian haussa les épaules, son habituel sourire se tordant bizarrement d'un côté de sa bouche. « Peut-être », admit-il.

Soupirant, j'hésitai en sortant mes clés tout en me tournant une fois de plus vers lui. « Te reverrais-je ? Avant… ?

– Probablement, acquiesça-t-il. Je travaille presque 24 heures sur 24 les prochains jours mais j'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider avec mes affaires quand je partirais ? Je te préviendrais quand je le saurais moi-même »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. « Bien sûr. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu vas te débrouiller avec autant d'affaires. Comment vas-tu les remorquer d'un endroit à l'autre ?

– Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais arpenter les États-Unis avec juste un sac sur le dos » Adrian me donna un coup de coude tout en souriant comme toujours. « Je plaisante. Je prendrais tout ce dont j'ai besoin en cours de route et j'abandonne tout ce qui est inutile.

– Ça m'a l'air écologique tout ça, ris-je en l'imaginant en train de jeter ses stéréos dans une gare ou autre. Petit écologiste va »

Adrian poussa un soupir. « Comment oses-tu m'appeler ainsi ? C'est la chose la plus horrible qu'on ne m'ait jamais dite »

Je ris de sa plaisanterie tout en échangeant encore quelques mots avec lui. Ensuite nous nous dîmes bonsoir et je le suivis du regard tandis qu'il rebroussait chemin dans l'allée puis tournait à gauche vers son propre logement.

Je suis restée plantée là un moment après son départ tout en regardant autour de moi. Tournant le dos à la ruelle sombre ombragée par les arbres, j'ai commencé à chercher la bonne clé pour ouvrir. J'ai fermé les yeux en essayant de chasser ce sentiment qui revenait toujours. Cette sensation qui ne me quittait pas.

J'ai regardé par-dessus mon épaule vers l'allée d'arbres sombres et je n'ai rien vu.

« Ne sois pas stupide », me murmurai-je en poussant la clé dans la serrure. Mais je ne l'ai pas tourné. Parce que quelque chose n'arrêtait pas de me stopper.

_C'était juste mon imagination_, n'arrêtai-je pas de me dire._ Ce n'était pas réel._

Ou est-ce que ça l'était ?

Une fois de plus je me tournai pour faire face à la ruelle sombre tout en retirant les clés de la serrure. Jetant des coups d'œil à droite à gauche pour m'assurer que personne n'assistait à mon moment de folie, je fis un pas en avant.

« Je sais que tu es là-bas », appelai-je me sentant idiote. Une personne saine d'esprit n'aurait pas criée dans l'obscurité – surtout quand il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre. Mais mes lèvres continuaient de se mouvoir. Je devais être absolument certaine. « Je t'ai vu ! » continuai-je à scander. Ma voix s'est abaissée et j'ai poursuivi d'un timbre plus normal. Ce n'était pas si important de toute façon. « Tu sais que je t'ai vu »

J'ai attendu. Le silence me répondit – seul le trafic des rues plus loin s'entendait. C'était un son auquel je m'étais habituée par conséquent il n'existait qu'à peine pour moi. Il ne me restait donc que le silence de l'allée et le bruit de ma respiration calme tandis que j'inspirai et expirai. Attendant toujours quelque chose qui ne venait pas.

Je secouai la tête en me sentant à la fois soulagée et chagrinée. _Je te l'avais dit_, me réprimandai-je. Me tournant vers la porte j'ai recommencé à jouer avec les clés.

Puis je l'ai senti. Ce courant d'air frais qui caressa mon cou pour y faire naître un frisson le long de mon dos. Je me suis retournée en un instant. Les clés tintèrent lorsqu'elles glissèrent de mes doigts pour tomber au sol alors que dans le même temps un cri sonore et surpris s'échappait de mes lèvres.

J'ai posé une main sur mon cœur le dos appuyé contre la porte. Tâchant de calmer ma respiration, je fixai l'homme qui avait soudainement décidé de sortir du silence et de l'ombre. J'étais trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit de rationnel. Mon cœur ne cessait de battre frénétiquement, cette montée d'adrénaline me rendant non seulement alerte mais aussi furieuse.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! m'entendis-je crier. Pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

Carlisle recula d'un pas et leva une main dans un signe d'apaisement. « Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa-t-il doucement. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur. Tu appelais et donc j'ai pensé que tu savais que j'étais là »

En entendant sa voix douce, je fus surprise un instant. Je ne pourrais jamais m'habituer au son de leur voix. Les souvenirs que j'en avais gardé ne leur rendaient pas justice.

J'ai chassé la confusion de mon esprit.

« Je… je pensais que je t'avais imaginé plus tôt ! » réussis-je à bégayer. L'indignation était toujours présente dans ma voix. Je n'essayai même pas de la cacher – c'est ce qu'on récoltait à se faufiler derrière les gens à une vitesse surnaturelle…

« Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta Carlisle. Je ne voulais pas te surprendre. C'était idiot de ma part de bouger si silencieusement » Il jeta un coup d'œil au sol où j'avais lâché mes clés et se pencha pour les récupérer. Puis il me les tendit tout en mesurant mon expression.

Je les aie prises sans croiser son regard. J'étais encore trop choquée pour savoir comment réagir, quoi ressentir. Que faisait-il ici ? Après tout ce temps ?

Carlisle recula de nouveau, voulant apparemment respecter mon besoin d'espace. Je levai mon regard du sol pour étudier l'homme aux cheveux blonds balayés par le vent et aux yeux dorés. J'ai étudié la peau pâle de ses joues, l'expression sérieuse de son visage… Et soudainement, j'eus l'impression d'être entrée dans une capsule temporelle. Cela faisait huit ans – huit longues années – et pourtant il semblait que le temps ne s'était pas écoulé. Il était exactement le même. Rien dans son apparence n'avait changé. Cela n'aurait pas dû me surprendre mais pour une quelconque raison, ce le fut. La notion était simplement trop complexe à appréhender – vous revoyez quelqu'un que vous n'avez pas revu depuis presque dix ans et naturellement vous vous attendez à voir une sorte de changement.

Mais il n'y en avait pas eu. Huit ans n'avaient rien altéré chez lui.

Carlisle m'étudiait également. Je me demandai comment huit ans avait pu me changer à quel point j'étais différente de l'adolescente peu sûre d'elle qu'il avait connu.

J'en étais loin j'imagine. Je n'étais plus une fille de dix-huit ans comme la dernière fois qu'il m'avait vue. Ni celle qui avait rêvé d'une vie sans fin d'immortelle, ni celle qui était prête à renoncer à tout avenir pour l'amour qu'elle ressentait envers quelqu'un pris au piège dans le corps d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Cette dernière personne avait été un homme à bien des égards mais aussi juste un garçon. Et je n'étais pas une adulte non plus. Je n'étais pas aussi mature que la situation l'exigeait. J'étais si sûre de moi, si prête à abandonner tout ce que j'avais connu, tout ce qui comptait. Charlie, Renée, Phil… Je secouai la tête à cette pensée, incapable de comprendre l'état d'esprit de cette jeune fille que j'avais pourtant été.

Je n'avais plus dix-huit ans. J'étais toujours la même, mais différente à la fois. Plus mature. Les années avaient eu cet impact – les années que j'étais prête à abandonner si facilement à l'époque.

J'étais soudainement très heureuse de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Laissant échapper une profonde inspiration, j'ai abaissé ma main posée sur ma poitrine. Carlisle remarqua le changement de posture et s'aventura à fouiller mon regard.

« Je m'excuse encore, dit-il doucement en semblant vraiment désolé de m'avoir fait peur comme ça.

– Ça va, soufflai-je. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait une crise cardiaque ou un truc dans le même genre »

Carlisle sourit face à ma pauvre tentative d'humour. Il y avait quelque chose de forcé dans son expression le sourire n'atteignant pas ses yeux. Il atteignait à peine ses lèvres. Je me suis de nouveau interrogée sur la raison de son air grave. En tant que personne Carlisle avait toujours été chaleureux et compatissant alors cette nouvelle atmosphère qu'il dégageait était inhabituelle. Il y avait en lui une gravité étrange, une chose qui n'existait pas auparavant. L'air autour de lui l'exsudait.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui comme pour surveiller l'environnement. Son attitude n'était pas nerveuse juste étrangement tendue.

J'ai décidé de rompre le silence. Maintenant que le choc initial commençait à s'estomper je pouvais me demander ce qu'il faisait ici. Il avait sûrement une bonne raison – sinon il ne serait pas venu.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demandai-je en amenant Carlisle à détourner son attention des arbres derrière lui. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas seulement pour me dire bonjour » La voilà de nouveau dans ma voix cette indignation. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de sa présence. Quoi ressentir. Carlisle était censé appartenir à mon passé. Une partie de celui-ci qui n'avait même pas duré longtemps. Et le passé ne devait pas revenir – surtout si vous aviez fait l'effort de le laisser derrière vous.

Carlisle s'humecta les lèvres. Une habitude qu'il avait dû apprendre au cours de ses longs siècles à côtoyer des humains. « Je suis certain que mon arrivée n'est pas une chose dont tu t'attendais, commença-t-il lentement en cherchant mon regard. Et je sais que mon apparition soudaine ait pu te bouleverser. Je le comprends parfaitement » Il s'arrêta un instant comme cherchant ses mots. « Mais je ne serais pas venu si cela n'avait pas été absolument nécessaire »

Cette dernière phrase servit certainement à appuyer ses excuses précédentes mais mon esprit l'interpréta différemment. Les mots s'échappèrent de mes lèvres avant que je n'eus la chance de les arrêter.

« Eh bien je suis désolée que tu ais ressenti le besoin de venir », m'entendis-je dire. Ma voix était étonnamment calme malgré la colère soudaine que je ressentais. « Cela doit être terrible pour toi d'être en ma présence j'en suis sûre »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Je ne voulais pas que ça sonne ainsi. Tu as mal compris » Il se tut tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. « Je voulais dire que je suis désolé de te déranger comme ça. Ce n'est pas normal que je le fasse après tout ce temps. Je n'ai aucune envie de te causer des ennuis. De m'introduire dans ta vie »

Je m'adoucis légèrement remarquant que j'avais croisé les bras sur ma poitrine sans m'en rendre compte. Il avait remarqué ma posture défensive et me fixait attentivement.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici alors ? » demandai-je de nouveau. La curiosité commençait à remplacer la contrariété. J'ai détaillé une nouvelle fois ses traits en essayant d'interpréter son expression.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir, répondit-il. Et comme je te l'ai dit je ne serais pas venu si ce n'était pas important. Mais ça l'est et tu es la dernière personne qui devrait être tenue dans l'ignorance à ce sujet » Il hésita tout en guettant ma réaction. « Pour ta propre sécurité »

Je fronçai les sourcils d'incrédulité. « Ma sécurité ? demandai-je. Ça t'embêterait d'être plus explicite ? »

Carlisle regarda de nouveau autour de lui. C'était presque comme s'il craignait constamment que quelqu'un ne nous écoute.

J'ai laissé tomber mes bras de ma poitrine. « Peut-être que tu devrais venir à l'intérieur », suggérai-je même si je doutais qu'un mur puisse empêcher quiconque de son espèce d'écouter. Mais j'ignorai s'il s'inquiétait au sujet d'un vampire. Peut-être y avait-il une autre raison à son attitude tendue.

Il hésita. « Je ne devrais pas, refusa-t-il. Je ne veux pas empiéter.

– Tu n'empiètes pas quand je t'invite », assurai-je en sentant que mes doigts étaient engourdis par le froid. Me tournant vers la porte, j'ai commencé à jouer avec les clés. « Et en plus il gèle ici »

Je frissonnai lorsque l'air chaud m'accueillit. Carlisle hésita encore un instant avant de rentrer à ma suite. Il ferma la porte tout en regardant autour de lui d'un air incertain. Je me demandai ce qu'il pensait de mon petit chez-moi. Pour un homme habitué à vivre dans d'immenses demeures et manoirs, il devait avoir l'impression d'être entré dans un placard. Je l'ai vu observer le salon attenant à la cuisine. Ce qui décrivait à peu près tout. En plus de cette pièce, le logement se composait de ma chambre et de la salle de bain au bout du couloir. J'avais aussi une petite bibliothèque – enfin j'aimais l'appeler ainsi. Sinon comment décrire autrement une pièce si remplie de livres qu'on y tenait à peine ?

Je fis signe à Carlisle de pénétrer plus loin. Il hésita encore. Il y avait presque quelque chose de timide dans son attitude.

« Je sais que c'est un peu étroit », émis-je en voulant presque instantanément me donner un coup de pied. Je ne devrais pas avoir à m'excuser de vivre dans un petit logement.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils tout en secouant la tête. « Je pense que c'est merveilleux », déclara-t-il et il paraissait le penser vraiment. Mais son ton était distrait, presque comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

Après avoir suspendu mon manteau, je suis allée m'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils tout en lui disant de faire de même. Il choisit le canapé, gardant sa distance habituelle depuis son arrivée. C'était presque comme s'il craignait de s'asseoir trop près de moi. Peut-être qu'il avait peur que je le frappe ou autre.

Je l'ai regardé entre mes cils tout en pensant soudain que ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Il semblait surréaliste que j'ai un vampire assis sur le canapé de mon salon.

Carlisle me lança un regard interrogateur en remarquant mon examen minutieux. Secouant la tête, j'ai décidé d'être honnête avec lui.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois réellement ici », murmurai-je en tendant la main vers le livre reposant sur la table basse. J'ai commencé à jouer avec, ressentant le besoin soudain de faire quelque chose de mes mains. J'ai levé le regard pour voir sa réaction il était toujours aussi calme.

Il me regardait de ses yeux topaze. « Je comprends que cela puisse être difficile à croire, dit-il doucement. Vu comment… nous sommes soudainement partis » Il fit une pause un petit sourire ornant désormais ses lèvres. « Je suis en fait très surpris que tu prennes de manière si calme ma soudaine venue. Je m'attendais à… » Il secoua la tête, s'arrêtant.

« A quoi t'attendais-tu ? » demandais-je curieusement.

Carlisle entrelaça ses doigts et se pencha en avant. « De la colère peut-être, déclara-t-il en se tournant pour me regarder de nouveau. Surtout ça.

– Tu pensais que j'allais éclater de rage quand tu es arrivé ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il fixa la table en bois entre nous en semblant encore une fois à court de mots. Mais son silence répondit aussi bien à ma question. J'inspirai puis appuyai mon coude sur le bras du fauteuil.

« J'imagine… j'imagine que si tu t'étais présenté quelques années plus tôt j'aurais probablement été assez furieuse », avouai-je.

Carlisle me regarda. « Et maintenant ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules tout en luttant pour trouver une réponse. J'eus des difficultés à décrire mes sentiments actuels. J'étais toujours tellement étonnée de son apparition soudaine que j'étais encore confuse.

« Huit ans c'est long, ai-je finalement réussi à répondre. Peut-être pas pour toi mais c'est très long pour garder rancune et ce n'est pas sain de le faire »

Carlisle semblait écouter avec attention. « Je suis d'accord avec le fait que c'est long », déclara-t-il calmement. Un petit froncement prit place entre ses sourcils. « Tu n'as donc aucun ressentiment ? Cela ne te dérange pas que je sois ici ? »

J'ai réfléchi à sa question en espérant pouvoir lui donner une réponse claire. Une chose qui pourrait expliquer ce que je ressentais en ce moment. « Je suis confuse, avouai-je finalement. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es soudainement de retour »

Il acquiesça. « Je vois. Je réalise que la situation ne doit pas être simple ni agréable pour toi. Et je dois encore m'excuser d'avoir interféré dans ta vie. Si nous avions eu une autre option, nous t'aurions laissé en paix »

C'était étrange qu'il continu de s'excuser pour ça. Après tout je n'avais jamais été celle qui leur avait demandé de partir en premier lieu. Il donnait l'impression que je les avais suppliés de me laisser tranquille et que maintenant j'étais bouleversée qu'il soit revenu. Cette pensée me fit réaliser que même si je n'étais plus en colère, j'étais encore un peu blessée par leurs actions. Comment ne pas l'être ? Même si ma vie, une fois surmonté le départ d'Edward, avait été formidable et épanouissante, cela me contrariait toujours d'avoir été abandonnée aussi aisément. Et ce n'était pas dirigé que contre lui. Je suppose que ça me dérangeait que toute la famille ait accepté de m'abandonner sans un regard en arrière.

« Es-tu seul ? demandai-je enfin soulagée d'avoir au moins mis en exergue une de mes émotions. Ou les autres sont aussi ici ? »

Une expression étrange passa sur le visage de Carlisle mais elle disparut avant que je ne parvienne à la déchiffrer. « Pas tout le monde », répondit-il évasivement.

J'ai hoché la tête en espérant vaguement que je n'aurais pas à rencontrer le reste de sa famille trop tôt. Du moins pas tout de suite – je devais d'abord faire le point sur mes sentiments vis-à-vis de tout ça. D'ailleurs, eux voudraient-ils _me_ voir. D'après les propos de Carlisle, il ne serait pas revenu si quelque chose ne l'y avait pas poussé en premier lieu.

Il observait maintenant le salon tandis que son regard s'arrêta sur une rangée de photographies reposant sur un meuble de l'autre côté de la pièce. Des visages familiers nous regardaient depuis les cadres en bois mes parents, de vieux amis avec qui j'étais allée à l'université, Adrian et moi quelques semaines après notre rencontre… il y avait même quelques photos de paysages que j'avais prise pendant mon voyage avant de venir à Buffalo.

Un petit sourire releva un côté de la bouche de Carlisle tandis qu'il étudiait les photos. C'était le premier sourire vrai et authentique que j'avais vu de lui depuis le début de la soirée. Puis il se tourna pour me faire face et commença à me jauger de la tête aux pieds. Encore une fois, je me demandai combien j'avais dû changer à ses yeux depuis la dernière fois où nous nous étions retrouvés dans la même pièce. Physiquement j'étais toujours la même – ou c'est ce que j'aimais penser. Mes cheveux étaient peut-être un peu plus longs, mon visage un peu moins rond et enfantin. J'étais encore mince mais plus aussi maigre et osseuse que je l'avais été lors de mon adolescence…

Soudain je me sentis gênée sous son regard. Je me raclai la gorge en essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire. Mais il fut plus rapide.

« Comment ça va ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Je me suis demandé pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de bavarder avant de me rendre compte qu'il semblait vraiment intéressé.

J'ai haussé les épaules tout en tapotant le livre de mes doigts. « Très bien j'imagine », répondis-je rapidement. S'il s'attendait à une histoire complète et approfondie, il allait être déçu.

Carlisle sentit ma réticence. Il fixa le sol avec une expression sur ses traits que je ne pus décrire autrement que comme du regret. Une petite piqûre de culpabilité me donna envie d'effacer ma réponse brève. Carlisle avait toujours été gentil avec moi et quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas lui qui méritait le ressentiment éventuel que je pourrais encore nourrir.

J'étais sur le point de m'excuser mais il leva les yeux, un timide sourire aux lèvres. Il inspira profondément comme cherchant ses mots.

« Je suis certain que tu es impatiente de savoir pourquoi je suis ici, commença-t-il et n'attendant pas ma réponse : la raison de mon arrivée soudaine est liée à un événement imprévu qui s'est produit il y a quelques temps. Je dois t'avouer que même à l'heure d'aujourd'hui nous n'en savons pas autant que nous l'aurions souhaité » Son discours était lent et ses mots plus ou moins vagues – je n'étais pas beaucoup plus avancée qu'il y a une minute. « Cependant nous avons raison de croire que tu pourrais être en danger, poursuivit-il en me lançant un regard plus ou moins justificatif.

– Quoi de nouveau » marmonnai-je dans un souffle.

Carlisle fut silencieux en attendant que je croise son regard.

« Je sais que ça doit être frustrant, dit-il, de savoir que notre existence t'a peut-être mise de nouveau en danger. Et j'en suis profondément désolé.

– Ne le sois pas, répondis-je. Parce que je suis un aimant à problèmes tu te souviens ? Donc quel que soit le guêpier que je suis parvenue à m'attirer, il est plus que probable que j'en sois la seule cause »

Carlisle secoua de la tête. « J'en doute.

– Alors dis-moi de quoi il s'agit, suggérai-je. Qui ou quoi est censé me mettre en danger ? L'instant le plus dangereux de ma vie quotidienne, c'est quand je traverse la rue »

Il se leva du canapé et commença à déambuler. Cela me dérouta – je ne l'avais jamais vu agir ainsi pendant les courts mois où j'avais été occasionnellement en sa présence.

« Il y a encore beaucoup de questions sans réponses, soupira-t-il tout en arrêtant son mouvement et se tournant vers moi. Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir plus d'informations à te donner »

J'ai étudié son expression pleine de détresse me sentant me radoucir. « Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis en danger ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il se rassit. « Il y a quelques temps Alice a eu une vision plutôt inquiétante à ton sujet, répondit-il. C'était très soudain et inattendu parce qu'elle s'est… enfin, abstenue de chercher ton avenir au cours des dernières années »

Je fronçai les sourcils car je ressentis une pointe douloureuse en moi. Je tentai de repousser ce sentiment en pensant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à ce que je sois contrariée. Alice n'avait pas pensé à moi et à mon avenir ? Après tout, elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

« Après que nous avions quitté Forks, Edward voulait être sûr que nous ne mettrions pas plus ta vie en danger, continua Carlisle. C'est pourquoi il a dit à Alice de ne pas regarder dans ton avenir. J'ai été plutôt étonné de constater qu'elle lui avait obéit », ajouta-t-il presque pour lui-même. J'ai attendu silencieusement qu'il continue mais il resta silencieux en semblant soudain perdu dans ses pensées.

« Quelle était cette soudaine vision alors ? » décidai-je finalement de demander.

Il me regarda, songeur. J'avais le sentiment qu'il essayait de choisir ses mots avec soin mais je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de poursuivre et de me dire ce qui se passait ?

« Quelque chose menace ta vie, répondit-il simplement. « Ou quelqu'un. Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt nous ne sommes pas encore certains des détails »

Je fronçai les sourcils tout en regardant le livre que j'avais encore entre les mains. _Retour dans le passé_, était le titre de la couverture. C'était un exemplaire du même livre que j'avais exposé derrière la vitrine du magasin cet après-midi et je me suis interrogée sur l'étrange sensation que ce titre me faisait. Je reposai le livre sur la table d'un mouvement brusque et précipité. Carlisle me lança un regard confus, ses yeux dorés glissant vers le livre. Malgré le faible éclairage, j'étais certaine qu'avec sa vue améliorée, il n'était pas difficile pour lui d'en lire le titre.

« Alors, commençai-je à dire tout en attirant son attention sur moi. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Carlisle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche. Or pendant un instant il ne dit rien.

« A cause de ce que je viens de te révéler, répondit-il prudemment, ne comprenant apparemment pas où je voulais en venir.

– Oui mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce que cela a à voir avec vous. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me garder en vie »

Je m'attendis à ce que Carlisle détourne de nouveau les yeux. Pendant toute la soirée, il avait paru inhabituellement tendu et même peu sûr de lui, évitant la plupart du temps mon regard. C'est pourquoi je ne pensais pas qu'il changerait d'attitude maintenant. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il ait des difficultés à trouver une réponse et détourne les yeux en ne me disant rien.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et ne se détourna pas quand je rencontrai son regard.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je comme il restait silencieux pendant une minute entière.

Il s'humecta les lèvres puis baissa un très court instant les yeux vers le sol. Ensuite, il me fixa et commença à parler très lentement. « Bella, dit-il et je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait mon nom depuis le début de la soirée. Penses-tu honnêtement que nous aurions pu ignorer la vision d'Alice ? Et de n'avoir rien voulu faire pour l'en empêcher ? »

Je tentai d'interpréter son ton. Ce n'était pas la colère à laquelle on pouvait s'attendre. Carlisle ne perdait jamais son sang-froid. Il avait juste l'air très sérieux. Peut-être même un peu blessé.

« Je ne sais pas », répondis-je finalement alors que le silence devenait trop lourd.

Carlisle resta très silencieux un moment supplémentaire. Puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en laissant s'échapper un long soupir. « Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ais ressenti le besoin de remettre ce fait en question. Notre désir a toujours été de te garder en sécurité.

– Je ne le remets pas en question, niai-je tout en me demandant vaguement si ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais fait. Je suis juste très confuse. Vous disparaissez soudainement puis vous revenez tout aussi soudainement huit ans plus tard en disant que je suis en danger… » Je secouai la tête en réalisant à demi que je m'étais levée du fauteuil. « C'est tellement contradictoire. Vous vous en souciez ou vous n'en avez rien à faire ? »

Carlisle se leva également du canapé. « Bien sûr que nous nous en soucions », répondit-il doucement toujours aussi calme.

Un rire sans joie quitta mes lèvres. Sans détourner le regard de ses yeux dorés, je lui posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la soirée, depuis ses huit dernières années.

« Si vous vous en souciez alors pourquoi être parti ? »

Carlisle déglutit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais un son feutré provenant de la poche de son manteau l'arrêta. Je le regardai alors qu'il sortait un petit téléphone portable et fronçait les sourcils devant l'écran qui brillait avec force dans la pièce faiblement éclairée.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il. Je ne savais pas s'il s'excusait à propos de l'interruption du téléphone ou si c'était une réponse à ma question précédente. « Je dois prendre congé, soupira-t-il en remettant l'appareil dans sa poche. Mais je reviendrais et nous en parlerons. Je te le promets »

Je l'observai alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers la porte à pas lents puis se retournant une fois de plus.

« Nous gardons un œil sur ton environnement, m'informa-t-il en détaillant mes traits. Il y a toujours quelqu'un à proximité si quelque chose d'inhabituel se produit. Néanmoins… » Il fit une pause s'assurant d'avoir mon attention. « Néanmoins, garde les yeux ouverts »

J'ai seulement hoché la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Carlisle marcha vers la porte, l'ouvrit mais ne sortit pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, me tenant captive de ses yeux dorés. Je n'y voyais que de l'inquiétude et de la chaleur dans leur profondeur. « L'ami qui t'a raccompagné plus tôt chez toi, commença-t-il. Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui. Il n'est pas très sage de ta part de marcher seule à la nuit tombée »

Puis il franchit le seuil, refermant doucement derrière lui. Il était parti.

* * *

**NDT : alors cette première rencontre ?**


	3. Le passé et sa présence

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori et en alerte. Et merci à sochic88 pour sa review ;)**

* * *

_**« Ne marche pas devant moi, je ne suivrais peut-être pas.**_

_**Ne marche pas derrière moi, je ne te guiderais peut-être pas.**_

_**Marche juste à côté de moi et sois mon ami.**_

\- Albert Camus –

* * *

**Le passé et sa présence**

Le sommeil m'a fui toute la nuit. Je me sentais agitée, mes jambes s'emmêlant dans les draps tandis que je continuais à me tourner et retourner dans mon lit tout en me forçant quand même à y rester en espérant puérilement qu'en m'endormant puis en me réveillant le lendemain matin je découvrirais que les événements de la soirée précédente n'étaient qu'un rêve. Les heures passaient lentement alors que je somnolais de temps en temps seulement pour me réveiller en sursaut. Le souvenir du visage de Carlisle hanta mon esprit à maintes reprises tout comme son expression inquiète. Je repensais à ses paroles, sa révélation, ses excuses. A quel point, il était désolé d'avoir été forcé de revenir et de s'immiscer dans ma vie après toutes ces années. Combien il était désolé que je sois possiblement en danger à cause d'eux… Tout cela me faisait souhaiter d'avoir été plus bavarde quand j'en avais eu l'occasion. Mais dans mon état de surprise, je n'avais pas pu lui demander grand-chose. Son arrivée soudaine… avait justement été si inattendue. Il y avait tellement de choses que je ne savais toujours pas, comme ce qui s'était passé dans la vision d'Alice ou encore où se trouvait les autres Cullen…

Carlisle avait dit qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un à proximité, m'observant au cas où quelque chose se passerait. Cela me fit me demander jusqu'à quel point ils gardaient un œil sur moi – et qui d'entre eux exactement. Ce qui me fit aussi poser des questions sur le danger dans lequel j'étais supposée être. Qu'est-ce qui faisait automatiquement penser à Carlisle que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec les vampires ? Il ne l'avait pas dit explicitement mais c'est l'impression que j'avais eu.

Curieusement j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas si peur que ça. J'étais à peine inquiète face à la situation. J'aurais peut-être dû être bien plus inquiète au vu du fait que les Cullen aient réagi de cette façon à la vision d'Alice au point de prendre la peine de venir jusqu'ici pour m'en avertir. Leurs actions et motivations me déroutaient un peu pourquoi se donnaient-ils la peine de venir ici et de me protéger ? Leurs actions contredisaient tout ce en quoi j'avais cru depuis le jour où ils avaient quitté Forks toutes ces années auparavant.

J'ai tapé dans l'oreiller avec ma tête pour essayer de le rendre plus confortable. En soupirant, j'ai commencé à me remémorer tous les mois qui m'avait fallu pour surmonter leur départ. Et je pensais vraiment que j'avais réussi. Se débarrasser de tous les regrets et la tristesse avait été un long parcours. Maintenant j'avais l'impression que j'avais fait tout ça pour rien. Je suppose que l'atteinte du stade d'acceptation n'avait finalement été un succès que parce que j'avais automatiquement pensé que je n'aurais plus à les revoir que j'avais cru que tout ça c'était désormais derrière moi. C'était tout le problème non ? D'abord il fallait faire face à tout ce qui dérangeait puis ensuite se débrouiller pour l'accepter et enfin tourner une nouvelle page sans continuellement replonger dans ce qu'on venait de gérer plus tôt.

Personne ne m'avait dit que je devrais faire ça une _deuxième fois_.

Renonçant à dormir, je me redressai et glissai mes jambes sur le bord du lit. Pendant un moment, je me suis simplement assise, essayant de comprendre comment continuer à partir de là. Peu de choix se présentaient à moi – la situation était ce qu'elle était et je ne pouvais rien faire pour la changer. C'était frustrant.

Je soupirai profondément en regardant la pendule. Il était cinq heures du matin. J'eus l'impression que j'avais eu ma part de soucis hier soir – j'en avais en réalité marre de toutes ces obsessions.

Je pris une douche tout en espérant que l'eau chaude emmènerait avec elle le stress des dernières heures. Quand je suis sortie, j'avais pu atteindre une certaine clarté, ayant décidé que la seule chose à faire était de laisser les choses se dérouler comme elles l'entendaient. Ce sentiment de calme n'a cependant pas duré très longtemps. Tandis que je me séchais les cheveux avec une serviette tout en me dirigeant vers le salon, je jetai un regard suspicieux au canapé sur lequel Carlisle s'était assis la nuit précédente. Fronçant les sourcils, je commençai à me demander si tout cela n'avait pas été qu'un rêve. Mais le livre posé sur la table basse semblait me narguer – il se tenait exactement à l'endroit où je l'avais jeté la veille au soir. Exactement là où les yeux de Carlisle s'étaient attardés un court moment tandis qu'il prenait connaissance du titre.

_Retour dans le passé_, relis-je la couverture. Le titre me contrariait beaucoup. Mes doigts me démangeaient de le jeter à la poubelle ou de le faire brûler. Mais je savais que ça n'aiderait en rien et je savais aussi que ce n'était pas le livre qui m'irritait. Ce n'était pas aussi le titre.

Les jours passèrent dans une sorte de brouillard. Tout d'abord deux, puis trois, puis quatre et finalement une semaine entière. Je n'avais vu aucun signe de Carlisle durant tout ce temps et pour être honnête je n'ai pas pris la peine de le chercher. Je n'étais pas prête ou même disposée à lui faire de nouveau face. Je me suis surprise à regarder autour de moi à chaque fois que je sortais comme si j'avais peur de le voir debout au coin de la rue. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu – c'était comme s'il voulait me donner de l'espace et du temps pour m'adapter à la situation. Il avait probablement noté mes émotions conflictuelles la nuit où il était venu me voir et cela m'étonna qu'il sache mieux que moi ce dont j'avais besoin pour le moment. C'était comme s'il savait que je n'étais pas prête à lui faire face avant de réussir à faire le point avec mes sentiments.

Malgré les avertissements d'Adrian et Carlisle, je continuai à rentrer de la librairie à pied après la fermeture bien que la lumière diminuait de jour en jour. Mais comme je l'avais réalisé auparavant, cette mise en garde inquiétante ainsi que marcher seule ne m'effrayaient pas beaucoup – je me demandai pourquoi. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas été en danger de mort ou même suffisamment blessée pour me retrouver aux urgences. Je défiai peut-être obstinément le destin ou alors je ne me rappelais plus ce que c'était que d'être à un cheveux de la mort. Je ne ressentais donc tout simplement pas le besoin de prendre des précautions.

Et parfois j'avais cette… étrange sensation en rentrant chez moi dans l'obscurité du soir. Je pouvais jurer que quelqu'un me regardait mais ce sentiment n'était menaçant en aucune façon. Je devinais que c'était probablement Carlisle ou un autre Cullen qui veillait sur moi. C'est ce qu'il avait dit qu'ils feraient.

Plusieurs fois durant cette semaine, je me suis retrouvée à m'arrêter devant la porte de mon logement pour me retourner vers l'allée des arbres. J'ai toujours hésité en ne m'aventurant jamais à dire quoi que ce soit même si je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un là-bas prêt à sortir de l'ombre si je l'appelais. Mais je n'avais jamais rien dit. Chaque fois que cette pensée me traversait l'esprit, je commençais à chercher mes clés tout en voulant soudainement entrer et fermer la porte derrière moi pour tout laisser de l'autre côté.

Un peu plus d'une semaine après avoir vu Carlisle pour la première fois, j'ai craqué. Après être rentrée du travail et avoir fait les cent pas dans ma petite maison, je pris une profonde inspiration et j'ai attrapé mon manteau. Enfilant une écharpe chaude associée d'un discours bref mais efficace, je fermai la fermeture éclair de mon manteau et sortis dans la soirée sombre.

La ruelle obscure des arbres était complètement déserte. J'ai fermé la porte derrière moi tout en faisant quelques pas en avant. L'air frais commença à s'infiltrer dans mes vêtements mais je l'ignorais. Me dirigeant plus loin dans la ruelle sombre, je m'arrêtai pour regarder autour de moi.

Après quelques instants de silence, je me préparai à me racler la gorge pour dire quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Même après plusieurs jours de réflexions, j'ignorais quels mots je voulais prononcer.

J'avais espéré en quelque sorte que l'inspiration me viendrait quand je le verrais.

Et puis des pas calmes et mesurés résonnant de l'autre côté de l'allée attirèrent mon attention. Je me tournai pour voir qui approchait – comme si je ne le savais pas déjà.

Carlisle sortit lentement de l'ombre. L'expression de son visage était prudente mais agrémentée d'une pointe de satisfaction alors qu'il me faisait un signe de tête. J'imagine qu'il avait dû être agréablement surpris que je sois enfin prête à parler. Je savais qu'il n'y avait eu aucune raison de me cacher et de le faire attendre ainsi, mais je savais que je n'aurais pas pu lui faire face avant d'avoir eu la chance de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

Je m'arrêtai alors qu'il s'approchait et je l'observai se stopper à quelques pas de moi sans trop s'approcher. Le coin de sa bouche se releva. Le sourire était plus ou moins léger mais pour une quelconque raison, cela me détendit.

« Bonsoir Bella, salua-t-il en hochant de nouveau la tête.

– Salut », répondis-je en réalisant que je chuchotais presque. J'ai passé un coup de langue sur mes lèvres tout en jetant un regard au sol durant une seconde. « Je me demandais si tu voudrais te promener avec moi ? »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Bien sûr », répondit-il. Il attendit que je commence à me mouvoir pour me laisser choisir la direction à prendre.

Mes pas commencèrent à m'emmener au bout de l'allée et je me suis dirigée dans la direction de mon parc préféré. J'avais toujours aimé ce parc au bord du lac – chaque fois que quelque chose me tracassait, j'y allais pour éclaircir mes pensées. C'était aussi le même parc où j'avais aperçu Carlisle en cette fin d'après-midi tandis qu'à ce moment-là, je ne le considérais que comme le fruit de mon imagination.

Carlisle marchait silencieusement à côté de moi sans prononcer un mot. Je savais qu'il voulait que je fasse le premier pas et entame la conversation. Le geste était simple mais en quelque sorte assez prévenant. Cela me donnait l'impression qu'il se souciait vraiment de mon confort. Cette conversation devait avoir lieu et j'ai réalisé qu'il valait mieux qu'elle n'arrive que maintenant. Une semaine plus tôt, j'étais trop confuse au sujet de cette situation imprévue pour pouvoir être rationnelle vis-à-vis de la question. Je ne réagissais pas bien face aux surprises – j'aurais peut-être dû en informer Carlisle de suite dès qu'il était apparu.

Le temps qu'il m'avait laissé au cours des derniers jours n'avait pas apporté de réponses extraordinaires en moi mais il m'avait donné une nouvelle perspective. Je savais maintenant que j'étais prête à entendre tout ce qu'il avait à me dire et j'étais également prête à être plus honnête avec lui. Avoir eu la possibilité de réfléchir à mes sentiments avait été bon pour moi.

Me raclant doucement la gorge, je jetai un coup d'œil au lac sombre sur ma droite observant les lumières lointaines jouant sur l'eau. « Alors, commençai-je en voulant me frapper pour n'avoir rien articulé d'autre. Comme ça va ? demandai-je nonchalamment. Rien de nouveau ? »

Carlisle inspira à côté de moi tout en me regardant. « Pas grand-chose », répondit-il en me faisant un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Ou peut-être qu'il souhaitait apaiser la tension entre nous – elle était toujours là. Il n'y avait aucune raison de prétendre le contraire. Nous la ressentions tous deux.

J'ai hoché la tête à sa réponse, humectant à nouveau mes lèvres. Tirant les manches sur mes mains, je tentai de maintenir mes doigts au chaud, regrettant momentanément de ne pas avoir pris de gants avec moi. « Écoute, commençai-je en essayant désespérément de penser à une manière de commencer. Je suis désolée si j'avais l'air un peu réservée la semaine dernière, m'excusai-je tout en croisant son regard. Tu m'as juste prise au dépourvu en te montrant à l'improviste. Je ne m'y attendais pas »

Son front se rida à ses mots. « Je comprends cela, répondit-il. Et tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser Bella. Tu as bien mieux géré la situation que ce à quoi je m'attendais » Il s'arrêta. « Et je ne peux pas te blâmer pour le ressentiment que tu pourrais ressentir compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé à Forks et de la façon dont nous avons géré la situation… Eh bien, la manière dont nous t'avions traité était… » Il secoua la tête une expression honteuse passant sur ses traits.

« Je ne suis pas rancunière », dis-je doucement. Le regard de Carlisle me transperça alors qu'il me regardait. « Plus maintenant tout du moins. Je l'ai peut-être été autrefois, avouai-je en sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de le nier. Je veux dire… comment ne pas l'être ? »

Il acquiesça rapidement. « Nous t'avons offensé par nos actions, déclara-t-il. Cela va sans dire.

– J'imagine. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je dois porter ça avec moi pour le reste de ma vie », dis-je doucement tout en récoltant un long regard de sa part. Je continuai à marcher lentement, essayant de trouver les mots qui exprimeraient le fond de ma pensée. J'ai remarqué un banc en bois à côté de la passerelle et mes pas m'y conduisirent. Assise dessus, je regardai les vagues agitées devant moi à quelques dizaines de mètres.

Carlisle prit place à côté de moi. Je me tournai pour le regarder, attendant qu'il détourne son regard des remous déferlants.

« Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour surmonter ce qui s'est passé avec ta famille, expliquai-je. Mais finalement j'ai appris que le monde ne cesse pas de tourner pour autant. Et… que je devais juste vivre. C'est de l'énergie gaspillée que de se vautrer dans quelque chose dont on n'a de toute façon pas la chance de pouvoir influencer »

Le regard doré de Carlisle avait l'air plus sombre que de coutume et il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux que je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer. « C'est très sage de ta part », dit-il doucement.

Je secouai la tête en riant légèrement. « Ce n'est pas si sage, ni même complexe. C'est assez simple quand on y pense.

– Ne te rabaisse pas Bella, dit-il. Pour être honnête je ne peux m'empêcher de t'admirer. La manière dont tu as construit ta vie ici même si tu risques d'être forcée de traverser des choses qui te laisserait des cicatrices permanentes… » Il secoua la tête avec une expression soudaine d'appréciation sur ses traits.

« Oh j'en ai aussi, dis-je avec un sourire triste. Il est difficile de vivre sans cicatrices. C'est même stupide d'essayer »

Il sourit puis jeta un coup d'œil au sol en se penchant en avant tout en entrelaçant ses doigts. Puis il me regarda à nouveau tandis que l'expression de son visage devenait plus grave.

« Même si je suis soulagé d'apprendre que tu n'es pas en colère, commença-t-il, je ne peux continuer sans te présenter des excuses. C'est une chose que nous te devons sans aucun doute – une chose que _je_ te dois peut-être plus que les autres »

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Carlisle posa sa main sur la mienne pour me faire taire.

« S'il te plaît écoute ce que j'ai à te dire, demanda-t-il. La façon dont nous avons géré la situation à Forks – bien que notre objectif principal était juste, ne signifiait pas non plus que c'était la bonne solution. Te laisser derrière n'aurait jamais dû être une chose à justifier »

J'ai écouté ses mots comprenant en partie ce qu'il tentait de me dire. Mais les derniers mots qu'Edward avait prononcés ont commencé à envahir mon esprit créant une contradiction que je ne pouvais résoudre. Je fronçai les sourcils réalisant vaguement que Carlisle avait retiré sa main froide de la mienne. « Alors vous êtes parti parce que… » Je m'arrêtai pour fouiller son regard.

Carlisle commença également à froncer les sourcils. « Pour te protéger, déclara-t-il. Chaque seconde que tu passais en notre présence était un risque pour ta vie. Ce qui est toujours le cas, ajouta-t-il. En fin de compte c'est la demande d'Edward qui nous a fait partir. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui – la plupart d'entre nous aussi. Mais nous nous sommes laissés convaincre. Uniquement parce qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ses affirmations. Ta sécurité ne pouvait être totalement garantie, il n'y avait aucune raison de le nier car nous savions que tu n'étais pas complètement en sécurité lorsque tu passais du temps avec nous »

Je pris une profonde inspiration tout en essayant d'encaisser ses mots. Carlisle était parvenu à bouleverser mon monde – j'imagine que c'est une chose à laquelle je devrais m'habituer.

_« Tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi Bella »_

Je repassais les derniers mots d'Edward dans ma tête. Je ne les avais jamais oubliés même si j'avais souvent désiré le faire. Il y avait eu un temps où ses mots m'avaient blessé cruellement. Parce que j'avais cru tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. Parce que j'avais cru que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Parce que s'il l'avait dit, c'est que cela devait être vrai. Et après avoir cru quelque chose comme ça, il avait été difficile de me convaincre du contraire.

D'une certaine manière – à bien des égards – ses paroles étaient déjà loin derrière moi. Elles l'étaient depuis longtemps. C'est ce qu'on a tendance à faire un bout d'un certain temps. On évolue, laissant derrière soi des gens, des souvenirs, des sentiments. Des choses qui ont pu nous affecter aussi bien en mal qu'en bien. Et les mots d'Edward – même s'ils s'étaient attardés dans mon esprit, _j'étais_ _parvenue_ à les laisser derrière car je n'y croyais plus même si cela n'avait toujours été le cas. Une part de moi était très déçue de la fille que j'avais été. Je ne parvenais pas à croire que j'avais permis à quelques mots de me dépouiller de ma valeur personnelle, de détruire le respect que j'avais de moi-même. J'étais déçue par cette fille, oui… mais j'étais aussi paradoxalement reconnaissante à Edward d'avoir prononcé ces mots d'une manière si négligente sans probablement savoir quel effet ils auraient sur moi. Parce que même si j'avais momentanément perdu la maigre confiance en moi que je possédais, j'étais parvenue aussi à la reconstruire dans le même temps. Sans les émotions que ces mots avaient déclenchées en moi, je ne serais pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui.

C'était étrange de ressentir de la gratitude envers une personne qui m'avait causé tant de douleurs et de chagrin.

Le regard lourd de Carlisle me tira de mes méditations. Il me fixait les sourcils froncés avec une expression confuse sur son visage.

« Edward t'a dit la vérité n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il. Il t'a expliqué la raison de notre départ ? »

J'ai cherché mes mots, me demandant comment répondre sans le contrarier. « Il a dit que je n'appartenais pas à votre monde, répondis-je évasivement. C'est une chose à laquelle je suis en accord maintenant. Peut-être pas à l'époque mais…

– Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ? demanda Carlisle redressant son buste pour être à hauteur de mon regard, comme pour écouter de plus près.

– Que penses-tu qu'il ait dit ? » demandai-je en retour tout en commençant à avoir le sentiment qu'il avait une conception entièrement différente de moi du jour où ils avaient quitté Forks.

Il fronçait toujours les sourcils. « Il m'a dit qu'il allait t'expliquer pourquoi nous ne devrions pas faire partie de ta vie. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à te dire. Très peu d'entre nous en réalité, ajouta-t-il. Tu étais comme un membre de la famille pour nous »

Je déglutis détournant les yeux des siens si dorés et gentils. Un rire calme et douloureux quitta mes lèvres et j'ai secoué la tête, me demandant comment je n'avais pas réalisé cela auparavant.

« Maintenant je comprends, dis-je doucement en regardant mes mains. Je ne peux pas croire à quel point j'ai été aussi crédule »

Le regard de Carlisle était encore plus lourd que le silence entre nous. Il avait soudain l'air prudent. « Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-il finalement en parlant lentement. Ses yeux le trahirent cependant il avait déjà commencé à soupçonner de quoi je voulais parler. Il connaissait Edward après tout. Après des décennies passées ensemble, j'étais certaine qu'il savait comment fonctionnait son esprit.

Mais je pouvais voir qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment y croire. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, me demandant si je devais laisser passer et lui mentir. Il était inutile de déterrer de vieilles blessures.

Or Carlisle ne voulait pas laisser passer ça aussi facilement. Il soutint mon regard sans relâche posant son bras sur le dossier du banc pour changer de position et mieux se tourner vers moi. « Tu parais surprise par ce que je t'ai dit, dit-il en précisant l'évidence. Et cela me fait me demander quelles choses Edward a bien pu te dire pour te causer cette perplexité »

Je soupirai en levant les mains pour masser mes tempes. Il attendit silencieusement ayant apparemment décidé de me faire dire la vérité. A la recherche de mes mots, je lui jetai un rapide coup d'œil, décidant que je ferais aussi bien de lui dire. Ces choses ne me dérangeaient plus tant que ça et j'imagine qu'être honnête valait finalement mieux que de tout étouffer. Au moins nous parlions à cœur ouvert.

« Il m'a dit la seule chose que j'avais peur d'entendre, répondis-je en soupirant. La seule chose qui aurait un impact profond. Et je l'ai cru quand il l'a dit – j'imagine qu'il se doutait que je le ferais » Je me tournai pour l'observer, notant l'expression d'appréhension sur ses traits. « Il a dit que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Il savait que j'allais le croire sans aucun doute et de cette façon, il m'a empêché de le faire changer d'avis sur son départ » Je secouai la tête en pensant à la fille que j'avais été. Et j'ai soudain réalisé qu'elle existait encore en moi depuis tout ce temps même si j'avais cru que j'étais sortie de cette insécurité. Mais je suppose qu'une petite part d'elle s'était attardée parce que sinon j'aurais compris le but derrière les mots d'Edward.

Carlisle est resté silencieux un long moment. Je me tournai pour le regarder tout en me demandant s'il regrettait d'avoir demandé. Je ne le regrettais pas pour ma part – pas vraiment. Parce qu'en répondant à sa question, j'avais finalement réussi à me débarrasser de cette petite part d'insécurité qui m'avait harcelé toutes ses années. Cette jeune fille de dix-huit ans, celle qui manquait de confiance en elle, était enfin devenue celle qu'elle devait être, une part de mon passé. Le sentiment de satisfaction qui en ressortit me fit plaisir. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Carlisle au travers de ma joie silencieuse pour remarquer que ma confession avait provoqué en lui la réaction totalement inverse.

Il secoua de la tête tout en poussant un profond soupir et passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Je n'ai jamais su qu'il t'avait dit de telles choses. Si je l'avais su…

– Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, dis-je doucement car je ne souhaitais pas qu'il se sente affligé à ce propos. Et ce n'était pas ta faute de toute façon. C'était la décision d'Edward de gérer les choses de cette manière. Il est impossible de changer les choses et je ne le souhaite pas. Enfin plus »

Carlisle se tourna pour me dévisager avec une expression plus ou moins confuse. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi il était aussi dérouté de me voir aussi calme sur la question.

« Je n'ai aucun regret, expliquai-je. Même s'il y a eu parfois des moments où j'aurais aimé effacer votre présence momentanée de ma mémoire, d'oublier tout ce que je savais sur vous… ce qui ne veut pas dire que je pense toujours ainsi »

Carlisle écoutait religieusement tandis que les lumières du pont à quelques mètres de nous se reflétaient dans ses yeux dorés.

« Et… » J'humectai mes lèvres en regardant le lac sombre devant nous, admirant sa beauté. Même dans l'obscurité, il était tellement beau. « Il y a même une part de moi qui est reconnaissante. Edward a peut-être eu tort de gérer la situation comme il l'a fait et en me retirant le droit de faire mon propre choix. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'il ne savait pas tout mieux que moi »

Carlisle fronça les sourcils sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement. « Que veux-tu dire ? » Sa voix était calme, douce.

« Je veux dire qu'il savait certainement tout ce qui allait me manquer, expliquai-je. Peut-être qu'il savait tout ce que j'allais abandonner quand j'ai pris la décision de passer l'éternité avec lui. Je veux dire… toutes ces choses que j'ai vécu ces dernières années… je ne voudrais rien changer. Et c'est étrange car après avoir rencontré Edward, j'étais tellement disposée à abandonner toutes ces choses sans même y penser. Ce fut stupide de ma part » J'ai ri brièvement tandis qu'une nostalgie soudaine me prenait alors que je songeais à cette détermination inflexible. Cela me fit réaliser que je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi. Devenir un vampire avait été une chose que j'avais ardemment désiré sans songer aux conséquences de cette décision. Peut-être que j'avais eu peur d'y penser.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois stupide, émit calmement Carlisle. Ton esprit était simplement tourné vers une chose que tu appréciais vraiment et que tu considérais comme importante. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Et tu as fait bien plus que simplement y songer, tu y as mis tout ton cœur. Tu étais si inébranlable au sujet de ta décision, celle de nous rejoindre. Peu de personnes accepteraient de devenir une créature telle que nous le sommes sans hésiter. Et par amour »

J'ai souri à ses mots. « C'est pourquoi ça en valait la peine, murmurai-je en regardant le ciel obscur au-dessus de nous. Habituellement l'amour est la seule raison. Et je n'aurais pas regretté d'être l'une des vôtres, déclarai-je en me tournant de nouveau vers Carlisle. Si les choses avaient été différentes… si j'avais réussi à convaincre Edward, si je n'avais pas accepter tout ce qu'il m'avait dit… si j'avais eu l'estime suffisante qu'exigeait cette situation, tout aurait été bien différent à l'heure actuelle »

Carlisle me regarda avec une lueur étrange dans ses yeux. Comme s'il admirait mes paroles. L'idée était plutôt stupide – il était étrange de penser pouvoir laisser une telle impression sur quelqu'un qui avait vécu dix fois plus longtemps que soi.

« Mais tu ne pleures pas pour autant cette possibilité perdue, déclara calmement Carlisle. Plus maintenant. Au lieu de ça, tu as accepté de l'avoir perdu. Tu prends la vie comme elle vient »

J'ai haussé les épaules, me sentant soudain gênée sous le poids de son regard. « Je suppose. Mais cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire. N'importe qui aurait pu faire de même »

Il secoua de la tête. « J'en doute », murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre nous. J'étais soudainement très contente d'être sortie de chez moi ce soir. La tension qui planait ces derniers jours paraissait diminuer et je jetai un regard autour de moi, remarquant que nous étions seuls dans le parc obscur. Habituellement on pouvait voir une ou deux personnes faire du jogging ou promener son chien mais à présent le parc était complètement désert. Cela me fit me demander qu'elle heure il était.

Carlisle regardait autour de lui également mais j'étais certaine qu'il observait son environnement pour une tout autre raison. Cela me fit me rappeler la raison initiale de sa présence ici. Se pencher sur d'anciens sujets m'avait presque fait oublier pourquoi il était revenu en premier lieu.

« Tu perçois quelque chose ? interrogeai-je avec un sourire ironique. Des vampires ou autres créatures dangereuses se faufilant jusqu'ici pour mettre fin à ma faible vie d'humaine ? »

Carlisle me lança un coup d'œil les sourcils froncés. Il plissa les yeux tandis qu'un sourire confus courbait ses lèvres. « Tu ne sembles pas inquiète par la situation, déclara-t-il doucement presque comme une question.

– Pas vraiment, dis-je, je suppose que devrais prendre la menace plus au sérieux mais il doit certainement me manquer un précieux instinct de conservation ou autre »

Il ne paraissait pas savoir s'il devait s'en amuser ou s'en inquiéter. « Je suppose que tu n'as rien remarqué d'anormal ? demanda-t-il. Rien du tout ? »

J'ai nié de la tête. « Non. Et toi ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Non plus. Cela me rassure mais me trouble également. Quelque chose ne va pas.

– Peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est exactement passé dans la vision d'Alice ? demandai-je. Et pourquoi vous avez automatiquement pensé que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec votre espèce ? »

Il détourna le regard comme considérant ma question. « Ce n'était pas mon intention de t'inquiéter, murmura-t-il en me regardant. Nous gardons un œil sur la situation. Tu peux compter là-dessus »

– Et c'est le cas, déclarai-je, je ne disais pas ça parce que je manquais de confiance. Je sais que vous avez tout son contrôle, mais j'étais juste curieuse »

Il s'appuya contre le dossier du banc, son regard errant dans le parc désert. « La vision d'Alice était très obscure. Elle n'a pas réussi à la saisir.

– Qu'a-t-elle vu ? » demandai-je. Carlisle me fixait et je rencontrais son regard avec détermination. « Tu n'as pas à me ménager, insistai-je, quoi que tu as à dire je peux le supporter. Et je pense avoir le droit de savoir, pas toi ? »

Il souffla profondément. Il scruta les remous sombres du lac, une ombre envahissant le lustre doré de ses prunelles. « Tu as raison. Tu as le droit de savoir » Il s'arrêta cherchant ses mots. « Comme je te l'ai dit la vision était très vague. Alice n'a pas pu la décrypter correctement car elle est passée si rapidement. Cependant elle a vu un bref éclair de toi après avoir été attaqué par quelqu'un. Nous ignorons par qui ou ce qu'il s'est passé » Il me regarda de nouveau probablement pour voir si je n'avais pas l'air trop traumatisée afin qu'il puisse poursuivre.

« Est-ce que je dis quelque chose dans la vision ? demandai-je. Ou autre chose que je devrais savoir ? »

Carlisle s'humecta les lèvres, regardant encore une fois le lac sombre. « Tu appelais à l'aide, répondit-il doucement.

– Oh » Je fronçai les sourcils tout en m'appuyant contre le dossier du banc. Je l'ai senti m'observer essayant de lire mon expression.

« N'as-tu pas peur ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton oscillant entre incrédulité et confusion.

J'ai haussé les épaules en tâchant de trouver une réponse. « Je suppose que je suis… inquiète, répondis-je, mais pas au point de faire quelque chose d'aussi extrême que de m'enfermer chez moi pour le reste de ma vie » Je l'ai regardé cherchant son regard. « Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi vous pensez que cela a un lien avec les vampires »

Carlisle se frotta le menton d'une manière très humaine. « Il n'y a aucun moyen d'en être certain, admit-il, mais le fait qu'une personne de notre espèce y soit mêlée ou non n'est pas le plus important. Quand Alice a eu cette vision… nous étions très désemparés à ce sujet et il n'y avait aucun doute que nous devions l'empêcher de se réaliser d'une manière ou d'une autre »

Ses paroles me touchèrent. Je n'ai même pas essayé de le nier. « J'apprécie », dis-je doucement.

Il s'est tourné vers moi avec un petit sourire. « La semaine dernière avant de partir, commença-t-il, lorsque tu as remis en question nos intentions et notre souhait de te protéger… Je comprends à présent, maintenant que je sais tout ce qui s'est passé entre Edward et toi à Forks, déclara-t-il semblant presque contrit. Mais je veux juste m'assurer que tu le sais, malgré toutes ces années écoulées… malgré l'image que nous avons pu te renvoyer, j'espère que tu sais que ta sécurité est d'une grande importance pour nous »

J'ai opiné de la tête à ses mots soudain incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était gentil de sa part de me dire toutes ces choses après ces incertitudes qui m'avaient heurtées. Et je savais qu'il pensait ce qu'il venait de me partager – la lueur dans ses yeux n'était qu'honnêteté et gentillesse. En même temps, je me demandais ce qu'il allait se passer une fois cette situation terminée. Si la vision d'Alice ne se réalisait pas et que j'arrivais à éviter les catastrophes dont ils étaient venus m'avertir que se passerait-il alors ? Les Cullen disparaîtraient-ils pour retourner de là où ils venaient ? Continuerais-je ma vie comme si de rien n'était ?

Je secouai la tête à cette pensée tout en me disant que c'était une chose à laquelle je ne devrais pas me soucier pour l'instant. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que la situation se terminerait de la meilleure manière pour tout le monde.

Je m'interrogeai au sujet de la présence d'Edward ici. Carlisle était resté très vague sur ceux qui étaient venus avec lui à Buffalo déclarant seulement que tous n'y étaient pas. Il avait à peine fait mention d'Edward – juste quelques fois – et cela me fit me demander s'il était là. S'il avait encore des sentiments pour moi. C'était quelque chose auquel je devais me préparer après les révélations de Carlisle.

Et s'il était toujours amoureux de moi ? Cette idée était presque saugrenue pour moi à appréhender. Ses paroles avaient tellement rongé efficacement ma conscience qu'il aurait fallu un temps certain pour que j'accepte tout ce que m'avait partagé Carlisle. Ce qui était une excellente excuse pour mettre cette question de côté, de me dire que j'avais besoin de plus de temps pour y songer. Mais quand même je m'étais retrouvée à y penser réalisant que cela ne ferait pas vraiment de grande différence pour la moi d'aujourd'hui. La fille que je fus autrefois, celle qui était tombée amoureuse de ce beau garçon figé éternellement dans le temps… je me sentais si éloignée d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? » demanda calmement Carlisle. Il m'observait de près alors qu'une lueur curieuse brillait dans ses yeux dorés.

« Rien d'important », mentis-je doucement tout en me demandant si je devais lui poser mes questions au sujet d'Edward et de l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait – ou plutôt les _émotions_ qui l'habitait. Mais je me suis dégonflée, décidant que si cette question devait revenir, elle le ferait.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge tout en commençant à parcourir le reste des interrogations qui m'étaient venues à l'esprit ces derniers jours. « Si c'est un vampire qui m'attaque dans la vision d'Alice, commençai-je, qui cela pourrait-il être ? Combien d'ennemis je suis parvenue à me faire durant le temps que j'ai passé avec vous ? »

Carlisle secoua de la tête. « Nous avons envisagé différentes possibilités, murmura-t-il en me jetant un rapide coup d'œil. Mais jusqu'à présent nous n'avons rien trouvé de bien concret. Bien qu'il ne puisse exister de _nombreuses_ possibilités.

– Et qu'en penses-tu ? Quelle est ta théorie ? »

Il affichait de nouveau une mine prudente comme s'il ne souhaitait pas réellement m'en parler. Je me doutais qu'il devait craindre de m'effrayer ou quelque chose comme ça. « Te souviens-tu de l'époque où James était après toi ? demanda-t-il.

– Clairement, dis-je sèchement tout en riant sans joie.

– Te souviens-tu de la femme qui l'accompagnait, continua-t-il, celle qui était avec lui quand ils nous ont rencontrés sur le terrain de Baseball ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant de me remémorer de lointains souvenirs qui avaient commencé à s'effacer avec le temps. Étonnamment le souvenir de cheveux roux flamboyant refit surface assez vite. « Victoria ? »

Carlisle acquiesça.

« Penses-tu qu'elle pourrait être après moi ? » demandais-je.

L'expression sur son visage était incertaine. « C'est possible, émit-il, les vampires sont très rancuniers de nature et puisque James était le compagnon de Victoria, sa mort la pousserait à le venger »

Pour une raison quelconque le terme de compagnon sonna d'une curieuse façon à mes oreilles. Je me demandai comment les choses fonctionnaient entre les vampires. Si un vampire tombait amoureux d'un autre, cela durait-il le reste de son existence ? Ou les sentiments amoureux s'estompaient-ils comme pour les humains ? Mais d'après la manière dont ce terme résonnait lorsque Carlisle en parlait, cela me fit plutôt croire qu'il ne s'agissait aucunement de quelque chose de temporaire. Il y avait une sensation étrange dans ce mot et je me suis mise à me demander d'où me venait ce sentiment.

J'ai répété la phrase de Carlisle dans mon esprit, essayant d'interpréter son sens. « Tu ne parais pas y croire, déclarai-je, que Victoria soit mêlée à tout cela »

Son front se rida. « Nous savons qu'il est plus que plausible qu'elle envisage un jour de se venger de nous ou de toi mais Alice saurait quand elle déciderait d'agir. Après tout elle la surveille depuis toutes ces années. Elle pense également que si Victoria était derrière tout ça, la vision qu'elle a de toi ne serait pas aussi vague » Il secoua la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas prêt à exclure totalement Victoria même si je reste sceptique à ce sujet »

J'ai frissonné. Rester immobile aussi longtemps avait raidit mes muscles mais j'ignorais le froid. « As-tu une autre théorie alors ? » demandai-je.

Carlisle remarqua mes frissons. « Peut-être est-ce une chose que nous devrions laisser pour une prochaine fois. Il se fait tard – et je t'ai retenu trop longtemps, s'excusa-t-il.

– C'est bon », insistai-je surprise de ma réticence à mettre fin à notre échange. Mais un autre frisson me traversa et Carlisle se leva en ignorant mes contestations. Il m'offrit sa main et j'hésitai un instant avant de la prendre pour le laisser m'aider.

Nous commençâmes tranquillement à marcher vers chez moi. Je me suis retrouvée à ralentir le pas, désirant en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais lui demander mais je doutais même de m'en rappeler.

Or c'est Carlisle qui décida de poursuivre la conversation précédente. Je ne m'y attendis pas. Il me lança un long regard interrogateur avant de commencer à parler. Cela me dérouta.

« Je suppose que c'est une possibilité que notre monde n'ait rien à voir avec la vision d'Alice, émit-il.

– Je te l'ai dit, remarquai-je, je suis tout à fait capable de me mettre dans les ennuis sans vampire sanguinaire à mes trousses »

Le rire de Carlisle fut sec et pas du tout amusé. Il prit une profonde inspiration tout en me lançant un autre long regard. « Je me demandais si tu avais quelqu'un à suggérer, commença-t-il, peux-tu me dire si une personne aurait des raisons de te faire du mal ? »

J'ai réfléchi à sa question sans rien trouver. « Pas vraiment, répondis-je, j'essaie généralement de ne pas me mettre à dos ceux avec qui j'interagis »

Il sourit d'une manière ironique. Mais alors que ses yeux m'observaient à nouveau me capturant dans leur emprise, il me demanda avec prudence : « Et l'homme qui t'a raccompagné la semaine dernière ?

– Adrian ? demandai-je tandis que mon ton oscillait entre différentes teintes d'incrédulité. Impossible, ris-je en secouant négativement de la tête. C'est un très bon ami à moi. Tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de douter de lui – je le connais mieux que je ne me connais moi-même »

Une petite ride se creusa entre ses sourcils. « Si tu en es sûre, murmura-t-il doucement sans paraître confiant.

– Je le suis » L'idée d'Adrian me voulant du mal me donna envie de rire. Il n'avait même pas pu se débarrasser de la souris présente dans ma maison pendant la courte période où nous avions vécu ensemble. Bien sûr nous avions eu nos différents – énormes et bouleversants si je puis dire – mais nous en étions au-delà maintenant. Et même si nous étions toujours en désaccord sur certains sujets, cela ne signifiait pas que ça dégénérerait en quelque chose de pire.

Carlisle fixa les ruelles calmes avec une expression pensive sur ses traits. « Je pense donc que nous devons reconsidérer la question, murmura-t-il.

– Quand tu parles de nous, décidai-je de demander car je ne voulais pas continuer à m'interroger sur quel Cullen veillait sur moi, de qui parles-tu exactement ? La semaine dernière tu as dit que toute ta famille n'était pas ici avec toi »

Il acquiesça. « C'est exact », répondit-il. Une expression étrange passa sur son visage mais il était ardu de la lire. « La plupart du temps je suis venu seul pour observer la situation mais Alice et Jasper m'ont rejoint il y a quelques jours, expliqua-t-il. Ils ne sont pas à Buffalo pour le moment – nous avons une maison à environ deux heures de route d'ici. Ils y passent actuellement tout leur temps »

Cela paraissait étrange que seuls Alice et Jasper l'avaient accompagné ici. Je me demandais où était les autres – et s'ils arrivaient bientôt. J'ai songé à Rosalie – la belle et effrayante Rosalie – et à Emmett, où se trouvaient-ils en ce moment. Et puis il y avait Esmée. J'ai essayé de me remémorer son visage d'une beauté à couper le souffle mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas son apparence qui était restée dans mes souvenir c'était sa nature bonne et gentille dont je me rappelais sans effort.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, sachant que je n'arriverais pas à dormir si je ne posais pas au moins cette question. « Edward sait-il ce qu'il se passe ? » demandai-je, tâchant de paraître naturelle et en réussissant assez bien. Pour une quelconque raison, penser à lui me rendait nerveuse et l'idée de le revoir à un moment donné était encore plus étrange et agaçante.

« Il est au courant de la situation, répondit calmement Carlisle. Il n'était pas avec nous au moment où Alice a eu cette vision de toi. C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'a découvert nos intentions de venir ici que bien plus tard.

– Il a dû être ravie », dis-je sèchement.

Carlisle eut un petit rire. « Je suis certain qu'il a été contrarié de savoir que nous étions sur le point d'interférer dans ta vie contre son avis. Mais il comprend nos raisons. Il ne souhaite pas non plus que la vision d'Alice se réalise »

Nous tournâmes vers la ruelle sombre qui menait à ma maison. Il devait être vraiment tard car j'étais soudainement épuisée. Il s'était passé tellement de chose durant la soirée et je pouvais jurer que je n'avais pas parlé autant avec quelqu'un depuis aussi longtemps.

La porte de mon logement avait l'air si tentante tandis que je commençais à chercher mes clés, or je me rendis compte que je ne souhaitais pas encore rentrer. Il y avait tellement de choses que j'ignorais encore.

Carlisle dut percevoir mon cheminement intérieur. Il m'adressa un léger sourire rassurant. « Il se fait tard. Je suis certain que nous pourrons continuer cette conversation une autre fois, dit-il. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites bien entendu.

– C'est le cas », répondis-je tout en tâchant de répondre à son sourire. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux arbres entourant l'allée, me demandant où il s'était caché tout ce temps. Je ne l'avais même pas aperçu alors qu'il veillait sur moi au cours des ces derniers jours. Cela me fit me demander si je devais lui proposer de rentrer – ça ne devait pas être trop confortable de passer les nuits dehors quand le temps devenait si froid, malgré le fait qu'il ne le ressentait pas de la même façon que les humains.

Mais avant d'avoir le courage de dire quoi que ce soit, Carlisle commença à reculer. Il opina de la tête me souhaitant une bonne nuit avec un petit sourire.

Mes lèvres commencèrent à formuler une réponse, dire également bonne nuit ou peut-être suggérer qu'il pourrait passer la nuit à l'intérieur au lieu de la cime des arbres ou partout où il avait l'habitude de passer son temps jusqu'à présent. Mais juste au moment où je m'apprêtais à former les mots, j'ai remarqué que je me tenais seule dans la ruelle sombre.

Un soupir silencieux quitta la barrière de mes lèvres alors que je me détournais, faisant le reste du chemin jusqu'à mon appartement. Avant d'entrer après avoir ouvert la porte, je me tournai pour regarder les ombres occupant le trottoir sombre devant la petite maison.

Et je pus sentir une paire d'yeux dorés sur moi observant chacun de mes mouvements alors que j'entrais à l'intérieur et fermais la porte derrière moi.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **_« Tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi Bella »_ est une citation du livre _New Moon_ de Stephenie Meyer.


	4. Moments éphémères

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

* * *

_**« Je souhaitais une fin parfaite.**_

_**Maintenant j'ai appris à la dure, **_

_**que certains poèmes ne riment pas et que certaines histoires n'ont pas de début, de milieu et de fins claires.**_

_**La vie consiste à ne pas savoir, à devoir évoluer,**_

_**prendre le mouvement et en tirer le meilleur parti,**_

_**sans savoir ce qui va se passer ensuite.**_

_**Délicieuse ambiguïté »**_

\- Gilda Radner -

* * *

**Moments éphémères**

Cette nuit-là, je dormis mieux que depuis un moment. Cette conversation avec Carlisle n'avait pas seulement purifié l'air, elle avait aussi permis d'éclaircir mes pensées, me faisant peut-être réaliser que son retour soudain ne bouleverserait pas mon monde. Malgré l'ombre de la menace qui planait au-dessus de ma tête, j'ai tenté de poursuivre mon quotidien aussi normalement que possible. Je continuais de me lever tôt le matin et de boire beaucoup trop de café avant de me rendre à la librairie pour tout préparer pour le jour suivant. Le ralentissement momentané qui avait semblé frappé le magasin depuis quelques semaines disparaissait peu à peu et j'ai été ravie de constater que mes journées se passaient rapidement et sans que je m'en rende compte avec tous les clients qui m'occupaient.

Mais avec les clients est également venu le plus lourd du travail. Alors que les jours raccourcissaient, mes heures de travail au contraire s'allongeaient. Chaque nuit, j'étais plus fatiguée que le jour précédent et quand je fermais finalement le magasin, traversais le parc jusqu'à ma maison, je souhaitais juste ramper dans mon lit et m'endormir.

Je voyais Carlisle de temps à autre mais très brièvement surtout le soir lorsque je rentrais chez moi. Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup, échangeant seulement quelques mots rapides car même pour ça j'étais trop fatiguée pour tenir des échanges plus longs. Cependant il était aisé de remarquer que ce n'était pas moi qui étais délibérément distante. Carlisle paraissait en quelque sorte plus réservé et distant depuis la nuit où nous nous étions parlé dans le parc. Je pensais presque parfois que je l'imaginais car il était rare qu'il soit ainsi. Mais quand même, presque chaque fois que j'arrivais à l'apercevoir lorsque je rentrais du travail, il ne faisait de loin qu'un signe de tête. Et il y avait chez lui la même gravité que cette nuit où il était venu me voir pour la première fois. Et après, il disparaissait généralement et l'endroit où il s'était tenu une seconde seulement auparavant faisait écho de son absence.

Je pensais qu'il voulait juste me donner de l'espace. Qu'il voulait me laisser du temps pour m'habituer à la situation comme pendant les premiers jours qui avaient suivi son retour. Je voulais croire en mes propres suppositions, mais à dire vrai, je commençais à me demander si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mes rêves paisibles se transformèrent en cauchemars agités et au lieu de dormir paisiblement, je passais mes nuits à essayer de fuir des silhouettes aux sombres yeux rouges.

Quatre ou cinq nuits après notre promenade dans le parc, je me suis soudainement réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit. Au début, j'en ignorais la raison mais ensuite j'ai perçu le bruit des gouttes de pluie s'abattant sur la fenêtre de ma chambre. Cela ressemblait plus à un déluge qu'à une petite pluie normale. Une image mentale de Carlisle blottie sous un arbre me fit m'asseoir.

« Ok », marmonnai-je, décidant que cette distance boudeuse devait cesser dès à présent.

Le sol était frais sous mes pieds alors que je me levais et commençais à chercher une paire de chaussettes chaudes. Après les avoir trouvés et enfilés, j'ai drapé un peignoir autour de moi puis je me suis frayée un chemin à travers la maison silencieuse.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un cri strident tandis que je jetais un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. C'était difficile de voir quelque chose tellement il faisait sombre. Seules les lumières de la rue à une dizaine de mètres éclairaient le paysage morne. J'ai commencé à m'éclaircir la gorge, me demandant si je devais simplement dire son nom. Je savais qu'il entendrait malgré le bruit fait par la pluie.

Le son fort produit par les gouttes de pluie claquant contre le toit était la seule chose que j'entendais alors que je glissais une paire de baskets à mes pieds et faisais un pas au-dehors. Je dus revenir en arrière et tâtonner pour atteindre l'interrupteur. Après avoir passé un moment ou deux à maudire la lampe à économie d'énergie qui s'allumait si lentement, je refis un pas sous la pluie.

Alors que la petite cour avant commençait à se baigner de lumière, je regardai autour de moi tandis qu'un frisson traversait mon corps. J'étais glacée.

Je n'eus pas à appeler Carlisle. Presque à l'instant où j'avais fait ce premier pas, il est apparu dans l'ombre, les gouttes de pluie brillant sur sa peau pâle et ses cheveux dorés.

« Bella ? dit-il d'un ton étrangement alarmé. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Pourquoi es-tu éveillée à cette heure ? »

La pluie ruisselait le long de son visage et de son cou alors qu'il s'approchait de moi. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas le front légèrement plissé d'inquiétude. J'ai noté que ses yeux généralement dorés étaient d'une nuance un peu plus foncés. Ce qui me fit me demander s'il devait bientôt chasser. Ou peut-être que ses prunelles étaient toujours plus sombres la nuit en réaction au manque de lumière ? Je devrais le lui demander un jour.

« Oui. Quelque chose ne va pas, dis-je tout en lui lançant un regard que j'espérais féroce. « Et c'est toi. Se tenant ici sous la pluie. Je ne peux le tolérer »

Les sourcils de Carlisle se rejoignirent. « La pluie ne me dérange pas, assura-t-il.

– Mais il fait froid.

– Le froid ne me dérange pas non plus. Ma température corporelle est si basse que je le remarque à peine »

Comme pour me rappeler que _ma_ température corporelle était loin d'égaler la sienne, mes dents se mirent à s'entrechoquer amenant Carlisle à faire un pas en avant. Il a commencé à me guider à l'intérieur. Je suppose qu'il avait peur que j'attrape une pneumonie ou autre. Je savais qu'il était probablement honnête au sujet de sa température corporelle mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était confortable pour lui de rester debout sous la pluie toute la nuit. Il était juste trop têtu pour l'admettre.

« Tu ne veux pas entrer ? demandai-je en me rapprochant de la porte. Tu y seras beaucoup plus à l'aise. Si tu dois me surveiller sans relâche il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne le fasses pas de l'intérieur »

Il secoua la tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Bella », répondit-il en souriant. En réalité c'était le premier vrai sourire que j'avais vu de lui depuis les cinq derniers jours.

Je soupirai en franchissant le seuil de la maison chaleureuse. « Si tu ne viens pas à l'intérieur pour toi, pourrais-tu envisager de le faire pour moi ? Je n'arrive pas à dormir quand je sais que tu es en train de bouder dehors et… de te morfondre »

Carlisle fronça les sourcils. « Je ne boude pas, dit-il légèrement en désaccord.

– D'accord », murmurai-je, ne le croyant pas vraiment. J'enroulai plus étroitement le peignoir autour de moi tout en jetant un regard déterminé sur le vampire devant moi. « Écoute, soit tu entres à l'intérieur, soit on passe la nuit sous la pluie. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et soupira tout en me lançant un regard quelque peu amusé. Je savais qu'il était en train de rendre les armes alors je me retournais pour me diriger vers le salon tout en allumant les lumières au fur et à mesure. Après une seconde ou deux, je l'ai entendu franchir le seuil et refermer derrière lui. Il regarda lentement autour de lui comme s'il entrait pour la première fois.

« Tu es gentille de me proposer d'entrer Bella, dit Carlisle, mais ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire »

Je l'ignorai, me dirigeant vers la chambre pour attraper une serviette pour lui et pour moi. Mes cheveux étaient presque entièrement trempés alors même que je n'étais restée dehors que quelques secondes.

« Assieds-toi », suggérai-je en revenant et en jetant négligemment la serviette dans la pièce vers lui. Il l'attrapa sans mal, baissant le regard sur ses vêtements mouillés. Il était complètement trempé.

« Je ferais mieux de m'abstenir », répondit-il probablement inquiet qu'il ne ruine mon mobilier.

J'ai roulé des yeux. « C'est bon. S'il te plait, assieds-toi »

Il hésita mais finit par obtempérer choisissant la chaise à côté de la table basse. Il essuya son visage avec la serviette et me fixa. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil près de lui, me retenant de bâiller.

« Je m'excuse de te tenir éveillé, murmura doucement Carlisle. Ce n'était mon intention.

– Je sais, répondis-je, et ce n'est pas ta faute » J'étais étonnamment épuisée. Peut-être était-ce dû aux derniers jours stressants et bien remplis auxquels s'ajoutait un manque de sommeil, ce qui devait être juste suffisant. J'ai songé aux ombres et à leurs sombres yeux rouges qui hantaient sans cesse mes rêves et j'ai réalisé que je devais être plus perturbée par la vision d'Alice que je voulais bien l'admettre.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Carlisle entre mes cils, observant les cernes sous ses yeux. « Des nouvelles ? » demandai-je en décidant que de petites conversations étaient le meilleur moyen de me débarrasser de la tension qui semblait m'accaparer pour une raison ou une autre. La distance que Carlisle avait gardé ces derniers jours me troublait.

« Pas vraiment », répondit-il en secouant la tête. Un ride soudaine apparue entre ses sourcils alors qu'il fixait le sol durant un court instant. « Mais Alice et Jasper sont passés hier », révéla-t-il.

Penser à Alice fit monter un soudain sentiment de nostalgie qui me remplit. Même si le temps où je l'avais connu avait été très court, elle avait été l'une de mes plus proches amies. Je n'avais jamais eu de sœur mais durant ces petits mois à Forks, Alice en était vraiment devenue une.

Puis j'ai pensé à Jasper. Ma dernière rencontre avec lui avait été moins positive mais je me rendais compte que je n'éprouvais aucun malaise envers lui. Cet incident la nuit de mon anniversaire avait été malheureux, et rien de plus. Juste malheureux – le fait que je me sois coupée le doigt relevait de la malchance de même que la réaction que je lui avais causé, réaction qui n'était que naturelle pour leur espèce. J'ai ressenti une pointe de culpabilité en réalisant que j'avais rarement réfléchie à la manière dont l'incident avait pu l'affecter. S'était-il blâmé pour tout ce qui s'était passé ? Je l'ignorais.

« Comment vont-ils ? » demandai-je tout en m'arrachant à mes souvenirs.

Carlisle commença à jouer avec la serviette entre ses mains. « Ils vont bien », répondit-il en me faisant un petit sourire rapide. Mais ensuite il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, une expression pensive passant sur son visage.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demandai-je.

Il haussa les sourcils presque comme si ma question l'avait surpris. Je suppose qu'il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à ses expressions faciales.

« Tout va bien, assura-t-il puis hésitant : J'espérais seulement qu'Alice – lorsqu'elle est passée hier – aurait pu me dire si quelque chose dans sa vision avait changé, expliqua-t-il. Mais elle n'a rien dit de tel.

– Que veux-tu dire ? demandai-je tout en commençant à sécher mes cheveux avec la serviette. Qu'espérais-tu changer ? Et pourquoi ? »

Il évita mon regard dans un premier temps. Il fixa la surface en bois de la table basse pendant un moment avant de lever son regard vers le mien. « Nous avions espéré que la vision d'Alice changerait une fois que nous serions arrivés ici, expliqua-t-il. J'espérais qu'en venant ici pour veiller sur toi nous pourrions obtenir une confirmation instantanée de ta sécurité. Alice observe ton avenir depuis qu'elle a eu cette vision de toi. Mais jusqu'à présent, elle est restée exactement la même.

– Tu veux dire qu'elle me voit toujours après avoir été attaqué par quelqu'un ? »

Un moment passa avant qu'il ne me réponde. « Oui, dit-il, j'avais espéré que peut-être notre seule présence ici aurait un effet sur l'avenir provoquant ainsi la disparition de la vision ou une évolution différente en quelque chose d'autre.

– Mais ce ne fut pas le cas »

Il secoua la tête. « Non »

Je pris le temps d'y réfléchir puis hausser les épaules. « Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir quels évènements mèneront au moment qui se déroule dans la vision, émis-je. Je suppose que cela rend très difficile pour quiconque de l'empêcher de se produire » Je fronçai les sourcils, commençant à plier la serviette dans mes mains. « Peut-elle dire quand cela va avoir lieu ? Ou où ? »

Carlisle secoua de nouveau de la tête. « Non. Cela la dérange – habituellement elle peut déterminer au moins vaguement l'heure, mais pas dans ce cas. Elle m'a expliqué que quelque chose rend la vision trouble, presque comme si ce moment restait encore très lointain. Que d'une certaine façon, cela l'empêchait de voir clairement.

– Peut-être que ce n'est pas seulement un évènement qui paraît encore lointain dans le futur, suggérai-je, peut-être est-ce vraiment le cas »

Il pencha la tête. « C'est une possibilité », admit-il. De l'extérieur, il semblait aussi calme que d'habitude mais je me demandai à quel point il était frustré intérieurement.

« Ce qui signifie que tu vas peut-être devoir rester ici très longtemps », dis-je en guettant sa réaction. Cela me contrariait qu'il doive traverser tous ces ennuis à cause de moi. Bien sûr ils avaient tout le temps du monde – un des avantages à être un vampire j'imagine – mais ce qui me troublait aussi c'est qu'en m'aidant, ils risquaient également leur propre vie. Il n'était toujours pas affirmé qu'un vampire hostile soit impliqué ou non, mais si c'était le cas…

Carlisle m'étudia de ses yeux brun doré. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une gentillesse sincère en eux. « Le temps nous importe peu, murmura-t-il. Peu importe combien de temps cela prendra, nous assurerons ta sécurité. Je te le promets »

_Et que se passera-t-il une fois que je serais en sécurité ?_

Éloignant cette pensée silencieuse, je lui adressai un petit sourire. « J'apprécie, répondis-je doucement, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Pas pour ma propre sécurité mais pour la vôtre. Et s'il y a un vampire impliqué ? Nous avons déjà vécu ça avec James toutes ces années auparavant. Et il fut heureux qu'aucun de vous n'ait été blessé à mes dépens »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter pour nous. Et je te rappelle que même avec James finalement c'est toi qui as été blessée. Tu as fini avec une jambe et des côtes cassées, sans parler des fêlures dans ton crâne et de la morsure venimeuse. C'est pourquoi je te garantis que nous ferons tout notre possible pour nous assurer que rien de tout cela ne se reproduise cette fois »

Ses paroles étaient si sincères que je n'eus d'autre choix que de le croire. Et je savais que j'aurais su tout cela même s'il ne l'avait dit. Mes doigts se mirent à chercher la marque en forme de croissant sur mon poignet intérieur où la peau était toujours un peu plus fraîche. Un rappel de mon passé, quelque chose que m'avait lié pour toujours aux Cullen, à la vie que j'aurais pu choisir. Ou _aurait_ choisi si ce choix ne m'avait pas été enlevé. Si ce choix n'avait été que le mien.

« Je sais tout ça », murmurai-je en réponse, voulant que Carlisle sache que je leur faisais confiance. J'imagine que je détestais juste qu'ils aient de nouveau mis leur vie en danger pour moi. Cela me fit espérer que la vision d'Alice à mon sujet ne soit qu'un bus qui me heurtait ou autre.

Je ne me sentais plus fatiguée, me demandant quelle heure il était – bien que je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il fasse nuit. Même si j'aurais normalement dû dormir en cet instant, j'ai remarqué que j'étais complètement alerte.

« Alors, dis-je en me raclant la gorge et bien décidée à changer de sujet, si Jasper et Alice sont ici – enfin pas à Buffalo mais à proximité – cela signifie-t-il que le reste de la famille arrivera également ? »

Carlisle joignit les mains, restant silencieux un moment. « Je ne suis pas tout à faire certain de leur emplacement pour être honnête », avoua-t-il me surprenant. Je levai un sourcils vers lui, me demandant comment il ne pouvait pas savoir une chose pareille. Les Cullen avaient toujours été si… unis. Enfin je le supposais, et cela me déconcertait d'entendre qu'ils avaient fait leur chemin chacun de leur côté pour une quelconque raison.

Il a commencé à m'expliquer ne voulant pas apparemment que je me fasse de fausses conclusions.

« Emmett et Rosalie aident Edward pour quelque chose », dit-il. Il sembla soudain se battre avec lui-même pour savoir s'il devait continuer ou non. « Ils tentent de savoir ce qu'a pu faire Victoria ces dernières années. Où est son emplacement actuel et ainsi de suite » Son ton était un peu trop désinvolte pendant qu'il parlait il ne voulait probablement pas m'inquiéter. Échec de la mission.

« Ils sont après Victoria ? demandai-je d'une voix légèrement aiguë. Mais…

– Pas après elle en soi, rassura Carlisle. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Ils ne font que collecter des informations et rien d'autre. Ils essaient de découvrir ses activités récentes afin de savoir si elle a quelque chose à voir avec la vision d'Alice »

Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement mais je trouvais impossible de me détendre. « Et s'ils la trouvent et découvrent qu'elle est impliquée dans tout ça ? Et s'ils essaient de… »

Il secoua la tête tout en me faisant un sourire rassurant. « Ils nous informent avant de prendre des mesures, assura-t-il. Ils n'agiront pas à mauvais escient.

– Avez-vous des nouvelles d'eux ?

– Ils sont en contact avec Jasper et Alice de temps en temps. Il semble maintenant peu probable qu'ils parviennent à retrouver Victoria après toutes ces années. Alice n'a pas pu voir son avenir. Pour être honnête, je me demande si elle est encore sur ce continent »

Je ne savais pas s'il avait seulement dit cela pour me rassurer. Son expression ne révélait rien – c'était soit un bon acteur, soit il était sincère. Je pris une profonde inspiration, essayant de ne pas m'inquiéter pour rien. Les Cullen semblaient avoir tout sous contrôle et honnêtement je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je continuais à m'inquiéter pour eux. Cela voulait-il dire que je n'avais pas confiance en eux ? Je fronçai les sourcils tout en regardant Carlisle de près il avait tendu la main pour saisir le livre reposant sur la table basse. Il commença à l'étudier, une curiosité émanant de ses yeux d'ambre doré.

Je connaissais la réponse à ma propre question. Il ne s'agissait pas de leur faire confiance, car je leur faisais confiance, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas supporter l'idée que quelque chose leur arrive à cause de moi. Avant cet incident la nuit de mon anniversaire, les Cullen avaient toujours été si merveilleux avec moi. Rosalie était peut-être la seule à avoir quelques difficultés à m'accepter mais sinon je m'étais très bien entendue avec eux. Mieux que je ne m'étais entendu avec n'importe qui, y compris les humains. C'était assez ironique.

Esmée avait toujours été la plus accueillante. En sa présence, il avait été facile d'oublier que je passais mon temps en compagnie de dangereux prédateurs. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de très humain chez Esmée dans la façon dont elle interagissait avec tout le monde. Je suppose que c'était son passé humain qui était à l'origine de cette nature douce et délicate…

Attends.

Je fronçai les sourcils tout en jetant un regard confus à Carlisle. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit sur Esmée ? Cela le dérangeait-il d'être séparé de sa femme ? Ou lui avait-il demandé de rester là où les Cullen avaient vécu avant la vision d'Alice, souhaitant la garder en sécurité ?

Carlisle dû sentir mon regard et leva les yeux de la couverture du livre qu'il étudiait. J'aurais dû savoir que ce livre allait attirer son intérêt tôt ou tard. Si ma mémoire était bonne, la passion de la lecture était une chose que nous partagions tous deux.

« Cela semble être un roman intéressant, nota-t-il en posant le livre sur la table. L'as-tu lu ? »

Je secouai distraitement la tête, fronçant à nouveau les sourcils. « J'ai commencé à le lire il y a quelques jours » Je m'arrêtai. « Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, croisant à nouveau les doigts. « Bien sûr.

– Où est Esmée ? demandai-je en décidant d'être simple. Elle n'est pas avec Rosalie et Emmett pas vrai ? » L'inquiétude me submergea à cette idée.

Une expression prudente apparut sur les traits de Carlisle. « Non, répondit-il, Esmée est ailleurs »

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. J'ai essayé de lire son expression alors qu'il fixait la table basse devant lui. La lueur dans ses yeux était surtout pensive mais aussi un brin mélancolique. Je m'en demandai la cause, surtout lorsqu'il parlait d'Esmée.

Je me raclai doucement la gorge. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » décidai-je de lui demander bien que je ne voulais pas le forcer. Mais quelque chose dans son expression me forçait à l'interroger. La lueur dans ses yeux m'embrouilla.

Carlisle parut se réveiller de ses méditations. « Bien sûr », répondit-il, me souriant rapidement.

Levant mes pieds du sol, j'ai replié mes jambes sous moi. J'appuyai mon coude sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil posant mon menton sur ma paume. « Est-ce que ça ne la dérange pas d'être séparée de toi si longtemps ? demandai-je. Tu es là depuis au moins deux semaines »

Un sourire plus ou moins forcé commença à se dessiner sur les lèvres de Carlisle. Sa voix était douce lorsqu'il parla, mais la mélancolie était revenue. Chacun de ses mots le transparaissait.

« Esmée va bien, déclara-t-il doucement. Mon absence ne la dérangera pas. Ne t'en préoccupe pas Bella »

Un froncement de sourcils prit place sur mon visage. Il y avait quelque chose de contradictoire dans sa façon d'agir. Le ton doux de sa voix, le sourire sur ses lèvres qui était un peu triste… je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec lui. Des mots confus se pressaient sur ma langue mais avant que je ne puisse les former, mes yeux captèrent le mouvement des mains de Carlisle tandis qu'il croisait à nouveau ses doigts. Presque par hasard, mon regard se posa sur sa main gauche.

Rien. A l'annulaire de sa main gauche il n'y avait rien.

J'avais l'impression que le sol tanguait sous moi. J'étais tellement confuse et même choquée que pendant un long moment je n'ai pas pu prononcer un mot.

Carlisle remarqua mon regard et la façon dont mes yeux étaient fixés sur le doigt où avait été sa bague en argent. Il rencontra mes yeux alors que je le regardais enfin. J'eus du mal à formuler des mots – j'eus du mal à former des _pensées_.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je ayant perdu toute notion de discrétion. Où est ta bague ? »

Il m'offrit un petit sourire qui n'atteint pas tout à fait ses yeux. « C'est une longue histoire », murmura-t-il tandis qu'un soupir silencieux quittait ses lèvres.

J'ai attendu en silence trop abasourdie pour dire ou demander autre chose. Je ne savais même pas s'il voulait en parler plus en détail. J'étais certaine que le sujet devait être désagréable pour lui.

J'ai pensé à Esmée et Carlisle, le lien incassable qu'ils avaient partagé. La pensée qu'ils n'étaient soudainement plus ensemble était tout simplement impossible à appréhender. Et je songeai que si leur amour n'avait pas duré, que cela voulait-il dire ?

Carlisle m'observa alors qu'une palette d'émotions passait sur mon visage. Il ne paraissait pas mal à l'aise ou ne semblait pas vouloir ne pas en parler comme je m'y attendais. J'étais en réalité assez surprise de voir à quel point il semblait ouvert à la question.

« Je peux comprendre ta confusion », déclara-t-il doucement.

J'ai cherché mes mots. « C'est juste… difficile à comprendre. Je veux dire… j'ignore quoi dire »

Son sourire fut doux et rassurant. « C'est arrivé il y a longtemps. J'ai fait le deuil de tout ça. Esmée et moi l'avons fait »

Je le fixai toujours incapable de comprendre comment il pouvait le prendre si calmement. Le terme que ni lui ni moi n'avions prononcé à haute voix paraissait trop courant pour décrire tout cela. Le mot divorce – ça sonnait si ordinaire et même simple à mes oreilles. Il n'existait aucun terme pour définir ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Définir la fin de quelque chose qui était censé être constant. Éternel.

L'attitude de Carlisle était maintenant si sereine et calme mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me rappeler cette gravité étrange que j'avais ressenti plusieurs fois en lui. Maintenant, je détenais une explication à cela, à cette douleur tranquille qui passait de temps à autres dans ses prunelles. Et comment ne pourrait-il ne pas être triste après avoir passé plusieurs décennies avec quelqu'un, après avoir aimé cette personne année après année, décennie après décennie – il était impossible de ne pas en pleurer la perte.

« Je ne peux pas me faire à cette idée, m'entendis-je murmurer, dans tous les cas… je suis désolée.

– Je l'étais aussi autrefois, dit-il doucement. Mais ce sentiment m'a déserté il y a longtemps. Et tout n'a pas complètement changé entre Esmée et moi. Certaines choses ont changé mais pas celles qui comptes véritablement »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Carlisle fit le tour de la pièce du regard, ses yeux atterrissant sur la rangée de photographies sur la table sous la fenêtre. « Je veux dire qu'Esmée et moi sommes en bons termes. Ce qui a toujours été le cas – cette chose en particulier n'a jamais changé »

Maintenant j'étais _vraiment _confuse. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Comment pouvait-on vivre la fin d'une relation et être en bons termes avec cette même personne le reste du temps ? J'ai songé à moi et Adrian. Même si nous étions bons amis à présent, cela ne signifiait pas que la fin de notre relation s'était passée sans sentiments négatifs.

Carlisle a senti ma confusion. J'imagine qu'il n'était pas difficile de le remarquer car je fronçais toujours les sourcils et le regardais comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée.

« Je devrais peut-être reprendre depuis le début », suggéra-t-il.

J'ai hésité ne voulant pas le forcer à en parler s'il ne le souhaitait pas. Mais Carlisle semblait aborder le sujet très ouvertement ne paraissant pas du tout réticent à m'en dire davantage. Je savais que je n'aurais pas pu le faire si facilement si la situation était inversée.

« Il y a environ six ans nous avons vécu en Alaska pendant une courte période, commença à expliquer Carlisle. Nous avons des amis là-bas, un coven similaire au nôtre. Edward a-t-il déjà mentionné les Denali ? »

J'ai réfléchi puis secoua la tête. « Le nom est familier mais c'est à peu près tout » J'ai haussé les épaules en me demandant combien de choses j'avais pu oublier au fil des ans.

« Ce sont nos alliés proches. Ou notre famille la plus proche plutôt. Ils partagent notre idéologie concernant le fait de protéger les humains et de s'abstenir d'en faire notre alimentation naturelle »

J'ai haussé les sourcils, surprise d'apprendre qu'il existait une autre famille de vampires qui se nourrissaient d'animaux plutôt que d'humains.

« En tout cas, continua Carlisle, Esmée et moi sommes allés là-bas après avoir reçu une demande d'aide. J'ai contacté Edward, ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett. Ils étaient quelque part en Russie à l'époque. Si j'avais pu joindre Jasper et Alice, la situation qui nous attendait en Alaska ne nous aurait peut-être pas autant surpris » Il eut un rire sec et sans joie. « Alice aurait peut-être été en mesure de nous avertir.

– Où étaient Alice et Jasper alors ? demandai-je.

– Ils voyageaient à travers l'Afrique », répondit Carlisle. J'eus une image soudaine de Jasper agrippé à une liane quelque part dans les profondeurs d'une forêt tropicale.

« Je ne sais pas si Alice était déjà au courant de la situation inattendue qui nous attendait, continua Carlisle. Elle l'a probablement su mais n'avait pas pu communiquer avec nous à l'époque.

– Quelle situation inattendue ? » demandai-je avec prudence.

Il prit une inspiration posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. « Lors d'une partie de chasse, les Denali ont rencontré un vampire nomade quelque part dans les montagnes. Il était plutôt non civilisé – sauvage – même s'il n'était pas si jeune.

– Jeune ? demandai-je.

– Je veux dire qu'il n'était plus un nouveau-né – un vampire au commencement de sa nouvelle vie. La soif est à son paroxysme au cours des premiers mois, au point même d'être presque incontrôlable.

– Mais le nomade ne l'était pas, déclarai-je m'assurant d'avoir bien saisi, un nouveau-né.

– Il ne l'était pas, confirma Carlisle, mais même ainsi, il avait du mal à se contrôler » Il resta silencieux un moment fixant le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce revivant certainement les évènements qui s'étaient produits il y a six ans. « Un vampire sauvage tel que lui peut s'avérer dangereux, expliqua-t-il doucement. Pour nous et les Denali, mais surtout pour les humains.

– Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Il rencontra mon regard, me faisant un sourire rassurant. « Les Denali avaient une raison de croire que même si ce nomade avait vécu sa vie sans aucun contrôle sur lui-même, il ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il était mauvais. Il ne savait tout simplement qu'il existait une autre manière de vivre.

– C'est pourquoi les Denali ont demandé ton aide ? » devinai-je.

Carlisle acquiesça. « Lorsqu'il s'agit d'un vampire ayant du mal à se maîtriser, il est toujours plus sûr pour toutes les personnes concernées qu'il y ait suffisamment d'autres vampires présents pour contrôler la situation. Même si le nomade était désireux d'apprendre et reconnaissant que nous cherchions à l'aider, il y a eu quelques fois où la situation aurait pu très mal se terminer. Heureusement, Jasper et Alice sont arrivés pour nous aider après un certain temps. La capacité de Jasper à contrôler les émotions s'est avérée utile sans parler des visions d'Alice »

J'ai hoché la tête, essayant de tout visualiser dans mon esprit mais j'ai réalisé que c'était assez difficile. Je ne savais rien sur l'enseignement aux vampires sur la maîtrise de soi. C'était une chose assez complexe à imaginer.

« A-t-il finalement appris à se contrôler ? me suis-je sentie obligée de demander.

– Oui, répondit Carlisle, principalement grâce à sa propre détermination. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu nuire aux gens – c'était seulement qu'il s'était habitué à le faire. Il a été très soulagé de savoir qu'il existait une autre façon de vivre et son attitude positive à cette idée a rendu la tâche plus facile. Cela a pris plus d'un an, presque deux, mais finalement sa maîtrise de soi a commencé à s'améliorer. Il n'est toujours pas à l'aise autour des humains craignant encore qu'il puisse leur faire du mal »

A mes oreilles l'histoire paraissait avoir une fin heureuse mais j'avais toujours le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas encore complètement terminée. Et j'ignorais toujours le lien avec Carlisle et Esmée ainsi que leur décision de suivre chacun leur propre chemin.

Carlisle tendit la main vers l'un des livres sur la table mais je remarquai qu'il ne se concentrait pas pour le regarder de plus près.

« Le nomade a-t-il décidé de rester avec les Denali ? » osai-je demander après que Carlisle ait gardé le silence durant un moment.

Il leva les yeux mais ses prunelles étaient fixées sur quelque chose au-dessus de mon épaule. « En effet, répondit-il parlant lentement. Mais finalement il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas avec les Denali avec lesquels il était destiné à passer sa vie »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. « Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Carlisle croisa mon regard s'humectant les lèvres avant de continuer. Sa voix était calme. Forte mais très calme. « Je veux parler d'Esmée », déclara-t-il doucement.

Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Et encore un peu plus jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à tout assembler. Mais ce ne fut toujours pas plus compréhensible. J'ai repassé ses mots dans ma tête, tâchant de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de dire.

Ma tête commença à me faire mal. Je ne savais si c'était dû au fait que nous étions en plein milieu de la nuit et que j'étais censée dormir, ou bien si c'était parce que j'étais assise dans mon salon avec un vampire de près de quatre cents ans qui venait de m'annoncer que sa femme l'avait quitté pour un autre vampire.

« Oh », m'entendis-je murmurer.

Carlisle attendit patiemment, guettant mes expressions tandis que ses paroles faisaient leur chemin en moi.

« Mais… » Je secouai la tête incapable de comprendre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Esmée serait capable d'une telle chose – surtout vis-à-vis de Carlisle parmi toutes les personnes. La dernière fois que je les avais vu, ils étaient heureux et très amoureux même après tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. J'avais toujours imaginé que le temps n'affectait pas les Cullen comme il pouvait affecter les autres. Que l'amour qui les liait était une chose qui ne pouvait s'estomper au fil des années. Qu'il ne ferait que se renforcer avec le temps. Pas qu'il s'étiolerait.

Voilà ce que j'avais pensé.

Une image d'Esmée me vint à l'esprit, un souvenir fragile brouillé par les années. Je me rappelais ces quelques fois où je l'avais vu interagir avec Carlisle et je ne pouvais pas nier qu'ils avaient partagé quelque chose de rare. Quelque chose que la plupart des gens ne parvenaient jamais à trouver. Comment était-il possible que quelque chose comme ça se soit terminé ?

Je savais que parfois on devenait esclave de son propre cœur. On ne choisit pas la personne dont on tombe amoureux – ce n'était pas une chose rationnelle car l'amour ne l'était pas. Cependant la pensée d'Esmée tombant amoureuse d'un autre homme était inconcevable. Ce qui me déroutait plus encore c'est la façon dont Carlisle semblait le prendre. Il avait déjà réglé et dépassé la question – c'est ce qu'il avait précisé. Qu'il n'était pas triste pour les choses qui s'étaient passées.

Mais quand bien même… quelqu'un pourrait-il vivre quelque chose comme ça et s'en sortir indemne ?

J'ai croisé les yeux de Carlisle, il me fixait toujours.

« Je suis curieux de connaître tes pensées, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce. On dirait que ça t'a bien secoué »

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, me mordant la lèvre. « Je suppose que oui, dis-je ne haussant les épaules. Je ne comprends pas comment Esmée… » Je m'arrêtai, secouant la tête. Je ne souhaitais pas porter de jugement, mais en même temps je me demandais comment réagir autrement.

« Ce que tu dois comprendre Bella, commença-t-il doucement, c'est qu'Esmée n'a jamais eu l'intention de me faire du mal. Elle était aussi impuissante face à la situation que moi. Comme n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait été »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Il y avait de la patience dans les prunelles d'ambre doré de Carlisle de la gentillesse aussi. Je ne pouvais comprendre d'où elle venait.

« Ces choses arrivent parfois chez les vampires, expliqua-t-il, certains vivent des siècles, voire des millénaires sans en faire l'expérience. Mais ceux qui ont la chance de le rencontrer… eh bien il va sans dire qu'ils doivent se sentir extrêmement béni de l'avoir trouvé.

– Trouver quoi ? demandai-je pas certaine d'avoir compris. L'amour ? »

Une expression curieuse apparut sur les traits de Carlisle. « Dans un sens, répondit-il cherchant ses mots. Je dirais que c'est une chose plus complexe que l'amour. Ce n'est pas que je veuille sous-estimer l'amour et sa signification, ajouta-t-il tout en se frottant le menton pensif. Mais ce qui s'est passé entre Esmée et ce nomade n'est pas seulement de l'amour. A l'instant où ils se sont vus… quelque chose s'est passé entre eux, quelque chose que nous avons pu tous voir à ce moment-là mais que seuls Esmée et Miguel ont réellement ressenti. Expérimenté.

– Miguel ? » demandai-je en réalisant que c'était la première fois que Carlisle prononçait le nom du nomade.

Il acquiesça.

« Je suis encore un peu perdue, avouai-je en réfléchissant à ses mots. Quelle est cette chose exactement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se produit entre les vampires ? Et pourquoi est-elle plus complexe que l'amour ? »

Les épaules de Carlisle se relevèrent légèrement. « La nature fonctionne assez mystérieusement, émit-il songeur, même avec notre espèce.

– Alors… en gros ce qui se passe c'est que vous voyez une certaine personne et tombez instantanément amoureux ?

– D'une certaine manière, répondit-il avec hésitation. On m'a dit qu'on ressent une attirance indescriptible envers la personne qui est notre partenaire. Et on m'a également révélé que le sentiment est difficile à décrire avec des mots – que l'on devait en faire l'expérience pour le savoir. Mais je suppose qu'on pourrait dire qu'au moment où l'on rencontre son compagnon un lien instantané – ou une union – se forme.

– Et c'est ce qui s'est passé entre Esmée et ce Miguel, dis-je.

– Oui », répondit-il doucement.

C'était difficile d'appréhender tout ça. « Il me paraît cruel que votre sort entier dépende d'un instant fugace »

Un léger sourire étira le coin des lèvres de Carlisle. « J'imagine que la vie peut être ainsi parfois, murmura-t-il. Ces choses qui se produisent en un instant peuvent paraître cruels. Mais elles peuvent être aussi des bénédictions. Cela dépend de la façon dont on le voit »

Ses paroles étaient sages et je me suis retrouvée à admirer la manière dont il voyait le monde. Même après tout ce qui s'était passé.

« Alors tu n'éprouves aucun ressentiment ? demandai-je. A propos de tout ce qui s'est passé ? »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Non, répondit-il, bien sûr j'étais triste au début, admit-il. Et j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu un partie vitale de ma vie, de mon essence même et que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait reçu à ma place. Mais je ne pourrais jamais en vouloir à Esmée à cause de ce qui s'est passé. Elle n'a pas eu le choix dans cette situation. Et elle s'est longtemps sentie coupable. Mais lorsque j'ai dit plus tôt que rien n'avait changé entre nous, j'étais sincère. L'amour entre elle et moi ne s'est pas évaporé, il s'est simplement transformé en quelque chose d'autre, de l'amitié »

J'ai hoché la tête en silence ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Je me sentais toujours un peu perturbée et j'essayais d'absorber tout ce qu'il m'avait dit.

« Donc ce truc de lien ne se produit qu'entre vampires ? » demandai-je.

Carlisle acquiesça. « Oui, répondit-il, j'imagine que ces histoires d'âmes sœur dont parlent les humains ne sont pas complètement infondées.

– Âmes-sœurs, marmonnai-je presque railleuse. Et moi qui pensais que ça ne se produisait que dans les livres »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. La lueur dans ses yeux était presque amusée. « Tu ne crois pas aux âmes-sœurs Bella ?

– Voir pour y croire, lui dis-je en souriant avec ironie. C'est ma devise »

Le silence suivit. Seul le bruit des gouttes de pluie qui tapaient contre la fenêtre se faisait entendre. J'ai regardé l'obscurité de l'extérieur tandis que je couvrais ma bouche de ma main alors qu'un bâillement s'échappait de mes lèvres.

Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre grimaçant presque. « Je t'ai retenu bien trop longtemps, s'excusa-t-il en se levant de la chaise.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça » Je m'époussetai tout en me levant et en laissant tomber la serviette sur la table basse. Carlisle fit un pas vers la porte mais je l'arrêtai.

« Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ? suggérai-je en désignant la fenêtre. Il pleut toujours dehors, tu n'as pas à y retourner.

– Je ne souhaite pas te déranger plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait, répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux humides. Tu es merveilleuse de me proposer de rester mais…

– Tu ne me déranges pas, insistai-je en le coupant. Mais si ça te met mal à l'aise d'être ici… » Je m'arrêtai et me tus tout en haussant un sourcil.

Un petit rire quitta les lèvres de Carlisle. « Bien sûr que non, déclara-t-il.

– Alors reste », insistai-je.

Il paraissait manquer d'excuses. Il me fit un sourire consentant et hocha la tête.

J'étais sur le point de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et d'aller dans ma chambre quand une idée me vint brusquement à l'esprit. Je lui fis signe de me suivre sachant soudain comment il pourrait faire passer les heures plus vite.

Carlisle me suivit après un court instant d'hésitation, une expression confuse sur son visage.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meures d'ennui ou autre, dis-je d'une manière ferme en dépassant ma chambre jusqu'au bout du petit couloir. Ouvrant la porte en bois devant moi, je lui révélai la pièce qui était certainement l'endroit le plus cher à mon cœur dans cette maison.

La pièce n'était pas immense mais elle était plus grande que ma chambre. Les quatre murs étaient couverts d'étagères et chaque coin ainsi que l'espace disponible étaient rempli de livres. Il y avait un petit canapé reposant au milieu de la pièce et une table basse rectangulaire en bois située en face.

« Ma bibliothèque, lui dis-je en me retournant pour voir sa réaction, je sais que c'est un peu minuscule mais… »

Carlisle regardait autour de la pièce un petit sourire jouant sur les lèvres. « J'aurais dû deviner que tu en avais une », murmura-t-il presque comme pour lui-même ignorant ma dernière phrase. Il ne semblait pas critiquer ma minuscule collection même si je savais qu'il en possédait une cent fois plus importante que la mienne.

« Assomme-toi avec, lui souris-je en me tournant pour partir, je suis sûre que tu as dû lire la plupart d'entre eux au cours de ta longue existence mais peut-être en trouveras-tu quelques-uns que tu n'as pas encore lus. Un ou deux peut-être »

Carlisle sourit à ma plaisanterie. « Je suis sûr de trouver quelque chose d'intrigant » Ses yeux parcouraient déjà les livres avec un regard sur ses traits qui m'était familier. C'était celui de l'enchantement que seuls les livres pouvaient induire chez certaines personnes.

Il m'a remercié avant que je me retourne pour partir et je lui souris en réponse. Ce sourire resta sur mes lèvres tandis que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et me glissais sous les couvertures. Je me demandai ce que j'aurais dit s'il y a un mois une personne m'aurait révélé qu'il y aurait bientôt un vampire errant dans ma minuscule bibliothèque. J'aurais probablement ris et ne l'aurait pas cru.

Pour être honnête, j'avais encore du mal à y croire.

* * *

L'arôme séduisant du café flotta jusqu'à mes narines m'extirpant doucement du sommeil. Mes paupières étaient lourdes et il me fallut un certain temps pour que je parvienne à les ouvrir. Réprimant un gémissement fatigué, je me redressai. Seule la forte odeur me permit de le faire – sans cela j'aurais probablement balancé mon réveil par la fenêtre pour continuer à dormir.

Aussi tentante que fût l'odeur du café frais, je me dirigeai d'abord vers la salle de bain pour me précipiter sous la douche. Après m'être habillée et avoir tenté de démêler l'enchevêtrement de mes cheveux, je me dirigeai vers la petite cuisine attenante au salon.

Carlisle se tenait devant la fenêtre me tournant le dos. Quand je suis arrivée, il s'est tourné pour me faire un petit sourire.

« Bonjour », me salua-t-il.

Je lui marmonnai quelque chose d'incohérent en réponse. Apparemment même la douche n'était pas parvenue à me réveiller correctement.

Il me fit un sourire confus tout en désignant la cafetière. « J'ai pris la liberté de te faire du café, déclara-t-il en se rapprochant du comptoir pour me verser une tasse, il semble que mes efforts ne soient pas totalement inutiles »

Je me demandai à quel point j'avais l'air fatiguée. Notre petite discussion d'hier soir avait fait des ravages.

« Merci », soupirai-je, acceptant le café qu'il offrait. J'aurais pu l'étreindre car il avait pris la peine de le faire, mais je choisis de m'abstenir. Ce serait inapproprié. « C'est gentil de ta part »

Il n'a pas répondu me faisant seulement un petit sourire. Je m'assis à la petite table sous la fenêtre sirotant mon café et regardant au-dehors. Il faisait encore noir.

« La pluie s'est arrêtée », notai-je toujours incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre de plus constructif.

Carlisle était appuyé nonchalamment contre le comptoir de la cuisine les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Oui, répondit-il, vers cinq heures environ » Il me fouilla du regard, une expression d'excuse peinte sur son visage. « Tu parais fatiguée. C'était stupide de ma part de te tenir éveillé la nuit dernière »

Je secouai la tête rejetant ses excuses. « Ça va. C'était sympa de parler »

Il hocha la tête puis tira avec hésitation une chaise face à moi. Une petite ride entre ses sourcils froncés apparut tandis qu'il s'asseyait. « Tu parais plus fatiguée que d'habitude, nota-t-il avec prudence. Pas seulement ce matin mais aussi ces derniers jours »

Je levai un sourcil vers lui, me demandant à quel point il me surveillait. C'était difficile à savoir puisque je l'avais à peine aperçu ces derniers jours.

« J'ai été très occupée, répondis-je honnêtement. Avec la librairie »

Il acquiesça. « Oui je t'ai vu t'y rendre. Pour une quelconque raison je n'ai pas été surpris quand j'ai découvert que tu travaillais dans une librairie, déclara-t-il en me faisant un petit sourire.

– En fait » Je sirotai une autre gorgée de café appréciant l'arôme fort. « Je ne travaille pas seulement là-bas. Cette librairie m'appartient »

Carlisle ne put cacher sa surprise. Bientôt un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur ses lèvres. « C'est merveilleux Bella, dit-il semblant véritablement heureux de l'apprendre. « Je n'étais pas au courant »

J'ai haussé les épaules en lui souriant. « Je n'avais pas prévu d'acheter une librairie. Cela ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit. Mais une opportunité s'est présentée et je l'ai saisie. C'était un peu fou au départ de l'acheter après le départ en retraite de la précédente propriétaire mais… je ne le regrette pas du tout »

Il sourit, une lueur que je ne parvins pas à déchiffrer dansant dans ses prunelles. « Depuis combien de temps la possèdes-tu ? demanda-t-il.

– Un peu plus d'un an, répondis-je. Mais j'y travaillais déjà depuis un moment avant de l'acheter. Donc en devenir la propriétaire n'était pas vraiment en saut dans l'inconnu.

– Comment ça se passe ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules en lui faisant un petit sourire. « Bien, répondis-je, l'argent se fait parfois rare surtout si c'est calme et les clients peu présents. Mais heureusement cela ne dure jamais trop longtemps. Je trouve toujours une solution d'une façon ou d'une autre »

Je bus le reste du café puis me levai de ma chaise pour me verser une autre tasse. Carlisle eut une longueur d'avance sur moi, se levant de sa chaise pour tendre la main vers la cafetière. Je le remerciai doucement tandis qu'il remplissait ma tasse. En me rasseyant, je lui lançai un regard curieux.

« Tu sais, dis-je désinvolte, pour quelqu'un qui ne boit pas du tout de café, tu es assez doué pour le préparer »

Il éclata de rire en se rasseyant également. « On a tendance à apprendre deux trois choses au cours des siècles » Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre regardant l'obscurité au-dehors. Le sourire chaleureux sur ses lèvres commença progressivement à s'estomper tandis qu'un froncement de sourcils pensif apparaissait sur son visage. Je m'interrogeai sur la cause de ce soudain changement d'humeur.

« Tout va bien ? » demandai-je.

Carlisle me lança un regard surpris alors que l'expression de son visage s'adoucissait. « Tout va bien, répondit-il, je pensais simplement à notre situation » Il resta silencieux un instant puis se tourna pour rencontrer mon regard interrogateur. « Alice a appelé hier soir »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Des nouvelles ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Edward, Rosalie et Emmett n'ont toujours trouvé aucun signe de Victoria. Ils commencent à se demander s'ils doivent continuer ou non les recherches.

– Donc il paraît peu probable qu'elle ait quelque chose à voir avec tout ça », déclarai-je.

Carlisle hocha la tête avec hésitation. « Nous ne pouvons être sûr de rien mais il est peut-être temps d'envisager d'autres possibilités »

Fronçant les sourcils devant ma tasse de café, je me demandai qui d'autre se donnerait autant de mal pour se débarrasser de moi. « Et quelles sont les autres possibilités ? » demandai-je toujours surprise de ne pas être effrayée. Si un vampire assoiffé de sang avait l'intention de mettre fin à ma vie d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'aurais dû être logiquement plus inquiète que ça. Peut-être que je ne savais simplement plus comment avoir peur – je devais admettre que c'était une compétence dangereuse compte tenu de mon potentiel risque d'accident.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge avant de crier brusquement avant que Carlisle ne parvienne à répondre à ma question. Je savais que je n'aurais probablement pas dû m'inquiéter d'être en retard au travail alors qu'il y avait des questions plus urgentes à avoir mais Carlisle me donna un coup d'œil compréhensif tout en me promettant de m'en dire plus, plus tard.

« Bien que je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, admit-il tandis qu'une expression frustrée passait sur son visage. Pendant des semaines nous avons essayé d'en savoir plus sur la situation mais nous ne sommes pas beaucoup plus avancés que lorsque nous avons commencé. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est faire des hypothèses »

Je suis allée dans ma chambre pour attraper mon manteau et quelques papiers dont j'aurais besoin aujourd'hui, puis je suis retournée au salon. Je pris le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles pensant que tout était assez mystérieux pour que même les Cullen aient des difficultés.

« Peut-être que les choses s'arrangeront d'elles-mêmes, dis-je en essayant de rester positive et de ne pas trop m'inquiéter. C'est ce qu'elles ont tendance à faire.

– C'est vrai », admit Carlisle avec un sourire. Il commença à se diriger vers la porte tandis que j'éteignais les lumières ainsi que la cafetière.

Il m'accompagna alors que je me dirigeais vers le magasin. Le jour commençait lentement à se lever mais il faisait encore un peu sombre. Je dus admettre que c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui marchait à mes côtés. C'est à ce moment-là que je réalisais que je me sentais seule parfois. La solitude ne m'avait jamais vraiment dérangée et je m'y étais habituée très rapidement après le départ d'Adrian. Mais à présent, je devais admettre que la compagnie de Carlisle était la bienvenue.

Le vent froid imprégna mes vêtements alors que nous marchions dans le parc silencieux et vers les rues animées. Bien qu'il soit encore tôt, j'aperçu quelques personnes déambuler dans les rues certaines portant des tasse de café fumantes.

« Je me demandais, commençai-je tout en brisant le silence confortable, si tu me surveilles constamment dans la journée et que tu m'as vu entrer dans cette librairie, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois jamais entré ? »

Il rencontra mon regard tandis que ses épaules se relevèrent en un petit haussement d'épaules.

« J'y ai songé, admit-il. Mais je ne voulais pas te déranger. J'ai vu à quel point tu étais occupée »

J'ai lâché un petit rire étant même un peu soulagée. « Je pensais que tu m'évitais ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là », avouai-je.

Carlisle haussa un sourcil. « Pourquoi pensais-tu une telle chose ? » demanda-t-il visiblement confus.

J'ai haussé les épaules. « Au cours des derniers jours, tu paraissais vouloir garder tes distances »

Un petit froncement de sourcils accompagna mes paroles. Nous fîmes quelques pas en silence avant qu'il ne réponde. « Je suppose que oui, admit-il finalement. Mais seulement parce que je ne voulais pas être importunant. Je peux assurer ta sécurité et te surveiller à distance sans pour autant déranger ton quotidien. Je pense que t'imposer ma présence te cause déjà assez d'interférences »

Je tentai de décrypter son ton, tâchant de savoir s'il disait ça pour lui ou pour moi. Voulait-il garder ses distances pour qu'une fois que la situation serait résolue, il soit plus facile pour moi de poursuivre ma vie comme si de rien n'était ? Ou avait-il dit cela pour qu'_ils_ puissent continuer leur vie comme si de rien n'était ? C'était presque comme s'il traçait une ligne et déclarait qu'elle consistait à me garder en sécurité et rien d'autre. Ce qui était peut-être le cas.

Ou me donnait-il la chance de tracer moi-même la ligne, me laissant décider jusqu'où elle devait allait ?

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas la tracer. Plus maintenant en tout cas. Ce qui était idiot car je savais que ce sujet reviendrait tôt ou tard – je savais que je devrais dès à présent m'en occuper pour savoir comment réagir face à tout ça.

Me mordant la lèvre, je décidai de finalement partager ce qui me préoccupait. L'honnêteté était la meilleure des politiques. Non ?

« J'essaie toujours de me faire à l'idée que vous soyez de retour, avouai-je en fouillant les yeux de Carlisle. Et je suis encore en train de repasser en revue tout ce que tu m'as révélé dans le parc il y a quelques temps. A propos de la véritable raison de votre départ de Forks et… de tout le reste. Ce n'est pas évident d'instantanément changer sa façon de penser alors que les choses sont entièrement différentes de ce vous pensiez durant toutes ces années »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Je comprends » Il baissa les yeux sur le trottoir, m'empêchant de voir son expression.

« Je suis peut-être encore confuse à propos de tout ça, continuai-je en le faisant me regarder de nouveau, mais je sais que je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu sois ici. J'ignore ce que _tu_ en penses. Je ne sais pas si tu t'excuses de ta présence ici parce que tu ne sais pas ce que _je_ ressens à cette idée, ou si tu regrettes le fait que tu _doives_ être ici. Et c'est ce qui me rend encore plus confuse » Je m'arrêtai pour plonger mon regard dans les yeux ambrés et sombres de Carlisle. « Et si tu souhaites me surveiller à distance et de ne pas interagir avec moi… ok. Tu ne dois pas faire plus que tu ne le souhaites » Je pris une profonde inspiration car je commençais à manquer d'air.

Carlisle avait écouté mon éclat sans dire un mot. Puis il passa une main sur son visage tandis qu'une expression d'excuse se dessinait sur ses traits. Nous avions atteint la librairie à présent et nous nous étions arrêtés juste devant la vitrine près de la porte.

« Je ne voulais pas que mes mots sonnent ainsi, murmura-t-il. J'ai gardé mes distances uniquement parce que je me sentais coupable de te causer cette perturbation dans ta vie. Pas parce que je tentais d'éviter ta compagnie » Il fit une pause, me tenant sous son regard un long moment. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil au petit bâtiment qu'était ma librairie. « J'observe la vie que tu t'es bâtie de toi-même Bella. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer – de t'admirer. Mais je crains aussi qu'en étant ici, nous ruinons tout ce pour quoi tu as travaillé si dur » Il se tourna pour me regarder de nouveau fouillant mon regard.

Je m'approchai d'un pas et d'une impulsion je tendis la main pour prendre sa main froide dans la mienne. « Tu es venu ici pour m'avertir du danger. Tu n'es pas venu ici pour ruiner la vie que je me suis construite, mais pour la préserver. Tu es venu ici pour t'assurer que j'étais en sécurité. J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne dit rien. Il resta immobile un moment ou deux pour finalement acquiescer sans un mot.

« Se sentir coupable est inutile, poursuivis-je. Inutile surtout quand il s'agit de cette affaire. Alors ne gaspille pas ton énergie dessus » J'ai resserré ma main autour de la sienne puis j'ai réalisé que je la tenais. Laissant la surface lisse de sa peau glisser hors de ma prise, je fis un pas en arrière. Parce que tenir sa main était inapproprié. Non ?

Carlisle sourit doucement tout en acquiesçant de nouveau à mes mots. « Merci Bella », dit-il doucement.

J'ai regardé la vitrine du magasin pour éviter son regard intense. J'ignorai pourquoi j'en ressentais le besoin. Le regarder dans les yeux me paraissait trop intime – trop appréciable – tout comme lui tenir la main.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la rangée de livre que j'avais disposé derrière la fenêtre plusieurs jours auparavant. _Destinés_, était l'un des titres. Pour quoi ? Me suis-je demandé à moi-même.

Secouant la tête pour me débarrasser de cette pensée, je commençai à fouiller mes poches pour trouver les clés. Je me retournai pour rejoindre la porte tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Carlisle.

« Arrête-toi ici à chaque fois que tu en as envie, suggérai-je. Ça doit être ennuyeux de rester dans les parages toute la journée. Ou peu importe où tu te caches tout le temps »

Il rit doucement. « Je le ferai », promit-il.

Je suis entrée à l'intérieur et me suis tournée une dernière fois vers lui avant de fermer la porte derrière moi avec un sourire.

Et aussi inapproprié que ce fut, je me souvins soudainement de la sensation de sa main froide dans la mienne.


	5. Après-demain

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

* * *

_**« C'est très étrange lorsque la vie que vous n'avez jamais eu apparaît devant vos yeux »**_

\- Terri Minsky -

* * *

**Après-demain**

Je me demandais souvent comment j'étais parvenue à survivre sans café dans le passé. Lorsque j'étais plus jeune j'avais toujours eu une faible tolérance à son goût, mais au fil des ans j'avais appris à en boire et même à l'apprécier. Et apparemment, j'étais finalement devenue immunisée face à la caféine qu'il contenait. C'était peut-être l'une de ces choses qui venaient avec l'âge. De la tolérance pour certaines choses. Comme la ruée folle qui durait d'heures en heures ou l'erreur imprévue de livraison d'un roman, au lieu de l'important lot du livre qui venait d'être publié, j'avais reçu un grand carton de pinces à linge en bois.

Mais rien de tout ça ne parvenait à me déséquilibrer. Parce que j'étais tolérante. Parce que j'étais immunisée. Non seulement vis-à-vis de la caféine mentionné plus tôt mais aussi pour le fait d'être surchargée et même pour la présence de trois milles pinces à linge dont je n'avais aucune utilité.

Et aussi face à certains clients qui étaient déterminés à avoir raison sur tout tandis que leur inflexibilité tendait vers une capacité quasi surnaturelle. Ou peut-être était-ce juste moi. Avoir un travail qui impliquait une interaction constante avec les clients m'avait rendu plus patiente avec les gens au fil des ans. Mais néanmoins, j'avais parfois l'impression que ma soi-disant immunité me désertait.

« Mais Mme Stevens, réessayai-je en souriant poliment, il n'y a vraiment rien de mal avec la couleur de ce livre.

– Ce n'est pas n'importe quel livre jeune femme, me réprimanda sévèrement la vieille dame de l'autre côté du comptoir. C'est la Sainte Bible et la couleur compte. La Bible ne doit jamais être rouge. Le brun serait pourquoi pas toléré, mais _jamais_ le rouge.

– Je n'en ai que quelques-unes et elles sont toutes rouges, dis-je en essayant de paraître désolée.

– Le rouge est une couleur pécheresse, déclara Mme Stevens annulant efficacement toutes les objections possibles que je pourrais encore avoir. Et c'est la couleur du sang. Je ne souhaite pas que ma Bible soit de la couleur du sang ! »

J'ai essayé de rester patiente sachant que ces choses importaient à certaines personnes. Surtout pour celles qui étaient un peu démodées par nature, sans parler de l'âge.

« Le rouge est peut-être la couleur du sang mais c'est aussi celle de la vie », m'aventurai-je à dire en souriant.

Je ne reçus pour ma peine qu'un autre regard de reproche de la vieille dame.

Je décidai d'abandonner. Soupirant, je reposai le livre rouge vif sur le comptoir, m'intimant de faire un autre sourire poli. « Je peux vous en commander une autre de la couleur de votre choix. Mais il faudra patienter quelques jours pour que la commande arrive. Etes-vous prête à attendre ou préférez-vous vérifier dans les autres librairies de la ville ? »

Mme Stevens se contenta de ma suggestion de commander une autre Bible – d'une couleur noire et rien d'autre – et je promis de faire livrer le livre directement chez elle afin qu'elle n'ait pas à s'embêter de venir ici pour le récupérer.

Je suis allée lui ouvrir la porte puis m'assurai qu'elle ne trébuchait pas en sortant du magasin avec sa canne. Je m'assurai qu'elle traversait la route en toute sécurité ne revenant à l'intérieur qu'après l'avoir vue monter dans une voiture où une jeune femme – peut-être sa fille – l'attendait.

Je laissai échapper un profond soupir, tournant rapidement le panneau « Ouvert » accroché à la porte à « Fermé ». Puis je me suis enfermée à l'intérieur avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne et insiste pour dire que les livres que je vendais sont de la mauvaise couleur.

L'heure de fermeture du magasin était passée depuis longtemps et au moment où je finissais de ranger, il faisait déjà noir. J'ai éteint les lumières après avoir fermé la caisse, puis je me suis dirigée vers la porte et la refermais derrière moi. J'ai joué plusieurs fois avec la poignée pour m'assurer qu'elle était bien verrouillée puis je me suis tournée vers les rues bien éclairées à la recherche de la personne que je savais être quelque part par là.

Mais Carlisle n'était nulle part en vue. Encore une fois, je me demandai où il pouvait bien passer ses longues heures à m'attendre pendant que je travaillais tout en observant silencieusement chacun de mes mouvements afin de s'assurer que la vision d'Alice ne se réaliserait pas.

J'ai commencé à me diriger vers le parc comme d'habitude tout en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil de droite à gauche. Je n'avais pas oublié la promesse de Carlisle de m'en dire plus sur la situation. Il avait dit qu'il existait d'autres possibilités à considérer et je me demandais lesquelles. Je trouvais étrange que je sois impatiente de le revoir alors que je savais que les sujets dont nous discuterions ne seraient pas agréables.

Je me suis rappelée que je ne devais pas trop m'habituer à sa présence. Une fois la situation réglée, les Cullen disparaîtraient probablement de ma vie aussi rapidement qu'ils y étaient revenus. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que je ressentais à ce sujet. Maintenant que le choc premier d'avoir revu Carlisle était passé, je pensais que son attitude était en fait assez rafraîchissante.

J'admirais la manière dont il continuait à avancer malgré tout ce qui s'était avec Esmée. J'ai repensé à notre conversation de la nuit dernière, me rappelant lorsque Carlisle m'avait dit ne pas lui en vouloir. Je n'ignorais pas que la compassion qu'il ressentait pour les gens autour de lui était infinie mais la façon dont il voyait la situation avec Esmée portait cette capacité à un tout autre niveau. La beauté intérieur et l'intégrité qu'il possédait étaient incomparables. J'ai soudain réalisé que j'étais assez stupéfaite par lui.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que le mouvement soudain que j'entraperçus du coin de l'œil me fit sursauter. Un cri alarmé commençait à franchir mes lèvres alors que je faisais un rapide pas sur le côté, me retournant pour faire face à ce qui se cachait dans l'obscurité du parc. Le mouvement soudain ne fut pas très intelligent et au lieu de me donner une chance de me défendre, je me suis retrouvée à basculer en arrière. J'ai désespérément tenté de retenir la chute avec mes mains. Je sentis le gravier rugueux entailler la peau de ma paume et je fermai les yeux m'attendant à ce que l'arrière de ma tête entre en collision avec le sol dur. Mais soudain quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Je me suis risquée à ouvrir les yeux quand j'ai soudainement pris conscience de la sensation de bras froid comme de la pierre soutenant mes épaules.

Carlisle était penché sur moi. Apparemment, il était arrivé juste à temps pour empêcher ma tête de percuter le sol. Dans l'obscurité de cette soirée, je pus néanmoins voir que l'ambre sombre dans ses yeux que j'avais aperçu ce matin avait disparu. La lueur doré familière était de retour.

Après cette petite observation, je luttai soudain pour ignorer notre proximité. Son beau visage sculptural n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. J'étais consciente de mon rythme cardiaque – mon cœur ne battait pas normalement. Il martelait. Je ne savais si c'était l'adrénaline qui coulait dans mes veine causée par son apparition soudaine ou si c'était totalement autre chose, comme sa proximité.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, l'entendis-je s'excuser sa voix me ramenant sur terre. Je ne voulais pas te surprendre de cette façon. Tu vas bien ? »

J'ai essayé de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Il semblait presque sur le point de jaillir de ma poitrine.

« Ouais, marmonnai-je en me relevant, tu devrais arrêter de faire ça »

Il s'est de nouveau excusé. Je l'ai repoussé et je tentai de me lever soudain gênée par ma maladresse. Carlisle m'aida à me relever et comme je me penchais pour enlever la saleté sur mon jean, je sifflai alors que la paume de main droite commençait à me piquer. Je vérifiai à quel point la peau était entaillée.

« Tu t'es fait mal à la main ? demanda-t-il en tendant soigneusement la sienne pour tourner ma paume et la regarder.

– Ce n'est rien. Juste une égratignure », lui dis-je en examinant ma paume. Il faisait trop sombre pour moi pour voir s'il y avait du sang mais apparemment il pouvait voir les dommages avec une clarté parfaite.

« Le gravier a légèrement coupé la peau, murmura-t-il. Mais sinon ça ne paraît pas grave.

– Je te l'ai dit, marmonnai-je en lui faisant un rapide sourire. Ce n'est rien. J'ai connu bien pire comme tu le sais »

Carlisle eut un rire sec. Le regard dans ses yeux était de nouveau désolé. « Je n'aurais pas dû me déplacer si silencieusement. Il n'est pas étonnant que je t'ai fait peur.

– Ne t'en fait pas, dis-je en recommençant à marcher. Ce n'est pas ta faute si j'ai deux pieds gauche »

Il m'emboîta le pas, regardant le parc calme autour de lui. « Même si je préfère que tu restes debout, déclara-t-il, il est agréable de remarquer que certaines choses ne changeront jamais »

J'ai ri en hochant la tête. « Oui j'imagine que ma maladresse est une des choses dont cet univers ne se débarrassera jamais » Je l'ai regardé tout en étudiant ses yeux topaze. « Tu as chassé », notai-je en me demandant comment il avait réussi à trouver de quoi se nourrir. Nous étions dans une ville après tout. Ou peut-être qu'il était allé bien plus loin jusqu'à trouver un bois ou autre.

Carlisle acquiesça. « Oui. Alice et Jasper ont veillé sur toi pendant mon absence »

Je fronçai les sourcils de surprise. « Oh ! Où sont-ils maintenant ? demandai-je en me demandant s'ils étaient toujours là.

– Ils sont rentrés chez nous, répondit-il.

– Où est ta maison exactement ? demandai-je curieusement. Si ça ne te dérange pas de me le dire »

Carlisle sourit en secouant la tête. « Certainement pas Bella, répondit-il. Elle est à Ithaca. Un peu plus de cent cinquante miles d'ici »

J'ai hoché la tête tout en songeant que c'était plus loin que je ne pensais. Mais j'imagine que ce n'était pas simple pour eux de trouver un endroit qui puisse leur plaire. Bien que l'argent ne soit certainement pas un problème pour eux, je savais que les Cullen étaient un peu des ermites quand il s'agissait de vivre quelque part. Je savais qu'ils souhaitaient la paix et le calme autour d'eux et je suppose qu'ils préféraient vivre au milieu de la forêt qu'en centre-ville.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? demanda Carlisle. Occupée ?

– Oui, répondis-je. Chaotique serait le mot »

Il rit doucement et je devinai qu'il avait dû m'observer une partie de la journée, il était donc probablement au courant de ce qui s'y était passé. Tout. Du ridicule lot de pinces à linge à la grand-mère qui détestait les Bibles rouges.

Quand nous atteignîmes mon logement, je lui proposai d'entrer. Après un bref moment d'hésitation il obtempéra, entrant à l'intérieur avec moi.

« As-tu une trousse de premier soins ? demanda-t-il soudainement en désignant ma main. Je devrais nettoyer cette plaie. Elle pourrait s'infecter »

Je lui souris. « Tu es toujours un médecin de garde apparemment », notai-je amusée en enlevant mon manteau puis je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour vérifier dans les armoires. Bien entendu j'en avais une qui traînait – sans elle j'aurais probablement saigné à mort un million de fois.

Je retournai au salon après l'avoir trouvé, la passant à Carlisle. Après avoir allumé plus de lumières, je pris place sur la canapé en étudiant ma main. Elle avait commencé à saigner et piquait toujours inconfortablement mais sinon ça allait. J'eus envie de retenir mon souffle – une vieille habitude plus qu'autre chose. Le sang ne me rendait plus aussi malade qu'autrefois.

« Tu es toujours médecin non ? » demandai-je alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi et commençait à examiner ma main.

Carlisle me fit un rapide sourire tout en commençant à répandre le contenu de la trousse de premiers soins sur la table basse.

« Bien sûr, répondit-il. Mais je ne travaille pas en ce moment.

– Parce que tu es coincé ici avec moi », dis-je d'une manière sèche tout en sifflant tandis qu'il appliquait un antiseptique sur les coupures puis essuyait le sang avec un morceau de coton. La blessure commençait à brûler et j'avais envie de bouger les doigts.

Il tendit la main vers une pince à épiler sur la table et avant même que je puisse me demander pourquoi il en avait besoin, il avait déjà fini.

« Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en aspergeant de nouveau la plaie avec l'antiseptique tout en me regardant brièvement, il restait un bout de gravier dans la coupure » Il examina encore ma paume en mettant de côté le spray antiseptique. « Je ne dirais pas que je suis coincé avec toi, commenta-t-il mes mots précédents, de plus les hôpitaux ne disparaîtront pas de ce monde. Je reprendrais le travail une fois la situation réglée ici »

Ses paroles me firent me remémorer la conversation que nous avions eue ce matin. « A propos de la situation, commençai-je, tu m'as dit qu'il existait d'autres possibilités à considérer » Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. « Quelles sont-elles ? Qui d'autre que Victoria pourrait être derrière la vision d'Alice ? »

Carlisle se concentrait toujours sur ma main, tendant la sienne pour prendre un rouleau de gaze sur la table. Il l'enroula plusieurs fois autour de ma main pour couvrir les coupures. « J'imagine que notre autre théorie peut paraître un peu farfelue, admit-il. Mais ce n'est pas impossible et c'est pourquoi cela vaut la peine d'être considéré »

J'ai attendu en silence tout en fixant ses yeux dorés alors qu'il examinait la gaze. Il lâcha ma main après avoir ajouté un bout de ruban adhésif au bandage en s'assurant que le tout tenait bien.

« Je n'ai pas connaissance de tout ce qu'Edward t'a révélé sur notre monde lors de ton séjour à Forks », commença-t-il tout en remettant les fournitures dans le kit. Je l'ai aidé en jetant une paire de petit ciseau et un paquet de pansement dans le sac rouge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû me dire ? » demandai-je.

Une expression pensive apparu sur ses traits. Il ne répondit pas directement à ma question mais a plutôt posé la sienne. « Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà parlé des lois auxquelles nous devons obéir ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils avec surprise. « Vous avez… des lois ? » demandai-je.

Un sourire ironique courba les lèvres de Carlisle. « Je prends ça pour un non, murmura-t-il tout en entremêlant ses doigts et posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il n'en existe pas beaucoup pour être honnête, commença-t-il à expliquer, une seule restriction qui est fondamentalement évidente nous devons garder notre existence secrète » Il se tourna vers moi pour étudier mon expression. « Ce qui signifie que par exemple pour la chasse nous devons être discret. Si nous souhaitons vivre parmi les humains nous devons le faire sans attirer l'attention et déménager de temps à autre pour empêcher quiconque de remarquer que nous ne vieillissons pas. Nous ne devons pas utiliser notre force et notre vitesse surnaturelle en présence d'humains et personne ne doit nous voir au soleil. Tout ce qui pourrait faire exposer notre vraie nature aux humains est un crime passible de la peine de mort.

– Wow, murmurai-je, maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu ne peux pas dormir la nuit »

Il éclata de rire. « Les règles ne sont pas difficiles à suivre, déclara-t-il. Du moment que l'on a appris à faire attention à tout.

– Alors il y a quelqu'un qui surveille ces choses ? demandai-je. Tu as dit que la punition est la mort si quelqu'un enfreint les lois. Qui exécute cette sentence ? Avez-vous votre propre gouvernement secret ou autre ? »

Une expression curieuse apparut sur le visage de Carlisle alors que je prononçais la dernière phrase. « On pourrait dire ça, admit-il, un clan très puissant et vaste réside en Italie – les Volturi. J'imagine qu'ils pourraient être comparés à une forme de royauté – à bien des égards ils assurent la continuité de la paix dans notre monde, surveillant la société des vampires et intervenant au besoin. Ils assument cette position depuis des millénaires »

Le nom des Volturi était familier et je me souvenais vaguement qu'Edward m'en avait parlé. Il avait dit qu'ils ne devaient pas être contrariés.

« Au besoin ? » demandai-je en réfléchissant à ses mots. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il sous-entendait.

« Ils appliquent la loi en punissant ceux qui la transgresse. Par exemple si un clan devient trop grand et commence à attirer l'attention, les Volturi sont contraints d'intervenir, expliqua-t-il. Et si une personne crée un vampire mais ne s'occupe pas de sa création et laisse le nouveau-né causer des ravages ainsi que la mort parmi les humains, les Volturi puniront les deux. Ce ne sont que des exemples – il existe de nombreuses façon de les contrarier.

– Ces Volturi ne paraissent pas très indulgents, notai-je.

– Parce qu'ils ne le sont pas », déclara-t-il sèchement. Il me regarda en m'offrant en doux sourire. « Ce n'était pas mon intention de te donner une image totalement négative à leur sujet. Même si je ne peux être complètement en accord avec leurs manières car ils ont tendance à être inconditionnellement stricts sur certaines questions, je dois cependant admettre que leur rôle et objectifs en tant que dirigeant du monde vampire sont indispensables. Sans eux, les vampires n'auraient plus de raison d'être… _civilisés_ autour des humains. Peu seraient en sécurité.

– Donc d'une certaine manière, ils protègent non seulement les vampires mais aussi les humains ?

– D'une certaine manière », admit Carlisle. Il plissa les yeux tandis qu'une expression de mécontentement apparut sur son visage. « Hormis lorsqu'ils ont soif. C'est une des opinions que je ne partage pas avec eux comme tu le sais »

J'ai hoché la tête en silence en étudiant l'expression sérieuse sur son visage. Il était évident que ses sentiments étaient plutôt mitigés en ce qui concernait les Volturi.

« J'ai passé une courte période avec eux », poursuivit-il tranquillement. Le regard dans ses yeux se voila. « Une vingtaine d'année au XVIIIe siècle »

J'ai ri doucement. « Cela ressemble vraiment à une visite hâtive »

Il sourit brièvement. « Ce fut en vain finalement, murmura-t-il doucement. J'ai essayé de leur faire comprendre pourquoi ils devraient valoriser les humains au lieu de les tuer. Et ils ont tenté de me convaincre du contraire. Ils ont trouvé mon régime répugnant, une chose qui n'était pas naturel » Ses yeux dorés fixaient la surface de la table basse, se rappelant des choses au-delà d'une centaine d'année. Puis il secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser de ses souvenirs.

« Il y a encore beaucoup de chose à dire sur les Volturi, dit-il, mais je crois que les choses que je t'ai dites aujourd'hui sont les plus essentielles pour être conscient de ce qu'ils représentent »

J'ai hoché la tête. « D'accord, alors tu penses qu'ils ont quelque chose à voir avec notre situation ? » demandai-je.

Il resta silencieux un instant, hésitant. « Lorsque nous t'avons laissé entrer dans notre monde il y a huit ans, nous avons mis ta vie en danger. Non seulement par notre présence qui est indiscutablement dangereuse pour toi, mais aussi en te permettant de savoir ce que nous sommes, nous te mettons en danger. Il n'y a aucun moyen de changer ça » Il s'arrêta regardant de nouveau la table basse. « Il est possible que les Volturi aient découvert qu'un humain est au courant de notre secret. Même si nous savons que tu n'es pas un danger pour notre secret, les Volturi peuvent ne pas le voir de cette façon. L'exposition est une chose qu'ils craignent et essaient d'éviter à tout prix »

Il y eut une longue pause durant laquelle Carlisle attendit que ses mots fassent leur chemin en moi. Sa voix était calme et douloureuse quand il reprit la parole.

« Si c'est le cas, je ne peux m'excuser assez pour ce que nous t'avons causé Bella, dit-il doucement. Nous étions conscients du risque après tout. Nous savions que ta connaissance de notre nature pourrait te coûter très cher mais nous t'avons quand même sciemment laissé entrer dans notre monde. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse appropriée mais à l'époque il était peu probable que les Volturi découvrent un jour ton existence. Ma plus grande préoccupation était la capacité d'Edward et surtout de Jasper à contrôler leur soif autour de toi – je n'ai pas pensé aux Volturi. Et ils n'auraient plus été un problème une fois… » Il s'arrêta, secouant la tête.

« Une fois que quoi ? » demandai-je.

Carlisle me regarda de nouveau dans les yeux avec une expression prudente sur le visage. « Une fois que tu serais devenue l'une des nôtres. Parce qu'à l'époque, je ne doutais pas une seconde que ce serait le cas »

Je me sentais étrangement déconnectée du sujet. Cela me paraissait si familier mais en même temps si loin. Il ne faisait pas partie de ma vie comme il l'avait été autrefois. Devenir un vampire avait été un rêve lointain presque comme un mirage qui m'échappait constamment. C'était quelque chose que j'avais cherché à atteindre par amour. Mais quand les Cullen avaient disparu de ma vie, le mirage avait également disparu. Ils étaient censés le faire mais ce n'étaient que des mirages après tout. Il n'était pas sage de courir après quelque chose d'inaccessible.

Et si on devait le poursuivre pour l'obtenir, je me demandai s'il s'agissait de quelque de vrai et de réel. Les bonnes choses arrivaient si elles le devaient. Il ne fallait pas leur courir après.

« Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? demandai-je étrangement calme. Pourquoi le fait de devenir vampire changerait-il la façon de penser des Volturi ? »

Carlisle a fouillé mon visage pour évaluer mon expression. « Parce que si un humain découvre notre existence cette personne doit soit être transformée en vampire, soit… » Il s'arrêta cherchant les mots qui étaient déjà sur mes lèvres.

« Tuée », terminai-je.

Il acquiesça.

Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment. J'ai essayé de comprendre ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis de tout ce qu'il venait de me révéler. Je suppose que j'aurais dû me sentir un peu en colère de découvrir qu'ils étaient conscients du fait que ma connaissance de leur vraie nature mettrait de cette façon ma vie en danger. Mais je ne l'étais pas. Parce qu'à la fin c'était moi qui avais enfreint les règles et cherché à découvrir obstinément leurs secrets. D'une certaine manière, j'avais été consciente des risques. Edward m'avait dit plus d'une fois de rester à l'écart en me disant qu'une amitié entre nous était inenvisageable. Je n'avais simplement pas écouté. J'étais fascinée par sa présence, par les sentiments que sa présence provoquait en moi. J'étais une jeune fille désespérément amoureuse et je l'avais laissé me happer.

Une pensée horrible me vint, de celle qui coinça mon souffle dans ma gorge et fit battre furieusement mon cœur avec inquiétude. Carlisle remarqua le changement de mon rythme cardiaque en m'adressant un froncement de sourcils confus.

« Vont-ils vous punir ? demandai-je. Pour m'avoir tout révélé sur vous, pour ne pas m'avoir changé ou bien pour ne pas vous être débarrassé de moi ?

– Je ne tirerais pas de conclusions, dit-il d'un ton apaisant. Surtout parce que ce que je t'ai dit ce soir n'est que de la simple spéculation. Bien que les Volturi soient à l'origine de la vision d'Alice, je dois dire qu'il est peu probable qu'il connaisse ton existence. Ce n'est qu'une possibilité que je voulais apporter à ta connaissance »

Je me suis légèrement détendue mais l'inquiétude refusa de me quitter complètement. Un petit sourire courba les lèvres de Carlisle.

« J'aurais dû savoir que tu te soucierais de notre sécurité avant la tienne, dit-il doucement. J'espère que tu me crois quand je te dis qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu t'inquiètes Bella. Pas à propos de nous, ni de toi non plus. La situation sera résolue d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et Alice surveille tout du mieux qu'elle peut tout en essayant de comprendre tout ça.

– Je sais, soufflai-je en regardant mes mains. Je déteste juste ça. Je veux dire… je suis parvenue à me mettre de nouveau dans le pétrin même si ce n'est rien de nouveau. Mais j'ai en quelque sorte mis votre vie en danger… »

Carlisle toucha mon bras me faisant le regarder. « Les chose ont tendance à s'arranger d'elles-mêmes, dit-il doucement, c'est ce que tu m'as dit ce matin. Tu ne crois pas en tes propres mots ? »

Je fus obligée de sourire, il venait de me coincer. « Je suppose que je dois le faire. Mais seulement parce que tu le dis »

Il acquiesça. « Bien », dit-il en souriant en retour.

Je dus détourner le regard de ses yeux dorés sentant soudain une rougeur s'étendre sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qui l'avait causé. Carlisle retira sa main de mon bras, me donnant une chance d'étudier la gaze enroulée autour de ma main.

« Comment va ta main ? demanda-t-il.

– Très bien », répondis-je. Les coupures me picotaient encore mais cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Mais le rouge sur mes joues, quel était mon problème ?

Essayant de me distraire de cette étrange sensation, je me suis employée à faire du thé et quelque chose à manger. Je me demandai à quand remontait la dernière fois que j'avais mangé – j'avais été tellement occupée aujourd'hui que je n'avais pas eu le temps pour ça.

Carlisle essaya de trouver une excuse appropriée pour partir ne voulant probablement pas tourner tout le temps autour de moi et me mettre mal à l'aise. Mais je devais admettre que sa compagnie était agréable. C'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un après avoir passé un si long moment seule. Ma vie sociale était plutôt limitée – la journée il n'y avait que les clients à qui parler et parfois Adrian chaque fois qu'il avait le temps de venir me rendre visite. C'était à peu près tout.

Mon petit rituel pour le thé fut interrompu lorsque Carlisle leva les yeux du journal qu'il lisait pour m'informer que quelqu'un venait.

J'ai posé la tasse chaude sur le comptoir en levant un sourcil vers lui. « Ton espèce ou la mienne ? » demandai-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il me fit un sourire incertain. « La tienne, répondit-il en se levant du canapé. Je devrais…

– Ne t'embête pas, l'arrêtai-je en lui faisant signe de se rasseoir. Je sais déjà de qui il s'agit »

En parlant du diable me suis-je dit tout en atteignant la porte juste au moment où la sonnerie retentissait. Je l'ai ouverte pour révéler un jeune homme aux yeux et cheveux brun foncé.

« Hey ! » salua Adrian toujours aussi énergique. Il portait ses vêtements de travail – un pantalon noir taché et poussiéreux associé d'un t-shirt avec un gilet de sécurité orange vif qui finalisait l'ensemble. Apparemment il venait directement du chantier de construction où il travaillait.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? demandai-je en considérant ses vêtements légers. N'est-ce pas toi qui te plaignais du climat froid de Buffalo il y a quelques jours ?

– Non, répondit Adrian, il m'arrive d'avoir chaud à l'idée de partir bientôt. C'était mon dernier jour de travail.

– Vraiment ? demandai-je en le laissant passer devant moi pour qu'il entre. Félicitations, marmonnai-je en le suivant et en fermant la porte. Je ne pensais pas que tu survivrais aussi longtemps.

– J'apprécie la confiance que tu as placé en moi Bells. J'ai toujours su que tu étais… » Le commentaire sarcastique d'Adrian resta un mystère tandis qu'il s'arrêtait remarquant Carlisle qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce près de la fenêtre. Il hocha poliment la tête vers Adrian.

Adrian se tourna de nouveau vers moi tandis qu'un large sourire narquois naissait sur son visage. « Suis-je en train d'interrompre quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en ricanant.

– Non », soupirai-je en espérant qu'il ne dirait rien de stupide. Son sens de l'humour était une chose que Carlisle ne comprendrait peut-être pas. « Hum Carlisle – c'est mon ami Adrian, dis-je. Adrian – voici Carlisle. Un vieil ami »

Carlisle traversa la pièce serrant rapidement la main d'Adrian. J'ai essayé de ne pas être mal à l'aise lorsque ce dernier a souri assez largement devant certainement nourrir un commentaire stupide dans sa tête.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, salua agréablement Carlisle en donnant un sourire poli à Adrian.

– C'est un plaisir », approuva Adrian d'un empressement exagéré. Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi avec un sourire idiot sur le visage. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais d'autres amis Bella, me taquina-t-il.

– Ouais, eh bien je fais une nouvelle liste, remarquai-je sarcastiquement, depuis que tu en es sorti.

– Aie ça fait mal.

– Mon cœur saigne pour toi », dis-je en essayant de le guider vers l'extérieur. Il ne remarqua même pas que je tirais sur son gilet de sécurité orange en tâchant de le faire bouger.

« Carlisle c'est ça ? demanda Adrian l'air curieux. Es-tu britannique ? »

Je lui lançai un regard étonné. C'était curieux qu'Adrian puisse faire le lien entre le prénom Carlisle et l'endroit d'où il était né. J'imagine que ce n'était pas surprenant car ce prénom était très anglais mais Adrian était tout de même parvenu à me surprendre. J'avais supposé que sa culture générale du monde se limitait à la malbouffe et à la mauvaise musique.

« Oui. J'ai eu de la famille là-bas », répondit Carlisle et il n'avait même pas besoin de mentir.

Adrian acquiesça commençant à vouloir dire autre chose. Il me fit un autre sourire narquois tandis que son regard voyageait entre moi et Carlisle. Je l'ai ramené dehors avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre tout en lançant un regard d'excuse à Carlisle.

« Excuse-nous un moment », lui dis-je en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Alors que je me tournai vers Adrian, j'ai remarqué qu'il me regardait de la tête aux pieds avec toujours ce sourire très ennuyeux sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demandai-je.

Il ignora ma question comme s'il ne l'avait même pas entendu. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le bel homme sexy ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, _wow_. C'est ton nouveau petit-ami ou autre ? Depuis quand tu sors avec des _top-modèles_ ?

– Chut ! Et non, répondis-je en chuchotant.

– Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? Il ne peut pas entendre »

Si seulement il savait à quel point il le pouvait au contraire. « C'est juste un ami que j'ai revu il y a quelques jours, expliquai-je tout en souhaitant effacer ce sourire ennuyeux de son visage.

– Quelle coïncidence »

Je roulai des yeux face à son insinuation, enroulant mes bras autour de moi. Il faisait vraiment froid ici. « Sérieusement que veux-tu ? Il se fait tard.

– Oh, alors tu me chasses parce qu'il est tard mais pas lui ? Je vois…

– Je te jette dehors parce que tu es ennuyant, dis-je. Alors accouche. Tu n'aurais pas pris la peine de venir ici directement du travail si tu n'avais rien à dire »

Adrian me fit un sourire de plus mais un peu grognon, puis il haussa les épaules. « Je suis venu chercher le chargeur de batterie de mon appareil photo. Tu l'as.

– Non je ne l'ai pas, contredis-je. Tu dois l'avoir perdu. Pourquoi serait-il ici ?

– Je l'ai oublié quand j'ai déménagé, déclara-t-il. Et je n'en avais pas besoin jusqu'à maintenant. Je pars dans quelques jours et je ne vois pas l'utilité de prendre mon appareil photo si je n'ai rien pour le charger »

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux tout en secouant la tête. Je ne savais pas où était son stupide chargeur.

J'ai soupiré. « Reste ici et je vais le chercher d'accord ? »

Adrian haussa les sourcils tandis qu'un sourire entendu jouait sur ses lèvres. « Pourquoi je ne peux pas attendre à l'intérieur ? Et avoir une petite conversation avec ton _ami_ ?

– Parce que, insistai-je.

– As-tu honte de moi ?

– Tu es plus imprévisible que ma mère ! Et ça en dit long. Tu vas dire quelque chose de stupide et m'embarrasser, murmurai-je avec ferveur.

– Allez Bella. Il ne va pas rompre juste à cause d'une petite conversation »

Je soupirai décidant que je ne faisais que perdre mon temps. Je devrais le savoir maintenant.

« Fais ce que tu veux », marmonnai-je ouvrant à nouveau la porte.

Carlisle avait l'air poliment confus alors que je retournai furieuse à l'intérieur. « Désolée pour ça », lui dis-je. Adrian me suivit à l'intérieur et sourit à Carlisle.

« Ne crois pas ce qu'il te dit », dis-je à Carlisle tandis que je disparaissais dans ma chambre à la recherche du chargeur. Je l'ai entendu rire un peu puis il a engagé une conversation détendue avec Adrian.

J'ai regardé pratiquement partout. J'ai fouillé dans les tiroirs où je gardais des petits objets tels que des bloc-notes, des stylos, des agrafeuses et d'autres choses. J'ai vérifié la table de nuit, sous le lit et même dans les armoires de la salle de bain mais je ne trouvais pas ce que je cherchais. Les minutes s'enchaînèrent tandis que je me torturais en sachant qu'Adrian parlait à Carlisle et je priais silencieusement qu'il ne le mette pas mal à l'aise. Je connaissais Adrian – même s'il était une personne agréable à côtoyer, il avait également tendance à énerver les gens.

Non pas que Carlisle se fâcherait un jour. Il était trop patient pour ça.

Soupirant doucement, je me suis aventurée à jeter un coup d'œil dans le tiroir où je gardais mes vêtements de nuit et ma lingerie. C'était le dernier endroit où je n'avais pas regardé car c'était aussi l'endroit le plus invraisemblable pour garder un chargeur. Même Adrian ne pouvait être aussi idiot.

Excepté que… apparemment il l'était. Du fond du tiroir, sous plusieurs couches de coton, satin et dentelle, j'ai trouvé le chargeur de son appareil photo. Frustrée à cause de tout ce temps perdu, je le pris et je suis retournée au salon.

Adrian racontait avec fougue quelque chose à Carlisle lorsque je suis apparue. Il se tourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu as pris ton temps, remarqua-t-il.

– Je suis vraiment désolée, dis-je entre mes dents. Tu l'avais caché dans un endroit très pratique »

Adrian fronça les sourcils une expression vide dans les yeux. Puis, il parut se souvenir tout en se frappant le front tel un personnage de dessin animé.

« Oh oui, tu veux dire que c'était dans ton…

– Chut ! » Je l'ai arrêté ne voulant pas qu'il parle de mes sous-vêtements devant Carlisle. Un rougissement s'étala de nouveau sur mon visage. Je mis le chargeur dans ses mains.

Adrian semblait prêt à partir maintenant qu'il avait récupéré son chargeur. « Au revoir Doc », dit-il à Carlisle en levant la main. Je l'ai raccompagné à la porte sortant de nouveau pour le voir partir.

« _Doc_ ? » demandai-je alors que la porte se refermait derrière moi.

Adrian haussa les épaules. « Ouais. Il m'a dit qu'il était médecin. C'est étrange. Il a l'air si jeune »

J'ai ignoré sa dernière phrase enroulant mes bras autour de moi pour essayer de rester au chaud.

« Merci pour le chargeur, continua-t-il et pour la première fois de la soirée il sourit gentiment sans taquinerie.

– Pas de problème, répondis-je en l'étudiant. Alors… tu pars vraiment ? Tu sais quand ?

– Je ne suis pas encore sûr, répondit-il. Dans un mois peut-être. Vas-tu tenir ta promesse et m'aider avec mes affaires ?

– Bien sûr, assurai-je. Appelle-moi quand tu auras besoin de moi »

Le sourire d'Adrian devint un peu mélancolique. « Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis à l'idée de m'accompagner ?

– Non » Je secouai la tête.

« Allez Bella, commença-t-il à me persuader pour la millionième fois. Ce serait amusant et excitant. Toi et moi ensemble… comment peux-tu dire non ?

– Adrian nous en avons déjà parlé, dis-je doucement. Nous nous disputerions tout le temps jusqu'au moment où l'un de nous en aura marre et s'en aille. Et nous sommes si différents l'un de l'autre. Tu as constamment envie de bouger, de ne jamais rester immobile… je ne suis pas comme ça. Je veux m'installer et pas toi. Ma vie est ici. Peut-être que la tienne ne l'est pas mais la mienne l'est »

Adrian soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts. Il me regarda se rapprochant soudainement et faisant une chose si inattendue même pour lui que je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait.

Le baiser fut rapide, désespéré… et unilatéral. Je m'éloignai de ses lèvres poussant sa poitrine avec mes mains et reculant d'un pas.

« Ne fais pas ça, demandai-je en essayant de ne pas m'énerver.

– Pourquoi pas ? demanda Adrian toujours aussi impudique et sûr de lui que de coutume.

– Parce que c'est inapproprié, dis-je en me détournant. Bonne nuit Adrian.

– Hé ne sois pas fâchée, l'entendis-je dire en me saisissant l'épaule. D'accord je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. J'ai juste ce petit faible pour toi j'imagine »

Je me mis à rire oubliant momentanément mon chagrin. « Tu n'as de faible pour _personne_ »

Il se frotta la nuque. « Ouais je suppose que c'est vrai, admit-il en me faisant le sourire familier et tordu auquel j'étais plus habituée. Alors, dit-il, donc tu ne viens pas ?

– Non Adrian, dis-je plus doucement cette fois. Je ne viens pas avec toi »

Finalement il hocha docilement la tête. « Merde, marmonna-t-il. Je savais que j'aurais dû demander à cette fille du bar »

Je reniflai doucement en secouant la tête, ne sachant s'il plaisantait ou non. « Rien ne t'empêche d'y retourner et de la retrouver. Peut-être qu'elle dira oui même si ce n'est pas mon cas.

– Peut-être, sourit Adrian en commençant à reculer. Merci pour le chargeur. Je t'appelle »

J'ai hoché la tête en levant la main et le regardant disparaître dans la nuit.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, je suis retournée à l'intérieur. Carlisle était toujours debout près de la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il me fit un sourire poli lorsque j'entrais.

« Désolée pour ça », dis-je.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge en se rapprochant de quelques pas. « Il a l'air d'être un gentil jeune homme », déclara-t-il en me regardant longuement.

Un petit rire s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je m'assis sur le canapé en passant une main dans mes cheveux. « Avoir l'air est le mot clé, murmurai-je. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas servi des blagues idiotes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il peut être ennuyeux parfois. Et c'est le cas de le dire »

Carlisle secoua la tête en souriant. Son regard dévia vers la rangée de photos posées sur la table sous la fenêtre, ses yeux atterrissant sur celle avec Adrian et moi debout près du lac. Le soleil couchant derrière nous colorait l'image de différents tons de jaune et d'orange.

Il me lança un regard curieux me faisant me demander pourquoi il me regardait comme ça.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Carlisle s'approcha, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la table basse. « Rien, répondit-il. Je me posais simplement des questions sur votre histoire à tous les deux »

Je levai un sourcils vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il y a eu une histoire ?

– Je l'ai compris à la façon dont vous avez agi l'un avec l'autre.

– Tu veux dire nos chamailleries ? demandai-je en riant un peu. J'espère qu'on n'est pas passé pour un vieux couple marié ou autre »

Il sourit en secouant la tête. « Vous m'avez rappelé Emmett et Rosalie en réalité »

J'ai dû rouler des yeux. Réfléchissant un moment, je me demandai comment expliquer la situation compliquée entre moi et Adrian. Ce n'était pas facile. « Il se trouve qu'il est juste comme ça – idiot je veux dire, murmurai-je. Je suis presque immunisée contre les choses stupides qu'il débite mais parfois il a la capacité d'appuyer là où il faut » Je m'arrêtai un moment, jetant un coup d'œil à la photo sous la fenêtre. « Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques années juste après mon emménagement ici. Nous sommes devenus instantanément amis – tu sais comme lorsque tu rencontres quelqu'un et que tu as le sentiment de connaître cette personne depuis toujours ? »

Carlisle acquiesça, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

« C'est comme ça que ce fut » J'ai haussé les épaules. « Puis à un moment donné ça m'est tombé dessus, pauvre de moi. C'était une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout » J'ai observé mes mains tandis que je commençais à me sentir étrange. C'était bizarre de parler de truc comme ça à Carlisle mais pas dans un sens inconfortable du terme.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il semblant véritablement curieux. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ses yeux dorés, surprise qu'il ne paraisse pas gêné de devoir écouter mon histoire. J'ai haussé de nouveau les épaules. « Nous étions inséparables au début. Nous avons même emménagé ensemble très vite, expliquai-je. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Finalement nous avons juste décidé de redevenir amis – cela semblait mieux fonctionner pour nous »

Carlisle fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui ne s'est pas bien passé ? s'enquit-il. Si cela ne te dérange pas que je demande »

Je secouai la tête, cherchant mes mots. « Il m'a fait sa demande », admis-je.

Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils. « N'est-ce pas censé être une bonne chose ? »

Je lui fis un sourire ironique. « J'imagine. Mais je suppose qu'Adrian pensait que c'était la solution à tout ce qui ne fonctionnait pas chez nous. Nous nous rendions fous l'un et l'autre – nous ne nous chamaillons plus comme d'habitude, nous nous battions et nous disputions à propos de tout. C'était… stressant »

Carlisle hocha la tête avec une expression sympathique. Je lui fis un sourire triste posant mon coude sur le bras du canapé. « Je sais que nous aurions peut-être dû essayer plus fort et nous donner plus de temps. Mais aussi… eh bien, je suis sûre que tu as déjà entendu que les opposés se complètent ? Je pense que c'est n'importe quoi. Peut-être que c'est possible pour certaines personnes mais… »

Il entrelaça ses doigts en me lançant un long regard. « Pourquoi pas vous ? » demanda-t-il.

J'ai réfléchi à sa question durant un moment. « Parce que nous n'étions pas seulement différents l'un de l'autre, mais également têtus »

Il eut alors un petit rire. « Ça me paraît être une combinaison orageuse »

Je souris. « Ça l'était.

– Tu parais être sur une base amicale avec lui, nota-t-il. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé.

– Oui. Nous sommes mieux en tant qu'amis qu'autre chose. Si seulement nous l'avions su depuis le début. Cela nous aurait évité beaucoup de problèmes »

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment. Carlisle tendit la main vers le journal qu'il n'était pas parvenu à terminer quand Adrian était apparu mais il ne se concentra pas pour le lire. « J'ai compris qu'il partait »

J'ai hoché la tête. « Oui dans un mois. J'ai toujours su qu'il le ferait un jour » Il fronça les sourcils d'une manière interrogative. « C'est une sorte d'âme qui ne tient pas en place, expliquai-je, jamais capable de rester immobile ou de s'installer. Je pense qu'ici, est le temps le plus long où il est resté à un même endroit »

Il acquiesça. « Il va te manquer », dit-il doucement.

J'ai rencontré son regard, surprise. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais pendant un moment, je ne pus parler.

« J'ai toujours su qu'il partirait, déclarai-je finalement incapable de dire autre chose, je suis habituée à l'idée maintenant »

Carlisle plissa les yeux mais il sembla accepter ma réponse. Il remit le journal sur la table en se levant. « Je devrais prendre congé, dit-il en m'offrant un sourire. Il se fait tard et je ne souhaite pas te tenir éveillée »

J'ai regardé par la fenêtre en hésitant. Il ne pleuvait pas comme la nuit dernière mais l'idée de le jeter dehors dans la nuit était dérangeante.

« Tu devrais rester, proposai-je. Je veux dire tu n'as pas à passer tes nuits dehors si tu ne le veux pas. Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison pour ça. Tu ferais aussi bien de rester ici.

– Merci Bella, dit Carlisle en souriant, mais je dois refuser »

Je fronçai les sourcils, regardant le sol pour cacher ma déception soudaine. « Mes livres sont-ils si inintéressants ? » demandai-je en plaisantant à moitié me rappelant qu'il avait passé la nuit précédente dans ma petite bibliothèque.

Il gloussa doucement. « Ils sont merveilleux. Mais je ne peux pas rester – j'ai promis de rencontrer Alice et Jasper dans quelques instants pour échanger des nouvelles s'il y en a »

L'envie soudaine d'aller avec lui et de voir Alice et Jasper m'a presque surprise. J'ai essayé d'expliquer ce sentiment en me disant que je voulais juste être au courant de la situation. Et je le souhaitais. Mais je savais que ce n'était que la moitié de la vérité.

J'ai été obligé de me pencher sur mes sentiments, de me demander si je voulais qu'un autre morceau de mon passé révolu revienne. Carlisle avait réintégré ma vie si facilement que j'avais l'impression qu'il était à Buffalo depuis bien plus longtemps que quelques jours. Est-ce que cela arriverait aussi avec Alice et Jasper ? Et finalement avec Emmett, Rosalie, Esmée et Edward… serais-je soudain pour la seconde fois de mon existence entourée de vampires, ces petits morceaux de mon passé ? Est-ce que même je le voulais ?

J'ai repoussé cette pensée. Mais j'allais un peu trop vite. Et je n'étais finalement pas la seule à décider, les Cullen avaient également leur mot à dire. Pour ce que j'en savais cela ne pouvait être que pour me protéger et rien de plus comme je le soupçonnais. Il était très probable qu'ils n'aient pas l'intention de s'attarder après la fin de cette situation.

J'ai levé les yeux pour revoir Carlisle et je l'ai regardé marcher jusqu'à la porte s'apprêtant à partir. Je savais qu'il reviendrait. Je savais que je le verrais demain.

Mais lorsqu'il se tourna une dernière fois vers moi en me faisant un sourire chaleureux et en me souhaitant tranquillement une bonne nuit avant de franchir le seuil, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce qui allait se passer après-demain. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se passerait le jour où il franchirait ma porte pour la dernière fois et partirait pour toujours.


	6. De l'eau sous les ponts

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

* * *

_**« Les gens qui ont perdu des relations se demandent souvent pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas juste laisser « l'eau couler sous les ponts »**_

_**C'est de l'eau sous le pont – et le problème c'est que nous ne vivons pas sur le pont mais dans la rivière de la vie avec ses nombreuses torsions et virages »**_

\- Grant Fairley -

* * *

**De l'eau sous les ponts**

J'ai relevé la fermeture éclair de mon manteau aussi haut que possible et j'ai fourré mes mains dans le fond de mes poches. Je n'avais fait que quelques pas dehors que je gelais déjà. Peut-être qu'il y avait du vrai dans les affirmations d'Adrian, Buffalo n'était pas l'endroit le plus chaud du monde. Mais j'ai refusé de me laisser perturber. Le temps froid passerait finalement car c'était aussi simple que ça – juste l'état temporaire d'une saison. Et ce n'était pas le climat de Buffalo qui m'avait attiré en premier lieu et encore moins ce qui m'avait fait rester.

Je repensai à l'époque où j'avais déménagé de Phoenix à Forks toutes ces années plus tôt, et je me souvenais de la mélancolie désespérée que la ville pluvieuse avait suscitée en moi. Il était presque difficile de comprendre ça maintenant, de penser qu'une chose aussi insignifiante que le temps ait pu une fois avoir autant d'effet sur moi. Que cela m'avait fait détester la ville où j'étais née, la ville qui aurait dû m'être chère pour de multiples raisons. Non seulement c'était ma première maison que je m'en souvienne ou non mais c'était aussi l'endroit où mes parents s'étaient rencontrés. C'était l'endroit où Charlie vivait toujours et vivrait probablement pour le reste de sa vie.

Par conséquent la petite ville aurait dû être un sujet de curiosité sans fin pour moi et ce depuis le début. Enfant et adolescente, j'aurais dû demander des informations sur le moment où Renée et Charlie s'étaient rencontrés. J'aurais dû être plus curieuse sur l'histoire de mes parents, de ce qui les avait réunis et ainsi de suite. Je savais ce qui s'était passé après ma naissance je savais ce qui les avait finalement séparés et avait fait partir Renée tandis qu'elle m'emmenait avec elle. Mais tout ce qui s'était passé avant… eh bien, c'était plus ou moins un mystère pour moi.

Parce que quand j'étais plus jeune je ne m'étais jamais intéressée à ces choses. Je n'avais demandé à aucun de mes parents de me parler du jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, ni de savoir dans quel lieu exact leurs chemins s'étaient croisés. Je n'avais jamais été curieuse de savoir où c'était déroulé leur premier rendez-vous, je n'avais jamais demandé à Charlie où il avait fait sa demande et le genre de mariage qu'ils avaient fait. Maintenant quand j'y pense des années plus tard, je me disais que j'aurais dû me comporter différemment. La personne que j'étais censée être avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été cette enfant, cette adolescente.

Par exemple, j'aurais dû être plus impatiente de voir Charlie quand Renée avait insisté pour que je lui rende cette visite habituelle de deux semaines chaque été. Mais je n'avais jamais été impatiente. J'avais seulement été réticente. Je regardais la ville de Forks au travers d'un certain type de verres – pas roses mais grises. Au lieu que je considère cet endroit comme ma seconde maison, l'endroit où mon père vivait et où il avait hâte de me voir, je n'y avais vu qu'une ville déprimante et misérable où les nuages couvraient le ciel la plupart du temps. Et j'avais pensé : qui voudrait vivre ici ? Qui y passerait même une petite partie de son temps, sans parler d'une vie entière dans un endroit tel que celui-ci et volontairement ? La petite ville de Forks paraissait manquer de tant de choses à l'époque, des choses qui étaient devenus plus ou moins sans importance pour moi à présent.

Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, je n'avais pas su voir au-delà de mes préjugés, au-delà de ces opinions qui faisaient autrefois partie de moi. Pendant longtemps je n'avais vu la ville qu'au travers d'un voile de pluie sans fin et rien d'autre. C'est pourquoi j'avais l'impression maintenant que j'avais perdu tant de choses qui étaient à ma portée à l'époque juste parce que j'avais décidé de les ignorer.

Et ce n'est que maintenant longtemps après, que ce n'était pas à Forks à qui il manquait quelque chose. C'était moi qui avais échoué à vivre et à évoluer, d'accepter que la vie ne se résumait pas à une infinité de soleil. Et maintenant je savais que peu importe où on pouvait être si le soleil brillait ou si la pluie tombait du ciel, où qu'on se trouve, ce qui importait vraiment c'était d'être à l'aise, heureux avec soi-même.

Et la compagnie que vous côtoyiez avait également un rôle essentiel.

Un frisson me traversa de nouveau et j'accélérai le pas en essayant d'échauffer mes muscles. J'ai remonté le col de mon manteau pour protéger mon cou ne souhaitant pas attraper froid. Je n'avais pas le loisir de tomber malade.

Carlisle remarqua mes frissons en me jetant un coup d'œil. « Es-tu certaine de vouloir te promener ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, insistai-je en rencontrant son regard et entendant un écho de mes pensées précédentes dans ma réponse, le froid n'est pas une excuse pour rester à l'intérieur et s'arrêter de vivre »

Je crus voir un sourire amusé passer sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'accepte doucement.

Le parc était sombre et désert alors que nous nous dirigions vers le sentier pavé. C'en était presque devenu une habitude de le faire tous les soirs. Quand je rentrais du travail Carlisle m'accompagnait habituellement lors de mes promenades de soirée. Ce simple rituel quotidien commençait à être confortable. Et la compagnie de Carlisle était… intéressante. Différente. Lors de mon court séjour à Forks, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu la chance de le connaître, de connaître l'homme derrière le fondateur des Cullen. Bien sûr je savais des choses à son sujet, des choses qu'Edward m'avait dites et des choses que j'avais moi-même observées.

Lors de ces derniers jours où il m'avait tenu compagnie, j'avais commencé à me sentir attirée par sa présence, par l'aura de temps et d'expérience qui l'entourait. Je trouvais qu'il était loin d'être vieux et ennuyeux. Simplement, j'étais intriguée par la façon dont son esprit fonctionnait et par la façon dont il paraissait toujours être capable de voir la situation dans son ensemble. Au lieu de négliger les petits détails qu'un autre aurait trouvé sans intérêt, Carlisle leur prêtait attention. Il avait rarement des préjugés, s'efforçant toujours de voir plus loin que les autres. Ce qui ne pouvait pas être une composante de vampire – je n'avais pas le souvenir qu'Edward ait eu cette ouverture d'esprit que possédait Carlisle. J'imagine que ce trait de caractère venait avec l'expérience, des siècles de vie et d'être le témoin de choses que je ne pouvais imaginer.

Mais surtout, cette ouverture d'esprit faisait partie de la nature de Carlisle. Cette capacité de voir ce que les autres ne pouvaient voir.

Je me tournai pour regarder dans sa direction, désirant libérer une question qui m'obsédait depuis longtemps.

« Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? l'interrogeai-je en gagnant un regard étonné de sa part.

– Bien sûr Bella », dit-il alors qu'un sourire tirait un coin de ses lèvres.

Regardant devant moi, j'ai incliné la tête sur le côté, hésitant soudain. « Pourquoi toi ? demandai-je finalement en me tournant pour le regarder de nouveau. Comment cela se fait-il que ce soit toi qui sois venu à Buffalo pour m'informer de la vision d'Alice ? Ne te méprends pas – je suis heureuse de te voir. J'imagine que je suis juste curieuse »

Carlisle hésita.

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez tiré à la courte-paille », dis-je alors qu'il restait silencieux depuis un moment.

Il rit en secouant la tête. « Bien sûr que non. Je me suis porté volontaire, admit-il. Et si nous avions tiré à la courte-paille, je suis certain que cela aurait été plutôt de savoir qui obtiendrait la chance de veiller sur toi et non l'inverse. Alice était plus que ravie à l'idée de te revoir »

Je me sentais étrangement comblée à l'entente de ses mots et j'ai essayé de cacher le sourire qu'ils faisaient naître. Il resta silencieux un moment de plus, se tournant finalement vers moi pour me regarder de nouveau.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu porté volontaire ? » demandai-je toujours curieuse.

Il réfléchit à ma question et ses épaules s'élevèrent en un petit haussement. « Je sentais que… c'était le plus approprié que ce soit moi qui vienne te voir. Nous voulions que tu sois à l'aise »

J'ai hoché la tête soudainement heureuse que ce soit Carlisle qui soit venu me voir. Je ne savais pas comment j'aurais réagi si Edward – ou Rosalie par exemple – était apparu à ma porte après huit ans d'absence. J'avais toujours eu une relation amicale avec Carlisle et je ne m'étais jamais sentie mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il existait un certain calme en lui qui me détendait instantanément. Et ce n'était pas seulement dû à ce calme intérieur qui le caractérisait. Il possédait une sorte d'aura apaisante et qui me rendait sereine. En sécurité même, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

« Je comprends si tu aurais préféré Alice », l'entendis-je dire. Il me fit un sourire poli alors que je me tournai pour le regarder.

« Oh pas du tout, m'expliquai-je en réalisant qu'il avait compris mon silence de travers. Je veux dire j'adore Alice mais je pense que c'est bien que ce soit toi qui sois venu. Je t'appréciais beaucoup à Forks », révélai-je en ressentant le besoin de le dire pour une raison qui m'échappait.

Son sourire fut surpris mais heureux alors qu'il me regardait. « Je suis content de l'entendre, répondit-il, je t'appréciais beaucoup également.

– Ouais c'est ça, ris-je en roulant des yeux. Certainement lors des courtes périodes où je n'avais pas de fracture du crâne, ou je n'avais pas besoin d'un million de points de suture ou d'un plâtre » J'ai levé ma main droite qui était encore recouverte d'un morceau de gaze. Ma paume portait encore le vestige de coupures après ma petite chute d'il y a quelques nuits. « Il semble qu'il n'y ait pas eu beaucoup de changements dans ce domaine »

Il rit doucement. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu attires les problèmes et les blessures, contredit-il.

– Peut-être pas, répondis-je en souriant et en plaisantant, mais quand même, il n'est pas sage de ta part de proposer de venir me surveiller. Je suis plutôt malchanceuse »

Carlisle secoua seulement la tête en souriant. Son aspect avait quelque chose de désarmant à ce moment-là. Ses yeux dorés scintillaient d'amusement et ses mots étaient doux alors qu'ils s'égrenaient dans l'air comme s'attardant longtemps autour de moi après avoir été prononcés.

« Peu importe à quel point cela peut être imprudent, dit-il calmement, je suis très heureux d'être venu »

Durant le reste de notre marche, je n'eus plus froid. Ou peut-être que si mais je ne le sentis pas. Parce qu'encore une fois ce n'était peut-être pas à cause du temps froid ou chaud, qu'il ne s'agissait pas du soleil ou de son absence. Il s'agissait peut-être du bonheur que je ressentais en moi et la compagnie avec qui j'étais.

* * *

Je ne vis pas Carlisle le lendemain.

Comme d'habitude, j'ai traversé le parc pour me rendre à la librairie m'attendant à voir sa haute silhouette attendre près de la courbe du sentier pavé. Mais minute après minute, pas après pas, virage après virage, je fus certaine qu'il ne se présenterait pas. Ce n'était pas inhabituel car il avait déjà été invisible auparavant mais pour une quelconque raison, je m'interrogeais sur la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de s'éloigner de nouveau.

La soirée ne fut pas différente. Quand je quittais le magasin, j'ai traversé seule l'obscurité. J'ai essayé de ne pas prêter attention au sentiment de déception que j'identifiais. Je l'ai plutôt repoussé ne souhaitant pas en être consciente. Parce que je n'avais aucune raison d'être déçue. Pourquoi le serais-je ?

Le lendemain, c'était samedi. Je fermais le magasin un peu plus tôt comme tous les samedi et pour une fois je pus rentrer chez moi avec la lumière du jour. En marchant dans le parc, je m'arrêtai pour regarder le lac, me souvenant m'être tenu au même endroit avec Adrian cette nuit-là où j'avais vu Carlisle pour la première fois. Il s'était tenu dans l'ombre d'un bouleau tout en m'observant silencieusement et attendant probablement le bon moment pour venir me parler. Je me souvenais encore de mon incrédulité lorsqu'il était sorti de l'obscurité se montrant brièvement à moi pour que je sois consciente de sa présence. D'une manière ou d'une autre j'avais réussi à me convaincre que cela n'avait été que le fruit de mon imagination et lorsque j'étais rentrée à la maison, j'avais presque oublié cet étrange moment.

Je pouvais maintenant comprendre ce court instant d'incrédulité. Même maintenant il était facile de remettre en question la présence de Carlisle lorsqu'il était nulle part en vue. Parfois c'est presque comme s'il disparaissait de mon monde comme s'il traversait une frontière mystérieuse passant de l'autre côté, à l'endroit auquel il appartenait. Et puis, il revenait pour passer un moment avec moi, mais je savais qu'il finissait toujours par repartir.

Parce qu'il devrait toujours y avoir cette frontière. Elle ne pouvait être franchie – peut-être momentanément mais pas de façon définitive. Et il était même très téméraire d'envisager le contraire.

Je fis le reste du trajet jusqu'à la maison puis je finis une partie de la paperasse que j'avais apportée avec moi. Posséder une librairie ne consistait pas seulement à avoir des étagères pleines de livres passionnants et de pouvoir les lire gratuitement. Après avoir terminé, je me préparai quelque chose à manger puis regardai au-dehors par la fenêtre du salon tout en buvant mon thé. Dans la lumière de l'après-midi, j'ai scruté les arbres et les buissons entourant mon logement en me demandant si quelqu'un me regardait. Et je me demandai pourquoi cette personne avait décidé de rester au-dehors au lieu d'entrer, pourquoi cette personne avait décidé de rester de son côté et de ne pas franchir la frontière, même pour un court instant.

Versant le reste du thé dans l'évier, je plaçai ma tasse sur le comptoir de la cuisine et me tournai vers la porte. Sans prendre la peine de prendre mon manteau, je sortis dans le froid glacial de novembre.

Je me dirigeai rapidement à l'autre bout de l'allée vers ma boîte aux lettres où mon journal m'attendait – j'avais oublié de le prendre lorsque j'étais rentrée. Je l'ai sorti de la boîte, le pliant dans mes mains alors que je regardais les arbres flanquant l'allée pavée étroite. Un frisson me traversa tandis que l'air froid fouettait ma peau. La porte de ma maison avait l'air plus qu'accueillante à l'autre bout de la ruelle mais je ne fis pas un pas vers elle. Au lieu de ça, je suis restée immobile en serrant le journal de mes mains.

« Carlisle ? » criai-je doucement en regardant de droite à gauche mais ne voyant que des arbres et des buissons. Une petite goutte de pluie atterrit sur ma joue signe qu'une pluie imminente qui durerait probablement pendant des jours arrivait.

« Carlisle ? Tu es là ? » demandai-je encore en commençant à me sentir bête. Mais en même temps, j'ai commencé à me sentir bizarre. Il était étrange qu'il soit absent depuis près de deux jours maintenant et qu'il ait également refusé d'apparaître alors même que je l'ai appelé. Cela m'a inquiété. Et si quelque chose s'était passé ?

J'étais sur le point d'appeler encore son nom quand une silhouette émergea des arbres et des buissons nus.

L'automne avait recouvert le paysage environnant de différentes teintes de gris et de bruns emportant du même coup les couleurs vives pour ne laisser que la pâleur. Même la personne qui sortit de cet arrière-plan de la nature mourante était pâle. Mais rien ne mourrait en elle, rien ne s'estompait. Elle ne ressemblait en rien au paysage austère derrière elle. Dans ma tête, je la voyais plutôt dans un pré rempli de fleurs en été.

Mais il n'y avait pas de fleurs. Pas d'été ni de prairie. Il n'y avait qu'elle, et elle était familière. Tout en elle était exactement ça, familier. Yeux dorés, corps élancé, peau pâle… tout. Je connaissais cette femme mais elle ne me connaissait pas. C'est du moins ce que je ressentis au début. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'hésitation en elle alors qu'elle sortait de sa cachette tout en me fouillant du regard. En me regardant comme si elle ne m'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Ou alors, elle me regardait de cette manière car un temps certain s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle m'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Même si j'étais toute aussi perplexe de la voir, j'ai réalisé que les années passées ne l'avaient nullement affecté. Elle avait exactement la même apparence. Ce qui n'était pas mon cas.

Sa silhouette élancée s'arrêta, restant immobile comme les frênes derrière elle. Une rafale de vent la percuta faisant remuer les arbres derrière elle et les branches au-dessus de sa tête mais elle ne bougea pas. Seules les courtes mèches de ses cheveux noirs bougèrent dans la brise m'assurant que ce n'était pas une statue debout devant moi. Qu'elle était un être vivant, pas aussi mortel que moi mais une personne respirant et existante. Seulement, elle était paralysée par l'hésitation et je me demandai qu'elle en était la cause.

Je me demandai ce qui lui avait fait franchir la frontière invisible pour être à mes côtés.

« Carlisle n'est pas là en ce moment », dit-elle doucement. Elle m'a étudié durant un moment ou deux de ses yeux dorés clignotant. Puis un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Bonjour Bella »

Un sourire un peu incertain me monta aux lèvres presque involontairement. « Alice », saluai-je alors que le ton de ma voix était en quelque sorte entre l'amusement et la surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir – pas si tôt du moins.

Alice se rapprocha de deux pas alors que ses pieds ne firent aucun bruit tandis qu'elle marchait sur la route pavée à l'ombre des arbres. Elle souriait plus librement à présent avec un scintillement dans son œil auquel je m'étais habituée autrefois. Mais il y avait de l'incertitude derrière tout ça, une timidité.

Les muscles de ses bras commencèrent à tressauter légèrement. On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à s'empêcher de se jeter sur moi pour une étreinte féroce. Ce qui me fit davantage penser à l'Alice que j'avais connu alors que l'incertitude semblait la déserter petit à petit.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux arbres derrière elle en me faisant un sourire destiné à me rassurer. « Carlisle sera de retour plus tard, expliqua-t-elle, je suis restée en arrière pour veiller sur toi »

Je fronçai les sourcils en essayant de lire son ton. « Où est-il ? Quelque chose est arrivé ? »

Elle a commencé à secouer la tête mais hésitait encore. « Pas vraiment », déclara-t-elle d'un ton un peu trop rassurant. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne me disait pas – je le voyais dans ses yeux.

Le vent froid me fit frissonner ce qui me fit regretter d'avoir laissé mon manteau à l'intérieur. Une autre goutte de pluie atterrit sur ma joue, suivie de plusieurs autres.

« Tu devrais rentrer à l'intérieur », suggéra Alice en remarquant que j'avais froid. Mais rentrer était la dernière chose que je souhaitais faire. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Et je devais aussi admettre que la présence d'Alice était une agréable surprise. Cela faisait huit ans que je ne l'avais pas vue. Et huit ans, c'était long. Même si plusieurs d'entre elles étaient passées sans même que je pense aux Cullen, je devais admettre qu'au début la compagnie d'Alice m'avait terriblement manqué. Je me demandai si cela avait été aussi son cas.

Elle remarqua ma détermination. « Sérieusement Bella. Tu vas attraper un rhume.

– Que se passe-t-il Alice ? demandai-je en ignorant ses mots. Où est allé Carlisle ?

– Il te le dira une fois qu'il sera de retour, promit-elle.

– Quand ? Et d'où ? »

Alice avait de nouveau l'air hésitante. C'était étrange de la voir ainsi – une personne capable de voir l'avenir ne devrait pas être aussi incertaine.

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me dire ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je. Elle ne répondit pas semblant tiraillée entre l'envie de me le dire et de me ramener à l'intérieur avant que j'attrape une pneumonie.

J'ai décidé de faire un compromis. Mes pieds commencèrent à me ramener vers mon logement mais je fis un geste de la main à Alice pour qu'elle me suive. Au début, je pensai qu'elle ne le ferait pas mais après un temps, elle me rejoignit se mettant à mes côtés.

« Je n'étais pas censée me montrer à toi, l'entendis-je marmonner. Sans parler d'avoir une conversation avec toi.

– Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? demandai-je en levant les sourcils vers elle. Et pourquoi dis-tu que tu ne devais pas te montrer devant moi ? »

Nous avions atteint la porte de ma maison et je l'ai rapidement déverrouillée alors qu'un autre frisson me traversait. J'ai guidé Alice à l'intérieur tout en retirant mes chaussures dans la foulée. Puis je l'ai dévisagé dans l'attente de sa réponse à ma question.

« J'imagine… eh bien que je ne voulais pas te déranger, expliqua-t-elle. Mais quand tu es sortie et que tu cherchais Carlisle, je ne voulais pas que tu penses que quelque chose n'allait pas alors que tu ne recevais pas de réponse » Elle se tut en regardant ses mains un court instant. « Et, eh bien… je voulais te voir »

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je devais admettre que c'était agréable de l'entendre le dire mais je ne pus m'empêcher de la taquiner encore un peu. « Tu peux me voir tous le temps, remarquai-je. Dans tes visions »

Alice me regarda presque avec réprimande. « Ce n'est pas pareil »

Ce fut le silence après. Pendant un temps nous nous regardâmes juste tout en essayant de nous habituer à l'idée d'être de nouveau en compagnie l'une de l'autre. De tenter d'ignorer les huit années qui avaient éloigné deux meilleures amies. Mais aussi d'essayer de les accepter, il était inutile de chercher à prétendre que ces années n'avaient pas eu lieu.

Car se serait faux. Je n'étais plus la même fille qu'Alice avait rencontré une fois dans la petite ville pluvieuse de Forks. Au fond, j'étais la même mais les années m'avaient dépouillé de beaucoup de chose si typique de celle que j'étais à l'époque. Je ne pleurais pas ses caractéristiques perdues qui avaient fait partie de moi. Au lieu de ça, je me réjouissais de ces nouveaux pans de moi-même qui s'étaient assemblés au cours de ma route.

Je me demandai si les vampires traversaient ces choses, ces étapes de croissance intérieur. Ou étaient-ils immunisés contre le temps qui passait les rendant immuable comme le venin qui avait rendu leur corps incapable de changer et de vieillir ? Je n'étais pas prête à y croire. Même si le temps n'avait aucune emprise sur leur corps, leur esprit et leur personnalité se développaient certainement avec les expériences. Je songeai à Carlisle et cette lueur de tristesse qui passait de temps en temps dans ses yeux. Et je savais que tout ce qui c'était passé avec Esmée l'avait affecté. Bien qu'il soit toujours ce même homme au grand cœur que j'avais rencontré une fois aux urgences, je savais qu'il n'aurait pu vivre une chose comme ça sans changer un peu.

J'ai regardé Alice et je me suis demandé si nous devions nous connaître à nouveau. Et si cela en valait le coup. Parce que je savais qu'un jour elle repartirait probablement pour la seconde fois de ma vie. J'ai repoussé cette pensée tout en décidant de traverser ce pont qui était devant moi. Alice était là maintenant et elle avait désiré me voir. Et cela me faisait plaisir, réalisai-je. Cela faisait du bien de la voir après tout ce temps.

Je désignai le salon avec un sourire. « Viens t'asseoir, suggérai-je. Et parlons »

Jetant le journal sur la table basse, je m'assis sur le canapé. Alice me suivit d'un pas silencieux et s'assit avec hésitation à côté de moi. Je l'ai vue regarder autour d'elle mon petit salon comme pour saisir chaque détail le plus vite possible.

« Tu as une belle maison, dit-elle de sa voix chantante en se tournant pour me regarder.

– Merci, acquiesçai-je, c'est un peu à l'étroit mais j'aime bien » En étudiant la peau pâle de ses pommettes, j'ai tenté de lire son expression. Encore une fois, je me demandai où Carlisle était parti et ce qui lui prenait si longtemps pour revenir. Alice n'avait pas l'air trop inquiète ou alors elle le cachait bien.

« Donc, commençai-je en expirant profondément, peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe ? »

Alice me regarda. Il y avait de la prudence dans ses yeux dorés. « Que veux-tu savoir ? » demanda-t-elle me surprenant.

J'ai haussé les épaules en me demandant comment elle avait compris ma question. « Pour commencer, peux-tu me dire où est Carlisle ?

– Il est avec Jasper, répondit Alice avec hésitation. Il a trouvé une piste à quelques kilomètres de là tôt hier matin.

– Une piste ? demandai-je soudain inquiète. La trace d'un vampire ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre en acquiesçant. « Ils le suivent et essaient de découvrir qui c'est. Je suis restée à l'arrière pour veiller sur toi »

Mon rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré ce qui fit qu'elle me lança un regard apaisant. « Il n'y a aucune raison de tirer des conclusions hâtives, déclara-t-elle. Ça ne pourrait être rien du tout mais ils voulaient en être certains.

– A qui pourrait correspondre cette piste ? demandai-je. Et pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore revenus ? »

Alice secoua la tête. « Nous ne savons pas qui c'est. Son odeur était déjà assez faible au moment où Jasper est tombé dessus par hasard. Qui que ce soit, il peut être très loin maintenant. En tout cas ça ne veut pas dire que cette trace ait quelque chose à voir avec toi » Elle se tut ses yeux devenant soudain vides. Je me suis souvenue de cette expression de mon passé, elle avait une vision.

« Ils reviennent », soupira-t-elle en passant une main sur son visage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu agir ainsi.

« Tu parais plutôt soulagée, notai-je, considérant que c'est toi qui essayais de _me_ calmer à l'instant »

Elle me fit un sourire ironique. « Je ne peux jamais être certaine de quoi que ce soit tant que je ne le vois pas se produire, expliqua-t-elle apparemment apaisée. Bien que parfois ce ne soit pas suffisant comme tu le sais » Elle s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé posant ses pieds sur les coussins. Je jetai un coup d'œil curieux à ses chaussettes jaune vif – je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle avait retiré ses chaussures.

« Imagine ce qu'on ressent nous, marmonnai-je, sans la capacité de voir l'avenir je veux dire »

Alice eut un petit rire – le son me rendit mélancolique. J'avais toujours aimé leur façon de rire.

Je lui lançai un regard mi-curieux, mi-inquiet. « Ils vont bien ? demandai-je. Ont-ils trouvé quelque chose ?

– Ils vont bien, répondit-elle en plissant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils devant probablement rejouer la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir. Ils ont attrapé le vampire qu'ils traquaient mais je les ai vus le laisser partir. J'imagine que c'était une fausse alarme. Un nomade certainement »

Ce qui me fit me demander combien de leurs semblables – nomades ou autres – se promenaient parmi les humains sans que personne ne le sache. Cette pensée me fit frissonner.

« Comment vas-tu Bella ? »

La question soudaine d'Alice me sortit de mes pensées. Je me tournai vers elle en lui faisant un sourire ironique. « Bien, répondis-je, excepté qu'il y a apparemment un dangereux prédateur qui a soif de mon sang. Encore une fois »

Elle répondit avec un sourire ironique. « Les choses ont tendance à revenir au point de départ.

– Veux-tu parler du fait que je traîne de nouveau avec vous ou que je sois encore en danger ?

– Les deux peut-être », répondit-elle. Le sourire se fana soudain de ses lèvres et elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains. « Bella », commença-t-elle en semblant avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. Elle prit une profonde inspiration inutile tout en levant son regard de ses mains pour me fixer de nouveau. « Bella, je ne peux rester une minute de plus devant toi sans te présenter d'excuses. Tout ce temps qui s'est écoulé… jour après jour, année après année, je me suis sentie coupable. Je ne peux décrire avec des mots à quel point ce fut horrible mais je sais que j'en méritais chaque instant »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. « Que veux-tu dire ? demandai-je. Pourquoi te sentais-tu coupable ? »

Elle eut un rire sans joie. « _Pourquoi _? A cause de tout ce qui s'est passé – parce que rien n'a été pareil après notre départ de Forks. Je n'ai jamais voulu te quitter – je ne peux même pas imaginer le chagrin que nous t'avions causé en t'abandonnant ainsi.

– Alice… » Je secouai la tête en me tournant sur le canapé pour lui faire face. « De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi pour ce qui s'est passé » Elle m'écouta sans un mot tandis que le venin s'accumulait dans ses yeux dorés. Je m'attendis presque à ce qu'elle verse une larme. « Bien sûr j'ai été triste après votre départ, admis-je. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour surmonter tout ce qui s'était passé à Forks. Je n'étais pas triste seulement vis-à-vis d'Edward mais aussi vis-à-vis de vous. Cela m'a pris du temps mais j'ai finalement pu oublier. Eh bien, peut-être pas oublié – mais accepté » Je tendis la main vers le journal sur la table en commençant à jouer distraitement avec. « J'en ai déjà parlé avec Carlisle. Et je sais qu'Edward m'a menti pour me protéger.

– Ce n'est pas une raison valable, murmura Alice. S'il était resté au lieu de décider de partir il y a huit ans… tu ne serais pas en danger à l'heure actuelle. S'il souhaitait te protéger en faisant ce qu'il a fait, il a de toute évidence échoué »

Ses paroles m'ont surprise. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler d'Edward de cette façon. Ils avaient toujours été si liés, plus proches l'un de l'autre que de leurs autres frères et sœurs. C'était légèrement troublant de l'entendre critiquer ainsi Edward. J'imagine qu'elle était véritablement contrariée.

« Ce n'est pas que je ressens le besoin de défendre Edward ou quoi que ce soit, commençai-je en cherchant mes mots, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il soit juste honnête avec moi au lieu de profiter de la mauvaise estime que j'avais de moi à l'époque. Peut-être aurais-je pu le convaincre de rester. Qui sait ? » J'ai regardé Alice roulant le journal pour obtenir une forme cylindrique alors que je réfléchissais. « Quand Carlisle m'a dit le véritable motif de son départ, j'ai tenté de le comprendre au lieu de ressentir de l'amertume »

Alice me regarda en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. « Y es-tu parvenue ?

– En partie, répondis-je. Je ne suis plus amère – ce sentiment en particulier m'a déserté il y a longtemps. Mais je suppose… que si la situation avait été inversée, je n'aurais pas pu faire ce qu'il m'a fait. Je n'aurais pas pu me le justifier »

Elle acquiesça. « Ce qu'il a fait était mal. Je suis toujours en colère contre lui pour ce qu'il a décidé. Je ne sais pas s'il a compris que ça nous affectait tous. Pas uniquement lui et toi »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tout va bien pour toi ? »

Alice haussa les épaules. « Ça ne fait que huit ans. Après avoir quitté Forks nous avons commencé à nous séparer. Edward a suivi son propre chemin tout comme Rosalie et Emmett. Ce n'est rien d'inhabituel puisque nous ne vivons pas tout le temps en famille. C'est normal pour quelqu'un de partir quelques semaines ou quelques mois, voire années pour étudier ou voyager. Mais cette fois ce fut quelque peu… différent. Tout le monde l'a ressenti mais personne n'en parlait. Personne n'osait le dire à voix haute » Elle posa son menton sur ses genoux, une expression hantée sur son visage. « Et puis il y a eu ce truc avec les Denali… je suis sûre que Carlisle t'a déjà dit ce qui s'est passé avec Esmée »

J'ai hoché la tête. « Ouais, murmurai-je, j'ai encore du mal à y croire »

Elle est restée silencieuse pendant un moment. La lumière de l'après-midi commença à s'estomper et je me levai du canapé pour allumer la petite lampe de table sous la fenêtre. Je savais qu'Alice n'avait pas besoin de lumière mais ce n'était pas mon cas. C'était agréable de pouvoir voir la personne avec qui vous parliez.

« Carlisle semble le prendre plutôt bien, déclarai-je en me rasseyant. Pas que je puisse m'attendre à autre chose de sa part.

– Il s'y est habitué après toutes ces années, répondit Alice. Enfin peut-être pas habitué. Mais tu connais Carlisle. Bien sûr il a pensé à Esmée avant lui dans cette situation. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il est resté en Alaska durant deux ans avec Miguel pour l'aider à surmonter sa soif de sang ? »

Je lui lançai un regard étonné. « Il m'a dit qu'il avait contribué à son apprentissage », déclarai-je.

Alice rit doucement. « Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait. Il n'y a rien de nouveau à ce qu'il minimise ses propres implications »

Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce que cela avait été pour Carlisle. Non seulement il avait été forcé de réaliser que la femme qu'il aimait depuis près d'un siècle était destinée à un autre mais en plus, il avait été également la personne clé qui avait aidé cet autre – Miguel ou quel que soit son nom – à contrôler sa soif de sang. Deux ans… c'est un temps long à passer en présence de quelqu'un d'indirectement responsable de la séparation d'un chemin. Pour avoir fait de la route mutuelle d'Esmée et Carlisle, deux routes au lieu d'une.

Je ne pouvais que secouer la tête. La compassion de Carlisle ne connaissait pas de limites. L'admiration gonflait mon cœur. J'étais simplement en admiration devant lui.

« Où sont-ils à présent ? demandai-je sur un coup de tête. Esmée et ce nomade… Miguel c'est ça ?

– Ils sont en Alaska en ce moment, répondit Alice soudain mal à l'aise. Quand Esmée a entendu parler de la vision que j'avais eu de toi, elle a bien sûr voulu aider. Mais Miguel hésite à la laisser participer. Il a peur que quelque chose lui arrive » Un sourire ironique courba ses lèvres et elle éclata de rire. « Esmée est furieuse contre lui »

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir légèrement touchée. Lorsque Carlisle m'avait raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Esmée, elle était devenue momentanément une personne si différente. Lointaine, comme si elle n'était plus la femme que j'avais rencontré et admiré. Mais j'imagine qu'elle était toujours cette mère attentionnée et surprotectrice qu'elle avait toujours été.

« En parlant de la vision, dit Alice en me tirant de mes pensées. Je me demandais si tu pourrais m'aider. Je sais que Carlisle t'a déjà demandé si tu connaissais quelqu'un qui pourrait vouloir te faire du mal et tu as dit que non mais… toutes informations pourraient être utile à ce stade »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. « Peux-tu me décrire la vision ? demandai-je. Est-elle plus claire que la première fois où tu l'as vu ? »

Elle semblait hésitante et ferma les yeux. « C'est un peu plus net, admit-elle, mais en même temps très obscur. Comme si quelque chose d'inévitable devait se produire avant que la vision ne devienne plus claire – avant qu'elle ne devienne réalité. C'est comme… comme si une décision devait être prise ou autre » Elle ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'un grognement sec s'échappait de ses lèvres. « Bien sûr nous ne devons pas nous concentrer sur la façon de réaliser cette vision. Nous devons trouver le moyen de l'_empêcher_ de se réaliser.

– Nous ne pourrons pas tant que nous ne saurons pas quels évènements y mènent en premier lieu »

Alice hocha la tête en soupirant. Je l'avais rarement vu si affligée.

« Carlisle m'a fait une description approximative de la vision, murmurai-je en me déplaçant sur le canapé et en appuyant ma tête contre les coussins. Mais pourrais-tu me la décrire plus précisément ? Peut-être que je pourrais reconnaître l'emplacement.

– Je ne vois pas d'endroit, déclara Alice. Je te vois seulement allongée – sur le sol, sur un terrain – je ne suis pas certaine. Tu as mal et tu appelles à l'aide.

– C'est tout ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être que j'ai glissé sur une peau de banane et me suis froissée un muscle du dos »

Elle me lança un regard noir en me poussant de côté avec son coude. « Très drôle, Bella »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant son expression malheureuse. Cela me fit me demander ce qui rendait cette situation si… sans gêne. Alice n'avait passé que quelques instants avec moi mais j'avais déjà l'impression qu'elle était là depuis bien plus longtemps que ça. Il était un peu plus facile de lui parler qu'avec Carlisle. Non pas que j'étais mal à l'aise en présence de Carlisle mais ma relation avec lui avait toujours été plus ou moins distante. Mon séjour à Forks avait été trop court pour que je puisse mieux le connaître.

C'était différent avec Alice. Après avoir passé de nombreuses heures en sa compagnie au moment où elle m'avait protégé de James et après en m'aidant avec ma jambe cassée pendant que je guérissais, j'avais appris à bien la connaître. Et elle avait appris à me connaître. Et en l'observant, je savais que ces huit années n'avaient pas tellement changé ce qu'elle était à l'intérieur. Mais je savais qu'elles m'avaient changé moi et je me demandai si ces changements allaient affecter l'étroite relation que nous avions eue à Forks. Je me suis retrouvée à espérer que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« Tu n'es pas du tout effrayée ? l'entendis-je me demander apparemment confuse face à mon attitude désinvolte vis-à-vis de tout ça.

– J'imagine l'être un peu, admis-je en repensant aux rêves agités qui m'avaient dérangé récemment. Je suppose que je ne suis toujours pas habituée à l'idée. Depuis des années, je vis dans un petit cocon de satisfaction et tout d'un coup, un dangereux vampire est de nouveau mêlé à tout ça. Ça me paraît irréaliste »

Alice me regarda en essayant de cacher la douleur dans ses prunelles. « Avons-nous brisé ton petit cocon en venant ici ? demanda-t-elle. Aurions-nous dû gérer cette histoire sans t'en informer ? »

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil en réfléchissant aux sentiments qui m'avaient envahi lorsque Carlisle était apparu ce soir-là quelques semaines plus tôt. Bien sûr, j'avais été bouleversée, voire choquée de le voir – comment ne l'aurais-je pas été ? Les choses qu'on avait laissés derrière soit devait le rester. Autrefois. Il m'avait presque paru injuste de les avoir retrouvés même après que je sois parvenue à surmonter leur départ. J'avais passé des mois à gérer ce qui s'était passé avec les Cullen. J'avais pleuré sur chaque instant passé avec eux, pleuré sur leur départ et la vie qui m'était retirée. Chaque matin, je m'éveillais en sachant que je ne reverrais plus jamais le visage d'Edward que je ne ferais plus jamais le trajet à travers la forêt pour atteindre leur belle maison aux baies vitrées et à l'escalier incurvé. Il m'avait fallu une infinité de matins jusqu'au jour où je n'avais pas pensé à tout ce que j'avais perdu et que j'avais finalement accepté que je ne pourrais les récupérer. Et cela m'avait valu une quantité infinie de larmes jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs et les sentiments deviennent ce qu'ils étaient maintenant. L'eau avait coulé sous les ponts.

En réfléchissant à la question d'Alice, je me demandai ce qui se serait passé s'ils avaient décidé de garder la vision pour eux sans m'avertir. Ils auraient pu certainement résoudre la situation sans m'en parler et ma vie aurait gardé son cours agréable. Je n'aurais jamais su qu'ils se trouvaient quelque part à proximité en me protégeant secrètement de la menace dont j'ignorais tout. Qu'ils prenaient secrètement soin de ma sécurité tandis que je continuais à croire qu'ils s'en fichaient.

Aurais-je choisi l'ignorance ? Aurait-il été préférable que Carlisle ne soit pas venu me voir ce soir-là ? Je me demandai si ma vie – ce petit cocon d'épanouissement que j'avais créé seule et dont j'étais fière peut-être – aurait été en quelque sorte plus complète s'ils n'avaient pas ressenti le besoin d'interférer comme Carlisle aimait toujours le dire ?

L'ignorance était un bonheur avait dit quelqu'un. Mais le préférais-je au fait de savoir que les Cullen étaient de retour dans ma vie ? Je n'avais pour l'instant revu que Carlisle et Alice, mais d'une certaine manière j'avais l'impression que les autres étaient près de moi également. Comme s'ils étaient présents même s'ils n'étaient physiquement là. C'était étrange. Je me demandai si ce sentiment persisterait même après leur départ. S'ils partent. Quand ils partiront. Je ne savais pas à quelle possibilité je devais me préparer.

J'ai réalisé que j'étais silencieuse depuis un moment. En jetant un coup d'œil à Alice, je remarquai qu'elle avait mal interprété mon silence. Elle tripotait l'ourlet de son pull en cachemire noir alors que ses yeux dorés étaient tristes.

« Je pense qu'il est préférable que je sois informée de la situation, répondis-je finalement la faisant relever les yeux.

– Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'une lueur – d'espoir, de joie – dansait dans l'or de ses yeux. Es-tu en train de dire que si tu avais pu choisir, tu aurais voulu savoir au lieu d'être maintenue dans le noir ?

– Je pense que j'aurais choisi de savoir, avouai-je. Mais je sais que l'on n'a pas toujours une infinité de choix ainsi que de pouvoir choisir celui qu'on veut. La vie n'est pas comme ça »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Alice. « Carlisle avait raison, murmura-t-elle si doucement que j'entendis à peine ses mots, tu es tellement différente »

En fronçant les sourcils je la regardai. « Quoi ? demandai-je. Différente dans quel sens ? Carlisle a dit ça ? »

Elle eut un petit rire tout en croisant ses jambes élancées. « Eh bien tu sais, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Il a dit que les années t'avaient fait mûrir. Que cette vie t'avait étreinte et que tu avais fait de même en retour. Quelque chose comme ça »

Je sentis une rougeur se propager sur mes joues quand je pensais que Carlisle m'avait décrite de cette façon. Je me sentais étrangement ravie à propos de ces mots sans savoir pourquoi. Une chaleur a commencé à m'envahir tout entière laissant des picotements se prolonger le long de mon échine. Je me suis interrogée à ce sujet sur ce sentiment. Je voulais savoir d'où il venait. Mais finalement, je tentai de m'en débarrasser et j'ai lancé un sourire taquin à Alice tout en ignorant la rougeur de mes joues. Pourquoi je rougissais encore ?

« Quel genre de gamine étais-je il y a huit ans, gloussai-je, si Carlisle dit que j'ai _mûri_ ? »

Alice rit. « Tu n'étais pas une gamine, contredit-elle, juste très déterminée à connaître ta place dans ce monde »

J'ai roulé des yeux. « Et plus tard j'ai appris qu'il n'existait aucun moyen pour quiconque de facilement trouvé sa place »

Ses yeux brillèrent. « L'as-tu trouvé à présent ? demanda-t-elle curieusement. Tu as l'impression qu'elle se trouve ici ? »

J'ai regardé la maison qui m'entourait tout en pensant à la petit librairie que je possédais en ville. Après avoir vécu à Buffalo durant des années, je savais que j'avais sûrement plus de bons souvenirs de cet endroit que je n'avais de livres sur mes étagères. Et je possédais beaucoup de livres.

« J'adore chaque moment que je passe ici, répondis-je honnêtement. Alors oui, j'imagine que je l'ai trouvé »

Alice sourit il y avait de la compréhension. De la chaleur.

La soirée se termina dans un échange détendu. A un moment donné Alice me proposa de partir au cas où je ne voudrais pas de compagnie mais j'ai insisté pour qu'elle reste car sa présence était simplement rafraîchissante. Elle m'a raconté des histoires sur ses voyages récents à travers le monde avec Jasper et en échange, je lui ai parlé de mes propres voyages aux États-Unis. Mes aventures n'étaient pas aussi excitantes et nombreuses que celles d'Alice mais elle semblait impatiente de les écouter. Je lui ai appris que Charlie avait été furieux contre moi quand il avait découvert qu'au lieu de faire carrière après l'université et fonder une famille, j'allais monter dans un train qui m'emmènerait n'importe où. Elle fut amusée et me dit que Charlie lui manquait.

Cette semaine chargée et le manque de sommeil ont fini par avoir raison de moi. Quelque part au milieu de l'histoire d'Alice sur la manière dont elle avait nagé avec Jasper du Brésil jusqu'en Afrique, je me suis retrouvé à m'assoupir bien qu'il n'était que huit heures du soir. Avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte, je me souvins avoir paresseusement demandé si les vampires nageaient plus vite que les paquebots.

Le sommeil m'a fauché. J'ai rêvé de Jasper en compétition contre le Titanic. Celui-ci était sur le point de s'écraser sur le continent africain, le menaçant de le diviser en deux mais Jasper apparut juste à temps entre les vagues repoussant de toutes ses forces le navire vers l'océan.

Les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre le rivage créaient des bruits sourds. L'eau effleurait le sable blanc d'un murmure silencieux. Le son était apaisant car il me rappelait la maison. Je me souvenais avoir marché sur la plage avec Phil alors que nous regardions ma mère patauger dans l'eau à quelques dizaine de mètres devant nous.

Ce n'était plus seulement un souvenir. C'était réel. Le sable sous mes pieds nus était encore chaud de cette journée ensoleillée mais tout autour l'obscurité commençait à se rapprocher. L'éclat argenté de la lune commença à danser sur les vagues. La vue me coupa le souffle. Ma mère ressemblait à un être magique telle une fée dans une nuit d'été tandis qu'elle se tenait dans l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles tout en tenant l'ourlet de sa robe pour la maintenir au sec. Puis elle s'est tournée vers moi. Un sourire apaisant jouait sur ses lèvres. Elle avait des rides autour des yeux, elles étaient nées de ses sourires et de ses rires. Une centaine de sourires valaient un million de rides, m'avait-elle dit un jour.

« Maman ? » m'entendis-je demander surprise de m'entendre utiliser ce mot. Je ne l'avais plus dit depuis longtemps. Je ne me rappelai même plus le moment où maman était devenue Renée.

Je tendis la main comme pour la toucher en lui faisant signe de se rapprocher. Mais ma mère resta immobile, un sourire aux lèvres que je ne pouvais décrire que comme apaisant.

Pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de me calmer ?

« Tu dois choisir », dit-elle soudainement. Sa voix était réconfortante, elle me guidait. « Mais avant de choisir, tu dois savoir ce qui te convient » Ses yeux bleus me fixaient cherchant les miens qui étaient bruns.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me convient », m'entendis-je dire même si j'ignorais de quoi je parlais. Ou ce dont elle parlait d'ailleurs. « Je ne veux pas choisir »

Elle a seulement souri. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ce sourire – quelque chose de rassurant. Une autre vague est venue de l'océan, lentement et sereinement. Elle glissa sans bruit vers le rivage pour caresser délicatement les chevilles de ma mère. Je regardai l'eau reculer de nouveau et je savais que l'endroit où ma mère s'était tenue serait vide lorsque la vague repartirait.

Je n'entendis que le murmure du vent alors que la lune disparaissait en me laissant seule dans le noir. Le sable sous ma plante de pied était plus frais, la chaleur du soleil ayant disparu.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **J'ai toujours été intrigué par la façon dont Stephenie Meyer avait utilisé les rêves dans sa série _Twilight_ pour aborder des sujets difficiles comme le vampirisme d'Edward, Jacob en tant que loup-garou, la grossesse de Bella, etc. Je pense que c'est une astucieuse façon d'amener les pensées et les idées dans la tête des lecteurs et des personnages )


	7. Rien de moins qu'une bénédiction

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Merci à **rougepivoine** pour ses reviews à chaque chapitre déjà publié, je suis contente de savoir que cette traduction te plaît ;) - et merci à **Nikui-1994** pour sa review d'encouragement.

Je publie la suite aujourd'hui au lieu de demain car je n'aurais pas le temps et que je tiens à ne pas trop vous faire attendre XD

* * *

_**« Lorsque nous perdons une bénédiction, une autre nous est souvent donnée de la manière la plus inattendue qui soit »**_

\- CS Lewis -

* * *

**Rien de moins qu'une bénédiction**

Alors que je m'asseyais derrière le comptoir, j'inclinai la tête d'un côté et de l'autre afin d'étirer mon cou. Puis je laissai échapper un long soupir, me forçant à adopter rapidement une expression polie alors qu'un client se tournait pour dire au revoir avant de quitter le magasin. Après l'avoir remercié et salué, j'ai attendu que la porte se ferme avant de m'autoriser à bâiller.

C'est pourquoi cela devrait être interdit de s'endormir sur un canapé. Non seulement vous réussissez à vous mettre les muscles en compote, mais vous vous réveillez étourdi et fatigué comme si vous n'aviez pas dormi depuis une semaine. Même dormir une nuit complète dans mon propre lit n'était pas parvenu à soulager la douleur dans ma nuque.

Je me demandai si la visite d'Alice avant-hier n'avait été qu'un rêve. Peut-être m'étais-je endormie samedi juste après être rentrée du travail et mon cerveau confus n'avait fait que l'imaginer. Cependant le souvenir de cette conversation que nous avions eu paraissait assez cohérente, et en général, mes songes n'étaient pas aussi sensés. Tout du moins, les miens.

J'ai secoué la tête, décidant que c'était impossible que ce soit juste un rêve. Hier matin lorsque je m'étais réveillée sur le canapé, une couverture avait été drapée sur moi. Alice avait été là – j'en étais certaine. Ça ne venait pas de mon imagination.

Je me suis demandé pourquoi elle avait décidé de partir sans m'en informer mais elle n'avait certainement pas voulu me réveiller. Ou peut-être qu'un imprévu urgent était survenu – et si quelque chose s'était passé ? Et si Jasper et Carlisle n'étaient pas revenus comme Alice l'avait vu ? Je n'avais aperçu personne hier et il va sans dire que ça m'inquiétait.

J'ai tenté de ne pas m'inquiéter et de tirer des conclusions hâtives mais cette fin de lundi après-midi était calme et il n'y avait aucun client pour m'occuper et me distraire de ces pensées. Je passai ensuite une heure à gérer la comptabilité et organiser quelques commandes de livres ainsi que de vérifier les listes de certains éditeurs à la recherche de titres intéressants. Je pris d'ailleurs un moment pour remercier la création d'Internet – sans lui il serait beaucoup plus difficile de maintenir une sélection suffisamment intéressante dans ce magasin.

Le son de la petite cloche qui tinta au-dessus de la porte me fit lever mon regard de l'écran de mon ordinateur portable. Ce son provoquait toujours cette même réaction en moi. Ou peut-être était-ce un réflexe, ce qui était plus probable : se lever si vous êtes assis, sourire poliment et saluer le client. Ce n'était jamais bon pour un vendeur si un client vous voyez assis et ayant l'air désintéressé. Pas même lorsque les muscles de votre nuque protestaient à chaque mouvement et que votre esprit dérivait vers un groupe de vampires qui pourraient éventuellement avoir des ennuis…

Mais cette fois la personne qui entra dans le magasin fit disparaître ce réflexe habituel. Ma salutation guillerette mourut sur mes lèvres tandis que je fronçai les sourcils de surprise.

Carlisle entra à l'intérieur avec un sourire réservé. Il referma la porte derrière lui en jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui avant de me regarder à nouveau.

« Salut », le saluai-je tout en me levant et me sentant soudain très soulagée de le voir bien vivant. Je m'inquiétais plus pour lui que je ne voulais bien l'admettre. Je sentis que je me détendais et laissais échapper un profond soupir que j'avais apparemment retenu sans m'en rendre compte. Alors que le soulagement me submergeait et dérobait les mots qui étaient sur mes lèvres un instant plus tôt, je réalisai que je ne devrais pas ressentir ça… être heureuse. Je ne devrais pas être aussi heureuse de le revoir.

Me secouant à cette pensée, je lui adressai un sourire amical et espérai qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point son arrivée m'avait affectée. « Je pensais que tu ne t'aventurerais jamais à venir jusqu'ici alors même que je te l'ai proposé », dis-je.

Carlisle me fit un petit sourire puis son regard balaya les hautes étagères dominant l'espace. « Bien sûr que je devais venir voir le lieu que tu aimes tant, me dit-il légèrement amusé. Et j'étais curieux de savoir s'il était tel que je l'imaginais »

Je levai un sourcil vers lui. « Alors ? »

Il s'approcha du comptoir en souriant. « C'est tout à fait le cas », déclara-t-il, regardant toujours autour de lui. J'ai étudié l'espace en essayant de le voir de son point de vue. Souhaitant le voir comme la première fois que j'y étais entrée.

Les planchers étaient en bois foncé, assortis aux étagères imposantes qui entouraient les murs. En plus de celles-ci, il y avait plusieurs étagères uniformément situées dans l'espace. Les murs étaient de couleur rouge bordeaux. On pourrait dire que la teinte pouvait rendre le magasin plus petit mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. J'aimais l'atmosphère chaleureuse qu'elle créait.

J'avais un jour prévu de réorganiser les étagères afin d'obtenir un espace supplémentaire et placer un ou deux canapés dans l'un des coins. Ce qui permettrait d'ajouter une touche agréable au magasin tout en mettant les clients plus à l'aise et peut-être même les inciter à rester plus longtemps. Je ne m'étais jamais lancée pour faire ce que j'avais prévu mais je m'étais promis de le faire un jour.

« C'est merveilleux », entendis-je Carlisle en faire l'éloge, sa voix me tirant de mes pensées. Il jeta encore un coup d'œil dans le magasin avant de faire quelques pas de plus et de s'arrêter de l'autre côté du comptoir. « Ça te ressemble », complimenta-t-il.

J'ai haussé les épaules mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. « La précédente propriétaire devrait en obtenir tout le crédit, admis-je. Elle a fait le plus gros du travail pour que cet endroit soit ce qu'il est maintenant.

– Mais tu le perpétues, fit remarquer Carlisle. Tu t'assures qu'il continue à exister. Ce n'est pas moins important »

Rougissant sous ses louanges, j'évitai ses yeux dorés. Je me demandai pourquoi j'étais si troublée par son regard. Je lui fis un signe de la tête vers la chaise de l'autre côté du comptoir pour me donner contenance. « Assieds-toi », proposai-je en me raclant la gorge.

Cette fin d'après-midi se déroula comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à présent – tranquillement. Personne ne nous a interrompus tandis que je m'asseyais face à Carlisle en me demandant ce qui s'était passé durant le weekend et s'il avait découvert quelque chose avec Jasper.

« C'était une fausse alerte, expliqua Carlisle. Nous sommes rentrés hier mais nous avons décidé durant quelques heures de faire le tour de la ville afin de nous assurer que nous n'avions rien raté. Rien ne vaut d'être trop prudent, surtout après ça »

Je fronçai les sourcils à ses derniers mots en commençant distraitement à jouer avec le stylo du comptoir. « Mais Alice m'a dit que ce n'était qu'une piste d'un nomade que Jasper avait intercepté, dis-je. Ou y a-t-il autre chose qu'elle ne m'a pas dit ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, c'était un nomade. Mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que désormais nous devions faire plus attention. Ce nomade aurait facilement pu être quelqu'un d'autre avec de mauvaises intentions et s'il était parvenu à se rapprocher plus… » Une ombre inquiète passa dans ses yeux dorés. Pour une quelconque raison, cela m'a presque étonnée. J'avais rarement vu Carlisle aussi sombre.

« Je suis certaine que tu l'aurais su, lui assurai-je ne voulant pas qu'il soit si affligé. Je sais que tu n'aurais rien laissé arriver » Pour une quelconque raison il était important qu'il sache que je leur faisais confiance, que je lui faisais confiance. Parce que c'était le cas. Ce qui était peut-être la raison pour laquelle j'avais abordé cette situation si calmement depuis tout ce temps. Parce que je savais que j'étais en sécurité. Parce que toute mon inquiétude était dirigée vers eux, vers leur sécurité. Pas la mienne.

A l'extérieur du magasin, la fin d'après-midi se transformait en soirée tandis que l'obscurité engloutissait la lumière de ce jour gris. J'ai commencé à ranger, à disposer les livres sur les étagères et de m'assurer que tout était en ordre pour demain.

« Alice m'a dit de te dire bonjour, dit soudainement Carlisle en me lançant un regard curieux. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle a passé quelques heures avec toi pendant que nous étions partis avec Jasper.

– En effet », répondis-je en fermant la caisse et mettant la clé dans ma poche. En levant un sourcil à son attention, je me dirigeai vers la porte et retournai l'écriteau sur la porte d'ouvert à fermé. « J'ai été un peu surprise de la voir au début. C'était étrange de pouvoir lui parler après si longtemps »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Je n'en doute pas. Alice… eh bien, tu lui as beaucoup manqué. Elle avait hâte d'avoir la chance de passer de nouveau du temps avec toi » Il se leva de son siège en voyant que je me préparais à partir.

Je lui ai servi un sourire distrait, ravie de l'entendre dire ça. Les mots d'Alice me revinrent soudainement à la mémoire, me faisant froncer les sourcils. _Je n'étais pas censée me montrer à toi_, avait-elle dit. _J'imagine… eh bien, je ne voulais juste pas te déranger._

Ce qui me fit me demander ce qui causait sa réserve. Cela me rappelait comment Carlisle agissait parfois, comment il s'efforçait de me laisser de l'espace pour que je puisse continuer ma vie quotidienne aussi normalement que possible malgré la situation. Je ne savais toujours pas s'ils faisaient ça pour moi ou pour eux.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je me dirigeai vers l'arrière-boutique pour prendre mon manteau, l'attrapant doucement. Carlisle me regardait attentivement tandis que je revenais, remarquant que quelque chose me pesait.

« Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'une ride préoccupée apparaissait entre ses sourcils.

– Non pas vraiment. Ou bien… » Je secouai la tête tout en cherchant mes mots et me demandant si je devais être honnête avec lui. « C'est juste que… eh bien je n'arrive toujours pas à vous comprendre tous autant que vous êtes, déclarai-je. Quand j'ai parlé à Alice, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle hésitait à venir me parler. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me déranger. Et je me demandais… ressentez-vous le besoin de me laisser de l'espace parce que vous avez peur de perturber ma vie ou parce que je pourrais perturber la vôtre ? »

Carlisle secoua la tête et se rapprocha de deux pas. Il tendit la main pour prendre la mienne dans la sienne, une expression d'excuse sur son visage. « Bella ne pense jamais que tu pourrais nous déranger d'une manière ou d'une autre » Il me serra doucement la main. « Nous ne savons pas exactement comment tu prends la situation. C'est pourquoi nous essayons de nous assurer que tu sois à l'aise avec tout ça. Et si cela signifie que nous devons garder nos distances, c'est ce que nous ferons. Mais seulement si c'est ce que _tu_ préfères »

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sorti. Parce que je ne savais pas ce que je préférais – et je n'étais pas capable de prendre une décision tellement j'étais partagée. J'ignorais ce qu'_ils_ ressentaient à propos de tout ça, d'être de retour dans ma vie. En ce qui me concerne seule Alice avait exprimé assez clairement ses sentiments. Et bien que Carlisle ait été celui qui avait été le plus présent au cours des deux dernières semaines, il restait plus ou moins réservé en ma compagnie.

Je savais qu'il n'était pas le seul à blâmer pour cette incertitude intérieure qui m'habitait, après tout c'est moi qui n'avais pas osé lui demander directement ce qu'il ressentait à ce sujet. Et j'étais trop lâche pour le demander tout de suite.

« Je m'habitue toujours à tout ça, admis-je en brisant le silence et rencontrant les yeux dorés de Carlisle. Mais je sais que je me sens bien quand tu es ici, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Et il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu gardes tes distances si tu ne le souhaites pas. C'est très attentionné de votre part de me donner de l'espace mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire »

Carlisle acquiesça. Il me fit un sourire qui était surtout soulagé puis il laissa ma main glisser hors de sa prise froide. Je ressentis aussitôt une sensation de perte, frissonnant intérieurement tandis que la surface de sa peau quittait la mienne. Je me suis demandé ce qui causait cette étrange sensation et j'ignorai si je devais me sentir confuse ou gênée à ce sujet.

Alors que je commençais à éteindre les lumières et à faire le tour de ma liste mental pour savoir si je n'avais rien oublié, j'ai soudain réalisé que la plupart des raisons entourant mon insécurité résidait dans l'incertitude de l'avenir. Parce que si je savais exactement ce qui se passerait demain, la semaine prochaine, le mois prochain ou chaque instant de la vision d'Alice, je savais que je serais plus à l'aise. Je ne savais tout simplement pas à quoi me préparer. Si je laissais sciemment les Cullen revenir dans ma vie, m'attacherais-je de nouveau à eux ? Et une fois leur mission terminée et libres de partir sans crainte qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, pourrais-je les regarder s'éloigner sans être triste ?

Je savais que rien n'était pareil qu'il y a huit ans. J'étais la même personne mais tellement différente. J'avais une vie différente, des opinions différentes, une vision différente de la vie. Mais ces différences m'avaient-elles rendu plus forte et sage ? Et plus important encore ces changements allaient-ils me faciliter les adieux et voir ces gens partir juste au moment où je m'étais habituée à l'idée qu'ils étaient de retour ?

_Ne t'y habitue pas alors_, me dis-je. _Ne t'attache pas. Profites des quelques instants qu'ils passent avec toi et prépares-toi à l'idée qu'ils pourraient te quitter. Jouer la prudence._

Les conseils que je me donnais ne me ressemblait pas du tout. Faire preuve de prudence était la même chose que ne de pas oser quitter la maison de crainte de se casser une jambe ou se faire percuter par un bus. Jouer prudemment était l'équivalence de se retenir. Ce n'était pas vivre. Ce n'était pas une chose que je pouvais m'imaginer faire. Et ce n'était certainement pas une chose que je _voulais_ faire.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Je sortis de ma rêverie en réalisant que ma main était figée sur l'interrupteur. Carlisle m'observait à nouveau avec une petite ride entre ses sourcils froncés.

« Oui », répondis-je en éteignant la dernière lumière et décidant que la question reviendrait plus tard quand ce sera l'heure. Essayant de ne pas me stresser, je me suis donné un nouveau conseil, quelque chose qui était plus ou moins cliché mais aussi particulièrement approprié à chaque situation.

_Carpe Diem. Prendre le jour comme il vient. Profiter de l'instant présent. _

_Peu importe comment il se présente._

* * *

Carlisle me raccompagna jusque chez moi. Après l'avoir invité à entrer, je lui demandai si quelque chose d'autre s'était produit pendant le weekend à part le nomade qui s'était révélé être une fausse alerte.

Il secoua la tête tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de moi. « Rien de concret », répondit-il comme je m'y attendais. J'ai fouillé son visage essayant d'y lire des signes de frustration mais il paraissait surtout pensif. Il hésita un instant avant de se tourner vers moi en étudiant mon expression comme pour savoir ce que je pensais.

« Edward s'impatiente », révéla-t-il. Je fronçai les sourcils à ses mots mais ne montrait aucune autre réaction. Entendre le prénom d'Edward ne me causait que de la perplexité à présent et je ne savais quoi ressentir d'autre. Maintenant que je savais qu'il m'avait menti il y a huit ans pour me protéger, je me sentais un peu irritée par ses actions. Mais au-delà de cette irritation occasionnelle, je me sentais étrangement neutre à son sujet. Ce qui était un bon changement après l'ampleur des émotions que j'avais vécu une fois dès l'instant où je l'avais rencontré. Et qui s'était achevé à l'époque quelque part entre la préparation de mes valises et partir obstinément à la conquête du monde.

« Pourquoi il s'impatiente ? » demandai-je.

Carlisle prit le temps de réfléchir un instant alors qu'une ride se creusait entre ses sourcils. « Il est frustré parce que leurs recherches concernant Victoria reste infructueuse, expliqua-t-il. Il ressent le besoin de trouver quelque chose de concret au lieu d'attendre simplement que quelque chose se passe.

– Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, soulignai-je. Si ce n'est pas Victoria qui me poursuit et si ta théorie sur les Volturi est aussi invraisemblable que tu le penses, alors il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire »

Il acquiesça. « C'est vrai.

– A quoi pense-t-il alors ? demandai-je. Edward a-t-il une autre théorie ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Il y a eu un temps où il avait prévu de se rendre en Italie pour voir les Volturi », expliqua-t-il. Son ton était neutre mais d'une façon ou d'une autre je me doutais qu'il avait dû être en fort désaccord avec ce plan d'Edward. C'était peut-être la lueur dans ses yeux qui me fit croire cela. Il y avait quelque chose de désapprobateur dans son expression.

Je commençai à me demander depuis quand j'avais appris à si bien le lire. Carlisle n'était pas la personne la plus impénétrable que j'avais rencontré dans ma vie mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas du tout réservé. Je me souvenais que les Cullen étaient tous un peu ainsi. J'imagine qu'ils le devaient car vivre parmi les humains exigeait au moins un certain degré de secret et de détachement de leur part. Cependant après ces courtes semaines que j'avais passé avec Carlisle, j'avais le sentiment que je commençais à bien décrypter ces émotions et donc à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Parfois j'avais l'impression que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde – ou plutôt la même fréquence. J'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avec Edward. Il avait toujours éprouvé des difficultés à savoir ce que je pensais et ressentais car mes pensées lui étaient hermétiques. Et de mon côté, j'avais toujours douté de ses sentiments à mon égard et j'avais du mal à croire qu'il se souciait réellement de moi. Pour une quelconque raison, je me sentais inférieure à lui ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait s'intéresser à une personne comme moi. Lui qui était si extraordinaire. Et moi qui était si ordinaire et si transparente que je pensais ne pas être assez bien pour lui.

Mes prunelles étudièrent la silhouette de Carlisle à côté de moi. J'étudiai sa posture, son visage et ses yeux. Ces derniers en particulier. La lueur de ses profondeurs dorées devenait soudain pensive, avec presque du regret. Encore une fois, je me demandai s'il y avait eu un désaccord entre Edward et lui, désaccord qu'il regrettait maintenant. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas à cette idée et j'espérais que leur longue amitié n'avait pas pâtis de la situation. Mais j'étais presque certaine du contraire Carlisle n'aurait pas laissé une telle chose se produire. Il évitait les conflits et même si un désaccord devait advenir, il ne les traitait qu'avec sagesse.

Il dut soudain sentir mes yeux l'étudier car il se tourna vers moi voyant que je ne disais rien. J'ai soudainement réalisé que nous étions assis très près l'un de l'autre, seulement quelques centimètres nous séparaient. Je ressentais la fraîcheur de son corps même si nous ne nous touchions pas. Je me demandai s'il ressentait la chaleur quitter mon corps comme je sentais la fraîcheur du sien. L'or de ses yeux qui brillait comme un coucher de soleil jouant sur les vagues de l'océan fut soudainement tout ce que je pus voir. Je me sentis paralysée comme si toute force avait déserté mon corps.

Je me détournai tout en me demandant pourquoi ses prunelles avaient tendance à m'immobiliser de cette manière. Elles n'avaient pas le droit de le faire. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être en phase avec moi-même, d'avoir des difficultés à retrouver l'équilibre que j'avais perdu. Pourquoi l'avais-je perdu ? Où s'était-il enfui ?

J'ai dégluti tout en rejouant ses mots précédents dans ma tête pour essayer de retrouver ceux qui m'avaient fui. « Pourquoi se rendre chez les Volturi pour résoudre la situation ? » demandai-je en m'aventurant à le regarder. Qu'est-ce qu'Edward avait exactement en tête ? »

Carlisle se tourna pour observer le soir assombrir ma fenêtre. Il chercha ses mots pendant un moment ayant soudainement l'air de tenter de retrouver sa concentration. « Edward a suggéré qu'en cas où les Volturi seraient derrière la vision d'Alice, commença-t-il en regardant de nouveau vers moi, que nous devrions les raisonner. Essayer de les convaincre que ta connaissance de notre existence n'est pas d'une quelconque menace. Il espérait qu'ils feraient une exception pour toi et épargnerait ta vie.

– Font-ils des exceptions ? » demandai-je avec confusion. J'avais cru comprendre que les Volturi étaient plutôt intransigeants à ce sujet.

« Rarement, répondit Carlisle. Hormis lorsqu'ils peuvent en tirer du bénéfice. Tu n'es pas la seule humaine au courant pour les vampires, admit-il. Les Volturi recrutent de temps à autres des humains afin de les utiliser comme paravent. Ils travaillent comme secrétaires ou réceptionnistes – des serviteurs. Mais j'imagine qu'ils ne sont que des matières premières aux yeux des Volturi – facilement remplaçables.

– Alors ces serviteurs humains connaissent les vampires ? Ils savent ce que sont réellement les Volturi ?

– Oui mais ils gardent le secret – pas qu'ils aient le choix – et ils espèrent généralement devenir eux-mêmes des vampires » Il fit une pause tout en me lançant un regard prudent. « Mais ce souhait est souvent vain. Comme je te l'ai dit les Volturi les considèrent comme des matières premières dont on se débarrasse une fois qu'elles ont rempli leur objectif »

J'ai hoché la tête, comprenant. J'ai tenté de combattre l'image de corps exsangues et de vampires aux yeux rouge brillant et je regardai de nouveau Carlisle en étudiant son expression.

« Bien que je puisse comprendre la frustration d'Edward, je pense que sa proposition est trop risquée, poursuivit-il. Il serait insensé de notre part de porter à leur connaissance ton existence alors que nous ne sommes pas certains qu'ils la connaissent ou qu'ils aient quelque chose à voir avec la vision d'Alice.

– Peut-être qu'Edward souhaitait examiner discrètement leurs intentions, suggérai-je, sans leur révéler tout de suite la situation.

– Bien que cela pourrait fonctionner avec n'importe qui d'autre, c'est impossible avec les Volturi, dit-il. Ils ont la capacité de savoir exactement ce qu'Edward aurait à l'esprit – littéralement. Les Volturi possèdent de nombreux vampires aux compétences extraordinaires et l'un des chefs détient un pouvoir plutôt efficace lorsqu'il s'agit de récupérer des informations »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Quel genre de pouvoir ?

– Il est assez similaire à celui d'Edward mais en beaucoup plus approfondi, répondit Carlisle. L'un des trois dirigeants – Aro est son nom – peut voir chaque pensée qu'une personne a eu durant son existence. Ce n'est qu'avec sa main qu'il peut lire chaque pensée qui nous passe par la tête. Après ça il te connaît aussi bien qu'il se connait lui-même. Il n'existe aucun moyen de le tromper – il serait même stupide d'essayer.

– C'est glauque », murmurai-je tandis que des frissons remontaient le long de mon échine. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse lire toutes les pensées qui me traversaient l'esprit était plus que troublante.

Carlisle acquiesça. « C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas prêt à considérer la suggestion d'Edward. Le risque serait trop élevé »

Hochant la tête, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être d'accord. Je devinai que l'entreprise d'Edward ne risquerait pas seulement ma vie mais aussi celle des Cullen. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient punis à cause de moi, et d'après ce que j'avais entendu des Volturi, les Cullen risquaient gros pour avoir enfreint les règles.

« Crois-tu toujours qu'il soit plus qu'improbable que les Volturi connaissent mon existence ? demandai-je soudain inquiète.

– Oui, répondit Carlisle. Mais cela ne nous empêche pas de faire des hypothèses. Aussi improbable que soit l'idée que ce soit eux derrière tout ça, je suis prêt à considérer toutes les possibilités aussi petites soient-elles »

Un frisson involontaire me traversa. J'ai essayé de le lui cacher mais bien entendu Carlisle le remarqua.

« Quand je dis que je suis prêt à considérer toutes les options, expliqua-t-il, je veux dire que je suis prêt à tout faire pour empêcher que tu te retrouves au milieu. Tu n'as rien fait de mal et je ferais n'importe quoi pour les en convaincre. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Bella.

– Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, dis-je, car même si vous parvenez à les convaincre de ma prétendue innocence, vous vous condamnerez par la même occasion. Et s'ils décident de _vous_ punir pour m'avoir permis de découvrir ce que vous êtes et de ne pas vous être débarrassé de moi ?

– Ce ne sont que des spéculations, rappela doucement Carlisle voulant sans aucun doute me rassurer. Notre théorie sur les Volturi n'est que cela – une théorie. Tu ne devrais pas t'en préoccuper » Un sourire tendre apparut sur ses lèvres. « Et ne t'inquiète pas pour notre sécurité Bella. Notre intention est de veiller sur toi et non l'inverse » Il leva sa main pour effleurer mon menton de son pouce. Le toucher fut doux et tendre. La sensation de sa peau fraîche contre ma peau chaude me fit frissonner. J'ai essayé de me dire que c'était à cause du froid mais mon cœur qui s'emballait était plus difficile à convaincre.

C'était futile d'espérer qu'il n'entendrait pas mon cœur accélérer son rythme, bien sûr qu'il l'entendait. Je me sentis soudain très gênée et me détournai rapidement de ses yeux dorés.

Le contact de Carlisle quitta ma peau. J'étais tiraillée entre déception et soulagement tout en essayant de chasser ses deux sentiments. Me raclant la gorge, j'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose à dire. L'air entre nous paraissait soudainement plus lourd et semblait onduler comme des vagues de chaleur sur le sol réchauffé par le soleil.

« Comment va ta main ? » l'entendis-je demander doucement et je me suis efforcée à me concentrer sur sa question. Il me fallut un moment avant que je comprenne de quoi il parlait. Regardant la paume de ma main droite, je la lui montrai rapidement.

« Ça va, répondis-je en me penchant plus près pour étudier les coupures qui guérissaient. Elles ont déjà formé une croûte »

Carlisle acquiesça tandis que son regard passait presque involontairement le long de mon bras. Les manches courtes de mon T-Shirt lui permirent de voir la longue cicatrice près de mon coude. Je l'ai vu étudier la peau claire qui était légèrement irrégulière là où le verre l'avait coupé la nuit de mon dix-huitième anniversaire.

« Je devrais aller plus doucement avec ce bras à partir de maintenant, plaisantai-je. Il a traversé de durs moments au fil des ans »

Carlisle arracha son regard de la blessure cicatrisée qu'il avait refermé une fois puis me fit un sourire triste. Je me demandai où ses pensées avaient dérivé maintenant. Songeait-il à cette nuit qui avait tout changé ? Lorsque toutes nos vies avaient pris une tournure soudaine uniquement à cause d'une minuscule coupure de papier ? Il était ironique qu'un petit instant comme celui-ci puisse avoir un impact aussi énorme sur nos vies. Et je devais me demander, et si ma maladresse m'avait abandonné pendant une courte seconde et que ce papier innocent ne m'avait pas tranché le doigt ? Où serais-je maintenant ? Serais-je encore ici ? Est-ce que quelque chose d'autre se serait produit plus tard et qu'Edward aurait jugé trop nuisible pour moi ?

Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Et j'ai réalisé que je ne le souhaitais même pas. Que se passerait-il si cela s'avérait vain ? Et ruminer de telles pensées ne rendait pas plus sage. Parce que si une chose comme le destin existait, je voulais croire qu'il n'existait aucun moyen d'en changer le cours une fois que vous vous dirigiez vers lui. Et si ce n'était pas vain comme des gouttes d'eau dans l'océan ou des grains de sable dans le désert. Tout serait noyé, perdu et oublié tout comme le plus important.

Car je sentais que si elles n'étaient que des opportunités perdues qu'on essayait de posséder, cela était vain de s'y pencher alors qu'on ne les vivrait jamais. Des fractions éparses du temps qu'on laissait définitivement derrière soi lorsque la vie continuait.

Le bout de mes doigts caressa la cicatrice blanche sur mon bras. J'ai levé les yeux vers Carlisle pour remarquer qu'il m'observait. Une interrogation me vint à l'esprit, une chose que je désirais demander depuis un moment maintenant. Ou n'étais-ce pas une interrogation à proprement dite. Mais plutôt une demande générale.

« Je n'ai jamais su comment cette nuit avait affecté Jasper, murmurai-je en guettant sa réaction. J'espère qu'il ne cultive pas de mauvais sentiments après ce qu'il s'est passé »

Le sourire de Carlisle fut rassurant. « Je suis sûr qu'il espère la même chose pour toi – que tu ne ressentes aucun malaise, dit-il doucement. Il a honte de ses actions et craint toujours que son attaque n'ait ôté la confiance que tu lui accordais.

– Pourquoi ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

– A cause de ce que nous sommes. Son contrôle n'a glissé qu'une fraction de seconde et cela aurait pu te coûter très cher. Ce qui s'est passé fut…

– … seulement naturel, dis-je en le coupant doucement. Nous agissons tous selon nos instincts. Et c'est ce que Jasper a fait. S'il avait eu un moyen de s'arrêter, il l'aurait fait. Je le sais. Il n'y avait rien de prémédité dans son acte »

Carlisle soupira doucement. « Je suis d'accord avec le fait qu'il ne devrait pas être trop dur avec lui-même, déclara-t-il, mais je suis triste que tu aies fini par être blessée. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

– C'était un accident, déclarai-je fermement. Et d'ailleurs cela n'aurait pas dû être une surprise qu'un petit morceaux de papier devienne un objet dangereux dans mes mains. Tout ce qui est autour de moi, en particulier ce que je manipule, devrait être rembourré. Ce serait plus sûr pour tout le monde »

Il gloussa à me mots ce qui permit de briser la tension que la conversation avait provoqué. Je lui souris puis soulevai mes pieds du sol et pliai mes jambes sous moi. Hésitante, j'ai rencontré son regard. « Pourrais-tu dire à Jasper qu'il n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter ? demandai-je. Et que je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé ? Je déteste penser qu'il regrette quelque chose où il ne pouvait rien y faire »

Les yeux de Carlisle furent légèrement prudents lorsqu'il répondit. « Peut-être que tu pourrais le lui dire toi-même, suggéra-t-il prudemment. Je suis sûr que cela signifierait beaucoup pour lui de l'entendre de ta part »

Je fronçai les sourcils à sa suggestion en pensant à la possibilité de revoir Jasper. L'idée n'était pas si désagréable – pourquoi le serait-ce ? Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu et depuis qu'il veillait sur moi avec Alice et Carlisle, il était un peu inévitable que je le croise tôt ou tard.

Je lui fis un rapide sourire en hochant la tête. « D'accord. Ce serait bien de le voir un de ces jours »

Il se détendit visiblement peut-être avait-il craint que je ne refuse.

La soirée s'écoula avec mes rituels habituels. Je m'étais fait du thé et quelque chose à manger pendant que je parcourais certains documents que je n'avais pas réussi à terminer dans l'après-midi. Carlisle s'était plongé dans un livre qu'il avait déniché dans ma petite bibliothèque et presque involontairement mon regard glissait vers lui de temps en temps. J'observai la manière dont ses yeux dorés se déplaçaient à travers les pages pour en saisir chaque mot. Son rythme ne semblait pas pressé ce qui me paraissait inhabituel pour les vampires. J'avais plusieurs fois vu Edward lire et généralement une ou deux secondes s'étaient écoulées quand il avait fini. Je me demandai pourquoi Carlisle choisissait de lire lentement – peut-être aimait-il ça. D'une manière ou d'une autre cela correspondait à bien des égards à sa nature de faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que de lire comme les humains.

Je le regardai derrière ma tasse de thé tout en notant comment la faible lumière du salon créait des ombres sur son visage. La couleur de ses cheveux variait entre différents tons d'or qui était très similaire à la teinte de ses yeux. Il ressemblait à un ange.

Soudain il leva les yeux de son livre, devant sentir sans aucun doute mon regard. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux papiers éparpillés sur le comptoir assez gênée qu'il m'ait surprise en train de le regarder. Me raclant la gorge, je me mis à siroter mon thé tout en le regardant timidement pour voir son expression.

Il m'observait avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Enfin pas tout à fait. Ses lèvres ne souriaient pas en réalité, mais ses prunelles oui. Je l'ai entendu se racler doucement la gorge puis il tourna une page du livre qu'il tenait.

« Comment vont tes parents ? » demanda-t-il en me surprenant à nouveau. La question était simple et amicale mais pour une quelconque raison elle me laissa sans voix. La question n'aurait pas dû paraître bizarre après toutes ses semaines passées en sa compagnie. Mais honnêtement nous avions rarement abordé des sujets personnels. Il y avait bien eu cette discussion sur Esmée et plus tard sur Adrian mais à part ces brèves conversations, nous n'avions pas parlé de chose trop privées.

« Ils vont bien », répondis-je. En réalité contente qu'il s'en soucie suffisamment pour le demander. « Charlie aurait pu prendre sa retraire il y a un moment mais il en déteste même l'idée. Il préférerait se couper le bras plutôt que de s'arrêter de travailler »

Carlisle sourit. « Je peux bien comprendre ce sentiment, déclara-t-il. Et ta mère ? Comment va-t-elle ?

– Bien. Elle vit toujours en Floride avec Phil, répondis-je. Elle continue de me bombarder d'appels téléphoniques de temps à autre en m'interrogeant sur les raisons pour lesquelles je ne viens pas plus lui rendre visite » J'ai haussé les épaules en me demandant combien de temps il lui faudrait pour s'habituer à l'idée que je ne vive plus avec elle. Cela faisait des années que j'avais déménagé et elle ne s'était en quelque sorte toujours pas remise. Je souris avec tendresse en pensant à ma mère tout en sachant que Phil ferait en sorte que les factures soient payées et qu'il y ait toujours quelque chose à manger dans le frigo.

Le souvenir du visage de ma mère me fit ressentir une étrange sensation. J'avais l'impression d'avoir oublié une chose importante. J'ai essayé de me pencher sur l'étrange sensation afin de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait mais je n'y suis pas parvenue. Je secouai la tête tout en me préparant à dire autre chose à Carlisle quand soudain une voix atténuée par les heures et le sommeil, atteignit mes oreilles.

« _Tu dois choisir_ » Les yeux de Renée étaient bleus comme la lumière de la lune. Je me souvenais d'elle debout et de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles tout en tenant l'ourlet de sa robe d'été afin de l'empêche de se mouiller. « _Mais avant de choisir, tu dois savoir ce qui te convient._

– _Je ne sais pas ce qui me convient_, avais-je répondu. _Je ne veux pas choisir_ »

Le fragile souvenir du rêve s'éloigna. J'ai cligné des yeux tout en me demandant le sens derrière tout ça. Me serais-je souvenu du rêve si Carlisle n'avait pas posé des questions sur ma mère ? Sirotant mon thé, je me suis rendu compte qu'il faisait froid. Levant les yeux du comptoir, je vis Carlisle me regarder tandis qu'un petit froncement de sourcils jouait sur ses traits.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il devant se demander pourquoi j'étais si soudainement plongée dans mes pensées.

– Très bien, répondis-je, c'est juste à propos d'un rêve que j'ai fait. Ça me perturbe »

Je pouvais voir qu'il était tenté de m'interroger sur ce rêve mais qu'il hésitait devant apparemment se demander s'il était approprié de s'y pencher. Je commençai à remettre de l'ordre dans mes papiers sur le comptoir en les empilant et je m'interrogeai sur ce que je devrais répondre au cas où il déciderait de demander. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce rêve et je sentais que je devrais le comprendre de moi-même avant d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Et d'ailleurs ce n'était qu'un rêve – ils n'avaient jamais de sens.

Je décidais de prendre une douche et pour une fois Carlisle ne proposa pas de partir de crainte de me gêner. Je suppose qu'il s'habituait petit à petit à passer du temps chez moi. Je me suis surprise à sourire en le voyant assis sur mon petit canapé tandis que ses yeux dévoraient le livre qu'il lisait. Je reconnus cette ferveur silencieuse dans son regard, cette soif sans fin de mots. J'avais toujours cru être quelqu'un d'anormal à me plonger dans un monde d'histoires et de mots tout en y restant durant des heures. Mais j'imagine que ce n'était pas le cas – au moins Carlisle semblait partager cette qualité particulière avec moi.

Souriant, je sortis du salon en fermant doucement la porte de ma chambre derrière moi.

* * *

Fermant les yeux, j'inspirai profondément. J'appréciais l'odeur de l'air frais. La lumière grise de l'après-midi disparaissait rapidement tout en peignant le paysage de différentes teintes de noir et de brun. Je tendis la main pour ramasser une feuille d'érable tombée au sol la faisant jouer entre mes doigts. Incapable de résister à la tentation, je l'ai approché de mes narines pour en sentir l'odeur terreuse.

La créature élancée cheminant à côté de moi me lança un regard appuyé. Elle me fixait comme si une deuxième tête m'était poussée.

« Quoi ? demandai-je. Ça sent bon »

Alice secoua la tête, incapable de réprimer son sourire. Je lui tendis la feuille d'érable ce qui la fit lever sa main pour décliner. « Je te crois, rit-elle, mais j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais le genre de personne à aimer sentir des choses comme des fleurs ou de l'herbe fraîchement coupée… enfin tu sais – des choses plus _estivales_ »

J'ai haussé les épaules tout en faisant rouler la feuille entre mon pouce et mon index. « Je n'ai rien contre les fleurs et l'herbe fraîchement coupée, déclarai-je. J'imagine que je ne suis plus comme autrefois, une enfant de l'été »

Elle me regarda avec une expression curieuse sur le visage. « Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui a changé »

Je levai un sourcil vers elle. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Elle haussa les épaules tout en faisant quelques pas rapides sur la route goudronnée, ils ressemblaient à des pas de danse alors même qu'elle ne faisait que marcher. « Rien de particulier, répondit-elle. C'est juste que tu as beaucoup changé. Je te regarde, j'écoute ta façon de parler et parfois je peux à peine te reconnaître. Mais en même temps tu es la même Bella que j'ai connu il y a toutes ses années. C'est une étrange contradiction.

– Étrange dans le mauvais sens ?

– Non » Alice ralentit le pas pour saisir soudainement ma main. Il y avait de l'espièglerie dans ses yeux, une malice. « Dans le bon sens »

Je lui souris incapable de nier que sa compagnie m'avait beaucoup manqué.

Nous marchions en silence tout en observant la lumière grise de cette fin d'après-midi s'échapper pour amener le retour du soir. J'ai remonté le col de mon manteau pour me protéger la gorge et pour tenter de maintenir le froid à distance.

« Jusqu'où veux-tu aller ? » entendis-je Alice demander. Elle avait accepté de m'accompagner pour une promenade après que je sois rentrée du travail quelques heures auparavant. Elle m'avait annoncé que Jasper avait proposé à Carlisle de le rejoindre pour une partie de chasse. Je ne l'avais pas vu du tout aujourd'hui – il était parti avant mon réveil ce matin. J'étais très habituée à sa présence la nuit chez moi à lire tranquillement mes livres tout en surveillant l'environnement et se tenant prêt face à tout intrus.

Cet intrus inconnu ne s'était toujours pas montré. Je savais que j'aurais dû être soulagée et même contente que la situation reste calme mais à dire vrai, je commençais à m'inquiéter un peu. C'était comme le calme avant la tempête.

Mais j'ai essayé de ne pas m'appesantir sur ce sentiment car je n'avais aucune bonne raison de le faire. A vrai dire peu de choses avaient changé dans ma vie au cours des dernières semaines. Pour une quelconque raison, je m'étais attendue à ce que ça change bien plus maintenant que les Cullen étaient de retour – bien que j'ignorais pourquoi. Mais les jours s'écoulaient dans un flou tandis que les instants se transformaient en heures et les heures en jours. L'automne était bien entamé à présent, apportant avec la lui la promesse de l'hiver. Le temps devenait plus froid et les nuits plus longues. Ma vie restait une constante de travail confortable, de clients et de livres. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, presque discrètement, Carlisle et Alice s'étaient glissés dans cette constante. J'étais maintenant habituée à leur compagnie en fin de soirée. Bien que de coutume se soit juste Carlisle qui me tienne compagnie et veille sur moi.

« Disons de simplement faire le tour du parc si ça te va, suggérai-je en répondant à la question précédente d'Alice. C'est ce que Carlisle et moi faisons de temps à autre » Me promener dans le parc réussissait toujours à me rassurer. Il y avait simplement quelque chose d'apaisant dans cet endroit.

« Oui. J'en suis consciente », déclara Alice avec un sourire dans la voix. Je me tournai pour lui faire face avec un froncement de sourcil curieux mais elle changea de sujet si brusquement que j'oubliais bientôt son commentaire. « Esmée a appelé hier », me dit-elle en jetant en coup d'œil à un homme qui promenait son chien pas loin de nous. Le chien se figea lorsque nous les dépassâmes et j'aurais pu jurer l'avoir vu rétrécir ses yeux brun doré. Je m'étais toujours demandé si les animaux ressentaient que les Cullen étaient différents. Au moins ce chien sentait qu'Alice n'était pas une humaine ordinaire. J'ai entendu un grognement bruyant derrière nous et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour voir le propriétaire du chien essayer de calmer l'animal.

Alice haussa les épaules en ne prêtant aucune attention au chien.

« Comment va Esmée ? demandai-je en me rappelant ses mots précédents.

– Bien, répondit Alice, bien qu'un peu frustrée peut-être. Elle m'a dit de te dire bonjour – elle est toujours assez vexée de ne pouvoir participer à notre petite opération. Mais Miguel est assez catégorique pour qu'elle ne quitte pas l'Alaska.

– Eh bien il ne semble pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à faire ici », notai-je. Hésitante, je la regardai. « Tu sais… en parlant d'Esmée. Je dois admettre que pendant un moment, je l'ai perçu différemment après avoir entendu ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Carlisle. Elle m'a semblé être une étrangère pendant un moment » Je regardai la réaction d'Alice en me demandant si mon honnêteté l'offensait. Esmée était à bien des égards comme une mère pour elle.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire, gardant longtemps le silence. « Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as ressenti ça, répondit-elle. J'ai été aussi stupéfaite lorsque j'ai eu la vision de sa rencontre avec Miguel. Et je savais ce qui allait se passer. Je me sens un peu coupable de ne pas avoir pu avertir Carlisle quand ils sont partis rejoindre les Denali ce jour-là. Nous voyagions avec Jasper à l'époque et avant d'avoir pu réussir à rejoindre une civilisation ou même des _téléphones_, il était déjà trop tard.

– Je ne pense pas que cela aurait fait une grande différence, remarquai-je. Je suis certaine qu'ils seraient partis aider les Denali de toute façon. Surtout Carlisle »

Alice acquiesça pour approuver. Je lui lançai un regard curieux.

« Est-ce qu'ils s'entendent bien ? demandai-je. Carlisle et Miguel ? »

Elle rit. « Désigne-moi une personne avec qui Carlisle ne s'entendrait pas, sourit-elle. Bien sûr qu'ils s'entendent bien. Et Miguel est plutôt gentil une fois que tu le connais. Bien que je dois admettre que nous tous au début, excepté Carlisle, l'avons vu d'un mauvais œil – en particulier Rosalie – mais finalement nous avons accepté la situation. Beaucoup de choses ont changé après la rencontre d'Esmée et Miguel mais j'imagine que c'est la vie. Les choses changent. Et parfois l'inattendu se produit.

– L'ensemble de ce concept me paraît toujours étrange, admis-je en essayant de comprendre les relations compliquées entre les vampires.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'embrouilles ? »

Haussant les épaules, j'ai essayé de retranscrire mes pensées en mots. « Tout je suppose. Carlisle m'a déjà expliqué pourquoi trouver son compagnon est si important pour les vampires. Mais j'imagine que c'est le manque de contrôle sur la situation qui m'intrigue. Je veux dire… tu es marié avec quelqu'un depuis plusieurs décennies et d'un seul coup – d'une simple seconde – tout peut soudainement changer. Il y a quelque chose de cruel »

Il y avait de la patience dans les yeux d'Alice de la compréhension. « Qu'est-ce qui selon toi a changé entre Carlisle et Esmée ? »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre tout en essayant de me remémorer ce que Carlisle avait dit.

« J'imagine que rien d'important n'a changé entre eux, dis-je pensivement. Carlisle a expliqué que l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre n'a pas disparu mais qu'il s'est transformé en amitié »

Alice acquiesça. « Exactement. Ils ne sont peut-être plus mariés et amoureux comme ils le furent mais ils sont toujours une famille comme ils l'ont toujours été. Ils s'aiment toujours mais c'est le genre d'amour que l'on ressent pour un ami très cher »

J'ai hoché la tête en comprenant ce qu'elle disait mais tout en me demandant si c'était toujours aussi simple qu'elle le laissait sous-entendre. Ou aussi _sans douleur_.

« Je ne pourrais pas vivre quelque chose comme ça et en sortir totalement indemne », m'entendis-je murmurer en pensant distraitement à Edward et à la difficulté que j'avais eu à surmonter son départ. Et je ne l'avais connu que depuis quelques mois, alors que Carlisle était avec Esmée depuis près d'un siècle.

« Tu es inquiète pour lui, déclara Alice ce qui me fit lui lancer un regard surpris, pour Carlisle.

– Quoi ? Pas exactement », marmonnai-je tout en me demandant si je l'étais. Étais-ce même dans mon droit de m'inquiéter pour lui ? « Je suis juste stupéfaite. Je ne comprends pas comment il parvient à rester si calme sur le sujet.

– C'est arrivé il y a de nombreuses années. Il a eu beaucoup de temps pour accepter ce qui s'est passé. Bien que tu sais qu'il est toujours si _Carlislenesque_ dans tout ce qu'il fait, remarqua Alice dans un petit rire. Bien que je ne peux pas te reprocher de t'inquiéter. Le reste d'entre nous a réagi de la même façon après la rencontre de Miguel et Esmée. Lorsque Carlisle est revenu d'Alaska une fois que Miguel est parvenu à se contrôler, nous avons continué à veiller sur lui durant un moment. Carlisle était parti avec Esmée en ignorant qu'il reviendrait seul » Ses paroles s'attardèrent dans l'air entre nous et pendant un temps aucune de nous ne parla. Nous marchâmes juste dans un complet silence, Alice perdue dans ses pensées et moi essayant de comprendre qu'il existait une chose plus grande que le simple amour que l'on peut ressentir envers quelqu'un. Un amour qui pourrait nous être arraché à tout moment.

La pensée était globalement sombre et pas très joyeuse et elle aurait persisté longtemps dans mon esprit s'il n'y avait pas eu les paroles d'Alice qui suivirent.

« Carlisle le comprend, dit-elle soudain très doucement tandis que ses yeux dorés suivaient la route pavée devant nous. Ce qui s'est passé en Alaska ne peut lui faire sentir du ressentiment car ce qui est arrivé à Esmée est en quelque sorte quelque chose dont on ne peut que rêver. Beaucoup de vampires traversent leur existence sans fin et ne trouvent jamais celui ou celle auquel ils sont destinés. Ce n'est pas réellement rare de former un lien de compagnon avec quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas très courant non plus. Ça n'arrive pas tout le temps et pour tous les vampires. Quiconque a la chance de vivre ça… eh bien il va sans dire que ce n'est rien de moins qu'une bénédiction. Carlisle le sait. Et il est heureux qu'Esmée ait trouvé cette chose si remarquable »

Je regardai les flots sombres du lac sur notre gauche tandis que j'absorbais les paroles d'Alice. La balustrade métallique sous mes paumes était froide alors que j'y plaçais mes mains.

« L'amour en général n'est rien de moins qu'une bénédiction », murmurai-je. Elle acquiesça calmement en regardant tout comme moi les eaux sombres.

« C'est vrai, répondit-elle. Et je ne voulais pas en minimiser la valeur. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence entre l'amour et les sentiments qui naissent lorsqu'on rencontre son compagnon. Le lien de compagnon est juste plus intense. Immédiat. Tomber amoureux et finalement aimer quelqu'un du fond du cœur peut prendre du temps, mais quand tu rencontres ton compagnon… tous ces sentiments qui prennent du temps à se déployer et à progresser sont déjà là. Presque comme s'ils l'avaient toujours été » Elle s'arrêta comme cherchant ses mots. « Il n'y a rien que vous ne feriez pour cette personne. L'instinct de la protéger et de la maintenir en sécurité est écrasant. Je le compare à l'instinct d'une mère pour son enfant. Il est physiquement impossible de le combattre. Tu ne _veux_ pas le combattre »

Je me souvins que Carlisle l'avait décrit de la même façon mais pas avec de tels détails. Il avait dit qu'il fallait en faire l'expérience pour bien le comprendre. Jetant un coup d'œil à Alice, je compris soudain pourquoi les mots lui étaient venus si aisément.

« Tu as un lien de compagnon, réalisai-je, avec Jasper »

Alice acquiesça. « Oui.

– Et Emmett et Rosalie ? »

Elle sourit tout en secouant la tête. « Ils sont _juste_ amoureux, précisa-t-elle tout en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts sur le « juste ». Mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, ne pas être compagnon ne signifie pas que l'amour qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre est moins réel. Moins fort »

J'ai hoché la tête. « Je sais »

Soudain Alice grimpa sur la balustrade en métal se balançant dessus comme une funambule. A seulement quelques mètres au-dessous d'elle, les vagues sombres du lac s'entrechoquaient avec rage.

« Descends, la réprimandai-je. Quelqu'un pourrait te voir.

– Il n'y a personne ici », rit Alice et je ne pus que secouer la tête devant sa folie. Je savais qu'elle ne serait pas blessée s'il lui arriverait de tomber sur la côte rocheuse du lac. Et de toute façon, il serait très improbable qu'un vampire, en particulier Alice, soit instable sur ses pieds.

Mais quelque chose d'assez curieux se produisit. Alice se figea pendant une courte seconde puis elle sauta précipitamment de la balustrade glissante et faillit chanceler. Pour un étranger, il aurait semblé qu'elle s'était empressée de descendre car elle commençait à se sentir étourdie mais je savais que ça ne pouvait être le cas.

« Alice ? » demandai-je quand elle a commencé à s'appuyer contre la balustrade et la serrer de sa main comme si c'était la seule chose qui pouvait la maintenir debout. Une petite bosse apparue sur le métal fragile et elle retira vivement ses doigts. Dans l'obscurité de la soirée, je pus voir que ses yeux dorés regardaient aveuglément les vagues qui s'agitaient devant elle. Je me suis risquée à passer ma main devant ses yeux sans réponse de sa part. Je me demandai ce qu'elle pouvait bien voir – la vision semblant retenir toute son attention.

Elle cligna des yeux une fois, puis les ferma. « D'où _cela_ vient-il ? » demanda-t-elle. J'avais le sentiment que la question ne m'était pas adressée. Sa voix était tendue comme sur le fil du rasoir. « Non… » Elle ouvrit et ferma les yeux en secouant la tête d'incrédulité. Ou de confusion ? Je l'ignorai. « Je ne parviens pas à comprendre. Je dois rentrer, murmura-t-elle, c'est important »

J'ai senti quelque chose toucher mes doigts. J'ai réalisé qu'elle essayait de me mettre un téléphone portable dans la main. Je le pris en lui lançant un regard perplexe.

« Appelle Carlisle », dit-elle d'une voix serrée. Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'une demande.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demandai-je en la regardant se diriger vers le banc en bois situé près de l'allée. Elle s'assit en levant les mains vers ses tempes comme si elle souffrait d'une terrible migraine.

« Appelle-le, dit Alice. Dis-lui que c'est important. Je dois réessayer pour voir – je ne veux pas le perdre »

Je ne comprenais rien à ses propos sans queue ni tête mais j'obéis silencieusement en commençant à faire dérouler les contacts du téléphone noir. Après avoir trouvé le numéro de Carlisle, j'ai appuyé sur le bouton vert tout en me demandant comment lui expliquer la situation. Je lançai un regard inquiet à Alice en m'asseyant à ses côtés tout en écoutant le bip du téléphone contre mon oreille. Carlisle répondit à la seconde sonnerie.

« _Alice ?_ demanda-t-il d'un ton alerté.

– Non c'est moi », répondis-je en jetant un autre coup d'œil à la petite créature courbée sur le banc. Je touchai son épaule avec ma main sans réaction de sa part ses yeux étaient clos tandis qu'un froncement de sourcils concentré les surmontait.

« _Bella ? Tout va bien ?_ » Si Carlisle avait seulement été en alerte auparavant, il semblait maintenant clairement inquiet. J'ai entendu Jasper demander ce qui n'allait pas en arrière-fond.

« Je ne suis pas sûre, répondis-je. Alice a une vision et elle m'a dit de t'appeler. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais elle a l'air vraiment bizarre.

– _Reste avec elle_ », dit Carlisle. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu aussi être aussi ferme. « _Nous serons là dans quelques instants._

– Nous sommes dans le parc, dis-je tandis que son ton sérieux me rendit encore plus inquiète.

– _Nous te trouverons. Quoi qu'il arrive Bella, reste où tu es_ » Après cela, la communication fut coupée.

Abaissant le téléphone portable de mon oreille, je regardai de nouveau Alice. Elle avait tiré ses genoux contre sa poitrine tandis que ses lèvres bougeaient silencieusement. On aurait dit qu'elle ne disait que des mots inaudibles. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos mais j'ai remarqué qu'elle paraissait relativement calme. Seul le petit froncement de sourcils apparaissant sur son visage de temps à autre me révélait que quelque chose la mettait mal à l'aise.

Je compris que sa vision n'était pas trop urgente car elle ne m'avait pas l'air pressé. Ou du moins rien ne nous menaçait en ce moment – sinon nous ne serions pas encore là, assises sur un banc dans un parc obscur. Néanmoins je me suis retrouvée à scruter le parc de mon regard, à observer l'ombre des arbres et à essayer de voir si quelqu'un s'y cachait et attendait le bon moment pour nous attaquer.

Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes après l'appel téléphonique lorsque Jasper et Carlisle sont arrivés. Je ne savais pas à quelle distance ils étaient quand j'avais appelé mais il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour venir jusqu'ici. Mes yeux ne purent même pas capter leurs mouvements car ils furent soudainement là, presque comme se matérialisant dans l'air. Heureusement il était tard et le parc était vide de toute présence hormis la nôtre. Ils n'auraient pas pu se déplacer si vite s'il y avait eu des gens présents.

Les cheveux de Jasper étaient ébouriffés par le vent alors qu'il s'accroupissait à côté du banc tout en prenant les mains d'Alice dans les siennes. Il me lança un bref coup d'œil mais hormis ça, il se concentra entièrement sur Alice.

Carlisle toucha mon épaule. Je me levai du banc pour le regarder.

Ses cheveux blonds repoussés en arrière par le vent, étaient légèrement ébouriffés par la course. La lueur dans ses yeux était alerte tandis que son regard passait de moi à Alice. Je suis allée me tenir à ses côtés puis je l'ai senti poser sa main sur mon épaule d'une manière protectrice.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Je secouai la tête en regardant toujours Alice et attendant qu'elle sorte de sa transe. « Je ne suis pas sûre », répondis-je. Il me fallut un certain temps pour réaliser que je chuchotais comme si j'essayais de ne pas déranger Alice et Jasper. Ce dernier tenait toujours les mains d'Alice tout en fixant intensément son visage et ses yeux clos. « Elle a eu une vision mais je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. Elle a dit que c'était quelque chose d'important, expliquai-je. Je n'ai rien pu tirer d'autre d'elle »

Carlisle acquiesça. Sa main glissa de mon épaule mais je sentis le bout de ses doigts planer près de mon coude. Le contact de sa main était léger, à peine présent. Mais je sentis la fraîcheur de sa peau au travers de mon manteau alors qu'il maintenait sa main sur mon bras presque comme pour se détendre.

Je lui ai jeté un coup d'œil prudent. Un froncement de sourcils plissait son front et ses prunelles paraissaient plus ou moins sombres.

Après une minute ou deux, la petite silhouette d'Alice se détendit. Elle ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'un petit froncement de sourcils apparaissait sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait Jasper toujours accroupi devant elle. Leurs yeux se verrouillèrent. La confusion envahit leur deux paires d'yeux dorés d'abord celle d'Alice puis celle de Jasper.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

Alice secoua la tête. « Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, murmura-t-elle. J'ai essayé d'avoir une image plus claire que ça mais je n'ai pas pu.

– Qu'as-tu vu ? » demanda Carlisle.

Elle le regarda puis moi. « Cette même vision de Bella, dit-elle me provoquant un frisson le long de mon échine. Elle n'a pas changé » Elle fit une pause tout en jetant un long regard à Jasper comme si elle pouvait trouver toutes les réponses dans ses yeux. « Mais j'ai aussi vu autre chose, poursuivit-elle. Juste avant la vision de Bella. Mais je ne peux pas l'identifier – cela n'a aucun sens.

– De quoi s'agissait-il ? » demandai-je. Jasper tourna la tête pour me regarder comme s'il venait de comprendre seulement maintenant que j'étais là. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et l'écho d'un souvenir lointain m'envahit, de lui s'approchant de moi à travers la pièce le regard obscurci, des mains fraîches d'Edward alors qu'il me poussait hors du chemin…

Je me secouai mentalement à cette image. Peu importait que mon dernier souvenir de Jasper soit comme ça. Ce qui s'était passé il y a tout ce temps n'était pas une chose que j'utiliserais un jour contre lui. J'espérais qu'il le savait.

Jasper se détourna et je pouvais jurer avoir vu une sorte de froideur dans ses yeux. Presque de l'agressivité. Pendant un temps, je me sentis confuse. Mais après j'ai commencé à me demander s'il me détestait à cause de ce qui s'était passé. Carlisle m'avait dit qu'il avait honte de ce qui s'était passé et qu'il se reprochait toujours de m'avoir attaqué. Peut-être que la lueur dans son regard ne m'était pas adressée – peut-être que cette agressivité était dirigée contre lui-même. Je ne pouvais en être certaine.

Alice commença à expliquer sa vision avec plus de précision. Je chassai ses pensées pour essayer de mon concentrer sur ses paroles.

« C'était si soudain, disait-elle. Je parlais à Bella de quelque chose et l'image m'a frappé comme un éclair. Il y avait une femme dans ma vision – un vampire – et elle était blonde mais son visage restait flou. Je ne sais pas qui c'est.

– Pourrait-elle avoir un lien avec notre situation ? » se demanda Carlisle.

Alice secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. C'est possible.

– Retournes-y Alice, suggéra Jasper. Cherche quelque chose qui aurait pu la déclencher.

– J'ai déjà essayé, dit Alice. Mais je ne pouvais rien voir clairement. C'est pareil avec la vision que je continue d'avoir de Bella – elle est décousue comme si elle n'était qu'un petit fragment d'une grande série d'événements »

Nous restâmes tous silencieux un instant. Alice secoua la tête tandis que la perplexité se lisait sur tout son visage de chérubin. Jasper échangea un regard avec Carlisle puis se releva de sa position accroupie. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi durant un court instant mais il évita mon regard quand il remarqua que je l'observais.

J'ai réfléchi aux paroles d'Alice en me demandant pourquoi les visions qu'elle continuait d'avoir étaient si peu claires. « Peux-tu décrire les environs, demandai-je en scrutant ses yeux dorés, quand tu as eu la vision de ce vampire je veux dire »

Jasper et Carlisle lui lancèrent un regard curieux, attendant sa réponse.

Alice ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. « De la neige, dit-elle.

– L'Alaska ? proposa Jasper.

Alice secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas le dire, répondit-elle et elle haussa les épaules. C'est possible.

– La femme était-elle une des sœurs Denali ? suggéra Jasper. Tu as dit qu'elle était blonde »

Alice secoua la tête. « Son visage n'aurait pas été aussi trouble si c'était quelqu'un que je connaissais.

– Nous devrions en informer les Denali de toute façon, murmura Carlisle. Juste au cas où afin qu'ils gardent les yeux ouverts »

Jasper et Alice en convinrent tranquillement. Je suis restée silencieuse en commençant à distraitement rejouer dans ma tête la conversation des dernières minutes. Je sentais que la vision d'Alice avait quelque chose à voir avec notre situation. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Mais malgré tout, il restait un nuage de mystère autour de tout ça. Je devais admettre que nous n'étions pas beaucoup plus avancés qu'il y a une heure. Mais au moins quelque chose avait changé – l'atmosphère stagnante qui régnait autour de nous ces dernières semaines, avait commencé à devenir pesante.

Après un certain temps, nous commençâmes à nous diriger vers chez moi. Jasper et Alice décidèrent de poursuivre leur chemin avant de se tourner vers l'allée menant à chez moi. Alice est venue me faire un rapide câlin en me disant de ne pas trop m'inquiéter. Elle me promit d'observer la situation et de m'informer si quelque chose de nouveau arrivait.

Jasper garda ses distances peut-être plus qu'avant. Ce qui ne me parut pas étrange vu qu'il était réservé de nature. Il se tenait à quelques mètre de là me regardant de temps à autre tandis qu'Alice me souhaita une bonne nuit. J'osai presque lui faire un signe de la main tout en voulant lui dire que ce fut agréable de le revoir, mais la lueur dans ses yeux était tellement froide que je gardais la bouche fermée.

Je déglutis et baissai les yeux en pensant que mes retrouvailles avec lui ne s'étaient pas passées comme je l'avais espéré. J'ai senti Carlisle toucher mon bras et j'ai levé le regard pour voir que ses prunelles dorées me regardaient.

« Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas à l'intérieur, suggéra-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers ma maison. Je serais bientôt là »

J'ai hoché la tête tout en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Alice et Jasper avant de me détourner. Je me demandai si Carlisle avait décidé de m'envoyer à l'intérieur pour qu'ils puissent parler de la situation sans ma présence. Si tel était le cas, je m'interrogeai sur la raison. Leur besoin d'en discuter sans moi ne m'offensait pas vraiment et en plus j'étais trop chamboulée du comportement de Jasper pour que ça me dérange.

Une vague d'air chaud m'accueilli alors que j'entrais à l'intérieur. Retirant mes chaussures et suspendant mon manteau, j'allumai la petite lampe près de le fenêtre mais laissant le reste de la maison dans l'obscurité. Le petit salon baignait dans la chaude lumière et je m'assis sur le canapé pour attendre Carlisle. Il était déjà assez tard et je savais que je devais me réveiller tôt le matin mais je voulais vraiment entendre son avis sur le vision d'Alice.

J'ai appuyé ma tête contre le dossier du canapé en fermant les yeux pour les reposer – juste un court moment. Mais avant même de m'en rendre compte, je m'assoupissais. Mes muscles se crispaient de temps à autre alors que mon corps essayait de s'endormir mais mon esprit refusait d'abandonner. Je flottai quelque part entre les rêves et la réalité jusqu'à ce que je sente soudainement quelque chose de doux toucher la peau de mon bras pour couvrir finalement tout mon corps.

Je m'éveillai de nouveau et ouvris les yeux pour voir Carlisle me recouvrir d'une couverture. Il me regarda avec regret tout en souriant doucement.

« Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il. J'ai essayé de ne pas te réveiller.

– Ça va », murmurai-je en secouant la tête. Je me suis redressée sur le canapé tout en demandant si Alice et Jasper étaient partis. Carlisle hocha la tête tout en suggérant que je me rendorme mais je secouai à nouveau la tête car je me sentais plus alerte.

Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il pensait de la vision d'Alice et j'ai observé son visage alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise près du canapé.

« Je n'en suis pas certain pour être honnête, admit-il. Je suis sûr que ça un lien avec la vision qu'elle continue d'avoir de toi mais sinon je n'en sais pas plus que toi »

Hochant la tête, je lui lançai un regard prudent. « Jasper n'avait aucune idée ? »

Il secoua la tête. Il rencontra mes yeux tout en rétrécissant légèrement les siens. Il savait que quelque chose me perturbait. Je pris une profonde inspiration en me demandant comment aborder le sujet.

« Jasper paraissait… tendu », dis-je en me souvenant de la froideur de son regard.

Carlisle acquiesça tout en me faisant un sourire rassurant. « C'est pourquoi je suis resté en arrière tout à l'heure – pour lui dire un mot. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes au sujet de son attitude Bella.

– Mais il semblait presque en colère, notai-je

– Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était en colère contre toi, assura-t-il.

– Alors pourquoi ? »

Il se pencha en avant sur sa chaise tout en croisant les doigts. « Ce qui s'est passé ce soir l'a pris par surprise, expliqua-t-il. Il savait qu'il allait te rencontrer à un moment donné et il voulait simplement être préparé quand ce moment arriverait.

– Préparé ? demandai-je en me demandant s'il voulait dire après avoir chassé.

– Mentalement, expliqua Carlisle avec un petit sourire. Jasper n'aime pas quand des choses inattendues se produisent. Et ce qui s'est passé ce soir relève assez bien de cette catégorie. Il voulait faire le point avant de te revoir mais il n'a pas eu le temps pour ça » Il me regarda alors tout en soutenant mon regard du sien. « Mais Bella ce n'est pas seulement la situation soudaine qui l'a amené à agir comme il l'a fait. Ce sont les sentiments qu'il a ressentis en toi qui ont provoqué son attitude »

Je fronçai les sourcils en essayant de me souvenir de ce que j'avais ressenti en sa présence. « Que veux-tu dire ? » demandai-je.

Il resta silencieux un instant sans rompre la connexion entre nos regards. « Tu ne te sentais pas menacé en sa présence », déclara-t-il. Ce n'était pas une question mais je répondis tout de même.

« Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi l'aurais-je été ? »

Carlisle fronça les sourcils. « Compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que vous étiez dans la même pièce c'était une chose à laquelle Jasper s'attendait. Mais quand il n'a senti aucune peur venant de toi – aucun regret, ni ressentiment – il a été pris au dépourvu. Et il a le sentiment de ne pas mériter ta confiance.

– Alors il devrait s'en remettre, dis-je en secouant la tête. Ce qui s'est passé à Forks n'était pas sa faute. C'est moi qui me suis coupée le doigt et causé tout ce désordre – c'est arrivé et il n'existe aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Et je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète de ça pour le restant de sa vie. Il ne sert à rien de vivre dans le regret.

– Je conviens que la culpabilité c'est en quelque sorte du gaspillage, murmura-t-il, mais cela va prendre du temps pour que Jasper parvienne à la même conclusion que toi. Comme je suis sûr que ça a pris du temps pour toi »

J'ai haussé les épaules étant forcée d'admettre qu'il avait raison. « Je suppose que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se résoudra du jour au lendemain »

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire triste aux lèvres. « Je sais » Il resta silencieux un instant. Sa question suivante me surpris. « T'es-tu déjà… blâmé pour ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il. La lueur dans ses yeux était à la fois douce et déterminée et je savais qu'il était inutile de mentir quand il me regardait de cette façon. Pas que le mensonge était un de mes grands talents de toute façon.

« Au début ça a été le cas, répondis-je en commençant distraitement à jouer avec l'un des coins de la couverture. C'est ma maladresse qui avait conduit à cette situation. Si je ne m'étais pas coupée le doigt, si je n'étais pas une tentation aussi irrésistible pour Jasper, Edward n'aurait pas ressenti le besoin de me surprotéger et de vous forcer à vous éloigner de Forks » J'ai haussé les épaules. « Mais finalement j'ai cessé de me vautrer dans les regrets – je le devais. Plus le temps passait, plus je parvenais à avoir du recul. Il y avait des moments où j'étais furieuse contre tout – surtout envers Edward. Et maintenant… aussi un peu envers moi-même »

Carlisle fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi serais-tu en colère contre toi-même ?

– Parce que je me suis laissé abuser, déclarai-je, parce que je me suis souciée de ses mots envers moi durant toutes ces années jusqu'à ce que j'entende la vérité de toi. Je sais que ça fait un moment que j'ai surmonté tout ça, que je suis loin de l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais après son départ. Mais il y avait toujours cette petite chose qui me rattachait à tout ça sans que j'en ai conscience jusqu'à ce jour. Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai cru qu'il m'avait quitté parce que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui… » Je secouai la tête en cherchant mes mots. « Même s'il a profité de la mauvaise estime que j'avais de moi et qu'il justifie le tort qu'il m'a fait, la vérité est que je l'ai laissé faire. Appelle-moi une martyre mais si à cette époque j'avais possédé ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus de dignité, je n'aurais pas cru si aveuglément en ses paroles »

Carlisle me regardait avec une lueur particulière dans les yeux. Je me demandai si je l'avais insulté en parlant d'Edward de cette manière – il était son fils après tout. Mais il avait demandé et je croyais assez en lui pour savoir qu'il pouvait entendre mes propos honnêtes. Soudain il se mit à sourire doucement avec une expression reconnaissante sur son visage.

« C'est très sage de ta part de voir les choses de cette façon, murmura-t-il, mais je dois dire qu'Edward n'aurait pas dû profiter de la situation comme il l'a fait, malgré ses bonnes intentions. J'aurais aimé qu'il puisse voir au-delà de ses propres peurs et te faire confiance pour pouvoir vivre dans notre monde comme tu étais destinée à le faire »

La dernière partie de sa phrase me fit le regarder. J'ai failli lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire exactement mais au dernier moment, je me suis dégonflée.

L'envie soudaine de bâiller me submergea et je levai ma main pour couvrir ma bouche. Il se faisait vraiment tard et autant je voulais continuer notre échange, autant mon organisme s'y opposait.

Carlisle remarqua ma lassitude puis déclara qu'il devrait me laisser dormir. Il ne proposa pas de partir, ni suggéra qu'il devrait rester – il était assez évident qu'il le ferait. La récente vision d'Alice le faisait se tenir sur ses gardes. Et tout aussi obscure que fût la vision, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas du tout inquiet. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux – il avait l'air plus alerte et tendu qu'au cours des derniers jours.

L'image d'une femme aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux blonds m'accompagna alors que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Mais ce n'était pas la vision d'Alice qui m'envahit avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte. Ce sont les paroles de Carlisle qui me marquèrent alors que les rêves m'enveloppaient dans leur étreinte. Des mots qui avaient peut-être été prononcés par inadvertance sans sens plus profond.

« _… J'aurais aimé qu'il puisse voir au-delà de ses propres peurs et te faire confiance pour pouvoir vivre dans notre monde comme tu étais destinée à le faire_ »

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **La ligne de Jasper : « Retournes-y Alice. Cherche quelque chose qui aurait pu la déclencher » est assez similaire à une de ses phrases dans _Breaking Dawn_ (« _Retournes-y Alice. Cherche le déclencheur. Cherche-le_ »), et elle est prise sans gêne aux travaux de Stephenie Meyer.


	8. En attendant demain

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Encore merci à **rougepivoine **pour ses reviews ! C'est super motivant pour traduire la suite et respecter la publication une fois par semaine du jeudi ;) Et sache que c'est un plaisir de traduire cette magnifique histoire si bien écrite et de vous la partager.

* * *

_**« La solitude ajoute de la beauté à la vie.**_

_**Elle apporte une brûlure spéciale sur les couchers de soleil et améliore l'odeur de l'air nocturne »**_

\- Henry Rollins -

* * *

**En attendant demain**

Le vent était froid contre mon visage ce qui me fit frissonner. Les bras autour de moi étaient chauds, familiers, sûrs et ils firent disparaître le froid. Ils se resserrèrent autour de moi, se contractant avant de se relâcher. Il avait toujours eu une étreinte si puissante. Je me souvins qu'une fois, il m'avait ramené chez moi après m'être tordue la cheville dans le parc.

Qui me porterait lorsqu'il sera parti ?

Je m'éloignai lentement puis je lui lançai un petit coup amical dans l'épaule. « Sois prudent Adrian », dis-je d'une voix ferme et affirmée. Je refusais de m'émouvoir devant lui. Je ne voulais pas que le dernier souvenir qu'il ait de moi soit comme ça. « Ne fais pas trop la fête. Ne te fais pas renverser par une voiture. Et ne fais rien de stupide. En clair : ne ferais rien que je ne ferais pas.

– Je ne le ferais pas maman, répondit-il en roulant des yeux. Arrête de t'inquiéter Bells »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'ai hoché la tête puis regardé ses deux énormes sacs à dos. « Es-tu sûr de tout avoir ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. Ton téléphone, ton portefeuille, ton passeport, ta trousse de premier secours ?

– Oui, oui, oui… et non. Je te laisse la trousse de premiers soins »

J'ai frappé son bras en riant. « Très drôle.

– Ce n'était pas une blague. Tu en as plus besoin que moi »

Ignorant son commentaire, j'ai regardé le petit groupe de personnes monter dans le bus bleu garé près de nous. Prenant une autre profonde inspiration, je regardai de nouveau Adrian toujours incapable de croire que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais. Il avait promis de venir dans quelques mois – ou dans quelques années – mais je le connaissais. Il pouvait le promettre maintenant mais le monde et ses merveilles l'emporteraient si vite qu'il le remarquerait à peine. La prochaine fois que j'entendrais parler de lui – s'il m'arriverait d'en entendre parler – il serait probablement quelque part en Inde ou en Sibérie ou partout loin d'ici. Trop loin.

Je déglutis en me disant que je l'avais vu arriver et que donc j'aurais dû y être mieux préparé. Adrian avait toujours été une âme aventureuse et quand je l'avais connu toutes ces années auparavant, j'avais appris que Buffalo n'avait été qu'un arrêt intermédiaire sur son chemin vers quelque chose de plus grand. Durant tout ce temps, j'avais su que le jour viendrait où il devrait partir.

J'imagine que je pensais qu'il aurait été plus facile de le regarder partir.

Quelqu'un démarra le moteur du bus. Quelques personnes de plus montèrent dont deux portant des sacs de marin. Je regardai à nouveau Adrian le dévorant presque des yeux. Pouvoir profiter quand j'en avais encore l'occasion de la présence de mon unique et plus proche ami dans cette ville. Lorsque j'étais venue ici il y a toutes ces années – j'étais à bien des égards encore jeune et effrayée, presque une enfant – et je me rendais compte à présent que Buffalo était devenu ma maison à l'instant où j'avais rencontré Adrian. Nous étions tous les deux jeunes et sans endroit où aller, sans foyer, deux jeunes volant de leurs propres ailes. Se maintenir en hauteur ensemble avait été plus simple que seul.

« Dernière chance », l'entendis-je me taquiner avec ce sourire idiot que je détestais et aimais à la fois. Le ciel gris se reflétait dans ses yeux marron foncé. « Viens avec moi ou tu le regretteras le reste de ta vie.

– Hum » Je me mordis la lèvre en feignant l'indécision. « Aussi triste que cela puisse être, je vais devoir dire non. Je n'ai apporté aucun bagage.

– Tu n'en as pas besoin »

Je levai un sourcil vers lui. « Et que porterais-je lorsque tu m'auras traîné dans une jungle ou forcé à emprunter un raccourci à travers un labyrinthe d'égouts juste parce que ce serait plus amusant ? »

Adrian rit. « Je ne visiterais pas les égouts aussi tentant que cela puisse paraître.

– Mais oui bien sûr », murmurai-je en roulant des yeux.

Il regarda la montre à son poignet. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers l'autocar plein de monde. Sans un mot, il attrapa les deux sacs à dos sur le sol pour balancer l'un d'eux nonchalamment sur son épaule. Le sourire idiot auquel j'étais habituée commença à disparaître. Mais ses yeux bruns souriaient, ils souriaient toujours.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir », dis-je avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Ses blagues devenaient généralement très nulles lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise ou ne savait quoi dire. « A moins que tu ne veuilles rater le bus bien sûr. Et avec ta chance, le prochain ne part pas avant Noël »

Il frissonna en faisant semblant d'être horrifié. « Même une heure de plus dans cette ville suffirait à me tuer.

– Drama Queen, marmonnai-je dans un souffle.

– L'un de nous doit l'être, déclara-t-il, puisque tu es un ringard rat de bibliothèque. Et juste pour que tu le saches, c'est synonyme d'être _ennuyeux_.

– Retire ce que tu viens de dire ou je _vais_ venir avec toi. Et je prendrais tous mes livres ennuyeux avec moi pour tuer ton plaisir.

– Tu ne ferais jamais ça », dit Adrian en me regardant de haut. Puis il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre tout en fronçant les sourcils et souriant en même temps ce qui était une expression particulière. « Maintenant je dois vraiment y aller. Le bus doit partir dans une minute »

Hochant la tête, je pris une profonde inspiration. Le sourire me vint plus facilement que je le pensais. Je l'ai laissé conquérir mes lèvres et s'étendre jusqu'à mes yeux sachant très bien que c'était la dernière fois que nous respirions le même air et que nous sourions tous les deux en le faisant. Peu de gens en étaient capables, mais Adrian et moi le pouvions.

« Au revoir Adrian, dis-je toujours souriante. Envoie-moi une carte postale »

Il se frotta la nuque comme lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise. « Je vais essayer », dit-il et je sus que c'était le mieux qu'il puisse promettre. Puis il s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Après m'avoir de nouveau souri de ses yeux et de ses lèvres, il se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte du bus. Je le vis entrer puis j'ai regardé le bus bleu partir. Et je me demandai où il irait. Où cela le mènerait-il. S'il serait heureux lorsqu'il arriverait.

Partout où il se rendrait.

Le vent s'infiltra à travers mes vêtements toute chaleur m'ayant quitté. Je me détournai du parking vide de la gare routière et me mis à marcher. J'avais besoin de bouger et de laisser cette après-midi grise derrière moi. Je voulais que demain arrive, savoir qu'aujourd'hui était devenu hier. Parce que le temps guérissait tout. Il éloignait lentement mais sûrement la nostalgie. Inconsciemment. Il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux là-dedans, de réconfortant. L'on pouvait être triste aujourd'hui, triste demain et toute la semaine suivante, mais un jour l'on se réveillait en remarquant que cette tristesse nous avait juste quitté. C'est ce que je souhaitais. Attendre demain valait mieux que pleurer hier.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel gris, attendant que les larmes viennent, que la pluie vienne. Mais les deux furent absents. Mes yeux étaient totalement secs ce qui me faisait me poser des questions. Je devrais pleurer quand j'étais triste non ? Mais seul un profond soupir quitta mon corps et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait donner. Un seul souffle qui exprima tout ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là. J'aurais préféré les larmes, elles étaient honnêtes. Sincères. Impossible à cacher. Elles laissaient les yeux rouges et le nez bouché mais au moins il se passait quelque chose. Les larmes vous purifiaient d'une manière qu'aucun soupir n'aurait pu faire.

Le retour jusqu'à chez moi me paraissait long. L'idée de prendre un taxi fut tentante mais je voulais marcher malgré le vent glacial. Peut-être souhaitais-je juste passer le temps. C'était dimanche et la librairie était fermée. Je n'avais donc aucune excuse pour m'y rendre et me cacher derrière les hautes étagères ainsi que les piles sans fin de livres.

Parfois, je détestais le dimanche. Les heures y étaient trop nombreuses et pour une quelconque raison j'avais l'impression qu'elles étaient plus longues que durant les jours de semaine. Avoir du temps libre avait toujours été une chose que j'avais détesté. Je ne pouvais pas me détendre sur le canapé sans rien faire de ma journée. La seule façon que j'avais de me détendre, c'était de m'asseoir derrière mon comptoir avec un gros livre sur mes genoux. Ou les disposer sur les étagères après en avoir délicatement retiré la poussière. C'étaient les façons que j'avais de me détendre. De pouvoir être entourée de cette odeur familière de papier et d'encre, d'entendre la petite cloche chantonner au-dessus de la porte et voir Adrian entrer…

Or ça n'arriverait plus. Parce qu'Adrian était parti et parce que nous étions dimanche.

Un autre profond soupir quitta ma poitrine mais toujours pas de larmes. J'étais peut-être au-dessus de tout ça. Tournant au coin de la rue, j'hésitai et m'arrêtai. Que diable, pensai-je tout en tournant et changeant de direction. Je me rendrais exactement là où je voulais être le plus en ce moment sans me soucier que ce soit mon jour de congé.

Je m'empressai de passer devant un petit groupe de personne rassemblé sur le trottoir tout en discutant fort et riant. Apparemment ils ne détestaient pas autant le dimanche que moi. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas regardé leur meilleur ami monter dans un train pour ne jamais revenir. Tapant du pied avec impatience sur le trottoir, j'ai attendu que la lumière passe au vert. Lorsque ce fut le cas, je traversai la rue en courant, soudainement soucieuse d'arriver là où je me rendais. Désireuse de laisser derrière ce groupe de gens heureux et rieurs. Désireuse de laisser derrière le ciel gris, le bus bleu qui s'éloignait et les larmes qui refusaient toujours de couler.

Une fois arrivée et entrée dans la librairie, je verrouillai la porte derrière moi. L'espace était sombre et seules de faibles traces de lumière parvenaient à se frayer un chemin à travers la vitrine. Je continuai jusqu'au comptoir où je pris place derrière. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément. L'odeur de papier et d'encre emplissait mes poumons ce qui me réconfortait plus que tout autre chose. En levant mes doigts pour masser mes tempes, je réalisai que je souffrais d'un horrible mal de tête.

Je ne sus combien de temps je restai assise là dans le faible éclairage de la librairie et entourée d'odeurs réconfortantes ainsi que de livres aux fins heureuses. J'ignorai si tous les livres reposant sur les étagères avaient une fin heureuse, je le présumais. Ou je l'espérais plutôt. Parce que tout et tout le monde devrait avoir une fin heureuse. Et il fallait pouvoir y croire. Parce que sinon quel était le but ?

Qu'arrivait-il à ceux qui n'avaient pas de fin heureuse ? Et qu'arrivait-il à ceux qui n'y croyaient pas ? Leur vie était-elle moins satisfaisante, moins significative parce qu'ils ne possédaient pas cette confiance dans la vie ? Ou leur vie était plus pleine et riche car ils n'avaient aucunes attentes ? Et donc, était-ce de la lâcheté ou une compétence enviable d'avoir la foi de prendre la vie comme elle venait alors qu'on ne croit pas aux fins heureuses ? Ou était-ce enviable d'avoir la foi de ne s'attendre à rien ?

Je l'ignorai.

Un léger coup sur la vitrine du magasin me fit lever les yeux du comptoir et éloigna mes pensées. J'ai levé les yeux pour apercevoir une silhouette familière se tenir à l'extérieur et lever la main avec une expression incertaine sur son visage.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte pour la déverrouiller. Je fis signe à Carlisle d'entrer et il me lança un regard interrogateur en le faisant tout en me regardant avec attention tandis que je fermais la porte derrière lui. Je m'aventurai à lui jeter un coup d'œil en revenant derrière le comptoir pour me rasseoir. La lueur dans ses yeux était douce mais inquiète. Je me demandai à quel point il m'avait observé de près aujourd'hui. Il était assez certain de supposer qu'il m'observait lorsque j'avais regardé Adrian partir.

Il s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur la chaise de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Pendant un moment, il n'y eut juste que le silence entre nous. Je ne pris pas la peine d'agir de manière joyeuse et heureuse ou de prétendre que tout allait bien. Je m'étais simplement assise tandis que j'attendais de ressentir l'envie de parler, de dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais l'envie ne vint pas.

Pour être honnête, je m'y attendais.

Carlisle inspira doucement tout en étudiant toujours mon visage. L'inquiétude dans ses yeux et la faible lueur compréhensive provoquèrent presque les larmes que je ne parvenais toujours pas à verser. Les larmes qui étaient pour une raison ou une autre encore au-dessus de tout ça.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Je soupirai en me sentant soudain très fatiguée. « Oui », répondis-je en appuyant mes coudes contre le comptoir et en me frottant à nouveau les tempes. Maudit mal de tête.

Il fronça les sourcils tout en me regardant intensément. J'ai haussé les épaules, décidant d'être sincère avec lui. « Je suis triste », admis-je. Je jetai un coup d'œil au comptoir sombre sous mes coudes tout en prononçant ces mêmes mots que je redoutais de dire. « Adrian est parti »

Il hocha la tête tandis qu'un petit froncement de sourcils apparaissait. « Je suis désolé de l'entendre » Se taisant un instant, il me fixa de ses yeux dorés. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Haussant les épaules, je redressai une pile de calendrier muraux que j'avais disposé sur le comptoir pour que les gens puissent en acheter. « Je me sens bête, admis-je en regardant rapidement dans sa direction, je savais depuis le début qu'il partirait un jour. J'imagine que c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai toujours cru que ce serait simple de le regarder partir.

– Mais ce ne fut pas le cas »

J'ai secoué la tête. « Non.

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu étais au courant de ses projets que tu n'as pas le droit d'en être triste », dit-il doucement.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles en hochant la tête. « J'imagine » Sentant son regard, je lui jetai un coup d'œil.

« Il va te manquer », déclara-t-il. Ce n'était pas une question mais pour une quelconque raison, je me sentis obligée de lui répondre. Pour me l'avouer à moi-même. Je ne m'étais pas permise de le faire ces dernières semaines quand j'avais pris conscience du départ imminent d'Adrian.

« Oui », dis-je. Pour une quelconque raison le dire me fit me sentir mieux. Quelque chose comme du soulagement me traversa. J'imagine que j'avais eu besoin de le dire. « Il était le seul ami que j'avais ici », m'entendis-je murmurer. Cependant il avait été plus qu'un simple ami – il avait été un élément vital de ma vie. C'était une personne qui m'avait vu passer de la jeune fille errante à celle que j'étais devenue maintenant. Une personne qui avait vu toutes les versions de moi et qui avait attendu que je trouve la bonne version définitive de moi-même. Peu de gens m'avaient observé de si près. Peu de gens s'étaient attardés aussi longtemps dans ma vie.

Quelque chose me tira de mes méditations, le silence de Carlisle. Il m'observait de près.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-il doucement, tu as d'autres amis ici »

J'ai essayé de décrypter son ton en me demandant si je l'avais offensé. Il était simple de considérer Carlisle comme mon ami après toutes ces semaines passées en sa compagnie. Sa présence paraissait familière, voire confortable. Bien sûr je ne l'avais pas oublié, ni n'avais occulté Alice et Jasper. Bien sûr je savais qu'ils étaient là, je n'avais aucune intention de l'ignorer.

_Mais ils ne resteront pas_, me souffla une petite voix au fond de ma tête. Parfois il était plus facile d'entendre des voix de ce genre, plus discrètes. Plus furtives. Je me demandai pourquoi elles avaient tendance à noyer tout le reste et à vous empêcher de percevoir quelque chose de plus fort et de plus important à entendre. Je me demandai ce qui les rendait si fortes pour accomplir ça.

« Vous ne serez pas ici pour toujours », déclarai-je enfin capable de dire à voix haute ce qui me travaillait ces dernières semaines. Les mots m'écorchèrent les lèvres quand je les prononçais. Ils me brûlèrent le cœur lorsque je les laissais s'échapper. Ils laissèrent une marque brûlante, la preuve d'une chose que j'avais refusé d'admettre. Je le sus alors. Le jour de leur départ, je ne serais pas indifférente. Je ne serais pas vide d'émotion.

Je serais triste.

Carlisle me regardait toujours. Je ne pus déchiffrer complètement la lueur présente dans ses yeux. J'y ai vu une lueur pensive, pas d'une façon solennelle, mais comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées, presque comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Ou peut-être d'essayer de trouver quelque chose à dire.

Ce devait être la dernière hypothèse. Et soudain, je regrettai de l'avoir mis dans cette situation. Je n'avais pas le droit de laisser échapper ça juste parce que j'étais contrariée et le forçais à me donner une réponse. Rien ne les obligerait à rester une fois la situation terminée. J'avais accepté ça. Bien sûr que je l'avais fait.

_Bien que_, me rappela cette même voix ténue en moi, _rien ne les obligeait à me retrouver en premier lieu. Ils ne sont pas venus ici car ils se sentaient obligés de me protéger. Ils sont venus car ils souhaitaient me garder en sécurité. Parce qu'ils se souciaient de ma sécurité. De moi._

Je voulais croire cette douce voix. Et je l'ai cru dans une certaine mesure. Mais la partie pessimiste de mon être qui avait tendance à redresser la tête dans des moments comme celui-ci alors que je voulais l'étouffer d'autant plus, m'avertissait de ne pas avoir trop d'attente.

Je regardai autour de moi pour recommencer à recenser la quantité infinie de livres posés sur les étagères. Je pensai à leurs fins, heureuses et malheureuses. Et j'ai réalisé : le lecteur n'avait-il pas toujours au moins des attentes dès la toute première page ? Combien de personnes pourraient ouvrir un livre ou vivre leur vie sans émettre des souhaits, d'avoir des espoirs ou des désirs ?

Pas beaucoup. Et certainement pas moi.

J'ai levé les yeux pour voir que Carlisle me regardait toujours silencieusement. J'essayai toujours de répondre à une question que je n'avais pas posée. Il eut une petite partie de moi qui voulut me boucher les oreilles lorsque sa bouche s'ouvrit et que ses lèvres commencèrent à former les mots qui pourraient apporter une dangereuse réponse – c'était la partie de mon être qui ne souhaitait pas croire à une fin heureuse. La partie qui se refusait d'avoir des attentes car je pouvais finir par être déçue.

Mais je décidai de ne prêter aucune attention à cette partie, elle me paraissait éloignée, voire étrangère. Parce que je n'avais plus peur de ressentir. Parce que j'étais humaine, j'avais des attentes, j'avais des souhaits, des espoirs et des désirs.

Les paroles de Carlisle furent paisibles tandis qu'il parlait. Elles ressemblaient presque à une excuse. Elles ressemblaient presque à une promesse.

« Nous sommes là maintenant », déclara-t-il. Ce fut à peine visible mais je le vis, je vis ce côté de sa bouche ébaucher un petit sourire.

Peut-être que j'avais choisi.

* * *

« Non Renée, soupirai-je en versant le reste de mon café dans l'évier de la cuisine tout en tenant le téléphone contre mon oreille à l'aide de mon épaule gauche pendant que je rinçais la tasse et essuyais le comptoir, je ne me suis pas cassé la jambe. Je ne manque pas d'argent. Et je ne passe pas Thanksgiving avec un petit ami secret ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je reste à Buffalo »

Je pouvais aisément percevoir le scepticisme silencieux de ma mère à l'autre bout du fil. Connaître une personne au point de pouvoir comprendre même ses silences était rare. Je considérais cela comme un privilège. Peu de personnes connaissaient leur mère aussi bien que moi. Et peu avaient la chance d'être la meilleure amie de leur mère malgré la distance et les longues périodes sans communiquer.

Je connaissais ma mère et je savais qu'elle ne croyait pas ce que je lui avais dit. J'avais toujours été une piètre menteuse et elle savait toujours lorsque je cachais quelque chose.

« Vraiment, insistai-je en brisant le silence tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Carlisle qui était assis sur le canapé et essayait de donner l'impression qu'il n'écoutait pas, je suis juste très occupée. Avec la librairie et tout ça » _Et essayer de ne pas me faire tuer par un vampire assoiffé de sang_.

« _Tu ne vas pas garder le magasin ouvert le jour de Thanksgiving_, souligna Renée. _Pourquoi ne passerais-tu pas juste un long weekend avec Phil et moi en Floride ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu me manques_.

– Ça ne fait que quelques semaines maman, lui rappelai-je en me souvenant de sa courte visite en septembre alors qu'elle avait insisté pour passer mon vingt-sixième anniversaire avec moi. Tu me manques aussi et bien entendu que ce serait bien de te voir à Thanksgiving mais je dois rester ici. J'ai tellement de choses à rattraper pour le travail »

Je l'ai entendu soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. « _Très bien_, consentit-elle, _tu es aussi tête que d'habitude à ce que je vois_.

– Je me demande de qui je tiens ?

– _De Charlie_ », répondit-elle immédiatement.

Un rire s'échappa de mes lèvres. « Je n'en suis pas si sûre, contredis-je. En parlant de Charlie pourquoi ne l'invites-tu pas ?

– _C'est ce que j'ai fait_, avoua Renée. _Mais il reste avec Sue. C'est leur premier Thanksgiving ensemble tu sais_ »

Je devais certainement être en train de sourire. Sue Clearwater était une vieille amie de Charlie. Ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres mais ne s'étaient rapprochés que récemment. Il y a plusieurs années la mort du mari de Sue les avait rapprochés mais il avait fallu du temps avant qu'ils acceptent de laisser quelque chose de romantique se produire entre eux. D'une certaine manière, ils étaient toujours en deuil, Sue pour son mari, Charlie pour son ami. Mais le chagrin avait tendance à réunir les gens.

J'ai mis fin à la conversation téléphonique après que Renée s'était assurée que j'avais assez d'argent pour m'acheter de la nourriture et payer le loyer. Elle était au courant de mes occasionnels problèmes de trésoreries et avait tendance à s'inquiéter. Je n'avais jamais accepté l'argent qu'elle m'avait offert sachant que je saurais très bien m'en sortir. C'était étrange de voir comment nos rôles s'étaient inversés si rapidement – je ne m'y étais toujours pas habituée. Ce à quoi j'étais habituée, c'était de m'inquiéter pour _elle_ et non l'inverse. J'avais l'impression que c'était _moi _lorsque je _lui_ demandais si elle avait pensé à acheter de la nourriture et faire le plein de sa voiture. J'avais tellement eu l'habitude de prendre soin d'elle qu'il était difficile de lâcher prise.

Abaissant le téléphone sur le comptoir, je soupirai et commençai à me diriger vers le canapé. Carlisle leva les yeux en me lançant un regard plus ou moins navré. Je pris place à ses côtés en songeant distraitement que Renée avait été plus facile à convaincre que je ne l'aurais cru.

« Es-tu certaine de ne pas vouloir passer Thanksgiving avec ta mère ? demanda-t-il. Je suis sûr que nous pourrions prendre des dispositions. Ce ne serait pas un problème pour certains d'entre nous d'aller en Floride et de veiller sur toi le temps que tu lui rendes visite »

Je souris avec ironie tout en appuyant la tête contre le dossier du canapé. « Et tu pourrais faire tout ça avec tout ce soleil ? demandai-je sceptique. C'est trop risqué »

Carlisle avait l'air déterminé. « Ce n'est pas impossible à accomplir. Se cacher durant les beaux jours n'est pas un souci pour nous. Nous le faisons à chaque fois que nous voyageons »

Je secouai la tête en lui adressant un petit sourire. « Non ça va. Mais merci de le proposer » Me mordant la lèvre, je tendis la main vers le journal posé sur la table basse. « Et en plus, continuai-je en lui jetant un autre coup d'œil, je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Si quelqu'un en a vraiment après moi, je ne souhaite pas le conduire jusqu'à ma mère » Le souvenir de James me revint, je me souvenais de l'expression gourmande de son visage, de la voix terrifiée de ma mère au téléphone… les souvenirs étaient flous mais pas tous. Il était facile de se rappeler ce que ça faisait d'avoir peur pour quelqu'un. Pour une personne que vous aimiez plus que tout.

Même si James m'avait seulement fait croire qu'il détenait ma mère et qu'il allait la tuer si je ne me présentais pas dans ce studio de danse, je n'aurais jamais pu ignorer le danger de cette situation. Si j'avais retenu une chose de cette expérience, c'était de ne jamais laisser mon monde et celui de ma famille se mélanger. Je devais les tenir éloigner le plus possible.

La voix de Carlisle résonna quelque part au loin. Je me tournai pour le regarder à nouveau, plissant le front d'une manière interrogative.

« Pardon ? » demandai-je un peu gênée de ne pas avoir écouté.

Sa bouche se retroussa en un petit sourire. « Si tu es certaine de vouloir rester ici alors bien sûr que j'accepte, répéta-t-il. Je regrette seulement que la situation t'empêche de voir tes parents. Je suis certain que tu ne peux pas leur rendre visite très souvent »

J'ai haussé les épaules et j'approuvai doucement en réalisant que je n'avais pas vu Charlie depuis l'été dernier. « Je ne les vois plus si souvent désormais. Ils ont leur propre vie et j'ai la mienne, murmurai-je. Et la situation est ce qu'elle est. Il n'y a aucune raison d'être obnubilé par elle car il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous puissions faire »

Carlisle hocha la tête puis jeta un coup d'œil vers le petit couloir menant à ma chambre – Alice était là parcourant ma garde-robe. Je n'avais aucune intention de l'en empêcher et ce n'était pas comme si ce serait utile. Tant qu'elle n'essaierait pas de me faire passer quelques styles ridicules, elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Et d'ailleurs, elle avait en réalité demandé la permission de parcourir mes vêtements avant de toucher à quoi que ce soit. Et ça comptait.

« Alice a-t-elle vu quelque chose d'intéressant ? » demandai-je en pensant à l'étrange vision qu'elle avait eu quelques jours plus tôt de cette vampire blonde.

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Rien n'a changé, dit-il en soupirant de façon presque inaudible. Elle arrive à voir une rapide image de cette femme inconnue si elle essaie très fort. Mais c'est une lutte – elle doit se concentrer durant des heures pour y arriver. C'est étrange, admit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Pourquoi ? »

Il me regarda tandis qu'une lueur plus sérieuse prenait place dans ses yeux. « Habituellement elle peut aisément voir les vampires, expliqua-t-il. Plus facilement que les humains je veux dire. Si un nomade doit croiser notre route par exemple, Alice peut le voir généralement des jours, voire peut-être même des semaines à l'avance. Mais là… » Il secoua la tête en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils. « Il me semble que nous manquions quelque chose – ou alors nous interprétons mal la situation d'une manière ou d'une autre »

Je réfléchis à ses paroles en me sentant aussi confuse que lui. « Jasper a-t-il une théorie ? » demandai-je en pensant pour une quelconque raison qu'il avait un bon instinct. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je supposais une telle chose – j'imagine que c'était parce qu'il y avait toujours eu autour de lui un nuage de mystère. Peut-être était-il bon pour résoudre les énigmes puisqu'il en était une lui-même.

« Je suis certain qu'il en a beaucoup, répondit Carlisle prouvant ainsi mes soupçons. Il a un esprit très tactique »

J'ai haussé mes sourcils d'une façon interrogative. « T'a-t-il fait part de quelque chose ?

– Non et c'est probablement parce qu'il n'a rien trouvé de concret. S'il l'avait fait, il nous l'aurait déjà dit »

J'ai hoché la tête d'un mouvement bref en me demandant où était Jasper ce soir. Je ne l'avais plus aperçu depuis la nuit où Alice avait eu sa vision. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'évitait pour une quelconque raison et après ce que Carlisle m'avait révélé de ses sentiments concernant la situation qui s'était déroulée à Forks, je n'étais pas surprise. Je voulais qu'il revienne. Sachant à présent qu'il se sentait coupable pour tout ce qui s'était passé il y a toutes ces années, tout ce que je désirais c'était le voir pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à l'être.

« Jasper a prévu de retrouver Edward dans quelques jours, continua Carlisle, s'il parvient à le trouver s'entend. Il est toujours avec Emmett et Rosalie pour essayer de trouver toutes pistes susceptibles de prouver l'implication de Victoria.

– Jasper les trouvera dans quelques jours, dit Alice de ma chambre. Je l'ai tenu informé de leur emplacement.

– Combien de temps continueront-ils à chercher Victoria ? » demandai-je.

Carlisle secoua la tête, une sorte d'incertitude passant sur son visage. « Je ne peux en être sûr. Je pense qu'il serait plus avisé de se concentrer sur d'autres possibilités s'ils ne découvrent rien d'important dans les jours à venir »

Je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose auxquels se concentrer, j'imagine que c'était la raison pour laquelle Edward et les autres étaient si réticents à abandonner la piste de Victoria. Faire quelque chose valait mieux que de ne rien faire.

J'étais sur le point de demander à Carlisle si nous devions reconsidérer l'implication des Volturi mais avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, il se leva du canapé pour se diriger vers la fenêtre près du comptoir de la cuisine. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées presque comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était déplacé. Ses yeux dorés fixaient l'obscurité de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. La patience, le sang-froid et la paix coutumières – toutes ces choses qui caractérisaient Carlisle – semblaient soudainement lui faire défaut. Il était agité. Je l'ai remarqué, ses yeux le trahissaient.

Je savais que c'était cette impasse qui causait cela. Il en était troublé même s'il tachait de ne pas le montrer. Au cours des dernières semaines passées en ma présence, il m'avait rarement donné l'impression que toute cette situation le frustrait mais je savais que c'était le cas.

Me levant du canapé, je tendis la main pour prendre mon manteau qui pendait au-dessus du dossier du fauteuil.

« Je vais me promener, dis-je en essayant de légèrement détourner son esprit de la situation. Tu veux m'accompagner ? »

Il se détourna de la fenêtre en acceptant doucement. Avant de rejoindre la porte, je suis allée jeter un coup d'œil à ma chambre pour m'assurer qu'Alice n'avait pas décidé de faire des choses insensées alors que je ne la surveillais pas. A ma grande surprise, elle n'avait pas abattu les murs ou autre. Mais elle avait placé chaque vêtement que je possédais en une énorme pile au centre de ma chambre et paraissait maintenant être en train de les classer par couleur, type et design.

Je roulais toujours des yeux à cette vue quand je rejoignis Carlisle qui m'attendait près de la porte d'entrée. Il me fit un petit sourire devinant sans aucun doute quel genre de chaos Alice avait réussi à provoquer.

La nuit était glaciale et sombre alors que nous nous dirigions vers le parc familier au bord du lac. J'accueillis avec plaisir la sensation de l'air frais contre ma peau, c'était rafraîchissant. Il était assez tard pour que la lune se révèle derrière l'épaisse couche de nuages. Je me suis retrouvée à en étudier la surface argentée tout en ayant une pensée soudaine. Adrian regardait-il la même lune, pensait-il à moi ? Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était parti et je pensai que c'était largement suffisant pour qu'il m'oublie complètement. Après tout, de nombreuses choses pouvaient se produire en deux jours. Beaucoup de choses pouvaient arriver en seulement deux secondes.

La voix de Carlisle me tira de mes pensées. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais ralenti le rythme pendant que je fixais la surface brillante de la lune descendante.

« Ton ami te manque ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Je me tournai pour le regarder. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demandai-je.

– Tu avais un air grave et je l'ai donc supposé »

Apparemment, il m'observait beaucoup plus que je ne l'imaginais. C'était étrange qu'il ait su exactement à quoi je pensais. Pour une quelconque raison, le réaliser me rendis confuse mais aussi étrangement heureuse. J'ai rejeté ce sentiment d'un froncement de sourcils, ne sachant pas réellement d'où il venait.

« Il me manque », répondis-je à sa précédente question. M'arrêtant pour admirer la lumière argentée jouant sur les vagues agitées, j'entendis Carlisle faire de même à côté de moi. Il posa sa main froide sur la balustrade métallique bordant l'allée pavée. Sa peau brillait subtilement au clair de lune.

« Je suis certain que tu lui manques aussi, murmura-t-il en me regardant tout en me faisant un petit sourire.

– Je n'en suis pas si sûre, répondis-je en riant, il doit être tellement ravi d'être parti qu'il n'a pas dû avoir une seule pensée pour moi. Il a tendance à être comme ça » Je m'arrêtai en lui adressant un petit haussement d'épaules. « Il ne lui faut pas plus qu'un battement de cil pour oublier ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui »

L'un des côtés de la bouche de Carlisle se redressa. « Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Tu es plutôt inoubliable après tout »

Je gloussai doucement à ses mots en essayant de trouver une répartie effrontée. Le vent s'est soudainement refroidi contre la peau de mes joues, je rougissais comme une idiote. Ça m'a énervé. Un commentaire innocent comme celui-ci n'aurait pas dû provoquer une telle réaction chez moi surtout qu'il avait été dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Non ?

Je tournai la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil en essayant d'oublier la chaleur de mes joues. Ce fut difficile surtout lorsque Carlisle leva soudain la main pour caresser de ses doigts ma peau brûlante.

Le toucher fut doux, léger et innocent. Il avait été si bref bien qu'il laissa des picotements frais dans son sillage. Alors qu'il retirait sa main, ma peau refusa de se soustraire à ce toucher – _picotements, picotements, picotements_. Et puis mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Les miens bruns comme la terre au printemps et les siens dorés comme le soleil dans toute sa splendeur.

J'ai cherché ma voix, j'ai cherché à retrouver les mots que j'avais oublié. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas m'en souvenir ?

Carlisle fut le premier à retrouver les siens. Peut-être ne les avait-il pas perdus comme moi. Peut-être qu'il ne ressentait pas comme moi des picotements danser sur sa peau.

« C'est un soulagement de voir que certaines choses ne changeront jamais », dit-il doucement avec un petit sourire faisant apparemment référence à mes joues écarlates.

J'ai humecté mes lèvres, ma bouche était sèche.

« Pourquoi est-ce un soulagement ? » demandai-je en essayant de prendre un ton taquin mais les mots ne sortirent que comme un chuchotement. J'ai réalisé que ma voix était légèrement haletante ce qui m'a gêné. « Tu n'aimes pas les changements ? »

Il regarda le ciel. Des ombres dansaient sur ses traits tandis que les nuages enveloppèrent la lune un court instant. « Il y a quelque chose de réconfortant dans la stabilité, émit-il pensivement. De savoir qu'il existe une chose constante dans ce monde… j'imagine que cela peut avoir un effet calmant »

J'avais le sentiment que bien que nous ayons la même conversation, seulement lui, était parfaitement conscient de ce dont nous parlions. J'étudiai la peau pâle de son visage, l'angle de sa mâchoire, la lueur dans ses yeux qui contenait beaucoup de choses en même temps, apaisement, nostalgie, acceptation. Alors je sus. Il songeait à Esmée. Au sujet de cette constance et de cette stabilité qu'il avait perdu. Désirait-il toujours ces choses ? L'acceptation était-elle vraiment aussi sans douleur comme il l'avait déjà laissé sous-entendre une fois ?

« Elle ne te manque jamais ? » Les mots s'étaient échappés sans que je parvienne à les retenir.

Carlisle détourna le regard de la lune. Il y avait de la surprise dans ses yeux mais aussi autre chose, un désir ardent. Et je sus que ces pensées antérieures sur Esmée avaient été justes, mais je ne ressentis aucune joie à l'avoir deviné. Je me sentais seulement triste. Pour lui, pour le désir qu'il ressentait envers quelqu'un hors de sa portée. Pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvait être à lui, qu'il ne pouvait aimer. Pas de manière romantique tout du moins.

« Parfois, répondit-il doucement, elle me manque » Une expression pensive apparut sur son visage alors qu'il se retournait pour regarder de nouveau la lune. Je ne savais pas s'il avait fait ça pour éviter mon regard ou si c'était juste pour se replonger dans ses pensées. « Parfois je me sentais idiot à ce sujet, l'entendis-je murmurer.

– Quoi donc ? demandai-je pas certaine de comprendre. Qu'Esmée te manque ? »

Un doux sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. « Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait disparu de la surface de la terre, expliqua-t-il. Cela devrait me suffire – de savoir qu'elle vit et respire. De savoir qu'elle est heureuse.

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu sais toutes ces choses qu'elle ne peut pas te manquer, lui fis-je remarquer me souvenant qu'il m'avait dit une chose similaire lorsque j'étais triste après le départ d'Adrian. Ce n'est pas parce que tu sais qu'elle est heureuse que ce que tu as partagé avec elle, ce que tu as perdu ne te manque pas »

Il détourna le regard de la lune en se tournant pour me regarder de nouveau. « Mais c'est l'essence même de la question. Je n'ai rien perdu. Pas quand j'y pense vraiment »

Je comprenais ce qu'il disait tout en pensant qu'il était entêté. Il avait tort de ne pas se permettre de ressentir de la tristesse après ce qui s'était passé avec Esmée. « Es-tu en train de dire que je n'ai pas non plus le droit qu'Adrian me manque ? demandai-je intentionnellement. Juste parce qu'il est heureux où qu'il soit, je devrais m'empêcher de me sentir triste qu'il soit parti ? »

Carlisle rencontra mon regard. Pendant un instant, il sembla sur le point de me servir un autre argument mais finalement il resta silencieux. La lueur dans ses yeux changea, mon argument avait porté. Soudain, il tendit la main pour saisir doucement mes doigts comme pour s'excuser de ses paroles précédentes. Mes mains étaient presque engourdies par l'air glacial de la nuit et tandis que ses doigts froids saisissaient les miens, je ne ressentis presque aucune différence de température entre nos peaux. Cela paraissait étrange sans être le cas en même temps. Il existait une étrange sensation familière dans son toucher, quelque chose de presque intime. Je dus me concentrer sur ma respiration, ce qui fut soudainement difficile.

« Tu as dit qu'elle te manque parfois, réussis-je à continuer tranquillement, cela veut dire que tu es seul. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça »

Il secoua tranquillement la tête tandis que ses yeux cherchaient à nouveau le ciel nocturne. « Je ne me considère pas comme étant seul », contredit-il légèrement. Sa voix était assurée mais derrière elle, je perçus de l'incertitude. « J'ai une famille autour de moi. Je ne suis donc pas seul. Alors pourquoi devrais-je me proclamer comme tel ?

– Parce que parfois la solitude n'a rien à voir avec les gens qui sont autour de toi, répondis-je. Elle ne peut être définie par le nombre de personne présentes dans ta vie, car la solitude n'est pas toujours un état physique »

J'ai attendu qu'il se retourne pour me regarder à nouveau. Quand il finit par le faire, il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole. « Te sens-tu jamais seule Bella ? » demanda-t-il. Je ne pus réellement interpréter son ton – il était étrangement monotone. Pas indifférent mais monotone.

J'ai étudié ses yeux, la façon dont le clair de lune les transformait d'or à presque argent. « Je ne suis pas seule, répondis-je en soutenant son regard. Mais parfois, je peux _me sentir_ seule. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il me permit de maintenir son regard encore un peu puis il a finalement détourné la tête. Mes doigts glissèrent très lentement de sa prise. J'avais le sentiment soudain d'avoir sans le savoir franchi une ligne tacite comme si j'avais vu une chose qui ne m'était pas destinée. Peut-être que sa soudaine confession au sujet d'Esmée était censée être un secret, une chose qu'il n'avait voulu partager avec personne.

Mais il l'avait fait. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de le partager avec moi ?

Nous poursuivîmes notre promenade en suivant le rivage du lac. Notre pas était mesuré et nos mots soudainement ailleurs que dans notre bouche, c'était très silencieux. Je repassai notre conversation en réfléchissant distraitement à ce dont nous avions discuté avant de parler d'Esmée. J'étais tentée de poursuivre la conversation mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas forcer les mots s'ils refusaient de sortir.

J'eus soudainement le sentiment que quelque chose avait changé ce soir. L'air autour de nous, entre nous, était différent.

« Je pense que c'est une illusion, m'entendis-je finalement dire en rencontrant audacieusement le regard de Carlisle alors qu'il se tournait pour me regarder.

– Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il.

– La constance et la stabilité », répondis-je en pensant à ses confidences précédentes sur la manière dont ces choses avaient un effet apaisant sur lui.

Il fronça les sourcils à ses mots c'était presque comme une question.

« Rien ne change vraiment quand on y réfléchie, expliquai-je. Et ce qui est réconfortant, c'est que personne ne peut rien y faire »

Un soupçon de sourire lui étira les lèvres. « _C'est_ réconfortant ?

– Oui », dis-je en croisant les bras et tournant le dos au lac. La balustrade me soutint le dos tandis que je m'appuyais contre elle. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Carlisle.

Il m'étudiait avec une curieuse expression sur le visage. Il paraissait presque intrigué par mes paroles mais je ne pouvais en être sûre.

« De plus, continuai-je après un moment, plus l'on craint le changement, plus ça nous affecte.

– Les changements nous affectent toujours, répliqua-t-il avec espièglerie. Qu'on les craigne ou non.

– Hum » J'ai incliné la tête sur le côté en lui souriant. « Tu as peut-être raison », admis-je en m'éloignant de la balustrade et recommençant à marcher. Carlisle me suivit en se mettant à ma hauteur.

« Il a toujours une connotation négative, réfléchis-je à voix haute. Le terme changement je veux dire.

– La plupart des gens pensent que les changements sont négatifs, répondit-il après un certain temps. Indésirables.

– Non », dis-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

La commissure de ses lèvres se redressa. « Tu n'es pas comme la plupart des gens », murmura-t-il doucement.

Je lui ai lancé un regard surpris en me demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Pour une quelconque raison, je voulais qu'il poursuive. Pour comprendre son esprit et ses pensées. Je ne savais pas d'où venait cette curiosité, cette soif d'échanger et de l'entendre répondre.

« Qu'est-ce qui rend un changement indésirable ? demandai-je. Et qu'est-ce qui le rend favorable ?

– Hum » Un petit sourire se dessina de nouveau sur ses lèvres alors qu'il réfléchissait à ma question, je pouvais voir qu'il appréciait notre échange. « Je suppose que si on doit abandonner quelque chose, cela rend le changement plus difficile à accepter. Mais si on y gagne quelque chose, l'impact sera différent »

Je m'arrêtai pour me tourner et le regarder. « Et si l'on perd et gagne en même temps ? Est-ce que ça compte ? »

Carlisle s'arrêta également. Ses yeux dorés étaient très brillants, je vis la lune s'y refléter. « Je ne sais pas, répondit-il très doucement. Cela dépend de ce qu'on perd et de ce qu'on gagne »

Je souris en me disant que c'était une bonne réponse.

* * *

_Le sable sous la plante de mes pieds était chaud. Cela me rappelait la maison, les étés sans fin de mon enfance. Et je me demandai : pourquoi le temps s'écoulait-il différemment à l'époque ? Quelle magie semblait faire durer les étés pour toujours ? Qu'est-ce qui rendait l'eau de l'océan plus chaude qu'elle ne l'était réellement ?_

_« Je n'ai pas froid maman » me souvins-je avoir dit plus d'une fois. En vérité, j'avais froid mais je voulais nager. J'avais envie de sentir l'eau contre ma peau et je le désirais bien plus que la couverture chaude que Renée me tendait._

_Où était passée cette magie ? Cette magie qui rendait l'été éternel ? Cette magie qui faisait passer les secondes si différemment, si paisiblement ? Pourquoi coulaient-elles entre nos doigts comme du sable alors que lorsque nous étions enfants, nous pouvions en saisir chacune d'elles ? Pourquoi le temps nous échappait-il si aisément maintenant, même si nous pouvions le sentir autour de nous, le toucher avec nos mains ?_

_Et pourquoi l'eau de l'océan était-elle plus froide maintenant ? Ou avait-elle toujours été aussi froide mais que nous avions tout simplement choisi de l'ignorer ? Et finalement, était-ce les secondes, le temps, l'enfance qui se sont éloignés, ou nous ? Était-ce par choix ou par accident ?_

_Je levai mon regard du sable pour suivre la traînée de lumière de mes yeux. Le clair de lune dansait sur les vagues et je m'arrêtai pour l'admirer un instant avant de me tourner vers la personne que je savais être là._

_Ma mère se tenait dans l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles tenant l'ourlet de sa robe d'été. Les vagues jouaient autour d'elle, effleurant ses mollets et je tendis la main pour la toucher._

_Elle eut un sourire apaisant sur les lèvres des rides se formant autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Je me souvins – cent sourires valaient un million de rides._

_« Maman ? » demandai-je en tendant de nouveau la main. Mais elle ne vint pas vers moi._

_« Tu dois choisir, dit-elle de sa voix réconfortante, éclairante. Mais avant de choisir, tu dois savoir ce qui te convient._

– _Je ne sais pas ce qui est juste, dis-je. Je ne veux pas choisir »_

_Elle ne fit que me sourire en réponse. Une vague vint de l'océan, lentement et sereinement, glissant vers le rivage d'un murmure silencieux. Je regardai l'eau reculer de nouveau m'attendant à ce que la vague emporte ma mère comme la dernière fois. Mais elle n'alla nulle part, elle resta complètement immobile comme si elle attendait quelque chose._

_La vague repartie vers l'océan. Je sentis une brise contre ma peau, et elle était chaude comme le sable sous mes pieds._

_« Les changements nous affectent toujours. Qu'on les craigne ou pas »_

_Je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas ma mère qui parla. Je tournai la tête, remarquant seulement maintenant la personne à mes côtés. Le clair de lune, ses cheveux dorés, ses yeux baignant de gentillesse. Picotements, picotements, picotements. Ma bouche s'ouvrit sans que je puisse l'en empêcher._

_« Qu'est-ce qui rend un changement indésirable ? » m'entendis-je demander._

_Carlisle sourit. « Bella, dit-il tandis qu'il approchait sa main pour toucher ma joue, tu n'es pas comme la plupart des gens »_

_Je fronçai les sourcils, voulant lui dire qu'il n'avait pas répondu à ma question. Mais il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ses paroles et je restai silencieuse. Il y avait aussi quelque chose de familier dans son contact et je restai immobile. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer la sensation de ses doigts frais contre ma peau. Je brûlais, je sentais le sang couler dans mes veines pour réchauffer la peau de mes joues._

_« C'est un soulagement de voir que certaines choses ne changeront jamais », entendis-je Carlisle chuchoter. Ouvrant les yeux, je regardai ses yeux dorés._

_« Rien ne dure réellement quand on y pense », répondis-je._

_Un coin de sa bouche se transforma en un sourire. Sa main froide quitta la peau de ma joue pour se poser sur ma hanche. Il me rapprocha de lui. Le mouvement semblait naturel tout comme la manière dont mes mains s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules. Sa peau sous mes doigts était froide alors que je me laissais aller dans son étreinte._

_Une autre vague vint de l'océan au moment où ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes._


	9. Braises et flammes

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Merci encore à **rougepivoine** pour sa review, et effectivement les autres lecteurs sont plutôt frileux comme tu l'as dit pour laisser des commentaires ;) mais rien que de savoir qu'il existe quelques personnes qui suivent et apprécient cette histoire comme toi qui me laisse des reviews, me motive pour continuer à traduire et à publier !

J'en profite aussi pour dire à tous bon courage face à l'épidémie de covid-19 et de respecter les règles de confinement afin d'éviter la propagation du virus. Pour ma part, étant professionnelle de santé je suis réquisitionnée mais j'essaierai de maintenir mes publications d'une fois par semaine du jeudi (peut-être même que je publierai un peu plus vite si j'ai du temps) car je me doute que beaucoup doivent s'ennuyer chez eux. Et comme vous tous, je me retrouve à avoir beaucoup de temps libre à ne savoir que faire durant mes jours de repos. Mais je ne promets rien car même si pour l'instant je me trouve dans une région un peu épargnée, nous craignons une augmentation des cas. En tout cas, bon courage à tous !

* * *

_**« Je crois que deux personnes sont connectées dans leur cœur,**_

_**et peu importe ce que vous faîtes,**_

_**ou qui vous êtes ou où vous vivez **_

_**il n'existe aucune frontières ou barrières si deux personnes sont destinées à être ensemble »**_

\- Julia Roberts -

* * *

**Braises et flammes**

~ oO * Oo ~

_« C'est un soulagement de voir que certaines choses ne changeront jamais », entendis-je Carlisle chuchoter. Ouvrant les yeux, je regardai ses yeux dorés._

_« Rien ne dure réellement quand on y pense », répondis-je._

_Un coin de sa bouche se transforma en un sourire. Sa main froide quitta la peau de ma joue pour se poser sur ma hanche. Il me rapprocha de lui. Le mouvement semblait naturel tout comme la manière dont mes mains s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules. Sa peau sous mes doigt était froide alors que je me laissais aller dans son étreinte._

_Une autre vague vint de l'océan au moment où ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes._

~ oO * Oo ~

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Le choc avait envahi tout mon corps et pendant un instant, j'eus l'impression de flotter dans les airs puis de tomber soudainement d'une grande hauteur sur un sol dur. Mes doigts cherchèrent l'interrupteur et bientôt la lampe de ma table de chevet commença à diffuser une lumière dorée dans la pièce. Cela me fit mal aux yeux mais je m'en fichais. En fait, j'en saluais même la distraction car elle me donnait autre chose sur quoi me concentrer.

Quand mes yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière et que l'inconfort disparu, j'ai commencé à fixer le plafond gris-blanc au-dessus de ma tête. En étudiant les petites fissures et les crevasses à sa surface, je pensais que j'avais prévu en vain de cacher ces petites imperfections avec du plâtre mais que je n'avais jamais trouvé le temps de le faire. Cette pensée particulière était si ordinaire et si simple que je décidais d'y réfléchir un peu plus.

Mais les battements de mon cœur qui résonnaient à mes oreilles ne me permirent pas de penser à plâtrer le plafond. Cela ne me permis pas d'oublier. Je sentais mon pouls dans chaque fibre de mon être, c'était le genre de sensation que vous aviez lorsque vous avez un terrible mal de tête.

Mais je n'avais pas mal à la tête. Le raison de mon réveil, de la pulsation de mon cœur, était tout autre.

J'ai fermé les yeux pour en éloigner mes pensées pour seulement être bombardée d'images plus vives de clair de lune bleutée et de vagues atteignant le rivage… de cheveux dorés et de yeux dorés…

L'estomac retourné, je pris un oreiller pour le presser contre l'arrière de ma tête. Il faisait totalement sombre ainsi. Complètement silencieux. Je suis restée là, entourée par l'obscurité et le silence jusqu'à ce que je ressente le besoin de respirer de nouveau. Et même un peu plus après ça.

Quand j'ai commencé à me sentir tout étourdie, je me suis assise. Après une inspiration et une expiration lente, j'ai ouvert les yeux.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve_. J'ai fermé les yeux souhaitant croire en ces mots. Car pourquoi ne pas les croire ? Les rêves avaient rarement du sens car ils n'étaient que des rêves après tout. Ils n'avaient aucun lien avec la réalité même si votre esprit paraissait vouloir en faire. C'était notre subconscient qui les créait lorsque notre esprit était sans défense et protection. Il tissait à l'aide de moments innocents des images et des sentiments qui n'existaient pas.

Mais _pourquoi _?

Je me levai tremblante pour me diriger vers la salle de bain en ignorant ma propre interrogation. Non pas parce que j'avais peur d'y répondre mais simplement parce que je ne n'avais pas de réponse. Pourquoi en aurais-je ?

J'étais si confuse que ma douche habituelle de cinq minutes dura près d'une demi-heure. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'eau chaude commença à s'épuiser que je retrouvais une partie de mon bon sens et me forçais à sortir. Je m'habillai lentement en essayant de gagner plus de temps pour réfléchir et me ressaisir. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je sorte de cette pièce sans avoir réussi à apaiser mon esprit agité.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve_, me répétai-je en enfilant un pull noir. Il me fallut un certain temps pour remarquer que je l'enfilais dans le mauvais sens.

_Les rêves sont stupides_, continuai-je de me seriner. _Ce ne sont que des images créées par notre subconscient. Malgré ce dont on rêve, il n'y a pas de sens plus profond derrière. Ou malgré de qui on rêve._

_Pas vrai ?_

Je secouai la tête et finissais de m'habiller puis inspirai profondément en regardant la porte de ma chambre. Puis j'ai fait un pas vers elle en décidant d'oublier ce rêve. Ce rêve stupide et merveilleux.

_Pas merveilleux_, me reprochai-je. _Complètement idiot_.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine tout en me préparant mentalement à lancer une salutation décontractée et espérant que Carlisle ne pourrait voir sur mon visage que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'étais nulle pour cacher des choses. Vraiment mauvaise.

Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa lorsque je ne vis qu'Alice assise sur le canapé. Elle parcourait une pile de magazines que je ne me souvenais pas avoir achetés. Ils n'étaient probablement même pas à moi et après avoir repéré le nom de _Vogue_ sur l'une des couvertures, je me doutais qu'Alice avait dû les laisser traîner chez moi sans que je le remarque.

Notant qu'Alice avait une longueur d'avance sur moi et m'avait fait du café, je me dirigeai vers l'armoire et sortis ma tasse préférée.

« Bonjour, me salua-t-elle en se levant d'un mouvement fluide. As-tu fait de beaux rêves ? »

J'étais en train de me verser du café et je renversai la tasse en entendant ses mots. Me raclant la gorge, j'essuyai le comptoir où j'avais renversé la boisson chaude. Sans la regarder, je lui ai répondu par l'affirmative avec autant de désinvolture que possible.

Une fois parvenue à me verser du café sans provoquer d'inondation, je me suis assise dans le fauteuil près d'elle. Elle commença à me regarder avec suspicion alors que je buvais une gorgée et je commençai distraitement à me demander si j'avais dit quelque chose dans mon sommeil. Et si elle savait de quoi j'avais rêvé ? Que penserait-elle de moi ?

« Tu ne vas rien manger ? » me réprimanda-t-elle tandis que l'espace entre ses sourcils parfaits se plissait.

Soulagée qu'elle n'ait rien d'autre à me reprocher, je lui fis un haussement d'épaules. « Je ne mange jamais le matin, expliquai-je. Je n'ai pas d'appétit »

Alice me regarda d'un air réprobateur. « Le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée », déclara-t-elle, me rappelant soudain mon professeur de première année.

J'ai roulé des yeux. « Avons-nous sérieusement cette conversation ?

– Je veux juste que tu sois en bonne santé.

– Eh bien, dis-je en me levant pour rincer la tasse, à moins que tu n'ais eu une vision de moi mourant d'un manque de nutriments, je vais continuer à sauter le petit-déjeuner.

– Ce n'est pas drôle Bella.

– Je ne plaisantais pas », lançai-je par-dessus mon épaule. Son maternage ne m'énervait pas vraiment et j'ai réalisé que j'appréciais nos taquineries. Alice s'était glissée si aisément dans ma vie qu'il était presque difficile de se rappeler qu'elle en était déjà partie. Peut-être sa compagnie m'avait-elle manqué plus que je ne l'avais cru.

Je me raclai de nouveau la gorge, cherchant un ton désinvolte pour parler. « Où est Carlisle ?

– Il est à Ithaca, répondit Alice. Il revient plus tard »

J'ai hoché la tête, me sentant plus soulagée que je ne l'aurais dû. Ce rêve étrange persistait en moi peu importe à quel point j'essayais de m'en débarrasser. Je secouai la tête alors que le souvenir de ses lèvres fraîches sur les miennes envahissait mon esprit.

_Arrête d'y penser !_

« Est-ce que ça va ? entendis-je Alice demander. Tu as l'air bizarre.

– Je vais bien, mentis-je doucement, juste un mal de tête »

Oh les pieux mensonges que nous nous disons à nous-même et aux autres quand l'honnêteté était trop demandée.

Je suis retournée dans ma chambre pour prendre mon sac tout en mettant mon manteau dans la foulée. Pendant ce temps, Alice avait éteint les lumières et attendait près de la porte tandis que je revenais pour m'offrir de m'accompagner jusqu'à la librairie.

Alors que nous marchions dans le parc tout en regardant l'obscurité disparaître dans l'aube, j'eus l'envie de me confier à elle, de lui parler des rêves étranges que je continuais d'avoir de ma mère mais aussi de la fin inattendue du dernier. Je voulais lui demander pourquoi je rêvais soudainement de quelque chose comme ça. Mais finalement, je suis restée silencieuse, décidant qu'il était inapproprié de lui en parler. Il n'était pas approprié d'en parler à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas approprié d'y _penser_ constamment, mais apparemment je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Soupirant doucement, je me suis retrouvée à soudainement souhaiter m'attarder dans l'atmosphère de ce rêve. Tout avait été si facile, si naturel – presque instinctif. Ce moment me paraissait presque comme si je ne l'avais pas encore vécu, ou comme un souvenir d'une ancienne vie que je ne me souvenais plus. Pour une quelconque raison, cette pensée me rappela le moment où je m'étais promenée avec Carlisle il y a deux jours. Je me souvenais du contact de sa main froide autour de la mienne et de cette étrange sensation familière lorsque ses doigts avaient saisi les miens.

J'ai secoué la tête en essayant de me débarrasser de ces pensées. Puis j'ai regardé Alice et elle rencontra mon regard avec un sourire.

« Tu es bien silencieuse ce matin, remarqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que quelque chose te tracasse ?

– Non, bien sûr que non », répondis-je en lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Changeant de sujet, je lui ai demandé si elle avait des nouvelles de Jasper.

« Il n'a pas encore rattrapé Edward, Rosalie et Emmett, m'informa-t-elle. Mais il le fera. Je lui ai précisé hier soir leur position actuelle.

– N'ont-ils pas de téléphones portables ? Pourquoi ne les appelle-t-il pas pour leur demander de ne pas bouger le temps qu'il les rejoigne ?

– Je le lui ai suggéré mais il ne veut pas entraver leurs recherches. Il sait qu'il les rattrapera bien assez tôt de toute façon »

Hochant la tête je lui ai demandé si elle avait d'autres informations concernant la situation même si je me doutais déjà que ce n'était probablement pas le cas. Mais je demandais quand même pour recevoir la réponse que je m'attendais à avoir. Aucun signe de Victoria ou de cette femme blonde qu'elle avait vue dans sa vision quelques jours plus tôt. Je ne savais pas si cela devait me frustrer ou m'apaiser.

Alice passa toute la journée avec moi à la librairie, disparaissant parmi les étagères lorsqu'un client arrivait. Son intérêt pour les livres était plutôt mince, c'est pourquoi nous passâmes la majeure partie de la journée à parler de tout et de rien. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle s'ennuie de longues heures durant mais pour une quelconque raison, elle semblait totalement satisfaite, voire ravie de passer sa journée avec moi.

« Bella ? » demanda-t-elle à un moment donné alors qu'elle avait disparu dans la petite arrière-boutique pour vérifier probablement que tout était rangé. J'avais remarqué qu'Alice était un peu une fanatique du rangement.

« Oui ? » demandai-je en levant mon regard du registre des comptes que j'étudiais.

Elle apparut de derrière le rideau qui séparait la petite pièce du magasin, un sourire un peu de travers sur le visage. « Pourquoi as-tu une veste d'homme accrochée au porte-manteau ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils à sa question, toujours distraite. Il me fallut un temps avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

« Oh, réalisai-je, c'est probablement celui d'Adrian. Je savais qu'il oublierait _quelque chose_ »

Alice haussa un sourcil puis contourna le comptoir pour s'asseoir en face de moi.

« Adrian, répéta-t-elle en mettant ses coudes sur le comptoir et posant son menton contre ses paumes. C'est ton ami qui est parti, non ? Carlisle l'a mentionné »

J'ai hoché la tête tout en fermant le dossier dans lequel je gardais tous les reçus pour le mettre sur l'étagère sous le comptoir.

« Depuis combien de temps le connaissais-tu ? demanda-t-elle en m'étudiant de ses yeux brun doré.

– Quelques années, répondis-je. Je l'ai rencontré peu de temps après mon arrivée ici »

Elle acquiesça. « Es-tu triste qu'il soit parti ? interrogea-t-elle avec attention avec un regard compatissant sur son visage de chérubin.

– Un peu, admis-je, mais je suis heureuse qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il aime. J'ai toujours su qu'il voudrait recommencer à voyager »

Je me demandai où il se trouvait à présent. Le connaissant, probablement quelque part près de l'Equateur. Cette pensée me fit sourire et je réalisai que même s'il me manquait, je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse pour lui. Parce que je savais que partout où il pouvait se trouver maintenant, il était beaucoup plus heureux qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'être à Buffalo.

Alice haussa les sourcils en voyant mon sourire. « C'était juste un ami pour toi ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'un sourire taquin apparaissait sur son visage.

– _Oui_ », répondis-je en soulignant le mot et penchant la tête sur le côté. Je ne mentais pas – pas vraiment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus que de l'amitié entre Adrian et moi.

Alice plissa les yeux tout en me fixant sans les cligner.

« Eh bien, et non », avouai-je finalement en sachant qu'elle saurait me faire avouer la vérité tôt ou tard. Il était en quelque sorte très approprié de comparer l'interaction avec Alice avec un pansement vite arraché. Plus vite vous le faisiez, moins ça faisait mal. « Nous avons failli nous fiancer. Mais c'était il y a longtemps – ou du moins c'est l'impression que j'en ai », expliquai-je avec un haussement d'épaules tout en guettant sa réaction.

Elle avait l'air surprise. « Wow, je n'en avais aucune idée, dit-elle. Mais pourquoi est-ce du passé ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules de nouveau, puis me levai et commençai à examiner les étagères, vérifiant que tous les livres étaient en ordres. Parfois les clients les prenaient pour les regarder de plus près et les replaçaient mal.

« Différence de personnalités, expliquai-je distraitement. L'amitié fonctionnait mieux pour nous – au moins nous n'avions pas envie de nous entre-tuer tout le temps.

– Oh », dit Alice en me faisant un sourire triste tout en jetant un coup d'œil derrière l'étagère. Elle ne me dit pas qu'elle comprenait ou qu'elle savait ce que je ressentais et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle le fasse. Au lieu de ça, elle dit quelque chose qui résuma assez bien mes pensées. « Parfois les gens se séparent. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'ils ne peuvent plus être amis, ou partager des moments entre eux »

J'opinai doucement, ses paroles me faisant penser à Carlisle et Esmée, et comment d'une certaine manière, ils s'étaient séparés. Mais ils étaient toujours amis, une famille. Rien ne pourrait changer ça.

« En tout cas je suis désolée d'apprendre que ça n'a pas fonctionné, continua Alice en me faisant un petit sourire.

– Ne le sois pas, répondis-je en sortant un livre de l'étagère pour le remettre au bon endroit. Nous sommes en bons termes. Nous sommes d'ailleurs en _meilleurs_ termes que lorsque nous étions ensemble, plaisantai-je même si j'étais sérieuse.

– C'est bon d'entendre que tu n'as pas peur de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, murmura prudemment Alice ce qui me fit à nouveau sortir des rayons pour lui lancer un regard perplexe.

– Que veux-tu dire ? » demandai-je confuse.

Elle avait l'air légèrement incertaine.

« Au cours de ces dernières années, il y a eu de nombreuses fois où j'ai voulu rompre la promesse que j'avais faite à Edward et de te chercher, de chercher ton avenir. Pour voir comment tu allais. Je voulais savoir si tu étais heureuse » Elle fit une pause pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses mains avant de me regarder à nouveau. « J'imagine que j'étais inquiète de la façon dont les actions d'Edward auraient pu t'affecter. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles le fassent.

– Oh » Je fronçai les sourcils à son éclat soudain. « Tu craignais qu'il ne m'ait traumatisé d'une manière ou d'une autre ? »

Alice haussa les épaules tandis que ses yeux m'étudiaient.

En lui faisant un sourire ironique, je disparus de nouveau parmi les étagères. « J'imagine que cela aurait pu », émis-je songeusement en pensant à la vision que j'avais du monde quelques mois après le départ d'Edward. De toute évidence, la romance n'était pas quelque chose sur lequel j'avais tiré un trait comme tant d'autres – je suppose que j'avais décidé que cela en valait la peine. Je n'avais jamais été une femme qui recherchait typiquement l'amour et attendait l'arrivée de son chevalier en armure étincelante. Même avec Edward, je n'avais pas consciemment recherché une relation ou une personne dont je pourrais tomber amoureuse. Cela s'était juste produit comme tant d'autres choses qui surviennent dans la vie. Pourquoi ces choses ont souvent tendance à se produire de façon inattendue… restait un mystère pour moi.

Avec le temps, alors que les moments partagés avec Edward devenaient des souvenirs, plus doux-amers que réellement douloureux, mes efforts conscients pour me tenir à l'écart des relations amoureuses ou autres avaient été oubliés. Comme pour tout le reste, le temps guérissait les blessures avant qu'elles ne deviennent cicatrices. Quand j'étais arrivée à Buffalo, je n'avais pas délibérément cherché quelqu'un avec qui passer ma vie mais sans pour autant être fermement opposée à cette idée. Et encore une fois, au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, mon chemin avait croisé celui d'Adrian.

Et je devais me demander : combien de choses nous avions faîtes et expérimentées consciemment, nous avaient finalement conduites à nous trouver ? Tous les choix que nous avions fait étaient-ils délibérés, mûrement réfléchis et raisonnés ? Ou la vie était-elle un courant constant de coïncidences, d'accidents ou de moments qui n'auraient jamais dû se produire ?

Parfois j'avais l'impression que nous dérivions tous, nous déplaçant dans les vagues et les ondes du monde, dérivant partout où le courant nous amenait. Cette pensée avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Je savais que la direction de nos vies n'était pas toujours entre nos mains et que parfois on ne nous demandait rien avant qu'une décision ne soit prise. Qui prenait ces décisions en notre nom – je n'en savais rien.

Plaçant un autre livre à sa place, je sortis des rayonnages et remarquai que l'après-midi se transformait en soirée. J'ai commencé à ranger, pensant négligemment aux premières paroles d'Alice alors que je mettais les reçus de côté et fermais la caisse.

« Comment va Edward au fait ? » demandai-je en exprimant la question que j'avais voulu poser plusieurs fois à Carlisle. Pour une quelconque raison, je m'étais toujours abstenue et je m'étais rendue compte que je n'étais peut-être pas prête à entendre la réponse. Maintenant j'avais l'impression de l'être tout en ignorant la raison de ce sentiment soudain. J'ai songé à cette frontière invisible entre l'envie et la réticence, je me demandai ce qui me l'avait fait traverser.

« Il va… bien », répondit Alice après un moment d'hésitation. Je lui fis un signe de tête, me sentant soudain mal à l'aise. L'ignorant, je m'assis derrière le comptoir en face d'elle.

« Même si je ne suis pas horriblement traumatisée par lui, commençai-je en riant doucement, je me sens presque tenue de demander si notre relation lui a laissé à _lui_ un mauvais goût dans la bouche »

Elle hésita encore une fois mais sourit. « Ce n'est pas que tu lui as laissé un mauvais goût dans la bouche, expliqua-t-elle en cherchant ses mots. J'avoue qu'il est resté loin des femmes depuis que nous avons quitté Forks mais il a toujours été comme ça avant même de te rencontrer. Il n'y a rien d'étrange à ce sujet. Il a toujours été un peu solitaire comme je suis certaine que tu t'en souviens »

J'ai hoché la tête mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander si mon impact sur lui avait intensifié son désir de rechercher la solitude. J'ai réalisé que j'espérais que non. Parce que je ne souhaitais pas qu'Edward soit seul. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vive l'éternité sans amour. Même si ses actions m'avaient fortement blessé, je ne voulais pas ce genre de difficultés pour lui. Il ne le méritait pas. Notre rencontre et les quelques mois que nous avons passé ensemble à vivre le frisson du premier amour… je me suis retrouvée à repenser à ces moments avec tendresse. Même si cela avait fini ainsi, j'avais toujours apprécié cette courte période de ma vie. Je ne serais pas la personne que je suis sans ces moments tout comme je n'aurais pas appris toutes ces choses sur moi-même. Je ne serais jamais venue à Buffalo pour trouver ma propre place dans ce monde.

Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'Edward verrait un jour la situation sous un angle plus positif.

« Comment te sens-tu à son sujet ? demanda Alice en m'éloignant de mes pensées.

– Je suis un peu nerveuse à l'idée de le rencontrer au cours des prochaines semaines, admis-je en décidant d'être honnête. Mais sinon, mes sentiments sont assez neutres en ce qui le concerne. Donc je n'ai pas l'intention de le frapper ou autre si c'est ce qui t'inquiète », plaisantai-je à moitié sérieuse.

Elle rit doucement en secouant la tête. « Je ne voulais pas que ma question sonne ainsi, déclara-t-elle. Je me demandais juste si tu te sentais mal à l'aise de parler de lui. Ou de penser à lui »

J'ai haussé les épaules tout en lui donnant un sourire rassurant. « Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise. Je suis juste un peu réservée quand je pense à l'idée de le revoir après tout ce temps. Même si je ne sais pas si ce sera le cas pour lui, ajoutai-je toujours incertaine si le reste des Cullen voulait avoir à faire avec moi, mais l'idée me rend confuse. Je ne sais pas comment être avec lui »

Alice hocha la tête, comprenant ce que je voulais dire. « Il faudra peut-être du temps avant qu'il n'envisage de venir ici, dit-elle. Il est assez déterminé à trouver Victoria parce qu'il croit toujours qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça.

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois toi ? » demandai-je car je souhaitais entendre son opinion.

Elle secoua la tête tandis qu'une expression de frustration passait sur son visage. « Je suis aussi confuse que toi. Mais mon instinct me dit qu'elle n'est pas responsable de la vision que je continue d'avoir de toi. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer et bien sûr je peux me tromper » Elle s'arrêta un instant, plissant les yeux et regardant le comptoir entre nous comme si elle pouvait y voir les réponses écrites sur la surface vierge de celui-ci. « Et la vision de cette blonde que j'ai eue il y a quelques jours, poursuivit-elle, j'ai un drôle de sentiment à ce sujet. Je suis sûre qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec notre situation parce que sinon je ne l'aurais pas vue mais j'ignore encore comment elle s'intègre dans tout ça. C'est frustrant.

– L'as-tu vue après la nuit où nous étions dans le parc, demandai-je.

– Deux fois. Son visage reste flou »

J'ai hoché la tête tout en réfléchissant à ses paroles puis je récupérai mon manteau et commençai à éteindre les lumières. Au cours des dernières semaines, la situation ne m'avait pas véritablement bouleversée mais maintenant je commençai à me sentir de plus en plus troublée. C'était surtout l'incertitude qui me minait le plus et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas comprendre pourquoi les visions d'Alice étaient toujours si peu claires et manquaient des pièces les plus importantes.

Je l'interrogeai à ce sujet alors que nous nous dirigions vers chez moi quelques instants plus tard. Elle me rappela que ses visions étaient subjectives et principalement basées sur les décisions qui avaient été prises et apparemment même le moindre changement dans l'esprit d'une personne pouvait avoir un impact sur l'avenir.

« Il est plus facile de prévoir la météo par exemple, expliqua-t-elle. Les conditions météorologiques ne sont liées à personne.

– Peut-être que la décision n'a pas encore été prise, suggérai-je en réalisant que je parlais parfois avec trop de désinvolture de ma possible mort ou d'une autre situation menaçante. Par soucis d'argumentation, disons que c'est Victoria qui est à l'origine de la vision. Peut-être a-t-elle joué avec l'idée de venger la mort de James durant toutes ces années mais qu'elle n'a tout simplement pas encore pris la décision consciente d'agir – ou _comment_ agir. Cela expliquerait pourquoi tu as eu cette vision et la raison pour laquelle elle est si obscure »

Alice y réfléchit, penchant la tête. « C'est possible, concéda-t-elle, mais pourquoi serait-elle si indécise ? Pourquoi attendrait-elle toutes ces années avant de chercher à se venger ? Pourquoi a-t-elle attendu si longtemps ? Elle n'a aucune raison de se sentir menacée ou incertaine. Tu es humaine. Ce serait facile pour elle de venir à toi et… »

_Me tuer_, finis-je à sa place sa phrase dans ma tête.

Les mots d'Alice s'éteignirent et elle me lança un regard d'excuse. Je l'ai balayé.

« Peut-être pensait-elle que je suis sous votre protection depuis toutes ces années, suggérai-je. C'est ce qu'elle a cru à Forks. Elle pourrait même croire que je suis finalement devenue vampire et c'est pourquoi elle est incertaine pour passer à l'action »

Alice convint que c'était une possibilité. Elle se tut alors si longtemps que je lui lançai un regard curieux.

« En parlant de devenir vampire », dit-elle finalement en remarquant mon regard. Il n'y avait aucune prudence dans son ton ça m'a intriguée. « Le souhaites-tu toujours ? »

Sa question m'a tellement surprise que je m'arrêtai de marcher. Je tentai de comprendre pourquoi elle m'avait soudainement demandé ça. Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait proposer de me transformer, et ce n'est pas moi qui le lui demandais. Parce que je ne le voulais pas. Je n'avais aucune raison de le demander. Et elle n'avait aucune raison de me le proposer.

Son comportement contrastait étrangement avec la manière prudente dont Carlisle me parlait. Parfois il paraissait presque timide s'il m'arrivait d'aborder des sujets qui pourraient m'être sensibles. Cette prudence commençait à disparaître avec le temps et nous nous étions habitués à la compagnie de l'autre, mais au début je me souvenais à quel point il s'était inquiété de mon possible inconfort après qu'il soit venu à Buffalo pour me surveiller. Je me sentais maintenant mal à l'aise par la question d'Alice car incapable de former une pensée complète et encore moins une réponse.

Je recommençai à marcher et rencontrai son regard alors que j'essayais de trouver les mots qui m'échappaient. Elle croisa hardiment mon regard, son expression étrangement sérieuse alors qu'elle attendait ma réponse. C'était presque comme si elle avait fait une suggestion et qu'elle l'avait faîtes très sérieusement.

« Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, répondis-je honnêtement, c'est une possibilité que j'ai laissée derrière moi il y a longtemps. Parfois je n'arrive pas à comprendre à quel point j'étais si déterminée à devenir vampire. Je ne comprends pas que j'avais envisagé l'idée d'abandonner mon avenir, mes parents… tout. Et le faire si facilement sans me poser de question »

Alice hocha le tête, son sourire devenant soudain un peu forcé. Je crus avoir vu de la déception dans ses yeux mais ne pouvais en être certaine. Mais s'il s'agissait bien d'une déception, je devais me demander pourquoi. S'était-elle attendue – ou espéré – une réponse différente ?

Une fois de plus, j'étais confrontée à cette question que j'avais trop peur de poser; que se passerait-il une fois que cette situation serait terminée et que je serais en sécurité ? Qu'est-ce qu'_Alice_ attendait ? Soudain j'ai voulu le lui demander, savoir ce qu'elle voyait dans notre avenir. Le mien et le leur.

« Tu es silencieuse, dis-je finalement alors qu'elle se taisait depuis deux minutes. Est-ce que mes paroles t'ont bouleversé ? Je ne voulais pas sembler aussi… rejetant. Je voulais seulement dire que mes points de vue ont changé avec le temps, maintenant je peux voir des choses que je refusais même de considérer à l'époque »

Elle hocha la tête en me faisant un sourire rassurant. « Je comprends ça, dit-elle en regardant devant elle alors que nous tournions dans l'allée d'arbres sombres qui menait à chez moi. Je veux seulement que tu saches combien j'aurais aimé que tu sois l'une d'entre nous. Ce jour-là, lorsque nous avons quitté Forks… j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdue une amie, mais aussi une sœur » Elle fit une pause en me regardant. J'étais tellement décontenancée par sa soudaine confession que je n'ai pu prononcer un mot.

« Je comprends que ça puisse être difficile à comprendre pour toi, continua-t-elle doucement. Tu as dû avoir l'impression que nous ne nous soucions pas de toi. J'en suis sûre que cela a changé ce que tu ressentais envers nous.

– Pas tant que ça, admis-je. Plus maintenant du moins. Quand Carlisle m'a parlé de la vraie raison de votre départ… je suppose que je suis parvenue à voir une nouvelle perspective. Bien sûr ce fut difficile de la comprendre au début puisque j'avais cru que tout était différent depuis toutes ces années »

Alice acquiesça de nouveau tout en continuant sa marche. Je m'approchai d'elle tout en sortant mes clés alors que nous approchions de ma maison. J'étais tentée de lui en dire plus, de la bombarder d'une dizaine de questions. L'incertitude qui m'avait envahie depuis ces dernières semaines était soudainement devenue trop forte et commençait à ressembler à un fardeau. Et je ressentais une angoisse pure de ne pas savoir de quoi serait fait l'avenir. En quoi ma rencontre avec les Cullen changerait-elle ma vie, notre vie ? La mienne et la leur ?

Ou est-ce que ça changerait vraiment quelque chose ?

Cette nuit-là mes questions et pensées se transformèrent en rêves agités. Je voyais tout si clairement dans mon esprit, brillamment, je me tenais au commencement d'une route tout en levant la main en signe d'adieu. A l'autre extrémité et très loin de ma portée, je voyais une forêt sombre et ombragée. C'était une parfaite réplique des bois derrière la maison de Charlie à Forks et une soudaine nostalgie m'envahit alors que je me rappelais le lieu qui avait été mon chez moi.

Je sondai le paysage de mon regard. Ma main était toujours figée dans l'air comme faisant mes adieux sans mon consentement. Mon esprit était incapable de saisir la situation et j'ai tenté de le ramener à l'instant présent. J'eus du mal à baisser la main mais elle refusait de se rétracter face à ses adieux. J'ai sondé l'extrémité de la route où la forêt sombre commençait, tandis que mes yeux tentaient de distinguer les silhouettes floues qui se dirigeaient vers les arbres.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas seulement Edward qui disparaissait dans l'ombre, dans la jungle de fougères et de pins. C'était eux tous. Et je les regardai avec des yeux troublés tandis que leurs formes commençaient à disparaître une à une, avalées par l'obscurité.

Pour une raison inconnue, je ne sus pas pourquoi l'un d'eux s'est arrêté juste avant de disparaître dans la verdure. J'étais particulièrement consciente du battement tonitruant de mon cœur à mes oreilles lorsque je vis Carlisle se retourner en me jetant un regard interrogateur. C'était comme s'il attendait que je fasse ou dise quelque chose – de répondre à une question que je n'avais pas entendue. Mes lèvres tentèrent de former cette réponse mais aucun mot n'en sorti.

Il y eut de la déception dans les yeux de Carlisle mais aussi comme de l'acceptation. Il me fit un signe de tête lent avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner lentement.

Le cri mourut sur mes lèvres avant même que je ne réussisse à le former complètement. J'ai sondé la verdure sombre de mon regard pour essayer de distinguer les formes qui s'éloignaient jusqu'à me faire mal aux yeux. C'est alors que j'ai remarqué qu'au lieu d'être debout, j'étais allongée tandis que les bois sombres et la brume infinie de verdure s'étaient transformés en formes rectangulaires et en différents tons de gris.

Je clignai des yeux en essayant de m'habituer à l'obscurité de ma chambre. Je savais qu'il devait être tôt mais néanmoins, je commençai à m'asseoir en essayant de me dépêtrer des draps enroulés autour de moi comme des langes. Après m'être lavé le visage avec de l'eau glacée, je m'appuyai contre l'évier et regardai mon reflet fatigué dans le miroir.

Avec ces cercles noirs qui bordaient mes yeux et la brume de sommeil qui obscurcissait encore ma vision, je retournai dans ma chambre et commençai à m'habiller.

Maudissant silencieusement les rêves étranges que je continuais à faire, je me dirigeai vers le salon décidant d'en parler à Alice. Peut-être savait-elle ce qu'ils voulaient dire, peut-être qu'elle pourrait mettre des mots sur tout ce qui me troublait et rongeait la paix que j'avais autrefois en moi.

Mais Alice n'était plus dans le salon comme je l'avais laissé la nuit dernière après m'être couchée. Au lieu de ça, j'ai vu Carlisle debout près de la fenêtre se tourner vers moi alors que j'apparaissais de l'ombre du couloir. J'étais tiraillée entre le soulagement et quelque chose d'autre quand je l'ai vu. Soulagement parce que je ne l'avais pas du tout vu la veille et honnêtement j'avais commencé à m'inquiéter de l'endroit où il pouvait être.

Et pour ce qui était de l'autre chose… je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais cela devait avoir un lien avec le sentiment qui était né du regard de déception dans son regard avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les bois dans mon rêve. Et j'ai essayé d'empêcher plus d'images de surgir dans mon esprit, des images de clair de lune bleutée et de vagues s'écrasant sur le rivage alors que j'étais dans son étreinte…

« _C'est un soulagement de voir que certaines choses ne changeront jamais_, avait-il déclaré.

– _Rien ne dure vraiment quand on y pense_, avais-je répondu.

– _Bella_ » Je fermai les yeux en me remémorant le son de son doux murmure. « _Tu n'es pas comme la plupart des gens_ »

Je secouai la tête en réalisant que j'étais restée extrêmement silencieuse durant tout ce temps. Me disant que je ne devrais pas laisser des rêves m'affecter de cette façon et donc d'agir comme une idiote, je me dirigeai vers le comptoir de la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau.

« Bonjour », dis-je soudainement concentrée pour ne pas le regarder.

Carlisle répondit doucement à ma salut. « Tu te lèves tôt », nota-t-il. Je pouvais sentir son regard m'étudier.

« Je ne pouvais pas dormir », répondis-je avec autant de désinvolture que possible. L'eau avait un goût rassis, j'aurais dû la laisser couler avant de remplir le verre. Je m'éclaircis la gorge puis je me tournai vers lui avant qu'il ne puisse sentir que j'évitais de le regarder. « Alice est partie ?

– Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle avait une rencontre avec un lion des montagnes, répondit Carlisle avec un petit sourire.

– Oh » Je souris à sa petite plaisanterie tout en essayant de me comporter normalement. Mais plus j'essayais, plus cela se voyait. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la préparation d'une tasse de café et Carlisle commença à froncer les sourcils en m'observant. J'ai essayé de m'occuper en espérant que cela ferait disparaître ce nuage d'incertitude. En espérant que cela cacherait le tremblement soudain de mes mains.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Carlisle alors que je m'agitais dans le salon en essayant négligemment de me rappeler si j'avais laissé mon ordinateur portable à la librairie la veille.

– Bien sûr », répondis-je en lui faisant un sourire un peu trop guilleret. Une image de lui debout dans le clair de lune bleutée me frappa à nouveau, comme le souvenir de la douceur de ses lèvres contre les miennes faisant tonner mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

_Jésus_, me reprochai-je. _Arrête d'y penser _!

Carlisle resta silencieux alors que j'essayais de me calmer intérieurement et je fis semblant d'être impatiente en regardant le café s'écouler dans la cafetière. Le bout de mes doigts tambourinait le plan de travail alors que je m'aventurais à lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Il regardait maintenant l'extérieur par la fenêtre, me donnant ainsi une brève occasion de l'observer.

Alors que mes yeux balayaient sa forme haute, je m'accordai un moment pour me demander la raison derrière ces rêves bizarres. Surtout le premier. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'avais soudainement rêvé de l'embrasser. Au cours de ces dernières semaines, j'avais commencé à considérer Carlisle comme un ami. Nous avions partagé des pensées, des opinions, des souvenirs et bien d'autres choses. Et après le départ d'Adrian, il était venu pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, sachant à quel point son départ m'affecterait. Il l'avait su mieux que moi.

Tous ces moments étaient de ceux qu'on partageait avec un ami. Alors pourquoi mon subconscient faisait-il soudain un raccourci dans quelque chose de si intime, dans quelque chose qui était loin d'être amical ?

Bien sûr Carlisle possédait toutes les qualités que j'admirais. Il était gentil, honnête, compatissant et patient. Cet homme de chair et de sang qui avait vécu maintes et maintes fois et qui avait finalement été mis au défi par la cruauté de la nature… mais il était toujours là. Même une épreuve comme celle-là n'était pas parvenue à entériner son caractère. Et j'étais attirée par ce caractère, par cette bonté qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. L'homme debout près de la fenêtre était plus humain que beaucoup d'autres que j'avais rencontrés au fil des ans.

Mais avais-je le droit d'être attirée par lui ? _Étais-_je attirée par lui ?

Et si je l'étais ?

Ses yeux dorés se tournèrent alors vers moi. Je perdis l'occasion de détourner le regard alors que mes yeux s'attardaient trop longtemps sur lui. Il rencontra mon regard et je me figeai car immobilisée par cette prise de conscience récente.

J'ai arraché mon regard du sien, me sentant gênée, confuse, ravie et même effrayée d'une certaine manière, tout cela en même temps. Du coup, je souhaitai juste remonter le temps, revenir à avant-hier où tout était normal. Quand mon esprit n'avait pas réussi à tout compliquer.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils vers moi, inconscient de la soudaine bataille dans mon cœur. Il en était inconscient. Et j'ai réalisé que cela devait continuer ainsi.

Je m'éclaircis à nouveau la gorge en ayant l'impression que j'avais fait ça un million de fois. Me versant du café, je suis allée ensuite m'asseoir sur le canapé en lui lançant un regard curieux. Juste curieux. Ni plus ni moins.

« Où étais-tu hier ? » demandai-je en m'interrogeant si son absence avait quelque chose à voir avec la situation.

Carlisle s'assit en face de moi. « Nulle part en particulier, répondit-il, j'ai fait le tour de la ville durant quelques heures en voulant m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de piste à trouver. Après cela j'ai passé quelques heures à Ithaca » Un sourire quelque peu espiègle se dessina d'un côté de sa bouche. « J'ai pensé que tu souhaitais peut-être passer la journée avec Alice pour changer. Je suis sûr que ma présence constante doit devenir fatigante.

– Bien sûr que non, dis-je sans réussir à me retenir, j'adore ta compagnie. Je l'apprécie vraiment »

Il avait l'air content tout en souriant poliment. « Je suis heureux de l'entendre Bella. J'adore aussi ta compagnie »

Je dus détourner le regard du sien. Observant la surface sombre du café dans la tasse, je me demandai s'il n'avait pas dit ça par pure courtoisie. La bataille entre mon cœur et mon esprit continuait de faire rage, refusant de céder surtout lorsque j'entendis à nouveau sa voix.

« Es-tu sûr que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il encore. Tu parais troublée »

J'ai levé mon regard il y avait de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Bien sûr », répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Le mensonge qui sortit d'entre mes lèvres fut rapide mais crédible. « Je suppose que je suis encore à moitié endormie »

Carlisle hésita, entrelaçant ses doigts et se penchant en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. « Tu étais agitée pendant la nuit, déclara-t-il en m'étudiant soudain très attentivement. Est-ce que quelque chose t'ennuie ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils en me demandant si j'avais parlé dans mon sommeil. Une image de la forêt dense m'est venue à l'esprit, comme celle de l'expression déçue de Carlisle alors qu'il se détournait et partait. Parti après n'avoir reçu aucune réponse à sa question, question dont je n'avais encore aucune idée. Cette question qui avait semblé en quelque sorte très importante.

Je restai silencieuse un instant de trop. Un froncement de sourcils plissa le front de Carlisle alors qu'il scrutait mon visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Je posé mon café sur la table basse entre nous, tiraillée entre répondre et rester silencieuse. Je ne savais même pas comment lui répondre. Je n'étais toujours pas sûre de ce qui n'allait pas. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qui me dérangeait le plus en ce moment.

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve que j'ai fait », répondis-je finalement en décidant d'être en partie honnête. Le souvenir de l'ombre déçue dans ses yeux me hantait. « Ou un cauchemar plutôt »

Carlisle plissa les yeux tout en me regardant avec une expression pensive. « Quel était ce cauchemar ? demanda-t-il d'un ton étonnamment doux.

– Rien vraiment, répondis-je en le repoussant et essayant de sourire. C'était plutôt idiot. Pour être honnête ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens »

Apparemment il sentit ma réticence à lui en parler. Je pouvais voir qu'il était tenté à en demander plus mais il resta silencieux, me regardant de près durant un moment.

« Si tu souhaites en parler plus tard, dit-il alors très calmement, tu dois savoir que je suis là pour écouter. S'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse l'esprit, n'importe quoi, tu peux m'en parler. J'espère que tu le sais »

Ses mots me frappèrent de stupeur pendant un moment tellement j'étais touchée par eux. Essayant de me concentrer sur ma respiration, j'ai hoché la tête et lui ai offert un petit sourire que j'espérais serein. « Merci. C'est… très gentil de ta part »

Il répondit à mon sourire puis soutint mon regard encore un peu. C'est moi qui détournai le regard la première. L'action fut aisée et difficile à la fois. Aisée car la bataille dans mon cœur s'était calmée mais sans complètement cesser. Il ne brûlait que d'une plus petite flamme.

J'ai ravalé ses pensées jusqu'à ce que la flamme ne soit plus qu'une étincelle. Puis je pris une profonde inspiration en étouffant totalement le feu. Après cela, il ne resta plus que des braises qui couvaient secrètement.

Tendant la main vers le livre posé sur la table basse entre nous, je l'ouvris et le parcourus jusqu'à trouver la page où je m'étais arrêtée. Je ne savais pas si j'avais pris le livre pour me distraire ou pour avoir quelque chose dans les mains. Je me sentais sur le fil, incapable de rester assise. C'était une étrange sensation si tôt dans la matinée.

J'ai entendu Carlisle se racler la gorge et j'ai levé les yeux pour le voir plisser les siens et lire la couverture arrière du livre. Il me fit un sourire en remarquant que je le regardais.

« De quoi parle livre ? » demanda-t-il.

Je soulevai les sourcils avec provocation, souriant à demi. « Tu as lu la quatrième de couverture même de là où tu es non ? »

Un expression curieuse apparut sur son visage, c'était la manière qui se rapprochait le plus de lui en train de lever les yeux au ciel.

« En tant que propriétaire d'une librairie, tu dois être d'accord avec moi que la quatrième de couverture raconte rarement toute l'histoire, dit-il avec un sourire.

– C'est pourquoi tu dois le lire, plaisantai-je en souriant. Et c'est pourquoi les gens disent ne jugez pas le livre par rapport à sa couverture »

Il rit doucement. J'ai remarqué qu'il me fixait toujours et je me suis raclé la gorge en essayant de mettre fin au silence. Parce que le silence alimentait les flammes c'était comme du combustible pour le feu que je souhaitais éteindre.

« Le livre parle de cette femme, commençai-je en décidant de répondre à sa question. Elle a une vision tordue des choses »

Carlisle souleva les sourcils, l'air intrigué. « Comme ?

– La vie en général, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, et l'amour. Surtout ça. Elle pense que l'amour devrait toujours être cette chose époustouflante. Que cela devrait être étonnant et bouleversant et… » Je fis un geste de la main en faisant un large arc de cercle dans l'air alors que je cherchais mes mots. « Eh bien tu sais. Quelque chose qui te balaye en un instant »

Il eut l'air amusé. « L'amour n'est-il pas habituellement ainsi ? souligna-t-il.

– Bien sûr, admis-je tout en réalisant que notre conversation se dirigeait vers une zone dangereuse, je suppose qu'il peut être ainsi pour _certaines _personnes. Mais cette femme est trop intransigeante … à ce sujet. Elle possède cette impression exagérée d'amour et de romance, et surtout de l'idée de _tomber _amoureuse. Elle continue d'attendre que cette personne parfaite vienne et dérobe comme par magie son cœur en une seconde pour tout améliorer. Elle ne se rend pas compte que parfois l'amour se faufile en vous sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. Et par conséquent, elle ne parvient pas à voir qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un de concret dans sa vie, quelqu'un qui pourrait répondre éventuellement à toutes ses exigences. Elle est clairement destinée à être avec cette personne mais elle ne le remarque pas juste parce que le sol n'a pas tremblé sous ses pieds lorsqu'elle l'a rencontré. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'il n'y a peut-être pas besoin de coup de foudre mais elle l'attend obstinément. Et ce faisant, elle manque la seule opportunité qui pourrait lui convenir. C'est tellement frustrant » Je fronçai les sourcils vers le livre en pinçant les lèvres de désapprobation.

Carlisle eut un autre rire doux et je me demandai si cela l'amusait que je ressente si fortement une histoire fictive.

« Donc en étant trop exigeante et en ne réalisant pas que tomber amoureux peut prendre du temps, elle pourrait perdre sa chance de pouvoir aimer un jour ? demanda-t-il.

– En un sens oui, répondis-je hochant la tête. Elle est tellement _aveugle_. Si elle n'ouvre pas les yeux bientôt, je jure que je vais brûler ce livre »

Carlisle sourit. Je baissai les yeux sur les pages en sentant une rougeur envahir mes joues.

« Tu dois penser que je suis stupide, murmurai-je. Je veux dire, je comprends. Ce n'est qu'un livre.

– Ce n'est jamais qu'un livre Bella, s'opposa-t-il en chassant mon embarras. En fait chaque livre doit être une expérience dont nous devons tirer quelque chose »

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent, les braises explosèrent à nouveau en flammes. Elles auraient dû me brûler, me réduire en cendre, mais je me sentais curieusement embrasée. Dedans et dehors. Partout.

« Alors, murmura-t-il finalement tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres, si je comprends bien tes paroles précédentes, le coup de foudre est une chose en laquelle tu ne crois pas.

– Ce n'est pas que je nie totalement son existence, émis-je pensivement. Je n'ai pas le droit de dire que quelque chose n'existe pas simplement parce que cela me semble inhabituel » Je m'arrêtai pour lui faire un sourire ironique. « Et en fait j'ai commencé à me demander si c'est quelque chose qui se produit plus probablement chez les vampires que les humains »

Carlisle semblait réfléchir. « Tu fais référence au moment où un vampire rencontre son compagnon »

J'ai hoché la tête. « Oui. Je pense que le concept d'amour au premier regard décrit bien ce moment.

– Oui », reconnu-t-il.

Restant silencieuse un moment, j'appuyai ma tête contre le dossier du canapé. Mes doigts commencèrent à jouer avec les coins des pages. Mes livres étaient toujours abîmés c'était un miracle que je parvienne à garder les livres du magasin assez soignés pour pouvoir les vendre.

« C'est drôle, murmurai-je après un moment, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il fallait connaître quelqu'un de fond en comble pour l'aimer pleinement. Pourquoi alors les vampires peuvent-ils former quelque chose de si profond et intense en un seul instant ? »

Une petite ride se forma sur le front de Carlisle tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils en pensant à ma question. « Je ne sais pas comment répondre à ça, admit-il en parlant doucement. Peut-être que personne ne le peut. Parfois la nature et ses caprices sont impossibles à comprendre. C'est curieux de voir combien de choses se passent à l'instant où un vampire voit son compagnon. Celui auquel il est destiné pour toujours. J'ai entendu dire que ce n'étaient pas seulement des sentiments d'affection qui sont suscités à cet instant – qu'il y a aussi beaucoup d'autres choses impliquées. Comme le désir de protéger et de maintenir l'autre en sécurité quel qu'en soit le coût. On m'a également dit qu'être séparé de son compagnon pendant une longue période est presque angoissante. Et si le pire se produit et qu'un vampire perd son compagnon… il n'existe aucun moyen de s'en remettre. Une partie de vous meurt avec votre compagnon. Un partie très vitale » Il fit une pause pendant un moment, ses yeux fixant la table basse entre nous. « Il y a presque quelque chose de primitif là-dedans, émit-il songeusement. Au sujet de tout ça. C'est une chose profondément ancrée en chaque vampire mais qui ne s'éveille que lorsque, ou si, on rencontre son compagnon.

– Alice l'a comparé à l'instinct d'une mère souhaitant protéger son enfant », me souvins-je.

Carlisle acquiesça. Il y avait une ombre dans ses yeux, une chose que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. C'était certainement notre conversation qui l'avait provoquée. Et je me suis demandé ; avait-il envie de toutes ces choses ? Avait-il envie de ce petit moment qui pourrait éventuellement avoir lieu un jour, ce moment où tout changerait alors qu'il poserait les yeux sur quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait ? Quelqu'un qui était aussi froid que la glace, aussi pâle que la neige, aussi beau qu'une divinité ? Quelqu'un qui était le miroir de son âme, quelqu'un qui était destiné à se tenir à ses côtés durant une éternité ?

Quelque chose s'est cassé en moi, s'est brisé en petits morceaux. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je me sentais en quelque sorte abîmée, moins entière, ce qui fit que je me le reprochais. Parce que la soudaine douleur dans mon cœur signifiait-elle que je ne voulais pas ces choses pour lui ? Ne voulais-je pas qu'il soit heureux, qu'il soit avec celle avec qui il devait être ? Ne voulais-je pas que cette ombre dans ses yeux disparaisse, soit chassée par quelqu'un qui était son égal, quelqu'un qui possédait le même esprit profond et la même intégrité ?

Carlisle me regardait. J'ai rencontré ses yeux et d'une manière ou d'une autre, je parvins à aller au-delà de la douleur sourde quelque part en moi et à me répondre : oui, je voulais ces choses pour lui. Parce que Carlisle les méritait. Il méritait toutes les bonnes choses que l'univers avait à offrir. Il était seul depuis si longtemps, marchant parmi les humains tout en sachant que chacun d'eux finirait par disparaître, disparaître au cours des secondes, des années et des siècles tout en sachant que même après tout ça, il serait toujours là. Plus ou moins seul.

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'ai refermé le livre dans mes mains tout en laissant mes doigts traîner le long des coins cornés. Après l'avoir remis sur la table, j'ai remarqué que Carlisle me fixait toujours. Sa voix fut calme tandis qu'il parlait.

« J'espère qu'elle retrouvera ses esprits, dit-il en inclinant la tête vers le livre. Elle ne devrait pas vivre dans des rêves au détriment du moment présent. J'espère qu'elle se réveillera avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et s'arrête un instant pour regarder autour d'elle »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais durant un court instant, je me sentis étrangement surprise par ses mots calmes.

« J'espère aussi », répondis-je en chuchotant. Pour une quelconque raison, certains moments nécessitaient des chuchotements au lieu de mots forts. Une mélancolie soudaine me prit après l'avoir dit. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de raisons mais c'est quand même ce que je ressentais.

Parfois les sentiments n'avaient besoin d'aucune raison pour naître. Ils n'avaient besoin d'aucune justification. Ils apparaissaient juste quand vous vous y attendiez le moins. Ils se faufilaient en vous pour arriver à pas silencieux et vous prenant au dépourvu sans avertissement. Ou peut-être cela n'arrivait-il qu'à ceux qui se mettaient des œillères – à ceux qui ne faisaient pas attention. J'ai pensé à la femme du livre et je me suis demandé combien ils étaient dans le monde à marcher avec des œillères, sans voir les gens autour d'eux. Des gens qui pourraient finir par être très importants si seulement ils parvenaient à les voir, à reconnaître leur présence.

Étais-je cette femme ? N'avais-je pas fait attention ?

Soudain j'avais peur de lever les yeux de mes mains. Parce que les œillères avaient été retirées. Parce que sans elles, je pouvais soudainement voir clairement.

« Très souvent, les gens ont tendance à réaliser ce qui est bon pour eux au tout dernier moment, entendis-je Carlisle murmurer.

– C'est dommage », approuvai-je doucement en levant les yeux vers lui. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un sourire sur mes lèvres, un sourire que je n'avais pas invoqué. Ce qui m'intrigua. « Mais peut-être qu'ils apprennent un jour.

– Peut-être », acquiesça-t-il. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose mais pour raison quelconque, il hésita et resta silencieux.

L'envie de savoir ce qu'il allait dire fut soudainement impérieuse, je dus me demander pourquoi il s'était contenté du silence au lieu de parler. Comment se faisait-il que presque tous d'entre nous avaient tendance à agir ainsi de temps à autre ? Notre bouche s'ouvrait pour libérer un flot de mots mais seulement pour découvrir que quelque chose en endiguait le flux.

J'imagine que nous avions tous ces barrages, ces barrières qui nous empêchaient de parler. Je me demandai si nous les créions nous-même, si nous les construisions pièce par pièce, même si parfois nous n'avions rien fait pour le faire. Parfois, elles naissaient juste d'excuses, nées de raisons qui nous paraissaient crédibles à l'époque. Je me demandai combien de temps il faudrait pour que le flux devienne suffisamment fort pour briser le barrage. Pour le faire déborder si nécessaire.

Mon propre barrage n'avait pas encore été mis à l'épreuve. Pas même lorsque le soleil commença à se lever derrière l'épais voile de nuages en emportant avec lui la lumière grise du jour. Pas même quand je suis sortie de ma chambre et que j'ai vu Carlisle m'attendre près de la porte tout en tenant mon manteau ouvert pour moi. Et pas même lorsque je glissais mes bras dans les manches tout en sentant ses mains frôler très légèrement mes épaules.

Parce que mon barrage venait seulement de se construire. Avais-je commencé à le créer moi-même, ou était-ce les excuses et les raisons plus ou moins crédibles qui le construisaient – je l'ignorais. Ce que je savais, c'est que je détestais déjà cette barrière à ses préludes.

Parce que je le savais, je ne souhaitais pas me noyer dans le flot de mots, je ne souhaitais pas me piéger.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà remarqué que dans mon histoire le concept de compagnon est plus profond qu'il ne l'est dans l'univers _Twilight_. Au lieu d'être un simple partenaire de vie, je voulais que le truc de compagnon soit en quelque sorte plus significatif et radical pour presque ressembler à l'imprégnation des loups.


	10. Le crépuscule, le silence et nous

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Comme toujours et ça devient une merveilleuse habitude, je tiens à te remercier **rougepivoine** pour tes commentaires qui illuminent mes journées en ce moment ;) tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça peut faire plaisir à l'ego XD et au moral, encore plus avec tout ce qu'il se passe. Comme promis, je poste le chapitre suivant bien avant la publication habituelle du jeudi, mais pas de crainte, le chapitre 11 suivra jeudi comme d'hab ! Il est également terminé mais demande une petite relecture pour pas trop piquer les yeux des lecteurs. D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me remonter mes oublis et fautes d'orthographes, pour ma part je déteste les fautes et je les traque du mieux que je peux. Mais ce n'est pas toujours évident sur l'ordi et sans relecture extérieure ;)

Merci aussi à **sochic88** pour sa review encourageante !

Bon je m'arrête là, parce que j'imagine que vous voulez surtout lire la suite et pas les élucubrations de la traductrice que je suis ^^ - Bonne lecture à tous et bon courage à tous pour cette nouvelle semaine qui commence

* * *

_**« Sans changement, quelque chose dort en nous et se réveille rarement.**_

_**Le dormeur doit se réveiller »**_

\- Frank Herbert -

* * *

**Le crépuscule, le silence et nous**

« Que fais-tu samedi ? »

La voix chantante d'Alice perturba ma concentration. Mes yeux balayèrent l'écran d'ordinateur portable une fois de plus et après cela j'ai haussé les sourcils en lui lançant un regard distrait. « Hum ? »

Un soupir exaspéré quitta ses lèvres. Elle se rapprocha de moi en sautant pour s'asseoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine derrière mon dos. J'ai essayé d'ignorer son examen minutieux alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour lire ce que je griffonnais. Je consultais la liste des livres récemment publiés tout en notant les titres qui m'intéressaient. Je devrais réfléchir plus tard à ceux à commander pour la librairie. Noël arrivait dans quelques semaines ce qui était évidemment la période la plus chargée de l'année pour la librairie et je souhaitais que les étagères soient bien approvisionnées. Les classiques étaient toujours demandés mais comme toujours je voulais aussi avoir de nouvelles choses dans ma sélection.

« Je t'ai posé des questions sur tes plans pour ce weekend, répéta Alice toujours par-dessus mon épaule et lisant la liste que je faisais. Je voulais savoir ce que tu fais samedi »

Seul le son produit par mon stylo griffonnant contre le papier se fit entendre pendant un instant alors que j'écrivais un autre titre et haussais les épaules. « Aller à la blanchisserie », répondis-je à moitié sérieuse. Je souhaitai juste savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête avant de lui donner une réponse honnête. Avec Alice, il valait toujours mieux avoir une porte de sortie.

Non pas que cela aidait à chaque fois.

« Mauvaise réponse », déclara-t-elle. Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix. « Parce que tu vas venir voir notre maison »

Feindre l'indifférence fut soudainement dur. Elle me demandait de venir voir l'endroit où ils vivaient ? Pourquoi ?

Bien que j'avais essayé de m'en empêcher, mes yeux quittèrent l'écran de l'ordinateur portable pour voir l'expression de Carlisle. Il était assis dans le fauteuil à quelques mètres de là, un énorme livre sur les genoux. C'était le volume le plus volumineux qu'il était parvenu à trouver dans ma petite bibliothèque bien que j'étais à peu près certaine que ce n'était pas sa grosseur qui lui avait plu. C'était probablement l'âge car il avait l'air assez ancien et usé. J'avais lu la plupart des livres de ma bibliothèque, mais c'était l'une des exceptions. Je me demandai de quoi il parlait – Carlisle avait paru intrigué quand il l'avait découvert.

Il rencontra mon regard tandis que je regardais vers lui. Il ferma le livre pour le placer sur la table basse devant lui. Il sourit soudain en échangeant un regard avec Alice.

« Ce serait merveilleux si tu pouvais venir, me dit-il. Nous voulions t'y inviter depuis un certain temps »

Je fronçai les sourcils à ses mots en essayant d'étouffer la sensation d'être prise au dépourvue. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'hésitais et je ne savais pas pourquoi la situation était si surprenante. Visiter leur maison était étrange – presque comme si nous franchissions une frontière invisible. Ce qui s'y cachait derrière et ce qui advenait une fois franchie… je l'ignorais.

« Je ne sais pas », commençai-je en entendant Alice se laisser tomber du comptoir et venir se placer devant moi de l'autre côté de la table. Elle me lança un regard plus ou moins sévère.

« Tu viendras, déclara-t-elle. C'est décidé »

J'ai haussé les épaules et j'eus soudainement l'envie d'être impatiente face à leur demande, mais en même temps je sentais que je devrais contenir cet empressement. « D'accord. Je suppose que oui alors »

Carlisle me souriait chaleureusement mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris mon hésitation. Je me tournai à nouveau vers l'écran de mon ordinateur en essayant de penser à autre chose.

Alice avait réussi à m'arracher la petite liste quand je n'y fis pas attention et maintenant elle la parcourait en ajoutant une marque ici et là avec mon stylo.

« Ce livre ne se vendra pas, m'informa-t-elle en appuyant sur l'un des titres que j'avais écrits. Ne le commande pas. Enfin au moins pas trop d'exemplaires »

Je lui lançai un regard en partie incrédule, en partie vexé. « Mais l'auteur est très populaire », protestai-je.

Alice haussa seulement les épaules. « Celui-là se vendra, souligna-t-elle en désignant l'un des titres. Et celui-là »

Je soupirai en appuyant mes coudes contre la table tout en la fusillant du regard. « C'est une façon de retirer le plaisir Alice, grommelai-je.

– Tu me remercieras plus tard, insista-t-elle. Et en plus ce ne serait pas amusant si tu fais faillite juste parce que tu auras commandé une pile de livres que personne n'achètera.

– C'est hors de propos, tentai-je d'expliquer. Je n'essaie pas de devenir riche avec tout ça. Même s'il n'y a qu'une personne intéressée par un livre en particulier, je le commanderai »

Alice fronça les sourcils. « C'est juste une mauvaise affaire.

– Ce n'est pas une affaire », déclarai-je.

Apparemment, elle n'était pas disposée à comprendre ce que mon âme ressentait en matière de livres et de lecture – pas que je ne m'y attendais pas. Elle roula de nouveau des yeux en pensant peut-être que mes efforts étaient vains. Peut-être qu'ils l'étaient, du moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de gagner de l'argent, mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus important pour moi. Ce qui était le plus important, c'est que je réussisse au moins à rendre une personne heureuse en ayant trouvé dans ma sélection le livre qu'elle cherchait.

Alice soupira de manière assez audible alors que je raturais la marque qu'elle avait faite sur la liste. J'ai ignoré son attitude tout en inclinant la tête vers Carlisle.

« Carlisle sait ce que je veux dire, dis-je en gagnant un rapide sourire de l'intéressé.

– Bien sûr qu'il le sait, marmonna Alice dans un souffle assez fort pour que je l'entende. Vous deux êtes taillés dans le même bois. Ou arrachés à la même page plutôt », corrigea-t-elle. Elle me fit ensuite un clin d'œil pas du tout subtil.

Ses paroles, sans parler de son clin d'œil, me déroutèrent tellement que je dus baisser la tête pour cacher le rougissement qui se répandait sur mes joues.

J'ai entendu Carlisle s'éclaircir la gorge. Quand je l'ai entendu se lever de sa chaise, j'ai osé le regarder. Il y avait une expression pensive sur son visage et il regardait le sol comme plongé dans ses pensées. Puis il sembla revenir à l'instant présent en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Alice avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Je devrais y aller », dit-il doucement.

Je fronçai les sourcils à ses mots en ignorant la soudaine déception que je ressentis. Peut-être qu'il remarqua ma réaction car il expliqua rapidement la raison de son départ, me disant qu'il avait promis de retrouver Jasper dans quelques instants.

« Jasper est de retour ? » demandai-je en regardant Alice. Elle ne m'avait pas parlé de son retour et je me demandai s'il était parvenu à trouver Edward et les autres.

« Il est revenu hier soir », expliqua Alice. Alors que mon cerveau commençait à formuler la question, elle y répondait déjà. « Il a trouvé Emmett, Rosalie et Edward. Ils ont convenu que nous devrions nous concentrer sur autre chose plutôt que gaspiller notre énergie sur Victoria car il semble n'avoir aucun signe d'elle. Edward a été cependant plus difficile à convaincre.

– Viennent-ils ici ? demandai-je.

– Rosalie et Emmett sont indécis, répondit-elle. Ils iront probablement en Alaska pour voir Esmée et Miguel.

– Et Edward ? » demanda Carlisle. Je n'étais apparemment pas la seule à ne pas être complètement au courant de la situation.

« Il n'a pas encore décidé, répondit Alice, je ne sais pas s'il vient ici ou non » Elle me lança un rapide regard ce qui me fit croiser les bras et m'appuyer contre le dossier de la chaise alors que je la regardais.

« Est-ce qu'il reste loin d'ici à cause de moi ? » demandai-je en fermant l'ordinateur portable. Le bourdonnement ténu cessa lorsque l'appareil passa en mode veille ce qui rendit la pièce très silencieuse.

Alice inspira doucement, hésitante. « Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas te voir, expliqua-t-elle, il n'est tout simplement pas certain que tu veuilles le voir _lui_ »

Je sondai mes sentiments après avoir entendu ses mots, ne sachant quoi dire. Je ne détestais pas catégoriquement l'idée de voir Edward – je pensais juste qu'il serait bizarre d'être à nouveau en sa compagnie. Et j'hésitais aussi parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait de moi. Il s'était retiré de ma vie parce qu'il avait voulu me protéger. Il m'avait menti pour ce fait et même plus que ça, il avait fait de grands efforts pour s'assurer que j'étais suffisamment blessée pour croire qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Tout ça juste pour me protéger.

Ce qui était plutôt ironique car malgré ses actions, je n'étais toujours pas en sécurité. Même après tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait, leur monde m'avait rattrapé. Je me trouvais à des années de l'époque où j'avais fait la connaissance des Cullen, à des milliers de kilomètres de l'endroit où j'avais dansé le long de la frontière fragile entre normalité et surnaturelle. Une chose qui n'avait pas été conçue pour que mes yeux la voient et mes oreilles l'entendent.

Mais je l'avais vue et entendue et c'est pourquoi j'étais de nouveau là. Toujours pas en sécurité, me balançant entre cette frontière de leur monde et du mien. Une voix douce que je n'arrivais pas à faire taire me disait que j'étais peut-être là parce que je devais y être. Que peut-être leur monde m'avait trouvé il y a huit ans parce qu'il censé me trouver. Et peut-être qu'il m'avait rattrapé maintenant, huit ans plus tard, pour la même raison.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir à cette soudaine pensée. Je l'ai donc repoussé, décidant d'y revenir une fois que je serais prête à y réfléchir. _Si_ j'étais prête à y réfléchir.

Le silence dans la pièce me tira de mes réflexions. Les deux vampires aux yeux caramel me regardaient en attendant que je réagisse aux paroles d'Alice. J'eus des difficultés à me rappeler ce qu'elle avait dit et quand je le fis, j'eus du mal à exprimer mon ressenti.

« Je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'Edward vienne ici, assurai-je en décidant d'être honnête. Mais si ça le met mal à l'aise de me revoir, je comprends parfaitement » J'ai regardé Alice et Carlisle pour observer leurs réactions. « C'est sa décision. Qu'il veuille venir ici ou non.

– C'est aussi la tienne », fit remarquer calmement Carlisle.

Je savais ce qu'il pensait. Il se souvenait de la conversation que nous avions eue dans le parc peu après son arrivée à Buffalo. C'était probablement ma révélation sur les durs adieux d'Edward qui maintenant obscurcissaient ses pensées. Il s'inquiétait probablement encore que je ne sois pas passée au-dessus du mal que les mots d'Edward avaient causé. Peut-être pensait-il que je ne lui avais pas totalement pardonné. Ce qui me fit me demander si c'était le cas s'il existait une différence entre le pardon et l'acceptation. Si ça l'était, quelle était cette différence ? N'exigeaient-elles pas toutes les deux certaines choses de vous, des choses similaires ?

« Il n'a pas besoin de rester à l'écart à cause de moi, assurai-je. Donc si vous entendez parler de lui, dites-lui qu'il peut faire tout ce qui lui semble approprié » Je me demandai quand j'étais devenu une telle diplomate. Ou peut-être l'avais-je toujours été. Après tout vivre avec Renée durant plusieurs années m'avait demandé de temps à autre cette qualité.

Alice et Carlisle hochèrent la tête à mes paroles après avoir échangé un rapide regard entre eux. Bientôt Carlisle se tourna pour partir en me souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de se diriger vers la porte. Mes yeux se dirigèrent vers l'énorme livre qu'il avait abandonné sur la table basse et je lui ai presque dit qu'il pouvait l'emporter s'il le voulait car il avait semblé tellement intrigué par lui. Mais je retins ces mots, pensant distraitement que s'il le laissait ici, il aurait une bonne raison de revenir pour le terminer.

Je me suis lancée intérieurement un coup de pied à cette pensée et j'ai levé la main alors qu'il se retournait sur le seuil. Il me fit un signe de tête silencieux avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Des bouts de conversations décontractés accompagnèrent mes rituels du soir alors que je me préparais du thé et quelque chose à manger tout en écoutant le babillage d'Alice. Je la fixai de mon regard tandis que je grignotais mon sandwich en attendant qu'elle redevienne silencieuse. Elle fronça les sourcils en me regardant manger tandis que son front se plissait.

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe l'esprit ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as l'air étrange »

Je sirotai mon thé tout en enroulant mes doigts autour de la tasse chaude. « Je pensais à Edward en réalité, admis-je ne gagnant qu'un autre froncement de sourcils. Que pense-t-il exactement de moi ? demandai-je sans détour. Quand Carlisle est venu à Buffalo, il m'a dit qu'Edward n'aimait pas l'idée que tu me contactes.

– Il ne souhaitait pas que nous dérangions ta vie, expliqua Alice. Mais ta sécurité pesait plus sur la balance bien entendu et il n'était pas contre notre plan de venir te protéger » Elle fit une pause en réfléchissant un instant. « Il était ailleurs au moment où j'ai eu cette vision de toi la première fois. Il a cependant fait part de son opinion par la suite en disant que nous aurions dû pouvoir gérer la situation sans t'en informer du tout. Apparemment cela aurait été mieux ainsi, marmonna-t-elle.

– L'as-tu pensé ? demandai-je. A me maintenir dans le noir ? »

Elle hésita un instant puis acquiesça finalement. « Bien sûr que nous l'avions envisagé. C'était si mal de venir te déranger après tout ce temps. Mais il était aussi mal de te cacher quelque chose comme ça. Carlisle l'a convenu, tout comme Emmett et Rosalie »

Mon front se releva. « Même Rosalie ? » demandai-je incrédule. Elle ne m'avait jamais vraiment aimé et c'est pourquoi les mots d'Alice me surprirent.

Elle sourit de mon expression sceptique. « Il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas sur Rosalie, dit-elle. C'est dommage que tu n'aies jamais eu la chance de mieux la connaître.

– Je suppose que j'avais un peu peur de mieux la connaître, avouai-je en riant. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle me détestait.

– Ce n'était pas le cas, assura Alice. Ce _n'est pas le cas_ » Je pus voir qu'elle était tentée de dire quelque chose de plus mais finalement, elle secoua la tête pour continuer là où elle s'était arrêtée. « Et donc nous avons pris la décision de t'informer de ce qui se passait » termina-t-elle. Une expression incertaine passa sur son visage, une ombre persistante tandis qu'elle prononçait les mots suivants. « Tu m'as dit il y a quelques temps que si tu avais pu choisir, tu aurais préféré être au courant de la situation plutôt que de ne rien savoir. Est-ce toujours ce que tu ressens ?

– Oui », répondis-je en me demandant pourquoi il était si simple de répondre à cette question – alors que tout le stress et l'inquiétude que leur arrivée m'avait causés ne semblaient pas du tout m'importer.

Je levai les yeux de ma tasse en étudiant le visage d'Alice et réfléchissant à ses premières paroles sur Edward et ses opinions. « Je suppose que huit années n'ont pas changées sa façon de penser, murmurai-je, compte tenu de la façon dont il ressent toujours le besoin de me protéger de tout »

Alice sourit ironiquement. « Edward est à peu près le même, admit-elle. Trop surprotecteur et têtu. Il ne connait même pas le mot changement »

J'ai reniflé doucement. En étudiant son expression, j'ai soudainement essayé de voir s'il y avait plus dans ses paroles. Si Edward était resté le même toutes ces années, cela signifiait-il que ses sentiments pour moi étaient également restés les mêmes ? Je ne savais pas quoi en penser si c'était le cas. Et cela me fit me demander si j'avais fait une erreur en disant qu'il pouvait venir s'il en avait envie – je ne faisais que retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Pas dans la mienne, mais dans la sienne. Je ne voulais pas que la situation devienne plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était.

Finalement, j'ai juste interrogé à Alice à ce sujet, confiante sur le fait qu'elle me dirait la vérité.

« Je ne suis pas entièrement certaine vis-à-vis de ses sentiments pour toi, répondit-elle sans détour. Il ne parle pas vraiment de ça avec nous. Pas même avec moi »

Cela semblait étrange car je me souvenais qu'Edward et Alice étaient très proches. Mais j'ai décidé de ne pas commenter et je hochai seulement la tête à ses mots, restant silencieuse durant un instant alors que je réfléchissais à ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

« Il m'a dit une fois que l'esprit humain est comme une passoire, révélai-je. Que le temps guérissait toutes les blessures » Souriant avec ironie, je levai mon regard du dessus table. « Je ne l'ai pas cru lorsqu'il avait dit ça, mais finalement j'ai appris qu'il avait tout à fait raison. Je me demande si cela a été pareil pour lui » Je m'arrêtai en lui faisant un petit sourire. « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. J'imagine que cette expression est plus vraie qu'on ne le pense. Je ne sais pas si elle s'applique à la fois aux humains et aux vampires »

Alice sourit elle avait soudain un ton triste. « Je suis certaine qu'il se soucie toujours de toi, dit-elle doucement en réfléchissant. Cela n'a jamais changé comme tu le sais maintenant »

J'ai hoché de nouveau la tête. « Oui »

Même si je n'avais pas obtenu de réponse claire à ma question, je me sentais soudain étrangement paisible. Cela ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter de quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas contrôler. Et après tout, je ne savais pas si Edward allait venir ici. Par conséquent il était possible que ce stress sur ses possibles sentiments pour moi, ne soit qu'une perte de temps parce que je ne savais même pas si j'aurais une chance de le découvrir.

Et même s'il venait ici un jour, je savais où j'en étais. Je savais que je n'étais plus la fille dont il était tombé amoureux une fois, et dès qu'il verrait que la jeune adolescente dont il était si passionnément amoureux n'existait plus… eh bien, peut-être que cela lui permettrait d'avancer. Parce que c'est ce que je souhaitais. Que nous laissions ces choses derrière nous. Je ne voulais pas que mon passé mutuel avec Edward lui pèse comme un fardeau. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se souvienne avec tristesse et regret de la courte période que nous avions passé ensemble. Maintenant que je connaissais les motifs de son départ, que quitter Forks n'avait pas été aussi facile pour lui, j'étais certaine qu'il devait en avoir de le tristesse et du regret.

Je savais où j'en étais quand il s'agissait de lui. Et je souhaitais qu'un jour il trouve sa propre place. Elle n'était pas à mes côtés comme je l'avais une fois pensé. Comme je l'avais une fois espéré. Elle était ailleurs et j'espérais qu'il la trouverait.

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula dans un flot chargé de clients et de livres. Il n'était pas difficile de remarquer que Noël approchait. Cette fête particulière incitait toujours les gens à sortir et j'ai été ravie de constater que le don simple et classique des mots maintenait sa place. Malgré Internet, les livres électroniques et autres inventions modernes, le livre à l'ancienne restait une chose qui paraissait rester sur de nombreuses listes de cadeaux. Je ne m'en plaignais pas – un légère relance de mon économie était la bienvenue.

Les jours passèrent comme des heures et avant même que je m'en rende compte, c'était samedi. J'ai fermé la librairie en début d'après-midi en notant que ce n'était pas seulement le samedi qui était arrivé discrètement, presque furtivement. Au lieu du trottoir nu et gris alors que je sortais pour verrouiller la porte derrière moi, il y avait une fine couche de neige sous mes pieds.

Je passai un moment à maudire les baskets que j'avais choisies de porter ce matin tout en pensant que des bottes de randonnée auraient été plus adaptées. Je n'avais pas regardé les prévisions météorologiques depuis un moment, c'est pourquoi le changement soudain de temps m'avait prise au dépourvue. Même après des années passées à Buffalo, je ne m'étais toujours pas habituée à l'idée que la neige arrive si tôt. Enfin tôt pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu la majeure partie de sa vie en Arizona où la neige était pratiquement inexistante.

J'oubliai momentanément mon dépit en me dirigeant vers le parc pour admirer le voile blanc pur recouvrant les arbres et les pelouses gelées. L'air froid dans mes poumons était vivifiant et rafraîchissant ce qui améliorait efficacement mon humeur. Autant j'aimais passer mes journées au magasin, m'asseoir derrière le comptoir ou vider une caisse de livres que j'étais impatiente de déballer, autant je devais admettre que le moment préféré de ma semaine était juste à cet instant, de marcher dans le parc blanc et de sentir l'air froid contre ma peau. Savoir qu'une autre saison se terminait et qu'une autre allait commencer. Pour une étrange raison, ce court moment entre les deux était le plus charmant. Ce moment où l'hiver n'était pas encore arrivé et l'automne pas encore parti.

Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, j'ai rapidement mangé quelque chose puis je me suis fait une tasse de café en attendant que Carlisle ou Alice apparaisse. Nous n'avions pas convenu d'une heure exacte et c'est pourquoi je me suis retrouvée à jeter de temps à autre un coup d'œil par la fenêtre à la recherche d'une forme familière émergeant de l'allée des arbres.

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps. Alors que je rinçais ma tasse de café, le léger ronflement d'une voiture parvint à mes oreilles. J'ai balancé le manteau sur mes épaules et me suis dirigée vers la porte, les nerf soudainement en compote. Ne sachant pas pourquoi j'étais si soudainement nerveuse, j'ai tâché d'éloigner les papillons de mon estomac et je suis sortie.

Carlisle avait déjà fait demi-tour dans ma cour étroite. Il tenait la portière passagère ouverte pour moi et tandis que je sortais par la porte d'entrée, j'ai soudain ressenti le besoin de me détourner de son regard. Au début, j'ignorai d'où elle provenait, quelle était cette sensation qui me faisait fuir ses yeux. Mais au bout d'un moment, cela m'est apparue, la réalisation fut soudaine, surprenante tout comme la poignée glacée de la porte sous ma paume chaude.

J'ai réalisé que j'étais bien trop heureuse de le voir.

Je me suis retrouvée à verrouiller la porte pour avoir quelque chose d'autre sur lequel me concentrer et comme mon esprit était concentré par cette simple tâche, je me sentis un peu mieux. Plus calme. Alors que je me tournais pour lui faire face à nouveau, je commençai négligemment à me demander si la voiture noire qui vrombissait doucement à quelques pas de moi était la même qu'il avait à Forks. Elle avait la même apparence comme le même son. Même les sièges en cuir noir paraissaient être semblables lorsque je suis finalement entrée à l'intérieur. Carlisle a fermé la portière après moi puis il fit le tour de la voiture à une vitesse humaine normale et est entré lui-même, inconscient des vagues de nostalgies qui m'envahissaient de leurs souvenirs.

« J'ai l'impression que l'hiver a décidé d'arriver, dit-il tout en discutant et conduisant la voiture dans l'allée.

– Oui, répondis-je avec un sourire en regardant le paysage blanc à l'extérieur, ce fut une agréable surprise »

Carlisle me regarda alors avec une lueur curieuse dans les yeux. « J'ignorais que tu aimais la neige, déclara-t-il.

– Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, admis-je. Peut-être est-ce la nouveauté qui me plaît. Je ne suis pas habituée à la neige. La première fois que j'en ai vu c'était à Forks en fait »

Il se tourna pour me regarder à nouveau, le front relevé. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il. Il semblait surpris de l'apprendre. Peut-être même étrangement intrigué mais je pensais l'avoir imaginé. Car pourquoi serait-il intrigué.

J'ai haussé les épaules devant son étonnement. « J'ai grandi en Arizona. Et même si le climat est froid et glacial parfois, il ne neige pas vraiment beaucoup », plaisantai-je.

Il rit doucement de mes paroles. Parler météo était généralement une bonne idée quand il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire mais pourtant je savais que ce n'était pas le cas entre nous. Nous ne parlions pas de la météo parce que nous n'avions rien d'autre à dire, et nous ne l'avons certainement pas fait pour remplir un silence inconfortable. Parce qu'entre nous ce n'était pas silencieux ou inconfortable. Une joie soudaine me remplit à cette pensée. C'était agréable de savoir que nous avions atteint un certain niveau de confort l'un avec l'autre. Ou du moins de mon côté. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si Carlisle ressentait la même chose vis-à-vis de ma présence. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir s'il _appréciait_ ma compagnie autant que moi.

Je me suis réprimandée intérieurement à cette pensée. Parce que je n'étais pas censée apprécier sa compagnie. Pas d'une manière jugée au-delà de l'appropriée de toute façon. J'étais soudainement contente qu'il ne possède pas le don de lire dans mes pensée. Sinon que penserait-il de moi ?

Je regardai les paysages flous passer et je me demandai où nous allions. Je me suis souvenue que Carlisle m'avait dit une fois que leur maison était quelque part à Ithaca. Je me demandai depuis combien d'années ils possédaient cet endroit. Ou l'avaient-ils acheté à leur arrivée à Buffalo pour me protéger ?

Mes doigts dansèrent sur le doux rembourrage du siège auto. Une autre vague de nostalgie me remplit alors que je me souvenais d'avoir été assise dans cette voiture des heures durant il y a plusieurs années lorsqu'Alice et Jasper m'avaient emmenée en sécurité pour me protéger de James. Il était ironique de constater à quel point la situation était différente mais pourtant si similaire. Cet instant présent n'était pas aussi terrible et urgent qu'il ne l'était à l'époque mais je devais admettre que les mêmes éléments y étaient rassemblés.

Au moins je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour Renée et Charlie cette fois. J'allais m'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas entraînés dans tout ça. Je me le suis promis. Peu importe combien d'années cela m'empêcherait de les voir. J'étais soulagée d'être seule depuis plusieurs années maintenant car ma soudaine réticence à leur rendre visite ne soulèverait aucune question. En tout cas garder une certaine distance était un petit sacrifice.

Mes yeux se tournèrent presque involontairement vers Carlisle, et j'ai réalisé que je n'avais aucun moyen de le maintenir, lui ou les autres Cullen, à l'abri de tout danger.

Il rencontra mon regard alors que je me tournais vers lui en haussant les sourcils face à mon expression. Je devais avoir l'air assez sérieuse parce qu'un froncement de sourcils plissa son front.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'une expression inquiète lui traversa le visage.

J'ai hoché la tête en essayant de ma débarrasser de mon inquiétude soudaine. « Bien sûr, répondis-je laissant le bout de mes doigts frôler le siège en cuir lisse. Est-ce la même Mercedes que tu avais à Forks ? » demandai-je en essayant de trouver un autre sujet de réflexion.

Carlisle acquiesça. « Oui. Je suis étonné que le moteur n'ait pas lâché après toutes ces années. Je suppose que c'est grâce aux efforts de Rosalie que la voiture est toujours en un seul morceau, déclara-t-il tandis qu'un doux sourire se formait sur ses lèvres.

– Rosalie ? demandai-je pas certaine d'avoir compris.

– Elle est douée avec les voitures, salua-t-il. Aussi passionnée par elles qu'Alice par la mode.

– Oh », gloussai-je. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Rosalie du genre à se remonter les manches et à ramper sous une voiture grasse. J'imagine que je devrais me débarrasser de mes préjugés.

« La dernière fois que j'étais assise dans cette voiture, Jasper et Alice m'emmenaient à travers les États-Unis » Une fois de plus je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de comparer la situation actuelle au passé. « C'est drôle de voir comment certaines choses tournent »

Le petit sourire de Carlisle s'effaça alors qu'il fixait son regard sur la route devant lui. « Il est regrettable que le passé se répète ainsi, déclara-t-il. J'aurais aimé que nous soyons ici dans des circonstances différentes »

Mon cœur rata un battement à ces mots et je l'ai regardé en me demandant ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était presque comme s'il essayait de me dire quelque chose sans me le dire vraiment. Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement dire ce qu'il voulait ? Cependant je devais admettre que je n'étais pas mieux. Je reconnaissais les choses qui me dérangeaient, celles qui me rendaient incertaines et pourtant je ne pouvais me résoudre à en parler. J'avais une fois été faiblement tentée de le faire, mais je n'avais reçu qu'une réponse plus ou moins mystérieuse.

Je me souvenais de ce dimanche où Adrian était parti. Je me souvins de ce sentiment lorsque j'avais réalisé que Carlisle et Alice me manqueraient quand ils repartiraient. Je me souvins de mes paroles, de ma réalisation, de la tristesse qui en était venue et je me souvins de la réponse de Carlisle.

« _Tu as d'autres amis ici_, avait-il dit doucement en essayant de me rappeler que je n'étais pas seule.

– _Vous ne serez pas ici pour toujours_ » avais-je déclaré. Je me demandai si cela n'avait pas été une tentative inconsciente de me permettre d'accepter plus facilement ce que je venais de dire. Parfois le problème qu'on pouvait avoir ne paraissait pas si énorme après l'avoir dit à voix haute.

Je me souvins du silence de Carlisle, de l'hésitation en lui. « _Nous sommes là maintenant_ », avait-il répondu. Assuré. Promis. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il avait voulu me transmettre.

Cela semblait être arrivé il y a longtemps mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Le temps paraissait s'écouler différemment depuis que Carlisle et Alice étaient entrés dans ma vie – j'ai été forcée de le remarquer. Même si j'étais pleinement satisfaite et heureuse avant leur arrivée à Buffalo, je devais admettre que leur présence au cours des dernières semaines avait été en quelque sorte très satisfaisante aussi. Comme si j'avais retrouvé un morceau de moi-même, un morceau que j'avais perdu une fois. Ou peut-être que je ne l'avais pas perdu après tout. Peut-être que j'avais emporté cette pièce avec moi toutes ces années mais qu'elle était restée simplement en sommeil comme si elle attendait d'être réveillée par leur arrivée.

Le trajet de Buffalo à Ithaca ne fut pas si long, probablement à cause de Carlisle. Sa façon de conduire n'était pas aussi rapide et folle que celle d'Edward dont je me souvenais, mais néanmoins rapide. Le trajet qui aurait dû prendre plus de deux heures, se fit finalement en une heure. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre les autoroutes et maisons se transformer en forêts et routes plus étroites, et j'ai essayé d'observer où nous allions en tentant de mémoriser chaque carrefour et virage. Mais c'était impossible surtout après avoir tourné sur une route de gravier plus ou moins isolée. Les arbres filaient à toute vitesse tandis que je regardais par la fenêtre passager tout en observant les rayons du soleil restant se fondre dans le crépuscule. La neige était également arrivée à Ithaca, elle donnait au crépuscule un fond de ton blanc et gris.

« L'emplacement de la maison est un peu isolé », entendis-je dire Carlisle et je sursautai presque au son de sa voix. Depuis quelques instants déjà, il était resté assez silencieux. Je ne savais pas d'où venait ce silence soudain mais il y avait eu une sorte de malaise.

« Je suis certaine que c'est très paisible, répondis-je. Pas de voisins ennuyeux »

Il gloussa à mes paroles mais ne dit rien de plus. Je n'en étais pas surprise nous avions à peine parlé pendant le reste du trajet.

Je me suis souvenue de ma pensée précédente il y a une heure sur la façon dont nous avions parlé de la météo et non pas simplement parce que nous n'avions rien d'autre à dire. Maintenant je regrettai d'avoir pris cette capacité d'avoir une conversation informelle pour acquise. Parce que pour une quelconque raison, la désinvolture, la facilité, avait disparu. Je l'ai senti disparaître avec la lumière du jour pour laisser derrière nous au crépuscule, le silence et nous.

Il était rare que nous ne parlions pas. Il y avait une sorte de tension dans l'air entre nous et je ne pouvais pas dire quand elle était apparue ni pourquoi. Je ne savais même pas si cette tension existait – peut-être me l'étais-je imaginée. Peut-être que mes nerfs avaient pris le dessus sur moi. Après tout j'_étais_ un peu nerveuse à l'idée de me rendre où nous allions. Voir leur demeure pour la première fois n'aurait pas dû être un souci, surtout que la plupart des Cullen étaient encore dispersés à leur guise et que par conséquent la maison était pour la plupart inhabitée.

Mais peu importe ce que je me disais, cela restait un souci.

Les arbres sans feuilles sur les côtés de la route commencèrent à s'amincir et je tournai mon regard juste à temps pour voir la maison apparaître à la tombée de la nuit.

Dire que la maison était légèrement différente de celle qu'ils possédaient à Forks serait un euphémisme. On était loin du bâtiment rectangulaire de couleur claire. Dans la faible lumière du crépuscule, je pus distinguer la couleur sombre de rouge-brun des murs extérieurs et des angles vifs du toit. Il y avait quelque chose de merveilleusement gothique dans la maison. Je connaissais très peu l'architecture mais ce n'était pas difficile à en deviner la conception au vu des caractéristiques nettes et définies du bâtiment.

Carlisle gara la voiture devant la maison pendant que j'admirais la vue. Il coupa le moteur en me lançant un regard curieux. C'était la première fois qu'il me regardait droit dans les yeux aujourd'hui. J'ignorai pourquoi ce constat paraissait si important mais c'est ce qu'il était en quelque sorte, important. Avait-il évité mon regard aujourd'hui ?

Si oui, pourquoi ?

J'ai incliné la tête vers la maison tandis que mes yeux quittaient les siens durant une seconde. « Renaissance gothique ? » devinai-je.

Un sourire souleva le coin de sa bouche. « C'est exact, dit-il en hochant la tête. Du 19ème siècle.

– Wow, soufflai-je en admirant l'ancien design de la maison, c'est vieux »

Son rire doux m'a surprise. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil notant au passage le sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres. Je lui lançai un regard perplexe tout en l'observant sortir de la voiture. Puis il se tint soudainement à côté de ma portière. Il avait bougé si vite que je n'avais pas pu le voir se déplacer.

Il m'ouvrit la portière et je fus légèrement abasourdie en sortant. Je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois que quelqu'un m'avait gardé une porte ouverte et Carlisle l'avait fait deux fois aujourd'hui. Ses anciens réflexes de gentleman étaient doucement agréables.

« La maison est en réalité bien plus jeune que moi, dit-il doucement et je compris son amusement.

– Oh c'est vrai, murmurai-je un peu gênée. J'ai été irréfléchie »

Il balaya mes excuses d'un rire compréhensif.

« Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, continuai-je quand même en me rapprochant de la maison, l'âge n'est juste qu'un nombre.

– Je suis d'accord avec ça », sourit-il.

C'est alors que je réalisais que j'avais trois ans de plus que lui – _physiquement_. Pour une quelconque raison et malgré la différence d'âge entre nous – physique et autre – je me sentais étrangement proche de lui, de son esprit. Ce n'est pas que je minimisais les trois siècles qui nous séparaient et le rendaient beaucoup plus sage que moi sur bien des points. J'étais douloureusement consciente des différences entre lui et moi, entre ma nature et la sienne. Ma mortalité n'était qu'une de ces différences. Il y avait une frontière entre nous, une barrière invisible séparant nos mondes.

Et pourtant… et pourtant je ressentais cette traction indescriptible vers lui, le besoin d'être en sa compagnie. Il était simple de m'avouer que la présence de Carlisle était captivante. J'ai été tentée de l'expliquer en me disant que c'était à cause de tout ce qu'il avait vu et vécu durant sa longue vie. Que c'étaient les expériences, l'histoire et le flot infini de temps autour de lui qui m'enchantaient tellement. Peut-être était-ce le cas dans une certaine mesure, mais je savais qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.

Je me suis reprochée de telles pensées car je savais que je devais garder ces choses pour moi. Carlisle était mon ami plus qu'autre chose et je savais que je ne pourrais pas supporter de lui causer le moindre inconfort. Ce qui nourrissait mon esprit et mon âme était mon problème, et mon problème seulement.

Me tordant presque le cou pour lever les yeux pendant que je marchais, j'ai scruté les avant-toits de mon regard. « Pas de gargouilles », remarquai-je à moitié sérieuse. Carlisle rit de nouveau doucement. J'étais soulagée de constater que la tension antérieure entre nous semblait avoir disparu et pour le moment, j'avais l'impression que tout était redevenu normal entre nous.

« J'ai bien peur que non, répondit-il. Et s'il y en avait eu, je suis certain qu'Alice s'en serait débarrassée assez rapidement »

Nous rîmes. Je m'arrêtai un instant pour admirer de nouveau la maison tant que je pouvais encore la voir. La foulant de mes yeux dans la lumière décroissante, je ne pus m'empêcher d'aimer le charme ancien qu'elle dégageait. La maison avait trois étages mais elle semblait plus élevée que ça – peut-être à cause du toit fortement incliné et des fenêtres voûtées et fines. J'avais l'impression d'entrer dans un conte de fées. L'atmosphère entourant la maison respirait le prestige et une mystique ancienneté.

Je me demandai distraitement à quel point la maison était moderne à l'intérieur. Au moins, il paraissait y avoir de l'électricité – il y avait de la lumière qui sortait des carreaux des fenêtres.

« C'est très beau », m'entendis-je murmurer déjà captivée par l'ambiance énigmatique de l'ancien bâtiment. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait d'abord séduit les Cullen. Je doutai que quiconque passant par-là ne soit pas enchanté par ce lieu.

Comme Carlisle ne disait rien, je me tournai pour le regarder en me demandant pourquoi il était si silencieux.

Même dans la lumière qui diminuait rapidement, je pus voir ses yeux avec une clarté parfaite. Ils étaient brillants comme les étoiles illuminant le ciel nocturne. Leur éclat doré se détachait dans les ténèbres et mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge. J'ai essayé de me souvenir de ce que j'avais dit ou de ce que j'allais dire, mais les mots avaient disparu, s'étaient échappés et avaient fui quelque part où je ne pouvais les atteindre. Je les laissais partir, le leur permettant sous mes calmes respirations.

Carlisle possédait toujours ses mots. Mais presque comme s'il ne les possédait pas tout à fait. Presque comme s'ils s'échappaient de ses lèvres sans son accord, sans sa permission. Ils étaient provocants ses mots, incontrôlés. C'est peut-être ce qui les rendit si sincères, si ingénus.

« La beauté a tendance à capter l'attention », dit-il très calmement. Il n'y avait pas de sourire sur ses lèvres mais je savais pourtant qu'il n'était pas loin. Son expression était très calme, très sombre. Mais ses yeux… ils étaient intenses. Concentrés. Sur moi.

Je clignai des yeux en essayant de me rappeler comment on respirait. Essayer de comprendre pourquoi mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Si je pouvais l'entendre alors lui aussi.

« C'est idiot, réussis-je à dire tandis que mes mots ne sortaient que dans un souffle frêle. Après tout la beauté n'est que superficielle. C'est ce qu'on dit »

Un coin de la bouche de Carlisle se redressa alors. J'essayai de ne pas regarder la courbe de ses lèvres tandis que le sourire qu'il retenait s'y forma enfin. Mais je le regardai fixement – j'étais impuissante. Je regardai comment ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se refermaient pour former de nouveau des mots.

« Peut-être, acquiesça-t-il doucement. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit toujours le cas. La beauté peut aller bien plus loin que ça »

Je souhaitai lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière ces paroles. Je voulais savoir pourquoi mon simple compliment sur la maison nous avait amené à cette conversation. Je voulais savoir si nous parlions de la demeure ou d'autre chose. Et si c'était le cas… je voulais savoir de quoi exactement et je souhaitais ardemment le savoir. Si ardemment au point d'en brûler.

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas une question de croyance », répliquai-je. C'est la curiosité qui m'avait fait dire ça je voulais savoir ce qu'il répondrait. Ses réponses étaient toujours tout à la fois prévisibles et surprenantes. C'était une étrange contradiction. Un très belle contradiction.

« Beaucoup de choses sont une question de croyance », dit-il doucement en me faisant détourner le regard. Le sourire avait de nouveau disparu de ses lèvres mais il était à présent dans la chaleur doré de ses yeux.

D'accord. Nous ne parlions certainement pas de la maison.

J'étais sur le point de demander quelque chose d'autre, peut-être de l'entendre parler à nouveau, ou peut-être d'échapper à l'emprise de ses yeux ou autre. Mais Carlisle bougea pour tourner la tête vers la porte d'entrée comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose que je ne pouvais percevoir.

La porte sombre en bois s'ouvrit dans un craquement ténu. La lumière intérieure se diffusa pour peigner la petite véranda de différentes teintes d'or. Il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître la silhouette furtive à travers la porte.

« Si je ne mets pas fin à votre conversation maintenant, vous ne vous souviendrez du reste du monde que demain matin, reprocha Alice mais tout en semblant étrangement joyeuse.

– Pardonne-nous », s'excusa Carlisle d'un sourire puis il me lança un regard amusé. J'ai ri doucement en regardant autour de moi, remarquant seulement maintenant que le crépuscule s'était évanoui dans une noire obscurité.

Alice pouvait à peine rester immobile alors que nous traversions la cour. Je dus surveiller mon pas car les escaliers en brique de pierre menant à la porte d'entrée étaient glissants. Je sentis la main de Carlisle effleurer très légèrement mon coude, prête à me stabiliser si je glissais. Peut-être étais-je encore prisonnière du moment précédent ou peut-être était-ce mon imagination, mais j'eus soudainement l'impression que sa main s'attardait près de mon coude plus longuement que nécessaire. Je me sentis trembler à l'intérieur, vaciller comme une flamme de bougie dans le vent. Mais son contact me quitta et le vent disparut.

Je me sentis étrangement stable et cela m'a surprise quand j'ai réalisé que je préférais les vacillements. Les chancellements.

Ce sentiment grisant d'instabilité.

* * *

**NDT : **au prochain chapitre, grande discussion et retrouvailles qui se préparent entre Bella et... je vous laisse deviner qui XD, saurez-vous trouver de qui il s'agit ? Même si ce n'est pas trop dur à deviner je pense ^^

Et que pensez-vous de cette tension de plus en plus exacerbée entre Carlisle et Bella ? L'auteur s'amuse à nous torturer pour l'instant ^^


	11. Le destin est une chose tentante

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Merci à **sochic88** et **rougepivoine** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent. J'espère qu'avec ce nouveau chapitre, cela permettra à ceux qui se retrouvent confinés chez eux ou qui sont même malades, de penser à autre chose pendant quelques minutes. Même si à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je commence à avoir moins de temps pour traduire cette merveilleuse fiction, la publication ne sera pas retardée car j'ai pris assez d'avance pour tenir quelques semaines. Par contre, comme je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de relire, il y aura peut-être des fautes d'orthographe dans les prochains chapitres - à part si quelqu'un est intéressé pour un petit travail de Bêta ^^

Bonne semaine et bon courage à tous ! Et bon courage à celles et ceux qui passent leur temps à nous protéger (tous les soignants, ASH, ambulanciers...), à veiller sur nous (tous les pompiers, gendarmes, forces de l'ordre...) et à nous permettre de continuer à vivre aussi bien que possible (caissiers, éboueurs, travailleurs des grandes distributions...). Et aussi à tous les autres qui respectent le confinement et qui se retrouvent séparés de leur famille ! Mes pensées vont vers toutes ces personnes.

* * *

_**« Savoir est la partie la plus facile, pouvoir le dire à voix haute est plus difficile »**_

\- Nicholas Evans, _The Horse Whisperer_ -

(_L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux_ – en français)

* * *

**Le destin est une chose tentante**

Le pied d'Alice heurtait le seuil avec impatience. Plus Carlisle et moi nous nous rapprochions d'elle, plus elle devenait impatiente paraissant sur le point de décoller. Une rafale d'air chaud me percuta alors que nous atteignîmes la véranda et dès que le bout de ma chaussure toucha le parquet, Alice me prit la main pour pratiquement me tirer à l'intérieur. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour échanger un regard amusé avec Carlisle.

Alors que je regardai autour de moi dans le couloir, je ne pus qu'une fois de plus m'empêcher de comparer la maison au manoir raffiné qu'ils avaient à Forks. C'est cette palette de couloir qui me faisait faire cela. Je m'étais en quelque sorte habituée à voir les Cullen entourés de tons neutres de crème et blanc. Les couleurs claires les faisaient presque se fondre dans les murs. Mais ici, rien ne se mélangeait, tout se détachait. L'intérieur de la maison était une explosion inattendue de vie et de couleurs chaudes. Il n'y avait rien de neutre ici. Le décor avait été soigneusement pensé, il était très prestigieux et romantique sans être trop exagéré.

Alice me regardait dans l'expectative alors que mes yeux parcouraient les murs. Je ne savais pas si elle l'avait remarqué mais l'endroit me donnait la chair de poule. Dans le bon sens du terme.

Le sourire sur son visage était joyeux lorsque je rencontrais son regard. Je suppose qu'il n'était pas difficile de voir l'effet qu'avait la maison sur moi et je n'avais pas encore dépassé le couloir.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Tu aimes ?

– Beaucoup », répondis-je. En entendant Carlisle marcher à côté de moi, je me tournai pour lui faire un petit sourire.

« Tu devrais voir le reste, suggéra-t-il en répondant à mon sourire. Je suis sûr qu'Alice est plus qu'empressée de tout te faire visiter.

– Tu as lu dans mes pensées », sourit-elle en saisissant mon coude pour commencer à me conduire jusqu'au bout du couloir vers l'escalier.

– Tu sautes le bas », notai-je alors qu'elle m'emmenait au second étage. Les pas d'Alice étaient légers et silencieux comme attendu, mais l'escalier grinça légèrement sous mon poids. Le son était en quelque sorte assez charmant ce qui me fit me rappeler que j'étais entourée de murs qui se tenaient là depuis plus de deux siècles. Qu'avaient-ils pu bien voir ces murs ? Quel genre de famille avait vécu ici après la construction de cette maison ? Avaient-elles été heureuses ? Avaient-elles été tristes ?

« Le bas est ennuyeux, déclara Alice en répondant à ma déclaration précédente. Je n'ai encore travaillé sur aucunes des pièces, à l'exception du hall et de la salle à manger.

– Qu'as-tu fait aux autres pièce jusqu'ici ? interrogeai-je en me demandant si son plan était de restaurer toute la maison.

– Il y avait des réparations à faire, expliqua-t-elle en nous conduisant vers une lourde porte en bois qui était ouverte. Mais je n'ai pas osé changer trop de choses – ce serait un sacrilège de rendre l'endroit trop moderne »

J'ai approuvé tranquillement en pensant que la maison était charmante.

Il y avait quatre grandes pièces au deuxième étage qui avaient toutes une apparence similaire. Le thème de couleur était le même qu'en bas, différents tons de bordeaux et de champagne étaient harmonieusement réunis en de vieux motifs de papier peint. Les chambres ressemblaient à des chambres mais sans les lits, j'imagine qu'elles pouvaient plus être appelées tanières. Elles avaient été meublées de fauteuils, de petits canapés et de tables. Les murs étaient couverts de peintures et d'autres objets d'art et une ou deux étagères remplies de livres et de magazines avaient été installées dans les recoins confortables des chambres.

« Tu as fait tout ça ? » demandai-je à Alice soudain impressionnée. Apparemment la mode n'était pas la seule chose pour laquelle elle était douée.

« Esmée a fait la plupart du travail il y a quelques années, répondit-elle. Nous avons vécu ici une courte période après avoir quitté Forks. Je ne fais que terminer une chose qu'elle a commencé. Jasper m'aide aussi.

– Oh » Je fronçai les sourcils en hochant la tête. Cela répondait à l'une de mes questions, je m'étais déjà demandé depuis combien de temps ils étaient propriétaires de la maison. « Eh bien, ça a l'air vraiment sympa »

Alice sourit tout en prenant mon bras et commençant à me conduire vers un autre escalier.

Durant notre chemin jusqu'au troisième étage, j'ai réfléchi à ses paroles précédentes. Sa mention de Jasper avait inévitablement attiré mon attention sur son absence. Déjà lorsque nous étions arrivés avec Carlisle, j'avais remarqué que Jasper n'était nulle part en vue. J'ai essayé de ne pas m'en inquiéter. S'il n'était pas prêt à me voir aujourd'hui, je comprenais. Mais je voulais qu'il revienne le plus tôt possible. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente coupable de quelque chose qui s'était passé des années auparavant, d'une chose qui n'était même pas de sa faute. Il ne devrait pas ressentir le besoin de rester loin de moi et cela me faisait de la peine de penser que je lui donnais l'impression qu'il le devrait.

Les chambres du troisième étage ne différaient pas beaucoup du second. Alice me les montra quand même et le son de notre conversation décontractée emplit l'ancien couloir alors que nous nous arrêtions finalement. La voix chantante d'Alice se tarie alors qu'elle regardait la porte en bois devant nous. C'était la seule pièce que je n'avais pas encore vue. Elle était située en fin d'étage et la porte était fermée c'est la première chose que je remarquais. Les autres portes du couloir étaient grandes ouvertes ou légèrement entrebâillées.

Alice me lança un regard suffisant et je ne compris pas pourquoi au début. Tendant la main vers la poignée, elle la tourna et ouvrit la porte. Et puis, j'ai compris pourquoi elle avait gardé cette pièce pour la fin.

C'était comme pénétrer dans un endroit où je m'étais déjà rendue un million de fois même si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire en réalité. La pièce était familière malgré le fait que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. L'air était le même que celui que je respirais chaque jour. Les murs étaient similaires, le sol était le même que celui de l'étage. Les étagères, vieilles et en bois, attendaient silencieusement et fidèlement que quelqu'un passe.

Tout dans cette pièce scandait le mot maison. Je l'ai perçu en entrant, en me rapprochant des étagères en bois et en frottant mes doigts contre les reliures des livres. Maison, maison, maison, semblait dire mes pas.

Alice rit doucement derrière moi. Je me tournai vers elle avec un sourire narquois.

« Ça va maintenant, lui dis-je. Tu peux y aller. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi »

Elle rit de nouveau en entrant également dans la pièce. « Je savais que ça te plairait, dit-elle en souriant. Habituellement ramener avec soi le travail à la maison ou où qu'on soi est malsain. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas pour toi.

– Je te ferais savoir si je m'épuise », murmurai-je distraitement tandis que mes lèvres bougeaient sans bruit alors que je lisais les tranches des livres. Cet endroit était un paradis. Je réalisai que ce devait être un bureau ou le bureau de quelqu'un ou plus probablement une bibliothèque. Cependant, il était clair que ça appartenait à Carlisle. Aucun autre Cullen ne consacrerait une pièce entière à une infinité de mots. Seul Carlisle le ferait.

Finalement, je me suis efforcée de détourner mon regard des rayonnages, mes yeux commençant à étudier les riches murs de bois sombres couverts de peintures. En voir n'était pas une surprise puisque la maison en était remplie, mais je remarquai que ces peintures paraissaient en quelque sorte différentes des autres. Il y avait entre elles un certain esprit qui les liait ensemble. Je me sentais étrangement paisible tandis que mes yeux parcouraient les paysages capturés par les toiles. Des océans d'un bleu pur, des forêts d'un vert profond. Maison, maison, maison, crus-je entendre de nouveau. Dans ma tête, je voyais la maison de Renée et Phil près de la plage où le sable était trop chaud et l'air trop humide. Et j'ai vu la maison blanche de Charlie entourée d'arbres trop verts et de la pluie tombant sur le toit qui était trop humide.

J'ai cligné des yeux. Il était inattendu que des peintures étrangères puissent déclencher une telle réaction en moi. Que voir quelque chose sur lequel je n'avais jamais posé les yeux auparavant, pouvait soudain devenir sous mon regard des souvenirs chers, des chuchotements du passé. Un sourire ourla mes lèvres, j'aimais bien cette pièce. Elle était mystérieuse. Pleines de surprises familières.

Des pas calmes contre le plancher de bois du couloir me tirèrent de mes pensées et je me retournai pour voir qui s'approchait de la pièce. J'ai essayé de laisser derrière moi l'atmosphère des tableaux, d'échapper aux scènes qui jouaient encore dans un coin de ma tête, mais en même temps j'avais l'étrange envie de m'y attarder encore un moment.

Carlisle apparut à la porte en arborant un petit sourire. Il échangea un regard avec Alice, si rapide qu'il fut à peine perceptible. Pour une étrange raison, cela a attiré mon attention.

« La maison te plaît-elle ? me demanda-t-il en attirant de nouveau mon attention sur lui.

–Oui, acquiesçai-je. Elle est très belle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps. On ne fait plus de maisons comme ça »

Il sourit doucement de ma réponse. Alice vint se tenir à côté de moi en échangeant un regard avec lui. Cela m'a intrigué. C'était presque comme s'ils avaient une discussion secrète.

Elle s'éclaircit alors la gorge, ce qui me rendit encore plus confuse. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu faire ça auparavant. Cela semblait un peu hors de propos surtout parce qu'elle avait toujours une voix cristalline.

« Je suis sûre que tu as fait un long trajet, me dit-elle. Je vais descendre pour te faire du thé et quelque chose à manger.

– Oh ne t'embête pas avec ça » essayai-je de refuser mais Alice secoua la tête. Elle cheminait déjà vers la porte.

« Ça ne nous embête pas, insista-t-elle en lançant un regard significatif à Carlisle. Un peu d'aide s'il te plait ?

– Bien sûr », consentit-il. Avant de suivre Alice, il se tourna pour me donner un sourire de plus. « En attendant, tu peux jeter un œil à tout ce que tu veux, suggéra-t-il en désignant les rangées interminables de livres. Si tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant, n'hésite pas à regarder de plus près.

– Merci », acquiesçai-je.

Son sourire sincère et chaleureux me fit soudainement frissonner. J'ai essayé de faire disparaître ces frissonnements et j'espérai qu'il n'avait pas remarqué comment son sourire m'avait affecté. Puis j'eus du mal à moi-même l'ignorer, à être indifférente aux sentiments chaleureux qui naissaient en moi. Des sentiments qui s'éveillaient à chaque fois qu'il me souriait comme ça.

_Je n'ai aucun sentiment_, essayai-je de me convaincre tranquillement. _Il me souriait uniquement parce qu'il voulait être amical. Il n'y a rien de plus. D'accord ?_

Je me tournai vers les rayonnages imposants pour y noyer le flot de mes pensées, pour essayer de me concentrer sur les livres. Généralement, c'était comme être au paradis pour moi d'être entourée de centaines de volumes anciens et plus récents, mais maintenant je trouvais difficile de me concentrer. Je pris une profonde inspiration, très calme. Puis j'ai pris un livre au hasard sur l'étagère. Je l'ai feuilleté paresseusement avant de prendre la peine de jeter un coup d'œil à la couverture.

_Amour interdit_ par _Anthony Green_.

Je l'ai remis en toute hâte à sa place en soupirant. Puis je me suis dressée sur la pointe des pieds en tendant la main pour en prendre un autre.

_Immortelle passion_ par _Karen Wiley_.

Bon sang. Qu'arrivait-il à l'univers ?

Soupirant fortement, je fixai le titre du livre mi-ennuyée, mi-confuse.

« Tu sembles agitée »

J'ai failli laisser tomber le lourd volume tout en haletant et en me retournant. Pressant une main contre ma poitrine, je regardai l'ombre émerger du couloir. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que mon cœur recommence à se calmer.

« Tu m'as fait peur, dis-je avec un petit rire après avoir surmonté ma surprise.

– Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas mon intention »

J'ai étudié le grand homme devant moi. Ses yeux caramel et ses cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés. Son port maigre et solide, son expression légèrement réservée. Il n'y avait aucun sourire sur les lèvres de Jasper mais je crus voir une lueur amusée dans ses yeux. J'ai cherché des signes qui pourraient révéler son inquiétude mais ces choses ne paraissaient pas occuper l'homme devant moi. J'étais soulagée de voir qu'il n'était pas aussi réservé que la dernière fois où je l'avais vu. Je me suis souvenue de la nuit noire dans le parc quelque semaines plus tôt et je me suis souvenue à quel point son désir de garder ses distances m'avait attristé.

Je me sentais soudainement très calme, entièrement et totalement mais je savais que ce n'était pas de son fait. J'étais simplement calme parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de ressentir une sensation inverse. Je n'avais aucune raison de le craindre. Il n'était pas une menace pour moi. J'ai soudain réalisé ce qu'Alice avait comploté plus tôt et pourquoi elle avait exhorté Carlisle à quitter la pièce avec elle. Je suppose qu'elle avait voulu nous donner à Jasper et à moi, un petit moment seul pour éclaircir l'atmosphère entre nous.

Je cherchai une bonne façon d'entamer la conversation lorsque je me souvins de son commentaire précédent. Celui qui m'avait effrayé en premier lieu. Il avait dit que j'étais agitée – j'imagine que je devrais être plus prudente avec mes humeurs à partir de maintenant.

« Je ne suis pas agitée », niai-je en ne voulant pas qu'il pense que j'avais peur de lui. Parce que ce n'était pas le cas. La raison de ma tension antérieure, des frissons qui dansaient sur ma peau, était dû à autre chose.

L'un des côtés de la bouche de Jasper se redressa « Je ne le pensais pas de manière négative, expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil soudain dans les yeux. On peut être nerveux à propos de quelque chose sans en être dérangé »

J'ai ri doucement en me mordant la lèvre et essayant de penser à quelque chose à dire. Je ne voulais pas admettre qu'il avait raison mais il n'y avait pas non plus de raison d'en discuter. Parce qu'il savait certainement tout ça, au sujet des différentes émotions que les gens traversaient. Je me demandai ce que ça faisait d'être constamment entouré par eux. Chaque personne avait-elle une échelle d'émotions unique, unique en son genre comme une empreinte digitale ? Et était-ce fatiguant pour lui de devoir constamment ressentir tout ça, de vivre des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes ?

« Eh bien, dis-je en mettant fin au silence, je ne suis pas troublée, ni agitée. Je suppose que j'étais juste… perdue dans mes pensées.

– Je vois » Jasper fit un pas de plus, les mains dans les poches. Pour une quelconque raison, cela attira mon attention, probablement parce que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi détendu en ma compagnie. Le Jasper que j'avais vu dans le parc avait été distant et renfermé, très différent de l'homme en face de moi. Je suppose que Carlisle avait raison – il avait juste eu besoin de temps pour arranger les choses qu'il ressentait en lui-même.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? » demanda-t-il avec désinvolture en inclinant la tête vers le livre dans mes mains.

Haussant les épaules, je me tournai vers l'étagère et cachai rapidement _Immortelle passion_ parmi les dizaines d'autres volumes. « Pas vraiment à mon goût », expliquai-je en ne songeant même pas à lui dire pourquoi le titre du livre m'énervait à ce point.

A mon grand soulagement, il ne poussa pas plus loin la question. Alors que je me retournais pour lui faire de nouveau face, je tentai de lire son expression pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Je me demandai pourquoi il avait décidé d'apparaître que maintenant. Se cachait-il quelque part dans la maison à mon arrivée tout en essayant de trouver le courage de venir me voir ? Ou avait-il hésité, voire même songé à ne pas du tout me faire face ?

Je me souvenais que Carlisle avait dit que Jasper avait l'impression de ne pas mériter ma confiance. Je pensai qu'il gâchait son énergie et ses émotions de ressentir de telles choses. S'il se sentait toujours coupable pour ce qui s'était passé la nuit de mon dix-huitième anniversaire… eh bien, il était inutile de dire que la culpabilité était la dernière chose que je voulais qu'il ressente. Des accidents se produisaient et parfois ces courts moments qui semblaient si insignifiants, sont ceux qui scellaient notre destin. C'est ainsi que la vie fonctionnait parfois. Il était insensé de lutter contre des forces incontrôlables.

Jasper me regardait maintenant tout en plissant les yeux tandis que je réfléchissais. Ce fut presque comme s'il avait entendu ce que je venais de penser parce qu'il secoua la tête et baissa les yeux au sol, presque comme s'il n'était pas en accord avec mes pensées.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

Il secoua de nouveau la tête avant de lever son regard. Un petit rire sans joie quitta ses lèvres.

« J'aimerais pouvoir décrire avec des mots l'atmosphère que tu répands autour de toi », dit-il. Son accent du Sud était plus affirmé que d'habitude – je me demandai ce qui en était la cause. « C'est comme un nuage d'assurance et de confiance qui noie tout le reste. Ce qui me donne confiance en moi alors que cela ne le devrait pas.

– Pourquoi pas ? interrogeai-je

– Parce que c'est dangereux », répondit-il.

L'expression sur son visage me rappela Edward. Combien de fois m'avait-il dit la même chose, avait utilisé le terme danger et s'attendait à ce que je m'enfuie ? Autant de fois où je l'avais ignoré.

Mais je n'ignorai rien à présent. J'écoutai ce que Jasper avait à dire même si je savais ce qu'il allait me dire. Je ne me bouchai pas les oreilles comme je l'avais fait plusieurs fois avec Edward. Je n'essayai pas de nier ce que Jasper disait en insistant puérilement que ses mots n'étaient pas vrais. Je suppose que c'était la différence entre feindre l'acceptation et réellement reconnaître quelque chose. On peut toujours faire semblant et essayer de se convaincre qu'on écoute et apprend, ou alors on peut réellement le faire. Et c'était la partie d'entendre qui avait toujours été si difficile pour moi.

« Cette confiance en moi me donne une fausse impression de sécurité, continua Jasper comme je ne disais rien. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas me permettre. J'en connais le coût » Il fit une pause pendant un moment tout en soutenant mon regard comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait toute mon attention. « Plusieurs fois je me suis senti en confiance avec moi-même. Un peu de confiance peut être une bonne chose. Mais si on permet à ce sentiment de grandir, si on lui permet d'atteindre un point où l'on baisse sa garde… soudainement au lieu de contrôler ce qui se passe autour de soi, on devient juste esclave de son propre instinct et on perd ce contrôle qu'on est censé avoir sur soi-même. Et juste parce que durant un temps, on croit bêtement être assez fort et puissant pour être maître de la situation.

– Il n'y a rien de mal à se faire confiance, notai-je. Tu l'as dit toi-même – un peu de confiance est une bonne chose. Trouver cette confiance est une chose que beaucoup de personnes essaient de trouver sans succès tout au long de leur vie. Et ils n'ont pas les mêmes problèmes que toi à combattre »

Il y eut un petit scintillement dans l'or de ses yeux, mais une expression voilée apparut sur son visage presque immédiatement alors qu'il secouait la tête. « Cela n'enlève pas le danger.

– Peut-être que non, acceptai-je. Mais la vie est pleine de danger. Personne ne peut dire avec certitude quand nous le croiserons. Et si on passe ses journées à en craindre la possibilité et à s'abstenir de vivre juste par peur que quelque chose _puisse_ arriver… » Je m'arrêtai en secouant la tête. « La vie est trop courte pour ça. Même pour toi.

– Il n'y a rien de court si l'on doit vivre avec le fait d'avoir pris la vie de quelqu'un »

Je suis restée silencieuse. Parce que je n'avais pas vraiment le droit de dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Je savais très peu de choses sur le passé de Jasper mais j'avais le sentiment que ses débuts différaient de ceux de ses frères et sœurs. Je savais que Jasper n'avait pas eu Carlisle pour le guider et l'éloigner des erreurs.

Jasper détourna son regard de moi et ses yeux dorés commencèrent à balayer la pièce. Il étudia les rayonnages interminables de livres derrière mon dos et quand il reprit la parole, il ne rencontra pas mon regard.

« Combien de livres penses-tu qu'il y a dans cette pièce ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

J'ai regardé derrière moi en observant les étagères imposantes qui remplissaient l'espace. « Des centaines, répondis-je en levant un sourcil vers lui. Peut-être des milliers »

Enfin Jasper rencontra mon regard. Probablement parce qu'il voulait voir ma réaction. « Donc pas moins que le nombre de vies que j'ai prises au cours de ma vie »

Un flot de sentiments m'envahit. Choc, surprise, horreur. Mais je me suis alors demandé : à quoi je m'attendais ? Et à quoi _il_ s'attendait ? Peut-être avait-il pensé que c'était le moment où je tournerais les talons pour me sauver.

« Le passé ne devrait pas définir celui que tu es maintenant », dis-je. Jasper bougea à peine pour que je le perçoive, presque comme si je l'avais pris par surprise. Peut-être était-ce le cas.

« Ça ne devrait pas, acquiesça-t-il. Mais la vérité est que c'est le cas. Ignorer son passé, les erreurs qu'on a pu faire, est impardonnable.

– Je ne voulais pas dire que tu devrais ignorer ton passé, lui expliquai-je calmement. Je voulais seulement dire que tu pouvais en tirer des leçons. Si tu as fait des erreurs auparavant, cela ne signifie pas que tu es condamné à les répéter le reste de ta vie. C'est le problème des choix, tu vois. Et je sais que tu as déjà fait le tien »

Jasper est resté silencieux pendant un long moment. L'expression fermée derrière laquelle il s'était caché pendant mon discours, commença à fondre.

« J'ai fait mon choix, acquiesça-t-il doucement. Mais parfois s'y maintenir est difficile pour moi comme tu le sais. Et savoir que quelqu'un risque d'être blessé à cause de cette difficulté… je déteste la pensée même de cette possibilité. Que ma faiblesse cause la mort d'une autre personne.

– Et c'est ce qui fait ce que tu _es_, dis-je en essayant de le lui faire comprendre. On n'appelle pas ça avoir une conscience pour rien »

Il eut soudain un rire sec. Le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres éclairait considérablement l'atmosphère dans la pièce. « J'imagine que non », acquiesça-t-il. Il resta silencieux un moment encore, baissant le regard vers le sol avant de lever la tête pour me regarder. « Pour ce que ça vaut, soupira-t-il semblant soudain presque las, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé à Forks. J'ai honte de mon comportement et je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. Tu penses certainement que je ne devrais pas tenter le sort en disant ça mais… c'est une promesse que j'ai l'intention de tenir.

– Je te crois, le rassurai-je en souriant. Parfois le destin vaut la peine d'être tenté »

Je me sentis étrangement légère durant le reste de la soirée. Alors que Jasper m'accompagnait en bas, je pensai négligemment que la situation entre nous m'avait peut-être plus dérangée que je ne l'avais cru. Je me souvenais à quel point j'étais nerveuse à l'idée de venir voir la maison et je sentis une partie de cette tension me quitter alors que Jasper me guidait vers l'immense salle à manger où Alice s'activait.

Cette dernière m'exhorta à m'asseoir avant de poser une énorme tasse de thé chaud fumante devant moi. Puis elle me regarda de travers avec les yeux plissés tandis que je buvais une gorgée, observant apparemment ma réaction.

« C'est vraiment bon », la félicitai-je et je ris doucement quand je vis son sourire soulagé. Elle s'enfonça dans le fauteuil en face de moi, l'air à la fois heureuse et satisfaite.

« Je n'ai pas fait de thé depuis très longtemps, expliqua-t-elle. Et je voulais que ce soit parfait.

– Tu es une perfectionniste, déclarai-je à moitié sérieuse.

– Je ne le suis pas, s'opposa-t-elle en regardant Jasper alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue comme d'accord avec mes paroles. Je veux juste que les choses soient comme elles sont censées être. Ce n'est pas trop demander, si ? »

J'ai souris en haussant les épaules. La sensation de légèreté que j'avais ressentie auparavant commença à se transformer en quelque chose d'autre. Du confort. Du contentement. J'enroulai mes doigts autour de la tasse en sentant la chaleur à travers eux. Elle a commencé à se répandre tandis que je regardais Jasper faire un commentaire taquin à Alice, quelque chose sur la différence entre le perfectionnisme et le comportement obsessionnel. J'ai observé leurs plaisanteries joyeuses du fond de mon cœur et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais raté, manqué la présence de ces créatures qui n'étaient même pas censées exister dans ce monde. Mais ces êtres mythiques étaient réels. Plus réels que beaucoup d'autres personnes qui s'étaient introduits dans ma vie.

Cette pensée fit frémir et trembler mon cœur et j'ignorai si ce sentiment était positif ou non. Il paraissait positif – je le savais. Si seulement je pouvais le permettre. Si seulement ça dépendait de moi. Si seulement.

Mais le monde ne fonctionnait pas ainsi. Rares étaient les choses qui dépendaient de vous. Chaque décision n'était pas de notre fait.

« Bella ? »

Haussant les sourcils, je levai les yeux de la surface sombre du thé. « Pardon ? demandai-je en réalisant que je n'avais pas fait attention.

– Ton thé devient froid », rappela Alice avec un sourire. Jasper se tenait à côté d'elle tandis que la lueur dans ses yeux devenait soudainement observatrice. Je n'avais pas prêté attention à mes sentiments et je sus que je devrais être prudente avec lui à partir de maintenant.

Apparemment quelqu'un décida de tester immédiatement cette décision. Carlisle apparut du couloir en tenant un téléphone noir dans sa main. Il me fit un sourire chaleureux en entrant tout en passant le combiné à Alice.

« Rosalie a appelé, m'expliqua-t-il. Elle voulait savoir si nous avions des nouvelles d'Edward »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Il a disparu ? »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Il s'est séparé de Rosalie et Emmett il y a quelques jours, je suis sûr que tu t'en rappelles, commença-t-il à expliquer en attendant que je hoche la tête. Rosalie n'est pas parvenue à le contacter et s'est inquiétée. Mais Alice a confirmé qu'il allait bien. Il est seulement hors de portée.

– Je lui ai déjà dit que les smartphones étaient inutiles dans les régions désertes, marmonna Alice. Leur autonomie est dérisoire.

– Est-il en route pour l'Alaska ? demandai-je un peu inquiète car il était seul.

– Il pense y aller, admit Alice en fronçant les sourcils. Mais il hésite. Il paraît qu'il n'ait pas totalement renoncé à trouver Victoria. Je le vois entretenir l'idée d'aller à Forks pour chercher des indices au cas où elle y serait passée récemment. Mais il ne joue qu'avec l'idée. Je ne sais pas s'il va y aller ou non.

– Il la considère par frustration, déclara Jasper. Quand je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours, il a convenu que notre recherche de Victoria était certainement inutile. Je ne pense pas qu'il croit encore réellement qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec la situation. Il veut juste faire _quelque chose_ »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Je comprends très bien ce sentiment »

Je lui ai jeté un coup d'œil. Il rencontra mon regard tandis que l'expression sérieuse sur son visage devenait plus sereine. Il tira une chaise et s'assit. « Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose pour l'instant, me dit-il. La seule chose que nous puissions faire est d'attendre qu'Alice voit quelque chose et garder un œil attentif sur toi »

Je lui fis un sourire triste. « Je suis sûre qu'Edward n'est pas le seul à être frustré, m'aventurai-je à dire. Ça doit aussi vous frustrer tous. Être coincés ici de cette façon, juste pour me garder en sécurité »

Carlisle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Alice fut plus rapide.

« Nous le faisons volontiers, dit Alice sur un ton presque réprobateur. La seule chose qui nous frustre c'est que nous ignorons toujours ce que se passe. Chaque heure qui passe sans rien faire met ta vie en danger »

La tasse entre mes doigts commença à refroidir. Je l'ai abaissé sur la table et contre tout bon sens, j'ai commencé à remuer le thé restant comme s'il était encore chaud. Jasper et Carlisle discutaient à nouveau, remplissant le silence vide qui était tombé après les paroles d'Alice. J'ai essayé de suivre leur conversation mais les images qu'Alice avait évoquées m'empêchèrent de me concentrer. Je secouai la tête en essayant de me débarrasser de ces yeux rouges tapis que je voyais dans ma tête.

Quand la soirée s'estompa pour laisser place à la nuit, Carlisle proposa de me reconduire chez moi. Je remerciai tout le monde d'avoir pu passer du temps chez eux et Alice me fit promettre de revenir plus tard pour admirer les résultats de son travail une fois qu'elle aurait fini de restaurer le bas.

Je me doutais qu'il était déjà assez tard mais j'étais étonnamment alerte lorsque Carlisle conduisit la voiture le long du chemin de terre étroite. Les phares balayaient l'obscurité devant nous et seul le doux ronflement du moteur pouvait s'entendre. J'étais soudainement nerveuse car redoutant un autre silence durable qui s'était attardé entre nous sur le chemin pour venir ici. Mais heureusement, cette crainte fut infondée.

Carlisle inspira doucement à mes côtés. Je perçus le mouvement que fit sa tête alors qu'il se tournait vers moi tandis que les extrémités de ses cheveux frôlaient doucement le col de son manteau.

« Ce que tu as dit ce soir à Jasper était merveilleux », dit-il doucement.

Je regardai dans sa direction, mes yeux lâchant la route devant nous. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû être surprise qu'il ait entendu la discussion entre Jasper et moi. Alice l'avait probablement aussi entendu. Cela ne ressemblait pas à de l'indiscrétion car il y avait peu de choses qu'ils pouvaient faire sur leur sens de l'audition ultra-affûtée.

« Je ne sais pas, murmurai-je en réponse. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire plus. Quelque chose qui lui aurait fait voir au-delà de ces incertitudes.

– Ce que tu as dit était juste, assura Carlisle. La manière dont il a agi autour de toi ce soir le prouve. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu si… libre autour de toi avant.

– Était-il terriblement nerveux à l'idée que je vienne ? »

Il hésita un court instant avant de finalement acquiescer. « Il se sentait incertain. Il regrettait son attitude dans le parc il y a quelques semaines. Et son contrôle sur sa soif l'a également troublé bien que je lui ai assuré qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Son contrôle s'est considérablement amélioré au fil des ans » Carlisle détourna les yeux de la route pendant un court instant pour me jeter un coup d'œil. « Le souvenir de ce qui s'est passé à Forks le hante depuis tout ce temps. Mais ce même souvenir l'a également encouragé et l'a finalement aidé à améliorer sa maîtrise de soi »

J'ai hoché la tête en y réfléchissant. « Je suis heureuse que quelque chose de bien en soit sorti. C'est drôle de voir comment un incident peut parfois avoir un effet positif. La vie est si inattendue.

– C'est vrai. Et je dois te remercier d'avoir parlé de cette affaire avec lui. Ce que tu lui as dit était très sage et j'ai pu voir que tes paroles l'ont fait réfléchir »

Ses éloges me rendirent à la fois confuse et étrangement satisfaite. « Qu'est-ce qui fut si sage à leur sujet ? » interrogeai-je par curiosité en me demandant distraitement pourquoi mes paroles à Jasper avaient été si spéciales aux oreilles de Carlisle.

Il pencha légèrement la tête pour réfléchir un instant. « Ce que tu as dit sur la vie par exemple, répondit-il en gardant les yeux sur la route devant lui. Et comme le temps est trop court pour avoir constamment peur de quelque chose » Il se tut une seconde ou deux en fixant toujours la route. J'avais l'étrange sentiment qu'il essayait d'éviter de me regarder. « Et ce que tu as dit sur le passé – que nous devrions en tirer des leçons au lieu de l'ignorer… c'était aussi très sage. Sans parler de ce que tu as dit sur le destin. Que parfois il vaut la peine d'être tenté »

Un tendre rougissement me monta aux joues et je fus soudainement contente qu'il fasse si sombre dans la voiture. Avant de réaliser que l'obscurité n'était pas un problème pour lui grâce à sa vue surnaturelle. J'espérai qu'il ne me regarderait pas et ne verrait pas comment ses paroles m'avaient affecté.

Mais bien sûr il le fit. Bien sûr qu'il devait savoir qu'apparemment je ne pouvais plus avoir une conversation normale avec lui sans rougir comme une idiote.

Il se tourna pour me regarder lentement, me dévisageant pendant un petit moment. Même s'il ne faisait pas attention à la route devant lui et que le compteur de vitesse affichait un chiffre bien supérieur à la vitesse légale autorisée, je me sentais totalement en sécurité.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour dire quelque chose, pour remplir ce silence entre nous. Parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter ce silence. Parce que je savais que si nous restions silencieux trop longtemps, je pourrais dire quelque chose qui m'emmènerait dans un endroit sans retour en arrière possible. M'y suivrait-il ? Je l'ignorais. Et c'est pourquoi, je ne pouvais y aller moi-même.

« N'importe qui aurait pu dire ce que j'ai dit à Jasper, dis-je doucement en ressentant le besoin de déprécier mes paroles. Il n'y avait rien de spécial à ce sujet »

Carlisle se retourna vers la route. « Je ne suis pas d'accord, murmura-t-il doucement. Peu de gens diraient que le destin vaut la peine d'être tenté »

J'ai regardé le profil latéral de son visage. La route sur laquelle nous nous trouvions était illuminée et les réverbères envahissaient de temps à autre l'obscurité de la voiture. Cela me permit de voir l'expression de son visage. Elle était sérieuse, peut-être même un peu prudente.

« Voudrais-tu le tenter ? » demandai-je car quelque chose sur ses traits me poussait à demander.

L'autre côté de la bouche de Carlisle se redressa. C'était presque un sourire, très prudent.

« Peut-être, répondit-il en se tournant pour me regarder de nouveau. Parce que si le destin ne vaut pas la peine d'être tenté, qu'est-ce qu'il l'est ? »

J'ai dégluti. Pour la millionième fois, j'eus l'impression qu'il y avait une discussion derrière notre discussion. Une discussion que nous aurions dû avoir au lieu de celle-ci. Bien que nous l'ayons d'une certaine manière. Mais elle restait toujours dans l'ombre, presque comme si nous n'étions pas tout à fait capables de la faire ressortir. Et tout ce qui en restait était les bouts de reconnaissance vacillantes, que je ne pouvais assembler. Sans savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait. Sans savoir ce que _je _ressentais.

Ou le savais-je déjà ? Était-ce cette constatation, cette confirmation, qui était si dure à surmonter ? Sans parler de le lui dire à voix haute ?

J'ai regardé le monde endormi au-dehors, l'obscurité qui avalait les kilomètres laissés derrière. Une combinaison particulière entre lumière et obscurité je voyais la neige recouvrir les paysages là où les lampadaires éclairaient le sol. Mais au-delà, il n'y avait que l'obscurité. La neige existait peut-être là-bas mais je ne pouvais le savoir avec certitude parce que je ne pouvais le voir.

J'ai appuyé ma tête contre l'appui-tête et j'ai fermé les yeux en écoutant le ronronnement régulier du moteur. Après un certain temps ou peut-être quelques minutes, voire des heures plus tard, les mouvements de la voiture cessèrent et le ronflement ténu se calma. J'ai rouvert les yeux. La vue de ma maison me salua mais je n'avais aucune envie d'entrer. Je n'avais aucune envie d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture et de sortir pour laisser cette soirée derrière moi afin de prétendre que les dernières heures écoulées ne m'avaient aucunement affectée.

« Tu dormais ? » demanda Carlisle à côté de moi. Je secouai la tête en lui faisant un sourire qui atteignit mes lèvres mais pas mon cœur.

Ouvrant la porte, je sortis avec un soupir résigné. Carlisle est également sorti et je l'ai regardé par-dessus le toit de la voiture alors qu'il fermait la portière de son côté. Il rencontra mes yeux devant sentir mon regard scrutateur et fronça les sourcils d'une manière interrogative. Je secouai seulement la tête et traversai la cour blanche jusqu'à la porte.

Ce ne fut que lorsque je pénétrais à l'intérieur, enlevais mon manteau et le jetais sur le dos du canapé que je me retournais finalement vers lui. Carlisle avait fermé la porte derrière lui et se tenait près d'elle. Pour une quelconque raison que j'ignorais, cela attira mon attention qu'il reste près de la porte au lieu de pénétrer plus loin.

Il rencontra mon regard tandis que je l'observais. Puis j'ai répondu à la question qui m'envahissait l'esprit depuis quelques instants.

« Rien », dis-je.

Son front se plissa avec une lueur dans ses yeux à la fois interrogatrice et confuse.

« Rien », répétai-je en souriant d'une manière presque enjouée. Il semblait déplacé ce sourire, le sujet paraissait lui trop sérieux. « Plus tôt tu as demandé : si le destin ne vaut pas la peine d'être tenté alors qu'est-ce qu'il l'est ? C'est ma réponse. Rien »

Un air compréhensif apparut sur le visage de Carlisle. Il me fit un petit sourire mais ne commenta pas tout de suite mes paroles. Au lieu de ça, il baissa les yeux au sol comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Peut-être l'était-il mais pour moi j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de choisir soigneusement ses prochains mots.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu croyais au destin Bella », dit-il en levant le regard du sol. Ses mots sonnaient à moitié comme une interrogation et une déclaration, et je ressentis le besoin impérieux de répondre. Mon nom quand il l'avait prononcé sonnait à moitié entre un soupir tranquille et une invitation, et je ressentis le besoin impérieux de me rapprocher.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que ce n'était pas le cas ? » demandai-je.

Carlisle eut un rire doux, très calme. « Tu me parais trop raisonnable pour ça.

– Es-tu en train de dire que si on croit au destin, c'est qu'on est fou ? » demandai-je en plaisantant.

Il sourit. « Non. Peut-être… peut-être que parfois ça rend fou de ne pas le faire » Il se tut. L'intensité de son regard me réchauffa et je bougeai étant incapable de rester immobile. Je ressentais le besoin de bouger et en même temps celui de rester immobile. Très fixe.

Ses yeux dorés s'attardaient sur moi. Ses yeux honnêtes et candides. Je voulus détourner mon regard mais je ne le pus. Mon sourire enjoué mourut sur mes lèvres et quelque chose d'autre vint le remplacer un sentiment d'émerveillement tandis que je réalisais qu'il me regardait toujours. Presque comme s'il n'osait se détourner, presque comme si quelque chose l'obligeait à maintenir les yeux ouverts.

Une chose l'obligeait également à rester là-bas, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Et, bien qu'il sentait qu'il ne pouvait détourner son regard de moi, il n'osait pas non plus se rapprocher. Parce que cela pourrait faire pencher la balance. Cela pourrait rendre l'air que nous respirions très différent. Peut-être qu'il ne le souhaitait pas. Peut-être qu'il souhaitait maintenir l'équilibre tel qu'il était. Peut-être qu'il souhaitait que l'air entre nous ne soit juste que de l'air.

Cette pensée m'attrista plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Il cligna alors des yeux. L'intensité de son regard fondit en ce seul clignement, avec ce simple mouvement de paupières. Ses yeux étaient toujours honnêtes, candides. Amicaux. Mais rien de plus, rien de moins.

« Je suis sûr que tu es fatiguée, dit-il alors très calmement. Ça a été une longue soirée »

Je me suis retrouvée à vouloir être en désaccord car ma lassitude momentanée me paraissait soudain très insignifiante. Mais je suis restée silencieuse sans rien dire. Parce que j'ai réalisé que même si les paroles de Carlisle avaient été prononcées avec gentillesse, il y avait autre chose derrière. J'avais presque l'impression de m'être faite rejeter, très subtilement et discrètement.

« Oui c'est vrai », acceptai-je à contrecœur. Je me sentis étrangement lourde tandis que j'attrapais mon manteau sur le canapé mais cette lourdeur ne venait pas de la fatigue ou des longues heures passées dans cette belle maison entourée d'arbres. Je me sentais lourde parce que je ne voulais pas quitter la pièce. Je me sentais lourde parce que je ne voulais pas reconnaître le message silencieux dans les mots de Carlisle. Je me sentais lourde parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il me renvoie au loin. Je me sentais lourde parce que je me suis soudainement rendu compte et s'il savait ? Et s'il avait pris conscience de ce que je pensais de lui, de comment j'en étais venue à penser à lui ?

Quand je me détournais, Carlisle a soudainement commencé à traverser le petit salon de ses pas silencieux et calmes. Cette lourdeur m'abandonna durant une courte seconde mais elle persistait en arrière-plan, alors même qu'il tendait la main pour toucher mon coude. La fraîcheur de ses doigts s'infiltra à travers la manche de ma chemise. La cicatrice de mon dix-huitième anniversaire commença à me picoter, même mes cicatrices se souvenaient de son toucher.

J'ai rencontré son regard tout en me sentant à la fois chancelante et stable.

« Je voulais te remercier pour cette soirée, dit-il doucement tandis que son contact persistait. Ta visite a beaucoup compté pour nous »

Hochant la tête, je sentis mes doigts se crisper sur le tissu de mon manteau. Cela me faisait du bien de tenir quelque chose – sinon je n'aurais pas su quoi faire de mes mains. « Cela signifiait aussi beaucoup pour moi », dis-je doucement. Rencontrer ses yeux fut soudainement difficile mais quand j'ai finalement réussi à relever mon regard du sol, je vis quelque chose dans son expression qui chassa les restes de cette sensation de lourdeur.

Il y avait de la joie dans son regard, née apparemment de ma petite confession. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il comme s'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait se résoudre à croire mes paroles. Sa main quitta mon bras pour tomber sur le côté comme semblant ne plus lui appartenir.

« Vraiment », lui assurai-je. J'ai commencé à faire un geste pour quitter la pièce car l'air entre nous qui n'était pourtant que de l'air et rien d'autre, commençait à lentement m'étouffer. Mais avant de pouvoir me détourner et faire fonctionner mes jambes, je remarquai que Carlisle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

« Tu ne restes pas ? » Les mots s'étaient échappés avant je ne puisse les arrêter. Ma voix était étrangement sereine.

« Pas ce soir », répondit-il. Le petit sourire sur ses lèvres n'atteignit pas ses yeux. « J'ai l'intention de vérifier les zones voisines et de m'assurer que personne ne soit venu pendant notre absence »

Quelque chose me disait qu'il n'était pas totalement honnête. Que son inspection de routine n'était peut-être qu'une excuse pour quitter la maison. J'ignorai d'où me venait cette pensée mais je sus que j'avais raison.

Mais je n'allais pas remettre en question son histoire. Encore une fois, je sentais qu'il m'avait donné un message très subtil, un qui disait que garder une certaine distance était pour le mieux, que maintenir l'équilibre entre nous était le mieux. Que l'air entre nous ne soit que de l'air. Ni plus ni moins. Ce qui ressemblait presque à un rejet mais sans l'être totalement.

Parce que pour être rejeté, il fallait déjà avoir mis quelque chose en jeu. Ce que je n'avais pas fait.

« Je ne serais pas loin », déclara Carlisle. Il avait de nouveau traversé la pièce, sa main déjà sur la poignée de la porte. Presque un pied dehors pour ainsi dire. Je me demandai si c'était toujours le cas avec eux et si je devais en être déçue.

« Je sais », répondis-je en chuchotant presque.

Après m'avoir fait un sourire de plus qui n'atteignit pas tout à fait ses yeux, Carlisle franchit la porte et la referma derrière lui. Il le fit très doucement comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre le bruit de la porte se fermant pour l'enfermer à l'extérieur.

Plus tard dans la nuit alors que les rêves me fuyaient et que je restais allongée dans mon lit, je me demandai ce qui était le pire ; d'être enfermée de son plein gré à l'extérieur ou que quelqu'un d'autre nous enferme car ne souhaitant pas nous inviter.

Les deux s'étaient produits ce soir. Quelqu'un s'était enfermé et cette même personne m'avait aussi enfermé.

* * *

Je jurai doucement tandis que je balayais pour la dixième fois le magasin du regard pour essayer de localiser un de mes gants rouges. J'étais pratiquement obligée de les porter maintenant – la température extérieure était tombée en dessous de zéro et semblait s'y maintenir. Les jours s'étaient raccourcis et les nuits étaient devenues plus sombres. Le monde extérieur semblait changer presque imperceptiblement de jour en jour comme s'il essayait de nous prévenir de l'hiver approchant. Celui-ci arriva en pas doux et silencieux tout en laissant des flocons de neige duveteux tels des œuvres d'art glacées à la surface de la vitrine de la librairie.

Je m'accroupis sous le comptoir pour voir si le gant était là mais je ne trouvais que la petite calculatrice que j'avais perdue il y a deux semaines. Je laissai échapper un soupir exaspéré en décidant d'abandonner mes recherches. Mes doigts ne gèleraient et ne tomberaient probablement pas durant le retour à pied. J'avais trois paires supplémentaires chez moi – Renée avait pris la responsabilité de m'envoyer des vêtements chauds chaque année. Écharpes, gants, bonnets. Elle avait même appris à tricoter au lieu de ne rien faire. Apparemment elle craignait que je ne meure de froid et j'étais plutôt amusée par cette idée – il ne faisait pas _si _froid à Buffalo.

Et l'image d'elle assise sous un palmier avec une boule de laine à tricoter et d'aiguilles m'avait fait rire.

Après m'être levée de ma position accroupie et avoir heurté l'arrière de ma tête contre le rebord du comptoir, je perdis un moment ou deux à marmonner des jurons dans ma barbe. J'imaginai déjà Jasper tapi quelque part à l'extérieur du magasin, se cachant dans l'ombre des rues et riant de ma maladresse. Ou du moins, je supposais que c'était Jasper qui veillait sur moi en ce moment. Je l'avais vu en début d'après-midi, assis devant le petit café face à la librairie. J'avais jeté un coup d'œil à l'extérieur pour m'assurer que les pavés devant la porte n'étaient pas glissants pour éviter qu'un client ne se fissure le crâne en sortant, et c'est là que je l'avais repéré. Il m'avait fait un clin d'œil derrière son journal puis avait commencé à boire son café – ou à faire semblant de le boire. Cela m'a presque surprise qu'il n'ait pas fait deux trous pour les yeux dans son journal comme tout bon espion.

Je secouai la tête à ce souvenir en gloussant. Bien que j'étais soulagée et heureuse de voir que Jasper n'évitait plus ma compagnie comme auparavant, cela aurait été bien mieux s'il avait osé entrer dans le magasin au lieu de rester dehors. Mais en y repensant, il avait probablement de meilleures chances d'observer son environnement de l'extérieur.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard amer au gant rouge dont la paire manquait encore, j'ai éteint les lumières et me suis dirigée vers l'extérieur dans cette froide soirée de décembre. J'ai remarqué que les rues étaient plus fréquentées que d'habitude à cette heure de la journée. L'approche de Noël avaient fait désertée de nombreuses personnes de leurs foyers chaleureux. Après avoir esquivé des dizaines de coudes et de gens chargés de sacs, traversé la rue et failli tomber sur mes fesses, je laissai échapper un long soupir en me disant qu'heureusement Noël n'était qu'une fois par an.

Jasper m'attendait en arrivant au parc. A ma grande surprise, il tenait une paire de gants marron dans la main. Il me fit un signe de tête en approchant tout en me les offrant. Je reconnus ceux que Renée m'avait envoyé il y a deux ans.

« Alice, expliqua Jasper avec un sourire bancal. Elle m'a informé que tu avais perdu quelque chose aujourd'hui.

– Merci. J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle le verrait », gloussai-je en secouant la tête tout en glissant mes doigts glacés à l'intérieur des gants chauds.

Le parc était en grande partie déserté tandis que Jasper et moi le parcourions. J'ai apprécié l'atmosphère paisible qui nous entourait. Les bruits de la villes se dissipaient lentement et finalement seul le son de la neige grisant sous nos pas se faisait entendre. Je pouvais voir mes respirations en marchant – c'était une soirée froide.

J'ai remarqué qu'aucune vapeur blanche ne s'échappait des lèvres de Jasper. Soit il ne respirait pas, soit son corps ne produisait aucune humidité en inspirant et expirant. Je l'ignorai et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé à quel point j'en connaissais peu sur leur physiologie. Il y avait tellement de petits ou grands détails que je n'avais pas connu durant mon court séjour à Forks.

Jasper sentit mon regard tandis que ses yeux dorés se tournaient pour m'étudier. Le parc autour de nous était éclairé mais assez mal, les lanternes ne parvenaient pas à illuminer suffisamment le chemin. Pour une quelconque raison, la faible lumière rendit ses traits plus nets, plus précis. Les Cullen avaient toujours l'air si différents dans le noir. Je me demandai si c'était leur nature qui en était la cause. Ou peut-être était-ce juste mon imagination.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Jasper sa voix étant amicale et curieuse.

J'ai ri doucement, le son s'échappant dans l'air sous la forme d'un nuage blanc qui se dissout rapidement.

« Je me demandais juste pourquoi je devenais une machine à vapeur quand il fait froid et pas toi », répondis-je.

Jasper gloussa doucement. « Mon corps ne produit pas de la vapeur d'eau comme le tien, expliqua-t-il.

– Oh » Je l'ai étudié en remarquant le mouvement régulier de ses épaules alors qu'il inspirait et expirait. Lors de ma visite chez eux, j'avais remarqué qu'il avait tout d'abord retenu son souffle en ma présence. Cela me soulageait de le voir si à l'aise et détendu en ma compagnie et de savoir qu'il se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour respirer. Je savais que mon odeur était plus que séduisante pour lui mais ça faisait du bien de voir qu'il se faisait confiance pour maintenir sa soif sous contrôle malgré la tentation.

Il remarqua mon examen minutieux en haussant un autre sourcil. « Plus de questions sur notre physiologie ? Je serais plus qu'heureux de répondre si tu as autre chose à demander »

L'observation que j'avais faite sur sa respiration avait en réalité suscité une question.

« Pourquoi les vampires respirent-ils ? demandai-je. Edward m'a dit une fois que vous n'en aviez pas besoin. Il m'a dit que c'était juste une habitude »

Jasper hocha la tête. « C'est vrai. C'est une habitude plus que tout autre mais surtout c'est une habitude apprise. Chaque fois que nous devons être près des humains durant de longues périodes, ils peuvent commencer à se demander pourquoi nous ne respirons pas. Il y a eu des moments dans le passé où je ne me sentais pas assez sûr de moi pour respirer réellement en compagnie des humains et quand cela se produisait, je bougeais habituellement mes épaules comme si je respirais » Il s'arrêta en haussant les épaules. « Même si respirer n'est pas une nécessité, on ne peut se retenir de longues périodes sans se sentir mal à l'aise. De plus, respirer est très utile pour la chasse et le pistage »

J'ai réalisé qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses sur leur physiologie que je ne connaissais pas, des choses que je n'avais même pas envisagées. Il y avait beaucoup plus que ce que je savais. Et c'était étrange parce que je ne pouvais compter le nombre de fois où Edward avait exprimé une opinion quelque peu noir et blanche sur leur nature. Il avait continué de seriner que leurs corps étaient morts, incapables de changer et de vieillir. Presque comme s'il avait peu d'estime envers lui-même. Presque comme s'il avait pensé qu'en raison de leur apparence et de certains de leurs attributs de vampire, ils n'avaient aucune raison ni aucun droit d'exister.

Je n'avais jamais pu le voir de cette façon. Je n'avais jamais pu penser que les Cullen n'étaient pas vivants. Ce n'était pas parce que leur cœur était silencieux et qu'ils n'avaient pas de sang qui coulait dans leurs veines qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte moins vivants que moi. Aussi silencieux que leurs cœurs étaient, je savais qu'ils en avaient un. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire de bruit pour battre.

Ses pensées m'accompagnant, Jasper et moi marchâmes en silence et bientôt nous tournâmes vers l'allée d'arbres menant à chez moi. J'ai vu des lumières s'échapper de la fenêtre de mon salon et j'ai souri à la pensée d'Alice se précipitant à l'intérieur pour allumer des bougies et me préparant du thé. C'était son nouveau rituel journalier, celui que j'avais commencé à aimer.

Alors que nous entrions chez moi, j'étais encore tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ratais presque la vue sur le mur du salon. Quelque chose de différent de ce matin.

« Oh mon Dieu, dis-je. Alice s'il te plait, dis-moi que ce n'est pas une _guirlande_.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en feignant la confusion. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les décorations de Noël ?

– C'est trop tôt pour décorer, protestai-je faiblement. Noël est encore… dans quelques jours, dis-je en regardant la guirlande et en me rendant déjà folle à imaginer quel genre de cirque Alice avait prévu pour les vacances.

– Bella, Noël c'est la semaine prochaine. Certaines personnes ont allumé leurs décorations avant Thanksgiving », souligna Alice en essayant de me rappeler qu'elle était plutôt raisonnable sur le sujet – qu'elle n'était pas allée aussi loin qu'elle aurait pu.

J'ai soupiré doucement. « Très bien, consentis-je en pensant négligemment qu'elle aurait pu faire bien pire. Tant que ma maison ne ressemblera pas à magasin de luminaires une fois que tu auras terminé.

– Excuse-moi, sourit Alice en m'apportant une tasse pleine de thé chaud, mais il se trouve que j'ai du goût. Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en moi maintenant.

– Oui, assurai-je. Je suis juste très négligente concernant la décoration. Tout finit par avoir l'air idiot si j'ose essayer.

– C'est pourquoi tu m'as »

J'ai souri – quelque chose entre un sourire heureux et un sourire triste. J'étais tiraillée entre ces deux émotions tandis que je regardais Alice évoluer chez moi et j'aurais aimé pouvoir prendre une photo mentale d'elle, juste pour pouvoir y revenir l'année prochaine à cette même période de Noël. Parce que j'ignorais si c'était la seule chose que je pourrais garder en moi, la seule chose que je pouvais cacher quelque part dans les recoins de mon cœur. Juste une fraction du temps, un petit moment du quotidien parmi des dizaines d'autres.

Jasper se tourna vers moi. Il plissa les yeux devant certainement goûter à la mélancolie dans l'air. En essayant de chasser la tristesse et l'incertitude en moi, j'ai ôté les chaussures à mes pieds et je me suis couchée sur le canapé tout en appréciant la chaleur de la tasse de thé dans mes mains. Faisant une faible tentative pour tromper Jasper, je fis semblant d'étudier la rangée de photographies sur la table sous la fenêtre. Afin de peut-être justifier mes pensées grises pleines d'aspirations. Peut-être pour observer les visages de ceux que je ne voyais plus que rarement, les visages de ceux qui étaient déjà passés dans ma vie et qui étaient finalement partis. Peut-être pour me prouver que j'étais en vie et que je respirais toujours malgré leur départ, de prouver que l'aspiration ne m'avait pas détruite. Que j'avais appris à vivre avec si j'essayais fortement.

« _Il y a quelque chose de réconfortant dans la stabilité_ »

Les mots de Carlisle prononcés des semaines auparavant me revinrent. Ils résonnaient dans un coin de ma tête, errant et cherchant pour atteindre un sentiment de compréhension. Mon esprit les remodelait et mes oreilles les percevaient comme Carlisle avait souhaité qu'elles soient entendues, la manière dont lui-même les avait entendus.

« _De savoir qu'il existe quelque chose de constant dans ce monde… J'imagine que cela peut avoir un effet apaisant_ »

C'est à ce moment-là que je compris pleinement ce qu'il m'avait dit. Parfois il arrivait qu'on puisse apprécier quelque chose qu'une fois soudainement plus là. J'avais l'habitude de vivre l'instant présent et de ne pas m'inquiéter du lendemain, mais cette inclination particulière de profiter du présent présentait un défaut, une fracture suffisamment profonde pour tout disperser. Je le sus alors. On ne pouvait pas vivre le moment à fond sans reconnaître ce qu'on avait à perdre. Parfois, il fallait s'arrêter une seconde ou deux pour regarder autour de soi et reconnaître, apprécier tout ce qu'on avait, car la prochaine fois qu'on cligne des yeux tout pourrait disparaître. On ne devrait pas vivre l'instant présent au détriment de l'avenir. Le monde était fait de pleins de choses qui allaient de soi, de choses que l'on pouvait tenir pour acquises. Mais il existait des choses qu'on ne devrait jamais oublier. Je suppose que la vie était coupée en deux. Les choses qui comptaient et celles qui comptaient encore plus.

Je regardai derrière ma tasse de thé Jasper qui embrassait rapidement Alice. La lueur dans ses yeux était tendre, l'or de son regard fondit tandis qu'il la regardait. Un doux soupir quitta mes lèvres alors que je me détournais. Mes pieds bougèrent de leur propre chef tandis que je me levais du canapé et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre sombre. Cela m'attrista. Pas la fenêtre mais l'obscurité au-delà. La faible lueur des lumières de la cour jouait sur le mince voile de neige, défiant avec audace l'hiver et l'obscurité qu'il apportait. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que je cherchais presque involontairement du mouvement parmi les arbres jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Alice pénètre ma conscience.

« Si tu attends Carlisle ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle derrière moi. Il est chez nous en ce moment et pourrait être absent pendant quelques heures »

Me raclant la gorge, je me tournai vers elle et haussai les épaules. « Je ne l'attendais pas, mentis-je doucement. Je me demandais juste si le ciel était clair ce soir. Ce serait bien de voir les étoiles »

Le coin de la bouche d'Alice se redressa légèrement. « Il n'y a pas d'étoiles dans les arbres », souligna-t-elle l'air amusée.

J'ai roulé des yeux et ignoré son commentaire en prenant garde de ne pas regarder Jasper.

Ma soirée se passa de façon ordinaire. J'avais apporté des papiers avec moi de la librairie et je les terminais après m'être écrit une note sur quelques commandes de livres dont je devrais m'occuper avant de fermer le magasin pour Noël. Dans le même temps, j'écoutais distraitement les plaisanteries taquines de Jasper et Alice. Il me fallut un certain temps pour remarquer que je fonctionnais sur pilote automatique. Mes yeux étaient posés sur les papiers éparpillés devant moi tandis que mes oreilles écoutaient les mots qui allaient et venaient entre Alice et Jasper. Je lâchais un petit rire ou un doux murmure aux bons endroits mais à dire vrai, je n'avais pas la tête sur leur conversation ou les mots et chiffres dansant sur les papiers. Mon esprit était focalisé sur l'absence de quelque chose, de _quelqu'un_, dans la pièce.

J'ai essayé de ne pas trop m'y attarder. Alice avait dit que Carlisle était chez eux à Ithaca. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange à ça. Il n'y avait aucune raison de tirer des conclusions hâtives mais immédiatement, je pensais qu'il m'évitait.

N'importe quel autre soir, j'aurais pu ne pas le croire. En réalité si ce soir avait différé des autres soirées des deux dernières semaines, j'aurais pu ne pas le croire. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. La journée s'était passée exactement de la même façon que les jours précédents.

Depuis ma visite chez les Cullen près de deux semaines auparavant, j'avais à peine aperçu Carlisle. Le souvenir de son départ ce soir-là, du sourire qui n'avait pas atteint ses yeux, du bruit silencieux que la porte avait produit en se refermant derrière lui… Toutes ces choses me piquaient encore comme de l'acide. J'avais commencé à avoir un nouveau rituel dans mes journées, je me réveillais le matin, je me rendais à la librairie avec Alice et l'après-midi je rentrais à la maison avec Jasper. Ce n'est pas que je n'appréciais pas leur compagnie parce que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. J'appréciais chaque instant passé avec eux. Mais j'avais aussi apprécié la présence de l'homme tranquille aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux doux. Maintenant, je commençais à me demander si le sentiment n'avait pas été à sens unique. Sinon pourquoi resterait-il soudainement à l'écart ?

J'ai commencé à repasser nos conversations dans ma tête en me demandant si j'avais dit par inadvertance quelque chose qui aurait pu le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais finalement, je suis arrivée à la conclusion que même si nos conversations étaient parfois loin d'être décontractées et ordinaires, je ne pensais pas avoir dit quelque chose qui aurait pu lui donner une raison de se tenir à l'écart. En réalité, je pensais même avoir été particulièrement prudente à ne pas dire ou faire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu le gêner en ma présence.

« _Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu croyais au destin Bella_ »

« _La beauté a tendance à capter l'attention_ »

« _Tu n'es pas comme la plupart des gens_ »

« _Si le destin ne vaut pas la peine d'être tenté, qu'est-ce qu'il l'est ?_ »

« _Ne t'es-tu jamais sentie seule Bella ?_ »

Un soupçon de scintillement remua quelque part en moi. Ce qui me fit me demander qu'au lieu que ce soit moi, ce soit plutôt lui qui ait dit quelque chose qui lui donnait maintenant envie de rester à l'écart.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes méditations qu'il me fallut un certain temps pour remarquer le soudain silence qui était tombé dans la pièce. Les plaisanteries taquines d'Alice et Jasper avaient cessé et je levai les yeux de mes papiers en fronçant les sourcils.

Alice était assise sur le canapé de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sur la table basse, il y avait un tas de brindilles de pins et de morceaux de ruban rouge devant elle, on aurait dit qu'elle était en train de fabriquer une couronne. Mais quelque chose l'avait fait abandonner sa tâche, et elle regardait maintenant le sol de ses yeux vides.

Retenant mon souffle, je rencontrai le regard de Jasper et il porta le doigt à ses lèvres. J'étais toujours assise, regardant Alice et attendant qu'elle sorte de son état de transe.

« Edward », murmura-t-elle. Sa voix était confuse tandis que le nom qui s'était échappé de ses lèvres sonnait plus comme une question qu'une affirmation.

« Est-il en difficulté ? » demanda Jasper. Sa voix était calme, destinée à me rassurer. Mais je voyais la tension dans ses muscles. Il semblait prêt à passer à l'action immédiatement si la situation l'exigeait.

Alice secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. Elle est restée ainsi quelques secondes de plus. Ses doigts montèrent jusqu'à ses tempes et elle ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'elle paraissait souffrir d'un terrible mal de tête.

« C'était étrange, murmura-t-elle en verrouillant son regard dans celui de Jasper.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demandai-je. Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Edward ? »

Alice se tourna vers moi après avoir échangé un autre regard confus avec Jasper.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit-elle d'un air impuissant. Cette vue me troublait – Alice avait rarement l'air aussi perdue.

« J'ai revu cette vampire inconnue. La même que j'ai vu il y a quelques semaines, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne pouvais toujours pas distinguer son visage. Et soudain, j'ai vu Edward – un rapide éclair de son visage.

– Dans la même vision ? » demanda Jasper. Il s'était levé du canapé en maintenant sa main sur l'épaule d'Alice.

Alice secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. « Pas exactement. C'était une vision différente mais je l'ai vue simultanément. C'était presque comme deux cadres différents l'un sur l'autre.

– Va-t-il rencontrer cette femme ? C'est pour ça que tu l'as vu ? » demandai-je.

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête. « Je ne peux pas en être certaine mais je ne pense pas. Je l'aurais vu plus précisément s'il allait la rencontrer »

Jasper commença à déambuler. Je le regardai en silence tout en étudiant l'expression agitée de son visage. Sa réaction à la vision d'Alice était exceptionnellement forte et cela me troublait quelque peu de le voir si agité. Parce que la vision n'avait pas été menaçante, seulement obscure. C'est pourquoi cela m'a surprise de le voir devenir si tendu à ce sujet.

« _Il a un esprit tactique_ »

Les mots de Carlisle prononcés il y a quelques jours me sont revenus en mémoire. Ce qui m'a fait réaliser que Jasper pourrait avoir une bonne raison d'être si agité. Peut-être avait-il trouvé quelque chose – une chose qu'Alice et moi n'avions pas envisagé.

Jasper s'arrêta tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Alice leva les yeux vers lui en se levant du canapé d'un mouvement fluide.

« Nous devons trouver un moyen de contacter Edward, dit-il. Nous devrions l'avertir juste au cas où. Ce ne peut-être une coïncidence si tu l'as vu simultanément lorsque tu as eu encore cette vision de cette femme inconnue. Nous ne savons toujours pas qui elle est et son lien avec la situation.

– Il est toujours hors de portée, dit doucement Alice. J'ai essayé de l'appeler cet après-midi.

– Alors je le trouverais, déclara Jasper pas du tout découragé après les paroles d'Alice. Si tu peux me dire où il est…

– Je ne suis pas certaine de sa position actuelle. Il ne cesse de changer d'avis, informa Alice en semblant agacée. Hier il était quelque part près de Seattle.

– C'est assez d'informations, acquiesça Jasper. Il sera facile de le suivre une fois que je serais assez proche »

Elle acquiesça. Ils restèrent juste ainsi à se regarder dans les yeux l'un de l'autre durant un moment. Ils ne s'embrassèrent, ni n'eurent d'embrassades ou autre mais la connexion entre leurs regards était si intime que cela me mit mal à l'aise. C'était comme si j'étais le témoin d'un instant qui ne m'était pas destiné.

« Je vais informer Carlisle, dit Jasper à Alice en se tournant pour partir. Tiens-moi au courant.

– Sois prudent », m'entendis-je dire en ressentant le besoin impérieux de dire quelque chose. J'essayai toujours de saisir la situation. Tout s'était passé si vite – une minute plus tôt, ils étaient assis sur le canapé et plaisantaient entre eux, libres de toute tension et maintenant Jasper partait pressement.

Ce dernier me fit un signe de tête en ouvrant la porte. Le mouvement soudain fit tourbillonner certains papiers sur le comptoir de la cuisine et les fit voler au sol mais je les ignorai.

Quand Alice et moi sommes arrivées à la porte, Jasper avait déjà disparu dans l'obscurité.

* * *

**NDT : **Alors cette discussion entre Jasper et Bella, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et que diable se passe-t-il dans la tête de Carlisle ? J'aimerai aussi tellement le savoir, mais malheureusement cette histoire n'est pas de son POV ^^

Quant à Edward, s'est-il mis dans le pétrin à votre avis ?


	12. Conclusions et coïncidences

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Réponses aux reviews :

\- **sochic88** : j'avoue ce serait bien... j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Edward. Mais je te laisserai découvrir ça au fil de l'histoire ;)

\- **rougepivoine** : contente que l'unique POV soit à ton goût, tu n'as pas tort pour la part de mystère ! Pour ma part, j'ai beaucoup aimé la discussion entre Bella et Jasper, et je n'y avais pas pensé mais tu as raison on dirait que Bella fait très maternelle vis à vis de lui ^^ mais je pense que l'auteur cherche à nous montrer que sa Bella est bien plus mature que celle qui était dans les livres. Bon courage et bonne santé à toi et ta famille.

Au moins jusqu'à la fin du confinement je vais essayer de maintenir deux chapitres par semaine : le jeudi et le dimanche - bonne journée !

* * *

_**« N'ignorez jamais une personne qui vous aime,**_

_**prenez soin de vous et de ceux qui vous manque.**_

_**Parce qu'un jour,**_

_**vous pourriez vous réveillez et réaliser**_

_**que vous avez perdu la lune en comptant les étoiles »**_

\- Inconnu -

* * *

**Conclusions et coïncidences**

Un vague sentiment d'agitation assombrit mes rêves, me faisant me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit. Le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas tarder à me faire sortir de mon sommeil et j'ouvris les yeux pour ne voir que l'obscurité autour de moi. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était déformé pour passer plus lentement parce que j'avais le sentiment d'avoir dormi très longtemps.

Cependant, un coup d'œil au réveil illuminé sur ma table de chevet, me dit que j'avais tort. Il était juste une heure du matin mais pour une raison quelconque, je me sentais parfaitement alerte. Il me fallut un certain temps pour me rappeler pourquoi je me sentais si agitée, mais après m'être souvenue du départ brusque de Jasper la veille au soir, je suis sortie du lit pour m'habiller.

Après m'être lavé le visage à l'eau froide, j'ai ouvert la porte de ma chambre et fait face au couloir d'un noir absolu. En traînant mes doigts contre les murs, je tâtonnai dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans le salon. Mes doigts cherchèrent l'interrupteur sur le mur et je me maudissais intérieurement de ne pas trouver son emplacement.

Quelqu'un d'autre le trouva en premier. Il y eut un clic silencieux à travers la pièce et la petite lampe sur la table sous la fenêtre commença à diffuser une lumière chaude dans l'espace tout en projetant des ombres délicates sur les murs.

Carlisle se tenait près de la table tandis que ses doigts pâles quittaient l'interrupteur. Je laissai tomber ma main le long de mon corps en remarquant que j'avais raté de deux doigts l'interrupteur que je cherchais.

Je suis restée là un moment ou deux en le regardant simplement sans dire un mot, presque comme si j'essayais de m'adapter à sa présence. Cela faisait des jours depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Appuyant mon épaule contre le mur du couloir, j'ai légèrement incliné la tête et souri. Carlisle fronça les sourcils pendant un court instant, presque surpris. Presque comme s'il s'était attendu à des reproches au lieu d'un sourire.

« Bonjour étranger », le saluai-je. Les mots s'étaient échappés avant que je ne puisse les retenir. Je n'avais pas prévu de faire de remarque sur sa longue absence – je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'y avais prêté attention. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que sa compagnie m'avait manqué. Me l'admettre était déjà assez difficile.

Carlisle baissa les yeux au sol tandis qu'une expression voilée passait sur son visage. Mais un petit sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres – je remarquai qu'il avait l'air presque penaud tel un jeune écolier qui avait été surpris en train de faire quelque chose de mal. Le rire bouillonnait en moi quelque part dans ma poitrine à cette pensée et qui voulait se libérer mais je me suis contentée de sourire.

« Bonjour Bella, répondit-il doucement en levant les yeux. C'est une heure étrange pour être éveillée.

– Je pourrais te dire la même chose », plaisantai-je. Remarquant un livre épais dans son autre main, j'ai incliné la tête vers lui. « Ou une heure étrange pour lire plutôt. Dans l'obscurité totale en plus si je peux ajouter »

Il rit doucement. « Que puis-je dire ? répliqua-t-il avec espièglerie. Après près de quatre cents ans à souffrir d'insomnie chronique, je suis obligé de trouver des choses constructives à faire »

Je souris à ses paroles tout en sortant de l'ombre du couloir. « Et lire dans le noir est constructif ?

– Pas moins que de lire à la lumière »

Reniflant doucement, je me dirigeai vers le canapé et m'assis. Les yeux de Carlisle suivirent mes mouvements et je fus soudainement très heureuse d'avoir pensé à m'habiller au lieu de me présenter ici en simple chemise de nuit sommaire.

« Eh bien, je dois admettre que ce serait bien pratique de pouvoir lire dans le noir, soupirai-je en essayant de chasser le rougissement que ma précédente pensée avait provoqué. Mes factures d'électricité seraient beaucoup plus petites »

Il sourit à mon commentaire. Ses yeux m'étudiaient à nouveau tout en scrutant mon visage et pendant un instant, j'eus l'impression qu'il compensait tous les regards inquiets qu'il n'avait pu me donner pendant ces deux dernières semaines. Presque comme s'il essayait de tous les concentrer dans un seul regard.

Les questions se bousculaient sur le bout de ma langue. _Où étais-tu ?_ voulais-je demander. _Pourquoi étais-tu parti ?_

Et… _Pourquoi es-tu ici maintenant ?_

Il y eut soudain un scintillement de quelque chose – regrets, remords ? – dans son regard comme s'il avait lu mes pensées. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur différente ce soir. Une nuance plus foncée de caramel, riche et profonde. Puissante et intense.

Je me détournai pour regarder le petit téléphone portable sur la table basse afin d'échapper à l'emprise de ses yeux, les regarder me rendait nerveuse. Ils faisaient battre mon cœur d'un étrange tumulte, me donnant l'impression que je me balançais d'avant en arrière sans aucune douceur.

« As-tu des nouvelles de Jasper ? » demandai-je en inclinant la tête vers le téléphone noir.

Il secoua la tête. « Pas encore. Il a promis de nous contacter une fois qu'il aura trouvé Edward »

Les évènements de la soirée précédente m'inquiétaient et j'espérais que la vision soudaine d'Alice d'Edward ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait des ennuis. « S'il le trouve, murmurai-je.

– Il le fera, assura calmement Carlisle. Jasper est un traqueur talentueux »

Ses mots de réconfort persistèrent dans l'air un certain temps pour finir par disparaître dans le silence. J'ai regardé les ombres se former sur le mur à travers la pièce, elles étaient toutes très fixes. Puis l'une d'elles se déplaça, changeant de forme tandis que Carlisle se passait une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois réveillée au milieu de la nuit », nota-t-il doucement. L'inquiétude dans sa voix était bien cachée mais je l'ai quand même perçu. « J'espère que tu n'as pas de mal à dormir.

– Je suis une mauvaise dormeuse, admis-je en haussant les épaules. Je l'ai toujours été. Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est une perte de temps »

Son expression était partagée entre amusement et curiosité. « J'avais l'impression que la plupart des gens aimaient dormir.

– Eh bien, souris-je, c'est peut-être vrai ce que tu as dit il y a quelque semaines : je ne suis pas comme la plupart des gens »

Il sourit doucement. « Non, dit-il. Tu ne l'es pas »

Je me sentis étrangement réchauffée par ses mots. Flattée même. J'imagine qu'on pourrait aussi voir ses mots d'une manière négative. Après tout, beaucoup passait leur vie à s'efforcer de ressembler aux autres, de se fondre dans la masse. Il était rare que quelqu'un veuille se démarquer de la foule et être différent. C'était tout simplement plus facile, plus sûr d'être comme tout le monde. Durant mon enfance et mon adolescence, il m'était devenu clair très tôt que je n'appartiendrais jamais à ce stéréotype où tout le monde semblait se sentir en sécurité et à l'aise. Je ne m'étais jamais mêlée et je l'avais ressenti comme un fardeau. Je me sentais toujours hors de la mesure, restant à un pas des autres et luttant pour rester sur la même longueur d'onde qu'eux. Et ces quelques fois où j'y étais parvenue, je me sentais toujours en décalage. J'avais toujours l'impression de ne pas appartenir à la même onde qu'eux.

Les ombres dansèrent à nouveau sur le mur tandis que Carlisle se déplaçait. Il se rapprocha en plaçant le lourd volume qu'il tenait entre ses mains sur la table basse devant moi. C'était le même livre qu'il avait lu deux semaines auparavant celui qui avait semblé grandement l'intriguer.

J'ai observé son expression tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé près de moi. Il avait l'air pensif, ses yeux d'ambre foncé étudiant le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce. J'ai remarqué qu'il avait quelque chose de différent ce soir, quelque chose qui n'était pas là auparavant, mais je ne parvins pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je l'ai étudié attentivement même si je savais que ce changement n'avait rien à voir avec sa physionomie. C'était son aspect intérieur qui avait changé mais il était si profond ce changement que je ne pouvais l'atteindre. Mais je l'ai senti, je l'ai ressenti comme le toucher d'une peau contre la mienne.

Carlisle prit une profonde inspiration et à ma grande surprise revint à notre précédente conversation. « Dormir et rêver sont l'une des choses qui me manquent dans le fait d'être humain », révéla-t-il doucement. Il y avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il parlait, mais ses yeux étaient soudain tristes.

Ses mots m'ont pris au dépourvu – je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il dise quelque chose comme ça. « Qu'est-ce qui te manque d'autre ? » demandai-je quand même en essayant de cacher ma perplexité. Je me suis alors plus ou moins rendue compte que la question était assez personnelle. Peut-être même un peu trop personnel.

Carlisle ne sembla pas penser que j'étais intrusive. Il réfléchit un instant à ma question tout en inspirant et joignant ses mains comme dans une prière. Il y avait quelque chose de délibéré dans le geste mais aussi quelque chose d'involontaire, de spontané à la fois.

« J'ai manqué des obligations – des responsabilités – que je n'ai pas eu la chance de m'acquitter », dit-il pensivement. Pendant un instant, il sembla presque surpris de sa propre réponse. « Peut-être… que je regrette de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de les réaliser comme je le devais »

Ses mots me laissèrent muette. Ou peut-être que ce n'étaient pas ses mots qui me déroutaient et me réduisaient au silence – c'était le ton de sa voix. Elle semblait presque… pleine de remords. Ce qui était très différent de lui.

« Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas un désir sincère et authentique, continua-t-il doucement. Peut-être que ses pensées me troublent parce que je m'y sens obligé, même après toutes ces décennies » Il regardait toujours le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas un mur pour lui à cet instant. C'était peut-être une fenêtre sur son passé.

Au bout d'un moment, il fronça les sourcils en clignant des yeux puis il se tourna vers moi comme s'il se souvenait soudain de ma présence. J'avais l'impression que les mots lui avaient accidentellement échappé. Peut-être n'avait-il pas souhaité que le sujet se transforme en quelque chose de si sérieux et profond.

« Quelles étaient ces responsabilités selon toi que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'assumer ? » demandai-je prudemment. L'incertitude m'avait envahi – pour quelqu'un qui passait la plupart du temps à lire des ouvrages, je n'étais pas vraiment douée avec les mots. J'imagine que c'était l'imprévu de cette conversation qui m'avait bouleversée. Je savais que j'aurais dû être habituée maintenant – j'avais remarqué que nos discussions avaient tendance à prendre des tournants imprévus.

Carlisle resta silencieux pendant un moment, assez longtemps pour que je commence à me demander si j'avais franchi une limite en disant ça.

« Tu sais que mon père fut un membre du clergé », dit-il finalement en haussant légèrement le front pour s'assurer que je m'en souvienne. Oui bien sûr que je m'en rappelais – l'histoire que j'avais entendu il y a huit ans sur le passé de Carlisle était l'une des choses dont je me souvenais clairement.

J'ai hoché la tête.

« En tant que fils unique, j'étais censé suivre ses traces en vieillissant, poursuivit-il en inspirant profondément. Et je l'ai fait dans une certaine mesure. Cependant… » Il cherchait ses mots à présent. « … je n'ai pas respecté les normes que mon père m'avait fixées. Il considérait mes points de vue et ma compréhension de certaines questions comme des faiblesses. J'aurais dû voir le mal là où il n'y en avait pas et quand j'ai refusé de le faire, cela a déçu mon père. Pour lui, faire preuve de gentillesse et de compassion dans des situations inappropriées était stupide. Selon lui mon approche fut souvent erronée » Il fit une pause durant un moment. « Je me demande si la nuit de ma transformation ne fut pas un soulagement pour lui. La nuit où je suis parti pour mener un raid et que je ne suis jamais revenu »

J'ai retenu mon souffle. Edward m'avait parlé de cette nuit fatidique où Carlisle avait été mordu par cet ancien vampire. Il m'avait parlé des choses qui l'y avait conduit mais c'était quelque peu différent de l'entendre de Carlisle lui-même. Au sujet de sa dernière nuit en tant qu'humain.

« Ton père a-t-il jamais su ce qui t'étais arrivé ? » demandai-je doucement.

Carlisle secoua la tête en se tournant pour me regarder à nouveau. « Je suis sûr qu'il a présumé que j'étais mort avec les trois autres hommes qui ont participé à la poursuite »

Mes lèvres étaient froides. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ta mort était un soulagement pour lui ? demandai-je. Tu ne le crois pas encore n'est-ce pas ? »

Un côté de la bouche de Carlisle se leva. Le sourire était ironique il n'y avait aucune joie en lui. « Je n'ai jamais su s'il ressentait cela ou non », déclara-t-il. Au début, je pensais qu'il essayait d'esquiver ma question mais il poursuivit ensuite. « Mais j'avais l'habitude de me tourmenter et de me réconforter tout à la fois à cette pensée. Tourmenté, parce que peu importe nos différences, je ne voulais pas être une déception pour lui. Et quant au réconfort… peut-être que je pensais qu'il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre pour le suivre. Quelqu'un qui partagerait son point de vue et le respecterait comme je ne l'ai jamais fait »

Ses mots se dispersèrent dans le silence. J'ai regardé les ombres se profiler sur le mur elles étaient de nouveau très immobiles. Mon esprit lui, était soudainement en plein chaos – un chaos de mots et de sentiments qui cherchaient une issue. Peut-être pour atténuer mon agitation. Peut-être pour le soutenir.

« Tu lui es plus fidèle qu'il ne le méritait, m'entendis-je dire. Tu l'es toujours. Même après tout ce temps »

Carlisle se tourna vers moi, ses yeux rencontrant les miens. Le miel riche sombre l'est devenu encore plus. « Je le suis ? demanda-t-il. Même si mes possibles remords naissent plus d'une obligation plutôt qu'une dévotion ?

– Au contraire », dis-je en riant brièvement et incrédule. Je ne pouvais comprendre comment il pouvait voir la question de cette façon. « Tu as dit regretter de ne pas avoir été en mesure de t'acquitter des responsabilités qui t'ont été confiées. Tu l'as dit toi-même – malgré vos différences, il restait ton père et tu ne souhaitais pas le décevoir. Même si tu n'étais pas d'accord avec lui sur beaucoup de choses, cela te rend triste de penser que ce que tu aurais pu faire l'aurait déçu » Je m'arrêtai un instant pour observer son expression. Qui était indéchiffrable. « Si ce n'est pas de la dévotion, je ne sais pas ce que c'est »

Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si mes paroles lui parvenaient. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le mur, ses yeux traçant les contours de nos ombres.

« Peut-être que c'était juste une coïncidence malheureuse que tu t'es fait mordre ce soir-là, continuai-je. Ou peut-être qu'il y avait un but derrière tout ça. Quelque chose de plus grand que n'importe qui d'entre nous. Quoi qu'il en soit tu ne peux pas nier que de bonnes choses en ont découlées. Je ne peux même pas deviner le nombre de vies qui tu as sauvées au cours de ta vie. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n'étais pas devenu vampire »

Carlisle baissa légèrement la tête en croisant les bras. « Qui sait ? » fit-il toujours valoir. Mais sa voix était plus douce, il pensait à mes paroles. « Peut-être serais-je devenu médecin même si j'étais resté humain.

– Je ne pense pas », niai-je. Il se tourna alors vers moi. Je vis de la surprise dans ses yeux – il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je trouve un argument.

« Je pense que tu aurais suivi les traces de ton père, dis-je. Tu serais devenu pasteur après lui malgré tes propres ambitions et intérêts. Parce que c'est de la dévotion. Et tu étais dévoué » Je m'arrêtai en guettant sa réaction. Ou son absence – son visage était comme de la pierre. Mais d'une certaine manière, je savais que ce n'était qu'un masque, un voile qu'il avait drapé sur lui pour cacher tout ce qui se trouvait au-dessous.

« Écoute, réessayai-je maintenant en souriant. Un homme très sage m'a dit un jour : _comme toute autre chose dans la vie, je dois juste décider quoi faire de ce qui m'est donné_. Et c'est exactement ce que tu as fait » Je fronçai les sourcils. « Si tu ne m'écoutes pas, écoutes-toi au moins »

Carlisle me regarda pendant un long moment en réfléchissant aux paroles qu'il avait prononcées. Il s'était passé huit ans entre ce moment et celui-ci. Huit ans de bonheur et de tristesse, d'adieux et d'enfer. Huit ans de vie.

Finalement il gloussa doucement tout en secouant la tête avant de me regarder à nouveau. « Tu es sage pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune », dit-il doucement avec maintenant un ton plus léger dans sa voix.

J'ai haussé les épaules, heureuse de le revoir sourire. « C'est parce que je suis une vieille âme. Toi d'un autre côté, tu ne l'es pas.

– Est-ce vrai ? » Il y avait une lueur taquine dans ses yeux, mes mots l'amusaient.

« Oui, répondis-je en souriant. Ton âme a encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir afin de grandir »

Riant doucement, il hocha la tête avec condescendance. Un silence confortable remplit alors la pièce et je penchai ma tête contre le dossier du canapé en fermant les yeux. Malgré l'heure tardive, je ne me sentais pas fatiguée et je savais que je passerais le lendemain dans une stupeur endormie.

Ouvrant les yeux, je vis Carlisle regarder par la fenêtre, ses yeux dévorant l'obscurité derrière elle. Il y avait encore une expression pensive sur son visage mais elle n'était plus aussi mélancolique qu'avant. Il remarqua que je le regardais et me fit un bref sourire. J'ai encore ressenti qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent en lui. Un changement si subtil que je ne pouvais le voir, mais en même temps suffisamment important pour que je le remarque.

Il y avait soudain quelque chose d'ouvert et frais dans ses yeux – quelque chose d'audacieux et de vif. « Plus tôt, je ne voulais pas donner l'impression que je regrettais cette vie et les choses qu'elle m'a apporté, expliqua-t-il doucement. Si je la remets en question ou si j'avais des regrets et des doutes, cela signifierait que je regrette aussi ma famille. Et ce n'est pas le cas » Il s'arrêta un instant tandis que ses yeux noirs caramel regardait mon visage. Pour une quelconque raison cela me fit me sentir à la fois embarrassée et sûre – une étrange contradiction. Il y avait une étrange détermination dans son ton alors qu'il prononçait les mots suivant ce qui m'a intrigué. « Et si je regrettais les choix que j'ai faits et les chemins que j'ai empruntés au fil des années… cela voudrait dire que je regrette de _t'avoir_ rencontré »

Je retenais ma respiration maintenant. Je ne savais pas si je l'avais fait exprès ou non, mais je sus que j'avais besoin d'entendre avec une clarté parfaite tout ce qu'il avait à me dire. La respiration était secondaire. Ses mots et les miens étaient bien plus importants.

« Ça n'aurait pas été beaucoup plus simple ? m'entendis-je demander. Ta vie et celle de ta famille n'aurait-elle pas été beaucoup plus facile si tu ne m'avais pas rencontré il y a huit ans ? »

Carlisle maintint fermement mon regard, pas du tout surpris de ma question. C'était presque comme s'il l'attendait – presque comme s'il me défiait de le lui demander.

« La vie n'est jamais simple ou facile, déclara-t-il. Si c'était le cas, elle ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue »

J'étais en accord avec cela. Même si je savais que ma vie était plus ou moins simple sans même faire d'effort d'une certaine manière, je n'avais jamais hésité à prendre des risques ou mené sciemment une vie sans complications. Je savais qu'il existait un moyen d'équilibrer les deux – de vivre une vie où l'on se réveillait chaque matin et où l'on se couchait tous les soirs en étant satisfait de ce qu'on a. Les bosses sur la route étaient inévitables mais j'aimais à penser qu'elles étaient là pour nous tester, pour savoir si nous pouvions nous relever après la chute. Le fait de chanceler, de s'emmêler dans ses propres pieds était l'une des choses qu'on ne pouvait tout simplement pas éviter.

« Et toi ? »

La voix de Carlisle m'éloigna de mes méditations.

« Pas de regret ? » demanda-t-il en rencontrant mon regard alors que je le regardais. Le ton de sa voix était léger mais il y avait aussi autre chose dans ses mots, une inquiétude cachée pour ma réponse.

Un torrent soudain d'émotions, d'images et de souvenirs me traversa. On dit que lorsqu'on meurt, notre vie se déroule devant nos yeux comme un film. Cela semblait étrange qu'on doive être à une seconde de mourir avant de pouvoir le faire pour y réfléchir. S'arrêter une seconde pour apprécier les choses, les coïncidences, les moments qui vous avaient amenés là où vous étiez maintenant.

Je n'étais pas à une seconde de mourir mais je vis le temps défiler en m'apportant des images claires. Il y eut un souvenir de mon enfance, du jour où j'avais appris à nager, un moment flou dans la salle des urgences après que je sois tombée de l'arbre et m'étais cassée l'épaule, un bref éclair du visage souriant de Renée lorsqu'elle avait épousé Phil, le visage de Charlie lorsqu'il était venu me chercher à l'aéroport quand j'avais déménagé de l'Arizona pour Forks, Edward assis dans le vieux rocking-chair dans le coin de ma chambre, Alice se penchant sur la table de notre chambre d'hôtel à Phoenix pour dessiner un croquis du studio de danse où mes pas m'avaient bientôt emmenés, Carlisle sortant de l'ombre du bouleau après huit ans d'absence…

Ma réponse était claire. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle l'avait toujours été – claire, évidente et incontestable. Mais ce n'était que maintenant que je me la posais sans crainte dans mon cœur et que j'y trouvais la réponse sans avoir à la chercher.

« Non, lui dis-je. Pas de regrets »

Carlisle soutint mon regard tandis qu'un coin de sa bouche se soulevait. Je pouvais voir que ma confiance, ma certitude inébranlable le surprit. Je suppose qu'elle me surprit aussi mais d'une autre manière. Ce sentiment ne s'était pas faufilé en moi pour me prendre au dépourvu, ou me déséquilibrer comme le faisaient habituellement les surprises. Ce sentiment de certitude s'était construit avec le temps. Les années l'avaient construit – les années, les expériences, les moments produits par le hasard ou le destin.

Et enfin surtout par ces quelques semaines qui s'étaient écoulées, ces semaines qui ressemblaient à un clin d'œil maintenant… Cette courte période durant laquelle les Cullen avaient été de nouveau présents dans ma vie était encore une fois la plus cruciale de toutes. Ce qui ressemblait presque à la conclusion de quelque chose qui avait débuté il y a des années dans la petite ville lointaine à jamais enveloppée de nuages gris et de pluie battante. D'une certaine manière, j'avais l'impression d'avoir sceller cette courte période de ma vie en marchant à travers un voile qui séparait présent et passé. Je pouvais toujours m'arrêter pour regarder en arrière et voir à travers ce voile, mais je ne le retirerais pas pour y revenir.

Il y avait comme une finalité dans ce sentiment, comme une conclusion. Mais pourtant, je savais que ce n'était pas la fin de quelque chose. Et quoi que ce fut, c'était une continuation.

De quoi ? Je l'ignorais.

Et lorsque Carlisle rencontra mes yeux pour tenir mon regard dans le sien, je pensai doucement, timidement que c'était peut-être aussi un commencement.

De quoi ? Je ne le savais pas non plus.

Une grande partie de moi était plus que curieuse de le découvrir.

* * *

« Merde Alice », marmonnai-je dans ma barbe en fouillant dans les armoires de la cuisine. Après avoir récupéré une chaise et fouillé les placards supérieurs remplis de vaisselle et de récipients que je n'avais jamais utilisés, je dus accepter mon sort cruel.

En descendant de l'assise, je laissai échapper un soupir résigné et m'assis.

Alice est venue en dansant de ma chambre avec une expression à la fois innocente et joyeuse.

« Tu m'appelais ? demanda-t-elle avec son apparence toute guillerette qui me fatigua plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

– Non, dis-je amèrement. Je maudissais le jour de ta naissance »

Elle me lança un regard confus en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. J'ai incliné la tête vers le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle suivit mon regard, ses yeux atterrissant sur le pot de café décaféiné qui trônait aux côtés de la cafetière.

« Sans me consulter, tu as remplacé mon café ordinaire par une version décaféiné, expliquai-je formellement. C'est le pire crime qui puisse être commis dans mon monde. Explique-toi.

– Eh bien tout d'abord : le décaféiné c'est mieux pour toi, commença-t-elle à clarifier toujours souriante pour une raison inconnue. Tu bois trop de café de toute façon. Et deuxièmement : tu ne portes pas de chaussettes uniformes. L'une est noir tandis que l'autre est rouge. Et c'est le pire crime qui puisse être fait dans _mon_ monde.

– C'est ma maison, plaisantai-je. Je peux boire du café ordinaire si je veux, et je peux porter des chaussettes de n'importe quelle couleur si je veux.

– Tu es grincheuse aujourd'hui, nota-t-elle d'un ton léger. Symptômes de sevrage sans doute »

Je réprimai un grognement de frustration tandis que mes yeux suivaient sa petite forme alors qu'elle parcourait la cuisine en préparant une tasse de café pour moi. Une tasse de café _décaféiné_. Même y penser me fit bâiller. Je me suis souvenue que j'avais du café normal à la librairie et cette pensée suffit à me remonter le moral.

Je me demandai si j'étais vraiment accro à la caféine ou si c'était juste une croyance. Et si je retirais l'étiquette de ce pot pour la remplacer par celle du « café ordinaire » ? Cela aurait peut-être un effet placebo.

Mon irritation finit par se dissiper et lorsqu'Alice me tendit une tasse de boisson chaude fumante puis me regarda prendre une gorgée, j'étais presque à nouveau de bonne humeur. Décaféiné ou non, le café n'était pas mauvais mais je savais qu'il me faudrait un certain pour l'admettre devant Alice.

« Tu es fatiguée ce matin, me dit-elle après un moment tout en m'étudiant attentivement pendant que je sirotais mon café.

– C'est pourquoi j'aurai eu besoin de mon café habituel », grommelai-je en la fixant. Elle ne fit que rouler des yeux en me lançant un autre regard acéré.

« Peut-être que si tu dormais toute la nuit au lieu de t'agiter, tu te sentirais mieux », déclara-t-elle en souriant. Ce fut à mon tour de rouler des yeux – bien sûr qu'elle devait être consciente de la profonde et intense conversation que Carlisle et moi avions eu la nuit précédente.

Mais elle avait raison. Je devais être vraiment fatiguée puisque je ne me souvenais même pas m'être endormie après notre conversation, je m'étais réveillée du canapé ce matin. Une couverture avait été drapée sur moi et je compris que Carlisle devait m'en avoir recouverte. J'espérais ne pas m'être endormie sur son épaule ou autre. Ce serait gênant.

« J'imagine qu'il est compréhensible que tu te sentes agitée, admit Alice après un moment. Tu n'es pas la seule.

– Toujours aucunes nouvelles de Jasper ? » devinai-je en recevant un signe de tête de sa part. Mais elle haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas trop inquiète.

« Il est parti il n'y a que quelques heures. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il rejoigne Edward très rapidement. Seattle n'est pas la porte à côté.

– Donc Edward est allé à Seattle ? » La nuit dernière Alice n'était pas certaine de son emplacement – elle avait dit qu'il n'avait pas pris sa décision.

Elle acquiesça. « Hier soir je l'ai vu suivre une piste – celle d'un nomade très probablement – et maintenant il a l'intention de le retrouver. Il veut l'interroger au cas où il connaîtrait Victoria »

Je fronçai les sourcils à ses mots – l'entreprise d'Edward me paraissait dangereuse.

« Il n'est pas en danger, me rassura Alice en remarquant mon expression inquiète. Je le vois parler au nomade en essayant de le convaincre de lui faire confiance. Le nomade est sur la défensive et un peu suspicieux mais pas agressif. Edward ne l'affrontera pas seul – Jasper le rejoindra probablement à temps.

– N'est-il pas peu probable qu'un nomade sache quelque chose ? » demandai-je.

Alice haussa les épaules. « Cela vaut la peine de demander. Ils sont constamment en mouvement et ils entendent beaucoup de choses tout en rencontrant même de temps à autre d'autres vampires. Par conséquent, étonnamment ils en savent beaucoup. Ils sont différents de ceux qui font partie d'un clan comme nous et les Denali. Nous avons tendance à rester seulement entre nous. Parfois, nous rencontrons un vampire que nous ne connaissons pas mais cela n'arrive pas souvent » Elle se tut un moment. « Carlisle a quelques amis à travers le monde et certains d'entre eux sont des nomades. Jasper en connaît aussi beaucoup. Mais nous ne les voyons pas très souvent – peut-être une fois ou deux en quelques décennies »

Je me suis souvenue m'être demandé une fois combien de vampires existaient réellement dans le monde tout en se cachant parmi les humains. A bien des égards, ils avaient leur propre monde dans celui des humains – ce qui m'effrayait un peu. Mais je devais admettre que c'était également fascinant.

Mes pensées revinrent à Edward et à sa situation présente. Cela me troublait d'apprendre qu'il était sur le point d'affronter un vampire inconnu, même en présence de Jasper.

« Peut-être que Carlisle aurait dû partir avec Jasper, murmurai-je en pensant que s'ils étaient tous les trois ensemble ils seraient plus en sécurité.

– Il l'a d'abord considéré mais a ensuite décidé de ne pas y aller. Il veut rester proche de toi au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal ici »

Quelque chose remua en moi et le sang qui coulait dans mes veines était soudainement devenu brûlant. Je savais Alice tout à fait capable de me protéger si la situation l'exigeait – Carlisle le savait aussi. Mais il avait quand même voulu rester. Le savoir allumait la flamme d'une bougie – petite et simple mais assez grande pour illuminer une pièce entière.

C'est ce que j'avais commencé à ressentir à chaque fois qu'une pensée de lui me traversait l'esprit ; être illuminée.

Je me raclai la gorge en évitant les yeux d'Alice. Elle me regardait à nouveau de près et son examen minutieux me mettait mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce que Carlisle est à Ithaca ? » demandai-je. Il était parti avant mon réveil et j'eus le sentiment désagréable que les deux dernières semaines allaient se répéter. Que plusieurs allaient passer avant de pouvoir le revoir. Je ne connaissais toujours pas la raison de son absence récente, et si elle fut intentionnelle ou non.

« Il est parti pour une chasse rapide, répondit Alice. Il sera de retour dans quelques heures »

J'ai hoché la tête en ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je l'ai refermée. Se confier à Alice semblait être la chose la plus naturelle au monde, mais en même temps c'était difficile. Surtout parce que je ne savais pas comment exprimer mes sentiments.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils devant mon expression.

– Rien », dis-je en me levant pour remplir ma tasse. Même sans caféine, je me sentais étrangement alerte. « Je me demandais juste s'il se passait quelque chose avec lui », expliquai-je après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. Il me fallut un temps inutilement long pour verser une goutte de lait dans le café et j'ai essayé de prendre un air détaché tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Alice derrière la porte du réfrigérateur.

« Avec qui ? Carlisle ? » demanda Alice. Elle ne répondit pas à ma question mais fit plutôt sa propre enquête. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

Haussant les épaules, je pris une gorgée rapide dans la tasse et me brûlai la langue dans le même temps. « Ça vient de me traverser l'esprit, expliquai-je en essayant de paraître désinvolte. Il était parti plusieurs jours et je me suis dit… » Je laissai les mots s'égrener tout en observant son expression.

Pour une quelconque raison, elle avait l'air presque amusée. « Il n'est pas parti, corrigea-t-elle. Il est venu ici tous les soirs après ton coucher »

Je fronçai les sourcils tout en regardant mon café. « Toutes les nuits ? répétai-je

– Oui, assura Alice. Toutes les nuits »

J'étais tiraillée entre soulagement et confusion en y pensant. Tous ces jours, j'avais pensé qu'il avait été absent mais en réalité il n'y avait eu qu'un mur qui nous avait séparé. Je n'en avais tout simplement pas eu conscience. J'avais supposé automatiquement que c'était Alice qui veillait sur moi durant la nuit car c'était la dernière personne que je voyais avant d'aller me coucher et la première quand je me levais le matin.

Toujours confuse vis-à-vis du comportement de Carlisle, j'ai commencé à me demander pourquoi il avait choisi d'être présent pendant les nuits plutôt que les journées. La pointe de soupçon qu'il m'évitait pour une quelconque raison refusait de s'en aller. Mais lorsque je pensais à la nuit dernière – à la conversation tranquille sur le canapé tandis que les ombres jouaient sur les murs et cet étrange sentiment de finalité – j'ai réalisé qu'il n'agissait pas comme une personne essayant de m'éviter. Il n'avait pas été distant et renfermé mais plutôt étonnamment ouvert. Peut-être plus ouvert qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

« _Et si je regrettais les choix que j'ai faits et les chemins que j'ai empruntés au fil des années… cela voudrait dire que je regretterais aussi de t'avoir rencontré_ »

Je me suis retrouvée à me demander la signification de ses paroles prononcées au milieu de la nuit avec seulement les ombres pour témoins. Et à nouveau, il y avait ce sentiment étrange de conclusion. Comme si ses paroles avaient été en quelque sorte très importantes pour une chose qui avait complètement changé et qui allait se produire. Il y avait eu comme une étrange résolution dans ses mots, presque comme s'il avait pris une décision.

Préoccupée par mes pensées, je regardai distraitement Alice tandis qu'elle filait dans la cuisine et le salon en farfouillant dans les placards et tiroirs pour trouver des vases pour les fleurs qu'elle avait apportées avec elle ce matin. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je faillis rater le sourire qui lui monta aux lèvres. C'était un sourire pleins de secrets et comme elle a remarqué que je la regardais, elle a rapidement revêtu une expression innocente.

Ce ne fut que seulement lorsque j'ai fini de boire mon café et que j'étais prête à partir pour la librairie que je remarquais le choix de couleur des fleurs qu'elle avait apportées. Je l'avais regardé tandis qu'elle plaçait un bouquet de jonquilles dans chaque vase. Son choix de fleurs m'embrouilla – on ne voyait habituellement les jonquilles qu'au printemps. Elles paraissaient peu à leur place sachant que Noël était dans moins d'une semaine.

J'ai écarté cette pensée en sachant qu'Alice pouvait être assez peu conventionnelle sur beaucoup de choses. Et d'ailleurs décorer la maison année après année avec des poinsettias simplement parce que c'était la fleur traditionnelle de Noël, paraissait un peu ennuyeux.

Ou peut-être adorait-elle les jonquilles.

C'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'après-midi. J'étais sur le point d'éteindre les lumières et de fermer le magasin lorsqu'une femme d'âge moyen entra. La clochette au-dessus de la porte tinta bruyamment alors qu'elle sortait de la brume de l'après-midi. Il neigeait de nouveau et je lui lançai un regard compatissant tandis qu'elle se lamentait sur ses orteils glacés. Puis elle parut se rendre compte que c'était samedi et que je fermais le magasin plus tôt. Elle s'excusa de m'avoir retenue et me proposa de revenir lundi.

J'ai écarté ses excuses, refusant d'entendre sa suggestion. Je ne chassais jamais un client quelle que soit l'heure. Jetant mon manteau sur le comptoir, je me tournai vers elle et l'interrogeai sur ses souhaits. Il est apparu que la femme, comme beaucoup d'autres cette semaine, recherchait une solution rapide en matière de cadeaux. Apparemment elle avait une fille qui était récemment devenue fleuriste et cherchait un livre à lui offrir pour Noël.

« Je pense avoir exactement ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin », lui assurai-je avec un sourire en disparaissant parmi les rayonnages. Je ne possédais pas beaucoup de livres sur les fleurs en stock mais heureusement, je trouvais ce que je cherchais. Je sortis un livre épais de l'étagère en me souvenant l'avoir parcouru une fois. Il n'y avait que de belles illustrations de centaines de fleurs dessinées à la main avec à leurs côtés, une description complète de leurs caractéristiques et de leurs habitats, et même quelques informations sur ce que chaque fleur symbolisait.

Ce fut réellement un accident que cela se produisit à ce moment-là, aussi improbable soit-il. Alors que je tirais l'épais livre de l'étagère, il glissa entre mes doigts et tomba sur le sol pour s'ouvrir sur une page sur laquelle étaient dessinées des fleurs jaune vif. Je m'inquiétai silencieusement sur la couverture et la reliure tout en espérant que la chute n'avait pas causé trop de dommage – c'était le seul exemplaire que je possédais. Cette pensée me tracassa si profondément que la page remplie de petits caractères et de dessins jaunes passa presque inaperçue à mes yeux.

Mais alors que je soulevais le livre du sol sur le point de m'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun dommages, mes yeux parcoururent la page par accident.

« _La jonquille, également appelée narcisse, est une plante de taille moyenne qui…_ »

Je fronçai les sourcils à ces mots, tandis qu'une image de ma cuisine et de mon salon ce matin prenait place dans ma tête. Je me souvins comment Alice avait rempli les vases de jonquilles jaune vif et répandu les fruits de son travail dans toute ma maison.

Quelque chose me poussa à lire et j'ai sauté la liste des différentes variétés et leurs descriptions précises pour que mes yeux trouvent enfin le petit en-tête dans un coin de la page.

« _La jonquille symbolise le premier signe du printemps, elle représente l'esprit chevaleresque, le respect et l'espoir. C'est un symbole de renaissance, de nouveaux commencements et de vie éternelle. Une jonquille solitaire prédit le malheur tandis qu'un ensemble de jonquilles est un signe de joie et de bonheur_ »

Renaissance. Nouveaux commencements. Vie éternelle.

Je n'étais pas encore sûre de décider si Alice était sournoise ou non. Je ressentais l'envie de rouler des yeux à ce que je venais de lire puis de parcourir le livre afin de trouver une fleur qui symbolisait le _mécontentement_ ou la _rébellion_ pour remplir mon chez-moi de cette nouvelle splendeur florale.

Mais je me suis souvenue alors de l'étrange sourire sur ses lèvres, du contentement qui s'était dégagé d'elle. Et je me suis demandé : qu'est-ce qui l'avait rendue si… _heureuse _? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait donné envie de remplir ma maison de fleurs symbolisant des choses qui n'auraient pas dû être liées à ma vie en ce moment ? Était-ce une chose qu'elle avait vu dans mon avenir ? Une chose dont elle ne m'avait pas parlé ?

J'ai repensé à l'étrange sentiment qui m'avait envahi la nuit précédente – le sentiment de quelque chose de terminé et de quelque chose de nouveau. J'ai pensé à Carlisle, à la nuance de miel sombre dans ses yeux. J'ai pensé à l'étrange résolution en lui, à cette détermination qui n'était pas là avant. Il avait existé une étrange différence avec le soir passé, différence que je n'avais pas su expliquer.

Une pensée essaya de se former dans mon esprit mais elle s'échappa juste au moment où j'allais l'attraper. Je ne parvenais plus à démêler cette situation, sans parler de mes pensées et sentiments. Mon esprit était embrouillé tandis que je retournais vers le comptoir et que je me rappelais in-extremis de vérifier si le livre avait subi des dommages en tombant. J'ai demandé à la cliente si elle voulait que le livre soit emballé dans du papier cadeau et j'ai saisi la distraction avec empressement lorsqu'elle répondit par l'affirmative.

La clochette au-dessus de la porte tinta doucement lorsqu'elle partit et après cela, elle resta bien trop silencieuse. Des pensées commencèrent à tourbillonner dans ma tête ce qui rendit mon esprit encore plus confus.

Je n'arrêtai pas de me dire que je ne devrais pas laisser des fleurs idiotes m'affecter de cette façon car il y avait de fortes chances que ce détail du décor d'Alice n'ait même pas été intentionnel. Peut-être même ne savait-elle pas ce que représentait la jonquille.

Mais le soupçon qui me traversa me dit qu'elle le savait très bien au contraire, parce que les caprices d'Alice, si impulsifs pouvaient-ils être, étaient rarement fait au hasard. C'était presque comme si elle essayait mettre quelque chose en évidence.

Devant la fenêtre, la neige tombait plus fortement. Je me suis perdue dans cette vue en essayant de me vider l'esprit tandis que mes yeux suivaient les flocons de neige flottant à travers le crépuscule. Je ne sus combien de temps je suis restée là. Finalement, les lampadaires commencèrent à s'allumer, créant une faible lueur dorée face au crépuscule sombre.

Un léger coup sur la porte me fit sursauter. Quelqu'un l'ouvrit avec hésitation en déclenchant à nouveau la clochette.

Je fus plus que surprise lorsque mon regard rencontra une paire d'yeux dorés. Pas dorés comme les réverbères extérieur mais dorés comme le soleil couchant. Dorés comme les rayons de lumières jouant sur des vagues ondulantes.

En haussant les sourcils, j'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun mot n'en sortit. J'étais abasourdie parce qu'une grande partie de moi ne s'attendait pas à le voir aujourd'hui. Je m'étais déjà préparée à l'idée que voir Carlisle durant la journée était en quelque sorte inenvisageable car il avait paru faire un grand effort pour rester hors de ma vue lorsque j'étais éveillée. La nuit dernière fut une exception mais c'est parce que je l'avais pris par surprise. Parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je me réveille et le trouve dans mon salon enveloppé par la nuit.

Je me demandai ce qui l'avait incité à abandonner sa nouvelle habitude pour venir me voir avant même que le crépuscule n'apparaisse entièrement.

Carlisle hocha la tête en signe de salutation tout en tapotant ses chaussures pour se débarrasser de la neige avant d'entrer.

« Salut », dis-je en essayant de ne pas le regarder. Les flocons de neige s'accrochaient à ses cheveux le faisant ressembler à un être surnaturel tombé du ciel. « Comment s'est déroulé ton voyage de chasse ?

– Bien. Merci de demander, répondit-il avec un agréable sourire. Cela a pris plus de temps que je ne pensais. J'étais censé revenir plus tôt »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule surprise de voir à quelle vitesse l'après-midi s'était écoulée. L'heure de fermeture du magasin était dépassée depuis près de deux heures.

« C'est vraiment la bonne heure ? » m'exclamai-je très surprise lorsque je compris à quel point j'avais été préoccupée.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Carlisle. « Tu as dû avoir une journée bien remplie derrière toi », fit-il remarquer ne sachant pas que ce n'étaient pas les clients qui avaient occupé mes pensées au cours des deux dernières heures. De toute façon, je décidai d'entériner le sujet en commençant à me moquer de ma folle journée et en prenant le manteau que j'avais abandonné un peu plus tôt sur le comptoir. Carlisle attentait près de la porte pendant que j'éteignais les lumières et la cafetière dans l'arrière-boutique. Alice avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur moi, et avait déjà remplacé mon café habituel par du décaféiné. J'ai regardé un moment le pot en plastique avant de lui tourner le dos.

La neige tourbillonnait autour de nous tandis que Carlisle et moi nous nous dirigions vers le parc. Le vent glacial me fouettait les joues et j'enfouis ma tête dans le capuchon de mon manteau plus que désireuse de rentrer à la maison. Le parc composé de sentiers sinueux et de bancs confortables s'était transformé en un univers de neige froide et de parcelles glissantes. Le trottoir sous la couche de neige fraîche était périlleux à traverser et je fus sur le point de perdre une fois ou deux l'équilibre durant le chemin du retour. Au moment où nous sommes arrivés à la porte d'entrée de mon logement, Carlisle avait décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'il me tienne le bras afin de me maintenir stable jusqu'à ce que je sois en sécurité à l'intérieur. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur ma maladresse mais je pouvais voir à son petit sourire qu'il était tenté de le faire. Je me demandai si ça l'amusait que ma propension à finir sur mon arrière-train n'avait pas disparu au cours de ces huit dernières années.

« Merci », murmurai-je alors qu'il me relâchait et tendait la main pour fermer la porte derrière nous. Le vent hurlant resta de l'autre côté et j'ai soudainement été reconnaissante que demain se soit dimanche et accessoirement mon jour de congé, les chutes de neige qui avait paru innocente semblaient maintenant se transformer en tempête de neige. Autant j'avais appris à apprécier le temps froid de Buffalo, autant je devais admettre que patauger dans la neige dès le matin ne me tentait pas.

Je ne sentais presque plus mes lèvres et mon nez alors que je retirais mon manteau neigeux. Carlisle me lança un regard compatissant tandis que je me frottais les mains pour essayer d'y relancer la circulation. Je manquai presque la perplexité dans ses yeux alors qu'il inspirait puis je me suis tournée pour jeter un regard déconcerté sur mon salon et ma cuisine.

Ses yeux contemplèrent les vases pleins de jonquille tandis qu'un sourire confus commençait à courber ses lèvres.

« J'ai subi récemment une attaque d'Alice, expliquai-je avec un sourire et en haussant les épaules. Ma maison et moi ne nous en sommes toujours pas remises »

Il gloussa doucement. « Tu survivras », assura-t-il.

Je levai un sourcil vers lui. « Parles-tu d'expérience ?

– Malheureusement »

Nous rîmes de bon cœur puis je me suis occupée à faire du thé en faisant de mon mieux pour occulter les fleurs jaunes criardes. Et plus important encore leur symbolique.

Alors que la fin de semaine passa et qu'une nouvelle débutait, il parut que mes pressentiments antérieurs n'étaient pas justifiés. Contre tous mes soupçons, Carlisle ne m'évita pas ou ne fut absent comme avant. Il me tint compagnie et m'escortait à la librairie le matin en y restant même un moment parfois. Il existait une différence nette dans son comportement par rapport à la semaine passée où je ne l'avais pas du tout vu. C'était presque comme s'il s'était caché de quelque chose et que maintenant il était près à y faire face. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était et ce n'était certainement pas moi qui allais aborder le sujet – j'étais simplement silencieusement heureuse qu'il soit là, m'apportant à nouveau un rythme réconfortant à mes jours.

Un jour, Alice me prévint que Jasper était revenu de Seattle. Apparemment retrouver le nomade avait été plus difficile que prévu et une fois qu'Edward et Jasper l'avait atteint, il avait été plus ou moins réticent à répondre à leurs questions. Assez vite, le nomade était parti en insistant pour rester seul. Jasper était revenu à Buffalo et Edward avait poursuivi son chemin jusqu'en Alaska après avoir décidé de passer les vacances à Denali.

J'avais l'impression pour une quelconque raison d'avoir reçu la version abrégée de l'histoire et qu'il y avait bien plus de choses qu'Alice avait bien voulu me révéler. Elle utilisait un langage inhabituellement concis en parlant de la rencontre avec ce nomade, faisant sonner une alarme dans ma tête. Ou peut-être étais-je juste paranoïaque. Ou peut-être que le flou de cette situation me faisait imaginer des choses.

J'avais envie d'aborder le sujet avec elle pour savoir si ce n'était que mon imagination mais je n'en eus jamais l'occasion. Parce qu'au bout de quelques jours, il parut que ce fut au tour d'Alice d'être absente. Carlisle m'apprit qu'elle était toujours en train de restaurer et de décorer le premier étage de leur maison et qu'apparemment elle était très occupée après avoir décidé de tout terminer avant Noël. Il me dit également que si je ne voulais pas interrompre la pose de papier peint ou le lavage des fenêtres, je ferais mieux de ne pas l'appeler et lui demander comment elle allait.

« C'est pour ça que tu as passé autant de temps ici cette semaine ? lui demandai-je avec un sourire à moitié sérieuse. Parce que tu ne veux pas qu'elle te mette à contribution ? »

Il rit. « En réalité, je lui ai offert mon aide – plusieurs fois si je puis ajouter – mais elle m'a ordonné de sortir. Ce que j'ai trouvé plutôt déplacé alors que je suis le propriétaire de cette maison.

– Oh je vois, souris-je. Tu es sans domicile. C'est pourquoi ma petite maison isolée te plaît tellement.

– Non. C'est la compagnie que je trouve attrayante »

Puis il sourit chaleureusement et à cet instant, je fus trop surprise pour y répondre. Mais des heures plus tard au milieu de la nuit alors que le sommeil me fuyait et que j'étais allongée dans mon lit complètement éveillée, ses paroles me revinrent sans cesse. Elles me remplissaient de la même chaleur que celle vue dans ses yeux. Elles chassaient le sommeil mais pas les rêves. Elles rendaient mon cœur sauvage dans ma poitrine et j'ai essayé de le calmer bien que ce ne fut pas aisé.

Parce que parfois notre cœur ne pouvait être réduit au silence. Parce que parfois quand il s'accélérait et trouvait son nouveau rythme, il était impossible de l'arrêter. Parce que parfois notre cœur ne palpitait pas seulement violemment pour nous maintenir en vie. Pour nous soutenir, pour nous faire vivre et respirer.

Parce que parfois lorsque notre cœur battait, martelait furieusement dans notre poitrine tout en envoyant de l'adrénaline et des endorphines dans nos veines, c'était pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je connaissais ce sentiment, je l'ai reconnu. Je l'ai accueilli comme un vieil ami. J'en avais eu un aperçu au cours de ces longues années mais je ne l'avais jamais vraiment exploré. Je me sentais effrayée je me sentais ravie je ressentais ces deux sentiments en même temps.

Je me sentais vivante.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **« _Tu sais que mon père était pasteur_ » et « _Comme toute chose dans la vie, je devais juste décider quoi faire avec ce qui m'était donné_ » sont des citations du livre _New Moon_ de Stephenie Meyer. La signification symbolique des jonquilles fut trouvée sur un site appelé _Teleflora_.


	13. Tempête

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Réponse à **rougepivoine** : bonne chance pour ta période de sevrage en caféine ^^ moi je me passerais bien d'essayer, au boulot et de nuit ça aide franchement surtout en ce moment ! Oui Alice est intenable mais depuis le temps, on devrait plus être surprise de son petit grain de folie qu'on aime en réalité. Bonne semaine à toi et à dimanche du coup ;) PS : tu vas voir on avance un peu plus dans ce chapitre sur la vision d'Alice - mais un peu ^^ l'auteur n'est franchement pas pressée.

* * *

_**« Bien sûr que je vais te faire du mal. Bien sûr que tu me feras du mal. Bien sûr que nous nous ferons mutuellement du mal.**_

_**Mais c'est la condition même de l'existence.**_

_**Se faire printemps c'est prendre le risque de l'hiver. **_

_**Se faire présent c'est prendre le risque de l'absence »**_

\- Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, _Manon, Ballerina_ -

_Manon, danseuse _(en version originale française)

* * *

**Tempête**

Les vacances se passèrent plus ou moins sans incident ce qui me convenait tout à fait. Je n'avais jamais aimé faire de grandes choses mais connaissant Alice, je m'étais mentalement préparée à quelque chose. Mais quand décembre est devenu janvier et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas relâché son énergie refoulée pour la célébration du Nouvel An, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Il était logique que les vampires ne célèbrent pas nécessairement Noël et le Nouvel An de la même façon que les humains mais je trouvais la passivité d'Alice très inhabituelle.

Un dimanche après-midi quelques jours après être entré dans le mois de janvier, elle est venue me chercher chez moi pour me reconduire à Ithaca. Quand j'ai pris place sur la siège passager, il me fallut tout ce que j'avais de retenue pour ne pas grincer des dents – la radio de la voiture retentissait à plein volume. Ce qui me dérouta car les Cullen avaient plutôt une audition super sensible. Je regardai attentivement Alice pendant qu'elle me lançait un rapide sourire quelque peu distrait et faisait faire demi-tour à la Mercedes dans ma petite cour. Un petit pli apparut entre ses sourcils tandis qu'elle fixait le rétroviseur et faisait reculer la voiture. C'était presque comme si cette tâche exigeait toute sa concentration. Au début, je pensais juste qu'elle avait une vision mais la lueur dans ses yeux n'était pas vide et absente comme lorsqu'elle cherchait l'avenir. Elle n'était que curieusement préoccupée.

J'ai haussé les épaules et regardai par la fenêtre pour observer les rues animées défiler. On était presque arrivé sur l'autoroute avant que je ne doive tendre la main pour baisser le volume de la radio. Les sons rauques de la musique rock se calmèrent.

Alice me lança un regard surpris presque comme si elle venait seulement de remarquer à quel point c'était bruyant dans la voiture.

« Désolée, dit-elle tandis que ses doigts tapaient contre le volant. Je n'avais même pas remarqué à quel point la radio était assourdissante »

J'ai haussé les sourcils à cela. « Il faudrait être sourd pour ne pas le remarquer, notai-je. Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose ? »

Ses doigts tambourinèrent à nouveau contre le volant. « Bien sûr que non », répondit-elle et après cela, elle commença à grommeler quelque chose au sujet du trafic.

Durant l'heure qu'il fallut pour arriver jusqu'à chez eux, je fis quelques tentatives pour entamer la conversation mais sans succès. Il était évident que quelque chose la troublait. Inutile de dire que cela m'inquiétait.

« Écoute si quelque chose est arrivé, tu ferais tout aussi bien de me le dire », dis-je après avoir reçu une fois de plus une réponse distraite à mes petites conversations.

Alice soupira. Je m'attendais à une autre réponse distraite du style « Tout va bien ». Au lieu de ça, elle me surprit.

« Je suis frustrée, admit-elle en semblant pendant un court instant presque accablée. C'est tout.

– Pourquoi ? » demandai-je confuse.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, ses yeux brun doré collés au pare-brise. Soudain, elle mit le clignotant à droite et tourna sur une route secondaire isolée. Elle arrêta la voiture en laissant le moteur tourner.

« Je t'ai laissé tomber Bella, éclata-t-elle en me laissant encore plus perplexe que je ne l'étais déjà.

– Que veux-tu dire ? demandai-je en riant d'un air incertain. Que se passe-t-il Alice ?

– Nous ne sommes pas certains. Pas de nouvelles de là-bas » Elle soupira à nouveau en se massant les tempes comme si elle souffrait physiquement.

J'ai attendu silencieusement qu'elle reprenne. Des tambourinements ténus remplissaient le silence alors que ses doigts tapaient à nouveau contre le volant. « Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé du nomade qu'Edward et Jasper ont retrouvé à Seattle avant Noël ?

– Oui, acquiesçai-je. Tu as dit qu'ils n'en avaient rien retiré d'intéressant.

– Et c'est le cas. Il a refusé de parler. Mais avant de s'enfuir, Edward a réussi à lire dans ses pensées. Ou en a eu un bref aperçu plutôt »

Relevant les sourcils, je tournai le haut de mon corps vers elle pour mieux l'entendre. Un lourd sentiment d'appréhension me traversa.

« Comme tu le sais, Edward était assez déterminé à savoir si Victoria avait quelque chose à voir avec la vision que je continue d'avoir de toi, commença-t-elle à expliquer. Lui et Jasper ont interrogé le nomade à son sujet en essayant de savoir s'il l'avait rencontré durant ses voyages. Le nomade est devenu instantanément très défensif alors qu'ils lui décrivaient l'apparence de Victoria. Jasper m'a dit qu'il était extrêmement nerveux, même effrayé.

– Pourquoi ? demandai-je. Est-il possible que Victoria soit une menace pour lui ? »

Alice se mordit la lèvre. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas maintenant. Pas comme tu l'entends de toute façon » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la voiture par la vitre, coupant le moteur. Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Quand Jasper a donné la description de Victoria au nomade, Edward a guetté ses pensées en espérant qu'elles puissent lui fournir des renseignements. Il a dit que dès que Jasper avait mentionné Victoria, des souvenirs avaient commencé à surgir dans l'esprit du nomade. Des souvenirs d'un combat impliquant un grand groupe de vampires »

Une étrange sensation de froid m'envahit. « Un combat ? »

Alice acquiesça. « Nous ne sommes pas entièrement sûrs de ce qui s'est passé. Jasper a de solides soupçons mais nous ne pouvons les confirmer. Cependant, il pense que le groupe de vampires qu'Edward a vu dans les souvenirs de ce nomade était une armée de vampire. Et le nomade en a peut être fait partie, de cette armée.

– Pourquoi se battraient-ils ? » demandai-je en ne sachant quoi demander d'autre en premier. Mon esprit grouillait de questions. « Et qu'est-ce qu'une armée ? Je pensais que les clans nombreux étaient inhabituels chez les vampires.

– Ils le sont. La plupart des vampires vivent seuls ou en couple. Cependant, ce ne serait pas la première fois dans notre histoire que quelqu'un crée une armée pour son propre usage »

Un frisson descendit le long de mon échine. « _Crée _? »

Alice acquiesça. « Jasper connaît beaucoup de choses sur ces pratiques – tu devrais le lui demander si tu as des questions plus précises à l'esprit. En tout cas, il pense que les vampires étaient peut-être des nouveau-nés créés exprès. Comme tu le sais, ce n'est pas contre nos lois de créer un nouveau vampire aussi longtemps que le créateur garde le nouveau-né sous contrôle. Dans ce cas, ce ne fut pas le cas. Un grand nombre de vampires sans parler d'un groupe de nouveau-nés, sont tenus d'attirer l'attention. C'est pourquoi Jasper pense que le combat vu par Edward dans l'esprit de ce nomade n'était pas n'importe quelle bataille – c'était une exécution »

J'ai humecté mes lèvres, elles étaient glacées. « Une exécution ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Les yeux d'Alice balayèrent le paysage par la fenêtre de la voiture. Des arbres couverts de neige bordaient la route de gravier devant nous et l'on pouvait comparer cette vue à celle présente sur une carte postale. J'avais l'impression qu'Alice le voyait à peine. Quand elle se tourna pour me regarder à nouveau, ce soupçon avait déjà remué dans le fond de ma tête.

« Les Volturi, déclara-t-elle en confirmant mon intuition. D'une manière ou d'une autre ce nomade est parvenu à leur échapper mais pas avant d'avoir été le témoin de la destruction de l'armée dont il faisait partie. Il est plus que probable que les nouveau-nés aient causé beaucoup de ravages parmi les humains et donc fini par attirer l'attention sur leurs agissements. Les Volturi ont été contraints d'intervenir » Elle fit une pause tout en soutenant mon regard. « Au début Jasper pensait que le nomade avait peur de Victoria car il était nerveux lorsqu'elle a été mentionnée. Mais il semble que le souvenir des Volturi et de leurs actions étaient la cause de sa peur. Il n'a probablement même jamais su qui ils étaient, ni pourquoi ils avaient tué l'armée dont il faisait partie. Il craint probablement encore de subir le même sort »

J'inspirai lentement tout en étant légèrement abasourdie. « Je suis encore un peu perdue, avouai-je en essayant d'absorber tout ce que j'avais entendu au cours des dernières minutes. Que vient faire Victoria là-dedans ? A-t-elle créé cette armée ? Et _pourquoi _?

– Victoria est peut-être derrière tout ça. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit elle qui ait crée les nouveau-nés.

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– Parce que je l'aurais vu si elle avait décidé de faire quelque chose d'aussi drastique et elle le savait, dit songeusement Alice. J'ai gardé un œil sur elle après notre départ de Forks. Après tout, nous savions qu'elle chercherait à venger la mort de James un jour. Comme je ne l'ai jamais vu prendre la décision de lever cette armée, je pense qu'elle devait avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider afin qu'elle puisse opérer dans l'ombre. Quelqu'un qui prenait toutes les décisions importantes pour qu'elle me maintienne dans l'obscurité. Pour s'assurer que nous serions tous pris au dépourvu » Elle fit une pause, ses yeux se fixant sur le paysage enneigé devant nous. « Et quant au pourquoi… je pense que nous savons toutes les deux quel était son objectif »

Un frisson involontaire me traversa, me faisant frissonner. Alice me jeta un coup d'œil en redémarrant le moteur. L'air chaud commença à remplir l'habitacle, mais le froid s'accrochait à ma peau comme une chape de plomb.

Silencieusement, Alice commença à chercher un endroit pour faire demi-tour et quelques instants plus tard nous étions de retour sur la route principale.

« Mais Victoria a-t-elle jamais eu connaissance de ta capacité à voir l'avenir ? demandai-je en parcourant mes souvenirs flous. Comment aurait-elle su qu'elle ne devrait pas prendre de décisions importantes pour t'empêcher de voir ses intentions ?

– James était au courant de ma capacité à voir l'avenir, souligna-t-elle. Il a dû parler de moi à Victoria avant qu'il ne soit détruit à Phoenix.

– Oh » J'avais presque oublié ça. Presque. Une grande partie de moi espérait que le souvenir de James dans ce studio de danse s'effacerait un jour complètement, mais sa voix froide et amusée était presque marquée dans mon cerveau. Et elle me remplissait la tête maintenant sans y être invitée : _Elle ne semblait même pas remarquer la douleur, pauvre petite créature. Elle était coincée dans le trou noir de cette cellule depuis si longtemps. Cent ans plus tôt, elle aurait été brûlée sur le bûcher pour ses visions. Dans les années vingt, c'était l'asile et les traitements de choc…_

Je secouai la tête pour me débarrasser de ce souvenir et me tournai pour regarder Alice. « Alors Victoria a fait tout ça pour avoir une armée de vampires à sa disposition, murmurai-je au bout d'un moment. Mais pourquoi faire ça ? Pourquoi une armée ? »

Alice se tourna pour me regarder tandis que l'expression sur son visage dépeignait l'incertitude, elle n'était pas sûre de ce que j'essayais de dire.

« Tu sous-entends clairement que son plan était de venger la mort de James en me tuant, expliquai-je. Mais elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'une armée pour accomplir ça. Elle aurait très bien pu s'en sortir toute seule.

– Peut-être que c'est comme tu l'as précisé il y a quelques semaines, réfléchit Alice. Peut-être a-t-elle pensé que nous n'avions pas quitté Forks. Peut-être pensait-elle qu'elle devait nous éliminer avant de pouvoir t'atteindre. Et de plus, je suis certaine que l'idée de nous éliminer dans le processus était plus que séduisante pour elle. De faire une pierre deux coups.

– J'imagine », approuvai-je doucement. Une question me brûlait les lèvres. Je me demandai pourquoi Alice n'y avait pas encore répondu : elle devait savoir quelle genre de question je me posais. « Donc ? insistai-je comme elle restait silencieuse. Où est-elle maintenant ? Victoria ? »

Ses doigts tapotèrent à nouveau contre le volant. « Selon les souvenirs de ce nomade, elle a été tuée avec l'armée »

Une vague de soulagement m'envahit. Victoria était morte. Je trouvais ça plus que difficile à croire. En poussant un profond soupir, je pensai négligemment que c'était un nom que je pouvais rayer de ma liste de choses à craindre.

Alice n'avait pas l'air soulagée, elle. Elle ralentit la vitesse pour tourner la voiture sur le chemin de terre sinuant qui menait à leur maison. Pendant un court instant, je me perdis dans la vue des arbres dormant dans la neige mais un petit soupir à côté de moi m'en fit détourner le regard.

« Depuis que j'ai eu cette vision de toi à l'automne dernier, j'ai continué à chercher Victoria. Maintenant nous savons pourquoi je n'ai jamais réussi à voir son avenir. Il est probable que les Volturi l'aient détruite ainsi que l'armée il y a de nombreuses années, probablement peu de temps après que nous avons quitté Forks »

Derrière les arbres, j'aperçu leur belle et vieille maison. J'ai observé Alice tandis qu'elle garait la voiture et quelque chose dans son expression me fit me rappeler les mots qu'elle avait prononcé plus tôt. Les mots qui avaient lancé cette conversation.

« Alice, dis-je lorsqu'elle tira sur le frein à main et coupa le moteur. Plus tôt, tu m'as dit que tu m'avais laissé tomber. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait dire une chose pareille ? »

Elle me donna un regard qui était l'incarnation de mille excuses. « Et si les Volturi n'étaient pas intervenus Bella ? demanda-t-elle. Et si Victoria avait réussi à mettre son plan en œuvre et à t'attaquer – avec des dizaine de nouveau-nés ? Tu aurais été toute seule et sans défense parce que nous t'avions laissé sans protection »

Je suis restée silencieuse pendant une minute, ne sachant quoi dire. Découvrir qu'il y a quelques années, j'avais peut-être été à un cheveux de mourir et que je n'en avais même pas eu conscience… une révélation comme celle-ci me laissa presque sans voix.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'elle prévoyait », proposai-je. Les mots semblaient boiteux mais au moins, ils étaient sincères.

« Mais nous l'avons fait. Nous avons tué son compagnon Bella. Nous n'avions pas su assumer qu'elle ne laisserait pas une telle chose passer. Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes à quel point le lien entre deux compagnons peut être durable. Les vampires sont des êtres vengeurs par nature. Ce trait particulier est intégré en nous. Ses mesures de représailles étaient plus une certitude qu'une possibilité. Et nous avons fait une terrible erreur en ayant trop confiance en ma capacité à voir ses intentions à l'avance sans nous douter qu'elle trouverait un moyen d'échapper à mes visions » Elle se tut en soutenant mon regard sans relâche. « Je suis désolée Bella. C'est une confiance excessive en moi qui a mis ta vie en danger.

– Ça n'a plus d'importance, insistai-je, ma voix restant calme et ferme. Les Volturi ont mis fin à tout ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle est partie. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir parce qu'il n'y a rien à regretter. Je suis en sécurité.

– Pour le moment, concéda-t-elle mais son ton n'était rien d'autre qu'un avertissement. Bien sûr je suis soulagée de savoir que Victoria n'est pas derrière cette vision que je continue d'avoir de toi. Mais cela signifie seulement que quelqu'un d'autre l'est » Elle maintint son regard sur moi un moment de plus comme pour s'assurer que je comprenais la gravité de la situation. Puis, elle sortit de la voiture et avant que j'ai même eu la chance de tourner la tête, elle tenait déjà la portière passagère ouverte pour moi.

« Ce n'est pas comme si la situation est si différente, notai-je en sortant. Je veux dire… ce n'est pas comme si la situation a empiré. Au moins nous savons maintenant avec certitude que Victoria n'est pas dans le coup. J'appellerais ça un progrès »

Une ombre apparut dans les yeux d'Alice. Elle ressemblait à quelqu'un s'apprêtant à annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles et une lueur furtive d'anxiété passa sur son visage. Cependant quelque chose sembla la retenir et je savais qu'elle ne voulait probablement pas m'inquiéter plus que nécessaire. Bien que j'appréciais sa prévenance, l'honnêteté était une chose que j'appréciais davantage. Je ne voulais pas quelqu'un marche sur la pointe des pieds avec moi.

« Au fait comment se fait-il que tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? demandai-je alors que nous traversions la cour en direction de la véranda. Si tu le sais depuis avant Noël… »

Elle secoua la tête en haussant les épaules. « Parce que j'espérais avoir quelque chose de plus concret à te dire maintenant. Quelque chose d'utile qui nous rapprocherait de la solution » Elle s'arrêta devant l'escalier en brique menant à la véranda puis se tourna pour me regarder. Ses paroles suivantes, aussi inquiétantes furent-elles, ne m'effrayèrent pas. A part me rendre encore plus confuse.

« Et comme tu l'as dit… la situation n'a pas empiré, déclara-t-elle. En fait elle a été très mauvaise tout ce temps »

Un froncement de sourcils prit place sur mon visage. « Que veux-tu dire par très mauvaise ? »

Elle sembla sur le point de répondre mais se tourna ensuite vers la porte d'entrée. Elle s'ouvrit dans un craquement feutré pour y révéler Carlisle.

« Bella », salua-t-il. Son sourire fut vraiment chaleureux mais il y avait une sorte de tension dans ses yeux alors qu'il jetait un rapide coup d'œil à Alice. Mon regard passa entre eux deux. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils échangeaient une conversation sans mots – je le voyais à leurs visages.

Cependant la conversation fut courte, même pour une conversation sans paroles. Alice commença à me faire entrer et Carlisle s'écarta pour nous ouvrir la porte. J'ai échangé un regard rapide avec lui tandis que je montais les escaliers vers le porche. Il souriait toujours comme si me revoir lui plaisait beaucoup. Mais la lueur dans ses yeux était en quelque sorte déchirée. Presque comme s'il ne pouvait choisir entre l'inquiétude et le plaisir en me regardant.

Cependant cette expression disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Quand Alice et moi entrâmes à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte derrière nous. Alors qu'Alice me traînait dans le hall en semblant progressivement redevenir son ancien elle, pétillante, je continuai à penser à la lueur fugace dans les yeux de Carlisle. Pour une quelconque raison, quelque chose me hantait. J'ai pensé distraitement que la dernière fois que j'avais visité la vieille maison, je m'étais sentie enchantée. Mais maintenant, j'avais l'impression d'être aux funérailles de quelqu'un – l'atmosphère de la maison était presque sombre.

Je n'étais pas actuellement enchantée. J'étais inquiète.

Les dix premières minutes s'écoulèrent rapidement alors qu'Alice me conduisait au premier étage tout en expliquant ce qu'elle avait fait à la maison depuis ma dernière visite. La moitié de ses paroles au moins entrèrent dans une oreille pour ressortir par l'autre alors que j'essayais de me débarrasser de l'étrange sentiment d'inquiétude qui continuait à m'envahir. Quelque chose me harcelait, une pensée qui me restait à découvrir. Il y avait quelque chose dans la nervosité précédente d'Alice qui ne s'expliquait pas, sans parler de la lueur dans les yeux de Carlisle quelques instants plus tôt. Il était sûrement compréhensible que les informations sur la tentative de Victoria de lever une armée de vampires les fassent se tenir sur leurs gardes. Mais comme elle était morte, il ne devrait plus y avoir de raison de s'en inquiéter.

« _La situation n'a pas empiré_, avait déclaré Alice à l'extérieur. _En fait, elle a été très mauvaise tout ce temps _»

J'avais raté quelque chose d'important. Et ce qui était frustrant, c'est que j'avais le sentiment que je le savais déjà, mais ce savoir était juste hors de ma portée et je ne pouvais le saisir.

Essayant d'ignorer cette sensation et me convaincant que j'étais paranoïaque, je me concentrai sur Alice tandis qu'elle me donnait une description un peu trop détaillée de la rénovation du sol du salon. Elle semblait être redevenue elle-même – sembler était le mot. Je ne pus m'empêcher de noter l'air de malaise qui passait de temps à autre sur son visage. Et je savais que je n'étais pas la seule à être à cran.

Je l'observai attentivement tandis que je la complimentais au sujet du sol du salon qu'elle avait rénové.

« Le sol d'origine était magnifique mais un peu trop usé à mon goût, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Je paris que quelqu'un a patiné dessus »

J'ai ris doucement. « Eh bien cela t'a donné au moins une bonne raison de le changer.

– C'est vrai, admit-elle. Mais il m'a fallu _deux jours_ pour décider quel type de bois je devrais utiliser – chêne, érable, caryer ? Tant d'options.

– Juste deux jours ? souris-je d'un air taquin. Je pensais que tu aurais au moins envisagé _deux semaines_ avant de prendre une décision aussi capitale »

Elle croisa obstinément les bras. « C'_est_ une décision importante. On peut toujours repeindre les murs et se débarrasser du mobilier. Mais le sol… on marche et l'on se tient debout sur lui tout le temps. C'est important de savoir à quoi on veut qu'il ressemble.

– Tu aurais pu recouvrir l'ancien avec un tapis, continuai-je de la taquiner. Cela t'aurait fait économiser beaucoup de travail »

Elle me donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, boudant. « Tu es pire que Jasper »

En riant, je tendis la main pour lui faire un câlin d'un bras. « Désolée. Je plaisantais. Tout ce que tu as fait dans cette maison est génial. Tu devrais en faire une carrière »

Elle céda en me souriant. « Esmée et moi avions prévu de faire ça une fois mais nous n'y sommes pas encore parvenues. Un jour peut-être.

– Eh bien, tu as tout le temps du monde », souris-je.

Le sourire d'Alice s'effaça. Je l'ai regardé d'un air interrogateur tout en me demandant d'où venait ce changement en elle. Mais la lueur sur son visage disparut comme si un interrupteur avait été actionné. Je me tournai pour jeter un coup d'œil confus à Carlisle que je pensais se tenir quelque part derrière moi. Mais c'est à cet instant que j'ai remarqué qu'il était parti. Étrange, il nous avait suivis dans le salon quelques instants plus tôt et se tenait près de la porte. Je ne m'habituerais jamais à la façon dont les Cullen pouvaient se déplacer aussi silencieusement qu'ils le voulaient.

Me raclant la gorge, je regardai Alice en attendant d'avoir son attention. Elle ouvrit les rideaux des grandes fenêtres qui s'étendaient le long d'un des murs de la pièce, laissant entrer la lumière de cette fin d'après-midi.

« Donc, commençai-je lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi. Tu ne m'as pas invité ici juste pour me montrer le nouveau sol. Pas qu'il ne vaille pas la peine d'être admiré », plaisantai-je en essayant de garder un ton léger.

Cette fois, elle ne se déroba devant mes yeux – bien que c'était une chose que j'attendais presque. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-elle mais son ton le reconnaissait, elle n'essaya même pas de nier.

– Un pressentiment », répondis-je en lui faisant un sourire ironique. Je me tenais inconsciemment plus droite et le menton levé – en train de faire toutes ces choses stupides qu'on fait lorsqu'on souhaitait donner une forte impression. Je retenais également mon souffle en me préparant à entendre la mauvaise nouvelle. Je ne pouvais deviner ce qu'elle pouvait être. C'était l'un des inconvénients des intuitions – elles ne pouvaient vous en dire plus. Elles ne vous révélaient pas toute l'histoire.

Alice se mordit la lèvre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu faire ça. « Carlisle veut te parler de quelque chose, dit-elle. Il est à l'étage. Tu connais le chemin »

Je lui fis un signe de tête, ma bouche esquissant un sourire que je ne ressentais pas. Mes pieds bougèrent de leur propre chef tandis que je me retournais et sortais du salon. Le couloir menant à l'escalier m'était familier depuis ma dernière visite mais j'eus soudainement l'impression d'être tombée dans un labyrinthe. Mes pieds se souvenaient du chemin mais pas mon esprit, je n'étais qu'une passagère tandis que je continuais à avancer.

Hésitant au bas des escaliers, j'ai regardé autour de moi en réalisant à quel point tout était calme dans la maison. J'ai cherché à écouter le bruit familier de la circulation présent habituellement chez moi, mais tout était presque étrangement silencieux ici. Alors que je montais jusqu'au troisième étage, seul le bruit de mes respirations calmes et de mon pas doux résonnaient le long des murs. Le silence qui semblait presque contre nature me fit me rappeler à quel point la maison était vraiment isolée, loin des routes principales. Je savais que les Cullen aimaient ça, mais pour moi, il me fallait un certain temps pour m'y habituer. Bien que j'aimais parfois être seule, j'aimais aussi avoir de la compagnie. C'était étrange de se dire que l'agitation et la cohue habituelles des gens ne se trouvaient pas à quelques pas comme d'habitude. Quand Adrian et moi nous étions séparés après notre relation houleuse et quand il avait déménagé, je me souvenais de la solitude que j'avais parfois ressentie. Et tout ce que j'avais à faire était de parfois ouvrir ma porte d'entrée et d'entendre le bruit bruyant des rues. Et instantanément, je me sentais mieux.

Mais il n'y avait pas de rues bruyantes ici, pas d'explosion de voix pour éloigner l'agitation en moi.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je passai ma main le long de la rampe lisse et incurvée pour monter les dernières marches. Je m'arrêtai un instant pour admirer les riches tons rouges des murs. Il était difficile de dire ce qui était d'origine dans la maison et ce qui avait été ajouté plus tard – Alice avait fait un travail merveilleux.

Tout comme lors de ma dernière visite, les portes du couloir étaient ouvertes à l'exception de celle du bureau de Carlisle au bout du couloir qui était fermée. Alors que je m'approchai de la pièce à pas lents, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Une croix en bois familière était accrochée au mur au-dessus de la porte, sa couleur sombre s'harmonisait avec le ton riche du mur derrière elle. Ce n'y était pas lors de ma dernière visite. Je me suis rappelé ma curiosité lorsque je l'avais vu pour la première fois dans la maison des Cullen à Forks toutes ces années plus tôt. _Tu peux rire_, avait dit Edward quand je l'avais repéré.

Je n'avais pas ri. Mais maintenant, je souris comme si la vieille croix était une amie perdue depuis longtemps. J'étais loin d'être une personne croyante mais pour une quelconque raison, c'était agréable de voir quelque chose de familier à cet instant. Et la croix me rappelait Forks, ce qui me fit me rappeler la maison.

La porte devant moi émit un gémissement discret en s'ouvrant ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées. Carlisle apparut en me faisant un petit signe de tête en guise de salutation.

« Je me baigne juste dans la nostalgie », expliquai-je en inclinant la tête vers la croix.

Il sourit doucement. « Je vois, répondit-il en s'écartant pour me laisser passer. Entre »

Alors que je pénétrais dans son bureau, la sensation d'inquiétude qui m'avait envahi ces dernières minutes perdit de son intensité. Le cheminement de mes pensées était également une autre chose que j'avais perdue. Les centaines de livres qui remplissaient les étagères m'appelaient mais je résistai à leur invitation. Détournant résolument mon attention d'eux, je regardai Carlisle. A ma grande surprise, je le surpris en train de cacher un sourire.

« Quoi ? demandai-je un peu sur la défensive.

– Rien, répondit-il en haussant innocemment les sourcils. C'est seulement que la plupart des personnes qui entrent dans cette pièce ont tendance à s'y détourner rapidement en la jugeant apparemment sans intérêt. Tu es une exception bienvenue »

Je ris. « Tu passes clairement ton temps avec les mauvaises personnes » lui retournai-je en plaisantant et souriant. Ce qui me donna automatiquement envie de me donner des coups de pied – je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je flirtais avec lui. Parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Pas vrai ?

« Peut-être », acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire et ferma la porte. Puis, il s'arrêta et inclina légèrement la tête comme pour mieux entendre.

Je reçus une explication de son comportement quand il se tourna vers moi une seconde ou deux après. « Alice m'informe qu'elle part pour une partie de chasse rapide avec Jasper » Un petit sourire courba de nouveau ses lèvres. « Je préfère ne pas répéter ce qu'elle a dit au sujet de notre passion mutuelle pour la lecture.

– Son opinion est assez prévisible », répondis-je. La sensation de malaise revint et de façon plus nette. Je commençai à me demander de quoi voulait me parler Carlisle au point qu'Alice et Jasper ressentent le besoin de nous laisser de l'intimité. Notre conversation enjouée commença à devenir creuse. Comme des mots sans signification pour éviter la conversation imminente et désagréable. Celle que nous devrions avoir.

Soudain, j'ai senti que je ne pouvais plus rester immobile et j'ai commencé à me promener dans les rayonnages tout en alignant les livres qui n'étaient pas totalement droits. C'était un acte simple et familier, quelque chose que je faisais tout le temps à la librairie. Ce qui me calmait généralement les nerfs mais pas cette fois.

Lorsque Carlisle posa des questions sur mon weekend, je me suis accrochée au sujet en étant reconnaissante de la distraction. Je lui ai dit que ma mère avait appelé hier ce qui avait été son appel de contrôle habituel pour s'assurer que j'étais toujours en vie et en bonne santé. Si elle n'avait pas de mes nouvelles assez souvent, elle s'inquiétait et pensait que je n'avais plus d'argent ou que j'étais morte de faim ou un truc dans le même genre.

« J'ai l'impression que ça devrait être à _moi_ de l'appeler _elle_, pour m'assurer que tout va bien, lui dis-je à moitié sérieuse. Non pas que je pourrais la joindre facilement – je ne peux compter le nombre de fois où elle m'appelait d'un téléphone public parce qu'elle avait perdu le sien. Je devrais demander à Phil de le fixer au mur ou n'importe où ailleurs où elle pourrait le voir »

Carlisle rit de bon cœur. « Elle n'a pas l'air d'être de tout repos.

– En effet » Je me dirigeai vers un autre rayonnage en parcourant les titres sans vraiment me concentrer sur ce que je lisais. N'importe quel autre jour, n'importe quelle autre fois, j'aurais apprécié notre bavardage futile mais j'étais actuellement trop inquiète comme une boule de nerf sur le point d'éclater.

Je me glissai entre les rayonnages et m'approchai du bureau en bois situé dans un coin de la pièce. Carlisle était à moitié assis sur le bord, les bras croisés. J'essayai de faire sortir les mots pour demander ce qui se passait quand il me prit au dépourvu en rencontrant mon regard et en le tenant d'une étrange intensité.

« Elle te manque beaucoup ? demanda-t-il en souriant doucement. Ta mère ? »

J'ai appuyé mon épaule contre l'angle d'une étagère en vacillant. Je me sentais prise en embuscade par sa question aussi simple était-elle.

La réponse était également simple. « Oui, répondis-je. Elle me manque »

Carlisle hocha la tête tandis que l'expression sur son visage se transforma soudainement en regret. « Je suis désolé que la situation t'a empêché de la voir, ainsi que ton père. Je suis sûr que tu avais hâte de les voir pour les vacances.

– C'est bon, le rassurai-je. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas passé Noël avec eux de toute façon. Renée et Phil aiment voyager durant cette période tandis que Charlie commence une nouvelle vie avec Sue. Je ne leur manque pas », assurai-je en riant un peu.

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Je n'y crois pas une seconde, s'opposa-t-il.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, insistai-je. C'est mieux comme ça. Si quelqu'un me recherche, je préfère être loin de mes parents. Juste au cas où.

– Je comprends ça » Évitant mes yeux, ses bras se resserrèrent sur sa poitrine comme s'il était profondément troublé. Il ne voulait probablement pas être celui qui ajoutait de la détresse mais néanmoins, je pris une profonde inspiration et commençai à parler. Nous ne pouvions pas marcher sur des œufs en esquivant le sujet pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

« En parlant de la situation, dis-je. Sur le chemin pour venir ici, Alice m'a dit ce que Jasper et Edward avaient découvert à Seattle »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Je suis au courant », murmura-t-il. J'attendis qu'il continue mais à ma grande surprise, il resta silencieux. Son air pensif me dérouta.

« J'ai été un peu surprise d'entendre ce que Victoria avait prévu de faire », dis-je en faisant une nouvelle tentative pour entamer la conversation et espérant que tout ce qui semblait lui peser sur le cœur me serait enfin révélé.

Ses épaules se soulevèrent et s'abaissèrent alors qu'il poussait un soupir profond et ténu. « Cela m'a également surpris, avoua-t-il. Bien que ça n'aurait pas dû »

Je l'étudiai attentivement tandis qu'il parlait en reconnaissant l'ombre inquiète dans ses yeux, c'était la même quand il avait ouvert la porte d'entrée lorsqu'Alice et moi étions arrivées. Je le regardai décroiser les bras puis les croiser à nouveau comme si rester immobile était un exploit dont il se sentait incapable pour l'instant. Il paraissait aussi agité qu'Alice dans la voiture durant notre chemin vers Ithaca. Inutile de dire que ça me déroutait. Un vampire agité, sans parler de deux, était une notion à laquelle je n'étais pas habituée. Et ne connaissant pas la raison de ce malaise… c'était encore plus troublant à dire du moins.

Peut-être que l'intention de Victoria de lever une armée de vampires et de m'attaquer avec les avait juste horrifiés. Cela m'avait aussi horrifié – je ne prétendais même pas que ça ne m'avait pas du tout affecté. Je n'étais pas si téméraire. Je possédais un certain sens de l'auto-préservation même s'il ne semblait pas toujours très bien fonctionner.

Mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas une simple préoccupation sur une chose passée il y a plusieurs années et qui donc les incitaient à se comporter comme ils le faisaient. La suspicion revint pointer le bout de son nez, en me disant que je passais encore à côté de quelque chose d'important. Ou que j'_ignorais_ plutôt quelque chose d'important. Cela avait un lien avec ce qu'Alice m'avait dit dans la voiture en venant ici. J'ai repassé notre conversation dans ma tête encore et encore mais en vain.

« _La situation n'a pas empiré_, avait-elle déclaré à l'extérieur avant l'arrivée de Carlisle. _En fait elle a été très mauvaise tout ce temps _»

Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ?

Me raclant la gorge, je m'approchai du bureau où Carlisle était toujours assis, les bras croisés. Me rappelant sa dernière phrase, je cherchai mes mots pour lui donner une réponse.

« Je ne pense pas que quiconque aurait pu s'attendre à ce que Victoria aille aussi loin, avançai-je. Je veux dire même Alice ne l'a pas vu venir »

Il acquiesça. « Il est inquiétant qu'elle ait trouvé le moyen de contourner les visions d'Alice. Et au moment où elle aurait pu voir ce que faisait Victoria, il aurait été trop tard.

– Peut-être. Mais je suppose que la chance était de notre côté. Victoria a échoué parce que les Volturi l'ont arrêté »

Carlisle acquiesça tandis que son visage devenait plus sombre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demandai-je finalement en décidant que l'approche directe me donnerait certainement des réponses. Pourquoi tout le monde agit-il si bizarrement ? »

Il me jeta un coup d'œil en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Fixant son regard sur un point derrière moi, il se redressa pour se lever d'un mouvement fluide. Ses pas furent mesurés et calmes tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi tout en se frottant le menton d'une manière très humaine. Restant silencieux, il regardait par-dessus mon épaule au loin. Je compris de travers son attitude en pensant qu'il évitait mon regard parce qu'il ne voulait pas répondre à ma question.

« Écoute, dis-je tandis qu'une partie de ma tension se glissait dans ma voix. Il se passe de toute évidence quelque chose. Ce n'est pas vraiment difficile à remarquer. Alice se comportait d'une étrange manière sur le chemin – je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Et ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ce que vous avez appris sur Victoria. Je sais que ce n'est pas elle qui vous inquiète car selon tous les témoignages, elle est morte. J'apprécierais vraiment que tu me dises ce qui se passe au lieu de me garder dans le flou »

Il écouta mon éclat sans un mot. Quand j'eus fini, il rencontra mon regard durant l'un de ses plus courts instant avant baisser les yeux au sol. Il s'approcha et passa lentement devant moi ne me laissant pas d'autre choix que de me retourner pour pouvoir continuer à le voir. Il rencontra mon regard tout en inclinant la tête vers le mur opposé à son bureau.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention de te cacher quoi que ce soit, dit-il doucement. Je te promets de dire tout ce que tu veux savoir. Viens »

Je fronçai les sourcils à ses mots mais le suivis sans protester alors qu'il me conduisait devant les rayonnages imposants jusqu'au seul mur qui n'était pas recouvert de livres.

Des peintures étaient suspendues aux murs lambrissés d'acajou. Mes yeux balayèrent les beaux paysages capturés sur les toiles. Elles m'étaient déjà familières depuis ma dernière visite. Mais il y en avait une que je reconnaissais également mais à laquelle je n'avais prêté aucune attention la dernière fois que j'étais ici. J'étais peut-être trop occupée pour la remarquer. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, il était plutôt illogique de l'ignorer car le tableau était le plus grand de la pièce et en quelque sorte le plus frappant de tous.

Carlisle s'arrêta devant lui. Je me stoppai à côté de lui tandis que mes yeux étudiaient les couleurs tourbillonnantes du tableau. Les quatre silhouettes immobiles en hauteur fournissaient un joli parallèle au chaos qui se déroulait en dessous d'eux. Pendant un fugitif instant, j'étais de nouveau à Forks, debout à côté d'Edward et regardant le chaos des couleurs et des formes pour la toute première fois.

« _Solimena s'est grandement inspiré des amis de Carlisle. Il les a souvent peints comme des dieux_ » Ses mots qui avaient été prononcés à haute voix étaient réduits aujourd'hui par les longues années en chuchotements, la douceur de sa voix n'étant qu'un vestige flou de mes souvenirs. « _Aro. Marcus. Caius. Mécènes nocturnes des arts_ »

Il était facile de comprendre pourquoi l'artiste s'était senti obligé d'immortaliser ce groupe d'hommes extraordinairement beau et mystérieux sur une toile. J'ai étudié les trois inconnus qui se tenaient sur le haut du balcon tout en regardant la masse chaotique montante des gens avec un calme surnaturel. Mon regard glissa vers le quatrième homme de la peinture, le seul que je connaissais et connaissais vraiment, le seul qui n'avait pas dans le regard cette indifférence inquiétante.

Le même homme se tenait à côté de moi, l'expression de son visage reflétant l'expression de celle du tableau. Des yeux bienveillants et honnêtes. Calmes et sereins mais pas froids.

Il se tourna alors vers moi comme pour me demander si je me souvenais du tableau, si je me souvenais du jour où j'avais mis le pied dans leur maison à Forks. C'était comme de me demander si je me souvenais de mon propre nom. Car bien sûr que je m'en rappelais. Certaines choses étaient impossibles à oublier.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me montrer ça ? » demandai-je doucement.

Carlisle fixait le tableau avec une expression pensive. « Jusqu'où est allée Alice en venant ici ? »

J'ai commencé à énumérer les choses dont je me souvenais dans un coin de ma tête. « Elle m'a dit que le nomade que Jasper et Edward avaient rencontré à Seattle connaissait Victoria. Edward a lu dans ses pensées et a découvert que les Volturi avaient détruit l'armée de nouveau-nés dont il faisait partie » Je m'arrêtai pour repasser la conversation dans ma tête. « Alice croit que quelqu'un d'autre que Victoria a créé ces vampires ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle n'a pas pu voir ses intentions à l'avance » Je me suis tue en me demandant s'il voulait que je me souvienne de quelque chose en particulier.

Carlisle croisa les bras en commençant à expliquer. « Si le nomade avait été plus coopératif, Edward aurait pu avoir une image plus claire de ce qui s'est exactement passé. Cependant, il est certain qu'il a vu certains membres des Volturi dans la mémoire du nomade »

Je fronçai les sourcils en ne comprenant toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

Se frottant le menton, Carlisle jeta un autre regard vers ses anciennes connaissances. « Bien que nous soyons plus que soulagés de savoir que Victoria n'est plus une préoccupation, l'ingérence des Volturi a peut-être causé un autre problème pour nous.

– Quel genre de problème ? »

Il réfléchit un instant comme cherchant ses mots. « Les Volturi opèrent d'une certaine manière, commença-t-il à expliquer. Lorsqu'un crime a été commis, par exemple en créant un enfant immortel, en attirant l'attention en chassant sans précaution ou en créant un nouveau-né sans veiller à sa création, les Volturi le découvrent au bout d'un certain temps. Selon la gravité du crime, ils envoient généralement un petit groupe de vampires de leur garde pour régler le problème. Les trois chefs des Volturi, fit-il en faisant une pause et en inclinant la tête vers les trois créatures d'une beauté inhumaine dans le tableau, ressentent rarement le besoin de quitter l'Italie pour exécuter les sanctions ou même assister en tant qu'observateurs. Parfois ils le font, mais ils comptent généralement sur leurs membres clés, chacun ayant un talent unique, pour prendre soin des contrevenants.

– Comme une brigade volante », murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour lui. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il entendait par enfant immortel mais je repoussai ces questions souhaitant écouter le reste de ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Ce n'est pas souvent que les Volturi doivent prendre la décision d'exécuter toute une armée de vampires, poursuivit-il. Cela s'est déjà produit mais pas depuis longtemps. Maintenant, je crains que la situation inhabituelle ne les ait rendus curieux. C'est pourquoi il ait été possible que les dirigeants fussent présents lors de l'exécution dans le but d'avoir une meilleure idée de la situation.

– Et c'est mauvais ? » devinai-je.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils. « Peut-être, répondit-il. Notre problème c'est que nous ne pouvons pas confirmer si les chefs étaient présents ou non. Edward n'a eu qu'un bref aperçu des souvenirs du nomade. Ce qui n'a pas facilité les choses c'est que le nomade ait si rapidement supprimé tous les souvenirs de l'exécution – il a dû pour la plupart, le faire par peur. Et puis il s'est enfui » Il fit une pause en se tournant pour me regarder. « Edward n'a jamais rencontré aucun des Volturi en personne mais il a pu faire la description de quatre vampires à Jasper et plus tard à moi par téléphone. Nous les avons identifiés comme étant membre de la garde Volturi. Les dirigeants n'étaient pas parmi ces quatre-là mais cela ne signifie pas qu'ils n'étaient pas présents.

– Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui ne va pas, admis-je en me demandant si j'étais trop étroite d'esprit pour comprendre quel était le problème. En quoi est-ce important que les dirigeants Volturi aient assisté ou non à l'exécution ? »

Cette sensation d'inquiétant pressentiment qui m'avait suivi depuis que je m'étais assise dans la voiture à côté d'Alice cet après-midi revint à nouveau et avec encore plus de force que jamais lorsque Carlisle me regarda. Puis il inclina la tête vers le tableau et j'y tournai de nouveau mon attention.

« Les Volturi possèdent des moyens exceptionnels pour interroger les contrevenants à leurs lois. Un de leur membre peut infliger l'illusion d'une douleur à sa cible, un autre peut dérober tous vos sens – votre vue, votre ouïe, votre toucher. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, ce ne sont parfois pas des méthodes d'interrogatoires très efficaces. Seule la douleur peut rendre n'importe qui docile »

J'ai hoché la tête en essayant d'ignorer les frissons qui remontaient le long de ma peau. J'ignorai que les capacités surnaturelles des vampires pouvaient atteindre des traits aussi sadiques. Soudain, je me suis sentie très jeune, très naïve mais il s'avérait que j'en savais fort peu.

Les yeux de Carlisle étudiaient l'un des vampires du tableau. Les yeux rouge vif de celui-ci étaient fixes. De longues mèches de cheveux noirs encadraient le visage du vampire, atterrissant sur ses épaules comme un voile. Lequel était-ce ? Marcus, Aro, Caius ?

« Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai parlé d'Aro ? » demanda Carlisle en répondant ainsi à ma question silencieuse.

J'ai essayé de me souvenir de notre conversation d'il y a quelques mois, revenant à la nuit où Carlisle m'avait parlé des Volturi. « Un peu, répondis-je. C'est lui qui sait lire dans les pensées non ? »

Il acquiesça. « L'illusion de douleur par exemple n'ait rien en comparaison de son don. Il n'a pas besoin de torturer le sujet pour y extraire les informations. Sa capacité à lire dans les esprits est plus poussée que celle d'Edward mais aussi plus limitée. Edward peut lire les pensées au moment où elles traversent l'esprit de quelqu'un et il peut le faire d'une certaine distance. Aro a besoin de toucher la personne pour lire ses pensées. Mais son don est beaucoup plus approfondi ; seulement avec le toucher de sa main, il apprend chaque pensée, chaque sentiment, chaque souvenir que la personne possède et a eu dans toute sa vie »

J'ai hoché la tête. « Je me souviens »

Carlisle me regarda, délaissant le tableau. Il inspira profondément en se tournant vers moi tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il y avait comme une nervosité dans le geste, dans la manière dont il se tenait. Au sujet de la façon dont il tendit la main pour toucher mon épaule. Il l'avait fait comme pour m'apaiser, comme pour me soutenir. Et alors que je me demandais pourquoi j'aurai besoin d'apaisement et de soutien, j'ai recommencé à me sentir mal à l'aise. Parce qu'il savait encore évidemment quelque chose que je ne savais pas. Parce que mon esprit n'avait pas encore pris assez de recul.

C'est pourquoi il avait voulu m'offrir son réconfort. Parce que j'étais sur le point de comprendre.

« Bella, commença-t-il de sa voix calme et mesurée. Si Aro était présent lors de l'exécution, il est plus que probable qu'avant de détruire Victoria, il ait lu dans ses pensées afin de découvrir la raison de la création de son armée. Dans ce cas, il a obtenu chaque pensée, chaque sentiment, chaque expérience…

– Chaque souvenir qu'elle avait », finis-je pour lui. Ma voix était étrangement calme malgré la consternation soudaine que je ressentais. Si je ne m'étais pas sentie si mal, si effrayée, j'aurais peut-être été gênée de ne pas avoir compris toute seule la situation. Victoria avait levé l'armée dans un seul but : me tuer. Et maintenant, les Volturi étaient au courant. A mon sujet.

Ils le savaient depuis le début.

« _La situation n'a pas empiré_ » Les mots d'Alice étaient maintenant plus puissants et plus clairs qu'avant. « _En fait elle a été très mauvaise tout ce temps_ »

J'ai essayé de détacher mes yeux des pans muraux où ils se baladaient afin de prétendre que j'attendais que les nouvelles fassent leur chemin dans ma tête. Alors qu'en vérité, elles étaient déjà entrées mais j'eus du mal à rencontrer les yeux de Carlisle. Le contact de sa main sur mon épaule était léger tandis que la fraîcheur de ses doigts s'infiltrait à travers ma chemise.

« Ils savent pour moi. Les Volturi » La voix était à moi, les mots étaient les miens mais je me sentais étrangement déconnectée alors que je parlais. Il y a quelques semaines, Carlisle m'avait parlé de la possibilité que les Volturi soient derrière tout ça, mais à l'époque c'était juste ça, une possibilité parmi d'autres. Pour qu'elle soit maintenant confirmée… je secouai la tête pour effacer cette pensée.

Enfin, j'ai levé mon regard pour rencontrer le sien. Ma voix ne reflétait toujours pas mes sentiments, elle était trop calme. Trop détachée. « Ce qui explique la vision d'Alice. Ce sont eux – ils me connaissent depuis toutes ces années »

Le visage de Carlisle reflétait chaque sentiment qui bouillonnait en moi. Chaque sentiment que je ne parvenais pas à exprimer. « C'est une possibilité à laquelle nous devons être prêt à faire face »

J'ai lâché un rire rauque et incrédule. « _Comment _? S'ils savent que je suis au courant pour vous et de la nature de votre existence… tu m'as dit une fois que selon vos lois, si un humain prenait conscience de ce que vous étiez, cet humain devait être tué.

– Évidemment ce n'est pas une option, dit calmement Carlisle en retirant sa main de mon épaule. Pour te rassurer, je dois te dire que si les Volturi n'ont pas ressenti le besoin d'agir maintenant, il est très probable que cela prenne des années avant qu'ils ne décident de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils ne perçoivent pas le temps de la même manière que toi. Pour quelqu'un qui est en vie depuis des milliers d'années, quelques décennies ne signifient rien. Pour un humain cela peut paraître très long mais ce n'est qu'un clignement d'œil pour un vampire »

Je soupirai et levai mes mains pour me frotter les yeux. « Mais Alice a dit que Victoria et son armée avaient été détruites il a plusieurs années, probablement peu de temps après que vous avez quitté Forks. Cela signifie que les Volturi ont déjà eu plusieurs années pour réfléchir. Et s'ils décidaient soudain de fixer une date ? Tant que je suis vivante et consciente de l'existence des vampires, je suis une menace. Ils n'oublieront pas. Et tu as dit toi-même qu'ils ne pardonnent pas.

– Alice surveille la situation au moment même où nous parlons, assura-t-il doucement. Si et quand ils décideront de passer à l'action, nous en serons informés dans l'instant.

– Et maintenant quoi ? demandai-je en commençant à me sentir chagrinée. Vous me protégerez au détriment de votre propre vie ? _Encore _? »

Carlisle maintint mon regard pendant longtemps. « Tu sais que nous le ferions avec plaisir » Le ton de sa voix était exactement le contraire de la mienne. Doux, rassurant. Rien et tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

« Et je devrais juste rester là et vous laisser faire ça pour moi ? demandai-je avec acidité. Tout en sachant comment cela va se terminer ? Tout ça pour rien ? Si même la moitié de ce que tu m'as raconté sur les Volturi est vrai, vous n'auriez alors aucune chance contre eux. Vous ne ferez que retarder l'inévitable. Vous ne ferez que mourir pour rien » Je m'arrêtai pour reprendre une respiration tremblante en essayant de me calmer. « Ce n'est pas normal que vous deviez vous sacrifier de cette façon. Ma vie n'a pas plus de valeur que ça. Que la vôtre »

La lueur dans ses yeux s'assombrit comme si j'avais dit quelque chose d'insultant. « Ta vie vaut autant que celle de n'importe qui », déclara-t-il. Il n'y avait plus de douceur dans sa voix, seulement une intensité urgente.

« Mais il n'est pas juste que tu jettes la tienne pour préserver la mienne ! » Je réalisai vaguement que j'étais presque sur le point de crier mais je m'en fichais. « C'est déraisonnable. Si tu penses que je vais vous laisser faire, alors c'est que vous êtes plus bêtes que je ne le pensais » Soutenant son regard, je cherchai à trouver un ton plus apaisé. Il me fallut une certaine dose de concentration. « Avec le risque de passer pour quelqu'un de mélodramatique… je préfère mourir que te de voir te sacrifier pour moi »

Carlisle resta parfaitement immobile pendant un moment. Puis il baissa les yeux sur le sol, croisant les bras et se détournant de moi. Il fit quelques pas mesurés vers le milieu de la pièce avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. On aurait dit qu'il discutait avec lui-même tout en maintenant une posture tendue et réservée.

Décroisant les bras, il se tourna de nouveau vers moi. Ses yeux étaient déterminés et ils étaient désolés et pleins de regrets ainsi que des millions d'autres choses que je ne parvenais même pas à déchiffrer.

« Cela ne doit pas forcément se passer ainsi », dit-il doucement. Son discours était lent et posé comme s'il voulait que je saisisse bien tous les mots. « Tu le sais et je le sais. Il y a une option. Tu es libre de l'envisager si tu le souhaites »

Ma colère se dissipa. Je ne percevais soudain plus rien d'autre que le pouls battant à mes oreilles alors que le sang rugissait dans mon corps. Il semblait pressé. Pour aller jusqu'où ? Je ne pouvais le dire.

Il me fallut encore une fraction de seconde avant de pleinement comprendre ce qu'il essayait de me dire. Et puis, j'eus l'impression que mon cœur chutait dans ma poitrine jusqu'au bas de mon estomac. Mon pouls battait à mes oreilles mais je ne pouvais dire s'il était lent ou rapide, calme ou agité. Des images me traversaient l'esprit ; souvenirs, moments, flashs rapides de ma vie. _Charlie, Renée, Phil, Adrian_. J'ai pensé à toutes ces choses qui avaient façonné la personne que j'étais. Tous ces moments qui étaient passés depuis longtemps. Et puis, j'ai songé aux choses à venir, des choses que je n'avais pas encore pu vivre. Tout le monde avait des rêves, des espoirs et des objectifs, et je n'étais pas différente. Comme tout le monde, j'avais envie de ces choses. J'avais envie de ces possibilités, je voulais les revendiquer comme étant miennes.

Et comme tout le monde, comme des millions avant moi et des millions après, j'ai réalisé que j'avais commis la plus grande erreur de toutes. Je n'avais pas apprécié toutes ces choses jusqu'à ce que je sois à un cheveux de toutes les perdre. Le rêves, les espoirs, les buts. Tout.

Une autre image s'est formée dans mon esprit, une image de moi entourée d'une obscurité constante. Veines exsangues, yeux cramoisis, peau froide comme la neige. Cœur sans vie, à jamais figé et inconscient du temps qui passe. Les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les siècles défilaient, avançaient comme ils étaient censés le faire. Et pendant ce temps, je restais immobile, éternellement prise au piège de ma propre petite bulle d'éternité.

Il n'y avait aucun rêve à cet endroit, pas d'espoir, ni d'objectif. Pas de Charlie, pas de Renée, pas de Phil. Juste mon souhait le plus ardent d'il y a huit ans.

J'ai arraché mon regard du sol, je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'avais commencé à le regarder avec des yeux aveugles. Je pouvais voir un peu mieux lorsque je me tournais vers Carlisle en aspirant suffisamment d'air dans mes poumons afin de sortir quelques mots simples.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison » Je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre, je n'avais plus de mots. Même cette courte phrase semblait venir de très loin.

Carlisle resta silencieux. Dans ma vision périphérique je l'ai vu hocher la tête et quelque part en fond de moi, je lui fus reconnaissante parce qu'il ne chercha pas à m'en faire dire plus. Parce qu'il me laissa de l'espace et la chance de juste respirer. Je me rappelais sa présence que lorsque le doux bruit de ses pas résonna le long des murs alors qu'il m'accompagnait en bas. Et lorsque j'allais sortir dans la froide soirée de janvier sans mon manteau, il le récupéra sans un mot dans le hall où je l'avais laissé plus tôt et le déposa sur mes épaules.

Ce fut l'heure la plus longue de ma vie. J'ai essayé de la savourer, essayé d'apprécier chaque minute qui s'écoulait et se transformait en passé. Et je m'inquiétai parce que j'avais l'impression de perdre ces précieuses minutes, de les jeter comme des déchets d'hier. Car autant j'essayais, je n'arrivais pas à apprécier le temps qui passait.

Il n'avait pas de limite. C'est ce qu'était le temps. Il ne pouvait être mesuré et il ne pouvait être assujettis ou mis de côté pour être récupérer chaque fois qu'on le désirait. On ne pouvait pas lui donner de forme physique ou le définir, mais j'avais l'impression pour ma part que ce temps incommensurable, cette dose particulière qui m'avait été donnée, s'épuisait trop tôt. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait réglé sur une minuterie en me disant que c'est tout ce que j'obtiendrais. On se retrouvera de l'autre côté. Ou pas. C'est la décision. Choisir entre une vie sans fin et la mort.

Quels choix.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'homme à côté de moi. Les yeux de Carlisle étaient concentrés sur la route qui défilait, mais je savais qu'il était conscient de mon regard. Il ne tourna pas la tête pour rencontrer mes yeux cependant. Peut-être pensait-il que je l'interpréterais que comme une question ; as-tu décidé ou non ? Sais-tu déjà si tu veux mourir ou non ?

Je secouai la tête intérieurement sachant que c'était ma tourmente intérieure qui parlait. J'ai essayé de sonder mes sentiments en me disant que je l'avais vu arriver tout du long. Que ce sujet aurait été soulevé tôt ou tard. Depuis le moment où j'avais vu Carlisle dans le parc en fin d'après-midi il y a quelques mois, au fond de moi, je savais qu'à un moment donné, je devrais de nouveau faire face à cette question.

Pourquoi étais-je si contrariée alors ?

_Parce que tu pensais que la situation serait différente. Parce que tu ne t'attendais pas à être condamnée à mort si soudainement._

Je regardai les rues familières de l'extérieur par la vitre de la voiture, regardant le flot de personnes qui passaient. Très peu d'entre elles souriaient et peut-être avaient-elles leurs propres problèmes. Peut-être que certaines d'entre elles devaient également prendre une décision difficile.

Vivre ou mourir. La décision aurait dû être facile non ?

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Fermant les yeux, je pris une profonde inspiration en me battant pour calmer mon agitation intérieure. Mais ce fut impossible. Des visages envahissaient mon esprit, des visages de ceux que j'allais perdre, peu importe ce que je décidais. Et ce n'est pas seulement moi qui les perdrais, je serais également perdu pour eux.

La part masochiste en moi commença à l'imaginer ; Renée se tenant à côté de Phil qui tenait le téléphone à son oreille alors qu'elle recevait la nouvelle de l'étrange disparition de sa fille unique, Charlie travaillant toute la nuit pour essayer de découvrir ce qui m'était arrivée et se rendant fou en craignant que j'ai été violemment assassinée par un psychopathe, Adrian s'arrêtant dans ma librairie vide et abandonnée dans quelques années, passant par Buffalo en route pour l'Inde ou autre.

Passeraient-ils le reste de leur vie à vivre dans le chagrin et l'incertitude ? Sans jamais savoir ce qui m'est arrivée ?

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais leur faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer sciemment leur causer toute cette douleur.

Mais je le devrais. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je pensai distraitement que si les Volturi arrivaient plus tôt que prévu, il y aurait peut-être un corps à laisser. Quelque chose qui leur donnerait une conclusion.

Des larmes brûlaient contre mes paupières fermées. Je gardai les yeux fermés, refusant de les laisser couler. Parce qu'elles étaient égoïstes, elles n'étaient pas pour eux. Elles n'étaient pas pour Charlie ou pour Renée, ou Sue ou Phil ou Adrian ou pour l'agonie qu'ils auraient à traverser. Ces larmes étaient pour moi, pour ma peine. Pour ma fragile mortalité. Pour chaque année que je voulais vivre et pour chaque année que j'allais perdre à présent. A chaque instant que je ne pourrais pas partager avec mes parents, pour chaque nouveau souvenir que je ne pourrais plus créer avec eux. Je regrettai soudain de ne pas leur avoir rendu visite plus souvent. Pour ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec eux quand j'en avais eu l'occasion.

A ce moment-là, ils me manquèrent plus que jamais.

Alors que je sentis les mouvements de la voiture ralentir puis s'arrêter complètement, le chaos tourbillonnant grandissait en moi. Le moteur se coupa puis ce fut très silencieux. J'avais vaguement conscience que je devais dire quelque chose, le silence semblait l'exiger. Mais mes doigts cherchaient déjà la poignée de la portière et j'étais sortie avant même d'avoir eu la chance de le comprendre.

Je traversai la cour blanche jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en me rappelant à quel point j'avais été en paix quelques heures à peine quand j'étais sortie pour aller vers la voiture où Alice m'attendait. Il avait neigé depuis lors, une nouvelle couche de blanc avait recouvert le sol en cachant mes empreintes précédentes. Presque comme si je n'avais jamais marché ici. Ce qui semblait en quelque sorte très approprié. Une personne était partie et quelques heures plus tard, une personne très différente était revenue.

Voilà comment je me sentais ; différente. Déstabilisée. Bien sûr.

L'air froid rendit les larmes plus chaudes. Je ne leur prêtai aucune attention tout comme j'ignorai le regard lourd et douloureux dans mon dos.

Pour être honnête, ignorer les larmes était plus facile.

Le sommeil déserta ma nuit. Les heures passèrent tandis que la tempête en moi continuait de faire rage en finissant par se fatiguer. Se noyant dans ses propres vagues.

Quelques heures plus tard lorsque la lune fit le tour du ciel et éclaira d'un coup la fenêtre de ma chambre, je me suis levée. Avec des yeux endoloris, je me suis frayée un chemin à travers la maison sombre et endormie en m'arrêtant à la fenêtre du salon.

La cour avant baignait dans la lumière argentée de la lune. Mes yeux balayèrent le paysage blanc en finissant par atterrir sur la ligne de mes propres empreintes traversant la cour. A côté d'elles, une autre série d'empreintes poursuivait la mienne. Elles s'étaient arrêtées au milieu de la cour, ont fait demi-tour et sont revenues à l'endroit où se trouvait quelques heures plus tôt à peine une certaine voiture.

Maintenant tout était parti. La voiture noire et élégante avait disparu tout comme le propriétaire des empreintes.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :** Oh-oh. Drame en perspective.

Les phrases suivantes sont des citations du livre _Twilight_ de Stephenie Meyer :

« _Tu peux rire_ »

« _Solimena s'est grandement inspiré des amis de Carlisle. Il les a souvent peints comme des dieux. Aro. Marcus. Caius. Mécènes nocturnes des arts_ »

« _Elle ne semblait même pas remarquer la douleur, pauvre petite créature. Elle était coincée dans le trou noir de cette cellule depuis si longtemps. Cent ans plus tôt, elle aurait été brûlée sur le bûcher pour ses visions. Dans les années vingt, c'était l'asile et les traitements de choc…_ »

La conversation entre Bella et Carlisle sur la mère de Bella et sa tendance à perdre son téléphone portable est une référence au film _Twilight_. Dans une des scènes, Renée appelle Bella à partir d'un téléphone public après avoir perdu le cordon d'alimentation de son portable. C'était un bon moment entre elles et décrit également très bien à quel point Renée est parfois étourdie.

Pour l'instant l'histoire est restée très paisible, c'est donc agréable de voir un changement plus dramatique se produire. Je suis sûr que beaucoup d'entre vous seront d'accord. C'est évidemment un tournant très important pour Bella. Je me demande ce qui va se passer dans sa tête après ça ?


	14. Roseaux dans le vent

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Réponse aux reviews :

**rougepivoine : **contente que ce petit instant où ça bouge un petit peu dans l'histoire te plaise, même si je ne sais pas si on peut appeler cela de l'action ^^ pour l'instant l'auteur avance à son rythme et on est loin de toutes les révélations alors il va falloir t'accrocher et patienter ! Pour les tensions, je te laisserai voir par la suite, mais rassure-toi ça ne va pas trop se prolonger non plus, ce n'est pas l'objectif de l'histoire. C'est vrai que les Cullen lui ont caché les informations durant des semaines mais ils espéraient certainement pouvoir obtenir plus d'infos avant d'en parler à Bella, mais je pense Bella assez mature pour ne pas leur en vouloir pour ça. Bonne lecture à toi, et c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir un de tes commentaires à chaque chapitre. C'est très motivant pour que j'aille jusqu'au bout de cette traduction de quand même 55 chapitres ;)

**Iaev : **bonjour à toi nouvelle revieweuse (ou nouveau ;) ?) C'est super que cette Bella te plaise, je l'apprécie également beaucoup. Pour répondre à ta question concernant le lien de compagnon vampire dans cette histoire ; celui-ci ne se ressent que lorsque les deux sont vampires. Donc il est impossible de savoir à ce stade si oui ou non un humain et un vampire qui se côtoient ont ce genre de lien. Par contre, cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas développer des sentiments amoureux l'un envers l'autre, et comme l'avait précisé Alice dans un chapitre (le 7 ou le 8 - je sais plus ^^) même si des vampires ne développent pas de lien de compagnon, cela ne veut pas dire que leurs sentiments sont moins profond. Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus pour te laisser une part de mystère quand même ;)

C'est vrai que de ne pas avoir le POV de Carlisle nous laisse un peu incertain sur ses sentiments exacts envers Bella à cet moment précis de l'histoire. Mais il est facile de noter tout de même qu'ils sont très proches. Et tu as raison, certaines phrases peuvent être à double sens dans leur discussion ;) je l'avais aussi remarqué lorsque j'avais lu cette fiction pour la première fois. C'est pour ça que j'avais tant accrocher - tout se fait en douceur et en même temps tout a beaucoup de réalisme ! Contente de pouvoir égayer tes journées en confinement - bon courage à toi et à ton entourage ! Profite bien de ce nouveau chapitre :)

A jeudi tout le monde - et bon dimanche ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, maintenant que j'en reçois je suis du coup assez gourmande XD !

* * *

_**« … je voudrais vous prier, autant que je sais le faire, d'être patient en face de tout ce qui n'est pas résolu dans votre cœur.**_

_**Efforcez-vous d'aimer vos questions elles-mêmes, chacune comme une pièce qui vous serait fermée, comme un livre écrit dans une langue étrangère.**_

_**Ne cherchez pas pour le moment des réponses qui ne peuvent être apportées, parce que vous ne sauriez pas les mettre en pratique, les vivre.**_

_**Et il s'agit précisément de tout vivre.**_

_**Ne vivez pour l'instant que vos questions.**_

_**Peut-être, simplement en les vivant,**_

_**finirez-vous par entrer insensiblement, un jour, dans les réponses »**_

\- Rainer Maria Rilke, _Letters to a Young Poet_ -

_Briefe an einen jungen Dichter_ (en version originale allemande)

_Lettres à un jeune poète_ (version française d'où est tiré le passage plus haut)

* * *

**Roseaux dans le vent**

Je ne vis aucun des Cullen durant des jours.

C'était étrange. Irréel. Le soir quand je rentrais du travail, Alice ne m'attendait pas chez moi avec une tasse de thé fraîchement préparée. Les pièces avaient l'air vides sans elle ; je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte à quel point je m'étais habituée à sa présence.

Jasper ne marchait plus devant la vitrine de la librairie pour me faire un clin d'œil comme il le faisait parfois. Plusieurs fois, je me suis surprise à regarder vers l'extérieur en m'attendant presque à le voir de l'autre côté de la rue, assis devant le café qu'il semblait apprécier. « Il n'y a jamais beaucoup de monde, avait-il dit une fois. Et la serveuse ne me demande jamais si quelque chose ne va pas avec le café même si je le laisse toujours intact »

A présent les tables à l'extérieur du café étaient inoccupées. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisque nous étions en hiver, mais pour une quelconque raison, l'endroit avait l'air presque déserté. Abandonné.

Ce qui décrivait presque ce que je ressentais chaque soir lorsque les derniers clients partaient, quand je réalisais que Carlisle n'arriverait pas après l'heure de fermeture pour me proposer de me raccompagner à la maison. Presque, mais pas totalement. Cette sensation était comme entre la solitude et la souffrance, et un désir étrange s'éveillait en moi chaque fois que la porte se fermait, fermant le monde au dehors et m'enfermant comme une prisonnière. Me mettant en cage comme un oiseau.

J'ai réalisé plus tard que je ne me sentais pas comme la personne qui avait été abandonnée. Mais plus comme si c'était _moi_ qui avais abandonné. Et je n'avais pas été emprisonnée par quelqu'un – au contraire. J'étais celle qui était entrée dans la cage, je m'y étais enfermée pour être en sécurité. J'avais créé ma prison, j'en avais construit moi-même les murs.

Cette sensation rendait leur absence encore plus frappante. Plus réelle. Plus douloureuse.

Parfois si je me concentrais assez fort sur l'instant présent, je pouvais presque imaginer qu'ils n'avaient jamais été là.

Presque.

Mais bien sûr ils étaient là, quelque part. Me regardant dans l'ombre, s'assurant que j'étais en sécurité. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas les voir. Mais je pouvais sentir leur présence. Parfois je me retrouvais à arrêter ce que j'étais en train de faire sans aucune raison et à marcher vers la fenêtre. Et durant un temps indéfinissable, mes pensées étaient centrées sur autre chose que le travail, les clients et les livres. Mon attention était détournée par une chose que je ne pouvais expliquer. Presque comme si j'entendais quelqu'un appeler mon nom sans faire de bruit. J'ignorais si c'était mon imagination ou non, mais il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans ce sentiment.

Je ne m'interrogeais jamais sur leur absence. Je ne pouvais pas non plus leur en vouloir. Il était probable que ce soit l'idée de Carlisle de me laisser seule pendant un moment pour que je puisse rassembler mes pensées. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant après la façon dont je m'étais conduite chez eux et plus tard sur le chemin du retour.

Je n'éprouvais aucune honte de la rupture silencieuse que j'avais eue dans la voiture, ni des larmes qu'il avait probablement vues. Mais je regrettais mon manque de mots. De ne rien lui avoir dit. D'être sortie de la voiture et de m'être éloignée de lui comme je l'avais fait. Le laissant dans ce silence désespéré que j'avais créé.

C'était une chose grossière à faire à quelqu'un qui venait de vous proposer de vous sauver la vie. Et ce n'était pas seulement impoli. C'était lâche.

C'était exactement ce que j'étais – une lâche. Une enfant effrayée qui se terre loin du monde. En ne sachant toujours pas quoi penser, quoi dire. Quoi ressentir. Quel chemin emprunter. Comment se remettre de quelque chose de si soudain, de si inattendu. De quelque chose comme ça.

Après tout la situation était-elle si inattendue ? L'aurais-je dû voir venir ? Ma réaction à la proposition de Carlisle n'avait-elle pas été déraisonnablement exagérée ?

Mais j'avais le droit de me sentir un peu troublée par la situation, non ? Comment ne pas l'être ?

« _Ta vie vaut autant que celle de n'importe qui d'autre_ »

La voix qui résonnait dans ma tête était à la fois ferme et douce. Déterminée mais compatissante. Je pris une grande inspiration. Peut-être pour noyer la voix et pour la repousser au fond de ma mémoire et n'y revenir qu'une fois que je serais prête à y faire face.

Mais la voix était forte bien que comme un murmure. Elle refusait de me laisser tranquille.

« _Cela ne doit pas se passer ainsi. Il y a une option. Tu es libre de la considérer si tu le souhaites_ »

Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose que je n'ai vu encore aucun d'entre eux – que je ne l'avais pas vu _lui_. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent à quel point j'étais encore fragile – encore hésitante. Moi qui étais toujours soucieuse de vivre l'instant présent et d'accepter tout ce que la vie me proposait. J'avais l'impression que toutes ces opinions, tous ces points de vue et principes que j'adoptais habituellement avaient été balayés en quelques secondes.

Ou alors c'était moi qui avais été balayée, incapable de garder l'équilibre après que le monde eu fait une soudaine embardée.

Durant des jours, je me suis plongée dans le travail, quittant la maison tôt et revenant aussi tard que possible. Une partie de moi souhaitait puérilement qu'avec le temps qui passe, la situation se réglerait d'elle-même. Que mes émotions enchevêtrées se résoudraient sans que je doive y faire face. Qu'un matin, j'ouvrirais les yeux et que toutes les réponses que j'avais besoin seraient là. Juste comme ça.

Je me suis donc occupée en m'assurant de toujours avoir quelque chose à faire afin d'empêcher mon esprit d'errer. J'avais passé trois jours à faire un ménage de printemps en nettoyant la réserve de la librairie du sol au plafond pour me débarrasser de toute la poussière accumulée. Quand j'eus fini, j'avais passé encore trois jours à souffrir d'un nez bouché et d'un terrible mal de tête.

Je savais qu'en janvier, il était encore un peu trop tôt pour un nettoyage de printemps mais cela m'aidait à tout oublier. Et organiser des choses, retrouver des objets perdus il y a des années, me donnait l'impression d'organiser aussi mon esprit en me débarrassant de tout ce qui l'encombrait ainsi que du désordre.

Mais cela ne fonctionna pas très longtemps. Durant les moments calmes où rien ne suffisait à m'occuper, mes yeux se dirigeaient vers la fenêtre en scrutant les rues à l'extérieur. Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander en silence si je serais ici ou non dans un an. Que je sois en vie ou non que je sois humaine ou non.

Il y aurait peut-être quelqu'un d'autre ici pour faire le ménage de printemps.

J'ai poussé un peu trop agressivement la caisse enregistreuse. La cliente de l'autre côté du comptoir me jeta un coup d'œil tandis qu'elle glissait le livre qu'elle venait d'acheter dans son sac.

« Désolée, souris-je en tapotant le côté de la caisse. Le tiroir se coince parfois »

Je réussis à garder mon sourire jusqu'à son départ. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, les coins de mes lèvres tombèrent comme si un interrupteur venait d'être actionné. En m'affaissant sur ma chaise, j'ai touché à nouveau la caisse enregistreuse comme pour m'excuser de ma précédente manipulation brutale. La brutaliser ne m'aiderait en rien.

Quand il fut assez tard, j'ai verrouillé la porte et rabattu le panneau « Ouvert » à « Fermé ». Après avoir éteint certaines lumières, je me suis rassise derrière le comptoir et pris le téléphone. J'ai composé le numéro sans réfléchir. Sans savoir quoi dire. Sans savoir pourquoi j'appelais.

Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'avais besoin d'entendre une voix amicale.

Il ne fallut qu'une seule sonnerie avant que le téléphone ne soit décroché me prenant au dépourvu et ne me laissant pas le temps de trouver quelque chose à dire.

« _Bonjour ?_ »

Je me raclai la gorge. « Salut Charlie »

Il y eut un silence surpris. « _Bella ?_ »

J'ai ri un peu ce son résonnant bizarrement à mes oreilles. Cela me paraissait être une éternité depuis la dernière fois que j'avais eu envie de rire. « Oui, c'est moi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir l'air si surpris »

Charlie gloussa. « _Non c'est juste que… eh bien ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles._

– Je sais. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir appelé – j'ai été très…

– _Occupée_, finit-il pour moi. _Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est drôle en réalité – je viens de raccrocher avec ta mère et j'allais t'appeler ensuite mais tu as été plus rapide. J'ai… des nouvelles. Ou _nous_ en avons. Sue et moi je veux dire_ » Il s'éclaircit la voix, semblant nerveux.

« Vraiment ? » Je retins un sourire tout en étant amusée par son agitation « Quoi de neuf ? »

Je l'ai entendu s'éclaircir à nouveau la gorge et respirer profondément. Ce qui était le signe qu'une chose le mettait mal à l'aise. Je pouvais facilement l'imaginer en train de regarder le plafond tout en essayant de savoir comment faire sortir les mots dans sa bouche le plus rapidement possible. Et il devait surtout espérer ne pas avoir à se répéter.

Quand il a finalement commencé à parler, j'eus du mal à en croire mes oreilles.

« Ouah », réussis-je à dire quand il eut fini. Mes joues me démangeaient étrangement et il me fallut un certain temps pour réaliser que c'était parce que je souriais très largement. « Eh bien, félicitations. Je vous souhaite le meilleur à tous les deux »

Charlie marmonna quelque chose qui ressembla à un « merci » de sa voix bourrue. « _Maintenant, es-tu certaine que ça ne te dérange pas ?_ »

J'essayai d'étouffer un autre sourire, sans succès. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait ? C'est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver. Félicite bien Sue de ma part. J'attendais ce genre de nouvelles depuis un moment maintenant.

– _Tu l'attendais ?_ demanda-t-il. _Tu n'es pas contrariée parce que nous nous sommes mariés en secret ?_

– Bien sûr que non, dis-je en roulant des yeux. Je sais que la dernière chose que tu aurais aimé se soit un grand mariage. Se marier au palais de justice te ressemble bien plus. Et je suis certaine que Sue a dû batailler pour te faire porter un costume. Je ne sais pas si elle aurait réussi à te faire descendre une allée avec des dizaines de personnes en train de te regarder », dis-je ironiquement.

Il y eut un court silence. « _Eh bien en fait… je ne portais même pas de costume_ »

Je ne pus que secouer la tête. « Bien sûr que non. A quoi je pensais ? Tu t'es marié dans ton uniforme de police n'est-ce pas ? »

Encore un silence. « _Eh bien… en quelque sorte… oui_ »

J'ai hoché la tête pour moi-même en souriant d'un air suffisant. Le poids lourd qui me pesait depuis des jours parut un peu s'alléger. Durant de brefs instants, j'ai pu oublier tout ce qui obscurcissait mon esprit et être simplement heureuse pour Charlie et Sue. Ils méritaient tout le bonheur possible après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé. Et je savais en quelque sorte que ce qu'il y avait entre eux durerait pour toujours.

Pour toujours.

Je pris une inspiration à ses mots en essayant de me débarrasser des sentiments qu'ils provoquaient. Heureusement Charlie parla à nouveau, attirant mon attention sur lui. Il me parla de leurs plans de passer une lune de miel à Hawaï. Je ne pouvais que me demander comment Sue avait pu le persuader de partir – Charlie était une personne très attachée à son foyer et c'était un euphémisme.

J'imagine que l'amour pouvait faire changer la moindre petite chose chez une personne.

Notre conversation se termina peu de temps après avoir de nouveau félicité Charlie et de leur souhaiter une bonne lune de miel. Alors que je posais mon téléphone sur le comptoir, je tentai de conserver le plaisir que je ressentais pour eux en moi. Au début ce fut facile mais bientôt le silence du magasin commença à devenir oppressant. J'envisageai d'appeler Renée, juste pour avoir une excuse pour reporter encore le retour à la maison.

Finalement, je changeai d'avis. Ma mère me connaissait trop bien et elle sentirait sans doute que quelque chose me troublait. Au lieu de ça, je lui envoyai un texto en me réjouissant des nouvelles au sujet de Charlie et Sue. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de réponse – elle ne savait toujours pas comment utiliser correctement son nouveau portable. Si Phil n'était pas à la maison, même ouvrir le message était probablement assez difficile pour elle.

Je souris à la pensée de ma stupide mère alors que je fermais et commençais à rentrer à la maison. Le sourire au début affectueux devint bientôt mélancolique. Mais c'était toujours un sourire qu'il soit triste ou non.

Ma maison avait l'air sombre et vide alors que je déverrouillais la porte. Pendant un moment, je suis restée là sur le seuil, hésitante à entrer. De légères traînées de lumières coulaient à l'intérieur pour peindre le sol du petit foyer en une lueur dorée. J'ai regardé les lumières de la cour derrière mon dos, sans me souvenir de les avoir laissées ce matin.

Alors que j'allais entrer, quelque chose attira mon attention. Fronçant les sourcils, je fermai la porte derrière moi et m'agenouillai à côté du porte-manteau.

Un unique pétale jaune reposait sur le sol comme oublié et perdu. Mes doigts se tendirent pour le ramasser. Il avait l'air frais et intact, pas du tout flétri même si cela faisait des semaines qu'Alice avait rempli ma maison de ces fleurs jaune vif.

Je mis le pétale de la jonquille sous mon nez en inspirant lentement. Le parfum était délicat, à peine perceptible. Un peu comme le printemps – l'on savait qu'il était quelque part sur le point d'arriver mais toujours très loin. Hors de notre portée.

J'ai laissé le pétale sur le comptoir de la cuisine. La couleur vive de celui-ci se détachait dans mon logement autrement ordinaire. La couleur claire et pâle des murs devint presque irritante ; je ne l'avais jamais remarqué auparavant.

Le lendemain sur le chemin de retour de la librairie, j'achetai un énorme bouquet de jonquilles. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai mis les fleurs dans un vase et après un certain de réflexion, je les ai placées dans ma chambre. Les fleurs jaunes ployèrent comme pour approuver.

Le lendemain matin j'achetai trois pots de peinture. De retour à la maison, je me retroussai les manches et attrapai un rouleau de peinture.

Au crépuscule ma cuisine-salon était jaune. Jaune comme les jonquilles dans ma chambre. Jaune comme le lever de soleil. Jaune comme les armoires de la cuisine dans la maison de Charlie à Forks.

Au crépuscule alors que les derniers restes de lumière refluaient, la couleur des murs changea. Elle prit une teinte plus foncée et profonde, le jaune lumineux s'estompant lentement, presque furtivement jusqu'à ressembler à une riche nuance de miel. Pendant un moment indéterminé, je l'ai regardé fixement tout en ayant l'impression de voir quelque chose de familier, quelque chose de sûr. Une chose qui me manquait maintenant. Une chose dont je voulais me souvenir.

Et quand je me mis à fermer les yeux sur la nuit, c'est ce que je fis.

Je l'ai vu, le regard intense de yeux dorés. Ils ne me quittèrent pas. Pas même lorsque l'obscurité s'installa, consommant les couleurs, la lumière et le jour passé. Ils ne cessèrent de me suivre, me poussant doucement dans le sommeil pour m'attirer à nouveau vers l'éveil.

Quand les rêves m'emportèrent finalement, le souvenir de yeux dorés fut la dernière chose que je vis.

* * *

_Le sable était chaud sous mes pieds nus. La brise douce et silencieuse, frottant contre ma peau tout en envoyant un frisson le long de mon échine._

_Je me rendais compte que je marchais mais mes yeux étaient rivés au sol devant moi. Je ne regardais pas où je devais regarder. « Fais attention où tu marches, m'avait toujours dit ma mère. Mais n'oublie pas de regarder où tu vas »_

_Je suivis son vieux conseil en me demandant quand j'avais arrêté d'écouter ses avertissements – et pourquoi je m'en rappelais maintenant. Je me demandai quand j'avais cessé d'être cette enfant imprudente, celle qui ne faisait pas attention aux flaques d'eau dans la rue ou à la surface glissante de la chaussée. Celle qui n'avait pas peur de trébucher et de se faire écorcher et meurtrir les genoux. Tant qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour l'aider à se relever, cette fille ne se souciait pas d'une ou deux coupures._

_Je me demandai où cette fille était allée. Et comment la faire revenir._

_Je relevai mes yeux du sable pour regarder les vagues de l'océan s'écraser sur le rivage, s'effondrer et entrer en collision les unes avec les autres. Le clair de lune jouait sur l'eau, ciselant les déferlements comme s'il essayait de les suivre._

_Les vagues se calmèrent tout d'un coup. Changeant légèrement de direction, elles avancèrent fermement vers l'avant comme attirées par une force invisible. Mes yeux suivirent leurs cheminements, curieuse de savoir où l'eau souhaitait soudainement se rendre. Puis, je vis la silhouette debout dans la ligne de flottaison là où les vagues allaient. Elles étaient attirées par la silhouette presque comme si quelque chose les tirait vers cette silhouette. Vers elle._

_Je m'avançai avec les vagues. Comme la gravité, cette silhouette m'attirait, me faisait me rapprocher. Tout comme l'eau qui coulait à mes pieds, j'étais sans choix._

_Au clair de lune, ma mère ressemblait à un être magique alors qu'elle se tenait dans l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles. Ses mains avaient saisi l'ourlet de sa robe d'été, la tenant loin de l'eau. Elle me sourit alors que je m'approchais. Son visage était tapissé de rides nées de sourires et de rires. Parce qu'une centaine de sourires valaient un million de rides._

_Je tendis la main comme pour la toucher, pour qu'elle vienne à moi. Mais elle resta immobile. Le sourire sur ses lèvres changea ; l'étincelle joyeuse dans ses yeux disparue. L'expression sur son visage devint sereine. Calme._

_Je suis confuse, voulus-je lui dire._

_Elle maintint mon regard du sien, presque comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait toute mon attention. Puis elle parla. Ses mots ne retirèrent en rien ma confusion. Ils ne firent que l'alimenter._

_« Tu dois choisir », dit-elle. Sa voix était réconfortante, me guidant. « Mais avant de choisir, tu dois savoir ce qui te convient »_

_Une réponse déjà prête sur mes lèvres, je fis un pas de plus. « J'ignore ce qui me convient », dis-je. Ma voix était ténue, timide. Peureuse comme une enfant. « Je ne veux pas choisir »_

_Elle sourit. C'était un sourire réconfortant mais aussi désolé. Une vague vint de l'océan et elle se tourna pour la regarder. Ses yeux, bleus comme l'océan derrière elle, prirent une teinte plus triste alors qu'elle me regardait une fois de plus._

_« Ne pars pas », murmurai-je._

_Mais c'est ce qu'elle fit. Je clignai des yeux rien qu'une fois et elle était partie._

_Je passai une main sur mon visage. Les larmes se mêlant à l'eau de mer. Je les sentis couler le long de mes joues pour glisser le long de mon cou. Des larmes chaudes de perte et d'amour. Alors qu'elles tombaient dans l'océan une par une, je me mis à les envier parce qu'elles semblaient accepter quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas. Ce n'étaient que des larmes, et l'eau n'était que de l'eau, mais pourtant ils se mélangeaient et se mêlaient l'un à l'autre sans crainte et sans hésitation, sans se soucier de ce changement. Sans se soucier du fait qu'une fois qu'ils s'étaient mélangés et devenus quelque chose d'autre, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Mais je n'étais pas comme eux et ça m'attristait._

_Mes cheveux ondulaient dans la brise. Puis je la sentis, cette présence silencieuse derrière mon dos. Je ne me retournai pas pour savoir qui c'était. Je le savais déjà._

_« Plus l'on craint le changement, plus il nous affecte »_

_Fermant les yeux, je réfléchis à ses mots. Mes propres mots, prononcés quelques semaines auparavant. Je me rendis compte qu'à l'époque, je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi je parlais._

_Le savais-je maintenant ? Étais-je plus sage ?_

_« Les changements nous affectent toujours », répondis-je. C'étaient ses mots, mais ma bouche qui les façonnaient. « Qu'on le veuille ou non._

– _Bella » Mon nom quitta ses lèvres comme un murmure. Comme une invitation. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi par derrière. Je m'appuyai contre son corps solide tout en ressentant à la fois une douleur brûlante et un étrange accomplissement. « Tu n'es pas comme la plupart des gens »_

_Sa voix douce se trouvait maintenant quelque part près de mon oreille gauche, me faisant frissonner. Ma peau me picotait, prenait feu. Comme une traînée de poudre, la brûlure se propagea prenant sa source près de mon cœur, pulsant, battante et palpitante jusqu'à atteindre le bout de mes doigts._

_Ses doigts effleurèrent mes joues brûlantes. Le toucher était doux, à peine perceptible. Comme la brise contre ma peau – un instant elle était là puis l'instant suivant elle avait disparu._

_« C'est un soulagement de voir que certaines choses ne changeront jamais », l'entendis-je murmurer. Sa peau était fraîche contre la mienne qui était chaude._

_Je me retournai dans ses bras. Les mains à plat sur sa poitrine, je me levai sur la pointe des pieds pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. « Rien ne dure vraiment quand on y pense »_

_Je sentis son sourire alors que je commençais à reculer. Mais il me retint. Les flammes firent à nouveau rage pour lécher ma peau et laisser derrière une brûlure familière. Ma peau frissonnait, le sang qui coulait dans mes veines ondulait et se mouvait comme la marée. Et puis sa peau d'ordinaire dure comme le granit et froide comme la glace, devint chaude. Ce qui me troubla et me fascina, et je le regardai émerveillée en caressant son bras de mes doigts._

_Et c'est alors que je l'ai remarqué – le clair de lune bleu qui se refléta sur la surface de ma peau._

_Un froncement de sourcils fit plisser mon front. Je lançai un regard confus à Carlisle. Il me regardait de près alors que mes doigts cessèrent leur douce danse sur sa peau. Une peau aussi pâle que la mienne. Aussi chaude que la mienne._

_Ou aussi froide que la mienne._

_Nous avions la même température._

_« Mais… » Je fronçai à nouveau les sourcils tout en regardant son visage comme si j'espérais y trouver toutes les réponses. Je voulais savoir quand cela était arrivé – et pourquoi je n'en prenais conscience que maintenant._

_« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » La lueur dans les yeux de Carlisle était patiente alors qu'il rencontrait mon regard._

_« Je ne… » Je cherchai mes mots afin de pouvoir lui répondre. Pour lui poser toutes les questions qui s'entrechoquaient dans mon esprit._

_« Cela peut être un peu déroutant », dit-il avec douceur comme sentant ma détresse. Je voulais lui dire qu'il ne comprenait pas. Que je ne comprenais pas. Que rien de tout ça n'avait de sens pour moi._

_Il me regardait à nouveau attentivement, sa main dessinant des motifs apaisants sur mon dos. Sa main chaude._

_J'arrachai mes yeux de son beau visage pour regarder autour de moi. Tout était si net et défini – les vagues jouant sur le rivage, caressant nos pieds le doux clair de lune qui ondulait sur l'eau pour faire ressembler l'océan à une explosion de scintillement et d'étincelles. Mais alors tout changea. Quelque chose recouvrit la lune – un nuage sans doute. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me concentrer là-dessus parce qu'autre chose exigeait mon attention._

_La peau contre la mienne était devenue plus froide._

_Je me tournai vers Carlisle mais j'avais détourné le regard trop longtemps. Parce que lorsque mes yeux voulurent scruter son visage, il n'était plus là. Je le voyais à quelques pas de moi, le dos tourné._

_Mon rythme cardiaque tonnait dans mes oreilles alors qu'il se retournait lentement. La lueur dans ses yeux était interrogative, presque comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je fasse ou dise quelque chose. De lui donner une réponse à une question que je n'avais pas entendue._

_J'ouvris la bouche pour lui parler mais les mots refusèrent de venir._

_Il y eut de la déception dans les yeux de Carlisle mais aussi de l'acceptation. Il acquiesça lentement, docilement et s'éloigna lentement._

_Ma bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri silencieux alors qu'il disparaissait dans la nuit._

* * *

Je me suis frotté les yeux d'une main tandis que de l'autre j'étudiais le document de liste d'expédition posé sur le comptoir en réalisant vaguement que je lisais le même mot pour la quatrième fois. Un bâillement involontaire s'échappa de mes lèvres. La clochette au-dessus de la porte sonna doucement ce qui me força à adopter une expression normale sur mon visage tandis qu'un client était entré. Je devais donner l'impression d'être éveillée depuis un an. En tout cas, je me sentais vraiment comme si c'était le cas.

C'était ma nouvelle routine. Je restais éveillée tard et je m'endormais que pour avoir des rêves agités et interminables puis pour me réveiller aux petites heures du matin. La fatigue me rongeait lentement et je commençais à me sentir vidée mentalement et physiquement comme un torchon essoré de trop nombreuses fois.

J'étais maintenant presque habituée à être tout le temps fatiguée. Certainement une compétence toute humaine. J'avais remarqué que si nécessaire, notre corps et notre esprit pouvaient s'adapter à presque tout.

Et comme tout le reste, c'est ce que je faisais. Je m'ajustais. Je m'adaptais. Comme des roseaux dans le vent, tout en espérant que la prochaine tempête ne me briserait pas.

Je parvins en quelque sorte à endurer le reste de la journée. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai parcouru mon courrier et me suis fait une tasse de thé. Puis je pris une douche rapide et me suis changée. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre. J'ai tourné en rond dans ma maison. J'ai rangé la cuisine. J'ai regardé à nouveau par la fenêtre.

En d'autres termes, je répétais le même schéma dans lequel j'étais tombée il y a quelques jours.

Il n'y avait rien de mal avec les routines – en fait j'en aimais le principe. Mais maintenant, j'avais l'impression que je fonctionnais simplement sur pilote automatique passant toutes mes journées sans réfléchir. Sans bouger. J'étais là mais je n'étais pas dans le présent. Mon esprit, mes pensées, mon cœur… étaient ailleurs. Et ce qui me dérangeait, c'est que j'avais laissé faire. Je les avais cachés comme les photos embarrassantes de mon enfance.

Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Le son fut aigu et fort dans la cuisine silencieuse. Je regardai autour de moi, mes yeux étudiant les murs jaune vif. Et cette soudaine spontanéité qui m'avait fait peindre la pièce si soudainement me manqua beaucoup. J'en avais eu envie sans savoir pourquoi.

Je suppose que c'était également une caractéristique humaine. Prendre la sortie la plus facile et finir par courir dans un cercle.

Ma main s'avança presque d'elle-même pour prendre les clés sur la table. Après un autre soupir, je haussai les épaules recouvertes de mon manteau et tentai de démêler mes cheveux de la fermeture éclair. J'ai soudainement réalisé que je me sentais étrangement sur le fil, comme une charge électrique sur le point d'être déclenchée. Il me fallut un certain temps pour reconnaître ce sentiment mais j'ai finalement réalisé que j'étais terriblement nerveuse.

Fermant les yeux et prenant une profonde inspiration, je tournai la poignée de la porte d'entrée et l'ouvris avant d'avoir eu la chance de changer d'avis. Avoir des doutes n'était pas une option.

Alors que je fermais la porte derrière moi et sentais l'air froid sur ma peau, ma fatigue précédente était oubliée. Il faisait moins quatre dehors et l'air froid me picota la gorge. Je repoussai cet inconfort et commençai à descendre l'allée d'arbres.

A mi-chemin dans la ruelle, je m'arrêtai. Mes yeux scrutèrent les arbres couverts de givre, mes respirations calmes visibles dans l'air froid. J'attendis que mes yeux s'adaptent à l'obscurité en observant les ombres autour de moi. Une pensée effrayante me vint, une de celle qui faisait frissonner. N'importe qui pouvait se tenir là dans le noir et je n'en avais aucune idée.

J'ai regardé vers la rue illuminée à quelques dizaines de mètres. Quelques voitures passaient, le ronronnement de leurs moteurs s'approchant puis s'éloignant. J'ai envisagé l'idée de remonter et de retourner me mettre au chaud pour tenir ses pensées paranoïaques éloignées. Je remontai le col de mon manteau en regardant à nouveau au loin de la rue vers les arbres.

Et ce que j'y vis me fit presque sauter sur place. Mon corps prit une seconde ou deux possession de mon esprit alors que je reculais instinctivement.

Il me fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Laissant échapper un soupir soulagé, j'essayai de calmer mon cœur qui palpitait. Il battait furieusement dans ma poitrine et en réalité, je pouvais le sentir marteler contre ma cage thoracique.

Puis je lançai un regard noir à la personne qui se tenait à trois pas de moi.

« Ne fais pas ça ! lui reprochai-je en essayant d'évacuer ma trouille.

– Quoi ? demanda innocemment Alice. N'attendais-tu pas quelqu'un ? Sinon pourquoi te tiendrais-tu ici dans le froid si tu ne m'attendais pas ? » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Où tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Je soupirai tandis que mon irritation commençait à passer. Un vif sentiment de déception menaça de me conquérir et je tentai de l'ignorer avec peu de succès.

Bien sûr que c'était agréable de voir Alice après tant de jours. Mais honnêtement, j'avais prévu que quelqu'un d'autre se manifesterait. Me l'admettre était étonnamment difficile.

Alice sembla deviner ce que je pensais ou alors ce fut visible sur mon visage.

« Écoute, dit-elle avec un sourire, son ton étant étonnamment doux. Je sais que ce n'est pas moi que tu avais hâte de voir. Je voulais juste te dire que Carlisle est absent pour le moment.

– Oh » Je me mordis la lèvre et acquiesçai en essayant de trouver ma voix. « Où est-il ?

– En Alaska, répondit-elle. Il est parti il y a trois jours. Il est allé voir les Denali ainsi qu'Esmée et Miguel. Ils voulaient parler de la situation face à face »

_La situation étant les Volturi_. Je gardai ces mots pour moi car les dire soudain à haute voix rendrait la menace plus réelle.

« Il y a du nouveau ? » demandai-je en enroulant involontairement les bras autour de moi.

Alice secoua la tête. « Je les surveille, assura-t-elle mais évitant aussi pour une quelconque raison de prononcer le nom des Volturi. S'ils prennent une décision qui nous concerne ou te concerne, je le verrai »

J'ai baissé mon regard vers le sol. Sa dernière phrase remua quelque chose en moi. C'était de la culpabilité, du regret. C'est à ce moment-là que la situation m'apparue aussi sombre. Ça ne me concernait pas seulement moi, ma vie et mon bien-être. Il s'agissait également des Cullen. Lorsque les Volturi décideront d'agir, ce n'était pas seulement ma vie qui était en jeu. Les Cullen seraient également en danger. Et peut-être même les Denali – après tout ils connaissaient aussi mon existence. Et cette même connaissance pourrait leur coûter la vie.

Ces derniers jours, je m'étais lamentée de ma situation, pleuré ma vie humaine et les choses, les gens, l'avenir que j'allais perdre. Je n'avais pensé à personne d'autre. Je me sentie soudain très jeune, très naïve. Très égocentrique. Laisser les Cullen dans le silence et m'isoler comme une enfant boudeuse n'avait aidé personne.

J'ai levé les yeux du sol. Alice rencontra mon regard ; elle m'étudiait attentivement.

J'ai incliné la tête vers chez moi. « Tu veux entrer ? »

Habituellement, je n'étais pas aussi crispée et formelle avec elle mais à présent j'avais l'impression qu'il fallait que je le sois. Et je lui devais bien plus qu'une simple proposition à entrer chez moi. Je lui devais une explication et des excuses.

Alice me fit un sourire. Puis elle a pris ma main et m'entraîna avec elle à travers l'obscurité et l'air froid. La neige amortit le bruit de nos pas alors que nous sortions de l'allée. Quand je lui ai ouvert la porte, elle est entrée comme si les derniers jours n'avaient pas du tout existé. Comme si je n'avais pas érigé une barrière invisible et impénétrable entre nous, une barrière qui m'avait séparé d'eux.

Les choses étaient amusantes avec Alice. Parfois elle pouvait vous rendre fou mais l'instant d'après, elle pouvait être la personne la plus agréable à côtoyer. Elle était autant simple que complexe.

Une fois à l'intérieur, son regard commença à errer sur les murs jaunes.

« Tu as peint, déclara-t-elle au vu de l'évidence tout en s'installant sur le canapé. J'aime bien. On dirait une pièce remplie de soleil.

– Tu n'es pas la seule qui a la capacité d'arranger les demeures, dis-je ironiquement. Et tu n'as pas besoin de jouer la surprise. Je suis certaine que tu as vu le résultat des heures avant moi »

Elle me fit un sourire. « J'ai été un peu surprise quand tu as décidé de peindre la pièce la plus importante de ta maison en jaune criard. Toi et tes lubies »

Je m'assis à côté d'elle. « Je suis certaine que si tu avais vu que le résultat serait mauvais, tu serais intervenue sur le champ », soulignai-je en plaisantant à moitié et en étant à moitié sérieuse.

Alice souriait toujours mais la lueur taquine avait disparu de ses yeux. « Non, nia-t-elle doucement. Je ne l'aurais pas fait. Tu as le droit de prendre tes propres décisions. Je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus. Aucun de nous ne l'a »

En regardant mes mains sur mes genoux, j'ai hoché la tête en silence sachant que nous ne parlions plus de peinture.

« Écoute, commençai-je doucement en levant de nouveau mon regard. La dernière fois chez toi, je sais que ma réaction aux annonces de Carlisle n'a pas été très… je ne sais pas. Appropriée.

– Je ne crois pas, nia-t-elle. Tu avais le droit de réagir comme tu l'as fait.

– Eh bien peut-être » Je pris une meilleure position en levant mes pieds sur le canapé. « Mais ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que… je sais que j'ai été très renfermée ces derniers jours et j'en suis désolée. Il n'était pas dans mes intentions d'agir de cette façon mais je ne savais pas comme gérer tout ça. Je ne le sais toujours pas.

– Nous le comprenons Bella, assura Alice. Et la raison pour laquelle nous ne sommes pas venus frapper à ta porte le lendemain matin était que nous voulions te laisser de l'espace. Nous savions que tu en avais besoin.

– J'apprécie », murmurai-je. Un souvenir me revint, me submergeant comme un raz-de-marée. Je me souvins avoir regardé par la fenêtre la nuit où Carlisle m'avait ramené à la maison. Je me souvins du clair de lune. Je me souvins des pas dans la neige. Je me souvins comment ils avaient suivi les miens mais s'étaient détournés.

« Je n'aurais pas dû traiter Carlisle comme je l'ai fait » Les mots s'échappèrent de mes lèvres à la hâte, s'écoulant dans l'air comme de l'acide. Soudain, je repensais à ce que j'avais ressenti il y a quelques minutes à peine lorsqu'Alice était sortie de l'obscurité de la ruelle quand j'avais réalisé que contre toute attente, je ne verrais pas Carlisle. Ce n'était pas le sentiment d'un désir coupable – c'était quelque chose de plus profond.

Maintenant je reconnaissais ce sentiment. Je réalisais que j'avais pris sa présence pour acquise. Je m'étais tout d'abord éloignée de lui sans dire un mot puis je m'étais enfermée pendant des jours. Et quand j'avais finalement décidé que j'étais prête à parler, je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit là en un instant. Juste comme ça.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir d'être parti en Alaska. Même les ours polaires devaient être une meilleure compagnie que la mienne.

La frustration m'envahit. J'ai relevé mes jambes et appuyé mon front contre mes genoux tout en enroulant mes bras autour de mes jambes.

« Carlisle n'est pas fâché contre toi, entendis-je Alice me rassurer. Il comprend parfaitement pourquoi tu t'es tenue si éloignée.

– Bien sûr qu'il comprend » Ma voix sortit comme étouffée. « C'est ce qui le rend si parfait »

Son silence m'obligea à relever les yeux.

« Parfait tu dis ? demanda-t-elle tandis que son front s'arquait d'une manière espiègle. C'est intéressant »

J'ai roulé des yeux. « Ne commence pas.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Parce que », répondis-je en laissant de nouveau mes pieds toucher le sol et en évitant ses yeux. Je décidai de changer de sujet avant qu'elle ne décide de continuer.

Me raclant la gorge, je me levai et me dirigeai vers l'évier de la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. « Comment Edward prend-t-il la situation ? » demandai-je en réalisant que c'était la première fois que je me donnais la peine de penser à Edward. Le connaissant, sa tête avait probablement explosé lorsqu'il avait découvert que les Volturi connaissaient peut-être mon existence. Il avait toujours été surprotecteur. J'étais à peu près certaine qu'il possédait toujours ce trait de caractère particulier.

Alice haussa les épaules. « Tu connais Edward, déclara-t-elle en confirmant mes soupçons. Ses pires craintes se sont réalisées lorsqu'il a lu dans l'esprit de ce nomade et découvert pour les Volturi. C'est le genre de chose auxquelles il a toujours cherché à te protéger » Elle se tut, hésitante avant de reprendre la parole. « Et il n'est pas vraiment ravi de l'offre que Carlisle t'a faite. Ils se sont disputés à ce sujet quand Carlisle est arrivé en Alaska »

Ma tête s'est retournée. « _Quoi _? Il est encore… » Je cherchai mes mots en posant mon verre si brutalement que ce fut un miracle qu'il ne se brise pas. Je laissai échapper un soupir. « Ce n'est pas à lui de critiquer Carlisle pour m'avoir proposé de me transformer. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit _toujours_ obsédé par ça ! »

– Tu ne le peux pas ? » Alice leva un sourcil et sourit ironiquement.

Je poussai un soupir en essayant de me débarrasser de mon irritation. « Je sais qu'Edward veut bien faire », dis-je lentement. Il me fallut beaucoup de patience pour prononcer les mots. « Et il a le droit d'avoir une opinion. Mais il n'a pas le droit de prendre des décisions pour moi. Il l'a déjà fait une fois » Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux en revenant sur le canapé. « Il s'attend à ce que la situation se passe comment alors ? demandai-je. Et alors ? Carlisle m'a proposé de me transformer ? Est-ce qu'Edward préférerait me voir me faire massacrer par les Volturi ? Devenir un vampire est-ce une alternative si terrible ?

– Je ne sais pas. Ça l'est ? » demanda Alice avec insistance.

Je l'ai regardée. Pour une fois ses insinuations subtiles ne m'irritèrent pas. Mais elle savait sûrement et peut-être mieux que moi, que je n'avais toujours pas vraiment progressé en ce qui concernait ma décision. Même après tous ces jours, après tout ce temps où j'avais pu réfléchir et laisser mes pensées s'agiter… je n'arrivais toujours à rien. J'avais l'impression d'être à mi-chemin mais de je ne savais où. Et à chaque fois que je tentais de faire un pas en avant pour continuer, je me retrouvais immobile. Le chemin sur lequel je me trouvais était enrobé d'incertitudes et marcher aveuglément était une tâche qui semblait impossible à accomplir.

Parce que j'ignorais ce qui se trouvait au bout de ce chemin. Une voix ténue quelque part en moi, me disait que je n'avais pas besoin de le savoir – que je devais juste continuer. Le reste suivrait tout seul.

Il était difficile d'écouter cette voix ; elle était étouffée par le doute et la méfiance.

Alice rencontra mon regard alors que je la regardais, mes yeux dépourvus de réponses.

« Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt, dit-elle doucement en sentant ma confusion intérieure. C'est ta décision et la tienne seulement. Tu n'es pas pressée de le faire. Il n'y a pas de danger immédiat. Il faudra peut-être des années avant que les Volturi ne se soucient de toi et décident d'agir »

J'ai hoché la tête en étant reconnaissante de son soutien. Mais ses assurances n'enlevèrent en rien mes craintes et inquiétudes. Je comprenais ce qu'elle m'avait dit. C'était mon choix, oui – mais ce qui me troublait vraiment, c'est que je savais que cela ne m'affectait pas seulement. Quoi que je décide, cela impliquerait aussi quelqu'un que je chérissais.

Il restait une question – une question insupportable. Mais je devais me la demander. Qui finirait par souffrir de ma décision ? Mes parents ou les Cullen ? Qui étais-je prête à blesser ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais levée du canapé et dirigée vers la fenêtre. La petite table en dessous était jonchée de photographies encadrées. Des visages me fixaient, des paires d'yeux bleus et bruns m'étudiaient avec curiosité, presque dans l'expectative. Je ne les voyais plus tandis que je me noyais lentement dans mon désespoir. Dans ce manque de possibilités.

L'obscurité à l'extérieur était infinie mais cela me donna une étrange consolation. L'obscurité n'était que l'obscurité ni plus ni moins, mais elle était là pour durer. Une moitié du monde en était continuellement atteinte. C'était une constante qui ne changeait pas ou que l'on soit, une chose permanente et éternelle. Et si l'on souhaitait vivre, il nous fallait l'accepter.

Peut-être que c'était censé être comme ça. Peut-être que je devais composer avec l'obscurité sans pouvoir voir où j'allais. Peut-être que je n'étais pas censée savoir quelle était et où était ma prochaine étape. J'étais peut-être censée trébucher et faire des faux pas.

Peut-être que certains chemins devaient être empruntés à l'aveuglette.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :** à l'origine il devait y avoir une interaction Carlisle/Bella dans ce chapitre mais j'avais le sentiment persistant que Bella devait avoir la chance de penser aux choses par elle-même au début. Parfois il faut prendre de la distance pour avoir une perspective.

Dans le passage du rêve, la ligne de Carlisle « _Cela peut-être assez déroutant_ » est une citation directe de _Breaking Dawn_ de Stephenie Meyer. Carlisle dit cela à Bella après sa transformation.


	15. Frontière entre lumières et ténèbres

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Merci à **rougepivoine** pour sa review ! Bonne lecture à tous et bon courage pour le confinement.

* * *

_**« Si elle l'aimait comme elle l'avait dit, elle le voulait en entier.**_

_**Peut-être que c'était ce que l'amour signifiait après tout : sacrifice et altruisme.**_

_**Cela ne voulait pas dire des cœurs, des fleurs et une fin heureuse,**_

_**mais de savoir que le bien-être d'un autre est plus important que le sien »**_

\- Melissa De la Cruz, _Lost In Time_ -

_La Promesse des Immortels_ (version française – T6)

* * *

**Frontière entre lumières et ténèbres**

Un autre samedi arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurais souhaité. J'en étais venue à détester ce jour-là parce que je fermais habituellement le magasin plus tôt le samedi. Avec tout un après-midi à ne rien faire, mes pensées commencèrent à courir ce qui me donna l'impression de tourner en rond. Je cédai donc à la tentation de rester au magasin au lieu de rentrer chez moi, et terminer ainsi le nettoyage de la réserve me paraissait être une excellente excuse pour reporter la direction vers mon logement vide.

C'était assez amusant quand on y pensait. Parce que pourquoi cela importait-il où j'étais ? C'était autant un endroit déserté ici que chez moi. Je savais qu'Alice passerait dans la soirée et donc que je ne serais pas entièrement seule. Mais même ainsi, j'avais récemment remarqué que ma maison commençait à devenir vide et creuse. Et même la compagnie d'Alice ne pouvait effacer ce sentiment que quelque chose était différent.

Finalement, je cédai et acceptai l'inévitable en décidant d'arrêter là ma journée. Alors que je fermais la porte de la librairie derrière moi, je me suis soudain souvenue avoir dit à Carlisle que la solitude n'était pas qu'un état physique. Qu'elle ne pouvait se définir par le nombre de personne autour de nous. Tel un fantôme du passé, cette conversation qui avait eu lieu plusieurs semaines auparavant sous la lumière bleutée de la lune me revint alors que je commençais à me frayer un chemin à travers le flot de gens qui se pressaient dans la rue.

« _Ne te sens-tu jamais seule, Bella ?_ »

J'ai baissé les yeux sur le trottoir. La voix n'était qu'un souvenir, un écho de ce qui avait été. Mais malgré le fait que la personne ne pouvait pas m'entendre, je voulais répondre. Pour dire oui. Ce qui était étrange car je me sentais rarement comme ça. Comme si j'étais seule. Je veux dire vraiment seule. Ce qui me fit me demander ce qui avait changé chez moi ; ce qui m'avait fait ressentir ça.

Le parc était sombre et désert tandis que je me dirigeais vers chez moi. Il y avait une nouvelle couche de neige sur le sol, et l'air froid me donnait la chair de poule. J'accélérai le pas pour ne ralentir que lorsque je me retrouvais dans l'allée menant à chez moi. Cette marche rapide m'avait réchauffée, mais malgré tout ma peau me picotait comme si mes membres s'étaient endormis. J'essayai de me débarrasser de cette sensation tandis que je continuais dans l'allée et je laissai échapper un souffle en atteignant la porte de mon logement.

Durant toute la soirée, je me sentis étrangement tendue comme une corde sur le point de se rompre. Même le thé ne parvint pas à me calmer alors qu'il me rendait généralement somnolente. Après avoir avalé trois tasses pleines, je me sentais encore inhabituellement alerte.

En tapotant nerveusement mes doigts contre la table, j'ai commencé à envisager de faire une longue promenade malgré le fait que je venais de rentrer du magasin peu de temps auparavant. Je ressentais juste le besoin de canaliser mon énergie supplémentaire sur quelque chose. Ma peau me picotait à nouveau comme si une armée de fourmis invisibles rampaient sur moi.

Mais à la fin, je sus que ce n'étaient pas les fourmis invisibles qui me gênaient et mettaient mes nerf à vif, c'était ce que j'avais laissé en suspens. Ce que j'avais ignoré pendant des jours.

Lâchant un profond soupir, je me levai du canapé et attrapai mon manteau. Pas pour faire une promenade comme je l'avais envisagé un instant plus tôt, mais pour faire une chose que je n'avais pas du tout envisagé. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi – si j'y pensais trop, je pourrais me dégonfler.

Alors que je mettais mes chaussures et me préparais à sortir, mon téléphone sonna. C'était Alice – elle avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur moi.

« _Ne prends pas de taxi_, me disait-elle. _Je viens te récupérer_ »

Je l'ai remercié doucement tout en me sentant soulagée de ne pas avoir à aller chercher un taxi à une heure aussi tardive. En me dirigeant vers la fenêtre, je me suis fait un coup de pouce mental en l'attendant. Cela ne servait à rien mais je ne savais pas quoi me dire et encore moins ce que je dirais lorsque j'arriverais là où je me rendais.

Le temps s'écoula plus vite que je ne le pensais. Alors que je remontais la fermeture éclair de mon manteau, les phares d'une voiture balayèrent ma cour quelques minutes seulement après l'appel téléphonique d'Alice. Elle devait se trouver à proximité car même elle ne pouvait conduire d'aussi vite d'Ithaca.

Je me dépêchai et me dirigeai rapidement vers la voiture, déterminée à ne pas avoir froid aux pieds. C'est alors que je remarquais qu'Alice n'était pas venue avec la Mercedes noire habituelle. Cette voiture était une Ferrari rouge sang. J'ai secoué la tête en ouvrant la porte et entrant.

Elle rayonnait semblant clairement apprécier ma réticence. « Sympa non ? demanda-t-elle en faisant demi-tour avec une facilité enviable. Je l'ai empruntée à Jasper.

– Tu l'as empruntée ou volée ? m'enquis-je sèchement.

– Haha très drôle »

Les gens se rendant dans les bars et restaurants s'arrêtèrent pour nous regarder tandis que nous roulions dans les rues. Je me laissai tomber sur mon siège en essayant de me faire toute petite et de devenir invisible. J'avais oublié qu'on était samedi et qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les jolies voitures Bella ? demanda Alice en semblant à la fois amusée et vexée.

– Rien, dis-je. Celle-ci est juste un peu… flashy »

Alice me fit un clin d'œil en arrivant sur l'autoroute. « Elle est aussi très rapide » Le moteur gronda de façon inquiétante alors qu'elle enfonçait le pied sur la pédale d'accélérateur. J'ai fermé les yeux, déterminée à ne pas regarder l'indicateur de vitesse.

« Merci de m'avoir récupérée, dis-je lorsque je me fus habituée à la vitesse et que j'avais finalement osé ouvrir les yeux. Je sais qu'il est un peu tard pour appeler.

– Il n'est pas si tard, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Pas pour nous.

– C'est pas faux » Je reniflai doucement et jetai un coup d'œil aux paysages sombres qui défilaient. J'ai commencé à me demander pourquoi Alice avait emprunté la voiture de Jasper au lieu de prendre la Mercedes de Carlisle. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était toujours en Alaska ?

Je voulais lui en parler mais je décidais de ne pas le faire. Surtout parce que je ne savais pas quelle réponse me calmerait le plus. Je savais ce que je voulais, j'avais _besoin_ de le voir, mais je ne savais toujours pas quoi lui dire. Pas même après tous ces jours.

Mais s'il était encore en Alaska… s'il n'avait pas voulu revenir maintenant… est-ce que cela voulait dire que j'avais brisé quelque chose entre nous cette nuit-là en m'éloignant ? En lui tournant le dos sans dire un mot ? Et si je l'avais si sévèrement offensé par mes actes qu'il souhaitait rester à l'écart ?

J'eus l'impression que je me noyais. Comme quelqu'un qui parvenait à peine à rester au-dessus de la surface, respirant de temps en temps de l'eau au lieu de l'air.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge. « Rien de nouveau ? » demandai-je à Alice. Cette question était devenue une habitude au cours des derniers mois. C'était une action routinière que je commençais à en avoir assez de répéter.

Elle secoua la tête comme je m'y attendais. Je n'étais pas la seule à répéter le même schéma, mais il paraissait que devoir me donner la même réponse à ma question maintes fois répétée lui pesait.

« Non, soupira-t-elle. Les Volturi sont toujours en Italie. Je les surveille, en particulier Aro mais il semble qu'ils n'aient pas une pensée à te consacrer » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien c'est une bonne chose, soulignai-je confuse de son expression inquiète. Pas vrai ?

– Bien sûr » Elle hocha la tête en me regardant avant de fixer de nouveau la route. « C'est juste que… quelque chose ne va pas. Parce que j'ai eu cette vision de toi l'automne dernier, ce qui doit signifier qu'ils avaient décidé de faire _quelque chose_ pour toi. Sinon je n'aurais rien vu.

– D'accord, dis-je pas vraiment certaine de savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et alors… ?

– Alors pourquoi sont-ils si… _inactifs_ maintenant ? Il ne semble pas du tout penser à toi.

– Tu l'as dit toi-même il y a quelques jours, lui dis-je. Tu m'as dit que cela pourrait prendre des années avant qu'ils ne décident d'agir. Et Carlisle a dit qu'ils n'appréhendaient pas le temps de la même façon que les humains » Je fermai la bouche – penser à Carlisle fut soudainement très douloureux. Une image me vint à l'esprit, une image de la cour enneigée baignant au clair de lune et des empreintes de pas dans la neige. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, j'osai m'interroger sur ce qui avait pu se passer dans sa tête au moment où il avait décidé de faire demi-tour dans la cour et de ne pas me suivre.

Au lieu de l'air, je respirai de nouveau de l'eau.

La voix d'Alice résonna quelque part de très loin. « C'est vrai », admit-elle. Pendant un moment je dus lutter pour me rappeler de quoi nous étions en train de parler. « Les Volturi pourraient avoir des problèmes plus urgents à régler pour le moment. Cela pourrait expliquer leur inactivité » Elle me fit un sourire rassurant. « Ne fais pas attention Bella. Je suis juste en train de tout sur-analyser.

– Ce qui ne te ressemble pas du tout »

Elle rit et sembla se détendre après ça. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si ses soupçons n'étaient pas avérés. L'inactivité des Volturi aurait dû être un soulagement mais d'une certaine manière, elle paraissait presque inquiétante. C'était comme le calme avant la tempête.

Lorsque la maison des Cullen apparut, j'oubliai momentanément mes soucis. La vieille maison de style gothique me coupa le souffle comme toujours. Je souris à la vue de deux lampes à huile ornant la véranda enneigée. Cette vue ressemblait à une carte de vœux. Comme nous étions presque au milieu de la nuit, la maison aurait dû paraître sombre et en sommeil mais il y avait de lumière qui sortait de presque toutes les fenêtres.

Certaines maisons ne dormaient jamais.

Alice conduisit la voiture vers un garage séparé. Les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir et alors que les phares remplissaient l'espace sombre du garage, ils révélèrent une autre voiture qui attendait à l'intérieur. Elle était noire, élégante et raffinée et donc très familière.

Ma cœur fit un bond instable. Je devais me rappeler que c'était ce que j'espérais. Voilà pourquoi j'étais venue ici ce soir.

Je me sentis étrangement déconnectée alors que je suivais Alice jusqu'à la maison. Jasper était là, appuyé nonchalamment contre le pilier de la véranda. J'avais envie de grincer des dents à son choix vestimentaire. Il portait une chemise à manches courtes alors même qu'il faisait glacial.

« Bonsoir Bella », dit-il d'une voix traînante avec son accent du Sud. Un côté de sa bouche s'étirait en un sourire. « L'heure du coucher est passée depuis longtemps »

J'ai roulé des yeux à sa plaisanterie. « Heureusement que vous ne pouvez pas me punir »

Souriant, il se retourna pour m'ouvrir la porte. J'ai été légèrement surprise par son attitude facile – il se comportait comme si je n'étais pas du tout partie. Comme si je ne m'étais pas enfermée chez moi pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés.

Quand nous entrâmes à l'intérieur, Alice commença à s'agiter autour de moi et me proposa de me faire du thé mais je refusais. J'ai regardé subrepticement autour de moi mais j'ai quand même essayé de ne pas avoir l'air de chercher quelque chose – ou quelqu'un. Mais Alice toujours aussi perspicace, attira mon attention et inclina la tête vers le salon.

« Viens, fit-elle signe et attrapa ma main. Tu ferais mieux de garder ton manteau »

Je fronçai les sourcils avec confusion mais la suivis sans protester. Elle me conduisit à travers le couloir rouge bordeaux, se retournant vers moi qu'une fois que nous fûmes entrées dans le salon.

« Tu n'as pas encore vu la meilleure partie de cet endroit, déclara-t-elle. Et le plus amusant c'est que ce n'est même pas l'intérieur de la maison » Elle traversa la pièce jusqu'à une porte qui n'était pas là la dernière fois que j'étais venue visiter. Je le savais parce que sinon je m'en serai souvenue. C'était une belle porte de cadre en bois et de panneaux de verre ornementaux.

« Tu as de nouveau été bien occupée », notai-je.

Alice haussa les épaules. « La maison n'avait pas de porte dérobée, expliqua-t-elle, alors j'en ai créé une. Ou plutôt Jasper l'a fait. Je souhaitais un accès facile au jardin » Elle saisit la poignée de la porte et tira. Je me demandai pourquoi elle avait voulu un accès facile vers l'extérieur alors que nous étions au pire de l'hiver – et pourquoi ne pas attendre l'été pour installer une porte ?

Je m'approchai pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors, ne m'attendant pas vraiment à voir quoi que ce soit car il était presque minuit. Mais quand j'atteignis la porte, je me suis arrêtée net ce qui fit sourire largement Alice à mes côtés.

Je m'étais attendue à trouver une vue sombre et triste d'un jardin abandonné dormant sous la neige. Mais il paraissait que les longs doigts glacés de l'hiver n'étaient pas parvenus à atteindre tout à fait cet endroit. Il y avait certes de la neige et il faisait froid aussi. Mais le jardin ne baignait pas dans l'obscurité comme je m'y attendais.

Il y avait un chemin qui serpentait autour de l'immense jardin et qui ressemblait à une petite rivière de lumière. Tous les quelques mètres, une petite lampe jaillissait du sol blanc pour projeter une douce lumière sur les vieux pavés qui avaient été déneigés.

Alice me poussa vers l'avant ce qui me fit sortir de ma transe. Tout en enfonçant profondément mes mains dans mes poches, je me tournai pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Elle leva un sourcil encourageant tout en inclinant la tête vers l'extrémité du jardin. Je me tournai pour regarder mais je ne pouvais voir personne d'où je me tenais. Le chemin sinueux et éclairé disparaissait derrière un amas de buissons.

Je fis un pas en avant tout en jetant un coup d'œil incertain à Alice. Elle leva la main et agita les doigts d'une manière espiègle puis disparue par la porte tout en la refermant derrière elle.

A pas tranquilles, j'ai commencé à me frayer un chemin le long du sentier pavé. Je maintenais un rythme lent en me sentant toujours un peu incertaine mais également nerveuse. En essayant de me calmer les nerfs, je commençai à observer le beau et vieux jardin autour de moi. Il était grand et beaucoup plus imposant que ce à quoi je m'attendais tout en ayant l'air aussi bien entretenu que délaissé ; curieuse contradiction. Certains arbres avaient besoin d'être élagués tandis que certains buissons auraient eu besoin d'être coupés, mais je devais admettre que ce côté sauvage du jardin était charmant. Il était aisé de l'imaginer en été. Des feuilles vert foncé, des roses rouge foncé, des hortensias blanc à la place des lampes qui brillaient doucement…

J'étais tellement absorbée par mon environnement qu'il me fallut un certain temps pour remarquer que j'arrivais bientôt à la fin du sentier. Tandis que je détournai mon regard d'un ensemble de pommiers nus, je vis une silhouette debout à une vingtaine de mètres sous un énorme chêne. C'était ici que se terminait le jardin et commençait la forêt où jaillissait la dernière lumière dans la neige pour projeter une douce lumière dans l'obscurité.

La silhouette se tenait quelque part à la frontière entre lumières et ombres, presque comme si elle n'appartenait à aucun côté. Son visage était tourné vers le ciel où la luminosité de la lune descendante rivalisait avec les étoiles.

Pendant un moment, je suis restée là pour le regarder fixement. Le fixer et prendre conscience de sa présence.

Le regarder me donnait l'impression de prendre mon premier souffle après l'avoir retenu trop longtemps.

Je savais qu'il était conscient de ma présence mais il passa encore un moment ou deux à regarder le ciel nocturne. Quand il se tourna finalement vers moi, la lueur dans ses yeux montrait beaucoup d'émotions en même temps. Il y eut une étincelle furtive de joie et de soulagement, mais ses traits devinrent alors hésitants. Son expression reflétait mes propres sentiments. Parce que soudainement, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Que faire. Pendant des jours, j'avais pensé aux choses que je devais lui dire, d'essayer de transformer le bazar dans ma tête en paroles, en sentiments et en décisions, mais alors que maintenant il se trouvait juste en face de moi, ces paroles, sentiments et décisions semblèrent m'échapper.

Carlisle me regardait de loin, la lueur dans ses yeux était gentille mais prudente. Ce qui me rappela la manière dont quelqu'un pouvait observer un animal blessé – un mélange de compassion et de méfiance. Presque comme s'il se demandait s'il était correct ou non de s'approcher.

J'ai cherché mes mots. Pour lui dire que ça _allait_. Pour lui dire que je ne fuirais pas comme la dernière fois.

Alors ce fut moi qui allais vers lui. Mes pieds se déplacèrent d'eux-mêmes alors que je m'avançais calmement tout en enroulant les bras autour de moi. Je m'arrêtai à quelques pas de lui sans me dérober à ses yeux lorsqu'il rencontra mon regard.

« Hey » La salutation qui quitta mes lèvres fut ténue, disparaissant dans la nuit telle une ombre.

Carlisle me fit un signe de tête. « Bonsoir, Bella »

Je resserrai les bras autour de moi comme si j'avais froid, cherchant à nouveau mes mots. Des mots qui soulageraient la tension soudaine entre nous.

Le fait est que ces mots se refusaient toujours de sortir.

Je pris une profonde inspiration comme si j'étais sur le point de plonger dans l'eau. « Tu revenu d'Alaska », lâchai-je en décidant finalement que n'importe quel propos ferait l'affaire à présent.

Carlisle acquiesça. « Je suis revenu ce matin.

– D'accord » Je me mordis la lèvre tout en jetant rapidement un coup d'œil vers le sol. Notre échange était lourd, presque comme si nous étions de parfaits étrangers. Presque comme si nous nous connaissions pas du tout.

Mais nous n'étions pas des étrangers. Ou du moins… nous ne l'étions plus.

Le silence se prolongea. Ce fut un silence torturé. Je savais que c'était à moi d'y mettre fin – car c'était moi en premier lieu qui l'avait instauré.

Mais je ne savais même pas par où commencer. Comment commencer à réparer une chose si imposante, une chose que j'ignorais même exister. Jusqu'à maintenant. Maintenant que j'étais sur le point de perdre quelque chose.

Où l'avais-je déjà perdu ? L'avais-je rejeté sans le savoir quelques jours auparavant en gardant le silence et en m'éloignant ?

Cette pensée me percuta comme une bombe, faisant frémir mon cœur.

Ce fut Carlisle qui parla ensuite ; il me regardait toujours attentivement. « Comment vas-tu Bella ?

– Je vais… » La réponse mourut avant que je ne puisse la dire. J'étais sur le point de dire que j'allais bien – mais cela aurait été un mensonge et ce n'était pas le moment de mentir.

Par conséquent, je décidai d'être entièrement honnête.

« Je suis malheureuse », dis-je carrément.

Quelque chose brilla un instant dans les yeux de Carlisle avant qu'il ne pose ses yeux au sol. « C'est compréhensible »

Je fronçai les sourcils à sa réponse et je réalisai qu'il devait m'avoir mal comprise. Il pensait certainement que c'était la menace des Volturi et leur possible ingérence qui me pesaient à l'esprit. Enfin bien sûr que ça l'était mais ce n'était évidemment pas la seule chose qui me pesait.

« Écoute, commençai-je en laissant échapper une profonde inspiration et en décroisant les bras. Je ne suis pas aussi douée pour les excuses que je le voudrais… alors sois patient avec moi »

Les yeux de Carlisle se levèrent du sol et scrutèrent mon visage. « Des excuses ? demanda-t-il en fronçant désormais les sourcils. Pourquoi diable aurais-tu besoin de t'excuser ?

– A cause de mon récent comportement, déclarai-je en soutenant son regard. Je n'aurais pas dû partir si brusquement après que tu m'as parlé des Volturi puis proposé de me transformer. Et je n'aurais pas dû me cacher chez moi durant des jours tout en prétendant que rien ne s'était passé » Je m'arrêtai, mes épaules se soulevant en un haussement. « J'imagine que je réagis juste mal aux situations inattendues. Je ne savais pas quoi penser et quoi ressentir à propos de tout ça. Et, eh bien… j'aurais aimé avoir agi différemment. C'est tout »

Carlisle fit un pas de plus. Durant un instant, on aurait dit qu'il voulait tendre la main pour toucher mon bras mais qu'au dernier moment il s'est retenu. « Bella, bien sûr que je comprends que tu ais eu besoin de temps pour traiter tout ce que je t'avais dit. De plus c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Mon approche sur la question de te transformer… » Il fit une pause, cherchant ses mots. « Le lancer de cette façon, fut très indélicat de ma part. Tu avais déjà assez à l'esprit avec tout ce que je t'ai dit au sujet des Volturi. Ma proposition de te transformer… aborder cette question particulière n'était pas appropriée et a sûrement mis beaucoup de pression inutile sur toi » Il croisa les bras en baissant les yeux au sol. L'expression sur son visage était presque mortifiée.

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Tu reprends ton offre ? » demandai-je en plaisantant à moitié. Je fis une note mentale que si je pouvais plaisanter de ce sujet, cela signifiait que je commençais à l'accepter.

Carlisle leva de nouveau les yeux du sol. « Bien sûr que non. Je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois que je t'ai vu »

J'ai hoché tranquillement la tête tandis qu'une légère sensation de soulagement m'envahissait. Je remarquai à peine ce sentiment mais je l'ai néanmoins reconnu. Peut-être avais-je eu besoin de l'entendre, de savoir que ses paroles avaient été sincères et honnêtes.

Carlisle me regardait en essayant peut-être de comprendre ce qui me passait par la tête. « Je te l'ai dit parce que je veux que tu saches qu'il existe une option. Mais la dernière chose que je souhaite c'est que cela devienne un fardeau pour toi. Nous te gardons à l'abri des Volturi de toutes les manières possibles. Ce qui ne signifie pas forcément que tu doives être transformée. Nous trouverons un autre moyen »

Réfléchissant à ses propos, je fis un pas de plus et enroulai mes bras autour de moi. Je remarquai qu'il y avait un beau bassin à oiseaux en pierre sous le chêne ; il avait l'air très ancien. L'eau stagnant en fond était gelée et je tendis la main pour la toucher tout en sentant la glace fondre sous le bout de mes doigts.

« Tu sais, commençai-je d'une voix paisible et songeuse, ce qui m'est réellement apparue ces derniers jours, c'est que je ne me soucie pas vraiment de ma propre sécurité si je sais que quelqu'un d'autre risque d'être blessé à cause de moi » Je levai les yeux du bassin à oiseaux en remarquant que Carlisle me regardait attentivement. « Je dois admettre que je ne l'ai pas réalisé tout de suite. Après que tu m'as proposé de me transformer, j'ai continué à penser aux choses que je perdrais sans aucun doute si je devenais un vampire. J'ai continué à penser à mes parents, mon avenir, mes rêves… tout »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Bien sûr que tu l'as fait. J'aurais été surpris si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Tu as tout à fait le droit d'y penser.

– Peut-être que c'est le cas, concédai-je. Mais il m'a fallu un temps honteusement long pour comprendre que je ne suis pas la seule à faire des sacrifices ici. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons tous affectés. Si je reste humaine et que les Volturi décident de venir me voir, toi et toute ta famille, vous serez en danger.

– S'il ne s'agit que de cela, nous pourrions peut-être les raisonner.

– Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'ils ne faisaient pas d'exceptions, lui rappelai-je. Et quand ils découvriront que vous m'avez permis de connaître l'existence de votre monde durant des années sans que vous ne m'ayez transformée, ou rien fait pour me faire taire, ils vous puniront » Je me tus un instant en soutenant son regard. « Je ne sais pas si je puis l'accepter. Je _ne l'_accepterai _pas_ »

La moindre petite ride sur le front de Carlisle apparue. Il resta silencieux pendant dix secondes avant de parler à nouveau. « Veux-tu dire, finit-il par dire lentement, que dans ce cas, tu préfères être transformée plutôt que de nous laisser essayer de te protéger ? »

Je ne dis rien pendant un moment, principalement parce que j'avais une conversation silencieuse dans ma tête. Je me sentais soudainement à nouveau très incertaine, très surprise.

Était-ce la réponse ? Étais-je inconsciemment parvenue à une conclusion, pris la décision de devenir un vampire sans même m'en rendre compte ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle j'avais été si distante, si triste ces derniers jours ? Parce que je me préparais à dire au revoir ? A mes parents, à ma vie, à tout ce qui ne s'était pas encore passé ? Parce que j'avais toujours su que c'était ce que je devais faire ?

Mais était-ce la bonne chose à faire ? Une fois de plus dans mon esprit, j'ai vu les visages endeuillés de mes parents alors qu'ils s'interrogeaient sans cesse sur mon sort jusqu'à finalement perdre espoir de me revoir un jour. Puis-je sciemment leur causer ce genre d'agonie ? Pourrais-je disparaître de leur vie sans laisser de trace et ne leur laisser aucune information sur l'endroit où j'étais – ou alternativement, simuler ma propre mort ?

Pouvais-je vraiment leur faire ça ?

Je ne pouvais que me demander comment j'avais été si disposée, si prête à le faire huit ans plus tôt. Je ne pouvais comprendre comment j'avais pu être aussi irréfléchie. Mais étais-je mieux maintenant ? Même si je connaissais maintenant toutes les conséquences de ma décision, cela changeait-il vraiment les choses pour le mieux ?

Non, car je n'étais pas moins égoïste que cette adolescente de dix-huit ans que j'avais été. Je savais juste aujourd'hui un peu mieux ce que j'abandonnais vraiment. Je reconnaissais ces choses que j'avais si aisément ignorées huit ans plus tôt.

Maintenant je devais juste les accepter. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Mais il existait une chose que je prenais pour un fait. Une chose qui me faisait voir au-delà de moi-même et du chagrin qui résulterait de devenir un vampire. C'était que si les Volturi me trouvaient alors que j'étais encore humaine, les Cullen paieraient cela de leur vie. Je le savais jusque dans mes os.

Une autre image mentale apparue dans ma tête. Je voyais chacun des Cullen s'engager dans une entreprise vouée à l'échec dès le départ. Je vis chacun d'eux essayer puis échouer. Des yeux rouges et implacables les regardaient sans aucune pitié. Et après une longue série de claquements et de cris métalliques écœurants, ce serait terminé.

J'ignorais à quoi ressemblait une exécution par les Volturi de contrevenants mais c'est ainsi que j'imaginais les choses. Aucun droit. Aucun procès. Aucune chance de s'expliquer.

Donc s'il existait un moyen pour moi d'empêcher que cela se produise… s'il existait une chance de maintenir les Cullen loin du danger, pourquoi ne la saisirais-je pas ? Pourquoi _pas _?

Carlisle me regardait toujours de près et je réalisai que j'étais restée silencieuse durant un temps inhabituellement long. Je décidai de répondre à sa question par une autre.

« Penses-tu, commençai-je calmement, que je pourrais juste rester sans rien faire et vous regarder vous faire tuer alors qu'il existe un moyen pour moi de l'empêcher ? »

Le visage de Carlisle devint sombre ; je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Il se passa une main sur le visage dans un geste las tandis que l'expression sur ses traits devint très têtue – autre chose que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant chez lui. Et puis, il me regarda droit dans les yeux, avec un visage si sérieux que durant un instant, je crus qu'il allait me dire que quelqu'un était mort.

« Bella, dit-il en parlant lentement. Quand je t'ai proposé de te transformer, je l'ai fait en pensant que tu prendrais cette décision en songeant à ta propre sécurité. Pas à la nôtre »

Je l'ai observé un instant sans dire un mot. « Penses-tu honnêtement que je pourrais faire ça ? Prendre ce genre de décision en pensant seulement à mes propres intérêts ? Et ne penser à personne d'autre ? »

Carlisle était immobile comme une statue. Alors qu'il se tenait là, anormalement figé dans l'obscurité de la nuit et avec les ombres dansant sur son pâle visage, il ne m'avait jamais paru plus vampire.

« Tu devrais, répondit-il calmement. Mais si tu ne le peux, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir l'ignorer.

– Oh, soufflai-je. Tu fixes des conditions maintenant ? » Cela ne sonnait pas juste comme si j'étais en colère – _j'étais_ en colère. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ce qu'il me demandait ?

« Bella, je ne peux faire une chose si irréversible en sachant que tu bases ta décision sur de mauvaises raisons »

Un rire sans joie quitta mes lèvres. « De _mauvaises raisons _?

– Oui. Tu ne peux sacrifier ta vie pour préserver la nôtre. Tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas – je ne pourrais vivre avec ça si… » Il se tut semblant à court de mots. Il poussa un long soupir las. « Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça pour nous. Et je ne le ferai pas.

– Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir le faire, lui rappelai-je tandis que ma voix sonnait ridiculement provocante même à mes propres oreilles. D'autres peuvent me transformer »

Carlisle me regarda sévèrement. « Alice ne le fera pas non plus. Pas quand elle découvrira ton motif – et elle _le _découvrira – elle sera d'accord avec moi. Je n'en doute pas » Après cela, il se détourna de moi tout en se frottant la nuque et en baissant la tête comme s'il était épuisé.

Je lui lançai un regard noir comme si mon regard pouvait l'obliger à se retourner pour me faire de nouveau face. Peut-être que cela aurait pu mais j'étais trop impatiente pour ça.

« Tu sembles si disposé à te sacrifier pour moi, m'entendis-je dire furieuse tout en sentant la peau de mes joues brûler contre l'air froid. Et tu t'attends à ce que je l'accepte sans poser de question. Mais je dois te demander, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je n'ai pas le droit de faire la même chose pour vous ? Si devenir un vampire est la solution à tout ce gâchis, pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?

– Parce que ce n'est pas seulement une solution », répondit Carlisle. Même s'il faisait face à l'autre côté et parlait très doucement, je pouvais entendre clairement chaque mot. « Il n'y a rien de temporaire là-dedans. Une fois fait, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Tu pourrais finir par regretter ta décision pour le reste de ton existence infinie – surtout si tu n'as pas fait ce choix pour toi mais pour quelqu'un d'autre » Sa tête se baissa encore plus tandis que sa voix devenait plus douce si c'était possible. « Si tu regardes maintenant ces huit dernières années, ne dirais-tu pas qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu abandonnerais ? Des choses que tu n'aurais pas pu vivre si tu étais devenue un vampire huit ans plus tôt ? »

Je ne dis rien durant un moment – je ne voulais pas admettre qu'il avait raison. Je resserrai mes bras autour de moi en réalisant vaguement que je commençais à avoir froid mais je n'y prêtai guère attention.

« Bien sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'abandonnerais pas, avouai-je finalement. Et une partie de moi est heureuse qu'Edward ait refusé à l'époque. Mais les choses sont différentes maintenant. Toute la situation l'est. Personne n'était en danger huit ans plus tôt. Les choses changent. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi », ajoutai-je avec une note de reproche dans la voix.

La posture de Carlisle changea. Il leva la tête mais croisa les bras et je devinai que mes paroles n'avaient pas fait grand-chose pour le faire changer d'avis sur la question. La tempête qui sévissait quelque part en moi s'était apaisée depuis un moment mais maintenant je la sentais de nouveau s'accumuler en moi.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu alors proposé de me transformer ? demandai-je en faisant un effort pour garder une voix paisible. Pourquoi me l'as-tu proposé si tu n'étais pas prêt à entendre une réponse honnête de ma part ? » Sur un coup de tête, je saisis sa manche, fatiguée d'avoir une conversation avec l'arrière de sa tête.

Carlisle se retourna à mon contact, ses yeux rencontrant les miens. Son mouvement avait été si rapide que j'ai sursauté mais je parvins à réprimer l'envie instinctive de reculer. J'étais tellement près de lui que je pouvais sentir la fraîcheur de son corps à travers mes vêtements. C'était une sorte de fraîcheur différente de l'air mordant et givré qui nous entourait. Je réalisai vaguement que ma main agrippait toujours la manche de son manteau ; je réalisai vaguement que je ne devrais pas rester si près de lui.

« Pourquoi ? » m'entendis-je de nouveau demander. Mais au lieu de paraître en colère, ma voix était juste confuse. Ténue. Presque fragile.

Carlisle me regarda longuement sans dire un mot. Au début son regard était presque douloureux mais ensuite ses yeux, de couleur d'ocre dorée, s'adoucirent. Ma peau était si engourdie par l'air froid de la nuit que je n'ai presque pas remarqué quand il leva la main pour toucher la ligne de ma mâchoire. Et lorsque je pris conscience de son toucher rapide et tendre, il avait déjà retiré sa main.

« Parce que je pensais que c'était la bonne chose à faire », répondit-il simplement. Sa voix était calme comme s'il essayait de ne pas réveiller le monde endormi autour de nous. « Parce que même après tout ce temps où j'ai appris à te connaître, j'ai toujours tendance à ignorer ta force intérieure et attendre de toi ce que la plupart des gens feraient. J'aurais dû prévoir que tu considérerais nos vies comme plus importantes que la tienne. J'aurais dû savoir que tu serais prête à abandonner ta vie humaine et tout ce qui t'es cher, à tout faire pour des êtres comme nous. Des êtres qui peuvent à peine prétendre être vivants.

– Vous êtes également prêts à faire la même chose pour moi, lui rappelai-je. Vous avez risqué votre vie pour moi dans le passé et maintenant vous êtes prêts à recommencer. Et tu m'insultes lorsque tu penses que je suis en quelque sorte moins dévouée à vous tous. Que je ne serais pas prête à tout risquer pour vous comme vous le faîtes pour moi »

L'expression de Carlisle était mélancolique. « Je ne voulais pas remettre en question ta dévotion.

– Mais c'est ce que tu fais » Je soutins son regard en resserrant inconsciemment ma prise sur sa manche.

Il souffla doucement. « J'aurais seulement aimé…, commença-t-il mais ses mots s'égrenèrent pour disparaître dans le silence.

– Qu'aurais-tu aimé ? » demandai-je doucement.

Il y eut une ombre de tristesse dans les yeux de Carlisle. « J'aurais aimé que tu ne sois pas dans cette position. J'aurais aimé que tu ne te sentes pas responsable de notre sécurité. J'aurais aimé… j'aurais aimé que les circonstances soient différentes »

Sa dernière phrase remua un lointain souvenir en moi. Au début, je ne pus le cerner mais quand j'ai répété ses propos dans ma tête, je me suis soudain souvenue de ce samedi matin des semaines plus tôt. Comme une autre vie tandis que j'étais assise dans sa voiture, en route pour voir leur maison pour la toute première fois.

« _Il est malheureux que le passé se répète ainsi_, avait déclaré Carlisle. _J'aurais aimé que nous soyons ici dans des circonstances différentes_ »

Plus d'une fois, je me suis demandé ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

J'ai levé les yeux pour voir son visage et j'ai réalisé que nous étions toujours très proche l'un de l'autre. Un peu trop près. Carlisle me regardait en étudiant attentivement mon visage comme pour le mémoriser. J'étais toujours accrochée à la manche de son manteau et pour une quelconque raison incapable de la lâcher.

J'ai essayé de me rappeler comment l'on formait des mots. Cette action simple me parut soudain très difficile.

« Les choses sont comme elles sont, réussis-je à dire finalement en chuchotant presque. Et nous ne pouvons rien faire y changer. Nous devons juste tirer le meilleur de ce que nous avons » Je m'arrêtai pour soutenir son regard. « Si le pire se produit et que les Volturi arrivent… tu dois comprendre qu'il m'est impossible de ne rien faire et de te regarder toi ainsi que toute ta famille se faire massacrer. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça »

Les yeux de Carlisle scrutèrent le sol durant un court instant. Il paraissait lutter intérieurement contre lui-même tandis qu'il évitait mon regard et finissant par tendre la main pour toucher la mienne qui agrippait toujours sa manche. Je relâchai ma prise et retirai ma main en arrière mais Carlisle l'attrapa pour la serrer fermement.

« Nous pourrions te protéger par d'autres moyens, proposa-t-il doucement ne semblant pas encore avoir abandonné. Tu n'aurais pas à abandonner ta vie. Si nous…

– Tu ne peux me protéger indéfiniment », dis-je en le coupant doucement. Ma voix était toujours aussi proche d'un murmure. Le ton de notre échange était passé de tendu et échauffé à calme et ténu en moins d'une minute. « Est-il même possible de se cacher d'eux ? Qui peut dire s'ils n'ont pas les moyens de trouver ceux qu'ils veulent ? »

L'expression de Carlisle ne changea pas mais je sentis une légère pression autour de ma main alors qu'il resserrait momentanément sa prise. Ce léger mouvement le trahi. Je le regardai dans les yeux sans dire un mot et finalement, il soupira en baissant le regard puis en libérant ma main de sa prise.

L'air résigné, il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et se tourna pour regarder l'une des petites lampes éclairant furtivement la neige. La lumière dorée se reflétait dans ses yeux, les rendant très brillants.

« Ils ont un traqueur, admit-il d'une voix calme. Sans lui, ils ne pourraient pas fonctionner efficacement.

– Un traqueur ? » Je fronçai les sourcils, ce terme éveillant des souvenirs que j'aurai préféré oublier. « Comme James ? »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Oui mais un individu dont les capacités sont très avancées. Tu vois, le parfum n'est pas la seule chose à laquelle les vampire se réfèrent pour suivre leurs proies. Le concept est bien plus complexe. Par exemple, James pouvait détecter à l'avance les mouvements de sa proie – c'est pourquoi il a été si compliqué de te cacher de lui »

Le souvenir que ses propos faisaient remonter, me glaça et me fit frémir, mais j'ignorai le sentiment en espérant que Carlisle ne le remarquerait pas ; je voulais en entendre davantage.

Heureusement, il continuait de fixer l'éclat lumineux sur la neige. « J'ai un vieil ami que je n'ai pas vu depuis des lustres – son nom est Alistair – et il possède un don similaire. Il ressent une attirance indescriptible vers ce qu'il cherche, peu importe quoi. Tout ce qu'il a à faire est alors de suivre cette traction et il trouvera ce qu'il cherche.

– Et les Volturi ont quelqu'un comme lui dans leurs rangs ? demandai-je. Et ils peuvent utiliser ce vampire pour te trouver toi et ta famille s'ils le veulent ? »

Carlisle se tourna pour me regarder en hochant la tête. « Oui, répondit-il le visage sombre. Ou toi »

J'ai ignoré ses deux derniers mots. J'étais bien au-delà de m'inquiéter pour ma propre sécurité. « Tu ne le vois pas alors ? demandai-je en le suppliant de comprendre des yeux. Si les Volturi vous trouvent, ils vous tueront tous pour m'avoir laissé connaître l'existence des vampires. Pense à ta famille Carlisle, pense aux Denali – ils savent également pour moi et donc leur vie est aussi en jeu. Tu ne peux pas placer ma vie au-dessus de celle de tous » Je frissonnai de nouveau. Le froid s'infiltrant à travers mes vêtements et j'enroulai mes bras autour de moi pour essayer de me réchauffer.

Cette fois Carlisle remarqua mes frissons. « Pardonne-moi, s'excusa-t-il. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il faisait froid. Nous devrions rentrer »

J'ai hésité en pensant que notre conversation était plus importante que mon inconfort temporaire. Mais lorsque Carlisle me fit signe de marcher avec lui, je cédai et lui emboîtai le pas. Pendant un moment tout fut silencieux à l'exception du bruit de nos pas alors que nous progressions sur le sentier incurvé. J'étudiai en silence mon environnement tout en admirant une fois de plus l'illumination du jardin.

« Les lumières sont charmantes, dis-je à Carlisle en m'écartant momentanément de notre sujet. Était-ce une idée d'Alice ?

– Esmée » Il sourit doucement. « Elle les a fait installer peu de temps après que nous ayons déménagé de Forks huit ans plus tôt. J'imagine que c'était sa façon à elle d'éclairer notre séjour ici » Son ton n'était pas sombre, seulement légèrement mélancolique mais quelque chose dans ses propos me troubla.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demandai-je avec soin en m'aventurant à le regarder.

Carlisle rencontra mon regard tandis que l'expression de son visage était méditative. « Nous étions tous plus ou moins tristes quand nous sommes venus ici, expliqua-t-il. Nous venions de quitter une ville qui ressemblait à une maison. Lorsqu'on a tendance à se déplacer d'un endroit à l'autre une fois toutes les quelques années, on a tendance à s'attacher à certains endroits plus qu'à d'autres. Je suppose que ce n'est pas très sage car nous savons que nous ne pouvons jamais y rester bien longtemps » Il fit une pause en jetant un coup d'œil aux lumières dorées qui bordaient le chemin. « Je pense qu'Esmée était celle qui l'avait le plus mal pris. Mais elle a quand même essayé de nous maintenir unis. Quand Edward, puis finalement Rosalie et Emmett ont décidé de partir pendant un temps pour être seuls, il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans qu'elle ne les appelle ou essaye de les contacter d'une manière ou d'une autre »

Cela ressemblait bien à Esmée. Maintenir la famille unie lorsqu'elle risquait de s'effondrer. Chercher les parties perdues et brisées pour les recoller à nouveau. Carlisle était le patriarche de la famille, le fondateur, le créateur. Mais Esmée était le filet sous eux, attrapant tous ceux qui pourraient tomber.

« Il doit être difficile de savoir que partout où vous irez, vous ne pourrez jamais vous installer, murmurai-je en essayant d'imaginer ce que ce serait et me demandant avec prudence si je le découvrirais un jour. C'est presque comme si vous disiez au revoir avant même d'arriver »

Carlisle acquiesça en me lançant un regard interrogateur. « Exactement », dit-il doucement.

Je détournai mes yeux des siens en ne voulant pas qu'il sache à quel point l'idée de déplacements constants me troublait. Je me suis souvenue d'avoir ressenti un pur soulagement après la réalisation que Buffalo était l'endroit où je voulais vivre. Ce sentiment n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que j'avais passé des mois à voyager à travers les États-Unis mais que j'avais la sensation profonde que j'étais arrivée là où je devais être. Ce qui m'avait donné un sentiment étrange d'épanouissement en réalisant que cette ville deviendrait ma maison – que cette recherche dont je n'avais même pas conscience était terminée.

Pour la millionième fois ce jour-là, je triai mes sentiments. Je savais que si la situation venait à se produire et que je devenais vampire, cette ville serait encore une chose que je devrais abandonner.

« Il peut être difficile de quitter des endroits qu'on a appris à aimer », entendis-je Carlisle dire en m'éloignant de mes pensées. Pendant un moment, je crus avoir exprimé mes pensées à voix haute mais je réalisai qu'il poursuivait là où il s'était arrêté. « Mais finalement ce seront toujours les gens qui comptent le plus qui importent. Ce n'est pas si difficile d'arriver dans une ville étrangère quand tu as une famille autour de toi » Il se tourna pour me regarder à nouveau. « C'est pourquoi quitter Forks et venir à Ithaca a été si difficile pour nous, nous avions l'impression d'avoir laissé l'un de nous en arrière »

Nous nous sommes arrêtés ayant atteint les marches de pierre de la porte arrière. Ses mots semblèrent planer dans l'air entre nous longtemps après qu'il les avait prononcés. Je ne savais soudain pas quoi lui dire – qu'y avait-il à dire ? Si j'avais su la véritable raison de leur départ, si je n'avais pas cru si aveuglément les propos d'Edward le jour où il m'avait dit au revoir… beaucoup de choses auraient pu se passer très différemment.

Il semblait que les Cullen avaient vécu dans l'ombre de ce qui s'était passé longtemps après avoir quitté Forks. Cela me fit presque me sentir coupable. Après tout avec le temps, j'étais passée à autre chose. Cela ne s'était pas produit rapidement et sans douleur, mais c'était néanmoins arrivé. Cela signifiait-il que je ne m'en souciais pas autant qu'eux ?

Non bien sûr, je m'en souciais. Encore plus que ça – j'avais adoré le temps passé avec eux au cours de ces quelques mois.

Je franchis la porte que Carlisle tenait maintenant ouverte pour moi. Je cherchai encore mes mots pour répondre à sa déclaration précédente quand il reprit la parole tout en me suivant à l'intérieur et en fermant la porte derrière nous.

« Bella », dit-il mon nom ressortant presque comme un soupir alors qu'il quittait ses lèvres. Un soupir très fatigué. Le salon était agréablement chaud – quelqu'un avait fait du feu dans la cheminée dans un coin de la pièce. Néanmoins, j'ai enroulé mes bras autour de moi en me tournant vers lui, presque comme pour me protéger de ses prochaines paroles.

La lueur dans ses yeux était à nouveau résignée. Il me regarda en silence pendant un moment avant de me guider pour que je m'asseye sur l'un des canapés près de la cheminée.

« Il y a un instant tu as dit, commença-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi et en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, que je ne devrais pas placer ta vie au-dessus de celle de tous »

J'ai hoché la tête en soutenant son regard. « Oui. C'est ce que j'ai dit »

Il laissa échapper un souffle calme puis lia ses doigts comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il resta silencieux pendant deux minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Imagine si les Volturi n'étaient pas derrière la vision qu'Alice avait de toi, dit-il en parlant lentement. Imagine qu'ils ne te connaissaient pas du tout. Serais-tu toujours prête à devenir un vampire ? Si tu n'avais pas besoin de te soucier de notre sécurité et de la tienne ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils de confusion, ouvrant la bouche puis la refermant.

« Je ne sais pas », dis-je finalement.

Carlisle me regarda ostensiblement. Ses yeux étaient gentils mais sérieux. « Si tu peux répondre « oui » sans hésitation, je serais plus que disposé d'accéder à ta demande. Je veux que tu comprennes que la seule raison pour laquelle j'hésite est que je ne veux pas que tu aies à prendre une telle décision si tu n'es pas absolument certaine de ne pas le regretter. Tu ne veux pas que je place ta vie et ta sécurité au-dessus de la nôtre, mais comprends bien que je ne suis pas non plus disposé à faire passer la nôtre avant la tienne.

– Je le comprends, dis-je doucement. Oui. Mais j'imagine que j'essaie juste de choisir le moindre des deux maux pour l'instant. Si je devenais vampire, personne n'aurait à mourir. Je sais ce que j'abandonnerais et je le sais mieux que huit ans plus tôt. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile – je ne suis pas si naïve. Je _sais_ que ça ne sera pas facile. Je le reconnais » Je m'arrêtai en soutenant son regard. « Mais si je reste humaine, toi et ta famille, ainsi que les Denali… les Volturi vous détruirons tous. Et que penses-tu qu'il va m'arriver alors ? » J'ai ri tristement. « Peu importe comment on le regarde… il n'y a qu'une seule façon raisonnable de résoudre ce problème »

Carlisle dénoua ses doigts et passa une main sur son front. Je pouvais voir la bataille dans ses yeux, de la compassion, de la peur, ainsi que l'effort de me comprendre et d'accepter mes paroles.

« Mais qu'est-ce que cela te coûtera ? » demanda-t-il très doucement. J'avais plus l'impression qu'il se parlait à lui-même qu'à moi, mais je répondis tout de même.

« Tout a son prix. La vie ne vient pas sans eux » J'ai baissé la voix. « C'est juste une sorte de prêt quand on y pense. Le vie, je veux dire »

Carlisle se tourna pour me regarder. Ses yeux étaient pleins de chagrin. « C'est pourquoi nous devrions l'apprécier. Pourquoi tu le devrais.

– Et c'est le cas », assurai-je.

Nous nous sommes dévisagés en silence. Le salon était sombre et ombragé, et la seule lumière provenait de la cheminée ainsi que de la petite lampe de table à travers la pièce. Il régnait une atmosphère paisible dans cette pièce. Il paraissait presque stupide que nous ayons une discussion sérieuse comme celle-ci entre ses quatre murs. Que nous parlions de mort et de destruction, de la vie périssable. Quelle fragilité.

J'ai soudainement réalisé qu'à un certain point, j'avais pensé une fois que les Cullen étaient en quelque sorte au-delà de toutes ces choses – de la mort et de la destruction, de la fin de la vie. Que toutes ces choses ne pouvaient pas les atteindre. Qu'en tant qu'immortels, ils en seraient à l'abri. Je ne savais pas exactement quand cette image vola en éclats – quand exactement j'avais réalisé, aussi incassables qu'ils paraissaient, qu'ils n'étaient pas impérissables.

Je savais maintenant qu'il n'existait pas d'immortalité ou d'éternité. Il n'y avait que la vie, cette unique vie, et qu'un jour nous devrions peut-être y renoncer.

« Veux-tu me promettre quelque chose ? demandai-je doucement toujours dans les yeux ocres de Carlisle. Promets-moi que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, tu feras confiance en mon jugement et que tu respecteras ma décision quelle qu'en soit la raison ? »

Les flammes de la cheminée se reflétèrent dans ses yeux tandis qu'il me regardait restant silencieux pendant un moment sans fin. Je n'ai pas bronché devant la fraîcheur de sa peau lorsqu'il tendit soudainement la main et prenait la mienne dans la sienne. L'expression sur son visage n'était plus résignée, plus douloureuse, mais à chaque seconde qui passait, ses yeux devenaient plus sérieux.

Et puis, pleinement conscient du poids de ses prochains mots et du pouls tonitruant dans mes veines, il resserra finalement la main et hocha la tête.

« Tu as ma parole »

Les flammes de la cheminée miroitèrent et s'embrasèrent comme pour sceller sa promesse paisible.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :** Je me suis arraché les cheveux avec ce chapitre et je ne sais toujours pas si j'en suis satisfaite. Je voulais que Bella et Carlisle parviennent à une sorte d'accord et évitent de répéter le même schéma qu'avec Edward (« Je veux être une vampire, transforme-moi » « Non » « Mais je… » « _Non_ »). Vous voyez le truc. Je voulais que Bella et Carlisle comprennent où l'autre veut en venir et soient réalistes sur la situation puisque les Volturi pourraient être impliqués.

« _Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir le faire_ » et « _Tu as ma parole_ » sont des citations de _New Moon_ de Stephenie Meyer. Les informations sur les capacités de traqueur de James se trouvent dans le livre intitulé : _The Twilight Saga : The Officcial Illustrated Guide_.


	16. Au fond de mon cœur

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Réponse aux reviews :

**Iaev : **Merci de tes commentaires chère lectrice du coup ^^ et de décider d'attendre la traduction des chapitres ! Traduire une aussi longue fiction, c'est un travail de longue haleine XD. Comme tu l'as souligné dans une de tes reviews, l'auteur a beaucoup travaillé sur ses personnages et surtout sur le côté réaliste, c'est ce qui m'avait aussi séduite lorsque j'ai lu cette histoire en VO. Je suis contente que la relation entre Bella et Carlisle te plaise et qu'elle se différencie de celle qu'elle pouvait avoir avec Edward notamment au sujet de la transformation en vampire. En ce qui concerne les Volturi, je te dirais juste qu'ils n'ont pas fini de faire parler d'eux et garde tes théories au sujet des visions d'Alice (mais je ne dis pas que tu as raison ^^)... Pour ce qui est de ses possibles retrouvailles avec le reste du clan Cullen, dans ce chapitre-ci ça tombe bien tu en sauras plus sur tout ça, je te laisse lire ;) - bon dimanche et prends soin de toi également !

**rougepivoine : **ne t'excuse pas pour le retard (surtout que tu n'étais pas du tout en retard !), tu es l'une des seules qui me laisse un petit commentaire alors je ne vais pas me vexer pour si peu XD. Dsl pour le stress ;) mais effectivement, je pense que les deux cherchent clairement à faire dire quelque chose de particulier à l'autre ; surtout Carlisle et sa phrase sibylline - tu vois de laquelle je parle ? ;) - en tout cas, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir ton retour, tu es certainement et sans conteste ma lectrice la plus assidue - ou tout du moins la moins timide XD !

* * *

_**« Il arrive un moment où vous devez choisir entre tourner la page ou fermer le livre »**_

\- Josh Jameson -

* * *

**Au fond de mon cœur**

Il était trois heures du matin lorsque Carlisle me ramena à la maison. Il m'avait gentiment offert la possibilité de passer la nuit chez eux car il était fort tard mais j'avais refusé à la grande déception d'Alice. Pour une quelconque raison, j'ai ressenti cette étrange envie de rentrer chez moi. C'était le même besoin impérieux qui m'avait envahi la dernière fois que j'avais quitté leur maison. Heureusement la situation, sans parler de mon état d'esprit, était complètement différente cette fois.

La dernière fois que j'étais partie de chez eux, j'étais bouleversée et désemparée tout en ne sachant quoi penser et comment me sentir. Mais maintenant je savais que j'étais parvenue à régler certaines choses en moi. Parvenir à une sorte d'accord avec Carlisle fut également un soulagement. Je savais qu'il comprenait mon point de vue sur la question de devenir vampire, mais je savais également que cela pourrait prendre un certain temps avant qu'il ne l'accepte complètement.

Notre conversation et les différences dans nos opinions avaient inévitablement ramené des souvenirs de Forks et d'Edward, de nos interminables discussions sur cette même question. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la situation était similaire, mais différente à la fois. Edward avait été réticent à me retirer ma vie humaine car il craignait la possibilité que je puisse un jour regretter ma décision de les rejoindre. En plus de cela, il avait également eu peur qu'en me transformant, il ne mette mon âme en danger.

Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre de ce que Carlisle pensait de ce point en particulier, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il n'était pas aussi clairement fermé vis-à-vis du fait que devenir un vampire signifiait incontestablement que l'âme était perdue. Il n'aurait pas osé transformer quelqu'un de sa famille s'il l'avait cru. Je le sentais.

Toutes ces années auparavant où Edward avait refusé de considérer ma demande d'être transformée, il n'avait laissé aucune place à la négociation. Et finalement, il était allé encore plus loin que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Il était parti, avait disparu sans laisser de trace en croyant que mon esprit humain, rien de plus qu'une passoire, laisserait simplement partir tous les souvenirs avec le temps.

Il en avait beaucoup à apprendre sur les humains, je m'en rendais compte. Après avoir fait face à des épreuves, on devait avancer et continuer sa vie – je pouvais le lui accorder. Mais oubliait-on vraiment ?

Non.

C'était une autre différence entre Edward et Carlisle. Même si Carlisle n'était pas d'accord avec moi, il était toujours disposé à écouter et même plus que ça. Indépendamment de sa propre opinion, il avait accepté mon point de vue et s'était engagé à le respecter. Il tiendrait sa promesse. J'en étais certaine.

Et quant à moi… je savais que je me tiendrais à mes paroles et sentiments peu importe à quel point cela serait difficile. S'il s'avérait que la vie des Cullen était en jeu, je savais que je ne pourrais pas rester sans rien faire et les regarder se faire tuer. Pas s'il y avait quelque chose que je pouvais faire pour l'en empêcher.

Cela me dérouta presque de réaliser à quel point ma détermination était inébranlable. J'ai aussi réalisé que c'était une détermination différente que celle ressentie huit ans plus tôt. A l'époque, j'avais voulu devenir vampire par amour pour une autre personne. J'avais voulu passer l'éternité avec elle afin que nous ne soyons plus jamais séparés.

C'était aussi l'affection et l'émotion qui me l'exhortaient à l'époque. Mais maintenant la sensation était plus puissante. Différente. Contrairement à l'époque, je savais qu'il y avait des choses plus cruelles que la séparation et le chagrin. Il existait des destins pires que d'être séparé de celui qu'on aime. Il existait des problèmes, des adversités et des difficultés que je n'aurais même pas pu imaginer à l'époque.

Malgré la gravité de la situation, je me sentais étrangement calme la plupart du temps. C'était étrange parce que je savais que cela pouvait être très bien mes dernières semaines, derniers jours, derniers moments en tant qu'humaine. Cette bulle de calme m'entourait à travers les jours qui passaient tandis que je poursuivais ma vie aussi normalement que possible. Mais parfois, cette bulle se brisait ce qui me prenait au dépourvu, puis je me voyais m'habituer à faire les cent pas chez moi et à regarder les murs comme si je me préparais à dire au revoir à ma maison. Finalement cela devenait difficile parce que j'avais l'impression que peu importe où je posais le regard, je disais adieu paisiblement. Même le fait de traiter avec les clients de la librairie pouvait provoquer une soudaine explosion de chagrin quand je m'y attendais le moins.

Parfois j'avais l'impression que mes sentiments venaient par vagues, et je continuais à me détacher vague après vague, passant de déterminée à calme et de calme à triste, et de triste à déterminée de nouveau tout en luttant pour aller au fond de mon cœur et de mes sentiments. Mais finalement, je recommençais toujours là où j'avais commencé. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à apprécier et à admirer pleinement la nature sereine de Jasper. Il avait ce chaos d'émotions dans sa tête tout le temps et seulement une fraction de ces émotions était à lui. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre comment il pouvait le supporter.

Un jour alors que je me tenais dans le silence de mon salon, j'ai réalisé que la réponse était étonnamment simple. Il l'endurait parce qu'il le devait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

J'ai poussé un profond soupir en tendant la main pour placer une photo de Charlie et de Sue sur la table. Elle avait été prise quelques instants après leur mariage – Sue me l'avait envoyé par la poste peu après leur mariage.

Le reste des photos encadrées étaient retournées. J'avais commencé à les rabattre une par une sans savoir pourquoi je l'avais fait en premier lieu. J'essayais peut-être de m'habituer à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir les gens sur ces photos.

Je retournai une autre photo encadrée – c'était celle de Renée debout sur une plage ensoleillée et venteuse. Elle avait l'air jeune et heureuse alors qu'elle se tenait là, les vagues de l'océan lui caressant les chevilles. Elle riait ; elle avait des rides de sourire autour des yeux.

Je me demandai qui avait pris cette photo ; je me demandai ce qui l'avait tant fait sourire. Je n'avais jamais pris la peine de demander même si j'avais cette photo depuis des années.

J'ai senti une présence silencieuse derrière moi et j'ai tourné la tête pour reconnaître l'arrivée d'Alice.

« Prête ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en venant se placer à côté de moi.

J'ai hoché la tête en abaissant la photo sur la table. « Oui, répondis-je en inspirant profondément. Oui, pourquoi pas. Puisque nous avons déjà enfreint les règles, cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance si nous allons jusqu'au bout.

– C'est l'idée », sourit-elle. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil confus au chaos sur la table – certains cadres étaient toujours face cachée. Elle plissa le front d'un air interrogateur en me regardant.

J'ignorai son regard tout en tournant le dos aux visages qui me regardaient depuis les cadres pour me diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Alice me suivit d'un pas silencieux, verrouillant la porte derrière nous et se précipitant à travers la cour vers la Mercedes de Carlisle. Nous sommes entrées à l'intérieur en silence et ne parlâmes pas avant d'atteindre l'autoroute.

J'étais de nouveau en chemin pour Ithaca. Quelques jours auparavant, j'avais suggéré que la situation étant ce qu'elle était, une sorte de séance d'informations s'imposait. Si les Volturi décidaient d'agir tôt ou tard et de me rechercher, je voulais être aussi préparée que possible. Si je devenais vampire, je voulais savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sujet. Je voulais savoir ce que c'était que d'être un nouveau-né et ce que les Cullen devraient vivre chaque jour pour pouvoir vivre parmi les humains. Surtout, je souhaitais entendre de véritables expériences et non édulcorées.

J'étais également intéressée pour en savoir plus sur les Volturi et leurs origines. Carlisle m'avait dit des choses à leur sujet mais je savais que j'avais à peine gratté la surface.

Jasper avait accepté ma suggestion en pensant que c'était une bonne idée de savoir certaines choses à l'avance. Je savais qu'aucun des Cullen n'avait eu le même privilège avant leur transformation. Ils s'étaient réveillés à cette vie sans savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi, et il était impossible d'imaginer la peur et la confusion qu'ils avaient ressenties après avoir ouvert les yeux et découvert que leur cœur ne battait plus.

Bien sûr, Carlisle avait été là pour guider et soutenir Edward, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett après leur transformation, et donc ils n'avaient pas été entièrement seuls. Alice d'autre part avait été transformée par un vieux vampire qui était finalement mort en la protégeant. James me l'avait révélé toutes ces années auparavant – quand il avait cru que je ne vivrais pas assez longtemps pour en parler à qui que ce soit.

Je n'étais pas certaine du côté de Jasper, de son passé et de la façon dont sa vie éternelle avait commencé. Il avait toujours été une sorte de mystère pour moi. Je devrais le lui demander un jour, à propos du début de sa vie de vampire et comment il avait fait la connaissance d'Alice et du reste des Cullen.

Et puis il y avait Carlisle. Il était impossible d'oublier le moment où j'avais entendu son histoire à Forks toutes ces années plus tôt. Je me souvenais qu'Edward m'avait raconté comment Carlisle s'était rebellé contre sa nature, choisissant de dépérir et de mourir de faim au lieu de succomber à la soif. La quantité de volonté que cela avait dû exiger… je ne pouvais même pas l'appréhender.

Edward m'avait dit que Carlisle s'était tellement détesté qu'il avait essayé de se détruire en tentant de se noyer dans l'océan et de sauter de grandes hauteurs. Cette pensée m'amena une image mentale de lui debout au bord d'une falaise avec une expression vide et creuse dans le regard. Je pouvais tout voir clairement, beaucoup trop clairement alors qu'il fermait une dernière fois les yeux pour se laisser tomber du bord…

Je me secouai mentalement pour me débarrasser de cette image. C'était trop terrifiant. Je me raclai doucement la gorge en essayant de trouver autre chose à penser.

J'ai regardé le visage d'Alice, enfin je veux dire que je l'ai vraiment _regardée_ pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Son apparence me fit froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec tes yeux ? » demandai-je.

Elle détourna le regard de la route glacée devant elle, ses yeux d'un noir absolu rencontrant mes yeux bruns. Je me demandai pourquoi je n'avais pas remarqué la couleur de ses prunelles auparavant – elle avait l'air d'avoir sacrément besoin d'aller chasser.

« Tu ne souffres pas trop quand tu dois être si proche de moi ? demandai-je. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas chassé ? » Je n'étais pas inquiète pour ma sécurité car je savais qu'Alice ne perdrait pas le contrôle, mais cela m'intriguait qu'elle ait laissé sa soif devenir aussi intense. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis quelques jours et cela me fit me demander ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle haussa les épaules à mes paroles. « J'ai été… préoccupée, murmura-t-elle une réponse en évitant mes yeux. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai ce soir.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a tellement préoccupée que tu n'as pas eu le temps de chasser ?

– Je t'expliquerai plus tard, répondit-elle évasivement. Je te promets »

Une inquiétude indéfinissable commença à me harceler. Elle sentit probablement que je n'étais pas satisfaite de ses réponses car elle changea rapidement de sujet.

« Donc, dit-elle en se tournant pour me faire un sourire. Comment Charlie supporte la vie conjugale ? »

J'ai souri malgré moi. La semaine dernière, j'avais parlé à Alice du mariage surprise de Charlie et Sue, mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle le savait déjà.

« Très bien j'imagine. Ils devraient être de retour d'Hawaï maintenant, lui répondis-je. Je les appellerai probablement dans quelques jours.

– Ne t'embête pas, fit-elle remarquer en souriant. Sue a persuadé Charlie de rester une semaine supplémentaire »

Mon front se releva avec scepticisme. « Ouah. Qui l'aurait pensé ? Charlie déteste être loin de chez lui.

– Eh bien, il est peut-être un homme changé » Alice souriait toujours. « C'est ce que l'amour fait parfois, tu sais. Il change les gens »

Je me souvins avoir pensé quelque chose de similaire lorsque j'avais entendu parler de leur mariage. Peut-être y avait-il une part de vérité. J'aimais à penser que si l'amour pouvait vous changer, il renforçait aussi ce que vous étiez en premier lieu. L'amour ne devrait pas vous changer en tant que personne. Il ne devrait pas changer ce qu'on est vraiment.

« En parlant de mariage, d'amour et de noces, continua Alice en me tirant de mes pensées. Devine qui d'autre va se marier ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils trop surprise par sa question pour même essayer de faire une supposition.

« Esmée et Miguel, répondit-elle rayonnante.

– Oh » J'ai haussé les sourcils avec surprise. « C'est super. Quand ?

– Bientôt. Probablement d'ici un mois » Elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi. Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux que je n'avais plus vue depuis longtemps. Probablement grâce au mariage. Cela me faisait plaisir de la voir ainsi. Au cours des dernières semaines, il y avait eu trop d'ombres dans ses yeux.

Une pensée me vint soudainement. Je me demandai si c'était la situation qui avait incité Esmée et Miguel à se marier maintenant. Peut-être craignaient-ils de ne pas avoir une autre chance. Que leur temps sans fin s'épuiserait soudainement.

« Au fait tu es invitée, dit Alice en me faisant une nouvelle fois sortir de mes pensées.

– Je le suis ? demandai-je incrédule.

– Bien sûr ! Esmée veut que tu sois là, comme nous tous » Elle me lança un autre sourire « Elle a hâte de te revoir »

Ses mots m'émurent. J'avais soudainement l'impression que mille papillons voletaient dans mon ventre. Maintenant il était plus que probable, sinon inévitable, que je reverrais le reste des Cullen sans parler d'Edward. Je savais depuis le début que je les rencontrerais tôt ou tard mais malgré tout, je commençais à me sentir terriblement nerveuse.

« Le mariage se passera à Ithaca, chez nous, révéla Alice. Je pense que c'est sympa. Les Denali ne sont pas venus souvent ici »

Je me demandai si cela allait être bizarre pour Carlisle de voir Esmée se marier avec un autre homme. Je savais qu'il serait plus qu'heureux pour eux. Mais il avait partagé sa vie avec Esmée durant plusieurs décennies – il ne devait pas être facile pour lui de voir cela arriver à sa fin.

« Comment Carlisle le prend-il ? demandai-je en me sentant un peu idiote car il n'y avait qu'une seule façon pour lui de réagir.

– Il est vraiment content pour eux, répondit Alice ce qui fut prévisible. Esmée et Miguel lui ont fait part de leurs intentions lors de sa visite en Alaska. Carlisle a été le premier à en entendre parler.

– Mais pas le premier à savoir, lui dis-je en la regardant ostensiblement.

– D'accord, rit-elle. Avoir un troisième œil a ses avantages. Il est impossible de me cacher quelque chose » Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils tandis que son sourire suffisant tombait. « Eh bien, la plupart du temps tout du moins »

J'ai haussé les sourcils car confuse à propos du changement soudain de son humeur. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Elle secoua la tête avec dédain. « Peu importe.

– Alice, gémis-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne _va pas _?

– Je ne suis pas encore sûr. Ce n'est probablement rien » Elle se tourna pour me jeter un coup d'œil. « Je vais tout te dire quand nous y serons. Je te le promets »

Je soupirai en commençant à me demander ce qui aurait encore pu mal tourner maintenant. La situation était déjà assez mauvaise. Y avait-il quelque chose qui pourrait aggraver les choses ? Les Volturi étaient au courant pour moi et ils savaient que les Cullen n'avaient rien fait pour me faire taire ou me transformer. Et à tout moment, ils pouvaient commencer à planifier une visite et décider d'agir. Alors oui, c'était assez difficile d'imaginer ce qui pourrait aggraver la situation.

J'étais encore en train de me creuser la tête pour trouver une réponse quand Alice s'est finalement arrêtée devant leur maison. Alors que je sortais de la voiture, j'étais toujours perdue dans mes pensées et je réalisais à peine que c'était la première fois que je voyais la maison en plein jour. Mais leur belle maison ne m'enchantait plus comme avant ; l'inquiétude avait pris possession de chaque once de ma concentration.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Alice me conduisit dans une grande pièce qui ressemblait à une combinaison de salle à manger et de salon. Carlisle et Jasper nous y attendaient assis à une longue table en bois tout en dévissant tranquillement. Ils se sont tus et tournés vers nous lorsque nous sommes entrées. Jasper me fit un signe de tête en guise de salutation. Carlisle se leva de son siège et fit le tour de la table. Il me fit un rapide sourire rassurant et m'offrit une chaise.

Alice parcourut la pièce et s'assit à côté de Jasper en lui donnant un rapide baiser sur la joue. Après avoir pris un siège face à eux, Carlisle se tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Quand je me suis tournée pour le regarder, j'ai remarqué qu'il me regardait dans l'expectative. Et il n'était pas le seul. Alice et Jasper m'observaient maintenant aussi et il me fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'ils attendaient tous que je dise quelque chose. La notion n'aurait pas dû paraître aussi surprenante puisque c'est moi qui avais fait la demande de cette rencontre.

J'ai dégluti et je ne sus plus trop par où commencer. Mais j'avais une chose à l'esprit qui me paraissait importante et c'était de découvrir la raison de l'étrange comportement d'Alice.

Je levai les sourcils vers elle. « Donc, dis-je en expirant. Prête à me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle échangea un regard avec Carlisle.

« Toujours pas de changement ? » l'entendis-je demander.

Alice secoua la tête. « Non, je suis désolée »

Je fronçai les sourcils en écoutant leur échange avec confusion et une inquiétude toujours plus croissante. « Quel changement ? demandai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Alice se mordit la lèvre. « Je t'ai parlé de la vision que j'ai eue de toi l'automne dernier. Celle où tu es attaquée par quelqu'un, commença-t-elle à expliquer tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Elle est restée la même »

Je fronçai les sourcils en me demandant si c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle elle agissait si étrangement. « Et alors ? » demandai-je en ne comprenant pas vraiment le problème.

Ce fut Carlisle qui parla ensuite. « Peu de temps après notre arrivée à Buffalo, je t'ai dit que nous avions espéré que notre seule présence ici changerait le cours des évènements et ferait disparaître ou changer la vision d'Alice. Comme tu le sais, cela n'a pas été le cas » Il fit une pause en soutenant mon regard. Il y avait de la gravité dans ses yeux et l'ensemble avec sa bouche lui donnait vraiment son âge. « Mais à présent que tu envisages de devenir vampire, la vision d'Alice aurait dû être différente. Or… » Il ouvrit la bouche pour terminer la phrase mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Elle n'a toujours pas changé, finis-je pour lui.

– Ça aurait dû, dit Alice. Depuis que Carlisle t'a proposé de te transformer, j'attendais que la vision disparaisse ou change. Mais elle n'a fait que devenir un peu plus nette. Elle est toujours plus ou moins obscure, juste un flash rapide qui m'échappe au moment où je suis sur le point de comprendre. Cela fait des jours que j'essaie de me concentrer pour pouvoir avoir une image plus claire »

Cela expliquait ses yeux noirs et la raison pour laquelle je ne l'avais pas vue récemment.

Je pris une profonde inspiration en ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser. Je devais admettre que cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas pensé à la vision qui avait amené les Cullen ici en premier lieu.

« Je ne vois rien après cette vision, continua Alice. C'est presque comme un voile qui cache tout derrière. Je me demandais si les intentions des Volturi pouvaient avoir un impact là-dessus. Te rappelles-tu il y a quelques jours quand je t'ai dit à quel point il paraissait étrange qu'ils n'aient pas décidé d'agir maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

J'ai hoché la tête. « Mais si j'ai pris la décision de devenir vampire, ne devrais-tu pas instantanément voir le résultat ?

– Pas nécessairement, dit Jasper en se joignant à la conversation. Pas si la décision de quelqu'un d'autre est impliquée »

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent quand une pensée soudaine me vint. « Peut-être que tu rends les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont vraiment, suggérai-je en me sentant étrangement déconnectée. Peut-être que ta vision signifie que les Volturi m'auront de toute façon, peu importe ce que je décide. Peu importe ce que nous fassions » Je levai les yeux de la table pour voir Alice. « Peut-être que j'essaye juste de fuir l'inévitable – c'est aussi simple que ça.

– Ne dis pas de telles choses »

C'était Carlisle qui avait parlé. Sa voix était paisible et sereine mais alors que je me tournais pour le regarder, je vis du tourment dans ses yeux. Un tourment que je n'y avais jamais vu auparavant. Il tendit la main pour la placer sur mon avant-bras.

« Nous ne devons pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, poursuivit-il ses yeux ne quittant jamais les miens. Nous ne pouvons dire avec certitude pourquoi la vision d'Alice ne change pas. Plusieurs facteurs peuvent avoir un impact sur ton avenir et cela ne peut pas être uniquement défini par les choix et décisions que tu fais. Comme l'a dit Jasper, la décision d'un autre peut être impliquée.

– Ce qui ne fait que prouver ce que j'ai dit, lui dis-je doucement. Peut-être que cela importe peu ce que je décide. Peut-être que c'est terminé de toute façon » Les mots venaient de sortir de moi sans comprendre pourquoi j'étais si franche sur le sujet. Je suppose que je me sentais mieux après l'avoir dit à voix haute sans l'édulcorer.

Carlisle resserra légèrement sa prise sur mon bras. La tourmente dans ses yeux grandissait ce qui assombrit le lustre doré de ses iris. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Jasper fut plus rapide.

« Bella », commença-t-il. Je me suis tournée pour le regarder.

« Corrige-moi si je me trompe, poursuivit-il, mais tu es toujours plus ou moins déchirée sur ta décision de devenir un vampire. Ai-je raison ? »

Il était inutile de le nier. Il connaissait mes sentiments mieux que moi.

« J'imagine », admis-je.

Jasper regarda Carlisle. « Il est possible que son hésitation puisse expliquer pourquoi la vision d'Alice ne change pas. Le cours de son avenir reste encore incertain »

Carlisle acquiesça. « C'est vrai » Il me jeta un coup d'œil tandis que sa main glissait de mon coude.

Mais je savais que ce n'était pas ça. Même si j'étais incertaine sur le plan émotionnel, au fond de moi, je savais que j'avais pris ma décision.

Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas fait de différence alors ?

« Je crois toujours qu'il y a autre chose derrière tout ça, déclara Alice presque comme si elle était en accord avec mes pensées. Comme l'a dit Carlisle, les décisions de Bella ne sont pas les seules choses qui affectent son avenir. Quelque chose d'autre a un impact dessus » Elle posa son visage entre ses mains comme si elle avait un terrible mal de tête. « Cela me dérange de voir à quel point la vision est trouble et brève. Quand je la vois elle ne dure qu'un instant, presque comme si quelqu'un faisait une avance rapide. Le visage de Bella n'apparaît juste qu'une fraction de seconde.

– Comme si ce n'était qu'une petite fraction de l'ensemble, conclut Jasper d'une expression pensive.

– Exact » Alice fixa le dessus de la table tandis que son regard imitait celui de Jasper et Carlisle. Tous les trois se tenaient anormalement assis. Sans les mouvements subtils de leurs prunelles, ils seraient passés pour des statues.

Mon comportement était presque une dérision étant donné leur présence calme et immobile. Je remarquai que je tapais mes doigts contre la table comme si j'étais nerveuse. Peut-être l'étais-je, je ne pouvais le dire. Peut-être que le sentiment était si profondément enraciné en moi que je n'y prêtais même plus attention.

Je me forçai à rester immobile en laissant mes mains tomber sur mes genoux. Ce fut alors complètement silencieux. Je n'étais qu'une autre statue parmi d'autres. Une statue qui avait un rythme cardiaque et du sang qui coulait sous sa peau.

Ce fut le silence qui parut attirer l'attention de tous et briser cette atmosphère statique. Jasper inspira profondément et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise en enroulant son autre bras autour d'Alice. Carlisle caressa son menton d'une manière pensive.

« Concentrons-nous sur les choses que nous pouvons influencer _maintenant_, suggéra Jasper. Je ne dis pas que nous devrions commencer à ignorer la vision d'Alice ou autre, mais peut-être que nous devrions nous concentrer sur les problèmes sur lesquels nous pouvons travailler plutôt que de nous prendre la tête avec quelque chose qui ne pourrait être résolu avant un moment »

Carlisle acquiesça en se tournant pour me regarder. « D'accord.

– Ce qui nous amène à la raison pour laquelle tu es ici », dit Jasper en me regardant lui aussi à présent.

Je pris une profonde inspiration en essayant d'oublier mon inquiétude et de continuer. « Exact » Mon regard vagabonda de vampire en vampire tandis que je cherchais mes mots. « Peu importe ce que j'ai pu apprendre sur votre monde, j'ai toujours l'impression que ma connaissance reste encore plus ou moins superficielle. J'aimerais en savoir plus. Aucun d'entre vous n'a eu cet avantage avant sa transformation, et je ne vais pas gâcher le mien »

Carlisle hocha de nouveau la tête. « Bien sûr. Tu peux nous demander n'importe quoi. Te préparer mentalement peut s'avérer utile. Qui sait – peut-être que cela te permettra même de te contrôler plus facilement une fois – ou si – tu deviens un vampire »

J'ai retenu le petit mot qui me révélait qu'il espérait toujours que je n'aurais pas à le faire. Il ne s'est pas attardé sur le sujet et moi non plus. Je réalisai qu'il voulait simplement me dire que je n'étais toujours pas obligée.

Je voulais d'abord en savoir plus sur le fait d'être un nouveau-né – cela semblait être le point le plus logique sur lequel se concentrer pour commencer. Les trois vampires échangèrent des regards les uns avec les autres dès que la question quitta mes lèvres. Je devinai que j'avais commencé par le sujet le moins agréable de tous.

Jasper parla le premier. Quelque chose dans sa posture changea lorsqu'il commença à décrire son temps en tant que nouveau-né et comment il l'était devenu en premier lieu. Alors qu'il commençait à me raconter son histoire, son regard se fit lointain, presque apathique, presque comme s'il essayait de se distancier du sujet.

Il avait grandi au Texas et à dix-neuf ans en l'année mille huit cent soixante-trois, il avait été transformé par une vampire appelée Maria. Les circonstances dans lesquelles il l'avait rencontré auraient pu être fortuites mais cela n'avait pas été le cas pour sa transformation. Maria avait créé une armée de vampires nouveau-nés pour récupérer son territoire de chasse tout en choisissant des humains avec un potentiel au combat et en utilisant leurs compétences une fois transformés. Jasper avait été une excellente découverte en tant qu'humain, il avait été major dans l'armée confédérée.

Encore une chose complètement nouvelle pour moi ; j'ignorais que les vampires puissent avoir des conflits de territoires, des conflits qui nécessitaient la résolution par des armées entières. Je ne pouvais que me demander combien de ravages ils avaient causé et combien de personnes étaient mortes à cause de cela. Combien de ces personnes étaient devenues immortelles ? Combien d'entre eux n'avaient servi que de source de nourriture ?

Je frissonnai à cette pensée et me concentrai pour écouter à nouveau la voix basse de Jasper.

La nuit de sa transformation, Jasper dirigeait un groupe de réfugiés de Galveston à Houston et sur le chemin du retour, il avait rencontré trois femmes inconnues. Des frissons dansèrent le long de mon échine alors qu'il me décrivait la rencontre.

« La nuit était déjà tombée, dit-il d'une voix douce. Je supposais que ces femmes étaient des laissées pour contre du groupe que je venais d'escorter à Houston. Mais non, elles n'étaient pas des traînardes et elles n'étaient certainement pas en difficulté comme je l'avais supposé. C'est moi qui aurais dû craindre pour ma vie »

Ses mots m'évoquèrent des images alors qu'il commençait à me décrire l'apparence des trois vampires qu'il avait rencontré dans la faible lumière de la lune. Peau pâle, traits angéliques, beauté inhumaine…

« J'étais sans voix, continua Jasper. Mon instinct me dictait de courir surtout lorsqu'elles ont commencé à parler. Mais je n'ai pas pu bouger. Elles ont commencé à m'évaluer, parlant de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Elles essayaient de déterminer si j'étais apte à quelque chose – à cet instant je ne savais pas de quoi. _Tu ferais mieux de le faire Maria_, avait dit soudainement l'une d'entre elles, une grande blonde. _S'il est important pour toi. Je les tue deux fois plus souvent que je ne les garde_ » Jasper se moqua doucement. « Même après ça, je suis resté là où j'étais. J'avais l'impression d'être figé où je me tenais. Non pas que j'aurais pu m'enfuir même si j'avais essayé. Celle qui s'appelait Maria s'est approchée. Les deux autres sont parties en s'enfuyant si vite qu'elles paraissaient presque prendre leur envol. Je ne pouvais que les regarder avec une stupéfaction impuissante, si incroyablement rapide qu'elles étaient »

Il fit une pause en fixant le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce comme si ses souvenirs y étaient projetés. « Puis ce que je me souvins ensuite est la douleur. Il n'y a aucun moyen de décrire la torture que le venin de vampire provoque alors qu'il brûle dans les veines. Au cours des jours qui suivent, rien d'autre n'a d'importance, rien d'autre n'existe que la douleur. L'agonie est… indescriptible » Il se tourna vers moi tandis que son expression passait de creuse à grave. « Et ce qui suit après la transformation n'est que légèrement plus facile. La douleur que la soif provoque est insupportable au début. Elle rend fou. Tu es à peine capable de réaliser ce que tu fais. Tu ne t'appartiens plus – pas vraiment. Tu vois, tu es contrôlé par tes instincts les plus primitifs au lieu de la raison »

Je chassai les tremblements que ses propos avaient causés tout en déglutissant. Jasper me donna un moment pour traiter tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, puis continua son histoire.

J'appris que parce que Jasper avait eu la capacité de contrôler ses émotions après être devenu vampire, il avait été rapidement chargé des autres nouveau-nés créés par Maria afin de reconquérir ses territoires. Elle avait utilisé beaucoup de temps et d'efforts pour créer une armée supérieure à n'importe qui d'autre, choisissant ses soldats afin de s'assurer que son armée ne soit composée que de vampires aussi forts et habiles que possible. Avec le don de Jasper, les former et les garder sous contrôle fut facile. Et finalement, son armée devint la plus habile et organisée qu'aucune autre.

« Ce ne fut pas un effort inutile, me dit Jasper. Nous avons récupéré son ancien territoire facilement. Plus facilement que Maria ne pouvait le croire. Un tel succès l'a rendue avide et peu de temps après, elle s'intéressa à d'autres villes. Finalement son territoire a couvert la majeure partie du Texas et le nord du Mexique. Et après ça on ne se battait plus pour les territoires – de nombreux vampires ont perdu leur partenaire et leur compagnon dans ces batailles et comme tu le sais on ne pardonne pas ce genre de chose » Son front se plissa. « Nous avions toujours une douzaine de nouveau-nés au cas où nous aurions besoin de nous défendre. Et quand leur année passait, nous les éliminions » Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit. « Ou pour être plus précis, c'est moi qui devais le faire » Alice se déplaça légèrement à côté de lui. Je me demandai s'ils se tenaient la main sous la table.

« J'ai commencé à perdre le compte des années, du nombre de décennies, ça a continué, poursuivit-il après un moment de silence. Je ne pensais pas à partir – je ne savais pas qu'il existait une autre façon de vivre. Maria m'avait dit que c'était ainsi, et je l'ai cru » Il leva le regard de la table. « Mais je devenais malade de cette vie de violence à laquelle j'étais forcé de vivre. Sans ce nouveau-né avec qui j'ai développé une amitié, qui sait. Je serais peut-être encore là-bas »

Il me parla de ce vampire nommé Peter qui avait survécu à ses trois premières années et qui contre tout attente restait utile. Il avait été chargé de s'occuper des autres nouveau-nés, de veiller sur eux jusqu'à leurs remplacements.

Un jour alors qu'un groupe de nouveau-nés qui n'avait plus assez de forces et devait être éliminé, Peter avait aidé Jasper à les détruire. Ils les avaient pris séparément, un par un mais lorsque Jasper a convoqué une femelle vampire, un nouveau-né appelé Charlotte, quelque chose à propos de Peter changea. Jasper avait senti le changement dans ses émotions – Peter était en colère, voire furieux – puis il avait crié à la femme de s'enfuir. Après ça, il s'était enfui également pour la rejoindre. Jasper admit qu'il aurait pu les poursuivre mais ne le fit pas.

« Je me sentais… opposé à l'idée de le détruire. Il avait commencé à être un ami pour moi, expliqua Jasper. Maria fut irritée contre moi pour ça. Mais je m'en fichais. Et il s'est avéré que de laisser partir Peter a fait la différence finalement.

– Comment ? demandai-je.

– Il est revenu cinq ans plus tard, répondit-il. Et il m'a parlé de sa nouvelle vie avec Charlotte. D'une vie sans guerres, ni combats ou ce chaos sans fin que je devais endurer chaque jour et chaque minute… cela paraissait trop beau pour être vrai. Mais j'étais convaincu. Je voulais croire que tout ce qui m'attendait là ne pourrait qu'être mieux que mon quotidien violent. Et donc je suis parti. Et je n'ai jamais regardé en arrière.

– As-tu rencontré Alice peu après ? »

Il regarda la petite vampire à côté de lui. L'or de ses yeux parut fondre. « Il m'a fallu quelques années encore avant que je ne la trouve. Ou jusqu'à ce _qu'elle me trouve_. De toute façon, il était temps. Tu vois, même si j'étais content d'avoir pu vivre une vie paisible avec Peter et Charlotte, j'étais finalement déprimé. Chaque fois que je chassais cela me rappelais la vie que j'avais eu l'habitude de vivre. Je pouvais ressentir l'horreur de ma proie en la tuant, tout comme j'avais ressenti l'horreur des milliers de nouveau-nés que j'avais détruits. Peter et Charlotte ne purent comprendre la raison de ma déprime. Leur temps auprès de Maria avait été si court. Ils n'avaient pas été entourés de sang et de tueries ainsi que vécus dans cette atmosphère de peur et de mort comme cela avait été mon cas durant des décennies… » Il inspira doucement. « Je les ai finalement quittés. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'ai essayé de chercher en partant seul. Je savais que je devais continuer à tuer pour maintenir ma soif sous contrôle et je savais qu'après chaque chasse, je me sentais encore plus désespéré, plus déprimé. Et je pensais que cela continuerait ainsi pour toujours » Un coin de sa bouche se releva alors – c'était la première fois qu'il souriait aujourd'hui. « Jusqu'au jour… »

Alice le poussa du coude avec un sourire sur ses lèvres qui correspondait au sien.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demandai-je en expirant. Cela me soulageait de savoir que la partie pesante de l'histoire était terminée.

Alice sourit. « Quand je me suis réveillée de ma transformation, la première vision que j'ai eue était de Jasper. J'ai vu qu'il deviendrait mon compagnon et qu'ensuite nous rejoindrions la famille de Carlisle. Je devais juste attendre que Jasper me trouve » Elle le poussa de nouveau. « Il lui a fallu une _éternité_ pour se montrer. Mais au moins cela m'a laissé le temps de pratiquer le végétarisme.

– Quand j'ai rencontré Alice, ses visions de l'avenir m'ont évidemment laissé perplexe, déclara Jasper. Mais j'ai appris à lui faire confiance très rapidement. Finalement sa capacité à voir l'avenir ne m'a pas paru anormale – après tout j'avais la capacité de manipuler les émotions. Mais quand elle m'a parlé de ce qu'elle avait vu concernant Carlisle et sa famille, je pouvais à peine y croire. Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'un tel mode de vie était possible.

– Ce fut difficile ? demandai-je. Je veux dire de passer d'un régime vampire ordinaire à celui d'un végétarien ?

– Ça l'était, répondit-il. Cela aurait pu être encore plus difficile si j'avais été un nouveau-né à l'époque. Mais la soif est différente pour tout le monde – certains vampires apprennent à la contrôler plus rapidement que d'autres. Prends Carlisle et Rosalie par exemple. Ce sont les seuls que je connais qui n'ont jamais goûté au sang humain »

J'ai haussé les sourcils. « Rosalie n'a jamais tué personne ? »

Les trois vampires échangèrent des regards.

« Pas exactement, réfuta Alice avec hésitation. Elle a tué des gens. Mais pas pour se nourrir d'eux » J'étais encore plus confuse mais avant de pouvoir en demander plus, elle continua. « Ce que Jasper essaie de dire, c'est qu'il est possible d'être un vampire et de ne jamais goûter au sang humain. C'est juste très difficile. Même si je savais depuis le début qu'il existait une alternative à tuer les humains, cela m'a pris du temps pour surmonter la soif de sang. Dès que je me suis réveillée de ma transformation et que j'ai reçu la vision de Jasper et plus tard de la famille de Carlisle, j'ai commencé à pratiquer mon futur style de vie. Mais quand même… peu importe mes efforts… » Elle chercha ses mots tandis que ses sourcils noirs se rejoignirent. Jasper tendit la main pour lui toucher la joue et les rides sur son visage s'aplanirent.

« En ce qui concerne cette question Bella, continua-t-elle, personne n'est parfait. Être nouveau-né c'est comme être captif de sa propre nature. Après la transformation quand la soif est à son paroxysme, on a l'impression d'être juste un spectateur. On n'a absolument aucun contrôle sur soi-même. Toutes ces choses qui font ce _que nous sommes_… c'est presque comme si elles disparaissaient. Et on ne les retrouve pas avant que le paroxysme de la soif ne soit parti. C'est cruel de voir comment la nature de ce que nous sommes peut tuer n'importe qui. Même la plus douce des personnes peut se transformer en prédateur mortel en une seconde »

J'ai réfléchi à ses mots en silence. Jasper avait dit que Carlisle et Rosalie étaient les seuls qui n'avaient pas goûté au sang humain. Cela signifiait que même Esmée avait tué quelqu'un au cours de sa vie de vampire. Le savoir me troubla énormément – plus que je ne m'attendais. Esmée était l'une des personnes les plus affectueuses que j'avais jamais rencontrées, et savoir que même elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de tuer…

J'espérai que le choc n'était pas visible sur mon visage. Je pris une inspiration calme et apaisante en fixant mes yeux sur la table. Je ne voulais regarder aucun d'entre eux dans les yeux – je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient à quel point le sujet commençait à me déranger.

J'ai entendu Carlisle commencer à décrire d'autres changements liés au fait d'être vampire, ce qui me fit me demander s'il avait changé de sujet parce qu'il avait saisi mon malaise. Je me suis concentrée avec reconnaissance sur ses paroles alors qu'il expliquait en quoi la physiologie des vampires différait de l'humain et quels étaient les changements les plus marquants.

Si je devenais vampire, mes sens seraient considérablement améliorés. Ma vue, mon ouïe, mon odorat, mon toucher ne seraient plus comme avant. Ce qui semblait logique – afin d'être un prédateur mortel, on se devait de posséder des sens extrêmement précis.

« Cela ressemble à une surcharge sensorielle au début, avertit Alice. Tu as l'impression qu'il y a trop de choses à voir et à entendre, et la mise au point sera difficile au début. Toutes ces améliorations sont utiles pour la chasse ou pour se défendre. Mais le reste du temps, tu dois simplement essayer de les équilibrer car tu n'en as pas nécessairement besoin. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il est si difficile de rester près des humains au début. Tu vois, tu n'es pas seulement capable de mieux les sentir, mais tu entends aussi leur cœur battre et tu sens la chaleur émaner de leur corps. Toutes ces choses réveillent l'instinct d'attaquer et de se nourrir. C'est presque comme un réflexe.

– Imagine que tu entres dans un bâtiment avec des centaines de personnes à l'intérieur, intervint Jasper. Imagine que tu puisses entendre les battements de leur cœur – à chacun d'entre eux – aussi clairement que tu entends nos voix maintenant »

J'ai cligné des yeux. « Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que c'est d'entendre _un_ cœur battre, sans parler de centaines » Mes yeux confus errèrent de vampire en vampire. « Je veux dire, comment pouvez-vous rester _sain d'esprit _? Cela doit être dérangeant même sans la soif. Est-ce que tout ce bruit et cette agitation ne vous dérangent pas ?

– Parfois c'est le cas, admit Jasper. Surtout au début. Mais finalement, tu apprends à y faire abstraction »

J'ai froncé les sourcils avec incrédulité. « Faire abstraction ?

– Imagine que tu montes dans le bus et que tu lis un livre par exemple, expliqua Alice. Il y a toujours du bruit autour de toi, mais si tu te concentres sur ta lecture, tout ce bruit et les voix des gens autour de toi semblent disparaître. Tu es tellement absorbée par ton livre que tu oublies ton environnement. Tu vois ?

– Oui, murmurai-je. J'ai raté mon arrêt plusieurs fois comme ça »

Carlisle sourit brièvement. Il me lança un regard amusé et lia ses doigts sous la table. « Tout cela peut sembler beaucoup à encaisser, déclara-t-il avec compassion. Mais nous avons tous survécu et appris à vivre avec les changements que cette vie apporte. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas toi aussi »

Ses paroles parvinrent à m'apaiser un peu, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander combien d'autres choses rendaient la vie d'un vampire encore plus difficile. Toutes ces choses que j'avais entendues jusqu'à présent ressemblaient beaucoup à des fardeaux. Être immortel n'était pas sans prix.

« La bonne nouvelle c'est que tu ne trébucheras plus jamais dans les escaliers, sourit soudain Alice. Les vampires possèdent un parfait équilibre.

– Tu deviendras très forte aussi, ajouta Jasper. Et tu pourras courir très vite. Je veux dire vraiment _très_ vite. Bouger devient une chose qu'on fait sans effort. Tu n'as qu'à penser ce que tu souhaites faire que tu l'as déjà fait. Bien sûr, il faut être prudent avec les humains. Ils pourraient se poser des questions s'ils te voient te déplacer à la vitesse de l'éclair »

Je souris avec ironie. « C'est compréhensible » Me tournant vers Carlisle, je lui lançai un regard curieux. « Je me demandais quelque chose, commençai-je. Je t'ai vu lire plusieurs fois. Et tu ne lis pas beaucoup plus vite que moi »

Carlisle hocha la tête avec un sourire. « Les vampires peuvent lire très rapidement – il ne faut qu'une ou deux secondes pour lire une page par exemple. C'est une de mes habitudes de lire lentement. Je trouve ça plus… agréable. Certaines choses méritent d'être savourées »

J'ai ri doucement en approuvant tranquillement avec lui.

L'horloge s'approchait de l'après-midi lorsque j'ai finalement commencé à sentir que mon cerveau ne pourrait plus recevoir plus d'informations. De l'idée de Jasper, nous avions passer en revu les membres des Volturi pendant environ une heure. Je découvris qu'il y en avait beaucoup. Beaucoup plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. C'était une euphémisme que de dire que j'avais du mal à suivre.

« Alors Marcus est celui qui peut voir les liens affectifs entre les gens ? demandai-je probablement pour la dixième fois. Et… Renata est celle qui peut manipuler ces liens ? J'ai bien compris cette fois ?

– Non. C'est Chelsea, répondit Alice. Renata est la garde du corps personnelle d'Aro. Elle possède un bouclier qui lui permet de repousser les attaquants et à les forcer à changer de direction »

Je laissai échapper un soupir. « J'ai besoin d'un moyen mnémotechnique »

Jasper et Carlisle rirent doucement – ils semblaient apprécier ma petite blague. Je venais d'apprendre aujourd'hui que les lois du monde vampire n'étaient jamais écrites car cet acte en soi était une infraction. Certainement que prendre des notes sur les dirigeants du monde vampire pourrait tomber dans cette même catégorie.

Je me suis massé les tempes en essayant de me débarrasser du martèlement dans ma tête.

« Peut-être devrions-nous continuer un autre jour, suggéra Carlisle. Quelques heures ne suffisent pas pour passer en revue tout ce qu'i savoir. Gardons le reste pour plus tard.

– D'accord », consentis-je en ignorant une petite pointe de déception. Il aurait été bien de continuer mais j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser.

Le crépuscule était sur le point de tomber quand je dis au revoir à Jasper et Alice pour sortir dans cette fin de journée vivifiante. J'entendis Carlisle fermer la porte d'entrée derrière moi, puis le bruit de ses pas me suivit à travers la cour blanche. Mes pensées étaient encore tournées sur la récente conversation et toutes les choses que j'avais apprises, et je savais qu'il me faudrait du temps pour tout traiter.

Le trajet vers Buffalo fut silencieux mais je ne le remarquais pas au début. En fait, je n'avais même pas réalisé à quel point j'étais perdue dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce que la voix de Carlisle pénètre dans mon esprit. Je me sortis de la brume dans laquelle j'étais en haussant les sourcils et me tournant pour le regarder.

Mon expression fut probablement distraite car Carlisle répéta ses propos.

« Je disais que tu es très silencieuse, déclara-t-il doucement. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de choses en tête.

– Oui, avouai-je car il était inutile de le nier. Je pensais en réalité à Esmée »

Mon aveu le fit froncer les sourcils de confusion. « A quel propos ? »

J'ai cherché mes mots en me demandant comment les faire sonner correctement.

« Alice a dit que seul toi et Rosalie dans votre famille n'avaient jamais goûté au sang humain, commençai-je prudemment en sachant que le sujet était probablement assez délicat. Cela veut dire que même Esmée a… » J'ouvris et fermai la bouche en ne sachant comment le dire.

Mais il s'avéra que je n'eus pas besoin de terminer ma phrase. Carlisle hocha lentement la tête, le visage soudain triste. « Oui »

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour continuer en me retrouvant à nouveau à court de mots. « Eh bien, continuai-je. Ce n'est pas que j'en attendais plus d'elle que les autres… et ce n'est pas que je pense que les autres sont en quelque sorte plus faibles en ce qui concerne cette question, mais… » Je regardai la route devant moi en essayant de façonner mes pensées en paroles. « Je ne sais pas. Esmée est tellement douce et gentille et… et ce soir, je viens de réaliser que si même elle, est passée par ce genre de chose, que si elle… »

… _que si elle a tué quelqu'un, cela signifie que ce sera mon cas aussi._

Je n'ai pas dit les mots à voix hautes mais encore une fois, je n'avais pas eu à le faire.

« Rappelle-toi ce qu'Alice a dit, rappela doucement Carlisle. Être un nouveau-né, c'est comme être prisonnier de sa nature. Tu n'es pas toi-même. Ce besoin impérieux de trouver des proies et de tuer ne vient pas de _toi_.

– Ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles. Quelqu'un pourrait perdre la vie à cause de ça. A cause de moi »

L'expression de Carlisle était grave. Je savais qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire ; il n'avait aucun argument.

« Ça me fait me demander si cela vaut le coup, continuai-je en me mordant la lèvre. Devenir un vampire je veux dire. Et si le choix que je fais condamne quelqu'un à mort ? Est-il juste de prendre ce genre de risque ? Puis-je placer ma vie au-dessus de celle de quelqu'un d'autre en prenant ce genre de décision ? »

Carlisle réfléchit un instant à mes propos en silence. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fit tourner la voiture dans l'allée menant à mon appartement qu'il reprit la parole.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, répondit-il d'une voix douce. Et je comprends pourquoi cela te trouble. Mais il est impossible de peser chaque décision que tu prends puis d'essayer d'en prédire le résultat. Même Alice est aux prises avec ça et malgré tout, elle a un don »

Je détournai les yeux de son visage alors qu'il arrêtait la voiture en me demandant si j'étais assez courageuse pour poser la question suivante. Je ne savais pas avec certitude si je voulais en entendre la réponse.

« Es-tu en train de dire, commençai-je, que tu as déjà accepter en quelque sorte la possibilité que je puisse tuer quelqu'un en tant que vampire ? »

Carlisle soupira doucement. Ce n'était pas un soupir irrité. Il était presque résigné. Fatigué. Il tendit la main pour couper le moteur et se tourna finalement pour me regarder.

« Bien sûr, cela me tourmente de penser que tu pourrais vivre quelque chose comme ça, admit-il doucement. Je ne prends pas la vie humaine à la légère. J'ai vu comment ces choses affectent toujours les membres de ma famille. Chaque fois que l'un d'eux a… glissé… » Ses mots s'éloignèrent alors qu'il fixait le pare-brise. La lumière dorée du porche de chez moi se reflétait dans ses yeux.

« Cela va les hanter pour le reste de leur vie, dis-je pensivement tout doucement.

– Mais comme l'a dit Jasper, me rappela Carlisle en perdant son ton sombre et devenant aussi paisible et composé que de coutume, tout le monde est différent. Chacun doit relever ses propres défis. Devenir vampire ne signifie pas que tu vas tuer quelqu'un. Certains nouveau-nés gèrent mieux la soif que d'autres. Rosalie en est un bon exemple.

– Et toi », murmurai-je en sachant qu'il était trop modeste pour le dire lui-même.

Je pouvais facilement imaginer le sourire adouci qu'il devait avoir sur le visage même si je ne le regardais pas. « Comme tu peux le voir, il existe des exceptions à chaque règle » J'ai entendu la porte de son côté s'ouvrir et se fermer, et seulement une seconde après, la portière passagère à ma droite s'est ouverte. L'air froid me frôla les genoux et je sortis de la voiture en soupirant.

« Je suppose que ça m'inquiète c'est tout, avouai-je alors que nous nous dirigions vers la porte d'entrée. Je veux dire, je n'avais même pas pensé à ce genre de choses jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Parfois c'est plus difficile de voir la situation dans son ensemble.

– C'est compréhensible que tu t'inquiètes de ça, admit Carlisle. Et j'aurais été surpris si tu n'y pensais pas du tout. Mais tu ne devrais pas te concentrer uniquement sur les choses qui pourraient mal se passer. Surtout quand il y a de fortes chances que rien ne tourne mal.

– Oui j'imagine », consentis-je en soupirant puis sortant mes clés pour ouvrir la porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'ai suspendu mon manteau au dossier d'une chaise. Involontairement, mes yeux dérivèrent vers les photos sur la table de l'autre côté de la pièce. La photo du mariage de Charlie et Sue semblait presque me sauter aux yeux, presque comme pour attirer mon attention sur elle. J'ai soudainement ressenti un soulagement vertigineux de savoir que Charlie avait Sue pour prendre soin de lui.

Je réalisai que le regard de Carlisle avait suivi le mien. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la photo que j'avais encadrée il y a quelques jours à peine.

« Charlie s'est marié il y a quelques semaines, expliquai-je en me dirigeant vers la table pour prendre la photo dans ma main. En secret, si je peux ajouter. Peux-tu le croire ? »

Carlisle me sourit de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Alice me l'a dit, admit-il avec un sourire. Garder des secrets n'est pas son fort comme tu le sais »

J'ai ri doucement tout en secouant la tête. « Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que j'étais la _dernière_ à savoir que mon propre père se mariait ? »

Il se joignit à mon amusement. « C'est possible »

J'ai scruté avec soin son visage. « En parlant de mariage, commençai-je. Alice m'a dit qu'Esmée et Miguel se marient aussi »

J'ai étudié son expression alors qu'il enlevait son manteau tout en le pliant soigneusement sur une chaise.

« C'est vrai, répondit-il en hochant la tête avec un doux sourire. Ils m'ont annoncé la nouvelle quand je leur ai rendu visite. C'est merveilleux » Son expression me montra qu'il était honnête. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, même si je me demandai toujours s'il était étrange pour lui de voir Esmée épouser un autre homme.

« Oui, approuvai-je. Alice m'a dit que le mariage allait avoir lieu chez toi »

Il hocha la tête et rit doucement. « Elle aura probablement abattu un mur ou deux avant mon retour »

Je souris. « Eh bien peut-être qu'elle n'ira pas jusque-là. Mais là encore, c'est un mariage. Je pense que tu devrais te préparer à tout »

Lâchant un autre rire tranquille, il hocha la tête. Presque pensivement, il jeta un œil à la photo dans mes mains. Puis ses yeux dérivèrent vers la table à côté de moi. Son doux sourire faiblit légèrement ; l'expression sur son visage devenant attentive.

Je me suis détournée pour faire face à la table en sachant ce qui avait retenu son intérêt. Sachant ce qui avait fait disparaître son sourire. Remettant la photo de Sue et Charlie sur la table, je regrettai soudain d'avoir rabattu le reste des cadres avant de partir avec Alice ce matin.

Je sentis plus que je n'entendis Carlisle venir se tenir à côté de moi. Alors que je commençais à retourner les photos une par une, je pouvais sentir ses yeux dorés et attentifs suivre chacun de mes mouvements tout en absorbant le moindre petit changement dans mon expression. Et j'avais peur qu'il ne les voie – qu'il ne les découvre. Qu'il découvre la douleur, la peur, la souffrance de dire au revoir et comment toutes ces choses commençaient lentement à me déchirer.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de tendre la main pour prendre la dernière photo qui était retournée, je ne pus éviter plus longtemps ses yeux cherchant les miens.

« Je faisais du ménage ce matin, expliquai-je en ne sachant pas pourquoi je ressentais le besoin de mentir. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de terminer parce qu'Alice est venue me chercher. J'ai été tellement occupée ces dernières semaines que je n'ai pas eu le temps de…

– Bella », me coupa-t-il doucement. Mes mots disparurent.

En soupirant, je fermai les yeux. « Ce n'est rien, insistai-je. Vraiment. Tout va bien. Je vais bien »

Carlisle était très silencieux. C'est son silence qui me fit finalement ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder de nouveau. Parce que son silence me toucha plus que n'importe quel mot prononcé. Cela me faisait me sentir nue sous son regard, comme s'il pouvait voir en moi des choses dont je n'avais même pas conscience.

Il y avait du chagrin dans ses yeux alors que je rencontrais son regard. Chagrin et inquiétude. « L'es-tu ? » demanda-t-il très doucement.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour répondre, pour le convaincre. J'en ressentais pour une quelconque raison le besoin. Mais tout à coup, je réalisai que des larmes me montaient au coin des yeux. Je me suis sentie prise au piège par elles. Parce que même si les derniers jours avaient été des montagnes russes émotionnelles, je n'avais pas pleuré une seule fois. Cela montrait à quel point j'étais submergée par tout ça – même pleurer paraissait inutile. J'avais pensé que j'en étais au-delà, qu'il était impossible que le désordre dans ma tête puisse trouver une forme physique afin d'y sortir, comme quelque chose d'aussi ordinaire et simple que des larmes.

Carlisle posa une main sur mon épaule il y avait de la détresse dans son toucher. J'ai levé la main pour couvrir mes yeux, à la fois embarrassée et confuse de me retrouver sur le point de craquer.

Je ne sus pas exactement ce qui se passa ensuite – je ne sus si c'était lui ou moi qui avait bougé – mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, je me suis soudain retrouvée enveloppée dans une étreinte forte mais douce.

Alors que ses bras m'entouraient en me tirant près de lui, j'avais l'impression qu'un nœud se démêlait quelque part en moi, un nœud qui s'était resserré de jour en jour en me menaçant de me priver d'air. J'avais continué à l'ignorer parce que je n'avais pas voulu le reconnaître en premier lieu. J'ai fermé les yeux et posé ma joue contre l'épaule de Carlisle, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai eu l'impression de pouvoir respirer librement. Plus de larmes s'échappèrent ; je pouvais les sentir couler sur mes joues mais cette fois, je n'ai pas essayé de les cacher. Gardant les yeux fermés, j'ai essayé d'apaiser ma respiration et de retrouver la paix que j'avais perdue. Cette paix avait-elle-même déjà existé ? Pouvait-on retrouver quelque chose qu'on n'avait peut-être pas perdu en premier lieu ?

Carlisle n'a rien dit. Je sentis ses respirations fraîches et calmes frôler le haut de ma tête, et pendant un moment, j'ai laissé ses inspirations et expirations marquer le temps qui passe.

Tout se déroulait très paisiblement. C'était étrange – le temps avait généralement tendance à passer plus vite. Mais je suppose que si on le mesure en secondes, minutes ou au rythme de l'horloge, il pourrait en fait commencer à s'attarder.

Dans ce silence reposant avec les larmes brûlantes dans mes yeux et les bras frais de Carlisle autour de mon corps, je réalisai distraitement qu'il y avait quelque chose de familier, à propos de la sensation de son étreinte forte. Comme un lointain souvenir qui s'effaçait lentement en refusant de rester, peu importe à quel point je le poursuivais. Mais alors tout d'un coup, ça m'a frappé. Les images commencèrent à me venir à l'esprit dans une brume constante et surréaliste. Des images de clair de lune bleuté et de vagues s'écrasant sur le rivage… des mots chuchotés ainsi que de la douce et délicate étreinte…

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et les images disparurent. Si le temps s'attardait, les rêves non. Ils appartenaient à un autre monde, à un autre moment. Au fond, j'en étais attristée.

La poitrine de Carlisle se souleva et retomba alors qu'il poussait un profond soupir. S'il existait un son distinct pour qualifier que le chagrin… alors son soupir en était une parfaite incarnation.

« Bella », commença-t-il de sa voix apaisante et douce. Un autre souffle frais frôla mon cuir chevelu. Et puis, une légère pression alors qu'il posait son menton sur le dessus de ma tête.

« Carlisle je sais ce que tu vas dire », soupirai-je ma voix étant presque résignée. Le reste de mes larmes séchaient lentement sur la peau de mes joues, disparaissant comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Je commençai à m'éloigner lentement en essayant d'ignorer la réticence dans mes mouvements. Les secondes s'écoulèrent à nouveau tandis que le moment de paix sans fin s'effaçait lentement. Carlisle sentit le changement dans ma posture et desserra lentement la prise de ses bras autour de moi. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il recule pour regagner son espace personnel, mais il ne le fit pas. Il garda ses mains sur mes coudes après m'avoir relâché en me lançant un long regard inquiet.

« Même ainsi, continua-t-il avec cette même voix douce, je veux te rappeler une fois de plus qu'il n'y a pas de hâte. N'oublie pas que te transformer doit être notre dernier recours, pas le premier »

Je soupirai à nouveau. « Quel devrait être notre premier alors ? » demandai-je avec lassitude même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Il y avait du chagrin dans ses yeux ce soir, ils étaient de couleur miel foncé. Il me regarda en silence durant quelques secondes et tourna finalement la tête pour regarder l'ensemble des photos sur la table.

Il les regardait comme si c'était _lui _qui devait abandonner toutes ces personnes. Comme si c'était lui qui faisait des adieux silencieux et se demandait s'il resterait quelque chose de son cœur une fois cela fait. Connaissant sa nature compatissante, je pensais que j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Mais pour une quelconque raison, sa capacité à être empathique avait toujours tendance à m'étonner.

Il baissa les yeux sur la table avant de les fermer momentanément. Puis, il me regarda de nouveau en me considérant pendant une minute. « Nous devons être rationnel et ne pas agir à la hâte, répondit-il calmement. Et nous devrions prendre un jour à la fois et voir ce que les Volturi décident. Alice le saura une fois qu'ils auront décidé de venir ici » Il fit une pause en resserrant d'une manière rassurante sa prise sur mes coudes. « Et rappelle-toi que rien n'est gravé dans le marbre. Qui peut dire s'il n'y a pas un autre moyen de résoudre ce problème ? Et s'il y en a un, nous ne devrions pas prendre de décisions précipitées et faire une chose qui ne peut être défaite. Je ne veux pas que tu aies à abandonner ta vie et tes parents. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à les perdre »

J'ai levé les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Pendant qu'il parlait, ma concentration s'était de nouveau égarée vers les photos.

« Je ne devrais pas avoir à vous perdre non plus », dis-je. Soudain j'eus peur de ça – de les perdre d'une manière ou d'une autre. De le perdre _lui_.

Ses yeux devinrent très doux. Il leva la main pour toucher ma joue, ses doigts froids sur ma peau chaude. A son contact, ma cœur décolla dans un rythme effréné. « Ce ne sera pas le cas, dit-il doucement.

– Tu ne peux pas me le promettre » Je soutins son regard comme si en le regardant, je pouvais le forcer à comprendre le chaos qui faisait rage dans ma tête.

« Je peux te le promettre, murmura-t-il. Je ferai tout mon possible pour que tout se termine bien »

Son contact continua de me picoter la peau alors qu'il éloignait sa main. J'avais l'impression de trembler, comme si quelqu'un avait fait dérober le sol sous mes pieds. « Je le sais », répondis-je d'une voix étouffée.

Les yeux de Carlisle se tournèrent à nouveau vers les photos. Encore une fois, il semblait que son cœur soit endeuillé pour moi. Je suivis son regard même si une partie de moi résistait. C'était la même part qui avait baissé les cadres quelques jours auparavant. Cette part de moi qui refusait de dire au revoir.

« Tu sais, m'entendis-je dire même si je n'avais pas pris la décision consciente de parler, Edward m'a dit une fois que la mémoire humaine est comme une passoire. Que le temps guérit toutes les blessures de notre espèce » Je m'arrêtai en fixant la photo de mes parents le jour de leur mariage. « Je sais à présent qu'il ne s'est pas entièrement trompé à ce sujet. Je me demande si… » Mes mots s'estompèrent. Je pouvais sentir les yeux de Carlisle sur moi alors qu'il m'étudiait.

« Tu te demandes si la même chose peut s'appliquer à tes parent, termina Carlisle pour moi en parlant du même ton feutré. Si… s'ils ne te revoient pas »

Je n'ai pas eu à lui répondre. Je n'ai pas eu à lui dire ce qu'il avait lui-même dit à voix haute parce que j'avais peur de le dire. Je suis restée silencieuse tout en fixant toujours les visages qui me souriaient sur les photos.

Carlisle inspira doucement en se préparant à dire quelque chose. A contrecœur, je reportai à nouveau mon attention sur lui. D'après son expression, j'ai vu qu'il n'allait pas me faciliter la tâche. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

« Je suis certain qu'avec le temps, le chagrin et le manque s'apaisent, dit-il doucement. Mais ils ne disparaissent jamais vraiment. Le chagrin n'a pas de limite. Il change juste de forme. Et je ne crois pas une seconde que tes parents cesseront de te pleurer. Le temps peut guérir les blessures mais pas toutes. Certaines blessures sont tout simplement trop profondes pour être guéries »

J'ai fermé les yeux. Si c'était dur pour moi, je sus que ce serait mille fois pire pour Charlie et Renée. Ce sont eux qui devraient vivre en suspens tout en se demandant ce qui m'était arrivé et si j'étais vivante ou non. Au moins moi, je savais qu'ils allaient bien. Je devrais les abandonner mais je saurais qu'ils allaient bien. Ils n'auront pas la même chance.

« Que puis-je faire ? » m'entendis-je demander en ne sachant si je me parlais à moi ou à lui.

Je sentis la main de Carlisle se poser sur mon épaule. « Prends un jour à la fois, dit-il calmement en répétant ses propos. Et ne prends aucune décision tant que tu ne le dois pas vraiment »

J'ai hoché la tête tout en la baissant pour qu'il ne voit pas mon visage.

Je ne lui ai pas dit ce que je savais déjà dans mon cœur. Je ne lui ai pas dit que même maintenant, je prenais un jour à la fois, une heure à la fois, une seconde à la fois. Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'avais déjà pris ma décision et que j'avais dépassé le point de retour.

Je ne lui ai dit aucune de ces choses, mais en sentant sa main glisser de mon épaule pour saisir mes doigts, j'eus l'impression que peut-être le savait-il déjà.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **Lorsque Jasper raconte son histoire à Bella, il y a beaucoup de citations et de références au livre _Eclipse_. Le chapitre 13, « _Nouveau-né_ » est la source d'information en ce qui concerne Jasper et son passé. Les citations suivantes sont extraites de ce même chapitre.

« _Tu ferais mieux de le faire Maria s'il est important pour toi. Je les tue deux fois plus souvent que je ne les garde_

« _Je me sentais… opposé à le détruire_ »

« _Maria fut irritée contre moi après ça_ »

J'ai également glissé une citation de _Breaking Dawn_ lorsque Bella et Carlisle ont une conversation après leur retour d'Ithaca. « _Tout le monde est différent. Chacun relève ses propres défis_ »

* * *

**NDT : **bon que pensez-vous du prochain mariage d'Esmée et Miguel, mais surtout du retour de Rosalie, Emmett et Edward ? Ceci dit ce ne sera pas pour le chapitre prochain mais cela ne devrait plus tarder. Quelles seront leurs réactions ? Edward notamment ? Mais Bella aussi ? A jeudi en tout cas pour la suite et l'un des plus longs chapitres de cette fiction !


	17. Perdre et gagner

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Réponse aux reviews :

**Lia Menina : **merci à toi pour toutes tes reviews, ça m'a fait trop plaisir après deux nuits de boulot et que j'ai ouvert ma boîte mail, j'ai halluciné XD - en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant !

**Iaev : **merci à toi de penser à l'auteur de cette fiction et je suis certaine qu'elle appréciera grandement d'avoir ton avis sur sa fiction directement par toi ;) - Pour ce que va faire ou non Edward je te laisserai découvrir... mais c'est certain que ce ne sera pas tout rose ces retrouvailles entre tous ces personnages ! Merci pour tes joyeuses pâques, j'avais complètement oublié de vous le souhaiter à tous lorsque j'avais publié le chapitre ! Bonne fin de semaine à toi :)

**rougepivoine : **coucou, bien sûr que je réponds, c'est la moindre des choses alors que vous prenez quelques minutes de votre temps pour m'encourager à poursuivre ;) Contente de voir que tu sais de quelle phrase je parle XD - Concernant Edward, eh bien tu n'es pas la seule à être inquiète en fait ! C'est vrai que dans les livres, on peut avoir l'impression que Bella est manipulée par Edward comme tu dis, même s'il le fait toujours que dans son intérêt et pour la protéger, on peut se demander si cela excuse tout. Pour ma part, j'ai toujours apprécié le personnage d'Emmett et le terme "couillon" je suis un peu d'accord XD - mais je pense réellement qu'il est un pilier de la famille Cullen et qu'il est juste sans faux-semblant à l'inverse de la plupart des gens. Il ne s'embête pas avec des détours et agit comme il le veut. Pour Rosalie, il faut juste espérer qu'elle se comportera différemment qu'à Forks. Bon jeudi à toi en tout cas et à dimanche ;)

**sochic88 : **salut ! Il est vrai que comme tu le dis si bien c'est vraiment une introspection dans la tête de Bella qui réfléchit vraiment beaucoup sur sa vie en général et sur le choix qu'elle devra prendre. C'est ce qui la rend si attachante dans cette fiction et plutôt même proche de nous car on peut s'identifier à certains de ses problèmes. C'est vrai que la décision ou non de devenir vampire était orientée à l'époque par amour envers Edward et là par amour aussi (on peut le dire) pour protéger les Cullen. A voir quel sera son choix et comment il se fera ;)

**Cloums : **merci à toi pour ton commentaire enthousiaste ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**« La douleur ne te dit pas quand tu dois arrêter.**_

_**La douleur est une petite voix dans ta tête qui essaye de te retenir**_

_**parce qu'elle sait que si tu continues, tu changeras.**_

_**Ne la laisse pas t'arrêter et être ce que tu peux devenir.**_

_**L'épuisement te dit quand tu dois arrêter.**_

_**Tu n'atteints ta limite que lorsque tu ne peux aller plus loin »**_

\- Inconnu -

* * *

**Perdre et gagner**

Debout près de la fenêtre sombre de mon ancienne chambre à Forks, j'ai regardé le faible reflet de mon visage. Mes doigts tâtonnaient paresseusement sur le tissu grossier des rideaux. C'étaient les mêmes rideaux en dentelle jaunie dont je me souvenais lors de mes visites d'enfance et de mes années au lycée. Pendant un instant, je fus presque tentée de sourire. Il était étrange que tant d'autres choses aient changé et aient été usées par les longues années, mais que ce simple détail persiste.

Bien sûr ce n'était pas la seule chose qui restait similaire dans cette chambre. Le sol était composé du même parquet, la couleur des murs était de cette même nuance de bleu pâle. Mais le vieux rocking-chair avait disparu du coin de la pièce, tout comme la commode en pin et mon ancien bureau. Peut-être que Sue les avait installés dans la chambre qu'elle partageait maintenant avec Charlie.

Je ne me suis pas attardée sur ces petits changements. Ils étaient simples à accepter de toute façon. Cette chambre n'était plus la mienne depuis longtemps.

Je trouvais encore un peu difficile de croire que j'étais là en réalité et entourée par ces murs familiers. Que j'étais de retour à l'endroit même qui avait été ma maison. Et c'était étrange de voir à quel point je me sentais toujours chez moi ici et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas en même temps.

Ce sentiment m'accompagnait depuis que j'étais arrivée chez Charlie deux jours plus tôt. Je m'étais sentie accueillie, paisible et heureuse même. Mais dans le même temps, j'avais déjà l'impression que je partais comme si les embrassades de bienvenue n'étaient en réalité que des adieux. Peut-être l'étaient-elles.

A partir de maintenant, chaque étreinte que je donnais était un adieu.

Soupirant, je fermai brièvement les yeux pour contrôler mes émotions. Les larmes étaient une chose que je ne pouvais me permettre ce soir. Pour la millionième fois ce weekend, je commençai à adhérer la sagesse de ma soudaine décision de venir ici.

Puisque les Volturi étaient la raison derrière la vision d'Alice, je n'avais plus à me soucier d'amener accidentellement un vampire inconnu, dangereux et sanguinaire jusqu'à mes parents. Et parce que les Volturi ne constituaient pas une menace pour eux, je n'avais rien à craindre pour leur sécurité. Rien ne m'empêchait donc de les revoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais tranquillement décidé de ne pas partir les voir l'un ou l'autre pendant le temps indéterminé qu'il me restait en tant qu'humaine. Je m'étais convaincue qu'une cassure nette serait préférable. Pour moi comme pour eux.

C'était ce que je m'étais dit à maintes et maintes reprises. Peut-être avais-je même fini par croire mes propres mots durant un certain temps. Mais vendredi soir alors que je rentrais du travail, j'avais soudainement pris le téléphone et avant même de le réaliser, j'avais réservé un vol de dernière minute pour Seattle. Ensuite, j'avais passé un coup de téléphone rapide à Charlie pour m'assurer qu'il était d'accord pour cette visite surprise imprévue. Pendant que j'emballais mon nécessaire de voyage, j'avais écrit un petit mot que j'avais laissé plus tard sur la porte de la librairie en disant que le lieu serait fermé pour samedi. Si je n'avais pas été si surprise, si accablée par ma décision soudaine de partir, j'aurais ressenti une certaine culpabilité de fermer le magasin sans l'avoir correctement informé à l'avance.

Au moment où j'avais fait mes valises et émergé de ma chambre, Alice m'attendait à la porte d'entrée. Je m'étais demandé si elle avait été aussi surprise que moi quand elle avait découvert ce que j'allais faire. Si oui, elle n'en avait rien dit. Elle m'avait conduite à l'aéroport sans remettre en question ma lubie soudaine et inattendue de me rendre à Forks. Elle m'avait accompagnée sur le vol pour Seattle en me promettant de m'y attendre à mon retour. Elle était restée en arrière pendant que j'avais poursuivi mon voyage dans un petit avion pour Port Angeles.

Quelques heures plus tard, juste avant minuit, un taxi m'avait déposée chez Charlie.

J'ignorai toujours ce qui m'avait possédée, ce qui avait fait contrebalancer ma décision de ne pas le voir. J'avais juste eu l'impression que j'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix, et que lui parler au téléphone ne suffisait pas. Et j'avais eu besoin de savoir qu'il était heureux – j'avais eu besoin de le voir de mes propres yeux.

Et maintenant que je l'avais fait, je me sentais un peu mieux. Plus calme. Même si je savais que cela ne durerait pas longtemps, je savais que l'instant à venir allait briser ce maigre apaisement que je possédais.

Soupirant, je me détournai de la fenêtre et me dirigeai vers mon ancien lit tout en fermant la fermeture éclair de mon sac de voyage. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi pour m'assurer que je n'avais rien oublié puis je passai le sac par-dessus mon épaule. Il était plus lourd que lorsque j'étais arrivée ici deux jours plus tôt.

Je me sentais également plus lourde. Plus vieille.

Il y eut des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, non pas légers et rapides comme ceux de Sue, mais lents et solides. Il y avait presque quelque chose de timide dans ce son alors qu'ils approchaient de la pièce comme hésitant à se rapprocher. Les lames du parquet vibraient sous mes pieds.

Un moment de silence suivit du bruit de quelqu'un se raclant la gorge.

« Cet endroit t'a manqué ? »

Regardant de nouveau les murs familiers, je me retournai et souris. Contre toute attente, j'en avais beaucoup fait au cours de ces deux derniers jours. J'avais gardé un sourire sur mon visage alors même que mon cœur se tordait d'agonie. Mais cette agonie n'en rendait pas moins le sourire authentique – au contraire. Ressentir à la fois une douleur creuse et une étrange ainsi que reposante paix, semblait presque rationnel. Presque.

« Tout à fait, répondis-je. _Oui_. Je ne pense pas qu'un jour cette maison arrêtera de me manquer »

Le sourire de Charlie était satisfait. Il avait l'air à la fois flatté et gêné tout en regardant le sol durant un court instant et se frottant la nuque. Il y avait un trait de bronzage à son poignet où il portait sa montre – Sue et lui n'étaient revenus d'Hawaï que quelques jours plus tôt.

« Eh bien, murmura-t-il. Cet endroit n'ira nulle part. Tu es la bienvenue à tout moment comme tu le sais. Cette chambre t'attendra toujours »

Au lieu de répondre, j'ai traversé la courte distance entre nous pour enrouler mes bras autour de lui. Mon masque se brisa presque lorsque Charlie eut un rire doux et surpris et me tapota le dos d'une manière apaisante.

« Tu pourrais rester un jour de plus, murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux. Où est la hâte ? »

Je fus tentée de consentir, de retarder l'inévitable. Comme il aurait été facile de dire oui. Juste un jour de plus. Juste une heure de plus. Juste un moment de plus. Juste quelque chose de plus.

« Désolée, dis-je contre son épaule. J'ai un peu de rattrapage à faire avec le travail parce que j'ai pris un congé samedi » D'une certaine manière, je continuai à sourire. Je ne savais pas ce qui maintenait ce sourire sur mes lèvres, ni où je trouvais la force pour rester là au lieu de tomber par terre en éclats. Cette douleur creuse qui accompagnait toujours le sourire devenait plus nette, submergeant presque tout le reste.

« D'accord, marmonna Charlie d'une voix bourrue. Tu es une femme occupée maintenant. Parfois il est difficile de s'en souvenir » Il me donna une douce tape dans le dos. « Comment ça se passe au fait ? »

Je ris doucement contre son épaule puis me retirai de son étreinte. « Eh bien, je n'appellerais pas ça un commerce pour l'instant. Je suis à peine en train de faire de la rentabilité »

Sa question me rappela que la librairie était encore une autre chose que je devrais laisser derrière moi. Je n'avais même pas vraiment réfléchi à tout ça. Je savais que je devrais probablement vendre le magasin ou trouver une autre solution raisonnable, mais une partie de moi ne voulait même pas y penser pour l'instant.

« Tu y arriveras ? » entendis-je Charlie demander. Apparemment, il avait mal compris l'expression sombre sur mon visage. « Je pourrais toujours t'aider si tu as des problèmes d'argent. Il n'est pas toujours facile de gérer un commerce dans des moments comme ceux-ci »

J'ai secoué la tête en souriant. « J'apprécie, mais la situation n'est pas si mauvaise. Ça va mieux qu'au début. Et en plus, tu ne devrais pas avoir à m'aider de toute façon. La librairie a toujours été ma propre petite entreprise un peu folle. Et ça devrait le rester. C'est moi qui ai accepté de prendre le risque quand j'ai acheté l'endroit, alors… mon risque, mon problème »

L'expression de Charlie était partagée entre l'inquiétude et la fierté. « Eh bien, je comprends ça. Et plus encore – j'apprécie que tu assumes la responsabilité de tes propres décisions. Tu l'as toujours fait, et je suis fier de toi. Mais rappelle-toi qu'il n'y a rien de mal à accepter de l'aide quand tu en as besoin. Donc s'il s'agit de ça…

– … alors je suis prête à faire ce qu'il faut », finis-je pour lui, touchée par ses aveux. Bien sûr que je savais que Charlie était fier de moi et de ce que j'avais accompli, même si j'avais toujours su qu'il était plus ou moins opposé à mon projet d'acheter la librairie. Mais l'entendre dire qu'il était fier de moi malgré tout… c'était agréable. Important. « Et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas d'options », poursuivis-je en décidant que je ferais mieux de jeter les bases maintenant si je devais tôt ou tard abandonner la librairie. Après être devenue vampire, y travailler était hors de question que cela me plaise ou non. « Je pourrais toujours trouver un associé ou demander un prêt. Et dans le pire des cas, je vendrais simplement l'endroit pour trouver autre chose à faire »

Charlie plissa les yeux, apparemment confus au sujet de ma position insouciante à l'égard du sujet. Bien sûr, il ignorait totalement que ce n'était pas le cas et je savais qu'il fallait que cela reste ainsi.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge en enroulant les bras autour de moi. « Charlie ? demandai-je sur un coup de tête.

– Ouais ?

– Puis-je te demander quelque chose » J'ai fouillé son regard et les rides de son visage. Elles avaient vécu ces rides. Elles le rendaient plus sage – elles lui apportaient des réponses à des questions que je ne savais même pas comment poser.

« N'importe quoi », promit-il tandis que l'expression sur son visage devenait typiquement prudente, presque suspecte. Il ressemblait toujours à ça quand il était pris au dépourvu par quelque chose.

Je reniflai doucement à cette expression en cherchant mes mots. Soudain, je ne sus pas exactement ce que j'avais voulu demander – comment traduire mes pensées confuses en mots rationnels.

« As-tu déjà… » Je me suis humecté les lèvres en essayant de poursuivre. « Si tu regardes maintenant en arrière, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu changerais ? Quelque chose que tu ferais différemment ? »

Charlie fronça les sourcils, tellement surpris par ma question qu'il ne demanda même pas pourquoi je l'avais posé.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-il après un moment. Peut-être que je _pourrais_ faire certaines choses différemment. Mais si ces choses ont un impact sur toutes celles présentent _maintenant_… » Il s'interrompit momentanément tandis que son froncement de sourcils s'approfondissait. « Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il. Peut-être que je ne changerais rien après tout. J'aime la façon dont les choses se sont déroulées » Il me lança un regard attentif tout en fronçant les sourcils et se demandant apparemment s'il avait répondu à ma question.

Je pris une inspiration. « Alors… crois-tu que les choses arrivent pour une raison ? »

Il haussa les épaules tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Peut-être, admit-il avec hésitation. Au moins pour certaines choses. Il serait difficile de croire que tout ce qui se passe dans la vie est aléatoire ou accidentel. Si tu demandes si je crois au destin… » Il me lança maintenant un regard qui était presque un reproche – des conversations comme ça profondes et intimes le mettaient mal à l'aise. « Je ne sais pas. Même si une telle chose comme le destin existe… cela ne signifie pas que nous n'avons pas la liberté de choisir, de prendre nos propres décisions. Tu vois ? »

J'ai hoché la tête tout en ajustant distraitement le sac sur mon épaule. « Et si… certains choix s'avéraient être mauvais ? »

Charlie haussa de nouveau les épaules tout en choisissant d'un peu méditer sur la question. « Alors ils sont mauvais. Mais parfois nous devons juste les faire quand même.

– As-tu déjà dû faire un choix que tu savais être juste… tout en sachant aussi que cela ferait du mal à quelqu'un ? »

Le sourire de Charlie fut triste. « Bella, je suis flic. Je fais ce genre de choix tout le temps. Parfois, tu dois juste faire ce que tu as à faire. Même avec le risque de blesser les sentiments de quelqu'un »

J'ai hoché de nouveau la tête en sachant qu'il n'était pas tout à fait correct de faire un parallèle entre ma situation et la sienne. Mais en même temps, je savais que ses propos n'en étaient pas moins valables même si je les appliquais à ma situation. Au contraire, ses paroles me donnèrent plus de courage.

Elles me donnèrent également plus de chagrin.

Soudain Charlie continua. Cela m'a surprise – je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il dise autre chose sur le sujet.

« Il y a des moments où chaque décision possible est à la fois bonne et mauvaise, dit-il pensivement la voix soudainement vide. Prends ta mère et moi par exemple »

Je retenais mon souffle – Charlie parlait rarement du temps qu'il avait partagé avec Renée.

« Quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé, ta mère voulait que je quitte cette ville avec vous deux – Dieu comme elle détestait cet endroit, tu n'en as pas idée… autant je voulais la suivre et la rendre heureuse, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Mes deux parents n'étaient plus en bonne santé et je… il n'y avait tout simplement aucun moyen que je les quitte à ce moment-là. Cela a détruit notre mariage et j'ai perdu la chance d'être un vrai père pour toi. C'est une chose que je ne pourrais jamais effacer.

– Charlie, dis-je en tendant la main pour toucher la sienne. Tu étais un père pour moi. Tu l'_es_. Et je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir manqué de quelque chose à cause du choix que tu as fait »

Charlie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en me lançant un regard presque boudeur. « J'étais absent de ta vie.

– Non tu ne l'étais pas » J'ai secoué la tête en regrettant légèrement qu'il l'ait vu de cette façon – qu'il l'ait vu peut-être de cette façon pendant toutes ces années. « J'ai dû te rendre visite chaque été. Et je sais que je n'ai parfois pas été l'invitée la plus impatiente que tu puisses imaginer. Mais plus tard, j'ai réalisé à quel point ces moments étaient vraiment importants. Et à la fin, cet endroit est devenu ma maison »

Il soutint mon regard pendant un moment, puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et se frotta de nouveau la nuque – le signe certain que je l'avais touché.

« Parfois tu te retrouves sans choix dans certaines circonstances, murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour lui. Mais comme tu l'as dit, il faut faire ce qu'on a à faire »

Charlie sembla se secouer de ses pensées puis il me jeta un coup d'œil en plissant légèrement les yeux. « D'où est-ce que ça sort tout ça ? demanda-t-il en semblant plus curieux que confus. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Je lui fis un sourire triste. « Oui, le rassurai-je. Bien sûr. Je suppose que je réfléchie juste trop c'est tout »

Il éclata de rire. « Eh bien, tu n'as pas changé. Et j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas »

J'ai dégluti.

La voix de Sue cria du rez-de-chaussée ; mon taxi était arrivé.

« Allez », dit Charlie tout en claquant des mains, son attitude passant de pensive à exagérément énergique. C'était presque comme s'il craignait que notre discussion délicate ne le rende en quelque sorte plus doux et moins virile. Cela me fit rire – si je n'avais pas changé dans certains domaines, Charlie non plus.

Il se rapprocha pour me faire un câlin rapide d'un bras et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. Puis il tendit la main vers le sac sur mon épaule en insistant sans un mot pour le porter. Il n'était même pas si lourd mais j'ai consenti en sachant que les pères devaient avoir certains droits. Et c'étaient ces petites choses simples qu'ils faisaient qui montraient à quel point ils se souciaient de nous.

Déplaçant le sac sur son épaule, il me regarda et demanda : « Prête ? »

Soupirant doucement, j'ai hoché la tête.

_Je suis prête_, me dis-je. _Je dois l'être._

J'attendis que Charlie se retourne pour le suivre hors de la pièce jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Une autre étreinte m'y attendait un autre au revoir. Les longs cheveux noirs et soyeux de Sue frôlèrent ma joue alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de moi. Je ne lui ai pas dit de prendre soin de Charlie – je savais qu'elle le ferait.

Prenant mon sac à Charlie, je me tournai vers la porte et jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Un autre sourire une autre sensation d'agonie dans mon cœur. Dans un moment de faiblesse, j'ai pensé, _supplié_, pour un jour de plus, pour un moment de plus. Pour un autre moment.

Puis je me tournai pour regarder en avant, face à l'obscurité de cette nuit de février. Le ciel noir au-dessus de moi pleurait en répandant des gouttes de pluie fraîches sur mon visage. Sans regarder en arrière, je suis entrée dans l'habitacle et me suis calée avant de fermer la porte. Aussi douloureux que ce fut de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, il fallait parfois le faire.

Si seulement pour un moment de plus.

* * *

Je dérivai quelque part entre l'éveil et les rêves tout en m'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans l'océan de sommeil. C'était paisible là-bas je voulais y rester. C'était agité à la surface, et les vagues étaient si sauvages et turbulentes. Elles m'emporteraient de toute façon. Alors à quoi bon lutter contre elles ?

Au moment où j'allais m'enfoncer dans l'abîme pour être enveloppée par la lourdeur du sommeil, quelque chose commença à me tirer vers le haut, vers la surface vers la tempête. Faire face aux vagues me semblait trop difficile, trop exigeant, et je voulais résister. Mais j'étais impuissante face à la traction, face au courant et je l'ai laissé m'emporter.

A travers le mince voile du sommeil, il y avait une voix qui allait et venait, entrant et sortant comme la flamme d'une bougie sur le point de s'éteindre. Je pouvais me sentir flotter juste sous la surface, à l'abri de la tempête mais pas des vagues.

« … ça ira. C'est le contre-coup du décalage horaire. Et ces deux jours ont été durs pour elle… »

La haute voix chantante s'estompa. Mes membres étaient semblables à du plomb, mendiant pour le repos et la paix, et pendant un instant je succombais. Je pouvais encore me sentir couler mais une autre voix, plus basse et plus douce cette fois transperça la surface. Le courant était de nouveau insistant cela me fit me rapprocher du monde tout en m'attirant comme la gravité.

« … ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter si elle subit trop de pression. Tout se passe si vite. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le bon…

– … ça ira Carlisle. Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps »

J'ai lentement commencé à prendre conscience de mon environnement, des voies basses et chuchotantes. Elles provenaient de quelque part près de moi, mais elles continuèrent de s'éloigner tandis que la brume de sommeil planait au-dessus de moi comme une couverture, me tirant par en-dessous encore et encore.

J'eus du mal à me rappeler où j'étais et comment j'y étais arrivée.

Un autre murmure une autre marée qui me fit remonter à la surface.

« Comment était-elle sur le chemin du retour ? » Il y eut un moment de silence avec le bruit de vêtements bruissant comme si quelqu'un se déplaçait. « Elle a dit quelque chose ?

– Pas grand-chose. Elle semblait… fatiguée. Perdue »

Ces mots déclenchèrent un souvenir. Il était légèrement flou, distant, comme s'il s'était passé plusieurs années auparavant. Je me suis souvenue du chaos à l'aéroport, de la façon dont je m'étais tenue dans la zone de récupération des bagages jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je n'avais pas d'autre bagage que le petit sac de voyage qui était accroché à mon épaule. Puis une main avait touché mon bras – une main froide et pâle. Alice m'attendait à Seattle comme elle l'avait promis.

D'autres choses, de petites choses commencèrent à me revenir. Je me souvenais vaguement de quelque chose au sujet du trajet en taxi de Forks à Port Angeles, de la façon dont le chauffeur avait tenté d'entamer une conversation pour finalement abandonner. Les heures suivantes étaient enveloppées dans un brouillard brumeux de voix fortes et de personnes sans visage. Je me suis souvenue de l'odeur de la pluie, de l'odeur de Forks et de la façon dont elle s'accrochait à mes vêtements. Je me souvins des larmes chaudes qui avaient jailli de mes yeux et coulé sur mes joues. Je me rappelais comment Alice m'avait guidé à travers le chaos de gens et comment je m'étais sentie légèrement détachée de mon corps, comme si je n'avais pas vraiment vécu cet instant.

J'avais une sensation similaire maintenant tandis que mon esprit et mon corps tentaient de se débarrasser de la lourdeur du sommeil. Quelque chose ne cessait de résister ; une partie de moi refusait de se réveiller.

J'ai réalisé que je ne me souvenais pas beaucoup du vol de cinq heures entre Seattle et Buffalo. Mon dernier souvenir avant ma dérive, avant la lourdeur du sommeil, était celui de la vue de ma maison sombre. Je me souvenais d'avoir été si fatiguée que la chambre m'avait paru trop éloignée, et je m'étais donc recroquevillée sur le canapé du salon.

Je suppose que c'était encore là où je me trouvais. Cela expliquait l'angle bizarre de ma nuque et la raideur de mes épaules. Le tissu du canapé avait laissé des empreintes sur ma joue ; je pouvais la sentir me picoter.

« … devrait trouver une autre façon d'aborder cette affaire », reprit la voix basse et douce, très doucement. Le ton était délibératif et légèrement plaintif. « … ne me sens pas bien de la forcer à le faire, de la forcer à renoncer à tout ce qui est important pour elle. Peut-être pourrait-elle voir ses parents même après la transformation. Il n'y a aucun moyen de dire avec certitude combien de temps le stade de nouveau-né durera pour elle. Dans le meilleur des cas, seulement que quelques mois. Il pourrait exister un moyen sûr de les garder dans sa vie, au moins pendant un certain temps.

– Pendant un temps, acquiesça doucement la voix musicale précédente. Mais elle ne fera que retarder l'inévitable. Quelques années tout au plus. Car finalement ses parents remarqueront qu'elle ne vieillit pas. Et qu'en est-il de la transformation, comment affectera-t-elle son apparence ? Elle sera différente, sa voix sonnera différemment… je ne sais pas Carlisle. C'est trop risqué. Les changements chez elle seront susceptibles de soulever des questions.

– Cela soulèvera également des questions si elle disparaît sans laisser de traces »

Alice soupira. « Eh bien alors, elle ne disparaîtra pas sans laisser de traces. Nous donnerons l'impression qu'il y a eu un accident. Nous nous assurerons que les bonnes questions soient posées tout comme les bonnes réponses soient fournies » Elle s'arrêta. « Mon point de vue est qu'elle ne peut l'éviter pour toujours. Elle va devoir dire au revoir à un moment donné. Et elle le_ sait_ » Il y eut une pause. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'elle traverse cela, ajouta-t-elle de sa voix douce. Je sais à quel point cette idée même te dérange. Je le sais parce que ça me dérange aussi. Je veux dire, si j'étais à sa place… si je devais t'abandonner, ou Esmée, ou n'importe qui d'autre de notre famille… » Sa voix s'interrompit durant un moment.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, continua-t-elle finalement avec sang-froid. Je ne pense pas qu'elle va changer d'avis à ce sujet, peu importe ce que nous lui dirons. Elle sait que ce n'est pas seulement sa vie qui est en jeu ici. Cela ne fait qu'alimenter sa décision d'être transformée. Si elle croit que nos vies sont en danger, elle fera tout pour éviter qu'elles ne le soient. Elle ne s'accrochera pas à ses propres désirs et rêves au détriment de nos vies. En attendais-tu moins de sa part ? »

Il y eut un soupir discret et un moment de silence, puis la voix douce de Carlisle reprit la parole. « Non bien sûr que non » Un autre silence, un autre flot de mots murmurés. « C'est ce qui m'attriste le plus. Elle ne devrait pas avoir à faire cela pour nous. Elle aurait dû avoir la possibilité de prendre cette décision sans avoir à craindre pour sa propre vie ou la nôtre. Elle aurait dû arriver à cette conclusion de son propre chef.

– Elle a eu cette chance une fois, rappela doucement Alice. Et nous le lui avons pris. Nous ne le ferons pas cette fois Carlisle. Je sais que _tu_ ne le feras pas »

Carlisle inspira profondément comme s'il s'apprêtait à plonger dans l'eau froide. « Non, murmura-t-il. Je ne lui ferais pas ça »

Il y eut un autre silence, plus long cette fois. Une pendule tournait quelque part me prouvant que le temps passait au lieu de rester immobile. La peau de ma joue me picotait à nouveau et les muscles de mon cou me rappelaient à une douleur sourde. Je me demandai si la paralysie du sommeil ressemblait à ça. Comme si on n'était pas certain d'exister, si le monde autour de soi existait.

« Je sais que tu ne le feras pas, répondit Alice dans un murmure comme s'il n'y avait pas eu un long moment de silence entre ses mots et les siens. Parce qu'elle est des nôtres, Carlisle. Elle l'a toujours été »

Ce fut une fois de plus très silencieux ; seule la pendule égrenait. J'étais à nouveau aux confins du sommeil et de l'éveil tout en m'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément pour m'éloigner de la surface. Juste au moment où je m'apprêtais à glisser définitivement, le courant me réveilla de nouveau.

« Je sais, répondit la voix douce. Elle l'a été. Elle l'est »

Cette voix fut la dernière chose dont je fus consciente avant que la surface ne disparaisse et que l'obscurité ne m'envahisse. Alors que les chuchotements s'effaçaient lentement, j'essayai de m'y accrocher comme si quelque chose d'irréversible se produirait si je lâchais prise. Mais l'obscurité était persistante et finalement, je cédai lui permettant de m'emporter.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée au son du réveil que je ne me rappelais pas avoir réglé. Gémissante, je me relevai du canapé et regardai autour de moi le salon vide. Quelqu'un avait étendu une couverture sur moi et elle s'accumula à mes pieds alors que je me levais pour éteindre l'alarme. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'Alice ou Carlisle, et cela me fit me demander si la conversation chuchotée que j'avais entendue durant mon sommeil léger n'avait été qu'un rêve, le fruit de mon esprit fatigué.

Après avoir pris une douche rapide et changé de vêtements, j'ai essayé de me faire quelque chose à manger, mais après avoir réalisé que je n'avais pas d'appétit, je me suis contentée d'un thé chaud. Puis je suis partie pour la librairie comme n'importe quel autre matin. Si rien d'autre ne me gardait sain d'esprit, le travail le ferait. La librairie paraissait avoir un effet apaisant sur moi et je me retrouvai instantanément détendue en ouvrant la porte et en allumant les lumières.

La clochette au-dessus de la porte me donna un léger picotement en entrant. J'ai arraché le morceau de papier que j'avais laissé sur la porte vendredi tout en le jetant à la poubelle. Cela me rappelait le weekend, Charlie, et comme le voir avait suscité des sentiments de désespoir et de soulagement. Je ne savais même pas que ces deux-là pouvaient être ressentis en même temps, mais c'était le cas.

La journée s'avéra chargée et je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir aux choses qui m'encombraient. J'eus à peine le temps de prendre une courte pause déjeuner, sans parler de m'asseoir une minute. Mais toute cette précipitation ne me dérangeait pas. J'avais toujours pensé qu'être organisée était plus facile pour moi parce que je m'y étais habituée dès l'enfance. Renée avait toujours été tellement occupée avec ses propres affaires, et généralement elle était tellement prise par elles qu'elle avait tendance à complètement oublier les affaires simples et quotidiennes.

Ce ne fut pas vraiment un fardeau d'être celle qui avait fait en sorte que les factures soient payées, et d'avoir le frigo toujours plein. Mais il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit que j'avais peut-être pris ces choses en charge à un si jeune âge parce que j'avais des dispositions pour ça, d'être organisée. A l'époque, c'était un moyen de s'en sortir. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était un moyen d'évasion, un endroit temporaire pour se cacher des deux derniers jours. Je savais que ce n'était pas sage – éviter quelque chose qui dérangeait l'était rarement. Mais je me permis ce petit moment de répit. Je l'ai permis parce que je savais que je ne pourrais pas me cacher pour toujours.

Le flot constant de client de la journée s'est donc révélé être une distraction bienvenue. J'ai passé la majeure partie de la journée debout et au moment où les heures glissèrent vers la fin de l'après-midi, j'étais à la fois épuisée et satisfaite.

Le dernière cliente de la journée s'était avérée être un défi. Au début, je ne trouvais pas le livre qu'elle souhaitait acheter, même si j'étais presque certaine d'en avoir un exemplaire quelque part. Mais j'avais refusé de céder. Pour une quelconque raison, toute excuse pour reporter le retour à la maison était tentante. J'avais même passé un moment à fouiller dans la réserve que j'avais nettoyée quelques semaines plus tôt en me demandant si je n'avais pas vu ce livre là-bas, mais ma recherche s'est avérée infructueuse.

Peut-être que ce fut dû à ma lassitude et le léger décalage horaire que j'éprouvais, ou peut-être que d'autres choses qui envahissaient mon esprit affectaient ma capacité à me concentrer, mais finalement j'ai trouvé le livre exactement où il aurait dû être – exactement où il avait probablement été tout ce temps. Pour une quelconque raison, je ne l'avais pas repéré au premier coup d'œil ce qui m'avait fait douter de ma mémoire et me demander si je n'avais plus d'exemplaire après tout.

« Voilà », annonçai-je triomphalement et à genoux à côté de l'étagère du bas dans la section artisanale du magasin. Je sortis le livre épais et lourds de l'étagère, un peu frustrée parce que je ne l'avais pas repéré plus tôt et perdu autant de temps à le chercher. Heureusement, la cliente ne paraissait pas pressée.

« _Des gants aux pulls : modèles de tricot pour tricoteuses avancées_, lus-je sur la couverture tout en levant les sourcils vers la femme qui se tenait à côté de moi et essayait de maintenir sa fille de quatre ans sous contrôle.

– C'est celui-là, confirma la femme ravie d'avoir trouvé le livre qu'elle cherchait. Caitlyn calme-toi – c'est ton tour maintenant. Comprends-tu pourquoi je te dis que la patience est payante ? »

Je souris largement à la petite fille qui se précipitait dans le magasin sans s'arrêter une seconde. Quand elle entendit ce que sa mère a dit, elle tournoya et vint vers moi tout en rencontrant mon regard sans une once de timidité. Elle n'était pas calme et timide comme certains autres enfants de son âge, mais plus comme un paquet de nerf et d'énergie sur le point d'exploser.

Je m'accroupis pour être au niveau de ses yeux. « Et comment puis-je t'aider ? demandai-je formellement en souriant à la fille. Caitlyn c'est ça ? »

La fillette hocha la tête avec empressement, ses boucles brunes rebondissant à chaque mouvement de tête. « C'est mon anniversaire jeudi, annonça-t-elle. J'ai cinq ans »

Je pris une inspiration théâtrale et échangeai un sourire avec sa mère. « C'est vrai ? »

Elle acquiesça de nouveau. « Ma maman m'a promis un livre de coloriage. Je peux le choisir aujourd'hui mais je ne le recevrai pas avant jeudi.

– Je vois », souris-je en me retournant et en lui montrant l'étagère où se trouvaient les livres à colorier. Caitlyn passa devant moi et commença à explorer les livres, tellement ravie qu'elle ne tenait pas en place.

« Tu dois vraiment aimer les couleurs », devinai-je pour faire la conversation juste au moment où la clochette au-dessus de la porte tinta et que quelqu'un entra à l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais voir la porte d'où j'étais, les étagères me cachant la vue directe et m'empêchant de voir qui était entré.

« J'adore les couleurs ! s'exclama Caitlyn en étant tellement concentrée sur son choix qu'elle ne put rien dire d'autre.

– Elle dort pratiquement avec ses crayons de couleur, me dit sa mère en secouant la tête avec un tendre sourire sur le visage. Et quand elle est réveillée, elle passe la plupart du temps à dessiner. Elle pourrait facilement oublier de faire d'autres choses, même manger, si je ne lui rappelle pas. Et elle n'a même pas besoin de papier pour exprimer sa créativité – tout peut faire l'affaire. Vous auriez dû voir la baignoire la semaine dernière »

Je ris. « Eh bien, heureusement qu'elle a choisi la baignoire. C'est plus facile à nettoyer.

– C'est vrai, acquiesça la femme en me faisant un sourire ironique. Mais je ne peux pas en dire autant du canapé blanc – de notre _ancien_ canapé blanc »

Je grimaçai avec sympathie. « Aie. Eh bien qui sait – peut-être est-elle un nouveau Picasso en devenir ?

– Peut-être » La mère de Caitlyn gloussa puis se tourna vers sa fille quand elle vint vers nous avec un livre de coloriage à la main.

« Celui-là ! déclara-t-elle.

– C'est un bon choix, louai-je. Veux-tu qu'il soit emballé ?

– Oui !

– Caitlyn, rappela sa mère tout en haussant ostensiblement les sourcils.

– Oui, _s'il vous plait_ », corrigea Caitlyn en accentuant les derniers mots.

Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir avec le livre tout en écoutant la fillette babiller avec un sourire sur le visage. Alors que la mère payait pour les livres et que j'emballais le cadeau de la fillette dans du papier cadeau, je lui demandais quelle était sa couleur préférée – qui était le rouge – puis elle me demanda qu'elle était la mienne avec la curiosité typique des enfants de quatre ans.

« Eh bien, répondis-je en attachant un ruban rouge autour du paquet. Ça change. En ce moment, j'aime bien le violet foncé »

La petite fille fronça les sourcils. « Comment votre couleur préférée peut-elle_ changer _? » questionna-t-elle perplexe. Apparemment, cette idée lui paraissait impensable. C'était comme si mon attitude déshonorait l'idée même d'avoir une couleur préférée.

Je ris. « Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en échangeant un regard amusé avec la mère de la fillette. Parfois les choses changent. Tout ne reste pas pareil.

– N'est-ce pas une mauvaise chose ? » se demanda Caitlyn en pinçant les lèvres.

Je levai les yeux de ma tâche pour lui sourire quand un mouvement attira mon attention. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je me suis souvenue que la clochette avait sonné un instant auparavant et que quelqu'un était entré.

Mes yeux bruns rencontrèrent de l'or. Quelque chose ondula à travers moi, me faisant frémir intérieurement comme si un lourd rideau de pluie venait de m'envahir. Un rideau de pluie très chaud – très doux. Très agréable.

Je détournai les yeux d'or chaud tout en terminant avec le ruban. Je mis précautionneusement le livre soigneusement emballé dans un sac en papier avec le livre que la mère de la fillette avait acheté.

« Non, répondis-je à Caitlyn en remettant le sac à sa mère. Ce n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose. Certains changements sont positifs.

– Mais pas tous », déclara la fillette avec un franc-parler enfantin.

Je lui donnai un sourire en essayant de le maintenir joyeux. « Eh bien, j'aime à croire que chaque changement amène du bon, même de ceux qui peuvent sembler importuns au premier abord »

Fronçant les sourcils, la petite fille réfléchit à mes paroles ; je me suis retrouvé à espérer qu'elle les porterait avec elle et pourrait même y trouver un jour du réconfort.

Finalement, elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil au sac dans la main de sa mère – apparemment, elle pensait qu'elle des choses aussi compliquées ne méritaient pas d'être autant méditées.

« J'aimerais qu'on soit jeudi », l'entendis-je murmurer. Sa mère et moi rîmes.

« Il ne te reste que trois nuits, la réconfortai-je avec un sourire. Le temps va vite passer »

Lorsque la mère et la fillette me remercièrent et se retournèrent pour partir, je les regardai marcher dans le magasin, main dans la main. Carlisle qui était resté à côté de l'étagère la plus proche de l'entrée, mit de côté le livre qu'il étudiait et se hâta de leur ouvrir la porte. Cela me fit sourire il avait toujours été si gentleman.

La clochette tinta tandis que la porte se refermait. Un brouillard d'air froid traversa le magasin me faisant retenir une pile de reçus sur le comptoir avant qu'ils ne s'envolent dans toutes les directions. Je me suis agenouillée pour les mettre dans le classeur que je gardais sur l'étagère sous le comptoir.

Quand je me redressai à nouveau, Carlisle se tenait toujours près de la porte tout en scrutant l'obscurité extérieure. Je me demandai distraitement s'il veillait sur la femme et la fillette. Il y avait une curieuse expression sur son visage quelque chose entre un sourire et un triste froncement de sourcils. Presque comme s'il avait découvert quelque chose d'important et en avait reconnu sa signification que tardivement.

Sentant mes yeux qui le regardaient, il finit par se tourner vers moi pour rencontrer mon regard. Et il plut de nouveau – cette même pluie chaude qu'auparavant. Mes entrailles se recroquevillèrent sur une chose à la fois familière et étrange, douce et puissante.

Je me raclai la gorge en essayant d'ignorer la sensation, d'ignorer les flammes qui caressaient soudainement ma peau. Abaissant mon regard, je contournai le comptoir à pas calmes tout en enroulant mes bras autour de moi.

« Salut », le saluai-je doucement en réalisant que je ne lui avais encore rien dit. Réalisant que cela faisait des jours que je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois. Je me demandai ce qu'il pensait de mon soudain voyage à Forks et comment je m'étais brusquement envolée tel un oiseau effrayé. C'est ce que j'avais peut-être ressenti vendredi dernier lorsque j'avais décidé de partir – de la frayeur. Peur que si je ne saute pas vers le ciel quand j'en ai l'occasion, je risquais d'être coincée au sol pour toujours.

Carlisle se rapprocha en répondant à ma salutation d'un simple signe de tête. Il fixait attentivement mes traits comme s'il essayait de voir quelque chose qui n'y était pas avant. Une chose qui aurait pu être provoquée durant le weekend. Je reçus ma réponse à ma précédente question ; ma décision inattendue d'aller voir Charlie l'avait inquiété.

Me mordant la lèvre, je démêlai mes bras de ma poitrine et m'appuyai contre le comptoir tout en m'asseyant à moitié dessus. Laissant échapper un soupir, je rencontrai carrément le regard scrutateur de Carlisle.

« Je suis désolée pour ce weekend, murmurai-je en m'excusant. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme je l'ai fait »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Tu en avais le droit. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'excuser. Cela va sans dire.

– Pourtant j'aurais dû en parler avec toi d'abord » Je redressai le pot de crayons couché sur le comptoir en évitant ses yeux bienveillants. « Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai juste eu l'impression que… » Je pris une profonde inspiration en cherchant mes mots. « Je ne sais pas, comme si je ne voyais pas Charlie de suite, je perdrais ma chance » J'eus un rire confus et je l'ai regardé. « Ça n'a pas de sens, n'est-ce pas ? »

Carlisle me fit un sourire triste. « Je ne dirais pas ça, répondit-il doucement. Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu es allée le voir. J'avais de toute façon prévu d'en évoquer le sujet. Je comprends que l'automne dernier, tu étais plutôt réticente à voir tes parents et risquer leur sécurité car nous ne savions pas grand-chose de la situation, mais j'ai pensé que maintenant que nous en savions plus… » Il s'interrompit.

_Et à présent que mes chances de les voir deviennent de plus en plus minces à chaque instant qui passe, je devrais aller les voir tant que je le peux encore_, finis-je pour lui. Ce qui était vrai – je ne pouvais le nier. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, je devrais soudainement disparaître. Je deviendrais dangereuse, différente. Après la transformation, mes parents ne pourront me reconnaître comme leur fille.

« Comment c'était ? demanda Carlisle avec attention. Cette visite ? »

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour répondre mais trouver les mots fut plus difficile que je ne le pensais.

« C'était… il y a eu beaucoup de choses, lui dis-je finalement. Je suis contente d'y être allée. Ça m'a fait du bien de voir Charlie, de voir qu'il était heureux. Qu'il n'était pas seul »

Carlisle hocha la tête semblant soudainement hésitant. Il passa une main sur son menton en me lançant un regard prudent.

« Je suis sûr que tu sais que rien de t'empêche de voir ta mère également, commença-t-il. Si tu veux la voir, je suis certain que nous… »

J'ai secoué la tête avant même qu'il n'eut fini. Il se tut tandis qu'un froncement à peine perceptible apparaissait sur son visage.

« Autant j'aimerais la voir, expliquai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine comme si j'avais froid, autant je sais que non. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de voir Charlie non plus – j'avais décidé de ne pas le faire. Aller à Forks fut juste un caprice soudain et irréfléchi auquel je n'ai pas pu résister. Et Charlie est, eh bien… il est beaucoup plus facile à gérer que Renée. Il n'est pas aussi perspicace que ma mère qui me connait bien – elle me connaît _très_ bien » Je m'arrêtai en respirant profondément et calmement. Penser à Renée était soudain très douloureux. « Elle était ma meilleure amie tu vois ? Et elle l'est toujours à bien des égards. J'ai toujours été un peu en décalage avec tout le monde, mais elle est l'une des rares personnes qui peuvent se mettre sur la même longueur d'onde que moi. Et comme je l'ai dit, elle est très perspicace, très… clairvoyante »

Carlisle était silencieux, réfléchissant à mes propos. « Alors… tu crains que si tu la rencontres, elle sentira que tout ne va pas comme il le devrait ? »

J'ai hoché la tête. « Si je dois disparaître ou supposément mourir dans un accident orchestré, je ne veux pas que son dernier souvenir de moi soit comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elle réfléchisse et se tourmente avec la pensée qu'elle aurait pu faire quelque chose pour changer les choses. Si elle se souvient que j'étais bouleversée par quelque chose la dernière fois qu'elle m'a vu, cela la hantera pour le reste de sa vie » J'ai regardé dans les yeux ocres de Carlisle – ils étaient tristes. « C'est mieux comme ça. Je le sais », ajoutai-je en voulant le convaincre – je m'étais déjà convaincue il y a longtemps.

Il hocha lentement la tête et je sus qu'il comprenait. Je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part.

Il fit deux pas lents vers le comptoir en s'arrêtant devant moi. S'humectant rapidement les lèvres, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec une expression sur le visage à la fois délibérative et hésitante.

« Il y a eu un moment où j'ai envisagé d'autres façons de gérer la situation, commença-t-il avec prudence en me lançant à la fois un regard méfiant et plein d'espoir. J'ai réfléchi s'il était possible pour toi de voir tes parents même après ta transformation pour que tu puisses les garder dans ta vie au moins encore un peu »

J'ai hoché la tête en me souvenant de sa conversation avec Alice que j'avais entendue pendant mon sommeil la nuit dernière.

« S'il existait un moyen sans risque pour moi de les garder dans ma vie après être devenue vampire, lui demandai-je ostensiblement tout en le considérant avec attention, ne l'aurais-tu pas utilisé avec les autres membres de ta famille ? Comme Emmett ou Rosalie ?

– La maîtrise de soi de Rosalie aurait pu le permettre. Sa phase de nouveau-né fut relativement courte, et même pendant, elle maîtrisait très bien sa soif. Mais elle a été transformée dans… des circonstances difficiles. Et il y a le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais voulu revoir sa famille – elle le disait très clairement, expliqua Carlisle avec une expression lointaine venant brièvement éclairer son visage. Et quant à Emmett… il venait d'une grande famille. Je suis certain que si on lui avait donné l'occasion, il aurait aimé revenir pour régler quelques derniers détails. Il était un fils travailleur et sa contribution pour sa famille était importante – et je suis sûr qu'il était irremplaçable à plus d'un titre que simplement être quelqu'un subvenant aux besoins de sa famille » Il s'arrêta. « Mais sa période de nouveau-né fut difficile. Il lui a fallu plusieurs années avant qu'il ne puisse être proche des humains et ne pas perdre le contrôle.

– Alors peut-être que le problème est résolu ainsi. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir à quel point je serais folle en tant que nouveau-né. Par conséquent, nous prendre la tête avec ce problème pourrait être une perte de temps » Je m'arrêtai tout en étudiant l'expression de Carlisle. Il était légèrement déçu même si je pouvais voir qu'il essayait de le cacher. « Écoute, j'avoue que si besoin, je pourrais trouver de bonnes excuses qui expliqueraient la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas rendre visite à mes parents durant les deux premières années, dis-je avec un peu plus de complaisance. Je pourrais leur dire que je suis occupée ou que j'ai recommencé à voyager. Cela ne soulèvera aucun soupçon parce que je ne les vois plus souvent de toute façon.

– Cela pourrait faire gagner du temps, convint Carlisle.

– C'est possible, admis-je. Donc pour les besoins de l'argumentation, disons que je parvienne à contrôler ma soif durant les premières années et que j'apprenne aussi à me contrôler autour des humains. Mais il y a d'autres problèmes que nous ne pouvons ignorer. Je n'aurais plus l'air comme avant, je n'agirai plus de la même façon… je ne _serai_ plus la même. Et finalement, ils remarqueront que je ne vieillis pas et il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous pourrons faire pour les duper. Je ne peux pas ressembler à une jeune femme de vingt-six ans pour toujours » Je poussai un soupir tout en fixant le sol à mes pieds. « Je ne ferais que retarder l'inévitable », dis-je en écho aux mots d'Alice. Je me retrouvai soudainement heureuse de l'éloignement progressif avec mes parents qui avait commencé plusieurs années auparavant. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que cela leur rendrait les choses plus simples à accepter.

L'expression sur le visage de Carlisle était sombre. Ce n'était pas facile pour moi, mais il semblait que cela ne l'était pas non plus pour lui.

« Je ne veux pas être une telle rabat-joie, dis-je en m'excusant à moitié tout en riant doucement et tristement. J'aime me considérer comme réaliste mais j'imagine que je suis parfois plus encline au pessimisme » Me taisant un instant, je jetai un coup d'œil au sol. « Ou peut-être que j'essaye juste de me protéger de la déception. C'est un peu lâche, je l'avoue.

– Ce n'est pas lâche, contesta gentiment Carlisle. C'est très compréhensible. Personne ne veut prendre des risques inutiles, être déçu. Mettre en danger quelque chose qui compte »

J'ai levé les yeux pour voir son visage sentant soudain qu'il y avait plus dans ses paroles. Mais Carlisle ne me regardait pas ; son regard était sur le sol entre nous, ses bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine.

Sur une impulsion, je tendis la main pour toucher son avant-bras. « Merci quand même, dis-je doucement. Merci d'avoir essayé de trouver un compromis, d'avoir essayé de me faciliter les choses. Ça peut ne pas le paraître mais j'apprécie vraiment. Ce serait mille fois plus difficile si je ne... » Je m'arrêtai.

« Quoi ? demanda Carlisle doucement, soudain très curieux de savoir ce que j'allais dire.

– Si je ne t'avais pas comme ami », finis-je. Le terme ami semblait trop simple, trop modeste pour être utilisé dans ce contexte. Et pourtant, c'était la seule manière dont je pouvais l'appeler pour ne pas avoir à danser au bord d'un précipice inconnu. De quelque chose d'interdit.

Au début Carlisle hésita mais ensuite il desserra ses bras de sa poitrine et prit ma main dans la sienne. Le chaud et le froid se rencontrèrent ses doigts étaient comme de l'albâtre lisse contre ma propre peau chaude.

Je me mordis la lèvre ; je pouvais encore sentir l'averse approcher. Cette pluie douce et chaude. Cela me rapprocha du bord et fit battre mon cœur dans des nuances étranges et merveilleuses.

« Bella, dit-il très doucement en tenant toujours ma main dans la sienne. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour te rendre la tâche moins difficile. S'il existe un moyen pour moi d'alléger ce fardeau, de le porter pour toi, je le ferais sans hésiter un instant »

Ses yeux étaient si honnêtes, sa voix si sincère que je ne pus m'empêcher d'être profondément touchée. J'ai accepté ses propos avec un signe de tête, soudainement pas tout à fait sûre si je pouvais faire confiance à ma voix. « Je sais », réussis-je à répondre après un moment, ma voix ressemblant juste à un murmure.

Carlisle resserra sa main autour de la mienne tout en soutenant mon regard. Puis il tendit sa main libre pour toucher ma mâchoire du bout de ses doigts. Je me suis soudain retrouvée incapable de regarder autre chose que lui, autre chose que ses yeux intenses. Il me regardait de près comme s'il essayait de mémoriser chaque angle et courbe de mon visage.

Son regard commença à vagabonder, passant de mes yeux à mes joues, de mes joues à la ligne de ma mâchoire… et comme par accident, son regard se posa soudain sur mes lèvres et y resta plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû. Plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Plus longtemps que je ne pouvais m'y attendre.

L'averse était encore plus proche. Je pouvais presque la sentir sur ma peau. Et soudain c'était plus qu'une pluie. C'était une tempête qui me fit vaciller encore et encore, comme si j'avais soudainement perdu l'équilibre. Cela fit battre le cœur dans ma poitrine comme le tonnerre. Cela me fit trembler de l'intérieur et je me sentis soudain très agitée, très instable mais pas de manière désagréable.

Il ressentait peut-être lui aussi la tempête. Celle qui vous faisait vaciller de l'intérieur mais vous faisait rester très calme à l'extérieur. Voilà comme il était maintenant. Très immobile, immobile comme une statue, le bout de ses doigts restait figé sur ma mâchoire, ses yeux toujours fixés sur la courbe de ma bouche.

Puis il leva les yeux et me regarda de nouveau. Les siens avaient pris une teinte plus sombre. Le changement était subtil, mais il était là. Et cela me fit me demander si j'étais la seule à me balancer et à vaciller, à trembler de l'intérieur. J'ai espéré, prié pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

J'inspirai doucement – j'avais oublié de respirer.

Le son de mon inspiration sembla le surprendre dans son immobilité. Il éloigna rapidement son contact de moi et libéra mes doigts de sa prise. S'il y a un instant ses yeux n'étaient focalisés que sur moi, sur mon visage, il faisait à présent tout l'effort du monde pour regarder ailleurs que vers moi. Son regard tomba sur le sol entre nous ce qui m'empêcha de voir son expression.

Quelque chose me traversa pulsant dans mes veines avec une rapidité féroce, mais au début je ne pus en reconnaître le sentiment. Cela ressemblait à de la confusion mais en beaucoup plus fort. Plus net. Je regardai le sol soudainement effrayée que mes yeux me trahissent. Qu'il puisse voir à quel point son toucher m'avait affecté. Comment son _recul_ m'avait affecté. Mais il y avait autre chose qui menaçait de me trahir et ce n'était pas le regard dans mes yeux. C'était mon cœur – il voletait dans ma poitrine comme un oiseau pris au piège.

Je pris un moment en inspirant de nouveau et j'attendis que l'orage se retire. Il persistait autour de moi, comme réticent à partir. Alors qu'il s'éloignait lentement, il me laissa les joues rouges et une étrange sensation de chaleur dans son sillage.

Je m'entendis me racler la gorge et me sentis changer de position, même si je n'avais pas pris la décision consciente de le faire. Carlisle bougea également – je crus l'avoir entendu passer une main dans ses cheveux.

Je me suis risquée à le regarder. Il m'observait de nouveau mais son regard était désormais réservé, prudent. Presque comme s'il craignait d'avoir franchi quelque ligne tacite et invisible.

Et je devais me demander : l'avait-il fait ? Y avait-il quelque chose de différent qu'auparavant ? Quelque chose avait-il changé ?

Je l'ignorai.

Peut-être ne le savait-il pas non plus. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne fit rien pour le démontrer.

Il ne fit également rien d'autre pour s'approcher de nouveau de cette ligne invisible. Il fit un pas en arrière, un tout petit pas, mais pour une quelconque raison, je sentis qu'il aurait aussi bien pu se tenir de l'autre côté de la pièce.

La tempête que j'avais ressentie plus tôt, celle que je pensais qu'il avait également ressentie, refusait toujours de me quitter. Mais la pluie qui avait été chaude et douce se refroidissait à présent, étant plus froide elle ne me réchauffait plus comme avant.

J'ai soudainement trouvé difficile, voire impossible de le regarder. Je sortis une excuse rapide pour disparaître dans la petite réserve du magasin durant un moment en lui disant quelque chose à propos d'une livraison qui était arrivée aujourd'hui. Je me suis permise de me cacher quelques minutes derrière les grilles métalliques sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. Sans même prendre la peine de faire du bruit qui rendrait cette excuse de livraison un peu plus crédible.

J'appuyai mon front contre le métal frais de l'étagère de rangement en inspirant et expirant, faisant entrer et sortir l'air très lentement. Que venait-il de se passer ? me demandai-je. Ou plutôt que venait-il _presque _de se passer ?

La seule réponse que j'obtins fut le silence de la réserve sombre et le martèlement de mon cœur. Je me demandai si je pouvais réellement entendre le bruit de mon propre cœur battre, comment il résonnait entre les murs, ou si c'était juste mon imagination. Mais je pouvais le sentir c'était certain – ce battement exigeant dans ma poitrine n'était pas une illusion.

C'est à ce moment-là que je pus identifier pleinement la sensation aiguë qui s'était dégagée plus tôt lorsque les yeux de Carlisle avaient abandonné les miens, lorsque le contact de sa main avait quitté ma peau. Ce sentiment qui refusait toujours de me quitter c'était une déception pure et simple. Et maintenant que j'avais pu reconnaître ce sentiment, lui donner un nom, je ne ressentis plus le besoin de répéter les questions que je m'étais posées auparavant. Je n'avais plus à me demander ce qui venait de se passer entre lui et moi, ou ce qui s'était _presque_ passé.

Mais à la place, je m'interrogeai… qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé qu'il se passe ?

La réponse que je sentais mijoter quelque part sous la surface envoya une ruée de sang sur mes joues. Je dus reprendre une profonde inspiration alors que mon cœur dans ma poitrine redécollait, battant violemment contre ma cage thoracique comme s'il essayait de la traverser.

Quand j'émergeai finalement de l'obscurité de la réserve plusieurs minutes plus tard tout en feignant le calme et le détachement, Carlisle se tenait à nouveau près de la porte. Il regardait les rues assombries de l'extérieur avec cette expression étrange qu'il avait eu plus tôt sur son visage – l'expression entre un sourire triste et un froncement de sourcils.

Il se tourna vers moi tandis que je haussais les épaules pour retirer mes longs cheveux du col.

« Es-tu prête à rentrer chez toi ? » demanda-t-il. Son ton était poli, amical. Ni plus ni moins.

J'ai seulement hoché la tête. Pour la deuxième fois cette heure-là, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir faire confiance à ma voix.

Au début, ce fut silencieux tandis que nous nous dirigions vers le parc familier au bord du lac. Finalement nous commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien et j'en ressentis un certain soulagement parce que le silence était devenu une chose que je ne pouvais tout à coup pas supporter. Mais après quelques minutes d'une conversation oisive, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Carlisle paraissait absent. J'ai osé me demander s'il ressentait ce même étrange poids que moi – ce poids qui avait débuté au moment où ma main avait glissé de sa prise et ses yeux quitté les miens.

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? » demandai-je finalement alors qu'il était inhabituellement silencieux durant quelques instants. Je ne savais pas ce qui me poussait à le questionner sur ça – je ne savais ce qui me rendait si audacieuse. Une partie de moi avait peur d'entendre sa réponse.

Carlisle leva le regard du trottoir enneigé tandis que son expression était légèrement distraite. Il resta silencieux un autre instant alors que ses yeux se détournaient des miens.

« Cette petite fille qui était dans le magasin plus tôt », commença-t-il en me surprenant réellement. Son regard changea de nouveau tandis qu'un petit froncement de sourcils venait remplacer son expression distraite. Encore une fois, il avait l'air légèrement chagriné comme s'il avait réalisé quelque chose d'important trop tard.

« Oui, l'incitai-je à continuer comme il était redevenu silencieux. Qu'y a-t-il à propos d'elle ? »

Il se tourna pour me regarder. Ce fut rapide mais d'autant plus attentif.

« Quand elle t'a demandé si les changements étaient une mauvaise chose… » Il parla lentement tandis que ses yeux étudiaient de nouveau le trottoir devant nous. « Et quand tu as dit que quelque chose de bon venait de chaque changement… pensais-tu vraiment ce que tu as dit ? Y crois-tu vraiment ? »

Je ralentis mon rythme sans vraiment le remarquer. Carlisle fit correspondre ses pas aux miens, et je sus qu'il me regardait à présent même si je ne le voyais pas. Il eut une partie de moi qui voulut le vérifier, voir ses yeux tandis qu'ils scrutaient mon visage, mais cela aurait rendu une réponse plus difficile.

« Que penses-tu que je crois ? » demandai-je au lieu de lui donner une réponse appropriée.

Je l'entendis reprendre une respiration calme et profonde comme pour se calmer. « Je crois, commença-t-il tandis que le ton de sa voix était prudent alors qu'il détournait les yeux, je crois que parfois tu es plus troublée par les changements que tu te l'autorises. Que même si tu les acceptes, tu sais que ce n'est pas toujours aisé de vivre avec eux »

Ce fut à mon tour de rester silencieuse et de détourner les yeux. Je me demandai s'il avait raison – s'il pouvait voir plus profondément en moi que je ne le pensais. « Cela ne contredit pas ce que j'ai dit à cette petite fille »

Carlisle ne dit rien pendant un moment. Je me suis aventurée à regarder vers lui pour en étudier son expression pensive, j'ai réalisé que s'il pouvait lire en moi, dans mon cœur, je pouvais aussi voir dans le sien. Et je savais qu'il y avait plus derrière sa question, derrière sa pensivité.

« J'ai réalisé quelque chose cet après-midi, commença-t-il en confirmant mon intuition. Je te regardais avec cette enfant et… et c'est à ce moment que j'ai vraiment compris ce que tu vas sacrifier. Ce que tu vas abandonner »

Ses paroles me prirent au dépourvu. Alors que je réalisais à quoi il faisait allusion, cela me prit un moment avant que je puisse trouver une réponse.

« Écoute, dis-je doucement. Je ne peux que pleurer la perte de choses que j'ai en ce moment – de choses qui existent et qui comptent _maintenant_ pour moi »

Mes propos firent se tourner Carlisle vers moi. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau attentifs, comme s'il essayait de voir la vérité derrière mes paroles.

« Et les possibilités ? demanda-t-il d'un ton étonnamment douloureux. Des choses qui pourraient t'importer un jour ? Ne regrettes-tu pas de les avoir perdues ?

– Eh bien oui. J'imagine que oui, admis-je après un temps de réflexion. Et je reconnais ce que je suis sur le point de donner. Je le sais. Je sais que je suis sur le point d'abandonner ma vie telle que je la connais, mais aussi la vie que je pourrais avoir un jour. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête à changer d'avis maintenant à cause de quelque chose que je pourrais ou non souhaiter à l'avenir » Je m'arrêtai en essayant un instant de me rappeler si j'avais ressenti exactement la même chose huit ans plus tôt lorsque j'avais été si catégorique à l'idée de devenir vampire. Puis j'étais aussi si prête, si disposée à sacrifier tout ce qui m'était cher, et toutes ces choses qui auraient pu devenir importantes un jour. Cela me fit reconsidérer si j'en avais appris quelque chose, si j'étais aussi irréfléchie et ignorante que je l'avais été il y a huit ans.

Mais je savais que c'était différent maintenant – quelque chose _semblait_ différent. Je savais que je reconnaissais maintenant ces choses que j'avais négligées si aisément à l'époque. Au lieu de les ignorer, je fis un effort pour les gérer et finalement accepter de les perdre.

« Peut-être que ça me rend aveugle et naïve de ressentir ça, continuai-je doucement, et je vais peut-être regretter certaines décisions que je prends maintenant. Mais le fait est qu'il est impossible de le savoir avec certitude » Je m'arrêtai un court instant. « Et en plus je crois me rappeler que quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que le changement était la seule constante dans la vie. Alors peut-être que cette personne ne devrait pas s'inquiéter de la possibilité de changer d'avis et de regretter les chances perdues. Peut-être que ces choses arriveront de toute façon, peu importe le genre de choix qu'on fait. Il y a toujours _quelque chose_ à regretter »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Carlisle en me demandant ce qu'il pensait de mes propos. Ses yeux dorés étaient fixés sur le trottoir devant lui tandis que l'expression sur son visage était toujours pensive. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de tourner son regard vers moi.

« Héraclite, déclara-t-il soudain d'une voix calme. Héraclite d'Éphèse. C'est lui qui a dit que la seule constante de la vie est le changement »

Je fronçai les sourcils d'abord surprise par ses paroles même si je ne savais pas pourquoi. Bien sûr que Carlisle connaissait Héraclite – il était l'un des philosophes grecs les plus célèbres après tout.

Après avoir surmonté ma surprise, je me tournai pour le regarder et lui fis un large sourire. « Aucun homme ne marche jamais deux fois dans la même rivière car ce n'est jamais la même rivière et ce n'est pas le même homme », citai-je.

Cela prit un moment mais finalement Carlisle répondit à mon sourire. « Le Temps est un enfant qui joue au trictrac. Ce royaume est celui d'un enfant, répliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

– Hum » Je me mordis la lèvre et fronçai les sourcils tout en notant l'expression attendue sur son visage ; il était curieux de savoir ce que je dirais ensuite. « Cacher notre ignorance comme nous le faisons, une soirée de beuverie la révèle bien assez tôt.

– Le fait d'apprendre beaucoup n'instruit pas l'intelligence, répondit-il immédiatement.

– L'harmonie cachée vaut mieux que l'harmonie visible », lançai-je en retour. Je souris à nouveau tout en révélant d'un timide sourire : « C'est ma citation préférée de lui »

Carlisle haussa un sourcil, l'air étrangement intrigué. « Vraiment ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Elle l'est juste »

Un silence confortable s'installa entre nous. Nous étions presque arrivés chez moi maintenant et j'ai commencé à fouiller mes poches pour trouver les clés afin qu'on puisse entrer. Cela fit du bien de laisser le froid de cette soirée dehors et de recevoir la chaleur de ma petite maison. J'allumai les lumières en entrant tout en entendant Carlisle fermer la porte derrière nous.

Alors que je déboutonnais mon manteau et étais sur le point de le retirer, des mains fraîches m'effrayèrent momentanément. Je laissai Carlisle faire glisser le manteau de mes épaules et encore une fois, j'étais à la fois agitée et flattée par ses manières de gentleman.

Quand il eut accroché nos deux manteaux sur la grille près de la porte et se tourna vers moi, j'étudiai attentivement son visage. Son expression s'était apaisée une fois de plus même si je pouvais voir qu'elle n'était pas aussi sombre qu'auparavant. Je connaissais maintenant la raison de ce sérieux – il avait exactement ressemblé à ça lorsqu'il surveillait la femme et la fillette alors qu'elles quittaient le magasin. Cette pensée me ramena au sujet précédent en me faisant lui jeter un regard curieux. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur en remarquant mon regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à en parler ? demandai-je doucement. Cette question de… des possibilités perdues comme tu les appelles »

Un petit sillon apparut sur son front pâle alors qu'il réfléchissait à mon interrogation. « Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit-il doucement tandis que son ton était légèrement mélancolique. En te voyant interagir avec cette enfant… cela m'a juste rappelé toutes ces choses qui seront pour toujours inaccessibles dans cette vie. Des choses qui sont hors de notre portée » Il s'arrêta un instant tandis que son regard doré étudiait le mur quelque part derrière mon dos. « Toute cette semaine je me suis inquiété du fait que tu devais perdre ta famille, tes parents… mais aujourd'hui, cela m'attriste de réaliser que tu pourrais également perdre la chance d'être parent à ton tour »

Je triturai la manche de ma chemise pour avoir plus de temps afin de trouver quoi lui dire. « Me vois-tu vraiment mère ? demandai-je finalement en riant avec regret.

– Oui je peux »

Je rencontrai le regard de Carlisle d'abord trop surprise pour répondre à ses aveux. « Je ne l'ai jamais imaginé, avouai-je. Et je ne sais pas si je ne le ferai jamais »

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques instants. Finalement, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en regardant le sol alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de moi.

« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu ressens, dit-il doucement, alors je le respecterai. Cependant Bella, je me sens obligé de t'avertir de ne pas considérer cette question à la légère. Tu peux t'y associer maintenant mais… des années, peut-être des décennies plus tard, tu pourrais en arriver à une toute autre opinion » Une ombre passa dans ses yeux. « J'ai vu comment cela a affecté Esmée et Rosalie, comment cela les tourmente de savoir qu'elles sont incapables d'avoir des enfants. Même si elles sont des vampires, leur besoin d'élever, d'être une mère n'a pas disparu. Et je ne pense pas que cela arrivera. Parfois je crois qu'elles seraient prêtes à échanger n'importe quoi pour être humaine. L'éternité devient longue lorsqu'une aspiration n'est pas satisfaite »

J'ai hoché silencieusement la tête car je voulais qu'il sache que je prenais ses paroles au sérieux. Cela ne me surprenait pas particulièrement qu'Esmée ait toujours eu soif d'avoir son propre enfant – je me souvenais qu'elle m'avait parlé du bébé qu'elle avait perdu lorsqu'elle était encore humaine. Et à bien y penser, ce n'était pas si étrange de découvrir que Rosalie rêvait de la même chose. J'étais certaine qu'il y avait de nombreuses choses et traits que je n'avais pas appris sur elle pendant mon séjour à Forks.

« Je peux comprendre pourquoi c'est important pour elles, dis-je pensivement en passant ma main sur le dossier du canapé alors que je le contournai pour m'asseoir. « Et je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de leur époque – même si je sais que beaucoup de choses ont changé socialement et autre depuis, je suis sûre que cette signification d'avoir des enfants n'est pas si différente »

Je plaçai une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille tout en cherchant mes mots et en levant les yeux vers Carlisle. « Et je peux comprendre pourquoi cela dérouterait ou même offenserait quelqu'un que je fasse un choix comme celui-ci sans arrière-pensée. Je n'ai jamais été totalement opposée à l'idée d'avoir des enfants un jour mais le fait est que je n'ai jamais été passionnée par l'idée. Du moins pas comme certaines personnes. Tout le monde est différent en ce qui concerne la question. Quelqu'un pourrait penser que mon attitude est irréfléchie et que je néglige quelque chose d'important ici. Mais pour quelqu'un d'autre, comme moi, c'est juste un autre choix, une autre voie à suivre et rien de plus »

Carlisle acquiesça pensivement. Il s'approcha de moi d'un pas calme et s'assit à mes côtés. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et entrelaça ses doigts. « C'est… très sage de ta part de voir les choses de cette façon, dit-il doucement. Et je ne voulais pas être condescendant en laissant sous-entendre que tu n'y avais pas réfléchi. Parce que tu l'as clairement fait » Il me lança un regard maintenant qui était en partie amusé, en partie reconnaissant. « Tu sembles être en mesure de rationaliser chaque point de vue, chaque opinion que tu as. Tu ne leur fais aucune excuse car au lieu de ça, tu te tiens derrières tes mots et sentiments. Peu de gens peuvent le faire. Peu de gens possèdent ce genre de force intérieure »

Je lui fis un sourire ironique, un peu surprise par ses éloges inattendus. « N'est-ce pas juste une belle façon de dire que je suis têtue comme une mule ? »

Il rit doucement – le son était en quelque sorte très désarmant. « Je ne serais jamais aussi indélicat au point de te comparer à une mule ou tout autre animal. Ou cependant – à un cygne peut-être. Ce n'est pas si farfelu compte tenu de ton nom de famille et… d'autres similitudes »

Maintenant je rougissais sérieusement. « D'autres similitudes ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Le sourire de Carlisle était presque taquin – il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. « Eh bien, les cygnes sont connus pour leur élégance et leur grâce. Ils sont également très sûrs d'eux et représentent la pureté ainsi que la dignité.

– Élégance ? demandai-je tandis que mes joues rougissaient sous une chaleur rouge vif. Grâce ? Maintenant je _sais_ que tu te moques de moi »

Carlisle eut un autre rire doux. Il y avait de l'amusement dans ses yeux mais aussi un étrange sérieux tandis qu'il me regardait. « Bien sûr que non. Je n'oserais pas te dire de telles choses sans les penser »

Ses mots et son sourire provoquèrent une envolée de papillons dans le creux de mon estomac – ou qui sait, peut-être des cygnes. Mais ce furent ses yeux qui firent accélérer mon cœur tandis que la pluie se rapprochait de nouveau. Cette pluie douce et chaude.

J'ai arraché mon regard de ses yeux – ce fut difficile. Il y avait une partie de moi qui avait peur de cette pluie, peur des conséquences.

Ou ce n'étaient peut-être pas des conséquences dont j'avais peur. Peut-être que je craignais d'être la seule à ressentir cette pluie. Il y avait une partie de moi qui ne voulait pas savoir si j'avais raison ou tort, si c'était une réalité ou simplement une possibilité. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais même pas complètement conscience de cette part que je portais en moi. La part qui avait peur de perdre. La part qui ne voyait que les risques – les dangers – au lieu des possibilités et de l'espoir.

Je savais d'où elle venait cette part, cette peur. C'étaient les circonstances, la série inévitable et imminente d'adieux qui avaient créé cette peur. Après tout, j'étais plus que consciente de la signification de la perte que je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant. Mais malgré cette prise de conscience, malgré la réalité de la situation, je me suis retrouvée à ne pas l'aimer cette peur, qu'elle soit raisonnée ou non. En fait, je la méprisais carrément. Parce que cela me faisait me sentir emprisonnée. Cela me faisait me sentir comme si je n'étais pas la personne que j'étais vraiment. La peur avait tendance à faire ressentir ce genre de choses. De faire de soi un prisonnier de son propre esprit. Elle vous mettait en cage comme un oiseau. Ce qui vous donnait envie de cacher votre cœur pour ne plus jamais le retrouver.

« _Personne ne veut prendre de risques inutiles, être déçu_, avait déclaré Carlisle il y avait moins d'une heure. _De mettre en danger quelque chose qui compte_ »

Alors que je répétais ses premières paroles dans ma tête pour les décortiquer et les explorer comme si j'essayais d'en trouver un nouvel angle, je commençai à me demander si j'étais la seule à avoir des peurs tacites.

Cette pensée me rappela son toucher frais et doux sur la peau de ma mâchoire et comment ses yeux avaient exploré les miens. Et puis cette vive sensation de déception lorsqu'il s'était éloigné. Ce petit pas qu'il avait fait pour créer une distance entre nous m'avait paru être un énorme bond, mais maintenant je me demandai s'il n'y avait pas autre chose derrière cette action, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Était-ce pour cela qu'il s'était éloigné ? Parce qu'il était incertain ? Parce qu'il avait peur également ?

Je lançai un regard mesuré à Carlisle en remarquant qu'il ne me regardait pas. Il semblait que je n'étais pas la seule à ne plus penser à la conversation en cours. Il sentit mes yeux scrutateurs mais réagit et répondit à mon regard plus lentement que d'habitude. Son expression était pensive comme s'il faisait un effort pour se tirer d'une pensée profonde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en remarquant mon regard scrutateur.

Je venais de secouer la tête, de la balayer car encore trop déconcertée par ma récente prise de conscience pour former une réponse. Plus tard, je me suis retrouvée à y revenir, à y méditer tranquillement dans mon cœur.

La soirée se passa comme les autres. Carlisle s'était plongé dans un livre qu'il avait trouvé dans ma petite bibliothèque pendant que je continuais mes routines habituelles. Je me préparai un dîner rapide tout en essayant de trouver en même temps le numéro de téléphone du grossiste en fournitures d'artisanat que j'avais noté la semaine dernière. La section artisanale du magasin devait être réapprovisionnée dans quelques jours, surtout parce qu'Alice avait promis de s'y arrêter pour amasser des fournitures de décoration pour le mariage. Esmée et Miguel étaient censés se marier dans quelques jours et Alice était de façon prévisible en mode mariage complet. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi elle m'avait commandée une centaine de rouleaux de ficelle de papier blanc, et une partie de moi ne voulait même pas le savoir.

Quand je me suis retrouvée à observer Carlisle pendant que j'avançais dans mes tâches, j'ai remarqué qu'il était plus silencieux que d'habitude avec cette lueur lointaine et presque distante dans les yeux. Pensait-il toujours à notre conversation précédente ? Où y avait-il autre chose qui lui pesait à l'esprit ?

Cela me faisait plaisir qu'il passe toujours autant de temps dans mon appartement alors même que la situation ne l'exigeait plus. Maintenant que nous savions que les Volturi étaient derrière la vision d'Alice, il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison pour que les Cullen veillent sur moi vingt-quatre heures par jour. Le jour où les Volturi auront pris la décision de venir me voir, Alice le saurait instantanément. Par conséquent, je n'avais plus besoin d'un garde du corps permanent.

Mais Carlisle agissait comme si rien n'avait changé. Il n'avait pas abandonné son habitude de m'accompagner à la librairie le matin et il passait encore la plupart de ses soirées avec moi dans ma maison. Le scénario simple et familier que nous avions développé l'automne dernier était toujours là. Ce qui me fit me demander s'il soupçonnait quelque chose dans la vision d'Alice, une chose qui le maintenait sur ses gardes. Peut-être que cela l'inquiétait que la vision d'Alice soit restée la même et ce malgré la décision concluante que j'avais prise de devenir vampire.

Ou peut-être… peut-être qu'il aimait juste passer du temps ici. Cette pensée soudaine me réchauffa beaucoup plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Il dut sentir mon regard scrutateur car au bout d'un moment, il leva les yeux du livre tout en me jetant un coup d'œil. L'expression lointaine de son visage disparut pour se transformer en curiosité en me voyant me déplacer dans la maison tout en soulevant des piles de papier et vérifiant les poches de mon manteau.

« As-tu perdu quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il avec attention.

Je me tournai pour lui faire un sourire gêné sur le point de fouiller dans mon sac à bandoulière. « Une note, expliquai-je. Je l'ai faîte la semaine dernière mais je ne sais plus où je l'ai mise »

Carlisle fronça pensivement les sourcils en plaçant son livre sur la table basse. Il se leva du fauteuil en soulevant une pile de magazines de modes qu'Alice avait apportés il y a quelques jours pour révéler un coin de la table. Il arracha un post-it jaune de la surface en bois et me le tendit.

« Celui-là ? » demanda-t-il.

Je laissai échapper un soupir soulagé. « Oui » Abandonnant mon sac, je suis allée vers lui et je pris la note. « Merci » Légèrement chagrinée d'avoir perdu autant de temps, je fronçai les sourcils à la vue de la pile de _Vogues_ qu'Alice avait laissé et qui jonchait la table en cachant apparemment ma note dans le processus. « Merde Alice, murmurai-je. Est-ce qu'elle croit que si elle m'apporte assez de ces magazines stupides, je vais soudainement commencer à porter des talons ? »

Carlisle rit doucement. « Ne la laisse pas t'atteindre. Surtout maintenant que le mariage est en route. J'ai bien peur qu'elle redoublera d'efforts.

– Génial. J'ai hâte » J'ai traversé la pièce jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine tout en collant la note à la bouilloire électrique où je la trouverais le matin. « Tu l'attends avec impatience au fait ? Le mariage ? »

Je me retournai vers Carlisle qui était toujours debout près de la table basse.

« Oui, répondit-il avec un tendre sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Esmée et Miguel méritent tout le bonheur possible. Ils sont tous deux nés dans cette vie dans… des circonstances malheureuses. Après toutes ces épreuves qu'ils ont dû endurer tous les deux… rien ne me réchauffe plus le cœur de voir que ça fini bien. De les voir tous les deux heureux »

J'ai hoché pensivement la tête à ses mots. Quand il avait mentionné les circonstances malheureuses, je n'étais pas tout à fait certaine de ce qu'il voulait dire. Bien sûr, je savais que la vie de vampire d'Esmée avait commencé dans des conditions pénibles. Je savais que vers la fin de sa vie humaine, elle avait perdu son enfant et que dans son chagrin, elle avait essayé de se tuer en sautant d'une falaise. Cela expliquait le choix de mots de Carlisle mais seulement en partie. J'ai réalisé que je ne savais rien sur Miguel, excepté qu'il avait vécu une vie de nomade jusqu'à ce que les Denali le rencontrent lors d'une partie de chasse quelque part dans les montagnes de l'Alaska. Je savais également qu'il avait eu du mal à surmonter sa soif et que Carlisle était resté en Alaska pendant deux ans pour aider Miguel à s'adapter à la vie d'un vampire végétarien.

« Et toi ? interrogea Carlisle en me tirant de mes pensées. Tu l'attends avec impatience ?

– Oh » Je lui fis un sourire. « Eh bien, je ne suis jamais allée à un mariage de vampires auparavant. Alors j'imagine que je suis prudemment excitée »

Il sourit de ma réponse et pour une quelconque raison, il avait l'air presque soulagé. C'était presque comme s'il s'était attendu à une réponse différente. J'en avais une petite idée.

« Je suis un peu nerveuse à l'idée de voir le reste de ta famille », avouai-je en guettant sa réaction. Il confirma mon intuition précédente en me lançant un long regard qui me sondait.

« Je comprends que tu sois nerveuse, dit-il, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucune raison de l'être. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de te revoir »

Sa voix était sincère tout en bannissant toute incertitude possible. Mais ce n'est pas l'insécurité qui me poussa à poser la question suivante – ce fut plutôt la curiosité.

« Ont-ils connaissance de ma décision de devenir vampire ? » demandai-je.

Carlisle acquiesça. « Ils le savent.

– Qu'en pensent-ils ?

– Eh bien, ils connaissent la situation et ils comprennent ce qui t'a amené à cette décision. Ils te souhaitent bien entendu la bienvenue pour nous rejoindre mais ils regrettent également que tu sois obligée de faire ce genre de choix pour te protéger. Ainsi que nous » Une expression voilée passa sur son visage. Il n'était pas difficile d'en deviner la raison.

« Edward a dû piquer une crise quand il a entendu parler de ma décision », dis-je en étudiant la réaction de Carlisle.

Il me fit un sourire triste. « Pendant tout ce temps, il a cherché à te protéger de cette situation. Et maintenant que ses efforts se sont révélés vains… cela le rend inquiet et frustré »

Je me mordis la lèvre. « Il y a quelques temps quand tu étais en Alaska, Alice m'a dit qu'Edward et toi vous vous étiez disputés à propos de cette proposition de me transformer »

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Carlisle. « Edward désire juste que tu sois en sécurité, expliqua-t-il d'un ton feutré. Et cela le rend triste de savoir combien tu es sur le point de sacrifier, tout comme cela me rend triste. C'est la seule chose sur laquelle nous ne sommes pas en désaccord »

Je ne savais toujours pas comment interpréter ses mots. « Vous êtes toujours en bons termes non ? Je veux dire… ça me rend triste de penser que cette affaire a causé une rupture entre lui et toi. Je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez tous les deux à cause de moi »

Une lueur étrange passa de nouveau dans ses yeux. Ce fut très rapide cependant, disparaissant plus rapidement qu'il n'y paraissait. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Bella, rassura-t-il rapidement en me souriant. Malgré nos divergences d'opinions, Edward et moi nous nous disputons rarement »

Ce n'était pas si difficile à croire. Après tout Carlisle et Edward étaient amis depuis plus longtemps que tous les autres Cullen. Ils avaient été les premiers compagnons l'un de l'autre et il était difficile d'imagine que quoi ce soit puisse briser leur amitié.

Un sentiment étrange m'envahit au bout d'un moment ce qui me tira de mes pensées. Je levai les yeux vers Carlisle en sentant son regard. Il me regardait de près de l'autre côté de la pièce tandis que ses yeux chauds et dorés se plissaient légèrement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais sembla hésiter encore un peu avant de laisser les mots s'échapper.

« Es-tu… nerveuse de le revoir ? s'enquit-il. Edward ? » Sa voix était gentille mais il y avait une nuance étrange, presque comme s'il faisait un effort pour paraître assez décontracté.

Je commençai à traverser la pièce à pas lents peut-être pour avoir plus de temps pour trouver une réponse qui expliquerait assez clairement mes sentiments.

« Un peu j'imagine, avouai-je finalement. Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas de la nervosité, pas vraiment. J'imagine que je me sens un peu, je ne sais pas… mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui » Je m'assis sur le canapé en me tournant pour regarder Carlisle.

Une légère ride apparut sur son front tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules. « Les choses étaient tellement différentes la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Tant de choses ont changé. Et je ne sais pas comment cela va tout affecter »

Carlisle avait l'air préoccupé. Un petit froncement plissait toujours son front alors qu'il contournait lentement la table basse. Le canapé s'affaissa à côté de moi alors qu'il s'asseyait en entrelaçant ses doigts dans une pose contemplative. C'était peut-être juste mon imagination mais pendant un instant, il sembla qu'il essayait d'éviter mes yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui selon toi a changé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme en rencontrant enfin mon regard. Ses yeux étaient comme la surface de l'eau, calme et immobile. Pas d'ondulations, pas de vagues. Rien pour révéler ce qui pourrait se passer en dessous.

Son approche prudente me dérouta un peu.

« Eh bien, beaucoup de choses », répondis-je en me demandant pourquoi il me faisait dire à haute voix quelque chose de si évident.

Puis j'ai réalisé que je n'en avais pas vraiment parlé avec lui auparavant. Des mois plus tôt, il y avait eu cette conversation dans le parc quelques jours après son arrivée à Buffalo, mais sinon Alice avait été la seule personne à qui j'avais ouvertement parlé d'Edward et ce que je ressentais pour lui aujourd'hui.

Et soudain, je compris pourquoi Carlisle semblait faire un effort pour traiter ce sujet avec autant de soin et de prudence. Se demandait-il si mes sentiments pour Edward étaient plus que platoniques ? Pensait-il toujours que j'étais amoureuse de lui ? Et avait-il pensé à tout ça tous ces mois ? J'espérai que non.

« Je suis sûre que cela sera aussi étrange pour moi que pour Edward de me revoir, commençai-je à expliquer en voulant clarifier le sujet. Mais j'espère que nous finirons par dépasser tout ça. Je sais à quel point cela va paraître cliché mais… je souhaite que lui et moi puissions un jour être amis »

Carlisle inclina légèrement la tête presque comme s'il se demandait s'il m'avait mal entendu. « Amis, répéta-t-il.

– Oui » Je le regardai attentivement mais son expression ne révélait toujours rien. « Je me rends compte à quel point cela doit paraître bizarre. Je veux dire, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, j'étais obsédée par lui. Et maintenant, eh bien… » Je m'arrêtai pour chercher mes mots. « Je ne dis pas que je ne me soucie pas du tout de lui. Je ne suis pas indifférente à son endroit et je ne voudrais plus jamais l'être. Mais je n'ai plus de sentiments pour lui qui pourraient être considérés comme romantiques d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et je souhaite… eh bien, je souhaite juste qu'un jour nous puissions nous entendre. D'un autre côté, je ne sais pas si Edward souhaite avoir quelque chose à voir avec moi – peut-être que je ne suis juste qu'un souvenir désagréable du passé pour lui » Je donnai un sourire ironique à Carlisle.

Son expression était étrangement masquée alors qu'il regardait ses mains sur ses genoux. « Je suis sûr que tu n'es rien de ce genre Bella. Edward se soucie beaucoup de toi. Et je suis certain qu'il ne refuserait jamais ton offre d'amitié »

Son ton était étrangement neutre mais non moins sincère. Je passai un moment à l'étudier en me demandant s'il y avait plus derrière ses propos. Il avait toujours cette expression voilée sur son visage et cela me fit me demander s'il savait quelque chose des possibles sentiments qu'avait Edward pour moi, qu'ils soient platoniques ou autre. Même Alice paraissait être dans le noir en ce qui concernait cette question – je lui avais posé des questions à ce sujet plusieurs semaines auparavant.

« Tu savais ce que je ressentais pour lui n'est-ce pas ? » demandai-je en décidant de sortir la question qui me tourmentait depuis quelques minutes.

Carlisle se tourna vers moi et pour une quelconque raison rencontra plus hardiment mes yeux que durant les dernières minutes.

« Je m'interrogeais, admit-il lentement, mais je ne pouvais en être sûr. Et je ne voulais pas m'immiscer en posant des questions à ce sujet »

Mes lèvres ébauchèrent un petit sourire. « Suis-je vraiment si difficile à lire » demandai-je en étant à moitié sérieuse et en plaisantant à moitié.

Il maintint mon regard pendant un long moment. Plus longtemps que prévu. « Parfois tu l'es, révéla-t-il. Mais d'autre fois… » Il s'arrêta en cherchant ses mots.

« … Je suis un livre ouvert ? » offris-je.

Carlisle eut un rire doux tout en souriant pour la première fois depuis quelques instants. « Pas un livre _ouvert_, nia-t-il gentiment. Mais peut-être comme une Écriture qui finit par se révéler si l'on est prêt à s'efforcer de la comprendre »

J'inclinai la tête en essayant de cacher mon sourire mais échouant. « Hum. Je prends ça comme un compliment »

Il répondit à mon sourire. « Je t'en prie »

Plus tard dans la nuit, lorsque le sommeil refusa de me prendre et que mon esprit commença son errance habituelle, je me suis retrouvée à repenser à notre conversation. J'ai réalisé que si je n'étais pas un livre ouvert, Carlisle non plus et que si parfois j'étais une personne difficile à lire, il l'était également. Cela ne signifiait pas que je ne pouvais pas totalement le lire ou le comprendre. Je me souvins soudain de la sensation que j'avais ressenti en me rendant chez moi cet après-midi et de la façon dont j'avais réalisé que parfois il était capable de voir en moi, dans mon cœur et moi dans le sien.

En réfléchissant à cette soirée, je me souvins de l'expression voilée qui lui venait de temps à autre. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui m'était familier, quelque chose que j'avais entrevu en moi il n'y a pas si longtemps.

« _Personne ne veut prendre de risques inutiles, être déçu_, m'avait-il dit quelques heures plus tôt. _De mettre en danger quelque chose qui compte_ »

Peut-être que nous avions tous parfois ces pensées, ces peurs, ces démons qui nous faisaient seulement voir les risques et les dangers, les possibilités de chagrin et de tristesse au lieu des chances d'être heureux et libres. Cela me fit penser au weekend dernier, et je me souvins de ce que j'avais ressenti lorsque j'étais allée rendre visite à Charlie. Combien peu de temps après mon arrivée, j'avais déjà l'impression de partir. Comment les embrassades de bienvenue s'étaient fait ressentir comme des adieux.

Jusqu'à présent j'avais pensé que ces sentiments, ces peurs étaient quelque chose à surmonter, quelque chose à vaincre et à détruire. Que si vous ne parveniez pas à vous en débarrasser, votre vie ne vous appartenez plus. Qu'il fallait continuer de cacher son cœur pour se protéger, pour se garder entier.

Mais maintenant que j'y repensais, je me demandai si ces pensées, ces peurs, ces démons n'étaient peut-être pas censés être vaincus après tout. Peut-être qu'il fallait juste apprendre à vivre avec. Il ne pouvait pas être simple de vivre avec une voix qui chuchotait : _Tu pourrais perdre cette personne un jour. Un jour, tu devras lui dire au revoir_.

Mais c'était peut-être le but, la chose la plus importante de toutes – avoir quelqu'un qui vous est cher ; qui en vaille la peine. Qui en vaut le risque. Aimer quelqu'un a toujours un coût. La lumière la plus brillante fait disparaître l'ombre la plus sombre. Je le savais ; je ne le savais que trop bien. Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. L'amour ne consistait pas seulement à perdre et abandonner. En fait c'était éloigné de ça.

Ce fut la première fois au cours des dernières semaines que je réalisais que le choix que j'allais faire ne serait pas seulement une question de perte, de tristesse et d'adieu. Pour la première fois, je réalisais que je ne perdrais pas seulement. Je gagnerais aussi.

Fermant les yeux, je laissai mes rêves me faucher. Mais quelque part en bordure du sommeil, une voix me tira des profondeurs. C'était un souvenir, un murmure enveloppé de sommeil. Cependant, il n'y avait pas de vagues même si j'étais loin d'être réveillée lorsque je l'avais entendu pour la première fois.

« _Parce qu'elle est des nôtres, Carlisle_, dit la voix. _Elle l'a toujours été_ »

Il resta silencieux un instant alors. Et pour une quelconque raison, ce silence ressemblait à une approbation silencieuse.

« _Je sais_ »

L'autre réponse vocale était plus basse, plus douce. Elle fit battre mon cœur dans ma poitrine comme un oiseau, pas comme étant pris au piège mais libre et sans peur de déployer ses ailes.

« _Elle l'a été. Elle l'est_ »

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **_Je sais que je vous taquine tellement quand il s'agit de la romance florissante entre Bella et Carlisle, mais ne vous inquiétez pas : cela ne durera pas éternellement. Les taquineries bien sûr. Je voulais que Bella prenne conscience des éléments qui la retiennent et je voulais aussi qu'elle et Carlisle aient une conversation sur Edward pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'ombres là-dessus. Edward est véritablement la première raison pour laquelle Carlisle est si prudent avec Bella et je me demande ce qui va se passer quand il interviendra finalement. Maintenant, ça va être intéressant._

_Il y a quelques temps, un lecteur a souligné que Bella paraissait être toujours cette même fille peu sûre d'elle d'il y a huit ans. Peut-être est-ce juste une coïncidence que je reçoive cette review au moment même où je travaillais sur un des paragraphes traitant de cette question. D'une certaine manière, je suis d'accord avec ce lecteur. Même si Bella a changé et mûri depuis Forks, elle a toujours des peurs et des insécurités. Nous en avons tous, personne n'est parfait. Elle prend de plus en plus conscience de ses peurs, surtout à présent qu'elle doit prendre une décision douloureuse. Je ne pense pas qu'elle a été déjà si vulnérable dans sa vie, et elle le sait. C'est l'une des meilleures choses au sujet de l'écriture – le développement d'un personnage. Les voir apprendre des choses sur eux-mêmes tout en prenant conscience de leurs forces et de leurs faiblesses. Il y a quelques temps, un bon ami à moi m'a dit que nous ne changeons jamais complètement à l'intérieur. Nous devenons simplement des meilleures versions de nous-mêmes. Il avait tellement raison._

_Soit dit en passant, si quelqu'un a eu le sentiment qu'il y aura un bébé au sujet de la conversation de Bella et Carlisle dans ce chapitre et qui s'est enfui en criant : ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne pense pas que cela va arriver dans cette histoire. Les baby-fics ne sont pas mon domaine d'expertise, et encore moins celles entre humains-vampires._

_Cela m'a toujours dérangé de voir que l'auteur de la saga _Twilight _n'avait jamais résolu le fait que Bella doit abandonner ses parents. Dans _Breaking Dawn_, elle parvient à « garder » Charlie dans sa vie et il est même partiellement englobé dans le secret. Renée est à peine mentionnée. Je me demande toujours quelle genre d'excuses Bella a servi à Renée pour éviter de lui rendre visite dans la Floride ensoleillée : bien sûr, il se passe beaucoup de choses dans _Breaking Dawn_ et ce problème n'était pas vraiment important par rapport au reste du drame. Mais cela m'a toujours dérangé de voir comment SM ne s'attardait pas sur cette question. Je me suis toujours demandé comment les Cullen auraient géré la situation si la maîtrise de soi de Bella n'avait pas été aussi spectaculaire et si elle avait été forcée de couper complètement les ponts avec ses parents._

_« Je me suis soudainement retrouvée heureuse de cet éloignement progressif avec mes parents qui avait débuté plusieurs années plus tôt. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que cela rendrait les choses plus faciles à accepter pour eux » Cette ligne est empruntée à _Breaking Dawn_ mais j'ai changé quelques mots pour qu'elle corresponde plus à l'histoire._

_Les citations que Bella et Carlisle se lancent sont d'Héraclite d'Éphèse :_

_« Aucun homme ne marche jamais deux fois dans la même rivière car ce n'est jamais la même rivière et ce n'est pas le même homme »_

_« Le Temps est un enfant qui joue au trictrac. Ce royaume est celui d'un enfant »_

_« Cacher notre ignorance comme nous le faisons, une soirée de beuverie la révèle bien assez tôt »_

_« Le fait d'apprendre beaucoup n'instruit pas l'intelligence »_

_« L'harmonie cachée vaut mieux que l'harmonie visible »_

_« La seule constante dans la vie est le changement »_


	18. La route que je n'ai pas prise

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Merci à **Maellina** et **LiaMenina** pour leur commentaire. En effet, Bella semblait destiner à devenir un vampire. Quant au premier amour, c'est quelque chose que chacun chérit pour toujours sans pour autant que ce soit nécessairement celui ou celle avec qui on partage le reste de notre vie. Bon dimanche à tous ! Et à jeudi pour le chapitre 19 qui sera celui du mariage ;)

* * *

_**« Deux routes divergeaient dans un bois jaune **_

_**Triste de ne pouvoir les prendre toutes deux,**_

_**Et de n'être qu'un seul voyageur, j'en suivis**_

_**L'une aussi loin que je pus du regard ****»**_

\- Robert Frost -

* * *

**La route que je n'ai pas prise**

La semaine suivante passa dans un flot de courses. Le mariage d'Esmée et Miguel approchant dans quelques jours, j'étais soudainement obnubilée par toutes ces choses à faire, et bien plus que d'habitude. J'avais offert mon aide à Alice pour la préparation du mariage si elle le voulait, et j'avais été plutôt surprise quand elle avait accepté. Connaissant ses attentes strictes sur les préparatifs de n'importe quel évènement festif, j'avais cru qu'elle déclinerait immédiatement mon offre tout en insistant pour le faire toute seule.

Alice étant Alice, avait décidé de faire toutes les décorations du mariage à la main et bientôt elle devint une habituée de la librairie. Elle y vivait pratiquement. Je ne pouvais que secouer la tête alors qu'elle amassait différents types de fournitures de ma pathétique section artisanat, tout en fredonnant des airs de marches nuptiales ce qui me rendait dingue. Les autres clients lui jetaient des regards amusés et l'un d'eux s'est même arrêté pour lui demander quand était le grand jour.

« Pourrais-tu prétendre un minimum qu'ils sont lourds ? » lui demandai-je un après-midi en me dépêchant de lui ouvrir la porte pour qu'elle puisse se frayer un chemin en dehors du magasin. Alice sourit simplement, ses bras chargés de deux grandes boîtes en carton. Elles n'étaient pas exactement légères ou faciles à transporter, mais elle les manipulait comme si elles étaient vides. Sa petite taille rendait la scène encore plus bizarre.

La suivant à l'extérieur, j'ai ouvert la portière arrière de sa voiture pour qu'elle puisse y mettre les cartons. Quelques personnes se tournèrent vers nous en passant. Ils ne me regardaient ni moi, ni Alice – c'était la Ferrari rouge flashy garée près du trottoir qui suscitait leur intérêt. Tape-à-l'œil était encore un terme trop faible pour décrire le véhicule bien aimé d'Alice. Cette maudite chose brillait probablement aussi dans le noir.

J'ai roulé des yeux lorsqu'un adolescent a pris une photo avec son téléphone de l'autre côté de la rue.

Imperturbable de l'attention que sa voiture recevait, Alice plaça la dernière boîte sur le siège avant parce qu'elle ne pouvait tenir à l'arrière. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Nous avions rentabilisé tout l'espace possible de la voiture. Elle était maintenant chargée de diverses quantités de papier de soie, de fils de bricolage, d'au moins deux énormes pots de colle et de plus de rouleaux de ficelle en papier blanc et bleu que je ne pus en compter.

Fermant la portière du siège passager, Alice recula d'un pas pour tout considérer d'un air pensif.

« Es-tu certaine de n'avoir besoin de rien d'autre ? » demandai-je sèchement et sarcastiquement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête comme réfléchissant. _O__h-oh_.

Pendant un moment, elle donna l'impression qu'elle n'était qu'à moitié-là. Je savais où se trouvait son autre moitié – quelque part à Ithaca à faire des arrangements de sièges et essayant de décider où placer l'allée et comment la mariée entrerait.

« Des bougies, répondit-elle. Tu vends des bougies non ?

– Oui, répondis-je prudemment. Mais je n'ai pas un choix de couleur important car la demande est minime » Je me sentais obligée de le mentionner en sachant déjà qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le thème de couleur du mariage. J'avais fait cette erreur une fois avec le papier en soie en lui demandant si cela importait vraiment que ce soit du bleu céruléen au lieu du bleu foncé.

« Le thème couleur du mariage est le blanc et le bleu _foncé_, avait-elle dit cassante. Pas bleu _céruléen_. Bleu _foncé_ »

Si je n'avais pas su que c'était impossible, j'aurais même pensé qu'elle allait faire une syncope.

Mais les vampires ne faisaient pas de syncope. Pas même Alice malgré la pression qu'elle subissait. Pour quelqu'un d'autre, organiser un mariage aurait été une épreuve, quelque chose qui vous causait ce fameux stress et vous donnait envie de dormir jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé. Mais Alice… comme on pouvait s'y attendre, n'était pas découragée par le délai et le stress. Plutôt, elle paraissait s'épanouir dans ce genre de conditions.

Elle tournoya sur le trottoir, toujours aussi optimiste. « Voyons voir ce que tu as.

– Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà », marmonnai-je dans un souffle tout en la suivant dans le magasin.

Il s'avéra que j'avais exactement le type de bougie dont elle avait besoin – dans les couleurs blanc ivoire et bleu foncé. Trois minutes plus tard, elle en avait empilé un tas sur le comptoir, au moins trente pour chaque couleur.

« C'est bon » Elle expira et hocha la tête. « Je pense que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

– Tu sais, commençai-je en lui lançant un regard acéré. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas de centres commerciaux à proximité. Tu aurais facilement pu t'arrêter dans l'un d'eux plutôt que de farfouiller dans ma petite librairie qui ne possède même pas de section artisanat appropriée. La sélection que j'ai ici n'est pas vraiment importante.

– Pourquoi devrais-je soutenir des chaines de magasins cupides et impersonnelles quand j'ai une amie qui possède quelque chose de bien mieux ? » Alice sourit. « Et en plus, je savais que je trouverais tout ce dont j'ai besoin ici. Eh bien, excepté les guirlandes lumineuses mais c'est compréhensible.

– Des guirlandes lumineuses ? »

Elle sourit. « Tu verras »

Je secouai la tête en étant mi-inquiète, mi-amusée et commençant à charger mes bougies dans un sac en papier.

Alice arracha un stylo du comptoir et sortit un chéquier de sa poche en s'apprêtant à payer.

« Écoute, l'arrêtai-je en lui souriant. Je pensais faire ça comme cadeau pour Miguel et Esmée. Tu vois, comme fournir le nécessaire en décoration afin que tu puisses organiser un superbe mariage pour eux.

– Esmée et Miguel ne veulent pas de cadeaux, fut la réponse d'Alice. La seule chose qu'ils veulent c'est que leur famille soit présente. Et en plus ne soit pas stupide Bella. Tu gère un commerce ici, pas une association caritative.

– Mais…

– Ah ! coupa-t-elle. Ne fais pas la difficile avec moi. Tu sais que c'est inutile »

Soupirant, je m'exécutai et commençai à taper les chiffres dans la caisse enregistreuse. « Très bien. J'imagine que ça me fait juste bizarre de te faire payer. J'avais pensé faire ça en guise de faveur.

– Et j'apprécie cette pensée. Tu as un cœur généreux, répondit Alice. Mais je ne suis pas venue vers toi parce que je voulais un service gratuit. Et en plus, tu ne devrais vraiment pas te sentir mal de me faire payer. Je suis sûre que tu sais que l'argent n'est pas vraiment un problème pour nous.

– Vraiment ? » J'ai jeté un coup d'œil insistant sur la Ferrari rouge vif qui était visible à travers la vitrine du magasin. En la regardant, je sentais que je devais me protéger les yeux sinon ils risqueraient d'être endommagés. « Ça me parait si difficile à croire.

– Ha-ha » Alice attrapa le sac du comptoir. « Très drôle. J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives t'habituer aux belles voitures Bella.

– Les belles voitures ça va, plaisantai-je en lui tendant le reçu. Les voitures à la James Bond d'un autre côté… c'est autre chose »

Alors que je rangeais le chèque d'Alice et que je me retournais pour verrouiller la caisse enregistreuse, je me suis soudainement demandé combien de fois je répéterais cette action familière. Dans un an, y aurait-il quelqu'un d'autre à ma place, servant les clients et emballant les achats dans ces sacs en papier brun ? Serait-ce quelqu'un d'autre qui écouterait le doux tintement de la clochette qui pendait au-dessus de la porte tout en souriant au son ?

Mais et si cette personne ne souriait pas à ce son ? Et si cette personne le trouvait ennuyeux au lieu d'être charmant ? La ferait-elle retirer ?

« Où étais-tu ? »

La voix chantante d'Alice me secoua de ma rêverie. Je me retournai pour lui faire face tout en lui faisant sourire gêné. « J'essaie de voir l'avenir. J'oublie toujours que c'est ton domaine.

– Eh bien, il semble parfois qu'il ne soit pas toujours le mien non plus. Je ne suis pas infaillible comme tu le sais »

En lui lançant un sourire triste, je déclarai : « Eh bien, tu restes meilleure que moi de toute façon »

Alice fronça les sourcils en paraissant soudain inquiète. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? A quoi pensais-tu à l'instant ? »

Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. « Dernièrement j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Je continue de m'interroger sur le devenir de cet endroit une fois que je serai partie. Quand je serai l'une d'entre vous. Je sais que cela n'arrivera peut-être pas avant un certain temps. Pour autant que nous le sachions, cela peut prendre des années avant que les Volturi ne décident de passer à l'action. Mais je continue de me prendre la tête avec ce genre de problème, même si je n'ai pas encore à m'en occuper »

Alice acquiesça. « Je le comprends » Elle regarda le magasin autour d'elle, son regard doré étudiant les murs rouge vin et les étagères solides en bois sombre. « Cet endroit… tu as fait ce qu'il en est. Je suis sûre qu'il t'est très cher et devoir y renoncer un jour… je suis sûre que ça ne sera pas facile pour toi.

– Ça ne le sera pas, admis-je. Mais ça doit être fait. Et le moment venu… eh bien, je veux juste y être préparée de la meilleure manière possible. Je ne veux rien laisser d'inachevé. Je ne peux pas simplement abandonner cet endroit et partir. J'ai toujours une échéance de paiement avec la propriétaire précédente, et je lui dois encore de l'argent. Elle mérite mieux que de découvrir que la personne à qui elle a vendu sa librairie a tout simplement disparu »

Alice hocha de nouveau la tête tout en réfléchissant. « D'accord. Je vois. La bonne nouvelle c'est que ton problème n'est pas si difficile à résoudre. Mon avis est qu'il vaut mieux vendre le magasin, ou du moins donner l'impression que tu le vends »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas.

– Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pourrais – ou n'importe lequel d'entre nous pourrait – l'acheter pour donner l'impression que tu abandonnes ton commerce. L'endroit serait toujours à toi bien entendu. Il paraîtrait ainsi qu'il y ait un nouveau propriétaire. De cette façon, tu n'aurais pas à laisser la propriétaire précédente dans l'expectative. Elle obtient son argent et tu peux garder le magasin. Nous pourrons faire tout cela sous de fausses identités »

Je la regardai. « De fausses identités ?

– Eh bien tu sais. Si tu dois disparaître d'une manière ou d'une autre, quelqu'un pourrait commencer à enquêter. Charlie, par exemple. Il pourrait trouver toutes les informations qu'il veut pour découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé avant ta disparition. Finalement il pourrait découvrir que ta librairie a changé de propriétaire, et si ton nom apparaît… »

J'ai hoché la tête tout en levant la main pour lui signifier que j'avais compris. « J'ai compris _ça_. Je parlais du terme en général » Je lui lançai un regard incrédule en me penchant plus près et baissant la voix comme si j'avais peur d'être entendue. « De fausses identités ? _Vraiment _? Tu fais ce genre de truc ? »

Alice haussa les épaules. « Passeports, certificats de naissance, permis de conduire… C'est ce que nous devons faire si nous voulons vivre parmi les humains et recommencer à zéro dans un nouvel endroit toutes les quelques années »

J'ai hoché la tête lentement en ne sachant tout d'abord pas quoi penser. Mais en même temps, je me sentais stupide – parce que comment les Cullen auraient-ils pu arriver si loin dans les sociétés humaines s'ils n'avaient pas falsifié leur date de naissance et autres informations personnelles ?

J'ai tapé mes doigts contre le comptoir en commençant à considérer sa suggestion.

Alice leva son autre sourcil. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules. « Cela ne me semble pas mauvais. C'est mieux que les autres alternatives qui sont de vendre cet endroit à quelqu'un que je ne connais même pas. Et pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un pourrait être même intéressé à acheter un petit commerce comme celui-ci. Le chiffre d'affaire n'est pas très attractif. Beaucoup de clients sont plus attirés par les plus grands magasins parce qu'ils possèdent des sélections plus importantes avec des prix plus attractifs. La réel valeur de cet endroit… » Je grimaçai et secouai la tête. « Aie »

Les yeux d'Alice brillèrent. « Et pourtant tu t'accroches bec et ongles à cet endroit. C'est agréable de voir que tout me monde n'est pas motivé par l'appât du gain »

Je ris doucement et tristement. « Cet endroit m'a permis à ce jour de me nourrir et de payer mon loyer. Ce qui m'a toujours suffi » J'ai regardé autour de moi cet espace chaleureux et accueillant et je soupirai doucement. « Je sais que ça ne me tuera pas de laisser cet endroit derrière moi. Je sais que je survivrais. Mais quand même… ça va faire mal »

Alice tendit sa main pour toucher mon bras. « Bella, si ça peut aider, souviens-toi que tu ne le laisses pas derrière toi. Pas vraiment. Tu peux toujours revenir. Ce sera complètement sûr dans quelques décennies »

Je souris tout en bannissant cette mélancolie. « Des décennies ? Les gens vivront sur la lune d'ici là. Et ils auront tous des voitures volantes »

Alice rit. « C'est ce qu'on disait dans les années 70. Crois-moi Bella – le monde ne change pas aussi vite qu'on le pense »

J'imagine que cela restait à voir.

Le soir même, Alice et moi nous nous installèrent autour de la table basse de mon salon comme tant d'autres soirs de la semaine dernière. Nous avions passé plusieurs heures à planifier le mariage, à échanger des idées, à réfléchir aux détails et à les écrire. Pas qu'il soit nécessaire de les écrire vu que la mémoire d'Alice était infaillible – c'était plus pour moi que pour elle.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Alice avait appris que j'avais le don pour faire de vraies roses en papier. Elle était devenue extatique et m'avait même fait promettre de le lui enseigner. C'est ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire ce soir.

« Nous devons en faire des dizaines, me dit-elle maintenant. Même des centaines si possible. Au moins autant que le temps nous le permet »

Enfin, je reçus une explication sur l'utilité des énormes piles de papier en soie qu'elle avait acheté plus tôt au magasin. Apparemment, elle allait tous les utiliser pour les roses.

« Je voulais mettre des vraies fleurs mais il fait trop froid. Elles mourraient, poursuivit-elle. Pas que ça me dérange que ce soit l'hiver. C'est plutôt excitant – je n'ai jamais été auparavant à un mariage en plein air au mois de février.

– Et tu n'en as jamais organisé un. Je suppose qu'il y a une première fois pour tout »

C'était l'un des points le plus charmant du mariage d'Esmée et Miguel – la cérémonie se déroulerait à l'extérieur dans le jardin. Au début, j'avais été surprise lorsqu'Alice l'avait suggéré mais ensuite, je dus admettre que j'aimais l'idée. Bien sûr, il faisait froid mais Ithaca en hiver était plus que magnifique.

Le mariage avait également un autre point particulier. Non seulement la cérémonie aurait lieu à l'extérieur, mais elle se passerait à minuit. J'étais à peu près certaine que c'était plus que rare, mais se serait certainement la plus merveilleuse célébration de mariage à laquelle je n'ai jamais assisté.

Je tendis la main pour prendre une autre feuille de papier en soie bleu foncé et je commençai à la plier en rose. Alice imita mes actions de l'autre côté de la table. La sienne était blanche – nous avions convenu qu'elle serait en charge des roses blanches. Je lui avais brièvement expliqué ma technique et comme prévu, elle avait instantanément compris. Sa contribution était plus que bienvenue. Faire des roses était un travail lent et précis, et Alice était beaucoup plus rapide que moi.

« Croisant les doigts pour avoir du beau temps, lui dis-je. Mais là encore, je ne pense pas que tu aurais laissé Esmée et Miguel choisir le samedi si tu savais déjà qu'il allait pleuvoir ou autre »

Alice sourit. « C'est vrai. Ne t'inquiète pas. Le temps sera clair. Eh bien, il fera froid – mais agréable. Et devine quoi ? La nuit sera claire. Pas de nuages.

– Sensationnel » Je tendis la main pour prendre un autre feuillet de papier bleu. « Un mariage au clair de lune. Tu t'es dépassée. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu as fait du jardin au fait »

Personne n'avait encore été autorisé à voir la cour arrière. J'avais passé quelques jours à Ithaca chez les Cullen plus tôt cette semaine et Alice avait refusé de laisser quiconque, même Jasper, s'approcher du jardin ou du salon.

« Eh bien, tout n'est pas encore terminé mais j'ai déjà travaillé sur deux ou trois choses. Il me manque encore les chaises, les lumières et ça » Alice tendit le bouton de rose blanc sur lequel elle travaillait. Il paraissait étonnamment réaliste.

« Et les gens, ajoutai-je. Je veux dire les vampires »

Elle sourit. « Je leur ai dit de rester à l'écart jusqu'à samedi soir. Je veux que tout le monde soit pleinement opérationnel. Esmée et Miguel arriveront en dernier, juste avant la cérémonie.

– Combien viennent ? » demandai-je curieusement. Un flot de papillons décolla dans mon estomac. J'étais nerveuse mais dans le bon sens. Samedi n'était que dans deux jours.

« Eh bien, le reste de notre famille et les Denali bien sûr, commença à énumérer Alice. Carlisle et Jasper ont quelques amis à travers le monde et certains d'entre eux viennent probablement aussi. Ce n'était pas facile de tous les joindre parce que la plupart d'entre eux sont des nomades » Elle fit une pause en trempant la base de la rose dans de la colle et la mettant de côté. « Miguel n'a pas de famille et il n'a jamais eu de clan. C'est la première fois qu'il rencontre le reste de nos amis. Et la première fois qu'il est témoin de tant de vampires se rassemblant à un seul endroit »

Il ne serait pas le seul puisque c'était également ma première fête de vampires. Je me demandai à quel point se serait bizarre d'être la seule humaine là-bas.

J'interrogeai Alice sur Miguel, voulant en savoir plus sur ses antécédents avant de finalement le rencontrer samedi. Je ne savais pratiquement rien de lui. Elle me dit que Miguel était né vers les années soixante. Il ne se souvenait pas beaucoup de sa vie humaine, excepté qu'elle avait été plus ou moins misérable. Il était orphelin depuis sa plus tendre enfance et avait vécu la majeure partie de sa vie d'adolescente dans des orphelinats et des familles d'accueil.

« En vieillissant, il s'est retrouvé en mauvaise compagnie, continua Alice tandis que sa voix prenait un ton plus triste. Tu sais… drogues, vols, les trucs habituels. Il n'arrêtait pas de se heurter de temps à autre avec les forces de l'ordre.

– Incroyable » J'ai haussé les sourcils en étant légèrement prise au dépourvu par sa révélation. « Je ne savais pas qu'il avait eu une vie si difficile »

Alice haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, quand tu le rencontreras et que tu lui parleras, tu auras probablement du mal à le croire aussi. Il est très différent de l'homme qu'il prétend avoir été. Peut-être à cause de toutes ces années qu'il a dû passer seul, ou peut-être grâce à Esmée. Ou parce qu'il avait pour la première fois de sa vie, une famille autour de lui.

– Comment est-il devenu vampire ? demandai-je curieusement. Sais-tu qui l'a transformé ? »

Alice secoua la tête. « Probablement un nomade. Quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de s'attaquer à des gens qui ne manqueraient certainement à personne, comme les sans-abri et les hors-la-loi. Quoi qu'il en soit, par une bizarrerie du destin Miguel est tombé sur ce vampire une nuit. Il ne se souvient pas beaucoup de la rencontre – seulement de l'attaque et de la douleur qui sont venues de la transformation. Mais voilà le problème, le vampire qui a mordu Miguel ne voulait probablement que se nourrir de lui et non d'en faire un vampire. Peut-être a-t-il été négligent ou peut-être qu'il n'était pas assoiffé au point de se rassasier de lui jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ou il a peut-être cru que les blessures et la perte de sang de Miguel suffiraient pour l'achever. Quoi qu'il en soit Miguel n'est pas mort. Il avait juste assez de sang et de venin dans les veines pour initier la transformation. Mais il a fallu des jours avant que la transformation ne soit achevée – moins il y a de venin dans la circulation sanguine, plus le changement est long »

Je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Involontairement, mes pensées dérivèrent vers ce qui m'attendait, la transformation à venir. On m'avait dit que le pire était la douleur inimaginable lorsque le venin de vampire coulait dans les veines. Et cette douleur durait des jours…

Je frissonnai intérieurement en essayant de repousser cette pensée. Inutile de se prendre la tête pour quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être arriver dans des mois, voire des années.

Je me suis à nouveau concentrée sur notre tâche et après ce qui me parut des heures de torsion, de pliage et de collage, nous décidâmes que nous avions assez de roses. Nous venions juste de leur fabriquer des tiges lorsque le téléphone d'Alice sonna.

« Enfin, marmonna Alice dans un souffle tout en levant à peine les yeux de sa tâche alors qu'elle répondait et plaçait le téléphone à son oreille avec son épaule. Mettez-les dans le salon pour l'instant, répondit-elle sans même attendre la question. Mais ne jette pas un coup d'œil dans le jardin. Je le _saurais_ si tu essayes » Elle raccrocha sans autre forme de procès.

« Carlisle, expliqua-t-elle. Lui et Jasper apportaient les chaises que j'avais commandées il y a plusieurs jours.

– Oh » J'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas revu Carlisle depuis deux jours. J'imaginai qu'Alice l'avait réquisitionné avec Jasper ces dernières 48h.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû compter les jours depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Je ne devrais pas.

Et pourtant, c'est ce que je faisais.

Alice me dit soudain quelque chose. Distraite, je levai mon regard du bouton de rose bleu foncé que je fixais avec la tige de ruban vert.

« Les lanternes de glace, répéta-t-elle. Devrais-je les mettre dans le jardin _et_ la cour avant, ou juste dans la cour avant ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Je ne peux pas me décider »

Tout en réfléchissant, je tendis la main pour prendre un autre bouton de rose bleu. « Tu as fait des lanternes de glace ?

– Bien sûr. Elles sont belles et festives. Et faciles à faire »

Je me demandai comment elle avait réussi à trouver le temps pour faire tout ça. Elle avait plus d'heures par jour que la plupart des gens car d'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas besoin de dormir. Cela pouvait expliquer comment elle était parvenue à tout faire. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle était, eh bien… Alice.

Je lui dis alors que quoi qu'elle décide, ça aurait fier allure. Je pouvais facilement imaginer à quel point la maison serait belle une fois que tout serait fini.

Je passais ensuite le vendredi après-midi à Ithaca pour aider Alice dans les préparatifs de dernière minute et essayant la plupart du temps d'être utile. J'ai arrangé les roses en papier bleues et blanches en bouquets tout en les éparpillant autour de la maison, puis sous les directives d'Alice, j'ai bordé l'allée de la maison et l'allée du jardin avec des lanternes de glace. Elle était toujours réticente à laisser quiconque près du jardin avant qu'il ne soit terminé, donc je suppose que je devrais me considérer comme étant une privilégiée lorsqu'elle fit une exception pour moi. Nous avions passé une bonne heure dans le jardin à suspendre des lustres à cordes blanches et bleu foncé sur les arbres et les buissons. Alice les avait fabriquées elle-même en utilisant des ballons de différentes tailles et de la ficelle de papier trempé de colle pour créer des boules rondes de différentes tailles. Un autre mystère résolu : je m'étais interrogée sur l'utilité des rouleaux de ficelle en papier au début de la semaine.

Quand Alice me ramena à la maison ce soir-là, les articulations de mes mains me faisaient souffrir et j'étais fatiguée mais heureuse. Il était facile d'admettre que j'avais apprécié la semaine, aussi chargée avait-elle été.

Le samedi matin, il faisait frais et le temps était vivifiant. Habituellement le froid ne me dérangeait pas mais là j'espérais que les températures ne baisseraient pas trop. Aussi nerveuse que j'étais à propos de la soirée à venir, je l'attendais aussi avec impatience. Profiter d'une cérémonie en plein air serait un peu difficile si j'étais au bord de la congélation. Et si quelqu'un allait geler, ce serait moi. Les vampires n'étaient pas menacés par le temps froid car ils ne le ressentaient pas comme les humains.

Je ne m'attendis pas à voir Alice avant la soirée. Je savais qu'elle finissait le jardin tout en étant occupée à d'autres préparatifs de dernier moment, comme essayer de décider combien elle devrait mettre de lanternes sous le porche. Je supposai que Jasper et Carlisle l'aidaient, à condition qu'elle leur permette de toucher quoi que ce soit. C'est pourquoi je ne m'attendais à voir aucun Cullen avant ce soir.

J'ignorai encore ce que la matinée avait à m'offrir.

J'étais sur le point de quitter ma maison pour commencer ma journée à la librairie. J'attrapai mon manteau sur le dos d'une chaise où je l'avais jeté la nuit dernière et je balançai mon sac sur l'épaule pour me diriger en direction de la porte. Alors que je chaussai mes chaussures et fermai la fermeture éclair de mon manteau, il m'arrivait de jeter un coup d'œil de temps à autre à l'extérieur par la fenêtre de ma porte d'entrée.

Il faisait encore noir dehors mais quelque chose dans l'allée d'arbre menant à la rue attira mon attention. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre en plissant les yeux. L'allée était trop sombre pour que je puisse y voir clairement mais je pus distinguer deux silhouettes debout à l'ombre des arbres près de la rue. Il y avait quelque chose de familier chez elles.

Les réverbères derrière elles projetaient deux ombres sur le fond blanc. Puis l'une d'entre elle bougea. Ce faisant, la lumière saisit ses cheveux.

Le bronze brilla dans l'obscurité, étincelant comme une pièce de cuivre polie.

Je me figeai.

Parce que je reconnaissais cette teinte. Je reconnaissais cette nuance de bronze inhabituelle.

Au début, mon cœur sembla tomber dans mon ventre. Puis il redécolla dans un rythme effréné.

Je me suis éloignée de la fenêtre. J'ai appuyé ma tête contre le mur. Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je me demandai pourquoi l'univers souhaitait que je fasse face à mon passé révolu maintenant au lieu de plus tard. Où était la hâte ? Pourquoi cela n'aurait-il pas pu attendre quelques heures de plus ?

_Et ils disent que je suis impatiente._

Je pris une autre profonde inspiration.

_Oh Alice_, pensais-je doucement tout en fermant les yeux._ Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue ?_

Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas vu venir. Peut-être que l'organisation du mariage lui prenait toute son attention et l'empêchait de porter une attention particulière à l'avenir des membres de sa famille. Peut-être même ne savait-elle pas qu'Edward arriverait quelques heures plus tôt.

J'ai considéré mes options. Je pouvais rester à l'intérieur encore quelques minutes, faire comme si je n'avais pas du tout remarqué son arrivée et attendre qu'il s'en _aille… parte._ Ensuite, je passerais une journée habituelle, travaillerais quelques heures à la librairie et rentrerais chez moi dans l'après-midi pour partir au mariage le soir. _Et alors_ je le verrais. Tout se passerait comme prévu. Comme attendu. Ce n'était pas un crime si énorme non ? C'était le processus auquel je m'étais préparée. Pas à _ça_.

Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Les deux silhouettes lointaines étaient toujours là. Je les regardai encore un peu comme pour me prouver leur réalité. Que je ne les imaginais pas. Que je ne l'imaginais pas _lui_.

Alors que je me tenais encore là et que je regardais à travers les rideaux comme un voisin curieux et désespéré d'obtenir des commérages, j'ai soudainement commencé à me sentir stupide. Embarrassée même. Parce que j'étais chez moi – cette ville était ma maison. Pourquoi devrais-je me cacher ? D'Edward parmi tous ?

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas en finir tout de suite ? J'étais censée le rencontrer au mariage de toute façon. Il était inutile de retarder l'inévitable.

Et ce n'est pas comme s'il allait me… mordre.

_Ha-ha. Très drôle_. J'ai roulé des yeux à mes propres pensées tout en riant doucement.

Puis comme dans un rêve en me sentant légèrement hors de mon corps, je me suis éloignée du mur. Mes mains ne tremblèrent pas alors qu'elles se tendirent pour tourner la poignée de la porte. Mes genoux ne se dérobèrent pas lorsque je sortis dans la froide matinée de février. Et mon cœur – au lieu de vouloir s'échapper de ma poitrine comme il y a un instant, est devenu étonnamment calme. Juste un badaboum régulier et lent en tandem avec mes pas.

La façon dont mon corps réagissait était étrange en me donnant l'impression de descendre l'allée trop rapidement. Pour être honnête, je m'attendais à réagir différemment. Je m'attendais à ressentir un coup de douleur dans mon cœur. Pas un coup puissant mais faible tout de même. Le genre de coup qu'on ressent quand on regarde quelque chose tout en se demandant si on aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour changer les choses. Parce qu'en fin de compte, c'est tout ce qu'on pouvait faire. Il suffisait de regarder en arrière et de se le demander. Et sentir ce petit coup de couteau parce qu'on sait qu'il n'y a pas de réponses claires.

Mais il n'y eu pas de coup de couteau, aucune douleur alors que je m'approchais lentement des deux hommes silencieux qui attendaient dans l'ombre. Cela voulait-il dire que je ne me le demandais plus ? Que je ne regardais plus en arrière ?

Peut-être que oui.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux tournés pour me regarder en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, leur conversation silencieuse cessant. Alors que je m'approchais d'eux, je plissai les yeux et inclinai la tête presque comme si je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à mes sens. Presque comme si je ne pouvais pas totalement croire que c'était vrai.

Mon regard parcourut les traits familiers d'Edward en saisissant sa présence et je m'arrêtai à quelques pas de lui comme pour garder une distance polie. Je savais qui était l'autre personne en sa compagnie même si je n'avais pas jeté un coup d'œil sur lui durant le court trajet de ma porte d'entrée à l'allée d'arbres. Je savais que c'était Carlisle sans avoir besoin de le regarder. Je le savais parce que sa présence m'était familière. Elle était également réelle : tangible. On ne pouvait douter de son existence. Je n'avais pas besoin de le voir pour être consciente et certaine de sa présence.

Alors que je gardais les yeux sur le garçon aux cheveux de bronze qui était toujours figé sans sa perfection de dix-sept ans, presque comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'air. Tout comme il avait disparu huit ans plus tôt. En un clin d'œil, il pouvait disparaître.

L'expression d'Edward était figée alors que je continuais de le considérer. Elle était neutre mais méfiante, presque comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je fasse quelque chose d'imprévisible d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais même s'il maintint une expression lisse sur son visage, un éventail d'émotions traversa ses prunelles durant ces quelques secondes silencieuses. Surprise. Attente. Perplexité. Choc. Et pour une quelconque raison, du contentement.

Ajustant le sac sur mon épaule, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Carlisle. Il ne me regardait pas ses yeux étaient également fixés sur Edward, observant sa réaction.

Le silence ne dura probablement pas longtemps, mais malgré tout il parut sans fin. Parce qu'apparemment personne n'allait prendre l'initiative à part moi, je finis par me racler la gorge.

« Euh… bonjour »

Enfin. Ma salutation sembla libérer Edward de son état figé.

« Bella », répondit-il avec un petit hochement de tête. Sa voix était douce, prudente. Presque comme s'il s'attendait toujours à ce que j'explose ou autre.

En me tournant vers Carlisle, je demandai : « Suis-je en train d'interrompre quelque chose ? »

Carlisle détourna son regard d'Edward et secoua la tête. « Non. Edward… » Il hésita. « Edward est arrivé à Ithaca il y a quelques temps et il me cherchait. On lui a dit que j'étais en route pour ici et il m'a rejoint »

J'ai hoché la tête en recommençant à observer Edward. Il ne me regardait plus mais comme il sentit mon examen, il me lança un autre regard prudent.

Son attitude passive commença à me confondre. J'étais sûre que c'était un choc pour lui de me voir après une si longue période et bien sûr cela me secouait aussi. Mais est-ce que ça aidait d'agir avec distance et réserve ? Et d'ailleurs, c'est lui qui se tenait dans l'allée qui menait à chez moi. Cela ne devrait pas être une énorme surprise pour lui qu'il puisse m'y rencontrer. Ne lui était-il pas venu à l'esprit que je pouvais sortir d'un instant à l'autre ? Il aurait dû le savoir et s'y attendre. Il se tenait presque debout devant ma cour pour l'amour de Dieu.

« Tu es en avance, lui dis-je en me demandant si je pouvais au moins lui tirer quelques mots. Alice a dit que personne n'arriverait avant le soir »

Un coin de la bouche d'Edward se releva légèrement. Ce n'était même pas un demi-sourire, sans parler du sourire tordu que j'avais tant aimé il y a toutes ces années. Mais c'était un début.

« C'était en quelque sorte une… décision inattendue, expliqua-t-il doucement. Un caprice. Je n'avais pas prévu de venir en avance »

Entendre la douceur de sa voix était étrange après tout ce temps. Elle appartenait à une autre vie cette voix.

Edward cherchait mon visage plus ouvertement maintenant qu'il y a un instant. Cela sembla le surprendre que je m'adresse à lui si carrément et sans réserve.

« Pas que le moment de mon arrivée soit important, poursuivit-il. Je suis sûr que… » Il hésita en riant doucement et ironiquement. « Eh bien, je suis sûr d'être la dernière personne que tu souhaites voir en ce moment en tout cas »

J'ai tourné mes yeux vers Carlisle. « Huit ans et _finalement_, il lit dans mes pensées »

Il y eut une lourde pause. Pour une fois, Carlisle ne sut quoi dire ensuite.

Edward avait de nouveau l'air prudent. Mais pas très choqué – il semblait s'attendre à mes paroles.

Je considérai les deux vampires avec les sourcils levés. « Oh allez, dis-je finalement. Je plaisante. C'était une _plaisanterie_. Une mauvaise je l'admets mais quelqu'un doit bien essayer de briser la glace »

Carlisle eut un rire doux, presque soulagé. Puis il regarda Edward.

Ce dernier était passé de prudent à suspicieux, la confusion façonnant ses traits angéliques. Un froncement commença à plisser son front.

Je l'étudiai un instant. « Tu ne me crois pas »

Edward jeta un coup d'œil au sol comme pour se détendre. Comme pour se laisser à croire que je lui parlais vraiment d'une manière relativement civilisée au lieu de chercher le meilleur arbre pour l'y pendre.

« Eh bien, commença-t-il en laissant échapper un rire sans joie. Je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre pourquoi je peux avoir du mal à y croire. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à un accueil chaleureux de ta part. Mais là encore, tu as toujours eu la capacité de me surprendre avec tout ce que tu fais et dis. Cela n'a manifestement pas changé chez toi.

– Alors que toi tu fais toujours des suppositions sur les gens qui t'entourent pour en tirer des conclusions. Et tu finis tout surpris quand quelqu'un ne se comporte pas comme tu l'attendais. Cela n'a manifestement pas changé chez _toi_ »

Un autre demi-sourire. « Une faille arrogante commune aux lecteurs d'esprit j'imagine »

J'ai croisé mes bras sur ma poitrine. « Je vois »

Pendant un temps, je me demandai si mes mots l'avaient offensé parce qu'il fronçait soudainement les sourcils. Mais alors il jeta un coup d'œil vers Carlisle tout en secouant la tête. « Non ça va, dit-il doucement.

– Si tu en es certain », consentit Carlisle.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas participé à une conversation où je n'entendais pas la moitié des propos – ou pensées.

Edward s'éclaircit la gorge. « Carlisle vient de proposer de partir et de nous laisser un peu d'intimité si nous souhaitons parler, expliqua-t-il en remarquant ma perplexité. Mais je suis sûr qu'il restera du temps pour ça plus tard. Tu dois être pressée »

J'ai regardé ma montre. Pour être honnête, je n'étais pas pressée pour l'instant mais je ne dis rien pour nier ses paroles. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à avoir une conversation approfondie avec lui tout de suite. Je voulais un moment pour faire le point. J'ai réalisé que jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas bien saisi le fait que je le reverrais. C'était presque comme si j'avais toujours à moitié espéré que quelqu'un viendrait me dire qu'Edward ne viendrait pas du tout au mariage.

Avais-je secrètement espéré ça ? Que je n'aurais pas à le voir ?

Je ne pensais pas que c'était le cas. Bien sûr j'avais été nerveuse aujourd'hui mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j'étais absolument opposée à l'idée de le revoir. J'avais toujours su qu'inévitablement, je le rencontrerais tôt ou tard.

Peut-être n'avais-je pas été aussi mentalement préparée que je l'avais cru.

Il semblait que nous étions deux. Edward déplaçait son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Il était agité d'une manière très inhabituelle pour un vampire. Il semblait plus ou moins impatient de partir et d'échapper à cette situation. Pour une quelconque raison, j'ai trouvé ça légèrement offensant. Je réalisai qu'une partie de moi en attendait plus de sa part. Une explication. Des excuses peut-être. Ou au moins quelques mots aimables. _Quelque chose_.

Il était évident que cela n'allait pas se passer ainsi.

Je compris que la situation l'avait pris au dépourvu et qu'il avait probablement besoin de temps tout comme moi. Je savais aussi qu'il le ferait à ses propres conditions. Il y avait évidemment beaucoup de choses que nous devrions discuter mais il fallait être deux pour avoir cette conversation si particulière.

« J'imagine que je te verrai au mariage », déclara Edward. Sa voix était polie mais soudainement très distante, presque dédaigneuse.

Je répondis avec autant d'enthousiasme. « D'accord. Au mariage »

Carlisle lança un regard à Edward qui me fit me demander si lui aussi était perplexe, peut-être même légèrement désapprobateur devant la manière dont Edward fuyait la situation. J'ai attiré son attention en lui donnant un haussement d'épaules à peine perceptible pour lui dire que ça allait. Puis je me tournai de nouveau vers Edward – il observait de près l'échange muet entre Carlisle et moi.

A ce stade, je n'attendis pas exactement à ce qu'il dise autre chose, mais il me surprit. L'expression sur son visage passa de lointaine à chaude alors qu'il me lançait un autre regard de plus. Mais il y avait plus que de la chaleur. Il était difficile de ne pas voir la soudaine douleur d'une perte dans ses yeux. « C'était… bon de te voir Bella »

Il me fallut du temps pour savoir quoi répondre. Je veux dire, que pouvais-je dire à ça ?

Je ne sus pas comment Edward interpréta mon silence. Après avoir échangé un regard avec Carlisle, il se retourna simplement et s'éloigna.

Je suis restée là longtemps silencieuse après sa disparition dans cette froide matinée de février. Une partie de moi se souvint de la dernière fois que je l'avais vu s'éloigner de moi. Et ça se produisit. Ce petit coup de douleur que j'attendais plus tôt pulsa soudainement dans mon cœur.

Mes poumons se relâchèrent en une profonde inspiration. « Eh bien, soupirai-je. Ok. _C'est _arrivé »

Je pouvais sentir les yeux de Carlisle sur moi, étudiant mon visage. Le lire comme un livre ouvert. Il était très doué pour ça. Trop apparemment. Parce qu'un instant plus tard, il tendit la main pour toucher mon bras pour m'éloigner de ma petite bulle de misère et de souvenirs.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il doucement. C'était très prévenant de sa part.

J'ai hoché la tête en me demandant qui j'essayais de convaincre, lui ou moi. « Ouais. Je suis juste un peu prise au dépourvu c'est tout. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir tout de suite. Et ici, de tous les endroits »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Il ne s'attendait pas à te voir non plus.

– Je l'ai remarqué » J'enroulai mes bras autour de moi en faisant face à la direction où Edward avait disparu et commençant à me diriger lentement vers la rue. Carlisle se plaça à mes côtés.

Pour une quelconque raison, le comportement d'Edward me dérangeait plus qu'il n'aurait dû. « Il n'aurait pas pu s'éloigner plus rapidement de moi.

– Je ne m'inquiéterais pas de son attitude bien que je comprenne pourquoi elle doit te déranger, apaisa Carlisle. Comme je l'ai dit, il ne s'attendait pas à te voir. Il est juste venu me demander mon avis sur… quelque chose. Il avait l'intention de ne rester qu'un court instant »

C'est vrai. Il avait donc prévu d'être parti bien avant mon apparition. Je me demandai en vain sur quoi il avait eu besoin de l'avis de Carlisle et pourquoi cela n'aurait pas pu attendre la soirée.

Nous marchâmes un moment un silence. Je luttai soudainement pour saisir la situation en essayant d'intérioriser le fait qu'Edward était ici – que je l'avais vu. Ça ne marchait pas encore tout à fait.

Après un moment de silence, Carlisle se racla doucement la gorge en me tirant de mes pensées.

« Peut-être que ça n'a pas été seulement le fait de te voir qui l'a déstabilisé », suggéra-t-il son ton étant à présent hésitant. Prudent. « C'est peut-être ta réaction qui… l'a pris au dépourvu.

– Que veux-tu dire ? demandai-je. Comment aurais-je dû réagir alors ? Comment _s'attendait_-il à ce que je réagisse ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux te dire ce qu'il attendait » Il chercha ses mots tandis que sa voix redevenait hésitante. « Mais j'imagine… eh bien tu sais dans quel état d'esprit il était lorsqu'il a quitté Forks il y a huit ans » Carlisle me jeta un coup d'œil comme pour voir si je l'écoutais bien. « Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que tu puisses vivre une vie humaine normale et sûre. Que tu puisses être heureuse »

J'attendis en silence qu'il continue en sachant que je devrais l'écouter. Carlisle comprenait mieux Edward que moi.

« Peut-être que te voir maintenant l'a à la fois rendu heureux et triste, continua-t-il. Cela le rend heureux de voir que son souhait est devenu réalité – que tu as eu cette vie normale sans incident qu'il a toujours voulu que tu aies. Que tu as évolué »

J'ai hoché tranquillement la tête. « D'accord »

Carlisle ralentit le rythme en se tournant pour me regarder de nouveau. « Mais peut-être… peut-être qu'il se sent triste pour la même raison » Il s'arrêta. « Parce que tu as évolué »

Afin d'avoir plus de temps pour réfléchir, je me détournai de ses yeux aimables pour regarder le visage des gens qui se précipitaient à nos côtés pour se rendre au travail. Pour la dixième fois ce matin, j'eus l'impression d'être à court de mots.

« Il ne peut pas vraiment m'en vouloir, murmurai-je doucement, d'être passée à autre chose. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. Et Edward savait ce qu'il faisait dès le moment où il a pris la décision de quitter Forks – il savait à l'avance ce qui allait arriver. Je n'ai pas eu le même privilège.

– Il ne te blâme pas, répondit Carlisle tout aussi doucement. Peut-être se blâme-t-il. Et peut-être est-il enfin parvenu à réaliser pleinement ce qu'il a perdu en faisant ce choix ce jour-là »

J'étais tellement concentrée sur la conversation et la confusion de mes pensées qui me traversaient la tête que je passais presque à côté de la librairie. Ce ne fut que lorsque Carlisle tendit la main pour toucher mon épaule que je remarquais que nous étions arrivés.

« Eh bien si c'est le cas, il doit s'en remettre, déclarai-je en sortant les clés pour nous laisser entrer. Je _l'ai_ fait. Alors pourquoi pas lui aussi ? »

J'ai réalisé à quel point mes paroles étaient dures mais elles étaient vraies. Et pour être honnête, je n'étais pas certaine de la sympathie que j'étais prête à offrir à Edward. Après tout c'était lui qui avait pris une décision nous concernant tous les deux. Je n'étais pas amère à ce sujet – plus maintenant. Et j'étais plus que disposée à mettre tout cela derrière nous, à lui en parler et à purifier l'air une bonne fois pour toute. Mais si Edward se comportait ainsi, s'il choisissait de se vautrer dans le passée pour le reste de son existence… je ne savais tout simplement pas quoi faire à ce sujet. Ou quoi penser d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui m'aurait aidé si j'avais décidé de faire pareil ?

_Si j'ai surmonté mon chagrin, il peut aussi surmonter le sien._

J'allumai quelques lumières, enlevai mon manteau et le jetai sur la chaise derrière le comptoir un peu plus agressivement que je ne le pensais. Les évènements inattendus de la dernière heure et les émotions l'accompagnant, prenaient le dessus sur moi.

Carlisle me considéra tranquillement pendant un moment avant de traverser le magasin à pas calmes. Comme toujours, il sentait mon agitation.

« Bella, commença-t-il d'une voix calme et apaisante. Je ne veux pas que tu comprennes de travers ce que je vais te dire. Je veux que tu saches que je ne prends pas le parti d'Edward en disant ce que je vais te dire. Tu sais ce que je pense de sa décision de quitter Forks. Ce que je ressens depuis le début »

J'ai hoché la tête en me demandant ce qu'il allait dire. « D'accord »

Il prit une inspiration silencieuse tandis que la lueur dans ses yeux devenait pensive. « Tu dois comprendre Bella, commença-t-il, que lorsqu'il te reste une infinité de jours à vivres, tu commences à voir le temps différemment. Je veux dire le passage de celui-ci. La façon dont tu le vis change simplement dans cette vie. Parfois rien qu'un seul jour ou un an, peut sembler aussi long qu'un siècle entier. Et pourtant quand on regarde les décennies passées, on a parfois l'impression qu'une seule seconde s'est écoulées. C'est très… contradictoires » Il fit une pause et eut un rire doux, presque triste. « Tu peux te souvenir parfaitement et sans effort de chaque instant, de chaque seconde de ta vie de vampire. C'est une bénédiction… mais c'est aussi une malédiction. Nous sommes incapables d'oublier. Une chose s'étant produite des années, voire des décennies auparavant… nous paraît encore fraîche et nouvelle dans nos esprits. Et ça le sera toujours. Pour les vampires, c'est un défi de vivre le moment présent quand il est si simple de vivre dans le passé »

Réfléchissant à ses propos, je rabattis une mèche de cheveux perdue derrière mon oreille. « Donc tu en train de dire, dis-je en m'appuyant contre le comptoir, qu'il est difficile pour Edward de passer à autre chose parce qu'il est difficile pour lui d'oublier »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Oui »

J'ai regardé le sol. Je pouvais comprendre ça – en quelque sorte. Ou peut-être ne le pouvais-je pas. Tout ce que je pouvais vraiment faire était d'essayer de me mettre à la place d'Edward et d'imaginer ce que c'était que d'avoir une mémoire infaillible. Être capable de se souvenir de chaque instant comme s'il ne datait que d'hier le jour de notre première rencontre, le moment où il m'avait parlé pour la première fois… la première nuit où il était resté dans ma chambre pendant que je dormais, le sentiment de tomber amoureux pour la toute première fois…

Je chérissais toujours ces souvenirs. Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? Mais même si ces jours étaient révolus et passés, et même si cela m'avait fait mal de savoir que je ne pouvais les récupérer, je ne me vautrais pas.

Le temps m'avait donné de la distance et de la perspective. Maintenant, je devais me demander si c'était un luxe que je tenais pour acquis. Parce que si c'était si différent, si difficile pour les vampires… alors comment était-il possible de prendre de la distance, de mettre le passé derrière soi si on pouvait le revivre avec une clarté parfaite pour le reste de sa vie ?

Un toucher frais et doux sur mon menton me fit regarder en arrière.

Les yeux aimables et dorés de Carlisle cherchaient les miens. « Je ne veux pas que tu interprètes mal mes propos. Je ne minimise pas l'effort qu'il t'a fallu pour surmonter ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Edward. Et je n'essaie certainement pas de dire que c'est plus facile parce que tu es humaine »

J'ai hoché rapidement la tête. « Je le sais. Ne t'inquiète pas » Me levant pour m'asseoir sur le comptoir, je baissai les épaules et pris une profonde inspiration. « Tu essayes juste de m'aider à comprendre ce qui doit se passer dans la tête d'Edward. Pour être honnête, je n'avais jamais vu les choses de cette façon. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point cela pouvait être difficile pour les vampires. Cela me fait me demander si cela n'a pas été plus facile pour moi après tout. Je ne suis pas celle qui est tourmentée par des souvenirs vivaces » Je m'arrêtai tout en fronçant les sourcils. « Peut-être qu'Edward avait raison après tout. Peut-être que la mémoire humaine est comme une passoire. Et que quoi qu'il arrive, le temps guérit toutes les blessures de mon espèce »

La lueur dans les yeux de Carlisle était sympathique mais triste. « Les vampires ne sont pas si différents. J'imagine que cela pourrait prendre plus de temps avec nous » Il fit une pause en soutenant mon regard. « Je suis certain qu'Edward y viendra tôt ou tard Bella. Peut-être que te voir et te parler l'aidera à avancer.

– Ou peut-être que ma présence ne sert qu'à répandre du sel sur ses plaies.

– Ou du baume » Il y avait maintenant une trace de sourire sur les lèvres de Carlisle. « Edward finira par surmonter tout ça. Fais-moi confiance. Ce sera peut-être un long chemin à parcourir mais il y arrivera un jour »

Je le considérai pendant un moment. « Tu as parcouru cette même route une fois, lui précisai-je avec attention. Après Esmée. Et pourtant tu ne te vautres pas. Malgré le fait que le temps que tu as passé avec elle fut cent fois plus long que celui qu'Edward a passé avec moi »

Je m'attendis en partie à ce que Carlisle évite mes yeux mais il ne le fit pas. « J'ai peut-être parcouru cette même route pendant un certain temps, admit-il les yeux pensifs. Mais ce qu'il s'est passé entre Esmée et moi… les circonstances étaient très différentes. Et à la fin, comment pourrais-je ressentir de la peine pour quelque chose qui donne à quelqu'un que je chéris tant de fortune et de bonheur ? N'est-ce pas une bénédiction de voir une personne dont je me soucie être si heureuse ? Comment pourrais-je me vautrer et être infiniment triste de perdre Esmée quand je sais combien elle a gagné en rencontrant Miguel ? »

Son altruisme avait toujours cette capacité de me rendre niaise. Même si je savais à quoi m'attendre de sa part, ses paroles me laissèrent sans voix. Étonnée.

« J'imagine que tu as raison, dis-je pensivement et doucement après un moment de réflexion. Pourtant tout le monde ne peut penser comme toi. Tout le monde ne possède pas ce genre de force et d'altruisme.

– Je ne sais pas si c'est un signe de force, contredit Carlisle. Ou d'altruisme d'ailleurs. Tout comme ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse de ressentir du chagrin à propos de quelqu'un qu'on a perdu. C'est ce qui rend une personne forte. Pouvoir aimer le cœur ouvert malgré le risque que cela pourrait engendrer des chagrins »

Un sourire courba mes lèvres. « Ça me paraît un peu masochiste, notai-je presque taquine en sautant du comptoir. Peut-être que ça signifie que l'amour est seulement pour les téméraires »

Carlisle rit doucement. « Peut-être »

Je passai devant lui pour aller jusqu'à la porte et je tournai l'écriteau _Ouvert_ de la vitrine du magasin. J'allumai le reste des lumières. En regardant à l'extérieur, j'ai observé pendant un moment le flux constant de personnes ainsi que la circulation.

« C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle il semblerait que j'ai si peu de chance avec ça, m'entendis-je penser au début pas totalement consciente que je parlais à voix haute. Avec l'amour je veux dire. Peut-être ne suis-je pas assez téméraire »

Carlisle était très silencieux. Si silencieux que finalement, je dus me tourner pour le regarder.

Il était toujours debout près du comptoir, son regard doré soudainement intense. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Je ris doucement et tristement. Peut-être pour alléger l'ambiance qui était soudainement devenue mélancolique avec des mots simples, presque accidentels.

« Je ne sais pas pour être honnête, admis-je mais je fis quand même de mon mieux pour expliquer. J'imagine que j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'avec Edward je devais faire de mon mieux, presque au point que ça en devienne une obsession afin de maintenir un équilibre qui n'était même pas là. Alors qu'avec Adrian, il y avait un équilibre ou tout du moins une chance d'en atteindre un… mais tout a mal tourné de toute façon. Par la suite, je me demandais si j'essayais assez fort. Je me demandais si j'abandonnais trop tôt »

J'avais souvent insisté là-dessus après le départ d'Adrian. Je m'étais demandé si nous aurions dû essayer à nouveau et essayer plus fort de bien nous entendre. Le tout paraissait si étrange – en tant qu'ami nous avions presque pu lire les pensées de l'autre. Nous nous entendions bien. Mais en tant qu'amoureux, eh bien… cela avait été tout autre chose. Nous nous prenions bien trop souvent la tête. Il y avait eu aussi de bons moments – beaucoup. Mais il y avait eu aussi ce sentiment tenace qui ne cessait de demander si cela devait être ainsi – si cela devait être aussi difficile. Une journée heureuse et sans disputes de temps à autre ne pouvait en compenser dix mauvaises.

Carlisle ne rejeta pas ou ne remit pas en question mes paroles comme beaucoup d'autres l'auraient fait. Il ne s'empressa pas de me rassurer, de me dire que j'avais fait tout ce que je pouvais. Au lieu de ça, il voulut savoir pourquoi je me sentais comme ça.

« Et pourquoi as-tu abandonné ? » demanda-t-il.

Haussant les épaules, je secouai la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'avais peur.

– De quoi ?

– De perdre son amitié » Je me tus en me demandant d'où venaient mes mots et pourquoi ils étaient soudainement venus si facilement. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas pensé à ça, à Adrian et moi. A propos du peu de temps où nous avions été amoureux. A propos de cette nuit sans sommeil que j'avais passé allongée à côté de lui en me demandant quoi lui dire quand il serait réveillé. A propos de la lueur dans ses yeux bruns quand je lui avais dit que nous devions parler. Ce n'était pas une lueur inquiète il savait ce que j'allais dire. Il aurait probablement soulevé lui-même le sujet tôt ou tard. Mais malgré tout, je m'étais sentie presque responsable d'être celle qui le soulevait en premier. D'être celle qui y mettait fin.

« Je suppose que je préférais l'avoir comme ami plutôt que ne pas l'avoir du tout dans ma vie, continuai-je. Je craignais que si je ne reconnaissais pas notre situation assez tôt, je le perdrais complètement. Je devais sauver ce qu'il y avait à sauver. Même si cela signifiait que je ne passerais pas le reste de mes jours avec lui »

Durant un moment Carlisle ne parla pas et hocha simplement la tête en silence. « Il me semble que tu n'as pas abandonné après tout, souligna-t-il doucement. Pas vraiment. Tu as juste essayé de trouver un moyen de garder quelqu'un que tu aimes dans ta vie, même si tu devais sacrifier quelque chose en retour »

Sacrifice. On semblait toujours y revenir. Cela me fit penser à Edward. Cela me fit penser au choix qu'il avait fait pour nous deux.

C'est à ce moment-là que je réalisais qu'il connaissait aussi le sens du sacrifice. Son choix, son sacrifice, avait été d'abandonner son avenir et moi afin de m'assurer une vie normale et sûre. Tout comme moi, il avait juste voulu sauver ce qu'il y avait à sauver. Même si cela signifiait qu'il ne passerait pas le reste de ses jours avec moi.

A ce moment-là, je le compris mieux que jamais auparavant. Ne jugez pas un homme avant d'avoir parcouru un kilomètre dans ses chaussures, avait dit quelqu'un. J'avais parcouru ce kilomètre avec Adrian lorsque j'avais été sur le point de lui dire que nous devrions suivre notre propre chemin. Et Edward avait déjà été dans la même situation avec moi. Les circonstances avaient été très différentes bien sûr, mais pour la première fois, je pus voir à travers ses yeux et comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé dans sa tête à ce moment-là.

Il y eut un contact soudain et doux sur mon épaule Carlisle avait franchi la distance entre nous avec des pas silencieux.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à réfléchir à tes décisions passées, dit-il doucement. Tant que tu ne commences pas à trop les interroger.

– Et que se passerait-il si je le faisais ? »

Les yeux dorés de Carlisle parurent soudain âgés. Pas d'une manière usée et fatiguée mais d'une manière sage. « Tu commenceras à remettre en question tout le reste aussi. Et tu te perdras en chemin parce que tu auras oublié où tu devais te rendre »

Il me laissa un moment pour réfléchir à ses propos tout en attendant que j'acquiesce. Puis il se tourna vers la porte en se préparant à partir mais à la dernière seconde, il se retourna pour me regarder.

« Et pour ce que ça vaut Bella, dit-il. Je crois que tu as tort »

J'ai froncé les sourcils, confuse. « Sur quoi ?

– A propos de toi n'étant pas assez téméraire…, répondit-il. Parce que je crois que tu l'es. J'espère que ce n'est pas un vœu pieux »

Ses yeux étaient maintenant illisibles, presque graves. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre à ses mots alors qu'il tendit la main pour toucher mon menton avec ses doigts. Le toucher fut rapide et léger mais il envoya tout de même mon cœur dans un tempo saccadé et rapide. J'étais certaine qu'il pouvait entendre comment son toucher m'affectait mais pour une quelconque raison, cela ne me gêna ni ne me dérangea. Pas cette fois. Plus maintenant.

« Je te verrai ce soir », me dit-il d'un ton doux dans la voix.

Après cela, il se tourna vers la porte et partit.

Je me tins là longtemps après son départ tout en écoutant le battement de mon rythme cardiaque. Juste à l'écouter. Tout comme le sentiment.

Et je me suis finalement demandé ce que la soirée allait apporter.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **Le mariage devait avoir lieu dans ce chapitre mais il se serait avéré trop long. Et il y a déjà beaucoup de choses qui se passent dans ce chapitre avec Edward ajouté au mélange. Que pensez-vous de son apparition soudaine au fait ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'envie de bousculer un peu Bella en le faisant arriver plus tôt que prévu. Leurs retrouvailles ont été un peu maladroites exprès. Je me demande comment ils vont se comporter l'un envers l'autre lorsqu'ils se verront pour la seconde fois.


	19. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Réponse aux reviews :

**Lia : **salut, je me posais la question mais tu es aussi **Lia Menina** ou vous êtes deux personnes différentes ? ;) - En tout cas merci pour ta review, heureusement ce chapitre est moins long donc j'ai pu le traduire dans les temps ^^ Et oui je pense qu'Edward a lu dans l'esprit de Carlisle les sentiments (peu importe leur profondeur) envers Bella et cela n'a pas dû du tout lui plaire. Mais en même temps, j'imagine qu'il se sent tiraillé entre la jalousie et la joie que Carlisle a peut être trouvé quelqu'un d'autre après Esmée. Donc voilà le chapitre du mariage avec tous ces vampires comme tu dis XD - je suis d'accord, je ne serais pas rassurée et Bella ne l'est pas totalement non plus si tu veux mon avis ^^ - pour d'autres retrouvailles, il faudra attendre le chapitre prochain qui arrivera dimanche (normalement).

**rougepivoine : **merci de poser la question, je me porte à merveille et malgré le travail, j'ai pas mal de jour de repos, on s'épaule bien. Nous avons des patients covid dans notre hôpital mais pour l'instant nous parvenons à tous nous en sortir. J'espère que de ton côté tout va bien pour ton mari et toi (sachant votre santé fragile) - bon courage à toi. Pour répondre à ta review, effectivement Edward s'attendait à ce que Bella lui en veuille pour son abandon d'il y a huit ans. En fait, je pense qu'il l'espérait car cela aurait voulu dire qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui - il n'y a rien de pire que l'indifférence finalement, cela prouve qu'elle est passée à autre chose. Il va falloir qu'il avale cette pilule amère, je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il est "peu compréhensif" comme tu dis. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même si tu verras, il ne se passe pas grand chose - le prochain sera un peu plus intéressant ;)

**olivia59350 : **tout d'abord merci d'avoir lu cette traduction et de laisser un avis sur ta lecture, c'est très apprécié comme tu t'en doutes ;) - cette fiction est une combustion lente entre les deux protagonistes ^^ mais cela rend le tout assez vrai je trouve. Effectivement, Bella se rend de plus en plus compte qu'elle a des sentiments envers Carlisle. Pour l'inverse... on ne sait pas trop mais il y a clairement quelques situations ambiguë depuis quelques chapitres XD. Pour les retrouvailles avec les autres Cullen, il faudra patienter jusqu'à dimanche pour le prochain chapitre ;) - en espérant te retrouver dans les commentaires, bonne fin de semaine !

* * *

_**« L'amour.**_

_**Dans les livres, les films et les pièces de théâtre, il est toujours aussi convaincant, si complexe.**_

_**Il devrait y avoir plus d'un mot pour désigner l'amour.**_

_**J'ai vu l'amour qui tue,**_

_**Et j'ai vu l'amour qui rachète.**_

_**J'ai vu de l'amour qui croit en la culpabilité,**_

_**Et l'amour qui sauve les endeuillés.**_

_**Ce que nous ne ferons pas par amour.**_

_**Même mourir pour lui »**_

John River, _River_

* * *

**Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare**

Il commença à neiger légèrement lorsque je suis rentrée du travail un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, ce qui me fit me demander à quel point les récentes prévisions météorologiques d'Alice pouvaient être exactes. Elle avait prédit un ciel dégagé pour la nuit, mais pour l'instant cela ne paraissait pas très prometteur. De lourds nuages étaient suspendus au-dessus de la ville de Buffalo, cachant le soleil d'hiver pâle et couchant. Le crépuscule était proche je sentis le premier battement de papillons décoller au plus profond de mon estomac en pensant à la soirée à venir.

La neige craqua sous mes bottes tandis que je m'approchais de l'allée d'arbres menant à chez moi. Je me suis retrouvée à ralentir le rythme quand je suis arrivée à l'endroit où le sol enneigé avait été foulé d'empreintes de pas où des heures plus tôt, le passé et le présent s'étaient soudainement rencontrés.

Les papillons disparurent tandis que je regardais le sol et pensais à ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Tout cet incident commençait à se faire distant, presque comme s'il ne s'était pas produit. Mais les empreintes d'Edward dans la neige affirmaient le contraire – nos petites retrouvailles n'étaient pas seulement le fruit de mon imagination. Peut-être qu'une partie de moi avait espéré que ce serait juste ça, mais j'ai réalisé que j'étais presque soulagée que notre première rencontre en huit ans se soit enfin passée. Ce qui pourrait nous faciliter la soirée à tous les deux.

Ou alors cela pourrait la rendre encore plus gênante. Je suppose que je devais juste attendre et voir.

La surprise de voir Edward ce matin avait momentanément éclipsé la nervosité que j'avais ressentie auparavant pour le mariage d'Esmée et Miguel. Mais maintenant, alors que je continuais vers chez moi, je commençai à réaliser le fait que j'allais voir le reste des Cullen – sans parler des Denali et de tous ces autres vampires que je n'avais jamais vus ni même entendus parler auparavant.

J'étais soudain très consciente que j'avais une terrible mémoire pour les noms.

Je passais le reste de l'après-midi à me préparer à dîner et d'essayer en général de me détendre. Comme le mariage n'aurait lieu qu'à minuit, je fus tentée de faire une sieste pour être plus alerte plus tard – ce serait gênant de s'endormir au milieu de la cérémonie. Mais après m'être retournée sans cesse sur le canapé pendant près d'une heure, j'ai abandonné et je me suis préparé une tasse de café fort à la place. Alice avait depuis longtemps renoncé à essayer de me faire arrêter la caféine, et j'étais plus que satisfaite de ma petite victoire car elle était un digne adversaire dans une bataille de volontés.

Comme dormir s'avéra impossible, je passais une bonne partie de la soirée à prendre un long bain chaud en profitant à fond de ma petite bulle de calme jusqu'à ce que l'eau commence à refroidir. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je sortis du bain dans un soupir réticent en sachant que la partie la plus frustrante de la soirée était devant moi. Il était temps de s'habiller.

Pendant que je m'essuyais, je jetai un coup d'œil pour la millionième fois au vêtement accroché à la porte de la salle de bain en me demandant s'il était suffisamment approprié. Ou assez _sophistiqué_. Alice m'avait prise au dépourvue plus tôt cette semaine en me disant qu'elle n'allait pas me traîner au centre commercial le plus proche pour m'acheter dix robes extravagantes et me forcer à faire un défilé de mode privé pour elle. Mes yeux m'en étaient presque sortis de la tête parce que j'avais pensé qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'Alice renonce à l'occasion de m'habiller.

« Bella, tu es une femme adulte. Tu as le droit de faire tes propres choix », m'avait-elle dit quand j'avais exprimé ma confusion, et au début je ne savais pas si elle parlait même de choisir une tenue. Puis l'éclat familier était revenu dans ses yeux. « Et d'ailleurs, je sais déjà ce que tu vas porter »

Je lui avais demandé comment c'était possible car je n'avais même pas ouvert ma penderie de toute la semaine. Je ne savais pas du tout si j'avais autre chose à porter que des jeans et des pulls.

Mais quand j'avais finalement osé jeter un coup d'œil plus approfondi dans ma modeste garde-robe, elle était là, cachée et abandonnée parmi les t-shirts et les cardigans ; un vêtement que j'avais complètement oublié. Presque comme dans un rêve, j'avais tendu la main pour la sortir de ma penderie momentanément perdue dans mes souvenirs et ma nostalgie.

Je me suis levée du banc de la salle de bain tout en laissant tomber la serviette et me dirigeant vers la porte où la robe était suspendue, mes doigts se tendirent pour effleurer le doux tissu joliment fluide.

La robe en elle-même était plutôt simple, sans détails fantaisistes. Elle était à manches longues et descendait jusqu'aux genoux avec un ourlet en forme de cloche. Une robe juste simple et ordinaire mais même ainsi, elle restait probablement la plus jolie chose que je possédais. C'était la profonde teinte sombre de rouge vin qui la rendait festive. Je ne l'avais portée que deux fois, une fois lorsque Sue avait organisé une énorme fête d'anniversaire surprise pour Charlie qui lui avait provoqué une hernie, et l'autre fois le jour où Adrian m'avait invitée à sortir pour la première fois. Je me souvins qu'il avait travaillé des heures supplémentaires pour pouvoir m'emmener dans ce restaurant chic et cher. Je me souvenais aussi d'avoir insisté pour payer la moitié, mais il avait refusé d'en entendre parler.

J'ai souri à ces souvenirs. Ils étaient tous les deux heureux ; plein de bonheur.

J'ai glissé la robe hors de son cintre, n'hésitant plus à la porter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me tenais devant le miroir. Mon reflet tendit la main pour défaire le chignon que j'avais fait plus tôt dans l'après-midi et mes longs cheveux bruns tombèrent sur mes épaules en vagues lâches mais soignées. Mission accomplie ; j'avais habilement réussi à éviter d'utiliser des manœuvres compliquées de coiffure.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au tube de mascara à l'apparence innocente sur le rebord de l'évier. Alice était parvenue à le faire entrer dans ma salle de bain sans que je le remarque. Tirant la langue, je me retournai et sortis de la salle de bain. Je pouvais presque imaginer Alice rouler des yeux devant mon mépris total pour les cosmétiques.

J'étais juste en train de chercher les chaussures que j'allais porter quand les phares d'une voiture balayèrent la cour. Alice m'avait promis que quelqu'un allait venir me chercher bien à l'avance. Une pensée soudaine me vint et si Edward avait proposé de venir me chercher ? Étais-je prête ou même disposée à m'asseoir dans la même voiture que lui ? Le trajet jusqu'à Ithaca n'était pas spécialement court.

Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque le visage familier d'Alice se fit entrapercevoir à travers la fenêtre de la porte d'entrée.

« C'est ouvert », lui dis-je en sachant qu'elle pouvait m'entendre.

Une vague d'air frais hivernal remplit la pièce lorsqu'elle entra. « Elles sont dans ta chambre, me dit-elle sans prendre la peine de perdre son temps à me saluer. Tes chaussures.

– Bien. Merci » J'étais sur le point de me retourner pour me diriger vers la chambre mais je la regardai ensuite. Ma mâchoire en tomba.

Alice portait une robe en mousseline de soie violet foncé qui s'évasait le long de son corps mince tout en atteignant le juste dessous de ses genoux et la rendant encore plus mince et sculpturale si c'était possible. Elle ressemblait à une fée qui s'était échappée des pages d'un livre de contes.

« Alice – ouah »

Elle rejeta de la main mon compliment mais sourit néanmoins d'un air suffisant. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre et commençai à enfiler mon manteau en laine noir. « Au fait, tu ne vas pas mentionner que je saute une occasion totalement parfaite pour porter de magnifiques et coûteux talons hauts ? la taquinai-je en attrapant une paire de bottes en daim noires à mi-mollet puis retournant dans le salon.

– Non, répondit-elle. Il fait trop froid pour des talons fantaisistes. Enfin, pour toi en tout cas. De plus, tu portes des collants noirs.

– Bien sûr que j'en porte. Il fait très froid dehors et j'apprécierais beaucoup de conserver la circulation dans mes jambes et orteils »

Alice roula des yeux sous le sarcasme. « Évidemment. Je dis juste que tes belles bottes _plates_ iront mieux avec des collants noirs que des talons. Sans parler de cette robe rouge. Bon choix au fait. Tu es vraiment jolie »

Je lui lançai un regard. « Peux-tu répéter cette dernière phrase ? Pour que je puisse l'enregistrer et la ressortir la prochaine fois que tu affirmeras que j'ai un sens terrible de la mode ?

– Ha-ha. Très drôle. Maintenant dépêche-toi à moins que tu ne veuilles manquer le mariage.

– Comme si ça allait arriver. Nous sommes bien en avance sur l'heure. Je ne t'attendais pas avant une heure environ »

Pour une fois, Alice parut légèrement mal à l'aise. Peut-être même un peu humble. « Eh bien tu vois… j'ai en quelque sorte une urgence de bougie. J'espérais que nous pourrions nous arrêter à ta librairie pour en prendre plus avant de nous rendre à Ithaca. C'est pourquoi je suis arrivée tôt »

Je souris, incrédule. « Tu as mal calculé la quantité de bougies dont tu aurais besoin ? Impossible. Notre parfaite et infaillible planificatrice de fête a fait une erreur.

– Je n'ai rien _mal calculé_, s'opposa-t-elle sur la défensive en me faisant rire face à son ton houleux. Je viens de changer mes plans, et ces plans nécessitent plus de bougies »

Je secouai la tête avec amusement tout en éteignant les lumières et en passant devant elle jusqu'à la porte. Alice la ferma derrière moi et me suivit d'un pas rapide.

« Tu sais, continuai-je à la taquiner en montant avec elle dans la voiture, je commence presque à m'inquiéter que tu ne perdes la main. Tu as été terriblement oublieuse ces derniers temps » Je lui lançai un regard acéré en sachant qu'elle devinerait que je parlais de l'arrivée inattendue d'Edward.

Alice poussa un soupir résigné en réponse tout en faisant tourner la voiture dans ma petite cour. « Je sais où tu veux en venir Bella. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je suis désolée. J'étais trop préoccupée par le mariage pour voir venir plus tôt la décision d'Edward. Il cherchait Carlisle quand il est arrivé et Jasper lui a dit qu'il était en route pour venir ici. Et au moment où je l'ai découvert, il était déjà trop tard pour t'avertir.

– Ça va, l'apaisai-je. Ce ne fut pas si terrible à la fin pour être honnête. Juste un peu maladroit.

– Je peux l'imaginer.

– Sais-tu pourquoi il était si pressé de retrouver Carlisle ? » demandai-je en me souvenant que je m'étais déjà posée cette même question ce matin.

L'expression d'Alice fut quelque chose entre un froncement de sourcils et un air renfrogné. « Oui », répondit-elle les lèvres serrées.

Je fronçai les sourcils devant son expression désapprobatrice. « Carlisle m'a dit qu'Edward voulait son avis pour quelque chose, insistai-je en me demandant quelle serait sa réaction.

– C'est vrai. Edward prévoyait de faire quelque chose de téméraire, d'imprudent et de totalement illogique comme d'habitude. Il s'impatiente de notre situation – il veut faire quelque chose au lieu d'attendre que les Volturi se présentent. Heureusement Carlisle est parvenu à le convaincre du contraire. Ou à tout le moins, a réussi à reporter ses intentions » Elle s'arrêta. « C'est une longue histoire en quelque sorte – sans parler qu'elle est frustrante. Je ne préfère pas en parler maintenant – tout cela me fait bouillir. Je te le dirai demain une fois que toute cette folie de mariage sera terminée.

– Cette folie de mariage ? » Je ris. « Je pensais que tu t'amusais énormément.

– C'est le cas, assura-t-elle. Mais il se passe tellement de choses en ce moment que j'ai l'impression que ma tête est sur le point d'exploser ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils, maintenant vraiment curieuse de savoir ce qu'Edward avait voulu dire à Carlisle au point que cela frustrait tellement Alice. Elle remarqua mon expression en poussant un soupir tranquille.

« Je te promets de tout te dire demain. Ce soir ce n'est pas le moment de t'inquiéter mais de célébrer.

– D'accord mais je retiens ta promesse »

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la librairie pour prendre quelques paquets de bougies. « En parlant d'Edward, commença Alice alors que nous retournions à la voiture et commencions le chemin vers Ithaca, je voulais te faire savoir que j'ai passé l'après-midi à avoir des visions de lui essayant de t'approcher ce soir. Il ne semble tout simplement pas être en mesure de décider ce qu'il va faire – il se demande même s'il devrait te parler. Je pensais juste que tu devrais le savoir.

– Il est le bienvenu pour venir me parler, déclarai-je. Plus que bienvenue. Pour être honnête ce qui s'est passé ce matin m'a laissé un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Il paraissait tellement pressé de s'éloigner de moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi – ce n'est pas comme si j'envisageais de l'écorcher vivant.

– Il est juste confus, expliqua Alice. Toutes ces années, il a cru qu'il ne te reverrait jamais. Et maintenant que ce n'est pas le cas, maintenant qu'il y a une chance que tu sois là encore longtemps – peut-être une éternité… eh bien, je suppose qu'il a beaucoup à réfléchir. Beaucoup à accepter »

J'ai hoché la tête en réfléchissant. Bien sûr que je pouvais comprendre ça. Mais d'un autre côté, Edward avait eu des mois pour se préparer à ça, pour se préparer à me voir. Tout comme je m'y préparais depuis l'automne dernier, d'accepter le fait que le rencontrer tôt ou tard était inévitable.

Alors pourquoi cela paraissait-il plus difficile pour lui que pour moi ?

_Parce que tu as avancé. Peut-être n'est-ce pas son cas._

Je soupirai doucement à cette pensée. Je savais que j'avais probablement raison – et je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire à ce sujet maintenant. Edward devait venir à ses propres conditions, à son rythme. Je le savais personnellement ; certaines choses ne pouvaient tout simplement pas être précipitées. Elles devaient d'abord être mises au claire et laissées derrière soi jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tout simplement trop épuisé pour les garder. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'on peut lâcher prise.

Le trajet jusqu'à Ithaca parut plus court que d'habitude. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que je devenais un peu nerveuse au sujet des heures à venir. Je fis une autre tentative pour dormir mais je me sentais tellement alerte que j'ai finalement dû abandonner.

Un peu plus tard, Alice commença à ralentir la vitesse. Je levai les yeux pour voir la belle et vieille maison de style gothique surgir dans la nuit. Elle était comme un phare dans l'obscurité ; de la lumière sortait de chaque fenêtre et les lanternes de glaces bordant l'allée étaient allumées. La vue était au-delà de toute beauté. Je pus sentir une autre envolée de papillons décoller dans mon estomac.

Il n'y avait que deux voitures dans le garage la Mercedes familière de Carlisle et une Volvo noire que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Elle devait être à Edward ; une part de moi était surprise qu'il ait abandonné sa voiture argentée.

« Personne d'autre n'est encore arrivé, notai-je en sortant de la voiture et en commençant à suivre Alice jusqu'à la maison.

– Non. J'ai un horaire d'arrivée parfaitement synchronisé que j'ai obligé tout le monde à suivre. Jusqu'à maintenant, Edward est le seul à avoir décidé de ne pas le respecter.

– Peut-être est-il le seul à ne pas craindre ta rage.

– Eh bien il devrait. Il devrait savoir maintenant à quel point cela affecte ma santé mentale si quelque chose ne se passe pas comme je l'avais prévu »

Je gloussai devant son ton vexé tout en admirant les lanternes de glace ornant l'allée et le porche.

La maison était vide mais pas silencieuse le son de la musique classique nous entoura lorsque nous entrâmes. Je tournoyai en essayant d'en identifier la provenance, mais ce fut impossible. La musique paraissait venir de partout et de nulle part à la fois.

Alice sourit à mes côtés. « Système audio encastré dans les murs. Tu aimes ?

– C'est une manière de retirer le charme d'une maison du 19ème siècle Alice », la taquinai-je.

Son expression devint amère.

Je ris. « Je plaisante. J'adore. Et j'avoue que je me demandais si vous alliez embaucher un groupe mais maintenant j'ai ma réponse.

– Pas de groupes. Tu as toujours l'honneur d'être la seule humaine ici.

– Super. Aucune pression » J'accrochai mon manteau dans le hall et je regardai autour de moi en m'attendant en partie à ce que Jasper ou Carlisle – ou Edward – apparaissent de quelque part.

« Les garçons sont dans le jardin, m'informa Alice en remarquant la façon dont je regardais autour de moi. J'ai fait quelques changements de dernière minute au niveau de la disposition des sièges et je les ai laissés s'en occuper pendant que je venais te chercher. Avec un peu de chance, lança-t-elle en lançant un regard acéré vers le salon, ils ont suivi mes instructions à la lettre donc je n'aurais pas à leur faire un sermon »

Je ris doucement. « Je ne sais pas. Parfois c'est difficile de répondre à tes attentes »

Elle roula des yeux en se dépêchant de sortir les bougies que nous avions apportées avec nous.

« Alors, où veux-tu mettre ça patron ? demandai-je en commençant à charger mes mains de bougies.

– A côté des bouquets de fleurs que tu as répartis dans la maison hier. Une bougie par bouquet merci. Tu peux mettre une bougie blanche avec un bouquet bleu et une bougie bleue avec un…

– D'accord j'ai compris, ris-je. Cette tâche est un peu trop facile à gâcher, même pour moi »

Alice me tendit un petit briquet et me fit un sourire. « Merci de ton aide. Je vais vérifier le jardin »

La demi-heure suivante s'écoula dans un brouillard alors que je trottinais dans la maison et essayais de trouver toutes les tables, les coins et recoins dans lesquels j'avais arrangé hier les bouquets puis je les ai associés avec une bougie bleue ou blanche – selon la couleur du bouquet bien sûr. Alice et son thème obsessionnel de couleur. Je gardai le troisième étage en dernier et quand j'eus presque fini, j'entendis les premières voitures commencer à s'arrêter au dehors.

J'avais été tellement occupée que j'avais eu à peine le temps de devenir nerveuse mais maintenant la réalité me rattrapait. Je me sentis soudain un peu nerveuse. J'allumai rapidement la dernière bougie et la plaçai sur la petite table à côté d'un bouquet de roses bleues.

Puis je pris une profonde inspiration silencieuse et je commençai à me diriger vers l'escalier.

Quand je descendis au second étage, je pus entendre le bourdonnement silencieux d'une conversation en bas. Les voix se mêlaient à la musique raffinée et intemporelle qu'Alice avait choisie pour la soirée. Je m'arrêtai un court instant en essayant de reconnaître les voix mais elles ne m'étaient pas du tout familières – seule la voix chantante d'Alice était reconnaissable pour moi.

Mon cœur commença à battre dans ma poitrine comme un oiseau prit dans un filet. Je ris intérieurement de moi – j'étais presque sûre que chaque vampire de la maison était maintenant conscient de la présence d'un humain. Un humain très nerveux.

Alors que je commençais à descendre le dernier escalier, une silhouette apparut au bout de l'escalier. L'éclairage du couloir derrière elle avait été atténué pour créer une atmosphère calme mais festive, mais les bougies situées le long du couloir me donnèrent suffisamment d'éclairage pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

J'ai essayé de ne pas regarder. Carlisle portait un smoking noir avec une cravate bleue et quelqu'un, probablement Alice, avait épinglé une boutonnière blanche à son revers. Il avait l'air encore plus beau que d'habitude si c'était possible. Cette pensée me fit rougir et je m'obligeai à baisser les yeux. Compte tenu de la faible quantité de lumière, j'estimai qu'il était préférable de regarder où je mettais les pieds – je n'avais aucun intérêt à faire un vol plané dans les escaliers.

Carlisle tendit la main alors que je descendais les dernières marches. Je plaçai ma paume sur la sienne. Le toucher envoya des frissons dans mon échine.

« Salut », le saluai-je doucement en me sentant soudain légèrement essoufflée. Il me salua en retour en me tenant par la main jusqu'à ce que je sois à nouveau sur la surface plane du sol.

« Tu es magnifique », me dit-il alors que ma main glissait de sa prise. Ses yeux balayèrent ma silhouette et j'étais soudainement très consciente que je ne portais pas mon jean et mon pull habituels. Ma peau commença à me picoter et j'étais certaine que la couleur de mes joues commençait à ressembler à celle de ma robe.

« Merci » _Tu n'es pas si mal non plus_. « Tout est prêt à l'étage. Je pense qu'Alice devrait être contente »

Carlisle sourit doucement. « Eh bien si ça ressemble à ce qu'il y a ici, je suis certain qu'elle est plus que ravie. Tout est très beau. Esmée et Miguel seront reconnaissants quand ils verront vos efforts mis ce soir à toi et à Alice » Il lança un regard approbateur dans le couloir derrière lui. Les bouquets de roses bleues et blanches semblaient briller doucement dans la lumière dorée des bougies tout en créant une ambiance mystique.

Des ondulations de conversation traversaient la maison tout en venant du foyer et du salon. J'entendis quelqu'un rire doucement et joyeusement – le son était clair et pur comme un carillon éolien. Je savais que je ne m'habituerais jamais au son d'un rire de vampire.

« Est-ce que tout le monde est arrivé maintenant ? » demandai-je. Pour la dixième fois de la soirée, des papillons commencèrent à battre des ailes dans mon ventre.

« Pour la plupart – certains invités sont déjà dans le jardin. Peter et Charlotte sont toujours en chemin, tout comme Esmée et Miguel. Ils devraient arriver sous peu » Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre juste au moment où Jasper apparaissait tout en conduisant un groupe de vampires d'une beauté inhumaine. Je leur lançai un regard curieux en remarquant que l'un d'entre eux, une femme, avait une teinte olivâtre particulière sur sa peau pâle.

Je n'étais pas la seule à être curieuse. Ils me jetèrent tous un coup d'œil en nous saluant Carlisle et moi, puis suivirent Jasper jusqu'au salon. Je pus entendre la porte vitrée s'ouvrir et se fermer alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le jardin. Je me demandai où était Alice et si je devais aller la chercher au cas où elle aurait besoin de plus d'aide, mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, Carlisle tendit la main pour prendre quelque chose sur la petite table derrière lui. Il me le montra.

« C'est pour toi. Alice m'a demandé de te le donner avant la cérémonie »

C'était un corsage fait de petites roses bleues d'hiver. C'était très beau comme une minuscule œuvre d'art. Un petit « ouah » s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je ne m'attendais pas à en porter un.

« Vraiment ? demandai-je avec incrédulité. C'est pour moi ?

– Bien sûr » Le sourire de Carlisle était presque amusé. « Puis-je ? »

J'ai hoché la tête avec raideur en retenant mon souffle alors qu'il attachait le corsage à mon épaule sur le dessus de ma robe. Ce faisant ses doigts frais entrèrent brièvement en contact avec ma peau. J'ai résisté à l'envie de reprendre une grande inspiration en espérant qu'il ne pourrait pas sentir la manière dont mon cœur recommença à battre dans ma poitrine. Mais il devait l'entendre – j'avais soudain peur de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Es-tu nerveuse à propos de cette soirée ? » demanda-t-il doucement pendant qu'il attachait le corsage à ma robe. Peut-être avait-il mal interprété l'accélération de mon pouls.

« Oui, répondis-je avec un petit rire en décidant d'être honnête. Mais au moins, je ne risque pas de m'endormir.

– Fais-moi savoir si tu es fatiguée et que tu souhaites rentrer chez toi, proposa-t-il.

– Merci. Je pense cependant que rester éveillée ne sera pas un problème » J'ai regardé autour de moi et je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de la maison. La musique qui résonnait dans les chambres donnait au tout une touche de finalité. « Je suis sûre de ne jamais oublier tout ça. Cette nuit sera unique.

– Je suis certain que oui »

Je me retournai pour regarder Carlisle. Pendant un moment, il soutint mon regard attentivement et je ne pus me résoudre à détourner le regard. Finalement, il me fit un sourire et regarda derrière moi Jasper qui était soudainement apparu à la porte du salon. Celui-ci tapota la montre à son poignet pour informer qu'il était presque temps.

Je savais que nous devrions bientôt sortir – Alice ferait une crise si nous n'étions pas là où nous étions censés être au début de la cérémonie. Et d'ailleurs, Carlisle tenait un rôle d'importance dans le mariage – Miguel lui avait demandé d'être son témoin.

Alice sortit du centre de la maison en portant mon manteau. Elle avait également un corsage similaire épinglé à sa robe. « Tout est prêt, annonça-t-elle. Peter et Charlotte viennent d'arriver » Puis elle demanda à Carlisle d'aller se préparer pour Esmée et Miguel.

J'enfilai mon manteau et suivis Alice dans le salon. Le jardin était au-delà de toute beauté – quand je suis sortie dehors dans la nuit froide, j'en suis presque tombée à la renverse. Hier, j'avais aidé Alice à décorer l'endroit mais je n'avais pas encore vu le jardin dans toute sa splendeur. Des lanternes de glace tapissaient les bords du chemin sinueux et des lustres de cordages illuminés de blanc et de bleu foncé pendaient aux arbres et aux buissons tout en brillant doucement comme de petites planètes. J'avais l'impression d'être entrée dans un paradis hivernal de conte de fée. La lune sur le ciel sombre compléta la scène.

Je suivis Alice jusqu'au bout du jardin où se tiendrait la cérémonie tout en étant vaguement consciente des gens – ou des vampires – qui se retournèrent sur les sièges pour regarder notre arrivée. Je n'y prêtai guère attention car mes yeux étaient fixés sur la belle arche de jardin située au bout de l'allée. Elle n'y était pas hier. Alice l'avait décorée avec du fil blanc et des guirlandes lumineuses.

Elle nous guida à nos sièges et nous nous assîmes. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis forcée à ignorer la beauté du jardin et j'ai regardé autour de moi.

Il y avait beaucoup plus de vampires que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Évidemment, je ne connaissais pas la plupart d'entre eux. Mais je pensais que je pouvais apercevoir un amas familier de cheveux noirs deux rangées devant nous. Emmett. Et à côté de lui, se tenait une beauté brune que j'avais vue plus tôt dans la maison avec Jasper. Elle faisait probablement parti des Denali.

Je m'attendais à me sentir plus mal à l'aise en étant assise là entourée de plusieurs vampires. De temps en temps, je croisai une paire d'yeux rouge vif au lieu de la teinte dorée familière à laquelle je m'étais habituée et je devais admettre que pendant ces moments, les cheveux sur ma nuque se dressaient. De toute évidence, ils avaient été informés de la présence d'un être humain, et à part quelques regards brefs et curieux, personne ne me prêtait plus d'attention. J'étais légèrement soulagée à ce sujet – j'imagine qu'il me restait quelques instincts de conservation.

Je n'avais pas froid en soi mais après une ou deux minutes, je glissai mes doigts dans mes manches en essayant de les protéger de l'air glacial. Malgré ce petit inconfort, cela valait la peine d'avoir la cérémonie de mariage à l'extérieur. La nuit était incroyablement belle.

Un frisson involontaire me traversa lorsqu'une grande vampire blonde passa devant nous dans une robe sans manche descendant aux genoux. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'Emmett et de la femme brune. Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait ressentir le froid comme moi mais je frissonnai malgré tout involontairement. Mais je remarquai aussi que la plupart des vampires portaient des manteaux comme moi, même s'ils ne risquaient pas d'attraper froid. Peut-être s'habillaient-ils chaudement par habitude.

Mes observations furent interrompues lorsque Jasper sortit de la maison. Il s'assit à côté d'Alice du côté de l'allée et lui donna un baiser rapide. Puis tous les deux se tournèrent pour regarder par-dessus leurs épaules en direction de la maison tout en saluant calmement deux vampires qui arrivaient – un homme et une femme – que je ne connaissais pas.

Mais je connaissais la personne qui les escortait. Le clair de lune se reflétait sur les cheveux de bronze d'Edward tandis qu'il approchait. Comme le reste des hommes Cullen, il portait un smoking noir avec une boutonnière blanche épinglée au revers. Il croisa mon regard et le maintint un moment avant de retourner son attention sur les deux invités. Il les guida vers leurs siège de l'autre côté de l'allée puis s'assit. Je détournai mon regard de lui, mais dès que j'eus fait cela, je pus voir du coin de l'œil qu'il me regardait de nouveau.

Une partie de moi voulait regarder en arrière mais je suspectai qu'il se détournerait probablement en un instant. Je savais qu'il essayait toujours de trouver un moyen de faire face à la situation.

Je remarquai que les rangées de sièges des deux côtés de l'allée étaient maintenant presque pleines. Presque immédiatement après cette pensée, une musique douce commença à jouer. Encore une fois, j'avais l'impression qu'elle venait de partout.

Alice remarqua ma confusion. « Haut-parleurs sans fil », murmura-t-elle.

Bien sûr. Je ne pouvais que me demander où elle avait réussi à les cacher.

La musique continua à jouer doucement. Puis le bruit de pas tranquilles et presque silencieux commença à s'approcher de la maison derrière nous. Tout le monde se tourna vers un homme aux cheveux sombres presque noirs, arriver à pas lents et dignes. Lui aussi possédait cette légère couleur olive sur sa peau pâle. Il devait être Eléazar de Denali – Alice m'avait dit qu'il officiait la cérémonie.

Derrière lui, Carlisle marcha bras dessus bras dessous avec Rosalie. Elle se tiendrait aux côtés d'Esmée pendant la cérémonie. Je n'avais plus revu Rosalie depuis huit ans, mais cela ne me surpris pas qu'elle puisse encore me couper le souffle. Elle ressemblait à une déesse grecque. Sa robe de mousseline en soie violette pâle lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles flattant l'éclat de ses longues boucles blondes.

Eléazar prit place sous l'arche de jardin illuminée. Carlisle déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Rosalie avant d'aller se rapprocher d'Eléazar. Rosalie alla se tenir à la droite d'Eléazar tandis que son regard doré balayait les invités assis dans les soigneuses rangées devant elle. Elle fit un large sourire à Emmett et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Je regardai Carlisle en me demandant ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Se souvenait-il du temps où des décennies auparavant il épousait Esmée ? La lueur dans ses yeux était pensive mais pas douloureuse. En fait, il n'y avait que de la joie dans le doux sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres.

Le tempo de la musique changea légèrement. Je détournai les yeux de Carlisle et mon regard tomba sur l'homme qui marchait maintenant dans l'allée. Il devait être Miguel.

Il était grand et avait les cheveux très foncés comme Eléazar. Il échangea un signe de tête avec Carlisle alors qu'il atteignait l'arche du jardin, puis se tourna pour faire face au public. Ses yeux brillaient comme de l'or alors qu'il regardait la maison dans l'expectative. Il avait le visage sculpté avec des pommettes hautes et raffinées. Mais malgré ses beaux traits, le sourire sur son visage était certainement le plus important pour lui. Autrement dit, il paraissait être l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Et une fois que la musique changea encore pour annoncer l'arrivée de la mariée, je n'eus aucune raison de remettre en question le bonheur sur le visage de Miguel.

Tout le monde se leva. Esmée s'avança dans l'allée à pas lents et gracieux. Elle était très belle dans sa robe de dentelle vintage blanche. Son expression correspondait exactement à celle de Miguel – il y avait un sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'approchait des vampires qui l'attendaient sous l'arche du jardin. Mais il y avait quelque chose de nouveau en elle – quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Elle n'était plus la même que celle que j'avais connu à Forks. Même si elle souriait, il y avait un air de solennité en elle alors qu'elle regardait Miguel qui l'attendait. Ses yeux appartenaient à une autre personne, à quelqu'un qui venait de renaître. L'émotion dans son être était même très intense, si intime, qu'il était presque difficile de rester là et d'en être le témoin. C'était comme si son être avait changé quand elle avait regardé Miguel. Cela me fit penser au lien entre compagnons ; je me demandai si c'était la plus grande force existant dans ce monde.

La lèvre inférieure d'Alice trembla – je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi émue auparavant. Pour la première fois cette nuit-là, elle était calme et semblait capable de se concentrer sur l'instant présent au lieu de courir comme une folle. Jasper serra sa main.

Alors qu'Esmée atteignait l'arche du jardin où les quatre vampires attendaient, la musique parut se fondre presque imperceptiblement dans la nuit.

Eléazar leva la main pour signifier de nous asseoir. Ce fut silencieux durant un moment alors que tout le monde prenait place. Puis Esmée et Miguel se sont pris la main, et Eléazar commença.

« Chers amis, nous sommes tous réunis ce soir… »

La cérémonie fut simple mais non moins merveilleuse. Au début, Eléazar parla de la vie d'Esmée et de Miguel ainsi que de la façon dont le sort inattendu les avait réunis. Esmée avait gardé les yeux sur le visage de Miguel durant tout ce temps mais à présent en attendant les mots d'Eléazar, je la vis jeter un regard à Carlisle.

Il rencontra le sien et quelque chose passa entre eux. Une fois de plus, j'eus l'impression d'être témoin d'une chose personnel et intime qui n'était destinée qu'à eux. Je pensai aux décennies qu'Esmée et Carlisle avaient passées ensembles, à l'amour et à la confiance qu'ils avaient partagés. Ils partageaient toujours cet amour, cette confiance réalisai-je. Cela n'avait pas changé et ne changerait jamais.

Alors que Carlisle continuait de regarder Esmée, quelque chose bougea sur son visage, dans son sourire, et je sus qu'il pensait à la même chose.

Esmée reporta son regard sur Miguel. J'étais certaine que si elle avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait. Peut-être que Miguel aussi.

Eléazar fit une pause avant de se tourner vers Miguel ; ce dernier ne quitta jamais Esmée des yeux.

« Miguel, veux-tu prendre cette femme pour épouse, pour vivre ensemble dans la grâce de Dieu et la sainte institution du mariage ? L'aimeras-tu, la consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu et la maintiendras-tu loin de la maladie et en bonne santé, tout en renonçant à toute autre, à lui rester fidèle tant que vous vivrez tous deux ? »

Ce fut la première fois que j'entendis la voix de Miguel elle était profonde et lisse. Et assurée – comme s'il avait attendu toute sa vie pour prononcer les mots suivants. Peut-être était-ce le cas.

« Je le veux »

Eléazar se tourna vers Esmée.

« Esmée, prendras-tu cet homme pour mari, pour vivre ensemble dans la grâce de Dieu et la sainte institution du mariage ? L'aimeras-tu, le consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu et le maintiendras-tu loin de la maladie et en bonne santé, tout en renonçant à tout autre, à lui rester fidèle tant que vous vivrez tous deux ? »

Esmée répondit sans hésiter. « Je le veux »

Il y eut une agitation silencieuse parmi les invités alors que tout le monde se tournait pour sourire à la personne assise à côté d'eux. Moi aussi, j'échangeai un rapide sourire avec Alice.

Les voix d'Esmée et de Miguel étaient sérieuses et sincères tandis qu'elles répétaient leurs vœux de mariage.

« Moi Miguel, je te prends Esmée pour femme… » La voix de Miguel résonna fortement dans la nuit d'hiver silencieuse. Il y avait une pure exultation dans ses yeux alors qu'il récitait ses vœux. Esmée de son côté, chuchota presque. Sa voix s'emplit d'émotion alors qu'elle serrait les mains de Miguel dans les siennes.

« … pour mari et je te promets ma fidélité, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare »

Les vampires autour de moi échangeaient à nouveau des sourires. Alice attrapa ma main dans son élan de joie. Elle serait si fort que j'avais envie de grimacer. Jasper se pencha en avant sur son siège pour me faire un sourire compatissant – il paraissait que sa main recevait la même brutalité.

Pendant ce temps, Esmée et Miguel échangeaient les anneaux. Le monde autour d'eux sembla disparaître tandis qu'ils se regardaient. Les mots qu'il prononcèrent étaient doux et ténus ; maintenant, même la voix puissante de Miguel tomba presque à voix basse.

« Avec cette bague que je te donne…

– … en signe de notre foi constante…

– … et d'un amour éternel… »

A cet instant, mes yeux se tournèrent à nouveau vers Carlisle. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il ne regardait pas Esmée et Miguel mais qu'à la place ses yeux étaient sur moi. Je lui fis un sourire rapide et pour une étrange raison, je me sentis légèrement embarrassée qu'il m'ait surprise en train de le regarder.

Mais là encore, il m'avait dévisagée en premier.

La voix d'Eléazar attira de nouveau notre attention. Esmée et Miguel s'étaient tournés vers lui tandis que de simples anneaux d'argent ornaient leurs doigts. Ils se tenaient par la main tout en attendant d'être présentés comme mari et femme.

Mais d'abord, Eléazar sembla avoir autre chose à dire.

« Quelqu'un a dit un jour que l'amour est comme du sable, commença Eléazar. Tenez-le sans le serrer avec la main ouverte, et le sable reste où il est. Mais au moment où vous fermez votre main et la serrez pour le tenir fermement, le sable ruisselle entre vos doigts et la plupart des grains se renversent » Il fit une pause en laissant son regard errer d'Esmée et Miguel vers le groupe de vampires rassemblés devant lui. « C'est ainsi qu'est l'amour, reprit-il maintenant plus calmement, plus solennellement. Tenu sans contrainte, avec respect et liberté pour l'autre, il est susceptible de rester intact. Mais maintenez-le trop fermement, avec trop de possessivité et cet amour se dérobe et se perd »

Ma peau fourmilla d'une manière particulière et soudaine. Avant d'avoir réalisé ce que je faisais, je m'étais tournée vers Edward qui était assis de l'autre côté de l'allée.

Il me regardait aussi – j'imagine que j'avais en quelque sorte senti son regard. Pour la première fois de la journée, il rencontra mon regard sans détour. Les propos d'Eléazar paraissaient planer dans l'air entre nous. L'amour est comme du sable, avait-il dit. Notre amour, celui d'Edward et moi n'avait pas été si différent. Peut-être que nous l'avions tenu trop fermement. Peut-être que nous avions été trop désespérés pour tenir le coup, et finalement cet amour avait glissé entre nos doigts à cause de cela.

Restait-il quelque chose de cet amour ? Ou avait-il complètement disparu, soufflé comme une poignée de sable dans le vent ? Restait-il même un grain quelque part ?

« Alors n'oubliez pas d'aimer avec le cœur ouvert » La voix d'Eléazar était forte et claire dans la nuit froide. Je détournai mon regard d'Edward et regardai de nouveau devant moi. « Souvenez-vous toujours d'aimer avec liberté et respect, et vous trouverez peut-être ce trésor que vous auriez manqué autrement. Miguel et Esmée, je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. Tu peux embrasser la mariée »

Tout le monde se leva et battit des mains tandis que Miguel et Esmée partageaient un long et doux baiser. L'applaudissement d'Emmett fut le plus puissant et il laissa même échapper un fort rugissement tandis que Miguel attrapait la taille d'Esmée et la ployait en arrière pour lui donner un baiser à la Hollywoodienne. Moi aussi, j'applaudissais et je souriais si largement que mes joues me faisaient mal.

Les paroles d'Eléazar persistèrent en moi tandis qu'Esmée et Miguel commencèrent à cheminer dans l'allée en tant que mari et femme. L'amour est comme du sable, avait-il dit. Je réalisai que certaines personnes traversaient leur vie sans avoir leur part de ce sentiment – sans avoir à tenir même un seul grain dans leur paume. Mes yeux se retournèrent vers Edward et j'ai pensé que je devrais être heureuse de la poignée que j'avais reçue une fois. Après tout, c'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'obtenait certains au cours de leur vie.

Je rejoignis le flot d'invité qui commençait à affluer vers la maison avec Esmée et Miguel en tête tout en étant toujours profondément perdue dans mes pensées. J'ai remarqué comment Emmett prit Rosalie dans une étreinte rapide mais féroce, et comment ils se sont ensuite pris la main et ont commencé à se diriger vers la maison. Jasper et Alice marchaient lentement devant moi, bras dessus bras dessous. Je vis Eléazar rejoindre la femme brune qui était assise deux rangs devant moi. Il lui donna un doux baiser sur la joue.

Il y eut un toucher soudain et doux sur mon épaule droite. J'ai levé les yeux de surprise et je me suis arrêtée.

Carlisle se tenait à côté de moi. Il m'offrit son bras avec un petit sourire. Je plaçai ma main au creux de son coude tout en étant un peu décontenancée par son geste délicat. La froideur de l'air nocturne contre ma peau s'est soudainement estompée. C'était parce que je me sentais brûlante à l'intérieur. Comme s'il existait un désert entier dans mon cœur.

_L'amour est comme du sable. Si vous avez de la chance, vous en aurez une poignée,_ pensai-je en commençant à suivre le reste des invités avec Carlisle. _Et si vous êtes vraiment chanceux, vous pourrez garder cette poignée. Vous pourrez la garder et même le vent ne pourra la balayer._

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **J'ai glissé une ligne de _Breaking Dawn_ de Stephenie Meyer : « _Alice – ouah_ »

Le discours « _L'amour est comme du sable_ » d'Eléazar est une citation de Kaleel Jamison. L'original est comme ceci :

_« Toutes tes relations, quelles qu'elles soient, sont comme le sable que_

_tu tiens au creux de ta main. Si tu gardes la main ouverte, le sable_

_reste là où il est. Toutefois, si tu fermes la main et serres le poing pour_

_retenir le sable, il te glisse entre les doigts. Certes, tu en retiendras_

_quelques grains, mais tout le reste s'éparpillera. C'est la même chose_

_dans tes relations avec les gens. Si tu les traites sans contrainte, avec_

_respect pour la liberté de l'autre, elles demeureront probablement_

_intactes. Si tu serres trop fort pour te les approprier, elles te glissent_

_entre les doigts et sont à jamais perdues »_

**_NDT : bon à votre avis qu'a voulu encore faire Edward ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu l'intervention de Carlisle ? Impatients de retrouver tous les autres Cullen dans le prochain chapitre ? _**


	20. Soleil dans la nuit

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Réponse aux reviews :

**sochic88 : **j'ai beaucoup aimé cette citation aussi ;) - pour l'idée d'Edward tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre, bon dimanche à toi et merci de ton commentaire.

**rougepivoine : **le regard qu'ils ont échangé au mariage était en effet révélateur en quelque sorte de leurs sentiments réciproques à mon avis. J'avoue que j'ai trouvé le mariage assez émouvant avec cette belle citation de fin. Je te souhaite un bon dimanche et un bon début de semaine ;)

**Lia** : salut, merci de ton commentaire. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira davantage :)

* * *

_**« Le marcheur choisit-il le chemin,**_

_**ou le chemin, le marcheur ? »**_

Garth Nix

* * *

**Soleil dans la nuit**

La cérémonie s'était déroulée sans encombre dans cette soirée. L'atmosphère dans la maison était d'une étrange manière à la fois chaotique et ordonnée. Il fallait s'y attendre car ce n'était pas un mariage habituel. Il n'y eut ni toasts, ni discours, ni services de restauration. Au lieu de ça, il y avait beaucoup de retrouvailles ; certains vampires ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés auparavant et d'autres n'avaient pas vu leurs anciennes connaissances depuis des décennies. La musique se mélangeait aux sons des conversations remplies de rires. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et intime, tandis que l'éclairage tamisé et atmosphérique apportait son propre charme à la célébration. Les bougies allumées sur les tables et rebords de fenêtre donnèrent à l'espace une ambiance festive, presque mystique.

Après m'être débarrassée de mon manteau, Carlisle et moi nous nous sommes dirigés vers Esmée et Miguel pour les féliciter. Esmée me surprit en me donnant une étreinte féroce quand nous les atteignîmes.

« C'est si bon de te voir Bella », me dit-elle d'une voix ravie. Ses doux cheveux couleur caramel frottaient contre ma joue. « Tu m'as terriblement manquée ! » Ses bras de marbre étaient frais alors qu'ils s'enroulaient autour de mes épaules, mais l'étreinte était chaleureuse. Très chaude.

« C'est bon de te voir aussi, répondis-je soudainement touchée. Et félicitations »

Elle recula tout en souriant largement et en me remerciant. Quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule – Miguel. Esmée me présenta à lui et quand il tendit la main, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer comment ses pupilles s'assombrirent en réagissant à la chaleur de ma peau. Il inhala spontanément – je réalisai qu'il absorbait mon odeur. Ce qui était probablement une réaction naturelle, c'est pourquoi je n'y pensais pas beaucoup. Je me demandai avec combien d'humains il avait été en contact récemment, mais je ne n'étais pas vraiment inquiète pour ma sécurité. Je savais que je ne serais pas là si j'étais en danger.

Miguel sembla se ressaisir rapidement. « Je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin, me dit-il après que je l'ai également félicité. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi »

Je souris en réponse. Miguel paraissait très gentil – il y avait dans sa présence quelque chose comme de la gentillesse, de la douceur, et qui ressemblait à la nature attentionnée d'Esmée. C'est ce qui faisait probablement d'eux des personnes bien assorties.

Après que Carlisle eut serré la main de Miguel et donné un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Esmée, la couple nouvellement marié commença à louer les décorations et la beauté de la maison. « Tout a l'air si merveilleux, admira Esmée. Toi et Alice avaient fait tant d'efforts.

– Ne me remercie pas. Alice est le cerveau derrière tout ça.

– Balivernes » Soudain la personne en question apparut à côté de moi, Jasper dans son sillage. « Tu as autant contribué que moi. Et les roses sont l'œuvre de Bella au fait.

– Elles ont l'air si réelles ! »

Le jaillissement d'Esmée fut soudainement interrompu par une voix forte et grondante.

« _Ouah _! Regarde-toi ! »

Je commençai à me tourner vers la voix familière mais avant de pouvoir le faire, je fus soulevée et tournoyée en l'air – c'était arrivé si vite que je n'eus même pas le temps de m'effrayer. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, j'étais à nouveau debout.

« Ouah », dit Emmett à voix haute en me libérant de sa prise et se tenant en arrière pour me regarder de la tête aux pieds. Si cela ne me fit pas rougir, la lueur taquine dans ses yeux s'en chargea. « Le vilain petit canard est devenu un cygne », dit-il avec un sourire.

J'eus un rire sec, incapable de m'offusquer. Emmett était… Emmett. Il faisait partie de ces rares personnes qui ne changent jamais.

« Ne sois pas stupide » La voix d'Esmée lui faisait des reproches. « Admets-le, elle a toujours été un cygne.

– Je parie qu'Edward s'en veut maintenant d'être parti », dit Emmett à Jasper avec un sourire en ignorant les reproches d'Esmée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire quand il se tourna vers moi pour me faire un clin d'œil pas vraiment subtil.

Je me sentis soudain un peu dépassée d'être debout ici, entourée par la famille de vampires que j'avais perdue. J'avais l'impression d'être entrée dans une capsule temporelle. Même Rosalie nous rejoignit – elle avait pris place à côté d'Emmett tout en accrochant son bras au sien et me regardant d'une manière qui n'était ni hostile, ni amicale. La lueur dans ses yeux n'était que contemplative alors qu'elle me saluait doucement. Cela me surprit et me satisfit à la fois – nous n'avions jamais été de proches amies toutes les deux. En fait, pendant mon temps à Forks, j'avais eu l'impression qu'il avait fallu de gros efforts à Rosalie pour me tolérer. A Forks, j'avais été une intruse importune dans la vie secrète de sa famille.

Involontairement, je commençai à chercher Edward – il était la seule personne manquante. Je continuai de regarder autour de moi pour le repérer finalement à côté de la cheminée de l'autre côté de la pièce en train d'avoir une conversation avec un vampire que je ne connaissais pas. Soudain il se tourna vers moi comme s'il avait senti mon regard. Puis il détourna tout aussi rapidement les yeux, presque comme si je l'avais imaginé. J'ai haussé intérieurement les épaules en me demandant si je devrais essayer de lui parler mais j'optai finalement pour ne pas le faire en me rappelant à quel point il avait été réservé ce matin. Je ne pouvais lui imposer ma compagnie. Il viendrait me voir quand il serait prêt.

Les deux heures suivantes passèrent dans un brouillard, et il s'avéra que je n'eus pas le temps de m'inquiéter pour Edward et son comportement distant. Alice avait déplacé les meubles dans le grand salon pour faire de la place pour une piste de danse, et Esmée et Miguel furent les premiers à l'envahir. Un instant plus tard, de nombreux invités leur emboîtèrent le pas. Il était impossible de les confondre avec des humains maintenant – leurs mouvements étaient incroyablement gracieux tandis qu'ils évoluaient au rythme d'une musique de valse traditionnelle. Je devais féliciter Alice pour le travail qu'elle avait fait avec le système de sonorisation encastré – on aurait dit qu'il y avait un orchestre dans la pièce.

A un moment donné, j'ai remarqué qu'Alice avait une conversation avec trois femmes qui étaient toutes très grandes. Elles avaient la peau foncée et des cheveux noirs qui cascadaient le long de leur corps musculeux. Leurs yeux étaient d'un rouge écarlate et elles étaient toutes si belles que mes yeux me firent mal. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup et auraient facilement pu passer pour des sœurs. Peut-être l'étaient-elles. Je vis Jasper se rapprocher du petit groupe, et il dit quelque chose qui les fit toutes rires doucement. Puis il s'inclina devant Alice et lui offrit sa main. Un instant plus tard, ils s'étaient eux aussi élancés au son de la musique. Je me demandai si c'était un attribut vampire – peut-être que la danse devenait extrêmement agréable quand vous saviez que vous ne pouviez trébucher ou écraser les orteils de votre partenaire.

Après un certain temps, la musique changea pour passer à un rythme plus lent et doux. Les couples de danseurs s'adaptèrent au changement, leurs pas ralentissant et leurs mouvements devenant encore plus gracieux si c'était possible.

J'aurais pu me contenter de regarder la danse à distance mais tout à coup Carlisle apparut à côté de moi et me lança un regard hésitant.

« Veux-tu danser ? » demanda-t-il.

Je lui jetai un long regard – sa question m'ayant un peu surprise.

« Tu ne tiens pas du tout à tes orteils ? » demandai-je en essayant de masquer ma nervosité.

Il rit doucement. Au lieu de répondre, il tendit la main. Je l'ai prise après un moment d'hésitation en le laissant me conduire vers la zone où les autres invités s'étaient rassemblés pour danser.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne garderais pas d'attentes trop élevées, l'avertis-je. Je suis une piètre danseuse »

Il a seulement souri. « Laisse-moi en juger »

_Ne trébuche pas maintenant_, me dis-je avec vigueur. _Et pour l'amour du ciel, ne marche pas sur ses orteils !_

Je ne savais pas ce qui me rendait la plus nerveuse – danser ou être proche de lui. Au début, j'ai refusé de lever les yeux vers son visage en sachant que si je le faisais, je devrais dire au revoir à ce qui me restait de nerfs. Je me concentrai sur la respiration calme et régulière de Carlisle, tandis qu'il prenait ma main droite dans la sienne tout en plaçant son autre main sur ma taille. La fraîcheur de sa peau s'infiltra à travers ma robe ce qui me fit frémir intérieurement mais pas de froid. Ce frisson était autre chose. Chaque fibre de mon être se tendit en me faisant me sentir comme sur un fil étiré alors qu'il était déjà sur le point de se casser.

Je levai ma main gauche sur son épaule en essayant de me souvenir des pas que j'avais appris dans ce cours de danse que j'avais pris avec Adrian deux ans plus tôt. A l'époque, je l'avais détesté de m'avoir forcé à y aller avec lui, mais maintenant, je lui en étais étrangement reconnaissante de m'avoir poussée à le faire.

Heureusement, la musique était calme et lente ce qui me permis de m'adapter plus facilement à mes pas. Il n'était pas surprenant que Carlisle soit un excellent danseur, ce qui me permis de presque tout faire sans effort. Il était très bon pour diriger et ses mouvements étaient forts et sûrs tout en restant doux. J'ai rapidement oublié les autres invités qui dansaient près de nous et après un moment, je me sentis détendue. Je fus même suffisamment en confiance pour regarder le visage de Carlisle sans craindre de m'emmêler dans mes propres pieds.

Il rencontra mon regard avec un sourire. « Tu es bien silencieuse, déclara-t-il alors que nous continuions à valser sur la musique douce. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à l'esprit ?

– Non, répondis-je. J'essaie juste de me concentrer pour garder le contrôle de mes pieds »

Il gloussa doucement à mes mots. Je ne voulais pas admettre à quel point je commençai à m'amuser. Je crus même pouvoir sentir la fraîcheur émaner de son corps même si nous nous touchions à peine. J'avais l'impression que chaque centimètre de ma peau était à fleur de peau. Je pouvais sentir ses respirations fraîches frôler le côté de mon cou, comment son menton touchait ma tempe de temps à autre alors que nous progressions lentement au rythme de la musique. Le peau de sa main autour de la mienne était lisse, comme de l'ivoire poli. Après un certain temps, je pouvais sentir comme elle devenait plus chaude – ou peut-être était-ce la mienne qui devenait plus froide. C'était étrange. J'étais tellement habituée à la différence de température de nos peaux. Mais je devais admettre, bien que timidement que je pouvais aussi m'y habituer.

Je me suis risquée à lever les yeux vers le visage de Carlisle en étant maintenant beaucoup plus optimiste sur le fait que je survivrais à cette danse sans trébucher.

« Eh bien, admis-je doucement, ce n'est pas si mal »

Carlisle eut un rire doux et amusé. « Et tu m'as dit être une piètre danseuse.

– Je le suis. Tu me fais passer pour une pro »

Il secoua courtoisement de la tête. Sans avertissement, son autre main quitta ma taille alors qu'il me conduisit habillement dans un tourbillon. Je le suivis si aisément que nous ne manquâmes aucune étape. Un rire surpris quitta mes lèvres tandis que Carlisle me tirait vers lui pour me reprendre par la taille.

Ce mouvement me rapprocha beaucoup plus de lui qu'auparavant. Tellement plus près que je me suis demandé si je devais reculer d'un pas ou deux. Mais je restai là où j'étais en sentant soudain que je n'étais plus capable de faire un geste conscient.

Et pourtant d'une manière ou d'une autre, je suivais toujours le rythme de la musique douce. Maintenant, je pouvais réellement sentir la fraîcheur émaner de son corps. N'était-ce pas étrange que chaque pouce de ma peau paraissait être en feu ?

Je pouvais sentir soudain le sang pomper dans mes veines avec une telle férocité que je me suis demandé s'il pouvait le sentir aussi. Je me suis rappelée de prendre des respirations calmes et profondes pour maintenir mon cœur sous contrôle. Mon corps ne pouvait pas me trahir – pas maintenant, pas ici. Je savais – juste vaguement mais quand même – que les autres invités dansaient près de nous. Ce serait embarrassant s'ils remarquaient comment mon corps réagissait à sa proximité. Et il y avait presque quelque chose d'intime, de privé dans la manière dont mon cœur se mettait à galoper quand j'étais avec lui. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'entende.

Je ne savais pas si Carlisle remarqua comment sa proximité m'affectait. Il y avait une lueur lointaine dans ses yeux tandis qu'il regardait par-dessus mon épaule. Dans l'éclairage tamisé du salon, ses yeux ressemblaient à la couleur du miel foncé. Il sembla sentir mon regard car il reporta son attention sur moi. La prise de sa main autour de la mienne se resserra momentanément.

Les derniers airs de la musique s'estompèrent. Avec réticence, je m'éloignai lentement de lui. Alors que mes doigts glissaient de sa prise froide et que son autre main se retirait de ma taille, j'eus presque froid. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens.

_Ou peut-être que si_, pensai-je presque avec tristesse.

J'étais sur le point de le remercier pour la danse lorsque je remarquai la lueur dans ses yeux. C'était en quelque sorte comme un déchirement faisant trop parfaitement écho à ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Il y avait un sourire sur ses lèvres mais qui ne correspondait pas à ses yeux. Cela me fit me demander ce qu'il pensait à cet instant précis. Je réalisai que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour le savoir.

Il y avait quelqu'un qui le savait, quelqu'un qui pouvait me donner une réponse. Et ce quelqu'un marchait vers nous avec dans son expression quelque chose entre la méfiance et l'hésitation.

Même si Alice m'avait prévenue un peu plus tôt des intentions d'Edward de m'approcher ce soir, j'étais toujours surprise de le voir près de nous. Mais ce qui me dérouta véritablement, c'est le regard qu'il échangea avec Carlisle. Je ne pouvais comprendre ce qui se passait entre eux.

« Ça te dérange si je vous interrompe ? » Il parlait à Carlisle mais ensuite il tourna ses yeux vers moi pour savoir comment je réagirais. Son ton était léger et agréable, une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Pendant toute la soirée, il avait agi avec plus ou moins de distance, de manière presque maussade.

« Non bien sûr que non », répondit Carlisle. Puis il leva un sourcil presque imperceptiblement pour s'assurer que j'étais d'accord avec ça. Ce fut très prévenant de sa part. Je lui fis un petit signe de tête et regardai à nouveau Edward.

Carlisle me fit un léger sourire avant de s'éloigner. Je le suivis du regard et le vis sortir du salon. Je ne fus pas la seule à l'observer – un instant plus tôt Alice dansait avec Jasper mais maintenant, je la vis suivre Carlisle dans le couloir. Pour une quelconque raison, cela attira mon attention.

Je reportai à nouveau mon attention sur Edward en lui lançant un regard dans l'expectative. Je le surpris en train de me regarder de la tête aux pieds tandis que ses yeux s'attardaient sur ma robe rouge foncé un peu plus longuement que nécessaire. Je m'attendis à me sentir mal à l'aise sous son regard mais le sentiment ne vint jamais.

Un autre air de musique douce commença à jouer. Sans un mot, il m'offrit sa main et s'approcha pour placer son autre main dans le bas de mon dos. Je levai ma main gauche pour la mettre sur son épaule et nous commençâmes à bouger au son de la musique tranquille.

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment – aucun de nous ne semblait savoir quoi dire. J'en ai profité pour étudier Edward de mon regard. L'éclairage tamisé du salon donnait à ses cheveux de bronze une douce lueur, et sa peau de marbre paraissait prendre une teinte plus pâle, presque argentée. Je me suis soudainement souvenue du temps où des années auparavant, je l'avais vu ainsi – portant un smoking noir et l'air beau au-delà de l'imagination. Je me souvenais du volumineux plâtre sur ma jambe et de la robe bleu foncé à froufrous qu'Alice m'avait forcée à porter et je me souvenais à quel point j'étais furieuse quand j'avais découvert que nous nous rendions au bal.

Cela paraissait s'être passé il y a si longtemps. C'_était_ arrivé il y a si longtemps. Ce souvenir semblait appartenir à une autre vie.

J'étais mentalement prête à entamer la conversation même si j'étais la seule, mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, Edward parla soudain.

« J'espère que tu profites de cette soirée, déclara-t-il nonchalamment d'une voix douce et calme.

– C'est le cas »

Un regard incertain traversa son visage en me faisant réaliser que j'avais peut-être été trop expéditive.

« La cérémonie était magnifique, ajoutai-je en conversation. Miguel a l'air gentil.

– Il l'est, concorda doucement Edward. Je suis content de ne pas avoir raté ça »

Je fronçai les sourcils à ses mots. « Que veux-tu dire ? As-tu pensé ne pas venir ? »

Soudain, je me suis souvenue de ce qu'Alice avait dit ce soir en venant ici.

« _Edward prévoyait de faire quelque chose de téméraire, d'imprudent et de totalement illogique comme d'habitude_, m'avait-elle dit._ Il s'impatiente de notre situation – il veut faire quelque chose au lieu d'attendre que les Volturi se présentent. Heureusement Carlisle est parvenu à le convaincre du contraire. Ou à tout le moins, a réussi à reporter ses intentions_ »

Je me demandai toujours ce qu'Edward avait fait – et pourquoi il avait fallu l'intervention de Carlisle pour le faire changer d'avis.

Edward parut se demander s'il devait plus ou non expliciter ses propos précédents. « Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas venir, corrigea-t-il. De plus, Esmée et Alice m'auraient écorché la peau si je ne m'étais pas montré.

– Je suis d'accord. Que veux-tu dire alors ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Ça n'a pas d'importance »

C'était classique d'Edward de me tenir à l'écart. J'étais un peu vexée par la manière dont il venait de présenter la chose, mais je repoussai le sentiment. Je ne voulais pas que notre première conversation appropriée en huit ans ne se transforme en dispute. Et d'ailleurs, Alice avait promis de me dire demain ce qu'il se passait.

Le son de la musique et les personnes qui parlaient tranquillement autour de nous sembla rendre le silence soudain entre nous encore plus apparent. Edward se racla doucement la gorge – peut-être que ce silence le dérangeait aussi.

« Écoute », dit-il soudainement. L'expression sur son visage était encore plus ou moins distante. Sa voix baissa d'une octave. « A propos de ce matin, je ne voulais pas partir comme je l'ai fait. Je n'étais tout simplement pas dans un bon état d'esprit lorsque tu es apparue. Eh bien » Il chercha ses mots. « C'est juste que te voir… c'était surréaliste après tout ce temps. C'est toujours le cas »

Notre danse ralentit presque en un balancement. J'ai hoché la tête à ses mots, un peu surprise qu'il ait soulevé cette question – je ne m'y attendais pas. « Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, murmurai-je en réponse. J'ai été surprise de te voir aussi. Même si je savais que je te verrais à un moment donné, cela m'a quand même prise au dépourvu quand cela s'est réellement produit »

Edward hocha la tête. D'après son expression, je vis qu'il savait de quoi je parlais – qu'il partageait ce sentiment de confusion avec moi.

Soudain, son sourire tordu et familier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, j'espère que le pire du choc est passé maintenant.

– C'est vrai, répondis-je avec un petit rire moqueur. Et tu me connais – je suis le maître de l'adaptation »

Edward eut un rire sec mais il réfléchit rapidement. Son regard commença à détailler ma silhouette de près. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux capturer chaque changement qu'il soit subtil ou proéminent que les années avaient apporté à mon apparence. Je me demandai à quel point j'avais l'air différente de la fille d'il y a huit ans.

Edward était différent aussi. Pas de l'extérieur comme je m'y étais attendue mais de l'intérieur. Il y avait toujours eu un air de gravité chez sa personne même à Forks. Mais à présent, cela s'était accentué, c'était plus apparent. Je remarquai qu'il y avait une sorte de maussaderie autour de lui, un nuage sombre de mélancolie qui semblait le suivre constamment. Je fronçai les sourcils à cette constatation.

Peut-être qu'Edward sentit mon examen minutieux parce qu'il a soudainement détourné les yeux de moi vers la foule autour de nous, presque comme s'il avait peur que j'en ai trop vu.

J'ai essayé de relancer la conversation, de poser des questions informelles et de parler de tout et de rien. Mais Edward sembla s'être de nouveau replié sur lui-même. Il ne s'était pas totalement tu, car il me donna des réponses aussi brèves que possible en rencontrant à peine mes yeux. J'ai essayé de comprendre ce qui avait changé – ce qui l'avait fait se taire.

Alors que les dernières notes de la musiques s'égrenaient, il me regarda fixement. « Une autre danse ? » demanda-t-il.

J'ai secoué la tête en souriant. « Merci, mais je ne veux pas pousser ma chance. J'ai réussi deux danses entières sans me casser la cheville. Je ferais mieux d'arrêter tant qu'il en est encore tant »

Il me fit un large sourire ironique – pendant un court instant, il parut redevenir lui-même.

Nous commençâmes à sortir de la piste de danse. Soudain, une voix haute et douce retentit de la porte du salon. « Edward ! »

J'ai levé les yeux pour voir une belle femme aux cheveux blond vénitien venir du couloir. Elle contourna les autres vampires en se mêlant à la pièce et se précipitant vers Edward pour le serrer dans ses bras. « C'est si bon de te voir, lui dit-elle à l'oreille. J'ai presque pensé que tu n'étais pas là. Je ne t'ai vu nulle part avant la cérémonie.

– J'ai dû manquer votre arrivée. Et j'étais assis au dernier rang durant la cérémonie », expliqua Edward. Sa réponse à l'étreinte de la femme était vraiment chaleureuse mais je pus voir qu'il devenait inconfortable dans son étreinte serrée. Il commença à s'éloigner d'elle mais parvint à le faire subtilement.

« Hum Bella, dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Voici Tanya du clan Denali. Tanya, voici Bella »

Les yeux dorés de la femme se tournèrent vers moi. « C'est _ta _Bella ? » Elle me sourit largement puis à Edward ce qui lui fit manquer la façon dont je fronçai les sourcils à son choix de mots. _Ta Bella_. Je remarquai qu'Edward voulut la corriger mais il ne parut pas avoir l'occasion de parler.

« J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi ! continua Tanya. C'est bon de te rencontrer enfin »

Je me demandai négligemment pourquoi tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de dire ça, et qui je devais remercier pour le fait que ma réputation semblait me précéder.

« De même », répondis-je poliment. Avant de pouvoir dire autre chose, deux autres vampires apparurent. Elles étaient également blondes et avaient un éclat doré familier dans les yeux. Edward les présenta comme les sœurs de Tanya – Irina et Kate. Elles me regardèrent avec une curiosité ouverte et n'essayèrent même pas de le cacher. J'eus envie de cligner des yeux à la vue devant moi – les trois femmes étaient si belles qu'elles semblaient presque irréalistes.

« Il y a Esmée et Miguel, déclara soudain Edward en inclinant la tête vers le fond de la pièce. Je devrais probablement aller les voir – je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de les féliciter.

– Qui l'a pu ? demanda Kate en étant clairement amusée. Ils sont restés collés sur la piste de danse toute la nuit ! »

Edward sourit brièvement. J'eus l'impression qu'il était plus gêné par la compagnie de ces femmes que moi et que pour une quelconque raison, il voulait s'en échapper le plus rapidement possible. Je trouvai cela un peu étrange puisqu'on m'avait dit que les Cullen considéraient les Denali comme leurs parents éloignés.

« Encore un autre mariage derrière nous, déclara Tanya en conversant avec Kate. Peut-être que ce sera notre tour la prochaine fois, hein Kate ? »

Kate roula des yeux. « Tu peux rêver, répondit-elle sèchement. Irina nous battra probablement à ça de tout façon »

La vampire en question lui fit un doux sourire. « Ne prenez pas de l'avance. Laurent ne me l'a même pas demandé »

Un frisson me traversa à l'entente du nom de Laurent – il avait fait partie du clan de James et Victoria. Je me souvins qu'il s'était séparé d'eux peu de temps après que James a commencé à me prendre en chasse à Forks toutes ces années auparavant. Laurent avait voulu essayer un mode de vie végétarien et apparemment il était resté sur cette voie et vivait toujours avec les Denali. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir vu ici cette nuit, mais là encore, il y avait beaucoup de vampires.

Edward et moi laissâmes les trois sœurs se chamailler entre elles. Edward me regardait – peut-être avait-il remarqué comment la mention de Laurent m'avait affectée. « Tout va bien au sujet de Laurent, murmura-t-il à voix basse et très doucement. Je sais que cela peut être difficile à croire compte tenu des circonstances dans lesquelles tu l'as rencontré. Il est ici aussi – il est dehors en train de parler à Emmett et Jasper. Je pensais juste que je devrais te prévenir »

J'ai hoché la tête. « J'ai juste été surprise d'entendre parler de lui, c'est tout. Son nom n'a jamais été prononcé au cours de ces derniers mois que Carlisle et les autres ont passé à Buffalo.

– Je suis certain qu'il y a plein de choses qui n'ont pas été abordées.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » demandai-je mais pour une quelconque raison Edward n'explicita pas ses propos. Puis je vis Carlisle entrer dans le salon avec Alice et Rosalie.

« Je crois que quelqu'un m'a promis une danse la semaine dernière, dit Rosalie à Edward une fois qu'ils nous rejoignirent.

– Je vais simplement rapidement féliciter Miguel et Esmée »

Rosalie me lança un regard impénétrable avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Edward. « Je viens avec toi »

Ils partirent. J'ai tourné mon regard vers Alice et Carlisle – ils avaient l'air tous les deux poliment curieux quand ils le rencontrèrent.

« Alors ? demanda Alice en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward. Comment ça s'est passé ?

– A toi de me le dire. Tu es la médium après tout » Je regardai Edward embrasser la tempe d'Esmée et donner une étreinte à Miguel.

Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas quoi répondre à sa question. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas facile d'être en bon terme avec Edward et je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que cela se fasse du jour au lendemain. Même si nous paraissions être en mesure d'avoir une conversation civilisée entre nous, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'on tournait autour du pot.

Je pensai distraitement que si je voulais que les problèmes soient résolus entre Edward et moi, ça ne me ferait pas de mal d'être médium aussi.

* * *

Durant la nuit, je fus présentée à plus de vampires que je pus m'en souvenir. Certains d'entre eux étaient des nomades solitaires tandis que d'autres faisaient partis de petits clans. J'ai désespérément essayé de mémoriser tous leurs noms mais cela s'avéra impossible. Certains d'entre eux furent plus simple à retenir, comme Eléazar et sa femme Carmen ainsi que le reste des Denali. D'autres dont je me rappelais simplement parce que leurs yeux rouge rubis m'avaient donné des frissons. Les deux vampires qu'Edward avait escortés jusqu'à leur siège avant la cérémonie s'appelaient Peter et Charlotte – je me souvenais qu'ils étaient les vieux amis de Jasper. Et puis il y avait le clan – ou la famille – des Irlandais. Siobhan, Liam et Maggie. C'était un peu troublant de voir autant de paires d'yeux rouges au cours d'une même nuit. Cela me fit d'autant plus réaliser que le style de vie des Cullen et des Denali était rare. On m'avait dit que les invités présents ici étaient les plus civilisés parmi les vampires y compris ceux se nourrissant d'humains. Par conséquent, personne n'essaya de me transformer en casse-croûte de fin de soirée, mais je reçus de nombreux regards curieux pendant la nuit. Je devais admettre que parfois je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que je ne pouvais surmonter.

En fait, je semblais mieux gérer l'attention dont j'étais l'objet qu'une certaine autre personne.

A un certain moment de la nuit, j'ai remarqué qu'Edward surveillait chacun de mes mouvements. Il le fit très discrètement mais parce que je m'attendais à quelque chose comme ça de sa part, il était assez facile de remarquer ses intentions. Je savais qu'il était protecteur par nature et bien intentionné mais je devais me demander à quoi il s'attendait. Croyait-il honnêtement qu'un des invités craquerait soudainement et transformerait le mariage d'Esmée et Miguel en bain de sang ?

Ou peut-être s'attendait-il à ce que je saigne soudainement du nez ou autre. Ou pire – que je me coupe le doigt avec du papier.

Je pouvais sentir mon humeur festive s'amenuiser alors que je remarquais qu'il me suivait partout où j'allais. J'ai essayé de ne pas faire attention à lui pour essayer de profiter plutôt de la soirée. Carlisle me présenta à un petit groupe de trois vampires avec lesquels Alice avait parlé plus tôt – le clan des Amazones. L'exotisme de leurs noms – Kachiri, Zafrina et Senna – n'était rien en comparaison de leur apparence. Elles étaient toutes très grandes et musclées et ne portaient que des peaux d'animaux. Elles avaient l'air tout simplement… sauvages. Même la manière dont elles se déplaçaient était très différente – leurs gestes et mouvements étaient soudains et rapides même pour des vampires. Une fois qu'on me dit qu'elles avaient vécu la majeure partie de leur vie au fond des forêts tropicales d'Amérique du Sud, leur apparence sauvage ne me dérouta plus tellement.

Edward jusque-là traînait quelques mètres par-là, mais à présent il était venu se tenir près de Carlisle et de moi. Peut-être avait-il remarqué que son attitude commençait à m'énerver et qu'au lieu d'agir discrètement, il avait choisi une approche plus directe. Ou peut-être qu'il faisait moins confiance à ce clan en raison de leur apparence et de leur comportement plus primitif.

« Il y a beaucoup plus intéressant sur elles que l'endroit où elles vivent », ajouta-t-il. Son attitude envers ces trois vampires me surpris – sa voix était chaleureuse et amicale. Peut-être avais-je mal interprété ses intentions. « Zafrina possède une facette intrigante.

– Juste intrigante ? demanda Zafrina de son étrange accent en faisant mine d'être offensée.

– D'accord – fascinante, admit Edward avec un sourire.

– Je suis d'accord », dit Carlisle qui me fit un sourire.

Leur conversation me dérouta. Ils laissaient clairement sous-entendre que Zafrina possédait une capacité spéciale quelconque.

« D'accord, je mords à l'hameçon. Quel est ce côté intrigant ? » demandai-je.

Zafrina sourit.

« Pourquoi perdre son temps avec les mots, dit Kachiri en s'immisçant dans la conversation. Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui montrer ? » C'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler – Zafrina semblait agir comme une sorte de porte-parole du groupe. La troisième vampire, Senna, resta silencieuse mais me jeta un regard plein d'attente lorsqu'elle entendit la proposition de Kachiri.

« Que voulez-vous dire, que voulez-vous me montrer ? demandai-je maintenant plus confuse que jamais.

– Attends », me dit Edward. Je le vis échanger un regard spéculatif avec Carlisle. Puis les deux se tournèrent pour me regarder en attendant ma réaction.

Je fronçai les sourcils à l'attention de Zafrina. Elle me regardait avec intensité. Il y avait quelque chose de puissant et rouge dans son regard – quelque chose de presque hypnotisant. J'ai attendu en m'attendant à moitié à ce qu'elle commence à faire léviter quelque chose ou faire quelque chose d'aussi fou. Mais rien ne se passa – Zafrina continua de me fixer de ses yeux rouges et féroces.

« Alors ? demanda Edward.

– Eh bien quoi ? lui demandai-je en retour. Que devrait-il se passer ? »

Il échangea un long regard avec Carlisle.

« Intéressant », murmura ce dernier.

Zafrina fronçait maintenant les sourcils. « Tu es la première sur laquelle je n'ai aucun effet, confessa-t-elle avec surprise. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi auparavant »

D'accord. Surcharge de confusion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je.

Carlisle se racla doucement la gorge. « Zafrina est capable de projeter des illusions très puissantes et très réalistes dans l'esprit des autres. Il semble que son don n'a aucun effet sur toi – tout comme Edward a toujours été incapable de lire dans ton esprit.

– Oh » J'ai hoché la tête. « D'accord. Moi et mon cerveau ennuyeux.

– Hum » Carlisle semblait réfléchir. Puis il se retourna pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. « C'est intéressant. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Je me tournai pour regarder derrière moi, surprise de voir Eléazar se tenir près de nous – je n'avais pas remarqué son arrivée.

« C'est fascinant », admit-il. Puis il me regarda longuement.

« Il est difficile de la lire correctement, déclara-t-il à Carlisle après un moment. C'est en partie parce qu'elle est humaine mais il y a autre chose »

Apparemment, je devais avoir l'air encore plus confuse car il commença à m'expliquer. « Je peux détecter le type de capacités supplémentaires d'une personne. Cela fonctionne mieux sur les vampires car j'en suis moi-même un, mais je peux également obtenir une lecture vague sur les humains et savoir s'ils auront un potentiel et seront en quelque sorte doués. Ces compétences se renforcent après qu'on devienne vampire.

– On lui a une fois donné une place parmi les Volturi en raison de son don à identifier les talents spéciaux des autres », ajouta Carlisle. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être un peu secouée par ses mots.

« Je les ai finalement quittés peu de temps après avoir rencontré Carmen », expliqua doucement Eléazar. Apparemment il avait remarqué ma réaction à la révélation de Carlisle. « Parfois il m'était difficile d'être en accord avec les méthodes des Volturi – leurs manières me semblaient trop agressives et parfois même cruelles. Mais depuis que les Volturi font respecter la loi, j'ai cru qu'en les rejoignant que je servais le plus grand bien » Son regard commença à errer dans le grand salon pour trouver finalement une femme aux longs cheveux noirs ; Carmen. Je lui avais été présentée un moment plus tôt.

« Aro m'a donné sa bénédiction lorsque j'ai finalement demandé à quitter le clan, continua-t-il doucement avec un sourire ironique. Peut-être l'a-t-il fait en espérant qu'éventuellement je reviendrais. Ou peut-être que je suis parvenu à gagner son respect comme Carlisle l'a fait une fois.

– Je ne sais pas si Aro m'a vraiment respecté ou non, désapprouva Carlisle avec un petit rire. Nous n'avons jamais trouvé de terrain d'entente en ce qui concernait les choses les plus importantes »

Je repensai à tout ce que j'avais entendu au cours des derniers instant tout en fronçant les sourcils. Au bout d'un moment, je remarquai qu'Eléazar me regardait silencieusement, presque comme pour regarder quelque chose de plus près. Ses yeux se plissèrent sous la concentration. Puis il secoua de nouveau la tête avec une expression à la fois fascinée et frustrée.

« C'est vrai, murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même. Je n'arrive toujours pas à te lire correctement. Tu as un esprit très protégé.

– Donc il y a en réalité une raison pour laquelle Edward n'a jamais pu entendre mes pensées ? demandai-je. Ou pourquoi Zafrina n'a pas pu faire ce qu'elle essayait de me faire il y a un moment ?

– Peut-être, répondit Eléazar. Il est difficile d'affirmer quelque chose de sûr à propos des humains. Ces choses ont tendance à se développer seulement après la transformation »

Je ne vis pas l'expression d'Edward mais je pus réellement l'entendre se tendre. Apparemment, le mot « transformation » était de trop pour lui. Pour le moment, j'ai décidé de l'ignorer – j'étais trop intriguée par ce qu'Eléazar venait de me dire.

« J'ai toujours pensé que tête fonctionnait différemment – que mon esprit était en quelque sorte… je ne sais pas, étrange », lui dis-je.

Eléazar sembla réfléchir. « C'est presque comme si ton esprit repoussait les intrus, expliqua-t-il. Je pourrais probablement t'en dire plus après que tu sois devenue vampire – on m'a dit que tu prévoyais de rejoindre les Cullen d'ici peu »

Mon regard se tourna vers Carlisle mais il ne me regardait pas – ses yeux étaient sur Edward. Je pus soudain sentir un courant frais contre ma peau lorsque la personne en question passa devant moi.

« Excusez-moi », dit-il d'une voix serrée.

La souffrance jaillit en moi alors que je regardais Edward disparaître dans la foule. J'ai essayé de rester patiente et de le comprendre tout en n'arrêtant pas de me répéter qu'il avait juste besoin de temps. Mais ma patience sembla s'évanouir et je remarquai à quel point Eléazar était mal à l'aise. Apparemment, il ne connaissait pas la forte opposition d'Edward envers le plan pour me changer. Il me lança un regard d'excuse mais je secouai la tête pour lui dire qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

« Je vais le trouver, dis-je à Carlisle.

– Bella… », commença-t-il à s'opposer mais je bougeai déjà.

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux autres invités pour savoir si quelqu'un avait remarqué l'incident et comment Edward avait fui, mais tout le monde semblait concentré sur leur conversation et la danse. Je réprimai un soupir de soulagement – provoquer une scène lors du mariage d'Esmée aurait été un peu trop.

Je suis presque tombée sur Alice en sortant du grand salon et dans le couloir. Elle me lança un regard sympathique. « A l'étage, murmura-t-elle.

– Merci », murmurai-je en retour.

J'ai trouvé Edward dans le couloir du troisième étage. Il se tenait près d'une des grandes fenêtres donnant sur le jardin. La lumière des lanternes de glace sur le sol se reflétait dans ses yeux de caramel au beurre alors qu'il fixait l'extérieur.

Je l'ai approché d'un pas calme en ne sachant pas quoi dire. Je ne voulais pas vraiment avoir cette conversation ici et maintenant mais je savais que je devais dire quelque chose. Enroulant mes bras autour de moi, je m'arrêtai à quelques pas de lui.

« Edward » Son nom sortit comme un soupir. C'était un soupir fatigué, presque résigné comme si l'air dans mes poumons savait à quel point la conversation à venir serait difficile.

Il ne fit rien pour m'indiquer qu'il m'avait entendue mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de continuer.

« Avais-tu besoin de fuir comme ça ? » demandai-je en baisant presque la voix. Je savais que tous les vampires de la maison pouvaient entendre notre conversation s'ils le voulaient mais je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'ils étaient trop concentrés sur la fête et le plaisir ; qu'ils ne feraient pas attention à nous.

« Qu'attendais-tu de moi ? répondit Edward en parlant aussi doucement.

– Je ne sais pas – peut-être d'accepter la situation telle qu'elle est. C'est comme ça que tout le monde fait dans cette affaire » J'ai essayé de maintenir au loin l'hostilité dans ma voix mais je n'y parvins pas. J'étais énervée qu'il refuse toujours de me regarder. « Penses-tu que ton comportement rend cette situation plus facile ?

– J'ai le droit de ressentir ce que je ressens.

– Et j'ai le droit de prendre mes propres décisions malgré tes sentiments, rétorquai-je. Tout comme tu sembles avoir pris le droit de prendre tes propres décisions il y a huit ans – malgré mes sentiments »

Il se moqua. « Alors c'est de ça dont il s'agit ? Tu me renvoies l'ascenseur ? demanda-t-il. Très original »

J'ai roulé des yeux. « Bien sûr que non. Si tu crois honnêtement que je suis aussi superficielle, tu ne m'as jamais connue du tout » Je m'arrêtai. « Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui ne t'ai jamais connu »

Edward continuait de regarder la nuit. Je me tournai pour partir ; j'avais dit ce que j'avais voulu dire. Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de m'ignorer pour le reste de sa vie s'il le choisissait. Pour avoir une conversation décente, il fallait être deux personnes disposées à parler.

« Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, dis-je par-dessus mon épaule. Et je veux juste que tu saches que c'est à toi de voir combien de temps tu laisseras cette situation perdurer »

Cela l'a finalement fait me regarder. « _A moi _? » demanda-t-il. Même si sa voix était basse, je pouvais entendre à quel point il était en colère.

Je me retournai pour le regarder. « Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Je le comprends, vraiment. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus. Mais tu es celui qui n'est pas capable d'accepter les faits, dis-je doucement.

– Les faits ? » Il parlait toujours tranquillement en chuchotant presque, mais je pouvais voir qu'il était tenté d'élever la voix. « Ce n'est pas moi qui jette ma vie – et qui le choisi ! »

Il donnait l'impression que je faisais ça pour le plaisir – que j'avais choisi de devenir un vampire sans prendre en compte les conséquences. Avait-il oublié ce qui lui arriverait ainsi qu'à sa famille si les Volturi arrivaient et découvraient que j'étais encore humaine ?

« J'ai mes raisons de faire ce que je m'apprête à faire. Tu le sais parfaitement »

Le sourire d'Edward fut froid. « Oui. Je connais très bien tes raisons.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

Il parut grincer des dents, ravalant apparemment les mots qu'il ne devrait pas dire. Fermant momentanément les yeux, il se pinça l'arête du nez comme pour reprendre patience. « Oublie ça. Ce n'est pas le moment ni l'endroit pour avoir cette conversation

– Ne pense pas que tu pourras l'éviter pour toujours.

– Je n'évite rien, nia-t-il. Je ne veux simplement pas attirer l'attention et faire une scène au mariage d'Esmée. Le mariage d'Esmée et Miguel n'est pas le lieu pour régler nos différends.

– Très bien, consentis-je doucement. Mais un de ces jours, je vais te faire t'asseoir pour que nous puissions en parler. Je me fiche du temps que cela prendra »

Ses yeux dorés se refroidirent. « Eh bien, dans le pire des cas, nous aurons tous les deux l'éternité pour ça »

Après ses mots, il passa devant moi et se dirigea vers les escaliers en me laissant debout dans le silence.

Je savais que je ne devrais pas me sentir offusquée, mais ce fut le cas. Je pris quelques respirations profondes pour calmer mon cœur tonitruant. Il me fallut un certain temps pour réaliser que mes mains tremblaient – apparemment j'avais été plus furieuse que je ne le pensais.

Je ne suis pas retournée tout de suite en bas – je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. L'indignation avait fait rougir mes joues et je pris quelques instants pour me calmer.

Après quelques minutes, je suis retournée en bas avec une nonchalance forcée. Certains des invités dansaient toujours dans le salon tandis que d'autres s'étaient déplacés dans le couloir et à l'extérieur pour parler et se mélanger. La plupart des vampires s'étaient déjà habitués à la présence d'une humaine et ne me donnèrent pas un second regard alors que je marchais sans but dans le couloir. Le mariage ne semblait pas manquer d'animation – je vis que Zafrina semblait avoir rassemblé un public assez enthousiaste. Plusieurs vampires, dont les sœurs Denali, s'étaient rassemblés autour d'elle. La lueur dans leurs yeux était légèrement floue et confuse – cela me rappela le don particulier de Zafrina et comment il n'avait pas fonctionné sur moi. Cependant mes pensées ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps sur cette question car le souvenir des yeux froids d'Edward me remplit à nouveau l'esprit.

Pour la première fois cette nuit-là, je me suis sentie légèrement angoissée ce qui me fit remettre en question ma décision de revenir en bas.

Eh bien, qu'était un mariage sans un peu de drame, me suis-je dit d'un air sombre. Cependant je devais admettre que j'aurais pu très bien m'en passer.

Je percutai presque Carlisle qui venait alors du salon. Je jetai un coup d'œil à son visage et sus qu'il avait entendu la conversation entre Edward et moi, qu'il ait voulu l'entendre ou non. Je ne pouvais que me demander combien d'invités avaient prêté attention à notre petite dispute.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

J'ai hoché silencieusement la tête, mais à part ça je ne pris pas la peine de faire semblant – il pouvait voir à travers moi de toute façon. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux autres invités qui parcouraient la maison. Le bruit et l'agitation de la fête assaillirent soudainement mes sens et je me suis retrouvée à vouloir la paix et la tranquillité.

« Où est-il allé ? » demandai-je doucement en sachant que Carlisle savait de qui je parlais.

Il poussa un petit soupir. « Edward est allé se promener. Je suis certain qu'il reviendra bientôt »

Je relâchai un soupir en ne sachant si je devais en être soulagée ou non. C'était peut-être bien qu'il soit parti pour se calmer.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a entendu notre conversation ? » demandai-je en espérant que notre dispute n'avait gâché la soirée de personne. Je me souvenais de ma courte session d'informations sur les vampires quelques semaines auparavant et de la façon dont Alice m'avait expliquée que les vampires avaient appris de temps à autre à couper certains sons et voix quand ils le désiraient. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que ce fut le cas cette fois.

Carlisle m'assura que la plupart des invités étaient concentrés sur la célébration. Hochant la tête, je restai silencieuse un moment. Je pouvais le sentir surveiller mon visage mais j'évitai ses yeux aimables car je ne voulais pas qu'il sache à quel point j'étais bouleversée.

Durant le reste de la nuit, j'ai essayé de me comporter aussi normalement que possible. Forcer un quelconque sourire sur mon visage s'avéra plus difficile que je ne le pensais, et je ne pouvais qu'espérer que quiconque, en particulier Esmée ou Miguel, n'ait remarqué que mon humeur festive avait disparu comme une goutte de pluie dans du sable. Lorsqu'Edward revint finalement de sa promenade, son expression fut sombre et gardée, il ne fit aucune attention à moi, presque comme si je n'existais même pas.

J'ai essayé d'ignorer la brûlure de frustration en moi, mais je n'y parvins pas. La nuit avait été si merveilleuse jusqu'à maintenant – pourquoi devait-elle se terminer ainsi ? Je savais que mes retrouvailles avec Edward ne se passeraient probablement pas très bien, mais je ne m'attendais pas à me disputer tout de suite avec lui.

Alors que la nuit approchait du matin, Carlisle proposa de me ramener à la maison. Peut-être avait-il vu que j'étais épuisée ou peut-être avait-il remarqué à quel point la conversation avec Edward m'avait affectée. Quoi qu'il en soit, je devais admettre que du repos me ferait du bien après une nuit blanche.

Nous sommes partis peu de temps après avoir dit au revoir à Esmée et Miguel. Le silence tranquille dans la voiture de Carlisle paraissait presque surréaliste par rapport à l'agitation de la maison.

« Es-tu certain que cela ne te dérange pas de partir au milieu de la célébration ? demandai-je à Carlisle après un moment de conduite silencieuse. Ce doit être une rare occasion. Je suis sûre que tu ne vois pas très souvent tes vieux amis.

– Ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il. La plupart des invités ne partiront pas avant demain. Et les Denali ont décidé de rester quelques jours pour passer du temps ici. Ils ne sont pas venus souvent à Ithaca.

– Et Esmée et Miguel ?

– Ils ne partiront pas pour leur lune de miel avant la semaine prochaine »

J'ai hoché la tête, soulagée qu'il aurait la chance de retrouver ses anciennes connaissances plus tard. Perdue dans mes pensées, je glissai la main sous le col de mon manteau et ôtai soigneusement le magnifique corsage sur l'épaule de ma robe. Je commençai à jouer avec de mes doigts, et pour la millième fois cette nuit-là, mes pensées retournèrent à cette conversation avec Edward.

Même dans l'obscurité de la voiture, je pouvais voir que Carlisle cherchait attentivement mon visage. Comme toujours, il sentit mon trouble.

« Écoute, commença-t-il doucement. Je suis sûr que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que la nuit prenne ce genre de tournure. Peut-être qu'Edward non plus »

Je soupirai. « Je n'aurais pas dû le poursuivre quand il est parti. Je savais qu'il était trop contrarié pour parler.

– Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

– Je n'en sais rien, murmurai-je. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas être dérangée de toute façon par son attitude. En ce qui concerne la décision que j'ai prise de devenir vampire, je ne m'attendais pas exactement à une réaction positive de sa part. Mais j'imagine que je souhaitais juste qu'il comprenne la position dans laquelle je me trouve » Je m'arrêtai. « Ne comprend-il pas à quel point cela est difficile pour moi, même sans ses crises de colère ? Il doit savoir que je n'ai pas pris cette décision à la légère. Qu'est-ce qu'il espère accomplir en étant si difficile à ce sujet ? »

Carlisle resta silencieux pendant un moment. « Je sais que cela ne semble pas être le cas mais je crois qu'Edward comprend la position dans laquelle tu te trouves, dit-il doucement en détournant les yeux de la route. C'est pourquoi il réagit si fortement à la situation. Il regrette que tu ais à prendre ce genre de décision pour te protéger – et nous aussi. Je le sais parce que je partage ce même sentiment avec lui. Tu sais que moi aussi j'espère que tu n'aurais pas à renoncer à ta vie humaine. Je le souhaite plus que tout.

– Mais tu respectes toujours ma décision, lui dis-je doucement. Et tu ne me fais certainement pas sentir mal ou coupable »

Carlisle soutint mon regard. « Bien sûr que non. Je vois à quel point cela te pèse. Je vois comment tu pleures toutes ces choses que tu vas perdre. Pourquoi devrais-je en ajouter à ce fardeau ? »

Peut-être était-ce la sincérité dans sa voix ou la déception et frustration que je ressentais à propos du comportement d'Edward, ou peut-être parce que je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et que j'étais épuisée mais je dus soudain ravaler mes larmes.

« Je sais qu'au fond Edward veut mon bien, dis-je doucement lorsque je pus faire de nouveau confiance à ma voix. Mais je suis tellement fatiguée de devoir m'expliquer avec lui. Je suis fatiguée de devoir me défendre et défendre mes décisions à maintes reprises.

– Si tu veux, je peux lui parler », suggéra Carlisle de sa voix douce mais ferme.

Je secouai vigoureusement la tête. « Non. Il serait juste en colère après toi.

– Mais il doit savoir à quel point cela te trouble.

– C'est entre lui et moi – je ne veux pas que tu te mêles de ça. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à mettre en danger ton amitié avec lui.

– Edward et moi avons eu nos différents au fil des décennies », persuada Carlisle. Il retira sa main du volant et la plaça sur mon épaule quelques instants. « Et quoi qu'il arrive, nous avons toujours été en mesure de régler ces différents.

– Je le crois. Et j'apprécie ton offre mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est une chose que lui et moi devrions régler par nous-mêmes »

Carlisle sembla accepter ma réponse mais durant le reste du trajet, je le vis lancer des regards inquiets dans ma direction. Je fermai les yeux et penchai ma tête contre l'appui-tête, soudainement épuisée. Heureusement c'était dimanche, ce qui signifiait que je n'avais pas à aller travailler aujourd'hui.

Quand nous arrivâmes chez moi, Carlisle me raccompagna à l'intérieur. Je haussai les épaules et retirai mes chaussures en posant soigneusement le corsage sur la table basse du salon. Je le garderais en souvenir.

Carlisle me regardait toujours avec inquiétude. « Essaie de ne pas te soucier d'Edward, dit-il doucement. Je suis certain qu'avec le temps, il acceptera ta décision.

– J'espère » Je laissai échapper un profond soupir tout en fixant le corsage sur la table. « Je sais que je ne devrais pas être troublée par ce qu'il dit, murmurai-je, mais j'imagine que j'ai l'impression que peu importe ce que je fais ou choisis dans cette situation, ce sera toujours la mauvaise. Que je reste humaine ou que je devienne vampire, la vérité est que je vais juste finir par blesser quelqu'un de toute façon. C'est inévitable » Je levai les yeux dans ceux de Carlisle en ayant soudain envie de quelque chose. Peut-être être rassurée. Peut-être avoir des réponses. « Et je me demande juste… qui suis-je pour décider qui blesser ? Qu'est-ce qui me donne ce droit ? »

Carlisle se rapprocha à pas mesurés. Il semblait qu'il essayait très fort de trouver une réponse à m'apporter.

« Peut-être n'est-ce pas du tout un droit, proposa-t-il finalement. Peut-être que c'est plutôt une responsabilité à la place. Et tu la portes malgré le fait que tu souffres également des conséquences. Tu as beaucoup de respect envers les sentiments des autres, mais tu as tendance à ignorer les tiens. C'est très noble, dit-il doucement, mais souviens-toi que tout le monde doit être responsable de ses propres sentiments, Bella. Chacun a à porter son propre fardeau. Et de mon point de vue, ton fardeau pourrait bien être le plus lourd à porter. Mais tu ne pourras pas le porter si tu t'épuises à trop te soucier des autres. Ta douleur compte autant que celle des autres.

– Même si c'est moi qui cause cette douleur en faisant le choix que je vais faire ? demandai-je. Je sais que je ressemble à une martyr ainsi. Peut-être en suis-je une. Mais j'ai juste… » Je fermai les yeux en inspirant profondément. « J'ai traversé cela mille fois dans ma tête, et je ne vois tout simplement pas d'autre moyen de contourner le problème. Les Volturi ne laisseront aucun de nous tranquilles à moins que je ne devienne un vampire » Je m'arrêtai. « Sachant cela, s'en tenir à ma décision devrait être facile »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas d'accord. Ce n'est pas facile et ne devrait pas l'être »

Je lâchai un autre soupir en fouillant ses yeux. « Penses-tu que je fais la bonne chose ? »

Il me regarda silencieusement pendant un moment. « Bella, dit-il très doucement. Tu sais que je ne peux pas répondre à ça pour toi.

– Alors réponds à ça » Je soutins presque désespérément son regard. Je ne savais pas si ma récente confrontation avec Edward m'avait rendue si incertaine ou si ces doutes et questions s'étaient déjà infiltrés en moi au cours de toutes ces semaines. Peut-être était-ce les deux. Mais soudain, j'eus besoin de savoir. « Si tu étais à ma place, que ferais-tu ? »

Carlisle resta silencieux pendant longtemps en ne rompant jamais notre contact visuel. Peut-être y a-t-il vu mon incertitude et combien cela me faisait vaciller. A quel point, j'avais besoin d'être rassurée. J'ai soudain réalisé que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vulnérable, aussi exposée en sa compagnie. En compagnie de n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Ses yeux me dénudèrent mais cela ne me fit pas me sentir faible. En réalité, l'apaisement dans ses yeux sembla me donner des forces.

Je savais que lorsqu'il finirait par parler, il n'essaierait pas de me plaire ou de me rassurer à tout prix. Je savais qu'il serait honnête – qu'il se serait vraiment mis à ma place.

Après avoir pris une inspiration lente et profonde, il finit par parler. « Je ferais comme ce que tu es sur le point de faire, admit-il. Je ne dirais pas cela si je savais qu'il existerait une chance que tu changes d'avis. Ou si je pensais qu'il y avait un moyen plus facile de résoudre cela. Je sais que tu as pesé toutes les possibilités très attentivement et que tu ne te précipites pas. Et je sais que tu as conscience des conséquences du choix que tu fais. Sinon, je n'aurais même pas envisagé de le suggérer – et encore moins promis de te transformer »

J'ai hoché lentement la tête. C'était un soulagement de savoir qu'au moins une personne faisait confiance en mon jugement, même si je ne lui faisais pas moi-même confiance. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux soudainement plus tolérer l'incertitude, murmurai-je. Je ne suis généralement pas comme ça.

– C'est très compréhensible, assura Carlisle. Tu n'as jamais été dans cette situation particulière auparavant.

– Excepté que ce fut le cas une fois.

– Les circonstances étaient fort différentes à Forks, dit-il doucement en exprimant son désaccord. A l'époque, la vie de personne n'était menacée »

Je devais admettre qu'il avait raison. Apparemment mon visage était devenu très grave parce qu'il allégea son ton.

« Garde à l'esprit ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques semaines. Prends un jour à la fois, me rappela-t-il. Ou mieux encore, un moment à la fois »

J'eus un rire doux et légèrement douloureux. « Je vais le faire »

Un sourire plein de sympathie se dessina sur les lèvres de Carlisle. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il était si tard – ou si tôt plutôt.

« Je devrais prendre congé, proposa-t-il. Tu dois être fatiguée »

J'ai haussé les épaules. « Un peu. Merci de m'avoir ramenée à la maison. Et… pour tout le reste »

Il sourit. « Pas besoin de me remercier Bella. J'espère que tu as apprécié la nuit, peu importe ce qui a pu se passer avec Edward.

– Ce fut le cas, assurai-je en toute honnêteté. J'ai passé un moment merveilleux »

Un petit sourire se fit sur les lèvres de Carlisle. Une curieuse expression apparut alors sur son visage, et il se déplaça de là où il se tenait comme s'il hésitait. Puis il traversa la courte distance entre nous en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je pensais qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelques encouragements, comme de ne pas m'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit.

Mais au lieu de ça, il se pencha pour appuyer un doux baiser sur ma joue.

« Dors bien », dit-il doucement, puis se recula.

J'ai cligné des yeux comme si j'émergeais sous un soleil éclatant. Cette lumière du soleil qui était si chaude et qui donnait envie de s'y baigner.

Je l'ai regardé fixement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte et qu'il me donnait un autre regard avant de l'ouvrir et de sortir. Je ne pus dire s'il souriait ou non – mes yeux étaient fixés sur les siens.

Je suis restée là longtemps après son départ. Toujours aveuglée par la lumière du soleil même si la nuit était la plus sombre. Toujours baignant dans sa chaleur alors même que l'hiver était le plus froid.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **La phrase « _A Forks, j'avais été une intruse importune dans la vie secrète de sa famille_ » est empruntée au livre _New Moon_. Je l'ai légèrement modifié pour l'adapter à l'histoire. Plus tard dans le chapitre, j'ai intentionnellement imité la scène de mariage dans _Breaking Dawn_ lorsqu'Edward présente les sœurs Denali à Bella. Les phrases de Tanya et Kate « _Encore un autre mariage derrière nous. Peut-être que ce sera notre tour la prochaine fois, hein Kate ?_ » et « _Tu peux rêver_ » sont des citations directes de _Breaking Dawn_.

**NDT : **au prochain chapitre on saura enfin ce qu'Edward avait derrière la tête au sujet de la situation et pourquoi il a fallu l'intervention de Carlisle. Comment avez-vous trouvé les retrouvailles entre les différents membres de la famille Cullen et tous ces autres vampires ? Avez-vous trouvé cela trop bref ? Et cette dispute entre Bella et Edward ? A jeudi pour le chapitre suivant ;)


	21. De l'eau sur du verre

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Réponse aux reviews :

**Mia : **salut et merci de ton commentaire ;) - oui il y aura une conversation entre Rosalie et Bella mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, faudra être patiente. Bon jeudi à toi.

**Lia : **bonjour à toi, tu es l'une de mes plus fidèles revieweuses et cela me fait toujours plaisir de lire tes avis :) - oui c'est vrai que Bella et Edward campent tous les deux sur leur position et n'en démordent pas. Bella devra s'armer de patience devant l'attitude d'Edward. Comme tu t'en doutes, il aura du mal à accepter l'idée qu'elle soit transformer et on peut le comprendre en sachant qu'il est parti huit ans plus tôt pour cette raison. Heureusement, elle peut compter sur le soutien de Carlisle. En ce qui concerne tous ces vampires qui sont restent "civilisés" comme tu dis, c'est une vision de l'auteur même si je pense pour ma part qu'en toute logique, Bella n'aurait pas pu assister à ce mariage entourée de tous ces vampires non végétarien... mais bon, ça permet d'introduire les discussions sur le don latent de Bella. Bonne fin de semaine à toi et au plaisir de te revoir dans les commentaires XD !

* * *

_**« La sécurité est surtout une superstition.**_

_**Elle n'existe pas dans la nature, et les enfants des hommes dans leur ensemble n'en font pas l'expérience.**_

_**A la longue, il n'est pas plus sûr d'éviter le danger que de s'y exposer.**_

_**La vie est une aventure audacieuse ou elle n'est rien »**_

\- Helen Keller -

* * *

**De l'eau sur du verre**

Quand je me suis réveillée ce dimanche après quelques heures de sommeil ininterrompu, je n'eus au début aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était et encore moins de l'endroit où je me tenais. Un filet de lumière du jour coulait à travers les rideaux fermés en me faisant plisser les yeux contre la luminosité et me poussant finalement à me relever en position assise.

J'ai réalisé que j'étais dans mon salon toujours entièrement habillée et me sentant presque aussi fatiguée que quelques heures plus tôt. Lissant les plis sur ma robe, je passai une main dans me cheveux ondulés et légèrement désordonnés et attendis que cette somnolence passe. Je me souvenais vaguement m'être recroquevillée sur le canapé après le départ de Carlisle – j'avait été tout simplement trop fatiguée pour me déshabiller sans même parler de me traîner jusqu'à ma chambre.

Ce fut un souvenir qui me ramena ma vigilance et chassa les restes de ma somnolence. Un souvenir de mots doux et chuchotés ainsi que de lèvres fraîches pressées contre ma joue. _Dors bien._ Les mots ténus de Carlisle semblaient persister dans la pièce. J'ai levé mes doigts vers ma joue ; il y avait comme un écho de son toucher sur ma peau.

Cet écho parut se transformer en une douleur creuse sans nom dont je ne pouvais en comprendre le sens. Aussi difficile que cela puisse être d'expliquer ce sentiment, il était toujours familier. La nuit dernière, je me rappelai ce moment où la danse entre Carlisle et moi s'était terminée quand ma main avait glissé de sa prise et que j'avais eu instantanément froid.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, puis j'écartai les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière du jour gris. J'imagine que c'était probablement l'après-midi. L'épaisse couverture de nuage avait fait son retour en emportant inévitablement l'air vif et froid ainsi que la nuit illuminée par le clair de lune. Je savais que le souvenir du mariage d'Esmée et Miguel resterait avec moi pour le reste de ma vie. La nuit avait été merveilleuse malgré le fait qu'elle avait pris une tournure malheureuse quand Edward et moi avions dérivé dans une dispute animée. Je regrettais toujours ce qui s'était passé mais là encore, j'avais eu le sentiment que nous devions finir par nous heurter. Et quelque chose me disait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois – je suppose que je devais juste me préparer à des conflits répétitifs avec lui.

Même si j'étais fatiguée d'être restée debout toute la nuit, je résistai à l'envie de me rendormir car je ne voulais pas perturber complètement mon rythme de sommeil. Alors que je me douchais et me préparais un petit déjeuner rapide, je me demandai paresseusement ce qui se passait à Ithaca. Peut-être que la célébration de mariage battait son plein. J'imagine que c'était l'un des avantages à être un vampire – leurs pieds ne devaient pas être endoloris après avoir dansé toute la nuit.

Je finissais mon café quand mes yeux se posèrent sur le corsage que j'avais laissé sur la table du salon après être rentrée tôt ce matin. Je me levai d'où j'étais assise et pris le corsage dans ma main pour en étudier les petites roses bleues d'hiver de mon regard. Je me suis souvenue de la façon dont Carlisle avait gentiment proposé de l'attacher à la bretelle de ma robe la nuit dernière. Son geste avait été doux, amical. Carlisle avait toujours eu des manières courtoises et respectueuses. La considération envers les autres était une partie indissociable de sa nature. Mais qu'en est-il du baiser qu'il m'avait donné sur la joue avant son départ ? Était-ce juste amical ? Devais-je le voir autrement ? Il avait également embrassé la joue de Rosalie – et celle d'Esmée. Peut-être était-ce juste un geste de familiarité.

A cette pensée, la douleur indéfinissable et creuse en moi prit une autre forme. Elle est devenue plus claire, plus nette. Peut-être aurais-je dû préférer ce sentiment à la nostalgie sans nom que je ressentais parfois – après tout, c'était en quelque sorte plus facile de gérer une douleur nue et honnête.

On frappa soudainement à la porte. Mon cœur se mit à battre d'une manière irrégulière, et après un moment d'hésitation, je suis allée à la porte et l'ai ouverte.

C'était Alice. Pour une quelconque raison, il y avait sur son visage une expression légèrement désapprobatrice alors que je m'écartais pour la laisser entrer.

« Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas ouvrir la porte sans d'abord t'assurer de qui est derrière, me réprimanda-t-elle.

– Eh bien, habituellement non, répondis-je. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne m'attends pas vraiment à ce que les Volturi frappent poliment avant d'arriver pour m'exécuter »

Elle roula des yeux tout en enlevant l'écharpe en cachemire qui avait l'air chère autour de son cou. « Je ne pensais pas aux Volturi. Les vampires ne sont pas les seuls capables de choses terribles. As-tu entendu parler des voleurs ? Des cambrioleurs ?

– Si un jour je suis sur le point d'être volée dans ma propre maison, je suis certaine que tu le verrais à l'avance, lui indiquai-je à moitié confiante et à moitié amusée. Dans ce cas, tu m'appelleras et je garderai la porte bien fermée.

– Petite futée », murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte menant à ma chambre en commençant à étudier la robe que j'avais portée au mariage la nuit dernière je l'avais accroché à la porte après l'avoir repassé. Alice tendit la main pour caresser le tissu magnifiquement fluide tout en me jetant un sourire heureux. Apparemment, elle était satisfaite de mes efforts – je savais qu'elle prenait personnellement comme un affront les vêtements froissés.

Je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait à Ithaca et si la célébration du mariage se passait toujours bien. Elle me dit alors que la plupart des invités passaient encore du temps chez eux mais que certains étaient partis dans la matinée. Il me paraissait un peu drôle que certains d'entre eux aient déjà pris congé après une seule nuit passée à Ithaca – après tout, beaucoup avaient voyagé de très loin. Et ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient des problèmes comme le temps limité. Mais peut-être existait-il même parmi les vampires des individus qui détestaient les foules et les interactions sociales et préféraient donc passer la plupart du temps seuls.

J'ai également demandé à Alice – aussi désinvolte que possible – si elle avait parlé à Edward. Elle me fit un sourire entendu et plein de sympathie.

« J'ai échangé quelques mots avec lui avant de partir, répondit-elle. Il était un peu laconique. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas exactement aimé se disputer avec toi hier soir.

– Crois-moi, je n'ai pas aimé non plus, dis-je sèchement tout en me laissant tomber sur le canapé. Il est temps de tenir ta promesse au fait. Tu étais censée me dire ce qui se passait avec lui – et pourquoi il était si pressé de voir Carlisle hier matin »

Alice se détourna de la robe pour en libérer le doux tissu de ses doigts caressants presque à contrecœur. J'eus soudain le sentiment qu'elle aurait préférée continuer à admirer la robe – ce qui en soit n'était pas une surprise lorsqu'on connaissait Alice. Mais mes paroles avaient de nouveau apporté une expression profondément troublée sur son visage. Ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

« D'accord, soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le canapé et s'asseyant à côté de moi. Comme je te l'ai dit hier, Edward allait faire quelque chose de précipitée et soi-disant par frustration. Il s'impatiente face à la situation.

– Qu'allait-il faire ? demandai-je. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Ou bien, excepté me transformer. Et je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas pressé de se précipiter pour _ça_.

– Il ne l'est pas » Alice resta silencieuse pendant un moment tout en tendant la main vers un magazine reposant sur la table basse. Au lieu de le lire, elle le roula en forme cylindrique.

« Tu te souviens de cette étrange vision que j'ai eue il y a des mois ? La vision d'une inconnue, une vampire blonde ? » demanda-t-elle.

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Je devais admettre que je l'avais presque oubliée. Depuis que l'implication des Volturi était connue, je n'y avait pas beaucoup réfléchi.

Alice parut savoir ce qui se passait dans ma tête. « Je sais. Elle n'a pas été dans mes préoccupations non plus ces derniers temps. Mais ça me dérange que nous ne sachions toujours pas qui elle est et pourquoi je l'ai vue en premier lieu.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec Edward ? demandai-je avec confusion. Ou quoi qu'il ait l'intention de faire ?

– Comme attendu, l'identité de cette femme le trouble aussi. Il a commencé à remettre en question notre théorie en se demandant si ce n'est pas plutôt cette vampire inconnue qui t'attaque dans ma vision au lieu d'un membre des Volturi. Et il ne veut évidemment pas que tu sois transformée avant d'en savoir plus sur elle »

J'eus envie de rouler des yeux. « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ? »

Alice me lança un regard compatissant. « Mais il a raison, admit-elle. Je suis d'accord que nous devrions découvrir l'identité de cette vampire – et pourquoi en premier lieu, j'ai eu une vision d'elle. Elle doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec notre situation parce que sinon je ne continuerais pas à la voir. Mais sache aussi qu'Edward est désespéré – il est peut-être en train de chercher désespérément une issue. Il est beaucoup plus probable que les Volturi soient derrière tout ça compte tenu de ce que lui et Jasper ont découvert de ce nomade avant Noël. Et d'ailleurs même si cette inconnue _était _derrière tout ça, qu'importe ? Ta vie est toujours menacée. Te transformer à un moment ou un autre pourrait être le seul moyen de te garder en sécurité. Edward doit juste l'accepter et y faire face.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête exactement alors ? demandai-je en me demandant toujours ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi il avait fallu l'intervention de Carlisle pour le raisonner. Aucun de vous ne reconnaît cette vampire dans ta vision, alors qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire d'elle ?

– Edward voulait la retrouver. Il m'a demandé de lui montrer la vision afin qu'il puisse découvrir s'il pouvait reconnaître le lieu »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Le pouvait-il ? »

Alice secoua la tête. « Non, et je ne suis pas surprise. Je peux seulement voir que la vampire est entourée de neige et peut-être des montagnes, mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire. La vision est trop floue. Elle peut avoir lieu n'importe où. Puisqu'elle se passe en hiver et qu'il y a de la neige au sol, il est possible que la vision se produise dans pas longtemps. Cependant, connaître un délai a peu d'utilité si nous ne connaissons pas le lieu.

– Comment Edward allait-il la retrouver alors puisque tu n'es pas en mesure de dire où ta vision a eu lieu ? »

Alice haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, il y a deux options. Je pourrais le guider par exemple. Il prévoyait de suivre un cours au hasard et j'étais censée garder un œil sur son avenir pour lui faire savoir même à distance s'il était sur la bonne voie. Je serais en mesure de confirmer presque immédiatement quand il trouvera la bonne direction.

– Je ne sais rien sur la traque d'un vampire, avouai-je. Mais n'est-ce pas un moyen légèrement inefficace d'essayer de trouver quelqu'un ? Choisir une direction aléatoire et juste espérer qu'il finira par tomber sur cette vampire ou son odeur ? Même avec ton don à voir l'avenir, comment verras-tu qu'il se dirige dans la mauvaise direction ?

– Je suis plutôt d'accord. Cependant il y a une chose qui me fait croire qu'Edward pourrait avoir une chance » Une expression pensive apparut sur ses traits. « Tu te souviens de la fois où j'ai eu à la fois la vision de cette femme et simultanément un rapide éclair du visage d'Edward ? C'était juste avant Noël »

J'ai hoché la tête en réalisant que j'avais presque tout oublié de l'incident. « C'est la raison pour laquelle, Jasper est allé le chercher, me souvins-je maintenant. Et c'est ainsi que lui et Edward ont rencontré ce nomade et ont découvert pour les Volturi.

– Exact, acquiesça Alice. J'ai beaucoup pensé à cette vision en particulier. Pourquoi devais-je voir cette femme tout en ayant simultanément une vision d'Edward ? Il doit y avoir une raison.

– Mais tu m'as dit qu'Edward n'était pas dans la _même_ vision, soulignai-je en secouant mes pensées tout en me demandant si je me souvenais bien. Je me souviens que tu disais que c'était presque comme si deux cadres différents avaient été placés l'un sur l'autre.

– Exactement. C'était presque comme si la vision était… je ne sais pas. Incomplète.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on peut en tirer ? demandai-je. Crois-tu que l'avenir d'Edward est en quelque sorte lié à celui de cette vampire ? Que ta vision signifie qu'il pourrait la trouver s'il essayait ?

– Je ne sais. C'est possible. Edward semble le croire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce que j'ai vu est important. Je ne sais pas encore comment. Ni _pourquoi_ »

J'ai réfléchi à ses mots en silence durant un moment. « Alors quel est ton avis honnête ? Penses-tu qu'il devrait essayer de la rechercher ?

– Peut-être » Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Il serait plus que disposé à essayer. Mais hier, Carlisle a réussi à le convaincre de rester sur place pour le moment. Pour l'amour d'Esmée. Elle n'aurait pas été ravie de découvrir qu'il se serait éloigné de lui-même, surtout maintenant qu'elle et Miguel viennent de se marier »

J'ai murmuré mon approbation. Je savais que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire sur les intentions d'Edward et je ne pouvais donc pas l'empêcher de pourchasser cette vampire s'il le voulait. Mais tout cela m'inquiétait. Et s'il décidait d'aller à la recherche de cette vampire, ne serait-ce pas plus sage que quelqu'un l'accompagne puisque nous n'avions toujours aucune idée de qui était cette vampire ainsi que ses intentions.

J'ai commencé à rejouer notre conversation. « Tiens donc, murmurai-je. Tu as dit qu'il existait deux options s'il souhaitait trouver la vampire de tes visions. Quelle est l'autre ?

– C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Edward voulait voir Carlisle hier, commença à expliquer Alice. Edward lui-même est un bon pisteur mais il n'a pas de don spécial dans ce domaine en particulier. Sa capacité de lire dans les pensées ne l'aide pas vraiment si sa cible est à des milliers de kilomètres » Elle me regarda. « Mais si Edward avait quelqu'un avec lui – quelqu'un qui possédait un don spécial pour la traque – sa tâche serait beaucoup plus facilitée » Elle s'arrêta une seconde. « Je sais que Carlisle t'a déjà parlé des traqueurs – il y avait James par exemple. Et puis, il y a Demetri.

– Il est membre de la garde Volturi, me souvins-je en repensant à cet après-midi que j'avais passé à Ithaca pour en apprendre davantage sur les Volturi.

– Oui, confirma Alice. Il est peut-être le meilleur traqueur du monde. S'il a un jour rencontré sa cible dans le passé, il peut la retrouver peu importe où elle est.

– Comment ? A-t-il un meilleur odorat ? » demandai-je en plaisantant à moitié.

Alice me fit un sourire ironique. « Ce n'est pas tant qu'il suit l'odeur de sa cible. Eléazar m'a dit un jour que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les pensées et l'esprit de la cible. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Demetri se connecte à eux, ou capture quelque chose dans l'esprit de sa cible, puis tout ce qu'il a à faire est de la suivre.

– C'est glauque.

– Je ne ferais aucun commentaire » Elle soupira en se mordant la lèvre. « De toute façon, il y en a d'autres comme lui. Comme Alistair par exemple.

– Carlisle l'a mentionné une fois en passant » Je me souvins d'une fin de nuit dans le jardin des Cullen avec la lune décroissante dans le ciel. Du bassin à oiseaux gelé sous le chêne. Des flammes dans la cheminée du salon. De cette main froide autour de la mienne, du pouls tonitruant dans mes veines quand Carlisle avait promis de me transformer.

« Alistair est un vieil ami de Carlisle, continua Alice. Si quelqu'un peut l'appeler un ami. C'est une sorte d'ermite tu vois. Il n'aime pas la compagnie. Carlisle ne le voit pas si souvent – peut-être une fois en plusieurs décennies.

– C'est pourquoi Edward voulait voir Carlisle hier », devinai-je.

Alice acquiesça en confirmant mes soupçons. « Il voulait savoir si Carlisle avait un moyen de communiquer avec Alistair. Il pourrait aider Edward à trouver cette vampire inconnue dans mes visions. Il ressent un attrait insaisissable vers quoi que ce soit ou vers ce qu'il cherche. Avec l'aide d'Alistair, trouver cette vampire serait plus facile. Mais Carlisle ne sait pas où il est – il est constamment en mouvement tu vois. Et généralement, il ne veut pas être trouvé et il est doué pour ça.

– Pourquoi Edward n'a-t-il pas demandé ton aide ? demandai-je. Tu ne pourrais pas dire où il est ?

– Il me l'a bien demandé, admit-elle. Et oui, je pourrai peut-être trouver Alistair si je me concentre suffisamment. C'est juste que cela pourrait me prendre plusieurs jours de concentration pour m'accorder sur lui. Mais avec tout le reste et tant de futurs que je dois garder à l'œil… » Elle s'arrêta tout en poussant un soupir las.

« … et tu en as bien déjà assez à faire », finis-je pour elle.

Elle acquiesça. « J'ai promis d'essayer, mais c'est à peu près tout ce que je peux faire. Et pour autant que je sache, cela pourrait être un perte d'énergie. Rechercher Alistair ne peut tout simplement pas être ma première priorité en ce moment. Je ne veux pas risquer de manquer quelque chose d'important juste parce qu'Edward a obstinément décidé de trouver cette femme sans visage ! »

Je ris de son indignation. « Je me demande pourquoi tu ne peux toujours pas distinguer ses traits »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Quelque chose doit se passer d'abord, murmura-t-elle distraitement. Un évènement ou la décision de quelqu'un est impliqué »

J'étudiai son visage qui était soudainement très sérieux et ridé par l'inquiétude. « C'est peut-être pour ça qu'Edward est si fasciné par cette vampire – parce qu'elle est énigmatique, suggérai-je en plaisantant pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. J'ai entendu dire que certains hommes aiment chasser les femmes mystérieuses. Peut-être qu'il a le béguin pour elle »

Mes propos eurent l'effet escompté – Alice a ri et a souri largement. « Je dois admettre que cela ferait du bien à Edward. Avoir quelque chose d'autre – ou quelqu'un d'autre – à qui penser. Il a été obsédé par toi toute la matinée en se demandant s'il devrait te rendre visite. Mais il se demande si tu es trop furieuse pour le laisser entrer »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me levai du canapé pour me verser une autre tasse de café. « Il est le bienvenu pour me rendre visite. Une conversation honnête pour nettoyer l'air lourd entre nous, nous ferait du bien à tous les deux » Je pris une gorgée de mon café tout en pensant à ce qui s'était passé entre lui et moi la nuit dernière. « Je me demande ce qu'il lui faut pour comprendre que ma décision de devenir un vampire n'est pas juste un caprice soudain. Que doit-il arriver pour qu'il le comprenne ? Dois-je être au bord de la mort avant qu'il n'accepte mon choix ? »

Une étrange expression apparut sur le visage d'Alice lorsqu'elle entendit mes paroles. Avec un soupir, elle attira ses genoux contre sa poitrine tout en serrant les jambes.

« Quel est le problème ? demandai-je tandis que son expression sombre me confondait. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle soupira à nouveau. « Quelque chose est arrivé ce matin – quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas encore dit.

– D'accord, soupirai-je en retournant vers le canapé pour me rasseoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Les yeux dorés d'Alice furent graves alors qu'elle me regardait. Elle hésita un moment. « J'ai encore eu cette même vision de toi – celle où tu es attaquée par quelqu'un.

– D'accord », répétai-je car perplexe à propos de son expression troublée. Elle ne me disait exactement rien de nouveau – elle avait continué d'avoir cette vision tous ces mois. Bien sûr nous étions tous perplexes, peut-être même un peu inquiets du fait que malgré ma décision de devenir vampire, elle n'avait pas changé ou disparu.

« C'est comme lorsque j'ai eu cette vision de toi pour la première fois, poursuivit-elle tout en étant pour une quelconque raison encore troublée par ce qu'elle allait me dire. Je ne cherchais même pas ton avenir à ce moment-là. La vision a juste jailli de nulle part – je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. C'est arrivé juste après que Carlisle et toi avaient quitté le mariage. Seulement cette fois, la vision était… » Elle fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête. « Je ne sais pas, plus claire. Plus nette. Plus précise. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait soudainement amélioré la qualité d'une photo qui était très floue. La différence était significative »

Je devais admettre que cela semblait inquiétant. Une pensée m'ait venu – c'était presque comme si le moment de la vision se rapprochait de plus en plus. Mes poils se dressèrent sur mes bras. Je repoussai ces pensées inquiétantes pour me concentrer de nouveau sur Alice.

« Peux-tu essayer de me décrire la vision ? Aussi clairement que possible ? demandai-je en me souvenant que je lui avais demandé de faire de même à l'automne dernier, des mois auparavant.

– Je ne sais pas comment cela pourrait aider. Même si la vision est plus précise, elle ne dure encore qu'une seconde. Comme si elle n'était qu'un petit morceau d'une grande chaîne d'évènements. Et d'ailleurs, je te l'ai déjà décrite une fois.

– Mais en gros »

Alice hésitait toujours.

« Fais-moi plaisir », demandai-je.

Une petite bouffée d'air quitta ses lèvres. Puis elle ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il fait sombre, commença-t-elle en semblant un peu frustrée. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que la vision est si vague ou s'il fait _réellement_ sombre. Je te vois vers le bas – peut-être es-tu à terre, peut-être sur le sol, je ne sais pas. Tu as clairement mal et appelles quelqu'un » Elle fit une pause tandis qu'une lueur d'hésitation passait dans ses yeux. « Tu saignes. Il y a du sang sur ton visage et tes lèvres »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé auparavant »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que cela aurait apporté ? Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter plus que nécessaire »

Je réfléchis à ce qu'elle m'avait dit en essayant de ne pas paniquer. « C'est étrange que tu ne puisses toujours pas voir l'attaquant.

– C'est probablement parce que les Volturi n'ont pas encore décidé qui envoyer. Une fois que se sera fait, je pourrai peut-être dire qui c'est. Pas que ça compte – nous ne laisserons jamais la situation aller aussi loin. Dès que je vois les Volturi se décider, Carlisle te transformera et tu seras en sécurité. Et qu'importe celui qui est dérangé pour venir d'Italie jusqu'ici, il devra admettre que ce fut un voyage inutile »

Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains d'un air maussade. « Tu l'as dit à Carlisle ? demandai-je. Que ta vision de moi est devenue plus claire ?

– Je le lui ai dit en privé juste avant de partir pour ici. Je ne voulais pas qu'Esmée ou Miguel nous entendent »

J'ai hoché la tête en accord. « Ils ne devraient pas avoir à s'inquiéter de cette affaire. Cela devrait être un moment de bonheur pour eux » Un petit soupir quitta ma poitrine. Il y avait quelque chose de sinistre dans le changement de la vision d'Alice, mais à part ça, je devais admettre que la situation n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Rien de dramatique n'était avéré – je le reconnaissais. Et pourtant pourquoi ressentait-on qu'il y avait quelque chose de très différent ? Pourquoi avait-on l'impression que l'ombre qui planait depuis l'automne dernier était maintenant plus sombre, plus imminente ?

Après avoir découvert l'implication des Volturi quelques semaines plus tôt, les Cullen avaient cessé de surveiller chacun de mes mouvements vingt-quatre heures par jour car ils n'avaient plus à faire attention à une attaque aléatoire d'un inconnu. Mais maintenant, Alice me dit que Carlisle voulait recommencer à garder un œil plus attentif sur moi à partir de maintenant. Je savais qu'il faisait confiance à Alice pour voir quand les Volturi prendraient leur décision, et c'est pourquoi sa méfiance réactivée me laissa un peu perplexe.

« Donc le service ininterrompu de sécurité 24h/24h est de retour, déclarai-je.

– Oui, confirma Alice. A partir de ce matin » Le plissement commençant à courber son front, attira mon attention.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

Elle secoua la tête. « Rien. C'est juste qu'il y a la possibilité d'un poste de chirurgien à l'hôpital de Buffalo. Depuis que la situation reste calme toutes ces dernières semaines, j'ai essayé de persuader Carlisle de postuler »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Il ne m'a rien dit »

Alice haussa les épaules. « C'est parce qu'il a été plus ou moins réticent à même le considérer sérieusement. Il a joué avec l'idée à un moment donné, mais c'est tout. Mais après ce qui s'est passé ce matin, il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il le fasse. Il est juste trop inquiet »

Je me mordis la lèvre. « Je me sens mal s'il a l'impression qu'il ne peut travailler à cause de la situation. L'automne dernier, il m'avait dit que les hôpitaux ne disparaîtraient pas du monde et qu'il redeviendrait médecin une fois la situation résolue. Mais peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas à ce que ce gâchis dure aussi longtemps » J'ai soupiré. « Je sais combien il aime être médecin – combien c'est important pour lui.

– Ta sécurité est importante pour lui aussi, fit remarquer Alice.

– Je me demande si je pourrais le faire changer d'avis. Le reste d'entre vous est tout à fait capable de garder un œil sur moi pendant son absence.

– Bien sûr que nous le sommes. Et bien sûr qu'il le sait, déclara-t-elle. Mais il est important pour sa tranquillité d'esprit d'être lui-même présent. Alors ne perds pas ton temps – il ne va pas changer d'avis.

– Il ne devrait pas avoir à se sentir responsable de moi »

Alice secoua la tête et parut pour une quelconque raison presque amusée. « Crois-tu qu'il se sent juste responsable ? »

Je suis restée silencieuse et je ne répondis pas tout en prétendant d'abord que je l'avais interprété comme une question rhétorique. Mais Alice me regardait obstinément, ses sourcils noirs relevés.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, dis-je finalement en essayant d'ignorer que mon cœur commençait à battre d'un rythme étrange.

– Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule. J'étais mal à l'aise sous son regard. « Eh bien, si tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi je parle, je ne peux pas t'aider. Toi seul le peux »

Après cela, elle se leva du canapé après m'avoir tapoté doucement le bras.

Ses mots persistèrent durant le reste de la journée. J'ai essayé de les repousser en souhaitant me pencher sur eux lorsque ma tête ne regorgerait pas de milliers d'autres pensées déroutantes. Je me suis couchée tôt ce soir-là, mais mon sommeil fut agité et rempli de rêves anxieux ; il y avait un regard rouge vif suivant chacun de mes mouvements et ce peu importe où je courais, je ne pouvais échapper à ces yeux impitoyables. Quand je me suis réveillée, les draps étaient emmêlés autour de moi et il me fallut une minute pour m'en libérer.

Lundi se passa dans une effervescence de travail. Deux nuits consécutives où je dormis mal firent des ravages, et j'étais épuisée quand je suis finalement rentrée tard dans l'après-midi. Ce n'est qu'alors que je réalisai que je n'avais vu aucun des Cullen de la journée. Je savais qu'ils en profitaient probablement pour passer du temps avec leurs vieilles connaissances – c'était une rare occasion où tant de vampires étaient rassemblés en un seul endroit. Mais à cause du changement dans la vision d'Alice, je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui me surveillait constamment, même maintenant. Plus tôt dans la journée, je n'avais pas eu le temps de penser à qui c'était. Mais alors que je regardai à l'extérieur par la fenêtre de la cuisine cette sombre soirée, j'ai essayé de deviner quel Cullen était celui qui veillait sur moi en ce moment. Ce n'était pas Carlisle – je le savais parce qu'il serait entré. Pareil pour Alice. J'étais tellement familière avec Jasper maintenant que j'avais du mal à croire qu'il ne passerait pas au moins pour me faire un petit bonjour rapide. Je ne savais pour Rosalie et Emmett – ils n'avaient pas dit combien de temps ils restaient à Ithaca au cours du weekend. Il était possible qu'ils soient déjà partis.

Presque comme pour répondre à ma pensée silencieuse, on frappa doucement à la porte. Me détournant de la fenêtre, je traversai le salon jusqu'à la porte et plaçai mon thé à moitié consommé sur la table basse. Me souvenant des reproches d'Alice, cette fois je jetai un coup d'œil dehors avant de déverrouiller la porte.

Je clignai des yeux de surprise, momentanément ébranlée par ce que je vis. Ma main se figea sur la poignée de la porte mais je me repris rapidement pour déverrouiller et ouvris la porte avec une légère hésitation.

Les couleurs du crépuscule rendirent les cheveux de bronze d'Edward plus sombres. Ses yeux n'étaient pas de cette habituelle nuance dorée, mais à la place, ils étaient d'une riche nuance de miel. C'était peut-être l'éclairage. C'était peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas chassé depuis un moment. Ou peut-être était-ce la réserve avec laquelle il me considérait alors qu'il se tenait là à ma porte.

C'était presque comme s'il se demandait si c'était bien pour lui d'être là – comme s'il se demandait si cela avait été une sage décision de venir.

Je le considérai avec la même réserve. « Eh bien. C'est une surprise »

Si mes paroles brèves l'offensèrent, il ne le laissa pas transparaître. Au moins, il semblait s'être attendu à mon accueil pas vraiment empressé. Il regarda le sol blanc à ses pieds avant de lever à nouveau son regard. « Je suis désolé de te déranger dans ta soirée »

Je dus me rappeler que c'est ce que j'espérais depuis notre dispute au mariage deux jours plus tôt – d'avoir la chance de purifier l'air entre nous et d'avoir une conversation à la fois calme et appropriée l'un avec l'autre.

« Tu ne me dérange pas, l'assurai-je en m'adoucissant légèrement. Veux-tu entrer ? »

Une drôle de sensation m'envahit alors. C'était si étrange de l'inviter par la porte d'entrée. Combien de fois s'était-il glissé de ma fenêtre la nuit ou était monté dans ma chambre pour me voler un baiser ? Combien de fois avait-il disparu sans bruit dans l'obscurité lorsque Charlie avait jeté un coup d'œil dans ma chambre pour s'assurer que je dormais ?

Edward pensait à la même chose – je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres, et il fit un pas à l'intérieur puis un autre, et quand je fermai la porte derrière lui et me tournai pour le regarder, la réalité sembla remplir la pièce ; nous n'étions plus ces deux personnes, celles qui étaient tombées si profondément et si vite l'une pour l'autre. Nous n'étions plus les mêmes Edward et Bella.

Et pourtant d'une certaine manière, nous l'étions toujours.

Je regardai Edward et vis que le garçon qui avait secrètement utilisé l'arbre à côté de ma fenêtre pour y grimper était toujours là, derrière cet air grave et d'ombres qu'il semblait porter avec lui. Une partie de moi voulait que ce garçon revienne, voulait le voir sortir de l'ombre que les années lui avaient apporté, mais une autre partie acceptait le fait que c'était impossible. Les années avaient changé son esprit de façon irréversible comme elles l'avaient fait avec moi.

Sentant mon examen minutieux et se sentant peut-être mal à l'aise sous celui-ci, Edward détourna les yeux de moi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son environnement tandis qu'une étincelle de curiosité illuminait ses yeux. Elle était sincère, cette curiosité. Ses yeux parurent dévorer la petite maison qui était mon chez-moi, presque comme si voir chaque petit détail lui plaisait énormément.

« Alors, dis-je en brisant le silence. Est-ce à ton tour de veiller sur moi ce soir ? »

Un demi-sourire se dirigea vers ses lèvres. « Pas au début. J'ai changé avec Jasper »

Cela m'a surprise. « Pourquoi ? »

Edward ne répondit pas. Il continuait de regarder autour de lui, presque comme s'il ne pouvait en avoir assez de ce qu'il avait vu. « Combien de temps as-tu vécu ici ? demanda-t-il doucement en ignorant ma question précédente.

– Pendant quelques années, répondis-je. J'ai vécu la majorité de mon temps à Buffalo de toute façon » Je commençai à me diriger vers le salon en ramassant ma tasse de thé à moitié fini.

Edward me suivit à pas lents. Pendant un moment, il fut complètement silencieux tandis que ses yeux étudiaient les murs et meubles de ma cuisine ainsi que de mon salon combinés. Il y avait une étrange satisfaction dans son regard que je ne pouvais expliquer. Je l'ai observé, déchiré entre perplexité et amusement en voyant l'effet que semblait avoir ma petite maison sur lui.

« C'est… charmant », finit-il par dire après un autre moment de silence. Son ton était soudainement étrangement doux, délicat même. La réserve précédente avait soudainement disparu en lui alors qu'il se tournait pour me regarder. « C'est à peu près ce que j'ai toujours imaginé »

Cela me fit lever les sourcils. « Imaginé ? » demandai-je surprise de la façon dont la conversation se déroulait. Je réalisai que je m'attendais à ce que nous continuions là où nous nous étions arrêtés samedi. Que nous continuerions à nous battre et nous disputer jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre – ou les deux – deviennent trop furieux et partent en claquant les portes.

Il haussa les épaules tandis que l'expression sur son visage était entre la mélancolie et l'amusement. « Je me suis souvent retrouvé à essayer de t'imaginer comment tu pourrais vivre ta vie. Et comment tu aurais fini par la vivre si nous ne nous étions pas du tout rencontrés » Il fit une pause alors qu'une expression retirée lui traversa le visage. « C'était… quelque chose que je me suis permis après notre départ. J'imagine que ce n'était pas tout à fait juste vis-à-vis d'Alice, étant donné que je lui avais interdit de chercher ton avenir » Il eut un rire sec et ironique. « Quelques fois je lui ai dit que je la surprenais à te chercher. Cela m'a fait me sentir coupable – après tout, elle n'a jamais su que je trichais et enfreignais mes propres règles. Que je pensais à toi, même si je ne le devais pas.

– Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? » demandai-je.

Il me regarda tandis que son front se plissait et que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Ma question sembla le troubler.

« Je veux dire, pourquoi retourner le couteau dans la plaie ainsi, expliquai-je. As-tu remis en question ta décision de quitter Forks ? »

Il resta silencieux un long moment avant de répondre en ne rencontrant pas mes yeux. « Ce n'est pas que j'ai vraiment remis en question ma décision de partir », répondit-il finalement. Pendant tout ce temps, je savais et je reconnaissais pourquoi je l'avais fait – pourquoi j'avais dû prendre la décision de partir. Mais je l'ai… regretté. J'imagine que j'ai continué à penser à toi, à imaginer comment tu poursuivais ta vie afin de me maintenir en échec. Pour me rappeler pourquoi j'étais parti en premier lieu. Pour me rappeler pourquoi je ne pouvais pas – _ne devrais pas _– revenir » Il rencontra mon regard. « Si je ne l'avais pas fait – je t'aurais imaginé pleurer après moi tout en refusant de continuer sans moi, je… » Il s'interrompit tout en secouant la tête.

« Quoi ? demandai-je doucement en chuchotant presque. Est-ce si difficile à admettre ? Que tu aurais pu envisager de revenir me voir ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas une chose difficile à admettre, s'opposa-t-il d'une voix douce. En fait l'admettre est très facile. Mais ce sont les conséquences de cette possibilité que j'ai du mal à accepter. Revenir aurait été égoïste. Je ne me serais jamais pardonné d'être aussi… faible »

Je suis restée silencieuse pendant une minute. « Si tu étais revenu, je n'aurais pas pu en croire mes yeux.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Parce que j'ai cru tout ce que tu m'as dit dans les bois quand tu m'as dit adieu. Chaque mot. Cela ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit pendant toutes ces années que tu m'avais menti pour me protéger – que tu étais parti parce que tu te souciais de moi. C'est Carlisle qui m'a dit la vérité lorsqu'il est venu à Buffalo l'automne dernier »

Il hocha lentement la tête. « J'ai pu le voir dans tes yeux que tu croyais honnêtement que je ne voulais plus de toi. Cela fut si simple de te convaincre – beaucoup plus facile que je ne le pensais. Mais c'était la seule façon. Je savais que devais te blesser de la pire des façons possibles afin de te protéger » Il fronça les sourcils vers le sol avant de me regarder. Ses yeux scrutèrent soigneusement mon visage. « Mais quand même… j'ai du mal à croire que tu n'as jamais une seule fois remis en question mes propos. Après les milliers de fois où je t'ai dit que je t'aime, tu as laissé un mot briser ta foi en moi »

Je lui fis un sourire triste. « Je n'avais pas exactement la meilleure estime de moi à l'époque.

– Et j'en ai profité. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû… mais à l'époque, je sentais que je n'avais pas le choix »

Je soutins son regard en m'assurant d'avoir toute son attention. « De nous deux, tu étais le seul à ressentir ça »

Edward fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai l'impression que tu ressentais que tu n'avais pas d'autre choix, lui expliquai-je. Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça Edward. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des choix – que _nous avions_ des choix. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien de se vautrer dans le passé, et je sais que nous ne pouvons pas le changer et que nous ne devrions pas… mais je trouve qu'il est important que nous le reconnaissions néanmoins. Ce que nous avions tous les deux entre nous… je ne l'ai jamais ressenti comme toi – comme si c'était juste une impasse »

Edward resta silencieux pendant un long moment. « Je n'avais pas l'impression que notre relation était une impasse, nia-t-il doucement.

– Alors pourquoi s'est-elle terminée ainsi ? demandai-je tout aussi doucement. Ce n'était pas nécessaire tu sais »

La voix d'Edward était toujours calme et douce mais il y avait une nouvelle netteté dans ses prunelles. « Oui. C'est vrai » Il fit une pause, peut-être pour observer ma réaction. Il continua quand il vit qu'il n'y en avait pas. « Ça devait finir comme ça parce que j'avais besoin de savoir que j'avais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour m'assurer que tu aurais une chance d'avoir une vie humaine sûre et normale. Si je ne t'avais pas quitté quand je l'ai fait… »

Une chose au sujet de ses paroles m'ennuya presque. « Tu dis que tu as pris cette décision pour moi – que tu souhaitais faire ce qui était le mieux pour moi, l'interrompis-je. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu l'as fait pour toi – parce que tu ne voulais pas te sentir coupable d'avoir volé ma vie humaine. De m'avoir enlevée mon âme. Tu n'es pas parti juste pour me protéger mais aussi pour te protéger. De cette culpabilité »

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais cela prit un certain temps avant qu'il retrouve sa voix. « Ma priorité était de te garder en sécurité. Tu le sais.

– Je le sais maintenant », concédai-je. J'ai gardé ma voix calme, déterminée à continuer la conversation et à ne pas m'énerver. Tout ce qui n'avait pas été dit huit ans plus tôt, devait à présent être dit. « Et je sais aussi qu'au fond de toi, tu ne voulais que mon bien. Je sais que tu croyais que me laisser derrière était la solution, le seul moyen de me garder en sécurité. Mais Edward… regarde où nous en sommes maintenant. Regardons les choses en face – quand j'ai pénétré dans votre monde huit ans plus tôt, tu aurais dû admettre qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible pour moi. Nous aurions dû le voir »

L'expression sur le visage d'Edward fut impossible à lire. Il me regarda un instant encore avant de se détourner. Son attention se porta sur la table sous la fenêtre qui était jonchée de photographies encadrées. Au début, je pensais qu'il essayait d'éviter de répondre à ma déclaration.

« Es-tu en désaccord ? » demandai-je en devenant maintenant provocante.

Il ne répondit pas, mais se rapprocha de la table d'un pas lent et mesuré. Je l'ai suivi de mon regard et l'ai observé de près alors qu'il commençait à étudier les photos sur la table. Puis je réalisai qu'il n'essayait pas d'éviter de répondre – les photos avaient véritablement attiré son intérêt.

Je vis ses yeux voyager de photo en photo. Certains des visages dans les cadres lui étaient familiers comme Charlie, Renée et Phil, et il les étudia d'un intérêt sincère. Mais il semblait plus curieux des gens qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Ses doigts touchèrent l'une des photographies. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme souriante qui avait des cheveux blond vénitien et des taches de rousseur sur tout le visage.

« C'est Anna, lui dis-je après un moment de silence. Ma colocataire »

Il hocha la tête tandis que ses yeux étudiaient encore un peu la photo. « Quel était ta spécialité ? » demanda-t-il soudain très doucement. Il y avait une expression curieuse sur son visage alors qu'il se tournait pour me regarder.

« Littérature anglaise, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Quoi d'autre ? »

Il rit doucement. Il y avait un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres mais ses yeux étaient mélancoliques.

« Quoi ? demandai-je incapable de comprendre son expression.

– Rien, répondit-il. C'est juste que, eh bien… ta réponse était facile à deviner. Cela me fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais – qu'au moins cette petite chose est restée la même pour toi. Ton amour pour la littérature je veux dire »

Je l'ai étudié. « Es-tu en train de dire que c'est la seule chose qui n'a pas changé ? Suis-je vraiment si différente ? »

Il rencontra mon regard tout en restant silencieux pendant une minute. « Oui, répondit-il finalement. Au fond tu es la même Bella. Mais sinon, je peux à peine te reconnaître. Alors oui, tu es différente »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers les photos. Pendant un moment, son regard s'attarda sur les visages de mes amis d'université, pour que finalement ses yeux s'arrêtent sur la photo d'Adrian et moi s'enlaçant au bord d'un lac. Le soleil couchant derrière nous donnait à l'image des tons dorés et chauds.

Hésitant, Edward tendit la main comme s'il voulait la prendre pour l'étudier de plus près. Mais quelque chose l'arrêta et il se contenta de toucher le cadre du bout de ses doigts pâles.

Sa voix était calme et douce, presque incertaine quand il parla finalement. « Qui est-ce ? »

Je m'approchai tout en le regardant attentivement pendant que je répondais. « C'est Adrian »

Son visage ne réagit pas. « Et… où est Adrian ce soir ? » Il hésita au nom.

« Il est parti il y a quelques mois.

– Je vois »

Je fus presque tentée de sourire. Je l'imaginai quitter ma maison et se diriger vers Alice pour l'interroger à ce sujet.

Edward semblait devoir se forcer à détourner le regard de la photo d'Adrian et moi. Cela me fit me demander ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Était-il jaloux ? Surpris ? Ou heureux de voir que j'avais pu avancer après son départ ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il demande autre chose, mais il me surprit en se tournant pour regarder dans ma direction.

« Pourquoi est-il parti ? » s'enquit-il tandis que maintenant, il y avait une étincelle de – tristesse, pitié ? – dans ses yeux. Il essaya de le cacher, d'essayer de paraître aussi nonchalant que possible, mais il n'y parvint pas vraiment. Il me fallut un certain temps pour réaliser qu'il était inquiet que je nourrisse à nouveau un cœur brisé. Je ris intérieurement à cette pensée.

« Il était en quelque sorte un esprit agité, expliquai-je. Toujours en mouvement. Voyager est toute sa vie.

– C'est pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble tous les deux ?

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait même penser que nous étions ensemble ? demandai-je curieuse de sa réponse. Peut-être n'étions-nous que des amis »

Le sourire d'Edward fut quelque chose entre tristesse et amusement. Il regarda à nouveau la photo. « Je reconnais la façon dont il te regarde, répondit-il sa voix se baissant presque à un murmure. Et je reconnais la façon dont tu le regardes » Ses yeux quittèrent de nouveau la photo pour se fixer sur moi. Le sourire précédent avait disparu maintenant, il ne restait même plus un soupçon d'amusement. Juste de la gravité et… quelque chose comme de l'envie j'imagine. « Il fut un temps où tu me regardais comme ça »

J'ai maintenu son regard pendant un moment avant de détourner le regard. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il _attendait _de moi en disant ça ?

Apparemment rien.

« Alors… il est parti ? continua Edward en se dirigeant vers la photo. Parce que tu ne voulais pas les mêmes choses »

J'ai haussé les épaules. « Nous étions trop différents. Il voulait parcourir le monde. Ce n'était pas mon cas. Ma librairie et toute ma vie sont ici. Mais au final, tout n'est pas si noir et blanc. Il y avait beaucoup plus »

Il acquiesça. « Oui. C'est le cas habituellement »

Je le regardai brusquement en décidant de revenir au sujet précédent. « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question précédente.

– Sur ?

– A propos de savoir si tu es ou non d'accord sur le fait que nous aurions dû le voir il y a huit ans. A propos de toi croyant que la seule issue à cela – et la seule façon de me garder en sécurité – était de me laisser derrière »

Edward soupira. « Si tu essayes de me dire « je te l'avais dit » …

– Ce n'est pas le cas, le coupai-je doucement. Je dis simplement qu'il est grand temps que nous affrontions la situation de front. Nous devons l'accepter telle qu'elle est. Je fais partie de votre monde et nous ne pouvons le changer »

Son expression se renferma. « Comme tu l'as dit plus tôt : tout n'est pas si noir et blanc »

Je laissai échapper un profond soupir que j'avais retenu et j'essayai de rester patiente. « Très bien. Sois difficile sur le sujet. Edward, je veux vraiment régler ça avec toi mais tu le rends si difficile » J'attendis qu'il réponde, qu'il réagisse mais il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre. « Je ne comprends tout simplement pas, dis-je finalement doucement. J'ai parfois l'impression que tu crois que je fais juste ça par dépit – que j'ai choisi de devenir vampire parce que je veux te rendre la vie compliquée. Tu sembles le prendre personnellement »

Enfin, Edward me regarda. « Parce que c'est personnel. Et pour rappel : je ne crois pas que tu fais ça pour me rendre la vie compliquée. Je suis juste inquiet que tu te précipites là-dedans – je t'ai déjà vu le faire avant » Il fit un geste vers les photos sur la table. « Regarde ce que tu as créé par toi-même au cours des dernières années, Bella. Si je ne t'avais pas quitté huit ans plus tôt, tu n'aurais rien vécu de tout ça. De la vie. De ce _vécu_ »

Je mordis l'intérieur de ma joue. Edward m'observait attentivement. Peut-être qu'il s'attendait à ce que je répande des objections brûlantes. Je laissai passer un moment avant de commencer à parler.

« Je suis reconnaissante pour ces huit dernière années, accordai-je. Et pendant toutes ces années, j'ai vécu des expériences plus incroyables et merveilleuses les unes que les autres que je n'abandonnerais jamais. Peut-être que tu as raison – peut-être que je me précipitais huit ans plus tôt quand je voulais vous rejoindre et devenir vampire sans y réfléchir » Il plissa les yeux ; je l'avais pris au dépourvu avec mes mots simples. « Mais Edward, continuai-je. Si j'avais réussi à revenir à cette époque, si j'avais eu la chance de prendre mes propres décisions… et si cette décision s'était avérée être une erreur… quand bien même, c'était mon erreur à faire.

– Et quoi ? » Edward eut un rire sec et amer. « Cette erreur est aussi la tienne à faire ?

– Qu'est-ce qui te rend si certain que c'est une erreur ? demandai-je maintenant pas très loin de perdre mon sang-froid. Et alors quoi, préfères-tu attendre que les Volturi se présentent et me tuent ? Et ta famille également pour avoir enfreint les règles ? Est-ce vraiment ce que tu préfères voir se produire ? Préfères-tu me voir _morte _? »

Edward recula d'un pas rapide comme si je l'avais giflé. Durement. « Bien sûr que non », cracha-t-il l'air furieux. Je me sentis presque soulagée – j'avais finalement réussi à lui donner un peu de vie.

« Alors de quoi s'agit-il ? demandai-je. Je peux comprendre dans une certaine mesure pourquoi tu étais si contre à Forks. J'avais le choix. Il n'y avait pas de menace réelle à l'époque et la vie de personne n'était en danger. Mais c'est différent cette fois. Tu peux sûrement le comprendre. Ou es-tu si obstinément attaché à tes préceptes que tu ne le peux ? »

Il se détourna et passa une main dans ses cheveux comme pour reprendre patience. J'attendis. Il resta silencieux pendant deux minutes avant de parler. Il ne se retourna pas pour me regarder, n'éleva pas la voix au-dessus d'un murmure. Mais quand même, je pus entendre chaque mot avec une clarté parfaite.

« Crois-le ou non, dit-il, mais j'essaie de penser à ce qui te convient le mieux. Je méprise l'idée que tu aies à prendre cette décision pour te protéger. Comment pourrais-tu savoir ce que tu veux vraiment alors que tu prends cette décision dans ce genre de circonstances ? » Il se tourna alors vers moi. « Et Bella, je ne vais le dire qu'une fois alors écoute bien. Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu deviennes vampire pour t'accrocher à un idéal têtu. Je ne veux pas non plus te voir mourir pour cet idéal. Je suis contre l'idée de te transformer tout simplement parce que je sais quel genre de souffrances cette vie peut apporter. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est de vivre des décennies sans fin, voire des siècles, et de regarder tout le monde et tout ce qui t'entoure changer et avancer pendant que tu restes juste immobile. Tu vis, tu respires, tu existes… » Il secoua la tête. « Mais quand même… la vie en elle-même… passe juste devant toi. Bella tu mérites mieux que ça »

J'ai écouté son éclat sans un mot. Pendant un moment, je ne sus quoi dire.

« D'accord » J'ai hoché la tête. « Merci de me l'avoir dit »

Edward inspira lentement et silencieusement. « Tout ce que je dis, c'est que la transformation devrait être le dernier recours » Il fit une pause en soutenant mon regard. « Carlisle est d'accord avec moi. Si mon avis ne t'importe pas, peut-être que le sien oui »

Ses paroles étaient innocentes ; son ton également. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui firent me sentir nue, exposée comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal et d'interdit. Je luttai contre l'envie de rompre notre contact visuel.

« Je sais que Carlisle ressent la même chose que toi à ce sujet, répondis-je calmement. Mais il a accepté mon choix. Il m'a fait une promesse et il va la tenir si je le demande. Et je ne pense pas qu'il envisagerait de le faire s'il soupçonnait que j'ai pris ma décision à la légère. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il aurait proposé de me transformer à moins qu'il ne le juge nécessaire » J'ai penché la tête d'un côté tout en lui jetant ses propos précédents. « Alors… si mon opinion ne compte pas pour toi, peut-être que la sienne si »

La mâchoire d'Edward se serra comme s'il retenait ses mots. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il fut complètement immobile et silencieux en essayant apparemment de rassembler ce qui lui restait de sa patience. Au bout d'un moment, il se retourna pour regarder à nouveau les photos sur la table. Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder pour savoir laquelle en particulier il regardait.

« Il y a une chose que je ne comprends toujours pas », dit-il finalement d'une voix calme et soigneusement composée. Ses yeux habituellement dorés étaient maintenant d'une teinte plus foncée, tout en étant focalisés sur la photo d'Adrian et moi. « Tu n'étais pas prête à renoncer à ta vie pour être avec _lui_. Mais tu es quand même prête à y renoncer pour nous.

– C'est différent, dis-je doucement en désaccord. Et en plus je ne renonce pas à ma vie.

– Mais tu comprends sûrement que tu ne pourras pas rester ici après être devenue l'une de nous. Carlisle m'a dit à quel point tu aimes être ici – et à quel point ta librairie signifie pour toi. Tu devras l'abandonner tu sais.

– J'ai déjà travaillé ce point avec Alice, expliquai-je. Et je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas un sacrifice. Je suis pleinement consciente de ce que je vais abandonner. Crois-moi »

Je maintins son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le sien. Il semblait presque ébranlé par ma détermination.

Me rapprochant de lui, je me surpris lui et moi lorsque je lui pris la main. « J'entends ce que tu dis Edward, lui dis-je doucement en espérant l'atteindre. Et j'apprécie que tu veilles sur moi. Je sais que tu crains que devenir vampire ne me rende finalement misérable. Et je sais que tu parles d'expérience quand tu dis qu'une vie éternelle ne vient pas sans souffrances ni sacrifices »

Le regard sur le visage d'Edward s'adoucit légèrement mais je pouvais voir qu'il était toujours tendu. Sa main froide dans la mienne me parut familière. Comme un faible écho d'une vie passée, le souvenir d'un rêve oublié refaisant soudain surface.

« Je ne peux tout simplement pas comprendre, dit-il lentement en cherchant clairement un ton calme, pourquoi quelqu'un choisirait la misère et la solitude quand il y a une meilleure option.

– C'est juste cela Edward. Je ne choisis pas ces choses, lui dis-je. Et je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi tu le devrais »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« La vie est pleine de choix et de décisions, expliquai-je en remarquant sa confusion. Et même si nous ne pouvons pas toujours choisir les circonstances dans lesquelles nous nous trouvons, nous avons au moins une certaine influence sur ce que nous ressentons à leur sujet » Je m'arrêtai pour observer sa réaction. Son visage était comme de la pierre. « La misère et la solitude… comme tu l'as dit, ce sont des choix également »

Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres d'Edward en une ligne tordue. « Tu dis que _j'ai_ pris la décision consciente d'être misérable et solitaire.

– Je ne sais pas Edward. Je suppose que tu es le seul à pouvoir vraiment y répondre » J'ai tenu son regard. Il a tenu le mien. Moi essayant de voir au-delà de l'ombre autour de lui. Et lui essayant de me garder moi et mes propos à une distance prudente.

Peut-être était-il sur le point d'échouer car au bout d'un moment, il baissa les yeux et dégagea sa main de ma prise. « Je devrais partir » Aussi calme que soit sa voix, il y avait une fraîcheur que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'entendre. A pas lents, il commença à se diriger vers la porte. Je sentais que je devais dire quelque chose comme je devrais certainement l'empêcher de partir, mais aucun mot ne vint. De toute façon, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'aucun mot ne lui parviendrait. Ils glisseraient sur lui comme de l'eau sur du verre.

Edward s'arrêta à côté de la table basse et se tourna pour me regarder. La réserve précédente était de retour ; il ne regardait plus autour de lui avec curiosité. C'était presque comme s'il essayait de ne pas voir les murs qui l'entouraient. Je reconnus cette lueur dans ses yeux – c'était un mélange d'irritation et de déception. Je réalisai qu'il était venu ici ce soir dans l'espoir de me faire remettre en question mes intentions et décisions. Mais finalement, c'était lui qui avait été forcé à remettre en question les siennes.

Son regard tomba sur la table basse et au début, je pensai que ce fut involontaire et qu'il voulait juste éviter mes yeux. Mais lorsque je suivis son regard après un moment de silence, je remarquai que ses yeux étaient fixés sur le corsage que j'avais porté pour le mariage d'Esmée et Miguel. Il reposait maintenant dans un petit vase au milieu de la table basse. Les petites roses bleues d'hiver avaient lentement commencé à faner, mais j'avais voulu garder le corsage en mémoire.

« _C'est pour toi. Alice m'a demandé de te le donner avant la cérémonie._

– _Vraiment ?_ lui avais-je demandé. _Pour moi ?_

– _Bien sûr_ » Je me souvins du sourire de Carlisle et de la douce lueur de ses yeux dans la douce lumière des bougies. « _Puis-je_ »

Je pouvais sentir le regard d'Edward s'attarder sur moi presque comme s'il avait revécu lui aussi le moment. Une pensée inconfortable me vint ; peut-être l'avait-il fait. C'était possible qu'il ait été témoin de ce moment à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Détachant mon regard du corsage, je rencontrai son regard. Son expression était neutre mais il y avait une accusation silencieuse dans ses yeux qui me fit me sentir agitée, mal à l'aise. Pas coupable cependant. Parce que je n'avais rien à me reprocher.

La lueur dans ses yeux m'a en fait un peu irritée. Il était celui qui avait choisi d'être indiscret sur un moment privé. Je commençai à sentir que j'arrivais à la fin de mon offre de diplomatie. Peut-être qu'Edward le sentit car il commença à se diriger vers la porte à pas lents et calculés. Il plaça sa main sur la poignée de la porte mais ne la tourna pas.

Il se tourna vers moi. « Encore une chose, dit-il doucement d'une voix distante. Esmée espérait te voir avant qu'elle et Miguel ne partent pour leur lune de miel à la fin de la semaine »

J'ai hoché la tête. « D'accord. Je viendrai avant alors.

– Je vais demander à Alice de venir te chercher » Son regard se tourna vers la table basse. Ce fut peut-être involontaire. Peut-être pas. « Ou qui sait. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre voudra avoir cet honneur »

Après cela, il ouvrit la porte et sortit pour disparaître dans la nuit sombre et en me laissant dans un silence agité.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **Les répliques d'Edward : « _J'ai pu le voir dans tes yeux que tu croyais honnêtement que je ne voulais plus de toi_ » et « _Après ces milliers de fois où je t'ai dit que je t'aime, tu as laissé un mot briser ta foi en moi_ » sont tirées de _New Moon_ de Stephenie Meyer.

Vous voudrez peut-être relire le chapitre 11 au cas où vous vous demanderiez de quelle vision Alice et Bella parlent. Mon intention était d'amener Edward et le reste des Cullen bien plus tôt dans l'histoire, mais cela n'est manifestement jamais arrivé. C'est la principale raison pour laquelle l'intrigue semble stagner jusqu'à présent. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le drame tant attendu commencera tôt ou tard ! )

**NDT : Qui trouve le plan d'Edward on peut foireux comme Bella XD ? Bon finalement, dans cette discussion Edward et Bella n'avancent pas beaucoup, en espérant que leur prochaine altercation se passera mieux ;) - Edward nous ferait-il un peu de jalousie sur la fin ? **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Bella apprend qu'une invité inattendue va venir lui rendre visite à Buffalo - qui est-ce à votre avis ? (indice : ce n'est pas un vampire)**


	22. Bénédictions déguisées

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Réponses aux reviews :

**Lia : **salut ! Bella est clairement destinée à devenir ; ça paraît de plus en plus évident au fil des chapitres. Edward de son côté voit toujours trop le côté négatif des choses et se complet un peu dans sa douleur si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;) - En ce qui concerne le sort de Bella et tout ce qui concerne la vision... eh bien je te laisserai découvrir mais tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'on s'en rapproche doucement ! Bonne fin de semaine à toi en tout cas et je te remercie encore de ton soutien !

**rougepivoine : **oui d'accord avec toi, l'altercation entre Bella et Edward est assez intense, surtout qu'ils restent tous les deux campés sur leur position. Pour ma part, je soutiens totalement Bella et pas parce que je n'apprécie pas Edward... mais quand il se comporte ainsi ;) - En tout cas merci de ta fidélité sans faille à cette traduction, c'est toujours une joie d'avoir tes commentaires, bon fin de weekend et à jeudi XD

* * *

_**« J'avais envie de pleurer mais rien ne sortit.**_

_**Ce n'était qu'une sorte de déplorable maladie, une triste maladie, quand tu ne peux pas te sentir pire.**_

_**Je pense que tu le sais. Je pense que tout le monde le sait de temps à autre.**_

_**Mais je pense que je le sais assez souvent, trop souvent »**_

\- Charles Bukowski -

* * *

**Bénédictions déguisées**

La visite d'Edward laissa un sentiment de malaise et de déception dans son sillage. Alors que je me préparais à partir pour le travail le lendemain matin, je dus me demander si notre conversation avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu clarifier l'air entre nous. J'avais l'impression que nous avions fait un pas en avant, mais aussi deux en arrière. Quelque chose me disait que quand il s'agissait d'Edward, je devrais m'y habituer. L'optimiste en moi me rappela que c'était peut-être mieux que rien, que de faire des allers-retours au lieu de rester complètement immobile – que c'était peut-être la seule façon de progresser.

J'ai été obligée de continuer à me répéter cette pensée lorsque je suis allée voir les Cullen deux jours plus tard. Edward ne m'avait pas approché de toute la soirée – pas que je ne m'y attendais pas. Il est resté la plupart du temps dehors dans le jardin pendant ma visite – je l'avais aperçu à travers les baies vitrées du salon quand je parlais à Emmett et Jasper – et quand il est finalement entré dans la maison, il avait semblé vouloir garder une distance de sécurité. J'ai haussé les épaules face à son attitude et j'ai décidé de le laisser faire en sachant reconnaître à quoi il ressemblait quand il n'était pas d'humeur réceptive.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'était pas la seule personne éloignée dans la maison. Rosalie ne s'était pas du tout approchée de moi lors de ma visite et à part me saluer avec réserve à mon arrivée, elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle restait surtout discrète, mais à un moment donné dans la soirée, j'avais remarqué qu'Edward et elle, avaient une conversation tranquille dans un coin du salon. Je me demandais qu'elle était son opinion sur toute cette situation – et combien elle différait d'Edward. Enfin si elle ne différait qu'un peu. A Forks, Rosalie avait été loin de l'approbation quand il s'agissait de moi et de mon désir de devenir vampire. Je me demandais si les années entre avant et maintenant, avaient changé ses opinions. Mais elle ne semblait pas ouvertement hostile. Seulement réservée. Je ne savais si je l'imaginais ou non mais pour une quelconque raison, elle avait changé d'avis.

Le dernier invité du mariage avait quitté Ithaca à l'exception des Denali. La maison semblait maintenant presque trop calme et vide par rapport à samedi soir où elle était pleine de musique et de vampires. Et bientôt ce serait encore plus calme ; Esmée et Miguel partiraient pour leur lune de miel ce weekend.

Je leur ai demandé où ils allaient. Esmée poussa un reniflement très inhabituel et plus ou moins frustré tandis que Miguel souriait.

« Ta conjecture est au même point que la mienne. Il refuse de me le dire, m'expliqua Esmée.

– Te le dire gâcherait la surprise », se défendit Miguel en lui serrant doucement les épaules par derrière. Esmée essaya de garder une expression de reproche sur son visage tout en ignorant le baiser que Miguel pressa sur sa joue, mais bientôt son visage se fondit en un sourire involontaire.

Remarquant le changement d'humeur de sa femme, Miguel me fit un clin d'œil et murmura : « Demande à Alice. Elle sait où nous allons »

Immédiatement, Esmée lui donna une douce tape sur le bras. « Quoi ! Tu es incorrigible ! »

Je ne pus que sourire à leur échange. J'étudiai Miguel avec curiosité en pensant que c'était dommage que je n'aurais pas le temps de mieux le connaître avant son départ avec Esmée. Je me souvenais de ce qu'Alice m'avait dit il y a quelques jours – que sa vie humaine avait été plus ou moins pénible et remplie de difficultés. Cela m'étonna un peu de voir à quel point il était devenu doux et attentionné. Ces traits, avaient-ils toujours été présents dans son caractère ? Ou était-ce Esmée qui les avait fait ressortir pour faire de lui la personne qu'il était maintenant ?

Peut-être que c'était les deux.

A un moment de la soirée, je me suis retrouvée seule avec Esmée. Elle me remercia de nouveau pour avoir aidé à l'organisation du mariage, et aussi excitée qu'elle était à propos de sa lune de miel, elle semblait aussi regretter qu'elle et Miguel partent si tôt. Il y avait une lueur conflictuelle dans ses yeux topaze alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre du troisième étage qui donnait sur le jardin tout en semblant tirailler entre une douleur inexprimée et une joie attendue depuis longtemps.

« Cela doit être agréable de les revoir tous sous le même toit », exprimai-je pensivement à haute voix en voyant comment ses yeux dévoraient les membres de sa famille. Je réalisai que ça devait faire des années qu'elle n'avait pas dû voir toute le famille réunie.

Elle acquiesça. « Ça l'est », admit-elle doucement apparemment trop perdue pour dire autre chose.

Je suivis son regard tandis qu'elle regardait un membre de la famille après l'autre Alice et Jasper qui parlaient à Irina et Laurent près des portes menant à l'extérieur de la maison. L'une des trois Denali – probablement Kate du fait de ses longues mèches soyeuses – s'éloignait de la maison côte à côte avec Carmen pour disparaître dans la forêt dense qui débutait en bout de jardin. Je les avais entendu plus tôt planifier une sortie de chasse. Elles contournèrent Emmett et Rosalie sur leur chemin – ces deux derniers se tenant sous l'arche de jardin illuminée à l'endroit exact où Esmée et Miguel avaient répété leurs vœux seulement quelques jours plus tôt. Ils paraissaient perdus dans leurs souvenirs, revivant et se souvenant peut-être de leur propre mariage.

Alice avait démonté les lustres en fil blanc et bleu qui avaient été utilisés lors du mariage en ne voulant pas qu'ils soient ruinés par la neige et le froid. Mais elle avait décidé de laisser les lanternes de glace pour l'instant. Leur douce lumière donnait au jardin une lueur subtile et mystérieuse.

La voix calme d'Esmée me sortit soudain de ma rêverie.

« Je m'inquiète parfois pour lui »

Je me tournai pour regarder dans sa direction en remarquant qu'elle n'observait plus Rosalie et Emmett. Ses yeux dorés étaient fixés sur un autre duo de vampires se promenant dans le jardin ; Carlisle et Miguel. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent à côté d'un pommier couvert de givre au milieu du jardin en semblant en pleine conversation.

Ses mots me troublèrent. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle pour Miguel ?

« Il y a des moments où il me manque, poursuivit-elle doucement. Sa compagnie, sa nature calme et gentille. Il n'existe personne d'autre comme lui »

Une ampoule s'alluma dans ma tête – elle parlait de Carlisle.

« Je sais, m'entendis-je dire avant de pouvoir m'arrêter. Il est unique en son genre »

Esmée me fit un sourire chaleureux mais bientôt ses yeux devinrent mélancoliques. « Il y a des moments où je me sens… je ne sais pas, responsable, en quelque sorte » Elle fit une pause et eut un rire calme et sans joie, et prit un moment pour chercher ses mots. « Il a été seul pendant si longtemps avant que lui et moi nous nous croisions. Et maintenant, il est de nouveau seul » Elle baissa les yeux sur l'anneau à son doigt tandis que la lueur dans ses yeux se fit impénétrable. Je me demandai si elle se souvenait du moment où Miguel l'avait demandé en mariage. Ou peut-être repensait-elle à ce moment fatidique où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui en premier lieu.

Une fois de plus, je me suis posée des questions sur toute cette _histoire de compagnon vampire_ – et sur les puissances derrière. D'après ce qu'on m'avait dit, je savais à quel point c'était important et bouleversant pour un vampire de rencontrer son compagnon. Je savais que c'était une expérience puissante et incomparable qui vous affectait pour le reste de votre existence. Mais là encore, c'était un peu dur à appréhender. Peut-être était-ce l'étroitesse d'esprit de la nature humaine.

Ou peut-être devait-on vraiment en faire l'expérience soi-même pour réellement le comprendre.

« _Il n'y a rien que tu ne ferais pas pour cette personne. L'instinct de protéger et de la maintenir en sécurité est accablant_ » Pourtant même après tous ces mois, je me souvenais du ton d'Alice, de la lueur dans ses yeux quand elle m'en avait parlé. « _Il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence entre l'amour et les sentiments qui naissent lorsque vous voyez votre partenaire. Le lien de compagnon est juste plus intense. Immédiat. Tomber amoureux et éventuellement aimer quelqu'un du fond du cœur prend du temps, mais lorsqu'on voit son compagnon… tous ces sentiments qui devraient prendre du temps pour se manifester sont déjà là. Presque comme s'ils avaient toujours été là_ »

Dans l'ensemble, on avait plus que l'impression que c'était merveilleux. Mais si on était déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'on rencontre son compagnon, il y avait un prix à payer. Esmée le savait mieux que quiconque.

Je la regardai silencieusement pendant un moment en choisissant soigneusement mes mots. « Carlisle ne voudrait jamais que tu te blâmes pour ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Miguel, lui dis-je doucement. Il sait que ce n'était pas une question de choix. Il veut juste que tu sois heureuse »

Esmée hocha la tête. « Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Et ne te méprends pas – je ne pourrais jamais regretter d'avoir rencontré Miguel. Je sais que c'était mon destin de le rencontrer. Mais je sais aussi que c'est ce même destin qui a causé des douleurs à Carlisle. J'aurais seulement aimé que cela soit évité.

– Parfois la douleur peut avoir un sens plus profond derrière elle, murmurai-je en ne sachant même pas d'où me venaient mes mots. Ma mère m'a dit une fois que la plupart des terribles choses qui lui sont arrivées se sont révélées être des bénédictions déguisées. Elle m'a dit une fois que c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ait toujours paru si malchanceuse dans la vie, car sinon elle n'aurait pas été aussi heureuse qu'elle l'est maintenant »

Esmée sourit. « C'est très sage » Elle poussa un long soupir en levant la tête pour regarder à nouveau à l'extérieur. « Je ne veux juste pas qu'il soit seul. Il mérite plus. C'est un homme bon »

Jusque-là, Carlisle et Miguel étaient tellement concentrés sur leur conversation qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup prêté attention à autre chose. Mais à présent, Carlisle leva les yeux pour regarder la fenêtre du troisième étage comme s'il avait entendu les mots doux d'Esmée. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Je ne pouvais voir ses yeux dans la soirée sombre – les lanternes de glace n'émettaient pas assez de lumière. Je me demandai s'il me regardait ou Esmée.

Au bout d'un moment, il se détourna pour reprendre sa conversation avec Miguel. Je le vis échanger un sourire avec l'homme aux cheveux noirs à côté de lui. Après un moment de conversation, ils commencèrent à retourner à la maison. Je songeai que s'ils se ressemblaient davantage, on aurait facilement pu les confondre avec des frères. Il y avait entre eux une aisance et une familiarité qui ne pouvaient venir que d'années d'amitié.

_Peu auraient pu continuer comme il l'a fait après ce qui s'est passé avec Esmée_, pensai-je alors que mes yeux suivaient la silhouette de Carlisle. _Sans parler de la position dans laquelle il était quand il regardait Miguel sans ressentir aucune amertume. Sans parler non plus d'entretenir une amitié étroite avec lui_.

Je soupirai soudain déchirée entre admiration et émerveillement à son encontre. Les mots d'Esmée résonnèrent à nouveau dans ma tête.

« _Je ne veux juste pas qu'il soit seul. Il mérite plus. C'est un homme bon_ »

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle.

* * *

Les jours suivant s'écoulèrent dans une tempête de travail. Le temps commença à se réchauffer en février et je me suis retrouvée un peu triste lorsqu'un jour exceptionnellement doux fit que la neige commença soudainement à fondre. J'attendais le printemps avec impatience – c'était toujours le cas – mais après avoir vécu quelques années à Buffalo, j'avais en réalité appris à aimer et même à profiter des hivers froids de la ville. Une autre des raisons pour laquelle je préférais la neige était parce qu'elle était beaucoup plus simple à gérer que la neige fondante humide.

Un matin j'ai envisagé le fait de porter des bottes en caoutchouc pour travailler. La boue glacée qui s'accumulait sur les allées me fit sérieusement regretter de ne pas avoir de voiture. Je pensais à ma vieille et fiable Chevy avec tendresse et je me suis imaginée derrière son volant défilant dans les rues glacées avec une facilité incomparable tandis que les autres habitants de la ville se faisaient remorquer leurs nouvelles Audi et BMW des fossés. Cette pensée me donna assez de force pour sortir un matin glacial. Mais si l'image de moi dans ma vieille Chevrolet rouillée m'avait remonté le moral, ce ne fut rien en comparaison de la vue qui m'avait attendu dans ma cour ; il y avait eu une énorme jeep vert foncé qui m'avait attendu et j'avais facilement pu distinguer les cheveux blonds miel de Jasper même dans la faible lumière du petit matin. Alors que je me glissais et frayais un chemin à travers la cour glacée, je m'étais rappelée un instant une autre voiture, un autre jeune homme assis au volant et qui m'attendait. Combien de fois Edward s'était-il assis dans la voiture près de la maison de Charlie et m'avait attendu pour m'emmener à l'école ?

Edward. J'essayais de ne pas trop penser à lui parce que chaque fois que je le faisais, mes pensées commençaient à tourner dans un cercle frustrant et sans fin. Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de raison d'être obsédée par lui – la balle était maintenant dans son camp. Je ne l'avais plus vu depuis ma visite à Ithaca quelques jours auparavant et il n'était pas venu me voir. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose – il devait soit accepter ma décision, soit se complaire dans sa frustration et son mécontentement jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Que de choix.

Une nuit, quelques jours après le départ d'Esmée et Miguel pour leur lune de miel, j'ai été soudainement tentée – dans un accès de frustration et de mécontentement – d'appeler Alice pour qu'elle vienne me chercher afin que je puisse affronter Edward. La librairie m'avait occupée au cours des derniers jours et j'avais même travaillé des heures supplémentaires après l'heure de fermeture en m'empêchant ainsi de me rendre à la maison des Cullen. Il faisait toujours sombre quand je rentrais enfin chez moi le soir et franchement j'étais plus que disposée à rentrer après les longues heures passées au magasin.

Non pas que c'était d'une grande utilité. Peut-être que c'était la ruée et le stress quotidien qui me perturbaient, mais mes rêves devenaient très agités et dérangeants, et je passais la plupart des nuits à me réveiller emmêlée dans mes draps puis à regarder frénétiquement autour de moi la chambre sombre avant de réaliser que j'étais réveillée – que les yeux rouges assombris par la soif ne me regardaient pas dans l'ombre. J'avais un mauvais sommeil depuis des années maintenant et je m'y étais habituée dans une certaine mesure, mais je devais admettre que les cauchemars commençaient à m'épuiser.

Je fus tirée de ma rêverie lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je me levai du canapé où je m'étais installée après être sortie de la douche tout en déroulant la serviette de mes cheveux et faisant les derniers pas vers le comptoir de la cuisine en toute hâte avant que le téléphone ne tombe du bord – il était en mode vibreur. Je vérifiai le nom à l'écran et je répondis.

« Salut Alice. Je pensais vraiment à… »

Elle m'interrompit tandis que son ton était étrangement inquiet. « _Ne panique pas maintenant_ »

Sa salutation me fit froncer les sourcils. « Pourquoi devrais-je paniquer ? » demandai-je en paraissant plus calme que je ne le pensais. Qu'est-ce qui allait mal maintenant ? « Quelque chose est arrivé ?

– _Tout est comme ça devrait être, ne t'inquiète pas. Excepté que, eh bien… quelque chose est arrivé et tu devrais le savoir_ »

Je laissai échapper un soupir. Mon cœur avait commencé à battre dans ma poitrine et je respirai profondément pour calmer mes nerfs.

« Un de ces jours tu vas me faire une syncope, lui reprochai-je. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle resta silencieuse un instant avant de répondre. « _Eh bien… je viens d'avoir une vision de ta maman. Elle prévoit de faire une visite impromptue à Buffalo ce weekend. Elle va t'appeler ce soir et te demander si ça te va_ »

Mon cœur se remit à marteler lorsque les mots d'Alice s'enfoncèrent en moi. « Mais… » Je me figeai au milieu de la phrase en ne sachant pas quoi dire. Que penser. « Mais – elle m'a appelé il y a deux semaines et n'a jamais mentionné quoi que ce soit à propos d'une visite », dis-je faiblement comme si mes mots pouvaient d'une manière ou d'une autre effacer la réalité. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas croire ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

« _Elle n'y avait pas pensé à ce moment-là. L'idée ne lui est venue que quelques minutes plus tôt quand elle a appris que Phil s'en allait pour quelques jours_ » Elle fit une pause en sentant sans aucun doute mes émotions turbulentes. « _Elle pensait que ce serait une belle surprise_ »

J'eus l'impression de trembler. Je me suis allongée sur le canapé car incapable de rester debout plus longtemps. Serrant le téléphone contre mon oreille, j'essayai de comprendre la tempête qui faisait rage en moi, j'essayai de déterminer si ma réaction aux nouvelles d'Alice était déraisonnablement exagérée. Après tout, beaucoup seraient ravis de recevoir la visite imprévue de quelqu'un qu'ils aiment. Mais je ne ressentais qu'une peur étrange et indéfinissable.

J'avais déjà décidé de ne pas voir ma mère avant ma transformation. Je l'avais décidé parce que je savais que c'était pour le mieux finalement. Je m'étais autorisée à voyager à Forks pour voir Charlie mais seulement parce qu'il n'était pas aussi perspicace quand il s'agissait de moi. Renée c'était une toute autre histoire – elle me connaissait trop bien. Je n'avais jamais rien pu lui cacher.

Et si je ne pouvais pas jouer le rôle de prétendre que tout allait bien ? Et si elle sentait que j'étais troublée par quelque chose ? Et le jour venu où je devrais disparaître, son dernier souvenir de moi pourrait très bien la hanter pour le reste de sa vie.

Et il y avait autre chose qui avait facilité ma décision de ne pas la voir. Une chose qui n'était pas née de pensées altruistes de protéger ma mère d'une détresse inutile.

Cette chose était ma propre détresse. Peur. Chagrin. J'étais horrifiée à l'idée d'avoir à lui dire au revoir sans même avoir à dire les mots. J'avais peur du moment où je la regarderais pour la dernière fois et savoir que je ne la reverrais plus jamais. Allais-je essayer de mémoriser chaque traits de son visage, chaque rides et taches de rousseur sur sa peau ? Ou serais-je même capable de la regarder ?

« _Bella ? Tu es là ?_ »

Je laissai échapper un souffle tremblant. « Ouais. Je suis juste… » Je cherchai mes mots. Compléter une phrase simple semblait une tâche impossible. « Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Que _faire_. Peut-être devrais-je inventer une excuse et lui dire que je ne suis pas à la maison – ou que j'ai la grippe »

Alice resta silencieuse pendant un moment. « _C'est ta décision_ », dit-elle finalement d'une voix pleine de sympathie. Apparemment, elle savait ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit quelques instants plus tôt. « _Mais écoute_, continua-t-elle après un moment. _Je sais que tu es tentée de trouver une excuse pour éviter cette visite et si tu décides de le faire je comprendrais tout à fait. Mais réfléchis d'abord. Ne te précipite pas dans quoi que ce soit. Si tu ne sais pas quoi dire quand elle appelle, tu n'as pas à décrocher. Prends le temps de dormir et rappelle-la demain_ » Elle s'arrêta. « _Je dis seulement cela pour que tu n'aies pas à le regretter plus tard. Souviens-toi que ça pourrait être ta dernière chance de la voir de toute ton existence. Si j'avais eu la chance…_ »

Elle se tut – se demandant peut-être si elle devait continuer. Ou peut-être en proie aux pensées de sa propre famille.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je. Ses paroles avaient piqué mon intérêt.

Elle sembla hésiter. « _Comme tu le sais, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma famille. Mais je sais que j'en avais une autrefois_ »

J'ai hoché la tête plus pour moi que pour elle. Bien sûr que je me souvenais qu'Alice n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie avant sa transformation. Avant d'essayer de me tuer toutes ces années auparavant, James m'avait révélé qu'Alice était presque devenue sa victime alors qu'elle était encore humaine. Au cours de ses dernières années humaines, elle avait été détenue dans un asile psychiatrique et un vieux vampire qui y avait travaillé avait transformé Alice pour la protéger. Son sang avait appelé James de la même manière que le mien avait jadis tenté Edward.

Alice parla à nouveau, je repoussai les souvenirs et me concentrai à nouveau sur sa voix. « _Je ne me souviens de rien au sujet de mes parents ou d'autres membres de ma famille. Par conséquent, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu devrais faire ou ne pas faire au sujet de ta mère. Puisque je ne me souviens pas de ma vie humaine, je n'en ai aucune idée ce que ça signifie de dire adieu. Je ne peux qu'imaginer. Si je devais abandonner Carlisle ou Esmée…_ » Sa voix prit un ton douloureux. Notre conversation concernait probablement ça mais j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait plus. Il y avait un timbre dans la voix d'Alice que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice ? » demandai-je en oubliant ma propre détresse.

Je pus l'entendre soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne. « _J'ai découvert que j'avais une sœur_ »

Ses mots me firent froncer les sourcils de surprise. « Quand ?

– _Il y a quelques années quand j'ai commencé à fouiller mon passé. C'était peu de temps après notre départ de Forks._

– Qu'as-tu découvert d'autre ? Sais-tu qui t'a placé dans cet asile ? » demandai-je en voulant lui poser des centaines de questions. En même temps, j'imaginai une petite fille aux cheveux noir corbeau – une version plus jeune d'Alice.

« _Je n'ai pas découvert grand-chose d'autre. Seulement que mon nom complet est Mary Alice Brandon et que je suis née en 1901 à Biloxi. Et comme je l'ai dit, j'avais au moins une sœur. Son nom était Cynthia_ » Le nom parut incertain dans sa bouche. « _Elle est décédée maintenant. Mais elle a une fille qui vit toujours à Biloxi_.

– Incroyable » Je cherchai à prendre un ton plus léger mais ne sachant pas si j'avais réussi ou non. « Tu es tante.

– _Ouais_ » Le rire d'Alice fut légèrement douloureux. Je n'avais jamais entendu un son si… mélancolique. « _Mais de toute façon… je voulais juste te dire ça parce que, eh bien…_ » Elle s'arrêta un moment en cherchant ses mots. « _Je veux juste que tu te prépares à la possibilité qu'à un moment sur ta route, ces possibilités perdues te manquent. C'est mon cas parfois. C'est étrange qu'une personne qu'on ne se souvient même pas puisse nous manquer_ » Elle s'arrêta de nouveau. « _Je n'essaye pas de te faire culpabiliser pour que tu rencontres ta mère Bella. Si tu penses que c'est pour le mieux que tu ne la vois par alors je l'accepte. Mais je veux juste que tu y réfléchisses attentivement_ »

Je laissai échapper un long soupir. « Je sais, murmurai-je doucement. Et merci de me l'avoir dit. Je te promets d'y penser.

– _Je sais que tu le feras_ » Je pouvais entendre un sourire dans la voix d'Alice à présent – je pouvais dire que c'était un petit sourire ainsi que légèrement inquiet. « _Bonne nuit Bella_.

– Bonne nuit », répondis-je d'une voix absente. J'ai posé le téléphone sur la table et l'ai regardé comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise quoi faire. J'essayai de décider si les mots d'Alice avaient rendu la décision plus aisée ou plus difficile à prendre. Je savais qu'elle ne m'aurait pas parlé de ses propres sentiments à l'égard de cette affaire si elle ne pensait pas que c'était important. Et même si elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa famille et ne savait quel genre de personnes lui manquait… malgré ça, elle le savait probablement mieux que moi. Elle avait eu des décennies pour réfléchir à ses questions.

Elle pourrait avoir raison. Si je ne saisissais pas cette chance maintenant, je pourrais finir par la regretter plus tard.

Quand mon téléphone sonna finalement, je le tenais déjà dans ma main. Pendant un moment, le bout de mon pouce s'attarda au-dessus du bouton rouge, et je fus tentée d'appuyer dessus et de la rappeler demain comme Alice l'avait suggéré mais finalement je répondis tandis que mon esprit se vidait de toutes pensées.

J'ai essayé d'agir de manière surprise et ravie en entendant la suggestion de Renée de passer le weekend à venir avec moi. Plus tard en y repensant, je ne sus pas comment j'étais parvenue à paraître si normal. J'avais l'impression de me sentir en dehors de mon corps tandis que je poursuivais une conversation décontractée avec elle. Quand nous avions finalement raccroché, je me sentais épuisée comme si j'avais couru un marathon. Je me suis forcée à me lever et je parvins à réaliser mes routines nocturnes avant de me coucher.

Cette nuit-là aussi, le sommeil m'a fui. Je me suis retrouvée à compter les heures jusqu'à ce que je revoie Renée. Et je savais qu'une fois le weekend venu, je compterais les heures jusqu'à la fin. J'avais ce sentiment étrange et angoissant que voir ma mère allait devenir une sorte de tournant. Qu'après ce weekend, je ne serais plus jamais la même.

Le visage de Renée ne cessait d'apparaître dans mon esprit – son sourire chaleureux et enthousiaste, ses yeux bleus toujours remplis de cet émerveillement enfantin, sa peau pâle qui avait toujours tendance à brûler au soleil au lieu de bronzer même après qu'elle avait vécu la majeure partie de sa vie dans des endroits ensoleillés… Elle m'avait demandé une fois s'il existait des crèmes solaires protection 800. Je gloussai intérieurement au souvenir en sentant dans le même temps mes yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Je ne dormis pas une seule minute cette nuit-là. Vers le petit matin, je renonçai finalement à dormir et j'ai commencé à m'habiller en sachant que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas rester à la maison.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais déjà à la librairie. Je ressentis un étrange soulagement lorsque j'ai déverrouillé la porte et que je suis entrée à l'intérieur tout en allumant les lumières et laissant l'odeur familière du papier et de l'encre apaiser mes nerfs. Afin d'écarter les pensées du weekend à venir, je décidai de faire une chose qui exigeait une concentration constante. J'avais une bonne tâche en tête, une chose que je n'avais repoussé que trop longtemps.

Après m'être débarrassée de mon manteau, je me mis tout de suite au travail. En partant de l'étagère la plus éloignée de la porte, j'ai commencé à classer les livres par auteur en ordre alphabétique. J'avais l'habitude de le faire une fois toutes les quelques semaines – les livres avaient tendance à se mélanger très facilement parce que les clients les sortaient des étagères quand ils voulaient les regarder de plus près et ne se donnaient pas la peine de les remettre à leur place par la suite. Cette tâche particulière attendait depuis longtemps, ce qui signifiait que je n'aurais pas à me soucier de quoi faire – ou quoi penser – pendant les prochaines heures. Arranger les livres exigeait de la concentration, et j'accueillis cette distraction avec joie.

Je ne sus combien de temps j'y étais attelée. Les minutes passèrent pour se transformer en une heure, puis deux, puis trois. Je pris une petite pause-café à un moment donné et je réalisai que j'avais oublié de retourner le panneau sur la porte de fermé à ouvert. Le matin fut exceptionnellement calme – pas de clients. Donc personne n'interrompit ma tâche.

Il s'est finalement avéré que la solitude avait ses avantages, mais aussi ses inconvénients ; le silence permit à mon esprit de trop errer. Juste au moment où j'allais allumer la radio que j'avais dans l'arrière-boutique, je fus soudain sauvée du silence par la clochette au-dessus de la porte du magasin qui sonna. J'ai essuyé à la hâte mon visage avec ma manche en espérant qu'il n'y avait pas de poussière dans mes cheveux.

Une pile de livres empilés dans mes bras, je sortis de derrière l'étagère pour voir qui était entré. Je fus agréablement surprise de voir Carlisle debout près de la porte.

« Salut », le saluai-je en me sentant soudainement très heureuse malgré ma solitude.

Il me rendit mon salut en inclinant la tête vers les livres que je tenais. « J'espère que je n'interromps rien »

J'ai secoué la tête. « J'essayais juste de passer le temps. Ce fut une matinée tranquille »

Je suis retournée à l'étagère sur laquelle je travaillais en commençant à y glisser les livres à leur place. Carlisle me suivit d'un pas tranquille. Pendant un moment, il resta silencieux et me regarda juste travailler.

« Tu fais l'inventaire ? » s'enquit-il.

J'ai secoué la tête. « Juste de l'organisation. Mais en parlant d'inventaire… un de ces jours, je devrais faire ça aussi » Je fronçai les sourcils tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux derniers livres dans ma main et murmurant sans bruit les noms des auteurs.

« Comment vont les choses à Ithaca ? demandai-je en passant à l'étagère suivante. La maison est-elle toujours pleine de vampires ? »

Carlisle eut un petit sourire. « Plus ou moins. Les Denali sont toujours là mais ils retourneront en Alaska après le weekend.

– As-tu des nouvelles d'Esmée et Miguel ? » Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils étaient partis. Je me demandai où ils s'étaient dirigés – je n'avais jamais pensé à accepter la suggestion de Miguel de demander à Alice quels étaient leurs projets de voyage.

« Esmée a appelé hier, répondit Carlisle avec un sourire. Ils étaient quelque part en France à ce moment-là mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'y resteront pas longtemps.

– Laisse-moi deviner. Alice a prévu un voyage autour du monde pour eux, ce qui signifie que nous ne verrons pas beaucoup Esmée et Miguel pendant des mois »

Carlisle rit doucement. « Presque. C'est Miguel qui a planifié le voyage, mais Alice s'est occupée de tous les aspects pratiques.

– Bien sûr » Je lui lançai un rapide sourire et commençai à empiler un autre tas de livres dans mes bras. Carlisle me regarda pendant un moment avant de commencer sans bruit à sortir les livres de l'étagère suivante. J'arrêtai ce que je faisais et le regardai pendant qu'il remplissait de nouveau l'étagère pour organiser les livres par ordre alphabétique comme je le faisais. Cela ne lui prit environ que trois secondes même s'il y avait au moins cinquante livres sur cette étagère.

« Ce n'est pas juste, grommelai-je bien qu'amusée. C'est de la triche »

Il rit. « Être vampire a ses avantages »

Je roulai des yeux. « Peut-être que tu devrais en convaincre Edward. Cela rendrait la situation entre nous beaucoup plus facile »

Carlisle eut un autre rire. Ce fut un son sec cependant et quand je me détournai de l'étagère que j'organisais, je remarquai que l'expression sur son visage était pensive. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il t'avait rendu visite la semaine dernière.

– En effet, admis-je. Est-il toujours à Ithaca ? »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Il a décidé de rester avec nous pendant un certain temps, tout comme Rosalie et Emmett. Esmée est ravie de l'entendre. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas été réunis comme ça. Ce temps où nous vivions tous ensemble sous le même toi lui manque »

Je me souvins avoir pensé la même chose lors de ma visite aux Cullen la semaine passée. Esmée avait toujours été tellement centrée sur la famille. Cela avait dû être étrange pour elle lorsque les Cullen s'étaient dispersés à leur guise huit ans plus tôt.

« Et toi ? demandai-je. Cela ne t'a pas manqué ? »

Il réfléchit à ma question. « Si, admit-il. Mais je sais que même s'il y a des moments où nous ne vivons pas en famille, la séparation n'est jamais permanente. Nous avons suivi notre propre chemin par le passé, mais nous finissons toujours par nous retrouver »

Je lui ai jeté un coup d'œil attentif. « Penses-tu que c'est le cas maintenant ? »

Une expression impénétrable apparut sur son visage. « Je ne sais pas. Le temps nous le dira. Edward… » Il hésita au nom. « Edward pourrait ne pas rester longtemps. J'ai essayé de le convaincre du contraire, mais…

– Que veux-tu dire ? demandai-je. Pourquoi ne resterait-il pas ? Alice m'a dit que tu avais réussi à le convaincre de rester immobile pour l'instant. A-t-il changé d'avis ? »

Carlisle me jeta un regard surpris, et je lui expliquai qu'Alice m'avait parlé des intentions d'Edward de retrouver cette vampire inconnue.

« Il ne part pas après la vampire dans les visions d'Alice, clarifia-t-il. Edward a convenu qu'il valait mieux attendre de voir si Alice voit quelque chose de plus. Agir sera plus facile une fois que nous saurons à quoi nous avons affaire » Il y avait quelque chose d'évasif dans sa réponse.

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Pourquoi va-t-il partir alors ? »

Carlisle resta silencieux pendant un moment. Rien dans son expression n'indiquait que quelque chose n'allait pas et pourtant j'avais le sentiment qu'il y avait plus qu'il ne me disait pas. « Edward a juste besoin d'espace. Il sent qu'Ithaca n'est pas le bon endroit pour lui en ce moment.

– Pourquoi ? » insistai-je.

Une expression voilée apparut sur son visage. Je le regardai attentivement alors qu'il commençait à organiser l'étagère suivante, et j'eus l'impression qu'il faisait cela pour chercher une excuse afin d'éviter mes yeux.

« Est-ce à cause de moi ? demandai-je. Quoi, ne peut-il plus tolérer l'idée de vivre à un peu moins de 150 kilomètres de moi ? L'État de New-York est-il trop petit pour nous deux ? »

Carlisle me regarda en silence pendant un moment avant de remettre le reste des livres sur l'étagère.

« Il ne part pas _à cause_ de toi », expliqua-t-il calmement. La façon dont il insista sur le mot me dérouta. « Il a… d'autres raisons.

– Quels genres de raisons ? » demandai-je.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir ténu. Quelque chose scintilla dans ses yeux – détresse, remords, culpabilité ? – alors qu'il regardait le sol. Cela me rendit encore plus perplexe.

« Tu dois savoir qu'Edward se soucie beaucoup de toi Bella. Ne pense jamais qu'il partirait parce qu'il t'en veut » Soudain, il y eut une urgence désespérée sans sa voix. « Tu es très importante pour lui. Il ne te le dira peut-être pas, mais c'est malgré tout la vérité »

Essayait-il de me dire qu'Edward était toujours amoureux de moi ? Si tel était le cas, je ne savais pas quoi faire à ce sujet. Bien sûr, je me souciais de lui – ça ne partirait pas comme ça. Je me souvenais avec tendresse du temps passé ensemble. Mais tout ce que je pouvais offrir à Edward maintenant était de l'amitié. Rien de plus.

Je réalisai que peut-être le savait-il. Peut-être qu'il savait que je ne pensais plus à lui comme autrefois. Peut-être que c'était trop douloureux pour lui d'être près de moi à cause de ça.

J'ai scruté son visage avec soin. Il se concentrait à nouveau sur les livres mais je pouvais voir qu'il ne prêtait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait. Ses pensées étaient clairement ailleurs.

« Je comprends si c'est difficile pour Edward d'être près de moi, concédai-je en mettant fin au long silence et guettant sa réaction. Surtout s'il a encore des sentiments pour moi. Je lui rappelle quelque chose qu'il a perdu et je compatis à ça. Si la situation était inversée et que c'était moi qui restais accrochée à lui… » Je m'arrêtai en cherchant mes mots. « Et si je savais que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, j'aurais du mal à rester en sa compagnie. Si c'est le cas d'Edward, alors je comprends qu'il a besoin de temps et d'espace pour comprendre les choses. Mais cela ne peut être la seule raison pour laquelle il prévoit de partir ? »

Ma question parut bousculer Carlisle de ses pensées ; la lueur dans ses yeux était soudainement alerte. Il ne rencontra pas mon regard, mais je le fixai quand même.

« Il _y a_ autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je car sa réaction confirmait mes soupçons. Dis-moi juste que vous ne vous êtes pas disputés pour quelque chose »

Carlisle passa une main dans ses cheveux puis commença à se frotter l'arrière de la nuque d'un air mal à l'aise. Quelque chose vacilla de nouveau dans ses yeux mais seulement pendant une seconde.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que nous sommes en désaccord sur quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

J'ai haussé les épaules. « Je sais qu'Edward t'en veut parce que tu as promis de me transformer. Cela causera forcément un conflit entre vous deux. Il n'est pas exactement indifférent à ce sujet »

Carlisle resta silencieux un moment. Lorsqu'il finit par parler, sa voix était douce et calme, presque mélancolique. « Je connais Edward depuis près d'un siècle, murmura-t-il. Il est la personne et l'ami le plus âgé que j'ai, et il me connaît moi et mon esprit mieux que moi. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, nous avons toujours été en mesure de régler les différents qui ont pu exister entre nous. Edward pourrait avoir ses… raisons de m'en vouloir maintenant. Mais quand il s'agit de mon offre de te transformer… il sait que je l'ai fait parce que je veux te garder en sécurité. Au fond, il accepte mes actions et comprend que j'ai fait ce que je croyais être juste. Si ce n'est pas encore le cas, alors peut-être plus tard » Il fit une pause tout en soutenant mon regard. « Et avec le temps, il acceptera également ton choix. Pour le moment, il n'est tout simplement pas en mesure de voir derrière le fait que tu abandonnes tout à cause de ce que nous sommes »

J'ai hoché tranquillement la tête tout réfléchissant à ses mots. « Alors… il ne part pas parce qu'il est difficile pour lui d'être avec moi ? Ou parce que vous êtes tous les deux en mauvais termes ?

– Edward a juste besoin de temps pour lui », répondit-il. Une fois de plus, j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait d'éviter de me donner une réponse directe.

Je ne voulus pas pousser la question plus loin – je savais qu'il devait y avoir une raison à sa réticence de m'en dire plus. Peut-être que c'était une chose confidentielle, et qu'il ne voulait pas trahir la confiance d'Edward en m'en parlant. Je décidai donc de laisser tomber.

Je me suis à nouveau concentrée sur les livres tout en secouant la tête lorsque j'ai trouvé un livre de cuisine dans la section romance. En soupirant, je le pris pour le mettre à sa bonne place.

Carlisle me jeta un coup d'œil lorsque je revins.

« Merci pour ton aide, soupirai-je. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point tout était mélangé. J'aurais dû m'occuper de ça bien avant, mais j'étais tellement occupée »

Il me fit un sourire chaleureux. « Pas besoin de me remercier Bella » Je le remarquai me lancer un autre regard, plus long cette fois et il plissa les yeux comme pour voir quelque chose de plus net. « Tu sembles fatiguée », nota-t-il soudain. Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. « As-tu dormi la nuit dernière ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules en espérant qu'il laisserait passer. Mais bien sûr que non – peut-être que j'avais l'air pire que je ne l'avais imaginé.

« Alice m'a parlé de l'intention de ta mère de te rendre visite, révéla-t-il tandis que ses yeux commençaient à me scruter attentivement. Comment te sens-tu à propos de ça ? »

Je sortis une autre brassée de livres de l'étagère en me demandant comment répondre.

« Mitigée », répondis-je après un moment de réflexion. Quand Carlisle ne dit rien, je me tournai pour le regarder à nouveau. « Je suis heureuse de la voir, expliquai-je. Mais je suis aussi un peu, je ne sais pas… incertaine.

– Il y a quelques semaines, tu as dit que tu craignais qu'elle ne remarque que quelque chose te dérangeait »

J'ai hoché la tête. « C'est l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je ne la voie pas du tout. J'ai presque inventé une excuse pour éviter sa visite.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis à ce sujet alors ?

– Une chose qu'a dite Alice m'a fait reconsidérer la question » Durant un certain temps, j'étudiai les livres dans mes bras. Puis les mots commencèrent à jaillir hors de mes lèvres et avant même que je le sache, je lui disais des choses qui m'avaient fait presque honte la nuit dernière. « J'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas voir ma maman parce que je ne suis pas prête à lui dire au revoir. J'ai réalisé… j'ai réalisé que je préférais sacrifier le dernier moment que je pourrais passer avec elle plutôt que de faire face et d'accepter le fait que j'ai peur. Cela pourrait très bien être ma dernière chance de la voir, et… j'étais si prête à y renoncer. C'était égoïste de ma part.

– Ce n'est pas égoïste, désapprouva doucement Carlisle. Il est très compréhensible de ressentir une telle chose »

Je secouai la tête en me concentrant de nouveau sur les livres. « Eh bien, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible de toute façon, murmurai-je avec un soupir. Elle vient vendredi que je sois prête ou non à la voir » Que je sois prête ou non à lui dire au revoir.

Je pus voir que Carlisle essayait très fort de trouver quelque chose de réconfortant à dire. Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse me dire pour que je me sente mieux. Pas aujourd'hui.

« En parlant d'Alice, dis-je d'un ton plus léger en changeant de sujet. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle avait une sœur »

Carlisle hocha la tête tandis que son expression se faisait à la fois grave et pleine de sympathie. « Il y a quelques années, elle a passé plusieurs mois à fouiller son passé humain. C'est alors qu'elle l'a découvert.

– Ça a dû être dur pour elle.

– Je suis sûr que ça l'était, acquiesça-t-il. Mais je crois aussi pouvoir dire qu'au moins trouver quelques réponses à ses questions fut bon pour elle. Elle ne pourra jamais être en mesure d'apprendre tous les détails de sa vie humaine, mais au moins elle a maintenant quelque chose à laquelle s'accrocher. Si James ne t'avait pas révélé ces quelques chose il y a toutes ces années, Alice n'aurait même pas su par où commencer. Elle n'aurait jamais su le temps qu'elle avait passé dans cet asile psychiatrique ni pourquoi elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant de devenir vampire.

– Je continue de me demander qui l'a mise là » Je secouai la tête, consternée. « Si c'était sa propre famille – ses propres _parents_…

– C'était des temps très différents – à bien des égards, émit pensivement Carlisle en sortant une autre pile de livres de l'étagère et commençant à les ranger. « Non pas que je puisse justifier ou défendre les actions entreprises à l'époque compte tenu des dommages causés à certaines personnes. La thérapie par électrochocs qu'Alice a reçue à l'asile en était encore à ses balbutiements. Dans ce domaine de la médecine, les méthodes se sont améliorées et ont considérablement progressé depuis. Heureusement, la pratique de la lobotomie par exemple, a été interrompue assez rapidement » Il me lança un regard interrogateur en se demandant probablement si je connaissais le terme.

« Assez rapidement ? Un peu plus de vingt ans à fouiner le cerveau des gens avec une aiguille géante, déclarai-je sèchement en répondant ainsi à sa question muette. Beau temps » Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir pour prendre mon échelle – je ne pouvais pas atteindre les étagères supérieures sans elle.

« Tu dois avoir vraiment tout vu, émis-je pensivement en revenant. Je veux dire, tu as été médecin toute ta vie. Tu as traversé tant d'étapes du développement de la médecine. C'est fou. Et incroyable »

Carlisle me fit un petit sourire. « Eh bien, la médecine a parcouru un long chemin depuis que j'ai commencé. Mais son sens et sa signification sont restés les mêmes au fil des siècles » Il me regarda longuement tandis que je gravissais les marches – j'imagine qu'il avait peur que je tombe. Je me suis souri – l'échelle n'était même pas si haute. Et je n'étais pas _si_ maladroite.

Me raclant la gorge, je sortis une poignée de livres de l'étagère supérieure. « Ça doit beaucoup te manquer, murmurai-je. Le travail de médecin je veux dire » Comme il ne répondit pas, je baissai les yeux pour voir sa réaction. Il avait l'air pensif.

« Parfois, admit-il en me faisant un rapide sourire.

– Il y a quelques jours, Alice a mentionné le fait qu'il y avait un poste de médecin ici à Buffalo », révélai-je. Elle m'avait également dit de ne pas perdre mon temps à essayer de refaire considérer l'affaire à Carlisle, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

L'expression sur le visage de Carlisle fut neutre lorsqu'il rencontra mon regard. Il avait arrêté d'organiser pour parcourir l'un des livres, mais maintenant il ferma le volume entre ses mains et le rangea à sa bonne place sur l'étagère.

« Ah bon ? » Son ton était presque absent ; cela me fit me demander ce qui se passait dans son esprit à cet instant.

Au lieu de tourner autour du pot, je décidai d'aller droit au but. « Je pense que tu devrais postuler »

Il y avait maintenant un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. « J'apprécie ton soutien Bella, mais j'ai eu cette même conversation avec Alice il n'y a pas si longtemps.

– Je le sais, remarquai-je. Je me demandais juste si je pouvais te faire changer d'avis »

Un petit soupir quitta ses lèvres et le regard sur son visage fut soudainement déchiré entre l'amusement et une appréhension indicible. Je savais ce qui avait causé ce dernier.

« Tu ne serais pas loin, le persuadai-je. Et les autres sont parfaitement capables de veiller sur moi pendant ton absence. Et en plus, Alice le saurait dans l'instant si quelque chose tourne mal.

– Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Alice, expliqua Carlisle d'une voix calme et douce. Je sais qu'elle fait tout pour surveiller la situation aussi soigneusement que possible.

– Je sens le « mais » arriver »

Un sourire se dessina à nouveau sur l'un des côtés de sa bouche. « Mais, poursuivit-il comme je l'avais prédit, je me sens plus à l'aise quand je sais que je ne suis pas limité par les responsabilités du travail. J'apprécie d'être médecin et c'est une grande part de ce que je suis. Cependant, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je suis prêt à mettre au-dessus de tout le reste en ce moment. Je ne peux pas.

– Ça t'inquiète que la vision d'Alice soit devenue plus claire, dis-je. Tu crois que cela signifie quelque chose »

Carlisle parut réfléchir soigneusement à ce qu'il devait dire. « Cela pourrait ne rien signifier, déclara-t-il finalement. Les visions d'Alice ne sont pas toujours sûres – tant de choses ont un impact sur l'avenir. Ce n'est pas une science exacte. Rien n'est écrit dans la pierre, pas même les choses qu'Alice voit. Néanmoins, nous devons garder un œil plus attentif sur toi juste pour être sûr »

Me mordant la lèvre, je commençai à descendre de l'échelle tout en serrant une pile de livres contre ma poitrine d'un bras. Carlisle fit un pas vers moi pour prendre mon autre bras afin de me stabiliser. Je le remerciai doucement et il relâcha sa prise que lorsque je fus sur le surface plane du sol.

« Tu sais, commençai-je en prenant une inspiration lente. Je ne t'exhorte pas à postuler ce poste parce que je me sens coupable que tu doives te soucier constamment de moi. Je me sens responsable du fait que ta vie reste immobile comme ça – mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je t'ai parlé de ça. Je l'ai fait parce que je sais combien cela signifie pour toi d'être médecin. Je sais combien cela doit te manquer. Et j'imagine que je me sens juste… je ne sais pas, frustrée en ton nom » Je ris en me demandant si cela avait du sens pour lui.

Une émotion étrange flotta dans les yeux de Carlisle, mais je ne pus pas vraiment la discerner. « C'est très gentil de ta part Bella, dit-il doucement. Et j'apprécie tes paroles. Cependant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux persister dans ma décision. Je peux redevenir médecin une fois la situation résolue. Cela ne me paraîtrait pas juste de faire autrement dans ces circonstances »

Je soupirai, abandonnant – il ne semblait pas possible de le faire changer d'avis. En me concentrant sur la pile de livres reposant dans mes bras, je vérifiai les noms des auteurs et je parcourus simultanément l'alphabet dans ma tête afin de les mettre dans le bon ordre. C'est à ce moment-là que j'attrapai au ralenti l'un des titres. Au lieu de glisser le livre sur l'étagère à sa bonne place, je me suis stoppée pour regarder le titre sur la couverture.

_Fins heureuses._

Je me suis rappelée qu'une fois je m'étais demandé si tous les livres posés sur les étagères du magasin avaient une fin heureuse. Je me suis souvenue à quel point j'avais cru – ou espéré – avec ferveur que tout et tout le monde devrait avoir une fin heureuse. Était-ce l'optimisme ou l'ignorance qui m'avait fait penser ça ? Espoir ou Naïveté ? Quelle était la frontière entre les deux ?

Je devais me demander maintenant ce que j'espérais. Et plus important encore, en quoi ai-je cru ?

Ce fut étonnamment difficile de me demander ces choses. C'était encore plus difficile d'y répondre. Même dans des circonstances normales, il aurait été compliqué d'examiner ces question mais peut-être était-ce la visite imminente de Renée qui rendait la tâche particulière ardue maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » La voix de Carlisle me tira de mes pensées.

Je secouai la tête en lui faisant un sourire ironique. « Rien. Je pense juste.

– Sur quoi ? »

Je lui montrai la couverture du livre. « A propos des fins heureuses. Si elles existent » Je m'arrêtai un instant. « Et s'il faut y croire malgré le risque de se retrouver avec un cœur brisé »

Carlisle resta silencieux pendant un moment. « Qu'est-ce qui rend une fin heureuse ? demanda-t-il finalement très doucement. Et quelqu'un peut-il avoir un cœur entier et indemne ? »

J'ai regardé dans sa direction et j'ai scruté son visage avec attention en ne sachant pas si sa question était rhétorique ou non. Je me demandai s'il pensait à Esmée, à son cœur qui avait déjà été brisé ; aussi involontaire que fut l'évènement.

Pour ma part, je me suis retrouvée à penser à Edward… et à Adrian. Les adieux d'Edward n'avaient pas seulement brisé mon cœur mais l'avaient brisé en petits morceaux. Le temps, les larmes et la patience l'avaient recollé, et chaque pièce avait déjà retrouvé sa place au moment où j'avais rencontré Adrian. Et ce qui lui est venu de notre courte aventure romantique… lorsque notre chemin a finalement divergé, mon cœur n'a survécu qu'avec des coupures et des fractures. Parce qu'Adrian était resté, il était resté mon ami. Je ne l'avais pas perdu comme j'avais perdu Edward.

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas de savoir qui survit sans avoir le cœur brisé, m'entendis-je réfléchir, mais peut-être de savoir combien de fois on peut le tolérer »

Carlisle réfléchit à mes mots – je remarquai qu'il avait arrêté ce qu'il faisait. « C'est une façon plutôt… dure de voir les choses, dit-il prudemment.

– Mais cela pourrait être vrai. Il y a toujours une chance que l'amour et le fait de se soucier de quelqu'un conduisent à un cœur brisé » Je m'arrêtai en lui faisant un sourire ironique. « Comme tout dans ce monde, peut-être que l'amour n'est que la survie des plus aptes »

Il secoua la tête en étant soudainement sérieux. « Tu ne peux croire cela.

– Que crois-tu alors ? »

Il resta silencieux un instant tout en réfléchissant soigneusement à ce qu'il devait dire. « Je crois… je crois qu'on ne peut traverser la vie sans blessures ni cicatrices – sans avoir le cœur brisé. Mais je crois aussi que ce qui a été brisé peut-être remis en place »

Je lui fis un autre sourire ironique. « Cela me paraît trop simple. Trop facile.

– Parce que c'est simple, répliqua-t-il doucement. Mais est-ce facile ? Peut-être pas »

_On dirait que tu parles d'expérience._ Je l'étudiai de mon regard pendant un moment en passant mes yeux le long de ses traits comme pour voir avec plus de netteté. Ses yeux étaient pensifs, presque comme s'il réfléchissait à ses propres paroles. Il avait voulu m'offrir à la fois des conseils et du réconfort en disant ces choses, et maintenant, je me demandai si lui aussi avait eu besoin de reconnaître ce message véhiculé par sa simple déclaration.

Les mots de Carlisle persistèrent en moi le reste de la journée. Il y avait une franchise et une honnêteté nullement soulagées dans ce qu'il avait dit, et c'est pourquoi accepter ses propos n'était pas vraiment indolore. Mais il y avait du réconfort dans ses paroles l'assurance que oui, ce qui a déjà été brisé pourrait redevenir entier. Ou peut-être pas entier. Certains dommages persistaient toujours. Quelques cicatrices restaient.

Alors que je me couchais dans mon lit cette nuit-là tout en étant complètement éveillée à nouveau alors que les heures passaient, je réfléchissai à ce que j'avais dit à Esmée quelques jours plus tôt que parfois la douleur pouvait avoir un sens plus profond. N'était-ce pas presque la même chose que Carlisle m'avait dite, bien que formulée légèrement différemment ? Et n'était-ce pas ce que Renée m'avait toujours dit au sujet des épreuves, qu'elles s'avéraient souvent être des bénédictions déguisées ?

La pensée de ma mère fut douce-amère, et une vague d'anxiété m'envahit lorsque je pensais au vendredi à venir. A cet instant, il était difficile de croire aux fins heureuses ou que des cœurs brisés peuvent être réparés ou de voir ce qu'il y a de plus derrière la douleur. Surtout la pensée que le chagrin et la misère peuvent se révélés être des bénédictions déguisées, était difficile à accepter. Pour l'instant tout ce que je ressentais c'est que ma vie était divisée en deux réalités il y avait la vie avant d'avoir à dire adieu, celle que je vivais jusqu'à maintenant. Et puis il y aurait la vie après avoir dit adieu. Je n'avais aucune idée à quoi ressemblait cette vie. J'avais peur de le savoir.

En fait à ce moment-là, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne jamais le savoir.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **_« Le nom parut incertain dans sa bouche » est une citation du livre _New Moon_ de Stephenie Meyer. La phrase de Carlisle « Ce n'est pas une science exacte » est une citation d'_Eclipse_._

**NDT : alors que pensez-vous de l'arrivée prochaine de Renée ? Pas d'Edward dans ce chapitre - comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il boude en quelque sorte ^^ - mais patientez jusqu'à jeudi, il y aura une autre discussion entre Edward et Bella... Bonne fin de semaine à tous en cette période de confinement !**


	23. Une bouffée d'air

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Merci à **Lia** pour sa review au précédent chapitre et bonne dernière semaine de confinement (croisons les doigts) ! Je tiens à remercier aussi tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris et en suivi, vous êtes assez nombreux et c'est particulièrement motivant.

* * *

_**« Tu ne te noies pas en tombant dans l'eau tu te noies en y restant »**_

\- Edwin Lewis Cole -

* * *

**Une bouffée d'air**

Le reste de la semaine passa dans une sorte de brume.

Plus je m'inquiétais de voir ma mère, plus le temps semblait passer plus vite, et c'est ainsi que le vendredi est arrivé avant même que je ne m'en rende compte. Après être rentrée de la librairie à la fin de l'après-midi, je me suis retrouvée à faire les cent pas dans mon appartement et à regarder par la fenêtre toutes les deux minutes. C'était idiot puisque je savais que l'avion de Renée n'atterrirait pas avant dix-neuf heures environ, et c'était encore dans vingt minutes.

Je lui avais proposé de l'attendre à l'aéroport mais elle avait refusé d'en entendre parler. « Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre un taxi jusqu'à chez toi, m'avait-elle assurée. Et contrairement à la dernière fois, je ne vais pas me perdre. J'ai ton adresse écrite cette fois » Son ton avait été légèrement suffisant et j'ai été obligée de rire au souvenir que ses mots évoquaient. Quand elle m'avait rendu visite en septembre dernier pour mon vingt-sixième anniversaire, elle s'était retrouvée de l'autre côté de la ville.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à travers les rideaux et laissai échapper un soupir. Puis j'ai redressé les oreillers du canapé – encore une fois – et j'ai commencé à ranger le salon et la cuisine même si tout était impeccable. J'avais juste besoin de faire quelque chose – sinon je deviendrais folle.

Je faillis sauter au plafond quand on frappa soudainement à la porte.

Mon cœur battit à un rythme irrégulier. Puis il commença à palpiter dans ma poitrine comme jamais auparavant.

_Elle est en avance_. Même dans mes pensées ma voix était pleine de panique. _Elle est en avance, comment peut-elle être en avance ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas entendu le taxi arriver ? Je ne suis pas prête pour ça, je ne suis pas prête, je ne suis pas prête…_

Je réalisai que je ne le serais probablement jamais.

Prenant une inspiration tremblante, je me dirigeai vers la porte en me forçant à un calme que j'étais loin de ressentir. En espérant glisser un sourire que j'espérais excité, j'ai déverrouillé la porte et l'ai ouverte.

La salutation mourut sur mes lèvres quand je vis que la personne qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte n'était pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais. Mon cœur est devenu très calme ; il arrêta sa folle pulsation et tomba comme une pierre.

_De tous les jours, il a fallu qu'il choisisse aujourd'hui._

Je soupirai en me sentant extrêmement fatiguée. « Ce n'est pas le bon moment »

Le vampire aux cheveux bronze de l'autre côté de la porte ne parut pas dérangé par mes mots brusques.

« Je sais, répondit Edward. Tu attends l'arrivée de ta mère.

– Tu ne peux pas être ici quand elle arrivera. Elle ne doit pas te voir.

– Je sais », dit-il encore. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je réalisai qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de différent chez lui. L'armure de distance à laquelle je m'étais habituée ces derniers jours avait disparu. Il avait l'air presque… doux.

« Le vol de ta mère est en retard de quelques minutes. J'ai vérifié, me dit Edward. J'ai juste besoin d'un moment avec toi. Je serai parti avant qu'elle n'arrive, je te le promets. S'il te plait »

Peut-être que ce fut le _s'il te plait_ qui me fit réfléchir ou l'air d'humilité inattendue qui l'entourait. Je le regardai de loin en regardant plus à travers lui que vers lui. Je sentais que je n'étais pas vraiment à la hauteur – pas maintenant. Pas ce soir. Un autre jour mais pas aujourd'hui.

Mais quel choix avais-je ? Pendant des jours, j'avais attendu la fin de ce silence entre nous. Allais-je le repousser maintenant quand il avait finalement décidé de mettre fin à ce traitement de silence ?

Soupirant, je m'écartai pour le laisser entrer. « Très bien »

Edward me lança un long regard interrogateur comme s'il était surpris de voir que j'abandonnais si facilement. Une expression de détresse passa sur son visage alors qu'il me regardait. Fronçant les sourcils, il entra.

Je suis retournée à ma tâche de redresser les oreillers du canapé et d'essuyer le comptoir de la cuisine de taches qui n'y étaient pas tout en entendant la porte se fermer quelque part derrière moi. Je rangeai les chiffons de la cuisine puis me tournai pour lui faire face. Il était toujours debout près de la porte mais alors que je me tournais, il fit quelques pas hésitants dans le salon.

« Alors pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? » demandai-je. Ma voix ne fut pas hostile mais elle n'était pas trop intriguée non plus. En fait, elle était étrangement impassible. C'était comme si toute mon énergie émotionnelle était concentrée sur l'arrivée de Renée et l'apparition soudaine d'Edward n'avait aucun effet sur moi. C'était étrange étant donné à quel point j'étais secouée une minute seulement auparavant, lorsque je l'avais découvert debout sur le pas de ma porte.

Edward ne me répondit pas au début. Il ne cessait de me regarder avec cette étrange expression sondante dans ses yeux d'ocres sombres.

« Tu es bouleversée, dit-il en ignorant ma question. Au sujet de voir ta mère »

Je ris tristement sans prendre la peine de faire semblant. « Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? »

Il maintint mon regard un moment de plus. « Bella… », commença-t-il en semblant avoir du mal avec tout ce qu'il allait dire. Il prit une profonde et forte inspiration en me regardant avec une expression que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Quelque chose entre incrédulité et reproche. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

De toutes les choses que je m'attendais qu'il dise, ce n'était pas l'une d'entre elles.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demandai-je maintenant légèrement provocante. Ce fut peut-être le ton de ma voix ou le regard glacial que je lui lançais, mais pendant un instant Edward eut l'air presque réprimandé. Il soupira tout en tendant la main pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux de bronze.

« Tu crois que c'est la dernière fois que tu la vois. Ta mère », déclara-t-il avec évidence. Je reçus une explication pour l'expression précédente de reproche sur son visage. Le regard qu'il me lançait maintenant était grave. Intense. J'essayai d'interpréter son ton, et il me fallut un certain temps pour comprendre qu'il était frustré c'était le genre de ton que l'on pouvait utiliser pour gronder un enfant désobéissant.

Je rencontrai carrément son regard. « Peut-être, répondis-je. Le temps nous le dira »

Il me regarda comme si une deuxième tête m'était poussée. « Comment peux-tu être si calme à ce sujet ? » Maintenant il avait l'air consterné.

« Parce que _quelqu'un_ doit l'être, dis-je sèchement maintenant prête à atteindre la fin de ma patience. Être calme et rationnel à propos de choses désagréables n'est pas exactement ton fort pas vrai ? »

Edward détourna les yeux. Pendant un moment, la lueur dans ses yeux fut si offensée et sombre que je me sentis presque mal de l'avoir dit. Presque.

Je savais maintenant que ça avait été une mauvaise idée de le laisser entrer – j'aurais dû savoir que je ne pouvais le traiter en ce moment en plus de tout le reste. Mon esprit était surchauffé, et je craignais de finir par dire quelque chose qui ne pouvait être effacé.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu Edward ? » demandai-je. La question ressemblait plus à un soupir. « Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? »

Il était toujours à mi-chemin dans le salon, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il avait toujours cette lueur sombre et vide dans ses yeux alors qu'il fixait le mur à sa droite.

« Parce que je le devais », répondit-il. Sa voix était si ténue qu'au début je ne savais pas si je l'avais entendu parler du tout.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Le silence salua mes paroles, et pendant un moment il est resté là tandis que ses yeux dorés fixaient le mur. Puis il s'est finalement tourné vers moi.

« Je suppose que tu as raison, murmura-t-il en ignorant ma question. A propos de moi n'étant pas rationnel au sujet de choses désagréables. Je ne suis pas exactement raisonnable quant à ta décision d'être transformée. Je sais que j'ai été difficile. Et je sais que tu as suffisamment de choses à gérer en ce moment » Il fit une pause en m'observant silencieusement pendant un moment. « Je ne suis pas venu ici pour en ajouter à ton fardeau. Ce n'a jamais été mon intention.

– Edward…, commençai-je.

– Non laisse-moi finir », demanda-t-il. Il resta silencieux pendant une minute comme cherchant ses mots. C'était comme s'il essayait de rassembler toutes les choses qu'il voulait dire – comme s'il croyait qu'il n'aurait pas une autre chance de les dire.

« Bella… tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse. Je sais à quel point ça a l'air cliché, mais c'est malgré tout la vérité – et c'est la seule chose qui compte pour moi. Je… » Il secoua la tête. « Je crois sincèrement que ce ne doit pas être la dernière fois que tu vois ta mère. Je crois sincèrement qu'il existe un autre moyen de contourner cette situation – que tu n'as pas à tout abandonner pour être en sécurité.

– Je sais que tu _veux_ sincèrement y croire, murmurai-je de ma voix douce. Et je sais jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller pour ne laisser aucune pierre être non retournée. Et j'apprécie ça Edward » Je m'arrêtai en soutenant son regard. J'avais le sentiment que si j'avais la chance de pouvoir l'atteindre, c'était maintenant. « Mais je dois honorer mes propres vérités. Je dois être préparée à la possibilité qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre solution que de devenir l'une d'entre vous. J'ai déjà accepté cette possibilité. Il y a longtemps. Maintenant je dois commencer à y faire face… et tu ne m'y aides pas en me contredisant constamment et en essayant de me prouver le contraire. Me forcer à maintenir un espoir fragile qui pourrait même ne jamais exister ne me facilite pas la tâche. Si tu as du respect pour moi, tu laisserais tomber »

Edward déglutit profondément. « C'est tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu tu sais, murmura-t-il doucement. Un espoir fragile qui ne pourrait même pas exister. Cela m'a permis de continuer jusqu'à maintenant » Un sourire triste courba ses lèvres.

Je n'étais plus certaine que nous parlions de la même chose – j'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas le cas. Néanmoins, je répondis : « J'ai besoin de plus que ça »

Il acquiesça. « Je le sais » Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil au sol en décroissant ses bras de sa poitrine. Après une profonde et calme respiration, il leva son regard pour rencontrer le mien. « Je pars Bella »

Un profond silence accueillit ses paroles. Au bout d'un moment, je réalisai que sa révélation m'avait moins secouée que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

« Maintenant ? » demandai-je calmement.

Il acquiesça. « Oui »

J'ai attrapé de nouveau le chiffon de la cuisine et l'ai plié pour avoir plus de temps pour penser à quoi dire. « Carlisle a dit que tu pourrais »

La mention du nom de Carlisle amena une expression pensive sur le visage d'Edward.

« Où vas-tu ? demandai-je.

– Peut-être en Alaska, répondit-il. Je ne suis pas sûr. Je n'ai pas encore décidé »

Je l'ai regardé silencieusement pendant un moment. « Pourquoi ? » Soudain je devais savoir, même si je savais que si Carlisle ne m'en avait pas dit la raison derrière les intentions de partir d'Edward, il serait peu probable d'obtenir une réponse de lui non plus.

Edward haussa les épaules. Je me demandai s'il feignait la nonchalance. « Pourquoi pas ? Cela n'a jamais été mon intention de rester. Ithaca n'a jamais été une maison pour moi – je suis seulement venu à cause du mariage. J'allais partir après de toute façon.

– Tu énumères les raisons de ne pas rester, notai-je. Tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu _pars_ »

Un petit sourire tordu tira ses lèvres. « N'est-ce pas la même chose ? demanda-t-il l'air légèrement amusé.

– Non. Tu pars à cause de moi ? » Peut-être que si je lui envoyais des questions assez vite, il répondrait accidentellement à l'une d'entre elles. « Est-ce que tu essaies de montrer à quel point tu es en désaccord sur ma décision de devenir vampire ? Parce que tu n'as pas à partir pour en faire une affirmation Edward. Je suis bien consciente de ton point de vue tel qu'il est.

– Ce n'est pas ça » Il secoua la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils. « Bella… je ne peux pas rester ici. Si je le fais alors je… » Il se rattrapa tout en secouant de nouveau la tête. Il déglutit profondément les yeux baissés une fois de plus. « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de moi voulant que tu sois heureuse ? » demanda-t-il finalement. Sa voix était douce, presque indifférente, presque comme s'il essayait de distancier les mots. « C'est moi qui essaie de m'en assurer.

– En partant.

– Oui »

J'ai secoué la tête. « Je ne comprends pas »

Un coin de la bouche d'Edward se transforma en un demi-sourire. Il n'y avait cependant aucune joie. La lueur dans ses yeux était de nouveau sombre. C'était comme regarder un ciel nocturne sans étoiles. « Peut-être que tu comprendras un jour »

Au-delà de la confusion, je l'ai regardé de près en cherchant une explication sur son visage. Il n'y en avait pas son expression ; elle était telle une toile vierge.

« Quand reviens-tu ? » demandai-je en ne sachant pas quoi demander d'autre. Que dire de plus.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas.

– Alors… est-ce un au revoir ? » Je ris doucement et tristement.

Cela provoqua une réaction en lui. Sur chaque syllabe du mot « au revoir », il y eut une flambée de douleur dans ses yeux. En être témoin me fit ressentir comme du soulagement. C'était bon de savoir qu'Edward était encore là, quelque part derrière cette façade sans émotion.

« Non, répondit-il en chuchotant maintenant. Pas si tu ne veux pas que ce le soit » Il rencontra mon regard presque timidement.

Je l'ai regardé silencieusement pendant un moment. « Je n'ai jamais voulu te dire au revoir »

Il hocha lentement la tête en comprenant. Se retournant, il commença à se diriger vers la porte mais avant de l'atteindre cependant, il se tourna de nouveau vers moi. Des mots pendaient sur ses lèvres mais quelque chose l'empêcha de les dire. Il y eut alors un changement en lui, presque comme s'il avait pris une décision avec lui-même – à quel propos, je ne le savais pas.

Après m'avoir donné un dernier regard, il resserra sa mâchoire et se tourna vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et la traverser.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, je traversai la pièce à pas calmes et j'ouvris les rideaux de la fenêtre du salon pour regarder dehors.

Je crus voir un éclair de cheveux bronze disparaître dans cette sombre soirée de février au moment précis où le taxi de ma mère se gara dans l'allée menant à chez moi.

* * *

« Tu pourrais mettre un joli canapé dans ce coin… et un autre le long de ce mur. Et mettre une table basse ici » Il y avait une étincelle excitée dans les yeux de Renée alors qu'elle se tournait vers moi. « Partages-tu mon avis ? »

Me levant de mon siège, je fis le tour du comptoir et lui fis un sourire taquin. Sa compagnie m'avait vraiment manqué.

J'avais dû lui manquer aussi à en juger par sa réticence à dormir la nuit dernière. Hier soir après m'avoir donné une douzaine de câlins de bienvenue et des douzaines de baisers sur la joue, nous nous étions installées dans le salon et restées debout la moitié de la nuit à parler de tout et de rien. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu mais j'avais l'impression que ça faisait plus longtemps que ça. Il nous avait toujours fallu des heures pour échanger nos nouvelles à chaque fois que nous nous voyions. Il était bien minuit passé quand nous avions finalement réalisé que c'était probablement une bonne idée d'aller dormir. Ensuite, nous avions passé au moins quinze minutes à nous battre pour savoir qui dormirait sur le canapé – j'avais insisté pour qu'elle prenne le lit – mais comme chaque fois qu'elle venait me rendre visite, elle voulut cette fois aussi prendre le canapé. Finalement aucune de nous ne changea d'avis – comme toujours – je remportais le débat.

Je me mis à regretter de devoir travailler le samedi, mais Renée refusa d'entendre mes excuses et avait même insisté pour se lever tôt le matin afin de passer la journée avec moi là-bas.

Et maintenant, elle se tenait dans un coin de la librairie avec de nouveau une expression pensive. Comme plusieurs fois dans le passé, son esprit d'architecte d'intérieur s'activa après être entrée à l'intérieur. « Peut-être que tu pourrais avoir deux canapés l'un en face de l'autre, continua-t-elle tandis que son enthousiasme me faisait sourire. Et la table pourrait aller entre eux. Ce serait comme avoir un salon ici.

– Quoi, ma librairie est-elle si ennuyeuse qu'elle a besoin de _meubles_ pour que les gens restent ? » la taquinai-je.

Elle roula des yeux sachant que je n'étais pas sérieuse. « _Non_. C'était juste une idée. Quand nous étions à Miami l'automne dernier, Phil et moi sommes passés dans une charmante petite librairie qui était aussi un café, et cela m'a fait instantanément penser à cet endroit. Tu aurais adoré si je puis dire. Le magasin de Miami était en réalité plus petit que le tien, mais il attirait beaucoup de clients. Il n'y avait pas de sièges vides »

Elle tint à regarder autour d'elle le magasin vide – seuls deux clients s'étaient arrêtés ce matin-là et aucun n'avait acheté quoi que ce soit.

« Il est à peine midi – et c'est samedi, me défendis-je en roulant des yeux. Et les samedis sont parfois plus calmes parce que les gens dorment – ou ont la gueule de bois »

Renée haussa les épaules, amusée. « D'accord. Avoir un café en plus n'était qu'une idée.

– Et c'était une bonne idée, concédai-je. J'y ai pensé moi-même il y a quelques mois, mais je ne me suis jamais occupée de faire quoi que ce soit. Cela signifierait que je devrais réorganiser les étagères et c'est un grand travail. _Et_ je devrais acquérir une cafetière décente. Je pense que celle de l'arrière-boutique est possédée par un mauvais esprit ou autre à en juger par les bruits qu'elle fait.

– Tu _peux_ te permettre une nouvelle cafetière non ? » demanda-t-elle à moitié taquine. Mais je remarquai une ombre d'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus.

Je lui lançai un regard amusé. « Bien sûr que je peux »

L'espièglerie parut soudainement disparaître d'elle ce qui eut un effet instantané sur notre conversation qui avait été légère et plaisante seulement un instant auparavant.

« Je m'inquiète juste pour toi parfois, confessa-t-elle soudainement. Tu es là, si loin et toute seule… et maintenant Adrian est parti aussi… » Elle s'éloigna en semblant hésitante.

« Adrian est parti il y a des mois, lui rappelai-je doucement. Et si c'est mon revenu qui t'inquiète, sa présence ou son absence n'y change rien. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions mariés. Tu es tellement vieux-jeu », dis-je taquine et en souriant.

Ce fut à son tour de rouler des yeux. « Eh bien, tu t'étais presque _fiancée_. Et vous avez vécu ensemble pendant un petit moment.

– Et pourtant, insistai-je. Je vais bien. J'admets que cet endroit n'est pas une mine d'or. Les affaires sont calmes parfois mais je m'en sors très bien. Ai-je l'air d'être sans abri ou affamée ?

– Eh bien non, admit-elle en souriant maintenant de nouveau.

– Exactement. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter » J'hésitai en me demandant si je devais profiter du changement soudain de notre conversation et la préparer à l'avance comme je l'avais fait avec Charlie. « Et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas le choix en la matière. Si j'en ai assez des chèques de paie pathétiques, je pourrais toujours changer de carrière – si l'on peut appeler ma profession une carrière »

Renée plissa les yeux. « Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle incrédule. Je pensais que tu aimais ta librairie. Je pensais que rien au monde ne te ferait l'abandonner.

– Je l'adore, lui assurai-je tout en étant soulagée qu'il y ait au moins une chose sur laquelle je n'avais pas à mentir. C'est à peu près le centre de ma vie. Mais je ne sais pas… parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est très contraignant. Je travaille six jours par semaine et même si c'est très gratifiant, c'est aussi comme une contrainte »

L'expression de Renée fut pensive. « J'ai appelé Charlie la semaine dernière. Il m'a dit que lorsque tu lui as rendu visite, tu avais parlé de trouver un associé »

Je fronçai les sourcils surprise que Charlie ait réellement prêté attention à ce que j'avais dit – et qu'il ait réellement ressenti le besoin de mentionner notre conversation avec Renée. « Je jouais juste avec l'idée. C'est toujours ce que c'est – une idée.

– Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Je sais que tu aimes les choses comme elles sont mais tu dois te préparer à la possibilité qu'un jour tu doives apporter des modifications, telle qu'une expansion. C'est là qu'un associé pourrait intervenir »

J'ai haussé les épaules tout en redressant une rangée de livres sur une étagère pour avoir quelque chose à faire de mes mains et faire semblant de considérer la suggestion. En vérité, je n'aimais pas du tout l'idée. « Cela me soulagerait d'une partie de la pression j'imagine. Et j'aurais plus de temps pour moi. Ça me manque de ne plus pouvoir faire ce que je veux et d'aller où je veux. J'ai commencé à réaliser à quel point j'étais friande de voyager » Cela m'a un peu perturbée de réaliser à quel point les mensonges coulaient facilement de ma bouche. Mais je savais que lui dire ces choses rendrait tout plus facile à long terme si je devais un jour disparaître. Eh bien, plus facile pour _moi_.

Excepté que ce n'était peut-être pas une question de si, mais plutôt de quand. Peut-être que ça avait toujours été le cas. Les mots d'Alice datant de près de deux semaines résonnèrent soudain dans ma tête.

« _J'ai encore eu cette même vision de toi – celle où tu es attaquée par quelqu'un. Seulement cette fois, la vision était… je ne sais pas, plus claire. Plus nette. Plus précise. Comme si quelqu'un avait soudainement amélioré la qualité d'une photo qui était très floue. La différence était significative_ »

Je pus vaguement entendre ma mère me dire quelque chose, me parler. Me secouant la tête pour me débarrasser de ces pensées, je me tournai vers elle. « Pardon quoi ? »

Elle fronçait maintenant les sourcils. « Où étais-tu partie ? demanda-t-elle à moitié amusée, à moitié inquiète. Tu rêvassais complètement »

Je balayai ses mots. « Manque de caféine. Je vais en faire, tu en veux ? »

Elle hocha la tête mais le froncement de sourcils sur son visage ne disparut pas. « Bien sûr »

Elle me suivit dans l'arrière-boutique. Je remarquai qu'elle était inhabituellement silencieuse durant les prochains instants tandis que je mettais la cafetière en route. J'étais sur le point de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais à ce moment-là, la clochette au-dessus de la porte tinta quand un client entra. S'occuper de lui prit plusieurs minutes et au moment où il fut parti, j'avais presque oublié le silence inhabituel de ma mère. Mais alors qu'elle sortait de l'arrière-boutique tout en portant une tasse de café dans chaque main, je remarquai qu'il y avait toujours un voile pensif sur son visage.

Je voulus lui demander pourquoi elle était si soudainement absorbée dans ses pensées, mais il s'avéra qu'il n'y eut pas de moment approprié pour ça. Après passé midi, il n'y eut pas une minute de paix pour échanger un mot privé avec elle. Les clients allaient et venaient, et j'étais pratiquement collée à ma place derrière le comptoir. Il n'y avait plus eu de pic comme ça depuis la semaine de la Saint-Valentin. Alors qu'une ruée soudaine de clients était toujours la bienvenue, j'étais cependant un peu soulagée de fermer plus tôt le magasin dans l'après-midi comme je le faisais habituellement le samedi.

« Prête à partir ? » demandai-je à ma mère après avoir tourné le panneau sur la porte de « ouvert » à « fermé ». Je suis allée jeter un coup d'œil dans l'arrière-boutique où Renée avait fini par passer la plupart des dernière heures à « rester à l'écart » comme elle l'avait dit. Après avoir remarqué qu'elle n'en savait pas assez sur les livres pour m'aider avec les clients, elle avait disparu derrière le rideau.

Et apparemment, elle s'était occupée.

Je ris d'un rire surpris en passant derrière le rideau qui séparait l'arrière-boutique du reste du magasin. « As-tu nettoyé ici ? » demandai-je tandis que mes yeux balayaient le petit espace. Tout était en place, la cafetière était propre – elle avait même rangé les aimants sur le petit frigo où je gardais mon déjeuner. La pièce n'avait jamais été aussi bien rangée. Je secouai la tête avec amusement. Cela fait tellement _quelque chose qu'une maman_ ferait pour essayer secrètement de contenir l'encombrement du lieu de travail de sa fille adulte.

Dans l'instant suivant cependant, j'oubliai mon amusement et je me suis retrouvée à ravaler mes larmes. Parce que c'était une _chose_ tellement _maternelle_ à faire.

Bannissant mon émotion soudaine, j'affichai un sourire et pris le manteau que Renée me tenait. « Merci », murmurai-je en ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi je la remerciais. Elle me surprit en me faisant un câlin féroce. Montrer son affection avait été toujours si facile et naturel pour elle ; un peu comme respirer.

Renée fut bien plus bavarde sur le chemin du retour à chez moi, et je commençai à croire que sa pensivité antérieure n'avait été que le fruit de mon imagination. Elle mit un point d'honneur à rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête et à l'enrouler autour d'elle pendant que nous marchions tout en frissonnant comme si elle allait se figer sur place. Puis elle débuta son discours habituel « Je ne peux pas comprendre comment quelqu'un peut vivre _volontairement_ comme ça.

– Tu aurais dû venir ici en janvier, lui dis-je plus amusée qu'autre chose. Je ne sais pas si tu aurais pu quitter la maison pendant des semaines.

– Et tu es d'accord avec ça ? Vivre dans un endroit qui ressemble pratiquement à la Sibérie ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules. « Les hivers vous font grandir en quelque sorte »

Elle émit un son qui était entre un souffle incrédule et un reniflement. Puis elle me lança un long regard tout en plissant les yeux en même temps. Et c'était à nouveau là – cette expression précédente et pensive qui voila à nouveau son visage.

« Quoi ? demandai-je incapable de le supporter plus longtemps. Tu me rends folle. C'est quoi ce regard ? »

Pendant un instant, elle eut l'air presque embarrassée d'avoir été attrapée, presque comme si ce n'était pas son intention de me laisser remarquer son examen minutieux.

« Eh bien, commença-t-elle d'une voix étrangement inquiète et sérieuse tout d'un coup. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y a quelque chose de différent en toi. Je me pose des questions à ce sujet depuis hier »

Je regardai devant moi avec une nonchalance forcée tout en faisant semblant de me concentrer sur l'endroit où aller – ce qui était une bonne excuse puisque le sol était glacé. « Que veux-tu dire ?

– Je ne sais … c'est juste qu'il y a des moments où tu as l'air si… sérieuse et solennel. Presque comme si tu avais un lourd fardeau à porter. Comme s'il y avait un secret qui me manque… »

Je me félicitai sinistrement de ma prévoyance. C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle j'avais hésité à la voir – Renée me connaissait trop bien. Quelque chose dans sa vision simple du monde parvenait toujours à couper les distractions et à percer la vérité des choses.

Je réalisai qu'elle devait m'avoir attrapée pendant un de ces moments où j'avais simplement profité d'elle tout en savourant sa simple présence. Elle avait dû voir la tristesse dans mes yeux et senti qu'il se passait autre chose que la simple joie des retrouvailles. Je devrais être plus prudente à partir de maintenant, réalisai-je.

Parce que je ne pouvais lui faire savoir que je m'accrochais à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle ne pouvait savoir que je mémorisais chaque détail subtil de son visage, l'emplacement de chaque taches de rousseur et chaque ride de sourire. Elle ne pouvait savoir que la nuit dernière après s'être endormie, je m'étais glissée sans bruit dans la chambre et m'étais assise à côté de sa forme endormie juste pour l'entendre respirer. Elle ne pouvait savoir que le peu de temps qu'il restait avec elle était comme du vif argent glissant entre mes doigts. Une bouffée d'air et ce serait fini.

Je me secouai intérieurement tout en fabriquant un sourire avant que mes pensées ne soient visibles sur mon visage. « Tu imagines des choses », niai-je. Il me fallut tout ce que j'avais pour garder une voix claire.

Renée avait clairement décidé de ne pas lâcher. Elle fronçait les sourcils, douteuses. « Est-ce le cas ? »

Je roulai des yeux d'une manière que j'espérais convaincante. « Laisse-moi te donner quelques conseils, commençai-je d'un ton moqueur. La prochaine fois que tu te rends dans une bibliothèque ou une librairie, évite la section mystère et science-fiction. Essaye plutôt les romans historiques, des biographies ou des romances. Ça te paraît bien ? »

Ce fut à son tour de rouler des yeux. « Très bien, je t'entends. Ne pense pas que je sois stupide. Tu as raison, peut-être le suis-je »

Elle était facilement influençable. Cela me fit me sentir un peu coupable car elle ne savait pas à quel point ses observations avaient été précises.

« En parlant de romance, commença-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil pas si subtil. A quand remonte la dernière fois que _toi tu t'es_ arrêtée dans cette section ? Et je ne parle pas de livres »

J'ai poussé un soupir exaspéré. « _Maman_… » Le terme affectif m'échappa des lèvres. C'était soudainement si facile. Quand j'y repensais, je ne me souvenais même pas de la dernière fois que je l'avais appelé maman au lieu de Renée.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment. Je demande juste. C'est le droit d'une mère – un devoir pour être plus précis – d'être curieuse.

– C'est une règle que tu as établi toute seule.

– Oh allez. Dis-moi. As-tu quelqu'un ? » Ses yeux bleus scintillèrent dans la lumière de l'après-midi qui déclinait.

Je ne pus l'en empêcher du sang envahit soudain mes joues avant même que je ne le sache. « _Non_ »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit. « Je connais ce regard ! Isabella Marie dis-moi qui c'est ! »

J'ai essayé de la faire taire. Je ne m'inquiétais pas des inconnus qui passaient près de nous. Mais je savais qu'un des Cullen veillait sur moi 24h/24, et je ne savais pas qui c'était aujourd'hui. Mais je savais que qui que ce fut, il ou elle restait probablement à une bonne distante d'écoute la plupart du temps.

« Tu imagines des choses, répétai-je avec une nonchalance forcée tout en chuchotant presque et espérant qu'elle baisserait elle aussi la voix. Tu devrais savoir que je suis tellement occupée que je n'ai pas le temps pour des choses comme ça. Je suis pratiquement mariée à la librairie »

_Là. Je n'avais même pas besoin de mentir._

Mes mots n'eurent que peu d'effet – il y avait toujours cette lueur taquine dans les yeux de Renée. Je pouvais encore me souvenir de l'époque où c'était _moi_ qui _la_ taquinais. Quand c'était moi qui l'attendais à la maison le soir après qu'elle rentre d'un autre rendez-vous avec un possible candidat au titre de petit-ami. Et quand elle avait finalement rencontré Phil, je l'avais su instantanément juste en la regardant dans les yeux qu'il y avait plus là-dedans. _Est-ce le bon ?_ lui avais-je demandé avec un sourire lorsqu'elle était revenue de son cinquième rendez-vous avec lui.

Je réprimai un soupir de soulagement lorsque nous tournâmes vers l'allée menant à chez moi. Peut-être laisserait-elle tomber le sujet une fois à l'intérieur.

Aucune chance.

« Suis-je censé croire que _personne_ n'a suscité ton intérêt ces derniers temps ? » continua-t-elle à insister pendant que nous enlevions nos manteaux. Je me tournai pour lui donner un regard exaspéré et me mis à préparer notre dîner.

« Peux-tu hacher les oignons s'il te plait ? lui demandai-je afin d'éviter de répondre tout en essayant de me concentrer sur la découpe d'une courge d'été en tranches bien ordonnées.

– Bien sûr… »

Mais au lieu de saisir le couteau, elle se dirigea vers l'armoire où je gardais habituellement une bouteille de vin.

« Vraiment subtil maman, soupirai-je en riant d'un air amusé. Penses-tu que me rendre saoul me fera cracher le morceau ? Comme c'est maternel.

– Je n'ai jamais été du genre maternel, répondit-elle sèchement et je roulai des yeux quand j'entendis le léger tintement de verres accompagnant celui de la bouteille de vin qui s'ouvrit. Alors tu dis _qu'il y a_ des choses à cracher ? »

Je tendis la main vers le verre qu'elle me donna et je bus une petite gorgée. Pour être honnête, je n'étais pas une grande amatrice de vin. Peut-être parce que j'avais rarement quelqu'un avec qui le déguster. La compagnie que je côtoyais aujourd'hui préférait un autre type de… boissons. Je souris intérieurement à cette pensée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » entendis-je la voix curieuse de Renée me demander tout à coup tout en m'éloignant de mes pensées. Je me tournai pour regarder dans sa direction en levant les sourcils, et je faillis laisser tomber mon verre en voyant ce qui avait attiré son attention.

Elle étudiait le corsage que j'avais porté au mariage d'Esmée et de Miguel. Les petites roses bleues d'hiver s'étaient déjà fanées mais comme je voulais le garder en souvenir, je l'avais pour le moment épinglé à la porte du réfrigérateur. C'était en fait incroyable que ma mère ne l'ait pas repéré hier soir ou ce matin, et je me suis donné un coup de pied intérieurement pour ne pas l'avoir mis ailleurs avant son arrivée.

Elle le sortit doucement entre l'aimant et la porte du réfrigérateur tout en le portant à son nez pour le sentir. Même desséché, il sentait encore une légère odeur de roses. Je le savais parce que j'aimais respirer son parfum de temps à autre. Cela me ramena à cette merveilleuse nuit à Ithaca.

« _C'est pour toi. Alice m'a demandé de te le donner avant la cérémonie._

– _Vraiment ? Pour moi ?_

– _Bien sûr. Puis-je ?_ »

Je me souvins du contact des doigts froids de Carlisle lorsqu'il avait fixé le corsage à la bretelle de ma robe. Je me suis souvenue de la voix profonde d'Eléazar quand il avait parlé pendant la cérémonie. Je me souvins du regard sincère sur les visages d'Esmée et Miguel alors qu'ils avaient répété leurs vœux. Je me souvenais de la danse, de la musique, des premières heures du matin quand Carlisle m'avait ramenée à la maison. Je me souvins de la fraîcheur émanant de son corps quand il s'était penché pour appuyer un baiser rapide sur ma joue. _Dors bien_.

« C'est joli », dit Renée en interrompant le flot de mes pensées. Elle me lança un regard curieux tout en plissant les yeux alors qu'elle saisissait l'expression préoccupée de mon visage. « Cela ressemble à un corsage de mariage »

J'ai essayé de réfléchir rapidement. Des corsages étaient généralement donnés à ceux qui étaient à une fête de mariage ou ceux proches du marié ou de la mariée. Si je disais que j'avais été au mariage de quelqu'un, elle voudrait en savoir plus. Et répondre à ses questions – ou du moins y répondre honnêtement – était évidemment hors de question.

Dommage que j'étais une si piètre menteuse. « Je, euh, je l'ai eu d'un client. Il y a quelques jours.

– Oh ? D'un client non routinier ? » Elle ne semblait pas exactement soupçonneuse – juste un peu perplexe.

« Non pas exactement. C'est quelqu'un qui passe très souvent » J'ai haussé les épaules nonchalamment.

« Un accro aux livres comme toi ? »

J'eus un petite rire que j'espérais, décontracté. « Ouais. Bien qu'il soit peut-être pire que moi »

La lueur taquine dans ses yeux était de retour. « Oh je vois. C'est _lui_ alors »

_Attrapée. J'aurais dû lui dire que j'avais trouvé le corsage dans la rue. Cela aurait été rapide et indolore. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas simplement dit ça ?_

Je roulai des yeux. « Eh bien, il… il travaille dans un magasin de fleurs, lâchai-je désespérément. C'est pourquoi il me l'a donné. Il n'y a rien de plus »

Renée hocha la tête pendant qu'elle remettait le corsage sur le réfrigérateur. « Hum-hum »

Soupirant, je décidai de l'ignorer. « Comment va Phil ? » demandai-je en posant le verre de vin sur le comptoir et en recommençant à couper le tout en dés. Quand elle ne répondit pas, je me tournai pour regarder dans sa direction.

Elle était appuyée contre l'îlot de la cuisine en me regardant par-dessus le bord de son verre alors qu'elle buvait une gorgée.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils tout en posant le verre avant de me rejoindre au comptoir. Tendant la main pour prendre un couteau, elle commença à s'occuper des carottes que j'avais disposées à côté du poêle. « Tu changes constamment de sujet, nota-t-elle. On fait généralement ça quand on a quelque chose à cacher.

– Je n'ai rien à cacher », insistai-je. Mon corps me trahit encore une fois en envoyant une bouffée de chaleur sur mon visage.

Renée me lança un regard acéré. J'ai roulé des yeux et j'ai essayé de l'ignorer.

« Oh Bella » Je fus surprise d'entendre que son ton n'était plus taquin – il était doucement sérieux. Sincère. Authentique. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre les détails. Et si tu ne veux pas du tout me parler de lui, ça me va aussi. Je l'accepte. Je veux juste… » Elle fit une pause en hésitant. « J'ai juste besoin de savoir que tu n'es pas seule. Parfois… parfois ça me brise le cœur de penser à toi ici toute seule. Je sais que tu es plus indépendante et autonome que la plupart des gens. Tu l'as toujours été. Et je sais que tu peux prendre soin de toi, mais… »

Je me sentis m'adoucir à ces mots. Je réalisai que c'était de la réassurance dont elle avait besoin – qu'il y avait de réelles inquiétudes et préoccupations derrière ces taquineries et plaisanteries. Cela me fit ressentir une sorte de soulagement et de satisfaction ; au moins je pourrais dire quelque chose. Au moins, je pouvais lui donner ce qu'elle cherchait. Au moins, je pourrais lui donner ça. De la réassurance. Cela compenserait presque toutes les tromperies et mensonges que j'avais été obligée de concocter lors de sa visite. Presque.

« Je ne suis pas seule, lui assurai-je. S'il te plait, ne t'inquiète jamais pour ça »

Renée sembla se détendre après avoir entendu mes mots peut-être qu'elle pouvait voir que j'étais sincère. « Alors, il y a quelqu'un ? Est-ce que c'est un fleuriste ? » Son ton était entre soulagement, joie et enthousiasme, même s'il était facile de remarquer qu'elle essayait encore de paraître nonchalante. Elle s'inquiétait probablement que je me rétracte si elle devenait trop excitée.

J'ai envoyé une prière muette au ciel en espérant que c'était Alice qui veillait sur moi ce soir. Ou Jasper. De toute façon, il était impossible de cacher quelque chose à ces deux-là.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. C'est… compliqué » C'était d'un tel cliché de le dire, mais j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Abaissant ma voix, je commençai à rincer les légumes sous l'eau dans une tentative futile de fournir un bruit de fond pour masquer notre conversation. « C'est un ami.

– D'accord, souffla Renée d'un ton si favorable que je me sentis instantanément embarrassée. L'amitié est une bonne chose.

– Et… c'est ça. C'est un ami et il est hors de portée » Je ne l'ai pas regardé. J'avais peur de me voir dans ses yeux, ce qui me ferait lâcher quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

« Hors de portée ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Renée. L'aimes-tu ? »

J'ai gardé les yeux sur l'eau qui coulait du robinet. Pendant un moment je dus me concentrer sur ma respiration. « Oui »

Et elle était là : cette chose. Cette chose que je n'avais jamais pu admettre pleinement, même à moi. Ce gros problème sur lequel je dansais depuis plusieurs semaines. Peut-être même depuis plus longtemps. Je ressentis du soulagement, je ressentis un frisson, je ressentis de la peur.

La voix de Renée fut douce ; sans pression. Sans taquineries. « A quel point ? »

Enfin je me tournai pour la regarder. « Beaucoup »

Je vis mon reflet dans le bleu de ses yeux, le reflet que j'avais refusé de regarder tout à l'heure. Mon expression parut refléter la sienne – des yeux trop brillants, le regard presque trop calme et mesuré. Une façade de calme.

Elle brisa la sienne en premier. Un large sourire éclatant apparut sur son visage.

Je ris de son expression. « Ne t'excite pas trop. Ça ne va pas arriver. Je ne pense pas du tout qu'il me voit de cette façon.

– Tu ne peux pas le savoir, fut la réponse de Renée pas du tout découragée par mes paroles. Je te suggère de le découvrir, et le plus tôt possible.

– Et quoi ? Risquer de ruiner ce que j'ai avec lui ? Il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen de tuer une amitié que d'essayer de sortir de la friendzone » Durant un moment, je réfléchis à mes propres mots en me demandant si c'était la raison pour laquelle je me retenais : la peur de la perte. C'était peut-être l'état d'esprit que j'appliquais aux gens autour de moi sans le savoir – comme avec Adrian, il avait été plus important de l'avoir comme ami que de ne pas l'avoir du tout dans ma vie.

Réalisant que je gaspillais de l'eau, je fermai le robinet et plaçai les légumes sur le comptoir de la cuisine soudainement incapable de me concentrer sur ce que j'allais faire.

Durant un long moment, Renée me regarda de près. Elle resta juste là à me regarder. « Bella si j'ai appris quelque chose de la vie, c'est que prendre un risque n'est pas toujours suivi de misère et de chagrin. Parfois il faut prendre un choix difficile malgré les conséquences. Et parfois faire ce choix et prendre ce risque est la seule façon de continuer. La seule façon d'avancer. La seule façon de savoir ce qui nous convient » Le baiser rapide sur ma joue fut accompagné de mots chuchotés. « Souviens-toi de ça »

Je sentis mon échine me picoter ; ce qu'elle venait de me dire me rappelait tellement les rêves que je faisais d'elle depuis des mois maintenant. _Il faut choisir_, disait-elle toujours dans le rêve. _Mais avant de choisir, tu dois découvrir ce qui te convient._

Je me tins là, à peine présente tout en réfléchissant à ses mots et réalisant vaguement que Renée prenait les légumes du comptoir et continuait là où je m'étais arrêtée. Soupirant, je me détournai de l'évier et fis face à la pièce. Je regardai ma mère s'empresser dans la cuisine et contre mes habitudes, je l'ai laissé prendre les devants au lieu de tout faire moi-même. Je lui ai permis de prendre le soin de cuisiner le reste du repas et je me suis contentée de mettre la table pour nous. Et après que nous ayons mangé, je me suis levée pour faire la vaisselle et je lui ai dit de rester où elle était car c'est elle qui avait préparé le repas mais elle refusa d'en entendre parler.

« C'est absurde, me réprimanda-t-elle. Nous la ferons ensemble »

Encore une fois et à l'improviste, je dus ravaler mes larmes. Parce que c'était une chose tellement maternelle à faire.

Alors que nous nous tenions près de l'évier de la cuisine, coude à coude et nos mains immergées dans l'eau savonneuse, je l'ai laissé bavarder sans arrêt et joyeusement. Presque par inadvertance, je recommençai à savourer sa présence, je commençai à la mémoriser. La manière dont les coins de ses yeux se plissaient à chaque sourire, le doux changement en elle chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait Phil, la façon dont elle fronçait son autre sourcil lorsqu'elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose qui selon elle me surprendrait. Mais pour être honnête, rien de ce qu'elle ne m'a dit ne m'a surprise. Je la connaissais mieux que le dos de ma main.

Finalement, ses mots se transformèrent en un bruit opaque. Je souriais toujours et hochai la tête aux moments appropriés mais en vérité au lieu d'écouter, je m'accrochai aux secondes qui passaient. Elles s'éloignaient comme du vif argent. Et après un certain temps passé à essayer de les retenir, je les ai juste laissé partir.

Parce que les secondes qui passaient n'étaient pas à moi.

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose de déroutant dans le temps. Comment il paraissait s'attarder lorsque vous attendiez une chose avec impatience ou que quelque chose se produise. Et puis comme chaque pièce avait un revers, c'était pareil pour le temps. Lorsque vous redoutiez un moment à venir, le passage du temps passait de ralenti à une vitesse qui pouvait vous faire tourner la tête.

Le dimanche arriva si rapidement. Trop vite. Hier matin, j'avais pu penser qu'il me restait deux jours. Ce matin, j'avais pu me rassurer en pensant qu'il me restait encore aujourd'hui. Que j'avais plusieurs heures sans fin avec Renée.

Cela me semblait un luxe insondable maintenant que je n'avais plus rien pour me rassurer.

« Es-tu sûre de tout avoir ? lui demandai-je en lui tendant son sac de voyage. Portefeuille, passeport, téléphone… ? »

Renée se tapota les poches d'un air légèrement suffisant. « Ouais. Eh bien à l'exception du téléphone. Je l'ai laissé à la maison exprès. Moins je prends de choses avec moi, moins j'ai de chances de perdre quelque chose.

– J'envie ta logique, souris-je.

– Pourquoi ? » Renée feignit la confusion. « Tu es celle qui m'a appris à ne pas prendre plus que ce que je peux supporter »

Nous rîmes toutes les deux doucement.

Il y eut le bruit distinct d'une voiture s'arrêtant à l'extérieur. Son taxi était arrivé. Je maintins un sourire sur mon visage même si c'était physiquement insupportable.

Momentanément, le temps parut se ralentir à nouveau alors que j'escortais Renée à l'extérieur. C'était comme une vie en douze étapes. Et tout aussi rapidement, les secondes se précipitèrent de nouveau.

Je l'ai attrapée dans une étreinte étroite, encore très accrochée à elle. Encore en train de mémoriser chaque traits. Refusant de lâcher prise.

« Bon vol. Je t'aime » J'avais prévu à l'avance ce que j'allais dire quand elle serait sur le point de partir, sachant dans quel état d'esprit j'allais être quand le moment serait venu. « Passe le bonjour à Phil de ma part.

– Je le ferais » Sa joue était douce contre mon oreille.

J'étais sur le point de reculer mais les mots dégringolèrent à nouveau de mes lèvres. Des mots que je n'avais pas prévu à l'avance.

« Maman ?

– Oui ?

– Tu me manques » Une bouffée d'air de plus, un battement de cœur de plus, une vie de plus, et je m'éloignai.

Il y avait une lueur interrogative, presque inquiète dans les yeux de Renée alors qu'elle me regardait. Puis son expression s'adoucit. Elle glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et me donna un rapide baiser sur la joue. « Oh chérie, tu me manques aussi. Mais je te verrai bientôt d'accord ? La prochaine ce sera ton tour de venir me rendre visite à Phil et à moi. Promets-moi »

Son sourire plein d'espoir envoya une pulsation douloureuse dans mon cœur. Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai seulement hoché la tête et mordu ma langue pour ne pas crier. D'aspect extérieur, j'étais calme, très calme et toujours capable de sourire en quelque sorte lorsque ma mère se retourna et monta dans l'habitacle. Elle me fit un bisou par la vitre arrière.

Je levai la main pour lui dire au revoir. Ce ne fut pas un acte conscient – je fonctionnai simplement sur pilote automatique. Ce qui était une bonne chose, je me sentais soudain déconnectée alors que je regardais le taxi partir en emmenant ma mère avec lui. Lorsque les feux arrière disparurent dans la nuit sombre, je laissai tomber ma main sur le côté.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps je suis restée là après le départ du taxi. Finalement l'air froid commença à s'infiltrer dans mes vêtements mais je le remarquais à peine. Le froid pénétrant dans mes os ne changeait rien j'étais déjà figée.

Plus tard en y repensant, je ne me souvenais plus comment j'étais rentrée à l'intérieur. Je ne me souvenais pas de m'être retournée et d'avoir fait ces quelques pas vers la porte. Je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir verrouillée derrière moi et d'avoir éteint les lumières dans chaque pièce. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir rampé dans mon lit entièrement habillée. Mais néanmoins, ce fut là que je me suis retrouvée des heures plus tard, toujours pleinement éveillée et regardant le plafond que je ne voyais pas. Je n'ai même pas essayé de m'endormir sachant déjà que c'était une cause perdue.

Il était à peu près cinq heures du matin quand je me suis finalement levée en sentant que je ne pouvais plus rester immobile. Pendant un moment, j'ai erré dans mon chez moi sombre avant d'allumer une petite lampe de table dans le salon. Mes pieds bougèrent de leur propre chef tandis que je me dirigeais vers la table sous la fenêtre ; les photographies encadrées sur celle-ci m'attirèrent. Et même si cela me faisait littéralement mal, mes yeux errèrent de photo en photo jusqu'à atterrir sur celle de mes parents le jour de leur mariage. Je ne l'ai pas prise en main pour l'examiner de plus près, je résistai même à l'envie de la toucher du bout des doigts. C'était comme si les deux personnes sur la photo étaient inaccessibles pour moi maintenant, comme si elles avaient glissé sur une ligne que je ne pouvais plus franchir. Voir ma mère et lui dire au revoir sans un mot avait rendu cela si réel tout à coup ; je pourrais ne jamais les revoir à nouveau.

« _Bella si j'ai appris quelque chose de la vie, c'est que prendre un risque n'est pas toujours suivi de misère et de chagrin. Parfois il faut prendre un choix difficile malgré les conséquences. Et parfois faire ce choix et prendre ce risque est la seule façon de continuer. La seule façon d'avancer. La seule façon de savoir ce qui nous convient. Souviens-toi de ça_ »

Les mots de Renée me revinrent à ce moment-là – je ne savais pas pourquoi. Ils auraient dû me réconforter mais la vérité est qu'ils ne le firent pas. Pas maintenant. A cet instant, ses mots étaient comme mille couteaux qui se plantaient dans mon cœur. Parce que j'avais pris un risque, j'avais fait un choix, et la vérité était que ce choix serait suivi sans aucun doute de tristesse et de chagrin. Et ce ne serait pas seulement ma peine et mon chagrin, ce serait aussi les siens et ceux de Charlie.

Un coup silencieux à ma porte me tira de mes pensées. Éloignant mes yeux de la photo, je me retournai avec un soupir et traversai lentement le salon. Je savais déjà de qui il s'agissait – il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui viendrait frapper à ma porte à cinq heures du matin.

Déverrouillant la porte, je l'ouvris et reculai d'un pas. Je ne levai pas tout de suite le regard – regarder ses yeux semblait difficile pour une quelconque raison. Le sol à ses pieds était blanc ; il avait neigé pendant la nuit.

« Hé », le saluai-je sans enthousiasme tout en gardant toujours les yeux au sol.

Carlisle resta silencieux pendant un moment. « J'ai vu de la lumière par ta fenêtre et j'ai pensé que tu devais être éveillée » Sa voix était douce. J'ai finalement levé les yeux pour voir son visage. L'inquiétude était gravée dans ses prunelles. « Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

– Tu ne me déranges pas », répondis-je en me demandant s'il avait été là tout la nuit. Je me suis soudain sentie un peu mal de me barricader comme ça à l'intérieur mais j'avais eu envie d'être seule. Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'avais pensé. Je fis un pas en arrière tout en enroulant mes bras autour de moi. « Entre »

Carlisle parut hésiter mais finit par entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui. Me dirigeant vers le canapé et m'asseyant, je l'entendis plus que je ne le vis me suivre à pas calmes et discrets. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'asseoir – il a juste continué à m'examiner. Je ne le regardai pas, mais je pouvais sentir le poids de son regard.

« Alice voulait que je te fasse savoir que l'avion de ta mère a atterri en toute sécurité », me dit-il.

J'ai regardé dans sa direction et j'ai dû lutter pour lui faire un sourire reconnaissant. C'était comme si mes lèvres avaient oublié comment en former. « Merci. C'est bon à savoir. Je l'appellerai demain – ou aujourd'hui je veux dire, me corrigeai-je en me rappelant que c'était déjà le matin.

– As-tu dormi rien qu'un peu cette nuit ? » s'enquit-il après un moment de silence. Je me demandai à quoi je ressemblais pour qu'il ressente le besoin de demander ça – je n'avais pas pris la peine de me regarder dans le miroir.

« Un petit peu » Je n'eus pas besoin de voir son expression pour savoir qu'il ne trouvait pas mon mensonge très convaincant.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence, presque comme s'il ne sut pas quoi dire ensuite. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Je l'entendis expirer doucement et je sentis ensuite le canapé s'affaisser à côté de moi alors qu'il s'asseyait.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules en évitant ses yeux aimables. « Bien je suppose » J'ai cherché mes mots. « Je… j'ai juste l'impression que c'est un peu surréaliste, tu sais ? Comme si je n'étais pas vraiment là. Comme si je me regardais de loin » Je m'arrêtai pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Ses yeux d'or foncé étaient pleins de sympathies. Je dus de nouveau détourner le regard. « Je me sens aussi un peu… je ne sais pas stupide » J'ai soupiré. Quand il commença à froncer les sourcils, je décidai de m'expliquer. « Je dois penser à… eh bien toi et le reste de ta famille. Et je réalise que vous n'avez jamais eu l'opportunité que j'ai. Aucun de vous n'a pu regarder ses proches en sachant que ce serait la dernière fois. Aucun de vous n'a eu à se préparer pour ce qui aller arriver » Je me suis tue tout en déglutissant. « J'ai le privilège qu'aucun de vous n'a eu. Je devrais me sentir…

– Reconnaissante ? » proposa Carlisle. Sa voix était douce mais je pouvais entendre dans son ton qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce que j'avançais.

J'ai haussé les épaules en ne répondant pas au premier abord. « Ouais. Peut-être. Quelque chose comme ça »

Carlisle ne dit rien. Quand le silence perdura, je me tournai pour regarder dans sa direction. Son regard était implacable mais doux, tout comme sa voix. « Ça ne marche pas comme ça Bella »

Mon souffle trembla en expirant. Il continua à parler d'un ton calme.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis cela. Et je comprends pourquoi tu pourrais ressentir ce que tu ressens. Mais je me dois de te dire que je suis en désaccord avec toi. Parce que la vérité est que tu as le droit de _ne pas_ te sentir reconnaissante en ce moment. Et même si tu as un privilège qu'aucun de nous n'a eu, cela ne signifie pas que tu n'as pas le droit de ressentir du chagrin. Cela ne signifie pas que cela devrait être plus facile pour toi que pour nous uniquement parce que les circonstances sont différentes – ou parce que tu sais à l'avance ce qui va se passer » Il fit une pause en ne continuant pas tant que je ne le regardais pas. « Parfois les privilèges sont des bénédictions. Parfois, ce sont des fardeaux. Parfois, ce sont les deux. Peut-être que tu as _eu ce_ privilège de voir tes deux parents. Et peut-être que _nous _avons eu le privilège d'être parfaitement inconscients de ce qui allait arriver lorsque nous avons expiré notre dernier souffle » Il fut silencieux durant un battement tout en entrelaçant ses doigts et se penchant après avoir posé ses coudes sur ses genoux. « Je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si l'un de nous aurait décidé de faire quoi que ce soit différemment – si l'un de nous avait décidé de faire ce que tu fais en ce moment s'il en avait l'occasion, émit-il pensivement tout en étant plus songeur maintenant.

– Peu d'entre vous en a eu l'occasion de toute façon, lui rappelai-je. Les parents d'Edward étaient morts. Alice était dans un asile psychiatrique » Je n'étais pas certaine pour les autres.

« C'est vrai, convint Carlisle. Mais _si on leur en _donnait la chance. _Si _les circonstances avaient été différentes. Je ne peux pas dire combien d'entre nous auraient choisi de dire au revoir si nous avions su ce qui allait se passer »

Je pensai soudain à Esmée en me demandant à quoi ressemblait sa famille humaine. Je savais qu'elle avait perdu son enfant et que dans son chagrin, elle avait sauté d'une falaise mais sinon ma connaissance de son passé était très limitée. Et le père de l'enfant ? N'avait-il jamais su ce qui était arrivé à Esmée ? Et ses parents ? Je devrais lui demander un jour.

Je pensai à la nature douce d'Esmée et j'aimai à croire qu'elle aurait choisi de voir une dernière fois ses proches avant sa transformation quoi qu'il arrive. Puis je songeai à Carlisle et à sa relation compliquée avec son père et je fus soudainement encore plus certaine de mon choix.

« Tu l'aurais fait, lui dis-je. Tu aurais choisi de voir ton père si on t'en avait laissé la chance »

Mes mots parurent le tirer de sa rêverie, et il me regarda d'un air légèrement surpris et curieux sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

Je secouai à moitié la tête et à moitié haussai les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je pense que c'est juste ce que tu es. Même si quelque chose te cause de la douleur ou est autrement difficile, tu le fais quand même » Je pensai à lui et Esmée, et à ce moment-là où des années auparavant Miguel était apparu.

Carlisle me regardait avec une étrange expression sur le visage presque comme déconcerté par mon observation. Puis il fronça les sourcils, je me demandai s'il pensait à sa vie humaine perdue depuis longtemps.

« L'as-tu jamais revu après ta transformation ? demandai-je doucement. Ton père ? »

Il me regarda de nouveau les sourcils levés, je l'avais pris au dépourvu avec ma question. Il secoua la tête. « Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré face à face après ma transformation. Mais je l'ai observé de loin plusieurs fois. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas aller le voir – et ce n'est pas comme s'il aurait voulu savoir ce que j'étais devenu » Il fronça les sourcils.

Je m'interrogeai distraitement sur la vieille croix en bois suspendue au-dessus de la porte de son bureau et l'interrogeai à ce sujet. « Et la croix de ton père ? Tu as dû rentrer chez toi à un moment donné »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Oui. Mais ce fut après le décès de mon père » Une expression pensive lui traversa le visage, et je me demandai s'il était perdu dans un souvenir triste ou autrement désagréable. « Entre autres choses, je suppose que la croix représentait tout ce que j'ai pu respecter chez mon père. Et peut-être que je voulais avoir quelque chose pour me souvenir de lui. Les souvenirs humains ont tendance à s'estomper rapidement comme tu le sais. Mais je me souviens vaguement de son visage. Il avait les yeux bleus »

Je déglutis. Les yeux de Renée étaient également bleus. Si les souvenirs humains s'effaçaient, je me demandai si dans des décennies, ce serait la seule chose dont je me souviendrais de ma mère. Ses yeux bleus. Et les taches de rousseur. Et le sourire qui plissait ses yeux. Je ne voulais jamais les oublier.

Carlisle m'observa de près. Je tentai de bannir les pensées de Renée mais il ne rendit pas les choses très faciles.

« Comment s'est passé la visite de ta mère ? demanda-t-il. Es-tu heureuse d'avoir décidé de la voir après tout ?

– Je ne peux pas dire que je regrette de l'avoir vue même si j'ai eu des doutes » Je sondai mes sentiments en essayant de donner du sens au chaos en moi. Je pris une profonde inspiration tout en essayant de faire disparaître la chaleur soudaine et brûlante dans les coins de mes yeux. « Et je sais qu'avec le temps, je pourrais accepter ces deux derniers jours. Peut-être même y trouver un peu de réconfort et de paix »

L'expression de Carlisle était compatissante. « Mais maintenant ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Mais maintenant… » Je laissai échapper un soupir tout en fermant les yeux contre la brûlure. Je posai mes coudes contre mes genoux tout en pressant mes paumes contre mes yeux endoloris. « Je… je ne comprends tout simplement pas, murmurai-je. Ce n'était pas comme ça quand j'ai rendu visite à Charlie. Bien sûr, j'étais triste quand j'ai dû le quitter et lui dire au revoir. Bien sûr, j'avais peur. Mais… ce n'était pas comme _ça_… finalement. Et ce n'est évidemment pas parce que je me soucie moins de lui que ma mère… mais pour une quelconque raison, l'avoir vu fait devenir tout ça si soudainement réel. C'est presque comme si je réalisais que maintenant tout ce qui se passe. Presque comme si je n'avais pas été en mesure de comprendre la situation jusqu'à maintenant.

– C'est la façon dont ton esprit s'est protégé, dit Carlisle d'un ton rassurant. Tu as eu beaucoup de choses à traiter au cours des derniers mois.

– Peut-être est-ce vrai ce que tu as dit sur les privilèges, émis-je pensivement. Qu'ils peuvent être des fardeaux. Peut-être vaut-il mieux ne pas savoir certaines choses à l'avance » Je pris une inspiration tremblante tandis que des larmes brûlaient sous mes paupières fermées. « Peut-être que l'ignorance est vraiment un bonheur »

Une main froide se posa sur mon épaule. Je gardai les yeux fermés, effrayée que si je les ouvrais, je tomberais en petits morceaux.

« Bella » La voix de Carlisle fut douce mais déterminée. « Dis simplement le mot, et nous trouverons un autre moyen »

Je secouai la tête en sachant ce qu'il voulait dire. « Merci, mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Nous le savons tous les deux » J'ai ouvert les yeux et baissé les mains de mon visage, déterminée à ne pas laisser couler les larmes. Le regard sur le visage de Carlisle me rendit encore plus décidée ; il y avait une douleur nue dans ses yeux, et cette douleur était pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser commencer à douter de ses décisions et se rendre fou en essayant de trouver un moyen de contourner notre situation quand il n'y en avait clairement pas. Sa compassion pour les autres lui briserait un jour le cœur. Peut-être était-il déjà un peu cassé. _Existe-t-il quelqu'un qui a vraiment un cœur entier et indemne ?_ m'avait-il demandé il y a quelques jours.

Peut-être que personne n'en avait vraiment un.

Je me levai du canapé avec énergie tout en sentant sa main glisser de mon épaule. « Il est presque six heures du matin. Je dois bientôt aller à la librairie », lui dis-je en évitant ses yeux. Pour dire la vérité, je n'étais pas vraiment pressée de partir tout de suite, le magasin n'ouvrirait pas avant huit heures. Mais j'avais juste l'impression de ne plus pouvoir rester assise – comme si je ne pouvais pas rester ici, à l'intérieur de ces murs.

Carlisle se leva doucement. Je pus le sentir me regarder alors que je commençais à rassembler mes affaires et essayais de trouver le chargeur de mon ordinateur portable, j'en aurais besoin au magasin aujourd'hui. Soudain je ne pus plus les supporter – ces regards attentifs et inquiets qu'il me lançait et qui me faisaient me sentir instable. Ils faisaient trembler quelque chose en moi, comme si je me faisais ballotter par des vagues orageuses. Je disparus dans ma chambre et je fermai la porte derrière moi. Je pris une douche rapide en espérant secrètement que je n'aurais plus jamais à sortir. Face au matin, je devais tourner le dos à ce qui était avant et laisser quelque chose derrière moi, quelque chose de très important. Je me rappelai comment j'avais regardé la photo de mes parents un moment plus tôt, comment j'avais pensé qu'ils avaient dérivé sur une ligne que je ne pouvais franchir.

Je m'habillai rapidement, ne voulant pas laisser à mes pensées une chance de s'attarder. J'enfilai mon manteau et tirai mes cheveux du col sans prendre la peine d'essayer de les dompter en queue de cheval. S'il y a un instant j'avais hésité à affronter la journée à venir, j'étais maintenant pressée de la commencer et de laisser le weekend derrière moi. Quand je suis sortie de ma chambre, le chargeur de mon ordinateur dans une main et mon sac dans l'autre, je remarquai que Carlisle se tenait toujours au même endroit à côté du canapé.

« As-tu vu mes clés ? » lui demandai-je en regardant autour du salon et essayant de me rappeler où je les avais laissés. Lorsque Carlisle ne répondit pas, j'arrêtai mes recherches et me tournai pour regarder dans sa direction. Il m'observait avec attention.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je légèrement sur la défensive.

Il essayait de rencontrer mes yeux. « Je pense que tu devrais te détendre pour aujourd'hui. Peut-être devrais-tu rester à la maison et te reposer à la place, suggéra-t-il d'une voix calme. Tu as eu deux jours difficiles »

Je secouai la tête avant même qu'il n'ait fini. « Je ne peux pas. C'est lundi, je ne peux pas prendre un jour de congé comme ça.

– Avant de venir ici, Alice a proposé de te remplacer et de rester à la librairie aujourd'hui avec Jasper. Elle a même un double des clés pour la porte, ne me demande pas comme elle a fait, mais c'est le cas…

– Elle n'est pas obligée, insistai-je. Elle ne veut pas rester coincée à la librairie toute la journée avec Jasper. Je suis sûre qu'ils préfèrent passer du temps avec les Denali pendant qu'ils sont encore à Ithaca.

– Les Denali sont partis hier soir », déclara Carlisle d'un ton neutre tout en essayant apparemment de me laisser aucune place à la discussion. Il fit le tour du canapé pour se rapprocher de moi.

« Mais quand même, continuai-je obstinément en commençant à me sentir soudain extrêmement fatiguée. Elle ne sait pas où mettre les reçus, et elle n'a même pas la clé de la caisse enregistreuse…

– En fait, elle en a une aussi. Encore une fois, je ne sais pas comme elle l'a fait mais c'est le cas »

Je soupirai. « Mais… »

Carlisle se rapprocha en essayant toujours de croiser mon regard. « Bella, je sais que tu n'as pas dormi une seule minute la nuit dernière. Tu es épuisée. Tu devrais te reposer.

– Je vais _bien_, continuai-je d'insister. Je veux juste aller travailler. J'ai besoin de distraction » J'ai essayé de me détourner, mais Carlisle me saisit le coude. Le toucher fut ferme mais doux tout de même.

Il attendit patiemment que je le regarde dans les yeux. « Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de distractions si tu vas bien ? »

Quelque chose pulsa soudainement dans mon cœur ; de l'agonie. Une agonie brûlante. J'ai cligné des yeux et quelque chose de chaud a coulé le long de mes joues.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Puis une autre. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, m'entendis-je dire. Je ne sais pas comment faire autrement. Je ne peux pas rester ici et… _et rester tranquille_ »

Durant un moment, Carlisle continua juste de me regarder. Puis il tendit la main pour prendre le chargeur et le sac de mes mains pour les mettre de côté. Avant même que je m'en rende compte, il me conduisait vers le canapé. Je m'assis, n'ayant pas la force de résister, et passai rapidement une main sur mon visage.

Carlisle s'assit sur le bord de la table basse en face de moi. Il attendit que je rassemble ce qui me restait de sang-froid. Son autre main tenait la mienne, presque comme pour m'empêcher de fuir.

Les larmes et le manque de sommeil me firent mal aux yeux. Je les fermai momentanément en essayant d'équilibrer ma respiration.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de rester immobile », entendis-je Carlisle dire doucement. Sa voix me fit ouvrir les yeux et je fixai mon regard sur nos mains liées reposant sur mes genoux. « Mais parfois, il peut être très important de le faire, même lorsque tu as envie de faire exactement le contraire. _Surtout_ lorsque tu as envie de faire exactement le contraire » Je levai mon regard pour rencontrer le sien. Il avait la couleur de l'ambre foncée et profonde. « Comprends-tu ce que je dis »

Je suis restée silencieuse pendant un moment en réfléchissant à ses mots. Je réalisai qu'il était capable de dire ces choses parce qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. Après tout, il avait déjà été là où j'étais maintenant. Cela avait été une époque différente, des circonstances différentes, mais ce qui importait c'était qu'il l'avait vécu aussi.

Un soupir quitta mes lèvres. « C'est juste que… j'ai l'impression que chaque fois que j'ai trop de temps pour réfléchir, je me souviens juste de l'expression pleine d'espoir et sans méfiance de ma mère avant son départ, m'entendis-je dire. Et je pense à la façon dont j'ai promis de lui rendre visite bientôt, et je pense à tous les autres mensonges que je lui ai servis pendant le weekend, et… ça me donne l'impression de brûler vive » Je clignai rapidement des yeux alors que je sentais de nouveau les larmes s'accumuler dans le coin de mes yeux.

Je sentis Carlisle resserrer sa prise autour de ma main. « Se jeter dans le travail peut sembler tentant au début. Mais travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement ne t'aidera pas à long terme. Seul le temps le fera »

Un rire tranquille quitta mes lèvres. Le son paraissait perdu, sans joie. « Il n'y a pas de libération de ce sentiment. Il y a des choses que même le temps ne peut pas résoudre »

Je m'attendis presque à ce qu'il soit en opposition pour m'assurer que j'avais tort. Mais au lieu de ça, il resta silencieux pendant un certain temps. Puis il libéra ma main de sa douce prise et se leva du bord de la table basse pour s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le canapé.

« Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de libération, reconnu-t-il. Mais il y aura du soulagement. Je sais que cela peut sembler impossible maintenant mais crois-moi quand je te dis que cela arrivera. Pas du jour au lendemain. Pas demain, ni après-demain. Peut-être même pas dans les prochaines années. Mais un jour »

Déglutissant, je sentis à nouveau les larmes menacer. Je voulais y être _au jour_ dont il parlait. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais d'autre choix. Après tout, n'était-il pas préférable d'avoir ce pan d'espoir que de ne rien avoir du tout ? N'était-ce pas moins douloureux d'avoir foi en ce petit soulagement qui viendrait _un jour_ au lieu d'attendre une libération complète qui ne viendrait jamais ?

Si je n'avais pas de réponse à cette question, je savais que Carlisle en avait. Parce qu'il avait déjà été là où j'étais maintenant. Il avait une fois attendu que ce jour arrive aussi. Et parce qu'il le _savait_, et parce qu'il était là à côté de moi, vivant, respirant et survivant… cela me donna l'espoir de croire que peut-être je survivrais aussi. Un jour aussi éloigné ou proche qu'il puisse être.

A ce moment-là cependant, l'attendre me parut être un exploit insurmontable. C'était comme un port lointain disparaissant de et hors ma portée, et il me fallut tout ce que j'avais pour garder ma tête au-dessus de l'eau alors que je me débattais parmi les vagues qui m'assaillaient.

« Et si « un jour » était trop peu, trop tard ? demandai-je. Et si ça ne paraît pas suffisant ? »

Encore une fois, Carlisle n'essaya même pas de m'apaiser avec de vides assurances. Au lieu de ça, il choisit d'être honnête.

« Bien sûr que cela peut sembler pas suffisant », déclara-t-il doucement. Ses yeux étaient tristes ; compatissant. « Parce que ce _n'est pas_ suffisant. Je suppose que tu dois juste… » Il s'arrêta comme cherchant ses mots.

« Prendre un jour à la fois ? » suggérai-je en riant doucement et tristement. Je dus de nouveau essuyer d'une main l'une de mes joues.

Il répondit avec un sourire triste et reprit ma main dans la sienne presque comme pour adoucir le coup de ses prochains mots. « Plus comme une bouffée d'air à la fois »

A ses propos, les vagues s'écrasèrent de nouveau. Je me forçai à hocher la tête, me forçai à accepter ses paroles. Fermant les yeux, je pris une respiration, celle-là fut une respiration vitale afin de m'empêcher de couler.

Et puis ce n'était pas seulement moi qui me maintenais à flot. La prise serrée autour de ma main se relâcha puis je sentis un bras se poser autour de mes épaules. Me penchant dans l'étreinte froide de Carlisle, je continuai de prendre une respiration à la fois.

Et j'ai essayé de continuer à croire en l'arrivée d'un jour, même si nous savions tous les deux que ce n'était pas suffisant.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **A propos du chapitre. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ne s'intéresse pas beaucoup aux côtés angoissants mais celui-ci devait s'avérer inévitablement un peu triste. Il m'est arrivé de traverser une période difficile en travaillant sur les scènes de Bella et Renée. Tout cela m'a fait réaliser à quel point on apprécie vraiment les petites choses de la vie quand quelque chose de terrible arrive.

Dans ce chapitre, j'ai intentionnellement imité la conversation que Renée et Bella ont eu dans le livre _Eclipse_. Les phrases « _Comme s'il y avait un secret qui me manque_ » et « _Quelque chose dans sa vision simple du monde parvenait toujours à couper les distractions et à percer la vérité des choses_ » sont des citations directes du livre. J'ai aussi glissé un autre moment qui apparaît dans le film mais pas dans le roman : « _Maman_ _?_ » « _Oui_ _?_ » « _Tu me manques_ » J'ai revu _Eclipse _il y a quelques semaines et cette scène me touche toujours.

Carlisle dit que même s'il n'a jamais rencontré son père après son changement, il l'a observé plusieurs fois de loin. J'ai trouvé ces informations dans _The Twilight Saga : The Official Illustrated Guide_ (page 91) et j'ai pensé que c'était intéressant. J'ai essayé de trouver des informations sur comment et quand il a récupéré la croix de son père, mais je ne pense pas que ça a été un jour mentionné. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais savoir sur son personnage et cela m'a toujours un peu contrariée que Stephenie Meyer n'ait jamais approfondi ses personnages secondaires. Eh bien, on ne peut pas tout avoir pas vrai ? Mais il n'y a rien de mal à rêver :)

**NDT : franchement qui est d'accord pour dire qu'Edward est vraiment gonflé de choisir un tel moment pour parler enfin à Bella ? Enfin Bella a avoué à voix haute qu'elle aimait quelqu'un... bon on sait tous qui c'est hein ^^ - fin de chapitre assez lourde et triste, mais promis le prochain sera plus léger ;)**


	24. En un clin d'œil

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

**Déjà plus de 10 000 vues sur cette traduction et 70 reviews, je suis juste trop contente de savoir qu'elle plaît autant ! Merci à vous tous, ça me motive pour traduire le plus rapidement possible !**

Réponses aux reviews :

**rougepivoine : **haha merci de ton enthousiasme, je pense que ce chapitre va beaucoup te plaire alors ;) - oui Edward est assez chiant comme tu dis mais en même temps, je le comprends un peu. ça doit être terrible pour lui d'accepter le fait que la fille qu'il aime et qu'il a quitté pour son bien, devienne finalement ce qu'il a toujours évité qu'elle soit... et qu'en plus la personne qu'il considère comme son meilleur ami de toujours et comme une sorte de père, est également amoureux d'elle ! Outch ça doit être dur ! Bon dimanche et peut-être bonne chance à toi si tu reprends le travail demain ;)

**Lison Abel : **merci pour ton commentaire, c'est agréable de voir une nouvelle tête. Je suis contente que cette traduction te plaise autant XD ! L'auteur est vraiment douée avec les mots et la construction de ses personnages, ce qui fait que c'est un plaisir de traduire cette fiction. En espérant te revoir dans les commentaires, bon dimanche à toi ;)

**Lia : **coucou et merci de tes commentaires à chaque chapitre, c'est très apprécié ;) - la visite de Renée était nécessaire pour que Bella accepte le fait qu'elle ne reverra plus ses parents et ça l'a également aidé à faire le point sur ses sentiments envers Carlisle, ce qui n'est pas négligeable ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, l'important pour les parents c'est de savoir que leurs enfants sont épanouis et tracent le chemin qu'ils désirent au fond d'eux. Et c'est vrai que quand on y pense, Bella dans sa malchance a de la chance d'avoir déjà les Cullen avec elle, à l'inverse de Carlisle par exemple ou d'Alice et Jasper. Bon dimanche à toi et pour cette première semaine sans confinement depuis longtemps ;)

**Mia : **merci de ta review et de ta fidélité sur cette fiction !

**Cloums : **c'est un plaisir de traduire cette fiction, mais j'apprécie le remerciement XD - bon au vu de ton commentaire précédent, je pense que ce chapitre te plaira, je te laisse donc le lire !

**En tout cas, bon courage à tous si certains d'entre vous reprennent le travail dans cette nouvelle semaine qui arrive. Et surtout prenez soin de vous et ne sortez pas sans masque.**

* * *

**_« Ne vous êtes-vous jamais senti ainsi ? »_**

**_« Solitaire ? » Je cherchai mes mots. « Agité. Comme si vous ne vous étiez pas encore vraiment rencontrés. Comme si vous étiez passé une fois à côté dans le brouillard et que votre cœur a bondi… « Ah ! Me voilà ! Je l'ai raté ! » Mais cela arrive trop vite, puis cette partie de vous disparaît à nouveau dans le brouillard. Et vous passez le reste de vos journées à la chercher »_**

**_Il hoche la tête et je pense qu'il m'apaise. Je me sens stupide de l'avoir dit. C'est sentimental et vrai, et j'avais révélé une partie de moi que je n'aurais pas dû._**

**_« Tu sais ce que je pense ? » dit enfin Kartik._**

**_« Quoi ? »_**

**_« Parfois je pense que tu peux l'apercevoir chez quelqu'un d'autre »_**

\- Libba Bray, _The Sweet Far Thing_ -

* * *

**En un clin d'œil**

Je ne suis pas allée travailler ce jour-là. Au lieu de ça, je suis restée à la maison comme Carlisle me l'avait demandé. Non pas que cela ait fini par être une décision consciente de ma part à quelques instants des premières heures du matin, je m'étais endormie sur le canapé, la nuit blanche ayant finalement eu raison de moi. Je me suis réveillée plusieurs heures plus tard avec un mal de tête lancinant. Le genre de maux de tête qui vous faisait vous demander si quelqu'un enfonçait des couteaux dans votre crâne à chaque fois que vous bougiez les yeux. J'ai donc essayé de ne pas les déplacer du tout ; cela s'était avéré étonnamment difficile.

Alice fut là quand je me réveillais de mon sommeil agité et je pensais que puisqu'elle n'était plus à la librairie, nous devions être le soir. Elle était assise sur le bord de la table basse à côté du canapé et me tendit sans un mot une bouteille de Tylenol et un verre de jus d'orange.

Alors que je m'asseyais, je remarquai que quelqu'un m'avait recouverte d'une couverture. Probablement Carlisle. Si oui, je me demandai quand il était parti. Mes souvenirs de ce matin étaient brumeux, et il me fallut un certain temps pour retrouver mes points de repères. Je pouvais me souvenir du nuage d'épuisement qui s'était installé sur moi, et je me souvenais de mes larmes chaudes et brûlantes. Je me souvenais aussi des mots honnêtes mais apaisants de Carlisle et de son étreinte glacial. Au-delà de ces choses, le reste de la matinée avait été plus ou moins floue.

Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans les yeux dorés d'Alice alors qu'elle me regardait prendre les analgésiques avec une gorgée de jus. J'essayai de ne pas trop bouger la tête – le mal qui s'était momentanément apaisé revenait et avait ramené ses amis.

« Tu devrais aussi manger quelque chose, suggéra-t-elle. Tu as dormi toute la journée.

– Quelle heure est-il ? demandai-je en ne rencontrant pas ses yeux.

– Juste un peu après six heures du soir »

Je tournai précautionneusement la tête d'un côté et de l'autre en essayant de démêler les plis de mon cou. S'endormir sur le canapé était une habitude que je devrais vraiment envisager de perdre.

Alice m'observait toujours ; ses yeux étaient prudents et un peu tristes.

« Merci d'être restée à la librairie aujourd'hui, lui dis-je. Jasper était là toute la journée aussi ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Il est parti chasser avec Emmett et Carlisle il y a environ une heure. Ils seront de retour demain » Elle commença à fouiller dans ses poches pour y tirer quelque chose puis laissa tomber ce quelque chose dans ma main. C'étaient les clés de la librairie et de la caisse enregistreuse.

« Je ne vais pas demander comment tu les as eues », lui dis-je un peu amusée. C'était étrange de sourire – l'action paraissait bizarre, étrangère. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant compte tenu de l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais ces deux derniers jours.

« Bien. Alors je n'aurais pas à mentir » Sur ce, Alice se leva et m'embrassa rapidement la joue.

Elle me tint compagnie pendant que je me préparais un petit dîner – je n'avais pas si faim mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle commence à me houspiller. Alors que je m'asseyais au comptoir pour manger, je remarquai que ses yeux se sont vidés d'une manière qui m'était familière. Quand elle en est sortie, elle avait une expression pensive sur son visage.

« Des nouvelles d'Edward ? » demandai-je en m'interrogeant si la vision le concernait. Ma question me fit réaliser que je n'avais pas eu une pensée à lui consacrer de tout le weekend. Chaque pan de mon énergie avait été concentré sur la visite de Renée, et c'est pourquoi le départ d'Edward vendredi soir avait en quelque sorte était remisé au fond de ma tête.

Alice haussa les épaules en réponse. « Il se dirige peut-être vers l'Alaska. Il envisage de rester avec les Denali un certain temps. Il est cependant trop indécis, donc je ne peux en être sûr. Il voyage à pied, ce qui lui permet de faire des changements de direction soudains plus aisément.

– Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il est parti, émis-je pensivement. J'ai toujours eu le sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas m'en dire la raison. Je sais que Carlisle ne m'en dira pas davantage non plus depuis que nous en avons parlé il y a quelques jours »

L'expression d'Alice fut impénétrable, comme si elle avait quelque chose à cacher. « Edward n'a jamais considéré Ithaca comme une maison. Peut-être parce que c'est l'endroit où nous sommes allés après avoir quitté Forks il y a toutes ces années. Même s'il n'est pas resté longtemps avec nous, je suis certaine que la maison ne contient pas beaucoup de souvenirs agréables pour lui.

– Alors où est-il allé après avoir quitté Forks ? » demandai-je en réalisant que je n'avais jamais posé la question auparavant. Je savais qu'Alice avait fouillé dans son passé avec Jasper après avoir quitté Forks, et Rosalie et Emmett avaient étudié et voyagé. Mais quant à Edward, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'indications.

« Il a surtout tout gardé pour lui, fut la réponse d'Alice. Il a passé beaucoup de temps en Amérique du Sud à traquer Victoria. Il savait qu'elle pouvait encore se révéler être une menace pour toi et il voulait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Je pense… je pense que cela lui a donné un but à suivre, un objectif, d'essayer de la trouver. Mais il n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès et a continué de perdre sa trace. Et puis, à un moment donné les traces ont semblé cesser complètement d'exister. Je ne pense pas qu'il n'ait jamais renoncé à essayer de la trouver. Mais maintenant, nous savons pourquoi la localiser fut impossible.

– Parce qu'il s'était avéré qu'elle était morte » Je repensai au moment qui avait eu lieu des semaines plus tôt, me rappelant comment Alice m'avait dit que les Volturi avaient détruit Victoria ainsi que la masse de vampires qu'elle avait rassemblés autour d'elle. Je me suis soudain demandé : et si Edward n'avait pas rencontré ce nomade avant Noël et découvert qu'il avait fait partie de l'armée de Victoria ? A quel point tout serait différent maintenant ?

Nous n'aurions jamais découvert les plans de Victoria, n'aurions jamais découvert que les Volturi étaient intervenus et l'avaient donc exécutée… nous n'aurions jamais découvert qu'ils avaient entendu parler de moi par Victoria, et donc les visions qu'Alice avait de moi seraient restées un mystère pour nous. Nous n'aurions aucune idée que j'étais la prochaine dans leur ligne de mire dans le futur…

Je savais aussi que je ne dirais pas au revoir à me parents et que je ne préparerais pas à abandonner ma vie humaine. Peut-être que l'ignorance est un bonheur, avais-je dit à Carlisle ce matin. Maintenant, je devais remettre en question ces mots et me demander s'ils étaient sages. Après tout, n'était-ce pas mieux de connaître tous les problèmes qui pourraient se présenter à nous ? Au lieu d'être entraîné sur le champ de bataille, ne serait-ce pas différent, mieux, d'y marcher de son plein gré ?

En soupirant, je levai le regard de ma nourriture en réalisant que je l'avais plutôt regardé au lieu de la manger. Puis je remarquai qu'Alice m'observait en me faisant réaliser que j'étais restée silencieuse très longtemps.

« Te sens-tu fatiguée ? » demanda-t-elle.

J'ai haussé les épaules. « Je ne devrais pas l'être. J'ai dormi le temps que l'horloge face un tout complet après tout »

Elle ne dit rien à cela, elle a juste pincé les lèvres d'une manière pensive. Jetant le magazine de mode qu'elle parcourait, elle se tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de moi au comptoir.

« Comment s'est passée la visite de ta maman ? » me demanda-t-elle. Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

J'ai haussé à nouveau les épaules. « Très bien j'imagine. Je suppose que c'est tout c'est que c'est supposé être » Je me suis tue tout en m'humectant les lèvres – j'avais l'impression d'avoir la bouche sèche.

« Bella, commença Alice hésitante. J'ai le sentiment que… » Elle hésita à ses mots. Je l'avais rarement vue si incertaine. « J'espère que je ne t'ai pas forcé à voir ta mère. Cela n'a jamais été mon intention. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû te parler de mes propres sentiments à propos de cette affaire. J'aurais dû te laisser prendre la décision de la voir ou non seule.

– Mais c'est moi qui ai pris la décision, assurai-je. Je ne dis pas que ce que tu m'as dit sur ta sœur et ton passé n'a pas eu d'effet sur cette décision. Ce sont tes mots qui m'ont tout fait reconsidérer après tout, même si j'avais déjà décidé de ne pas voir ma mère. Mais je suis contente de l'avoir reconsidéré. Je sais que je n'ai pas l'air d'être un exemple de bonheur. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je regrette d'avoir entendu ce que tu avais à dire, et cela ne veut certainement pas dire que je regrette d'avoir vu ma mère » Je me tus un instant. « Malgré la difficulté, je recommencerais. En un clin d'œil »

Alice acquiesça. « Je sais que tu le ferais »

Je décidai de changer de sujet ; il ne paraissait presque pas normal qu'Alice ait l'air si sérieuse et douloureuse. Je demandai alors où Carlisle, Jasper et Emmett étaient partis pour leur partie de chasse.

« N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de la montagne de Jay Peak ? C'est au Vermont » Alice roulait des yeux maintenant. « Emmett espérait que le temps doux de la semaine dernière aurait réveillé un ours brun ou deux de l'hibernation »

Je ris, ne sachant pas si l'image qu'elle me donna était amusante ou terrifiante. « Cela me semble… reposant »

Alice haussa les épaules. « Pour Emmett c'est ce qu'est la chasse – un moyen de se détendre. Et la lutte avec Jasper et Edward en est un autre. Ces trois-là ne grandiront jamais »

Ses mots m'amusèrent et je souris tandis que j'étais momentanément perdue dans mes pensées alors que j'essayais d'imaginer tout ça. C'est pourquoi je manquai presque les propos suivants d'Alice.

« Carlisle était un peu réticent à l'idée de partir jusqu'au Vermont. Il a failli ne presque pas y aller du tout.

– Oh ? Pourquoi ça ? »

Alice rencontra mon regard interrogateur en se demandant clairement combien elle devait m'en dire. « Il s'inquiète pour toi. Il est… préoccupé par le fait que tu ne subisses trop de pression »

Je fronçai les sourcils à mon dîner non mangé tout en restant silencieuse pendant un moment. J'étais contente qu'il soit parti avec Emmett et Jasper – je l'avais vu ce matin dans ses yeux qu'il avait besoin de chasser bientôt. Je levai les yeux pour voir Alice me regarder de près. « Il n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, lui assurai-je en haussant les épaules. Et toi non plus. Je vais bien. Cela pourrait prendre un certain temps, mais ça ira. Un jour », murmurai-je en me souvenant des paroles de Carlisle ce matin.

Elle sembla accepter ma réponse et ne l'évoqua plus après cela. Je l'ai écoutée d'une demi-oreille alors qu'elle me parlait de ses plans pour emmener Rosalie faire du shopping le lendemain, et me demanda si je voulais venir avec elles après être sortie du travail. Je refusai poliment en lui disant que j'avais l'intention de passer une journée plus longue à la librairie demain après l'heure de fermeture.

Ce n'était pas une excuse – j'avais passé quelques jours à nettoyer l'entrepôt le mois précédent, et il y avait encore du travail à faire. Mais je devais admettre que je n'étais pas certaine que l'idée de passer plusieurs heures comme ça avec Rosalie sans aucune préparation mentale était bonne. Ce n'est pas que j'avais quelque chose contre elle, mais ça me dérangeait un peu que je ne sache pas comment elle se sentait vis-à-vis de mon retour dans leur vie. Je ne l'avais vue que deux fois après qu'elle soit venue à Ithaca avec Emmett – une fois au mariage, puis chez les Cullen avant qu'Esmée et Miguel ne soient partis pour leur lune de miel. Les deux fois, son attitude envers moi avait été étrangement neutre. Je savais que je devais avoir une conversation avec elle tôt ou tard. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle voulait dire sur la situation concernant ma transformation, je voulais qu'elle en parle ouvertement peu importe quelle était son opinion là-dessus.

Je décidais d'aller me coucher tôt ce soir-là en ne voulant pas perturber complètement mon rythme de sommeil. Avant de le faire cependant, j'appelais rapidement Renée. Elle n'était pas là. J'étais partagée entre le soulagement et la déception lorsque mon appel fut redirigé vers la messagerie vocale tout en me faisant me demander si j'aurais pu avoir une conversation avec elle si elle avait décroché. A cet instant, il était en quelque sorte plus simple d'entendre juste un enregistrement vocal. C'était suffisant et pourtant ça ne l'était pas. Je lui ai laissé un petit message en essayant d'avoir l'air décontractée alors que je lui demandais si elle avait réussi à rentrer à la maison. Je lui ai dit que je l'appellerais à nouveau dans quelques jours à moins qu'elle ne le fasse. Lorsque je raccrochais, mon cœur s'est lourdement plombé.

Alice ne fut plus là quand je me suis réveillée le matin. Elle était partie pendant la nuit – après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être sous le même toit que moi pour garder un œil sur moi. Je lui ai adressé un remerciement silencieux car je remarquais qu'elle avait réglé une minuterie sur la cafetière ce qui améliora grandement et de manière significative ma matinée.

Ma journée à la librairie fut relativement calme. Un client qui venait très souvent avait remarqué mon absence d'hier. Je lui ai dit que j'avais pris un jour de congé parce que j'avais mal à la tête. Ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité pas vrai ? Maux de tête, chagrin, tristesse…

Alors que l'horloge avançait vers midi et qu'il fut l'heure pour une courte pause déjeuner, je trouvais très difficile de franchir le rideau qui séparait l'arrière-boutique du reste du magasin. C'était parce que la petite pièce était toujours propre. La cafetière était toujours propre. Les aimants sur le frigo étaient toujours organisés. Je remarquai maintenant que Renée les avait disposés en cœur. Je trouvais presque impossible de croire que la pièce avait toujours la même apparence que trois jours avant – que même les murs me murmuraient sa présence momentanée. J'avais l'impression que la pièce aurait dû ressembler exactement à ce qu'elle était avant son arrivée, comme si elle n'y était jamais venue.

Mais elle avait été là. Je m'assis sur la chaise près du rideau et profitai juste de la vue devant moi en sachant qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle avait bousculé la pièce en fredonnant doucement comme elle le faisait toujours pendant le nettoyage. Je repérai une toile d'araignée dans le coin le plus éloigné près du radiateur et je sus qu'elle l'avait laissé là exprès – elle ne toucherait jamais une araignée même avec un bâton de dix mètres de long. Le tout étira un sourire triste sur mes lèvres.

Je me suis promise de garder la pièce bien rangée à partir de ce jour.

Après avoir fermé le magasin, je me suis mise à m'occuper de la salle de stockage. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire depuis que j'avais fait la plupart du travail le mois dernier. Mais je me souvenais avoir vu une boîte de livres plus anciens sur l'un des supports de stockage, et j'avais décidé de les vendre à prix réduit pour m'en débarrasser. Cela ne signifiait tout simplement pas que parce que les livres étaient vieux, ils ne méritaient pas d'être possédés. Je souris de mon propre raisonnement en me demandant si je commençais à attribuer des émotions à des objets inanimés.

Après avoir scanné les supports métalliques de mes yeux pendant une minute ou deux, je repérai finalement la boîte que je cherchais sur l'une des étagères supérieures, et après avoir trouvé mon échelle, j'ai commencé à grimper. Pour m'assurer de prendre la bonne boîte, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et ne pus résister à l'envie de sortir l'un des livres pour le parcourir rapidement. Je remarquai qu'ils étaient plus âgés que je ne l'avais estimé – je me demandai pourquoi l'ancienne propriétaire du magasin avait décidé de les mettre de côté. Peut-être ne s'étaient-ils pas assez bien vendus. Haussant les épaules intérieurement, je sortis la boîte de l'étagère. Juste au moment où je commençais à me demander comment descendre en toute sécurité et sans perdre l'équilibre, j'entendis la clochette sonner dans le magasin. J'avais laissé la porte de la salle de stockage ouverte pour entendre si quelqu'un entrait – la porte d'entrée était toujours déverrouillée même si l'heure de fermeture était passée depuis longtemps.

J'étais sur le point de crier une salutation quand mon nom fut appelé.

« Bella ? »

C'était Carlisle – je me demandai quand il était rentré de son voyage de chasse avec Emmett et Jasper.

« Déjà de retour ici, criai-je en ajustant la boîte dans mes bras. J'étais sur le point de – oh non ! »

Apparemment, la boîte en carton avait été fragilisée par l'âge – le fond céda et tous les livres se sont répandus sur le sol dans un fracas retentissant tout en envoyant un nuage de poussière dans l'air. Je grimaçai au son.

Carlisle fut à la porte du débarras en moins d'une seconde avec une expression alarmée. Il saisit la scène, ses yeux flottant du sol recouvert de livres, puis vers moi et finalement vers la boîte en carton maintenant vide entre mes mains. Je réalisai qu'il avait dû penser que c'était _moi_ qui avais chuté ou un truc dans le même style.

« Désolée » Je lui présentai mes excuses. « La boîte était vieille. J'aurais dû m'y attendre »

Je crus le voir pousser un soupir de soulagement. Puis il vint vers moi, sa main flottant près de mon coude alors que je descendais des hauteurs.

« Tu devrais avoir une échelle avec une poignée en haut », déclara-t-il en regardant les supports de stockage, n'appréciant apparemment pas leur hauteur. Son inquiétude m'amusa et me toucha.

« Peut-être. Heureusement, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller souvent sur les étagères les plus hautes. J'aime rester en bas les pieds au sol. Je suis sûre que tu sais pourquoi » Je lui lançai un petit sourire. Puis je commençai à rassembler les livres par terre pour les empiler dans mes bras. Carlisle vint à mon aide comme le gentleman qu'il était.

« Comment s'est passé ton voyage de chasse ? » demandai-je alors que nous sortions les livres de la salle de stockage. Je commençai à les parcourir une fois de plus en m'assurant qu'il ne manquait pas de page et qu'ils étaient par ailleurs en bon état de vente. « Jasper et Emmett ont passé un bon moment ? »

Carlisle sourit : ses yeux étaient de nouveau de couleur topaze. Les cernes sous ses yeux s'étaient légèrement atténuées, mais étaient toujours là comme elles le seraient toujours. « Eh bien, les ours sont restés dans leurs tanières à la grande déception d'Emmett »

Je secouai la tête à ses mots en étant à moitié amusée, à moitié terrifiée, et je commençai à placer les livres sur l'étagère à prix réduit près du registre. « Je devrais remercier Jasper d'être resté à la librairie avec Alice hier.

– Il était content de le faire », assura Carlisle. Il hésita en me lançant un regard interrogateur. « As-tu réussi à te reposer ? »

J'ai hoché la tête. « Je me sens mieux. Enfin pas _mieux_, mais tu sais » J'ai haussé les épaules en sachant qu'il savait ce que je voulais dire. « J'ai essayé d'appeler ma mère la nuit dernière, ajoutai-je doucement, mais elle n'était pas là. Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi »

Il y avait de la sympathie dans les yeux de Carlisle, et je dus détourner le regard un instant car je ne voulais pas recommencer à pleurer.

« Jasper n'est pas le seul que je devrais remercier, lui dis-je en m'aventurant à regarder dans sa direction. Je voulais te remercier »

Il eut l'air perplexe. « Pour quoi ? demanda-t-il

– Pour m'avoir prouvé le contraire, répondis-je en lui souriant tristement. Je pensais que je ne voulais pas de compagnie après le départ de ma mère mais il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas le cas. Et il ne s'agissait pas seulement de compagnie – c'était d'en avoir besoin. Alors merci pour ça »

Le sourire de Carlisle correspondait au mien il était aussi un peu douloureux. « Il n'est pas nécessaire de me remercier Bella. C'est… à ça que serve les amis »

Je dus de nouveau détourner le regard. _Amis_. Le mot ne semblait pas assez fort, même si je savais qu'il aurait dû être suffisant. Cela aurait dû être _plus que _suffisant.

Pourquoi ça ne l'était pas alors ?

« Je suis sûre que les montagnes du Vermont sont magnifiques en cette période de l'année », dis-je pour changer de sujet. Je regardai dans sa direction ; il fixait d'un petit froncement de sourcils sur son visage la pile de livres posée sur le comptoir. Il semblait être pour une quelconque raison plongé dans ses pensées, mais mes mots le sortirent de sa contemplation.

« C'est le cas, répondit-il. Le Vermont est un bel État. Y es-tu déjà allée ? »

J'ai hoché la tête en lui disant que j'avais pris un an de congé après avoir obtenu mon diplôme universitaire et que j'y avais passé quelques temps. Je me souris à moi-même en repensant à ces moments. Il me semblait maintenant impensable que voyager d'un État à l'autre pour voir autant d'endroits que je pouvais avait été ma priorité à l'époque. A ce moment-là, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je finirais par m'installer à Buffalo.

« Charlie était furieux quand il a entendu que j'allais partir en voyage avec un sac à dos sans savoir où j'allais aller aux États-Unis, dis-je à Carlisle en souriant tout en me souvenant de cette conversation téléphonique. Apparemment, je serais sujette aux _ennuis et mésaventures_ » Je fis les guillemets avec mes doigts sur les derniers mots.

Carlisle se racla la gorge. « Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer » Je pouvais voir qu'il essayait très fort de ne pas jeter un coup d'œil insistant à la boîte en carton déchirée qui était maintenant posée à côté du comptoir tout en attendant d'être jetée à la poubelle.

« Oh, pas toi aussi, soufflai-je tout en roulant des yeux d'amusement. D'accord, très bien. Je suis un aimant à problèmes. J'attire les difficultés. Ais des préjugés » Je levai les mains comme si je me rendais.

Carlisle éclata de rire. Une expression particulière lui traversa alors le visage, mais elle disparut avant que je ne puisse déchiffrer sa signification. « Ton père a finalement accepté tes plans ? s'enquit-il.

– Ouais, finalement. Avec réticence. Pas qu'il aurait pu m'empêcher de partir – je vivais en Floride à l'époque donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment m'enfermer dans ma chambre ou un autre truc du genre » Je lui fis un sourire en réalisant distraitement que c'était la première fois depuis des semaines que je pensais à mes parents sans avoir un éclat de douleur dans le cœur. « Je pense que c'est ma mère qui a terminé de lui retourner la tête au sujet de mes projets de voyage. Bien sûr, elle s'inquiétait à l'idée que je voyage aussi, mais elle savait à quel point c'était important pour moi – elle-même est partie un long mois en camping le long de la côte du Pacifique quelque temps après avoir terminé ses études secondaires »

Ma réminiscence me fit réaliser à quel point cette décision de voyager avait été importante pour moi et ma mère – après tout, elle avait rencontré Charlie pendant son voyage alors que moi j'avais trouvé une maison à Buffalo. A quel point tout serait différent si nous n'avions pas emballé nos sacs par fantaisie et quitté la sécurité de la maison ? Je commençai à me demander si le sort était fait de ces petites décisions impulsives. Parfois, ces choix qui étaient fait en un clin d'œil, sur une impulsion sans aucune considération, des choix qui auraient pu être faits de toute façon, s'avéraient être les décisions les plus importantes de toutes.

Puis il y avait les décisions encore plus importantes – celles qui changeaient sans aucun doute la vie. Celles que vous saviez, changeraient tout et ce peu importe ce que vous décidiez. Je pensais à Edward, à sa décision de quitter Forks je pensais à moi, réfléchissant entre rester humaine ou devenir vampire…

Je plaçai deux autres volumes sur l'étagère à prix réduit, tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ratai presque le regard attentif que Carlisle me donna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en sentant apparemment que mes pensées avaient pris une tournure légèrement mélancolique.

Je lui fis un sourire triste et je pris un autre livre pour le parcourir. Le dos du livre était fissuré ; je ne pouvais vendre celui-ci.

« Je viens de réaliser que j'ai réussi à parler durant deux minutes complètes de mes parents sans être triste. C'est un progrès j'imagine. Et je me demandais aussi si le destin était le résultat de fantaisies momentanées. C'est vraiment étrange d'imaginer à quel point tout serait différent si vous aviez décidé de faire certaines choses différemment. Même de petites décisions semblent avoir un impact énorme sur votre vie » J'ai haussé les épaules. « Et si de petits choix ont des conséquences si massives, quel effet peuvent avoir nos décisions plus importantes ? »

Il eut l'air pensif. « Tout est relatif. Je suppose que tout dépend des circonstances. Et on ne peut pas toujours choisir les siennes. On ne peut choisir que ses actions, principes et croyances »

Je suis restée silencieuse pendant un moment tout en étant appuyée sur le comptoir et tenant une petite pile de livres contre ma poitrine. « Et si on le pouvait ? » m'entendis-je soudain demander.

Carlisle haussa un sourcil.

« Et si on pouvait choisir sa situation ? expliquai-je. Façonnerais-tu les choses à ta guise ? »

Il baissa la tête d'une manière contemplative. « Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une personne dans ce monde qui refuserait cette chance sans y réfléchir avant. Il y a toujours des choses qu'on changerait et modifierait avec plaisir si on en avait l'occasion » Une expression de regret est venue sur son visage en me faisant me demander à quoi il pensait.

« Je me demandais parfois à quoi cela ressemblerait si les circonstances étaient différentes, émis-je en réfléchissant. Je suppose que je le fais encore.

– Que veux-tu dire ? demanda curieusement Carlisle. De quelles circonstances parles-tu ? La tienne ?

– La nôtre », répondis-je en levant les yeux du sol où mon regard était tombé. Pour une quelconque raison, je fus presque surprise par mes propres pensées. « Je veux dire… » Je cherchai mes mots. « Par exemple, et si les choses tournaient soudainement différemment et que notre situation avec les Volturi se résolvait d'une manière ou d'une autre ? » Je m'arrêtai tout en restant silencieuse un instant. « Tu n'aurais pas à prendre des mesures pour me maintenir en sécurité… et je n'aurais pas à devenir vampire »

Carlisle acquiesça tout en fronçant les sourcils. « Je suppose que non.

– Que se passerait-il alors ? demandai-je. Est-ce que tout redeviendrait comme avant que tout cela ne commence ? Recommencerais-tu à vivre ta vie comme avant ? Et recommencerais-je à vivre la mienne ? »

Il fut étonnamment silencieux tandis qu'il réfléchissait à mes mots. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'étagère à côté de nous – je me demandai s'il essayait d'éviter les miens.

« J'ai du mal à répondre à tes questions, avoua-t-il. Mais si cela se passe comme tu le dis… je suppose que nous te demanderions ce que tu veux qu'il se passe.

– Moi ? Mais ça ne dépend pas que de moi tu sais »

Le sourire de Carlisle fut triste. « Nous avons déjà pris une décision comme celle-ci sans te demander ton avis. Nous avons emprunté cette voie par le passé et, personnellement, je ne souhaite pas la répéter. Par conséquent, oui je te demanderais certainement ce que tu veux. Si tu souhaiterais que tout redevienne comme avant notre arrivée l'automne dernier, alors… » Les mots semblèrent geler sur ses lèvres.

« Alors… quoi ? » demandai-je alors que ma voix n'était maintenant qu'un simple murmure. Es-tu en train de dire que si je disais le mot, tu te lèverais et partirais sans regarder en arrière ? Comme ça ? »

Il fut impossible de déchiffrer l'expression sur le visage de Carlisle ; je réalisai que je ne l'avais jamais vu ressembler à ça. « Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je ne te blâmerais pas, répondit-il en s'exprimant également sur un ton feutré. Tu l'as dit toi-même il y a un instant – que tu sembles attirer les ennuis et mésaventures. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que notre présence s'inscrit très bien dans cette catégorie.

– C'était une blague, lui dis-je. Et je ne faisais certainement pas référence à vous quand j'ai dit ça.

– Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait, assura-t-il. Mais tu dois admettre que peu importe comment on le voit c'est la vérité. Nous réalisons tous les deux que notre présence t'a causée de nombreuses difficultés au fil des ans. Tout a commencé à Forks il y a toutes ces années, et il ne semble pas y avoir de fin en vue – même maintenant, tu es obligée de faire des sacrifices et de payer le plus grand prix juste à cause de notre nature. Juste à cause de ce que nous sommes. Je crois que le weekend dernier le prouve très bien »

Ses paroles me rendirent triste. Ne pensait-il qu'aucun bien n'était ressorti de leur présence ? Avait-il toujours pensé ça ? Où était-ce les circonstances qui le faisaient maintenant se sentir en quelque sorte responsable ? Elles devaient en être ainsi.

C'était soudainement très difficile de l'imaginer – ma vie sans cette ombre insaisissable de danger qui planait, sans soucis ni complications. Sans Alice ni Jasper. Sans le reste des Cullen.

Sans Carlisle.

J'essayai d'imaginer tout cela, mais je réalisai que je ne le pouvais pas.

Cela signifiait-il que tout ce qui était avant ne me manquait pas ? Je pensai à cette vie simple et tranquille que je vivais à l'automne dernier avant l'arrivée soudaine de Carlisle. Juste moi et ma librairie. Et Adrian ainsi que son enthousiasme sans fin et sa soif de vivre et d'expériences. _Viens avec moi Bella_, avait-il demandé. J'avais dit non – je lui avais dit que ma vie était ici. Parce qu'il en avait été ainsi pas vrai ?

Et cela me fit me demander si j'avais en quelque sorte la chance maintenant d'influencer la manière dont tout aurait pu être, de modeler les choses selon mon propre désir, le ferais-je ? Choisirais-je ma vie précédente plutôt que celle-ci ?

Le regard de Carlisle était tombé au sol cela me fit réaliser combien de temps j'étais restée silencieuse. Me souvenant de ses mots précédents, je pris une inspiration silencieuse pour parler. Cela le fit lever les yeux. Il y avait une lueur plaintive dans ses yeux alors qu'il rencontrait mon regard.

« Crois-tu honnêtement, demandai-je doucement, que ta présence ne m'a causée que des difficultés ? »

Il resta silencieux. Je soutins son regard en ayant soudain l'impression qu'il voulait détourner le sien de mes yeux. Mais pour une quelconque raison, il ne le fit pas – ou n'a pas pu.

« J'avoue que te connaître et faire partie de ton monde n'est pas sans prix, continuai-je quand il ne dit rien. Par exemple j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à dire au revoir à mes parents. Cela va sans dire. Déjà à Forks, j'ai pris conscience des dangers de votre monde et combien je devrais sacrifier si je voulais devenir l'une des vôtres. A l'époque, je n'étais pas aussi prête à tout reconnaître comme je l'aurais dû, mais… j'ai eu un avant-goût de ce qui allait arriver. Et je pensais que j'étais prête pour cela. Mais quand les choses se sont passées comme elles l'ont fait… quand vous êtes partis et que je suis restée derrière… » Je secouai la tête en essayant de trouver les mots pour décrire mes sentiments. « Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous venez à moi pour me dire que vous me laissez pour m'épargner le chagrin… je… je dirais que ce ne fut jamais votre présence qui m'a fait mal au cœur. Ce fut votre absence »

La bouche de Carlisle s'ouvrit, mais au début aucun mot ne sortit. Quand il finit par parler, son ton fut presque interrogateur, incrédule. « Tu préfères que nous restions »

Hochant la tête, je laissai échapper une profonde inspiration. « Oui »

Le visage de Carlisle fut indéchiffrable. « Et ta vie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme. Quand je suis venu ici pour la première fois l'automne dernier pour te chercher… et quand je t'ai trouvée et observée de loin en me préparant à te faire connaître ma présence… » Il fit une pause. « Tu semblais si contente, si sereine… si heureuse de tout ce que tu avais. Je me détestais sachant ce que j'allais faire – que j'étais sur le point de bouleverser ta vie et de briser ta paix. C'était si mauvais, si cruel alors que j'étais sur le point de briser tout ce que tu avais construit de toi-même. Que j'étais sur le point de te ramener dans notre monde de dangers et de problèmes sans fin juste au moment où tu semblais être parvenue à t'en libérer »

Je secouai la tête, triste. « Comment peux-tu voir le choses de cette façon ? Tu es venu ici pour m'avertir – pour me protéger », lui rappelai-je. Sur un coup de tête, je me rapprochai de lui et pris sa main dans la mienne qui était libre – l'autre tenait toujours la pile de livres contre ma poitrine. « Comment pourrais-je te détester pour quelque chose comme ça, pour un acte de pure gentillesse ? »

Il expira doucement et au début ; il ne parut pas trouver de réponse. Puis un sourire triste tira un coin de ses lèvres. « Peu importe combien mes intentions furent altruistes, je ne voulais pas te voir malheureuse. Ce souhait en particulier n'a pas changé »

Un rire doux et confus quitta mes lèvres. « Mais je n'étais pas malheureuse quand tu es venu me voir l'automne dernier. Choquée et confuse au début, peut-être. Et stupéfaite au-delà de toute mesure. Mais malheureuse ? Non » Je m'arrêtai en soutenant son regard sans relâche. « Est-ce que tu me crois ? »

Un moment se passa avant qu'il ne réponde, et quand il le fit, sa voix fut étouffée et discrète. « Je veux y croire.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demandai-je tout en étant tiraillée entre frustration et déconcertation. Ne te permets-tu pas de me croire ? » J'ai regardé dans ses yeux. Ils étaient très brillants comme le soleil couchant.

« Disons-le comme ça, continuai-je comme il ne répondit pas. Imaginons que nous pouvons remonter le temps et revenir en octobre dernier avant que tu ne me révèles ta présence. Imaginons que tu aies une autre occasion de décider de me faire part ou non de la situation au sujet de la menace à laquelle je dois faire face. Et juste pour que tu le saches je préfère choisir de savoir ce qui se passe. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne changerais rien » Je m'arrêtai tout en soutenant son regard. « Mais toi ? Te tiendrais-tu à ta décision de m'informer de ce qui se passe ? Ou préférerais-tu me maintenir dans le noir ? »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je souhaitai si ardemment savoir ce qu'il avait à dire à ce sujet. Pour une quelconque raison, recevoir une réponse à cette question me semblait très importante. Il y avait une lueur déchirée dans les prunelles de Carlisle alors qu'il réfléchissait à mes paroles. Sa main froide commença à devenir plus chaude sous ma poigne, ce qui me fit réaliser que je serrais toujours sa main. Une petite partie rationnelle de mon esprit me rappela que je devais lâcher prise, mais je ne le fis pas.

Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. « Sachant ce que je sais maintenant, commença-t-il tandis que sa voix était toujours très calme et ténue, il serait erroné de ma part de ne pas y penser. Je pourrais être tenté de faire un autre choix. Pas parce que c'est ce que je voudrais, mais parce que ce serait égoïste de ma part de ne pas le faire. Sachant que les Volturi sont impliqués, et connaissant le genre de position dans laquelle tu es mise à cause de ça… » Il prit une profonde inspiration silencieuse comme s'il était sur le point de plonger dans une vague. « La vérité est que si tu n'avais eu aucune connaissance de la situation en premier lieu, tu ne serais maintenant pas obligée de prendre une décision si irréversible.

– Être ignorante ne m'aurait pas beaucoup aidé, soulignai-je. Vous auriez découvert l'implication des Volturi au bout d'un moment, même si je n'avais pas été informée de la situation tout de suite. Par conséquent, tu aurais été forcé de toute façon de me le dire, et je devrais encore choisir entre devenir ou non vampire » Je m'arrêtai. « Mais mettons ça de côté. Ignorons les Volturi pendant un moment et prétendons qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec notre situation parce que ce n'est pas la question maintenant. Ma question est… si tu as maintenant la chance de faire autrement… si tu pouvais effacer ces derniers mois… » Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était si difficile de le demander – pourquoi le poids du regard de Carlisle était soudainement si lourd sur moi. Je pris une profonde inspiration en fermant momentanément les yeux pour rassembler mes pensées. « Te souviens-tu quand tu m'as emmenée à Ithaca toutes ces semaines auparavant pour voir ta maison pour la première fois ? » demandai-je en me sentant à présent plus apaisée.

Carlisle acquiesça. Bien sûr, il se souvenait – les vampires se souvenaient de tout parfaitement.

« J'ai dit quelque chose en chemin, poursuivis-je. Quelque chose à propos de… de choses qui tournent en rond. Et tu as dit… tu as dit que…

– J'ai dit qu'il était malheureux que le passé se répète ainsi, conclut Carlisle pour moi. Et j'ai dit que j'aurais aimé que nous soyons ici dans des circonstances différentes »

Je l'ai observé silencieusement pendant un moment. « Je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu voulais dire par là. Je me le demande toujours »

Il y eut une soudaine mélancolie dans les yeux dorés de Carlisle. « J'imagine… j'imagine que j'essayais de dire que je regrettais toujours le fait que la situation devait devenir si grave – que ta vie devait être en danger – pour que nous puissions enfin revenir vers toi. J'essayais de dire que nous aurions dû revenir plus tôt malgré les opinions d'Edward – ou que nous n'aurions pas dû partir du tout. Mais au fil des années après avoir quitté Forks… nous savions que tu avais dû continuer ta vie. La pensée de revenir est devenue de plus en plus impossible chaque année qui passait. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, te ramener dans notre monde paraissait cruel après tout le temps qui s'était écoulé »

Je fouillai son visage, je vis de la tristesses dans ses yeux. Je prononçai les mots suivants avec précaution, lentement pour déclarer quelque chose que je savais être plus qu'une simple possibilité. « Si les Volturi n'avaient pas décidé d'agir pour moi… et donc si Alice n'avait pas eu cette vision de moi l'automne dernier, vous ne seriez pas ici maintenant. Vous ne seriez pas revenus »

Les yeux de Carlisle étaient comme des puits insondables. Sa voix fut profonde, calme. Je pouvais y entendre ce calme forcé. « Je ne pense pas que nous aurions pu nous justifier. Peu importe combien nous l'aurions voulu » Il me serra légèrement la main puis il laissa ses doigts glisser de ma poigne douce. Cela ressemblait presque à des excuses. Pas la pression, mais lorsqu'il lâcha sa prise. C'était presque comme s'il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me toucher, de me tenir la main après ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

Je regardai le sol. S'il y a un instant, je n'avais pu imaginer ma vie sans les Cullen, je la vis maintenant trop facilement et comment les choses auraient pu tourner s'ils n'étaient jamais venus à Buffalo.

Je vis tout. Tout. Moi, changeant, vieillissant. Trente ans. Trente-cinq ans. Tout en commençant de plus en plus à ressembler à ma mère. J'aurais des rides de sourire parce que j'aurais beaucoup souri – j'aurais été heureuse. J'aurais peut-être rencontré quelqu'un en chemin. Peut-être qu'un grand et sombre inconnu aurait franchi un jour la porte de la librairie. Il aurait demandé un exemplaire des _Hauts de Hurlevent_, et j'aurais souri. J'aurais pensé à lui cette nuit-là avant de m'endormir. Peut-être serait-il également venu le lendemain. Peut-être aurions-nous été heureux pour toujours. Peut-être aurions-nous passé des mois à discuter de l'idée d'acquérir un chien ou un chat, et que nous aurions finalement fini par avoir les deux.

Les jours se seraient transformés en mois. Les mois en années. Les années en décennies.

Et un jour quand j'aurais regardé dehors par la fenêtre le crépuscule qui s'assombrissait, je me serais souvenue de ma jeunesse lointaine. Je me serais souvenue de ces quelques mois que j'avais passés dans la ville pluvieuse de Forks ; le vent dans mes oreilles quand Edward me portait sur son dos ; le rire d'Alice qui ressemblait à des clochettes dans une brise légère ; l'aperçu fugace de gentils yeux dorés. J'aurais alors regardé la cicatrice pâle en forme de croissant de lune et je me serais demandé si tout cela n'avait pas été que le fruit de mon imagination.

Je vis tout cela et je sus que ça aurait été une bonne vie. Une vie qui valait la peine d'être vécue.

Mais je ne connaîtrais jamais cette vie. La chance de vivre cette vie s'était échappée hors de ma portée dès l'instant où Carlisle était sorti de l'ombre de ce bouleau en octobre dernier. Cela ne m'attrista pas cependant, d'avoir perdu cette vie, ce chemin.

Mais perdre _cette_ vie, _ce_ chemin… c'était une toute autre histoire.

A Forks lorsque j'avais rencontré les Cullen pour la première fois, le sol avait tremblé sous mes pieds. Ce tremblement avait bouleversé mon monde, lui avait donné une autre direction. Mais je réalisais que lorsque Carlisle était arrivé à Buffalo huit ans plus tard en cette fin d'après-midi d'octobre, c'était véritablement là que le sol avait vraiment bougé et tremblé. Et je m'étais déplacée avec lui. Ce qui m'avait conduite au chemin que je suivais maintenant, au chemin que je devais emprunter. Et même si j'avais maintenant la possibilité de faire demi-tour, je savais que je choisirais de continuer.

Carlisle me regardait ; je me demandai s'il savait ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit il y a un instant. Je rencontrai ses yeux d'un regard fixe.

« Je comprends pourquoi l'idée de revenir fut difficile à envisager pour vous après toutes ces années, murmurai-je doucement. J'aurais probablement ressenti la même chose si j'avais été à votre place. Et tu as raison, j'avais avancé »

Je le vis déglutir difficilement. « Tu étais heureuse.

– Je l'étais, concédai-je. J'avais l'impression de vivre une vie épanouie. J'étais… contente. Et pour ce que ça vaut… j'aurais pu continuer ainsi. Je sais que j'aurais eu la chance d'être heureuse pour le reste de ma vie » Je m'arrêtai en fouillant ses yeux. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il n'écoutait pas seulement mais qu'il entendait aussi. « Mais Carlisle… qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que votre venue m'a pris cette chance ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que votre arrivée a changé quelque chose ? »

Ses yeux étaient sérieux et tristes mais aussi pleins d'espoir et de millions d'autres choses. « Cela n'a rien changé alors ?

– Bien sûr que cela a changé. Cela a beaucoup changé, répondis-je. Mais cela ne m'a jamais enlevée la chance d'être heureuse » J'observai sans relâche son visage en essayant de voir si j'étais parvenue à l'atteindre. « Je ne peux pas te forcer à me croire, ajoutai-je doucement en chuchotant presque. Après tout, je n'ai pas pu forcer Edward non plus. A Forks, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour le convaincre, pour lui faire voir que sa présence, la présence de ta famille me rendait heureuse. Nous ne serions pas ici en train d'en parler si j'avais réussi » Je me suis tue en me demandant si mes paroles l'offensaient. Je lui demandais pratiquement de ne pas répéter l'erreur qu'Edward avait faite une fois.

Mais Carlisle n'eut pas l'air offensé. Il avait seulement l'air pensif. Ses yeux d'ocre clair étaient projetés vers le sol, s'y attardant comme pour chercher une réponse. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas une réponse qu'il cherchait. C'était une question.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » demanda-t-il doucement après un moment de silence. Rencontrant mes yeux confus, il explicita sa question. « Tu as dit que nous notre arrivée ici avait changé beaucoup de chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a changé ? »

La question était simple. Pas compliquée. La réponse aurait dû l'être également. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Tout », répondis-je en secouant la tête comme dans un état second alors que j'essayais de trouver une réponse qui serait assez rassasiante. Cela s'avéra difficile. J'ai fouillé ma mémoire. J'ai sondé mon cœur. Ensuite, j'ai tenté de mettre les choses que j'y trouvais en mots compréhensibles. « Tu sais quand on vit sa vie en ayant l'impression qu'il ne te reste plus grand-chose à voir ? commençai-je. On sait qu'il y aura des rebondissements soudains et des virages incertains pour que tout reste intéressant. Mais ces rebondissements sont en quelque sorte des choses auxquelles on s'attend. Rien ne nous surprend. La vie est une route régulière avec des bosses et des courbes ici et là. C'est ce qui fait se sentir bien car en sachant ça, on est à l'aise, heureux avec ce que l'on a. Mais alors quelque chose se passe, et ce confort ainsi que cette commodité banale sont effacés en une seule seconde. Et la fois suivante, on regarde autour de soi, et on peut à peine reconnaître tout ce qu'on voit parce que tout a changé. Connais-tu ce sentiment ? »

Carlisle hocha la tête tandis que son expression était soudain voilée. « Je le connais très bien.

– C'est ce qui s'est passé pour moi à Forks quand j'ai fait la connaissance de ta famille pour la première fois, lui dis-je. Et ce fut pareil à l'automne dernier quand je t'ai vu dans le parc en fin d'après-midi. Excepté que cette fois… ce fut en quelque sorte différent.

– Comment ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre en me rappelant ce moment passé il y a des mois. « Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois ce jour-là, j'avais l'impression que tu appartenais à une toute autre vie. J'avais l'impression que tu faisais partie de quelque chose qui était passée et disparue pour toujours. Et j'avais l'impression de ne pas y appartenir – que je n'y prendrais plus jamais part. J'avais le sentiment qu'une frontière séparait définitivement mon monde du vôtre, une frontière que je ne pouvais franchir. Au début, je pensais qu'elle devait être là – que c'était une _bonne_ chose qu'elle y soit. Il ne m'est venu à l'esprit que plus tard que lorsque je l'avais traversée toutes ces années auparavant, je n'y étais jamais vraiment sortie. Il me fallut un certain temps pour réaliser que j'y étais toujours, de votre côté de la frontière et que je l'avais probablement été toutes ces années. Pas seulement parce que votre courte présence dans ma vie à Forks a eu un impact permanent sur moi. Et pas seulement parce que je ne pouvais me défaire de quelque chose qui avait déjà été fait. Mais parce que… » Je pris une inspiration car le regard attentif de Carlisle et son attention exclusive me rendaient légèrement nerveuse. « Mais parce que j'ai réalisé que peut-être j'appartenais à votre côté de la frontière. Et que j'étais peut-être… peut-être que j'étais censée y être en premier lieu »

Je laissai échapper un souffle profond ; il tremblait légèrement.

Carlisle maintint mon regard pendant un moment. Il étudia mes yeux comme si chaque mot que je venais de dire y était inscrit. Après un silence qui sembla durer une éternité, il finit par parler.

« Il semblerait, commença-t-il en parlant doucement, que nous avons autant changé ta vie que tu as changé la nôtre » Il resta silencieux un instant, presque comme s'il hésitait. « Autant que tu as changé la _mienne_ »

Respirer fut soudainement un exploit plus difficile à faire que j'en étais capable. Je sentis mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine comme s'il essayait de s'échapper.

« La tienne ? » demandai-je avec un léger tremblement dans ma voix. Ce seul mot semblait être la seule chose que je pus sortir de ma bouche.

Il acquiesça. « Oui » Pendant un moment, il me regarda simplement et ne dit rien. Quand finalement il continua, il y avait une note particulière dans sa voix, entre la nervosité et une détermination prudente. « Tu m'as demandé plus tôt si j'aurais préféré choisir d'effacer ces derniers mois si on le permettait, me dit-il. Au début, je pensais que c'est ce que je devrais peut-être faire si cela signifiait qu'en le faisant je pourrais t'épargner chagrin et détresse. Mais ensuite j'ai pensé à ce que tu as dit – que c'était notre absence qui t'avait fait apporter cela en premier lieu. Par conséquent, comment pourrais-je choisir d'effacer ce temps passé tout en sachant qu'il t'est si cher ? De savoir à quel point tu le chéris ? » Il fit une pause tandis qu'un soupçon d'hésitation vacilla dans ses yeux. « Comment pourrais-je choisir d'effacer tous ces mois passé en le sachant… » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « En sachant à quel point je les chéris moi-même ? »

Il fallut un moment avant que je ne puisse parler. « Tu les chéris ? » demandai-je tandis que ma voix se faisait entendre.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais les miens.

« Au-delà des mots », murmura-t-il.

Je me sentis essoufflée et pourtant je respirais à peine. « Pourquoi ? » demandai-je, presque exigeante. Il y avait du désespoir dans ma voix mais aussi une étrange assurance. C'était un étrange mélange de besoin et de certitude.

Le regard de Carlisle resta inébranlable alors qu'il me dévisageait. Sa voix était aussi paisible qu'avant, mais il y avait une note familière. C'était le même désespoir, la même certitude que j'avais entendu dans ma propre voix. « Tu ne sais pas pourquoi Bella ? »

Sa question me fit me sentir instable sur mes pieds, comme si le sol avait disparu sous moi. Mon cœur continua de battre à tout rompre alors que je me tenais là sous son regard intense, et je me rendis vaguement compte que je me tenais terriblement près de lui. Je savais que je devrais prendre du recul pour retrouver mon espace personnel, mais je ne pouvais me déplacer.

Carlisle ne bougea pas non plus. Pas au début. Mais ensuite, après un moment qui parut durer une éternité, il fit un pas calme et mesuré vers moi, fermant l'espace maigre entre nous. Le temps sembla ralentir alors qu'il levait sa main pour tracer la ligne de ma mâchoire.

« Tu le sais ? » demanda-t-il doucement à nouveau comme si le battement insensé de mon cœur n'était pas une réponse suffisante en soi.

Une émotion étrange et violente palpitait en moi. « Dis-moi », m'entendis-je dire. Je ne savais pas si c'était un plaidoyer ou une invitation. Je pus réaliser qu'en quelque sorte mon autre bras était toujours enroulé autour d'une pile de livres ; je les pressai maintenant contre ma poitrine comme pour m'ancrer à quelque chose, car j'avais le sentiment que le sol sous moi se balançait et tremblait tandis que ses mains fraîches venaient encadrer mon visage.

Mais rien n'aurait pu m'y préparer. Aucune ancre n'aurait été assez solide pour résister à cette tempête. Elle était là pour me balayer.

Je l'ai laissée me prendre.

Les yeux de Carlisle étaient d'or liquide comme des scintillements de lumière solaire capturés dans l'eau. Il soutint mon regard tout en inclinant sa tête vers la mienne, et je ne sus si ce fut le contraste de sa peau fraîche contre ma peau chaude, mais soudain je sentis que je brûlais, que le sang qui coulait dans mes veines avait commencé à bouillir.

Et puis ses lèvres furent là, réclamant les miennes et j'étais certaine que cette ardeur, cette brûlure me mènerait à ma perte. Parce que personne ne pouvait survivre à un incendie comme celui-ci. Je pouvais presque avoir le sentiment de me voir commencer à briller comme des braises fumantes, et je m'attendis à ce que les flammes s'éteignent car rien ne pouvait plus brûler ? Une explosion de flammes sans retenue comme celle-ci ne pouvait sûrement pas durer très longtemps ?

Mais les flammes ne s'éteignirent pas. Elles se sont seulement accrues en force et en intensité lorsque je sentis les mains de Carlisle glisser de mon visage vers mes épaules pour se refermer autour de mes bras afin de me rapprocher encore plus de son corps. Ses lèvres se moulèrent aux miennes, et elles étaient à la fois douces et violentes, lentes et sensuelles, et sans hâte avant d'exploser à nouveau en une ferveur à grande échelle.

Mes doigts s'emmêlèrent soudain dans ses cheveux au niveau de sa nuque et quelque chose tomba sur le sol ; les livres. Qui avait besoin d'ancres de toute façon ? Je préférais partir à la dérive. Je préférais me perdre dans cette tempête. Je préférais m'y _noyer_ si cela signifiait que je devais m'y noyer _ainsi_.

La peau de son cou était lisse sous la caresse de mes doigts. Je me demandai si mon toucher était aussi brûlant sur sa peau que le sien l'était pour moi. Cela n'avait aucun sens – après tout sa peau était toujours aussi froide comme du marbre ou du granit. Mais à présent qu'il me touchait comme ça en tirant mon corps si près du sien, j'avais l'impression que partout où sa peau entrait en contact avec la mienne, ce contact laissait dans son sillage des brûlures fumantes.

Sa main est venue s'emmêler doucement dans mes cheveux alors que nos lèvres continuaient leur étreinte. Mon cœur continuait de battre dans ma poitrine, et un gémissement involontaire monta dans ma gorge tandis que l'autre main de Carlisle commençait à tracer des cercles dans mon dos.

Il était difficile de dire combien de temps cela dura. Le temps parut avoir perdu son sens. Ça aurait pu être une heure. Ça aurait pu être un jour. Cela aurait pu être juste une seule seconde, que je n'aurais pas pu faire la différence. Mais il y avait une chose que je savais quel que soit le temps que nous passâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il ne fut pas assez long. Alors même que je commençais à me sentir étourdie, je refusai de m'éloigner de lui. J'avais envie d'haleter mais pas pour l'air – pour _lui_. Encore, encore, encore. Qui avait besoin de respirer de toute façon ? Je préférais les flammes. Je préférais être brûler par le feu. Je préférerais passer de braises à cendres si cela ressemblait à _ça_. C'est un destin que je choisirais en un clin d'œil.

Mais alors tout à coup ses lèvres abandonnèrent les miennes, me laissant souffler. Un front froid se pressa contre le mien, et je compris que je n'étais pas la seule à respirer pour en avoir _davantage, davantage, davantage_. Je fus presque surprise de remarquer que les respirations de Carlisle contre mon visage étaient fraîches au lieu d'être brûlantes.

Durant un moment, ce fut très calme, très silencieux. Il n'y avait que le son de nos respirations. Nos inspirations et expirations qui attendaient que le feu s'éteigne.

Des mains fraîches caressaient les côtés de mon visage. J'ai gardé les yeux fermés – quand les avais-je fermés ? – et j'ai juste savouré le sentiment tandis que je restais accrochée mentalement aux flammes. Physiquement, je m'accrochais à _lui_. Je me sentis saisir le devant du manteau de Carlisle comme si le retenir était la seule chose qui me maintenait debout. Peut-être. J'avais l'impression que mes jambes n'étaient plus tout à fait liées au reste de mon corps.

C'était silencieux ; mes poumons avaient toujours soif d'air pour _davantage, davantage, davantage_, mes lèvres me picotaient toujours du baiser, mon cœur battait toujours comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. C'était le genre de silence dense qui pouvait suivre d'une explosion tremblante cela rendait toujours tous les autres sons, plus apparents. Il y avait de l'agitation dans ce silence, une bonne sorte d'agitation. J'eus peur d'ouvrir les yeux, car les ouvrir signifiait que je devrais descendre d'un endroit très haut. Comment pourrait-on faire cela et ne pas se briser en petits éclats ? Ma peau me picotait d'une manière et d'une intensité jamais ressenties auparavant. C'était comme si toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de mon corps s'étaient allumées, terminaisons nerveuses que je ne savais même pas avoir.

Alors que j'essayais de me reprendre tout en aspirant de l'air dans mes poumons douloureux, je me suis finalement risquée à ouvrir les yeux. Cela me secoua un peu lorsque je remarquai que je semblais avoir le même effet sur lui. Les yeux de Carlisle s'étaient assombris en quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu de lui auparavant. Le regard qu'il me lança fit basculer mon estomac d'une manière très agréable. Je devais vraiment me concentrer pour respirer, pour faire entrer l'air dans mes poumons. Peut-être que mon corps en avait besoin après tout pour pouvoir continuer.

Mais mon cœur…

Mon cœur avait besoin des flammes, de la brûlure, de la lueur ardente des braises, et ce besoin dépassait tout autre.

Un souffle tremblant effleura mes lèvres. Et je sus je n'étais pas la seule à préférer le feu, les flammes… cette douce agonie de brûlure.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :** ;)

**NDT : sans commentaires cette fois XD !**


	25. Immuable

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews au précédent chapitre ;) vous êtes géniaux ! Merci donc à **Cloums**, **Lia**, **Mia**, **rougepivoine**, **grimm-jenn**, **sochic88**, **Virginie** et **olivia59350**. Voici donc la suite de l'après premier baiser... bon jeudi à tout le monde et à dimanche :)

* * *

_**« Oui c'était ce genre de nuit.**_

_**Le genre de nuit surnaturelle qui est faite pour l'amour de conte de fées qui n'est pas non plus de la terre,**_

_**La graine de celle-ci est portée par le vent qui souffle où il veut**_

_**Et vous ne pouvez pas dire d'où il vient, ni où il va,**_

_**Ou pourquoi il devrait disperser la graine dans ces deux cœurs et pas dans les autres,**_

_**Ou pourquoi la floraison de la graine devrait être si parfaite**_

_**Pour que l'homme et la femmes soient prêts à jeter tout ce qu'ils ont pour en profiter seulement un jour et une nuit »**_

\- Elizabeth Goudge, _Green Dolphin Country -_

* * *

**Immuable**

Des doigts caressaient les côtés de mon visage.

Le toucher me fit frissonner mais la fraîcheur de le peau de Carlisle n'y était pour rien. Je gardai les yeux fermés encore une fois incapable de dire quand je les avais fermés en premier lieu, et ressentais juste la sensation de son toucher. Mes mains agrippaient toujours le devant de son manteau comme pour m'empêcher de m'effondrer au sol. C'était très silencieux ; il n'y avait que le son de nos respirations et le battement régulier de mon cœur. Il persistait toujours dans le baiser, le revivant, refusant avec insistance de laisser ce moment passé derrière lui. Ba-dum, ba-dum, n'arrêtait-il pas de dire. Mais qui pourrait l'en blâmer de toute façon ? On pourrait accuser le cœur de beaucoup de chose mais pas de cela.

Le contact froid dériva de mon visage vers mon cou. Je me demandai s'il pouvait sentir la course de mon pouls frapper ma peau, comment mon cœur semblait impatient de faire couler le sang plus rapidement. Le contact s'arrêta à la courbe de mon cou et c'est là qu'il s'attarda, près de l'endroit où mon pouls palpitait sauvagement.

Puis quelque chose mit fin au silence. Un seul mot, un nom quitta les lèvres de Carlisle. Il roula sur sa langue comme un murmure étouffé. C'était mon nom.

« Bella… »

La façon dont il le dit… personne n'avait jamais prononcé mon nom de cette manière.

Cette réalisation me fit ouvrir les yeux. Durant longtemps, il ne fit que juste me regarder et je le fixai en retour. L'or de ses yeux était toujours sombre, toujours riche, toujours obscurci par une sensation intense et tacite. Un frisson me parcourut à cette vue.

Le bout des doigts froids de Carlisle effleura ma joue alors qu'il glissait une mèche de cheveux perdue derrière mon oreille. « As-tu froid ? » demanda-t-il doucement ayant apparemment mal interprété la raison des frissons que montaient et descendaient sur ma peau.

Relâchant ma prise sur son manteau et saisissant sa main, je la portai à ma joue et la tint là. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir froid ? » demandai-je tout aussi doucement. La peau de ma joue brûlait sous sa paume fraîche.

Il secoua la tête tandis qu'un petit sourire étirait sa bouche. Il retira sa main de ma joue pour frotter le bout de ses doigts contre ma lèvre inférieure, presque comme dans une contemplation perplexe de ce qui venait de se passer.

Ce sentiment de perplexité était une chose que je partageais avec lui. J'avais le sentiment que je devrais me pincer, mais je ne le voulais pas. Si ce n'était pas la réalité… alors je ne voulus jamais en sortir.

« Est-ce un rêve ? m'entendis-je demander. Vais-je me réveiller et réaliser que rien de tout cela n'est réel ? »

Il y eut une étincelle dans les yeux de Carlisle que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. C'était quelque chose entre de l'amusement et de la curiosité. « Es-tu en train de dire que tes rêves se concentrent souvent sur ce genre de thème ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

A la question, ma tête fut envahie d'images de clair de lune bleuté, de vagues qui se brisaient contre le rivage, d'une étreinte fraîche et douce… combien de fois ce rêve s'était-il répété au cours de ces mois ? Combien de fois m'étais-je réveillée sous les battements agités de mon cœur ?

Je réalisai que j'étais restée silencieuse trop longtemps. Il y avait maintenant une expression particulière sur le visage de Carlisle ; c'était quelque chose entre de l'amusement et de l'incrédulité alors qu'il fouillait mon expression. « Bella », dit-il en réalisant de toute évidence ce que signifiait mon silence. Un son doux, quelque chose comme un rire surpris, quitta ses lèvres. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas… ? » Il secoua la tête en semblant à court de mots.

« … dit quelque chose ? » finis-je pour lui. Mes doigts commencèrent à jouer avec le col de son manteau. « Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit aussi ?

– Comment aurais-je pu savoir ?

– Comment aurais-_je_ pu savoir ? demandai-je en retour en me sentant aussi amusée maintenant. Parfois tu es comme un livre fermé. Ce qui me fait dire que… je suis sûre que je suis beaucoup plus facile à lire que toi »

Il secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas vrai »

Je soutins son regard. « Carlisle… tu n'as qu'à être dans la même pièce que moi pour me lire. Ou est-ce que tu dis, demandai-je en prenant à nouveau sa main pour la presser contre ma poitrine au-dessus de mon cœur, que tu n'as jamais remarqué ça ? » Sous sa paume plate mon cœur bondissait comme s'il voulait jaillir hors de ma poitrine.

Il retira sa main et toucha la rougeur de mon visage. « Ou ça ? fournit-il. Bien sûr que j'ai remarqué. Comment ne l'aurais-je pas pu ? Mais je ne savais pas si… je ne pouvais pas être certain… » Il laissa échapper un soupir tout en secouant la tête. Un vampire trébuchant sur ses mots était une étrange chose à voir, mais c'était encore plus déconcertant de voir le calme habituellement solide de Carlisle, vaciller. Ce qui me faisait me sentir un peu suffisante tout en sachant que j'avais un lien avec cette soudaine incapacité à former des phrases complètes.

Il resta silencieux un moment. « Peut-être ne s'agissait-il pas de ne pas remarquer les signes, émit-il finalement pensivement. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de choisir de les voir et de les accepter tels qu'ils étaient. De croire en ce qu'ils voulaient dire.

– Et… tu ne les as pas crus ? » demandai-je en ne sachant comment interpréter ses aveux.

Il y avait une douce caresse de doigts frais le long de ma mâchoire. « Pas au début », admit-il doucement.

J'ai fouillé ses yeux. « Pourquoi ça ? demandai-je. Tu ne voulais pas ? »

Il secoua la tête avec perplexité. Un sourire se dessina à nouveau sur ses lèvres ; apparemment il trouvait mes paroles absurdes. « Ce n'était pas la question de vouloir croire quelque chose », expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme en chuchotant presque. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes avant-bras, ses pouces traçant un motif invisible sur ma peau. « Je t'assure que je le _voulais_. Peut-être était-ce la question d'oser y croire ou… la question d'oser prendre le risque.

– Et… qu'est-ce qui t'a fait prendre ce risque ? demandai-je. Qu'est-ce qui t'y a fait croire ? »

Il fronça les sourcils tandis que son regard tombait quelque part sur mon épaule alors qu'il réfléchissait à ma question. « Ce ne fut pas une chose en particulier, répondit-il en me regardant. Je ne saurais même pas si je serais capable de nommer un moment en particulier si je le devais. Je ne pense pas que cela se passe ainsi de toute façon. Je ne pense pas qu'on est censé être capable de regarder en arrière et de définir exactement le moment et le lieu où… » Il se tut tout en secouant de nouveau la tête de manière assez désorientée.

« Où quoi ? » demandai-je en osant à peine respirer.

Carlisle croisa de nouveau mon regard. Cette fois, il ne détourna pas les yeux. « Quand il te vient à l'esprit qu'une personne s'est frayée un chemin dans ton cœur »

J'avais l'impression de fondre. Il me fallut un moment avant que je ne puisse parler. « Comme c'est impoli. Elle aurait dû s'annoncer cette personne », murmurai-je. Ma voix était essoufflée. « Pour que tu ne sois pas pris au dépourvu comme ça »

Un autre sourire courba ses lèvres. « Mais elle ne s'est pas annoncée. Je me demande pourquoi »

J'arrachai mes yeux des siens, soudain gênée. « Comme je te l'ai dit, commençai-je en haussant les épaules. Parfois tu es une personne très difficile à lire. Pas tout le temps. Mais parfois » Je levai à nouveau mon regard pour rencontrer le sien. « Et… quelque chose me retenait toujours – je ne sais pas quoi exactement. Et parfois, j'avais également le sentiment que quelque chose te retenait »

Il y eut une expression pensive sur son visage alors qu'il réfléchissait à mes paroles. « Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de paraître distant, émit-il songeusement. Mais il y a eu des moments où je… où j'ai senti que je devais essayer de garder mes distances », admit-il.

J'ai hoché la tête en me souvenant de cet instant il y a plusieurs semaines où je ne l'avais pas vu pendant plusieurs jours. Déjà alors, j'avais senti qu'il se passait quelque chose avec lui, quelque chose que je n'avais que seulement deviné.

« Il s'est passé tellement de choses ces dernières semaines, poursuivit-il doucement en attirant mon attention sur lui. Et je savais que tu avais beaucoup de choses en tête. Il semblait y avoir assez de confusion dans ta vie telle qu'elle était. Je ne voulais pas ajouter à ce fardeau.

– En… me disant ce que tu ressentais ? »

Il y avait une lueur tendre dans les yeux de Carlisle. « Plus d'une fois j'ai pensé que je devais garder mes sentiments pour moi. Plus d'une fois, j'ai pris la décision de ne pas y donner suite. Et plus d'une fois, j'ai changé d'avis à propos de cette décision. A propos de te faire savoir ce que j'avais commencé à ressentir pour toi.

– Mais tu ne me l'as jamais fait savoir, lui fis-je remarquer. Pas avant aujourd'hui je veux dire. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

Une expression réservée apparut sur son visage. Il effleura ma pommette du bout des doigts, presque comme s'il était dans une profonde réflexion.

J'ai commencé à avoir le sentiment qu'il y avait bien plus que ce qu'il était prêt à me dire. La pensée qui me vint ensuite me dérangea un peu, j'aurais préféré la tenir écartée encore un peu. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si Edward avait quelque chose à voir avec son hésitation. J'ai fouillé le visage de Carlisle ; il y avait toujours cette teinte riche et sombre dans ses yeux. Cela fit picoter mon échine.

« Eh bien, dis-je doucement en posant mes paumes sur ses épaules. Tout ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis au sujet de ne rien me dire m'importe peu car je suis contente que cela soit arrivé »

Les yeux de Carlisle devinrent très doux. « Tu l'es ? »

J'ai hoché la tête tandis que mes mains glissaient de ses épaules vers sa poitrine. « Oui »

Un sourire tirait à nouveau un coin de ses lèvres. Le bout de ses doigts frais traça la ligne de ma mâchoire tout en planant au-dessus de l'endroit où mon cœur battait encore sauvagement ; il ne semblait pas prêt à se calmer. J'avais le sentiment qu'à bien des égards, mon cœur ne serait plus jamais le même. Son rythme avait changé irrévocablement.

« Heureuse à quel point ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Je pinçai les lèvres dans une réflexion simulée ça le fit rire. Puis je me levai sur la pointe des pieds pour enrouler mes mains autour de son cou et emmêler mes doigts dans ses cheveux dorés. Quand mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, les flammes grimpèrent de nouveau. Elles battaient contre ma peau comme un raz-de-marée s'écrasant contre les rochers.

Et puis je fus de nouveau à la dérive tout en ne contrôlant plus où j'allais et à quelle vitesse. Mais en tout cas, j'étais toujours éveillée. Très consciente. Peut-être pas de mon environnement, mais d'autres choses. Comme des mains de Carlisle alors qu'elles se posaient sur ma taille. Ou de ses lèvres car elles effleuraient doucement les miennes. Ou de la façon dont son corps parut trembler lorsque j'y laissai traîner mes mains de son cou sur ses larges épaules et le haut de sa poitrine.

Ce baiser fut différent du premier que nous avions partagé auparavant. Il était plus lent cette fois, plus circonspect, plus approfondi. Néanmoins, celui-ci me coupa également le souffle et me déséquilibra. Quand nous nous séparâmes enfin, une fois de plus je sentis que je devais rester immobile pendant un moment. Qu'est-ce qui m'a fait perdre le souffle ?

Quand je sentis que je pus de nouveau former des mots, je demandai dans un murmure : « Est-ce que cela a répondu à ta question ? »

Les yeux de Carlisle étaient légèrement voilés. Sa voix était plus profonde que je ne l'avais jamais entendue ce qui me noua l'estomac d'une très agréable manière. « Je le crois »

Sa réponse me fit rire doucement. Je pris du recul par rapport à sa grande taille même si tout mon corps sembla faire de la résistance, et j'ai légèrement tendu le bras. « Sortons d'ici, lui dis-je. Nous avons beaucoup à dire »

Il n'eut aucune protestation.

Cette nuit-là, Carlisle et moi avons parlé longtemps et tard. Les heures semblèrent s'écouler comme des secondes ; il y avait tellement de choses à dire, tant à dire. Cela semblait presque bizarre puisque nous nous étions vus presque quotidiennement au cours des derniers mois, et donc on aurait pu penser que nous n'aurions plus de choses à discuter maintenant. Mais non – ce soir-là, nous étions comme deux vielles connaissances qui ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des années. C'était comme si tous ces mots que nous n'avions pas pu nous dire auparavant éclataient soudainement à la surface. Nous n'étions pas conscients de l'obscurité qui s'abattait à l'extérieur, de la neige qui tombait contre la fenêtre… Il semblait que nous n'étions conscients que de l'un et l'autre, et le reste du monde à l'extérieur de chez moi s'était tout simplement effacé.

Mais à l'intérieur… il n'y avait que nous, et nos mots ainsi que les courts silences entre eux.

Et puis, il y a eu les baisers. Des baisers lents, doux et à couper le souffle. Ils firent glisser le reste du monde encore plus loin. Ils firent couler mon sang plus vite, plus brûlant et tous mes sens se sont aiguisés. C'était comme si toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses étaient soudainement en train d'étinceler et qu'elles prenaient vie une à une.

Le salon était sombre ; il n'y avait que la petite lampe de table pour jeter une lueur chaude dans la pièce. J'étais recroquevillée sur le canapé à côté de Carlisle, et je ne pus m'empêcher de profiter de la facilité instantanée qui avaient paru être tout de suite là entre nous. Il n'y avait aucune gêne, aucun silence inconfortable. C'était peut-être parce que nous étions déjà si familiers et si à l'aise entre nous depuis le début, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

Dehors, la neige tombait en gros flocons ; je les vis frapper la fenêtre de temps à autre. Dans quelques jours nous serons en mars, et j'avais toujours considéré ce mois comme un mois de printemps. Maintenant, je devais remettre cette croyance en cause et je pensais distraitement qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce que m'avait dit Renée quelques jours plus tôt ; Buffalo n'était pas un endroit facile à vivre si on détestait la neige et le froid. Heureusement, ce n'était plus mon cas. C'était étrange de voir comment les années qui passaient, changeaient les gens même dans de simples sujets comme celui-ci.

Le bras froid de Carlisle se resserra légèrement autour de mes épaules. « Qu'est-ce qui préoccupe ton esprit ? » demanda-t-il doucement en se demandant apparemment pourquoi j'étais devenue silencieuse.

Je lui fis un sourire rapide. « Je pense juste aux gens et à la façon dont le temps les change parfois. Ou les gens changent-ils vraiment ? Dans le fond, je veux dire »

Une expression pensive apparut sur son visage. « Je suppose que cela dépend. Certaines personnes restent les mêmes tout au long de leur vie. Cela ne signifie pas qu'elles ne sont pas capables d'évoluer cependant. Je crois que quelqu'un a dit une fois que même si on reste essentiellement les mêmes, on peut toujours devenir une meilleure version de soi-même » Il haussa les épaules en réfléchissant toujours à me question. « Je suppose que les humains ont un avantage à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas toujours aussi simple avec les vampires.

– Que veux-tu dire ? demandai-je tout en me déplaçant et en ramenant mes jambes sous moi. Les vampires ne sont pas capables de changer ?

– Pas de la même manière que les humains. Les changements sont plus… difficiles pour nous. Ils prennent plus de temps. C'est en partie parce que notre mémoire est infaillible comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais c'est aussi parce que la personnalité d'un vampire est pétrifiée en permanence. Immuable. Seules très peu de choses peuvent avoir un effet permanent sur notre psychisme.

– Comme quoi ? »

Carlisle soutint mon regard puis tendit la main pour caresser du doigt toute la longueur de ma lèvre inférieure. « De forts états émotionnels par exemple. Comme… tomber amoureux »

Je ne savais si c'était ce qu'il avait dit et la façon dont il l'avait dit, ou la manière dont il me regardait, ou encore la sensation de son toucher frais sur ma peau – ou peut-être que c'était toutes ces choses combinées – mais je sentis mon corps devenir mou à ses propos comme si tous mes os avaient fondu. Cependant dans le même temps, j'avais l'impression d'être comme une corde tendue, frémissante et tremblante au moindre contact. Ce qui était un doux conflit de sensations.

« Eh bien, dis-je doucement en cherchant un ton léger mais échouant misérablement il y avait un petit tremblement dans ma voix, les humains et les vampires semblent avoir quelque chose en commun alors »

Il y avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, mais ses yeux étaient soudainement solennels. Fervents. « Oh ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

J'ai hoché lentement la tête. « Cela a également tendance à avoir un certain impact sur nous, tu sais, continuai-je. Tomber amoureux, je veux dire. Je ne sais pas pour les vampires » Je lui lançai un coup d'œil espiègle. « Mais je pourrais même aller jusqu'à dire que certains ne se remettent jamais de ce sentiment. Il traverse ce chemin jusqu'à notre cœur et ne se déclare pas toujours. Et puis… »

Ses yeux souriaient ses lèvres aussi. Mais il y avait toujours cette solennité dans son regard, avec aussi un air de sérieux et de sincérité que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. « Alors… quoi ? poussa-t-il en chuchotant.

– Et puis, on se rend soudain compte qu'il est venu pour durer ce sentiment, finis-je. Qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible »

Les doigts de Carlisle jouaient paresseusement avec une mèche de mes cheveux. « On dirait que… tu parles d'expérience.

– C'est parce que c'est le cas, répondis-je en parlant doucement. Et toi ? Tu ne connais pas ce sentiment ? »

Il toucha l'angle de ma mâchoire avec ses doigts. Ma peau me picotait et fourmillait à nouveau. Son toucher semblait avoir un lien direct avec chaque partie de mon corps.

« Je le connais, répondit-il doucement. Je connais très bien ce sentiment »

Ce fut alors silencieux. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus de mots, pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires. Parce que nous savions tous les deux à quoi ressemblait ce sentiment. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur s'animait d'une émotion et d'une passion que je ne savais même pas être en moi. Jusqu'à cet instant, je n'avais pas complètement compris la force et la profondeur de mes sentiments. Cela me prit au dépourvu en le réalisant, et soudain, j'ai été submergée. Cependant, pas d'une manière surprenante et troublante.

Le bout des doigts de Carlisle traçait les contours de mon visage. Il y eut à nouveau un regard grave dans ses yeux comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Comme si lui aussi venait de découvrir quelque chose de capital à son propos. Peut-être était-ce le cas.

Je fermai les yeux à son contact tout en appuyant ma tempe contre son épaule.

« Es-tu fatiguée ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

J'ai secoué la tête.

Je sentis son menton se presser contre le haut de ma tête. « Je devrais prendre congé », l'entendis-je suggérer sans enthousiasme. Je ne sus comment il avait réussi à avoir l'air à la fois prévenant et réticent.

« Quelle est la hâte ? » demandai-je en chuchotant. Je levai la tête de son épaule et ouvris les yeux.

« Il se fait tard.

– Il n'est pas si tard », affirmai-je en refusant de lâcher prise alors que je le sentais commencer à reculer.

Il en rit. « Il est presque minuit.

– Et alors ?

– Tu devrais dormir. Je te garde éveillée.

– Tu vas me garder éveillée de toute façon. Peu importe que tu sois là ou non »

Il gloussa doucement de nouveau. « Tu me flattes Bella.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de te flatter. Je suis juste très honnête » Je me suis déplacée tout en me penchant pour lui appliquer un baiser sur la bouche – pourrais-je m'habituer à l'embrasser ? Probablement pas.

Il fredonna doucement contre mes lèvres – le son fut si intriguant que j'aurais fait pratiquement n'importe quoi pour l'entendre à nouveau. Encore. Et encore.

Son nez effleura le mien alors qu'il s'éloignait. Un souffle frais et vacillant effleura ma peau. « Je devrais vraiment y aller et te laisser te reposer, dit-il doucement.

– Quoi, ta garde est terminée ? demandai-je de manière taquine. Est-ce au tour d'Alice de prendre soin de moi ? Ou de Jasper ? »

Il secoua la tête en souriant. Il savait que je n'étais pas sérieuse, mais il répondit tout de même. « En fait, Alice est censée veiller sur toi demain. Ou plutôt aujourd'hui, se corrigea-t-il après avoir regardé l'horloge. Elle est censée arriver avant ton départ pour la librairie.

– Je ne peux pas attendre », dis-je sarcastique tout en roulant des yeux. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qu'elle me dirait dès qu'elle m'aura vue le matin. Je savais que même maintenant, où qu'elle soit, elle devait avoir un air béat ainsi qu'un sourire entendu sur son visage.

Carlisle rit doucement. « Elle était en fait censée te tenir compagnie ce soir, mais elle a insisté pour que je le fasse à la place. Elle était assez catégorique à ce sujet, et cela m'avait dérouté. Mais maintenant, je sais pourquoi elle insistait tant.

– Cette petite chose sournoise.

– C'est une plainte ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'une manière taquine.

– Aucun reproche de ma part, assurai-je en levant les paumes dans un geste de paix. Je me demande simplement depuis combien de temps elle sait ce qui va se passer entre nous »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Je suis aussi mal informé que toi.

– Elle aurait dû nous le dire. Pense à tout ce temps que nous avons perdu » Je jouai distraitement avec le col de sa chemise.

« Tu as peut-être raison, convint-il. Mais si j'ai appris quelque chose sur Alice au fil des décennies, c'est que si elle décide de garder le silence sur quelque chose, il y a généralement une très bonne raison à ça.

– Hum » J'ai réfléchi à ses mots pendant un moment avant d'hausser mentalement des épaules. Puis j'ai passé mes doigts le long de sa mâchoire. Sa peau fraîche était lisse sous le bout de mes doigts, à la fois douce et ferme. Ce qui était une étrange contradiction.

Quand mes doigts ont traîné de sa mâchoire pour tracer la forme de ses lèvres, il trembla. Cela me fit énormément plaisir de recevoir une telle réaction de sa part.

« Je devrais vraiment y aller, dit-il encore mais fermant les yeux alors que mes doigts continuaient leur danse sur sa peau.

– Redis-le quand tu le penseras » Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher – la tentation de le taquiner était trop grande.

La bouche de Carlisle était légèrement tremblante sur le début d'un rire. « C'est trop demander j'en ai peur » Il attrapa doucement ma main et la retira de sa peau, arrêtant efficacement ma caresse. Il déposa un doux baiser sur mes jointures avant de se lever du canapé.

« Je serais juste dehors », assura-t-il. Cela me fit me demander s'il me connaissait mieux que je ne le pensais. C'est comme s'il savait que s'il restait dans le salon, je ne pourrais pas résister à l'envie de me faufiler ici pendant la nuit.

« Reste, suppliai-je en me tenant à sa main. Il fait froid dehors »

Il a souri. « Tu sais très bien que ça ne me dérange pas.

– Mais tu es tout seul là-bas, essayai-je de le convaincre. Est-ce que ça ne te dérange pas ? La solitude ? »

Carlisle souriait toujours. « C'est un tourment, admit-il. Mais je te verrai dans quelques heures, et ça devra être suffisant pour moi. Tu dois dormir. Et en plus, ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur le coin de ma bouche, si je passe trop de temps ici, tu pourrais te lasser de moi.

– Cela ne pourrait jamais arriver »

Mes paroles semblèrent lui plaire. Il tendit la main pour prendre son manteau qui pendait sur le dossier d'une chaise. Je savais que je me comportais comme un être pathétique et ruiné par l'amour, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever et d'aller vers lui. Mais je ne l'embrassai pas. Je ne fis qu'encadrer son visage avec mes mains, me levant sur la pointe des pieds pour frôler légèrement sa mâchoire de mes lèvres.

Mes actions eurent l'effet souhaité. Je l'entendis inspirer profondément, comme s'il absorbait mon odeur et je me suis posée des questions à ce sujet. L'odeur de mon sang avait-elle un effet sur lui ? Je savais que la retenue de Carlisle était incomparable, et je me souvins qu'il m'avait dit une fois qu'il ne remarquait plus qu'à peine l'odeur du sang humain. La plupart du temps, il était si facile d'oublier sa vraie nature. Je savais que ce n'était pas très juste, mais j'avais pensé une fois que pour une quelconque raison, Carlisle ressemblait davantage à un humain que le reste des Cullen. En fait, il était parfois trop facile d'oublier qu'il n'était pas un humain. Non pas que c'était différent avec les autres aussi, mais parfois il y avait des grognements ou des sifflements occasionnels qui me rappelaient cette partie plus prédatrice qui résidait en chacun d'eux. Cela me fit me rappeler du grognement de Jasper quand je m'étais coupée le doigt le soir de mon dix-huitième anniversaire ; cela me fit me souvenir de l'accroupissement protecteur d'Edward devant moi ; cela me fit me rappeler de la voix calme et autoritaire de Carlisle, comment il avait été le seul à rester calme dans cette situation. _Laisse-moi passer, Edward._

_Edward. _J'ai fermé les yeux tout en sentant quelque chose de lourd s'installer dans le creux de mon estomac.

Carlisle traçait des cercles oisifs sur mes bras, mais s'arrêta à présent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en sentant évidemment le changement de mon humeur qui était légère une minute seulement auparavant.

Je soupirai en m'éloignant de lui. « Je pensais juste à Edward » J'ai regardé vers le haut pour voir sa réaction. Une expression songeuse est venue sur son visage. « Il va nous écorcher vifs quand il le découvrira, pas vrai ? »

Carlisle poussa un soupir. « J'imagine que l'acceptation de cette situation ne sera pas facile pour lui » Il me regarda. « Mais tu dois savoir qu'il n'est pas exactement mal informé de mes sentiments pour toi. Edward et moi… nous n'avons aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Même s'il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées, c'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer garder de lui »

Alors… il le savait déjà. Je n'étais pas vraiment surprise. « C'est la raison pour laquelle il est parti, non ? demandai-je en réalisant soudain que peut-être à un certain point j'avais toujours su la raison de son départ soudain. Lorsqu'il est venu me voir vendredi dernier, il a dit quelque chose à propos de lui voulant que je sois heureuse – et qu'il essayait de le garantir en partant.

– Vraiment ? demanda Carlisle en fronçant soudainement les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il a dit autre chose ? Si ça ne te dérange pas que je demande »

Sa question me fit me demander si Edward était parti sans en parler à Carlisle. « Pas grand-chose d'autre. J'ai demandé s'il était venu dire adieu, et… il a dit que ce n'était pas un adieu si je ne voulais pas que ce soit le cas. Maintenant quand j'y pense, j'aurais dû essayer de faire plus attention à lui et d'essayer de le faire s'ouvrir, mais… j'étais tellement nerveuse à propos de la visite de ma mère. C'était tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser à ce moment-là » Je me suis tue un instant. « Peut-être que c'est la raison pour laquelle il a choisi ce moment pour venir me voir. Peut-être savait-il que je n'étais pas d'humeur à l'interroger plus que je ne l'aurais fait en temps normal.

– Il t'a dit où il allait ?

– Il n'était pas certain. Il a mentionné l'Alaska, tout comme Alice quand je lui ai posé la question » J'ai étudié l'expression de Carlisle ; il y avait de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, et quelque chose comme un profond regret désespéré. Je pris sa main dans la mienne ce qui le fit me regarder.

« Vous êtes-vous disputé à cause de moi ? » demandai-je car incapable de trouver une autre raison à l'expression de son visage.

Il poussa un soupir. « Ce n'était pas une dispute en soi.

– Alors quoi ? demandai-je. Est-ce qu'Edward t'en veut parce qu'il sait ce que tu ressens pour moi ? »

Carlisle déplia son manteau, le mettant tranquillement pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots. « Je connais Edward depuis très longtemps. Nous avons toujours réussi à nous respecter malgré nos divergences et désaccords occasionnels. Nos chemins ont divergé dans le passé, mais ils sont toujours revenus se croiser tôt ou tard. Pour répondre à ta question… je sais qu'Edward ne _veut pas_ m'en vouloir. J'en suis certain.

– Je n'aime pas ça, murmurai-je en secouant la tête. Je n'ai jamais voulu provoquer cette rupture entre vous deux »

Carlisle posa doucement ses doigts sous mon menton et me fit lever les yeux vers lui. « Es-tu en train de dire que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi ?

– Non, assurai-je. Je ne pourrais jamais le regretter. Mais je regrette le fait que toi et Edward soyez en mauvais termes à cause de ça. Je sais ce qu'il représente pour toi – et combien tu comptes pour lui »

La voix de Carlisle fut douce. « Il faudra du temps à Edward pour accepter tout ça. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'il finira par revenir » Soudain, il parut pensif. « Comme je te l'ai dit il y a un instant, les changements ne sont pas toujours faciles pour les vampires. Je ne dirais pas que nous sommes aussi gelés mentalement que physiquement, mais… »

J'ai hoché la tête. « Tu as dit que seuls des états émotionnels forts peuvent avoir un impact sur ton espèce. Comme tomber amoureux »

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes, semblant plongé dans ses pensées. « Oui. Tomber amoureux… et perdre cet amour » Il me lança un regard pénétrant, mais son regard se fixa ensuite quelque part par-dessus mon épaule alors qu'il cherchait ses mots. « Pour être précis, tout type d'amour qu'il soit romantique ou amical, peut avoir un grand effet sur un vampire. Les plus grands covens sont rarement fondés sur ces choses comme tu le sais. En ce sens, nous et les Denali sommes une rare exception à cette règle. Nous avons pu former des liens familiaux parce que notre existence n'est pas basée sur la compétition pour le sang humain. C'est très différent quand il s'agit d'autres vampires. Un coven n'a même pas besoin d'être très grand pour devenir instable et avoir une violence interne constante. La force concurrentielle pour le sang humain est si forte. Seule une profonde et significative relation ou lien entre compagnons peut être assez fort pour y survivre »

J'ai hoché la tête tout en réfléchissant à ses propos. « Quand tu dis que l'amour est l'une de ces choses qui peuvent avoir un grand effet sur un vampire, veux-tu dire par exemple que tomber amoureux est un état permanent ? Veux-tu dire que les sentiments d'Edward pour moi restent immuables pour le reste de son existence ? » Or dès la question posée, mes pensées se tournèrent vers Esmée et comment les choses avaient semblé se passer entre elle et Carlisle. Ou avaient-elles évolué ainsi parce qu'Esmée avait trouvé son compagnon ?

Carlisle resta silencieux pendant une minute. « Quand Edward t'a rencontré il y a toutes ces années à Forks… tu l'as changé irrévocablement. Il n'y a aucune raison de le nier. L'amour a toujours un impact profond sur un vampire, quelle que soit la situation, expliqua-t-il. Et être amoureux _peut_ être un état permanent pour certains – il suffit de regarder Rosalie et Emmett pour le confirmer – il peut parfois se transformer en autre chose. Comme de l'amitié, ou une autre forme d'affection » Il fit une pause. « Mais cela dépend beaucoup de la situation – et du vampire. Quant à Edward… comme je l'ai dit, ce sera difficile pour lui. Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui Bella. Cela a toujours été le cas. Ce genre d'affection ne disparaît pas comme ça. Je ne pense pas que c'est censé l'être » Une étrange expression apparut sur son visage. Encore une fois, c'était quelque chose comme du regret ou du chagrin pour une chose qu'il ne pouvait plus changer.

« Tu te sens coupable, dis-je doucement. Tu regrettes le fait que tes sentiments pour moi aient causé ce conflit entre toi et lui »

Carlisle se tourna pour regarder dans ma direction. « Je ne pourrais jamais regretter de ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi, assura-t-il. Mais je souhaite seulement… » Un soupir ténu quitta ses lèvres.

« Tu souhaites seulement qu'Edward ne soit pas celui qui souffre à cause de tout ça », finis-je pour lui. Je repris sa main dans la mienne. « Je comprends cela. Je ressens la même chose »

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment, et nous regardâmes juste la neige battre contre la fenêtre. « Qu'a-t-il dit ? demandai-je soudain pressée de savoir. Quand il a découvert tes sentiments pour moi ? »

Carlisle soupira de nouveau. « Il n'avait pas grand-chose à en dire pour être honnête »

Je l'ai observé ; il avait toujours une expression songeuse sur le visage.

« Quand est-ce arrivé ? demandai-je. Depuis quand est-il au courant ? »

Les yeux de Carlisle se focalisèrent à nouveau et il rencontra mon regard. « Depuis le matin du mariage d'Esmée et de Miguel »

J'ai hoché la tête, la réalisation me frappant. Je me souvenais de ce matin froid avec une clarté parfaite comment Edward était arrivé plus tôt que prévu pour le mariage, comment il avait cherché Carlisle parce qu'il avait voulu son avis sur quelque chose… comment je les avais vu parler dans l'allée d'arbres menant à chez moi…

« Je n'ai même pas essayé de lui cacher mes pensées quand il est venu me voir ce matin-là, admit doucement Carlisle. J'ai été tenté au début mais… pour une quelconque raison, j'avais l'impression que je le lui devais. Que lui cacher ces choses aurait été irrespectueux puisque je savais ce qu'il ressentait pour toi » Il tendit la main pour toucher ma joue. « Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi déchiré qu'à cet instant… parce qu'en même temps, je pensais que c'était _toi_ qui aurais dû être la première à le savoir.

– Je le sais maintenant, lui dis-je doucement. C'est ce qui compte. Et en plus, ce n'est pas comme si cela avait été une option de garder Edward dans le noir. Il a sa façon de découvrir les choses comme tu le sais » Je le regardai de près en notant au passage que son expression songeuse était revenue sur son visage. « Il était très contrarié ? Quand il l'a découvert ?

– Je sais qu'il voulait… comprendre, répondit finalement Carlisle après être resté silencieux pendant un moment. Et je sais que même maintenant, où qu'il soit, il fait de son mieux pour prendre du recul afin de voir la situation dans son ensemble.

– Je pense qu'il essaie vraiment, concordai-je. C'est pourquoi il est parti après tout. Peut-être savait-il que s'il était resté, il aurait fini par dire quelque chose qui ne pourrait être repris. Peut-être qu'il était sincère quand il a dit qu'il devait partir pour assurer mon bonheur » Je regardai Carlisle. « Et pour assurer ton bonheur aussi, même s'il ne te l'a pas dit en face »

Carlisle baissa les yeux au sol. « Peut-être » L'expression sur son visage me fit comprendre combien cela aurait signifié pour lui si Edward était allé le voir également avant son départ.

« Penses-tu… que ça aurait été pire si quelque chose s'était déjà passé entre toi et moi avant que tu n'aies eu le chance de lui en parler ? » demandai-je.

Un petit froncement de sourcils plissa son front. « C'est possible.

– C'est pour ça que tu restais si prudent autour de moi, devinai-je. Tu voulais clarifier les choses avec Edward avant… »

Carlisle secoua la tête d'une manière pensive et je me tus. « Je n'essayais pas intentionnellement de rester loin de toi juste parce que je n'avais pas l'approbation d'Edward, émit-il doucement et songeusement. Je _voulais_ bien sûr qu'il sache ce que je commençais à ressentir pour toi. J'avais le sentiment que l'en empêcher lui aurait causé du tort… mais il y avait plus que cela. Comme je te l'ai dit ce soir, il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi. Et souviens-toi que je ne savais même pas si tu ressentais la même chose. Comment aurais-je pu m'aventurer à deviner tes sentiments alors que j'avais du mal à appréhender les miens. Mais après avoir réalisé ce que je ressentais… il m'a fallu du temps pour les traiter, pour les accepter. Et même après, j'ai hésité.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que la dernière chose que je voulais, c'était de te mettre mal à l'aise. Notre amitié était une chose que j'appréciais plus que de prendre le risque de la perdre. Tu étais mon amie, et j'avais décidé que ça devait être suffisant.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis alors ? demandai-je en me rappelant que j'avais demandé quelque chose de similaire à la librairie, mais j'avais eu l'impression qu'il n'était pas prêt à me donner une réponse. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait prendre le risque et décidé de découvrir mes sentiments ? »

Une expression voilée apparut sur le visage de Carlisle, et il hésita avant de parler. « Il y avait quelque chose qu'Edward a dit il y a quelques jours. Je ne pense pas qu'il essayait exactement de dire qu'il était prêt à donner son approbation, mais… après le mariage d'Esmée et Miguel, il a dit quelque chose au sujet des regrets. Il a dit à quel point c'était difficile de regretter une décision qui avait été prise mais… combien il était parfois pire de regretter une décision qui n'a jamais été prise »

Je me mordis la lèvre en réfléchissant. « On dirait qu'il parle d'expérience.

– Peut-être est-ce le cas » Carlisle resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis il me lança un regard quelque peu penaud. Cela attira mon attention.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

Il hésita. « Tu m'as demandé ce qui a changé – ce qui m'a fait prendre le risque de découvrir tes sentiments. Les propos d'Edward ne furent pas les seules choses qui m'ont fait changer d'avis sur le sujet. Quelque chose d'autre s'est produit le weekend dernier et qui a eu un impact bien plus important.

– Oh ?

– Lorsque ta mère t'a rendu visite, Alice et moi avons veillé sur toi à tour de rôle », commença-t-il. Soudain je sus ce qui allait arriver. « Nous avons fait de notre mieux pour te donner de l'intimité et rester à une distance raisonnable pour en même temps, voir si quelque chose d'inattendu se produisait. Je venais d'arriver pour libérer Alice de son tour – elle était censée partir pour un voyage de chasse avec Tanya et Kate – et un moment après son départ, tu as commencé à rentrer chez toi de la librairie avec ta mère. Et… » Il chercha ses mots.

« _Oh, allez. Dis-moi. As-tu quelqu'un ?_ »

« Tu as entendu ce dont nous avons discuté », finis-je pour lui.

« _Je connais ce regard ! Isabella Marie, dis-moi qui c'est !_ »

Il avait l'air désolé. « En partie, admit-il. Je suis parti un moment pour vous donner de l'intimité et j'ai gardé une certaine distance. Mais quand je suis revenu, vous étiez toujours sur le même sujet »

« _Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. C'est un… ami._

– _D'accord. L'amitié est une bonne chose_ »

J'eus un rire gêné tout en rougissant légèrement. « Eh bien, ma mère ne m'a pas laissée me défiler aussi facilement. Elle est assez têtue »

Carlisle me fit un sourire d'excuse. « S'il te plait, sache que ce n'était pas mon intention de m'immiscer. Je suis désolé »

J'ai secoué la tête. « Je le sais. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça »

« _Bella si j'ai appris quelque chose de la vie, c'est que prendre un risque n'est pas toujours suivi de misère et de chagrin. Parfois il faut faire un choix difficile malgré les conséquences. Et parfois faire ce choix et prendre ce risque est la seule façon de continuer. La seule façon d'avancer. La seule façon de savoir ce qui nous convient. Souviens-toi de ça_ »

Les mots que Renée avait prononcé quelques jours plus tôt, m'étaient revenus. Pour la première fois depuis des heures, je sentis un coup de chagrin transpercer mon nuage de bonheur qui flottait autour de moi ces dernières heures. Les mots de Renée paraissaient doux-amers à cet instant. Ils semblaient aussi avoir une toute nouvelle signification maintenant.

Il y eut une touche douce et fraîche sur mon menton. J'ai levé les yeux pour voir Carlisle me regarder de près.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête en commençant à expliquer d'une voix étouffée. « Je pensais juste à quelque chose que ma mère m'a dit le weekend dernier. Elle a dit quelque chose à propos de la prise de risques et de choix difficiles malgré les conséquences. Cela ressemble un peu à ce qu'Edward t'a dit à propos des regrets. Que c'est parfois pire de regretter une décision qui n'a jamais été prise » Je m'arrêtai, rencontrant le regard de Carlisle. « Ma mère m'a pratiquement dit de prendre le risque, même si cela signifiait que notre amitié pourrait ne plus jamais être la même, poursuivis-je. Apparemment, elle pensait qu'il serait stupide de ne rien faire du tout. Elle a toujours été plus courageuse et casse-cou que moi quand il s'agissait de ces questions. Mais d'un autre côté, elle m'a aussi rappelé que tous les risques ne sont pas toujours suivis de peine et de chagrin. J'imagine qu'elle en sait plus que moi sur le sujet.

– Ta mère est très sage », dit calmement Carlisle. Il dessinait à nouveau des motifs invisibles sur mes bras avec ses pouces. « Est-ce que ça valait le coup alors ? demanda-t-il avec un doux sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. De prendre ce risque ? »

Je m'approchai de lui jusqu'à être pratiquement dans son étreinte. « Dois-tu même le demander ? »

Il sourit en réponse. « Je me demande ce qu'elle dirait cependant, si elle savait quel genre de compagnie tu entretiens vraiment. Et n'oublions pas non plus la différence d'âge » Sa voix était légère, et il y avait un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais je pouvais voir qu'il y avait une réelle hésitation derrière ce sourire.

« Elle ne se soucie pas beaucoup des différences d'âge. Elle-même a en fait plusieurs années de plus que Phil. Je ne dis pas que c'est la même chose que moi qui soit trois cents ans plus jeune que toi, mais… » Je lui ai donné un sourire enjoué, mais il s'estompa rapidement lorsque je repensais à Renée. « Tu sais, elle serait tellement tolérante à ce sujet. Je le sais. Elle se moquerait de savoir combien tu es plus âgé ou plus jeune – et le fait que toi et moi soyons d'espèces différentes seraient probablement le plus excitant pour elle, plaisantai-je tout en roulant des yeux et recevant un petit rire de Carlisle. Elle voudrait juste que je sois heureuse. Ça me brise le cœur de n'être jamais en mesure de lui en parler. De parler de toi »

Carlisle tendit la main pour caresser ma joue. « Je sais, murmura-t-il. J'aurais aimé que tout soit différent »

J'ai secoué la tête. « Je ne le veux pas. Je ne changerai pas _tout_. Je te garderais tout pareil »

Il sourit en me donnant un rire doux et surpris. « Est-ce vrai ? » Il me tapota le menton de son doigt ; il y avait quelque chose de très attachant dans le geste. Il y avait encore une lueur d'hésitation dans ses yeux. « Je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas alors ? La différence d'âge, entre autres ?

– Je trouve chaque aspect de toi au-delà de l'intrigant, Carlisle, lui assurai-je. Et en plus… on m'a toujours dit que je suis une vieille âme. Donc, ça uniforme les choses pas vrai ? Et on m'a aussi déjà dit que je ne comprends pas les gens. Ainsi que les substances des êtres. Par conséquent, nous sommes une bonne association. N'es-tu pas d'accord ? »

Un sourire avait fait lentement son chemin jusqu'aux lèvres de Carlisle tandis que je parlais, et maintenant ses mains encadraient mon visage. Ma peau commença à picoter sous son toucher froid. « Si je le suis », accorda-t-il. Il y avait de l'amusement dans ses yeux alors qu'il disait cela, mais aussi quelque chose de profond et sérieux.

Mon corps tout entier sembla savoir ce qui allait arriver. Mon cœur recommença à s'échapper hors de ma cage thoracique. Le sang dans mes veines courait dans mon corps, presque comme si son toucher avait le pouvoir de le faire s'écouler plus vite. Mes yeux se fermèrent de nouveau de leur propre gré, presque comme si une connexion visuelle avec le reste du monde n'était pas nécessaire.

Et ce fut le cas lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes. Très peu de choses semblaient nécessaire à chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait. La vue en faisait partie. Le besoin de respirer en était une autre. Le sens de l'équilibre était quelque chose que je n'avais pas de toute façon, donc le perdre lorsque ses lèvres me touchaient n'étaient pas une grande perte. Maintenant quand j'y pensais, je pouvais aussi vivre sans entendre…

_Laisse-moi juste te toucher et tout ira bien._

Les pouces de Carlisle retraçaient mes pommettes tandis que ses lèvres caressaient les miennes. J'avais remarqué qu'il faisait ça chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait tout en encadrant les côtés de mon visage de ses mains avec un toucher léger et doux, comme si j'étais faite en un matériaux fragile. Ses baisers étaient similaires également tendres, doux, sans hâte. Et chaque fois que le baiser approchait du bord de quelque chose de plus profond, de plus ardent, il s'éloignait toujours avant de glisser de ce bord. Et cela me rappela qu'il venait d'une époque différente après tout.

Il s'éloigna cette fois aussi, et ses manières de gentleman me frustrèrent et me satisfirent à la fois. Alors qu'il appuyait son front contre le mien, sa respiration fut d'une lenteur forcée comme s'il avait du mal à la maintenir de manière uniforme.

Je soupirai alors qu'il s'éloignait et touchait mon menton de son pouce. « Dors bien », dit-il. Puis il s'est dirigé vers la porte et s'est tourné vers moi une fois de plus. Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un sourire intime.

Alors que je le regardais disparaître par la porte dans la nuit, je fus certaine que le souvenir de son sourire serait suffisant pour me tenir éveillée pendant des heures.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **Je me suis mis beaucoup de pression en écrivant la scène des baisers – j'imagine que lorsque la tension entre deux personnes s'est développée si longtemps et si lentement, rien de ce que j'écrivais ne me paraissait assez satisfaisant. Il n'aurait pas dû se passer autant de temps entre Bella et Carlisle avant qu'ils en arrivent là, mais certaines choses devaient d'abord arriver avant de pouvoir admettre ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. J'ai toujours été fan des romances lentes, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle il a fallu si longtemps pour que l'histoire arrive à ce point. Je voulais que le reste des Cullen soit de retour avant que quoi que ce soit ne se produise entre Bella et Carlisle, et leur retour aurait dû se produire bien plus tôt dans l'histoire que ce qu'il s'est en fait passé. Il était également important pour Edward de faire une apparition et de repartir. Cela jouera un facteur important plus tard dans l'histoire, mais c'est tout ce que je vais révéler pour l'instant. Vous verrez :)

Certains d'entre vous (_les commentateurs anglais – ndt_) se sont interrogés sur le lien de compagnon dans l'histoire. Quand j'ai posté les premiers chapitres, j'ai mentionné alors que je voulais rendre le lien entre les compagnons plus significatif qu'il ne l'est dans l'univers canon de _Twilight_ et je voulais en quelque sorte que cela ressemble à l'imprégnation des loups. Par conséquent, certains vampires de mon histoire sont compagnons et d'autres non. Je me souviens avoir lu une interview ou Stephenie Meyer mentionnait que l'amour entre certains couples de vampires, ou la force de leur amour plus probablement, varie (j'ai cherché cette interview un jour, mais je ne la trouve plus). Par exemple l'amour que Victoria ressentait pour James était différent de celui qu'elle ressentait pour Riley (si elle ne l'a jamais aimé s'entend), et la façon dont Irina et Laurent se sentaient l'un envers l'autre, était différente de ce qu'Alice et Jasper ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, etc. Je crois que cela prouve que tous les couples de vampires ne sont pas compagnons dans l'univers de _Twilight_. Autre exemple : je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Laurent était considéré comme le compagnon d'Irina dans l'univers canon. Dans _New Moon_, il avait quitté les Denali (temporairement ou autre) et Bella avait noté que ses yeux étaient rouges au lieu de dorés, il avait manifestement abandonné le mode de vie végétarien qu'il avait essayé. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il avait « glissé » une ou deux fois, mais il avait en réalité admis qu'il trichait en ce qui concernait le mode de vie végétarien. S'il avait été le compagnon d'Irina et donc vraiment dévoué à elle, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait agi de cette façon.

Les informations concernant le lien de compagnon reviendront plus tard dans l'histoire d'une manière ou d'une autre (le chapitre suivant par exemple, traitera un peu de ce sujet) mais juste pour clarifier dans mon histoire, Esmée et Miguel sont compagnons, tout comme Eléazar et Carmen ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper. Rosalie et Emmett sont « juste » amoureux, tout comme Irina et Laurent. Mais comme cela a déjà été mentionné dans l'histoire, être « juste » amoureux ne signifie pas que les sentiments sont en quelque sorte plus faibles.

Avant d'oublier, voici des citations du livre _New Moon _: « _Laisse-moi passer, Edward_ » et « _Ses lèvres se relevèrent dans un sourire intime_ »


	26. Aux recoins de mon cœur

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Réponses aux reviews :

**Lia : **merci de ta review, et en effet il va se passer pas mal de choses entre eux maintenant. Leur histoire sera loin d'être simple et tranquille, mais avouons-le c'est mieux comme ça ! ;)

**rougepivoine : **qui est aussi **noominaone**, je te réponds ici même si les prochaines fois je le ferais via la messagerie privée. Je suis très flattée que ma traduction t'ai donné envie de relire des fanfictions et d'avoir récupéré ton compte :) - je suis également certaine que cela ferait plaisir à l'auteur que tu commentes ces chapitres parce qu'elle le mérite grandement, son histoire est au top ! XD C'est aussi super bien que tu essayes de les lire en anglais, tu verras c'est assez simple et l'anglais revient assez vite ! Concernant ta première review, non Carlisle ou Bella n'a pas fui devant leurs sentiments et tant mieux vu le temps qu'on a attendu ^^ - bon dimanche à toi et à ta famille, à jeudi !

et encore merci à **Paupau15** d'avoir laissé un commentaire et comme elle se posait la question, pour l'instant je reste à deux publications par semaine le jeudi et le dimanche

* * *

_**« L'obscurité est généreuse, elle est patiente et gagne toujours.**_

_**Elle gagne toujours parce qu'elle est partout.**_

_**Elle est dans le bois qui brûle dans votre foyer et dans la bouilloire sur le feu **_

_**elle est sous votre chaise et sous votre table et sous les draps de votre lit.**_

_**Marchez au soleil de midi, et l'obscurité est avec vous, attachée à la plante de vos pieds.**_

_**La lumière la plus brillante projette l'ombre la plus sombre.**_

_**L'obscurité est généreuse et patiente, et elle gagne toujours – **_

_**mais au cœur de sa force réside sa faiblesse : une seule bougie suffit pour la retenir.**_

_**L'amour est plus qu'une bougie.**_

_**L'amour peut enflammer les étoiles »**_

\- Matthew Stover, _Revenge of the Sith_ -

* * *

**Aux recoins de mon cœur**

Je me réveillai lentement le lendemain matin, ayant l'impression d'avoir dormi trop longtemps ou pas assez. Compte tenu de ce qui m'avait tant occupé la nuit précédente, ce devait être la dernière hypothèse. Je gardai les yeux fermés encore un moment en me demandant quelle heure il était. Il devait être encore tôt, mon alarme n'avait pas encore sonné. Dans le fond de mon esprit cependant, il y avait le sentiment persistant que _quelque chose_ m'avait sorti du sommeil. Puis je réalisai ce que c'était l'odeur du café fraîchement préparé.

Cela me fit me demander quand Alice était arrivée, et je souris intérieurement même si je n'étais même pas dans la même pièce qu'elle, je pouvais sentir cette impatience émaner d'elle.

Je sortis lentement du lit et attrapai une serviette du tiroir avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapide, puis me suis brossé les dents et séché les cheveux. Mon cœur battait d'une manière étrange et insistante, et le mélange grisant d'endorphines et d'adrénaline dans mon sang me faisait me sentir agitée. Le reflet du miroir me ressemblait et pourtant différait aussi. Mes yeux étaient brillants, mes joues étaient rouges… j'eus la pensée que ma peau pourrait ne pas reprendre sa couleur pâle avant un certain temps.

Je m'habillai rapidement, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais l'air si pressé. Je me sentais surexcitée, comme s'il y avait une surdose considérable de caféine dans mon système. C'était bizarre puisque je n'avais pas vu l'ombre d'un café ce matin.

Quand je suis sortie de ma chambre, Alice m'attendait dans la cuisine. Elle était assise sur le comptoir en agitant ses jambes d'avant en arrière avec impatience.

« Enfin, souffla-t-elle de sa voix cristalline. As-tu une idée d'à quel point la nuit a été longue pour moi ? »

Je réprimai un sourire. « Probablement aussi longue que le matin à venir avec toi pour moi ? »

Un autre soupir.

Je suis allée me verser une tasse de café. Le regard lourd d'Alice était comme un contact physique alors qu'elle suivait mes mouvements avec une impatience toujours plus croissante. J'envisageai de feindre la nonchalance ou la perte de mémoire, et donc de reporter cette imminente conversation entre filles qu'elle avait attendu avec impatience toute la nuit, mais je décidai que c'était trop cruel. Je me demandai même si les cellules cérébrales indestructibles d'Alice pourraient survivre à ce genre de torture sans exploser.

« Tu as l'air heureuse », notai-je en préparant mon café.

Elle me sourit. « Et toi aussi, remarqua-t-elle tout en agitant ses sourcils d'une manière très comique. Eh bien ? Comment était la nuit dernière ? »

J'ai gloussé, légèrement timide. « Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Tu aurais pu m'avertir, soit dit en passant. Me donner une sorte d'avertissement.

– J'avertis les gens quand quelque chose de désagréable leur arrive, déclara-t-elle. Je ne pense pas que ce qui s'est passé à la librairie hier relève de cette catégorie. Et d'ailleurs, si j'avais dit quelque chose, cela aurait ruiné la surprise.

– Je n'aime pas les surprises, lui dis-je avec un sourire. Mais celle-ci… eh bien, elle ne me dérange pas tellement.

– Je te l'avais dit » Alice souriait d'un air suffisant.

« Sérieusement cependant. Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? »

Elle haussa les épaules puis secoua la tête. « Eh bien, je n'étais _certaine de rien _jusqu'à hier après-midi. Vous avez continué de faire des allers-retours et à changer d'avis tout le temps ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi frustrée de toute ma vie.

– Ma pauvre. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu as traversé » Je ris et lui jetai un coup d'œil plein de pitié avant de jeter le reste du café. « Je suppose que Jasper le sait aussi ?

– Je ne lui ai rien dit, déclara-t-elle sur la défensive. Il en est venu à cette conclusion tout seul. Après tout, il avait quelque chose de plus tangible sur lequel s'appuyer. Moi, je dois me contenter des décisions erratiques et des caprices des gens » Elle plissa les lèvres d'une manière boudeuse.

« Tangible ? demandai-je amusée. Tu associes les émotions des gens à quelque chose de tangible ?

– Eh bien, il est beaucoup plus facile de changer d'avis que de changer ses émotions, souligna-t-elle.

– C'est vrai » J'ai attrapé une pomme du panier sur le comptoir avant de saisir mon sac sur le dos d'une chaise. Alice sauta du comptoir et se dirigea vers la porte. Je l'ai suivi à l'extérieur après avoir récupéré mon manteau et éteint les lumières.

Il avait énormément neigé pendant la nuit, et nos pieds produisaient des bruissements audibles alors que nous marchions le long de l'allée d'arbres menant à la rue.

« Est-ce que Rosalie et Emmett le savent ? demandai-je avec hésitation. A propos de… Carlisle et moi ? »

Alice haussa les épaules. « Personne ne leur a rien dit. Mais il est possible qu'ils aient l'idée que quelque chose se passe. Ils ont remarqué à quel point Carlisle passe son temps ici, et ils vous ont vu tous les deux au mariage après tout.

– Et alors ? demandai-je. Il ne s'est rien passé là-bas.

– Vous avez dansé ensemble.

– Tout le monde dansait ce soir-là, lui fis-je remarquer.

– Allez Bella. Les vampires ne sont pas aveugles, ni stupides. Quiconque a fait attention, a pu voir comment vous vous regardiez » Alice roula des yeux.

Je rougis. Je n'avais aucune idée sur le fait que c'était si évident.

« Et je suis certaine que Rosalie et Emmett ont tiré leurs propres conclusions sur la raison pour laquelle Edward est parti, ajouta-t-elle. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire à tout le monde qu'il n'était venu que pour le mariage et que cela n'avait jamais été son intention de rester à Ithaca en premier lieu. Mais tu connais Edward. Il n'a jamais été très doué pour cacher ses sentiments. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir Jasper pour dire quand quelque chose le dérange »

Je devais admettre qu'elle avait raison. « J'espère qu'il ne restera pas loin pour toujours. Cela n'a jamais été mon intention de lui faire du mal. Et je peux voir à quel point son absence dérange Carlisle. J'ai le sentiment qu'Edward n'est pas du tout allé le voir avant qu'il ne parte.

– En effet, il ne la pas fait, confirma Alice. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point il était bouleversé. Je n'essaye pas de le défendre – je pense que Carlisle méritait mieux que d'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward était parti. Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas faire face à Carlisle à ce moment-là »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Alice haussa les épaules. « Carlisle est son plus vieil ami, émit-elle pensivement. Ils sont plus proches que des frères. Par conséquent, comment pourrait-il ne pas vouloir exclusivement de bonnes choses pour lui ? Et pour en venir à toi… tu as toujours signifié beaucoup pour lui, plus que les mots ne pourraient jamais le décrire. Et c'est toujours le cas. Il sait que s'il se souciait vraiment de toi, il devrait être en mesure de voir au-delà de sa souffrance et être heureux pour toi. Mais c'est évidemment plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et sa propre jalousie et son propre ressentiment lui font honte. Et… eh bien, il sait qu'il est aussi responsable de sa propre détresse. S'il n'avait pas quitté Forks toutes ces années auparavant… qui sait ? Toi et lui pourriez être encore ensemble. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas certain mais c'est néanmoins une possibilité. Il le sait, et ça le rend fou »

Je réfléchis à ses propos tout en me demandant comment les choses auraient pu être différentes si j'avais pu convaincre Edward à Forks. Serais-je devenue un vampire ? Aurais-je continué à l'aimer de cette manière désespérée et ardente ? Ce sentiment aurait-il perduré ?

Et Carlisle alors ? Aurais-je continué à le voir comme une figure paternelle, comme quelqu'un à qui demander conseil ? Serait-il toujours avec Esmée ?

Si les Denali n'avaient pas rencontré Miguel lors de leur partie de chasse, il le serait. Était-ce juste alors une coïncidence qu'ils aient croisé la personne qui était destinée à être avec Esmée ? Ou une telle chose pouvait-elle être juste une coïncidence ?

Je secouai la tête, au-delà du soulagement de ne pas avoir à répondre à aucune de ces questions. Une pensée m'est alors venue ; peut-être que la vie n'était qu'un chemin qui était continuellement ramifié en plusieurs autres petits chemins et que de temps à autre, il arrivait qu'on choisisse l'un d'eux sur lequel marcher. Peut-être n'existait-il qu'un seul chemin qu'on était censé parcourir, et que parfois il croisait et s'entrelaçait avec celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Tu es très silencieuse, nota Alice. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

– Je pense juste au destin, répondis-je avec un petit rire. S'il existe. Ou s'il y a plusieurs destins et qu'on en choisissait un sans le savoir tout en prenant des décisions à la fois petites et grandes. Je sais, ça fait tellement cliché de penser à ce genre de choses.

– Je pense que c'est très intéressant, déclara-t-elle. Par exemple, même si je vois plusieurs futurs qui sont basés sur des décisions différentes, cela signifie-t-il alors qu'il y a plusieurs destins ? Ou y en a-t-il un seul et unique pour tout le monde ? »

J'ai secoué la tête. « Il est bien trop tôt pour ce genre de conversation. Attends au moins que le café agisse »

Alice rit ; le son résonna dans l'air froid du petit matin. Nous étions à mi-chemin dans le parc et je jetai un coup d'œil à ma droite vers le lac. Il n'était plus complètement gelé, ce qui signifiait que le printemps devait être en route. Cependant, il n'y paraissait pas alors que je regardais autour de moi dans le parc. Tout était recouvert d'une nouvelle couche de neige.

La neige me fit penser de nouveau à Edward, et s'il était parti en Alaska ou non. J'interrogeai Alice à ce sujet.

Elle acquiesça. « Il reste avec les Denali. Du moins pour le moment.

– Pour le moment ? » demandai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Il est agité. Il joue avec l'idée de partir dans quelques jours. Je le vois entouré de montages et de nature sauvage de temps à autre, presque comme s'il ne peut se décider. Il aime faire des pauses mentales comme ça parfois. Quand l'on peut entendre chaque pensée de tout le monde autour de soi, le silence est quelque chose qu'il a appris à apprécier au cours des dernières décennies. Et je peux comprendre pourquoi la pensée d'une certaine solitude pourrait lui plaire maintenant, compte tenu de ce qui se passe »

Je me mordis la lèvre tout en fronçant les sourcils puis je me remémorai la conversation que j'avais eue avec Carlisle la nuit dernière, comment il m'avait expliqué que les changements étaient difficiles pour les vampires. J'ai parlé à Alice de notre conversation et lui ai demandé son avis.

« Il est vrai que ces choses sont différentes en ce qui nous concerne, reconnut-elle. Je ne dis pas que les changements sont plus faciles pour les humains que les vampires, mais j'imagine qu'il est plus aisé pour vous de vous adapter. C'est en quelque sorte un fait que la plupart des humains passent par certaines étapes de développement intérieur au cours de leur vie. Ce n'est pas toujours si simple avec les vampires.

– C'est pourquoi on pourrait supposer que les vampires sont en quelque sorte plus immunisés face aux changements dans leur environnement ou au temps qui passe, émis-je songeusement. Puisque les vampires sont immortels et ne subissent donc pas de changements majeurs, on pourrait penser que la notion du temps sans fin vous rendrait en quelque sorte… je ne sais pas, détaché d'une certaine manière. Après avoir vécu plusieurs décennies ou même des siècles et après avoir vu et vécu tant de choses, on pourrait s'attendre à ce que vous deveniez presque apathique par tout ce qui vous entoure.

– En regardant d'un point de vue humain, il serait logique de le croire. Pour vous, vivre des centaines d'années semble inconcevable. Mais les vampires ressentent les choses différemment. Notre capacité cérébrale est différente. Le traitement de l'information est plus efficace, notre mémoire est infaillible… et comme nous possédons une quantité infinie de temps entre nos mains, cela nous donne en quelque sorte soif d'expériences et de nouveautés. Cependant, une longue vie a ses inconvénients. Après quelques siècles, certains d'entre nous s'ennuient de temps à autre. Les vampires ne sont pas suicidaires par nature, mais… » Elle fit une pause, hésitant.

« Ouais ? l'encourageai-je.

– J'ai entendu parler de vampires qui se rendaient chez les Volturi afin de demander d'être détruits. Certains se lassent de cette vie après quelques siècles, certains ont perdu l'amour de leur vie ou leur compagnon, et n'ont donc plus la volonté de vivre… » Elle haussa les épaules. « Il n'y a pas beaucoup de vampires suicidaires mais quand c'est le cas, ce sont les principales raisons pour lesquelles ils demandent à être détruits.

– Et… quoi ? Les Volturi s'inclinent et le font ? »

Le sourire d'Alice fut sombre. « S'ils sont d'humeur. Parfois ils ont besoin d'être provoqués avant d'agir »

Un frisson picota mon échine à cette image. « Carlisle m'a dit que seul un état émotionnel fort, comme l'amour, peut être la seule chose qui peut avoir un impact profond sur un vampire. Par conséquent, perdre un être cher doit être insupportable. L'idée de porter ce chagrin avec soi pour toujours… » Je secouai la tête à court de mots.

« Les vampires aiment profondément, dit doucement Alice. Et ils pleurent profondément. Nous traitons ce chagrin à notre manière, tout comme les humains. La perte d'un partenaire de vie peut conduire à la dépression. Certains continuent de vivre parce qu'ils tirent leurs forces dans le besoin de venger la mort de leur être cher. Tu vois, les vampires sont très vengeurs par nature. Nous n'oublions jamais. Nous ne le pouvons » Elle fit une pause tandis que ses yeux dorés devenaient pensifs. « Carlisle m'a dit une fois que Marcus avait perdu sa compagne il y a des centaines d'années. Elle a été tuée dans des circonstances obscures, et le coupable n'a jamais été retrouvé. Il ne s'est jamais remis de la perte de sa compagne ; on ne se remet jamais de ce genre de chose. Durant les deux décennies que Carlisle a passé avec les Volturi, il n'a jamais vu Marcus sourire une seule fois »

Cela paraissait horrible. Évidemment, je n'étais pas la plus grande fan des Volturi compte tenu de ce qu'ils me réservaient, mais je devais admettre qu'à ce moment-là, j'avais pitié.

« Est-il toujours à la recherche de celui qui causé la mort de sa compagne ? demandai-je en pensant à ce qu'Alice venait de dire sur la nature vengeresse des vampires.

– C'est possible. Carlisle ne sait pas exactement depuis combien de temps elle est morte – cela s'est peut-être passé il y a plus de mille ans.

– Cela me laisse encore perplexe cette idée même de compagnons, émis-je songeusement. Tout à propos de ce sujet me semble si bizarre.

– Comment ça ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules. « L'idée en général. Cela devrait prendre du temps de tomber amoureux. Tu m'as dit un jour que lorsqu'un vampire voit son compagnon, tous ces sentiments qui devraient prendre du temps à se forger, sont instantanément là presque comme s'ils l'avaient toujours été.

– C'est la meilleure façon de l'expliquer, dit Alice songeusement. C'est difficile de mettre ces choses en mots. Il faudrait en faire l'expérience par toi-même pour bien le comprendre, et pourtant… pourtant il est presque impossible de l'expliquer, même pour nous qui en _avons fait _l'expérience » Une expression pensive est venue sur ses traits. « Je pourrais imaginer que c'est la même chose lorsqu'un parent voit son nouveau-né pour la première fois. Il y a quelque chose d'instinctif. On vient juste de rencontrer cette personne et pourtant on sait qu'il n'y a rien qu'on ne ferait pas pour elle. Ce sentiment, cette dévotion… c'est comme si elle était innée. Et elle est dormante, en attente, jusqu'à ce qu'on la rencontre.

– Tu as également dit une fois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence entre ce qu'on ressent envers son compagnon et ce qu'on ressent pour la personne dont on est amoureux.

– C'est vrai. Le lien entre compagnons est juste plus instinctif, presque primitif. C'est immédiat, alors que tomber amoureux prend généralement du temps. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Rosalie et Emmett ne sont pas des compagnons malgré le fait que leur amour ait fleuri rapidement. Mais même s'ils ne sont pas compagnons, il suffit de les regarder pour savoir que leur amour est impérissable. Laurent et Irina en sont un autre exemple »

Je me tus un instant en me demandant comment mettre ma prochaine interrogation en mots. « Et si… je veux dire, ne sont-ils pas inquiets que l'autre puisse un jour rencontrer la personne qui est destinée à être leur compagnon ? N'ont-ils pas peur qu'un jour tout change ? Cela est arrivé à Esmée et Carlisle alors même qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis des décennies.

– Bien sûr ils sont conscients de cette possibilité. Mais par exemple Rosalie et Emmett… ils ne s'en préoccupent pas. Ça arrivera si ça doit arriver. Ils prennent la vie comme elle vient. Et en plus, le véritable amour est désintéressé. Parfois, il s'agit de lâcher prise. Ils le savent également »

Je devrais être d'accord avec ce qu'elle essayait de dire mais j'imagine qu'accepter ces choses était beaucoup plus ardu qu'il n'y paraissait. « Connais-tu quelqu'un d'autre que toi et Jasper – ou Esmée et Miguel bien entendu – qui ont trouvé leur compagnon ?

– Eleazar et Carmen, répondit-elle. Tu les as rencontrés au mariage comme je suis sûre que tu t'en souviens. Eleazar a-t-il déjà mentionné qu'il avait travaillé pour les Volturi ? »

J'ai hoché la tête. « Il a dit qu'il avait trouvé leurs façons de faire trop agressives et cruelles, et Aro lui a permis de quitter le clan après avoir rencontré Carmen »

Alice acquiesça. « Je suis certaine que perdre Eleazar fut une chose difficile à digérer. Sa capacité à identifier les dons chez les autres était au-delà de l'importance pour Aro.

– Pourquoi ça l'est ?

– Aro aime… collectionner les vampires talentueux. Sa garde est la plus impressionnante comme on te l'a dit. Chacun d'entre eux est unique et puissant à sa manière. Ce qui fait en sorte qu'Aro se sent en sécurité à être entouré de vampires avec des capacités spéciales – Carlisle me l'a dit une fois. Il a en réalité dit que pour lui, trouver des vampires avec des capacités impressionnantes était plus comme une obsession. Aro ne cesse de chercher de nouveaux vampires à ajouter à sa garde »

Une sensation indéfinissable et inquiétante commença à s'accumuler dans le creux de mon estomac. « Peut-il forcer quelqu'un à rejoindre les Volturi contre sa volonté ?

– Les Volturi sont relativement civilisés. Ils doivent l'être, car ils appliquent la loi. Les vampires après tout doivent avoir une raison de les respecter. D'un autre côté, ce respect est plus né de la peur que de toute autre chose. Cependant… » Elle s'arrêta, hésitant clairement.

« Pourtant ? l'incitai-je à poursuivre.

– Tu te souviens de ce jour des semaines plus tôt quand tu as passé une journée chez nous et que nous t'en avons dit plus sur les Volturi ? Tu te souviens de ce que nous avons dit à propos de Chelsea ? »

J'ai fouillé ma mémoire mais ce fut inutile. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites ce jour-là, et il était impossible de se souvenir de tout.

« Chelsea est celle qui peut influencer les liens émotionnels entre les individus, me rappela Alice en remarquant que je ne m'en souvenais pas. Pour cette raison, elle est l'un des membres de haut rang des Volturi. Elle maintient la garde intact, empêchant quiconque de partir car elle les attache émotionnellement aux Volturi. Elle peut également par exemple créer des liens émotionnels drastiques et coordonnés au cas où la garde doit prendre des mesures contre un clan hostile. C'est assez similaire à ce que Marcus peut faire – la seule différence est que Marcus ne peut voir que les liens émotionnels entre les vampires sans avoir la capacité de les manipuler.

– Et… avec ce pouvoir, Chelsea pourrait attacher n'importe quel vampire aux Volturi quand elle le voudrait ? demandai-je.

– Oui. Mais Eleazar pense qu'elle ne peut influencer les liens affectifs des membres d'une famille – pas si aisément tout du moins » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Et si Aro découvre pour toi et ta capacité à voir l'avenir ? » demandai-je. Ce sentiment indéfinissable ressenti plus tôt est soudainement devenu de l'horreur. « Ou la capacité de Jasper à influencer les émotions, ou la capacité d'Edward à lire dans les esprits ? S'il recherche des vampires talentueux…

– Bella, il est plus que probable qu'Aro soit déjà au courant de ces choses. S'il était là quand Victoria et son armée ont été détruites, il a pris connaissance de nous et de nos dons dans ses pensées, tout comme il a appris pour toi et ta connaissance du monde vampire.

– Est-ce censé me faire me sentir mieux ? »

Alice renifla doucement. « Calme-toi. Comme je te l'ai dit, les Volturi sont civilisés. Si mon chemin croise celui d'Aro – ou si Jasper ou Edward le rencontraient un jour – il ne serait probablement pas capable de résister à la tentation avec n'importe lequel d'entre nous et nous offrirait sans doute une place parmi sa garde. Mais il a trop de respect pour Carlisle pour commencer à forcer n'importe lequel d'entre nous à le rejoindre. Et rappelle-toi qu'il a laissé Eleazar partir parce qu'il a rencontré Carmen. Il n'est pas totalement déraisonnable »

Je laissai échapper un soupir. Je voulais la croire, mais ce sentiment de malaise ne me quittait pas. J'avais une sensation étrange au fond de moi, de celle que vous aviez lorsque vous avez oublié quelque chose d'important, ou quand vous avez oublié quelque chose de significatif et savez que lorsque vous vous rendrez compte de ce que c'était, il serait trop tard.

« Eleazar a eu la chance de rencontrer Carmen », continua Alice. Je ne savais pas si elle avait essayé de changer de sujet exprès après avoir remarqué mon inquiétude grandissante, ou si elle avait simplement continué là où nous nous en étions arrêtées plus tôt. « Il n'aurait pas pu trouver cette paix intérieure s'il était resté avec les Volturi. Il est trop doux par nature, un peu comme Carlisle. Trouver sa compagne dans cette situation fut la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

– Est-ce que chaque vampire a son propre compagnon quelque part, quelqu'un qu'il est destiné à rencontrer ? » Je réfléchis à voix haute. « Et si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi certains vampires finissent-ils par passer une éternité tout seuls ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Pour la même raison que certains humains recherchent l'amour tout au long de leur vie sans jamais le trouver. Il se trouve que c'est juste ainsi j'imagine. On le trouve ou on ne le trouve pas » Elle me jeta un coup d'œil avec maintenant un sourire taquin. « Pourquoi ? Es-tu inquiète de ne pas trouver le tien une fois devenue vampire ? Quelqu'un avec qui passer l'éternité ? »

Mon visage flamba en rouge vif. « Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et en plus, je… » Je voulus me mordre la langue puis je déplorai totalement d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

« Oui ? insista Alice en souriant largement. Et en plus, tu… quoi ? »

J'ai soupiré. « Oh, tais-toi. Tu sais très bien quoi »

Nous étions arrivées à la librairie. J'ai déverrouillé la porte et nous entrâmes. Alice me suivit alors que je déambulais parmi les rayonnages. Pour une fois, elle resta silencieuse pendant une période plus longue que dix secondes et me regarda juste pendant que j'enlevais mon manteau. J'ai rejeté mes cheveux sur mon épaule et j'ai commencé à les dompter en une tresse tout en lui lançant un regard frustré.

« Je sais à quoi tu pensais », dit-elle doucement après un moment. Il y avait une expression tendre dans ses yeux, et sa voix avait perdu sa note taquine.

« Quoi, tu peux lire dans les esprits aussi ? demandai-je en riant doucement.

– D'accord, je sais ce qui tu _allais dire_ », corrigea-t-elle puis attendit que je la regarde. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça. Il y avait une étincelle de bonheur dans ses yeux, et elle avait l'air si contente, presque sereine d'une manière qui paraissait presque hors de propos – c'était Alice après tout, et elle était rarement sereine.

« Je suis sûre que tu le sais, assurai-je, mais pour l'instant garde-le pour toi, veux-tu ? Il est peut-être trop tôt pour le dire tout de suite à voix haute »

Elle ne fit que sourire avec contentement.

Tout en l'ignorant, je continuai mes affaires, allumant les lumières et commençant à assembler une nouvelle vitrine. Il y avait un sourire sur mes lèvres, et j'ai commencé à me sentir fébrile, presque énervée mais d'une manière positive et agréable. C'était parce que je songeais à la chose que j'allais dire un instant auparavant, à la chose que j'avais demandé à Alice de garder pour elle. C'était bien d'y penser, pas vrai ? Même s'il était peut-être un peu trop tôt pour le dire tout de suite ?

Que ce soit bien ou non, j'y ai quand même pensé. Peut-être que je me précipitais, et que c'était peut-être trop prématuré, trop tôt pour y penser…

Mais indépendamment de ces choses, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser en moi-même qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans ce monde avec laquelle j'imaginais passer une éternité.

* * *

Les deux jours suivants s'écoulèrent comme un rêve irréel.

Il y avait une nouvelle routine dans mes journées qui était à la fois confortable et familière. Ma vie poursuivait son cours habituel et paisible je partais pour la librairie le matin, généralement accompagnée d'Alice, et elle finissait souvent par y passer la journée avec moi. Peut-être que sa présence était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Jasper était également devenu un régulier familier de la librairie. L'autre raison était les livres ; j'avais pensé que Carlisle était le seul lecteur passionné de la famille, mais il s'avéra que Jasper était également attiré par la littérature, et il pouvait facilement passer une heure ou deux dans la section philosophie du magasin.

Lorsque l'horloge s'orientait finalement vers la fin de l'après-midi, c'était à ce moment-là qu'Alice et Jasper partaient généralement. Parfois Emmett venait les chercher, seul ou avec Rosalie. J'allais à la porte pour les voir et les regarder partir. Et après cela, je restais généralement immobile à la porte ouverte en attendant et regardant dehors le crépuscule qui s'assombrissait.

C'était toujours le meilleur moment de ma journée, cet instant-là et juste celui-ci, en train de parcourir des yeux les rues et essayer de voir au-delà des gens occupés qui rentraient du travail. Je sentais toujours mon estomac se retourner, comme si une nuée de papillons décollait et décidait de faire des acrobaties aériennes.

Je n'avais jamais à attendre bien longtemps. Il venait toujours de la même direction, presque comme si suivre ce nouveau schéma quotidien lui plaisait également. Je me tenais toujours devant la porte ouverte, refusant de rentrer à l'intérieur malgré l'air froid qui s'infiltrait à travers mes vêtements, et le regardais juste se diriger vers moi.

Il était inutile de dire qu'au cours de ces quelques jours, le crépuscule est devenu mon moment préféré de la journée.

Il y avait eu des moments – plusieurs fois – dans ma vie où j'avais été délirante de bonheur. Ce n'était pas un sentiment inconnu pour moi. J'avais déjà été bénie de moments de joie et de relations enrichissantes auparavant. J'avais obtenu ma juste de part de ces fragments de bonheur. Par conséquent, cela me semblait presque répréhensible, me faisait me sentir presque coupable que je paraissais en recevoir encore plus. Je sentais que je n'avais rien fait après tout pour mériter ce genre de bonheur. A bien des égards, j'avais toujours été privilégiée en ce qui concernait ces choses je n'avais jamais été vraiment seule. Même pendant ces moments où j'avais l'impression que je n'étais pas synchronisée avec tout le monde comme si je ne m'intégrais pas, peu importe où j'étais, il y avait toujours quelqu'un à mes côtés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Habituellement, c'était Renée ou Charlie. Un temps ce fut Edward, et après lui Adrian. La solitude – émotionnelle ou autre – était quelque chose dont je n'avais jamais vraiment eu à souffrir. Au fond, j'avais toujours su qu'il y avait quelqu'un vers qui je pouvais aller.

Par conséquent, le sentiment que j'avais chaque fois que j'étais avec Carlisle était difficile à expliquer ; sa présence était épanouissante d'une manière que je ne pouvais décrire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir rencontré une personne après une vie de solitude, ce qui était un peu contradictoire compte tenu de la façon dont j'avais toujours vécu ces choses. Aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître, c'était comme si j'avais trouvé quelque chose que j'avais inconsciemment cherché toute ma vie. Je me demandais parfois s'il ressentait la même chose – si cette sensation inexplicable dans les recoins de mon cœur était une chose qu'il percevait aussi.

Je ne pouvais pas non plus m'empêcher de me demander comment ses sentiments pour moi différaient de ceux qu'il avait ressenti pour Esmée – comment il se sentait toujours vis-à-vis d'elle d'une forme ou d'une autre. Non pas que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me compare à elle ou vice versa. Les sentiments et les relations n'étaient pas une chose qu'on pouvait simplement retirer et examiner comme ça. Les sentiments qu'on avait pu avoir pour quelqu'un avaient tendance à être comme des flocons de neige : unique et singulier. Je l'interrogeais tout de même à ce sujet ; si Esmée ne venait jamais à lui manquer. S'il ne pensait jamais à elle. Un soir, nous nous promenions dans le parc et la question tomba de mes lèvres.

Une expression pensive apparut sur ses traits, et il prit son temps pour répondre. « Elle me manque de la manière dont on désire la compagnie d'une amie – d'une vieille amie, émit-il songeusement. Je suis content d'avoir pu la garder dans ma vie. Elle apparaît dans mes pensées de temps à autre, comme n'importe qui d'autre » Il m'a alors jeté un coup d'œil en sachant pourquoi je le lui avais demandé. Il savait que ma question n'avait rien à voir avec de la jalousie ou de l'insécurité. C'était de la curiosité plus que toute autre chose, la soif d'en savoir plus sur lui.

« Cela peut sembler curieux en d'autres termes, poursuivit-il. C'est difficile à expliquer. Mais par exemple… dirais-tu qu'Edward te manque ? Ou Adrian ? Ou que tu y penses beaucoup ? »

J'ai réfléchi à sa question, sachant maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire en disant que c'était une chose difficile à expliquer. « Je pense à eux parfois oui, répondis-je. Surtout Edward. Et il m'arrive que ces moments me manquent – mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de retourner à ces périodes, même si le court laps de temps que j'ai passé avec lui a toujours signifié beaucoup pour moi. Et ce sera toujours le cas »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Je ressens la même chose pour le temps que j'ai passé avec Esmée. Même si ces jours sont révolus et passés et que je sais qu'ils ne reviendront jamais, je ne me sens plus triste. Je suis seulement très reconnaissant de l'avoir rencontrée, d'avoir appris à la connaître comme je la connais et d'avoir fini par l'aimer. C'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais abandonner. Je suis sûr que tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Tu dois ressentir la même chose pour Edward par exemple »

Je souris alors. « Je n'ai passé que quelques mois avec Edward. Tu étais marié avec Esmée depuis près d'un siècle. Et pourtant tu en parles comme si mon amour pour Edward était en quelque sorte… » Je secouai la tête à court de mots.

« Tout aussi profond ? proposa Carlisle. Ne l'était-il pas alors ?

– Je dis simplement que tout le monde ne ferait pas de comparaison entre nos deux situations, expliquai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'une courte romance adolescente après tout par rapport à l'amour qui a duré plusieurs décennies ? Certains déprécieraient instantanément mon expérience avec juste cette base. Mais toi… » Je secouai de nouveau la tête ; sa gentillesse et sa compassion avaient toujours le moyen de m'étonner.

« Je ne pense pas que l'amour puisse être mesuré ou comparé, peu importe combien de temps il dure, émit-il songeusement tandis que ses mots faisaient écho à mes réflexions antérieures sur les sentiments et comment ils étaient tous uniques. Certains reçoivent le don d'aimer intensément tout au long de leur vie. D'autres ne peuvent aimer quelqu'un qu'un certain laps de temps. Et parfois l'amour entre deux personnes meurt tout simplement après plusieurs années. Néanmoins, cela n'efface pas le fait qu'il ait été là, cet amour. Après tout, même les étoiles s'éteignent. Mais elles laissent toujours des traces de leur existence » Il se tut alors. « Certaines personnes passent leur vie sans avoir la chance de ressentir quelques affections. Je suppose que c'est pourquoi on devrait se considérer chanceux de rencontrer quelqu'un qui prend soin de soi et aime sans crainte. Quelqu'un qu'on puisse aimer inconditionnellement même si ce n'est que pour une courte période de temps. C'est plus que ce que l'on peut demander. C'est plus que ce dont on peut rêver » Il fit une pause et s'arrêta de marcher, se tournant pour me regarder. Je m'arrêtai aussi. Il leva sa main vers ma joue pour frôler légèrement ma peau du bout des doigts. « Mais quand on nous donne plus d'une chance pour ce genre d'amour… l'idée même d'une telle chose est incommensurable. Cela paraît trop beau pour être vrai. Cela nous donne l'impression d'être au-delà de la bénédiction »

Je pris sa main dans la mienne. « Je ressens la même chose. Parfois, je ne peux pas croire que cela se passe vraiment » J'ai secoué la tête. « J'ai presque peur d'être aussi heureuse. J'ai l'impression que je vais éclater. Je continue à me demander ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça »

Il y eut un autre toucher léger sur ma joue. « Tu mérites chaque bonne chose que le monde a à offrir Bella.

– Je ne veux qu'une chose, lui dis-je doucement en m'approchant de lui. Le monde peut garder le reste pour autant que je m'en soucie »

Carlisle gloussa doucement. Puis il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Et c'est ainsi que ces jours heureux passèrent. Le temps passé avec Carlisle semblait appartenir à une autre vie, et il semblait impensable que je sois la destinataire d'un tel plaisir. J'étais tiraillée entre l'excitation et la peur chaque fois que mes pensées dérivaient vers le fait que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse, aussi dotée de toute ma vie. Le terme « heureux » semblait bien trop simple pour le décrire. Il n'était même pas assez suffisant pour commencer à expliquer tous les aspects de mes sentiments.

C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il paraissait soudainement y avoir un revers à cette joie. Pour une quelconque raison, une partie de moi avait peur que cela ne dure pas. Au cours de ma vie, j'avais appris que le bonheur avait parfois un prix. Cependant, cela ne m'avait jamais empêché de le poursuivre et cette connaissance ne me gênait pas tellement maintenant alors que je tenais ce bonheur à ma portée. Mais soudain, alors que ces quelques jours merveilleux passaient d'une manière délicieuse et facile, j'ai pris conscience du fait que parfois la lumière la plus brillante projetait l'ombre la plus sombre.

Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui avait donné vie à ces pensées. C'était peut-être la discussion que j'avais eue avec Alice au sujet des Volturi quelques jours auparavant. Peut-être que c'étaient les cauchemars obsédants et oppressants qui avaient soudainement fait leur retour. C'était peut-être le sentiment que j'avais chaque fois que Charlie ou Renée appelaient. Entendre le son de leurs voix était doux-amer j'étais tiraillée entre joie et agonie à chaque fois que je leur parlais. Et chaque fois que je mettais fin à notre conversation, je me demandais si c'était la dernière fois que j'entendrais leur voix. Je savais que c'était lâche de ma part, mais il y avait des moments – peu nombreux tout de même – où je décidais de ne pas répondre lorsque l'un d'eux appelait. Je le regrettais par la suite, surtout parce que lorsqu'un jour j'ai essayé de rappeler une fois Renée, il n'y avait pas eu de tonalité ; sa batterie devait être à plat. Elle oubliait toujours de recharger son téléphone.

Aussi durement que j'ai essayé de cacher ces choses à Carlisle, il remarqua un changement dans mon comportement. Un soir, il me fit asseoir et voulut savoir ce qui me tracassait.

« Ce n'est rien », lui dis-je. Mais mes paroles étaient vaines ; il fut implacable.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de secrets entre nous Bella, dit-il doucement. Le veux-tu ? »

Soupirant, je fixai mon regard sur ses mains posées sur mes genoux. Il avait raison ce serait une erreur de lui cacher ces choses. « Non bien sûr que non »

Carlisle s'assit à côté de moi sur le canapé, restant silencieux un moment et me regardant attentivement. « Tu peux me parler de tout. J'espère que tu le sais.

– Je le sais.

– Qu'est-ce qui te dérange alors ?

– J'ai juste… » J'ai cherché mes mots ; exprimer ces pensées était plus difficile que je ne le pensais. « Cela ressemble juste au calme avant la tempête. Cela ne peut continuer ainsi, pas vrai ? »

Il resta silencieux pendant une minute mes mots l'avaient confondu. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

J'ai secoué la tête. « Je me sens si _heureuse_ tout le temps, expliquai-je en sachant à quel point je devais lui paraître folle. Et il semble tellement déplacé de ressentir ça, étant donné tout ce qui se passe »

Il essaya de croiser mon regard, mais je n'ai pas pu le regarder. « Tu veux parler de tes parents ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Je me suis demandé s'il avait remarqué ma soudaine réticence à répondre à leurs appels.

« Peut-être, admis-je. C'est mal d'être si heureuse compte tenu de ce que je vais éventuellement leur faire subir »

Je vis Carlisle hocher la tête du coin de l'œil. Ses doigts froids s'enroulèrent autour de ma main.

« Je sais que nous en avons déjà parlé auparavant, poursuivis-je. Je sais que je n'ai pas d'autre option. Après ma transformation, il serait trop dangereux d'envisager l'idée même de les garder dans ma vie. Et ce n'est pas mon intention de pleurnicher à ce sujet, mais… c'est difficile. Plus dur que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.

– Je sais Bella, m'assura-t-il. N'oublie pas que tu as parfaitement le droit de ressentir de tels sentiments. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, et personne ne s'attend à ce que tu fasses la paix avec une telle chose du jour au lendemain. Mais garde à l'esprit ce que je t'ai dit ; il n'y a pas d'urgence. Nous faisons ça à tes propres conditions, à ton rythme »

Je secouai la tête. « Si seulement c'était si simple » Je me suis finalement retournée pour rencontrer son regard. « Il y a aussi les Volturi à considérer. Ce sont eux qui donnent le rythme. Pas moi.

– Alice le verra quand Aro prendra la décision d'envoyer quelqu'un de sa garde pour enquêter et savoir si tu es toujours humaine. Nous possédons beaucoup d'avertissement »

Je me mordis la lèvre. « C'est autre chose qui me préoccupe. Alice et moi avons parlé des Volturi la semaine dernière… et quelque chose est venu me déranger depuis »

Carlisle eut l'air pensif en me regardant. « J'avais le sentiment qu'il y avait autre chose qui te dérangeait » Il hésita. « Tu as été… agitée dans ton sommeil »

Je le regardai avec surprise en me demandant si j'avais encore parlé dans mon sommeil, cela arrivait parfois quand j'étais stressée par quelque chose. Carlisle passait généralement les nuits dans le salon ou dans ma petite bibliothèque pendant que je dormais – peut-être pensait-il que toute autre disposition serait inappropriée du fait qu'il était assez vieux-jeu – et je ne pouvais que me demander ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Ais-je dit quelque chose dans mon sommeil ? » demandai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Rien de particulier. Tu semblais juste agitée. En détresse. Une ou deux fois, j'ai pensé à te réveiller, mais tu as toujours paru te calmer après un moment » Il libéra ma main de sa prise et la porta à ma joue. « Tes rêves concernent les Volturi ? »

Les souvenirs de mes rêves étaient incohérents et dispersés dans mon esprit, je me souvenais seulement que j'avais essayé de fuir quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – que je ne pouvais voir. C'était comme s'il y avait un être invisible dans mon rêve, et je savais que je n'avais aucun moyen de me défendre. Ce qui aggravait cent fois plus mon sentiment de désespoir. Rêves ou non, c'était déjà assez effrayant de pouvoir voir son agresseur – mais pour une quelconque raison, c'était encore pire quand on ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Je ne sais pas, lui dis-je en réalisant que j'étais restée silencieuse pendant un long moment et que je n'avais pas répondu à sa question. Peut-être que ce dont Alice et moi avons parlé me préoccupe plus que je ne le pensais. Notre conversation sur les Volturi m'a fait réaliser qu'il y avait beaucoup plus en jeu ici.

– Que veux-tu dire ? De quoi avez-vous parlé exactement alors ?

– Alice a dit qu'Aro aimait collectionner les vampires talentueux, expliquai-je en remarquant le changement d'expression de Carlisle, ses yeux devinrent réservés. Et s'il cherche à recruter Alice ou Jasper ou Edward… et qu'être humaine ne soit qu'une excuse pour venir nous rendre visite ?

– Il m'est venu à l'esprit qu'Aro pourrait être intéressé par eux. Les vampires talentueux sont quelque chose qui l'intrigue plus que tout.

– Alice m'a dit que tu l'avais plutôt décrit comme une obsession »

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Aro envoie ses serviteurs partout dans le monde pour rechercher des vampires avec des capacités spéciales. Je suis certain que cela l'a énormément dérangé de découvrir par l'intermédiaire de Victoria que j'ai rencontré plusieurs vampires talentueux au cours de ma vie, et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourra jamais appartenir à son clan. Au lieu de ça, ils ont choisi de faire partie d'une famille. Cela rend la chose encore plus difficile à supporter, j'en suis sûr. Il sait que leurs pouvoirs spéciaux ne sont pas la raison pour laquelle ils me sont chers »

J'ai hoché la tête. « C'est pourquoi je suis si inquiète. Et s'il veut Alice, Jasper et Edward pour lui ? Alice m'a parlé de Chelsea – que ses pouvoirs obligent les membres de la garde à servir avec volonté parce qu'elle les a liés émotionnellement aux Volturi.

– Les liens familiaux ne sont pas si faciles à briser, me rappela-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'Alice l'a mentionnés aussi »

Elle l'avait fait, mais cela n'avait pas apaisé cette agitation obscure qui se débattait en moi. « Et si tu te trompes ? demandai-je. Je veux dire, est-il sage de notre part de prendre le risque ? Je sais que vous pensez que la meilleure solution est d'attendre qu'Alice voie quand Aro décide de faire quelque chose à mon sujet. Mais je me demandais si nous devions l'attendre encore longtemps. Est-il sage de leur donner une raison de venir ici ? Est-il sage d'attendre jusqu'au dernier moment ? Ne mettons-nous pas en danger Alice, Jasper et Edward en attendant ? »

Je pouvais voir que mes propos l'avaient fait réfléchir, mais il semblait toujours croire que je ne m'inquiétais pour rien. « Je suis sûr que si on lui en donnait l'occasion, Aro ne laisserait pas passer la chance de demander à Alice, Jasper et Edward de le rejoindre. Mais je veux croire qu'il a du respect pour moi et ne s'efforcerait pas de déchirer notre famille d'une part importante de celle-ci »

J'ai étudié son visage, me demandant ce qui se passait dans sa tête. « Alors tu es en train de dire qu'Aro te tient en si haute estime qu'il passerait outre son obsession pour les vampires puissants et son souhait qu'ils rejoignent son clan ? Pourrait-il résister à la tentation ?

– Quand j'ai quitté les Volturi, Aro et moi nous nous sommes séparés en bons termes, émit-il songeusement. Nous sommes venus à nous respecter malgré nos nombreuses différences. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à l'appeler mon ami, mais peut-être une connaissance »

J'ai fouillé ses yeux dorés. « Mais tu ne lui fais pas confiance » Je savais que c'était vrai je n'avais qu'à le regarder pour le savoir.

« Aro peut être… capricieux. C'est probablement la personne la plus complexe que j'ai jamais connue. Il existe cette certaine impitoyabilité à son sujet, mais il la cache bien. Même après tout ce temps que j'ai passé en Italie, je ne peux toujours pas être certain de bien le connaître complètement. Je ne sais même pas si Caius et Marcus peuvent le dire également.

– Alors… tu ne lui fais pas confiance », répétai-je.

Il me regarda. « Je ne lui confierais pas ma vie. Ou la vie de n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Comme je te l'ai dit, il peut être imprévisible et capricieux » Il hésita comme s'il allait dire quelque chose de désagréable. « Pendant le temps que j'ai passé avec les Volturi en Italie, j'ai pris l'habitude de lire et d'étudier durant les nuits. Il y a eu une fois où Aro s'est arrangé pour qu'un corps humain sanguinolant soit amené à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque où j'étudiais. Et il l'a fait pour l'unique raison de tester ma maîtrise de soi. Il n'a aucun respect pour la vie humaine, et ma compassion pour les humains et donc par extension mon alimentation, ont toujours été un grand sujet de perplexité pour lui. J'ai parfois eu le sentiment qu'il me voyait comme un puzzle qu'il devait résoudre »

Son histoire sur l'humain en sang m'horrifia. A défaut d'autre chose, la personnalité d'Aro est devenue alors plus claire pour moi.

« Il peut te respecter dans une certaine mesure, mais si cela n'est pas suffisant ? » demandai-je. Il ne répondit pas. « Si tu me regardes dans les yeux et me dis que mes inquiétudes sont complètement déraisonnables, alors je te croirais et oublierais cette affaire » Je soutins son regard en sachant qu'il ne me mentirait pas.

Carlisle resta silencieux un long moment avant de parler. « Tes inquiétudes sont fondées sur des bases solides, admit-il finalement. Je crois que l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un comme Jasper, Alice ou Edward dans sa garde serait au-delà de la tentation pour Aro. Mais même ainsi… je ne suis pas tout à fait prêt à croire que les Volturi outrepasseraient leurs droits en recrutant quelqu'un de force.

– Je n'essaie pas de te faire croire que je connais ou comprend plus de choses sur ce sujet. La vérité est que je sais très peu de choses. Mais pourquoi auraient-ils besoin de quelqu'un comme Chelsea s'ils n'ont jamais forcé quelqu'un à les rejoindre, sans parler de forcer quelqu'un à rester ?

– C'est un très bon argument, admit-il. Et je ne dis pas que quelque chose comme ça ne s'est jamais produit auparavant. Il est très probable que ce soit le cas. Mais comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, Aro et moi nous nous sommes séparés en bons termes. J'ai confiance en cette connaissance mutuelle et complexe que nous avons nouée autrefois » Il s'arrêta. « Je ne veux pas minimiser ou ignorer tes inquiétudes Bella. Tu soulèves un point important. Et tu as raison : je ne fais pas confiance à Aro. Il peut être impitoyable, et quand il s'agit de vampires avec des pouvoirs spéciaux, il est aussi très gourmand » Il hésita. « J'avoue qu'il y a quelques jours, j'ai envisagé l'idée de les approcher avant qu'ils ne prennent la décision de venir ici. Non seulement parce que ce serait mieux si les Volturi ou l'un des gardes n'entrent jamais en contact avec Alice, Jasper ou Edward – et encore moins toi – mais cela nous ferait également gagner du temps. Si nous devions les informer que tu es toujours humaine mais que nous avons l'intention de te transformer tôt ou tard, cela pourrait les maintenir satisfait un certain temps et alléger la pression.

– Qu'as-tu en tête alors ? demandai-je. Envisages-tu de leur rendre visite ?

– J'y ai pensé. Aro n'aurait qu'à toucher ma main pour savoir que je suis sincère. Et leur rendre visite serait plus rapide que d'envoyer une lettre.

– Ils n'ont pas de téléphone portable alors ? demandai-je sèchement. Ou des comptes WhatsApp ? »

Cela fit rire Carlisle ; le son était intrigant. « Je ne pense pas. D'une certaine manière, ils sont assez détachés du monde qui les entoure. Ils existent depuis des milliers d'années, et j'imagine que cela les rend presque indifférents face à toutes sortes de changements et d'évolutions modernes »

J'ai réfléchi à sa suggestion. « Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu y ailles, admis-je. Pas seul tout du moins.

– Eleazar aurait été plus que disposé à m'accompagner. Je lui en ai déjà parlé en fait » Il frotta doucement ses jointures le long de ma joue. « Je dois dire que te voir t'inquiéter pour moi est… touchant.

– Bien sûr que je suis inquiète, déclarai-je. De jour en jour, je suis de plus en plus convaincue que nous avons affaire à des psychopathes au lieu d'un clan d'anciens vampires un peu paranos à propos des règles. Comme si je t'aurais laissé y aller seul » Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. « Tu n'envisagerais pas l'idée de m'emmener avec toi, pas vrai ? »

Il secoua immédiatement la tête. « En aucun cas. De plus, cette conversation est hautement spéculative. L'idée de leur rendre visite n'était que cela – une idée. Et cela ne deviendra probablement pas plus que ça »

Je n'étais pas surprise qu'il n'envisage pas de m'emmener avec lui. J'ai décidé de ne pas en discuter cependant – on doit choisir ses batailles, et je perdrais sûrement celle-ci.

L'ombre d'une pensée commença à me hanter, mais ne se matérialisa pas au début. Mais alors que j'étudiais attentivement le visage de Carlisle tout en notant le froncement de sourcils troublé sur son visage, j'ai commencé à avoir le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait oublié.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit avant, au sujet de ton idée de rendre visite aux Volturi ? demandai-je avec l'intention de découvrir ce qu'il ne m'avait pas dit. Si tu en as parlé avec Eleazar, tu as dû sérieusement l'envisager à un moment donné. Et tu as dit qu'Eleazar _aurait été_ plus que disposé à t'accompagner. Cela signifie-t-il que tu n'envisages plus de leur rendre visite ? »

Carlisle rencontra mon regard. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. C'était quelque chose de plus profond que l'inquiétude ou l'incertitude, et cette lueur dans ses yeux m'inquiétait plus que tout autre chose jusqu'à présent.

« Rien n'échappe à ton attention pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Il y avait un sourire sur ses lèvres ; il semblait partagé entre amusement et inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ? »

Il soupira, s'appuyant contre le canapé. Je dus me retourner pour voir son visage, et j'ai ramené mes jambes sous moi tout en rapprochant mon corps de lui.

Lorsque Carlisle commença à parler, il ne me regarda pas au début. Sa voix était calme, d'une résolution placide. « La semaine dernière quand j'ai commencé à envisager le fait de rendre visite aux Volturi, je voulais entendre l'opinion d'Alice sur la question. Je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait voir Eleazar et moi voyager en Italie, et je voulais savoir quel genre d'impact notre visite aurait sur l'avenir. Pour une quelconque raison, elle avait du mal à voir le résultat de notre visite – c'était peut-être seulement parce que je pensais à cette idée à l'époque et que je n'avais pas vraiment pris la décision de partir.

– Alors… elle ne pouvait pas vous voir, toi et Eleazar aller en Italie ?

– En réalité, elle l'a vu. Cela lui a pris plusieurs heures de concentration, mais elle a réussi à nous voir rapidement à Volterra – c'est la ville dans laquelle les Volturi résident – mais la vision était très courte et obscure. Cela nous a évidemment confondus tous les deux, mais ce qui nous a encore plus dérouté, c'est qu'elle pouvait voir Edward avec nous là-bas.

– Edward ? demandai-je. N'est-il pas en Alaska ? »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Je l'ai contacté à ce sujet. Il était aussi confus que nous.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire alors ? » demandai-je.

Il secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas » Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, et cette lueur étrange s'épanouit à nouveau dans ses yeux – cette lueur qui était comme entre l'inquiétude ou l'incertitude mais en bien plus profond.

« Il y a plus, pas vrai ? » demandai-je.

Il poussa un profond soupir et tourna la tête pour me regarder, tendant la main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demanda-t-il.

– Je peux le voir dans tes yeux, lui dis-je. Carlisle, peu importe ce que c'est, je veux savoir. Me garder dans le noir, n'aidera pas.

– Cela n'aidera pas non plus si je t'inquiète encore plus. Tu as déjà suffisamment de choses en tête.

– Dis-moi, demandai-je. Savoir qu'il y a quelque chose que tu occultes me fait me sentir bien pire »

Il sembla considérer mes paroles. Ses doigts ont commencé à paresseusement jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux, et quand il commença à parler, sa voix était de nouveau résolument placide. « La vision qu'Alice a de toi… celle où tu es attaquée par quelqu'un… » Il expira. « Elle n'a pas changé. Elle est restée la même malgré le fait que j'ai envisagé de rendre visite aux Volturi »

Je suis restée silencieuse pendant un moment. « Tout comme ma décision de devenir vampire n'a pas eu d'effet sur elle » J'ai secoué la tête en émettant un rire désabusé. « C'est comme si j'étais marquée par le désastre. Et si ce que j'ai dit une fois à ce propos était juste ? Et si nous rendions les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont vraiment ? Peut-être que cela n'a pas d'importance ce que je décide – ou ce que n'importe qui d'autre décide d'ailleurs. Et si la vision qu'Alice a de moi signifie qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de contourner ça. Peut-être qu'elle continue d'avoir cette vision de moi parce que cela deviendra mon avenir et ce quoi qu'il arrive »

Carlisle ne m'a pas regardé. Il est resté assis et complètement immobile ainsi que silencieux pendant un moment. Je ne pouvais pas reconnaître le regard sur son visage ; je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Et puis d'un mouvement fluide, il se leva du canapé. Je le regardai alors qu'il commençait à marcher dans le salon, la lueur dans ses yeux dorés ne m'étant toujours pas habituelle. C'était quelque chose comme de l'angoisse, ou de l'incertitude, ou de la détresse, ou peut-être une combinaison des trois.

Je me suis levée lentement et je suis allée vers lui. Il arrêta son rythme alors que je touchais son coude.

« Je suis désolée, lui dis-je doucement. Je ne voulais pas te bouleverser »

Carlisle laissa échapper une profonde inspiration silencieuse. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et entrelaça nos doigts mais ne rencontra pas mes yeux. « Parfois, je suis tenté de te transformer tout de suite sans attendre la décision des Volturi, confessa-t-il d'une voix feutrée. De cette façon, je pourrais m'assurer que tu es en sécurité et qu'aucun danger ne te menace. Peut-être as-tu raison – peut-être qu'attendre le dernier moment est imprudent.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me transformer alors ? demandai-je en me demandant depuis combien de temps il nourrissait ce genre de pensées. Et pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit avant ? »

Une expression pensive est venue sur ses traits. « Je voulais te donner le plus de temps possible. Ce serait mal d'agir autrement. Je voulais aussi te donner une chance de rester le plus longtemps possible en contact avec tes parents – je sais que tu ne veux plus les voir, mais même ainsi, je n'ai pas voulu t'enlever ces derniers instants » Il fit une pause, amenant sa main libre sur le côté de mon cou et passant son pouce sur ma mâchoire. « Il y a aussi la question de la préparation. Des dispositions doivent être prises. Tu dois décider quoi faire de ta librairie – encore une chose que je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes plus tôt que tu ne devrais – et tu dois rompre le bail de ton logement et donner l'impression que tu t'éloignes ou que tu recommences à voyager comme tu l'as suggéré »

J'ai hoché la tête, sentant un coup d'agonie me transpercer le cœur. « Que se passerait-il alors ? » demandai-je. Ma voix était plus calme qu'elle n'aurait dû. « Vais-je venir à Ithaca ?

– Ce serait mieux si nous t'emmenions à Denali, répondit Carlisle. Eleazar et Carmen l'ont suggéré. Je pense que l'idée vaut la peine d'être considérée. Ils vivent dans un endroit très isolé. Notre maison à Ithaca est également isolée, mais je pense que ton année de nouveau-né serait plus facile en Alaska. Il y a de nombreuses zones inhabitées là-bas, et tu serais plus à l'écart des humains qu'à Ithaca »

Je pris une profonde inspiration tout en hochant mécaniquement la tête. « C'est vrai »

Il est resté silencieux pendant un moment. J'étais contente qu'il n'ait pas évoqué le sujet de ma mort qui devrait tôt ou tard être mise en scène d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut-être savait-il que c'était une chose que je ne pouvais gérer en ce moment. Même y penser était angoissant.

Carlisle plaça ses doigts sous mon menton et inclina ma tête pour que je le regarde. « Je ne te presse à rien, me rappela-t-il doucement comme je ne disais rien. Cette conversation peut attendre.

– Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je me précipite, lui assurai-je. Mais tu as raison je dois vraiment commencer à réfléchir à ces choses. Prendre des dispositions pourrait prendre du temps, et si les Volturi prennent soudainement la décision de venir ici, le temps pourrait être quelque chose que nous n'aurons pas » Je déglutis. « Je vais commencer à travailler sur ces choses avec Alice quand je la verrai demain » Je mordis l'intérieur de ma joue, sentant des larmes s'accumuler dans mes yeux.

La main de Carlisle vint caresser ma joue, et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il m'avait attirée vers lui. Je pris une profonde inspiration contre sa poitrine tandis que je sentais ses bras frais s'enrouler autour de mon corps.

« Je n'aurais pas dû en parler, murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux.

– Il fallait que ce soit évoqué, répondis-je. Et tu es si gentil, tu veux me donner plus de temps, mais… la vérité est que nous n'avons aucun contrôle sur ça, peu importe combien nous le voudrions. Je vis déjà en sursis – et ce depuis que les Volturi ont tué Victoria – et je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage d'essayer d'en demander plus. Je devrais être satisfaite du temps qui m'a été accordé »

Je sentis son menton effleurer ma tempe. « Mais je voulais t'en donner tellement plus, murmura-t-il.

– Tu l'as fait, soulignai-je. Tu me donnes une éternité. C'est une chose que la plupart ne font que rêver » Je reculai légèrement pour encadrer son visage avec mes mains. Il tendit la main afin d'essuyer une larme sur ma joue.

« Mais est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant toujours. Si en retour, tu perds tout ce qui est important pour toi…

– Pas tout, m'opposai-je. Je t'aurais. C'est plus que je ne pourrais jamais demander. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ose même espérer traverser cette situation en étant entière et non brisée »

Il inclina la tête, appuyant son front contre le mien. J'ai fermé les yeux, laissant les larmes couler sur mes joues, mais il attrapa chacune d'entre elles avant qu'elles ne puissent tomber. Cela me faisait me sentir étrangement calme malgré la tempête qui déferlait en moi. Savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour attraper chaque larme versée… ce genre de certitude avait juste un certain impact sur soi. Cela m'apaisait et me réconfortait de le savoir, même dans des moments comme celui-ci. _Surtout_ dans des moments comme celui-ci.

« Merci », m'entendis-je murmurer.

Il y avait de la peine dans le rire doux et bref de Carlisle. « Pour quoi ?

– D'être là », répondis-je.

Un autre petit rire doux quitta ses lèvres. Il n'était pas triste cette fois cependant. Il se recula pour me regarder, ses mains fraîches essuyant l'humidité restante de mes joues. « Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs », assura-t-il.

Et alors qu'il se penchait pour m'embrasser, je pensai que malgré le fait que la lumière la plus brillante projetait l'ombre la plus sombre, malgré le fait que cette joie, ce bonheur avait un revers… indépendamment de ces choses, je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun autre endroit ou je préférerais être non plus.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **ce chapitre s'est avéré un peu plus angst que je ne l'avais prévu. Je sais qu'il peut ressembler à un chapitre de remplissage, mais il y a en fait beaucoup de détails qui se révéleront importants à l'avenir (c'est tout ce que je vais dire maintenant cependant, hehe * sourire diabolique *)

Les mots d'Alice « _Après quelques siècles, certains d'entre nous s'ennuient de temps à autre_ » est une référence à ses propos dans le livre _New Moon_. La phrase d'origine est « _Mais, après quelque siècles, parfois l'un de nous s'ennuie_ » La ligne suivante est également de _New Moon_ : « _Il n'y a pas beaucoup de vampires suicidaires_ »

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, la compagne de Marcus qui a été mentionnée dans le chapitre s'appelait Didyme. Elle avait la capacité de rendre les autres autour d'elle incroyablement heureux. Elle était la sœur d'Aro et est décédée de la main de son propre frère (cela s'est produit vers 1000 av JC). Aro avait découvert que Marcus et Didyme prévoyaient de quitter les Volturi pour avoir leur propre vie, et comme on peut le deviner, il ne souhaitait pas qu'une telle chose arrive. Afin de garder Marcus dans le clan, Aro a tué sa propre sœur puis Chelsea a utilisé son don sur Marcus pour le maintenir dans le clan. Marcus ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de Didyme et n'a manifestement jamais eu aucune idée sur le fait qu'Aro était derrière sa mort.

Il est mentionné dans _The Twilight Saga : The Official Illustrated Guide _(page 159) qu'Aro aimait tester et pousser continuellement Carlisle, et en réalité, l'un des membres de la garde a un jour livré un corps humain sanguinolant à la bibliothèque où Carlisle étudiait, juste pour voir ce qu'il ferait. Je suis presque sûr que Carlisle n'a jamais approuvé ça…

Les propos de Bella à Carlisle « _C'est comme si j'étais marquée par le désastre_ » est une référence à la Préface de _Breaking Dawn_. La citation originale est « _Comme si j'_étais_ vraiment marquée par le désastre_ »

Les paroles de Carlisle à Bella plus tôt dans le chapitre (et aussi la citation du début de chapitre) « _Même les étoiles s'éteignent_ » est une référence à l'un de mes livres préférés : _Revenge of the Sith_ de Matthew Stover. Je l'ai lu un million de fois sans jamais en avoir eu assez.

Des théories sur pourquoi la vision d'Alice de Bella ne change pas ?

**NDT : alors cette petite discussion entre filles ? Alice était surexcitée et comme vous avez dû vous en douter déjà au courant pour Carlisle et Bella ! De son côté Bella semble inquiète, a-t-elle raison ou tort à votre avis ?**


	27. Un soupir de désir

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Merci à **sochic88**, **noominaome** et **Paupau15** pour leurs reviews ! Pour ceux et celles qui ont un compte, je répondrais directement par leur messagerie ça évitera de faire des entêtes trop longs XD !

**Lia** : merci de ta review, et tu n'es pas la seule à t'interroger sur les rêves et cette vision d'Alice ; à savoir aussi si c'est vraiment les Volturi qui en sont à l'origine. Les Cullen et Bella sont autant dans le flou et en parle dans ce chapitre donc je te laisse découvrir tout ça ;) - contente que la longueur des chapitres te va, j'avais peur qu'ils soient trop longs et j'avais failli les couper au début mais finalement j'ai laissé tel quel car l'auteur les a publié de cette façon. Bon jeudi à toi et à dimanche je l'espère !

* * *

_**« Le plaisir est très rarement trouvé là où il est recherché.**_

_**Nos flammes les plus brillantes sont généralement allumées par des étincelles inattendues »**_

\- Samuel Johnson -

* * *

**Un soupir de désir**

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent plus ou moins sans incident. Autant cela me tourmentait, je me suis quand même mise à planifier l'avenir de ma librairie avec Alice. Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait suggéré qu'elle pourrait acheter le magasin sous une fausse identité, puis d'embaucher quelqu'un pour le gérer, et elle pensait toujours que ce serait la meilleure solution. De cette façon, je n'aurais pas à abandonner complètement la librairie après être devenue vampire. Tout pourrait rester fondamentalement pareil.

La seule différence était que je ne pourrais plus y travailler.

Je n'arrêtais pas de me rappeler que ça pourrait être bien pire. De plus, je devais être raisonnable cela pourrait prendre des années avant que je ne puisse à nouveau être près des humains et agir comme une personne normale. Et même après ça, il faudra même du temps avant que je ne puisse même envisager l'idée de retourner à Buffalo. Étant donné que ma mort devait être mise en scène à un moment donné, il faudrait des décennies avant que je ne puisse revenir ici. Tout bien considéré, je ne pouvais que prendre sur moi et l'accepter.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

« Tu devras bientôt en parler à tes parents », me rappela doucement Alice. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le comptoir de la librairie et me regardait déballer une livraison de livres. « Dis-leur que tu as décidé de vendre ta librairie en raison de problèmes financiers, mais que tu as pris des dispositions avec le nouveau propriétaire afin que tu puisses continuer à y travailler. De cette façon, cela ne fera pas trop sourciller – je suis certaine que tes parents auraient trouvé étrange si tu décidais soudainement d'abandonner ton travail juste comme ça »

J'ai hoché la tête, approuvant doucement. « Je leur ai déjà dit à tous les deux que j'avais envisagé de trouver un partenaire commercial ou autre afin d'avoir plus de temps pour moi. Donc ce ne sera pas une énorme surprise pour chacun d'entre eux. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont suspecter quoi que ce soit.

– Bien. Ensuite, après un certain temps, tu dois donner l'impression que tu souhaites prendre un peu de temps pour toi – ou mieux encore, démissionner de ton emploi, poursuivit-elle. Dis-leur que tu as besoin de changement dans ta vie ou autre, et que tu économisais depuis quelques mois pour voyager »

J'ai hoché de nouveau la tête. « De cette façon, ils n'auront aucune raison de demander pourquoi j'abandonne mon appartement.

– Exactement.

– Et qu'en est-il… » Ma bouche devint sèche et je commençai à me sentir étrangement déconnectée. « Et… après ça ? »

Alice savait ce que je voulais dire. Ses yeux étaient compatissants. « Nous devrons faire croire qu'il y a eu un accident. C'est quelque chose sur lequel nous allons devoir travailler car il ne restera plus de corps. A moins que… » Elle s'arrêta, hésitant. « A moins que tu ne veuilles juste… disparaître »

J'ai secoué la tête. « Je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire ça à mes parents. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de les condamner à ce genre de vie. Ils auraient à vivre dans l'incertitude pour le reste de leur vie, se demandant ce qui m'est arrivée…

– L'incertitude pourrait aussi leur donner de l'espoir, fit remarquer doucement Alice. Tant qu'ils ne peuvent pas être absolument sûrs que tu es morte, il y aura toujours de l'espoir. Peut-être que cela les aidera en quelque sorte »

J'ai secoué la tête. « Cet espoir deviendrait finalement un tourment » Je laissai échapper un soupir. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de destin que je choisirais pour eux. Et en plus, Charlie est flic. Il va commencer à enquêter. Et il n'abandonnera pas tant que chaque pierre n'aura pas été retournée. Il ne sera pas en paix avec lui-même tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé ce qu'il m'est arrivé » J'ai commencé à placer les livres sur l'étagère sans vraiment prêter attention à ce que je faisais. « Pourquoi choisirais-je de ne pas lui donner cette paix ? » demandai-je doucement.

Alice me regardait tranquillement, avec une douleur dans ses yeux dorés. « N'oublie pas que rien de tout ça ne doit se produire immédiatement après ta transformation. Tu pourrais dire à tes parents que tu as décidé de voyager à l'étranger. De cette façon, tu pourrais le reporter à plusieurs mois, voire années »

Je savais qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour me réconforter et je lui en étais reconnaissante. « J'imagine, murmurai-je. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour remettre les choses à plus tard. Et si je décidais de le faire… alors je devrais me demander si je le fais en réalité pour moi ou pour eux.

– Je ne pense pas que ça compte Bella, répondit-elle doucement. Un moment de répit est quelque chose que tu devrais te permettre. Tu es assez sous pression.

– J'y penserai », lui dis-je mais dans mon esprit, je savais déjà ce que j'avais décidé de faire.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'ai essayé de me concentrer une fois de plus sur les livres. Alice laissa tomber le sujet et commença à parler d'autres choses. Elle m'a dit qu'Esmée et Miguel avaient appelé la veille. Ils étaient toujours en voyage de noces – quelque part à Firenze pour le moment – et je me demandai distraitement pourquoi ils avaient choisi un endroit aussi ensoleillé. Peut-être restaient-ils à l'intérieur pendant les journées et ne sortaient-ils qu'au coucher du soleil.

Alice était devenue silencieuse durant mon débat intérieur, et je remarquai maintenant qu'elle s'était tendue et que ses yeux étaient vagues. Une seconde ou deux plus tard, elle se détendit et se tourna pour regarder la porte comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

Je n'eus pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit car la clochette au-dessus de la porte tinta doucement. Au lieu de sauter du comptoir, Alice est restée là où elle était et a souri à la personne qui entrait, et je compris que ce n'était pas un client. Les bras toujours chargés de livres, je suis sortie de derrière l'étagère qui me bloquait la vue sur la porte.

C'était Carlisle qui était entré. Il y avait un sourire sur ses lèvres tandis que j'apparaissais de derrière les rayonnages, mais ce sourire vacilla lorsqu'il me regarda de plus près.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en notant mon expression grave.

J'ai hoché la tête, n'ayant soudain pas la force d'expliquer par quel genre de montagnes russes émotionnelles j'étais passée en discutant de l'avenir de ma librairie. Mais je vis dans les yeux de Carlisle qu'il connaissait probablement la cause de mon état d'esprit.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir maintenant », dis-je pour changer de sujet. On était en plein après-midi et généralement il ne venait me voir qu'après le magasin fermé. Non pas que je m'en plaignais.

« Emmett et Rosalie m'ont déposé sur leur chemin, répondit Carlisle et il jeta un coup d'œil à Alice.

– Alors elle a décidé d'y aller après tout ? » murmura-t-elle presque pour elle-même.

Pour une quelconque raison, le sourire de Carlisle était triste. « J'imagine que tu le savais mieux qu'elle, comme toujours. De savoir si elle allait s'y rendre ou non.

– Crois-moi, c'est quelque chose que j'ai eu du mal à prévoir, répondit-elle. Elle a continué de faire des allers-retours à ce sujet. Mais Rosalie a toujours été imprévisible. Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait emmené Emmett avec elle.

– Il n'aurait pas été sage de la laisser y aller toute seule », déclara Carlisle. Son ton était réfléchi, mais aussi légèrement douloureux, tout comme son sourire l'avait été.

« Aller où ? » intervins-je en me demandant de quoi ils parlaient. Rosalie et Emmett avaient-ils quitté Ithaca ?

« Emmett et Rosalie ont décidé de se rendre à Rochester, expliqua Alice. Ils seront de retour ce soir.

– Oh » Je me posai toujours des questions sur leur conversation particulière, mais je décidai de ne pas m'immiscer. Alice devina cependant la direction de mes pensées.

« Rosalie vivait là-bas, expliqua-t-elle. Quand elle était humaine je veux dire. Elle n'y est jamais retournée durant sa vie de vampire, mais maintenant, elle a décidé qu'il était temps »

Je me suis souvenue que Carlisle m'avait dit une fois que Rosalie avait été transformée en vampire dans des circonstances difficiles. J'avais eu l'impression qu'il y en avait eu beaucoup plus à dire, mais je n'avais jamais eu le temps de poser des questions à ce sujet. J'ai haussé les épaules et je pensai que ces choses arriveraient en temps voulu. Puis je suis retournée déballer la livraison. Je me suis penchée pour ouvrir une autre boîte avec un cutter et lorsque je me suis redressée, Carlisle se tenait à mes côtés. Il me donna un regard pénétrant puis tendit la main pour toucher ma joue du bout des doigts.

« Comment a été ta journée ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Je me penchai vers son contact. « Très bien, répondis-je. Alice et moi… faisions des plans »

Il hocha la tête, comprenant. Une ride apparut entre ses sourcils.

« Et ta journée ? » demandai-je en retour.

Les yeux de Carlisle s'adoucirent. « Solitaire », répondit-il en frottant le dos de ses doigts contre ma joue.

Malgré mon humeur plus ou moins sombre, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je fermai momentanément les yeux tout en saisissant sa main qui caressait toujours ma joue pour l'y maintenir.

Puis, j'ai regardé sur le côté, soudain gênée. Carlisle suivit mon regard.

Alice était toujours assise en tailleur sur le comptoir avec un sourire au-delà de la satisfaction. Avec ses cheveux noirs hérissés et ses vêtements de créateurs sombres, elle ressemblait à la cousine espiègle et légèrement mal élevée de Cupidon.

« Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi, dit-elle innocemment. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Sans mauvais jeu de mots »

Carlisle gloussa. J'ai soupiré.

« Sérieusement, dit-elle en souriant toujours. Ne vous occupez pas de moi. Continuez.

– Comment as-tu convaincu Jasper de t'épouser, je ne le saurai jamais », lui dis-je en roulant des yeux et gagnant un autre sourire amusé de Carlisle.

Alice soupira, faisant semblant d'être offensée. Après m'avoir donné un sourire de plus, Carlisle se tourna vers elle et tendit quelque chose. C'était un journal plié – je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. « En parlant de Jasper, dit-il tout en traversant la courte distance jusqu'à Alice et lui passant le journal. Cela pourrait l'intéresser – et toi aussi bien sûr. Page quinze »

Elle le prit, commençant à parcourir le journal puis s'arrêtant pour lire l'un des articles. Ses yeux bougèrent rapidement et bientôt elle fronça les sourcils. « Eleazar est-il au courant ? »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Je l'ai appelé ce matin. Il était déjà au courant de la situation. Le journal a quelques jours après tout »

Ma curiosité reprit le dessus et j'abandonnai les boîtes à moitié déballées puis je plaçai le cutter sur l'une des étagères. Je fis le tour du comptoir et commençai à lire le titre par-dessus l'épaule d'Alice.

_LE NOMBRE DE DÉC__È__S EN AUGMENTATION, LA POLICE CRAINT L'ACTIVITÉ D'UN GANG_

L'article de presse portait sur plusieurs homicides non résolus à Anchorage en Alaska. Tous s'étaient produits au cours des deux dernières semaines. J'ai scanné rapidement l'article des yeux et j'ai également froncé les sourcils. Pas par souci comme Alice, mais par confusion.

Quand j'eus fini de lire et levai les yeux, je remarquai que Carlisle me regardait de près.

« Qu'est-ce que cela a à avoir avec quoi que ce soit ? » demandai-je, même si j'avais déjà commencé à comprendre pourquoi l'article avait retenu leur intérêt.

Carlisle chercha ses mots tandis que son expression était grave. « Tu serais surprise de voir combien de fois les vampires sont à l'origine des horreurs de l'actualité humaine, déclara-t-il calmement.

– Un _vampire_ a fait ça ? demandai-je en recevant la confirmation de mes pensées précédentes. Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? »

Ce fut Alice qui répondit elle regardait toujours attentivement l'article. « C'est facile à reconnaître quand on sait quoi chercher » Elle leva les yeux vers Carlisle. « Un nouveau-né ? »

Il acquiesça. « Tous les signes sont là. Les disparitions étranges, toujours dans la nuit, les cadavres mal disposés, le manque d'autres preuves… oui quelqu'un de tout jeune »

J'ai froncé les sourcils à l'article. « Mais… et celui qui l'a créé ? demandai-je. Vous m'avez dit une fois que si quelqu'un crée un vampire, c'est sa responsabilité de s'en occuper »

Il acquiesça. « C'est vrai.

– Alors pourquoi… ? commençai-je à demander.

– Quelqu'un a été négligent ou autrement désordonné, avança Alice. Peut-être n'était-ce pas l'intention du vampire de transformer sa victime. Après tout, c'est comme ça que Miguel est devenu vampire. Celui qui l'a transformé voulait seulement se nourrir de lui, mais n'a pas terminé le travail. Il était à peine vivant lorsque la transformation a commencé – c'est une chance que son cœur n'ait pas lâché au milieu du processus. Peut-être que quelque chose de similaire s'est produit ici.

– Ça vaut la peine d'être considéré », admit Carlisle. Puis il me jeta un coup d'œil. Apparemment, j'avais l'air inquiète. « Nous prêtons attention à ces choses lorsqu'elles se produisent près de chez nous – il y a eu des moments où nous avons été forcés de déménager à cause des habitudes de chasse imprudentes de quelqu'un d'autre. Et cet article en particulier a attiré mon attention parce qu'il se produit relativement proche des Denali. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

– Excepté si… », commença Alice, hésitante. Carlisle et moi la regardâmes. « Si cela continue, les Volturi interviendront dans peu de temps. Aro pourrait envoyer quelqu'un de sa garde pour s'occuper du nouveau-né. Puisqu'ils ne seraient pas loin, ils pourraient décider de vérifier au sujet de Bella aussi »

Carlisle hocha la tête tandis que son expression restait grave. « J'y ai pensé. Eleazar a promis de garder un œil sur la situation. Il est possible que les choses se calment à partir de maintenant – il n'y a pas eu de rapports de nouveaux cas aux nouvelles au cours des deux derniers jours. Si cela continue de cette façon, les Volturi laisseront passer. Pour autant que nous le sachions, cela pourrait même ne pas être un nouveau-né »

Les propos suivants d'Alice me firent frissonner. « Mais il y a quelqu'un. Et s'il y a plus d'attaques qui finissent dans les nouvelles humaines, les Volturi ne le toléreront pas très longtemps »

Ils jetèrent tous deux des regards dans ma direction. Ce soudain rebondissement me fit me sentir mal à l'aise. Cela me fit aussi réaliser que les vampires étaient des participants beaucoup plus importants dans ce monde que je ne l'avais pensé. Combien de fois l'homme normal en avait-il croisé sans le savoir ? Combien de morts, signalés inconsciemment comme des crimes ou des accidents, étaient réellement dus à leur soif ? A quel point ce monde serait-il rempli quand je l'aurais finalement rejoint ?

J'entendis à peine le reste de la conversation entre Carlisle et Alice, tellement j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

« Je vais donner ça à Jasper, dit Alice en pliant le journal en deux. J'espère qu'Edward ne fait rien de stupide »

Ses mots éclatèrent ma bulle de songes. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Il a quitté les Denali hier.

– Où va-t-il ? demandai-je. Sait-il ce qu'il se passe à Anchorage ? »

Ce fut Carlisle qui répondit. « J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais il n'a pas répondu. Je suis sûr qu'Eleazar a soulevé cette question avec lui cependant. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée pour être honnête » Je dus avoir l'air confuse car il commença à expliquer. « Edward arrivera à la même conclusion que nous. Si ce vampire, qu'il soit nouveau-né ou non, n'apprend pas à se contrôler autour des humains, il attirera l'attention des Volturi. Edward le sait et évidemment il ne souhaite pas plus que nous recevoir une visite des Volturi.

– Évidemment, dit sèchement Alice. Tout ce qui pourrait être un élément déclencheur pour transformer Bella est désagréable pour lui.

– Êtes-vous en train de dire qu'il pourrait essayer de chercher ce vampire ? demandai-je. Juste pour empêcher les Volturi d'interférer ? »

Carlisle fronça les sourcils. « Puisqu'il y a une raison de soupçonner qu'un nouveau-né est impliqué, je ne crois pas qu'Edward ferait quelque chose d'aussi stupide que d'essayer de le trouver. Il sait que ce serait trop dangereux. Comme tu le sais, les vampires sont à leur plus haut niveau de force au début de cette nouvelle vie. Parfois, il faut plusieurs vampires pour maintenir un nouveau-né sous contrôle – du fait de leur force. C'est cette force brute et leur sauvagerie qui les rendent très difficiles à contrôler. Ils sont esclaves de leur instinct. Ils sont esclaves de leur soif »

Je détournai les yeux de ses yeux dorés, réalisant que la créature qu'il décrivait serait moi un jour.

« Autant que je sache, il n'a pas pris la décision consciente de chercher ce vampire, murmura Alice. Il est toujours quelque part en Alaska. Il est entouré de montages… et il y a beaucoup de neige » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

Elle secoua la tête. « Rien. Cela me dérange un peu qu'il ait encore des doutes sur notre situation. Il remet en question notre théorie selon laquelle les Volturi sont la raison derrière la vision que je continue d'avoir de toi.

– Mais qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être ? » demandai-je.

Alice haussa les épaules. « Exactement.

– Sur quoi se fonde-t-il ? » interrogeai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien, il trouve juste que le tout n'est pas logique. Il pense que si les Volturi sont derrière ma vision, ils auraient dû faire quelque chose depuis le temps. J'admets que leur inactivité commence également à me déranger aussi.

– Comment ça ? Tout le monde m'a dit qu'ils ne voient pas le temps comme les humains et que quelques années ici ou là ne signifient rien pour eux.

– C'est vrai. Mais penses-y ça fait des mois que j'ai eu cette vision de toi pour la première fois. Si les Volturi ont pensé à faire quelque chose à ton sujet l'automne dernier, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas continué alors ? Pourquoi j'ai eu cette vision de toi si tôt si Aro n'avait pas l'intention d'envoyer quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi avant plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années ?

– Ce n'était peut-être qu'une pensée passagère. Pas une décision arrêtée, suggéra Carlisle. Cependant, cela a juste été suffisant pour te faire avoir cette vision. Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle reste si vague. Aro a peut-être pensé à envoyer quelqu'un pour voir quelle était la situation au cours des mois à venir mais a reporté ses plans. Il pourrait aussi penser qu'il y ait une chance que Bella soit déjà vampire et donc la surveiller n'est pas une priorité.

– Pourquoi penserait-il que je pourrais être un vampire ? demandai-je.

– Parce que Victoria a eu l'impression que tu étais sous notre protection ces dernières années – c'est pourquoi elle a levé cette armée après tout. Peut-être croyait-elle que notre plan était de faire de toi une des nôtres tôt ou tard. Aro est au courant de tout ça s'il a lu dans ses pensées le jour où elle et son armée ont été détruites.

– C'est une autre chose que dérange Edward, intervint Alice tandis que ses yeux étaient pensifs. Que nous ne savons pas avec certitude si Aro était là lorsque Victoria a été exécutée. Il avait même demandé l'avis de Jasper si nous devions essayer de retrouver ce nomade qu'ils avaient rencontré avant Noël »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. « Le nomade qui faisait partie de l'armée de Victoria ? Celui qui a réussi à éviter l'exécution des Volturi ? »

Alice acquiesça. « Pas que le retrouver soit facile. Nous aurions besoin d'Alistair pour ça.

– Pourquoi voudrait-il trouver ce nomade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il espère accomplir ?

– Il voulait avoir une conversation approfondie avec lui. Lorsqu'il a été retrouvé par Edward et Jasper tous ces mois auparavant à Seattle, il a refusé de parler par peur. La seule raison pour laquelle nous savons quelque chose sur Victoria et la destruction de son armée, est parce qu'Edward l'avait lu dans l'esprit de ce nomade. Mais comme tu t'en souviens peut-être, ils n'ont rien pu tirer de lui avant qu'il ne s'enfuie. Cela dérangeait toujours Edward de ne pas être certain de savoir qui des Volturi étaient présents lorsque Victoria et son armée ont été détruites. S'il était avéré qu'Aro n'était pas là et qu'il n'ait donc pas lu l'esprit de Victoria, nous n'aurions que peu de raisons de croire qu'il sait même que tu es humaine.

– Mais même si Aro n'était pas là, il a été confirmé qu'au moins quatre des gardes y étaient, souligna Carlisle. Ils ont peut-être interrogé Victoria avant de la détruire. Qui peut dire qu'elle ne leur a pas dit pourquoi elle avait créé cette armée ? Elle connaissait probablement quel serait son sort peut-être voulait-elle s'assurer qu'elle emmènerait Bella avec elle, et nous aussi par la même occasion. Elle aurait pu dire aux gardes qui étaient présents que nous avions enfreint la loi en laissant un humain connaître notre secret. Par conséquent, la présence d'Aro est sans importance.

– Je suis d'accord, approuva Alice avec les yeux toujours pensifs, mais tu connais Edward. Il veut en être certain. Il ne veut rien fonder sur des suppositions. Il veut juste que nous examinions toutes les possibilités » Elle s'arrêta. « C'est pourquoi j'espère toujours qu'il ne fait rien d'irréfléchi.

– Tu sais ce qu'il fait maintenant ? demandai-je. Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à quitter les Denali ? Pourquoi n'y est-il pas resté plus longtemps ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, puis m'adressa un sourire ironique. « Il… boude. C'est ce que je pense. Je pense qu'il veut juste être seul pendant un moment »

Carlisle et moi nous nous sommes regardés. Nous nous sentions probablement tous deux comme en quelque sorte responsables de l'état d'esprit actuel d'Edward.

« Oh allez, vous deux, soupira Alice. Ce n'est pas votre faute. Edward finira par avancer. Cela peut prendre du temps, mais cela arrivera. Et en plus, se languir de Bella n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle il a quitté les Denali. Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise avec Tanya »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté tout en faisant un rictus. « Disons simplement qu'Edward donnerait pratiquement n'importe quoi – même son piano le plus cher – pour ne plus entendre chaque pensées dans la tête de Tanya »

Au début, je fronçai les sourcils avec confusion, mais ensuite la compréhension me vint. Je me souvenais de la vampire aux cheveux blond vénitien au mariage de Miguel et Esmée, comment elle s'était précipitée pour embrasser Edward et comment il avait semblé pressé de s'en éloigner.

Je secouai la tête, amusée. « Eh bien, c'est adorable »

Alice rit. « N'est-ce pas ? Dommage qu'Edward ne soit pas intéressé »

Je ris sèchement et haussai les sourcils quand Alice sauta soudainement du comptoir.

« Il y a un client en chemin, m'informa-t-elle. Je te verrai demain.

– Tu pars ? »

Elle me montra le journal. « Je veux que Jasper voie ça tout de suite », expliqua-t-elle. Après cela, elle ne fut plus qu'une forme floue alors qu'elle dansait à travers le magasin jusqu'à la porte.

Carlisle passa le reste de la journée avec moi. Après avoir fermé le magasin en fin d'après-midi, nous nous frayâmes un chemin à travers la neige fondante de mars jusqu'à chez moi. Alors que nous progressions dans le parc, je réfléchissais à l'article de presse que Carlisle avait apporté à Alice. J'ai pensé à la liste des noms sur l'article, j'ai pensé aux gens derrière ces noms, j'ai pensé aux familles qui les pleuraient à présent… mon esprit évoqua l'image d'une créature pâle, anormalement forte avec des yeux rouge vif, traquant en pleine nuit un passant inconscient du danger car incapable de résister à l'odeur fraîche et chaude de sang humain…

Mes pensées se dispersèrent soudainement lorsque mon pied glissa sur le sol glacé. Sans les réflexes inhumainement rapides de Carlisle, je me serais retrouvée sur les fesses. Il attrapa mon coude et me stabilisa, et il apparut qu'il semblait hésiter entre le fait de s'inquiéter ou d'être amusé. Je murmurai un merci, remarquant le regard attentif qu'il me lança.

« Tu sembles préoccupée, nota-t-il alors que nous recommencions à marcher. Est-ce que quelque chose t'inquiète ? »

Un soupir tranquille quitta mes lèvres. « Cet article… il m'a fait penser à mon moment futur en tant que nouveau-né », admis-je.

La compréhension vacilla dans ses yeux. « Je serais surpris si tu n'y pensais pas du tout. Et je comprends pourquoi ça t'inquiète.

– Est-ce que ce sera comme ça pour moi ? l'interrogeai-je doucement en gardant les yeux sur le sol glacé et glissant. Abattrais-je une ville entière comme ça s'il n'y a personne pour m'arrêter ? »

Carlisle a pris ma main dans la sienne et la tint fermement. « Si c'est un nouveau-né qui fait des ravages à Anchorage, rappelle-toi qu'il est très probablement seul. Ce nouveau-né n'a peut-être aucune idée de ce qu'il est devenu, de ce qu'il est. Il est seulement conscient de la soif et la seule chose qu'il peut faire est d'agir. Les nouveau-nés sont esclaves de leur instinct ; ils ne peuvent pas s'aider eux-mêmes. Il n'a peut-être personne pour lui enseigner ces choses. Ce sera différent pour toi, assura-t-il. Tu nous auras pour te guider à chaque étape du processus. J'ai vu de nombreux nouveau-né traverser leur première année après la transformation, et aucun d'entre eux n'a été pareil à l'autre »

J'ai hoché silencieusement la tête, sachant qu'il était inutile de s'en inquiéter à l'avance. En même temps cependant, cela continuait d'envahir mon esprit sur le fait que même Esmée avait glissé au début, la douce, la délicate et gentille Esmée… et si Carlisle n'avait pas pu empêcher cela de se produire, qui pourrait dire qu'il pourrait m'arrêter le moment venu ?

Puis je me suis souvenue que Carlisle lui-même avait également été un nouveau-né. Et pourtant, il avait pu se contrôler. Il s'était réveillé à sa nouvelle vie tout seul, et pourtant il n'avait pas succombé malgré la soif écrasante. Sa compassion pour les humains avait dépassé sa soif de sang. Et j'espérais que je pourrais être comme Carlisle. Peut-être aurais-je assez de force intérieure pour passer mon temps comme nouveau-né sans blesser personne. J'ai aussi pensé à Rosalie et qu'un jour, j'avais passé un moment chez les Cullen afin d'en apprendre davantage sur le monde des vampires. Jasper avait dit que Rosalie et Carlisle étaient les seuls vampires qu'il connaissait qui n'avaient jamais goûté au sang humain. Alice avait mystérieusement – et confusément – corrigé que même si Rosalie avait tué des gens, elle ne s'en était jamais nourrie. Quoi que cela pouvait bien signifier.

Par conséquent, j'aurais peut-être la même chance aussi. J'étais soudainement reconnaissante que Carlisle y ait réfléchi attentivement et décidé qu'il valait mieux que je sois transformée en Alaska. Il y avait de fortes chances que je n'aurais pas du tout à affronter les humains au cours de ma première année de vampire lorsque la soif serait à son paroxysme. Les autres n'avaient pas eu cette opportunité ; ils avaient tous été transformés dans des circonstances inattendues.

Je me sentais un peu plus à l'aise en y réfléchissant. J'ai même essayé de prendre le côté plus humoristique sur ces questions. Alors que je me préparais pour aller au lit cette nuit-là, je me suis retrouvée à penser aux capacités surnaturelles que certains recevaient après être devenu vampire. Glissant un peignoir sur mes vêtements de nuit, je sortis de la chambre.

Carlisle se tenait à l'entrée menant à ma petite bibliothèque, et alors que je sortais de ma chambre, il leva les yeux du livre épais qu'il avait découvert la nuit précédente.

« Alors », débutai-je tout en lui lançant un sourire tordu tandis que je commençais à défaire la tresse ample que je portais aujourd'hui. Il haussa les sourcils d'une manière interrogative, se demandant apparemment la raison derrière mon sourire malicieux. Je vis ses yeux balayer rapidement ma forme vêtue d'un peignoir, mais c'est arrivé si vite que je ne pouvais être sûre de ne pas me l'être imaginée.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il partagé entre amusement et confusion. Ses yeux suivirent mes mouvements alors que je passais tranquillement les doigts dans mes cheveux.

« Jasper peut manipuler les émotions parce qu'il était charismatique dans sa vie humaine », déclarai-je tout en recevant un signe de tête de sa part. Il plissa légèrement les yeux, ne sachant toujours pas où je voulais en venir avec ça. « Edward peut lire dans les esprits parce qu'il était bon pour cerner les gens dans sa première vie. Alice peut voir l'avenir parce qu'elle est, eh bien, bizarre » Je m'arrêtai et haussai les épaules. Carlisle gloussa doucement. Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il y avait eu des indications sur le don d'Alice pendant sa première vie. D'un autre côté, il y avait probablement une raison pour laquelle elle avait passé ses derniers moments humains dans un asile psychiatrique. « Et toi, continuai-je en me rapprochant de lui. Tu es au-delà de la compassion parce que c'est ce que tu étais quand tu étais encore humain. Je crois que c'était ta théorie selon laquelle chacun apporte quelque chose de ses traits humains les plus forts dans sa prochaine vie, et ces traits sont intensifiés durant la transformation. Ai-je raison ?

– Tu as raison », concéda Carlisle tout en portant toujours cette même expression curieuse et me regardant alors que j'étais près de lui. Il referma le livre et le posa sur la petite table à côté de la porte de la bibliothèque avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi.

« Et je me demandais juste… », émis-je songeusement tout en souriant toujours de manière taquine en l'atteignant. J'ai passé mes cheveux sur mon autre épaule et j'ai continué à faire courir mes doigts à travers les vagues lâches pour me débarrasser de tout enchevêtrement possible. « … si certaines caractéristiques humaines sont intensifiées pendant la transformation… cela signifie-t-il que je pourrais devenir super maladroite ? »

Les lèvres de Carlisle se fendirent en un sourire, et il rit doucement. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me rassure et me dise que puisque les vampires avaient un meilleur sens de l'équilibre, la maladresse était quelque chose que je laisserais certainement derrière moi. Au lieu de cela, son visage prit une expression pensive. « Eh bien, commença-t-il tandis que son discours était sans hâte et sa voix soudainement très formelle, compte tenu de ton histoire et de ta… _propension_ à trébucher et à entrer dans les choses, je suppose que nous devons simplement espérer le mieux et… »

Je l'ai poussé de mon coude avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de finir. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais mon coup lui avait fait perdre son sang-froid. Un rire doux jaillit de ses lèvres.

« Je ne suis jamais entrée dans quoi que ce soit, me défendis-je. Eh bien, excepté une fois… dans une porte. Mais elle était transparente ! dis-je avec ferveur lorsqu'un grognement de rire éclata dans sa poitrine. Qui fait des portes en verre de toute façon ? Je veux dire à quoi ça sert ? C'est censé être une porte, pas une fenêtre »

Cela prit un moment avant qu'il ne parvienne à contenir son amusement. Je devais admettre que le voir souriant comme ça était désarmant et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu es adorable quand tu ris », lui dis-je tout en lui donnant un autre coup de coude mais plus doux cette fois.

Il tendit la main pour toucher ma joue. « Et tu es ravissante quand tu fais semblant d'être indignée.

– Sois heureux que je ne fasse que semblant », lui dis-je ironiquement. Je m'approchai de lui tandis que mes doigts commençaient à jouer avec le col de sa chemise déboutonnée. « Tu ne m'as encore jamais vu perdre mon calme. _Attends_ juste de voir »

L'expression dans ses yeux fut à la fois tendre et amusée. Ses jointures effleurèrent à nouveau ma joue. « Je suis certain que c'est un spectacle à voir », dit-il doucement.

J'avais une remarque pleine d'esprit et prête à lui lancer mais la lueur dans les yeux de Carlisle me rendit le fait de parler soudainement difficile. Et quand ses bras sont venus m'encercler, et que ses mains errèrent sur mon dos, je parus tout à fait oublier mes mots. Il inclina lentement la tête vers la mienne, son nez effleurant légèrement le mien. Ses lèvres planèrent à un murmure des miennes, mais n'entrèrent pas en contact. Je ne savais pas s'il avait ça pour me taquiner ou pour savourer l'instant.

Quelle qu'en soit la raison, j'étais trop impatiente. Me levant sur la pointe des pieds tout en joignant mes mains derrière sa nuque, je revendiquai ses lèvres fraîches avec les miennes. Il ne protesta pas ; je pouvais le sentir sourire contre mes lèvres. Apparemment, mon impatience l'amusait.

C'était toujours un moment si divin, ici et maintenant de sentir ses lèvres fraîches contre les miennes brûlantes. Et puis au bout d'un moment, la sensation de ses lèvres changea alors qu'elles absorbaient ma chaleur. Ou peut-être que c'était ma peau qui refroidissait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait quelque chose d'agréable dans cette sensation.

Il approfondit le baiser, me rapprochant encore plus contre lui ; c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. La façon dont Carlisle montrait son affection était toujours si prudente, douce, et ses baisers étaient presque chastes dans leur durée et leur nature. Il y avait une ligne qu'il n'avait jamais franchie, mais maintenant, il vacillait au bord de cette ligne. Cela me ravie et m'effraya à la fois, et cela réveilla et fit revivre quelque chose au plus profond de moi.

Je pouvais sentir chaque centimètre de son corps frais et ferme alors qu'il se pressait contre le mien. Mon cœur s'envola dans un galop frénétique alors que je sentis ses mains caresser mes hanches et côtes. La fraîcheur de son corps s'infiltra à travers ma fine robe de chambre ; ma peau commença à picoter et à se transformer en chair de poule. Ce n'était pas la fraîcheur qui en était la cause. C'était quelque chose de plus profond, d'intense ; une violente sensation de chaleur au creux de mon ventre qui commença à évoluer et à se propager comme une traînée de poudre.

J'avais le sentiment que chaque centimètre de ma peau était extrêmement sensible, la fraîcheur émanant de son corps intensifiait la sensation. Ma chair brûlait, et seul son toucher éteignait les flammes. Ce sentiment était doux, enivrant. Ce désir. Ce _besoin_. Tout ça submergeait mon corps et mon esprit, effaçant du même temps toutes sortes de pensées rationnelles. Il y avait juste les lèvres de Carlisle moulant les miennes, son corps tremblant tandis que je passais mes doigts de son cou jusqu'à ses épaules et plus loin. Il n'y avait que lui et moi, et mon cœur qui battait à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine, ainsi que ses doigts froids délaçant ma robe de chambre et se glissant sous mon haut de satin pour caresser la peau nue en bas de mon dos… je pense alors avoir gémi. Et je remerciai le ciel de porter le bon pyjama.

Si possible ma peau devint encore plus chaude sous son toucher alors que ses doigts caressaient le bas de mon dos. Enchevêtrant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, je m'appuyai encore plus près de lui à m'en faire mal mais en craignant en même temps de me briser en mille éclats au moindre contact. Je me sentais commencer à trembler, et le monde parut tourner autour de moi de manière vertigineuse lorsque je sentis soudain mon dos se presser contre le cadre de la porte de la bibliothèque. Un autre gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres, se mêlant aux siens ; le son semblait provenir de tout son corps. Et je le sus alors, je le sentais alors que je m'accrochais à lui et poussais son corps plus près du mien que je n'étais pas la seule à brûler, qu'il pouvait sentir ce feu avec la même violente intensité que moi. Qu'il me voulait aussi.

Et c'est alors qu'il s'est éloigné de mes lèvres, s'est éloigné de moi. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que ce ne serait jamais son toucher qui me briserait en mille éclats ; c'était au contraire son absence. Je haletai alors que ses lèvres quittaient les miennes, je me sentis vide alors que ses mains glissaient du bas de mon dos et se posaient sur mes épaules à la place. Mes mains étaient toujours emmêlées dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de son cou, et je refusai de lâcher prise. Il y avait trop de distance entre nos corps, telle qu'elle était c'était mal.

Parce que tout ce que je voulais, c'était me rapprocher.

Des respirations fraîches frôlèrent mon visage, puis le front de Carlisle se pressa contre le mien. Ses mains vinrent encadrer mon visage, ses pouces traçant des dessins invisibles sur mes joues.

« Ne pars pas », m'entendis-je murmurer. Ma voix ne paraissait pas être la mienne. Elle était liée à un besoin inexprimé, et mes mots ténus étaient comme une centaine de plaidoyers fusionnés. Ne pars pas. Pas maintenant. Reste. S'il te plait. _S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait_.

Sa bouche se pressa à nouveau contre la mienne et pendant un court instant, je pensai qu'il répondait à mon appel silencieux. Mais le baiser fut doux, rapide, chaste et se terminant avant que j'en eusse assez. Les yeux de Carlisle étaient sombres, masqués par le désir alors qu'il reculait. Cela envoya un frisson le long de mon échine, mais je le remarquai à peine devant le tremblement de mon corps. Ce besoin vertigineux ressenti plus tôt ne me quittait pas. Mon corps tout entier pulsait dans ce besoin.

Je vis Carlisle fermer les yeux et déglutir. Après avoir pris une profonde et calme respiration, il rouvrit les yeux l'éclat habituel et doré paraissait refuser de revenir. Il tendit la main pour mettre une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Le geste était tendre je savais qu'il était autant destiné à me calmer moi que lui.

Je défis à contrecœur mes mains de l'arrière de son cou et les ai glissés à ses épaules à la place. « Reste » demandai-je doucement. Il y avait un ton différent dans ma voix qu'auparavant. Il ondulait avec le sentiment inconnu que je n'avais jamais éprouvé avec cette profondeur. Même si je savais qu'il était probablement trop tôt pour le mot _reste_, je demandais quand même. Ou du moins ma tête le savait, mais pas mon corps. Ces deux-là n'étaient pas toujours en accord.

Carlisle prit une autre respiration lente et profonde. « Pas ce soir », répondit-il en chuchotant. Sa réponse ne me surprit pas ; je m'y attendais.

« Pourquoi pas ? demandai-je en traçant la ligne de sa mâchoire avec mon doigt. Tu ne veux pas rester ? »

L'expression dans ses yeux était déchirée. « Bella… » Mon nom sortit comme un demi-gémissement et un demi-soupir. Son autre main prit la mienne dans la sienne, et il porta mes doigts à ses lèvres. « Les mots ne pourraient décrire à quel point je le voudrais.

– Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrête ? » demandai-je.

Sa main vint prendre ma joue en coupe. Je saisis son poignet et portai sa main au creux de ma gorge où mon pouls palpitait sauvagement. « Le ressens-tu ? l'interrogeai-je en chuchotant. Tu ne sens pas ce que tu me fais ? »

Son front se pressa à nouveau contre le mien. « Je peux. Et crois-moi Bella, ça continue de me distraire même maintenant. Pas une seule fois dans ma longue existence, je n'ai ressenti cela… ait été tenté »

Je glissai de nouveau mes mains sur ses épaules. « Et… céder à cette tentation est quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire ? » demandai-je, incertaine et douloureuse de connaître ce qui le retenait.

Il se recula pour me regarder, encadrant mon visage de ses mains. Pendant un moment, il sembla plongé dans ses pensées. Son pouce traça la forme de mes lèvres alors qu'il cherchait mes yeux.

« Ce temps que j'ai passé avec toi…, commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots. Bien qu'il puisse paraître court d'un autre point de vue, il a fini par signifier plus pour moi que je ne pourrais l'exprimer avec des mots. C'est pourquoi je veux prendre le temps. Je veux savourer chaque instant » Il me fit un petit sourire. « Je suis certain que mes manières désuètes doivent te sembler bizarre. Pardonne-moi, je viens d'une autre époque »

Je secouai la tête, sa confession touchant une corde tendre et profonde. « Ne t'excuse pas. Et en plus… ça ne me dérange pas d'y aller lentement. Et je vois ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que ce temps que nous avons passé ensemble, d'abord en tant qu'amis et ensuite en quelque chose de plus… est assez bref en y repensant. Et pourtant… » Je secouai la tête alors que je perdais mes mots. « Et pourtant, ça ressemble à une vie entière et distincte. Comme si je t'avais toujours connu, que j'avais toujours été avec toi dans la vie. Dans _cette_ vie » Je ris, secouant de nouveau la tête. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air folle ? »

Une expression particulière apparut sur son visage, comme s'il avait soudain pris conscience d'une pensée qui le poursuivait depuis longtemps. « Non, répondit-il lentement. Pas du tout » J'étais sur le point de lui demander à quoi il pensait si intensément, mais il en est sorti et a de nouveau concentré son attention sur moi.

« Ça ne te dérange pas alors ? demanda-t-il en pinçant mon menton avec ses doigts. De prendre le temps ? »

J'ai secoué la tête en souriant. « Je pense que c'est romantique. Et la romance ne vieillit jamais » Je me levai sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un rapide baiser. « J'ai une question cependant, avouai-je alors qu'il inclinait la tête et pressait un doux baiser sous ma mâchoire où palpitait mon pouls.

– Mmh-hmm ? » fredonna-t-il tandis que ses lèvres se déplaçaient vers ma joue.

Je tentai de me concentrer. « Quand tu as dit que tu étais démodé… et que tu venais d'une époque différente… et quand tu as dit que tu ne t'es jamais senti aussi tenté, cela signifie-t-il que tu considères… eh bien, comme un péché de céder à cette tentation ? »

Ses doigts glissèrent à nouveau une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. « C'est ainsi que j'ai été élevé. L'intimité hors mariage était inenvisageable comme tu le sais. Et je suppose que… une partie de moi suit toujours cette pensée. Je suis sûr que cela doit te paraître étrange – tu viens d'une époque qui a un point de vue très différent sur ces questions » Il fit une pause, scrutant mon visage. « Quant à savoir si je considère cela comme un péché… j'ai toujours pensé que l'intimité sans réelle affection est nuisible – pour les deux parties. Mais même si deux personnes sont mariées mais ne partagent ni confiance, ni affection… je crois que cela peut l'être également. C'est donc peut-être un péché au cas où il n'y aurait pas de vrais sentiments » Il toucha ma joue du dos de ses doigts, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Certaines valeurs et morales ont tendance à être plus enracinées que d'autres. Et celle-ci a persisté en moi simplement parce que j'ai toujours cru que l'amour physique ne devait pas être pris à la légère. Je pense personnellement que cela doit être une relation significative où deux personnes sont dévouées l'une à l'autre et qui ont promis de rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin. Le mariage est à son meilleur ainsi. Je viens d'une époque où c'était une fatalité de se marier à un âge relativement jeune – et relativement rapidement. C'est très différent maintenant. Le concept et la signification du mariage ont changé pour certaines personnes depuis. Mais pas pour tous. Et malgré ce qui s'est passé entre moi et Esmée… je tiens toujours le mariage avec le plus grand respect » Il avait regardé par-dessus mon épaule de temps à autre alors qu'il réfléchissait à voix haute à propos de ces choses, mais maintenant, il me regardait. Sa bouche se redressa en un demi-sourire, et l'expression dans ses yeux était quelque chose entre amusement et inquiétude. « J'espère que je ne t'effraie pas en parlant de choses comme ça. Je suis sûr que tu penses qu'il est trop tôt pour aborder des questions comme le mariage. Et j'avoue que mes vues sur ces choses sont plutôt romancées et… enfin un peu anciennes. Je sais aussi – et j'accepte – que tu ne partages peut-être pas certains de ces points de vue.

– Parce que je ne suis pas… croyante ? » demandai-je. Il inclina en quelque sorte la tête comme un signe de tête. « J'admets que ma vie est assez dépourvue de croyance religieuse. Mais je ne peux quand même pas dire que je suis en désaccord avec ce que tu as dit, émis-je songeusement en cherchant mes mots. Et en ce qui concerne le mariage… j'admets que j'ai peut-être un avis légèrement conflictuel. J'ai été élevée à grimacer face à la pensée de robes bouffantes et de bouquets. Tu vois, le mariage était en quelque sorte le baiser de la mort pour mes parents. Renée en particulier, a toujours eu des opinions très vives sur le mariage et assez jeune. Je pense que le mariage à un trop jeune âge est en tête de sa liste noir avant les chiots qu'on ébouillante » Je ris doucement en voyant l'expression de Carlisle. La pensée de ma mère me fit soudainement ressentir un peu de chagrin, et j'ai tenté de chasser ce sentiment. « Mais c'est seulement parce que le sien avec Charlie a fini comme ça. Je suppose qu'elle n'a jamais voulu que je fasse les mêmes erreurs qu'elle. Elle ne voulait pas que je regrette quoi que ce soit, d'où toutes ces conférences sur le fait de ne pas se marier sur un coup de tête »

Les doigts de Carlisle dessinaient à nouveau ma mâchoire. « Donc… tu n'es pas entièrement opposée au mariage alors ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

– Non, lui assurai-je en glissant mes mains de ses épaules vers ses coudes tout en lui donnant un léger coup de coude taquin. Pas avec la bonne personne »

Quelque chose de nouveau prit vie dans ses yeux, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu en lui auparavant. Il pinça mon menton avec ses doigts, le geste était tendre. « C'est… très bon à savoir », dit-il simplement et il sourit.

J'eus la sensation de me sentir brûlante à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas exactement comme celle ressentie plus tôt, comme la sensation de chaleur brûlante qui avait retenu tout mon être. Cette chaleur-ci était douce et apaisante, caressant tendrement et délicatement ma peau comme des vagues caresseraient le rivage au coucher de soleil. Cette chaleur, elle venait de quelque part au plus profond de moi. J'ai réalisé que c'était une chose que je porterais en moi pour le reste de ma vie.

Je fermai les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Carlisle se presser contre ma tempe. Un soupir quitta mes lèvres ; un soupir de désir. Il me dérouta par sa force. Mon sang devenait si chaud à chaque fois qu'il me touchait. Je pouvais sentir ses doigts rapides attacher ma robe de chambre. Pas ce soir, avait-il dit. Il y avait une promesse tacite dans ses mots.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Carlisle me regarder. Me levant sur la pointe des pieds, j'appuyai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres fraîches, un baiser qui l'aurait certainement gardé éveillé s'il avait été un mortel de chair et de sang. Bien qu'il ne soit pas mortel, et bien qu'il n'ait pas de cœur battant dans sa poitrine et de sang qui coule dans ses veines, il était néanmoins un homme. Pour le savoir, je n'avais qu'à sentir son grand corps frémir contre moi tandis que je l'embrassais. Ce frisson paraissait venir d'un endroit très profond en lui. Je souris contre ses lèvres, ravie, puis je m'écartai légèrement.

« Bonne nuit », murmurai-je contre sa peau.

Ses yeux étaient redevenus sombres et pendant un certain temps, je crus qu'il ne me laisserait pas partir alors que je m'éloignais de lui. Il tenait fermement ma main alors que je me détournais dans son étreinte, ne lâchant prise que lorsqu'il fut vraiment obligé.

Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner et de le regarder pour savoir que ses yeux me suivaient à chaque étape jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse par la porte de ma chambre.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, je me suis endormie avec le sourire aux lèvres et une rougeur sur mes joues. Mon sommeil fut sans rêve et serein ce qui était peut-être dû à l'état d'esprit joyeux dans lequel je m'étais couchée. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs nuits, je n'ai pas eu à me réveiller avec un cauchemar dans lequel quelque chose d'invisible, une présence malveillante me poursuivait.

Plus tard en y repensant, j'aurais préféré choisir quelques mauvais rêves plutôt que le cauchemar dans lequel je me suis réveillée.

Je ne pus dormir longtemps – peut-être trois heures environ – quand un son ferme me réveilla du sommeil. Il me fallut un moment pour ouvrir les yeux puis un autre pour déterminer le son. Puis j'ai réalisé que quelqu'un frappait à la porte de ma chambre. Le son était frénétique, urgent. Je cherchai l'interrupteur d'éclairage sur la table de chevet, et une fois la pièce baignée de lumière, je me levai rapidement et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je l'ai ouverte et j'ai trouvé un Carlisle très inquiet de l'autre côté.

« Je suis désolée de te réveiller » Il parla très rapidement ; j'étais à peine capable de saisir les mots. « A quelle vitesse peux-tu t'habiller ? »

Jusque-là, j'avais tellement eu sommeil que je n'avais même pas été inquiète, mais un coup d'œil sur ses traits changea cela. J'étais soudainement complètement réveillée. Je n'ai posé aucune question ; j'ai vu dans l'expression de Carlisle qu'il n'y avait pas de temps pour ça.

« Donne-moi une minute », lui dis-je en me retournant et en parcourant en même temps une liste de choses dans ma tête qui auraient pu mal tourner. La première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit était que les Volturi arrivaient, mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Nous aurions assez de temps lorsqu'Alice les verrait décider ; vampire ou non se rendre d'Italie jusqu'ici prendrait du temps.

J'ai enfilé le premier jeans et pull que je trouvais et je me suis retournée pour partir. Carlisle m'attendait à l'extérieur de ma chambre, mon manteau dans une main et mes bottes dans l'autre. Je glissai mes pieds dedans aussi vite que possible et enfonçai mes bras dans les manches tandis que Carlisle tenait le manteau ouvert pour moi. Sentant son urgence, je laissai mes questions en attente.

Je n'ouvris pas la bouche jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans sa voiture et en toute sécurité sur l'autoroute. Après avoir effectué un demi-tour dans ma cour glacée, j'avais été forcée de m'accrocher à mon siège alors qu'il avait mis les gaz. Heureusement, c'était la nuit donc le trafic était moindre. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, m'attendant en partie à voir le gyrophare bleu et rouge d'une voiture de police quelque part derrière nous d'une minute à l'autre – Carlisle conduisait très vite.

« Que se passe-t-il ? lui demandai-je en réalisant seulement maintenant à quel point mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Carlisle garda les yeux sur la route. « Jasper a appelé. Alice a eu une vision d'Edward il y a quelques minutes – je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle a vu – mais ça devait être quelque chose d'urgent parce que Jasper m'a dit de venir immédiatement. Il était catégorique. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû te réveiller comme ça, mais je ne voulais pas risquer de te laisser seule »

Je laissai échapper un soupir, maintenant encore plus confuse qu'il y a un instant. « Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu arriver à Edward ? Il est toujours en Alaska, non ? »

Il acquiesça en me regardant. « Très probablement. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé – Jasper ne m'a pas donné les détails. Nous en saurons plus quand nous y serons »

Le trajet vers Ithaca n'eut jamais l'air aussi long, même si Carlisle avait dépassé quelques limites de vitesse sur notre chemin. Nous gardâmes le silence pendant la majeure partie du trajet. Ma tête grouillait de questions, et je savais que c'était également le cas de Carlisle. Il avait l'air très calme et composé de l'extérieur comme il l'était toujours, mais de temps à autre la lueur dans ses yeux changeait et devenait angoissée.

« Qu'est-ce que Jasper a dit exactement ? » demandai-je lorsque je ne pus plus supporter ce silence. C'était mieux de parler, peu importe à quel point cela était inutile puisque nous ne savions pas exactement ce qui se passait.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils. « Seulement qu'Edward avait rencontré une sorte de problème – ou qu'il se dirigeait vers des problèmes. Alice essayait toujours d'avoir une idée plus claire de tout ça quand Jasper a appelé »

Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux, secouant mon cerveau et essayant de comprendre ce qui aurait pu arriver. « J'espère que cela n'a rien à voir avec ce qui se passe à Anchorage », murmurai-je. Ma préoccupation pour Edward doubla soudainement.

Carlisle n'a rien dit ; il n'était pas obligé. Je savais que son esprit avait dérivé vers la même inquiétude. J'espérai qu'Edward n'avait rien fait de stupide, comme partir à la recherche de ce vampire. J'ai pensé à l'article de presse que Carlisle avait apporté à la librairie dans l'après-midi, j'ai pensé à la liste des personnes disparues dans cet article…

« _Edward arrivera à la même conclusion que nous. Si ce vampire, qu'il soit nouveau-né ou non, n'apprend pas à se contrôler autour des humains, il attirera l'attention des Volturi. Edward le sait et évidemment il ne souhaite pas plus que nous recevoir une visite des Volturi…_ »

Les mots d'Alice de cet après-midi me revinrent. Je fermai les yeux en espérant de tout cœur qu'Edward n'avait rien fait de téméraire ou de déconseillé. S'il avait décidé de retrouver ce vampire à Anchorage afin d'empêcher les Volturi de venir ici…

Respirer fut soudain un exploit. J'ouvris donc les yeux. La raison pour laquelle je les avais gardés fermés était que j'espérais puérilement que lorsque je les rouvrirais, je réaliserais que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison des Cullen, il y avait de la lumière qui sortait de chaque fenêtre même si nous étions au beau milieu de la nuit. Carlisle s'est arrêté devant la maison au lieu de rentrer la voiture dans le garage, et j'eus à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il était déjà sorti de la voiture et qu'il m'ouvrait la portière passager. Je pris la main qu'il m'offrit et sortis. Il ne semblait pas impatient face à mon rythme alors que nous nous dirigions vers la porte d'entrée, mais je savais que sous cette attitude calme, il était inquiet. Il ne lâcha pas ma main alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'intérieur, et j'ai trouvé sa prise réconfortante ; je me demandai aussi si cela lui apportait aussi un certain apaisement.

Ils nous attendaient tous dans le grand salon. Ce fut comme entrer dans un musée, tout le monde était figé comme des statues et dans diverses poses de détresse. Alice était assise par terre dans un coin de la pièce près de la cheminée, ses doigts sur ses tempes et ses coudes sur ses genoux. Elle fronçait les sourcils et ses yeux étaient fermés quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas aurait cru qu'elle souffrait de maux de tête. Jasper rôdait près d'elle, avec un regard sur son visage étonnamment calme malgré l'atmosphère de la pièce. Rosalie était assise sur le canapé, tenant un téléphone portable dans sa main. Emmett se tenait à côté d'elle et dès que nous entrâmes dans la pièce, il commença à arpenter le salon.

« Jasper ? demanda Carlisle dès que nous franchîmes la porte. Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

La grande forme longiligne de Jasper était tendue. « Nous n'en savons pas plus que vous.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Carlisle fronçait les sourcils maintenant. « Qu'est-ce qu'Alice a vu ? Tu as dit au téléphone que quelque chose était arrivé à Edward »

Ce fut Alice qui répondit. Sa voix était légèrement étouffée car elle avait posé son front contre ses genoux. « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je suis désolée, Carlisle – tout s'est passé si vite. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui a conduit à ça – et pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

– Voir venir quoi ? » demanda Carlisle. Sa voix était calme, mais je savais qu'il y avait une tempête sous cette façade soigneusement composée.

« Je ne cherchais même pas Edward », commença-t-elle à expliquer en levant la tête pour le regarder. Ses yeux dorés étaient sans espoir. « Je n'observais même pas son avenir à ce moment-là. Si je l'avais fait, nous aurions peut-être eu une meilleure idée de ce qui s'est passé. J'aurais dû _savoir_…

– Dis-leur déjà, dit Emmett d'une voix à la fois irritée et étonnamment fatiguée. Aucune raison de laisser traîner »

Alice prit une profonde inspiration. « Cette vampire blonde que j'ai continué à voir ces derniers mois, commença-t-elle tandis que son expression dépeignait maintenant la culpabilité. Pendant tout ce temps, nous nous sommes demandé qui elle était. Maintenant nous savons » Elle fit une pause comme si la formation des mots suivants était extrêmement douloureuse pour elle. « Elle fait partie des Volturi »

Un souffle choqué quitta les lèvres de Carlisle. Sa voix avait été calme et composée durant l'échange, mais elle était maintenant consternée. « Excuse-moi ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.

Ce fut Jasper qui parla ensuite. « Elle doit être un nouveau membre dont nous n'avons jamais entendu parler auparavant. C'est pourquoi Alice ne pouvait la voir correctement. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

– Et qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? interrogea de nouveau Carlisle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir que ce qui est arrivé à Edward ?

– Je ne sais toujours pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, répondit Alice. La vision est juste venue de nulle part – elle est arrivée si vite que je ne peux toujours pas dire ce qui l'a amené – mais j'ai vu Edward tomber sur cette femelle quelque part en Alaska. On aurait dit qu'il chassait quand c'est arrivé. La vision suivante que j'ai vue, c'est que cette vampire emmenait Edward en Italie pour voir les Volturi. Je peux voir des aperçus d'Aro et de Caius de temps à autre – ils se disputent sur ce qu'il faut faire avec Edward – sur le fait qu'il soit coupable ou non.

– Coupable ? demanda Carlisle. Pour quoi ? » Il avait l'air plus calme maintenant, mais son teint déjà pâle semblait être devenu absolument blafard.

Alice secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a provoqué ça »

Je remarquai que je ne tenais plus la main de Carlisle, mais au lieu de cela je m'accrochais à son bras comme pour m'empêcher de tomber.

Je ne pouvais rien appréhender. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que c'était mauvais. Très mauvais.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a pu le joindre ? demanda Carlisle. Peut-être qu'il est encore temps de le prévenir avant…

– J'ai essayé de l'appeler, l'interrompit Rosalie, mais il n'y avait pas de tonalité. Il était probablement au milieu de nulle part et il n'y avait pas de réception. Ou alors, il a éteint son téléphone. Il a presque été impossible de le joindre ces derniers jours » Ses mots étaient innocents, et il n'y avait rien d'accusateur dans son ton, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que ses yeux dorés nous étudiaient Carlisle et moi tandis que son regard plongeait dans notre étroite proximité.

« Et les Denali ? demanda Carlisle. Si Edward est toujours en Alaska, Eleazar pourrait peut-être le joindre à temps »

Jasper secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé, Carlisle. Lorsqu'Alice a eu cette vision d'Edward, il était déjà trop tard. Cette femme – quel que soit son but – emmène déjà Edward en Italie pendant que nous parlions. Elle avait un jet privé qui attendait »

La main de Carlisle était maintenant sur mon épaule – je ne savais même pas quand il l'avait mise là. Je ne savais pas s'il voulait m'apaiser ou se calmer lui-même alors qu'il me rapprochait soudainement à ses côtés.

Pendant toute la conversation, je m'étais sentie légèrement hors de mon propre corps. Les dernières minutes avaient été une surcharge d'informations, et cela s'ajoutait au fait que je n'avais dormi que deux ou trois heures, ce qui me rendait encore plus désorientée. J'ai secoué la tête dans une vaine tentative d'effacer le cheminement de mes pensées.

« Je suis certain que vous avez tout de même informé Eleazar, dit à présent Carlisle en adressant ses paroles à Jasper.

– Rosalie l'a appelé. Il est en route pour Anchorage pendant que nous parlons. Il va prendre un avion pour New-York – il y sera dans quelques heures »

Carlisle acquiesça tandis que son expression devenait déterminée. « Alors c'est là que j'attendrai.

– Je vous ai déjà réservé un vol pour vous deux. Vous devrez changer de correspondance à Rome », l'informa Alice.

Carlisle acquiesça. « Bien, merci »

_Ceci_, m'éclaira plus que le reste. Je lançai un regard alarmé à Carlisle. Il rencontra mon regard, serrant mon épaule de sa main.

Il partait pour l'Italie ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Ma tête grouillait d'une dizaine de questions, mais j'étais tellement choquée par tout ça que j'avais l'impression que former des mots était impossible. D'un autre côté, sa décision de partir pour l'Italie n'aurait pas dû être aussi surprenante ; si Edward avait des ennuis, rien au monde empêcherait Carlisle de lui venir en aide. J'aurais juste aimé que nous en sachions plus sur ce qui se passait, et pourquoi cette vampire avait emmené Edward chez les Volturi en premier lieu. Je me demandai en vain quel était son rôle parmi les Volturi et pourquoi elle avait reçu une place dans leur garde. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, les Volturi n'acceptaient pas n'importe qui dans leurs rangs.

« Je viens aussi », déclara Emmett en me tirant de mes pensées. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'une manière têtue.

Jasper et Carlisle secouèrent la tête. Rosalie changea de position sur le canapé et plissa ses yeux dorés vers Emmett.

« Seuls Carlisle et Eleazar devraient y aller, dit Jasper. Ils connaissent tous les deux les Volturi. Et en plus, si nous entrons tous en trombe, ils pourraient le voir comme un acte hostile. Nous ne voulons aucunement les provoquer. D'autant plus que nous ne savons pas pourquoi ils ont pris Edward.

– Je ne suggérai pas que nous devrions tous y aller avec eux, grommela Emmett. Juste moi. Ils pourraient avoir besoin d'aide. Je viens.

– Je suis d'accord avec Jasper, déclara Carlisle de sa voix douce mais ferme. Ce problème ne sera pas résolu par l'agressivité. Il y a une raison pour laquelle cette vampire a emmené Edward en Italie pour l'interroger. Et puisque nous n'avons pas plus d'informations sur la situation, nous ne devons pas agir imprudemment. Pour ce que nous savons, cela pourrait être juste un malentendu. Eleazar et moi y voyageons au cas où » Sa main sur mon épaule se resserra légèrement. Je savais qu'il essayait de me rassurer sans mots.

« Juste au cas où, répéta Emmett en semblant ne pas croire du tout Carlisle. Si tu faisais confiance aux Volturi pour libérer Edward sans incident, tu n'irais pas, pas vrai ?

– Nous n'avons toujours pas une vue complète de ce qui s'est passé en Alaska, souligna Jasper. La situation pourrait avoir besoin d'être éclaircie. Seuls Eleazar et Carlisle ont une chance »

Emmett renifla. Il était clairement opposé, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la situation. Il recommença à déambuler dans le salon tout en frottant ses jointures d'une manière agitée.

Quelque chose remua en moi, un souvenir ou une pensée que je ne pus saisir au début. Mais alors je me souvins d'il y a quelques jours, Carlisle avait dit qu'il avait envisagé de rendre visite aux Volturi – pour une raison évidemment différente de celle-ci – et Alice avait vu une vision de lui et d'Eleazar en Italie avec Edward. Tout devenait clair maintenant. Cette dernière tournure des évènements avait toujours conduit à cette vision.

J'entendis les autres commencer à spéculer tout en se demandant quel genre de rôle cette femme pouvait avoir parmi les Volturi et depuis combien de temps elle les servait. Ils commencèrent à lancer des idées, perplexes quant à la raison pour laquelle elle avait emmené Edward voir les Volturi et s'il était parti volontairement ou non. Je sentis le bras de Carlisle glisser de mon épaule, puis je l'entendis demander à Jasper s'il serait disposé à le conduire à l'aéroport. Une forte vague de peur indéfinissable commença à m'envahir quand je réalisai qu'il partait vraiment.

Je suivis Carlisle au troisième étage alors qu'il allait récupérer son passeport et d'autres documents dont il aurait besoin. Je me tenais à la porte de son bureau alors qu'il fouillait son bureau, et aucun de nous deux ne dit quoi que ce soit pendant un moment. Après quelques instants, je ne pus plus le supporter.

« Emmène-moi avec toi », demandai-je.

Ses mouvements cessèrent un instant, mais je remarquai que ma demande ne l'avait pas surpris. Il poussa un profond soupir tout en glissant son passeport dans sa poche et sortit deux petits téléphones portables du tiroir de son bureau. Il les glissa tous les deux dans la poche intérieur de son manteau.

« Je suis désolé Bella, dit-il finalement d'une voix douce mais déterminée. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire. En aucun cas.

– Pourquoi pas ? demandai-je doucement. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils ont emmené Edward ? Et si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec moi ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Ne sautons pas aux conclusions.

– Je ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives, exprimai-je en désaccord. Cela a du sens. Pourquoi sinon cette vampire l'emmènerait-elle en Italie ? Les Volturi ont appris par Victoria qu'Edward était une fois avec moi et que j'ai appris l'existence des vampires par lui. Et s'ils le punissaient à cause de ça ? Tu l'as entendu d'Alice – elle a vu Aro et Caius se disputer pour savoir si Edward était coupable ou non.

– Nous ne pouvons pas savoir avec certitude pourquoi cette vampire a pris Edward, me rappela Carlisle. Mais je doute fortement que cela ait quelque chose à voir avec toi. J'admets qu'il pourrait y avoir une chance, mais je crois que les actions de cette femme prouvent le contraire. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue ici pour te chercher, ou nous ? Nous sommes également responsables du fait que tu connaisses l'existence des vampires. Pourquoi prendre juste Edward alors ?

– Je ne sais pas, peut-être s'est-il sacrifié, répondis-je avec impatience. Tu connais Edward. Mais est-ce vraiment important de savoir pourquoi ils l'ont emmené juste lui et personne d'autre ? S'il y a même une toute petite chance que je puisse être la raison pour laquelle ils l'ont fait, je veux juste la corriger »

Carlisle ferma le tiroir et me fit face. « En faisant quoi ? demanda-t-il doucement. Que penses-tu qu'il se passerait si je t'emmenais aux Volturi maintenant ? » Il attendit que je réponde, mais soudain je ne pus le regarder ; la lueur dans ses yeux me figea sur place. Il y avait une réelle peur dans ses yeux dorés alors qu'il me regardait. Comme je n'ai rien dit, il répondit à ma place.

« Si je t'emmène avec moi en Italie, les Volturi pourraient l'utiliser comme excuse pour te transformer tout de suite pour s'assurer que leur secret restera sauf – qu'aucun humain n'est au courant de notre monde. Ils pourraient même ne pas me laisser l'opportunité de te transformer moi-même.

– Je suis prête à prendre ce risque », lui dis-je en ne disant que la vérité. Je ne savais pas d'où venait ce courage – je savais juste que l'idée de rester en arrière et de le laisser partir était insupportable.

« Je ne le suis pas » Le regard de Carlisle était inébranlable alors qu'il me regardait. « Aro pourrait facilement demander à quelqu'un de sa garde de te transformer, et c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais accepter. Je ne veux pas leur donner cette opportunité. Te mettre dans ce genre de risque serait impardonnable. Même si les membres de la garde sont plus civilisés que de nombreux autres vampires, cela ne signifie pas qu'ils ont un contrôle parfait d'eux-mêmes. Ce ne serait pas sûr. Ils pourraient facilement te tuer par accident – l'odeur de ton sang est plus puissante que tu ne le crois. Edward n'est certainement pas le seul à en être affecté. Et en plus, Caius… » Il se tut, ayant soudain l'air de vouloir se mordre la langue.

« Quoi ? demandai-je en retrouvant ma voix. Caius quoi ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Rien.

– Dis-moi, interrogeai-je. Qu'en est-il de lui ? »

Il inspira profondément. « Caius pourrait ne pas être du tout d'accord avec l'idée de te transformer. Il est le plus coléreux des trois leaders, le plus agressif. Il n'a pas de capacités extraordinaires mais la raison pour laquelle Aro voulait qu'il le rejoigne en premier lieu était pour sa compétence passionnée à haïr. Tu dois comprendre à quel genre de personne nous avons affaire. Il est sans trop de difficultés la personne la plus cruelle que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Il pourrait ordonner que tu sois tuée instantanément au lieu de permettre à quiconque de te transformer. Il en a le pouvoir, et Aro pourrait facilement se ranger à ses côtés. Je ne pense pas que ça le gênerait »

Je laissai tomber mon regard au sol, comprenant maintenant son point de vue. Si j'allais en Italie avec lui et Eleazar, je deviendrais un handicap. Carlisle ne permettrait jamais à aucun des Volturi de me transformer, encore moins de me tuer. Lui et Eleazar me défendraient jusqu'à la mort, et cela pourrait aussi conduire à la destruction d'Edward. Même la frêle connaissance que Carlisle et Eleazar avaient des Volturi ne nous sauverait pas.

Il y eut un toucher froid sous mon menton Carlisle avait traversé la pièce pour me rejoindre. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je pris conscience des larmes coulant le long de mes joues. Je ne pouvais pas dire à quand remontait la dernière fois où j'avais tellement été absorbée par la peur ; j'avais peur que si je le laissais partir maintenant, il ne revienne jamais. Et si les Volturi les punissaient pour m'avoir laissé entrer dans leur secret ? Et si c'étaient les derniers moments que je passais avec lui ? Comment pourrais-je le laisser partir et rester en arrière tout en sachant cela ?

Des bras froid m'enveloppèrent dans une étreinte forte mais douce. « Essaye de ne pas t'inquiéter, chuchota-t-il dans mes cheveux. Et s'il te plait, comprends pourquoi je dois y aller.

– Bien sûr que je comprends, murmurai-je contre sa poitrine. Tu dois aider Edward, je le sais. Mais je déteste juste que tu doives t'offrir comme ça. Que tu doives t'y rendre sans protection, sans savoir ce qui va se passer…

– Rien ne se passera, dit-il doucement. Je te le promets. Je ferai tout pour que ça se termine bien. Et je pensais ce que j'ai dit en bas, cela pourrait être juste un malentendu. Si les Volturi avaient voulu faire du mal à Edward cette femme ne l'aurait pas emmené vivant »

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai contre sa poitrine en laissant son parfum apaisant remplir mes poumons. Je voulais qu'il me promette de revenir en toute sécurité je n'avais que ces mots et supplications. Mais même si mon cœur demandait des assurances, je suis restée silencieuse. Peut-être que j'avais peur que ce soit une promesse qu'il ne pouvait donner et encore moins tenir. Peut-être avais-je peur que cette affaire ne soit pas entre nos mains.

Carlisle recula légèrement et me regarda, presque comme s'il avait perçu les mots que je n'avais pas prononcé à voix haute. Ses doigts froids essuyèrent mes larmes brûlantes, puis ses mains encadrèrent soudain mon visage, ses lèvres réclamant les miennes. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré et urgent dans le baiser ; ce n'était pas lent et tendre comme l'étaient ses baisers. Réalisant ça, je me suis retrouvée déchirée entre peur et bonheur, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander s'il m'embrassait ainsi parce qu'il avait lui aussi une peur profonde et tacite dans son esprit. Une peur qu'il refusait d'admettre.

Je m'en fichais que les autres soient en bas, en attente. A écouter notre conversation et le silence qui la suivit. Je m'en fichais qu'ils aient entendu comment mon cœur s'est envolé dans un sprint, presque comme s'il courrait pour sa vie. D'une certaine façon, c'était le cas. Et quand nous nous séparâmes enfin, mon cœur continua à galoper. Comme s'il essayait d'intégrer le plus de battements possibles dans ces dernières secondes. Comme s'il savait qu'après ce moment, nous ne respirerions plus le même air.

Alors que Carlisle se reculait de moi et attrapait ma main pour se préparer à redescendre, je sentis toute force quitter mon corps.

Les autres nous attendaient alors que nous traversions la maison silencieuse. Ils nous regardaient tous attentivement Carlisle et moi, et je savais qu'ils avaient entendu notre conversation, qu'ils l'avaient voulu ou non. Alice vint se tenir à côté de moi avec une expression incertaine en regardant Carlisle.

« Dois-je informer Esmée et Miguel ? » demanda-t-elle.

Carlisle y réfléchit durant un bref instant. « Sont-ils toujours à Firenze ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui »

Finalement, il acquiesça. « Je déteste l'idée de les déranger durant leur lune de miel, mais je suis sûr qu'ils choisiraient de savoir. En particulier Esmée. Assure-toi simplement qu'ils restent à Firenze, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous en sachions plus sur la situation. En aucun cas, ils ne doivent se rendre à Volterra »

Alice approuva doucement. Ses yeux dorés étaient inquiets ; je n'étais pas la seule à avoir peur. « Je te tiendrai au courant. Sois prudent »

Carlisle acquiesça, puis se tourna pour regarder Emmett et Rosalie. Emmett avait toujours l'air plutôt mécontent parce qu'il n'avait pas pu l'accompagner et je réalisai que derrière cette bravade agressive se cachait une véritable préoccupation. Le visage de Rosalie était comme de la pierre, son expression était illisible lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard de Carlisle ; je me demandai si c'était sa façon à elle de gérer cette situation stressante.

« Je te verrai dans quelques jours », dit-elle doucement. Sa voix était d'une grande fermeté, presque comme si elle refusait de penser à une autre alternative. Elle n'était pas la seule.

Carlisle acquiesça de nouveau. Puis il s'est tourné vers moi. Il n'a rien dit et moi non plus. Il a juste regardé mes yeux plus longtemps avant de tendre la main pour dessiner du bout de ses doigts la ligne de ma mâchoire. Il semblait avoir oublié que les autres étaient présents, ou peut-être qu'il s'en fichait.

Le temps parut s'arrêter un instant.

Puis ce fut terminé, et le temps recommença à s'égrener alors qu'il retirait sa main. Je refusai de même cligner des yeux en le regardant se détourner et suivre Jasper jusqu'à la porte puis dans la nuit.

Quand il ne fut plus visible, j'ai laissé mes yeux se fermer.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **Si certains d'entre vous se posent des questions sur le nomade dont parlent Alice et Bella dans ce chapitre, je vous conseille de relire les chapitres 12 et 13.

Certains d'entre vous ont peut-être remarqué qu'il y a plusieurs références aux romans dans ce chapitre. Les phrases suivantes sont extraites d'_Eclipse_. Certaines sont des citations directes et d'autres des références très étroites. J'ai ajouté un mot ici ou là et supprimé quelques petites choses des lignes d'origines. « _LE NOMBRE DE DÉC__È__S EN AUGMENTATION, LA POLICE CRAINT L'ACTIVITÉ D'UN GANG_ » « _Tu serais surprise de voir combien de fois les vampires sont à l'origine des horreurs de l'actualité humaine _» « _Un vampire a fait ça ?_ » « _C'est facile à reconnaître quand on sait quoi chercher _» « _Tous les signes sont là. Les disparitions étranges, toujours dans la nuit, les cadavres mal disposés, le manque d'autres preuves… oui quelqu'un de tout jeune_ » « _Cela me fit aussi réaliser que les vampires étaient des participants beaucoup plus importants dans ce monde que je ne l'avais pensé. Combien de fois l'homme normal en avait-il croisé sans le savoir ? Combien de morts, signalées inconsciemment comme des crimes ou des accidents, étaient réellement dues à leur soif ? A quel point ce monde serait-il rempli quand je l'aurais finalement rejoint ? _» « _Ce fut comme entrer dans un musée, tout le monde était figé comme des statues et dans diverses poses de détresse_ »

Les répliques de Bella : « _J'admets que ma vie est assez dépourvue de croyance religieuse_ » et « _Le mariage était en quelque sorte le baiser de la mort pour mes parents_ » sont des références à ses propos dans _New Moon_. Les répliques suivantes sont des références/citations de _Breaking Dawn _« _J'ai été élevée à grimacer face à la pensée de robes bouffantes et de bouquets. Renée en particulier, a toujours eu des opinions très vives sur le mariage et assez jeune. Je pense que le mariage à un trop jeune âge est en tête de sa liste noir avant les chiots qu'on ébouillante _» et « _J'espérais que je pourrais être comme Carlisle _»

La phrase de Bella : « _Comment as-tu convaincu Jasper de t'épouser, je ne le saurai jamais _» est une référence à la série télévisée _Friends_ (« _Comment as-tu réussi à épouser trois femmes, je ne le saurais jamais_ » _\- Joey à Ross, saison 6, épisode 9_)

A propos de la presque scène d'amour qui a eu lieu dans ce chapitre… j'ai reçu des interrogations (_des reviewvers anglo-saxons NDT_) sur le fait que Carlisle veuille ou non épouser Bella avant de coucher avec elle. C'est une bonne interrogation. Je n'ai pas beaucoup lu de fanfictions ces dernières années, mais la dernière fois que je l'ai fait (au moment où New Moon est sorti en tant que film), j'ai remarqué que beaucoup ne semblaient pas prêter attention au fait que Carlisle venait d'une époque différente et qu'il pouvait donc avoir des opinions assez réservés sur l'intimité prénuptiale en raison de son éducation. Beaucoup d'auteurs occultent ce fait ou n'en tiennent pas compte d'une manière ou d'une autre (j'avoue l'avoir fait moi-même dans le passé). J'ai été très déchirée à ce sujet (je le suis toujours) et je me suis arraché les cheveux parce que je ne pouvais décider comment m'y prendre. Ecrire une scène d'amour à ce stade est très tentant car il y a évidemment énormément de passion maintenant. Mais je veux aussi rester fidèle aux personnages et à leurs origines, et c'est un peu difficile de décider ce qui l'emporte sur l'autre. Je ne voudrais pas non plus torturer très longtemps les lecteurs avec cette affaire (haha D). Il a fallu 24 chapitres à Bella et Carlisle pour s'embrasser, et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait cinquante chapitres avant qu'ils n'atteignent un point plus intime de leur relation. Je voulais que ce sujet soit au moins abordé entre eux au lieu de complètement l'ignorer, et j'ai délibérément laissé la question ouverte dans la discussion entre Bella et Carlisle. Pour l'instant, je pense laisser évoluer les choses naturellement et de laisser les choses suivre leur propre cours.

**NDT : alors pas trop déçu ? Qui est inquiet pour Carlisle et Edward ? Que pensez-vous de l'entrée en scène des Volturi et de cette nouvelle vampire qui a emmené Edward ?**


	28. Échos

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Encore merci pour les reviews au précédent chapitre, encore merci à **noominaone**,** Paupau15**,** Lia Menina**,** Cloums** et **sochic88** ; recevoir 5 reviews, c'est tellement génial ! Bon dimanche à tous et comme d'habitude maintenant à jeudi pour la suite.

* * *

_**« La vie est une question de choix.**_

_**Certains que nous regrettons. Certains dont nous sommes fiers. Certains qui nous hanterons pour toujours.**_

_**Nous sommes ce que nous choisissons d'être »**_

\- Graham Brown -

* * *

**Échos**

Les trois jours suivants passèrent lentement et douloureusement.

Après que Jasper et Carlisle soient partis pour New-York, je suis restée le reste de la nuit à Ithaca. Alice me montra une chambre au troisième étage où je pouvais dormir – pas que j'en avais envie. La chambre dans laquelle je séjournais était à côté du bureau de Carlisle ; elle était grande et avait des fenêtres ornementales incurvées. C'était une belle chambre, et dans des circonstances différentes, je l'aurais davantage appréciée. Il y avait même un lit et cela m'a un peu surprise. Quand j'étais venue voir la maison pour la première fois il y a près de trois mois, il n'y avait de lit dans aucune des chambres. Je ne me souvenais pas non plus en avoir vu pendant le mariage d'Esmée et Miguel.

« Rosalie, expliqua Alice en haussant les épaules lorsqu'elle remarqua ma confusion. Elle s'est au moins fait livrer dix lits après qu'elle et Emmett aient décidé qu'ils resteraient ici pendant un certain temps. Apparemment, une maison n'en serait pas une sans lits »

J'acquiesçai d'un air absent, essayant de faire apparaître un sourire mais échouant misérablement. Mon esprit était surchargé et j'ai essayé de ne pas penser à la torture des heures à venir. J'étais reconnaissante qu'Alice soit restée au moins, elle pourrait nous tenir au courant de ce qui se passait en Italie. Au moins, nous saurions si quelque chose tournerait mal…

Une main froide toucha mon épaule en me faisant réaliser que je rêvassais. Alice rencontra mon regard alors que je me tournais pour la regarder.

« Essaye de ne pas t'inquiéter, me dit-elle avec des yeux dorés compatissants. Edward n'est pas en danger immédiat. Et je peux voir Carlisle et Eleazar arriver en Italie sans incident.

– Ce n'est pas leur voyage jusqu'à là-bas qui m'inquiète, murmurai-je. C'est ce qui se passera une fois qu'ils seront arrivés.

– Je sais »

Je me dirigeai vers le lit et m'assis dessus tout en regardant par la fenêtre sombre à proximité. J'étais fatiguée mais c'était une lassitude mentale ; je n'avais pas sommeil. J'avais le sentiment que ce serait une perte de temps d'essayer de me reposer ce soir-là. Les évènements des dernières heures semblaient tellement surréalistes maintenant mon esprit ne pouvait toujours pas saisir l'entièreté de la situation. Tout s'était déroulé si rapidement. Les choses paraissaient aller trop vite maintenant, et pourtant le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

« As-tu une idée du pourquoi cette vampire aurait pu emmener Edward voir les Volturi ? » demandai-je à Alice même si je savais que c'était inutile. Mais je sentais que j'avais besoin de parler, de reprendre une fois de plus les maigres informations que nous avions sur la situation. Cela me donnait un faux sentiment d'apaisement.

Elle fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête. « J'aimerais pouvoir t'en dire plus Bella. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quoi qu'il se soit passé en Alaska, c'est arrivé très vite. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

– Est-ce que ça pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec moi ? Peut-être a-t-elle pris Edward parce qu'il est la raison pour laquelle j'ai appris l'existence des vampires… »

Alice secoua la tête avant que je n'arrive à terminer. « Je ne pense pas. Je crois que si tu étais impliquée d'une manière ou d'une autre dans tout ce qui se passe, j'aurais une meilleure compréhension de la situation. J'aurais peut-être vue plus clairement qu'Edward et cette vampire se croiseraient. Et en plus, pourquoi venir de si loin et prendre Edward sans rien faire pour toi ? Tu es l'élément le plus à risque après tout. Tu es l'humaine qui n'a pas été transformée en vampire ou réduit au silence après avoir découvert notre monde » Elle fit une pause en secouant à nouveau la tête de manière frustrée. « Non, ce n'est pas à propos de toi – de cela j'en suis assez sûre. Il y a autre chose à l'œuvre ici. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je ne _savais_ pas que cette blonde que je voyais faisait partie des Volturi.

– Comment aurais-tu pu le savoir ? demandai-je. Puisqu'elle est un nouveau membre dont vous n'aviez même jamais entendu parler, tu n'as jamais eu aucun lien avec elle. Et rien dans tes visions n'implique qu'elle ait eu quoi que ce soit à voir avec les Volturi.

– C'est ce qui me tracasse. J'aurais dû voir qu'ils avaient envoyé quelqu'un, même si c'était une personne que je ne connaissais pas. Ils auraient pu facilement envoyer cette femme à _ta recherche_, et ensuite ce qui serait arrivé, je l'aurais peut-être vu que quand il serait trop tard. Tout comme ce qui s'est passé avec Edward. Quand j'ai eu cette vision de lui et de cette vampire ce soir, c'était déjà en train de se produire. C'était déjà trop tard.

– Tu as en quelque sorte vu cela arriver d'une certaine manière, lui fis-je remarquer. Nous n'étions pas complètement dans le noir à ce sujet. Nous savions que cette vampire pourrait avoir un lien avec Edward à un moment donné dans l'avenir. Après tout, tu as toujours eu des visions d'eux deux simultanément depuis des semaines. Maintenant, nous savons pourquoi.

– Mais c'étaient toujours _des_ visions_ distinctes_, nota Alice. Je n'ai jamais vraiment_ vu_ cette vampire tomber sur Edward en Alaska jusqu'à ce soir. C'était presque comme si à la fin, leur rencontre était une coïncidence – presque comme si la situation aurait pu tourner autrement… » Elle sembla être soudainement profondément plongée dans ses pensées, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne parlait plus à moi mais plus à elle-même. « Mais pourquoi l'emmener avec elle chez les Volturi si elle ne le cherchait pas en premier lieu ?

– Je pense que tu essayes trop fort, lui dis-je doucement. N'oublie pas que tu gardes un œil sur plusieurs futurs en même temps. Quelque chose peut manquer de t'échapper. Tu n'es pas toute puissante »

Alice fronça les sourcils. « Peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être que je devrais réduire un peu les recherches » Elle me jeta un coup d'œil qui me fit la regarder.

« Aussi longtemps que tu ne restreints pas les recherches sur la situation, lui dis-je. Du moins pas maintenant. Reste concentrée sur ce qui se passe en Italie. C'est le plus important pour le moment »

Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est tout aussi bien. Je ne te laisse pas de côté de toute façon. Pas avant que Carlisle ne revienne » Elle se rendit au placard de l'autre côté de la pièce et sortit une couverture. « Je peux t'offrir quelque chose de plus confortable pour dormir », offrit-elle en changeant de sujet.

Je ne répondis pas. Abaissant mon regard, j'étudiai mes mains jointes sur mes genoux. « Il va revenir pas vrai ? » demandai-je très doucement. Comme Alice ne répondait pas, je levai les yeux.

Elle était toujours debout de l'autre côté de la pièce tout en tenant une couverture pliée dans ses mains. Elle ferma tranquillement la porte du placard avant de se diriger vers moi.

« Tant de choses ne sont pas claires, expliqua-t-elle doucement. Je n'ai pas de délai à te donner. Je suis désolée. Si je savais exactement ce qui se passe, je pourrais peut-être te dire quelque chose. Tout ce que je peux voir pour le moment, c'est que les Volturi débattront de quoi faire avec Edward. Caius insiste sur le fait que certaines mesures doivent être prises » Elle avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer. « Je ne peux pas en dire plus que ça – la vision est encore très floue.

– Pourquoi donc ?

– Parce que cela se passe encore des heures avant que ça n'arrive. Edward n'est même pas encore à Volterra – il est toujours dans l'avion avec cette femme. C'est presque comme si les Volturi ne s'attendaient même pas à ce qu'il soit amené devant eux. Presque comme si la situation va les surprendre… » Elle s'arrêta brusquement et fronça les sourcils avec une expression préoccupée. C'était comme si elle essayait d'attraper une pensée insaisissable.

« Et Carlisle et Eleazar ? demandai-je. Peux-tu les voir à Volterra ? »

Alice acquiesça. « Leur avenir est plus clair. Ils arriveront quelques heures après Edward et cette femme – quel que soit son nom – mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Il y a trop de variables sur le chemin.

– Pourquoi peux-tu voir certaines choses plus clairement que d'autres ? demandai-je à la fois confuse et curieuse. Et que parfois tu vois des choses lointaines, des choses qui n'arrivent pas ?

– Certaines choses sont plus claires si elles sont immédiates et rapprochées, et si je me concentre vraiment. Les choses lointaines viennent de leur propre chef – comme cette vision de toi que j'ai eu l'automne dernier par exemple. Ces choses ne sont parfois que des aperçus, de faibles possibilités. De plus, je vois mon espèce mieux que la tienne.

– Donc tu ne peux pas me voir aussi clairement que tu peux voir les vampires ?

– C'est ça » Elle regarda l'heure et me tendit la couverture. « Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu. Il est tard – ou tôt pour être plus précis.

– Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir dormir. Et puis, je dois être debout dans quelques heures de toute façon. Je dois être à la librairie dans la matinée.

– Tu pourrais prendre un jour de congé et rester ici »

J'y ai réfléchi. Prendre un jour de congé paraissait à la fois tentant et frustrant. Je savais que cela prendrait des heures avant qu'Eleazar et Carlisle ne soient en Italie et Dieu savait combien de temps il se passerait avant que la situation avec les Volturi ne soit réglée et résolue. Attendre les nouvelles serait horrible. Et attendre des nouvelles sans rien faire… ce serait du pur tourment.

Je secouai la tête. « Je ne devrais pas fermer le magasin sans prévenir au préalable. Et en plus de toute façon, toute cette attente me tue. J'ai l'impression que je ne peux rester sans rien faire »

Alice comprit. « Je te ramènerai à Buffalo demain matin »

Le reste de la nuit se passa dans une brume surréaliste et agitée. Mon esprit refusa de s'éteindre. J'ai regardé le croissant de lune se déplacer dans le ciel alors que j'étais éveillée face à la grande fenêtre incurvée. Finalement, j'ai abandonné l'idée de dormir et me suis levée. Mes pieds semblèrent fonctionner de leur propre chef alors qu'ils m'emmenaient dans la pièce voisine. Je fermai la porte derrière moi tout en fermant les yeux et laissant l'odeur familière de papier et d'encre m'envahir.

J'y passais le reste de la nuit, entourée par les hautes étagères de livres, mon regard fixé sur le grand tableau accroché au mur lambrissé mais le calme quatuor d'hommes capturés dans la toile ne prêtaient aucune attention à mon examen. J'ai regardé le tableau jusqu'à ce que la pendule sonne cinq heures, puis j'ai descendu l'escalier.

Alice me ramena à la maison dans sa Ferrari – Jasper et Carlisle avaient pris la Mercedes. Ils devaient déjà être à New York, et je me demandai si le vol d'Eleazar et Carlisle avait déjà décollé pour Rome.

Traverser la journée à venir paraissait soudain impossible. Mon sens du temps semblait être déformé. Quand Alice me déposa à la librairie un peu avant huit heures, la première chose que j'ai faite a été de démonter l'horloge accrochée au mur. Je ne pouvais supporter de la regarder. Peut-être que le temps passerait plus vite si je n'avais rien pour le mesurer.

Aucune chance.

Jasper revint de New-York un peu avant l'après-midi – à pied. Il avait décidé de laisser la Mercedes à New-York en disant que lorsque Carlisle et Eleazar seraient revenus d'Italie avec Edward, ils auraient une voiture qui les attendait. Il l'avait dit comme s'il était acquis d'avance qu'ils reviendraient avec une expression étonnamment féroce. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à refuser d'envisager une autre alternative.

Jasper resta à la librairie pour le reste de la journée avec moi et Alice, et c'est grâce à lui que je n'ai pas perdu la tête. Quand les yeux d'Alice se vidaient de temps à autre alors qu'elle essayait de découvrir ce qu'il se passait, cela envoyait toujours mon cœur dans un galop rapide. Jasper maintenait mon agitation sous contrôle en envoyant des vagues de calme vers moi chaque fois que je devenais anxieuse, et il me tenait compagnie pendant qu'Alice se retirait dans l'arrière-boutique ; pendant l'après-midi elle nous avait dit qu'Edward arriverait bientôt à Volterra avec cette femelle. Je savais que je devais éviter d'aller la voir toutes les minutes car je savais qu'elle avait besoin de se concentrer. La seule fois où Jasper et moi l'avons dérangée, ce furent quelques heures plus tard lorsque je fermais le magasin, et elle ouvrit à peine les yeux en marchant la courte distance du magasin jusqu'à l'endroit où sa Ferrari était garée. Elle s'assit sur la banquette arrière et ferma de nouveau les yeux sans jamais dire un mot. J'ai échangé des regards avec Jasper, et il a haussé les épaules, rien chez lui n'indiquait que le comportement d'Alice était en quelque sorte étrange. Il alla sans un mot du côté conducteur de la voiture et monta, bientôt nous nous dirigeâmes vers Ithaca.

Je passais également la nuit suivante chez les Cullen ; je voulais être proche au cas où il y aurait du nouveau. _Des_ nouvelles. Alice se retira dans l'une des chambres du deuxième étage – j'imagine la sienne et celle de Jasper – disant au reste d'entre nous qu'elle devait se concentrer. Elle n'avait pas dit grand-chose pendant toute la soirée, sortant à peine de sa transe pour nous informer que Carlisle et Eleazar arriveraient bientôt à Volterra.

« Elle est agaçante quand elle fait ça », grommela Emmett tout en scrutant le grand écran plat du salon. Un sifflement fort résonna dans l'escalier depuis l'étage, et il roula des yeux puis atteignit la télécommande et mis la télévision en sourdine.

J'ai passé un moment à regarder les images et couleurs silencieuses se déplacer sur l'écran, mais après un certain temps, je me suis réfugiée dans le bureau de Carlisle. Quelque chose dans la pièce paraissait m'appeler. C'était peut-être l'odeur apaisante des livres et de l'encre. C'était peut-être le fait de savoir que Carlisle lui-même était probablement venu ici également quand quelque chose le troublait j'imaginais que c'était une chose qu'il pourrait faire. Ou peut-être était-ce le souvenir de notre dernière étreinte avant son départ, comment il m'avait rapproché de lui alors qu'il m'embrassait. Ce souvenir était doux-amer. A la fois obsédant et merveilleux.

Soupirant, je sortis un livre de l'étagère et me perchai sur le bord du bureau en bois tout en le parcourant distraitement. Je ne pouvais cependant pas me concentrer suffisamment pour le lire. Une lassitude soudaine m'envahit alors que la nuit blanche précédente commençait à faire des ravages. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais dormir. Le besoin de savoir ce qui se passait en Italie était comme une douleur physique. Combien de temps faudrait-il pour qu'Alice sache ce qui se passait ?

Il eut un coup soudain et discret contre le cadre de la porte, éclatant ma bulle de pensée. Je levai les yeux pour voir Rosalie se tenir dans l'encadrement. Je fus instantanément en alerte était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Alice avait-elle dit à Rosalie de venir me chercher ?

Elle dut remarquer l'air alarmé sur mes traits. « Alice n'est toujours pas sortie de sa chambre, dit-elle d'une manière apaisante. Je voulais juste avoir un moment seule avec toi. Puis-je entrer ? » Elle hésita avant de prononcer les derniers mots.

Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement tout en essayant dans le même temps de surmonter ma surprise. C'était un euphémisme de dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Rosalie s'approche de moi. « Bien sûr » Je plaçai le livre sur le bureau et j'essayai de trouver une raison pour laquelle elle voudrait passer un moment seule avec moi, mais mon esprit était complètement vide. Elle m'avait à peine dit deux mots depuis le mariage d'Esmée et Miguel. Non pas que j'ai fait mieux. J'avais été tout aussi incertaine à l'approcher durant ces quelques occasions où j'avais passé du temps ici, chez eux.

« Je n'ai rien interrompu, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en traversant la pièce à pas lents et gracieux.

Je secouai la tête. « Bien sûr que non. J'essayais juste de passer le temps en faisant quelque chose. Alice prend son temps »

Rosalie acquiesça. Je remarquai qu'elle ne s'approchait pas trop près de moi, mais rodait plutôt près de la bibliothèque à quelques pas. Son visage à couper le souffle avait soudain un air pensif. « Tu as hâte qu'ils reviennent », déclara-t-elle.

J'ai haussé les épaules. « Je suis certaine de ne pas être la seule.

– Tu ne l'es pas, assura-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » Elle me regardait de près avec une expression illisible.

Je ne dis rien à cela. Ses mots ne me mettaient pas vraiment mal à l'aise, mais je me demandai pourquoi elle ne me demandait pas plus simplement s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait savoir.

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps ici », remarqua-t-elle comme je ne disais rien tout en regardant autour d'elle.

J'ai haussé de nouveau les épaules. « J'imagine que c'est l'endroit que je préfère dans cette maison. Je le trouve… paisible »

Rosalie se tourna pour regarder dans ma direction tout en soutenant mon regard. « Parce que… c'est le bureau de Carlisle ? »

Cela me fit me demander à quel point elle savait. Alice avait dit quelques jours auparavant que Rosalie et Emmett avaient tiré leurs propres conclusions sur la raison pour laquelle Edward était parti et pourquoi Carlisle avait passé autant de temps avec moi. Et la nuit précédente quand Carlisle était parti, la façon dont il m'avait regardé avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans la nuit… même si nous ne nous étions rien dit, il y avait peut-être eu plus à voir que ce que j'avais cru. Puis je repensai à la conversation que nous avions eue dans cette même pièce avant son départ… ils l'avaient tous entendu, c'était certain. Et peut-être que le silence après cet échange avait parlé plus fort que des mots. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers la porte où nous nous étions tenus et où nous nous étions enlacés tout en partageant un baiser urgent. A l'époque, j'avais craint que ce ne soit notre dernier. Cette peur refusait toujours de me quitter.

Réalisant que j'étais restée silencieuse pendant très longtemps, je rencontrai carrément le regard de Rosalie. « Ouais. Je suppose. Et j'imagine que cette pièce me rappelle un peu ma librairie »

Elle hocha lentement la tête. « Et pourtant, ce ne sont pas les livres qui te font revenir ici maintes et maintes fois » C'était difficile d'interpréter l'expression de Rosalie. Comme plusieurs fois auparavant, elle n'avait pas l'air ouvertement hostile, mais la lueur dans ses yeux n'était pas amicale non plus. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol avant de croiser de nouveau mon regard. « Je suis désolée, dit-elle soudain. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour parler de Carlisle. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, et pour les autres aussi. Comme tu l'as dit, tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir qu'ils reviennent. Et je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires de fouiner de toute façon. Ce n'était pas mon intention de te mettre mal à l'aise ou d'être importune. Je suis certaine que j'ai déjà assez blessé tes sentiments dans le passé, et je ne veux pas recommencer »

Ses propos me surprirent un peu. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Mes sentiments vont très bien » En me taisant ensuite, je lui laissai la chance de parler. Je devenais curieuse. Rosalie n'était pas du genre bavarde, du moins pas avec moi, et je savais qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour laquelle elle avait cherché ma compagnie.

Elle me fit un petit sourire. Il était circonspect, mais c'en était quand même un. « Tu dois être au-delà de la confusion du pourquoi je me comporte de manière si civilisée envers toi. Après tout, je ne t'ai pas bien traité à Forks. Je sais que cela semble être juste une excuse, mais j'avais mes raisons de me comporter comme je l'ai fait. Ou du moins, c'est ainsi que j'ai pu… justifier mon comportement à l'époque » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Et maintenant ? » demandai-je. Notre conversation allait dans une direction inattendue.

« Et maintenant… eh bien, les choses sont un peu différentes.

– Pourquoi donc ? » demandai-je en la regardant avec curiosité. Je n'avais jamais complètement compris pourquoi Rosalie semblait me détester. A Forks, Edward avait dit que Rosalie était jalouse de moi parce que j'étais humaine et qu'elle ne l'était plus.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment comme cherchant ses mots. Elle se dirigea vers la chaise près du bureau et s'assit tout en étudiant ses mains d'une manière pensive. « N'as-tu jamais su la raison pour laquelle je… luttais tellement contre ton désir de devenir l'une des nôtres ? »

Je lui dis ce qu'Edward m'avait dit toutes ces années auparavant. Rosalie hocha lentement la tête. « Il me semblait incompréhensible que quelqu'un choisisse volontiers cette vie plutôt qu'une vraie, émit-elle songeusement. C'est ainsi que j'ai vu pendant longtemps cette nouvelle vie – j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'était pas réelle, que ce n'était pas censé être comme ça. Je n'ai jamais choisi d'être ainsi, dit-elle en montrant d'un signe son corps magnifique et immortel. Je me suis sentie mal après. Et c'est toujours le cas. Je ne me suis jamais excusée de la manière dont je t'ai traitée au début. Mais j'avais mes raisons de me sentir comme je me sentais.

– Alors… tu ne voulais pas être transformée ? » insistai-je comme elle restait silencieuse depuis un long moment.

Ses yeux dorés étaient pensifs et elle leva le regard de ses mains. « La vérité est que si on me donnait la possibilité de choisir… si j'avais eu mon mot à dire sur la question, j'aurais préféré mourir. Je sais à quel point cela sonne mélodramatique, mais c'est vrai. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, mais quelque chose m'est arrivé et qui était pire que la mort. Quelqu'un que je pensais aimer m'a trahie de la pire des façons possibles. Par conséquent, la pensée de mourir ne m'a pas du tout été désagréable lors de mes derniers instants humains. Mais comme tu le sais… je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de choisir » Elle se tut tandis que ses yeux dorés semblaient à des décennies de distance.

Je me suis soudain souvenue de l'après-midi de la veille – était-ce vraiment hier ? – quand Alice m'avait appris que Rosalie s'était rendue à Rochester avec Emmett. On m'avait dit qu'elle avait vécu sa vie humaine là-bas, mais j'avais eu l'impression que leur voyage là-bas avait été important pour une autre raison.

« Carlisle m'a retrouvée après… eh bien, après ce qui s'était passé, continua Rosalie. Mais il était trop tard pour moi. Je me souviens… je me souviens qu'il faisait froid, bien qu'il y avait tellement de douleurs que j'ai été surprise que le froid me dérange. J'étais impatiente que la mort vienne afin de mettre fin à la douleur… » Elle cessa de nouveau de parler, cette fois gardant le silence beaucoup plus longtemps.

J'étudiai attentivement son expression ; son visage était comme de la pierre. Seuls ses yeux révélaient à quel point il lui était difficile d'en parler. Elle ne m'avait pas dit les détails, comme elle l'avait promis, mais elle n'était pas obligée de le faire. Il était facile de comprendre les choses qu'elle n'avait pas dites, et j'avais une intuition, une intuition nauséabonde et horrible de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Rosalie me regarda comme si elle avait oublié que j'étais là. « Comme je l'ai dit, Carlisle m'a trouvée, poursuivit-elle. Il a senti l'odeur du sang et est venu enquêter. Cela m'a énervée quand j'ai réalisé qu'il travaillait sur moi en essayant de me sauver la vie. Je n'avais jamais aimé le Dr Cullen ou encore sa femme et son frère – car c'est ce qu'Edward prétendait être alors. Mais mes blessures étaient trop graves, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour moi. A part une chose.

– Il t'a transformée », dis-je au vu de l'évidence d'une voix calme.

Rosalie acquiesça. « Il m'a transportée chez lui. Je m'échappais, la douleur avait commencé à s'apaiser et je n'avais aucune force pour résister. Si j'avais su ce qu'il allait faire… et si j'avais su ce que j'allais devenir… je lui aurais demandé d'arrêter. Mais j'étais à peine consciente. Et puis, il m'a mordue. Je n'oublierai jamais cette douleur. J'ai commencé à crier alors que le feu commençait à me brûler – pas que les cris aident. Je l'ai supplié de me tuer, et quand Esmée et Edward sont arrivés, je les ai également suppliés. Carlisle est resté avec moi tout le long. Il m'a tenu la main et m'a dit qu'il était désolé, s'est excusé à chaque fois que j'ai crié tout en promettant que la douleur cesserait. Il m'a tout dit – ce qu'il était et ce que j'allais devenir. Je ne l'ai pas cru au début » Elle resta silencieuse tout en levant son regard du sol pour me regarder à nouveau.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un long moment après cela, et moi aussi. Ce qu'elle m'avait dit était beaucoup à encaisser. Cela m'attrista quelque peu de n'avoir jamais su ces choses à son sujet. Si j'avais connu son passé à Forks… son comportement aurait été beaucoup plus facile à comprendre.

« Alors… c'est pourquoi tu as eu du mal à m'accepter ? demandai-je comme elle restait silencieuse pendant longtemps tout en étudiant de nouveau ses mains sur ses genoux. Parce que j'étais si disposée à abandonner mon humanité ? Et parce que tu as été forcée d'abandonner la tienne ? »

Elle me fit un sourire ironique. « Quelque chose comme ça. Tu possédais tout ce que je désirais après tout. Tu avais des parents qui t'aimaient pour ce que tu étais… une chance d'avoir un avenir normal, une chance de te marier et d'avoir des enfants… une chance d'avoir ta propre famille. Je voulais tout ça lorsque j'étais jeune fille. Ma vie entière tournait autour de ces choses. Et elles m'avaient toutes été enlevées. Quand je t'ai rencontré à Forks, tu étais si prête à tourner le dos à tout ça. Je pensais que tu étais si naïve et que tu n'avais aucun respect pour les choses les plus importantes de la vie. Cela me mettait en colère que tu semblais tout prendre à la légère. Tu paraissais prendre toutes ces choses pour acquises, et cela me faisait bouillir le sang. J'aurais donné _n'importe quoi_ pour être toi. Pour être humaine, et avoir toutes ces opportunités que tu ne semblais pas apprécier du tout »

J'ai hoché lentement la tête. « J'étais un peu naïve, reconnus-je. Je le vois maintenant. Et une partie de moi est maintenant reconnaissante qu'Edward ait pris cette décision pour moi il y a toutes ces années, autant que ça m'a fait mal qu'il soit parti. Il avait raison à l'époque. Et tu as raison maintenant. Je n'avais pas réfléchi » Je m'arrêtai en soutenant son regard. « Mais je dois me demander ce qui est différent maintenant. Les circonstances ont changé bien sûr, mais je suis toujours sur le point de faire un choix que tu ne ferais jamais »

Rosalie m'étudia un moment. « Tu l'as dit toi-même. Les circonstances sont différentes. Et je ne parle pas seulement des choses qui sont différentes vis-à-vis de _toi_ par rapport à Forks. Ma vie humaine s'est terminée d'une manière qui était… eh bien, disons simplement que ce qui s'est passé affectera toujours ce que je ressens vis-à-vis de la vie. Je ne peux pas oublier ce qui m'est arrivée, comment j'ai été trahie. Ce sera différent avec toi. Tu ne porteras pas le même ressentiment et le même mal que moi pendant une éternité. Et en plus… Alice et Carlisle m'ont déjà dit combien tu avais du mal avec ça. Et je sais aussi que tu n'as pas pris la décision de devenir vampire juste pour te protéger, mais aussi pour nous protéger des Volturi. Cela peut paraître un peu boiteux dit comme ça, mais j'apprécie. C'est un grand sacrifice que tu fais. De plus, Alice m'a dit à quel point cela te fait mal de renoncer à ta vie et de dire au revoir à tes parents. Je pense maintenant que tu vois les choses comme tu étais censée les voir il y a huit ans. Nous avons tous souffert à notre propre façon dans cette seconde vie, et nous avons tous eu des choses que nous avons pleurées. Tu auras tes propres difficultés et souffrances » Elle se leva du fauteuil tout en me regardant. « Et je suppose… que c'est ce qui fait de toi vraiment l'une des nôtres maintenant »

C'était peut-être la façon qu'avait trouvé Rosalie pour me dire qu'elle avait accepté la situation – et moi. « Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça, lui dis-je. C'est agréable de comprendre… de mieux te connaître.

– Et je suis désolée d'avoir été un tel monstre à Forks, me dit-elle en souriant maintenant. Je vais essayer de mieux me comporter à partir de maintenant. Pas que Carlisle me laisserait un autre choix… »

J'eus un rire gêné au début, ne sachant pas quoi dire à cela. Rosalie me sauva du problème. Elle me fit un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte. « Tu devrais dormir un peu, suggéra-t-elle. Nous te réveillerons une fois qu'Alice saura quelque chose »

Elle disparut par la porte après m'avoir fait un autre sourire timide. Nous n'étions pas encore amies, mais j'étais certaine qu'elle ne me détestait plus autant. J'avais l'impression qu'un poids avait été retiré de mon cœur. Peut-être que la situation non résolue entre elle et moi m'avait dérangée plus que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Je repris le livre sur le bureau et l'ouvris. Mais après quelques minutes, les lettres et mots cessèrent d'avoir du sens pour moi et je dus abandonner l'idée de lire. Même si penser à dormir paraissait insupportable, je sortis du bureau de Carlisle et pénétrai dans la pièce de l'autre côté du mur. A grands pas, je traversai la pièce jusqu'au lit et dès que ma tête heurta l'oreiller, j'ai complètement occulté le monde environnant.

Pendant que je dormais ce soir-là, je rêvais que j'arpentais les pierres sombres et froides d'une rue inconnue sous la neige qui tombait légèrement tout en laissant une traînée de sang maculée derrière moi. Un être invisible regardait mes progrès de l'ombre avec des yeux pleins de ressentiment.

* * *

Des mains froides me réveillèrent doucement, peut-être quelques minutes ou heures plus tard. Je fus instantanément en alerte et mon cœur bondit jusqu'à ma gorge alors que je me mettais en position assise. Une partie de moi avait peur de regarder la petite forme assise au bord du lit et si son expression révélait quelque chose que je ne voulais pas voir ? Mais cette autre partie de moi, celle qui avait le plus besoin d'informations – de toutes sortes d'informations – m'obligea à rencontrer les yeux d'Alice.

Mon cœur cessa de battre violemment alors que je prenais compte de son expression. L'air quitta précipitamment mes lèvres. « Alors ? » demandai-je, exigeai-je presque.

Les yeux d'Alice étaient prudemment triomphants. « Ils rentrent à la maison.

– Ils rentrent ? demandai-je avec incrédulité. Le soulagement qui me traversa fut si fort qu'il me fit tourner la tête.

Alice acquiesça. « Ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que nous l'avions pensé. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui a conduit à ça, mais il y a eu une mention du nouveau-né qui a perdu le contrôle à Anchorage. Aro a interrogé Edward à ce sujet, mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Je sais que cela a un lien avec la raison pour laquelle cette femme l'a emmené chez les Volturi en premier lieu – nous ne connaîtrons pas les détails avant leur retour. Mais je connais le nom de cette femme, soit dit en passant. Elle s'appelle Véronique »

Il me fallut un moment avant que je ne puisse parler. Je secouai la tête en essayant de l'éclaircir. « Qu'est-ce qu'Edward avait à faire avec ce nouveau-né ? » demandai-je tout en étant incapable de comprendre. Le soulagement que je ressentais était étourdissant. Toutes ces heures d'inquiétudes et de peur… et maintenant, il s'avérait que tout irait bien.

« Je ne sais pas » Alice haussa les épaules, fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas sûre. Nous ne le saurons pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent. Je ne peux pas voir des conversations entières en temps réel ou autre après tout, même lorsque je me concentre. Je n'ai pu voir que des brides de leur discussion – ou plusieurs variantes de celle-ci si quelqu'un hésitait avec quoi dire par exemple. Au fait, ils ont parlé de toi aussi »

Je me sentis devenir tendue. « Oh ?

– Carlisle et Eleazar sont arrivés quelques heures après qu'Edward ait été emmené à Aro. Carlisle a assuré aux Volturi qu'un jour tu serais l'une des nôtres et donc que tu n'étais pas une menace pour le monde des vampires. Aro était déjà au courant de nos plans pour te transformer parce qu'il l'avait lu dans l'esprit d'Edward avant l'arrivée de Carlisle et Eleazar.

– Et… qu'avaient à dire les Volturi à ce sujet ? »

Alice fronça les sourcils. « Caius n'était pas content qu'un humain soit au courant de notre monde, mais ce n'est pas une surprise. Il a exigé que des mesures soient prises sans délai. Marcus a pris l'information plus calmement que Caius, et a accepté ce que Carlisle avait à dire sur ce sujet. Je ne sais pas trop quelle était l'opinion d'Aro – il a également paru approuver les plans de Carlisle à condition que tu sois transformée dès que possible. J'ai le sentiment qu'il souhaite te rencontrer en personne après ta transformation – dès que ta soif sera sous contrôle bien sûr » Elle fit une pause en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais il y avait quelque chose… je ne sais pas, d'insaisissable à propos de son attitude envers cette affaire.

– Que veux-tu dire ? »

Elle secoua la tête, frustrée. « Je ne le sais même pas. Eh bien, il n'y a pas de raison de spéculer à ce sujet avant d'en savoir plus. Je demanderai à Edward à ce sujet à leur retour »

Je sentis une prise dans mon estomac. « Combien de temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à la maison ? demandai-je.

– Leur vol de Rome atterrira tard ce soir »

J'ai regardé l'heure. Il était juste cinq heures du matin. J'avais le sentiment que ce dernier jour d'attente pourrait être le plus long. Mais cette attente serait aussi la plus facile en quelque sorte ; au moins les heures à venir ne seraient pas occultées par l'incertitude et la peur. C'était un changement bienvenu.

Alice me reconduisit plus tard dans la matinée à Buffalo. Je me suis arrêtée chez moi pour prendre une douche et me changer. J'ai aussi dû m'arrêter à la cuisine pour manger quelque chose ; j'étais soudainement affamée. J'avais dû forcer la nourriture à entrer dans ma gorge au cours des deux derniers jours parce que l'inquiétude avait chassé tout appétit. Plus tard, lorsqu'Alice me déposa à la librairie, elle m'avait dit qu'Esmée et Miguel reviendraient aussi de Florence. Ce qui était arrivé à Edward leur avait fait peur et apparemment ils voulaient être avec la famille, bien que la situation soit terminée. Rosalie les avait appelés tôt ce matin ils étaient déjà dans l'avion, et ils attendraient Carlisle, Edward et Eleazar à New-York.

« Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas pu terminer leur lune de miel, nota Alice. Mais rien n'éloignera Esmée dans un moment comme ça. Et je suppose qu'ils peuvent toujours partir pour une autre lune de miel. Peut-être qu'ils finiront par faire comme Emmett et Rosalie »

Je souris. « Se remarient-ils toujours de temps à autre ? » demandai-je en me souvenant qu'Edward avait dit quelque chose de similaire à Forks.

Alice acquiesça. « Une fois toutes les quelques années. Certains pourraient dire que c'est vain et superficiel, mais je pense que c'est adorable. Rosalie est très romantique par nature. Emmett a aussi un côté plus doux, même si cela peut être difficile à croire » Elle s'arrêta en souriant. « Rosalie a besoin de quelqu'un comme lui, de quelqu'un qui est fort mais doux. Quelqu'un qui peut la rendre heureuse. Elle le mérite après… eh bien, après ce qu'elle a traversé »

Je fronçai les sourcils en repensant à la conversation que Rosalie et moi avions eue hier soir. J'en ai parlé à Alice.

« J'ai entendu des brides de votre discussion, admit-elle. Comme tu le sais maintenant, la vie humaine de Rosalie ne s'est pas terminée idéalement – pas que nos vies humaines le furent aussi. Disons simplement que son fiancé était un être humain pourri. Et Rosalie ne l'a découvert que trop tard »

Elle ne dit rien d'autre que cela, mais elle n'était pas obligée de le faire. Jusqu'à hier soir, Rosalie avait toujours été une énigme pour moi. Elle était plus complexe que je ne l'avais imaginé à Forks, je l'avais cru distante et froide, presque hostile, mais en me souvenant maintenant notre conversation de la nuit précédente, de la gentillesse inattendue de sa voix… je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas si simple. Les choses de la vie étaient rarement complètement noires ou blanches.

Le reste de la journée se passa lentement. Comme c'était samedi, j'ai fermé la librairie un peu plus tôt, puis Alice et moi sommes repartis à Ithaca. Attendre le retour de Carlisle, Edward et Eleazar était angoissant. Les heures semblaient passer comme des jours, surtout après qu'Alice nous ait informé que leur vol aurait du retard. A ce moment-là, Emmett et Jasper sont partis pour une chasse rapide en promettant de revenir à l'heure. Apparemment, ils trouvaient l'attente aussi frustrante que moi. Ils ne partirent cependant pas longtemps, et je devinais qu'ils ne voulaient pas partir trop loin de la maison.

Plusieurs heures après que la lumière grise de l'après-midi se soit transformée en crépuscule et le crépuscule en obscurité, nous nous sommes tous rassemblés dehors dans la cour avant alors qu'Alice nous avait dit que l'attente était presque terminée. Enroulant les bras autour de moi, j'essayai de garder le froid à distance. Je regardai le chemin de terre incurvé qui disparaissait dans les bois environnants en espérant voir la voiture noire familière sortir de l'obscurité. Même si nous étions en mars, la nuit était étonnamment froide. Il devait faire moins de cinq degré, et je me suis réprimandée intérieurement pour ne pas avoir attrapé mon manteau. Je refusai de rentrer à l'intérieur pour le récupérer, d'autant plus que j'entendis soudain le bourdonnement familier d'une certaine voiture qui s'approchait. Des phares balayèrent les bois devant la maison et je serrai les bras encore plus fort autour de moi. J'étais une statue parmi quatre autres alors que la Mercedes noire est sortie de l'obscurité, suivie d'une autre voiture aux vitres teintées Esmée et Miguel. Les deux voitures s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de notre groupe qui attendait. Les moteurs furent coupés, puis les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir l'une après l'autre.

Je ne me suis même pas permise de respirer jusqu'à ce que je le voie sortir du côté conducteur de la Mercedes noire. L'air jaillit de mes poumons lorsque son regard rencontra le mien, puis je ne vis plus rien ; j'avais fermé les yeux. Ma tête tourna de soulagement. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que j'ai enfin pu croire qu'ils étaient vraiment de retour, indemnes et en un seul morceau.

Des salutations furent lancées autour de moi. Esmée, Miguel à sa suite, se précipita pour nous embrasser Rosalie, Alice et moi, presque comme si elle ne nous avait pas vues depuis des mois. Jasper est allé parler à Carlisle et Eleazar dès qu'ils furent sortis de la voiture, et en quelques secondes, ils ont été absorbés dans une conversation qui était trop discrète et rapide pour que j'entende. Eleazar commença à expliquer quelque chose à Jasper, et bientôt, ils froncèrent tous deux les sourcils. Carlisle profita de ce moment pour me regarder. Il était difficile de déchiffrer la lueur dans ses yeux c'était quelque chose comme un mélange de soulagement et d'anticipation.

Presque comme si mon nom avait été appelé, j'arrachai mon regard du sien et tournai mes yeux vers la personne qui se tenait à quelques pas du reste d'entre nous.

Edward se tenait toujours près de la Mercedes de Carlisle. Il avait les mains dans les poches d'une manière détendue, mais je pouvais voir qu'il était loin d'être à l'aise. Autant cela me soulageait de le voir en sécurité et indemne, autant la lueur dans ses yeux me troublait un peu. Il me fixa pendant quelques secondes sans fin avant de se détourner.

Je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Les yeux de Carlisle suivirent la forme d'Edward alors qu'il effleurait Jasper et Eleazar pour disparaître dans la maison en quelques secondes. J'échangeai un coup d'œil avec lui en me demandant ce qui avait dû se passer entre eux deux lors de leur retour d'Italie.

Emmett rejoignit Jasper, Carlisle et Eleazar en exigeant bruyamment de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

« Nous ferions mieux d'aller à l'intérieur, suggéra Carlisle. C'est une longue histoire »

Eleazar approuva. Alice et Rosalie s'étaient à présent libérées de l'étreinte d'Esmée, mais je l'avais à peine remarqué mes yeux étaient à nouveau sur Carlisle. Le besoin d'aller vers lui était comme une douleur physique. Après avoir échangé quelques mots supplémentaires avec Eleazar et Jasper, il vint finalement vers moi en prenant brièvement ma main. Sa prise était forte mais douce, destinée à rassurer puis il la lâcha. Il tendit la main pour placer une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille ; cela semblait être une promesse de quelque chose de plus. Plus tard, semblait-il dire. J'ai hoché la tête.

Edward était dans le salon quand le reste d'entre nous est entré. Il se tenait près des baies vitrées tout en regardant dehors dans le jardin sombre. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, dans une posture retirée et réservée. Il ne se retourna même pas lorsque nous sommes entrés et resta debout lorsque nous commençâmes à prendre place autour du salon. Alice attrapa mon poignet et me tira sur le canapé entre elle et Esmée. Eleazar ne s'est pas assis ; Carlisle et Jasper non plus.

« Alors ? demanda Emmett en semblant avoir atteint la limite de sa maigre patience. Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil à Edward et Eleazar, hésitant. Puis il regarda Alice. « Que savez-vous ?

– Pas grand-chose. Seulement que les Volturi voulaient interroger Edward sur le nouveau-né qui faisait des ravages à Anchorage, répondit-elle. J'ai surveillé votre avenir pendant que vous étiez en Italie, mais je n'ai évidemment pas saisi tous les détails. Je sais que la femme qu'Edward a rencontrée en Alaska s'appelle Véronique. Et je sais aussi que vous avez discuté de l'avenir de Bella et de nos plans pour la transformer tôt ou tard. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas obtenu tous les détails. Comme pourquoi cette femme – Véronique – a emmené Edward en Italie en premier lieu »

Carlisle hocha la tête, se tournant pour regarder Edward. Ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à la pièce. Ses yeux se tournèrent momentanément vers moi, mais son regard tomba. Le moment passa trop rapidement, et c'est pourquoi je ne pouvais en être certaine mais je pensais avoir pu voir quelque chose comme du chagrin dans ses yeux.

« Commence par le début, demanda Esmée. Que s'est-il exactement passé en Alaska ? »

Edward leva son regard du sol en ne regardant personne en particulier. « Je chassais quand c'est arrivé comme je suis sûr que vous le savez tous maintenant, commença-t-il d'une voix calme et douce. J'étais au milieu de ma chasse quand je suis tombé sur une piste. Ce n'était personne que j'ai reconnu. Eleazar et moi avions discuté de la situation à Anchorage avant de quitter Denali, et j'avoue que je devenu curieux.

– Tu pensais que c'était ce nouveau-né ? » demanda Rosalie. Sa voix était calme et composée, mais la lueur dans ses yeux fut soudainement dangereuse ; elle était en colère. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, rencontrer un nouveau-né sans précaution n'était pas vraiment sûr.

Edward ne fut pas intimidé par le regard de Rosalie. « Je pensais que c'était une possibilité, répondit-il d'une voix tout aussi calme. Mais je pensais qu'il était plus probable que ce soit un nomade. J'étais assez loin d'Anchorage à ce moment-là après tout. Et ce n'était pas une nouvelle piste – elle était vieille de plusieurs jours au moins. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait un danger.

– Alors tu l'as suivie ? demanda Jasper.

– Oui », admit Edward. Esmée poussa un soupir inquiet à côté de moi. Rosalie siffla. « Je ne suis pas allé très loin quand je suis tombé sur une autre piste, plus forte cette fois-ci. L'odeur était différente de la première, et elle avait traversé la piste que je suivais. C'est alors que le vent a changé de direction. Je me suis arrêté car je réalisais bientôt que quelqu'un _me_ suivait. Elle a dû sentir mon odeur alors qu'elle traversait les montagnes et a décidé de me traquer. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que je l'entende.

– Elle ? demanda Emmett.

– Véronique. Ses pensées », répondit Edward. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans la manière dont il prononçait son nom, presque comme si quelque chose en elle l'irritait. « Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que la seconde piste que j'avais trouvée était la sienne. Je n'ai pas réalisé au début qu'elle était membre des Volturi, pas même quand elle s'est approchée de moi – elle était habillée comme une nomade. Elle m'analysait et m'évaluait clairement, mais je pensais que c'était parce qu'elle essayait de décider si j'étais une menace ou non. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle a commencé à penser à Aro que j'ai réalisé son but. Elle semblait aussi être consciente que j'étais télépathe. Cela ne m'a pas surpris qu'elle sache, parce que je pensais qu'elle devait avoir entendu parler de moi par Aro. Mais ensuite elle a demandé mon nom. Je lui ai dit bien sûr, et… » Il se tut.

« Et ? insista Emmett.

– Et… elle ne m'a pas reconnu. J'ai surveillé attentivement ses pensées, mais son ignorance semblait authentique »

Je ne suivais plus où il voulait en venir. Ce n'est qu'à la prochaine interrogation de Jasper que j'ai réalisé la signification de la révélation d'Edward.

« Mais si les Volturi avaient appris notre situation de Victoria, elle aurait dû te reconnaître. Ton nom aurait dû apparaître à un moment donné. A moins que cette Véronique n'ait pas un rang très élevé dans la garde et qu'Aro n'avait aucune raison de… » Jasper se tut lorsqu'Edward secoua la tête.

« C'est le problème justement. Véronique est un membre de très haut rang en raison de ses capacités.

– Lesquelles sont ? demanda Emmett en semblant maintenant irrité.

– C'est plutôt évident quand on y pense, répondit Edward. Elle ne savait pas qui j'étais et pourtant elle a pu dire que je suis capable de lire dans les esprits. Comme moi et aucun d'entre nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler, j'ai pensé qu'elle devait être un membre relativement récent. J'ai découvert par la suite qu'elle servait les Volturi depuis quelques décennies. Elle a été recrutée après qu'une certaine personne a quitté la garde. Véronique a obtenu la place de cette personne car ses compétences ressemblaient à celles de son prédécesseur » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Eleazar.

« Es-tu en train de dire qu'elle peut faire ce qu'Eleazar fait ? » demanda Jasper.

Edward hocha la tête. « C'est exactement ce que je dis. Son travail consiste à trouver des vampires avec des capacités spéciales qui pourraient être utiles aux Volturi, et si elle trouvait un humain qui pourrait éventuellement acquérir des compétences extraordinaires au cours de la transformation, elle devait faire son rapport en Italie pour qu'Aro puisse décider si cet humain a suffisamment de potentiel pour être transformé en vampire.

– Que faisait-elle en Alaska ? demanda Miguel. Aro l'avait-il envoyée là-bas ? »

Edward hésita en regardant Alice. « Il est possible qu'elle ait été en mission de recrutement de routine en faisant exactement ce qu'Eleazar avait l'habitude de faire. Peut-être ne passait-elle que par là lorsqu'elle a entendu parler de la situation à Anchorage et a donc décidé de s'en occuper avant de poursuivre sa route. Puis elle m'a croisé et comme j'étais le seul vampire à proximité, elle voulait me questionner. Au début, elle soupçonnait que j'étais le responsable de la création de ce nouveau-né qu'elle venait de détruire.

– Elle avait déjà détruit le nouveau-né ? demanda Jasper d'un air dubitatif. Elle a le pouvoir d'agir sans le commandement d'Aro ?

– Probablement. Je pense qu'elle a la même autorité que Jane et Demetri par exemple. J'ai dû mal à l'expliquer autrement » Edward se tourna pour regarder à nouveau Alice. Sa voix était toujours douce et calme, mais il y avait une lueur accusatrice dans ses yeux. « Parce que si Aro avait donné l'ordre à Véronique de prendre des mesures contre ce nouveau-né, nous l'aurions su. Ai-je raison ? »

Alice le regarda. « Tu n'as aucune raison d'insinuer que je choisirais de ne pas révéler une chose comme ça. Je t'assure que si j'avais été consciente du fait qu'Aro avait ordonné à quelqu'un d'aller en Alaska, je ne l'aurais pas gardé pour moi. Je le surveille »

Leur interaction me secoua un peu. Edward et Alice s'entendaient généralement très bien, et la façon agressive dont ils se parlaient me troublait.

« Par conséquent, soit elle a agi seule… soit tu as manqué l'ordre qu'Aro lui a donné, déclara Edward. Comment serait-ce possible ? »

La voix d'Alice était froide. « Que veux-tu que je te dise Edward ? Que j'ai foiré ? Garde à l'esprit que je surveillais plusieurs futurs en même temps, et je continue de le faire même pendant que nous parlons. Je gardais un œil sur la famille, je te surveillais après ton départ de Denali – au passage merci d'avoir changé d'avis sur ta direction au moins trente fois par minute – et je suivais les décisions d'Aro et je regarde pratiquement chaque moment de la vie de Bella vingt-quatre heures par jour. Si j'essaye de trop, les choses vont commencer à glisser entre les mailles du filet.

– On dirait que c'est déjà le cas, claqua Edward.

– Edward », intervint Carlisle. Il y avait un soupçon de reproche dans sa voix. « Ce n'est pas une science exacte. Il est très possible qu'il n'y ait rien eu à voir. Comme tu l'as dit, Véronique pourrait avoir le pouvoir d'agir sans ordre officiel. Pour autant que nous le sachions, sa seule mission n'est peut-être pas de simplement recruter de nouveaux membres. Aro lui a peut-être confié des responsabilités dont nous ne sommes pas informés. Et comme Alice ne savait même pas qui elle était et d'où elle venait jusqu'à il y a trois jours…

– Mais elle fait partie des Volturi. Même si elle a le pouvoir d'opérer de façon indépendante, Aro a dû lui donner un ordre à _un_ moment donnée. Pourquoi Alice ne l'a-t-elle pas vu ? »

Je me raclai doucement la gorge. Neuf paires d'yeux dorés se tournèrent pour me regarder. « Eh bien, d'une certaine manière, elle a en quelque sorte vu que les Volturi enverraient quelqu'un, lui fis-je remarquer. La première fois qu'Alice a eu cette vision de cette Véronique, c'était après tout à l'automne dernier. Nous ne savions tout simplement pas qui elle était à l'époque. Il était impossible de faire le lien.

– Mais c'était, il y a des mois, nota Alice. Ce nouveau-né n'avait tué personne à Anchorage à l'époque. Il n'avait probablement même pas encore été créé. Après tout, les tueries et disparitions à Anchorage n'ont commencé que quelques semaines auparavant. Par conséquent, les Volturi n'avaient aucune raison de prendre la décision d'envoyer quelqu'un l'automne dernier. Et ce n'est pas comme si je regardais l'avenir de ce nouveau-né à tout moment, ajouta-t-elle. Je ne le _connaissais_ même _pas_ »

Ce fut Jasper qui parla ensuite. « Je pense qu'il est possible qu'il existait déjà lorsque tu as eu cette première vision de Véronique à l'automne dernier, suggéra-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » demanda Edward en semblant douter.

Jasper haussa les épaules. « Je suggère seulement que c'est une possibilité. Il y avait peut-être quelqu'un pour s'occuper du nouveau-né au début. Mais quelque chose a changé au cours des semaines. Peut-être que le nouveau-né a été laissé pour se débrouiller seul – ou peut-être qu'il a détruit le vampire qui veillait sur lui jusque-là.

– Mais pourquoi ai-je eu une vision de Véronique si tôt, avant même que quelque chose ne se soit passé ? demanda Alice en semblant douter. Mes visions sont basées sur des décisions. Si les Volturi n'avaient même pas connaissance du nouveau-né l'automne dernier… »

Jasper secoua la tête. « Comme Carlisle l'a dit, ce n'est pas une science exacte. Et je ne pense pas que les décisions conscientes soient la seule chose qui puisse avoir un impact sur tes visions. J'admets qu'elles sont la _cause principale_ qui peut avoir une influence sur l'avenir d'un individu, ajouta-t-il quand il vit qu'Alice était sur le point d'argumenter, mais je crois qu'il existe d'autres facteurs qui peuvent également affecter ces choses. Pense au temps par exemple. Tu peux prédire ses changements même si ce n'est basé sur les décisions de personne.

– _Exactement_. La météo est la météo. Comme tu l'as dit, elle n'est pas basée sur des décisions, dit-elle doucement en opposition. C'est complètement différent.

– Je le sais, accorda Jasper. Permets-moi de te donner un autre exemple alors. Lorsque tu t'es réveillée dans cette nouvelle vie après ta transformation, ta toute première vision était de moi et d'un avenir heureux avec la famille de Carlisle. Aucun de nous n'avait même entendu parler les uns des autres auparavant, encore moins nous être rencontrés. Aucune décision n'avait été prise. Et pourtant, tu as vu que ce serait ton avenir et cela s'est réalisé » Il se tut. Alice parut momentanément à court d'arguments. « Tout ce que je suggère, c'est que l'avenir de certaines personnes est peut-être prédéterminé d'une manière ou d'une autre, poursuivit-il. Peut-être que certains destins ne peuvent être changés. Quand ce nouveau-né a été créé, peut-être qu'il allait finir par être détruit pas les Volturi à un moment donné de sa nouvelle vie quoi qu'il arrive. Pour autant que nous le sachions, il aurait pu être plus sauvage par nature, plus encore que le sont normalement les nouveau-nés, ce qui a conduit au point où il ne pouvait pas se contrôler qu'il ait essayé ou non. Les Volturi seraient intervenus de toute façon à un moment donné – ce n'était qu'une question de quand et où, t'amenant ainsi à avoir la vision de Véronique.

– Mais _pourquoi _? demanda Alice. Pourquoi ai-je eu une vision d'elle des mois à l'avance ? Étant donné que je n'ai aucun lien avec elle, sans parler de ce nouveau-né ?

– Excepté que c'était le cas. Tout ça avait un lien avec quelqu'un proche de toi : Edward »

Alice réfléchit un instant à ses mots en soupirant. « Tu pourrais avoir raison, je suppose. Pas que ça compte vraiment.

– C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas le cas », dit doucement Edward. Sa voix était irritée mais pour une quelconque raison, j'avais le sentiment que sa frustration n'était plus dirigée contre Alice. Sa tête s'abaissa « Le mal est déjà fait.

– Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Esmée. Quel mal ?

– Et quelqu'un pourrait-il répondre à la question de base ? ajouta Emmett. Pourquoi le voyage en Italie était-il nécessaire ? Pourquoi emmener Edward là-bas ? »

Edward nous tournait de nouveau le dos. Il regardait à nouveau vers les baies vitrées sans se retourner. Carlisle le regardait en posant apparemment une question silencieuse car Edward secoua la tête après un moment.

Carlisle poussa un petit soupir. « Comme l'a dit Edward, Véronique voulait l'interroger et s'assurer s'il avait quelque chose à voir avec ce nouveau-né responsable des tueries et des disparitions survenues à Anchorage. Edward n'avait évidemment rien à voir avec tout ça, mais il n'avait que sa parole. Pour éviter le conflit, il a accepté d'être emmené à Aro afin qu'il puisse être confirmé qu'il n'avait pas créé ce nouveau-né. Ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Véronique était plus que disposée à l'emmener en Italie cependant, Aro était le seul vampire qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré qui savait lire dans les pensées. Elle pensait qu'Aro pourrait être intrigué par le don d'Edward » Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté tout en échangeant un regard troublé avec Eleazar avant de continuer. Cela m'intrigua.

« Ce qui nous amène au sujet d'origine. Comme Edward l'a mentionné précédemment, Véronique n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui, même si nous pensions qu'au vu de notre situation, les membres de notre famille étaient bien connus des Volturi. S'ils avaient appris l'existence de Bella par le biais de Victoria, il serait logique qu'ils soient également conscients du reste de ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Puisque Véronique est un membre de haut rang de la garde, Aro n'aurait pas gardé cela secret d'elle… » Il fit une pause. J'avais le sentiment qu'il voulait me regarder, mais pour une quelconque raison, il ne le fit pas. Ou ne le put pas. « A moins que les Volturi ne soient pas au courant de notre situation »

J'étais abasourdie en ne comprenant plus ce qu'il essayait de dire. J'ai regardé les autres et je vis la même confusion dans leurs yeux.

Ce fut Jasper qui fut le premier à retrouver la capacité de parler. « Que veux-tu dire par pas au courant ? demanda-t-il. Les Volturi ont détruit Victoria et son armée. Nous avons supposé qu'Aro était là ce jour-là ou…

– Exactement, le coupa Edward sans se retourner. Nous avons supposé. Ce fut notre plus grossière erreur. Quand Véronique m'a emmené en Italie, la rencontre avec Aro a confirmé ce que j'étais déjà venu à soupçonner. Il ne savait pas qui j'étais – il semblait ravi quand il a finalement découvert que je connaissais Carlisle – mais c'est tout. Quand il a touché ma main pour lire dans mes pensées, tout ce qu'il y a découvert était nouveau pour lui. Tout » Il se retourna finalement pour me regarder maintenant directement. « Il n'avait aucune connaissance sur nous, sur _toi_, jusqu'à ce que je lui touche la main »

Je m'assis dans un silence stupéfait, mon lent cerveau humain essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Esmée. Pendant tout ce temps, nous avons cru que les Volturi connaissaient Bella… » Elle se tut tout en secouant la tête.

Carlisle hocha lentement la tête avec un visage grave. « Comme vous le savez tous, lorsque nous avons appris la mort de Victoria il y a quelques mois, nous pensions que soit Aro était présent quand elle et son armée ont été détruites, soit que le garde envoyé avait interrogé Victoria avant de l'exécuter. Cela semblait plus que plausible à l'époque. Cela expliquait pourquoi Alice avait cette vision de Bella l'automne dernier. Avec Victoria morte, les Volturi étaient la seule menace majeure pour Bella. Nous ne pouvions pas penser à une autre cause de cette vision persistante d'Alice » Il fit une pause en restant silencieux un long moment. « Cependant, comme l'a dit Edward, il a découvert d'après les pensées d'Aro qu'aucun des chefs n'étaient présents lors de l'exécution de Victoria. Seuls quatre membres de la garde étaient présents. Jane, Alec, Felix et Siantago. Et ils n'étaient pas là pour poser des questions ce jour-là. Ils ont détruit Victoria sans l'interroger »

Ce fut silencieux pendant un long moment.

« Ça a dû se passer vite, compte tenu du fait qu'elle n'ait pas eu la chance de nous dénoncer, murmura Jasper.

– Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Esmée. Si les Volturi ne sont pas derrière la vision qu'Alice continue d'avoir de Bella, et qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas depuis tout ce temps, alors qui est derrière tout ça ? »

Tout le monde fut silencieux. J'avais l'impression qu'ils voulaient tous me regarder, et pourtant je ne savais pas s'ils le devaient. Je regardai le sol en me sentant de nouveau abasourdie. Tout ce que nous avions cru ces dernières semaines, les décisions que nous avions prises sur la base de ces croyances… tout avait été bouleversé en quelques secondes.

Je répétai la question d'Esmée dans ma tête. Si les Volturi n'étaient pas derrière la vision qu'Alice avait eu de moi ces derniers mois… alors qui était-ce ?

Aucune réponse ne me vint. Je secouai la tête pour l'éclaircir et je levai les yeux. Carlisle me regardait. La lueur dans ses yeux était troublée.

Edward se tourna de nouveau vers la pièce. « Comme je l'ai dit, le mal est déjà fait. Peu importe ce que les Volturi savaient au sujet de Bella. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'ils le savent maintenant »

Eleazar hocha la tête. Il me parla maintenant directement. J'étais encore tellement déconcertée que je dus lutter pour me concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. « Carlisle a réussi à convaincre Aro que ta vie devrait être épargnée en promettant que ta connaissance de notre monde n'est pas une menace pour notre existence. Aro a semblé apprécier la proposition de Carlisle de te transformer. Il enverra quelqu'un de sa garde pour le vérifier dans quelques mois si tu n'es pas apte à faire le voyage.

– Voyage ? » demandai-je. Puis je me suis souvenue de ce qu'Alice m'avait dit ce matin ; elle avait dit qu'Aro voudrait probablement me rencontrer en personne.

« Il faudra un certain temps pour maintenir ta soif sous contrôle, expliqua Eleazar. Cela peut prendre plusieurs années pour certains avant qu'on puisse leur faire confiance auprès des humains. Certains apprennent à se contrôler en quelques mois. Un an est une moyenne, expliqua-t-il. C'est une demande personnelle d'Aro que tu te rendes en Italie pour le voir, mais seulement si tu le peux bien sûr. Si ce n'est pas possible, il enverra quelqu'un de sa garde pour s'assurer que nous avons été fidèles à notre parole.

– Pourquoi veut-il me voir ? demandai-je avec confusion. S'il peut à la place envoyer quelqu'un pour le vérifier… »

Carlisle bougea de sa place ce qui me fit le regarder. Il y avait soudain quelque chose comme de l'inquiétude chez lui, même si son expression était aussi calme et composée que d'habitude.

« Au mariage d'Esmée et Miguel, je t'ai dit que tu avais un esprit très protégé. Tu t'en souviens ? » me demanda Eleazar. J'ai hoché la tête. « Ça a intrigué Aro quand il a découvert que je ne pouvais pas te lire correctement. Et il était visiblement stupéfait quand il a appris qu'Edward n'avait jamais pu lire dans ton esprit. Je ne pense pas qu'il n'ait jamais entendu parler d'un humain dont l'esprit est tellement protégé qu'il contrecarre la capacité psychique d'un vampire. Cela indiquerait un talent latent assez puissant, s'il se manifeste si clairement avant même la transformation.

– Aro pense que tu es un bouclier, ajouta Edward d'une voix plate.

– Un bouclier ? demandai-je. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Eleazar pencha la tête d'un côté alors qu'il m'examinait. « J'imagine que nous avons été trop formalistes à ce sujet dans la garde. En vérité, la catégorisation des talents est une affaire subjective et aléatoire ; chaque talent est unique, jamais exactement le même deux fois. C'est parce que personne ne pense jamais de la même manière. Je parie que même Véronique et moi avons des différences dans nos dons, même s'ils semblent fonctionner de la même manière. Mais toi Bella, tu es assez facile à classer. Les talents qui sont purement défensifs, qui protègent certains aspects du porteurs, sont toujours appelés boucliers. Si Aro avait la chance d'ajouter quelqu'un comme toi à la garde…

– Oh » Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela. Les derniers instants avaient été une surcharge d'informations. « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il veut me rencontrer en personne après ma transformation. Quel est l'objectif ? Ce n'est pas comme si je vais les rejoindre même s'il le demande »

Eleazar me fit un sourire ironique. « Je suppose qu'il doit l'entendre de toi directement. Il ne va pas laisser passer la chance de te le demander, c'est certain. Et Aro est toujours plus que désireux de rencontrer des vampires talentueux. Il considère cela comme, eh bien, amusant de les lire. Puisque tu es immunisée contre les capacités d'Edward, il est au-delà de la curiosité de savoir si tu es immunisé contre son don aussi. Et si tu l'es… eh bien, cela ferait certainement de toi une personne unique »

Je commençai à me sentir un peu mal à l'aise, tout le monde me regardait. Je décidai de changer de sujet, mais pas seulement parce que je voulais détourner l'attention de moi.

« En parlant d'Aro, commençai-je en lançant un regard à Edward. Quand tu étais en Italie, Alice a dit qu'elle avait pu le voir ainsi que Caius se demander si tu étais coupable ou non. De quoi s'agissait-il ? »

Edward haussa les épaules. « Caius n'était pas content quand il a découvert que j'avais laissé une humaine découvrir notre secret. Il a exigé que je sois puni, et toi aussi. Aro n'était pas d'accord. Il a dit que nous tuer serait du gaspillage. Apparemment, ma capacité à lire dans les pensées était trop rare pour être gâchée. Sans parler de ta capacité latente. S'il est vraiment prouvé que tu es un bouclier… » Il se tut tandis que son expression se retira soudainement. Il regarda Carlisle et quelque chose passa entre eux. Puis Edward secoua la tête de manière frustrée avant de se retourner et d'ouvrir les portes vitrées menant au jardin. En quelques secondes, il avait disparu dans la nuit.

Je lançai un regard perplexe à Carlisle. Lui et Eleazar échangèrent des regards.

« Il reviendra, murmura Alice.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? demandai-je. Est-ce que quelque chose d'autre lui est arrivé en Italie ? »

Carlisle poussa un soupir silencieux. « Il se sent juste coupable de la situation. S'il n'avait pas quitté les Denali il y a quelques jours, il ne serait pas tombé sur Véronique dans les montagnes. Il ne supporte pas l'idée que toute cette situation aurait pu être évitée s'il n'était pas devenu curieux et n'avait pas suivi cette piste lors de son voyage de chasse »

Quelque chose qu'Alice m'avait dit presque deux jours plus tôt me revint. « _Je n'ai jamais vraiment vu cette vampire tomber sur Edward en Alaska jusqu'à ce soir. C'était presque comme si à la fin, leur rencontre était une coïncidence – presque comme si la situation aurait pu tourner autrement…_ »

« Mais nous n'aurions jamais su ce qu'était réellement la situation, soulignai-je. Nous serions toujours dans une fausse perception de la réalité. Si les Volturi n'avait vraiment aucune connaissance à mon sujet en premier lieu, alors il doit y avoir quelque chose derrière tout ça, derrière la vision qu'Alice continue d'avoir de moi. N'est-ce pas une bonne chose que nous l'ayons découvert maintenant et pas plus tard ? »

Carlisle acquiesça. « C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Mais Edward regrette le fait que ses actions aient conduit à cela. S'il n'avait pas quitté les Denali il y a quelques jours et suivi cette piste lors de sa partie de chasse, les Volturi ne sauraient pas pour toi maintenant. C'est une chose qu'Edward sait ne pouvoir annuler.

– Et la manière dont Caius a réagi en sachant qu'un humain est conscient de notre secret ne diminue pas la culpabilité d'Edward, j'en suis sûr, ajouta Eleazar.

– Que veux-tu dire ? » demandai-je.

Carlisle hésita. « Caius n'a pas vraiment vu cela comme un facteur atténuant quand il a découvert que tu connaissais notre existence depuis des années, et que rien n'avait été fait pour le régler. Il… eh bien, il semblait penser que puisque nous ne t'avions jamais transformé jusqu'à ce jour, nous ne le ferions probablement jamais. Il semblait penser que c'était risqué, mettant en doute la promesse de faire de toi l'une des nôtres. Il a essayé de convaincre Aro qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance en notre parole » Il se tut alors. Il y avait quelque chose dans son expression qui attira mon attention, mais il détourna le regard avant que je ne puisse déchiffrer la lueur dans ses yeux. C'était comme s'il ne voulait pas que je sente ce qu'il n'avait pas dit.

Mais je l'ai senti. Il n'avait pas besoin de prononcer les mots à voix haute. Je savais déjà ce qu'il n'avait pas dit. _Il a exigé que je sois puni, et toi aussi_. C'était ce qu'Edward avait dit avant de partir.

« Il voulait que tu te débarrasses de moi au lieu de me transformer », devinai-je d'une voix calme et désinvolte comme si je discutais de la météo.

Carlisle n'a rien dit. Il ne me regardait toujours pas. Ce fut Eleazar qui répondit.

« Caius est connu pour son impatience et sa cruauté, émit-il songeusement. Ces deux traits réunis… eh bien, disons simplement qu'il n'a pas exactement un jugement très stable. Carlisle a cependant tenu bon devant lui, comme tu peux le deviner »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Carlisle mais il ne le vit pas. Ses yeux étaient sur les baies vitrées menant au jardin. L'expression sur son visage était maintenant plus facile à comprendre pour moi. Apparemment la suggestion de Caius de me tuer l'avait perturbé.

Eleazar me dit que finalement Aro s'était rangé du côté de Carlisle. Même si les trois dirigeants ont statué ensemble, c'est l'opinion d'Aro qui comptait le plus. Peut-être était-ce dû à la vieille entente entre lui et Carlisle qui a permis de conclure un accord, ou peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'Aro était fasciné à l'idée de voir ce que j'allais devenir en tant que vampire et ne voulait pas que je sois tuée. Quoi qu'il en soit, Carlisle, Edward et Eleazar avaient quitté Volterra avec des relations relativement bonnes.

Dans ces conditions, la situation avait pris la meilleure fin qu'elle pouvait. En fait, tout s'était mieux passé que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je savais que je n'étais pas la seule dans cette pièce à avoir craint que Carlisle, Eleazar et Edward ne reviennent pas du tout d'Italie. Nous espérions tous le meilleur mais craignons aussi tous le pire. Après tout, tout aurait aussi bien pu se terminer en tragédie.

Je pensai distraitement que je devrais me sentir au moins un peu soulagée compte tenu de toutes ces choses. Que je ne devrais pas me sentir si mal à l'aise. Mais la vérité était qu'il y avait en moi une appréhension tacite. C'était peut-être parce que notre compréhension de la situation avait changé. Ou peut-être que j'étais encore dans un état de désorientation ; les trois derniers jours avaient paru être un rêve irréel et troublant à présent.

Carlisle me regardait. Je rencontrai son regard de l'autre côté de la pièce et je sus immédiatement que je n'étais pas la seule à la ressentir, cette inquiétude sans nom.

Les échos des mots de Jasper résonnèrent soudainement à mes oreilles. Ce n'étaient que des échos, des fantômes de voix, mais parfois les voix les plus faibles étaient les plus ardues à faire taire. Surtout parce qu'elles donnèrent soudainement un nom à cette agitation chuchotant au fond de mon esprit.

_L'avenir de certaines personnes est peut-être prédéterminé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut-être que certains destins ne peuvent être changés._

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **Alors. Un rebondissement sans réel rebondissement. Vous pourriez considérer cela comme le tournant de l'histoire, et j'espère que je ne complique pas les choses en permettant en premier lieu au lecteur de croire que ce sont les Volturi qui prévoient de faire du mal à Bella, puis qu'il s'avère que non, qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais visé. Qu'ils ne savaient même pas qu'elle existait. Jusqu'à maintenant. C'est ce que l'intrigue a toujours visé. Certaines questions ont reçu une réponse, mais de nouvelles sont apparues.

J'aurais peut-être déçu certains lecteurs de ce chapitre beaucoup d'entre vous croyaient et espéraient même que la blonde qu'Alice voyait dans ses visions deviendrait la compagne d'Edward, mais après ce chapitre, il est clair que ce n'est pas le cas car Edward n'a pas kidnappé Véronique à Volterra pour s'enfuir avec elle. Je ne vais pas révéler quel sera son rôle plus tard dans l'histoire, vous devez juste attendre et voir.

La conversation de Rosalie et Bella dans ce chapitre imite celle qu'elles ont dans le roman _Eclipse_. La scène a de nombreuses références et quelques citations directes et elles sont toutes tirées du chapitre 7, _Une fin malheureuse_. Les lignes suivantes sont également extraites d'_Eclipse_ : « _Si j'essaye trop, les choses commencent à glisser à travers les mailles du filet_ » « _On dirait que c'est déjà le cas_ » « _Ce n'est pas une science exacte_ »

Ces citations-ci sont de _New Moon _: « _Pourquoi peux-tu voir certaines choses plus clairement que d'autres ? Et que parfois tu vois des choses lointaines, des choses qui n'arrivent pas ?_ » « _Certaines choses sont plus claires si elles sont immédiates et rapprochées, et si je me concentre vraiment. Les choses lointaines viennent de leur propre chef. Ces choses ne sont parfois que des aperçus, de faibles possibilités. De plus, je vois mon espèce mieux que la tienne_ »

Les lignes suivantes d'Eleazar sont de _Breaking Dawn_ : « _Cela indiquerait un talent latent assez puissant, s'il se manifeste si clairement avant même la transformation_ » « _J'imagine que nous avons été trop formalistes à ce sujet dans la garde. En vérité, la catégorisation des talents est une affaire subjective et aléatoire chaque talent est unique, jamais exactement le même deux fois. C'est parce que personne ne pense jamais de la même manière. Mais toi Bella, tu es assez facile à classer. Les talents qui sont purement défensifs, qui protègent certains aspects du porteurs, sont toujours appelés boucliers_ »

**NDT : alors cette petite discussion entre Rosalie et Bella ? Je sais que certains d'entre vous l'attendait depuis le mariage et c'est chose faite. Finalement les Volturi n'étaient pas au courant... mais le sont maintenant : est-ce que ça ne complique pas encore plus les choses XD - l'auteur nous donne une bonne migraine avec tout ça ! En tout cas Carlisle est de retour sain et sauf avec Edward qui est en mode... bougon et culpabilité intense ! Que pensez-vous se passera-t-il par la suite ?**


	29. Chaque étape du chemin

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Merci à **sochic88**, **Paupau15 **et **noominaome** pour leurs reviews et à dimanche tout le monde !

* * *

_**« Ce qui se passe maintenant n'est pas aussi important que la manière dont on réagit à ce qui se passe »**_

\- Ellen Glasgow -

* * *

**Chaque étape du chemin**

Il était bien minuit passé lorsque Carlisle me proposa de me ramener chez moi. Edward n'était toujours pas revenu alors que nous nous préparions à partir ; j'ai essayé de ne pas trop m'en inquiéter. Quand j'ai interrogé Alice à ce sujet, elle m'avait dit qu'il n'était pas allé loin. Apparemment, il voulait juste être seul. Alice essaya de convaincre Emmett de ce fait alors qu'il déclarait vouloir aller le chercher, mais ses avertissements tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Emmett avait disparu dans la nuit avec Miguel, et j'étais déchirée entre l'inquiétude et l'amusement alors que j'essayais d'imaginer la réaction d'Edward quand il se rendrait compte qu'Emmett n'allait pas le laisser bouder pour le reste de la nuit.

Il était difficile de décrire l'atmosphère du salon lorsque nous sommes partis ; tout le monde semblait soulagé que l'épreuve des trois jours soit terminée et que le voyage inattendu en Italie se soit terminé aussi bien qu'il le pouvait dans les circonstances. Et pourtant, il semblait y avoir un air de menace inconnue planant sur nous parce que notre compréhension de la situation avait changé.

« Et maintenant ? » demandai-je doucement à Carlisle alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'autoroute. Je l'ai regardé et même dans l'obscurité de la voiture, je pus voir qu'il le ressentait également. Ce sentiment obscur de pressentiment.

« Maintenant… nous procédons comme nous l'avions prévu, répondit-il calmement. Après que nous ayons fait les préparatifs nécessaires… nous devrions penser à partir pour l'Alaska. Eleazar et moi croyons toujours que ce serait mieux si tu y étais transformée » Il se tourna vers moi.

« Avons-nous une sorte de délai ? demandai-je aussi désinvolte que possible ; tout devenait si réel tout d'un coup.

– Il est certain que les Volturi s'attendent à ce que tu sois transformée dans quelques mois. Aro comprend que les préparatifs prennent du temps ; cela n'attirera l'attention que si tu disparais sans laisser de traces, et l'attention est quelque chose que les Volturi souhaitent éviter comme tu le sais. Cela pourrait même prendre un an avant qu'Aro ne décide d'envoyer quelqu'un de sa garde pour vérifier. Tant que tu es vampire lorsque le garde arrive, nous aurons tenu notre part du marché.

– Alors, tu suggères toujours que nous attendions qu'Alice voit quand Aro décide d'envoyer quelqu'un ? demandai-je. Ne marcherons-nous pas alors sur une ligne fine ? Et s'ils nous accusaient de gagner du temps ?

– Aro a lu dans mes pensées en Italie. Il sait que ma promesse de te transformer était sincère, et que je n'ai aucune envie de le tromper.

– Alors il doit aussi savoir que tu ferais pratiquement n'importe quoi pour me donner plus de temps en tant qu'humaine, soulignai-je doucement. Par conséquent, il pourrait envoyer quelqu'un beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, juste pour nous faire agir. Après tout, il connaît aussi maintenant Alice. Il sait qu'elle le verra quand il prendra la décision d'envoyer quelqu'un »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Aro sait que je ne jouerai pas ta vie comme ça peu importe combien je veux te donner plus de temps. Il sait que je tiendrai ma parole » Il fit une pause en gardant les yeux fixés sur la route devant lui. « Mais néanmoins, je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'est pas judicieux de reporter ta transformation dans les circonstances. Une fois que nous aurons pris les dispositions nécessaires… nous devrions être prêts à partir sans délai »

Il ne dit rien d'autre pendant longtemps, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. La façon dont il avait dit _dans les circonstances_ retint mon attention. J'étudiai son visage du mieux que je le pouvais du fait de l'obscurité de la voiture. Ce qui s'était passé en Italie l'avait quelque peu changé. Il y avait de la gravité en lui maintenant, quelque chose de plus profond qu'une simple préoccupation. Cela me noua le ventre.

Le silence me rendit agitée, et après quelques minutes, je me hasardai à demander si quelque chose s'était passé entre lui et Edward alors qu'ils étaient en Italie, même si je savais que ce n'était probablement pas Edward qui occupait son esprit en ce moment. Carlisle hésita un instant avant de répondre.

« Je ne dirais pas qu'il s'est passé quelque chose », dit-il. Même si je voyais à peine son visage, je savais qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

J'espérai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés ou autre, mais cela ne m'aurait pas vraiment surprise si c'était le cas. Je savais que Carlisle ne choisirait pas de cacher ses pensées à Edward, et donc il était très probable qu'il sache déjà ce qui s'était passé entre Carlisle et moi au cours des dernières semaines.

« Je suppose qu'Edward n'était pas trop content de découvrir pour toi et moi », réfléchis-je.

Carlisle poussa un soupir discret. « Je ne voulais pas qu'il le découvre comme il l'a fait. A Volterra de tous les endroits. J'avais espéré pouvoir avoir une conversation appropriée avec lui à ce sujet au lieu qu'il voit tout dans mon esprit. Mais là comme tu peux l'imaginer, Aro n'a certainement pas facilité les choses. Il a trouvé la situation… amusante »

Ce fut mon à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. « Comment ça ? »

Il poussa un autre soupir ténu. « Puisqu'il considère les humains comme inférieurs, il ne pouvait comprendre l'idée que tu ais suscité des réactions aussi fortes chez ceux de notre espèce. Il avait déjà lu dans l'esprit d'Edward au moment où Eleazar et moi sommes arrivés à Volterra et avait connaissance de ce que toi et Edward aviez partagé. Plus tard, quand Aro a lu dans mes pensées et découvert que moi aussi j'en étais venu à ressentir des sentiments pour toi… enfin, comme je l'ai dit, il a trouvé ça amusant surtout parce que la question était encore plus ou moins irrésolue entre Edward et moi »

Je lâchai un reniflement vexé. « Eh bien, je suis contente que quelqu'un trouve ça amusant »

Carlisle eut un rire doux et sans joie.

« Alors… tu n'as pas eu l'occasion d'en parler avec Edward ? demandai-je. A propos de toi et moi ?

– Non. Il n'y a pas eu de bon moment pour ça. Et je ne sais pas s'il était prêt à entendre ce que j'avais à dire en tout cas. Il semblait distant sur le chemin du retour.

– Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux lui donner un peu de temps, suggérai-je. Je suis sûre qu'il a beaucoup de choses en tête, surtout après ce qui s'est passé en Italie » Je l'ai regardé. « Qu'en penses-tu au fait ? A propos de cette nouvelle tournure ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, pour être honnête. Puisque les Volturi n'avaient aucune connaissance de toi jusqu'à présent, nous devons regarder les choses sous un angle entièrement différent.

– Mais comment ? Qui d'autre pourrait être derrière la vision d'Alice ? » demandai-je.

Carlisle secoua de nouveau la tête. Cela me dérangeait de ne pas voir ses yeux. Même si rien n'indiquait qu'il était troublé, je savais qu'il était inquiet. Je pouvais le sentir.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Je regardai les paysages sombres passer pendant que nous roulions dans la nuit. J'avais peut-être somnolé un moment, parce que la prochaine chose que je sentis fut le contact léger de Carlisle sur mon bras. Je réalisai que nous étions arrivés chez moi.

Je suis restée silencieuse pendant que nous nous dirigions vers l'intérieur. Peut-être que Carlisle pensait que j'étais fatiguée et que c'était la raison pour laquelle je ne disais pas grand-chose, mais la vérité était que mon esprit bouillonnait de pensées. Après être entrée à l'intérieur, je relevai les épaules pour sortir mon manteau et je l'accrochai sur le porte-manteau en attendant qu'il fasse de même avant de commencer à parler.

« Je ne veux donner aucune raison aux Volturi de venir ici », déclarai-je. Carlisle fronça les sourcils et me regarda. Son expression était préoccupée, comme s'il était encore plongé dans ses pensées.

« Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il.

– Je veux dire que je préfère être transformée avant qu'Aro ne décide d'envoyer quelqu'un pour vérifier si nous avons tenu notre promesse » Je déglutis. « Dès que possible. Et si je peux le faire, je veux aller en Italie moi-même »

La lueur dans les yeux de Carlisle était toujours pensive. « Tu t'inquiètes pour Alice, devina-t-il.

– Et pour Jasper et Edward aussi, admis-je. Si Aro était intéressé par mes possibles capacités en tant que vampire, alors je ne doute pas qu'il était au-delà de l'intrigue de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire »

Il fut difficile de lire l'expression sur le visage de Carlisle. Il hocha lentement la tête, mais il semblait toujours qu'il regardait plus à travers moi que vers moi. « Edward a dit que le don d'Alice en particulier de voir l'avenir fascinait grandement Aro, émit-il doucement et songeusement. Et la capacité de Jasper à contrôler les émotions l'a également impressionné.

– Alors, tu vois », dis-je en essayant d'attirer son regard. Pour une quelconque raison, il ne rencontra pas mes yeux. Cela m'embrouilla et m'inquiéta à la fois, et je me demandai ce que se passait dans sa tête en ce moment. « Écoute, je sais que tu ne crois pas qu'Aro obligerait Alice ou n'importe qui d'autre de ta famille à le rejoindre, mais si nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour empêcher la visite des Volturi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous ne choisirions pas de le faire. Je veux être transformée selon mes propres conditions, au moment de mon choix, plutôt que d'attendre leur décision de venir ici. Je veux que ce soit nous qui donnions le rythme, pas eux »

Carlisle acquiesça à nouveau en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « C'est ta décision. Et je suis d'accord avec toi » Il se frotta le menton avec ses doigts d'une manière très humaine avant de passer devant moi. Il s'arrêta au milieu du salon pendant un court instant avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Je l'observai regarder dehors dans l'obscurité pendant quelques secondes avant de se retourner pour faire quelques légers pas avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. J'avais rarement vu Carlisle déambuler, mais quand cela arrivait, je savais que quelque chose l'avait énormément perturbé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je en ne pouvant plus le supporter. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

Mes mots parurent finalement le secouer de sa rêverie profonde, puis il me regarda, me regarda vraiment au lieu de laisser son regard me traverser. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir discret tout en soutenant mon regard le plus longtemps possible. Puis il est passé devant moi. Pas pour déambuler cette fois, ou pour éviter mes yeux, mais pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il se pencha en avant, les bras sur ses genoux tout en entrelaçant ses doigts comme s'il priait. Il avait soudain l'air épuisé, vieux. C'était comme si la pensée de ce qu'il allait dire avait le pouvoir de le vieillir. Les ombres sous ses yeux semblaient plus proéminentes, et même si ses yeux étaient de cette même nuance dorée familière, ils paraissaient soudain plus sombres et profonds tels des gouffres insondables.

« Il est très difficile d'accepter que toutes ces semaines, nous avons tout basé sur une hypothèse qui s'est révélée fausse, murmura-t-il. Edward a toujours cru qu'il y avait autre chose derrière la vision qu'Alice continue d'avoir de toi. Il n'a jamais vraiment cru que les Volturi étaient derrière tout ça. Il était sceptique à ce sujet tout ce temps » Il soupira tout en passant une main sur son visage. « Si seulement nous l'avions écouté. Si seulement, _j'avais_ écouté. Si nous avions continué à enquêter plus en profondeur comme il le suggérait, nous aurions pu faire des progrès maintenant. Nous pourrions avoir une meilleure compréhension de la situation. Au lieu de ça, nous sommes de retour au point de départ. Complètement dans le noir » Il secoua la tête, la lueur dans ses yeux était plus que frustrée. Il avait l'air de perdre son sang-froid, et c'était l'un des niveaux les plus proches que je l'avais vu arriver.

Je franchis les quelques pas menant au canapé et m'assis à côté de lui. « Tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça, lui dis-je doucement. L'implication des Volturi était l'explication la plus plausible à la vision d'Alice. Et tu n'étais pas le seul à le croire. Le reste d'entre nous le croyaient aussi. Edward avait peut-être des doutes à ce sujet, mais je ne pense pas qu'il est maintenant très heureux de voir qu'il apparaît qu'il avait finalement raison. Spécialement de la manière dont il l'a découvert qui n'était pas idéale » Je suis restée silencieuse pendant un moment en souhaitant qu'il me regarde. « Et en plus… peu de choses ont changé quand on y pense. Même si les Volturi ne me connaissaient pas au début, c'est le cas désormais. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est d'agir en conséquence. Alors arrête de remettre en question tes décisions. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais au vu des circonstances. Une fois que je serais devenue vampire et que la vision d'Alice disparaîtra… » Carlisle ferma les yeux à mes mots et je me tus en réalisant que j'avais mal compris ses sentiments de regret. Parce qu'il n'était pas troublé par le simple fait qu'il avait été dans l'erreur.

Je me suis alors dit que les Volturi l'inquiétaient probablement beaucoup moins qu'ils ne m'inquiétaient moi. C'était cela la vraie raison de son agitation et de son trouble ; la vision d'Alice. Elle était la racine et le cœur de tout.

Il leva sa main pour se pincer l'arête du nez. « Si j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais dans les circonstances comme tu le dis, commença-t-il en gardant les yeux fermés, alors pourquoi cela ne suffit-il pas ? Pourquoi cela ne semble-t-il pas avoir d'importance là où cela compte vraiment ? » Il ouvrit les yeux et entrelaça à nouveau les doigts. « Si la vision d'Alice reste la même, peu importe comment nous agissons, peu importe ce que nous décidons… » Il secoua de nouveau la tête et poussa un profond un soupir. Puis il me regarda, ses yeux devenant contrits. Il tendit la main pour toucher légèrement ma joue.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix calme. Ce n'était pas mon intention de t'alourdir encore plus. Tu as déjà suffisamment de choses en tête »

Je secouai la tête. « Ne t'excuse pas. Je veux savoir ce que tu penses. Tu n'as pas à me protéger en gardant ces choses pour toi » Je tendis la main pour délacer ses doigts et saisis sa main avec la mienne. « Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas pensé à la vision d'Alice me concernant. Tout bien considéré, elle aurait dû changer au moment où j'ai décidé de devenir un vampire, que les Volturi soient impliqués ou non. Mais peut-être que c'est comme ce que tu as dit une fois – que ce n'est pas une science exacte. Et peut-être ce que Jasper a dit était vrai aussi. Peut-être que les décisions conscientes ne sont pas les seules choses qui ont un impact sur les visions d'Alice » Je regardai nos mains liées en réfléchissant. « Il a également dit… il a dit aussi que peut-être l'avenir de certaines personnes était prédéterminé d'une manière ou d'une autre »

Carlisle se tourna pour rencontrer mon regard, la lueur dans ses yeux était soudainement alerte. « Bella. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Ce n'est pas parce que la vision d'Alice n'a pas changé maintenant qu'elle ne changera jamais. Jasper ne parlait pas de _ton_ avenir quand il a dit ça.

– Je le sais », l'assurai-je en hochant la tête. Soupirant, je passai une main dans mes cheveux. « Mais je pensais, juste au cas où – je sais de quoi ça va avoir l'air dit comme ça, murmurai-je en riant sans joie. Quoi qu'il arrive… quoi qu'il arrive… je n'ai aucun regret. Aucun. Je te le jure »

Carlisle fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Soudain quelque chose trembla dans ses yeux ; mes propos semblèrent l'avoir bouleversé.

« Es-tu en train de dire que tu as accepté la possibilité que la vision d'Alice se réalise ? » demanda-t-il. Sa voix avait plus de force.

Je commençai à détourner la tête, trouvant soudainement difficile de le regarder dans les yeux et d'y voir l'agonie. Mais Carlisle toucha doucement mon menton, ne me laissant pas éviter son regard.

« Je voulais juste que tu le saches, lui dis-je doucement. Je pense que c'est important que tu le saches. Quoi qu'il arrive…

– Bella », me coupa-t-il. Sa voix était calme, très calme, mais il aurait aussi bien pu crier ses mots me coupèrent. Ou peut-être que ce n'étaient pas ses mots. C'était la douleur dans sa voix. Elle perça un endroit profond et vulnérable en moi. « Non. S'il te plait »

J'essayai une autre approche. « Je ne dis pas que je _veux_ que la vision se réalise, lui assurai-je. Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Crois-moi. Je… je déteste juste te voir comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu remettes en question tes décisions passées si quelque chose _devait_ arriver » Il ouvrit la bouche pour discuter, mais je plaçai un doigt sur ses lèvres fraîches pour le faire taire. « Te souviens-tu de ce que tu as dit sur l'amour il y a quelques jours ? Qu'il ne peut être mesuré, peu importe comment il peut être long… ou le peu de temps qu'il a duré. C'est ce que je pense de nous. A propos de toi et moi » Je m'arrêtai. Il n'essaya pas de m'interrompre cette fois. Pour une quelconque raison, il semblait perdre soudainement ses mots. « Et ce peu de temps que j'ai passé avec toi… je ne peux même pas le décrire avec des mots. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un après une vie de solitude »

Il prit mon doigt de ses lèvres et entrelaça nos mains. « Je ressens la même chose, assura-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Maintenant en regardant en arrière… cela paraît très court. C'est pourquoi, j'espère que ça continuera. Pas vrai ? »

J'appuyai mon front contre son épaule tout en fermant les yeux. « Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander »

Nous sommes restés silencieux un moment. Les yeux fermés, je respirai son parfum apaisant. Mes sens humains étaient trop ternes pour définir l'arôme complexe de sa peau. Il évoquait des images d'un océan au clair de lune et de vagues caressant ses rives, du soleil et des pluies d'été et des prairies fleuries…

Carlisle resserra sa prise autour de ma main. « Quand nous étions en route pour l'Italie en ne sachant pas ce qui nous attendrait une fois arrivés… » Il resta silencieux pendant un moment. Je levai la tête de son épaule pour le regarder. Il secoua la tête en cherchant ses mots. « Je sais ce que je t'ai dit avant qu'Eleazar et moi ne partions. Je sais que je t'ai dit que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien. Mais en route… j'ai dû remettre en question mes propos et ma promesse. Pendant tout ce temps, je me suis demandé si la situation avec les Volturi se révélerait pire qu'elle ne l'avait paru au départ. J'ai été forcé d'envisager la possibilité de… » Ses mots s'éteignirent.

« De… ne pas revenir ? » suggérai-je doucement.

Carlisle soupira. Il ne répondit pas directement à ma question, mais il n'était pas obligé. « J'ai essayé d'imaginer ce que ce serait de ne jamais avoir une autre chance de faire ça, murmura-t-il en faisant courir doucement ses phalanges le long de ma joue. Ou d'entendre ça, dit-il en plaçant sa paume sur ma poitrine. Ou de faire ça » Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et baissa sa bouche vers la mienne. Ses lèvres fraîches explorèrent les miennes pendant l'un des moments les plus long, et pourtant le baiser semblait s'être terminé trop tôt. Alors qu'il se retirait enfin, j'avais l'impression de vaciller tandis que mes respirations entraient par des inhalations peu profondes. Un front froid se pressa contre le mien qui était chaud. « L'idée de ne plus avoir l'occasion de faire n'importe laquelle de ces choses… était une pure agonie, murmura-t-il.

– Mais tu es là maintenant, lui dis-je doucement. Tu es revenu. Tu as tenu ta promesse.

– Et j'ai l'intention de tenir cette promesse également je ferai tout ce que je peux pour m'assurer que la vision d'Alice ne se réalisera pas.

– Je le sais » Alors que je fermais les yeux, le laissant me tirer contre lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de croire en ses paroles. Mais peu importe à quel point sa promesse était sincère, peu importe comment il prononçait les mots, je devais me demander si c'était suffisant – si finalement tenir cette promesse était vraiment de son ressort.

Alors que les bras de Carlisle venaient encercler mes épaules pour me tenir fermement contre lui, je gardai les yeux fermés et me concentrai sur son toucher comme si cela pourrait éloigner ces pensées.

Mais même son toucher n'était pas suffisant pour y parvenir.

Cette nuit-là dans mes rêves, j'étais de retour dans cette rue inconnue. La neige tombait en gros flocons épais en laissant une couverture blanche sur le tout. Y compris moi. Alors que je rampais sur le sol froid, je laissai une tache rouge derrière moi dans la neige. Il y avait de la douleur ; beaucoup. Je ne pouvais pas dire cependant ce qui l'avait causé et je n'avais pas l'énergie pour me concentrer sur autre chose que l'adrénaline et la peur qui me traversaient tout en me criant de m'échapper et forçant mes muscles fatigués d'agir.

Un être invisible me regardait depuis l'ombre alors que je continuais ma fuite désespérée. Mon cœur s'envola, poursuivit sa course désespéré, même s'il savait que la bataille avait été perdue.

* * *

J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à Ithaca au cours des jours suivants. Ce qui s'était passé en Italie semblait avoir été le catalyseur pour faire bouger les choses, et j'ai passé la plupart de mon temps libre avec les Cullen, à planifier, organiser, à me préparer pour ce qui allait arriver. Après leur retour d'Italie, Eleazar avait décidé de rester avec les Cullen pendant un certain temps, et j'ai passé nombres de mes soirées avec lui, Jasper et Carlisle pour en savoir plus sur les Volturi et le monde des vampires en général. Nous avions souvent parlé tard dans la nuit avant que Carlisle ne me ramène à Buffalo. Une nuit, Alice suggéra à moitié sérieuse que puisque j'avais passé déjà tellement de temps avec eux à Ithaca, je ferais aussi bien d'y emménager avec eux.

Bien que cette pensée ne soit pas désagréable, je me suis retrouvé à m'accrocher aux petits pans simples de ma vie normale aussi longtemps que possible. Je voulais dormir dans mon propre lit. Je voulais être entourée par les murs familiers de mon appartement. Je voulais savoir que si je me réveillais au milieu de la nuit, je pouvais entrer dans la petite bibliothèque et me pelotonner sur le canapé avec mon livre préféré que j'avais lu au moins vingt fois par le passé. Je voulais aller à pied à la librairie le matin et profiter du temps frais de mars et deviner quand la neige fondrait complètement. Je voulais faire toutes ces choses aussi longtemps que possible.

Je suppose que c'était ma façon de gérer les changements qui devraient arriver un jour. Je ne savais pas à quelle distances ce jour serait, mais je voulais être prête quand il arriverait. Eleazar semblait croire que nous avions beaucoup de temps pour faire les préparatifs et qu'il faudrait plusieurs mois avant que les Volturi n'envoient quelqu'un pour vérifier. Puisqu'il connaissait les Volturi encore mieux que Carlisle et connaissait la façon dont ils fonctionnaient, j'avais foi en ce qu'il disait. Mais, il y avait encore ce malaise non-dit en moi. Je ne pouvais pas exprimer ce sentiment avec des mots, et finalement j'ai simplement décidé de ne pas y prêter attention et j'ai plutôt essayé de rester sereine. J'avais peu de raisons de me sentir mal à l'aise après tout – Alice surveillait les décisions d'Aro, et quand elle n'était pas concentrée sur ce qui se passait en Italie, elle me surveillait.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Alice disait qu'Aro ne semblait pas pressé d'envoyer quelqu'un pour l'instant, confirmant ainsi l'opinion d'Eleazar.

« Les Volturi savent que les préparatifs prennent du temps et que tu ne peux tout laisser tomber et disparaître, expliqua-t-elle. Cela attirerait l'attention, et c'est quelque chose qu'ils veulent éviter à tout prix »

Par conséquent, ma vie ne changea pas radicalement au cours de ces quelques jours. Ma vie de tous les jours n'était cependant pas la seule chose qui était restée la même. C'était peut-être la raison de mon malaise constant, de l'agitation bouillonnante sous la surface. Parce que peu importe combien d'heures nous passions chaque jour à planifier ma prochaine transformation, que peu importe avec quelle détermination je me préparais pour les années à venir en tant qu'immortelle… quoi que nous fassions, la vision qu'Alice avait de moi restait la même.

Elle n'en avait plus parlé, mais elle n'était pas obligée de le faire. J'étais certaine que c'était dans l'esprit de tous. Je n'avais certainement pas besoin de rappeler que tous nos efforts pourraient finir par être vains. Je n'ai jamais dit cela à voix haute cependant, surtout parce que je ne voulais pas que Carlisle pense que j'avais abandonné, que j'avais succombé à l'idée que la vision d'Alice pourrait se réaliser et ce peu importe ce que nous faisions ou décidions. La vérité était que je n'avais pas baissé les bras, pas vraiment. Je ne savais pas si c'était sain ou pas, mais une partie de moi devenait presque indifférente à la vision. C'était peut-être une manière inconsciente d'essayer de mettre de côté ma peur et mon inquiétude. Cependant, cela ne fonctionnait pas très bien. Il y avait eu plus d'une occasion où je m'étais réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit, un cri étouffé sur mes lèvres et mon cœur martelant à mes oreilles. Je souhaitais généralement me calmer et me forçais à rester éveillée ces quelques heures du matin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit raisonnable de se lever. Carlisle me regardait toujours avec attention lorsque je sortais de ma chambre. Il n'en parlait plus le matin si j'avais été agitée dans mon sommeil. Au début, je pensais que c'était pour moi, mais j'ai réalisé plus tard que mes cauchemars, ou les raisons derrière, le troublaient autant qu'ils me troublaient. Peut-être même plus.

Il avait essayé de ne pas me le montrer, mais de petites choses le trahissaient. Par exemple, chaque fois que je passais du temps à Ithaca chez eux, et si Alice cessait de respirer alors que ses yeux devenaient flous de cette manière, Carlisle apparaissait toujours à côté de moi en moins d'une seconde même s'il se trouvait de l'autre côté de la maison à ce moment-là. Et quand Jasper suggéra que quelqu'un garde le périmètre de la ville, au moins pendant les nuits, Carlisle soutint l'idée. Il était également réticent à me quitter pendant de longues périodes, et j'ai remarqué qu'il essayait de rester le plus longtemps possible sans chasser. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne faisait pas confiance aux autres pour garder un œil sur moi pendant son absence car bien sûr qu'il leur faisait confiance. Il y avait une autre raison derrière son anxiété et à sa réticence à me quitter, et c'est ainsi que j'ai su que je n'étais pas la seule en proie à cette agitation indéfinissable provoquée par la vision d'Alice. Que lui aussi avait l'impression que nous vivions le calme avant la tempête.

Pour cette raison, ça faisait du bien de faire quelque chose même si ce quelque chose était de me préparer pour les mois à venir. C'était à la fois une préparation pratique et mentale pendant les journées, Alice et moi nous nous sommes mises à prendre soin de ce qui devait être fait pour l'avenir de ma librairie. Elle s'était occupée de la plupart des aspects pratiques et des documents nécessaires – tout ce que j'avais à faire était de signer quelques papiers. C'était étrange de voir mon propre nom dans les documents qu'Alice m'avait apportés, et une vague de tristesse me remplit après avoir signé le dernier papier.

« Là », soupirai-je puis mettant de côté mon stylo. Alice ajouta sa propre signature aux papiers dans une écriture qui n'était pas la sienne. Comme prévu, même le nom n'était pas le sien. J'ai cligné des yeux devant le « Rachel Lee » soigneusement calligraphié au bas du document et je décidai de ne pas demander combien d'alias elle avait. Je me sentis étrangement vide en regardant ma propre signature à côté de l'écriture soignée d'Alice. « Eh bien…, soupirai-je à nouveau. Félicitations Alice. Tu viens d'acheter une librairie »

Elle roula des yeux. « Ne fais pas ça Bella. Chaque pan est toujours à toi. C'est une formalité comme tu le sais »

Je le savais et je savais aussi que je pourrais toujours y revenir. Cela prendrait quelques décennies cependant, mais je suppose que ce qui importait le plus c'était que cette possibilité soit toujours là. Mais quand même, je me sentis étrangement mélancolique quand Alice me donna les copies de mes documents, presque comme si je fermais une porte que je ne pourrais plus jamais ouvrir.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, j'ai appelé mes parents pour leur parler de mes soi-disant projets de recommencer à voyager. Ma révélation les a moins surpris que ce que je pensais, ce qui me rendis reconnaissante d'avoir choisi d'en parler et d'en jeter les bases lors de ma dernière visite. Je me suis sentie aussi légèrement coupable lorsqu'ils ont tous deux réagi à mes nouvelles exactement comme je m'y attendais Renée paraissait à la fois heureuse et enthousiasmée par mes plans, tandis que Charlie était prudemment inquiet. Même s'il avait été un peu contre l'idée que j'achète une librairie en premier lieu, il semblait maintenant penser que l'abandonner comme ça était imprudent.

« Je n'abandonne pas, tentai-je de lui expliquer. Pas vraiment. Je vais encore travailler là-bas, je ne vais plus en être propriétaire. C'est beaucoup moins risqué pour moi quand on y pense vraiment.

– _Comment vas-tu travailler là-bas si tu prévois de commencer à voyager ?_ demanda-t-il, légèrement bourru. _Je suis sûr que la nouvelle propriétaire ne fera pas de toi l'employée de l'année ou autre si tu escalades les Alpes ou d'autre choses alors que tu es censée travailler._

– La nouvelle propriétaire est super, lui dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Alice. Et je ne vais pas commencer à voyager tout de suite » J'étais bonne quand il s'agissait de mentir. Il était un peu surprenant de constater qu'au cours de ces quelques jours, j'avais appris à balayer les contrevérités avec facilité. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quand je vais partir. Je ne suis pas encore certaine » Au moins, il y avait une chose dans notre conversation sur laquelle je pouvais être honnête – cela me soulageait étrangement. « Arrête de t'inquiéter Charlie. Je travaille sur tout ça »

Il resta silencieux à l'autre bout du fil pendant une minute avant de soupirer. « _Je le sais. Tu es douée pour arranger les choses. Tu as toujours été responsable, et je sais que tu ne vas pas me donner des cheveux gris exprès_ »

Je dus prendre une profonde inspiration à cet instant. « Bien. Merci »

Alice me jeta un coup d'œil plein de sympathie et je parvins à me frayer un chemin à travers le reste de la conversation.

De façon inattendue, gérer Renée fut légèrement plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Elle était enthousiasmée par mes projets et semblait même légèrement soulagée que je n'aurais pas autant de responsabilités envers la librairie que par le passé. Mais pendant toute la conversation, j'eus le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle voulait me dire mais qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à le dire.

« _Et l'homme dont tu as parlé quand je t'ai rendu visite ?_ finit-elle par éclater juste au moment où je me préparais à mettre fin à notre conversation. _Celui qui t'a donné le corsage ? J'avais l'impression que tu l'aimais vraiment_ »

J'ai essayé de vite réfléchir. « Euh oui. C'était le cas. C'_est_ le cas. Mais ce qui est… je ne pense pas qu'il pense à moi de cette façon » Je grimaçai. Alice leva les yeux au ciel en pensant probablement que je n'avais pas d'imagination.

« _Tu ne penses pas qu'il pense à toi de cette façon ? _demanda Renée.

– Je_ sais_ que non, continuai-je à mentir. Je lui ai demandé. Il s'est avéré que je voyais des choses qui n'étaient pas là » C'était presque douloureux de mentir sur quelque chose d'aussi important que cela, mais je savais qu'amener Carlisle dans tout cela était trop dangereux. Si je devais disparaître quelque part d'une manière ou d'une autre dans un avenir proche, ce serait plus sûr et beaucoup moins compliqué si je n'étais impliquée avec personne.

« _Oh d'accord_ » Renée essaya de cacher sa déception, mais j'avais toujours pu voir à travers elle.

« Maman, ça va, lui dis-je. C'est toujours mon ami. Un bon ami. Cela ne changera jamais » Du moins, c'était vrai.

« _Mais tu ne penses pas partir à cause de lui ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir le cœur brisé Bella mais…_

– Ce n'est pas ça, assurai-je. Je réfléchis à ça depuis un certain temps maintenant comme tu le sais. Je sais que la vente de la librairie semble venir à l'improviste, mais j'avais prévu depuis longtemps maintenant d'apporter des changements à ma vie. Et j'ai hâte de recommencer à voyager. Ça me manque vraiment »

Cela parut la convaincre. Quand nous nous dîmes finalement au revoir à la fin de la conversation, je me sentie épuisée comme si j'avais couru un marathon.

« Tu t'améliores, commenta Alice.

– J'aimerais ne pas avoir à le faire », répondis-je en recevant un autre regard compatissant de sa part.

Plus tard dans la journée, je me suis mise à faire une offre d'emploi. Alice avait proposé de s'occuper de ces choses pour moi au cas où je trouverais cela trop difficile, y compris de gérer les entretiens si quelqu'un postulait pour le poste, mais j'avais refusé. Je suppose que je ressentais le besoin de voir tout cela du début à la fin. Ou peut-être que j'étais tout simplement masochiste.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'embaucher quelqu'un tout de suite, me rappela-t-elle alors que je regardais l'écran de mon ordinateur pendant cinq minutes sans réussir à taper quoi que ce soit. Et même si tu trouves quelqu'un que tu aimes assez, tu n'as pas à abandonner ton travail ici immédiatement. Tu peux rester quelques semaines et travailler avec le nouvel employé et le suivre avec un fouet et un mégaphone pour t'assurer que tous tes livres bien-aimés reçoivent le traitement qu'ils méritent »

Je souris à sa tentative d'humour puis reniflai. « Et quoi ? Mettre au nouvel employé un hors-jeu s'il déchire accidentellement une page ou oublie d'embrasser les livres pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit ? »

Alice haussa les épaules. « Par exemple »

Je lui donnai un autre sourire mais je réfléchis au bout d'un moment. « Je suppose. Je ne sais pas. Une partie de moi est un peu impatiente de faire bouger les choses. Ne te méprends pas – je ne suis pas pressée de tout laisser derrière, mais… » Je fis un geste autour de moi tandis que mes yeux balayaient les hautes étagères en bois et les murs rouge vin de la boutique. « Mais je suppose que je n'aime pas rester immobile comme ça, d'attendre constamment quelque chose. J'aimerais partir la tête haute, tu sais ? J'aimerais savoir que j'ai tout pris en charge si quelque chose de soudain arrive. Je ne veux pas laisser les choses en suspens. Si les Volturi prennent la décision hâtive d'envoyer quelqu'un pour vérifier à mon sujet… » Je laissai les mots s'éteindre, sachant que je n'avais pas besoin de terminer ma phrase.

Alice acquiesça. « Je comprends cela. Mais si cela peut te réconforter, les Volturi ne voient pas le passage du temps comme les humains. Le temps signifie quelque chose de différent pour eux que pour toi, ou même moi. Ils comptent les années comme tu comptes le nombre de jours. C'est dû au fait du nombre de temps qu'ils sont là. Je ne serais pas surprise que tu ais quarante ans avant que tu ne traverses encore leurs esprits » Elle roula des yeux, à moitié sérieuse.

_Si seulement ce n'était que les Volturi dont nous devrions nous inquiéter._

Alice parut sentir ce que je pensais, son expression devenant sobre. « Je sais ce que tu veux dire cependant. Et je comprends pourquoi tu préfères agir plutôt que d'attendre que des problèmes ne surviennent. De plus, Eleazar m'a dit qu'Aro est plus qu'impatient de voir comment tu vas être en tant que vampire. Par conséquent, il pourrait penser que plus tôt tu seras transformée, mieux ce sera.

– Il n'a pas fixé de date ou autre, pas vrai ? » demandai-je.

Alice secoua la tête. « Il n'a pas l'intention d'envoyer quelqu'un pour l'instant. J'en suis certaine »

J'ai hoché la tête, soulagée. « Tu sais, je pensais… Eleazar a dit qu'Aro aimerait me rencontrer en personne quand je serais en mesure de voyager.

– C'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas à quel point son souhait est réalisable à ce stade. Il faut plusieurs années à certains vampires pour perfectionner leur maîtrise de soi, et donc la pensée de toi prenant l'avion pour l'Italie avec un tas d'humains dans un an environ est loin d'être raisonnable. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'Aro pourrait décider d'envoyer quelqu'un dans quelques mois pour voir si nous avons été fidèles à notre parole, et il se contentera de te rencontrer en personne plus tard. Aussi imprévisible qu'il soit, il est également extrêmement patient »

J'ai hoché la tête tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Pourtant, je déteste l'idée que l'un d'entre eux vienne ici. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais même cette pensée me met mal à l'aise.

– Tu n'es pas la seule, admit Alice. Edward m'a dit qu'en lisant l'esprit d'Aro, il avait découvert que la capacité de Jasper à influencer les émotions intriguait grandement Aro. Il a rarement rencontré un tel talent. C'est assez similaire à ce que Corin peut faire, bien que son pouvoir soit plus limité…, émit-elle songeusement tout en réfléchissant.

– Corin ? » demandai-je, incertaine sur le fait que j'avais déjà entendu ou non ce nom. Il me paraissait familier. Eleazar ou Carlisle auraient pu en parler au cours de la semaine qui était passée.

« Elle peut faire en sorte que les autres se sentent satisfaits quelle que soit la situation, mais pas grand-chose d'autre. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est un pouvoir limité. Apparemment, Aro a été impressionné par la capacité de Jasper parce qu'il est polyvalent, et donc plus efficace. C'est ce qu'Edward a dit.

– Est-ce qu'Edward a parlé de… d'autre chose ? » demandai-je en faisant relever les sourcils noirs d'Alice. Soupirant, je décidai d'expliquer. « Je ne l'ai pas aperçu depuis son retour d'Italie, même si j'ai pratiquement passé tous les soirs chez vous la semaine dernière. J'aimerais avoir une conversation avec lui, mais il est toujours sorti quand je viens. Je suis presque certaine qu'il se glisse hors de la maison dès mon arrivée, et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui courir après ou autre »

Alice se mordit la lèvre d'une manière très humaine. « Je suppose qu'il ne sait pas comment t'affronter. Il se sent un peu coupable de ce qui s'est passé en Alaska. S'il n'était pas devenu curieux et avait suivi cette piste dans les montagnes, après tout il ne serait pas tombé sur Véronique. Par conséquent, il ne serait pas allé en Italie et les Volturi n'auraient rien découvert à ton sujet.

– Mais comme je l'ai dit il y a quelques jours, si tout cela ne s'était pas produit, nous serions encore dans l'ignorance totale de la situation.

– C'est vrai, mais pense à quel point c'est ironique pour Edward. Il a continué à dire depuis le début que nous ne devrions pas tirer de conclusions hâtives et de supposer que les Volturi sont derrière la vision que je continue d'avoir de toi. Il était également contre l'idée de te transformer en vampire juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas que nos actions soient basées sur cette supposition. Et maintenant que les Volturi ont appris à ton sujet par _son intermédiaire_, nous forçant maintenant à agir et à te transformer, peut-être même plus tôt que ce que nous avions prévu initialement… » Elle secoua la tête en riant.

« Je suis certaine que sa tête est sur le point d'exploser, dis-je sèchement.

– Exactement. Et il sait que tout cela aurait pu être évité s'il n'avait pas croisé Véronique. Et maintenant qu'il est confirmé qu'il y a autre chose derrière la vision que j'ai de toi… disons simplement que nous avons assez de choses sur lesquelles nous inquiéter pour le moment et sentir le souffle des Volturi sur nos nuques ne nous facilite pas vraiment les choses »

Je suppose qu'il était facile de comprendre pourquoi il m'évitait encore plus que pendant le peu de temps qu'il avait passé à Ithaca après le mariage d'Esmée et Miguel. Je devais cependant me demander s'il restait hors de ma vue juste par culpabilité. Je savais qu'il évitait également Carlisle, ce qui indiquait qu'Edward n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ce qui s'était passé entre moi et Carlisle pendant son absence.

Mes pensées revinrent à la vision d'Alice, même si je savais à quel point il était inutile d'en être obsédé. « Je pensais…, commençai-je en hésitant. Et si notre interprétation de ta vision est, eh bien… fausse ? lui demandai-je. Tu m'as dit que dans la vision, je paraissais avoir mal comme si j'étais blessée. Mais que se passerait-il s'il n'y avait pas d'attaquant comme nous le pensons ? Suis-je en train d'être transformée ? »

Alice fronça les sourcils tout en secouant la tête. « J'y ai pensé, mais ça ne correspond pas.

– Comment ça ?

– Parce que tu es clairement blessée dans la vision, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu saignes et tu appelles quelqu'un.

– Qui ? » demandai-je.

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. C'est presque comme si… comme si c'était encore incertain, murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Comme si c'était une variable qui pouvait encore changer.

– Y a-t-il eu un changement dans la vision ? N'importe quoi ? »

Alice hésita. « Elle est un peu plus nette maintenant, surtout par rapport à ce qu'elle était à l'automne dernier quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Mais elle est encore lointaine et brève, presque comme si elle se produisait dans longtemps. Presque comme s'il devait y avoir des conditions pour qu'elle change. C'est ce qui me confond. Si certains ont fait le choix conscient de t'attaquer, pourquoi ne pas agir immédiatement ? Et quelle a été la pensée ou la décision qui a fait naître la vision il y a tous ces mois ?

– Je n'en sais pas plus que toi », soupirai-je. Cela m'énerva un peu de remarquer à quel point nous parlions avec désinvolture de ça et je secouai la tête en décidant de changer de sujet. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre plus de sommeil j'étais assez fatiguée comme ça.

Mes pensées revinrent à Edward ainsi qu'à son comportement récent, et je me demandai combien de temps il lui faudrait pour surmonter ce qui s'était passé en Alaska. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait rencontré cette Véronique exprès.

« Que savons-nous de cette vampire qui a emmené Edward en Italie », demandai-je soudain, fixant paresseusement l'écran de l'ordinateur portable.

Alice haussa les épaules. « Pas grand-chose. Seulement qu'elle a servi les Volturi pendant quelques décennies, peut-être même un siècle. Pourquoi demandes-tu ?

– Aucune raison particulière. La nuit du retour d'Edward d'Italie, j'ai juste eu l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'agaçait.

– Eh bien, il est toujours un peu contrarié de l'avoir rencontré en Alaska. Et quand elle a emmené Edward en Italie, il s'est avéré qu'elle était plutôt douée pour contrôler ses pensées autour de lui. Il a dit que c'était presque comme si elle essayait de lui cacher quelque chose. Edward est habitué à pouvoir pénétrer dans la tête des autres sans effort. Peut-être que cela l'a frustré de voir que Véronique maîtrisait si bien ses pensées.

– Je suppose qu'il n'est pas si étonnant qu'il continue de m'éviter alors étant donné qu'il ne peut pas lire du tout dans mon esprit, murmurai-je en plaisantant à moitié. Peut-être que je l'ennuie. Ce serait quelque chose »

Alice rit doucement. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. C'est cette tournure soudaine des évènements qui le frustre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a un bon côté à tout ça aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Je pense qu'Edward est sur le point de changer d'avis sur le fait de te transformer. Il ne s'oppose plus fermement à l'idée que tu deviennes un vampire, révéla-t-elle. Pas autant qu'auparavant tout du moins. Apparemment, la position agressive de Caius envers toi l'inquiète. Comme tu le sais, Caius n'est pas exactement d'accord avec l'idée de te transformer »

J'ai hoché la tête, perdue dans mes pensées. « Ça peut faire se demander ce qu'il a dit en quelque sorte. Ça ne devait pas être joli si cela a convaincu Edward qu'une vie de vampire est soudainement une bonne option pour moi.

– Eh bien apparemment, même la patience de Carlisle a faibli alors qu'il négociait avec les Volturi. Eleazar m'a dit qu'il a fallu à Carlisle tout ce qu'il avait pour rester diplomate avec Caius. Et si tu connais Carlisle, tu sais que cela peut prendre beaucoup de temps avant de le contrarier »

J'étais trop horrifiée à penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il avait perdu patience. En même temps cependant, je n'ai pas été surprise d'apprendre qu'il avait réussi à rester civilisé même dans une situation aussi difficile.

Je me suis soudain retrouvée à désirer sa compagnie apaisante. Non pas que cela soit un désir inattendu, ni la force et l'intensité du sentiment qui m'envahissait. Même si je le voyais tous les jours, j'avais récemment eu l'impression que nous n'avions pas eu la chance de passer assez de temps ensemble, juste lui et moi. Au cours des derniers jours, j'avais passé la plupart de mon temps libre à Ithaca, à préparer mon prochain moment en tant que vampire, et cela ne nous avait pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour être ensemble. Je ne savais toujours pas avec certitude si quelqu'un savait pour nous, exceptés Alice et Jasper – et Edward bien entendu. Nous n'étions pas ouvertement affectueux l'un envers l'autre lorsque nous étions autour des autres, à l'exception de prise de main occasionnelle. Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps ou d'énergie pour penser à parler aux autres de Carlisle et moi. Ce qui s'était passé en Italie semblait avoir mis toutes ces choses de côté pour l'instant. Il se passait simplement trop de choses, et il me semblait presque mal de rester silencieuse à ce sujet alors que tout ce que je voulais parfois était de le déclarer au monde entier. C'était un sentiment contradictoire ; un instant tout ce que je faisais était de m'inquiéter au sujet des Volturi et de ma vie humaine qui touchait à sa fin, et l'instant d'après je pensais que tout cela ne comptait pas à la fin que peu importe ce qui se passait et quoi qu'il advienne, je savais que je n'aurais pas besoin de le vivre seule. Il y aurait toujours quelqu'un à mes côtés à chaque étape du chemin.

_Et maintenant, tu t'exprimes comme les cartes de vœux_, me dis-je.

« Tu roules des yeux à tes propres pensées, nota Alice en me faisant lever les yeux de mon écran d'ordinateur.

– Oh. Je suis surprise que tu ne souffres pas du même problème toi aussi »

Elle souffla et sortit un magazine de mode de son sac tout en me lançant un regard vexé avant de se cacher derrière. Je retins un rire et me tournai à nouveau vers l'écran d'ordinateur en essayant de me concentrer sur la fin de l'annonce d'emploi. Je commençai à taper sans enthousiasme tandis qu'une partie de moi optimiste me rappelait qu'il y avait peut-être un rat de bibliothèque qui était comme moi et qui serait tout aussi enchanté par le magasin que moi quand il ou elle entrerait pour la toute première fois. Cette pensée était suffisante pour m'aider à continuer.

Après avoir quitté le travail ce jour-là, Alice m'emmena de nouveau à Ithaca comme la plupart des soirs de la semaine dernière. Il pleuvait aujourd'hui – la première pluie convenable depuis l'automne dernier – mais lorsque le crépuscule est devenu sombre, les routes commencèrent à être recouvertes de glaces alors que la température redescendait en dessous de zéro. Alice me lança un regard confus lorsque je baissai la vitre de la voiture et laissai le vent froid passer sur mon visage. Ça ne sentait pas encore le printemps, mais c'était proche.

J'ai soudainement souhaité pouvoir vivre l'expérience du printemps à venir en tant qu'humaine. Juste ce dernier printemps. Je ne savais pas si souhait pouvait être exaucé. Préférablement pas dès que j'aurais tout arrangé à la librairie, je serais prête à partir. Je devais l'être.

La question d'Alice interrompit mon flot de pensées c'était presque comme si elle avait senti ce que je pensais.

« Alors, commença-t-elle, as-tu déjà fait une liste de dernières volontés ? »

Je me tournai pour lui donner un regard surpris.

« Tu sais, expliqua-t-elle. La liste de choses que tu veux faire avant de mourir – ou dans ce cas-là, des choses que tu veux faire avant de devenir vampire.

– Je sais ce qu'est une liste de dernières volontés, lui dis-je en roulant des yeux. Mais euh, non. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à en faire une. Peut-être que cela rendrait la vie comme étant trop une prestation. Je ne veux pas écrire mille choses que je devrais faire avant la fin de ma vie et me sentir obligée de les réaliser. La plupart des gens écrivent des choses qui les forceront à sortir de leur zone de confort, et il se trouve que j'aime les miennes.

– Eh bien la liste concerne généralement les choses que tu_ veux_ faire, pas les choses que tu _devrais_ faire. Les choses qui te passionnent. Les rêves que tu aimerais se voir réaliser. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire du saut à l'élastique ou de prendre des cours de parachutisme ou autre chose du même acabit.

– Hum » Je fermai les yeux pendant un moment, laissant l'air froid de la nuit frôler mon visage pendant un moment encore.

« Bella, tu es pire que certains chiens. Tu vas prendre froid »

En riant, j'ai ouvert les yeux et remonté la fenêtre. Je soupirai tout en appuyant ma tête contre l'appui-tête, et pendant un instant, je repensai à ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Je ne sais pas, murmurai-je. J'ai déjà fait beaucoup de choses qui me passionnent. Et j'ai aussi fait des choses qui m'ont surprise. J'ai étudié, j'ai acheté une librairie et trouvé un travail que j'aime, j'ai voyagé, je suis tombée amoureuse, j'ai pris des cours de kickboxing…

– Quoi ? _Quand _? »

Je ris doucement. « Il y a deux ans. Adrian m'en a fait faire. Ou pas exactement – il ne m'a pas _fait_ en faire, il a fait le pari que je n'aurais pas le courage de participer à un cours avec quinze hommes et pas une seule femme »

Alice rit. « Comment c'était ?

– Très bien. J'ai suivi ce cours pendant six mois et j'ai gagné le pari »

Elle secoua la tête, l'air amusée et décontenancée. « Wow. Eh bien, Bella je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Jeu de mot voulu »

Je ris et elle me jeta un coup d'œil en souriant. « Alors, pas de liste de dernières volontés ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Je ne pense pas »

Alice haussa les épaules et se tourna pour regarder à nouveau la route. Je réfléchissais à notre conversation en me demandant si j'étais naïve ou autrement irréfléchie. Parce que comment pourrait-on avoir trop de vie, trop d'expériences ? Était-ce arrogant de penser que j'avais fait à peu près tout ce que j'avais voulu faire maintenant, au moins quand il s'agissait de choses que je considérais comme les plus importantes ?

Puis je me suis souvenue de ce que j'avais dit à Carlisle il y a quelques nuits.

_Quoi qu'il arrive… quoi qu'il arrive… je n'ai aucun regret. Aucun. Je te le jure._

Je repensai aux mots que j'avais prononcé et soudain, je me sentis à nouveau en paix. Parce que je savais que j'avais été sincère avec Alice tout à l'heure, et je savais aussi que mes paroles à Carlisle avaient été sincères également.

Parce que dans mon cœur, je savais que ce qui comptait vraiment, je n'en avais vraiment aucun regret.

* * *

« La transformation peut durer environ deux à cinq jours. Cela dépend de la quantité de venin dans les veines et de la proximité avec le cœur là où le venin entre »

J'ai hoché la tête lentement aux propos de Carlisle alors qu'il m'expliquait le cours de la transformation. C'était notre sujet de conversation depuis une heure environ. La plupart des Cullen étaient présents ; ils étaient dispersés dans le salon, assis ou debout. Tout le monde semblait avoir quelque chose à en dire sur le sujet – le processus de transformation était quelque chose dont ils pouvaient tous se souvenir de leur vie humaine.

Seul Edward avait disparu de la pièce. Apparemment, il avait décidé de rester fidèle à ses habitudes et de quitter la maison au moment où j'apparaissais.

« Mon changement a pris un peu plus de quatre jours », déclara Miguel en me regardant. Son expression était hésitante, comme s'il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait dû me le dire. Peut-être pensait-il que je pourrais trouver l'information troublante. « Mais je crois comprendre qu'il n'est pas très courant que la transformation dure aussi longtemps »

Eleazar approuva. « Le vampire qui t'a attaqué ne voulait que se nourrir de toi, émit-il songeusement en le regardant. Par conséquent, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de sang dans ton organisme, et ton agresseur n'avait aucune raison de t'injecter beaucoup de venin afin de t'immobiliser. Si la quantité de venin et de sang dans le système est faible, la transformation prend plus de temps » Il se tourna vers moi. « La propagation du venin est plus lente par rapport à la vitesse à laquelle le sang circule dans les vaisseaux sanguins. C'est parce que le venin est plus épais que le sang. Mais c'est la reconstruction des cellules qui prend le plus de temps, et c'est finalement la raison pour laquelle la transformation dure si longtemps »

Carlisle hocha la tête aux propos d'Eleazar et me regarda. « Nous ne sommes pas très sûrs des détails car le processus de transformation est quelque chose que personne n'a eu la chance d'étudier de très près. Ce n'est pas exactement quelque chose sur lequel on peut faire des expérimentations. Mais nous pensons que le venin doit saturer chaque cellule du corps avant que le processus ne soit terminé. Selon l'endroit où le venin pénètre dans la circulation sanguine, il fait d'abord son chemin dans le corps et le cœur avant de commencer à se rencontrer dans les veines. Ensuite, il brûlera toutes les veines jusqu'à ce que ton cœur cesse de battre »

J'ai hoché de nouveau la tête. Mes lèvres étaient froides, mais j'ai essayé de ne pas montrer à quel point toutes ces informations étaient vraiment dérangeantes. Je n'arrêtai pas de me dire que tous avaient survécu à la transformation – pourquoi pas moi ? Bien sûr, je reconnaissais que ça ferait mal comme l'enfer – apparemment, on avait l'impression de brûler vif – mais pour le bien de ma santé mentale, je continuais à me rassurer encore et encore que cela ne me tuerait pas. La douleur était juste de la douleur.

Pas vrai ?

Je me raclai doucement la gorge en essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire ou à demander. Je ne voulais pas restée assise là, la langue liée.

« Et s'il y a beaucoup de dégâts sur le corps ? demandai-je tout en étant incertaine de vouloir ou non entendre la réponse. Cela a-t-il un effet sur la durée de la transformation ?

– S'il y a beaucoup de vaisseaux sanguins cassés, cela peut ralentir la propagation du venin. Ou s'il y a un traumatisme osseux majeur par exemple, la reconstruction des cellules prend plus de temps », expliqua Carlisle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Esmée qui était assise sur le canapé à côté de Miguel. « La transformation d'Esmée a pris plus de temps que celle d'Edward par exemple, parce que ses blessures différaient beaucoup des siennes. Elle avait plusieurs os cassés, alors qu'Edward mourait de la grippe espagnol comme tu le sais. J'ai vu le venin de vampire faire des miracles, mais il n'y a pas tout que le venin peut surmonter. S'il y a une insuffisance cardiaque par exemple, avant que le venin n'arrive à atteindre le cœur… »

J'ai hoché la tête en comprenant, et je pris une respiration lente.

« Nous avons réfléchi à la possibilité d'engourdir ou au moins atténuer la douleur causée par le venin, expliqua Eleazar en attirant mon attention sur lui.

– Oh ? » Je fronçai les sourcils de surprise, ne m'y attendant pas du tout. J'avais pensé que l'agonie de la transformation était une sorte de passage obligé. Qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de la contourner, et que je devais simplement la supporter et y faire face.

« Je me suis demandé si suffisamment de morphine pouvait atténuer la douleur, me confia Carlisle. J'ai essayé avec Emmett mais le venin avait scellé les veines avant que la morphine n'ait la chance de se propager. La morphine fut une réflexion après coup dans cette situation cependant – j'aurais dû la donner avant de le mordre bien sûr, mais il perdait si rapidement du sang que j'ai été forcé d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait fonctionner avec toi cependant. Si je te donnais suffisamment de morphine avant d'injecter le venin dans ta circulation sanguine… »

J'ai réfléchi à sa suggestion, une étincelle d'espoir s'alluma quelque part en moi. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas à avoir l'impression de brûler sur un bûcher pendant plusieurs jours. Le soulagement fut de courte durée cependant, car je me souvins soudain que j'avais auparavant eu de la morphine et du venin dans ma circulation sanguine. Je me souvenais du studio de danse sombre, de l'odeur forte de l'essence, de la voix calme de Carlisle alors qu'il essayait de stopper le saignement de ma tête… je me souvenais de la voix d'Edward mendiant, suppliant… je me souvenais de la douleur aiguë et brûlante dans mon poignet où James m'avait mordu…

« Bella »

Réalisant que j'avais divagué dans mes pensées, je levai les yeux sur la voix de Carlisle en rencontrant ses yeux. Fronçant les sourcils, je cherchai mes mots.

« Combien de morphine m'as-tu administré… au studio de danse à Phoenix il y a neuf ans ? » demandai-je en hésitant.

Eleazar me jeta un coup d'œil perplexe, puis se tourna vers Carlisle qui fronçait également les sourcils, ayant apparemment une idée de là où je voulais en venir.

« Beaucoup, répondit-il. Pourquoi demandes-tu ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitant toujours. « J'avoue que mes souvenirs de ce jour sont un peu flous, mais je peux facilement me souvenir de ce que ça faisait quand le venin a commencé à se répandre dans mon poignet après que James m'a mordu. Je ne me souviens pas que la morphine ait eu un effet sur la douleur »

Carlisle avait l'air déçu, même si je pouvais voir qu'il essayait de le cacher. « Je vois. C'est bon à savoir. Nous devrons peut-être reconsidérer cela alors.

– Je suis désolée », lui dis-je.

Il secoua la tête en me faisant un sourire rapide. « Ne t'excuse pas. En ce qui concerne ces choses, toute nouvelle information est toujours utile.

– Que dirais-tu d'une plus grande dose ? » suggéra Eleazar.

Carlisle acquiesça, ses yeux réfléchissants. « Ça vaut la peine d'être considéré »

Leur délibération dura un certain temps, et bientôt ils furent si profondément absorbés par la conversation que les autres abandonnèrent. Après un moment, Emmett et Miguel ont commencé à repenser à leurs propres transformations, partageant leurs souvenirs plutôt vifs de leurs derniers moments humains. Leurs descriptions sont finalement devenues si graphiques qu'il était parfois difficile d'écouter, mais en même temps, je ne pouvais arrêter de le faire. C'était comme regarder le déraillement d'un train sur le point de se produire – on ne pouvait tout simplement pas regarder ailleurs. Esmée les réprimanda doucement après un moment en remarquant qu'apparemment leur conversation ne me remontait pas exactement le moral.

Quelque chose dans ma vision périphérique attira soudainement mon attention, et je regardai de côté vers la grande fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. Il faisait sombre dehors mais le jardin était faiblement éclairé par des lampes et lanternes de glace ; apparemment Alice s'était de nouveau occupée. Fronçant les sourcils, je regardai dehors et me demandai ce que j'avais vu. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à me détourner, presque convaincue que j'avais rêvé, je le revis. Un rapide éclair de bronze au fond du jardin. Edward.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais depuis son retour d'Italie. Décidant que cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, je me levai de l'endroit où j'étais assise et regardai Carlisle. Il avait cessé de parler à Eleazar, son regard s'attardant sur la fenêtre pendant un moment avant de croiser mon regard. Apparemment, il avait également vu ce que j'avais vu.

Les autres Cullen ne m'accordèrent pas beaucoup d'attention alors que j'attrapais mon manteau sur le dossier de la chaise où je l'avais laissé à mon arrivée. Ou peut-être firent-ils semblant de ne pas le remarquer tandis que je me glissais à travers les doubles portes puis dehors dans la nuit froide.

Ce fut une bonne chose que le jardin soit éclairé ; le ciel était complètement noir. Pas de lune ce soir. Je gardai les yeux sur le sol tandis que je progressais sur le chemin sinueux et pavé en essayant d'échapper aux endroits où la neige fondante avait créé des flaques glacées. Je ne levai pas les yeux avant d'avoir atteint le bout du jardin où le bois débutait. Je m'arrêtai à côté du vieux bassin à oiseaux qui se tenait sous l'énorme chêne, et je regardai autour de moi en attendant que mes yeux s'adaptent à l'obscurité.

Il me fallut un certain temps avant que je ne le repère au milieu des arbres.

Enroulant mes bras autour de moi et essayant de maintenir l'air froid de la nuit à distance, je le regardai. Je l'ai juste regardé sans rien dire pendant un moment. Les yeux d'Edward étaient sombres. Peut-être était-ce dû au manque de lumière, ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas chassé depuis un moment.

« Toujours pas fan des foules pas vrai ? » demandai-je comme il semblait que ce ne serait pas lui qui entamerait la conversation.

Edward resta silencieux un moment de plus. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être le fait que tu te tiennes ici tout seul quand le reste d'entre nous est à l'intérieur ? Je pensais que tu évitais la compagnie, ou…

– Ou ? » insista-t-il. Sa voix était lointaine et légèrement formelle comme s'il s'adressait à une étrangère.

« Ou alors tu m'évite juste moi », finis-je ma phrase tout en lui lançant un regard perçant.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence. J'ai alors pensé qu'il allait continuer ainsi plus longtemps que je n'avais de patience, mais il me surprit. Je le vis s'éloigner du tronc d'arbre sur lequel il s'était appuyé et il inclina la tête vers les bois derrière lui.

« Tu te promènes avec moi », demanda-t-il d'une voix toujours plus ou moins flegmatique.

L'idée de se promener dans les bois d'un noir profond et si tard dans la soirée ne semblait pas vraiment idéal. Il y avait encore une légère couche de neige sur le sol et mon esprit fut accaparé par les racines perfides et les branches tombées se cachant sous la couche glacée. Heureusement que je portais des bottes.

Edward parut deviner mes pensées. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a un chemin. Il se poursuit à quelques kilomètres de la maison.

« Ah d'accord » Je fis un pas en avant alors qu'il se retournait vers les arbres, et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour regarder la maison avant de le suivre. Je me demandai pourquoi il voulait m'emmener faire une promenade – peut-être souhaitait-il que notre conversation reste privée. Si c'était le cas, je me demandai jusqu'où nous devrions aller pour y parvenir.

Le chemin n'était pas aussi glissant que je m'y attendais. Malgré tout, notre rythme fut plutôt lent au début mais après quelques minutes de marche, mes yeux s'étaient adaptés à l'obscurité. Le chemin s'élargit à un moment donné et après un certain temps, Edward fit correspondre son rythme au mien pour marcher à mes côtés plutôt que devant moi. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et sembla évaluer mon expression. Cela me dérangeait un peu qu'il puisse voir mon visage avec une clarté parfaite quand je ne pouvais voir le sien.

« Alors, dis-je pour briser le silence. De quoi est-ce que tu voulais parler ? »

Edward s'arrêta en se tournant pour me faire face. « J'avais l'impression que c'était toi qui voulais me parler »

Je me suis aussi arrêtée. « C'est vrai, concédai-je, mais c'est toi qui as suggéré que nous nous promenions. Cela me donne l'impression que tu pourrais aussi avoir quelque chose à dire »

Il étudia mon visage – où c'est du moins ce que je pensais. Je l'entendis respirer profondément et discrètement.

« Tout d'abord, je n'avais pas l'intention de t'éviter, commença-t-il. Je suis désolé si je t'ai donné l'impression que je me faufile par la porte arrière dès que tu entres dans la maison, me dit-il.

– D'accord » Je fronçai les sourcils, enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches pour protéger mes doigts du froid. « Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas vu avant maintenant alors ? J'ai passé presque tous ces derniers soirs à la maison la semaine dernière »

Je vis le mouvement de ses épaules alors qu'il haussait les épaules. « Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps à la maison ces derniers jours pour être honnête. Cela n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec le fait de t'éviter.

– Alors tu évites pratiquement tout le monde donc ? demandai-je en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Depuis ton retour d'Italie… »

Je pus à peine voir Edward détourner la tête. Mais si je ne pouvais voir son visage clairement, je savais que chaque muscle de sa mâchoire s'était tendu. J'entendis ses dents se serrer.

Sa réaction ne me surprit pas. Bien sûr que ce qui s'était passé avec les Volturi le dérangeait.

« Edward, dis-je en parlant doucement. Tout ce qui s'est passé en Italie… et tout ce qui est arrivé pour que tu te retrouves finalement là-bas… tu dois trouver le moyen de passer à autre chose »

Il secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas du tout si je peux faire ça.

– Sois rationnel. Si tu n'avais pas rencontré cette Véronique en Alaska, nous n'aurions jamais découvert que les Volturi ne me connaissaient pas pour commencer. N'est-il pas préférable de savoir quelle est la situation plutôt que d'en avoir une fausse compréhension ?

– Alors penses-tu que les choses se sont améliorées maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il y a deux menaces au-dessus de ta tête au lieu d'une ? » demanda-t-il. Sa voix était d'un calme glacial. « Nous ne savons toujours pas qui est derrière la vision qu'Alice continue d'avoir de toi. Nous n'avions pas besoin que les Volturi soient mêlés à tout ça.

– Peut-être pas. Mais rien n'a vraiment changé quand on y pense. Pas là où ça compte vraiment.

– Vraiment ? » Edward eut un rire sardonique.

« J'avais déjà pris la décision de devenir l'une d'entre vous. Peu importe que les Volturi me connaissaient ou non auparavant. Plus maintenant. Ils savent pour moi _à présent_, et nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière pour le changer. Tu dois l'accepter. Je l'ai fait » Edward resta silencieux, me faisant soupirer. « Avant même que tout cela ne se produise en Italie, Carlisle avait envisagé le fait de rendre visite aux Volturi afin de m'offrir plus de temps pour rester humaine. Je suis sûre que tu as entendu parler de ses plans. A l'époque, nous avions encore l'impression que les Volturi savaient à mon sujet. Si Carlisle avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout et de leur rendre visite, et si cela s'était avéré être _lui_ au lieu de toi qui avait exposé mon existence, penses-tu que j'aurais gardé rancune contre lui à cause de ça ? Non. Juste comme je ne garde pas rancune contre toi maintenant, ni à quiconque qui aurait pu se retrouver dans cette position. Tu n'as été que la victime des circonstances.

– J'ai aussi créé ces circonstances. Je n'aurais pas dû suivre cette piste en Alaska. Mais je l'ai fait. J'ai pris cette décision consciente de la poursuivre, même si je savais que cela n'en valait pas le risque. Mais je l'ai quand même fait, juste parce que j'étais curieux.

– C'était juste de la curiosité ? » demandai-je prudemment.

Ma question parut le déconcerter. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

J'ai hésité. « Alice a dit que tu avais du mal à décider où aller après avoir quitté les Denali. Elle a dit que tu avais besoin de temps pour être seul… et je me demande si tu as suivi cette trace dans les montagnes parce que tu étais bouleversé ou frustré ou en colère… » Je m'arrêtai, inspirant profondément. « A cause de moi et de Carlisle »

Ce fut silencieux. Je regardai la statue devant moi, souhaitant une fois de plus pouvoir voir son visage.

« Je ne t'accuses toujours de rien, lui dis-je alors qu'il ne rompait pas son silence. Je veux juste savoir ce que tu ressens à ce sujet. Cela me dérange de ne pas savoir ce que tu penses. A propos de Carlisle et moi »

Edward resta silencieux un long moment. J'ai fermé la bouche, décidant que cette fois ce serait lui qui devrait parler. J'étais prête à rester là toute la nuit si c'était nécessaire. J'avais le temps.

Il y eut une expiration discrète dans l'obscurité, quelque chose comme un soupir songeur. « Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'en pense ? demanda doucement Edward. Que penses-tu que je ressente à ce sujet ?

– J'ai un pressentiment, répondis-je sèchement. Mais je suppose que je voulais juste que tu le sortes et le dises simplement, si tu as quelque chose à dire. Peu importe à quel point c'est désagréable. Même à Forks, tu ne me parlais jamais des choses que t'ennuyaient. Je voulais mettre fin à ce système ici et maintenant »

Il soupira à nouveau. J'entendis le mouvement de sa main alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Je ne sais pas comment me sentir à ce sujet pour être honnête, murmura-t-il finalement. Ce n'est pas vraiment facile, la pensée de toi et lui ensemble. C'est bizarre pour moi… pour un tas de raisons »

J'ai hoché la tête. « D'accord. Je comprends »

Il y eut un autre moment de silence. « Es-tu en train de dire… que ce n'était pas du tout bizarre pour toi alors ? A aucun moment ? »

J'y réfléchis attentivement avant de répondre. « Bien avant qu'il ne se soit passé quelque chose entre nous, alors que je venais juste de commencer à le voir sous un angle différent… je suppose que c'était un peu, je ne sais pas, surprenant. Mais je ne dirais pas bizarre. Et quand, j'ai finalement réalisé ce que je ressentais pour lui, et quand j'ai découvert qu'il ressentait la même chose… ça ne m'est jamais parut mal. C'était juste bien, comme si c'était censé arriver » Je m'arrêtai, cherchant mes mots. Il n'y en avait pas comment pouvait-on amener tout ça en une explication compréhensible ?

« Combien de temps ? » demanda soudain Edward en me surprenant. J'eus du mal à lire son ton. « Depuis combien de temps te sens-tu ainsi pour lui ? »

J'ai secoué la tête. « Je ne sais pas si je peux répondre à ça. Quand Carlisle est venu à Buffalo pour veiller sur moi l'automne dernier… eh bien, il était évident que nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je me suis liée d'amitié avec lui, et c'est ainsi que je l'ai vu durant longtemps – en tant qu'ami. Finalement, les changements dans mes sentiments se sont produits si… furtivement. Lentement. Et en même temps cependant, cela m'a pris au dépourvu, émis-je songeusement. Comme si j'étais soudainement tombée dans un monde différent dans lequel je n'avais jamais été. Comme si tout autour de moi était familier à un moment donné pour être très différent le moment suivant »

Cela prit un moment avant qu'Edward ne parle à nouveau. Pour une quelconque raison cette fois, son silence sembla plus significatif qu'auparavant.

« On dirait que… qu'il a eu un impact sur toi comme personne d'autre ne l'a jamais fait »

Je devais réfléchir soigneusement à ce que je devrais dire ensuite, sachant que je devais être honnête mais tout en sachant que mon honnêteté le blesserait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit cependant, Edward parla à nouveau. Sa voix était calme.

« C'est bon. Tu n'as rien à dire. Il était injuste de ma part de dire ça »

Je me mordis la lèvre. « Edward… » J'hésitai, prenant une profonde inspiration. « Malgré tout ce qui nous est arrivé à la fin… malgré le fait que tout se soit déroulé ainsi… je veux que tu saches que je chéris le temps que j'ai passé avec toi. Ce sera toujours le cas. C'est pourquoi j'ai eu le cœur brisé après ton départ. J'avais l'impression que tu avais pris un morceau de moi avec toi, et d'une certaine manière… je ne le récupérerai jamais, ce morceau » Je m'arrêtai, n'essayant plus de distinguer son visage dans l'obscurité. « Je ne veux pas revenir à ce que j'ai ressenti pour toi il y a toutes ces années, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne me soucie plus de toi. Tu es la première personne dont je suis tombée amoureuse après tout. Ce genre de choses à également un impact sur une personne. Un impact important »

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. « J'ai peut-être été le premier, dit-il doucement. Mais pas le dernier. Je suppose qu'une partie de moi souhaite toujours que ce soit le cas. D'être le dernier » Il soupira. « Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. Je sais que j'ai abandonné ce droit quand j'ai décidé de partir. Et si je devais prendre cette décision à nouveau… » Je pouvais à peine le voir secouer la tête. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais pour être honnête. Ce que je déciderais »

Ses mots me surprirent moins qu'ils n'auraient dû. Je serrai mes bras contre ma poitrine, me demandant quoi répondre à ça, me demandant si j'aurais pu ressentir la même chose si j'avais été à sa place.

Un frisson me traversa. Je commençai à avoir froid – la nuit était étonnamment glaciale – mais j'essayais de ne pas y prêter attention. J'avais le sentiment qu'avoir la chance de parler ainsi à Edward était unique.

Une question transperça le silence. Une question calme et hésitante. « Tu l'aimes ? »

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Elle sonna fortement dans le silence de la nuit. « Tu connais la réponse à cette question »

Cela lui fit faire une pause. Il resta immobile pendant un moment avant d'incliner la tête en guise de reconnaissance. Je l'ai étudié du mieux que je pouvais dans l'obscurité, la posture de ses épaules, les ombres sur son visage… pour la dixième fois au moins, j'aurais aimé voir ses yeux. J'aurais ainsi pu avoir au moins une petite chance de découvrir ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Mais je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux. Les mots étaient la seule chose sur laquelle je pouvais compter.

« Ça va aller ? demandai-je. Un jour ? »

Edward hésita. « Je ne sais pas, répondit-il lentement. Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment _essayé_ d'être compréhensif ces deux dernières semaines, mais… » Il laissa échapper un soupir profond et discret. « Je ne peux faire aucune promesse pour le moment. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je peux essayer de faire un effort. Carlisle… eh bien Carlisle le mérite. Et toi aussi » Il fit une pause. J'entendis le bruissement de son manteau alors qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. « Il a été seul pendant plus de deux siècles avant de trouver Esmée. Il a fini par la perdre. Je ne cesse de me le rappeler. Je sais qu'il dit qu'il ne l'a pas perdue, pas là où ça compte vraiment, mais… malgré ce qu'il dit, il était très seul après qu'Esmée et Miguel se soient rencontrés. Nous étions tous inquiets pour lui. Je suppose… au fond, je suis content que cela soit terminé pour lui maintenant. La solitude » Il s'arrêta un instant. « Si j'étais un homme meilleur, j'aurais pris l'exemple de ses relations avec Esmée et Miguel lorsque j'ai découvert ses sentiments pour toi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Carlisle me surpasse également en bien des manières.

– Tu ne t'accordes pas assez de crédit, dis-je doucement.

– Et tu m'en donnes trop… si tu penses que c'est quelque chose que je peux surmonter aisément.

– Je ne le pense pas, lui dis-je. Je n'ai pas le droit de demander ou d'attendre quelque chose de ce genre de ta part. Et je ne vais pas commencer à déballer une tonne de clichés et nous demander d'être amis. Si c'est quelque chose pour lequel tu n'es pas prêt, je comprends. Je veux juste que tu saches que si tu changes d'avis un jour, je serai là »

J'attendis qu'il parle, et au début j'ai pensé qu'il ne dirait rien. Mais ensuite, il parla avec un ton une fois de plus difficile à lire. « J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas combien de temps »

J'ai hoché la tête. « Je comprends.

– Et Carlisle ?

– Tu connais Carlisle, murmurai-je. Sa capacité à comprendre les autres se rapproche parfois d'une compétence surnaturelle »

Ce fut encore silencieux. « Je sais. C'est vrai »

Nous sommes restés longtemps là, lui et moi. Les bois sombres autour de nous étaient silencieux, et j'ai soudain pensé à une autre nuit sans lune dans les bois plusieurs années auparavant. J'ai pensé à quel point nous étions différents de ces deux personnes qui se trouvaient autrefois sur le même chemin il y a tout ce temps. Nous avions eu tous les deux peur à l'époque l'un de partir et l'autre de rester en arrière.

Et encore une fois alors que nous étions là, je me sentais comme s'il repartait. Comme s'il était loin, même s'il était juste devant moi. Mais alors je me demandai plutôt si ce n'était pas l'inverse – peut-être que cette fois-ci s'était lui qui restait derrière pendant que je quittais ce qui avait été auparavant.

_Du temps. Il a juste besoin de temps._

J'entendis le bruissement de ses vêtements alors qu'il déplaçait son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Cela attira mon attention – Edward ne s'agitait jamais. C'était presque comme s'il était nerveux à propos de quelque chose qu'il allait dire.

« Pour ce que ça vaut Bella… » Mon nom sortit de sa bouche avec incertitude. Son ton était différent d'avant, presque à nouveau formel, et je savais qu'il avait changé de sujet. « Je te dois des excuses pour t'avoir mise dans cette position où tu es maintenant. Mes actions sont la raison pour laquelle les Volturi te connaissent » Il eut un rire sans joie. « C'est plutôt ironique alors que je voulais faire tout mon possible pour te garder en sécurité, et que j'ai fini par faire exactement le contraire. Et je ne parle pas seulement de ce qui s'est passé en Italie. Je parle aussi des actions ainsi que des décisions que j'ai prises il y a plus de huit ans. Comme je te l'ai dit il y a un instant, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je devais prendre de nouveau cette décision. La réponse devrait être facile quand on y réfléchit. Si j'avais accepté de te transformer à l'époque, nous ne serions pas en train de parler de ça en ce moment. Tu ne serais pas en danger. Beaucoup de choses seraient différentes »

J'ai hoché la tête. « Pourquoi est-il si difficile de penser à prendre une décision différente alors ? Si tu le peux maintenant ? »

La voix d'Edward était plus ténue maintenant il regardait le sol. « Parce que c'est à quel point je pensais que c'était important… de te donner la chance de mener une vie normale. C'était à quel point, je chérissais ton humanité. Ce qui est toujours le cas.

– Mais tu ne la chéris pas au-dessus de ma vie, dis-je. Pas vrai ? »

Il fallut un moment avant qu'il ne réponde. Peut-être hésitait-il avec ce qu'il allait dire, ou peut-être voulait-il s'assurer en lui-même que sa réponse serait sincère. Honnête.

Sa réponse ne fut qu'un murmure. « Comment le pourrais-je ? »

Un soupir discret quitta mes lèvres à ses mots. Même si ma décision de devenir vampire ne dépendait pas de l'opinion d'Edward, je me sentais un peu plus légère maintenant, sachant qu'il avait commencé à accepter mon choix, ou tout du moins à un certain niveau. Je ne lui ai rien dit, mais je lui ai tendu la main. Il hésita un instant avant de desserrer les bras de sa poitrine et de serrer ma main dans la sienne, sa prise se resserrant momentanément avant de laisser ma main glisser de nouveau de sa prise.

Ce n'était pas un accord ou une réconciliation, mais c'en était peut-être un premier pas.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **La phrase d'Alice « _Le temps signifie quelque chose de différent pour eux que pour toi, ou même moi. Ils comptent les années comme tu comptes le nombre de jours. C'est dû au fait du nombre de temps qu'ils sont là. Je ne serais pas surprise que tu ais quarante ans avant que tu ne traverses encore leurs esprits_ » est empruntée à _New Moon_, excepté que c'est Edward qui prononce ses mots. La ligne originale se présente comme suit : « _Le temps signifie quelque chose de très différent pour eux que pour toi, ou même pour moi. Ils comptent les années comme tu comptes les jours. Je ne serais pas surpris que tu ais trente ans avant qu'ils n'y pensent à nouveau…_ »

Lorsqu'Alice signe les papiers concernant l'achat de la librairie de Bella, elle utilise le nom de Rachel Lee. Il y a un chapitre sur le site web de Stephenie Meyer qui n'a pas été publié dans le livre _Twilight_. Dans celui-ci, Alice utilise une carte de crédit qui indique Rachel Lee.

La citation suivante est tirée de _Breaking Dawn_, « _J'ai vu le venin de vampire faire des miracles, mais il n'y a pas tout que le venin peut surmonter_ » et la phrase suivante d'Edward est une citation de _New Moon _: « _Carlisle me surpasse également en bien des manières_ »

Tout au long de l'histoire, j'ai reçu des questions inquiètes (_des reviewvers anglophones NDT_) à propos d'Edward et s'il finira heureux ou non. Dans les romans, le personnage d'Edward avait de nombreuses caractéristiques que j'aimais mais parfois aussi il m'énervait beaucoup. Cela ne signifie pas que je suis prête à dénigrer son personnage, mais j'essaie de rendre son comportement et ses réactions aussi réalistes que possible. Et pour savoir s'il aura une fin heureuse ou non… disons simplement que ce n'est pas le but de cette histoire, d'essayer de le rendre aussi misérable que possible, soyez-en rassuré. C'est tout ce que je voulais dire :)


	30. Gravé dans le marbre

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews aux précédents chapitres ! Plus de 100 reviews c'est juste incroyable ;) merci à **Paupau15** qui a posté la 100ème ^^ mais aussi à **Iaev**, **Tsuki Banritt**, **sochic88**, **Isno et Zveka** et **noominaome**.

**Lia :** salut à toi, en effet tu n'es pas la seule à avoir relevé la complexité de l'histoire et des personnages... et pourtant tu verras que tout, à la fin sera en fait très simple, mais l'auteur a pris tellement de détours en chemins que ça donne le tournis XD. C'est vrai que l'auteur voit Edward comme une personne particulièrement tourmentée par sa nature. On dirait qu'il ne s'autorise pas le droit d'être heureux et qu'il pense qu'il n'existe que la voie de la souffrance... un comble tout de même pour un télépathe qui voit pourtant le bonheur des autres membres de sa famille ! Il est en réalité - malgré ces presque cent ans je crois - assez immature. Mais il est tout de même agréable au vu de la situation plus que tendue, qu'il se soit enfin réconcilié avec Bella ;) - Bon dimanche à toi et à la prochaine !

* * *

_**« Tout ce que nous voyons n'est qu'une ombre projetée par les choses que nous ne voyons pas »**_

\- Martin Luther King jr. -

* * *

**Gravé dans le marbre**

Edward fut silencieux sur le chemin du retour à la maison. Je me demandai si c'était parce qu'il réfléchissait à notre conversation ou si quelque chose le troublait.

« Qu'est-ce qui préoccupe ton esprit ? » demandai-je après quelques minutes sans paroles tout en gardant les yeux sur le sol glacé. Ce n'était pas très utile – je pouvais à peine voir quelque chose tellement il faisait noir. Il était peu probable cependant que j'arrive à glisser ou à trébucher avec Edward.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il évite ma question, mais il me surprit. « Alice », répondit-il. Même si je ne pouvais voir son visage, je savais qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

« Quoi à propos d'elle ? »

Edward laissa échapper un soupir silencieux. « Sa vision de toi m'inquiète comme tu peux le deviner.

– Quelle est ton opinion ? Ou en as-tu une ? »

Je pus vaguement le voir secouer la tête. « Maintenant que les Volturi ont été écartés, il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire. Puisque la vision est si brève et si lointaine… » Je l'entendis soupirer. « J'aurais aimé que nous ayons plus à travailler. Cela dérange Alice aussi car elle ne peut voir quels évènements conduisent à cette vision. Habituellement, elle est capable de comprendre les choses comme ça.

– Elle m'a dit que la vision pouvait être très éloignée car il est possible que cela ne se produise pas encore avant longtemps », lui dis-je.

J'entendis le bout de ses cheveux frôler le col de son manteau alors qu'il hochait la tête. « C'est une explication. J'ai cependant le sentiment qu'elle commence à perdre confiance. Elle a l'impression qu'elle échoue trop ces jours-ci, que quelque chose ne va pas. Que sa clairvoyance est peut-être en train de disparaître.

– Cela peut-il arriver ? demandai-je en ne sachant pas quoi penser de sa soudaine révélation.

– J'en doute. Ces choses ont tendance à s'intensifier avec le temps » Il resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de recommencer à parler. « Mais néanmoins… elle ne l'a pas dit à voix haute mais elle commence à se demander si nous devrions ne pas nous fier autant à ses visions. Ce qui s'est passé avec Véronique… ça l'a fait bondir de ne pas être en mesure de voir ce qui arrivait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle a peur que la même chose ne se produise avec la vision qu'elle continue d'avoir de toi.

– Ce qui s'est passé avec Véronique a été très soudain, lui rappelai-je. Ta rencontre avec elle a été une coïncidence à la fin. Alice me l'a dit elle-même – que la situation aurait pu tourner dans les deux sens. Si tu n'avais pas trouvé cette piste lors de ton voyage de chasse, qui sait ? Les visions qu'elle avait gardé de Véronique toutes ces semaines auraient disparu d'elles-mêmes finalement. Il n'y a pas d'effet sans cause »

Edward s'arrêta si brusquement que sa réaction soudaine me fit sursauter.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je et pour la millionième fois de la soirée, j'aurais aimé voir son visage.

Edward resta silencieux un instant de plus. « Auraient disparu d'elles-mêmes… aucun effet sans cause, murmura-t-il. Hum.

– Edward, quoi ? » demandai-je en commençant à être frustrée. Peut-être le remarqua-t-il ; je pus voir les contours de son visage alors qu'il se tournait pour me regarder.

« Ce n'est peut-être rien », répondit-il. Cela n'aida pas du tout ma frustration. « Tes propos m'ont juste fait penser à quelque chose.

– Ça te dérangerait de partager ? »

Au lieu de répondre, il resta un moment silencieux. « Peut-être », murmura-t-il finalement. Il recommença à marcher et je n'eus d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Nous pûmes voir la maison après une minute ou deux de marche. Je devinai que la tête d'Edward était envahie de questions alors que nous traversions le jardin, surtout après avoir vu son expression dans la douce lumière des lanternes de glace. Il était intensément concentré, préoccupé.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée que j'ai découvert la raison de son comportement soudain et étrange. Quelque chose au sujet de mes propos l'avait fait réfléchir, et ce qui lui était arrivé accidentellement s'était avéré être le premier rayon de lumière après la longue morosité des dernières semaines.

Nous nous étions tous rassemblés dans la grande salle à manger de la maison des Cullen, prenant place autour de l'immense table en bois. Alors que je m'asseyais entre Esmée et Carlisle, j'étais soudain nerveuse et pour une bonne raison. Carlisle avait suggéré que nous fixions une date pour ma transformation dès que possible – c'était une chose que nous devions faire de toute façon, mais nous voulions également voir si cela avait un effet sur la vision d'Alice. Eleazar avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée et j'avais accepté. J'avais espéré qu'il serait un peu plus facile de respirer une fois que nous aurions quelque chose de solide sur lequel nous concentrer.

Je fus surprise de voir Edward prendre son place en face de moi. Après notre promenade, il avait disparu quelque part dans la maison, et une partie de moi s'était attendue à ce qu'il continue à éviter la compagnie de tout le monde. J'ai remarqué que la présence inattendue d'Edward sembla aussi avoir beaucoup d'importance pour Carlisle. J'ai dû me demander ce qui s'était passé entre eux au cours des deux derniers jours après leur retour d'Italie. Je savais que Carlisle avait essayé d'approcher Edward plusieurs fois, mais la réponse qu'il avait obtenue n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait espéré. Nous savions tous les deux que ce qui s'était passé en Italie n'était évidemment pas la principale chose qui affectait tant l'état d'esprit actuel d'Edward.

Je vis les deux hommes échanger un long regard, et quelque chose se passa entre eux à ce moment-là. C'était comme s'ils avaient une conversation que personne ne pouvait entendre. Je vis Edward incliner légèrement la tête comme pour hocher la tête. La ligne tendue des épaules de Carlisle sembla s'apaiser, et il laissa échapper un soupir ténu, réagissant clairement à la réponse sans mot d'Edward. Le moment était bref et je l'aurais complètement manqué à moins de ne les avoir observés de près.

Une partie de moi se demanda si la discussion à venir ne troublait pas du tout Edward. Lors de notre promenade dans la forêt, il avait dit qu'il ne chérissait pas mon humanité plus que ma vie. Alors qu'il croisait mon regard au-dessus de la table, je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait été honnête avec ce qu'il avait dit. Compte tenu de la nature de la conversation à venir, sa simple présence était une déclaration en soi. Je lui fis un petit sourire reconnaissant et il hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

Soudain, il eut de nouveau cette expression préoccupée sur son visage, celle qu'il avait eue sur le chemin du retour à la maison. Pas d'effet sans cause, il avait répété mes paroles sur un ton étrange, presque comme si quelque chose d'important lui était venu à l'esprit. Je me demandai encore à quoi il pensait si intensément, mais ensuite mon attention fut revendiquée par Eleazar. Il disait que Tanya lui avait demandé de me dire que leur famille était prête à m'accueillir à Denali à tout moment. Je le remerciai doucement et je souris, puis j'ai tourné mon attention vers Alice alors qu'elle me demandait de lui donner une date sur laquelle elle pourrait se concentrer.

Je ne réalisais que plus tard à quel point j'avais mis de l'espoir dans la suggestion de Carlisle. Une grande partie de moi avait souhaité que lorsque cette question ne serait plus ouverte au débat, elle aurait un impact sur l'avenir.

Cela s'était avéré être un vœu futile.

Même si nous avons donné à Alice plusieurs délais différents sur lesquels travailler, sa vision de moi était restée la même. Tout d'abord, nous avions essayé de fixer une date dans un mois à partir d'aujourd'hui. Ensuite, trois semaines. Une semaine. Et toujours… rien.

Ce fut un peu perturbant lorsque je réalisai que je me battais peut-être vraiment contre le destin lui-même. Peut-être que ça avait toujours été le cas. Car comment l'expliquer autrement ? Si la vision de moi qu'avait Alice restait la même et cela peu importe ce que nous décidions… peut-être que certaines choses étaient vraiment écrites dans la pierre. Peut-être que j'étais vraiment marquée par le désastre.

Je me suis rendue à mon dernier recours. C'était une chose à laquelle je réfléchissais depuis la nuit où Carlisle, Eleazar et Edward étaient revenus d'Italie. C'était quelque chose dont je n'avais parlé à personne – pas même à Carlisle. La vérité était que la seule chose qui me retenait et m'empêchait de continuer à ce stade était la librairie. Je n'avais toujours trouvé personne pour la diriger, et jusqu'à ce jour, j'avais pensé que trouver quelqu'un pour prendre ma place était un souhait raisonnable. Mais peut-être que non. Et je savais que je devais être prête à faire un tel sacrifice si cela signifiait que cela changerait les évènements futurs. J'avais eu ma juste part d'expériences de mort imminente en une seule vie. Peut-être que l'avenir incertain de ma librairie provoquait une interférence et affectait la capacité d'Alice à voir ce qui nous attendait.

Mais si cette perturbation était éliminée…

« Je vais fermer la librairie », dis-je d'une voix stable, interrompant ce que Jasper était sur le point de dire. Plusieurs paires d'yeux dorés se tournèrent pour me regarder. Je pus sentir Carlisle m'étudier et je le regardai en croisant fixement son regard. « C'est la seule chose qui me retient ici à ce stade et nous empêche de quitter Buffalo », expliquai-je comme personne ne disait rien. Mes yeux balayèrent les visages autour de la table. « Peut-être que l'avenir de la librairie cause trop d'incertitudes et affecte la capacité d'Alice à voir. Si supprimer ce facteur peut aider… » Je laissai mes mots s'égrener, regardant à nouveau Carlisle pour voir ce qu'il pensait de ma suggestion.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Je pensais qu'il était important pour toi que tu t'occupes de tout ici avant notre départ pour l'Alaska.

– Ça l'est. Ça l'_était_, admis-je. Mais c'était avant que nous ne découvrions que les Volturi ne sont pas derrière la vision d'Alice. A l'époque, nous pensions que nous avions encore le temps et que nous recevrions un avertissement décent avant de partir. C'est différent maintenant. Ce ne seront pas les Volturi qui nous forcerons la main, du moins pas dans les prochains mois. Puisque c'est quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que nous ne connaissons pas… » Mes mots s'égrenèrent tandis que je soutenais son regard. « Bien qu'il soit important pour moi de faire le point en moi sur tout ça, cela n'en vaut pas la peine si nous devons continuer de vivre dans l'incertitude. La vérité est qu'en tant qu'humaine, je mets également le reste d'entre vous en danger car vous devez me protéger. Mais si nous partons maintenant pour l'Alaska et que je peux être transformée plus tôt que nous l'avions prévu… » Une douleur me traversa la tête quand je pensai à ma librairie sombre et abandonnée, mais je repoussai l'image. « J'ai déjà décidé de devenir l'une des vôtres. Qu'est-ce que cela change vraiment si cela se produit dans six mois ou dès demain ? Si la fermeture de la librairie est ce qu'il faut faire, alors c'est ce que je ferai. Je ne veux pas jouer avec ma vie comme je ne veux pas jouer avec les vôtres » Je regardai de nouveau autour de moi, mon regard balayant les vampires assis autour de la table. « Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait une répétition de ce qui s'est passé avec James. C'était assez horrible à l'époque même si vous aviez l'avantage sur lui. Vous saviez ce que vous alliez affronter. Nous n'avons pas cet avantage maintenant – tout ce que nous avons, ce sont des suppositions et des spéculations et ce n'est pas grand-chose »

Étonnamment, les lèvres de Jasper se fendirent en un petit sourire tordu tandis qu'il me regardait. « C'est probablement la seule chose qui n'a pas changé depuis. Même avec James, tu mettais notre sécurité avant la tienne. Tu t'inquiètes plus pour nous que pour toi »

Esmée échangea un doux sourire avec Miguel avant de regarder Jasper. « En attendais-tu moins d'elle ? »

Je baissai les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire et me demandant si j'étais prise au sérieux. Carlisle prit ma main dans la sienne me faisant le regarder. Comme toujours, il avait deviné la direction de mes pensées.

« Nous entendons ce que tu dis Bella, m'assura-t-il. Et si tu y as réfléchi – si c'est ce que tu veux…

– C'est le cas »

Il acquiesça. « Alors nous procéderons sans plus attendre. Eleazar ? »

Le mentionné hocha la tête en me regardant. « Tu es la bienvenue chez les Denali à tout moment. J'en informerai Tanya »

Je lui fis un sourire. « Je te remercie »

Carlisle me regarda à nouveau, une ride apparaissant entre ses sourcils. « Dans combien de temps penses-tu que nous devrions partir ? » demanda-t-il.

J'ai haussé les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Dès que possible. Je suis d'accord avec tout. Nous avons déjà essayé de fixer une date dans un mois, et après une semaine. Comme cela n'a pas eu d'impact sur la vision d'Alice…

– Cela pourrait simplement signifier que ce n'est pas assez bon, termina Jasper pour moi. Nous devons donc agir encore plus tôt »

Le froncement de sourcils sur le visage de Carlisle s'estompa en songeant aux propos de Jasper, puis il regarda Eleazar.

« Si nous prenons un avion de Buffalo à Anchorage…, commença Eleazar.

– Nous pourrions être à Denali dans un jour », conclut Carlisle.

Je pris une profonde inspiration ; les choses commençaient à vraiment bouger rapidement. Mon cœur commença à battre dans ma poitrine quand j'ai soudainement réalisé que cela pourrait être mes dernières heures en tant qu'humaine.

« Alice ? »

C'était la voix d'Edward ; il n'avait rien dit pendant toute la conversation. Je le regardai avec surprise, puis tournai mon regard vers Alice. Eleazar et Carlisle se turent tandis que leur conversation cessait.

Il y avait une lueur incrédule dans les yeux dorés d'Alice alors qu'elle regardait devant elle. La pièce entière paraissait maintenant plus silencieuse, presque comme si quelqu'un avait baissé le volume du monde.

Ses épaules tombèrent alors qu'une bouffée d'air quitta sa poitrine. Elle secoua la tête tout en lançant un regard désespéré à Edward. « Je ne comprends pas. Elle est toujours là.

– La vision ? » demanda Esmée d'une voix incrédule.

Tout mon être parut se transformer en glace.

« Je ne comprends pas, répéta Alice. Ça aurait dû changer. Si nous serons en Alaska d'ici demain… »

Carlisle bougea à côté de moi. La lueur dans ses yeux était entièrement et trop composée. « Peux-tu nous voir là-bas ? demanda-t-il.

– Pendant un moment, je l'ai pu. Mais je ne pouvais pas voir Bella comme un vampire, puis la vision d'elle après s'être faite attaquée par quelqu'un était de retour. C'est presque comme si quoi que nous décidions…

– Ça arrivera de toute façon », finis-je pour elle, ma voix étant étonnamment sans émotion.

Personne ne parut savoir quoi dire. J'entendis Carlisle respirer profondément à côté de moi. Son emprise sur ma main se resserra momentanément. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je réalisai que nous nous tenions par la main, et je me suis demandé ce que les autres en pensaient. Mais je n'avais pas l'énergie pour m'en soucier. Je me sentais soudainement… épuisée.

« Revenons en arrière, suggéra Eleazar d'une voix calme. Nous devons tout reprendre soigneusement. Puisque notre décision d'agir n'a pas eu d'effet sur la vision, nous devons tout regarder sous un angle différent. C'est la seule façon dont nous pourrions apprendre et comprendre la situation pour éventuellement la résoudre »

Carlisle acquiesça. « D'accord », dit-il doucement. La lueur dans ses yeux était bien trop calme.

Je remarquai qu'Edward le regardait, avec des yeux soudainement peinés. Je me suis posé des questions à ce sujet mais Emmett parla ensuite, réclamant l'attention de tous.

« La seule façon de résoudre ce problème est de découvrir qui est l'attaquant, déclara Emmett. Si quelqu'un a une vendetta personnelle contre Bella, gardez à l'esprit que devenir un vampire ne garantit pas automatiquement sa sécurité. Certes les choses deviendront plus faciles lorsque tu seras à l'épreuve des balles, admit-il en me regardant, mais malgré tout, c'est important de savoir qui est derrière tout ça »

Je sentis mon esprit se briser. Cela ne finirait-il jamais ? Étais-je éternellement condamnée à être pourchassée par des ombres et forcée de rester de côté pendant que je regarderai les Cullen se mettre en danger pour moi maintes et maintes fois ? Parfois, j'avais l'impression d'être coincée dans une boucle sans fin de malheurs, et que quelqu'un d'autre choisissait quand je devais sauter – si je le devais en réalité.

Eleazar se tourna vers Alice.

« La vision reste-t-elle éloignée ? lui demanda-t-il. Est-ce encore juste un flash rapide ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui. Il semble toujours que ce ne soit qu'un aperçu. Comme si c'était un petit fragment d'une plus grande série d'évènements, des évènements que je ne peux pas voir parce que la vision les bloque.

– Et quand tu te concentres sur la vision, tu ne peux l'explorer plus loin ? » s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Alice secoua la tête en réponse.

« Non. Ça ne dure qu'une seconde. Un instant c'est là et puis l'instant d'après, c'est parti. Elle continue de glisser.

– Et tu ne peux déterminer l'heure à laquelle cela a lieu ? »

Elle ferma les yeux, se frottant les temps comme si elle avait mal à la tête. « Si cela devait se produire bientôt, je _pense que_ je devrais pouvoir le voir plus clairement. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est presque comme si les évènements menant à cette vision ne se produiraient pas avant un certain temps. Presque comme si les facteurs dépendent en quelque sorte de certaines conditions… ou comme si la personne derrière tout ça attendait son heure… » Ses mots s'égrenèrent tandis qu'elle ouvrait soudainement les yeux, presque comme si elle venait de saisir une idée qu'elle recherchait depuis longtemps. Mais elle secoua la tête avec une expression au-delà de la frustration. « C'est ce qui m'embrouille. Même si nous avons décidé de partir pour l'Alaska dès aujourd'hui, la vision est restée telle qu'elle était. Pourquoi est-elle si éloignée, alors ? Comme si c'était encore loin de se produire ? »

Je me raclai doucement la gorge. « Tu m'as dit une fois que tu ne peux pas me voir aussi clairement parce que je suis humaine. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu as tellement de difficultés avec ça »

Elle se mordit la lèvre d'une manière très humaine. « Mais je suis tellement à ton écoute maintenant. Chaque fois que je me concentre sur toi et juste sur toi, je peux même voir les plus petites variantes de ton futur proche. Par exemple, tu m'as rendu folle hier lorsque tu faisais l'inventaire de la librairie. Mais si j'essaye de regarder plus loin… je ne fais que retrouver la vision que je continue d'avoir de toi depuis l'automne dernier. Cette vision… elle est en quelque sorte différente. Ce qui a toujours été le cas tout ce temps. C'est presque comme si je ne pouvais voir au-delà. Comme si cela détermine tout ce qui vient après. C'est comme si cela importait peu ce que nous décidons, parce que ce sont les actions de quelqu'un d'autre qui finiraient par être impliquées d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais qui que ce soit, il n'a pas encore pris la décision d'agir. Et jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse…

– Peut-être qu'ils hésitent, qui que ce soit », suggéra Miguel.

Alice secoua la tête. « Normalement je serais d'accord mais maintenant… » Elle laissa échapper un soupir frustré. « S'il s'agissait d'hésitation, la vision ne serait pas aussi nette et définie. Elle serait plus obscure, et elle disparaîtrait peut-être et reviendrait lorsque la personne derrière la décision allait et venait sur le sujet. Je serais également en mesure de voir d'autres futurs à côté de cette vision. Mais il semble presque qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul avenir. Celui-ci, dit-elle doucement en me lançant un regard d'excuse. Même si la vision que je continue d'avoir n'est qu'un aperçu, elle est solide. L'automne dernier, quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois, elle était floue. Mais elle n'a fait que se clarifier avec le temps. Vers le mariage d'Esmée et Miguel, il y a eu un changement important soudain. Comme si quelque chose s'était produit à cette période et qui l'a rendu soudainement plus nette »

Je commençai à me sentir étrangement détachée de la conversation. C'était peut-être la manière qu'avait trouvé mon esprit pour se protéger. « Je ne comprends tout simplement pas qui ça pourrait être, murmurai-je. Je ne peux pas penser à des ennemis. Je veux dire… à part les Volturi et Victoria, je ne connais personne d'autre qui voudrait me rayer du paysage. Victoria n'est plus une préoccupation depuis qu'elle est morte, et depuis que les Volturi ont accepté votre demande de me transformer… » Je secouai la tête. « Qui nous reste-t-il ?

– Personne », répondit Emmett. Il était assis à l'autre bout de la table, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« C'est utile », murmura Rosalie en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

Emmett haussa les épaules. « Peut-être que vous rendez les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont vraiment, suggéra-t-il. Je sais que nous avons en quelque sorte exclu l'implication des Volturi, mais j'ai fini par penser qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas aussi sincères dans leur promesse de te laisser transformer Bella, suggéra-t-il en regardant Eleazar et Carlisle. Peut-être qu'ils enverront de toute façon quelqu'un pour l'éliminer. Je ne crois pas totalement en eux »

Ce fut Edward qui répondit. « Non. Aro a été intrigué par elle. Il veut voir Bella en vampire plus que tu ne le crois, dit-il à Emmett en parlant d'un ton calme et plat. Il ne songerait même pas à l'idée de la tuer. La simple information que je n'ai jamais pu lire dans son esprit l'a étonné. Je ne pense pas qu'il n'ait jamais entendu parler d'un humain capable de repousser un talent intrusif comme le mien. Il a même envisagé d'envoyer Véronique ici afin qu'elle puisse confirmer si Bella est un bouclier ou si elle possède un don encore plus puissant.

– Eh bien, cela pourrait être la réponse, dit Emmett. Peut-être que c'est Véronique qui attaque Bella dans la vision d'Alice. Peut-être qu'elle a une réaction incontrôlable à l'odeur de son sang, tout comme cela t'est arrivé à Forks, et qu'elle l'attaque accidentellement alors que tout ce qu'elle était censée faire était de regarder de plus près » Il me jeta un coup d'œil à ce point-ci. « Ne te vexe pas gamine, mais le fait est que tu es difficile à résister »

J'ai roulé des yeux. « Il n'y a pas de mal. Je crois »

Alice secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas elle. Je le saurais, intervint-elle.

– Comment en être certain ? la défia Emmett. Tu ne l'as pas vue non plus tomber sur Edward. Pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

– C'est parce que je ne savais pas quoi chercher. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'elle auparavant. J'ai maintenant un lien avec elle, quelque chose que je n'avais pas auparavant », expliqua-t-elle.

Edward hocha la tête. « Je suis d'accord – ce n'est pas Véronique. Et comme je l'ai dit, Aro a seulement envisagé l'idée de l'envoyer jeter un coup d'œil. C'était une pensée passagère, pas une décision. Il est prêt à attendre que nous transformions Bella nous-mêmes ; je l'ai vu dans son esprit.

– Et même si Aro avait soudainement changé d'avis et ordonné à quelqu'un de venir ici, je l'aurais vu, ajouta Alice. Je le _surveille_. J'attends ses ordres.

– Sur quel avenir es-tu la plus concentrée ? demanda soudain Jasper. Bella ou Aro ? »

Alice y réfléchit. « Eh bien, j'avais l'habitude d'observer autant les Volturi que Bella, répondit-elle. Mais depuis ce qui s'est passé en Italie, je suis plus qu'exclusivement concentrée sur Bella. Puisqu'Edward peut confirmer qu'Aro a accepté notre demande de la transformer, je ne pense pas que ce soit lui qui va causer des ennuis. Je ne le surveille que par précaution »

Jasper hocha la tête, fronçant les sourcils. « Tu le devais. Mais je pense que tu devrais davantage te concentrer sur Bella à partir de maintenant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda soudain Carlisle. A quoi penses-tu ? » Il était terriblement silencieux depuis un moment maintenant ; ça m'avait un peu inquiétée. La lueur dans ses yeux était difficile à déchiffrer.

Jasper secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas quoi penser pour être honnête. J'ai l'impression que nous regardons tout cela sous le mauvais angle comme l'a dit Eleazar » Ses yeux dorés fixaient la surface sombre de la table. « Je continue d'avoir le sentiment que ce ne sera pas une décision que _nous_ prendrons qui mènera finalement à la vision d'Alice – ou qui finira par l'empêcher de se réaliser.

– Es-tu en train de dire que cela n'a vraiment pas d'importance ce que nous faisons ou décidons ? » demandai-je, ne sachant quoi en penser.

Il poussa un soupir, me regardant un long moment. « Je ne sais pas. Il y a autre chose à l'œuvre ici. Et puisque nous ne pouvons penser à personne qui voudrait te faire du mal, la seule chose que nous pouvons faire est de prendre constamment soin de toi. Jusqu'à ta transformation s'entend. Et peut-être même après, s'il s'avère que quelqu'un t'en veut. Je suis d'accord avec Emmett. Te transformer en vampire ne résout pas tout le problème »

Ses paroles ne provoquèrent pas vraiment de réaction énorme en moi. Je m'y étais habituée au cours des derniers mois, à être observée 24h/24. Cela ne me dérangeait pas autant que cela l'aurait pu, et les seules pensées négatives que j'ai eues à ce sujet son venues du fait que je détestais être un poids pour quiconque, sans mentionner à quel point cela me troublait que quelqu'un d'autre serait en danger à cause de moi. Je savais que les Cullen veillaient sur moi de bon cœur. Mais je savais aussi que cela ne pouvait durer éternellement.

« Peut-être que nous regardons vraiment cela du mauvais côté, suggéra Esmée. Peut-être que c'est juste une coïncidence… » Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit les expressions incrédules de tous. « Par coïncidence, je veux dire qu'il n'y a peut-être personne qui attend intentionnellement quelque part d'avoir une chance de nuire à Bella. Jusqu'à présent, nous avons pensé que quelqu'un prévoyait de l'attaquer exprès. Mais si ce n'est pas du tout cela. Peut-être que quelqu'un deviendra curieux à un moment donné, un nomade ou un autre passant, et arrivera à tomber par hasard sur Bella. Notre parfum est tout autour de son appartement, par exemple. Et si quelqu'un se demande ce qui nous attire là-bas ? Supposons qu'il ne partage pas notre alimentation… » Elle me lança un regard d'excuse à ce stade, me serrant la main.

« Tu suggères que quelqu'un attaque Bella parce qu'il est nerveux ? » demanda Jasper en semblant considérer sérieusement la suggestion d'Esmée.

Elle acquiesça. « Cela expliquerait pourquoi la vision est ainsi. Juste un éclair. Si quelqu'un avait pris une décision concrète de nuire à Bella, ne serais-tu pas en mesure d'en voir plus ? demanda-t-elle à Alice. Ta vision ne serait-elle pas plus précise ? »

Elle hésita. « Normalement, je dirai oui.

– Normalement ? » demanda Emmett en s'interrogeant sur son choix de mots.

Alice poussa un soupir. « Je n'ai jamais eu autant moins confiance en moi qu'en ce moment. Après tout, je n'ai cessé d'avoir de brèves visions de Véronique depuis l'automne dernier, mais comme tu l'as dit, le tableau ne s'est pas réuni jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit réalisé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit déjà trop tard. J'ai l'impression… que je faillis trop »

Personne ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Alice comprenait manifestement mieux que quiconque ses propres capacités, et la voir si incertaine à ce sujet était légèrement troublant.

Esmée continua finalement là où elle s'était arrêtée, voulant probablement rompre le silence agité que les mots d'Alice avaient provoqué.

« Comme Bella l'a dit, elle ne peut penser à des ennemis. Peut-être que c'est notre réponse – peut-être que celui qui l'attaque dans la vision d'Alice n'est pas du tout un ennemi, du moins pas dans le sens profond du terme. Que c'est juste quelqu'un qui arrive à être curieux en passant. Et quelqu'un qui a soif également » Elle se tourna pour me regarder, reprenant ma main dans la sienne et la serrant tendrement. « Emmett a raison ma chérie. Pour tous ceux qui ne suivent pas notre régime, il est très difficile de te résister »

Les Cullen et Eleazar réfléchirent aux mots d'Esmée avec diverses expressions. Je pouvais voir que certains d'entre eux étaient presque convaincus. Edward, Alice et Jasper avaient tous des expressions pensives sur leurs visages en songeant à sa théorie. Carlisle se frottait le menton d'une manière très humaine. De l'extérieur, il paraissait calme mais la lueur dans ses yeux m'était encore étrangère.

« A bien y penser, ça n'a même pas besoin d'être un vampire, suggéra Emmett en regardant Alice. Cela pourrait aussi bien être un humain. Peut-être que c'est juste un détraqué qui attaque Bella. Ou peut-être qu'elle a une sorte d'accident »

Eleazar lança un regard curieux à Alice. « Ta vision exclut-elle ces choses ? »

Alice soupira, hésitant. « Je n'ai aucune preuve pour me soutenir, mais quand même, je ne pense pas que ce soit un humain à qui nous avons à faire. Et je ne suis pas prête à croire que ma vision soit le résultat d'un accident non plus. Je la surveille constamment après tout. Nous devrions pouvoir empêcher ce genre de choses de se produire très facilement.

– Alors pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas empêcher la vision de voir le jour ? argumenta Emmett. Comme tu l'as dit, nous surveillons Bella en permanence et nous le ferons évidemment jusqu'à ce que toute cette affaire soit réglée. Pourquoi notre présence ne semble-t-elle pas avoir d'importance alors ? Comme tu le dis, nous devrions être facilement en mesure de l'empêcher d'avoir un accident ou de subir une agression par un assaillant par exemple. Cela ne s'applique-t-il pas également à notre espèce ? Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas faire de même si c'est un vampire à qui nous avons affaire ? » souligna-t-il.

Alice fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses évidemment. C'est juste un sentiment que j'ai. La seule explication que j'ai c'est que tout ce qui se passe dans ma vision, sera quelque chose de soudain. Quelque chose que nous n'attendons pas. Comme tu l'as déclaré, si notre seule présence pouvait faire une différence et changer l'avenir… »

Sa phrase resta inachevée ; Carlisle s'était levé de son siège pour sortir de la pièce. C'était arrivé si rapidement et si silencieusement qu'il me fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il était parti. Les vampires assis autour de la table échangèrent des regards.

Je me suis levée de mon siège sans un mot. Esmée libéra ma main de sa douce étreinte alors que je me levais en me lançant un long regard. Emmett et Alice continuèrent leur dispute à voix basse tandis que je quittais la salle à manger.

« Tout ce que je dis, c'est que nous ne devons rien exclure pour le moment, entendis-je dire Emmett.

– Et nous ne le faisons pas, répondit Alice.

– Il serait peut-être plus sûr de supposer que c'est un vampire à qui nous avons affaire, intervint Jasper. Il vaut mieux se préparer au pire des cas que… »

Je n'entendis pas le reste de sa phrase. Le couloir devant moi était vide et désert alors que je me dirigeais vers la maison silencieuse. Mes pas m'emmenèrent au salon ; je ne savais pas comment je sus que je le trouverai là-bas. Mais c'est là qu'il était néanmoins, debout devant les baies vitrées menant au jardin et regardant la nuit au dehors. Je suis allée me tenir à ses côtés, lui touchant le bras sans un mot.

Il ferma les yeux au contact et il resta complètement immobile pendant un certain temps avant de tendre la main et avec son bras me tira près de lui. J'appuyai ma tête contre son épaule tout en écoutant les bruits ténus de sa respiration pendant quelques instants sans fin. Je me demandai si cela le calmait – de respirer. Je me demandai aussi à quel point il était bouleversé par la discussion d'Emmett et Alice depuis qu'il était parti comme ça. Je n'avais jamais vu Carlisle perdre son sang-froid, mais maintenant il en était proche.

J'ai regardé son visage ses yeux étaient toujours fermés.

« Ils essaient juste de retourner chaque pierre, lui rappelai-je d'une voix douce. Ils veulent tout prendre en considération »

Il inspira profondément avant de laisser échapper un long soupir. Sa voix fut basse lorsqu'il parla. « Je le sais. Et ils ont tous de bons arguments » Il ouvrit les yeux, resserrant momentanément sa prise autour de mes épaules. « Jasper a raison cependant. Bien que la spéculation puisse éventuellement nous éclairer, la seule chose que nous pouvons vraiment faire est de veiller constamment sur toi, et de cette façon, d'essayer d'assurer ta sécurité.

– Nous ne pouvons pas la garantir pour toujours cependant. Je dois être transformée tôt ou tard – de préférence avant que les Volturi ne viennent pour une visite.

– Je suis d'accord, dit-il doucement. Mais ce qu'Emmett a dit est vrai. Si quelqu'un a le désir de te faire du mal, te transformer ne garantira pas ta sécurité. Il est important que nous découvrions qui est celui qui t'attaque dans la vision d'Alice. Eleazar a également raison – nous devons être capable de comprendre les circonstances derrière la vision. Puisque les décisions que nous avons tentées ce soir n'aboutiront pas au scénario que nous espérons… » Il s'interrompit, se taisant.

« Mais si la vision d'Alice _est_ le seul scénario ? demandai-je en me détachant de lui pour le regarder. Je ne veux pas être l'oiseau de mauvaise augure ici, mais nous devons le prendre en considération. Peu importe le genre de délai que nous avons donné à Alice concernant ma transformation, elle n'a fini que par avoir cette même vision de moi. Et la vision reste lointaine, presque comme si c'était encore loin de se produire…

– Ce pourrait être parce qu'il ne semble pas seulement que cela se produise dans longtemps. Cela pourrait très bien être le cas, suggéra Carlisle. Ce qui signifie que tout est encore possible – tout peut encore changer.

– Mais si tel était le cas, les décisions que nous avons prises ce soir auraient dû faire la différence. Mais au lieu de ça, nous continuons à nous retrouver dans une impasse », fis-je remarquer en soupirant. Carlisle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir – il n'y avait pas de mots pour ça, pour ce sentiment de désespoir.

Je poussai un autre soupir, appuyant ma tête contre son épaule. Ses doigts commencèrent à dessiner des motifs invisibles sur la longueur de mon bras. Soudain, il bougea et se tourna pour regarder la porte du salon. Je me tournai également, m'éloignant de lui.

Après un moment, Edward apparut à la porte. Il avait encore cette lueur pensive dans les yeux, la même qui m'avait fait me demander ce qui se passait dans sa tête quand nous étions rentrés à la maison plus tôt dans la soirée.

Il hésita à la porte, ses yeux flottant entre moi et Carlisle. « J'ai pensé à quelque chose, commença-t-il tandis que la lueur dans ses yeux était songeuse. Carlisle et si nous en sommes la cause ?

– Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Edward entra dans la pièce, ses bras se croisant sur sa poitrine. « Quelque chose que Bella m'a dit aujourd'hui m'est resté à l'esprit. Elle a dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'effet sans cause »

Carlisle fronçait toujours les sourcils. « Je ne te suis pas.

– Qui le suit ? » C'était la voix d'Emmett s'approchant du salon. Il entra à l'intérieur après Edward, Alice et Jasper juste derrière lui. Bientôt, le reste d'entre eux se déversa également dans la pièce.

Edward ignora le commentaire d'Emmett. « Les actions que nous entreprenons dépendent des visions d'Alice. En d'autres termes, nous basons nos décisions sur le _résultat_ possible de nos décisions.

– C'est vrai », convint Carlisle d'une voix toujours incertaine. Je remarquai que Jasper avait soudain un regard concentré, presque comme s'il savait où Edward voulait en venir. Peut-être que c'était le cas.

« La vision d'Alice de Bella ne change pas ou ne disparaît pas et ce quel que soit le type de choix que nous faisons ou quel que soit le calendrier que nous essayons de fixer, continua Edward en hésitant. Et si c'est parce que… nous avons déjà en quelque sorte pris la décision de ne pas agir si sa vision ne change pas ou ne disparaît pas complètement ? Et si en restant inactifs, nous alimentons la situation et créons un cercle sans fin. Nous attendons toujours qu'Alice voit quelque chose de nouveau pour que nous puissions agir… et elle ne voit rien parce que nous n'agirons pas vraiment tant qu'elle n'aura pas vu quelque chose. Donc, elle ne peut pas finalement en voir le résultat réel.

– Tu penses que c'est une prophétie auto-réalisatrice ? » demanda Jasper. Ses yeux brillèrent soudain d'une étrange manière. Il échangea un regard avec Carlisle avant de se tourner vers Alice. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Son expression était pensive. « C'est possible, j'imagine. Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi la vision reste si lointaine et brève. Cela n'explique pas non plus qui est derrière tout ça, ni ce qui l'a provoquée en premier lieu tous ces mois auparavant.

– Plus tôt, tu as dit que tu te sentais comme si les facteurs dépendaient en quelque sorte de certaines conditions, déclara Edward tandis que ses yeux étaient toujours songeurs. Une explication à cela est que la vision reste si éloignée parce que nous sommes encore loin d'atteindre ces conditions. Ce qui est évidemment bon.

– Bien sûr, soit encore plus vague s'il te plait », murmura Emmett dans un souffle.

Edward l'ignora. « Et si c'est vrai ? Peut-être que nous ne pouvons vraiment pas connaître le résultat avant de passer à l'action, poursuivit-il. Peut-être que nous devrons le faire aveuglément.

– Transformer Bella même si Alice ne peut pas la voir comme un vampire ? demanda Eleazar.

– Oui », répondit Edward. Il rencontra brièvement mes yeux, et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour savoir combien cela lui avait coûté de le dire. Quand il continua, sa voix était vaincue mais déterminée. « Il n'y a pas d'effet sans cause comme l'a dit Bella. Alors que l'avenir est basé sur des décisions, il est également basé sur des actions solides. Sans parler des coïncidences et des évènements de tous les jours. Comme Jasper l'a déjà dit, les décisions conscientes ne sont pas les seules choses qui peuvent avoir un effet sur son avenir.

– Ce qui voudrait dire que la vision de Bella est seulement _une _variation de plusieurs avenirs possibles, médita soudainement Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

– Alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas voir toutes ces autres variations ? demanda Alice avec frustration. Pourquoi juste celle-ci ?

– Peut-être que tu t'es trop concentrée dessus, suggéra Jasper. Quand tu l'as vu pour la première fois l'automne dernier, peut-être que tu t'y es accrochée trop fort. Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons eu aucune raison de creuser plus profondément. Maintenant, nous le faisons. Après tout pendant des mois, nous avions l'impression que les Volturi étaient derrière la vision. Nous avons commencé d'une certaine manière à prendre les circonstances pour acquises. Nous n'avions aucune raison de remettre en question quoi que ce soit » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds en commençant à déambuler. « Supposons que la théorie d'Esmée par exemple, soit correcte. Supposons que ce soit un nomade nerveux ou un autre passant aléatoire qui soit à l'origine de la vision. Nous ne savons pas quand ce nomade croisera Bella – nous savons seulement que ça va arriver à un moment donné. Ça pourrait être la semaine prochaine, ou dans un mois ou un an à partir de maintenant – nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir encore parce que ta vision est ce qu'elle est. Cependant, tu as dit que si la vision devait avoir lieu bientôt, tu devrais la voir plus clairement.

– Normalement oui, répondit Alice avec découragement. Mais depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Véronique, je ne peux être sûre de rien. Je ne peux faire aucune promesse »

Jasper hocha la tête. « Je vois. Eh bien, ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon. Chaque fois que la vision va avoir lieu, il est évident que si Bella est toujours humaine quand ça arrive, ça peut être fatidique pour elle. Et si la théorie d'Edward est correcte et que ta vision _est_ vraiment une prophétie auto-réalisatrice… »

Eleazar avait commencé à hocher pensivement la tête. « Si nous continuons à botter en touche parce que nous hésitons à agir et à transformer Bella parce qu'il n'y a pas de changement dans la vision, elle finira par se réaliser.

– Bien. Par conséquent, nous la gardons sous garde constante par précaution au cas où cet agresseur inconnu arriverait soudainement. Et puis nous partons pour l'Alaska le plus tôt possible afin que Carlisle puisse la transformer. Et une fois que ce sera fait…

– La vision devrait disparaître d'elle-même » C'était la voix de Carlisle ; il avait l'air prudemment optimiste.

« C'est ça, dit Jasper en recevant un signe de tête d'Edward. Ce n'est qu'une théorie, je l'avoue. Agir est le seul moyen de savoir si nous avons raison ou tort.

– Peut-être que j'ai regardé trop de films, commença Emmett, mais n'est-ce pas généralement une mauvaise idée d'essayer d'empêcher une prophétie auto-réalisatrice de se réaliser ? Cela n'amène pas à l'effet inverse habituellement ? Alice continue de parler des conditions et des circonstances. Et si nous créons nous-même ces circonstances en agissant et en faisant quelque chose de téméraire, menant ainsi à la réalisation de la vision ?

– Je suis d'accord. Tu as regardé trop de films, dit sèchement Jasper. Le fait demeure, nous devons faire _quelque chose_. Je ne dis pas que nous devons sauter dans un avion dans l'instant et emmener Bella en Alaska pour être transformée tout de suite. Si Alice a raison et que sa vision ne prendra pas place avant un certain temps…

– Je ne peux pas en être certaine, intervint-elle en semblant frustrée parce qu'elle devait continuer à se répéter. C'est comme ce que j'ai dit – pendant tous ces mois, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que quelque chose devait se produire avant que la vision ne se réalise. Les évènements dépendent de certaines conditions. _Je ne sais pas quelles sont ces conditions_, cria-t-elle à l'intention d'Emmett lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour demander. Si je le savais, je te le dirais. Crois-moi »

Jasper avait l'air pensif. « Au lieu de se concentrer sur cette vision, je pense que tu devrais essayer de voir au-delà. Creuser plus profondément. Je sais que tu as déjà essayé, ajouta-t-il quand il remarqua qu'Alice était sur le point d'argumenter. Mais si tu peux voir quelque chose – n'importe quoi – qui pourrait soutenir notre théorie, cela rendrait tout beaucoup plus facile. En attendant… » Il se tourna vers moi à présent. « … jusqu'à notre départ pour l'Alaska nous garderons un œil sur toi 24h/24. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien de nouveau là-dedans. Je pense que tu devrais t'occuper des choses que tu n'as pas encore faites. Abandonne ton appartement et essaye de trouver quelqu'un pour diriger ta librairie » Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir à quelque chose. « Ce n'est pas la fin du monde si tu ne trouves personne pour y travailler, et si tu es prête à la fermer tout de suite comme tu l'as suggéré auparavant, c'est ta décision. Mais je pense que cela attirerait moins l'attention si tu t'en tiens au plan d'origine. Et si le pire venait à venir et que nous devons accélérer les choses, Alice ou quelqu'un d'autre pourra s'occuper de ces choses pour toi »

Carlisle avait l'air pensif, la lueur dans ses yeux soudainement hésitante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » interrogeai-je en me demandant s'il n'était pas d'accord sur quelque chose.

Il me regarda, son regard me mesurant. « Je pense que nous serions en sécurité si nous partons sans délai pour l'Alaska, dit-il calmement. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en la théorie d'Edward, expliqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la personne en question. Mais je crois toujours que plus tôt nous agirons… »

Edward hocha la tête. « Je suis d'accord. Même si j'ai raison le fait demeure que nous ne pouvons pas être certains du moment exact en ce qui concerne la vision d'Alice » Il me jeta un coup d'œil. Une fois de plus, je me demandai à quel point cela demandait de l'exigence de sa part de dire les mots suivants. « Tu as raison. Nous ne devrions pas prendre plus de risques que nécessaire. Plus tôt Bella sera transformée, mieux ce sera »

Carlisle et Edward se regardèrent longuement. Une fois de plus, j'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient une conversation que personne d'autre ne pouvait entendre. Après un moment, Edward hocha la tête sans un mot et Carlisle se tourna pour me regarder.

« Quand je vous ai dit que je suis prête à fermer la librairie si la situation l'exige, je pensais ce que j'ai dit, lui assurai-je en lui prenant la main. Je suis prête à partir dès demain s'il le faut » Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jasper en hésitant soudain. « Enfin, tu as dit que cela attirerait moins d'attention si je m'occupais d'abord des choses ici… »

Jasper avait l'air pensif. « Eh bien dans les mois à venir, nous devrons orchestrer un accident et faire croire que ça ne l'était pas. C'est pourquoi il serait plus sûr si tu prends soin des choses ici avant ton départ. Quand ta mort fera l'objet d'une enquête, et s'il s'avère plus tard que tu venais de vendre ton commerce et que tu avais immédiatement quitté la ville à la hâte, je crains que cela ne soulève des questions. Surtout si le commerce que tu viens de vendre à quelqu'un d'autre ferme ses portes sans préavis.

– Tu penses à Charlie », déclara Carlisle.

Jasper hocha la tête. « Juste pour être sûrs, nous ferions mieux de nous assurer de ne laisser aucune preuve.

– J'ai une caméra de sécurité à la librairie, réalisai-je soudain en regardant Carlisle. Trois en réalité. Tu es sur les enregistrements, ainsi que Jasper et Alice évidemment » Un frisson me traversa lorsque je songeais à plus tard – si Charlie avait une raison de penser que mon prétendu accident avait des composantes suspectes, il deviendrait paranoïaque et pourrait commencer à enquêter davantage. Il n'avait pas d'autorité ici, mais je savais que rien de l'arrêterait s'il commençait à avoir des soupçons. Et il avait toujours été minutieux s'il décidait de faire quelque chose. S'il commençait à enquêter sur mes déplacements avant de quitter Buffalo et s'il mettait la main sur les enregistrements… il reconnaîtrait sans aucun doute les Cullen.

Jasper hocha la tête. « Nous nous occuperons des enregistrements en temps voulu »

Esmée s'avança, regardant Carlisle. « Si cela peut vous aider, Miguel et moi pourrions rester un moment, proposa-t-elle. Nous pourrions diriger la librairie jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions quelqu'un pour y travailler. Moins de soupçons seraient soulevés si Bella n'avait pas à la fermer. Et une fois que nous aurions trouvé quelqu'un pour la faire fonctionner, nous pourrions nous occuper des enregistrements avant de partir » Son regard passa de Carlisle à moi tandis que Miguel s'approchait d'elle et lui prenait la main.

« Nous le ferions avec plaisir », assura-t-il en me souriant.

J'ai hoché la tête, ravalant soudainement mes larmes. « Je vous remercie »

Esmée sourit également. Je levai les yeux vers Carlisle pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de sa suggestion. Il hocha la tête pour remercier Esmée et Miguel avant de croiser mon regard.

« Quand tu as dit que tu es prête à partir dès demain… », commença-t-il.

J'ai hoché la tête. « Je le pensais. C'est juste que… eh bien, pour chez moi…

– Après ta transformation, je peux retourner à Buffalo et vider l'appartement, proposa Alice. Je suis sûre que tu veux emporter des choses avec toi en partant, mais si tu te rends compte plus tard que tu as oublié quelque chose, je pourrai te l'apporter plus tard » Avant de pouvoir la remercier, elle se retourna tandis que Rosalie s'approchait d'elle.

« Je pourrais aussi revenir avec Alice », offrit-elle. Sa voix n'était pas réticente ou peu enthousiaste, mais peut-être incertaine. « Je veux dire, si ça aide… »

Je pus en quelque sorte que murmurer un doux remerciement – encore une fois, je ravalai des larmes. Il semblait que tant de choses s'étaient passées au cours de la dernière heure, même si rien de dramatique se s'était vraiment produit. C'était un peu déroutant d'être là, entourée d'un groupe de vampires qui faisaient tout ce qui pouvait être fait pour moi. Ils étaient comme un front uni, essayant de s'assurer que tout se terminerait bien.

Aucun de nous n'était certain de ce qui nous attendait – pas même Alice qui normalement savait tout. Mais quand même, je me sentais étrangement forte à cet instant alors que je me tenais parmi ces créatures, comme si une partie de leur force m'était transmise juste en restant avec elles.

La main de Carlisle autour de la mienne resserra sa prise, me faisant le regarder. Alors que je rencontrais ses yeux, j'osai soudainement croire à la possibilité que tout se passe bien. Que la vision d'Alice allait peut-être changer après tout. Que ce destin pourrait peut-être changer si on se battait suffisamment contre.

Que peut-être certaines choses n'avaient pas à être gravées dans le marbre.

* * *

Il était tard lorsque Carlisle et moi quittâmes Ithaca. J'avais l'impression que tout était un peu surréaliste en sortant de leur maison, en réalisant que je ne pourrais pas y retourner avant longtemps. Alice nous avait réservé des vols pour Anchorage le lendemain – l'avion partirait tard le soir suivant.

Après cela, elle s'était isolée dans les bois derrière la maison en disant au reste d'entre nous qu'elle avait besoin de se concentrer. Jasper lui avait demandé de creuser plus profondément, et il semblait qu'elle allait obéir à sa demande avec une vigueur sans précédent. La théorie d'Edward sur la prophétie auto-réalisatrice lui avait remonté le moral et je savais que même si cela prenait des heures de solitude et de concentration, elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait si cela signifiait que la théorie pouvait être confirmée.

Alice n'était pas la seule à être devenue plus optimiste. En quittant leur maison ce soir-là, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait aussi un changement chez Carlisle – il semblait vraiment serein pour la première fois depuis son retour d'Italie. Il me lança un regard acéré alors que nous passions de la route sinueuse en terre à la route principale.

« Tu es certaine pour tout ça ? » me demanda-t-il une fois de plus, s'interrogeant probablement à quel point je serais bouleversée le lendemain. Ce serait mon dernier jour à Buffalo, et ma dernière chance de passer du temps à la librairie – après, Miguel et Esmée s'en occuperaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous rejoignent en Alaska. Même si cela me brisait le cœur de laisser ça derrière moi, je savais qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus difficile de la fermer complètement. Mais savoir que l'endroit continuerait de vivre et d'exister même après mon départ… cette pensée me réconfortait.

J'ai hoché la tête. « Esmée et Miguel ont été gentils de proposer de rester en arrière »

Carlisle détacha momentanément son autre main du volant pour attraper la mienne. « Et Buffalo ? demanda-t-il en me regardant. Cette ville va te manquer ?

– Je suis sûre qu'elle me manquera, admis-je. Elle est devenue ma maison au cours des dernières années. Mais je pourrais toujours y revenir. Cela prendra quelques décennies, mais… » J'ai ris doucement en ayant du mal à imaginer ce que ce serait d'avoir un temps sans fin entre mes mains. Je le découvrirais assez tôt.

J'ai demandé à Carlisle ce qu'il pensait de la théorie d'Edward. Je pus entendre le filet pensif dans sa voix alors qu'il répondait.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé à la vision d'Alice de cette manière, admit-il. Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je suis convaincu. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de nous en assurer » Il se tourna pour me regarder à nouveau, tendant une nouvelle fois la main. Les lumières de l'autoroute illuminaient l'intérieur de la voiture tout en éclairant son visage toutes les quelques secondes. Penser à Edward me rappela les regards que Carlisle avait échangés avec lui pendant la soirée.

« Comment ça va, entre toi et Edward ? demandai-je avec attention en étudiant son expression. Tout va bien ? »

Les yeux de Carlisle étaient songeurs alors qu'il réfléchissait à ma question et il finit par laisser échapper un long soupir. « Je pense que nous y arriverons, émit-il pensivement et incertain. Je suis certainement plus optimiste que je ne l'étais après notre retour d'Italie. Tu avais raison quand tu as dit qu'il avait besoin de temps. Je n'aurais pas dû essayer de l'approcher avant qu'il ne soit prêt. J'ai essayé de lui parler il y a quelques jours, mais je pense que cela aurait pu l'éloigner encore plus. Donc ce soir était un changement bienvenu à plus d'un titre.

– Cette situation avec Edward… elle t'ennuie beaucoup non ? demandai-je. Tu parais être à des kilomètres depuis ton retour d'Italie »

Carlisle tendit la main pour reprendre la mienne. « Je suppose que je viens de m'habituer à sa présence constante. Et cette nouvelle distante entre nous… elle s'est avérée plus difficile que je ne l'imaginais. Malgré nos divergences et nos désaccords occasionnels au fil des années, j'ai toujours pu compter sur Edward et son soutien quelles que soient les circonstances. Il a avancé à mes côtés pendant un siècle, plus longtemps que quiconque de ma famille. Je l'ai connu non seulement en tant que fils, mais aussi en tant que frère et ami. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il me connaît aussi bien qu'il se connait lui-même – et encore mieux que je me connais _moi_. Bien que sa capacité à lire dans mon esprit ait eu son propre impact sur lui, la vérité demeure que son don n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec le fait qu'il connait également mon cœur » Il fit une pause, resserrant sa prise autour de ma main. « Ce matin-là quand il est venu me voir avant le mariage d'Esmée et Miguel… quand il a découvert mes sentiments pour toi, j'ai su qu'il l'avait pris très mal. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit facile pour lui. Je m'étais préparé à sa réaction. Mais après cela, quand Eleazar et moi sommes arrivés à Volterra et qu'il a découvert que quelque chose s'était réellement passé entre toi et moi… c'était la première fois en cent ans que je pensais que je pourrais le perdre. C'était quelque chose pour laquelle je n'aurais pas pu me préparer. Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir lire dans les esprits, ni de Jasper et sa capacité à ressentir les émotions, pour savoir ce que cela lui avait fait d'apprendre pour toi et moi ensemble. Bien sûr il sait et a toujours su que je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de le blesser. Après tout, il a également été l'esclave de son propre cœur. Cela a peut-être aggravé les choses pour lui de vraiment pouvoir me comprendre. Abhorrer et comprendre quelqu'un en même temps…

– Il ne te détesterait jamais, lui assurai-je. Il ne pouvait pas. Il était blessé certes, mais Edward ne pourrait jamais te détester. Ne pense jamais ça »

Carlisle me lança un regard tout en resserrant sa prise autour de ma main. « Je le sais. Bien sûr que oui. Mais il y a eu un moment où une telle notion paraissait possible. C'était ma propre peur qui me surpassait, mais seulement parce que je le permettais.

– Mais tu ne l'a pas laissé prendre le dessus »

Il me regarda à nouveau, apportant le dos de mes doigts contre ses lèvres. « J'ai assez de confiance et d'estime en Edward pour qu'il ne laisse pas cela se produire. Cela m'a pris un moment pour que je m'en souvienne » Il déposa un doux baiser sur mes jointures avant de poser nos mains liées sur l'accoudoir entre nous.

« Il m'a dit ce soir qu'il avait besoin de temps, révélai-je doucement. Mais même ainsi, je sais qu'il veut faire un effort – il me l'a dit. Il a dit que nous le méritions tous les deux. Il a également dit qu'au fond, il était content que tu ne sois plus seul.

– Il a dit ça ? » La voix de Carlisle était douce et ténue. Son ton me disait combien cela signifiait pour lui d'entendre ça.

J'ai hoché la tête. « Tu as dit plus tôt que vous y arriveriez tous les deux – que tu l'espérais. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas pour rien. Cette soirée le prouve. Edward était plus communicatif ce soir qu'il ne l'a été depuis longtemps. Je pense qu'il va y arriver. Si ce n'est pas maintenant, alors un jour »

Carlisle hocha la tête. « Quand il a accepté ma suggestion de te transformer le plus tôt possible… cela a eu une grande conséquence à plus d'un titre. Peut-être que cette situation l'a forcé à remettre en question ses croyances qu'il a eues à l'égard de cette vie jusqu'à ce jour. Cela a toujours été une grande lutte pour lui d'accepter ce que nous sommes – c'est pourquoi te rencontrer et finalement même venir à se soucier de toi a été une telle épreuve pour lui en quelque sorte. Même s'il a fini par apprécier certains aspects de cette existence sans fin au cours des décennies, celles-ci n'ont jamais suffi à éclipser les côtés plus sombres de cette vie. A un certain point, il se demande toujours s'il a une âme ou non. Je suppose qu'il a voulu faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'assurer que tu n'aurais jamais à remettre en question l'existence de la tienne. Cela l'a finalement amené à la décision de quitter Forks comme tu le sais. Et maintenant toutes ces années plus tard, c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il voulait explorer toutes les possibilités avant de même considérer l'idée que te transformer soit le plan d'action le plus raisonnable. La manière dont il s'est impliqué dans cette affaire ce soir… prouve qu'il a commencé à accepter la situation telle qu'elle est. Cela conduira peut-être aussi à l'acceptation dans d'autres domaines.

– J'espère » Je me souvins des propos d'Edward dans les bois, comment je lui avais demandé s'il chérissait plus mon humanité que ma vie. _Comment le pourrais-je ? _avait-il répondu. Une partie de moi était triste que la situation doive devenir si désastreuse et que ma vie devait être mise en jeu avant qu'il ne puisse enfin accepter ma décision de rejoindre leur monde. Mais j'ai aussi compris d'où il venait. Finalement, combien choisiraient d'abandonner leur vie et tout ce qu'ils avaient en échange de l'immortalité ? J'étais sûre que certains le feraient mais pas tous. La vérité est que pour beaucoup, ce serait un trop grand sacrifice d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Heureusement, il y avait plus que cela cependant. J'espérais qu'Edward arriverait un jour à réaliser cela aussi. Que la vie sans fin dans laquelle j'allais entrer n'était pas seulement une question de perte et de problèmes ainsi que de marcher dans l'ombre au lieu du soleil. Je voulais croire que ce n'était que le revers de la médaille. Par conséquent, c'était peut-être notre approche qui comptait le plus finalement. Si on choisissait de ne voir que les ombres et les ténèbres, ils finiraient par peut-être être nos compagnons constants.

Et d'autre part… si on acceptait en premier lieu leur présence et qu'on choisissait ensuite de rechercher la beauté, la lumière et le calme à la place… ces choses avaient également tendance à laisser une marque. Je n'avais qu'à regarder Carlisle pour le savoir. Il s'était également rebellé contre sa nature. Lui aussi avait lutté contre sa nouvelle existence et avait même désespérément essayé d'y mettre fin. Mais une fois qu'il avait découvert qu'il n'aurait pas à se suicider pour vivre avec ses principes, il avait véritablement embrassé l'humanité qu'il pensait avoir définitivement perdue.

La main de Carlisle se resserra à nouveau autour de la mienne, et il rencontra brièvement mon regard avant de se tourner pour regarder à nouveau la route. Il se demandait probablement à quoi je pensais si intensément.

« Parle-moi de l'Alaska », lui demandai-je soudain.

Il souriait maintenant. « Je suis certain que tu vas adorer. Les hivers sont aussi très froids et les étés sont magnifiques. La faune est très diversifiée – Emmett en particulier a pris goût à Denali simplement à cause de ça. Et pendant l'hiver, il y a les aurores boréales à admirer. En as-tu déjà vus ? »

J'ai secoué la tête. « J'en ai entendu parler » Même si Buffalo me manquerait, l'Alaska ne paraissait pas si mal. Je ressentis un serrement dans mon ventre en pensant à demain. Tout bougeait si rapidement, et j'étais contente d'avoir encore un jour de normalité devant moi. Après cela, beaucoup de choses seraient différentes. Heureusement, demain c'était dimanche. Cela me laisserait plus de temps pour arranger les choses et réfléchir à quoi emporter avec moi. J'avais le sentiment cependant, que je passerais la majorité du lendemain à la librairie malgré le fait que ce soit mon jour de congé.

D'une voix apaisante, Carlisle continua à décrire le paysage montagneux autour de la maison où vivaient les Denali. Je pouvais tout voir clairement ; la neige blanche, les hautes montagnes à l'horizon, le ciel nocturne sombre et rempli d'étoiles, l'étrange appel des loups…

En quelques secondes, sa voix douce et profonde m'avait endormie.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **Tout au long de l'histoire, il y a eu de nombreuses citations et références au livre _Eclipse_. L'une des raisons est que l'idée de cette histoire m'est venue lorsque j'ai relu ce bouquin il y a quelques années. D'une certaine manière, c'est un soulagement d'avoir pu la mettre en mots, car ce scénario en particulier ne m'a jamais laissé tranquille et suppliait simplement d'être écrit. Ce chapitre contient aussi de nombreuses références et citations du livre.

« _Elle commence à perdre confiance. Elle a l'impression qu'elle échoue trop ces jours-ci, que quelque chose ne va pas. Que sa clairvoyance est peut-être en train de disparaître_ »

« _Cela peut-il arriver ?_ »

« _Ces choses ont tendance à s'intensifier avec le temps _»

La suggestion d'Esmée fait également référence à _Eclipse_. La scène d'origine se déroulait ainsi : « _Peut-être que nous regardons cela dans le mauvais sens. Peut-être que c'est une coïncidence…, commença Esmée mais s'arrêtant quand elle vit les expressions incrédules de tout le monde. Je veux dire par un hasard qu'un étranger est venu fouiller la maison de Bella par hasard. Je voulais dire que peut-être quelqu'un était juste curieux. Notre odeur est tout autour d'elle. Se demandait-il ce qui nous attirait là-bas ?_ »

Enfin et surtout, la théorie d'Edward fait également référence à _Eclipse_. Ce qui suit est sa ligne originale du roman : « _Une prophétie auto-réalisatrice, je pense. Nous attendons toujours qu'Alice voit quelque chose pour que nous puissions agir… et elle ne voit rien parce que nous n'agissions pas vraiment tant qu'Elle ne peut pas nous voir là-bas. Peut-être que nous devrions juste le faire à l'aveugle_ »


	31. Indivisible

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Merci à **Iaev** et **noominaome** pour leurs reviews aux précédents chapitres - normalement je vous ai toutes répondu, non ? Si j'ai oublié certaines personnes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Je trouve normal de vous répondre alors que vous prenez quelques minutes de votre temps pour laisser une impression et surtout des encouragements à traduire cette fiction ;) - En tout cas bon jeudi à tous et à dimanche !

* * *

_**« Combien de temps vais-je t'aimer ?**__**  
**__**Aussi longtemps que les étoiles seront au-dessus de toi**__**  
**__**Et encore plus longtemps si je peux**_

_**Combien de temps aurais-je besoin de toi ?**__**  
**__**Aussi longtemps que les saisons devront**__**  
**__**suivre leur cours**_

_**Combien de temps serais-je avec toi ?**__**  
**__**Tant que la mer est liée**__**  
**__**à notre bateau**_

_**Combien de temps vais-je te désirer ?**__**  
**__**Aussi longtemps que tu me désireras**__**  
**__**Et bien plus »**_

\- Ellie Goulding -

* * *

**Indivisible**

« Bella »

Une voix transperça mon sommeil sans rêves, appelant mon nom très doucement comme pour ne pas me surprendre. Il y avait un contact doux sur mon épaule, me faisant froncer les sourcils et ouvrir les yeux.

Il faisait sombre. Le bourdonnement doux et régulier du moteur de la voiture s'était calmé, me faisant me redresser sur mon siège. Je repris contenance de mon environnement la vue familière de ma maison me salua. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux et combattis l'envie de bâiller. « Je ne voulais pas m'endormir »

Carlisle rit doucement. « Tu étais fatiguée. Je n'avais presque pas le cœur de te réveiller »

Je passai une main devant mes yeux, puis débouclai ma ceinture de sécurité. Combattant toujours la lourdeur du sommeil, je suis allée saisir la poignée de la porte pour constater que Carlisle était déjà sorti de la voiture et tenait la portière ouverte pour moi. Je réussis en quelque sorte à ramper au dehors, et après cela je suis restée là sous le ciel noir pendant un moment pour respirer l'air frais de mars. Cela me réveilla mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Carlisle m'observait de près, remarquant ma lassitude. « Nous t'avons gardé trop tard ces dernières nuits, murmura-t-il tandis que sa voix s'excusait. J'aurais dû te proposer de te ramener plus tôt. Je suis désolé »

J'ai secoué la tête. « Ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai voulu en apprendre le plus possible avant ma transformation. J'ai l'impression que je commence tout juste à être sur la bonne voie avec tout ça, et j'ai encore tellement de rattrapage à faire. Je suis un peu à court de temps maintenant » J'ai ri doucement en pensant à nouveau à demain. J'ai réalisé en vacillant que ce serait la dernière nuit où je dormirais dans mon propre lit, dans ma propre maison.

« Tu auras le temps d'apprendre même après ta transformation, me rappela-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. Et en plus, il y a beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles tu ne peux te préparer à l'avance.

–Je sais. Je suppose que je veux juste être aussi préparée que possible, émis-je songeuse en prenant son bras alors que nous commencions à nous diriger vers la porte d'entrée. C'est un peu idiot, je l'admets. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais apprendre ces choses en théories et ensuite m'attendre à ce que mon année de nouveau-né se déroule sans effort.

– Au contraire. Je crois que la préparation mentale peut avoir un grand effet là-dessus. Cela pourrait ne pas te faciliter la tâche, mais au moins tu sais à quoi t'attendre. Cela peut être très utile » Il tint la porte ouverte pour moi après l'avoir déverrouillée et il entra à l'intérieur à ma suite.

« J'espère, réfléchis-je en laissant mes chaussures près de la porte et faisant un tour rapide de chez moi pour allumer les lumières. De plus, je suppose que ça me fait me sentir mieux de faire quelque chose tout le temps, expliquai-je à mon tour. Rester immobile et sans rien faire a été… enfin, difficile » J'ai ri doucement. « Et j'ai juste essayé d'apprécier le fait que je devais me préparer à l'avance. Aucun de vous n'a eu cette même opportunité avant votre transformation. Je ne voulais pas gâcher la mienne »

Carlisle acquiesça. « C'est très sage » Il prit mon manteau après me l'avoir enlevé pour le suspendre à la grille avec le sien. Puis il se tourna vers moi, retirant doucement une mèche de cheveux de mon visage. Il y avait un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. « J'espère seulement que tu ne vas pas regarder en arrière un jour et te retrouver à regretter d'avoir fini par passer tes derniers jours en tant qu'humaine dans un manque constant de sommeil.

– Et quoi alors ? Que je devrais avoir à faire face à de nombreuses et multiples meilleures façons de profiter du temps qui me reste en tant qu'humaine ? » J'ai ri doucement en souriant. « Tu parles un peu comme Alice. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle a suggéré que je fasse une liste de dernières volontés. Tu sais, une liste de choses que l'on veut faire avant de mourir, ou dans mon cas… une liste de choses que je veux faire avant de devenir vampire »

Carlisle sourit avec espièglerie. « Et ? As-tu commencé à en faire une ? Tu as encore une nuit et une journée entière devant toi après tout »

J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai froncé les sourcils en réfléchissant soudain. « Non. J'ai déjà fait beaucoup de choses que je rêvais de faire. Et j'ai aussi fini par faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginées faire. Et aussi irréfléchi et arrogant que cela puisse paraître… quand Alice a soulevé cette question, je pensais vraiment qu'il ne me restait plus rien à faire. Que j'étais contente des choses comme elles étaient. C'est ce que j'ai fini par lui dire » Je m'arrêtai, regardant mes mains pour y rassembler mes pensées. « Il y a quelques jours, je t'ai également dit que je n'avais pas de regret. Et je pensais vraiment que c'était le cas » J'ai levé mon regard pour rencontrer le sien. « Mais j'ai réalisé ce soir que… j'avais tort »

Une légère ride apparut entre ses sourcils. « Comment ça ? »

Je me rapprochai de lui, mes yeux quittant les siens pendant un court instant tandis que je cherchais mes mots. « C'est quelque chose qu'Edward m'a demandé ce soir qui m'a fait y réfléchir. Ça m'a fait réaliser qu'il y avait une chose que je n'avais pas faite ; une chose qui n'avait jamais été dite. Et si cela finissait par être non-dit, si je n'avais pas la chance de le faire, de le dire… eh bien, je le regretterais plus que tout »

Carlisle n'avait pas demandé où Edward et moi avions disparu plus tôt dans la soirée. Mis à part ces quelque petites choses que j'avais dites à Carlisle en revenant ici, je ne lui avais pas vraiment parlé de ce dont Edward et moi avions discuté. Peut-être qu'il pensait que poser des questions à ce sujet serait intrusif, ou peut-être qu'il savait que j'en parlerais éventuellement si j'en avais envie.

Il soutenait mon regard maintenant, la lueur dans ses yeux devenant très douce. Il tendit la main pour caresser doucement tout le long de ma joue du dos de ses doigts. « Et… qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé alors ? » Sa voix était ténue, s'approchant d'un murmure.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. « Il a demandé… si je t'aimais »

Son toucher doux sur ma joue cessa un instant avant de continuer. « Oh ?

– Et j'ai dit… qu'il connaissait la réponse » J'ai posé mes mains sur ses épaules, puis je les ai glissées derrière son cou. « Et j'ai compris que ce serait quelque chose à regretter… sachant que je ne l'ai jamais dit à voix haute. Sachant que je ne te l'ai jamais dit à _toi_… que _je t'aime_. Que je suis amoureuse de toi et que c'est effrayant, et que c'est passionnant, et que c'est merveilleux et écrasant ainsi que des millions d'autres choses » Je laissai échapper un souffle tremblant, ma voix s'égrenant dans un murmure. « Là. Je l'ai dit. _Maintenant_, je n'ai aucun regret »

Carlisle resta silencieux pendant un long moment avant de parler. Quand il le fit, sa voix était très tendre.

« Pourquoi est-ce effrayant ? » demanda-t-il. Le dos de ses doigts effleurait à nouveau ma joue, caressant simplement ma peau en établissant à peine le contact.

J'ai secoué la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas effrayant dans le mauvais sens. Mais c'est tellement intense ce sentiment » Mes doigts jouaient paresseusement avec les cheveux sur sa nuque alors que je rassemblais mes pensées. « Ça ne devrait pas être une sensation étrangère pour moi. L'amour, je veux dire. J'ai déjà été amoureuse. Je sais ce que c'est d'être emportée pour quelqu'un. Je sais ce que c'est de vaciller sur ses pieds » Je levai de nouveau les yeux vers son visage. Il y avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Carlisle, mais la lueur dans ses yeux était résolue. Sérieuse. « Mais cette fois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir non seulement vacillé sur mes pieds, mais d'avoir perdu aussi tout mon équilibre. C'est comme si quelqu'un m'avait retirée d'un terrain plat et solide pour me jeter dans une marée mouvante »

Carlisle se pencha en avant et pressa son front contre le mien. Ses mains sont venues encadrer mon visage. « Tu n'es pas la seule à ressentir ce sentiment, murmura-t-il. J'ai aussi l'impression que… le monde a pris comme une tournure soudaine sur son chemin. Et moi aussi j'ai peur, je suis étonné et captivé par ce sentiment. Par _toi_ » Il se recula pour me regarder dans les yeux. « J'ai été emporté par la même marée.

– Oh ? » Je me penchai encore plus près de lui, fermant les yeux alors que son front froid se pressait contre le mien. « Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? » demandai-je en chuchotant.

Je ressentis plus que je ne l'entendis dire les mots ; ses lèvres flottaient près des miennes. « Parce que moi aussi je suis amoureux. Très amoureux »

Puis, il attrapa mes lèvres des siennes.

Le baiser fut doux au début ; hésitant. Mes yeux se fermèrent. Mon cœur commença à battre de façon erratique et irrégulière alors que les mains de Carlisle glissaient de mon visage ainsi que le long de mes épaules vers ma taille. Je soupirai contre ses lèvres alors que ses mains continuaient leur errance, ses doigts froids trouvant l'ourlet de mon pull et volant dessous. Le contact laissa des picotements dans son sillage, et un frisson involontaire coula le long de mon échine alors que ses doigts froids commencèrent à caresser la peau au bas de mon dos.

Mes mains commencèrent à s'emmêler dans ses cheveux presque sauvagement, et je pensai distraitement que ma caresse urgente serait douloureuse pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'était à peu près la dernière pensée rationnelle que je pus former avant que Carlisle n'approfondisse soudainement le baiser tout en se rapprochant et me tirant contre lui.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine alors que mon corps prenait conscience de l'endroit où il me touchait. Jamais auparavant sa proximité ne m'avais fait ressentir ça, comme si sa présence même me remplissait de sentiments et de désirs écrasants et impérieux qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Toute raison parut me quitter à ce moment-là. Tout le reste autour de nous sembla cesser d'exister au moment où il m'attira vers lui. Il ne resta que très peu de choses. Des choses curieuses ; des choses merveilleuses. Il n'y avait que la sensation du corps frais et ferme de Carlisle contre le mien, et ses lèvres embrassant les miennes. Le baiser n'était plus doux ni délicat, pas plus que tempéré de tendresse ; il était devenu une explosion de sensations, de besoins et d'envies, son désir et le mien entrant en collision et devenant indivisibles.

Je ressentis une contraction dans mon ventre alors qu'une soudaine et violente sensation de brûlure commença à se propager dans mes muscles, me faisant trembler de partout. Peut-être que cela attira l'attention de Carlisle, car c'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'éloigna de mes lèvres. Ma respiration n'était revenue qu'en halètements courts, et comme mes sens commencèrent à me revenir un par un, je réalisai que c'était la sienne aussi. J'ai ouvert lentement les yeux tout tournait. C'était peut-être le manque d'oxygène. C'était peut-être sa proximité, la façon dont chaque centimètre de son corps touchait le mien. C'était peut-être le fait que le bout de ses doigts caressait toujours la peau nue au bas de mon dos. Un toucher si léger et délicat, et pourtant il me paraissait que chacun de mes nerfs présent dans mon corps en étaient conscients. Conscient de _lui_.

Les yeux de Carlisle étaient sombres ; l'éclat doré habituel avait disparu. Cela faisait picoter ma peau et trembler mon corps. Je m'accrochai à lui, peut-être inquiète de ne pouvoir faire confiance à mes jambes pour supporter mon poids. Ou peut-être avais-je peur qu'il s'éloigne complètement et me laisse seul dans ce feu qui avait pris vie dans mon cœur et rendu le sang dans mes veines si agité qu'il menaçait de me brûler de l'intérieur.

J'ai regardé dans les yeux sombres de Carlisle et j'ai lutté pour respirer. Et j'ai pensé que je pourrais mourir sur le champ alors que ses doigts caressants quittaient ma peau nue et que ses mains se posaient sur ma taille à la place. Ses respirations fraîches et rapides effleurèrent mon visage alors qu'il me regardait. Un autre frisson me traversa. Cela lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il ferma les yeux comme pour se contenir, sa respiration étant instable.

« Bella… » Il secoua la tête comme pour se reprendre. Pendant un moment, il semblait que mon nom était la seule chose qu'il pouvait articuler, presque comme si sa capacité à s'exprimer était une chose qu'il avait du mal à récupérer. « As-tu froid ? » demanda-t-il finalement, ayant apparemment mal compris la cause des tremblements qui traversaient mon corps. Sa voix était calme, basse et plus profonde que d'habitude, et cela ne m'aida pas vraiment à rester stable sur mes pieds. Je n'avais jamais entendu sa voix prendre un tel ton auparavant.

J'ai secoué la tête, en partie pour répondre à sa question et en partie par l'absurdité de celle-ci. Ce n'était pas le froid de son corps qui me faisait trembler. En fait, j'étais très loin d'avoir froid, loin même de la _tiédeur_. Pour le lui assurer, j'ai déverrouillé mes mains de derrière son cou et les ai placées sur les côtés de son visage à la place. Comme toujours, la différence entre les températures de notre peau fut là au début, mais ensuite la sensation de sa peau fraîche et lisse contre la mienne surchauffée changea comme absorbant ma chaleur.

« Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? lui demandai-je à voix basse. Tu ne sais pas comment tu me fais sentir Carlisle ? Comment tu me fais brûler ? »

Les yeux de Carlisle devinrent plus sombres à mes mots. Il tendit la main, passant doucement le dos de ses doigts le long de ma joue. Puis il baissa la tête pour capturer à nouveau mes lèvres et le son qu'il fit était quelque chose entre le gémissement et le soupir. Mon corps parut répondre à son contact comme des braises incandescentes sur le point de s'éteindre ; je pouvais en fait sentir chaque cellule de mon corps s'illuminer comme un feu d'artifice. Le contact de ses lèvres était comme de l'essence sur une flamme nue, et je les voulais, je voulais ces flammes, je les voulais de plus en plus imposantes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres fumantes. Mais ensuite, quelque chose apprivoisa les flammes, les a maintenues vers le bas tout en réduisant la brûlure violente dans le creux de mon estomac en une douleur douce et pulsante. Les lèvres de Carlisle avaient de nouveau quitté les miennes, me faisant vaciller en l'absence de son toucher. J'ai ouvert les yeux, pas vraiment surprise de constater qu'ils s'étaient refermés de leur propre initiative.

J'ai rencontré ses yeux ; les siens étaient assombris par quelque chose comme l'envie ou le besoin, seulement c'était encore plus profond que ces deux émotions. C'était le désir, clair et simple, qui assombrissait ses yeux lorsqu'il me regardait et qui faisait retentir ses respirations. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état, ni n'avais jamais eu son corps si proche du mien. Cela me rendait folle, d'être si près du bord et sur la pointe des pieds, et de savoir que nous étions à un cheveux de tomber. Une seule petite poussée, et l'équilibre ne serait plus.

C'est ce que je voulais … mon Dieu, c'est ce que je voulais. Je _le_ voulais.

Je soutins le regard de Carlisle alors que j'étais toujours tremblante, toujours brûlante. Il y avait une question dans mes yeux, une question qu'il perçut même si je ne disais rien. Je savais que si je le touchais à nouveau maintenant, ou s'il me touchait, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il voulait, je voulais savoir s'il était sûr, je voulais savoir qu'il ne regretterait rien si nous décidions de ne pas apprivoiser ces flammes. Nous avions convenu de prendre ce temps, et je savais à quel point il était important pour lui de ne pas se précipiter quand il s'agissait de nous, de moi et lui. Je voulais être certaine que nous n'avions pas été aveuglés par cette combustion. Que nous savourions chaque instant, tout comme il l'avait voulu.

Je n'avais pas besoin de parler à voix haute, ni de répondre à ma question silencieuse par des mots audibles. Parce que la réponse était là, inscrite dans ses yeux alors qu'il me regardait, et elle était dans son toucher alors qu'il tendit la main pour écarter une mèche de cheveux de mon visage. Elle était dans ses actions, alors qu'il attrapait mes lèvres une fois de plus dans un baiser féroce avant de se pencher et de me soulever dans ses bras dans un mouvement fluide.

Je remarquai à peine où il me portait ; ses lèvres exploraient à nouveau les miennes. Pendant tout ce temps, alors que je reposais dans ses bras, il m'embrassa comme s'il ne supporterait pas de s'arrêter. Et puis soudain, il y avait à nouveau un sol solide sous mes pieds. Seulement il ne me parut pas aussi ferme à ce moment-là – il semblait instable, légèrement immatériel comme s'il ondulait et se balançait sous mes pieds. Et alors que Carlisle s'éloignait de mes lèvres pour me regarder, le sol parut complètement s'échapper. Il ne restait plus aucune trace de l'éclat doré habituel dans ses yeux il ne restait qu'une noirceur profonde et intense, et cela me donna le sentiment d'être désossée et à bout de souffle, et aussi curieusement agitée. Alors que l'arrière de mes jambes touchaient quelque chose – mon lit j'imagine – la chaleur de ma peau devint presque douloureuse.

Carlisle me regardait, notant la couleur de mes joues, et alors que sa main se tendait pour caresser ma peau brûlante, mes yeux se fermèrent le froid de sa peau contre la mienne chauffée… sembla faire vibrer tout mon corps de ce simple toucher délicat. Les mots ne pouvaient décrire à quel point c'était incroyable.

« Bella » Sa voix m'invitait à ouvrir les yeux, et j'obéis sans décision consciente. Rien de ce que je faisais ne semblait être conscient maintenant, mais plutôt instinctif. Comme la façon dont mes mains traçaient la forme de ses épaules, ou la façon dont mon corps se pressait contre le sien pour chercher quelque chose – une connexion. J'ai littéralement eu mal de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, et cette sensation particulière d'agitation se transformait en quelque chose d'autre. C'était comme de la frustration ou de l'urgence, mais en seulement plus intensif.

Il y avait comme une tempête d'émotions dans les yeux de Carlisle alors qu'il rencontrait mon regard. Tendresse, amour et passion, chacun luttant pour la domination alors qu'il me regardait. Ces émotions ne transparaissaient pas seulement dans son regard. Elles étaient dans son toucher alors qu'il prenait mon visage en coupe dans ses mains, et elles étaient dans son baiser alors qu'il effleurait rapidement ses lèvres contre les miennes, et elles étaient sur sa peau alors même que je pressais encore plus près mon corps près du sien tandis qu'une léger frisson le parcourut en réponse à ma proximité.

Dans un souffle retenu, je levai la main tandis que mes doigts cherchaient les boutons de sa chemise. Mes mains tremblèrent alors que j'en ouvrais quelques-uns et je levai les yeux pour observer son visage.

Dans ses yeux… il régnait une obscurité profonde et un désir encore plus intense. Je maintenais son regard pendant que mes doigts défaisaient le reste des boutons, un par un, lentement et délibérément. Le dernier bouton résista. Un soupçon d'amusement apparut brièvement au coin des lèvres de Carlisle alors que je luttais contre ce dernier bouton, mais il disparut dès que je fis glisser le tissu sur ses épaules pour révéler sa peau nue. La chemise atterrit sur le sol dans un bruissement léger. Pas que je l'entendis. Se concentrer sur une telle chose était absolument impossible pour moi parce qu'autre chose réclamait tout mon attention.

Ses larges épaules, ses bras, sa poitrine, les contours définis de son ventre… il était comme une belle sculpture, une œuvre d'art. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait consacré d'innombrables heures à affiner chaque courbe de ses muscles et de son ossature. Il y avait une certaine texture familière au niveau de sa peau alors que je tendais la main pour le toucher légèrement du bout de mes doigts. Sa peau pâle et fraîche était à la fois soyeuse et ferme alors que je passais doucement mes mains le long de ses clavicules, puis sur sa poitrine pour finalement tracer délicatement les muscles de son ventre. Un tremblement soudain et perceptible traversa le grand cadre de Carlisle durant mes gestes. J'arrachai mon regard de son torse nu pour constater que ses yeux étaient fermés. Je retirai mon contact tout en interrompant momentanément mon culte de sa personne. Ensuite, j'encadrai de nouveau son visage avec mes mains et me suis levée sur la pointe des pieds pour capturer ses lèvres.

J'avais voulu que le baiser soit doux, délicat et sensuel, mais en quelque sorte, il apparut comme urgent, fervent et plein de besoin. Peut-être que voir sa peau nue avait rompu certains liens entre mon cerveau et mes lèvres. J'avais certainement l'impression de ne plus contrôler mon corps.

Carlisle ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Alors que mes lèvres capturaient les siennes, un son ténu et profond quitta sa poitrine, quelque chose entre un doux grognement et un gémissement. Cela ressemblait à mon nom, mais je ne pouvais en être sûre parce que mes oreilles étaient assourdies et battantes, comme si tout le sang se déversait de ma tête vers d'autres parties de mon corps. Le froid de sa peau s'infiltra à travers mes vêtements maintenant que le haut de son corps était complètement nu, faisant picoter ma peau et y faisant naître la chair de poule. Alors que ses doigts volaient sous l'ourlet de mon pull, je me retirai du baiser. Ma respiration s'était transformée en halètements courts qui me donnèrent le vertige et je dus poser mes mains sur ses épaules pour me tenir fermement. Le regard qu'il me lança rendit le fait de rester sur mes pieds encore plus difficile alors que le bout de ses doigts frais traçait la peau nue de ma taille. Il y avait une question dans ses yeux comme s'il demandait la permission.

Je lui fis un léger signe de tête en ayant l'impression que mon cœur pourrait éclater dans ma poitrine alors que ses doigts saisissaient l'ourlet de mon pull pour l'amener sur ma tête. Je levai les bras, frissonnant alors que ses mains fraîches effleuraient ma cage thoracique pendant qu'il retirait le pull.

Je m'étais attendue à me sentir plus nerveuse lorsque les yeux de Carlisle se posèrent sur mon corps. Mais je ne ressentie que la même et curieuse agitation qui faisait encore courir mon cœur, quant à mon sang, il continuait de gronder dans mon corps d'une manière impérieuse.

Alors qu'il tendit la main pour écarter les cheveux qui tombaient sur ma poitrine, les repoussant doucement sur mon épaule, je rencontrai ses yeux. Je pensai distraitement que peu de gens m'avaient vu ainsi auparavant. Et j'étais très certaine qu'à partir de maintenant, il serait le seul. Je ne voudrais jamais que les yeux de quelqu'un m'explorent ainsi, me boivent comme les siens le faisaient maintenant.

Presque comme si Carlisle avait perçu mes pensées, ses yeux devinrent encore plus sombres si cela était possible. Ses mains remontèrent à ma taille, et il passa lentement le bout de ses doigts le long de mes côtes et jusqu'à mes épaules. Puis il inclina la tête pour me donner un doux et bref baiser avant que ses lèvres ne bougent de ma bouche à mon cou puis à ma clavicule. Mon souffle se coupa tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge, les faisant glisser sur mes épaules une par une. Je ne savais même pas quand il avait décroché le fermoir à l'arrière, et je n'y aurais probablement même pas réfléchi à moins que les lèvres de Carlisle n'aient soudainement quitté ma peau. Il se recula pour me regarder, et je me mordis la lèvre alors qu'il décollait le petit vêtement de mon corps pour me laisser nue et exposée devant lui.

Il passa un moment à m'observer, à m'admirer. Ma poitrine se soulevait et je souffris littéralement de son toucher alors qu'il se penchait pour appuyer ses lèvres contre la courbe d'un de mes seins tout en murmurant des mots d'affections presque inaudibles. Je pensai que je pourrais me briser tout de suite en petits morceaux. J'inhalai brusquement alors que ses lèvres fraîches entraient en contact avec ma peau chaude et sensible. Ses mains allèrent jusqu'à ma taille tandis que sa bouche et sa langue continuaient d'explorer la peau révélée, ses lèvres se déplaçant vers l'autre mont de ma poitrine avant de descendre du haut de mon corps à mon ventre. C'était comme s'il avait décidé d'adorer chaque centimètre de mon être avec sa bouche. C'était la chose la plus séduisante que je n'avais jamais connue.

C'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette soudainement à genoux devant moi.

Ma bouche s'assécha et je dus reprendre mon soutien sur ses épaules. La vue de lui à genoux devant moi, ses lèvres caressant toujours ma peau de la manière la plus intime… je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi stimulant, d'aussi érotique. Et alors qu'il me regardait soudain avec ses yeux noirs assombris, sa bouche quitta ma chair picotante, je me serais peut-être effondrée sur le sol si je n'avais pas pris appui sur son corps.

Ses mains allèrent à la ceinture de mon jean et il haussa un sourcils. Prenant une profonde inspiration tremblante, j'ai hoché la tête tandis que mes mains s'enroulèrent autour des muscles fermes de ses épaules alors que ses doigts travaillaient sur le bouton et la fermeture éclair. Il me regarda encore une fois avant de lentement commencer à retirer mon jean. Les genoux tremblants, je m'en dégageai tout en me penchant également pour retirer mes chaussettes. Alors que je me redressais, les lèvres de Carlisle attaquaient à nouveau et instantanément mon épiderme, plaçant un baiser sur les deux os de la hanche avant de se déplacer vers le haut de ma cuisse. J'ai essayé très fort de ne pas trop penser à quel point sa bouche était proche de l'endroit de mon corps où cette douleur violente et pulsante poussait encore mes sens à se surmultiplier. Un gémissement involontaire s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que ses mains descendaient de ma taille jusqu'à la courbe de mes hanches, sa bouche plaçant à présent un baiser sur ma cuisse intérieure. Je pris une grande inspiration alors que ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la bordure de mon sous-vêtement, et l'une de mes mains quitta son épaule pour se mêler à ses cheveux à la place alors qu'il commençait à l'abaisser lentement pour le laisser tomber à mes pieds. Ses lèvres laissèrent une traînée brûlante partout où elles erraient, et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas comprendre comment un toucher aussi simple pouvait faire contracter ainsi mon ventre et faire remonter un tel plaisir le long de mon dos.

Mes poumons se soulevaient à la recherche d'oxygène, j'ai emmêlé mes doigts dans les cheveux de Carlisle et il frissonna lorsque j'éraflai de mes doigts tout le long de son cuir chevelu, ce qui me fit me demander à quoi ressembler mon toucher pour lui. Je répétai l'action, gardant mon toucher léger comme une plume pendant que je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux, puis les passai le long de son cou et de ses épaules. Je fus récompensée par un autre tremblement, et je me suis soudain sentie très heureuse et même toute puissante d'avoir provoqué une telle réaction en lui.

Les lèvres de Carlisle se figèrent sur ma peau et il se redressa lentement. Ses yeux quittèrent mon visage pendant un moment alors qu'il regardait ma forme nue. Encore une fois, je m'attendis à me sentir incertaine ou gênée alors qu'il buvait mon corps de son regard, mais je ne me sentais qu'étrangement sereine, debout devant lui. Eh bien, peut-être pas sereine. J'avais plutôt la sensation que chaque centimètre de ma peau me faisait mal et brûlait de la manière la plus curieuse alors que ses yeux m'exploraient.

Il ne regardait pas seulement mon corps. Il m'accueillait comme si j'étais un tableau étonnant qu'il voyait pour la première fois, ou un beau paysage qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux sans en apprendre par cœur chaque petit détail. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau les miens. Les siens étaient toujours assombris par un désir profond et fervent.

J'ai réalisé que personne ne m'avait jamais regardé de cette façon auparavant, avec un désir aussi ouvert et honnête.

C'est ce que je ressentis à cet instant ce que je voulais. Je voulais – non, j'avais besoin – qu'il ressente la même chose, qu'il se sente comme moi quand il me regardait ainsi. Ma résolution ne vacilla pas d'un court instant alors que je levais la main pour dessiner du bout de mes doigts l'angle de sa mâchoire. Puis je me suis levée sur la pointe des pieds pour appuyer un baiser rapide sur sa bouche avant de passer à son cou. La peau sous mes lèvres était agréablement fraîche et lisse comme du satin et de la soie combinés. Un frisson le traversa tandis que mes lèvres touchaient l'endroit où autrefois son pouls palpitait. Il inspira profondément et ses mains se posèrent soudainement sur ma taille nue, resserrant leur emprise tandis que mes doigts s'emmêlaient de nouveau dans ses cheveux. J'ai passé un instant de plus à caresser son cou et ses épaules nues avec mes lèvres, puis j'ai reculé pour voir son visage et constater que ses yeux étaient fermés.

Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau les miens, il se rapprocha pour capturer mes lèvres dans un baiser brûlant. Alors que sa peau froide touchait ma poitrine nue, j'inspirai brusquement au contact et frissonnai. Le froid de son corps ne me parut pas aussi inconfortable qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre. Au lieu de ça, la fraîcheur que son corps dégageait était très agréable contre ma peau surchauffée. C'était comme de la glace sur une brûlure, d'abord effrayante avant de rapidement se transformer en soulagement agréable. Je me suis accrochée à lui alors qu'il reculait ayant apparemment mal interprété ma réaction. Je fis un pas en arrière en sentant l'arrière de mes jambes heurter le lit. Je m'enfonçai dedans tout en l'emmenant avec moi. Il me vint légèrement à l'esprit qu'il aurait facilement pu arrêter ma manœuvre, aussi fort qu'il était, mais il me suivit alors que je rampais en arrière sur le lit, ses lèvres ne quittant jamais les miennes alors qu'il posait son poids sur moi.

Pour la première fois cette nuit-là, je ressentis une légère sensation d'anxiété alors que mes mains se dirigeaient vers la ceinture de son pantalon, mes doigts cherchant la boucle de sa ceinture. Le sentiment disparut rapidement cependant lorsque Carlisle relâcha mes lèvres et se recula pour me regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient tels des obsidiennes noires, émaillées de passion, et ce petit sentiment d'anxiété s'éteignit au moment où il me regarda. Ses yeux anormalement sombres auraient dû me rappeler qu'il était un dangereux prédateur mais aucune pensée de ce genre ne me traversa l'esprit. En fait à ce moment-là, il était plus humain – plus homme – que jamais auparavant. Mes mains recommencèrent à travailler sur sa ceinture, et j'ai continué à regarder ses yeux alors que mes doigts libéraient la boucle. Un frisson me traversa alors que mes doigts trouvèrent la bande de son sous-vêtement, et je le tirai avec son pantalon. Il se libéra d'eux et je sentis le sang affluer sur mes joues alors qu'il s'installait sur moi d'une douceur maîtrisée. Le souffle fut retenu dans ma poitrine alors que la preuve de son désir se pressait contre mon ventre.

Il y avait de la chaleur dans ses yeux alors qu'il me regardait, m'observant et ne faisant rien d'autre pendant un moment. Sa main se déplaça pour se frotter contre ma joue puis elle descendit pour effleurer ma poitrine nue vers mon nombril. Je frissonnai au contact, fermant momentanément les yeux à la sensation. Alors que son contact quittait soudain ma peau, j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux en remarquant que la lueur de chaleur dans le regard de Carlisle s'était transformée en un sentiment d'incertitude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je. Ma voix était étouffée, essoufflée, légèrement désespérée. Je l'ai à peine reconnue. Mes mains allèrent à l'arrière de sa tête pour tenir son visage contre le mien.

Carlisle hésita. Ses doigts traçaient des motifs invisibles sur ma poitrine nue, sa peau fraîche entrant maintenant à peine en contact. C'était presque comme s'il ne pouvait supporter de ne pas me toucher mais qu'en même temps, il avait presque peur de le faire. Quand il répondit, sa voix était plus basse que d'habitude.

« Quand je te touche… », commença-t-il mais hésitant comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Sa voix était calme, inquiète. « Je dois te paraître très froid. Ça ne peut pas être très confortable si… »

Je secouai la tête, coupant son flot de mots. Il fronça les sourcils, l'hésitation toujours présente dans ses yeux. Je retirai mes mains de ses cheveux et les déplaçai sur ses joues pour les y laisser un certain temps. Ensuite, je les fis traîner le long de son cou et sur ses épaules puis les fis doucement courir le long de ses côtes et sur ses hanches nues et plus loin.

« Est-ce que mon toucher t'est inconfortable ? » soulignai-je en soutenant son regard.

Il secoua la tête en poussant un souffle tremblant. « Bien sûr que non. Mais tu es si chaude Bella, si accueillante, alors que je dois être exactement le contraire »

Je secouai à nouveau la tête, essayant de penser à un moyen de lui faire comprendre à quel point c'était merveilleux, divin, ce contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Regardant attentivement son visage, je retirai l'une de mes mains de sa hanche pour la glisser doucement sur les pans de son ventre. Il frissonna à mon toucher et alors que je passais doucement ma main le long de sa dureté, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Ses hanches donnèrent un à coup involontaire et durant un instant, il sembla se battre avec lui-même pour garder le contrôle tandis que sa main couvrait soudain la mienne pour arrêter ma caresse. Il l'éloigna doucement et entrelaça mes doigts aux siens. Ses respirations fraîches effleurèrent mon visage alors qu'il se penchait pour presser son front contre le mien.

Je retins un sourire. « Tu n'as pas aimé ? » chuchotai-je.

Un souffle tremblant quitta de nouveau ses lèvres, et je sentis plus que je ne le vis, secouer la tête. « Ton toucher est divin Bella. Ce n'est certainement pas le problème ici » Il recula pour me regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, faisant glisser tendrement les doigts de sa main libre le long de ma mâchoire.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je doucement. Et si je te disais que tu me faisais me sentir aussi bien que moi je te fais sentir bien ? »

Ses yeux étaient encore assombris de désir, et je pouvais voir qu'il voulait vraiment me croire. Le bout de son index commença à tracer les contours de mes lèvres.

« Mais tu frissonnes, murmura-t-il d'une voix toujours incertaine. Même maintenant.

– Oui, je frissonne, admis-je. Mais je t'assure que le froid n'a rien à voir avec ça » Délaçant nos doigts, je mis sa main sur le côté de mon cou pour presser sa paume fraîche contre ma peau chaude. J'étais certaine qu'il pouvait sentir mon pouls rapide frapper le creux de ma gorge. Je me sentis rougir de chaleur à son contact froid, presque comme si le sang dans mes veines remontait pour rencontrer le froid de sa peau à chaque fois qu'il me touchait. En tenant son regard, je maintins sa paume contre ma peau tout en me délectant de cette curieuse sensation alors que sa chair de marbre commençait à absorber ma chaleur. « S'il te plait. Crois-moi », demandai-je en chuchotant.

Les yeux de Carlisle devinrent très tendres, et je savais que j'étais parvenue à faire valoir mon point de vue avant qu'il acquiesce. « Si ça devient trop…

– Je dirais quelque chose, finis-je pour lui. Je te le promets » Je levais la tête du lit pour capturer ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer un autre argument, enroulant mes bras autour de son dos et de son cou, le pressant plus près. Un gémissement m'échappa alors que Carlisle accrocha soudainement son bras derrière l'un de mes genoux, faisant courir sa main le long de mon mollet. Mon dos commença à me picoter, et alors que son contact errant remontait vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse, ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes et commencèrent à déposer de doux baisers sur la courbe de mon cou. Puis il se recula pour voir mon visage – au début je ne sus pourquoi.

Et puis il toucha soudainement la chair sensible et brûlante au somment de mes cuisses, et la brûlure dans le creux de mon ventre commença à se propager comme un traînée de poudre qui devenait incontrôlable. Je me suis mordu la lèvre pour ne pas crier et j'ai fermé les yeux en réalisant distraitement que mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans la peau de son dos et de son cou pour essayer de trouver un point d'accroche. Les lèvres fraîches de Carlisle capturent à nouveau les miennes, sa caresse habile commençant rapidement à me conduire au somment de l'extase. Ses lèvres avalèrent mes gémissements et soupirs rapides, tandis que mes muscles se tendirent soudainement absolument partout et même dans des endroits où j'ignorais en avoir.

Et puis son contact disparut soudainement, et son absence me laissant haletante et faisant tourner le monde autour de moi de manière vertigineuse.

Je pus vaguement l'entendre appeler mon nom tout en me demandant de le regarder. J'ai vraiment essayé. Je réussis même à ouvrir les yeux mais tout ce que je pus voir pendant un moment fut des étoiles. Je clignai des yeux, à bout de souffle, et levai les yeux pour voir le visage de Carlisle planer à quelques centimètres au-dessus du mien. Soutenant mon regard, il prit l'une de mes mains dans la sienne et déposa un doux baiser sur ma paume. Puis il bougea, s'alignant le long de mon corps tandis que sa longueur froide et dure me touchait de la manière la plus intime qui soit. Mes mains s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux alors que j'avais cette soudaine et forte impression d'avoir besoin de quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher. Et alors que Carlisle bougeait à nouveau, sa main froide se posant sur ma hanche, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir besoin de quelque chose de solide et de stable pour m'empêcher de dériver.

Mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de se produire. Même la plus haute des montagnes n'était pas assez solide pour me maintenir ancrée à la terre alors que Carlisle capturait mes lèvres et liait lentement son corps avec le mien. Mon corps s'arqua involontairement contre lui alors qu'il revendiquait ma chair brûlante et qu'il fit taire mes gémissements et cris de ses lèvres tout en restant complètement immobile pendant un certain temps. Peut-être qu'il voulait me laisser un moment, ou peut-être qu'il en avait besoin d'un lui-même. Alors que j'ouvrais les yeux, étourdie par la sensation d'avoir nos corps joints, je remarquai qu'il peinait à maintenir une respiration uniforme. Ses yeux étaient fermés tandis que son visage flottait à un cheveu du mien. Relâchant mon emprise sauvage sur ses cheveux, j'encadrai son visage de mes mains pour l'appeler doucement par son nom. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda.

Ce moment, là juste maintenant et ici… parut infini, comme si les secondes qui passaient s'étaient soudainement transformées en heures, en mois, en années, en siècles. Nos corps s'emboîtaient comme s'ils avaient toujours été destinés à ne faire qu'un. Un seul, indivisibles. Et je savais qu'à partir de ce moment, cela continuerait de l'être. Ce qui avait été autrefois deux âmes individuelles, deux voies distinctes, était maintenant devenues unies. Pendant un moment, j'eus soudain l'impression d'être soudainement hors de mon corps, en dehors de tout, éternellement capturée par ce moment d'éveil alors que Carlisle me regardait.

Et puis, je fus de nouveau dans mon corps, ma conscience et mes sens me revenant dans une explosion incontrôlée de sensations. Mon pouls s'accéléra et je pouvais réellement sentir le rythme de mon cœur partout. Mon corps entier semblait palpiter et battre, comme s'il avait du mal à absorber toutes les sensations. Et alors que Carlisle pressait doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes tout en commençant à bouger et modeler mon corps au sien, j'avais l'impression que chaque centimètre de ma peau devenait sensible et qu'un chaos tourbillonnant de plaisir commençait à me traverser. J'étais vaguement consciente qu'une des mains de Carlisle plongeait dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre qui était libre, attrapait ma main pour enlacer nos doigts alors qu'il continuait à bouger dans un rythme atrocement lent.

Sa cadence était douce, sans hâte mais même ainsi, chaque mouvement de son corps envoyait à travers moi une secousse aveuglante de plaisir. Alors qu'il relâchait mes lèvres, mes respirations montaient rapidement. Des tâches noires dansèrent devant mes yeux et j'ai essayé de les faire disparaître. Je me suis concentrée sur le visage de Carlisle et j'ai essayé de trouver un moyen de supporter la quantité d'ivresse qui déchirait et serrait mes muscles ainsi que resserrait ma poitrine. Ce fut une explosion de chaleur, d'émotions et de sensations fortes comme si le monde passait rapidement d'une échelle de gris terne à une splendeur éclatante de couleurs.

Carlisle relâcha soudain la prise de mes doigts et commença à faire traîner sa main le long de mon corps, voyageant de plus en plus bas jusqu'à atteindre l'arrière de ma cuisse. Alors qu'il attachait ma jambe à sa hanche pour se rapprocher encore plus de moi, je laissai échapper un son que je ne savais même pas pouvoir faire. Ses lèvres fraîches allèrent au creux de ma gorge et j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et ses épaules, essayant désespérément de trouver quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher. Une intense sensation de chaleur commença à envahir mon corps, se rassemblant au creux de mon ventre et envoyant une brûlure ardente à travers chaque terminaison nerveuse de mon corps. Je pus m'entendre crier le nom de Carlisle alors que les étincelles de plaisir chauffées à blanc commençaient à monter en moi tout en provoquant des spasmes et convulsions dans mes muscles. Mes parois se resserrèrent autour de lui, et la sensation était si intense que je ne pouvais presque pas le supporter. Ma vision devint noire, puis blanche, et puis toute en couleurs en un instant. Je réalisai vaguement que des larmes coulaient au coin de mes yeux et je plongeai mes doigts dans la chair de marbre fraîche de Carlisle.

Quelque chose traversa la brume violente du plaisir des respirations rapides et fraîches qui effleuraient la peau de mon visage ainsi que les mots doux et chuchotés de Carlisle. Forçant mes yeux à s'ouvrir, j'aperçus son visage, l'intensité violente des sensations dans ses yeux alors qu'il gémissait mon nom et frissonnait contre moi alors que son visage tombait dans la courbe de mon cou. Je pouvais sentir ses lèvres sur ma gorge et sa poitrine se soulever contre la mienne tandis que ses souffles frais effleuraient ma peau nue. J'avais l'impression que je palpitais de toute part, mon sang grondant toujours, mes oreilles battant toujours, mes yeux voyant toujours des étoiles et des couleurs ainsi que toutes sortes de points lumineux qui n'étaient pas vraiment là…

Mes yeux se fermèrent. Les flammes chauffées à blanc qui scintillaient encore sous ma peau commencèrent à s'éteindre, laissant derrière elles une chaleur pulsante et un cœur agité ainsi qu'un silence rempli de respirations. J'avais l'impression que tous mes sens s'étaient réveillés après une longue vie dans le néant. Quelque chose en moi me faisait me sentir différente, _était_ différent… comme s'il y avait eu un changement inattendu mais aussi destiné dans tout mon être.

Un souffle inégal effleura ma peau nue. Je sentis Carlisle remuer, sa main se retirant de mes cheveux et ses lèvres quittant la peau de ma gorge. Je pouvais le sentir caresser mes cheveux, puis le bout de ses doigts froids effleura mes paupières fermées alors qu'il essuyait doucement les larmes. Une sorte de curieux épuisement m'enveloppa comme une couverture, et je dus m'efforcer d'ouvrir les yeux.

Le visage de Carlisle n'était qu'à un pouce du mien. Je ne pouvais reconnaître la lueur dans ses yeux ; elle ne m'était pas familière et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu toute ma vie pour ce moment précis, juste pour qu'il me regarde ainsi. Des teintes dorées revenaient lentement dans ses yeux, mais des faibles traces de notre passion restaient encore. Sentant que mes membres étaient soudainement faits de plomb, je tendis la main pour toucher son visage et avec mes dernières forces, je levai la tête pour embrasser ses lèvres.

Je fus vaguement consciente qu'il nous fit rouler sur le côté au milieu de notre baiser. Un léger tremblement me parcourut alors que nos corps se séparèrent, et je nichai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et posai ma main sur le côté de son cou, refusant de complètement me séparer de lui. Je pouvais sentir son menton frotter le haut de ma tête alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de moi pour me serrer contre lui.

Nos corps encore enchevêtrés de membres, nous restâmes allongés là. La dernière chose que je sus avant de m'endormir dans un sommeil sans rêves était la poitrine de Carlisle contre la mienne ainsi que les bruits de nos inspirations et expirations alors que nous continuions à respirer.

* * *

**NDT : alors je sais que ce chapitre ne fait pas avancer particulièrement l'histoire sur le destin de Bella et la vision d'Alice mais bon je pense que ce petit intermède n'a pas dû vous déplaire ;)**


	32. Lueur d'espoir

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

**Je sais que j'ai publié le chapitre 31 hier, mais au vu des reviews un peu déçus que l'histoire stagne un peu (je le comprends) et comme dans ce chapitre il n'y a pas d'avancée encore dans l'histoire - j'ai décidé de vous le donner plus tôt... ainsi celui qui arrivera dimanche sera enfin le chapitre tant attendu par beaucoup ! Je profite aussi de cette note pour préciser que j'ai presque fini de traduire cette fiction donc ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez la fin ;) - à dimanche !**

**Pour celles et ceux qui n'aiment pas trop les lemons, je vous conseille de passer le milieu du chapitre et de lire que le début et la fin (vous comprenez pourquoi je publie celui-ci plus tôt du coup), ce n'est pas indispensable à l'histoire.**

**Je remercie les personnes qui ont commenté soit : Lia Menina, noominaome, sochic88 et Iaev**

* * *

_**« Il existe trois profondes envies de soi, trois grandes expériences de l'agitation de l'homme, que seule la vérité mystique peut pleinement satisfaire.**_

_**La première est l'envie qui fait de l'homme un pèlerin et un vagabond. C'est l'envie de sortir de son monde normal à la recherche d'une maison perdue,**_

_**Un « meilleur pays » un Eldorado, un Sarras, un Heavenly Syon.**_

_**La suivante est l'envie de cœur à cœur, de l'âme pour son compagnon parfait, ce qui fait de lui un amant.**_

_**La troisième est la soif de pureté intérieure et de perfection, qui fait de l'homme un ascète et, en dernier recours, un saint »**_

\- Evelyn Underhill -

* * *

**Lueur d'espoir**

L'éveil est venu lentement, mon esprit s'éveillant en premier pour noter la lourdeur curieuse de mes membres. Chaque muscle de mon corps était fatigué, et pourtant, je me sentais étrangement revigorée et renouvelée. Mon sang vibrait vigoureusement dans mes veines comme s'il avait hâte de me réveiller le plus rapidement possible. Ma peau picotait d'une drôle de façon, presque comme si elle voulait attirer mon attention. Il m'est venu alors à l'esprit que s'il y avait le contraire d'une paralysie de sommeil, cela pourrait ressembler à quelque chose comme ça. J'avais l'impression que chaque centimètre de mon corps était éveillé et était même resté éveillé longtemps avant que mon esprit ait accepté de faire de même et de laisser derrière lui l'océan de sommeil.

Et une fois ceci fait, je me rappelai la raison de mon étrange fatigue, de la pulsation de mon cœur et des picotements qui dansaient sur ma peau… j'étais donc plutôt mécontente de moi-même de m'être endormie.

Il y avait un toucher doux et délicat sur le côté de mon cou, juste sous mon oreille. Cela fit picoter mon échine. Le contact soudain aurait pu me surprendre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Même dans mon état somnolent et à peine éveillée, mon corps et mon esprit reconnurent la présence derrière mon dos et nichée près de mon corps. C'était comme si cela avait toujours été ainsi, comme si j'avais dormi chaque nuit de ma vie dans le cercle de ses bras. Comme si je n'avais jamais su ce que c'était que de ne pas l'avoir là, si près de moi.

Mais quelque chose se faisait sentir. Là où il y avait autrefois une peau nue et douce contre la mienne, il y avait maintenant une barrière. Je remarquai vaguement que j'étais enveloppée dans les draps et couvertures de mon lit.

Une autre touche sur mon cou, plus douce cette fois. Et puis, des mots calmes et chuchotés.

« Es-tu réveillée ? »

Souriant, je me retournai pour lui faire face. Il faisait sombre. Je sentis le mouvement de son corps alors que Carlisle se rapprochait pour allumer la petite lumière sur ma table de chevet. Sa peau pâle reçut une teinte dorée dans la douce lumière tamisée. Il se baissa sur le côté, reposant son poids sur un coude. Son autre main se tendit pour toucher mon visage, son index dessinant la forme de mes lèvres.

« Est-ce que je t'ai réveillée ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et intime.

Posant ma tête sur mon bras, je le regardai et souris à nouveau. « Indirectement, peut-être »

Carlisle fronça les sourcils dans une légère confusion amusée. Je tendis la main vers la sienne, la prenant et posant sa paume sur la zone située sous ma clavicule gauche. Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine d'une manière exigeante et insistante.

Il sourit. « Tu me tiens pour responsable de la façon dont ton cœur se comporte ?

– Oui, répondis-je. Habitue-toi »

Un doux rire jaillit de ses lèvres. Souriant au son, je laissai mes yeux se fermer. La main de Carlisle quitta ma peau, mais son contact revint assez tôt alors qu'il commençait à tracer des cercles oisifs sur mon épaule nue.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il doucement en me faisant rouvrir les yeux. Il y avait de la chaleur dans ses yeux mais aussi une inquiétude bien dissimulée.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien », lui assurai-je, souhaitant qu'il y ait un terme pour décrire ce sentiment actuel. Des choses comme le bonheur et l'euphorie s'en rapprochaient, mais ce n'était pas encore assez. « Excepté que je peux sentir mon pouls pratiquement partout. Je veux dire _partout_. Même dans mes dents. Est-ce normal ? »

Il rit de nouveau doucement. « Cela pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec ta pression artérielle élevée.

– Oh ? Et quelle pourrait en être la cause, je me le demande ? »

Ses lèvres frémirent alors qu'il combattait un sourire et détourna momentanément les yeux. A cet instant, il ressembla au jeune qu'il était. Habituellement, il y avait une aura expérience autour de lui qui ne pouvait provenir que des siècles de vie et de choses à la fois surprenantes et tragiques. Mais rien de tout ça n'était en lui en ce moment, et je pouvais apercevoir cet esprit insouciant et léger qui était si souvent caché sous la surface.

Je me rapprochai de lui, légèrement irritée par les couvertures autour de mon corps. Ou ce n'étaient pas les couvertures qui m'agaçaient – c'était le fait que j'étais seule sous elles. Je fronçai les sourcils et Carlisle parut deviner ce à quoi je songeais. Il tira les bords de la couverture sur mes épaules, me maintenant dans leur chaleur. « Tu commençais à devenir froide, murmura-t-il doucement. Je voulais que tu sois à l'aise »

Aussi mal que j'étais de ne pas avoir sa peau en contact avec la mienne, je dus admettre qu'il avait été très prévenant. « Quelle heure est-il ? demandai-je doucement. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

– Seulement un peu moins de deux heures. Il est minuit passé. Tu devrais te rendormir »

Je secouai la tête, me rapprochant une fois de plus de lui. Carlisle me prit dans ses bras frais tout en s'assurant que j'étais complètement couverte. Non pas que cela m'aurait dérangée si ça n'avait pas été le cas…

Je le sentis placer un doux baiser près du coin de ma bouche, et je sentis plus qu'entendis ses paroles alors qu'il parlait. « Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? »

J'étais toujours curieusement fatiguée, ou languissante plus probablement, mais je n'avais pas envie de dormir. « Il est temps que je m'habitue à l'idée de rester éveillée toute la nuit, lui dis-je avec un sourire. Je pourrais aussi bien commencer à le pratiquer maintenant »

Il gloussa doucement. « Tu voudrais peut-être essayer de profiter de ces dernières opportunités pour pouvoir dormir. Je t'assure que c'est une chose qui pourrait te manquer dans les années à venir.

– Humm. Dormir aussi longtemps et autant que possible. Peut-être que je mettrai ça sur ma liste de dernières volontés »

Carlisle sourit. « Je pensais que tu avais décidé de ne pas en faire une.

– C'était le cas, lui dis-je avec espièglerie tandis que mes lèvres frémissaient alors que je combattais un sourire. Et je suis désolée de continuer à me rétracter, mais je pense que je vais peut-être devoir y réfléchir »

Il y avait une lueur amusée dans ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à le reconsidérer, si je peux demander ?

– Eh bien, commençai-je en sortant mon bras de sous la couverture pour tendre la main et laisser traîner mes doigts le long de l'angle de sa mâchoire. Il y a eu ce petit quelque chose qui s'est passé ce soir… qui t'a impliqué… ainsi que moi… et un lit… »

Sa poitrine trembla d'un rire silencieux. « Et ?

– Et… j'en suis venue à penser que ce quelque chose aurait dû être numéro un sur ma liste. Et peut-être aussi en numéro deux. Et trois. Et peut-être quatre… et cinq… »

Un rire doux et silencieux s'échappa de nouveau de ses lèvres ; le son était plus que fascinant. Il appréciait clairement notre échange taquin. « Cela ferrait… une très bonne liste, je l'avoue.

– N'est-ce pas ? » Mes doigts continuèrent d'explorer sa peau, traçant l'angle de sa pommette. « Je suppose qui tu as bien aimé alors ? »

Carlisle tendit la main pour caresser mes cheveux. « Plus que je ne pourrais jamais l'exprimer avec des mots, chérie »

Je souris au mot doux en pensant par devers moi que c'était une chose à laquelle je pouvais définitivement m'habituer. Ses paroles me remplirent de chaleur. De chaleur et d'autre chose. Une fois de plus, j'eus ce sentiment étrange et inexplicable qu'il y avait eu quelque chose d'exceptionnel, quelque chose de conséquent dans notre union. Quelque chose qui était bien au-dessus de ma compréhension. Je pensai brièvement à Adrian, à ce peu de temps que nous avions passé ensemble et partagé un lit, et même si je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne chose de faire des comparaisons, je devais encore admettre qu'il y avait eu quelque chose de différent, quelque chose de mémorable sur ce qui s'était passé ce soir entre Carlisle et moi. Même mon cœur semblait le savoir ; il avait réagi à son toucher d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, comme si son rythme avait été définitivement modifié par sa présence.

Une touche fraîche sur la courbe de ma joue me tira de mes méditations. Je rencontrai le regard de Carlisle à cause de l'éclairage tamisé, la couleur de ses yeux était légèrement plus foncée qu'à la normale et ressemblait à du caramel chaud. Je me demandai s'il avait ressenti la même chose que moi ce soir. Si lui aussi avait l'impression que quelque chose avait évolué et changé entre et autour de nous. Comme si une réponse était venue d'une question tacite, et que nous avions tous les deux atteint notre destination après une vie de recherches et d'erreurs.

Il me regardait toujours attentivement, presque comme s'il pouvait découvrir ce qui tourbillonnait dans ma tête rien qu'en me regardant dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il doucement alors que le bout de ses doigts traînait à nouveau le long de ma joue.

Je secouai la tête, essayant de trouver les mots pour lui expliquer mes pensées tout en commençant à distraitement tracer du doigt sa poitrine pâle. « Je me sens… particulière. Comme si j'étais la même qu'hier, mais si différente. Comme si je m'étais éveillée à une vie de sentiments et de conscience après une éternelle attente » Je secouai la tête, un rire doux s'échappant de mes lèvres. « J'ai l'air d'une folle. Est-ce que ce que je dis, a même du sens ? »

Carlisle prit ma main qui dessinait toujours des motifs sur la peau de sa poitrine pour amener lentement le dos de mes doigts à ses lèvres. « Tu l'as très bien exprimé », m'assura-t-il. Et je sus ; il partageait ce sentiment accablant que quelque chose était différent d'avant. Ses lèvres quittèrent mes doigts et je tendis la main pour la poser le long de la courbe de sa mâchoire. Il ferma momentanément les yeux à mon contact.

« Je suppose que tu ne ressens aucun regret ? demandai-je avec soin en rencontrant ses yeux alors qu'il les ouvrait. A propos de… ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ? »

Un doux froncement de sourcils apparut sur ses traits. « Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi en ressentirais-je ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules, scrutant ses yeux. « Je n'étais tout simplement pas absolument certaine de ce que tu pourrais ressentir… enfin après. Le soir où nous en avons parlé, j'ai eu l'impression que le mariage était important pour toi. Tu as dit qu'une partie de toi fuyait toujours la pensée d'une intimité sans lui. Et quand tu as dit que tu voulais ralentir les choses… »

Carlisle hocha la tête, considérant mes mots. « Je crois avoir également dit que l'intimité sans réelle affection est nuisible, même dans le mariage. Bien que je tienne le mariage en haute estime, je pense aussi que ce qui compte le plus, c'est la dévotion et l'amour entre deux personnes. Je te l'ai dit ce soir-là que je suis personnellement d'avis que l'amour physique appartient à une relation où deux personnes sont dévouées, me rappela-t-il en touchant tendrement le bout de mon nez. Je dirais que ce dernier point nous décrit assez bien, que nous soyons mariés ou non. Puisque le temps que nous avons passé ensemble est assez court, on pourrait prétendre qu'il ne peut y avoir de véritable dévotion entre nous. Mais je crois le contraire. La dévotion, ou la profondeur de celle-ci, ne peut être mesurée avec le temps »

Je souris en guise de réponse en attendant en silence ; j'avais le sentiment qu'il avait plus à dire. Carlisle attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux pour la caresser distraitement. Il recommença à parler après un moment de silence, son discours étant assez lent et calme qu'il s'approchait d'un chuchotement. « Quand nous étions en route pour l'Italie, et aussi pendant que nous y étions… j'ai dû considérer la possibilité que je ne puisse jamais avoir l'opportunité de revenir vers toi – d'avoir la possibilité d'exprimer complètement et correctement ce que je ressens pour toi. Et c'est alors que j'ai réalisé… que je voulais être tien dans tous les sens du terme. C'était quelque chose que je regrettais, sachant que c'était une chose que je n'avais pas faîte » Il fit une pause tandis que son froncement de sourcils faisait plisser son front. « Peut-être… peut-être que Dieu me perçoit comme un homme pêcheur pour avoir abandonné la morale dans laquelle j'ai été élevée. Ou peut-être qu'Il voit dans mon cœur – et dans mon âme, si j'en possède une – et sait qu'il n'est pas dans mon intention de t'exploiter égoïstement pour mon plaisir pour ensuite t'éloigner de moi. Non pas que je sois ou que je n'ai jamais été au-dessus de ça. De l'égoïsme » Il fit une pause en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils. Puis son visage se détendit et il rencontra mes yeux pour soutenir mon regard. « Cependant on peut dire que… tant que je suis vivant d'une manière ou d'une autre… tant que je respire et marche sur cette terre… je marcherais à tes côtés pour toujours. Si mon Dieu est bon et miséricordieux comme je le pense, je crois qu'il sait toutes ces choses. A tout le moins, c'est ce que j'espère – et j'espère que toi aussi tu sais tout ça »

Je déglutis, ses mots me serrant la poitrine et les larmes me brûlant le coin des yeux. « Oui, répondis-je avec un tremblement dans la voix. Et ne te considère jamais comme un homme pêcheur et égoïste Carlisle. Tu es aussi éloigné de ces choses que possible » J'ai encadré son visage de mes mains, mes pouces dessinant la forme de ses lèvres. « Et ce que tu as dit à propos de ton âme… es-tu en train de dire que tu doutes en avoir une ? »

Ses yeux sont devenus pensifs. « Je crois que j'ai un doute, répondit-il. Mais il y a eu des moments dans le passé cependant, où j'ai craint que ma croyance ne soit fondée que sur des choses vides »

J'ai secoué la tête. « C'est seulement ta peur qui parle. Ne l'écoute pas »

Un sourire triste courba ses lèvres.

« Et d'ailleurs, continuai-je. Je sais qu'au fond, au fond de ton cœur, tu ne crois pas que tu n'as pas d'âme »

La lueur dans les yeux de Carlisle était à la fois tendre et curieuse. « Comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-il.

– Parce que si tu croyais vraiment que devenir un vampire met en danger ton âme, tu n'aurais pas transformé Edward. Ou Esmée. Ou Rosalie, ou Emmett. Et tu n'aurais pas proposé de me transformer, et encore moins promis de le faire si tu pensais que cela signifierait que je perdrais la mienne »

Il me regarda longuement dans les yeux. Puis il tendit la main en prenant à nouveau la mienne. « Tu as raison, murmura-t-il finalement. J'ai toujours aimé croire que c'est le cas et ce peu importe ce qu'on est, car c'est plutôt ce qu'on choisit de faire qui détermine éventuellement l'existence de notre âme. L'intégrité de notre esprit. Et je suppose que cela me fait me demander… quel genre d'acte coûterait à une personne son âme ? Rendrait ce fait irrémédiable ?

– Détruire la vie de quelqu'un, émis-je songeusement. Ou la prendre »

Ses yeux redevinrent pensifs. Quand il parla, il n'avait pas l'air de regretter ou de s'accuser. Sa voix était simplement songeuse. « J'ai pris une vie d'une certaine manière, murmura-t-il pensivement. J'en ai pris quatre pour être précis. J'ai mis un terme à un évènement naturel qui aurait un jour réclamé Edward, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett d'une certaine manière ou d'une autre. S'il y a un paradis… la vérité reste que je leur ai enlevé ça. Si je n'avais pas été là au moment où ils étaient sur le point de rendre leur dernier souffle humain… » Il resta silencieux pendant un instant comme cherchant ses mots. « Ce qui me fait parfois me demander… avais-je le droit de faire ça ? Avais-je le droit d'intervenir alors que leur vie touchait à leur fin ? »

Je le laissai finir sa pensée, puis j'attendis encore un peu avant de libérer ma main de sa douce emprise. Je portai mes doigts à son menton pour incliner légèrement sa tête afin que nos regards se croisent.

« Si intervenir pour leur sauver la vie signifiait qu'en fait tu leur avais pris leur vie, cela signifierait que tu n'as pas simplement pris quatre vie. Cela signifierait que tu en as pris des milliers. Peut-être même plus… » J'ai fouillé le fond de ses yeux, ne le laissant pas regarder ailleurs. « Tu es médecin depuis très longtemps après tout. Combien de fois tes capacités, tes sens ultra précis, t'ont-ils permis d'aider quelqu'un qui aurait autrement péri s'il avait été pris en charge par un médecin humain ordinaire ? Peux-tu même en faire le compte ? »

Carlisle était silencieux, la lueur dans ses yeux pensive. Comme il ne dit rien pendant un moment, j'ai hoché la tête. « C'est ainsi que je pense » J'ai étudié son visage de près il semblait considérer mes paroles avec soin. « Par conséquent, tu vois le fait d'avoir aidé Edward et les autres membres de ta famille comme si tu leur avais pris leur vie en les sauvant et en les transformant en vampires, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de penser la même chose de tous les humains que tu as soignés et sauvés ? Il y a des années, tu m'as dit une fois que tu pensais avoir fait du mieux que tu pouvais avec ce que tu avais. Ne crois-tu pas toujours en cela ? »

Il passait maintenant ses doigts le long de mon bras, son pouce trouvant la ligne légèrement inégale qui allait de mon poignet au pli de mon coude. Je savais que lui aussi pensait maintenant à notre conversation qui avait eu lieu des années plus tôt alors qu'il m'avait recousu le bras.

Enfin, il hocha la tête et serra doucement mais fermement ma main. « Merci Bella »

J'ai ri doucement. « Pour quoi ?

– Pour avoir relevé un point si sage, répondit-il doucement alors que ses yeux devenaient chauds. Pour me rappeler de ne pas laisser mes peurs affecter mes croyances. Pour m'avoir fait me souvenir de l'homme que j'étais autrefois.

– Tu es toujours cet homme », déclarai-je en me rapprochant de lui et en plaçant un baiser rapide et tendre sur ses lèvres. En m'éloignant, je remarquai qu'il y avait une lueur taquine dans ses yeux.

« Maintenant que le sujet de l'âme a été abordé, commença-t-il, penses-tu que mes autres déclarations doivent être corrigées ?

– En fait, répondis-je en lui donnant un sourire effronté. Il y a quelque chose que tu as dit au sujet de la vie. Je cite : aussi longtemps que je suis vivant d'une manière ou d'une autre… »

Il sourit. « Oui ? Et alors ?

– En doutes-tu d'une manière ou d'une autre ? demandai-je. Que tu sois vraiment vivant ou non ? »

Son sourire devint taquin maintenant, mais même ainsi je remarquai qu'il réfléchissait attentivement à ma question. « Je suppose que tout est relatif. Qu'est-ce qui rend vraiment une personne vivante ? Après tout, tu peux être vivant mais ne pas vivre. Peut-être est-ce l'inverse quand il s'agit de nous. Dans de nombreux points… nous sommes vivants, oui. Mais là encore, nous n'avons pas de rythme cardiaque ou de circulation sanguine comme tu le sais. Et puisque nous ne vieillissons et ne changeons pas… on pourrait dire que nous ne sommes pas vivants. Il y a de bonnes raisons pour lesquelles les vampires sont appelés Mort-vivant.

– C'est vrai ? » demandai-je, mon ton taquinement sardonique.

Il me sourit en semblant vouloir momentanément rouler des yeux. « J'ai le sentiment que tu as aussi quelque chose à en dire sur cette question en particulier.

– En fait, oui, répondis-je. J'ai beaucoup de choses à en dire.

– Écoutons-les »

Souriant, je me rapprochai de lui en pressant à nouveau mes lèvres contre les siennes. En même temps, je sortis mes bras de sous les couvertures et tendis la main pour dessiner des motifs paresseux sur sa peau nue, le bout de mes doigts traînant le long de ses côtes. Un frisson le parcourut à mon contact et je m'éloignai de ses lèvres en lui lançant un regard acéré.

« Si tu n'es pas en vie… l'aurais-tu ressenti ? » Je bougeai à nouveau ma main pour faire courir mes doigts le long de son dos.

La lueur dans les yeux de Carlisle était légèrement floue, puis ses paupières se fermèrent et un autre léger tremblement traversa son corps alors que mon toucher léger voyageait de son dos sur son épaule, atteignant sa poitrine.

« Euh… je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il alors qu'il peinait à contrôler sa respiration. Non ? »

Cela ressemblait plus à une question qu'à une réponse. Ce qui n'était pas assez satisfaisant pour moi. Je m'assis, laissant les couvertures glisser sur mon corps. Sentant mon mouvement, Carlisle ouvrit les yeux. Je saisis son épaule en lui demandant sans un mot de s'allonger. Il obéit et je me penchai sur lui pour capturer de nouveau ses lèvres. Je frissonnai alors que ma poitrine nue se frottait contre la sienne. Sa peau me paraissait plus fraîche maintenant, presque étonnamment froide. Peut-être que je m'étais habituée à la chaleur des couvertures, ou peut-être que mon système était en mode veille et donc que ma température corporelle était plus basse que de coutume. Néanmoins, je me suis penchée plus près de lui et j'ai ignoré le froid de sa peau, m'étendant en partie sur sa poitrine. Le contact envoya des ondes de choc à travers mon corps. Ma main recommença à errer, voyageant de sa poitrine vers les pans de son ventre. Alors que le bout de mes doigts atteignait la traînée de poils sous son nombril, je me mis à l'effleurer pour établir à peine le contact. Puis je m'écartai de ses lèvres, satisfaite de constater que les respirations de Carlisle venaient lentement mais fortement.

« Si tu n'es pas en vie, demandais-je à nouveau d'un ton cruellement désinvolte, le ressentirai-tu ? » Le bout de mes doigts fit un cercle lent autour de l'os de sa hanche avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Je ne sus pas exactement ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce que je savais à cet instant, c'est que j'étais penchée sur lui et que la fois suivante alors que je clignais des yeux, j'étais allongée sur le dos et fixais une paire d'yeux qui juste un instant plus tôt avait été d'une douce et innocente nuance de caramel doré. Maintenant, ses yeux n'étaient que d'un noir absolu, comme deux obsidiennes. Mon cœur tressauta à cette vue, et mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine alors qu'il se penchait plus près, caressant doucement de ses lèvres la ligne de ma mâchoire.

« Je crois que tu as fait valoir ton point de vue », murmura-t-il sombrement, ses lèvres maintenant au-dessus des miennes.

Je dus déglutir. « Ah bon ? » J'avais voulu que ma voix soit effrontée et joueuse, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle est sortie frêle et toute chuchotée.

« Oui » Le bout de son nez toucha le mien tandis que ses lèvres effleuraient très légèrement le coin de ma bouche, établissant à peine le contact. « As-tu d'autres choses que tu aimerais souligner ? Plus de choses dont tu as besoin de discuter ?

– Je… » Ma bouche devint sèche à son ton, et une sorte de curieuse tension imprégna mon corps en un instant. Ses lèvres effleurèrent à nouveau les miennes, très légèrement, et mes yeux se fermèrent alors qu'un courant familier se précipitait dans mes veines tout en aiguisant mes sens et me faisant frissonner de partout.

Je pouvais sentir les respirations fraîches de Carlisle frôler le creux de ma gorge, puis il pressa un doux baiser à l'endroit où mon pouls palpitait rapidement. Une seconde passa quand rien d'autre ne vint, et ce fut trop long j'avais envie de son toucher sur ma peau. Ouvrant les yeux, j'ai rencontré son regard sombre et perçant. Enfin, il porta sa bouche vers la mienne, agressant mes lèvres avec une ferveur que je lui rendis avec autant de force. Mes mains se portèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux alors qu'il s'installait complètement sur moi, et un frisson violent traversa tout mon corps alors que sa peau froide entrait en contact avec la mienne qui était chaude. La sensation était si soudaine que j'ai haleté contre ses lèvres, le faisant reculer. Je ne le voulais pas, et j'essayai de m'accrocher à lui alors qu'il s'éloignait doucement du baiser. Il prit mes poignets et retira mes mains de ses cheveux.

Je me sentis étourdie lorsque son corps quitta le mien. Étourdie et essoufflée alors que la douleur creuse dans mon ventre était si intense qu'il était difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose. Je remarquai que Carlisle s'était assis et il me regardait avec une expression partagée entre le désir et la détresse. Je me relevai aussi. Il y avait trop de distance entre nos corps c'était mauvais. Pliant mes jambes sous moi, je me rapprochai de lui pour bercer son visage entre mes mains.

La lueur dans ses yeux était déchirée. « Bella… » Il secoua la tête tout en posant ses mains sur mes coudes. Un autre frisson me traversa à son contact, le faisant à nouveau reculer. « Bella, tu me fais m'oublier.

– C'est ce que je veux », lui dis-je en me penchant pour presser un autre baiser sur ses lèvres. Mes mains descendirent de son visage jusqu'à son cou, et il fredonna doucement contre ma bouche. Le son était intrigant et me serra le ventre. Ses mains reprirent mes poignets pour éloigner doucement mon toucher de son corps. Se détacher du baiser parut plus difficile pour lui cette fois alors qu'il s'éloignait, ses yeux étaient fermés. Quand il les rouvrit enfin, ils étaient à la fois désolés et pleins de désirs.

Un soupir quitta ma poitrine. « Ne t'éloigne pas » Le plaidoyer qui sortit de mes lèvres était calme, empreint de désir.

« Bella…, souffla-t-il en secouant à nouveau la tête. Peut-être que cela suffit pour ce soir. Et il est tard – tu as besoin de repos. Tu as une longue journée devant toi. Et tu as clairement froid, et ne dis pas le contraire. Je ne veux pas te causer de gêne. J'espère que tu comprends »

Une fois de plus, je maudis intérieurement ma température corporelle insuffisante ou le fait d'être restée trop longtemps sous les couvertures, ou quelle qu'en soit la raison et qui a rendu soudainement sa peau plus froide que d'habitude. Parce que ce n'avait pas été ainsi quelques heures plus tôt quand il m'avait touché – peut-être que ma peau était encore plus sensible face à tout ça.

Secouant la tête face à mes divagations intérieures, je regardai Carlisle. Il avait toujours cette expression d'excuse sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient sombres d'envie et de désir, mais je savais qu'il ne viendrait pas près de moi s'il pensait que son toucher pourrait me gêner. J'ai essayé de me mettre à sa place, réalisant que si nos situations étaient inversées et que je pensais que mon toucher lui donnerait un froid inconfortable… je ne pourrais pas être en paix dans cette situation.

Une pensée m'est venue, me faisant sourire. Je m'éloignai du lit en sentant les yeux de Carlisle suivre chacun de mes mouvements. Je pris le temps de faire une petite mise en scène en faisant courir mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour les laisser cascader dans mon dos et mes épaules. C'était étrange de me tenir là sans vêtements, et de me sentir pourtant totalement sereine, sans un soupçon de gêne ou d'hésitation. C'était comme si tout mon corps avait toujours été à lui, et seulement à lui.

Je me tournai vers Carlisle en tendant la main. Il la prit sans hésiter un instant, la lueur dans ses yeux étant presque hypnotisée. Je lui ai doucement tendu la main, et il se leva du lit en maintenant mon regard tout le long. Prenant également son autre main, je commençai à marcher en arrière en me mordant la lèvre pour cacher mon sourire alors qu'une expression curieuse traversa son visage. Il me suivit, me permettant de le guider à travers la chambre vers la salle de bain attenante. Alors que je marchais en arrière à travers l'ouverture de la porte de la salle de bain, je relâchai momentanément sa main pour chercher l'interrupteur en allumant une seule lumière qui était légèrement plus faible et douce que les autres. J'aimais généralement laisser celle-ci allumée chaque fois que je voulais prendre un long bain relaxant.

Mais prendre un bain n'était pas la chose que j'avais en tête maintenant.

Sans rompre le contact de nos regards, je le conduisis vers la douche tout en tendant la main derrière moi pour l'actionner. Puis je me rapprochai de lui, passant mes doigts le long de ses côtes avant de poser mes mains sur ses épaules. Carlisle me regarda tout du long, la lueur dans ses yeux étant incroyablement tendre.

Montant sur la pointe des pieds, je capturai ses lèvres. Je pouvais sentir la vapeur chaude de la douche sur moi ainsi que la sensation de la peau fraîche de Carlisle contre la mienne, ce qui faisait un contraste choquant avec la chaleur de l'eau dans mon dos. Je fis un pas en arrière, puis un autre en le tirant avec moi sous le jet chaud.

Ce fut différent de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. J'avais l'impression que mes sens avaient été attaqués de toutes parts. L'eau chaude battant contre ma peau, les bras frais de Carlisle embrassant mon corps, ses lèvres caressant les miennes… ces sensations extérieures étaient suffisantes pour me faire trembler. Mais ensuite, il y eut toutes ces sensations intérieures à gérer également. C'était comme s'il y avait une explosion de feu sous ma peau, partant d'un endroit profond dans le creux de mon ventre avant qu'elle ne se libère en se propageant dans tout mon corps. Chaque effleurement de ses lèvres, chaque caresse de ses mains, chaque tremblement de son corps alors que mon toucher découvrait une nouvelle zone sensible… toutes ces choses me donnaient l'impression qu'il y avait une rivière de lave brûlante qui coulait dans mes veines. Et puis les lèvres de Carlisle quittèrent les miennes, sa bouche froide commença à presser de baisers la longueur de mon cou, je pouvais clairement m'imaginer entrer de nouveau dans les flammes.

Alors que sa bouche se déplaçait pour laisser une traînée de baisers entre mes seins puis mon abdomen, j'haletai. Je fis l'erreur – si on peut appeler ça une erreur – de regarder vers le bas au moment où il se mit à genoux devant moi. De l'eau ruisselait sur la peau pâle de Carlisle, mouillant ses cheveux dorés. Il était en train de déposer un baiser sur l'un des os de ma hanche, puis ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

Mes mains se tendirent vers les murs de la douche en essayant de désespérément trouver quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. L'intensité de son regard, le désir présent dans les profondeurs sombres de ses yeux… mes poumons ne pouvaient absorber suffisamment d'air pour se remettre de la vue. Les carreaux sous mes paumes étaient frais et lisses, et je devais m'ordonner mentalement de garder mes genoux verrouillés pour rester debout. Garder mon équilibre était plus difficile à chaque seconde qui passait. Chaque contact de ses lèvres fraîches sur ma peau me faisait tourner la tête et serrait mes muscles, ce qui me donnait l'impression que toute force avait quitté mon corps. Carlisle semblait avoir décidé de tester encore plus mon équilibre – sa main était soudainement derrière mon autre cuisse, traînant le long de ma jambe. Quand il atteignit le creux de mon genou, il le plia doucement vers lui, sa main libre resta sur mon autre hanche tandis que sa bouche continuait son chemin et sa délicate caresse.

Puis je fus bombardée de centaines de nouvelles et violentes sensations alors que ses lèvres fondirent soudainement et sans avertissement pour torturer le bourgeon de chair sensible à la jonction de mes cuisses.

Un son s'échappa de mes lèvres, un demi-cri, un demi-gémissement. J'étais choquée par son action soudaine. Mes yeux se refermèrent et je rejetai la tête en arrière, ma bouche essayant de former le nom de Carlisle, mais je ne sortis que la moitié de la première syllabe avant d'oublier ce que je voulais dire. Je ne pouvais même pas me souvenir de mon _propre_ nom. Mes genoux commencèrent à trembler et mes mains continuèrent de chercher une accroche, quelque chose, _n'importe quoi _pour m'empêcher de tomber en morceaux.

Sa bouche caressante était d'une fraîcheur choquante contre ma chair brûlante, intensifiant la douleur ardente dans le creux de mon estomac. Cette douleur devenait rapidement une explosion de chaleur exigeante et complète, envoyant mon corps dans une frénésie vertigineuse. Mes lèvres tentèrent à nouveau de former le nom de Carlisle, mais je ne sortis qu'une série incohérente de gémissements et de petits cris. Un son sortit de sa poitrine en réponse, quelque chose entre un fredonnement et un grondement. Je me mordis si fort la lèvre que je me demandai si je n'avais pas fait couler du sang puis je réalisai distraitement que je plongeais mes doigts dans les épaules et le cou de Carlisle, incapable de me rappeler dans ma fièvre que sa peau ne pouvait me soutenir.

Et puis je cédai tandis que tout mon corps s'abandonner à sa froide caresse. Ma vision s'estompa et ma dos se cambra alors que les marées écrasantes de plaisir commencèrent à rapidement se former au plus profond de mon ventre, s'échouant encore et encore avant de revenir avec une force encore plus grande. Les mains de Carlisle se dirigèrent vers le bas de mon dos, soutenant mon poids tandis que sa bouche continuait de me caresser, tirant un plaisir si intense qu'il faisait bourdonner mes oreilles et tout exploser devant mes yeux en un kaléidoscope d'éclairs aveuglants.

Le monde autour de moi tourna et le sol parut s'effondrer lorsque mes jambes s'affaissèrent, et je fus vaguement consciente des bras froids qui s'enroulaient autour de moi pour me serrer alors que tout mon corps se contractait en spasmes. J'étais en quelque sorte capable d'entendre les mots doux et chuchotés contre la peau de mon cou, se glissant à peine dans ma brume de plaisir.

D'autres sensations commencèrent à percer l'eau chaude battant contre mon corps, les lèvres de Carlisle caressant ma peau tandis qu'il murmurait des mots d'affection. Ma tête retomba sur sa poitrine et je m'accrochai à lui, sachant que la maigre force qu'il me restait n'était pas suffisante pour me maintenir debout en ce moment. Je pouvais sentir ses respirations fraîches sur moi alors qu'il resserrait sa prise autour de moi, puis le sol carrelé disparut complètement sous moi alors qu'il me soulevait dans ses bras. Enroulant mes jambes autour de lui, je m'écartai pour le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il me soutenait contre le mur de la douche.

C'était un tout autre tourbillon de sensations. Les carreaux frais derrière mon dos, la chaleur de l'eau qui ruisselait sur nous, la peau dure et soyeuse de Carlisle contre la mienne… il y avait maintenant une différence de température de son corps alors que la chaleur de l'eau s'infiltrait dans sa peau. C'était satisfaisant d'une manière que je ne pouvais exprimer. Je me sentais étrangement plus proche de lui maintenant, comme si une frontière avait été brisée entre nous. C'était ainsi que cela devait être – lui et moi, tout aussi chauds ou tout aussi froids. Tout aussi bien.

Carlisle remarqua également le changement. Ses respirations devinrent plus prononcées, et il y avait une ardeur dans ses yeux qui se démarquait entre un besoin passionné et de l'émerveillement.

« Bella, souffla-t-il contre ma peau. Tu es divine » Puis il prit possession de mes lèvres, son baiser étant à la fois tendre et exigeant. Enroulant mes bras autour de son cou et de ses épaules, je bougeai dans ses bras et il frissonna lorsque sa chair dure me toucha de la plus intime des manières. Je berçai sa tête avec mes mains, passant doucement les doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés. Après avoir pris quelques respirations calmes et forcées, il releva de nouveau la tête, la lueur dans ses yeux était si ardente qu'elle fit tressauter mon sang dans mes veines.

Il soutint mon regard pendant un temps qui me parut très long avant de baisser à nouveau ses lèvres vers les miennes. Tandis que ses mains caressaient mes hanches et mes côtes, il bougea à nouveau, se rapprochant d'une manière qui envoya des lumières blanches dans ma vision. Adoucissant son baiser, il rejoignit lentement nos corps.

Et soudain, le monde fut de nouveau coloré.

Je m'accrochai à lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour survivre à l'explosion de sentiments en moi. Resserrant son emprise sur moi, il se détacha de mes lèvres pour lâcher un souffle tremblant, presque comme si l'air lui était soudainement aussi indispensable que moi à sa survie.

C'était donc comme cela pour lui ? Cette flambée de sensations était-elle aussi vive et brûlante pour lui que pour moi ? Avait-il lui aussi, l'impression que c'était un murmure essentiel, comme si l'intensité de tout ça pourrait le transformer en cendres et poussières ? Son monde avait-il également changé, passant d'un flot sans fin de noir et de gris à un flot de lumières et de couleurs tourbillonnantes ?

Je n'avais qu'à le regarder dans les yeux pour avoir ma réponse. Savoir que je ne brûlais pas seule dans ce feu qui paraissait se renforcer à chaque toucher et regard, était important. C'était dans son baiser alors que ses lèvres rencontraient les miennes, et c'était dans chaque mouvement de son corps alors qu'il commençait enfin à se mouvoir. La même ferveur et le même feu qui avaient transformé ma peau en explosion de tension brûlante était également dans sa chair. Cela faisait frissonner son corps et tendre ses muscles, tandis que ses lèvres formaient mon nom encore et encore sur un ton frêle et essoufflé. Chaque mouvement de ses hanches, chaque tremblement de son corps, chaque soupir qui s'échappait de ses lèvres était une effusion de sentiment. Et je savais que si je brûlais, lui aussi, parce que mes flammes étaient également les siennes.

Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau dure alors que mon ventre commença à se recroqueviller de chaleur, et je mordis ma lèvre inférieure pour faire taire les cris qui s'accumulaient dans ma gorge, mais ensuite les lèvres de Carlisle furent sur les miennes, cajolant ma bouche ouverte. Je n'ai pas résisté, car chaque soupir, chaque murmure, chaque gémissement qui me quittait, était à lui. Alors qu'il continuait à caresser mes lèvres dans ce même rythme angoissant et lent tandis que ses hanches bougeaient, une tension familière commença à se rassembler dans le creux de mon ventre, se frayant un chemin à travers moi en de vagues de chaleur et de désir.

J'étais vaguement consciente que les lèvres de Carlisle quittaient soudainement les miennes pour se laisser traîner sur la courbe de ma mâchoire, alors que le monde autour de moi s'estompait soudain. Et puis tout vola en éclat, me faisant tourner la tête et soulever ma poitrine alors que le plaisir s'écrasait en moi en vagues violentes et incessantes, laissant mon corps trembler et vibrer. Carlisle resserra sa prise sur moi, ses doigts pressant contre la peau de mes cuisses et de mes hanches, pas assez fort pour me causer une douleur, mais assez tout de même pour me faire savoir que le même assaut de sensations qui me saisissait s'écroulait aussi sur lui. C'étaient les mêmes vagues qui le parcouraient et faisaient trembler son corps, les mêmes torrents déferlants dans ses muscles et qui le faisaient haleter. Parce que si je brûlais, lui aussi, et quand je me noyais, il se noyait avec moi.

Alors que son visage tombait dans mon cou, son corps s'effondrant presque contre le mien sous la force de sa libération, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui semblait presque vulnérable et fragile. Des tremblements me parcouraient toujours et j'appuyai ma joue contre ses cheveux mouillés. Il y eut un long moment où tout ce que je pouvais faire était simplement de respirer, inspirer l'air dans mes poumons douloureux et espérer que nous pourrions rester ainsi. Je préférais vivre dans cette tempête, noyée dans son déluge que d'en sortir.

Un souffle tremblant quitta la poitrine de Carlisle alors qu'il pressait un doux baiser dans le creux de mon cou.

Et je sus ; il préférait également la tempête. Parce qu'il avait été emporté par les même vagues, et parce que quand je me noyais, il se noyait avec moi.

* * *

La fois suivante où je m'éveillais, je pouvais vaguement dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne pus cependant pas mettre le doigt dessus, et j'ai froncé les sourcils en ouvrant les yeux.

J'étais de nouveau dans mon lit ; je ne pouvais dire comment j'y étais arrivée. Je me souvenais seulement de m'être sentie parfaitement au chaud alors que je reposais dans les bras de Carlisle tandis que la chaleur de la douche se déversait sur nous. Je me sentais toujours ainsi – extrêmement au chaud. Il y avait une lourdeur dans mon corps qui ne pouvait provenir que de plusieurs heures de sommeil ininterrompu.

La solide présence derrière moi me réveilla mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre. Malgré ce sentiment persistant de quelque chose qui n'allait pas, je souris. La prise des bras de marbre autour de moi se resserra, puis je sentis un doux baiser sur le côté de mon cou.

« Bonjour », chuchota Carlisle tandis que le bout de son nez froid touchait mon lobe d'oreille.

Je fredonnai doucement, souriant et me retournant pour lui faire face. Mes yeux se fermèrent de nouveau. « Bonjour »

Et c'est là que ça me frappa – on était le matin. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent. La lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre de ma chambre était très brillante – trop lumineuse.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demandai-je à Carlisle d'une voix blanche.

Il saisit l'expression sur mon visage et un légère ride apparut entre ses sourcils. « Il est neuf heures passé.

– _Quoi _? » demandai-je consternée. Je me suis redressée en un instant, rampant sous les couvertures et m'éjectant du lit à toute vitesse. Atteignant aveuglément les vêtements jonchant le sol, je pris quelque chose et le mis sans regarder ce que c'était. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée ? demandai-je à Carlisle tandis que ma voix était légèrement plus haute que de coutume.

– Bella…

– J'aurais déjà dû être à la librairie depuis plus d'une heure…

– Bella…

– … je suis très en retard !

– Bella », répéta Carlisle d'une voix toujours calme et patiente. Je me suis retournée pour le regarder tout en passant une brosse dans mes cheveux et en me creusant en même temps la tête pour savoir si j'avais laissé mon ordinateur portable au magasin hier. Et où était mon sac ?

La prochaine chose que Carlisle me dit, me fit perdre la tête.

« Bella, on est dimanche », me dit-il alors que son ton était légèrement amusé.

Je me tenais là, mon jean dans une main et une brosse à cheveux dans l'autre. « Hein ?

– C'est dimanche, répéta-t-il. Et si j'ai raison, tu ne travailles pas le dimanche »

J'ai cligné des yeux. « C'est dimanche ? »

Ravalant un sourire, il hocha la tête. « Oui.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Assez »

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent alors que je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement, mon cerveau se rattrapant enfin. Dimanche. Et aussi mon dernier jour à Buffalo. Nous partions ce soir pour l'Alaska. « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ? »

Un rire doux quitta les lèvres de Carlisle. « J'ai essayé. Tu n'écoutais pas »

Je soupirai de nouveau, exaspérée par moi-même tout en laissant le jean et la brosse à cheveux glisser de ma prise et tomber au sol. Carlisle baissa les yeux sur le couvre-lit, semblant toujours ravaler un sourire. C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquais qu'il était à moitié habillé, et j'étais vaguement irritée face au pantalon qu'il portait. Mon train de pensée fut interrompu alors qu'il me regardait à nouveau, cette fois un sourire non réprimé s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? » interrogeai-je en me demandant si mon comportement d'une minute plus tôt l'amusait autant.

Il secoua la tête, souriant toujours. « Rien. C'est juste que… eh bien, j'aime ce que tu portes en ce moment. Ça te va bien »

Confuse, je regardai mon corps car j'étais seulement capable maintenant de me concentrer sur ce que j'avais mis dans ma hâte. C'était sa chemise bleue boutonnée.

Et la plupart des boutons étaient encore défaits.

Je rougis puis le regardai sous mes cils. « Oups. Désolée » Je fis le mouvement pour l'enlever mais Carlisle secoua la tête.

« Tu peux bien sûr la garder. Crois-moi, ça te va beaucoup mieux qu'à moi »

La chemise était évidemment beaucoup trop grande pour moi, mais j'avais toujours le sentiment qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Je m'approchai du lit, mes doigts attachant quelques boutons avec taquineries mais laissant le reste de la chemise ouverte. Le regard de Carlisle était telle une touche physique alors qu'il me regardait ramper sur le lit et m'installer à côté de lui.

« Ça me va, hein ? demandai-je en souriant. Et que vas-tu dire aux autres quand tu rentreras sans chemise ? »

Ses épaules se soulevèrent en un haussement. « Peut-être que je ne rentrerai pas. Je pourrais rester ici » La lueur dans ses yeux était espiègle.

Je ris doucement alors qu'il déposait un baiser sous mon oreille. « Je n'ai rien contre ça, crois-moi. Mais nous devrons sortir de cette pièce à un moment donné. Comment vas-tu l'expliquer à ta famille lorsque tu reviendras sans chemise ? Parce que je pourrais ne pas te la rendre, tu sais.

– Ça ne me dérangerait pas, murmura-t-il tandis que ses lèvres plaçaient maintenant un baiser sur chacune de mes joues. Et je peux toujours dire la vérité – que la femme qui a volé mon cœur a commencé à également voler mes vêtements »

Il y avait un chœur de « ohhh » dans ma tête. Souriant, je fermai les yeux alors qu'il se penchait sur moi, sa bouche froide se déplaçant pour presser de doux baisers rapides sur mon front. « Et qu'en diraient-ils ? » me demandai-je.

Il se recula pour voir mon visage puis ses doigts s'approchèrent pour glisser une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. « Je suis certain qu'ils seront ravis de l'entendre.

– Vraiment ? demandai-je en devenant maintenant un peu plus sérieuse. Tout le monde ? »

La lueur dans les yeux de Carlisle devint songeuse. « Eh bien, Jasper et Alice savent déjà ce que je ressens pour toi, tout comme Edward » Une lueur d'hésitation passa à présent sur ses traits, et je savais ce qu'il pensait. Comment Edward réagirait-il la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Carlisle ? Être télépathe et apprendre tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière ne prendrait pas longtemps, que Carlisle et moi voulions ou non qu'il le sache. Hier lorsque j'avais parlé à Edward de Carlisle et moi, j'avais eu l'impression qu'il avait fait le premier pas vers l'acceptation de notre relation. En reculerait-il de deux à présent ? Quelque chose me disait que de telles informations seraient un peu trop lourdes à supporter pour lui, peu importe combien il essayait d'accepter ma relation avec Carlisle.

Mais c'était une chose hors de notre portée. En fin de compte, Carlisle et moi ne pouvions qu'espérer qu'Edward l'accepterait un jour.

« Je me demande ce qu'Esmée va en dire. A propos de toi et moi, demandai-je à voix haute en essayant de détourner mes pensées d'Edward.

– Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie et très heureuse pour nous deux. Quand elle a rencontré Miguel il y a toutes ces années… eh bien, je ne pense pas qu'elle ne se soit jamais complètement pardonnée pour ce qui m'était arrivé, à elle et à moi après ça. Même si elle savait que c'était hors de son contrôle, et même si je lui ai dit que je n'avais aucun ressentiment à son égard à cause de ce qui s'était passé… Pourtant, je crois qu'elle s'est toujours sentie coupable, sachant qu'elle m'avait involontairement brisé le cœur. Alors, je crois que me voir heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre la rendra très heureuse »

J'ai hoché la tête tout en étendant mes mains derrière son cou. Le froid du haut du corps de Carlisle s'infiltra à travers la fine chemise, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. « Je sais. Avant de partir pour leur lune de miel avec Miguel, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'inquiétait parfois pour toi »

Carlisle haussa un sourcil. « Ah bon ? »

J'ai hoché la tête. « Elle avait dit qu'elle se sentait parfois responsable de la douleur qu'elle t'avait causée et que tu lui manquais. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu sois seul – que tu méritais bien plus » Je souriais maintenant. « Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être d'accord »

Il répondit à mon sourire avec un autre. « Eh bien, je suis loin d'être seul maintenant Bella. Je t'ai.

– Suis-je suffisante ? » l'interrogeai-je en étant à la fois sérieuse et espiègle.

La lueur dans ses yeux était à la fois tendre et sérieuse. « Tu es tellement plus que suffisante, ma chérie. En fait, ce n'est pas moi qui mérite le plus – c'est toi. Et je passerai le reste de mes jours à essayer de te rendre heureuse, et je m'efforcerai de rattraper chacun de mes défauts et imperfections.

– Comme si tu en avais même un seul, murmurai-je doucement et en riant légèrement. Et même si tu en as… je veux chacun d'entre eux. Si seulement, tu acceptes les miens »

Il se pencha plus près, capturant mes lèvres avec les siennes. Le baiser était doux, tendre mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de me couper le souffle. « Je veux chaque part de toi Bella, murmura-t-il. _Chaque_ partie.

– Tu les as », promis-je. Parce que c'était vrai ; j'étais déjà à lui. Je l'étais depuis longtemps.

Il y avait de l'émotion dans les yeux de Carlisle. Une émotion si profonde et intense qu'elle me fit mal à l'intérieur. Personne ne m'avait jamais regardée comme ça, et j'étais certaine que personne d'autre ne me regarderait ainsi, aussi longtemps ou le peu de temps que je vivrais.

Une pensée me vint alors, ou le souvenir d'une pensée plutôt. Tous ces mois auparavant, je me suis souvenue avoir pensé à quelqu'un qui viendrait un jour voler son cœur. A l'époque, je n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui – ou peut-être était-ce le cas mais que j'avais refusé de reconnaître leur existence. Je me souvenais m'être demandé si Carlisle avait soif de rencontrer quelqu'un qui serait le miroir de son âme, quelqu'un qui lui ressemblerait. Je me souvenais m'être demandé s'il attendait ce jour grandiose qui avait jadis été donné à Esmée et Miguel, à Alice et Jasper, à Carmen et Eleazar. Je me suis rappelé le sentiment que cette pensée avait provoqué, comment quelque chose en moi avait semblé se briser et se décomposer en petits morceaux.

Mon cœur souffrait toujours de cette pensée. Le concept entier du lien entre compagnons, et la formation de ce lien, était évidemment au-dessus de ma compréhension. Mais il y avait une chose que je comprenais, c'était qu'il y avait une possibilité que cela puisse l'éloigner un jour de moi, et une fois que je serais devenue moi-même immortelle, je pourrais également aussi être éloignée de lui. Alice avait dit que ce n'était pas le cas pour tous les vampires, que beaucoup avaient passé une éternité sans en faire l'expérience. Tout comme certaines personnes recherchaient l'amour tout au long de leur vie sans le trouver. Soit on le trouvait, soit on ne le trouvait pas, avait-elle dit. Mais même si cela n'était qu'une petite possibilité plutôt qu'une probabilité probable, que juste un peut-être qui pourrait un jour avoir lieu… même ainsi, l'idée de me retrouver séparée de Carlisle me semblait inimaginable. L'idée de ne pas passer le reste de mes jours avec lui… tout mon être en souffrait.

On disait que le véritable amour n'était pas égoïste, et c'était peut-être le cas. Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une partie de l'équation. Peut-être que le véritable amour était censé blesser parfois, en particulier un amour désintéressé. Et finalement perdre cet amour, devoir y renoncer… si ça ne faisait pas mal, qu'est-ce qui se passerait alors ? Et si ça ne faisait pas mal du tout, avait-on vraiment perdu quelque chose ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda calmement Carlisle en scrutant l'expression sur mon visage. Il suivait du doigt la longueur de ma mâchoire.

Je fus sur le point de le lui dire, voulant qu'il me rassure lorsqu'il s'agissait de telles pensées, mais finalement, j'ai secoué la tête en sachant que même lui ne possédait pas de réponses à tout ça. Je me suis rappelé que je l'avais avec moi à cet instant. En ce moment, il était à moi et j'étais à lui, et ce petit moment valait tous les ennuis, l'agonie et le chagrin auxquels nous pourrions un jour faire face. C'était peut-être une pensée naïve, mais c'était aussi sincère.

« Rien », lui dis-je en lui souriant tristement. Mes pensées revinrent au sujet précédent, j'ai poussé un soupir. « Je me demande ce que Rosalie et Emmett diront quand ils apprendront que toi et moi sommes ensemble » Je fronçai les sourcils en repensant à ces trois jours interminables où j'avais passé des heures dans le bureau de Carlisle alors qu'il était en Italie. J'ai pensé à Rosalie, à la façon dont elle s'était soudainement approchée de moi une nuit.

« _Tu passes beaucoup de temps ici_ »

Ses paroles avaient été innocentes, mais je me demandai pourtant s'il n'y avait pas eu quelque chose de plus derrière elles.

« _Parce que… c'est le bureau de Carlisle ?_ »

La voix de Carlisle brisa ma rêverie. « Je suis sûr que cela pourrait leur prendre un certain temps pour s'y habituer, mais je pense que ce qui compte le plus pour eux, c'est que nous sommes tous les deux heureux, me répondit-il en répondant à mon interrogation précédente. Il s'est passé tellement de choses ces dernières semaines. Mais une fois que tout se calmera et que nous arriverons en Alaska… nous devrions peut-être en parler bientôt. Avec toute la famille »

J'ai hoché la tête en souriant. « Ça me plairait. Je ne veux pas faire attention tout le temps lorsque je serais près de toi. Au cours des derniers jours où j'ai passé du temps chez toi, j'ai dû me rattraper au moins dix fois alors que j'étais sur le point de t'embrasser ou autre »

Il rit doucement. « Eh bien, cela aurait une déclaration adéquate. Je pense que cela nous aurait épargnés d'utiliser des mots »

Je ris légèrement. « Je dois cependant me demander si ce sera vraiment une surprise pour quelqu'un quand nous leur annoncerons finalement. J'ai l'impression que Rosalie pourrait avoir aussi une certaine intuition nous concernant »

Un froncement de sourcils curieux apparut sur ses traits. « Comment ça ?

– Pendant que tu étais en Italie, elle est venue me voir un soir. Et elle a continué de laisser tomber des commentaires – ils étaient très innocents, mais j'ai toujours eu le sentiment qu'il y avait plus derrière eux que ce qu'elle laissait paraître. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans ton bureau pendant ton absence, et elle l'a fait remarquer.

– Humm » Carlisle fronçait toujours les sourcils, son expression soudainement prudente. « J'espère qu'elle ne t'a rien dit de désagréable. La plupart du temps, Rosalie veut bien faire, mais parfois elle peut paraître légèrement… »

J'ai secoué la tête. « Ce n'était pas ainsi. En fait, nous avons eu une très bonne conversation. Et à la fin, nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé de toi et moi.

– Oh ? De quoi avez-vous discuté alors ? Si cela ne te dérange pas que je demande.

– Eh bien… nous avons parlé de moi devenant l'une des vôtres. Elle a en fait dit qu'elle appréciait et comprenait la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi de devenir vampire. Et elle s'est également excusée pour son comportement à Forks et a expliqué pourquoi mon souhait d'être transformée avait été si difficile pour elle à accepter à l'époque »

Carlisle hocha lentement la tête. Ses yeux étaient soudain tristes. « Elle t'a dit comment elle est devenue vampire ?

– Elle a raconté des brides, mais pas toute l'histoire. Mais elle n'a pas été obligée de le faire »

Il acquiesça de nouveau.

J'ai hésité. « Alice m'a dit plus tard que… eh bien, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était le fiancé de Rosalie. Et je me demandais… s'en est-il sorti ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Pas exactement. Ses amis non plus »

_Amis_. J'espérais qu'il ne voulait pas dire ce que je pensais qu'il voulait dire. Mais la lueur dans les yeux de Carlisle fut soudainement froide alors qu'il regardait dans le vide. Il était retourné des décennies en arrière. Je me suis soudain sentie nauséeuse.

« Comment… ? » commençai-je en ne sachant pas vraiment quoi demander, ni comment le demander. « Est-ce que quelqu'un les a dénoncés à la police ou autre ? Toi ? Ou Edward ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Les forces de l'ordre ne furent pas impliquées. La seule chose que les habitants de la ville de Rochester ont su à la fin, c'était que Rosalie Lilian Hale avait disparu dans des circonstances obscures. Et l'homme qu'elle devait épouser… eh bien, il avait été retrouvé mort quelques mois après » Il s'arrêta, hésitant. « Tout indiquait le suicide »

J'inspirai lentement. « Pourtant… ? » demandai-je en sentant qu'il y avait plus.

Carlisle me regarda, prenant ma main et la caressant du bout de ses doigts. Il semblait profondément plongé dans ses pensées. « Ce n'était pas un suicide, même s'il était plus pratique de laisser les gens croire à cette conclusion. Mais ce fut extrêmement difficile pour Rosalie de permettre aux gens de penser que Royce s'était suicidé, soi-disant parce qu'il avait perdu sa fiancée quelques temps auparavant. Elle voulait que tout le monde sache ce qui s'était réellement passé, ce qu'il était vraiment… mais c'était impossible bien sûr, étant donné le nouvel état de Rosalie. Elle regrettait souvent d'avoir été… si discrète sur la façon dont elle avait géré l'affaire. Elle a regretté plus tard d'avoir fait ressembler la mort de son fiancé à un suicide… et la mort de ses amis à des accidents »

Je l'ai regardé. Cela me prit un peu de temps avant que je comprenne ses propos.

« Elle_ les_ a tués ? » demandai-je d'une voix plate. J'étais trop choquée pour paraître même incrédule.

Carlisle acquiesça, évitant mes yeux. « Elle était encore dans son année de nouveau-né quand… quand tout cela s'est produit. Elle a pris soin de ne pas répandre de sang pour éviter la tentation de se nourrir, mais même ainsi, sa maîtrise de soi m'a étonné. Être capable d'être près des humains à un stade aussi précoce… »

Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi Alice avait dit une fois que même si Rosalie avait tué des gens, elle n'avait jamais goûté au sang humain.

J'observai Carlisle de près. Il y avait une ride profonde entre ses sourcils, et il s'accrochait toujours à ma main tandis que son pouce traçait maintenant des cercles machinaux sur ma peau. La lueur dans ses yeux était entre le regret et le chagrin.

« Je ne savais pas au début ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, continua-t-il doucement. Elle était très réservée après sa transformation. Je n'y pensais pas beaucoup à l'époque. Je savais qu'elle devait faire face aux changements apportés par cette nouvelle vie, sans parler du fait qu'elle devait gérer les évènements traumatisants qui avaient conduit à la fin de sa vie humaine, et je pensais que c'étaient les raisons pour lesquelles elle cherchait la solitude. Je lui ai bien sûr offert mon aide, mais elle l'a refusée. Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était parce qu'elle avait perdu confiance en tous les hommes dû fait de ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais ce n'était qu'une partie de la raison. Rosalie n'a pas exactement caché le fait qu'elle me méprisait pour l'avoir transformée, pour l'avoir condamnée à cette vie éternelle. Plus d'une fois, elle m'a dit que j'aurais dû partir et la laisser mourir dans cette rue » Il fit une pause pendant un moment, sa voix devenant plus douce quand il finit par poursuivre. « J'ignorais si elle m'avait pardonné de l'avoir transformée. C'est pourquoi j'ai été surpris qu'elle soit restée avec nous, même après la fin de sa période de nouveau-né. Elle s'est rapidement liée d'amitié avec Esmée et j'étais content qu'elle l'ait fait. Elles avaient des antécédents similaires » Il me jeta un coup d'œil à ce point de son récit avant de recommencer à regarder dans le vide.

« Je ne le savais pas », avouai-je.

Carlisle hocha la tête, songeur. « Les parents d'Esmée l'ont mariée avec un homme qui était violent. C'était avant que son enfant ne meure et avant que je ne la trouve. Il était compréhensible que Rosalie ait recherché la compagnie d'Esmée plus que la mienne ou celle d'Edward. Elles ont pu se soutenir et se réconforter d'une manière que je ne pouvais » Il fit une pause, passant une main sur son visage d'une manière très humaine avant de revenir au sujet précédent. « Je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai fait la bonne chose… en la laissant faire ce qu'elle a fait à ces hommes. En regardant en arrière. Edward m'a dit ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire dès qu'il l'a lu en elle. J'ai d'abord essayé de l'en dissuader, suggérant que la justice pourrait peut-être être rendue d'une autre manière. Mais nous savions tous que Rosalie était la seule preuve de ce qui lui était arrivé – et il n'y avait aucun témoin oculaire cette nuit-là. Et… elle pensait qu'il n'y avait pas de punition, aucune peine, qui pourrait expier ce que ces hommes lui avaient fait » Sa tête s'abaissa. « J'ai accepté. Aussi mal que cela était de rendre la justice soi-même comme ça… j'ai quand même donné mon accord »

Je serrai doucement sa main. « Tu n'aurais pas pu faire plus que tu n'as fait pour l'arrêter, lui dis-je.

– Mais j'ai permis que cela se produise.

– Il y a des choses dans ce monde que tu ne peux pas empêcher, lui rappelai-je. Tu as mentionné plus tôt quelque chose au sujet des défauts et lacunes. En fait, c'est probablement ton pire défaut. Tu es si compatissant, toujours si disposé à faire ce qui est bien, qu'un jour la simple impossibilité de cela va te briser le cœur » Je m'arrêtai, encadrant son visage de mes mains. « Et peut-être que Rosalie avait raison. Je ne dis pas que c'est bien de tuer un autre être humain, mais peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas de punition assez sévère pour ces hommes. Peut-être qu'elle a même sauvé quelqu'un du même sort en faisant ce qu'elle a fait.

– Peut-être », murmura-t-il toujours pensif.

Mes pensées prirent une tournure soudaine alors que je me souvenais brusquement de cette nuit à Port Angeles plusieurs années plus tôt. J'avais été à une longueur de cheveux de la position dans laquelle s'était retrouvée Rosalie. Je savais que je ne souhaitais ce genre de peur que j'avais ressentie à personne. Edward était arrivé à temps pour me sauver, rien de mauvais ne m'était arrivé, mais je n'avais réalisé que plus tard à quel point cela avait été proche. Un frisson me parcourut à cette pensée. Cela attira l'attention de Carlisle et il recula. Je me suis accrochée à lui, mes mains glissant de son visage vers ses épaules pour le garder près de moi.

« Tu as froid, protesta-t-il doucement en me faisant secouer la tête.

– Ce n'est pas pour ça, expliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je viens juste de repenser à quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a longtemps » A la recherche de mes mots, je levai les yeux vers son visage et me demandai comme en parler. Mais en même temps, je me demandai s'il était sage de le lui faire savoir. « En pensant à ce qui est arrivé à Rosalie… ça m'a fait m'a fait me souvenir de quelque chose qui m'est presque arrivé » Le froncement de sourcils de Carlisle s'approfondit et je me dépêchai de m'expliquer avant qu'il ne s'inquiète. « Peu de temps après avoir déménagé à Forks il y a toutes ces années, je me suis rendue à Port Angeles avec deux camarades de classe. Je me suis séparée d'elles pour aller dans une librairie, et je me suis perdue sur le chemin du retour. Il faisait sombre et je ne savais pas où j'étais… et pendant que je cherchais le bon chemin, je suis tombée sur un groupe d'hommes qui étaient… eh bien, disons juste qu'ils n'étaient pas des gentlemen et qu'ils ne m'ont pas exactement proposé de m'indiquer la bonne direction » Je fis une pause pour scruter son visage ; ses yeux étaient devenus froids. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ressembler à ça. « Edward est apparu avant que quelque chose ne se passe. Je ne sais pas s'il ne t'en a jamais parlé. C'est arrivé même bien avant que je ne découvre que vous étiez des vampires »

Carlisle acquiesça, laissant échapper un souffle exagérément calme. « En fait, il m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé »

Je fronçai les sourcils de surprise. « Ah bon ? »

Il acquiesça de nouveau. « Il est venu vers moi après t'avoir ramené à la maison ce soir-là. Il se débattait avec lui-même, avec sa colère »

Cela ressemblait bien à Edward. J'acquiesçai d'un air absent tout en faisant glisser mes doigts le long des bras de Carlisle d'une manière apaisante. « J'ai repensé plusieurs fois à cette nuit plus tard » J'ai dégluti. « Je ne l'ai jamais signalé. Cela me dérange de n'en avoir jamais parlé à personne. Surtout à Charlie – il ne m'aurait probablement plus laissée sortir de la maison s'il l'avait découvert – mais j'ai réalisé plus tard que cela avait été un tort de ne pas le signaler. Parce que… » Je déglutis à nouveau. « Et si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris ma place ? »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Personne n'a pris ta place », m'assura-t-il en me faisant froncer les sourcils. Il commença à s'expliquer. « Quand Edward est venu me trouver ce soir-là, il a demandé mon aide. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait se fier à lui-même pour contrôler sa colère s'il avait essayé de régler les choses par lui-même, et c'est ainsi que nous sommes retournés ensemble à Port Angeles cette nuit-là »

Mes sourcils se relevèrent de surprise – je n'en avais jamais entendu parler auparavant.

« Edward m'a conduit au bon endroit, poursuivit-il. Il était trop en colère pour rester, alors je lui ai dit de partir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demandai-je d'une voix frêle.

Carlisle haussa les épaules. « Juste un petit quelque chose qui impliquait un sédatif lourd. Il s'est avéré que l'un des hommes qui t'avait harcelé était recherché dans les États du Texas et de l'Oklahoma.

– Pour quoi ? » demandai-je tout en n'étant pas tout à fait certaine de vouloir le savoir.

Il secoua la tête, évitant mon regard. « Ça n'a pas d'importance.

– Dis-moi », l'interrogeai-je en me demandant si je voulais intentionnellement me causer des cauchemars. Il secoua de nouveau la tête. « Carlisle, dis-moi »

Il hésitait toujours, poussant un gros soupir. « Il était présumé violeur et tueur en série », révéla-t-il d'une voix calme.

Je me sentie devenir glacée et j'essayai de ne plus y penser. Carlisle continua son histoire, probablement pour me distraire exprès. « Je l'ai sorti de l'État, murmura-t-il. Je l'ai conduit en Oregon et je l'ai laissé dans une ruelle à quelques mètres d'un poste de police après l'avoir dénoncé aux autorités. Ce fut aux nouvelles le lendemain matin »

Je secouai la tête, toujours déconcertée par sa révélation. « Je l'ai manqué. Edward ne m'a jamais rien dit de tout ça.

– Il ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes, dit Carlisle. Et je n'aurais rien dit si tu n'avais pas fait part de tes préoccupations. Tu peux être rassurée personne n'a été blessé à ta place. Cet homme passera le reste de ses jours en prison »

Je laissai échapper un souffle calme. « Merci d'avoir fait ce que tu as fait », dis-je doucement. Pas que j'en attendait moins de lui, et j'étais certaine qu'il aurait fait ce qu'il avait fait pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais c'était une sensation écrasante – mais d'une manière chaleureuse – de réaliser que Carlisle avait pris soin de moi comme ça avant que nous nous connaissions vraiment.

Il prit doucement mon visage en coupe avec ses mains, la lueur dans ses yeux était très tendre. Puis l'expression de son visage devint songeuse, presque triste ça me fit me demander s'il pensait à nouveau à Rosalie. Après un moment, il confirma mon intuition alors qu'il recommençait à parler.

« Je me suis demandé plus tard, si j'aurais dû traiter les agresseurs de Rosalie de la même façon, émit-il songeusement. C'est très difficile d'avoir à réfléchir et de réaliser que certaines choses auraient pu être gérées différemment. Et je ne parle pas seulement de la laisser se venger de ces hommes. Je parle aussi d'autres choix que j'ai faits. Si quelqu'un faisait remonter le temps et que je devrais revenir au moment où j'ai transformé Rosalie… je ne peux pas dire si je choisirais de le faire. Sachant ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de cette nouvelle vie, prendre une décision différente devrait être simple. Après tout, elle m'a dit plus d'une fois qu'elle aurait préféré la mort à cette vie éternelle. Mais là encore, comment pourrais-je choisir de la laisser mourir ? A bien des égards, elle est comme une fille pour moi » Il secoua la tête. « Sa réaction à cette nouvelle vie… eh bien, cela m'a laissé plus prudent. C'est pourquoi le jour où elle m'a amené Emmett, ce fut encore plus difficile de faire le choix de lui sauver la vie. Tu peux imaginer à quel point j'ai lutté contre moi-même au moment où Rosalie m'a demandé de changer Emmett pour elle. Elle ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour le faire elle-même. Il avait été mutilé par un ours et il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. C'était soit la mort, soit cette vie pour lui. Tu connais la fin que j'ai finalement choisi, même si je craignais de le condamner au même sort que Rosalie » Il fit une pause, et avec surprise, le froncement de sourcils disparut. « Emmett s'est cependant rapidement adapté à cette nouvelle vie. Et l'effet qu'il a eu sur Rosalie… elle est devenue une personne entièrement différente.

– C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, révélai-je. Elle a dit également qu'Emmett lui avait donné le bonheur qu'elle pensait avoir perdu pour de bon. Et elle a dit aussi qu'elle t'avait pardonné. Et qu'elle se sentait mal parce qu'elle ne te l'avait jamais dit »

Carlisle haussa les sourcils. « Elle a dit ça ? » demanda-t-il. J'ai hoché la tête. Il est resté silencieux pendant longtemps. « C'est bon à entendre », murmura-t-il finalement.

J'ai joint nos doigts, caressant distraitement la peau de marbre fraîche de sa main. « Quand tu as dit que la réaction de Rosalie lorsqu'elle est devenue vampire t'a laissé prudent… cela signifie-t-il que tu as des doutes quant à me transformer ? »

J'ai rencontré son regard, observant attentivement ses traits alors qu'ils se revêtaient d'une expression pensive. « Je trouve ça réconfortant que cela soit toi qui ais pris cette décision, émit-il songeusement. Ce serait différent si quelque chose d'inattendu se produisait et que je ne sache pas ce que tu ressentes à ce sujet. D'avoir la vie de quelqu'un entre ses mains comme ça… » Il secoua la tête, à court de mots. « C'est pourquoi te transformer sera… enfin, pas facile, mais différent. Parce que je sais ce que tu ressens à ce sujet.

– Mais ? » demandai-je.

Il sourit doucement. « Comment savais-tu qu'il y avait un mais ?

– Je peux le voir dans tes yeux, déclarai-je en riant doucement avant de réfléchir à nouveau. Et tu as également dit que me transformer ne sera pas facile, ce qui suggère que tu as d'autres inquiétudes quand il s'agit de cette affaire »

Il regarda nos mains liées pendant un moment. « Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit mais… j'aurais aimé que tu ais à prendre cette décision dans des circonstances différentes, émit-il songeusement. Te forcer à faire un choix comme celui-ci alors qu'il y a une épée au-dessus de ta tête… ça fait très mal, c'est aussi simple que ça. C'est un grand prix que tu payes, et une fois que cela sera fait… il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière »

J'ai hoché lentement la tête, resserrant ma prise autour de sa main. « Je comprends pourquoi cela te dérange. Mais toutes ces choses que tu as dites… j'en suis consciente. Je ne dis pas exactement que je sais à quoi cela va ressembler une fois finie. Pour être honnête, penser à ce qui est à venir me fait peur car je sais qu'il y aura de la souffrance et du chagrin. Beaucoup. Si c'était juste moi qui devrais le vivre et que mes parents n'auraient pas à souffrir… ce serait évidemment alors beaucoup plus simple » Je m'arrêtai, regardant nos doigts entrelacés. « Cela me donne cependant de l'espoir, de savoir que vous avez tous réussi. Tu as perdu ton père. Edward a perdu ses parents. Esmée a perdu son enfant, Rosalie son avenir… et je suis certaine qu'Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Miguel n'ont pas abandonné leur vie humaine sans aucune cicatrice. Mais vous avez tous réussi. Vous avez tous survécu à cela. Le sachant… cela me donne de l'espoir qu'un jour dans l'avenir, je pourrai également dire que j'ai survécu. Peut-être que cela prendra dix ans, peut-être cent. Peut-être même plus. Mais je ne peux qu'espérer que ce jour viendra finalement »

Carlisle leva sa main libre pour caresser ma joue. « Ce sera le cas, assura-t-il. Et pendant que tu attendras que ce jour arrive… tu ne seras pas seule. N'oublie pas cela »

J'ai hoché la tête, fermant les yeux alors qu'il se penchait plus près pour appuyer un baiser sur ma tempe.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire en sorte que tu n'ais à perdre personne, quelles que soient les circonstances, murmura-t-il.

– Je sais, dis-je doucement. Mais tout ce qui s'est passé… ce n'est pas ta faute, et ça ne dépend pas de moi » J'ai dégluti. « C'est juste la vie j'imagine. Parfois, il s'agit d'abandonner quelque chose. De perdre.

– Il peut aussi s'agir de gagner, me rappela-t-il doucement. A propos de découvrir quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir trouver. Si j'ai appris quelque chose pendant près de quatre siècles que j'ai été en vie… »

J'ai souri en ouvrant grand les yeux. « Que quoi ? Que derrière chaque nuage se trouve une lueur d'espoir ? »

Carlisle sourit également, dessinant la forme de mes lèvres avec son index. « Quelque chose comme ça, oui »

Je voulais le croire. Je l'_ai_ cru. Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? Il savait de quoi il parlait après tout. Il avait connu plus de pertes et de chagrins au cours de sa vie que je ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer. Et pourtant, s'il pouvait croire aux lueurs d'espoirs, au lever de soleil après l'obscurité, au ciel bleu après la tempête… je pourrais peut-être apprendre à y croire aussi. Parfois, une lueur d'espoir était tout ce dont on avait besoin pour continuer.

Je fermai à nouveau les yeux alors que les lèvres de Carlisle capturaient les miennes. Ses bras frais vinrent s'enroulèrent autour de moi, et j'ai tendu les mains pour les serrer derrière sa nuque, le tirant plus près. Et je pensai distraitement que de l'avoir à mes côtés à travers tout ça, qu'il me _porte _à travers tout ça, si nécessaire…

C'était plus qu'une lueur d'espoir. Tellement plus.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le brouillon de _Midnight Sun_, voici un fait amusant : Carlisle et Edward sont effectivement retournés vers ces hommes qui ont harcelé Bella dans _Twilight_. Étant donné que _Midnight Sun_ est le propre écrit de Stephenie Meyer, je le considère comme canon même si le livre n'a jamais été terminé ou publié. Vous pouvez trouver le projet sur le site Web de Stephenie Meyer. Toujours en attente du jour où elle reprendra là où elle s'était arrêtée pour qu'elle nous donne la fin du livre…


	33. Destinée

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Salut et bonne fêtes de mères à tout le monde ! Voilà la suite des aventures de Bella ;)

Merci à **Lison Abel**, **grimm-jenn** et **Lia Menina** pour leur review au précédent chapitre.

* * *

_**« Sommes-nous nés uniquement pour mourir ?**_

_**Ou encore d'être fécond et reproduire et repeupler la terre avant de céder la place à nos générations ? S'il y a un début, doit-il y avoir une fin ?**_

_**Nous brûlons comme des feux à notre époque pour finalement s'éteindre. S'abandonner à la récupération éternelle des éléments. Matière et gaz… tout cela aura-t-il une fin un jour ?**_

_**La vie ne passant plus à la vie, la Terre restant stérile comme les étoiles d'en haut, comme le cosmos.**_

_**La main qui alluma la flamme, la laissera-t-elle brûler ? La laissera-t-elle s'éteindre ?**_

_**Ou si ce feu de vie vivant en nous est destiné à perdurer, qui décide ?**_

_**Qui s'occupe des flammes ?**_

_**Peut-il rallumer l'étincelle alors qu'elle devient froide et faible ? »**_

\- Les X-Files, _Biogenesis_ -

* * *

**Destinée**

Debout derrière le comptoir de la librairie, je poussai un soupir silencieux en regardant autour de moi une fois de plus. Ensuite, j'ai placé la clé de la caisse enregistreuse sur l'étagère sous le comptoir. Esmée et Miguel la trouveraient le matin. J'ai regardé l'heure pour la millionième fois ce jour-là, incapable de décider si elle se déplaçait trop lentement ou trop vite. Il me restait quelques heures avant de partir pour l'aéroport – notre vol pour Anchorage devait partir avant minuit.

Il y eut un léger courant d'air contre la peau de mon cou. Une paire de mains fraîches se posa par derrière sur mes épaules. Je fermai les yeux, un autre soupir silencieux quitta mes lèvres.

Un souffle frais frôla le haut de ma tête. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda calmement Carlisle.

Ouvrant les yeux, je pris une profonde inspiration et restai silencieuse un moment.

« Ce sera le cas », murmurai-je finalement en réponse.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi et je sentis son menton se presser contre le haut de ma tête. Il n'a rien dit ; il n'était pas obligé. Je me penchai en arrière dans son étreinte, fermant à nouveau les yeux et laissant l'odeur familière de la librairie m'apaiser. Elle se mélangeait au parfum réconfortant de Carlisle, et pour la première fois de la journée, je pouvais me sentir un peu sereine.

Les dernières heures avaient été une montagne russe émotionnelle. Autant que j'avais essayé, j'avais finalement réalisé et accepté le fait qu'il n'existait pas de bonne façon de me préparer pour cette dernière journée à Buffalo – pas de bonnes manières de me préparer à partir, à dire au revoir. Cette ville était ma maison depuis longtemps ; cela me manquerait. Plus que des mots ne pourraient jamais le décrire.

Se réveiller dans les bras de Carlisle avait été la meilleure façon de commencer ma dernière journée ici. Il était également très approprié que je n'aie pas passé ma toute dernière nuit seule dans mon lit, mais avec lui également. J'avais presque l'impression que ma vie humaine était arrivée à la fin la plus heureuse et la plus belle, et que me réveiller dans les bras de Carlisle le lendemain matin avait été mon premier pas dans une nouvelle vie.

C'était une vie que je connaissais peu – j'en avais seulement entendu parler, j'avais seulement essayé d'imaginer à quoi cela ressemblerait et de cette façon, j'ai essayé de me préparer à tout ce qui pouvait être préparé. Une partie de moi avait peur de tout ça, mais surtout… la plupart du temps, j'étais juste étrangement sereine. Parce que je savais que c'était comme ça devait être. C'est là que me pas m'avaient amenée toute ma vie. J'en était soudain très assurée.

J'avais passé une partie de la journée à faire mes valises et à essayer de décider quoi emporter avec moi en Alaska – il avait été un peu difficile de se concentrer sur cette tâche car les souvenirs de la nuit précédente m'étaient revenus à maintes reprises. Finalement, j'avais réussi à prendre une décision pour emballer mes albums photos, quelques vêtements et livres qui avaient la valeur la plus sentimentale. Je n'avais pas décidé quoi faire de mes meubles, mais c'était quelque chose dont je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de toute façon – il faudrait que j'en parle avec Alice quand elle reviendrait à Buffalo dans les semaines à venir. Le mobilier était le moindre de mes problèmes en tout cas ; j'avais passé plusieurs moments debout à la porte de ma petite bibliothèque, déchirée sur ce qu'il fallait faire avec tous les livres qui s'y trouvaient. Il n'y avait pas d'espace supplémentaire dans le magasin, et donc Carlisle avait suggéré que je puisse par exemple les donner à une école. L'idée m'avait énormément plu. J'étais sûre qu'Alice pourrait arranger ça.

« Es-tu fatiguée ? » entendis-je Carlisle demander doucement, ses lèvres étant quelque part près de mon oreille gauche.

Me détournant de mes pensées, je secouai la tête. « Je pense juste à aujourd'hui. A quelle vitesse cela s'est passé » Je me retournai dans son étreinte, lui faisant face et plaçant mes mains sur ses épaules. Sa main est venue prendre ma joue en coupe.

« Es-tu sûre que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il alors que la lueur dans ses yeux topaze était douloureuse.

J'ai hoché la tête. « Oui. C'est juste que… j'ai l'impression que mon esprit a besoin de temps pour rattraper tout ça. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que nous en sommes arrivés à ce point après ces quelques heures »

Il acquiesça. « Je suis sûr que cela a été une journée déroutante.

– Oui, admis-je en souriant maintenant et joignant mes mains derrière son cou. Mais elle a été bien d'autres choses également.

– Oh ? » Il haussa un sourcil.

Je souris à nouveau. « Eh bien, se réveiller à côté de toi… c'était la meilleure façon de commencer mon dernier jour ici » Je rougis en me rappelant ce qui s'était passé lorsque je m'étais réveillée la première fois pendant la nuit. Je me souvins des carreaux frais contre mon dos, de la chaleur de la douche qui tombait sur nous, de la peau soyeuse et humide de Carlisle contre la mienne…

« Peut-être que j'aurais dû te laisser dormir plus la nuit dernière », murmura-t-il alors que son ton était maintenant enjoué. Je pouvais cependant voir qu'il y avait une réelle inquiétude dans ses yeux. Le bout de son index redessina la forme de mes lèvres. « Nous avons un long vol devant nous, plus le temps qu'il faudra pour conduire d'Anchorage à Denali.

– Je peux toujours dormir dans l'avion, répondis-je. Et en plus, je pense que c'est surfait. Le sommeil bien sûr.

– Tu es une humaine étrange. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais l'impression que la plupart des gens aimaient dormir.

– Tu m'as également dit que je n'étais pas comme la plupart des gens, répliquai-je avec espièglerie. As-tu changé d'avis ?

– Ce n'est pas le cas », assura-t-il. Il se pencha plus près, ses lèvres flottant à un pouce au-dessus des miennes. « Toi, Bella, tu es vraiment unique en ton genre » Puis, il captura mes lèvres des siennes, et j'oubliai tout le reste. Des choses insignifiantes comme respirer ou même mon propre nom avaient soudain peu de sens.

Alors qu'il me rapprochait de son corps, je me suis soudain souvenue de notre premier baiser. Cela avait aussi eu lieu ici, dans l'ombre des étagères. Je me rappelai comment les livres dans mes bras étaient tombés au sol, et comment chaque centimètre de ma peau avait semblé prendre feu à son plus simple toucher. Je me souvins du silence haletant qui avait suivi et des frissons qui montaient et descendaient de mon corps…

Rien n'avait changé depuis ce premier baiser ; mon corps réagissait toujours de la même manière. Son toucher me faisait encore frissonner et brûler, et mes poumons avaient soif d'air. Et lorsque Carlisle rompit finalement le baiser, peut-être quelques minutes, peut-être quelques heures plus tard, je remarquai que sa respiration était exagérément calme, comme s'il avait du mal à la contrôler. Aussi doux et tendre que le baiser avait été, il nous avait laissé tous les deux sous le choc.

Je me demandai à quel point ces choses seraient différentes lorsque ma peau serait aussi dure que du marbre et aussi froide que de la glace. Quand il n'y aurait pas de sang coulant dans mes veines, pas de pouls rapide battant à mes oreilles…

Aurais-je l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose ? Les réactions de mon corps seraient-elles plus faibles, plus ténues ? D'un autre côté… Carlisle semblait répondre aussi fortement à mon toucher que moi. On m'avait également dit que toutes les sensations s'intensifiaient après être devenu vampire. Si c'était vrai, je me demandai vaguement comment on pouvait y survivre – je ne pouvais pas imaginer ressentir des choses plus intensément que maintenant.

Ou peut-être que c'était quelque chose auquel je n'aurais même pas à penser lors de l'année qui arrivait. Peut-être que ma soif de sang serait si difficile à contrôler qu'il faudrait des années avant que je ne puisse même _penser_ au plaisir qui venait de son toucher.

Carlisle s'était reculé pour me regarder. Il passa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur ma joue avant de poser ses mains sur ma taille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » interrogea-t-il doucement.

J'ai secoué la tête. « Je me demandais juste combien de temps cela pourrait prendre après ma transformation avant que je ne ressente à nouveau ça. Si tout ce à quoi je pourrais penser, c'est au sang durant les prochains mois… »

Il me fit un doux sourire. « Tout le monde est différent, me rappela-t-il doucement. Certains apprennent à contrôler leur soif en quelques mois. Pour d'autres, cela prend plus de temps. Mais il y aura un jour où elle ne contrôlera plus chacune de tes pensées. Je te le promets. Et je veux que tu te souviennes de cette promesse si un jour, la soif te paraît impossible à surmonter » Il lissa une mèche de cheveux près de mon visage.

« Je vais essayer de m'en souvenir »

Il fronça les sourcils d'une manière insatisfaite. J'ai ri doucement.

« D'accord, je _vais_ m'en rappeler, lui promis-je.

– Bien. Et je te le rappellerai s'il t'arrive que tu l'oublies » Il déposa un baiser rapide sur ma bouche.

« Je te remercie » Je lui ai donné un autre sourire et un soupir discret quitta à nouveau mes lèvres alors que je regardais autour de moi. La librairie était silencieuse et sombre, comme si elle dormait – je n'avais pas pris la peine d'allumer beaucoup de lumière puisque l'endroit n'était même pas ouvert aujourd'hui. Mis à part les réverbères, il n'y avait pas non plus de lumière venant de l'extérieur ; il y avait quelque temps maintenant que le soleil s'était couché derrière l'épais voile de nuages.

Une partie de moi s'était demandé si cela avait été une sage idée de venir ici une dernière fois. Je n'avais rien eu d'autre à faire que de laisser la clé de la caisse quelque part où Esmée et Miguel pourraient la trouver le lendemain. J'avais également griffonné une liste de contrôle hâtive sur les choses habituelles à faire, même si je savais qu'ils n'en avaient probablement même pas besoin. Ils pouvaient toujours appeler s'ils avaient quelque chose à demander.

Malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait eu aucune raison pratique pour moi de revenir ici une dernière fois, je n'avais même pas pu imaginer ne pas dire au revoir à l'endroit où j'avais passé la plupart de mon temps ces dernières années. Je savais que peut-être une coupure nette aurait été plus facile, moins douloureuse. Mais je savais aussi que souffrir l'agonie et recevoir des blessures et cicatrices étaient parfois inévitable, et impossible à éviter.

Et en regardant autour de moi, mes yeux balayèrent les hautes étagères sombres et les murs rouge vin, j'ai aussi réalisé que parfois cela valait le coup au final. L'agonie s'estomperait avec le temps et les blessures deviendraient cicatrices. Peut-être qu'un jour, il ne resterait que de bons souvenirs et des sourires.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je regardai Carlisle. Il m'observait de près.

« Je suis prête à partir », lui dis-je d'une voix étonnamment stable.

Il hocha la tête, ses mains glissant de ma taille. Je le suivis dans l'arrière-boutique pendant qu'il allait chercher mon manteau, et il le tint ouvert pour moi pendant que je manœuvrais mes bras à travers les manches. Mon regard tomba sur la porte du petit frigo dans un coin de la pièce les aimants étaient toujours disposés en cœur. Je les avais laissés ainsi après la visite de Renée. Le souvenir me fit sourire.

Il était cependant plus difficile de sourire alors que j'éteignais les lumières dans l'arrière-boutique et commençais à traverser la librairie sombre avec Carlisle. Je ne regardai pas autour de moi comme je l'avais fait ces dernières heures ; j'avais déjà fait mes adieux aux murs qui m'entouraient. Au lieu de ça, je fis doucement courir le bout de mes doigts contre les reliures des livres en passant devant un rayonnage. _Au revoir, au revoir, au revoir_. Arrivée au bout, je pris la main de Carlisle et me dirigeai vers la porte en marchant côte à côte avec lui.

Alors que nous passions devant l'étalage des livres près de la porte, mon coude se coinça dans l'un des supports, faisant tomber l'un des livres qui atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Je m'accroupis pour le ramasser, jetant un coup d'œil triste sur la couverture.

_Destinée_.

Avec un soupir, je remis le livre sur le support et remontai la fermeture éclair de mon manteau ; j'avais soudain froid, un léger frisson parcourant mon échine.

Je n'ai pas regardé derrière moi alors que nous traversions la rue et nous dirigions vers le parc au bord du lac, main dans la main. Je l'ai fait à mi-chemin dans le parc avant que la première larme ne s'échappe, mais je l'ai ravalé. Carlisle n'a rien dit. Il a libéré ma main de sa prise et a mis son bras autour de mes épaules à la place pour me rapprocher de lui.

La neige commença à tomber du ciel sombre, couvrant la passerelle glacée ; la température était redescendue en-dessous de zéro. Même après toutes ces années, il était encore difficile de s'habituer à l'idée qu'il pouvait neiger autant en mars, malgré le fait que ce n'était pas si rare à Buffalo. Je ne pouvais que me demander à quoi cela ressemblait en Alaska. Heureusement que je m'étais habituée aux longs hivers.

Ma pensée fut interrompue lorsque Carlisle leva soudainement la tête et s'arrêta, regardant devant lui. Je m'arrêtai aussi, me demandant ce qui avait attiré son attention. La passerelle du parc était éclairée par des lampadaires, mais je ne pouvais évidemment pas voir au-delà de leur portée.

Après une seconde ou deux, Edward est sorti de l'obscurité. Ses cheveux étaient soufflés par le vent, me faisant me demander s'il était venu à pied d'Ithaca. Il nous regardait Carlisle et moi avec une expression ambivalente tandis qu'il s'approchait de nous. La lueur dans ses yeux était anxieuse, comme s'il avait des centaines de choses urgentes à dire et ne savait pas par où commencer.

Carlisle fut instantanément alarmé par son expression.

« Edward ? demanda-t-il tandis que ses muscles se contractaient. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Edward secoua la tête, levant la main d'une manière apaisante. « Il n'y a rien de mal, assura-t-il. Tout va aussi bien que possible… enfin, dans les circonstances »

Carlisle poussa un soupir de soulagement, son bras se resserrant autour de mes épaules. Edward regarda le sol à ses pieds en le voyant.

« J'ai envisagé d'appeler, expliqua-t-il, mais de toute façon j'étais ici, alors j'ai pensé que je devrais vous le dire en face à face.

– Nous dire quoi ? » demandai-je. Mon cœur commença à marteler dans ma poitrine, presque comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais.

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux d'Edward. Pendant un moment, on aurait dit qu'il était déchiré entre l'anxiété et le soulagement. « Alice a réussi », dit-il en ne me laissant pas plus informée qu'avant.

Je n'avais rien vu, ni entendu d'Alice depuis la nuit dernière. Jasper lui avait demandé de creuser plus profondément et d'essayer de voir au-delà de la vision qu'elle avait toujours de moi depuis tous ces mois afin d'appuyer la théorie d'Edward sur la prophétie auto-réalisatrice. La nuit dernière, avant que Carlisle et moi ne partions, elle s'était isolée dans les bois derrière leur maison et avait demandé à être seule pour pouvoir se concentrer sans distraction.

Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine d'une manière insistante alors que je regardais Edward.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu ? » demanda Carlisle. Ses yeux étaient prudemment optimistes, même si je pouvais voir que l'expression conflictuelle de soulagement et d'anxiété d'Edward l'inquiétait.

Edward regarda vers Carlisle. « Elle a commencé à voir un… scintillement.

– De quoi ?

– De Bella, fut sa réponse. Elle est enfin capable de la voir comme un vampire, mais cela lui prend plusieurs heures de concentration pour y parvenir. Elle a de nouveau parlé de conditions, comme s'il y avait une variable qui pouvait encore changer et l'empêchait d'avoir une bonne visibilité. Mais le bout qu'elle parvient à voir est assez solide – je l'ai vu moi-même de son esprit. Je n'ai pas pu en retirer plus que ça – elle m'a chassé, disant qu'elle devait se concentrer »

L'air quitta précipitamment ma poitrine et je me tournai pour regarder Carlisle. Il croisa mon regard, son bras autour de mes épaules se resserrant. Je vis son propre soulagement se refléter sur moi.

« Pourquoi est-ce juste des scintillements ? demandai-je à Edward tandis que ma tête était envahie de questions. Et pourquoi ne pouvait-elle rien voir avant maintenant ? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Il se pourrait qu'elle ne voie pas plus que cela jusqu'à notre arrivée en Alaska. Il se pourrait aussi qu'elle aurait pu voir ces choses avant, mais qu'elle n'a jamais essayé assez fort. Jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons une raison de remettre en question la première vision. Si ma théorie est correcte et que c'est une prophétie auto-réalisatrice que nous traitons, cela pourrait être notre preuve. Elle soutient la théorie » Une ombre passa alors dans ses yeux. Carlisle et moi le remarquâmes tous deux.

« Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ? » demanda Carlisle avant que je ne le puisse.

Edward laissa échapper un soupir. « La vision qu'Alice a gardée de Bella depuis l'automne dernier… même si elle est maintenant capable de la voir comme un vampire, cette autre vision est restée la même »

J'ai senti une partie de cet espoir nouvellement allumé disparaître.

« Ça ne veut rien dire, continua Edward en voyant mon expression. En fait, je ne m'attendais même pas à ce qu'elle change tout de suite. Il est possible qu'elle ne disparaisse pas jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions en Alaska et que tu sois transformée »

Carlisle hocha la tête, acquiesçant. « Eh bien, tout bien considéré, c'est une tournure pour le mieux. Une tournure très positive » Son bras glissa de mes épaules alors qu'il prenait ma main dans la sienne, me regardant. Il y avait du soulagement dans ses yeux ; j'ai réalisé qu'il avait mis beaucoup d'attente dans la théorie d'Edward.

« Alice a dit que notre vol pourrait être retardé à cause du temps », informa Edward et il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel sombre couvert de nuages. Le neige tombait à présent en gros flocons ; je me demandai si ça allait se transformer en blizzard. Ce ne serait pas le premier de cet hiver.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils. « De combien ?

– D'une heure ou deux, au maximum »

Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement calme. Autant Buffalo me manquerait, autant une partie de moi était maintenant impatience de faire bouger les choses. Cela aurait été au-delà de la frustration si le temps avait mis un frein à nos plans et nous avait empêchés de partir.

Nous commençâmes à marcher, notre rythme étant tranquille. J'entendis Edward dire à Carlisle que Miguel, Eleazar et Emmett étaient partis pour une rapide partie de chasse, se dirigeant vers le refuge faunique à proximité, et ils feraient un contrôle du périmètre autour de la ville dans la foulée. Je me demandai si Emmett s'était porté volontaire pour ça. Jasper avait appelé Carlisle plus tôt dans la journée et lui avait dit qu'Emmett était resté dehors presque toute la nuit, faisant un grand cercle autour de Buffalo apparemment la théorie d'Esmée sur le nomade assoiffé l'avait énervé.

« Et Bella, ajouta Edward ce qui attira mon attention sur lui, Esmée et Miguel vont s'arrêter plus tard à ton appartement avant de partir pour l'aéroport, précisa-t-il. Ils voulaient te voir et te dire au revoir car ils ne savent pas quand ils nous rejoindront en Alaska »

J'ai hoché la tête, heureuse. Je voulais les remercier encore une fois de rester derrière et de s'occuper de la librairie. Nous avions convenu qu'ils prendraient également en charge l'embauche du nouvel employé dès qu'un bon candidat se présenterait.

J'écoutai à moitié la conversation nonchalante de Carlisle et Edward alors que nous tournions vers l'allée d'arbres qui menait à chez moi. La neige tombait maintenant abondamment, recouvrant rapidement le sol glacé et les arbres dénudés dominant la route. J'ai commencé à fouiller mes poches pour mes clés tout en frottant mes doigts pour les réchauffer. Je n'avais pas de gants comme d'habitude – la soirée était devenue plus froide que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Soudain, la conversation décontractée de Carlisle et Edward cessa brusquement et ils arrêtèrent de marcher. Je m'arrêtai aussi et me tournai pour leur jeter un regard confus, remarquant que Carlisle avait sorti son téléphone portable – il vibrait.

« Si c'est Jasper…, commença à dire Edward.

– Ce n'est pas lui, le coupa Carlisle alors que son expression était soudainement tendue alors qu'il répondait. Eleazar, qu'est-ce que… » Il se tut, me jetant un bref coup d'œil avant de se tourner vers Edward. « Nous sommes sur le point d'arriver chez elle. Oui, Edward est ici… »

Les yeux d'Edward se plissèrent en fentes, et quelque chose qu'Eleazar dit à l'autre bout de la ligne le fit se retourner et commencer à regarder fixement les arbres clairsemés entourant l'allée. « Il sera là. Nous en informerons également Jasper » Carlisle ferma le téléphone et le mit en hâte dans sa poche.

Edward avait son propre téléphone à l'oreille avant même que Carlisle n'ait terminé sa phrase ; il appelait quelqu'un, sifflait si vite que je ne pouvais comprendre ce qu'il disait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Eleazar avait dit, mais quoi que ce fut, cela les avait mis tous deux à fleur de peau.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je alors que leurs expressions féroces m'inquiétaient. Qu'est-ce qu'Eleazar a dit ? Quelque chose est arrivé ? »

A peine trois secondes s'étaient écoulées, mais Edward avait déjà terminé sa propre conversation téléphonique, et une fois encore, il commença à regarder fixement les arbres entourant l'allée. Ils ignorèrent tous deux mes interrogations cela me rendit encore plus inquiète.

« Jasper se trouvait à proximité. Il prend la direction sud-est juste pour être en sécurité, murmura doucement Edward, la voix tendue. Il retrouvera Eleazar et les autres après »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Il n'y a presque pas de vent. Cela ne trahira pas ton approche si tu vas vers le nord-est »

Leur discours était si rapide que j'avais du mal à saisir tous les mots.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demandai-je à nouveau. Mon cœur commença à marteler dans ma poitrine.

Edward me jeta un coup d'œil avant de regarder de nouveau Carlisle, soudain incertain. « Bien que Jasper soit meilleur au combat. Peut-être que je devrais être celui qui reste, suggéra-t-il en hésitant. Nous pourrions prendre Bella… »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Tu peux lire dans les pensées sur de grandes distances. C'est peut-être notre meilleur avantage. Si Miguel et Emmett perdent la piste… »

Edward hocha la tête, soudain impatient. « Je sais » Il me lança un regard inquiet avant de regarder à nouveau Carlisle, semblant toujours déchiré par quelque chose.

« Vas-y », dit calmement Carlisle. Edward hocha la tête une fois, puis ses mouvements ne furent qu'un flou pour moi alors qu'il disparaissait dans les arbres.

Leur conversation s'était terminée en moins de dix secondes. Carlisle ne perdit pas de temps alors qu'il prenait mon bras et commençait à me conduire vers ma maison. J'entendis le tintement de ses clés de voiture alors qu'il les prenait de sa poche. Il commença à m'expliquer la situation en mots pressés, d'une voix tendue mais calme. « Emmett a trouvé une piste pendant qu'ils chassaient – il la suit maintenant avec Miguel. Eleazar était sur le point de les trouver quant il a appelé. Edward est allé à leur aide. Il balaiera la zone entre nous et eux pour s'assurer que personne ne se dirige vers là.

– A quelle distance c'était de Buffalo ? La piste ? demandai-je tout en étant ravie de constater que ma voix ne tremblait pas. Où l'ont-ils trouvé à Ithaca ? »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Emmett l'a trouvé sur le côté nord d'un refuge faunique qui se trouve à un peu plus de trente kilomètres d'ici. Cela pourrait être rien, mais nous devons en être sûrs. Je t'emmène à Ithaca et nous attendrons là jusqu'à ce que nous en sachions plus »

J'avais du mal à saisir la situation – tout avait changé si vite, et j'étais tellement prise au dépourvue par les évènements des vingt dernières secondes que je n'avais même pas peur. Mais même ainsi, mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine et ma peau me démangeait d'une manière désagréable, presque comme si mon esprit était à la traîne de ce que ressentait mon corps.

Soudain, Carlisle s'arrêta et me fit signe de grimper sur son dos. J'ai hésité une fraction de seconde avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de ses épaules de pierre. Alors qu'il s'élançait, un fragment de mémoire me traversa l'esprit, Edward me faisant courir à travers la forêt sombre après cette rencontre fatidique avec James. J'ai repoussé le souvenir.

Nous étions à mi-chemin dans l'allée d'arbres lorsque Carlisle s'arrêta à nouveau, cette fois plus brusquement. Mon corps tressaillit à cet arrêt soudain, desserrant ma prise autour de ses épaules. Je pouvais à peine respirer alors que Carlisle me reposait sur mes pieds sans un mot, sa tête fouettant l'air tandis que ses yeux scrutaient les frênes du côté gauche de l'allée. Je pus voir ses pupilles se dilater de façon alarmante, la noirceur prenant le dessus sur les tons dorés en une fraction de seconde.

La fois suivante après mon clignement des yeux, tout ce que je pouvais voir était le dos de son manteau – il m'avait poussé derrière lui, me protégeant de son corps. Je voulais lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge, et je ne pouvais pas parler. Si je n'avais pas eu peur un instant plus tôt, maintenant c'était le cas. Je tendis la main pour attraper son bras sans décision consciente de le faire, mes doigts s'enroulant presque convulsivement autour du tissu de son manteau. C'était étrangement silencieux – je pouvais presque entendre les flocons de neige frapper le sol blanc.

Ce furent les quatre secondes les plus longues de ma vie. Elles semblèrent s'étirer pour toujours alors que Carlisle observait l'obscurité, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce alors qu'il me tenait derrière son dos. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais soudain j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas seulement sa vue et son ouïe sur lesquelles il comptait. C'était presque comme si quelque chose dans la situation l'avait perturbé. Cette pensée m'inquiétait plus que tout ici. Parce que ; qu'avait-il fallu pour surprendre Carlisle ?

Je ne reçus jamais de réponse à ma question. Tout sembla passer du ralenti à pleine vitesse en une seule seconde. Si le monde avait été envahi jusqu'ici d'un silence menaçant, il explosa soudainement en un kaléidoscope de bruit et de mouvement.

Je n'avais jamais entendu Carlisle grogner auparavant. Ce fut la dernière pensée qui me traversa l'esprit avant de le voir tomber dans un accroupissement protecteur que je reconnus et que je ne connaissais que trop bien. La dernière chose que j'entendis fut le bruit familier de deux corps de pierre entrant en collision, comme si deux rochers massifs s'étaient écrasés l'un contre l'autre. Un instant, Carlisle était là, accroupi devant moi, et l'instant d'après, il était parti. Des grognements et sifflements furieux transpercèrent l'air, et je restai figée sur place pendant une demi-seconde avant de tourner la tête et d'essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Je ne vis jamais rien, ni n'entendis rien. Cela m'aurait troublée si j'avais eu le temps de me sentir confuse.

Parce que soudain, quelque chose de dur s'écrasa sur ma poitrine avec une force énorme. L'impact a été si violent que tout est devenu noir en un instant. Il y eut un moment où je me suis sentie en apesanteur comme si j'étais soudainement en l'air, puis la réalité revint en trombe alors que mon corps entrait en collision avec le sol froid et dur. Le monde éclata dans la douleur et l'obscurité ainsi que des sons forts. Quelque chose de chaud coula sur mon visage, et ma poitrine se convulsa dans un soulèvement soudain. Un goût de sang rouillé emplit ma bouche.

A travers la douleur, je pus m'entendre appeler quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Le sol glacé sous moi semblait vibrer alors que la bataille se poursuivait quelque part près de moi, le silence de la nuit se remplissant de grognements et de grondements furieux alors que les bruits forts de deux corps en marbre entrant en collision se faisaient entendre maintes et maintes fois. J'ai essayé de bouger, j'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir, mais la douleur dans ma poitrine explosa sous une pluie d'étincelles chauffées à blanc. Mon cœur battait toujours dans ma poitrine, même s'il savait que la bataille avait déjà été perdue.

Je ne pouvais pas sentir les flocons de neige atterrir sur mon visage, je ne pouvais pas voir le sol blanc sous ma tête s'assombrir de pourpre. Les bruits du combats s'estompèrent plus lentement, comme pour me tourmenter. Puis un bruit précipité emplit mes oreilles, et l'obscurité me prit, emportant la douleur déroutante et tout le reste avec.

Après cela, je ne sus rien d'autre.

* * *

**NDT : bon qui s'y attendait ? Il était temps que la vision d'Alice se réalise... maintenant à voir quelles en seront les conséquences pour Bella.**


	34. Depuis l'aube des temps

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Voilà enfin la suite et les réponses au sujet de la vision d'Alice - bon jeudi ;) et merci à **grimm-jenn**, **Magicworld1**, **Paupau15**, **Iaev**, **noominaome**, **sochic88** et **Lia** pour leur commentaire et à dimanche en espérant que le soleil revienne et que la pluie se termine ;)

* * *

_**« Comment un regard se transforme-t-il en vie ?**_

_**Comment un toucher se transforme-t-il en une étreinte ?**_

_**Comment les amoureux se dépassent-ils ?**_

_**Comment deux deviennent soudainement un ? »**_

\- Us and Our Daughters, _Does anybody know_ -

* * *

**Depuis l'aube du temps**

Pendant un instant infini, il n'y eut rien.

C'était comme si j'étais tombée dans le vide. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas tellement le fait que j'étais tombée dedans. J'_étais_ le vide. J'étais le blanc fade et sans fin qui m'entourait, entourait tout. J'étais le silence, l'immobilité qui m'enveloppait dans l'écoulement sans fin du temps. Une seconde passa alors que je flottais, laissant le courant calme m'emporter, ou peut-être que c'était un siècle ; je ne savais pas. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de mesurer le néant.

Il y avait une étrange sensation de légèreté pour moi, une sorte d'apesanteur surréaliste qui me faisait me demander si j'existais ou non – si quelque chose existait ou non. Mais encore une fois, comment pourrait-on évaluer quelque chose comme ça ? Si tout ce qu'on pouvait faire était simplement de dériver le long du courant et de laisser ses vagues douces et calmes nous emmener partout où elles se rendaient, comment pourrait-on résister ? Voudrait-on même essayer ?

Non. Ou peut-être que je l'aurais fait, mais il n'y avait pas de libre arbitre dans cet endroit. Il n'y avait pas de choix, pas de questions, pas de réponses. Juste le courant continu qui m'éloignait de plus en plus de ce qui était avant. Je pouvais me sentir m'y abandonner, céder à l'appel insistant du courant. Je me laissai couler sous sa surface, puis tout s'est relâché.

C'était silencieux au début, indiciblement immobile et calme.

Dans ce silence reposant, le courant régulier continuait de s'écouler sans tenir compte du tumulte soudain qui avait éclaté à la surface. Cela ne provoqua au début qu'une petite ondulation, quelque chose d'à peine perceptible. Cela ne perturba pas le calme ; ce n'était qu'une ondulation. Mais ensuite cette ondulation s'est transformée en une petite houle, puis la houle a pris en force et devint finalement une vague. Et soudain, le calme avait disparu, brisé en éclat, et le courant régulier était soudainement devenu une marée agitée se précipitant en avant, tout en m'emmenant avec elle. Je pouvais me sentir retourner à la surface avec ces vagues agitées.

La réalité me revint par petits paliers. Il y avait une fraction de sensation ici, un scintillement vague de conscience par-là. Les sons me sont revenus ; en premier les voix. Elles étaient distantes, disparaissant à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, comme des vagues s'échouant sur le rivage et se retirant. Étais-je de nouveau dans le courant ? De retour sous l'eau ?

« … le poumon est perforé et s'est effondré.

– Carlisle… »

Les voix se sont éteintes. Je voulais les appeler, leur dire de revenir. D'autres sensations ont commencé à monter ; elles noyèrent les voix de leur intensité.

Il y avait la douleur. _Partout_. Il semblait injuste que l'agonie me revienne d'un seul coup alors que tous mes autres sens m'étaient celés. J'ai préféré les voix ; j'ai préféré le courant, la sensation calme du néant.

« … elle est en état de choc hypovolémique. Surveille sa tête et son cou, je pense… »

J'ai essayé d'appeler la voix ; elle était familière. Je connaissais cette voix, je connaissais même ce ton particulier – je l'avais déjà entendu, mais seulement une fois il y a des années. Un lointain souvenir jaillit et mourut, de celui d'un studio sombre de danse et de l'odeur d'essence, mais j'étais trop las pour m'en souvenir. J'ai essayé de respirer pour dire quelque chose, pour appeler la voix, mais mon corps refusait d'obéir. Juste au moment où j'étais prête à abandonner, mon visage a émergé de la surface et j'ai pensé que je pourrais enfin respirer, aspirer l'air dans mes poumons douloureux mais ma poitrine était trop lourde.

Les voix n'étaient plus si distantes ; elles étaient plus claires, plus proches.

« Retiens ton souffle, Jasper, si tu…

– Carlisle, je pense qu'elle revient !

– Bella ? Bella, chérie, tu m'entends ? »

Les voix étaient plus fortes maintenant, et la douleur était plus vive aussi. J'ai soudain eu envie de calme, le même que dans la sensation de néant. Il y avait une étrange et pulsante sensation de chaleur au centre de ma poitrine, se propageant rapidement et me donnant l'impression d'étouffer. Ou de me noyer peut-être. J'ai essayé de reprendre mon souffle, ma gorge me brûlant sous l'effort.

Des mains me retinrent soudainement. Des mains fraîches, douces mais urgentes. La voix était de retour ; j'ai eu du mal à l'entendre.

« N'essaye pas de bouger Bella. Reste tranquille »

Je me suis forcée à ouvrir les yeux et j'ai pensé durant un moment avoir réussi. Dans l'obscurité, je pouvais voir une paire de gentils yeux dorés qui me regardaient. Les yeux étaient familiers, mais leur lueur m'était inconnue.

Je n'avais jamais vu Carlisle effrayé auparavant.

« Bella, tu m'entends ? Tu peux comprendre ce que je dis ?

– Carlisle, son cœur… »

L'autre voix était aussi anxieuse, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la détresse et la douleur dans les mots de Carlisle, rien comparé au désespoir dans ses yeux. Sa voix sonnait comme si elle venait de quelque part très loin ; elle recommença à disparaître.

« … des saignements internes… l'aorte… a dû se rompre… il n'y a pas… »

Je voulais lui dire quelque chose, je devais – je voulais savoir pourquoi il avait si peur. Les mots refusèrent de venir – j'étais trop fatiguée. L'obscurité a recouvert ma vision, cachant le visage que je voulais tellement voir, et j'étais sur le point de m'éloigner une fois de plus ; le courant m'appelait à nouveau. Les voix commencèrent à s'éteindre, devenant de plus en plus distantes. Avec mes dernières forces, j'ai lutté contre le courant, mais j'étais fatiguée… tellement fatiguée.

L'eau m'attira de nouveau et je n'ai pas pu reprendre le chemin du retour. Je me sentais couler, très bas, bas, bas. C'était différent d'avant. Il n'y avait pas de courant calme cette fois, pas de silence, pas de vagues pacifiques me faisant avancer. Le blanc sans fin avait également disparu – seule l'obscurité restait. Il y avait aussi de la douleur – beaucoup. A tel point que ça m'a fait regretter de ne plus être à la surface. Il y avait eu de la douleur là-haut aussi, mais au moins je n'étais pas seule.

Mais ici… il n'y avait que l'océan d'agonie, et d'autres au-delà. Je me sentis m'échapper – il n'y avait rien à quoi m'accrocher.

C'était étrange comment la noirceur est venue. Pas lentement, pas furtivement. Quand elle est venue, elle est venue rapidement et avec toute sa force. Presque comme si elle savait que je perdrais de toute façon. Inutile de prolonger. On n'avait même pas le temps d'avoir peur. Un instant, j'étais là et le suivant… je n'y étais plus.

Pendant un moment, il n'y a rien eu. Seulement une étrange sensation d'éternité, et moi noyée dans ce sentiment. Cela dura une seconde, ou peut-être qu'un siècle s'était de nouveau écoulé. Tout comme le néant ne pouvait être mesuré, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le définir non plus.

Si l'obscurité ne m'avait pas autant troublée, je me serais peut-être sentie en paix.

Mais la paix ne serait pas quelque chose qui me serait accordée. Parce que tout à coup, il y avait quelque chose qui tentait de percer la noirceur qui m'avait revendiquée. L'obscurité sans fin autour de moi était impitoyable, refusant de me libérer. Mais quoi que ce fut qui essayait de me tirer de son emprise, c'était tout aussi implacable. Je pouvais sentir comment ça se battait et se débattait, comment ça ne voulait pas me laisser partir maintenant que j'avais son attention. Ça n'abandonnerait pas, et ça continuait à frapper les bords de l'obscurité, refusant de s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une pause.

Cela commença par une petite entaille capillaire innocente, inoffensive. Je pus cependant en sentir les effets presque immédiatement. Là où il n'y avait autrefois qu'une noirceur engourdie, il y avait maintenant quelque chose de nouveau. De la chaleur. Une chaleur intense et pressante. Elle s'écoulait à travers cette petite entaille innocente, goutte par goutte pour former finalement un filet. Avec plus de chaleur maintenant. Presque trop.

Et puis, ce qui avait été au début un filet est soudainement devenu un torrent, et ce qui avait été au début une petite entaille est devenue une véritable rupture.

Ce n'était plus seulement de la chaleur qui affluait. C'était un feu. Un feu violent et torride. L'intensité en était déroutante.

La conscience ne m'est pas revenue comme l'autre fois à petits paliers. Elle est revenue tout d'un coup, dans une collision à couper le souffle, comme si un barrage avait éclaté à l'intérieur et tout autour de moi pour faire couler un brasier violent à travers moi comme de la lave brûlante et du feu dans mon sang. Quelque chose de tranchant me coupait la gorge, les poignets, les chevilles, les cuisses, l'intérieur de mes bras, et juste au moment où je pensais que la torture serait finie, quelque chose perça encore l'autre côté de ma gorge.

J'étais vaguement consciente des mains qui me retenaient tandis que les flammes violentes commençaient à brûler à travers moi, vaguement consciente du bruit fort et perçant qui résonnait dans mes tympans. Il y avait tellement de douleurs que le bruit n'aurait pas dû me déranger, mais pour une quelconque raison ce fut le cas. Il venait d'un endroit proche, trop proche. Une nouvelle douleur, plus sourde que l'agonie causée par le feu, me déchira la gorge. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que le bruit venait de moi.

Des mains me tenaient à nouveau. Il y avait aussi du mouvement maintenant, quelqu'un tirant et ajustant mes membres. Une étrange sensation momentanée d'apesanteur, comme si j'étais portée. Quelque chose de dur et de froid autour de mes genoux et mollets, me tenait immobile. Des mains berçaient ma tête, des doigts froids la verrouillaient en place, empêchant les mouvements que mon corps voulait faire pour échapper aux flammes. Des mots furent prononcés, des mots que je ne pouvais entendre. Il y avait une urgence en eux, une angoisse. Je ne pouvais pas cependant me concentrer sur ça – l'agonie du feu prit un tout autre niveau, réclamant chaque part de mon attention.

Rien d'autre n'existait au-delà du feu, au-delà de cet instant. Et dans ce moment infini, tout ce qui existait était les flammes qui brûlaient l'intérieur de mes veines, me brûlant vive. La douleur doubla, tripla, quadrupla, et l'enfer me parut, soudainement ainsi qu'insupportablement réel, la douleur féroce rendait mon esprit vif et clair. Et je me suis rendu compte, je me suis souvenue ; je connaissais ce feu, oui je le connaissais. Il y avait du venin dans mes veines, torturant chaque cellule, chaque terminaison nerveuse, chaque ligament, chaque articulation, chaque muscle, chaque centimètre de ma peau, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.

Cette réalisation me donna un nouvel objectif. Mes mains bougèrent pour essayer de trouver ma poitrine. Je voulais l'ouvrir et arracher mon cœur – faire n'importe quoi afin de me débarrasser de cette torture. Des mains saisirent à nouveau mes gestes et d'autres mots me furent chuchotés à l'oreille. Des mots que je ne percevais toujours pas sur mes propres cris. Mes lèvres bougeaient, suppliaient, imploraient – je n'entendais pas ce que je disais, mais j'espérais que quelqu'un le pourrait. Et si personne ne comprenait… comment sauraient-ils qu'il fallait me tuer ? Comment sauraient-ils que rien ne valait cela, que tout ce que je voulais c'était mourir, mourir, mourir, et ne jamais être née ?

Une éternité parut se passer alors que je brûlais et suppliais la mort de venir. Soudain, il y eut à nouveau cette étrange sensation d'apesanteur, et j'avais bon espoir de voir mon souhait se réaliser. Mais non – j'étais soulevée, transportée à nouveau. L'air qui se pressait était froid contre ma peau brûlante.

Des mots, des touchers, des lumières vives. Des cris, les miens, se mêlant aux tentatives de quelqu'un pour m'apaiser. Puis il y eut quelque chose de doux sous mon corps. Des mains s'enroulèrent instantanément autour des miennes alors que mes doigts cherchaient à nouveau ma poitrine. La prise était douce mais ferme.

Une conversation ténue atteignit mes oreilles, mais je ne pouvais en comprendre les mots. Quelqu'un posait des questions, quelqu'un d'autre y répondait. Encore des touchers. Des chuchotements plus apaisants. Quelqu'un s'excusait.

Peu à peu d'autres sensations commencèrent à percer la surface de lave qui brûlait à travers mon corps. Des contacts, doux et frais. Bien que je les avais déjà sentis auparavant, je pouvais maintenant me concentrer sur eux. C'était un changement bienvenu dans ce mantra de _laissez-moi mourir, laissez-moi mourir, laissez-moi mourir_ qui me traversait constamment la tête. Je me concentrai sur les contacts, sur les respirations peu profondes et rapides qui emplissaient ma poitrine. Mes yeux étaient ouverts maintenant, ou peut-être qu'ils l'étaient restés tout ce temps. Mais c'était la première fois depuis le début que je pouvais réellement voir, percevoir ce qui était devant mes yeux.

Un visage planait au-dessus du mien, un visage doux et gentil. Et les yeux… alors qu'il y avait de la gentillesse, il y avait aussi de l'agonie. Chaque tressaillement de mon corps, chaque cri qui quittait mes lèvres, faisaient trembler ces yeux d'une nouvelle vague de douleur, presque comme si les flammes qui léchaient ma peau le tourmentait aussi. Il savait à quoi cela ressemblait, réalisai-je – il avait autrefois brûlé dans ce même bûcher. Mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre une chose – s'il savait à quoi cela ressemblait, s'il ne voulait pas que je souffre comme ça… s'il m'aimait, _pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas déjà tuée ?_

Il dit encore quelque chose, expliquant peut-être pourquoi il me laissait brûler, mais je n'entendais pas les mots par-dessus les cris et les hurlements qui s'échappaient de mes lèvres.

Une éternité passa, puis une autre. Il y avait un changement dans la prise douce autour de mes mains. Peu à peu, la peau fraîche contre la mienne est devenue chaude. Cela me dérouta – si tout brûlait, comment quelque chose pouvait-il être chaud ? Juste chaud ?

Il y avait du mouvement dans le coin de ma vision quelqu'un d'autre était là. Où peut-être qu'il avait toujours été là tout ce temps. Des mots furent prononcés une question a été posée. Les yeux dorés et gentils ne quittèrent jamais mon visage alors qu'il répondait, acquiesçant. Encore du mouvement, le plancher de bois grinçant alors que quelqu'un partait.

Cela aurait pu durer des secondes ou des jours, des semaines ou des années, mais finalement, le temps signifiait à nouveau quelque chose.

Le feu était resté tel qu'il était – il continuait de brûler et de faire rage, mais j'ai réalisé que je commençais à en faire l'expérience de manière différente. Il y avait une nouvelle sensibilité à ma peau, comme si des millions de terminaisons nerveuses non connues jusqu'ici avaient pris vie d'un seul coup. La prise serrée autour de mes mains se relâcha, me faisant me demander si c'était une illusion – peut-être que ma peau ne devenait pas plus sensible après tout. Peut-être qu'elle devenait encore plus engourdie par les flammes. Mais non – la prise s'était relâchée, tandis que le contact d'une peau chaude se déplaçait ailleurs. La surface douce sous mon corps disparut et je fus de nouveau en apesanteur. Des mots furent prononcés à mon oreille. Le ton était apaisant, mais aussi plein de regrets. Ils commencèrent à avoir du sens, les mots. Je pouvais finalement les écouter, les entendre sur le mantra de _laissez-moi mourir, laissez-moi mourir, laissez-moi mourir_. Je me suis rendu compte que pour chaque cri qui quittait mes lèvres, pour chaque gémissement de douleur qui quittait ma gorge, pour chaque _laissez-moi mourir_ qui courait dans ma tête, il y avait un chuchotement calme « Je suis désolé » contre la peau de ma joue.

Quelque chose avait changé à nouveau – la façon dont mes gémissements retentissaient sur les murs était différente, maintenant en quelque sorte, c'était plus creux. Le sentiment d'apesanteur disparut. Il y avait de nouvelles sensations et de nouveaux sons. Quelque chose se déchirait. L'eau commença à couler. Ma peau entra en contact avec quelque chose de lisse et de frais – de la céramique.

Alors que ma peau nue touchait les carreaux froids et que l'eau chaude commençait à couler sur ma peau brûlante, je ne pouvais décider lequel était le pire. La combinaison du froid et du chaud qui se mélangeait à la chaleur brûlante en moi, était trop. Des mains me maintinrent à nouveau en place, mais avec peine ; je devenais plus forte.

Soudain, l'eau qui s'écoulait sur la peau passa de chaude à froide, puis à glacée. D'une certaine façon et de manière incroyable, cela fit une énorme différence, et je pus respirer à travers la douleur tout en essayant de me forcer à rester immobile. La brûlure attirait toute mon attention, et j'étais seulement vaguement consciente des mains douces qui pétrissaient ma peau et passaient dans mes cheveux, vaguement consciente des traînées de sang rouge vif dans l'eau alors qu'elle s'écoulait sur mon corps, vaguement consciente que quelque chose de chaud et de doux m'enveloppait quand ce fut fini.

Des nouveaux sons des bruissements de tissu. Quelque chose commença à frotter contre ma peau, la recouvrant, et il y eut à nouveau des mouvements, des gestes et des touchers rapides comme si quelqu'un essayait de travailler aussi vite et doucement que possible. La sensation d'apesanteur revint durant un moment, puis je fus posée sur quelque chose de doux. Une main chaude prit la mienne dans la sienne et la serra fermement.

Une éternité s'écoula à nouveau alors que les flammes faisaient rage. Mes cris futiles commencèrent à diminuer ; cela m'aida à me concentrer sur de nouvelles choses. De nouveaux sons, de nouvelles sensations. Je fermai les yeux et les gardai fermés, me concentrant sur la main chaude et douce qui tenait la mienne, me concentrant aussi sur le comptage des respirations qui n'étaient pas les miennes. Elles étaient même calmes, ce qui était un contraste flagrant avec le martèlement rapide de mon cœur. Plus de sons atteignaient mes oreilles ; des mots de conversations ténues, de pas sur le parquet. Cependant, ces sons ne provenaient pas de cette pièce ; je ne savais cependant pas comme je le savais. Je le savais c'est tout. La manière dont ils résonnaient à travers les murs était différente.

Il semblait y avoir beaucoup plus d'espace dans ma tête maintenant. De la place pour me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, de la place pour me demander où j'en étais maintenant, avec encore de la place pour souffrir.

Que s'était-il passé ? Qui avait attaqué Carlisle et moi ? Est-ce que tout allait bien ?

La douleur commença à s'estomper au bout de mes doigts ; le changement fut minime, à peine là, mais il me donna plus de concentration. Je pus sentir un courant d'air contre ma peau quelqu'un avait ouvert une porte quelque part près de moi. Il y eut des pas légers, rythmés et agiles. Se rapprochant. Quelque chose de chaud toucha mon autre main, s'enroula autour d'elle et la serra fermement. De l'autre côté quelqu'un bougea.

« Encore combien de temps ? »

La voix que j'entendais était douce et base, comme de la soie et du velours combinés. Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans cette voix, mais aussi une pointe d'anticipation pleine d'espoir.

L'autre voix qui répondit était comme mille carillons de clochettes, délicate et charmante.

« Ce sera bientôt fini » Il y eut une pause. Je voulus demander une meilleure réponse, mais je gardai les dents serrées sachant que si j'ouvrais la bouche maintenant, seul un cri allait en sortir. Quelque chose toucha mon bras, de doux doigts lissant le tissu qui recouvrait mon corps. « J'aurais choisi la robe rouge que j'ai suggérée », commenta la voix de carillons de clochettes. Son discours ressemblait à un chant.

Il y eut un doux rire de l'autre côté. Quelque chose de chaud toucha ma joue. « Bella ne l'aurait pas préféré », murmura la voix douce et précédente. Il y avait un sourire dans cette voix maintenant elle ne paraissait plus aussi inquiète.

« C'est vrai » La voix délicate qui répondit, était légèrement chagrinée mais aussi résignée. Quelque chose toucha mes cheveux. « Elle va être magnifique »

De nouveau, un contact doux sur ma joue. « Elle l'a toujours été »

– Tu sais ce que je veux dire. _Regarde-là_ »

La prise autour de ma main se resserra. Quelque chose de chaud et de doux frôla mes jointures. Je ressentis plus que j'entendis les mots suivants ; des bouffées d'air chaud chatouillaient la peau de ma main.

« Est-ce qu'Eleazar et Jasper reviennent ? »

Il y eut encore un léger courant d'air contre ma peau, comme si quelqu'un hochait la tête.

« Oui.

– Vont-ils y arriver ? » La voix douce et basse était incertaine. « Nous pourrions avoir besoin de Jasper quand elle se réveillera.

– Ils seront de retour juste à temps », assura la voix chantante.

Il y eut encore des sons ; des pas légers et hâtifs. La neige et la glace craquaient sous deux paires de pieds. Je pouvais les entendre se rapprocher, mais je savais qu'ils étaient encore loin.

« Tu vois ? dit la voix de carillons de clochettes. Juste à temps »

Il n'y avait presque plus de douleur dans mes paumes maintenant. Cela m'aurait ravie, mais alors que le feu disparaissait de mes extrémités millimètre par millimètre, il sembla se déplacer vers l'intérieur pour prendre une autre forme alors qu'il se rassemblait dans ma poitrine où mon cœur battait maintenant frénétiquement. Lorsque les flammes allumèrent mon cœur, elles apportèrent une autre sensation avec elles ; il y avait maintenant une douleur sèche et desséchée dans ma gorge.

Les pas se rapprochaient ; ils étaient maintenant à un kilomètre et demi de la maison. Encore une fois, je ne savais pas comment je connaissais la distance. L'information était juste là. La neige cessa de craquer.

« Elle ne crie plus » La voix était grave et avait un léger accent traînant. Jasper.

« Je me demande… ? » L'autre voix était familière aussi, mais seulement maintenant, je remarquai qu'elle avait elle aussi un accent. Cependant très subtil, à peine perceptible. De l'Espagnol ?

Ils furent de nouveau en mouvement, courant cette fois-ci. J'entendis à peine leur pieds toucher le sol, mais je pouvais entendre comment l'air sifflait autour de leurs corps alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers la maison.

Je les oubliai assez tôt car quelque chose d'autre attira mon attention. Tout à coup, je devais me concentrer d'autant plus pour prendre des respirations régulières. Le feu dans mon cœur était plus intense maintenant, devenant encore plus brûlant. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment c'était possible – ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ça, non ? Je verrouillai ma mâchoire et serrai encore plus fort les dents, mais un gémissement de douleur s'échappa néanmoins de mes lèvres. La main autour de la mienne se resserra et il y eut un bruit distinct de chaise raclant le sol lorsque la personne à côté de moi se leva. Une main chaude me prit la joue en coupe.

La choix chantante de l'autre côté semblait dans l'expectative. « Bientôt »

Ce fut comme une invitation ou un signal prédéterminé une porte a été ouverte et fermée quelque part. En bas, j'ai réalisé. Deux étages plus bas. Il y eut encore des pas qui approchèrent, plus d'une personne. J'en dénombrai sept.

Un rire doux et ravi quitta les lèvres de quelqu'un. Cela sonnait comme des clochettes.

« Quoi Alice ? demanda la voix douce près de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Tu verras bien assez tôt.

– Alice…

– Tu verras, Carlisle. Patience. Ça vaut la peine d'attendre. _Crois_-moi »

Un doux soupir se fit entendre de mon autre côté. La main chaude quitta ma joue et écarta une mèche de cheveux de mon visage.

La douleur à l'intérieur de ma poitrine empirait maintenant. D'une manière ou d'une autre qui paraissait impossible, le feu qui faisait rage dans mon cœur était maintenant encore plus brûlant qu'il y a un instant. Je fus vaguement consciente d'une porte s'ouvrant à quelques mètres de moi, vaguement consciente des présences silencieuses se déversant dans la pièce, se rassemblant plus près, mais pas trop ; elles gardèrent leurs distances.

La douleur s'était retirée de mes bras et de mes jambes, de mes épaules et de mes côtes ainsi que de mon visage, mais rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance cela ne m'apportait aucun soulagement. Parce que le feu flamboyait maintenant au centre de ma poitrine, et mon dos se cambrait et s'inclinait sous l'intensité de la sensation. La main chaude autour de la mienne se resserra. Je pouvais sentir la grimace me tordre le visage alors que la bataille en moi faisait rage, le feu grillait mon cœur qui battait. Aucun ne gagnerait, je le savais le feu avait tout consumé – il ne restait plus rien à brûler. Et mon cœur, mon cœur fatigué et sprintant, galopait vers son dernier battement…

Il y eut une dernière vague de feu insupportable, suivie d'un bruit profond et creux de mon cœur. Il bégaya deux fois, puis battit à nouveau doucement.

Après ça… silence.

Personne ne respirait. Pas même moi.

Je m'étais tellement habituée à l'agonie constante que lorsqu'elle disparut soudainement, je ne pus le comprendre. Il me fallut un moment avant que je ne puisse faire attention à autre chose qu'à l'absence de douleur.

Et puis, j'ai ouvert les yeux.

* * *

Tout était si… net.

Je regardai le plafond au-dessus de moi avec étonnement, mes yeux décelant chaque variation de couleur, chaque ton sombre dans les panneaux de bois. Cela me dérouta un peu, de me concentrer sur quelque chose d'aussi simple que la couleur du plafond. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais en détourner le regard.

Mon moment d'admiration ne dura pas longtemps quelque chose d'autre revendiqua ma concentration alors que je respirais d'un souffle surpris. Je remarquai que l'action de respirer n'était plus un réflexe. Inhaler semblait presque contre nature, faux. Je réalisai que c'était parce que l'action ne m'apportait aucun soulagement.

En fait, c'était plutôt l'opposé.

Parce qu'au lieu de me soulager, respirer ne causait que de la douleur. Pendant ce qui parut être un long moment, la douleur sèche et desséchée dans ma gorge était tout ce sur quoi je pouvais me concentrer. Je voulus déglutir pour la faire disparaître, mais pour une quelconque raison, je pris une autre respiration, mes sens essayant de détecter quelque chose dans l'air. Quelque chose dont j'avais _désespérément _besoin. Il y en avait de faibles traces dans l'air autour de moi, mais l'odeur était diluée, affaiblie. Je me suis posée des questions à ce sujet durant une demi-seconde, mais une nouvelle sensation étrange perturba mes pensées, me surprenant si profondément qu'elle me fit oublier la brûlure sèche de ma gorge.

Il y avait quelque chose de chaud et lisse qui se pressait contre ma paume, se resserrant autour de mes doigts. Je ne reconnus pas le contact. Cela me prit au dépourvu et me mit en alerte en un instant. Je fis une rapide évaluation de la situation ce qui ne dura pas plus d'une fraction de seconde. J'étais allongée, réalisai-je, ce qui me rendait vulnérable et incapable de me défendre.

Une autre fraction de seconde passa et j'étais debout, à neuf mètres de mon emplacement précédent. Un sifflement éclata entre mes lèvres et du venin commença à couler dans ma bouche alors que je tombais en position accroupie défensive. Mes yeux se précipitèrent d'un mur à l'autre, et je réalisai que la pièce m'était familière – j'avais passé quelques nuits ici il y a seulement quelques jours. Je rangeai les informations et je respirai pour sentir l'air tout en comptant le nombre de menaces dans la pièce. Neuf. La complexité des odeurs et des arômes me dérouta, mais je repoussai la sensation ; je ne pouvais pas être distraite par ça en ce moment. Mes yeux ont fouillé les formes de l'autre côté de la pièce, mon cerveau les cataloguant rapidement en fonction de leur taille et de leur masse. Trois femelles et six mâles. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le plus imposant mâle ; c'est lui qui paraissait le plus menaçant.

Une demi-seconde s'écoula pendant que je saisissais la situation et évaluais la menace. Alors seulement, je me suis permise de regarder de plus près leurs visages. Mes yeux ne quittèrent jamais le plus grand mâle aux cheveux brun foncé, légèrement bouclés, yeux dorés, fossettes. Des bras musclés, des épaules énormes… tout en lui était gigantesque et impressionnant. Même le sourire sur ses traits était énorme.

Oh.

C'était Emmett. Je le connaissais – il ne serait pas une menace pour moi.

Mes yeux se déplacèrent vers les deux vampires se tenant à côté de lui. Ils étaient également sombres dans leurs traits. Les deux paraissaient méfiants, mais pas d'une manière menaçante. L'un d'eux plissa les yeux, soudain curieux. Il se rapprocha un peu, presque comme s'il voulait me regarder de plus près.

« Eleazar », avertit une voix basse. Je tournai mon regard vers lui, et je fus à nouveau instantanément sur la défensive alors que j'étudiais le propriétaire de la voix. Je ne pouvais détacher le regard des cicatrices entachant son cou, son visage et ses bras. Je réalisai que ma précédente évaluation de la menace avait été erronée – _ce_ vampire était plus dangereux que les autres, encore plus dangereux qu'Emmett. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur mon expression.

« Bella », dit-il. Je sifflai en réponse, mes muscles se contractant alors que je me préparais à fuir ou à bondir – je ne savais pas encore. Il leva la main d'une manière apaisante. Je grognai. « Tout va bien »

Une vague de calme m'envahit. Peut-être était-ce ça ou peut-être que mon cerveau rattrapa finalement le fil de la situation et s'est rendu compte que c'était Jasper – juste Jasper – et je me sentis me détendre.

Je m'étais redressée de mon accroupissement avant de prendre une décision consciente de le faire. C'est alors qu'Alice jeta un coup d'œil derrière le grand cadre de Jasper, rayonnante vers moi. La lumière scintilla sur ses dents d'une étrange manière, et je dus m'arrêter et regarder l'étrange phénomène pendant une seconde. Elle échangea un regard avec quelqu'un. Je suivis son regard.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment _vu_ Esmée et Rosalie auparavant. Ce fut un léger mouvement quelqu'un cligna des yeux. Mes sens affûtés l'enregistrèrent de toute façon, et mes yeux quittèrent Esmée et se dirigèrent vers la personne debout près de la porte et me regardant avec une expression mitigée sur le visage. C'était comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment quelle émotion ressentir en premier.

Mes sens se concentrèrent instantanément sur Edward ; je réalisai que son visage était aussi quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vraiment vu avant ce moment. Je me demandai distraitement combien de temps, combien d'heures, de semaines et de mois j'avais passé à rêver de sa beauté, à m'en émerveiller. Il avait l'air tout aussi étonnant que les autres. Je ne pouvais cependant pas déchiffrer son regard. Il était à nouveau mitigé, conflictuel. Je vis sa poitrine se soulever et tomber alors qu'il expirait, et quelque chose sur son visage passa ; il avait soudain l'air d'essayer de se réconcilier avec quelque chose. Ses yeux dorés dérivèrent vers sa droite, se concentrant sur quelqu'un auquel je n'avais pas eu le temps de prêter attention jusqu'à présent. Je suivis son regard, mes yeux atterrissant sur la personne se tenant près du lit qui avait été mon bûcher.

C'était vraiment étrange, insondable que la personne la plus proche de moi soit la dernière à attirer mon attention. C'était aussi étrangement approprié ; juste. Parce qu'il _était_ vraiment la dernière personne à avoir attiré mon attention.

Parce que lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, et que mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, tout s'arrêta. Le temps, la terre. Tout.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps cela dura – combien de temps lui et moi, et tout ce qui nous entourait fut immobile et figé tandis que je le regardais et qu'il me fixait. Mais soudain, tout redémarra. Le sol s'inclina sous mes pieds alors que le monde se redressait, et que le temps recommençait à avancer, mais il y avait un changement dans sa façon de s'écouler. La terre tournait autour de son axe une fois de plus, mais il semblait qu'elle ne bougeait plus que pour personne d'autre que nous deux.

Quand j'ai commencé à marcher vers lui, mes mouvements ne furent plus d'une rapidité inhumaine comme ils l'avaient été jusque là. Tous ces réflexes et instincts étrangers et incontrôlables semblèrent tomber en dormance. Même la brûlure agonisante dans ma gorge qui avait été présente tout ce temps parut s'émousser et l'instinct exigeant de trouver au plus vite des proies devenait soudain moins important. Un autre instinct était en marche maintenant, et mes pas étaient lents et mesurés à mesure que je m'approchais de lui, mais aussi impatients ; il n'y avait aucune partie de moi qui ne voulait pas aller vers lui. Aussi contrôlés et délibérés que soient mes mouvements, cela ne voulait pas dire que j'étais maîtresse de moi ; quelque chose avait pris le dessus, quelque chose qui était hors de l'ordinaire et de l'habituel.

Cette même chose l'avait également envahi ; il s'approchait aussi de moi, presque comme si ce n'était pas une décision consciente qui le faisait faire ces pas vers moi. Cela ne m'a pas surprise, ça ne me dérouta pas non plus, mais cela m'épata tout de même. Parce que cela signifiait qu'il ressentait aussi cela, cette attraction et cette gravité inexplicable qu'il était impossible de combattre ou d'ignorer. L'arrêter revenait à essayer d'empêcher la marée de monter.

Comment pourrait-on mettre un terme à quelque chose qui était si inévitable et si dévorant ? Quelque chose d'aussi certain que le changement des saisons ou le lever et coucher de soleil ?

On ne pouvait pas. Et alors que nous nous rencontrions au milieu de la pièce, les mains tendues, les doigts entrelacés, deux cœurs silencieux se déplaçant si doucement que seuls nous deux pouvions l'entendre… à cet instant, je sus. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière, pas d'issues à l'avant, pas d'endroit où aller. Nous pourrions rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps et ne jamais ressentir l'envie de bouger. J'étais enfin là où je devais être, et lui aussi.

Glissant mes doigts de la douce étreinte de Carlisle, je fis un pas de plus et encadrai son visage de mes mains. Je passai un moment à m'émerveiller de la chaleur de sa peau lisse contre la mienne. C'était si _juste_. Lui et moi, tout aussi chauds ou tout aussi froids. Tout aussi bien. Une seconde passa, ou plus comme une vie, vraiment, alors que je le regardais avec étonnement. Carlisle avait aussi la même lueur émerveillée dans les yeux.

Quelqu'un s'est raclé la gorge, mais je ne l'entendis pas. Des regards furent échangés, mais je n'y prêtai aucune attention. Et tandis que les mains de Carlisle se dirigeaient vers ma taille et tiraient mon corps contre le sien, ses lèvres chaudes réclamant les miennes dans un baiser brûlant, le ciel aurait pu tomber que je ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Alors qu'il moulait ses lèvres aux miennes, il y avait encore du feu qui me traversait. C'était une sorte de brûlure différente de celle d'avant – ces flammes étaient douces et chaudes, faisant se tordre mon estomac et accélérer rapidement et de manière erratique mes respirations. Mon corps n'avait peut-être pas besoin d'air, mais mon esprit et mon cœur figé en avaient besoin. C'était un peu surprenant de réaliser que l'organe n'essayait pas de sortir de ma poitrine, un peu déroutant que mon sang ne commence pas à rugir dans mon corps comme autrefois. Mais mon esprit ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur ces changements. Ces réponses que mon corps avait l'habitude de faire avaient été remplacées par d'autres sensations. Des sensations _puissantes_. J'avais l'impression que chaque centimètre de ma peau s'animait d'une manière jamais inégalée auparavant. Le contact de Carlisle, ses mains agrippées à ma taille, ses lèvres caressant les miennes, ses respirations chaudes se mêlant aux miennes… toutes ces choses faisaient que le désir me traversait, plus fort et plus net que jamais.

Quelqu'un se racla encore la gorge. Il y eut aussi d'autres sons ténus, comme si quelqu'un déplaçait son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Un « Prenez une chambre » se murmura doucement à mes oreilles. La voix était tiraillée entre amusement et inconfort. Un rire discret et à peine contenu suivit, comme des clochettes dans le vent.

Même si ces sons étaient insignifiants, ils attirèrent néanmoins mon attention. Tout cet espace supplémentaire qu'il y avait dans ma tête il y a un instant, avait été rempli de Carlisle, et j'avais tout simplement oublié tout le reste.

Y compris le fait que nous n'étions pas seuls.

Je m'écartai à contrecœur de ses lèvres, mais ne détournai pas les yeux de lui. Les prunelles de Carlisle étaient assombries par quelque chose de sombre, quelque chose de familier, quelque chose qui me serrait merveilleusement le ventre. Inspirant profondément pour maîtriser toutes ces sensations qui me traversaient, je laissai mes mains glisser de son visage vers ses épaules tout en maintenant son regard.

Quelqu'un siffla. Emmett. J'entendis le bruit d'une main de marbre de quelqu'un heurtant l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'on le frappait – probablement Rosalie.

« Quoi ? protesta-t-il. Si ce n'est pas le moment de siffler, je ne sais pas quand c'est alors »

Ce fut Alice qui répondit, ses mots sortant comme un sifflement. « Ils passent un moment, à moins que tu ne l'ais pas remarqué. Tu le gâches avec ton impudence »

Emmett renifla. « Eh bien, si tu nous avais prévenus que cela arriverai, nous leur aurions donné un peu d'intimité. Mais comme tu ne l'as pas fait, cela fait de _toi_ une voyeuse impudique, pas moi »

Je ne pus arrêter le sourire qui se répandit sur mon visage. Les coins de la bouche de Carlisle se contractèrent, comme s'il réprimait un sourire. Il secoua la tête à leur échange avant de relâcher sa prise autour de ma taille. Sa main chercha la mienne, la tenant fermement. Puis il se tourna pour regarder le groupe de vampires attendant contre le mur du fond près de la porte. Certains souriaient. Certains d'entre eux semblaient surpris et un peu choqués, bien qu'ils essayaient de le cacher. Edward et Jasper avaient tous les deux l'air légèrement mal à l'aise, et je m'attendis à rougir en réalisant quelle en était probablement la principale raison, mais je me suis alors souvenue que mes joues ne redeviendraient jamais rouges.

J'ai passé un moment à étudier Edward, essayant de sonder son expression. Une partie de moi s'attendait à ce qu'il se dérobe d'une seconde à l'autre. Bien sûr, il savait pour Carlisle et moi depuis un moment maintenant, mais peut-être qu'une démonstration en temps réel de notre affection était quelque chose pour laquelle il n'était pas prêt. Et le fait était que ce n'était pas simplement un baiser que nous venions de partager. Quelque chose de plus venait de se produire entre nous. Dès l'instant où mes yeux avaient rencontré ceux de Carlisle, j'avais su que plus rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Le monde avait vraiment changé pour nous deux, et chaque personne dans la pièce savait ce qui venait de se passer.

J'ai déplacé ma main dans la sienne, entrelaçant nos doigts. Nos paumes semblaient s'emboîter parfaitement.

La voix d'Emmett perturba ma calme réflexion. « Depuis combien de temps _vous vous cachez_ de nous ? demanda-t-il en fixant toujours Alice. C'est le genre de chose que tu devrais partager, tu sais »

Elle roula des yeux. « Ce n'était pas à moi de divulguer ces informations. Je suis douée pour garder des secrets quand je le dois. Demande plutôt à ces deux-là – ce sont eux qui se voient en cachette depuis des semaines maintenant » Elle fit un sourire narquois à Carlisle.

Ce fut Esmée qui parla ensuite. Elle avait un sourire confus sur ses lèvres. « Des semaines ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi aucun de vous n'a dit quoi que ce soit ? » Elle traversa la pièce pour prendre Carlisle dans ses bras. Je vis Jasper se tendre, lançant un regard prudent à Esmée, puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur mon expression – peut-être pensait-il que le geste soudain me rendrait défensive. Esmée ne paraissait pas du tout inquiète. Après avoir tendrement embrassé Carlisle, elle enroula ses bras de pierre chauds autour de moi. Je voulus lui rendre son étreinte, mais je fus soudainement très consciente de ma nouvelle force. Un vague souvenir humain me revint, de ces nombreuses leçons de vampire que j'avais reçues en tant qu'humaine, et je savais que j'étais le vampire le plus fort de la pièce en ce moment. Très soigneusement, je posais les mains sur les épaules d'Esmée car trop incertaine pour faire plus que ça. Je me demandai vaguement pourquoi il ne m'avait pas fallu autant de concentration pour embrasser Carlisle il y a un instant. J'étais peut-être trop préoccupée pour m'en inquiéter.

« C'est merveilleux », me dit Esmée dans mon oreille avant de reculer. Le sourire sur ses lèvres était vraiment heureux. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle pleurerait maintenant si elle avait pu. « Sérieusement, pendant des _semaines _? » Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Carlisle, lui frappant doucement le bras d'une manière réprobatrice. Eleazar avait suivi l'exemple d'Esmée, et il tenait maintenant la main droite de Carlisle dans la sienne. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait entre les deux – aucun mot ne fut échangé. Les deux hommes paraissaient à la fois graves et ravis en se regardant. Puis Carlisle se tourna à nouveau vers Esmée, riant doucement à ses propos.

« Alice exagère, dit-il avec un sourire. Ça fait moins d'un mois » Il me lança un regard tendre, sa main cherchant à nouveau la mienne. « Et quant à la raison pour laquelle Bella et moi n'avons rien dit… c'est que tant de choses semblaient se passer à l'époque. Nous avions prévu de le dire à toute la famille très prochainement, mais ensuite… eh bien, les choses ont pris une tournure inattendue » Il me lança un autre regard, une ombre passant dans ses prunelles.

« Qu'est-il arrivé au fait ? » demandai-je maintenant, et je dus m'arrêter un moment pour écouter ma nouvelle voix. Elle était claire comme une clochette. Bien que la voix sonnait comme la mienne, il y avait un carillon doux qui n'était pas là auparavant. Mes pensées ne s'arrêtèrent pas longtemps sur ce changement – j'étais désespérée de savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant que je brûlais. « Combien de temps ai-je été… inconsciente ? demandai-je en me tournant vers Carlisle.

– Un peu plus de trois jours, répondit Carlisle. Le processus de transformation a été très rapide au fur et à mesure que ces choses évoluent » Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose de plus, mais c'est à ce moment-là que Jasper se déplaça, et cela attira son attention. Carlisle hocha la tête avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi. Sa main autour de la mienne se resserra. « Mais cette histoire peut attendre. Tu dois chasser – tu dois avoir très soif »

Ce qui s'était passé entre lui et moi tout à l'heure m'avait fait miraculeusement oublier la brûlure vive dans ma gorge. Mais maintenant que je m'en souvenais, la soif redevint implacable. J'ai dégluti, utilisant chaque once de ma volonté pour ignorer les flammes qui léchaient ma gorge. « Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Je me souviens que tu as été attaqué, dis-je en l'étudiant attentivement avec ma nouvelle vu améliorée. Je t'ai entendu te battre avec quelqu'un avant de perdre connaissance. Qui était-ce ? »

Une ombre passa à nouveau dans les yeux de Carlisle. Je l'ai fouillé de mon regard avec attention, mes nouveaux yeux précis trouvant rapidement la crête légèrement inégale à quelques centimètres sous l'angle de sa mâchoire. Je tendis la main pour écarter le col de sa chemise, révélant une longue cicatrice qui se propageait le long de son cou. Je me sentis me figer et devenir complètement immobile – cette réaction étrangère aurait pu me choquer, mais mon attention était entièrement concentrée sur la peau de marbre endommagée de Carlisle. J'ai réalisé qu'il avait fallu plus d'une morsure pour laisser une telle marque. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que celui qui l'avait causé n'avait pas seulement essayé de l'immobiliser, mais de faire quelque chose de bien pire.

« Que s'_est_-il _passé _? » redemandai-je en sortant de mon état stationnaire de choc. Mes doigts se tendirent pour caresser la peau inégale.

Une fureur soudaine m'envahit et ma bouche se remplit de venin. J'étais soudainement impatiente de découvrir qui lui avait fait ça. Non, pas impatiente. Anxieuse ou désespérée, serait plus juste.

« Carlisle », avertit Jasper en sentant le changement soudain de mon humeur. Je pouvais le sentir essayer de me calmer avec son don. Cela prit du temps.

Carlisle prit ma main sur son cou pour l'embrasser. S'il avait remarqué ma soudaine fureur, cela ne l'inquiétait pas. « S'il te plaît, ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a aucune raison que tu t'inquiètes pour moi » Il réfléchit à quelque chose pendant une demi-seconde avant de décider d'expliquer. Peut-être qu'il savait que je ne pourrais pas me concentrer sur autre chose avant d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé. « De quoi te souviens-tu sur ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il.

Fermant momentanément les yeux, je repensai aux derniers moments de ma vie humaine. « Euh… Eleazar t'a appelé. Emmett avait trouvé une piste pendant leur partie de chasse et il la suivait avec Miguel. Edward est parti pour les aider. Tu as commencé à m'emmener vers ta voiture, puis… » Je secouai la tête les souvenirs étaient brumeux. « Tu me portais quand tu t'es soudain arrêté… et… » Je fronçai les sourcils, me rappelant comment Carlisle m'avait déposé et poussé derrière son dos. Il y avait eu quelque chose d'étrange dans la manière dont il avait regardé les arbres – comme si quelque chose l'avait surpris.

« De quoi te souviens-tu d'autre ? » demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête. « Pas beaucoup d'autre chose. Tu m'as poussée derrière ton dos. Et puis quelqu'un t'a percuté – je n'ai rien vu »

Ce que Carlisle me dit ensuite me fit le regarder avec confusion.

« Nous sommes donc deux, déclara-t-il.

– Que veux-tu dire ? » Ces informations me déroutèrent d'autant plus. J'avais supposé que je n'avais pas vu l'attaquant parce qu'il se déplaçait si vite, mais si Carlisle n'avait pas pu le voir non plus… « Tu ne savais pas qui c'était ? » demandai-je en ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

Carlisle échangea un coup d'œil avec Eleazar. « Je sais qui c'était – j'ai reconnu instantanément son odeur, je parlais de façon littérale quand je disais que je ne voyais rien.

– Tu n'as pas _vu_ l'attaquant ? interrogeai-je incrédule. Es-tu en train de dire qu'il était invisible ou autre ?

– C'est exactement ce que je dis, répondit-il. J'ai pu l'entendre pendant qu'il se déplaçait et j'ai pu le sentir. Ce sont les choses sur lesquelles je devais compter lorsque j'ai réalisé que nous n'étions pas seuls.

– Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas vu ? demandai-je en trouvant toujours cela difficile à croire. Comment est-ce possible ? Qui était-ce ? »

Les yeux généralement dorés de Carlisle étaient maintenant d'une teinte plus foncée quelque chose le troublait. Il échangea un autre regard avec Eleazar avant de croiser mes yeux. « Tu te souviens quand nous avons mentionné le nom Afton ? »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Afton. Le nom me paraissait vaguement familier.

Carlisle commença à m'expliquer quand il remarqua mon incertitude. « Nous avons parlé de lui en passant une ou deux fois. Comme tu le sais, nous avons passé en revue les membres des Volturi avec toi ces dernières semaines. On t'a parlé des membres clés et de leur position dans la garde – je suis sûr que tu te souviens maintenant des choses importantes » Il attendit que j'acquiesce. « Tu te souviens de ce que nous t'avons dit à propos de Chelsea ? »

J'ai hoché de nouveau la tête. Même si mes souvenirs humains semblaient flous et distants maintenant, il y avait des choses dont je pouvais me souvenir avec peu d'effort. Cela m'a plu – on m'avait dit que les souvenirs humains s'effaceraient avec le temps, surtout si on n'y pensait pas assez souvent. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que je ne voulais jamais oublier, et même si les leçons que j'avais reçues sur les Volturi et le fait d'être un vampire n'étaient pas mes souvenirs les plus précieux, je savais néanmoins qu'ils étaient importants.

« Chelsea est celle qui peut influencer les liens émotionnels entre les gens, me souvins-je. Elle est un membre de haut rang grâce à son don »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Les Volturi ne pourraient pas très bien fonctionner sans elle. Elle maintient la garde fidèle et intact. Puisqu'elle est un membre si important en raison de ses capacités, Aro la tient en haute estime et lui fournit tout ce qu'elle veut. L'une de ces choses est le compagnon de Chelsea : Afton.

– D'accord » J'ai hoché la tête, en me demandant où il voulait en venir.

Ce fut Eleazar qui parla ensuite. « Afton n'a jamais été suffisamment habile pour se voir offrir une place dans la garde, expliqua-t-il. La seule raison pour laquelle Aro lui a permis de rester, c'est parce que Chelsea a insisté. Comme Carlisle l'a dit, Afton est son compagnon, et comme Chelsea est un membre si important, Aro lui donne pratiquement tout ce qu'elle demande » Il fit une pause, échangeant un regard avec Jasper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ? » demandai-je.

Jasper parla. « C'est Afton qui t'a attaqué ainsi que Carlisle. Comme l'a dit Eleazar, il n'a jamais montré suffisamment de compétences pour impressionner Aro, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il ne possède aucune sorte de capacités. Il a un pouvoir qui fonctionne sur une base mentale. Il peut se protéger en se rendant invisible »

Je fronçai les sourcils à cela.

« C'est pourquoi Carlisle ne pouvait pas le voir, continua Jasper. Il ne pouvait que le sentir, ce qui a rendu la situation assez difficile, j'en suis sûr »

Carlisle acquiesça, ses yeux s'excusant. « Quand il a attaqué, j'ai pu le retenir un instant. Mais j'étais visiblement désavantagé et je n'ai pas pu le saisir. Une seconde a suffi. Il m'a momentanément neutralisé, puis… » Il soupira, sa main se resserrant autour de la mienne. Un lointain souvenir humain me revint, de quelque chose de dur qui s'était écrasé contre ma poitrine avec une force incroyable et qui m'avait envoyée dans les airs. Je me souvenais de la douleur, de la sensation d'étouffement, de l'obscurité, du goût de sang dans ma bouche…

En regardant Carlisle, j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas la seule perdue dans ces souvenirs. « Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus, lui dis-je. Tout s'est passé si vite. Ça n'a pas dû être facile de me défendre dans cette situation. Et en plus, continuai-je alors qu'il ne me regardait pas, je vais bien maintenant. Pas de mal »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Tu étais loin d'aller bien, alors. Si Jasper n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là – il était censé vérifier la zone entre Ithaca et Buffalo, puis ensuite rejoindre Eleazar et les autres. Mais quand il a attrapé la piste d'Afton et a remarqué qu'elle menait à ton appartement, il l'a immédiatement suivie. Edward avait fait demi-tour et se dirigeait également vers nous »

Je jetai un coup d'œil surpris à Edward. Il était toujours debout près de la porte, la lueur dans ses yeux était difficile à lire. Il rencontra mon regard en sentant le mien.

« Eleazar m'a appelé un moment après que je vous ai quitté Carlisle et toi, expliqua-t-il. La piste qu'Emmett et Miguel suivaient avait disparu dans un lac à proximité. Je savais qu'il serait difficile de la retrouver après ça, surtout parce que le vent avait commencé à souffler. Si le lac avait été gelé… Emmett et Miguel n'auraient évidemment pas perdu la piste » Il secoua la tête d'une voix chagrinée. « Malgré tout, je partais les rejoindre pour les aider, mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'Alice a appelé et m'a dit ce qui se passait avec toi et Carlisle » Il jeta un coup d'œil à la petite forme près de lui. Le sourire d'Alice était tombé – je l'avais rarement vue aussi grave. « Nous n'avions pas réalisé au début que peut-être Miguel et Emmett étaient censés trouver cette piste, poursuivit-il en me regardant à nouveau. C'était une distraction, destinée à nous tenir occupés. C'était leur objectif de nous éloigner autant que possible de toi. Ils voulaient que tu sois la moins protégée possible. Jasper était déjà là avec toi et Carlisle au moment où je suis revenu, et Rosalie, Esmée et Alice étaient en route d'Ithaca. Afton a déguerpi à mon arrivée – peut-être qu'être en infériorité numérique ne faisait pas partie de leur plan. Je voulais évidemment le suivre mais quand j'ai vu dans quel état tu étais…

– Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire « ils », l'interrompis-je. De qui parles-tu exactement ? Afton travaillait-il avec quelqu'un ? » Je jetai un regard confus à Alice. « Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire le retour des Volturi dans tout ça ? Je pensais qu'Aro avait accepté la proposition de me transformer en vampire. A-t-il soudainement changé d'avis et envoyé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de moi finalement ? Ou quelqu'un a-t-il soudain décidé d'agir seul ? Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas vu ? »

Alice secoua la tête. « Ce n'était pas Aro. Aucun ordre officiel n'a été donné, dit-elle d'un ton certain. Je l'observais tout ce temps. Je suis en _observation_ pour ça. Ce n'était pas lui » Un froncement réflexif apparut sur son front. « Ce fut ma pire erreur – que j'attende un ordre officiel donné par Aro et personne d'autre. Cette nuit-là, lorsque tout cela s'est passé, j'essayais de me concentrer sur ton avenir depuis des heures. Je voulais savoir si la théorie d'Edward sur la prophétie auto-réalisatrice avait du sens. Chaque fois que j'essayais de m'y concentrer, je gardais cette même vision de toi attaquée, comme tous ces derniers mois. J'ai essayé de voir au-delà de cette vision, comme Jasper l'avait demandé. Il y a eu des brides de toi en tant que vampires après un certain temps, et j'ai été soulagée parce que cela semblait prouver que notre décision de partir pour l'Alaska cette nuit-là avait été le bon mouvement, et cela a également servi à soutenir la théorie d'Edward selon laquelle cela pourrait être une prophétie auto-réalisatrice dont nous parlons. C'était le cas, mais pas de la manière dont nous l'attendions » Elle fit une pause, et je voulus lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais elle continua avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« La vraie raison pour laquelle j'ai commencé à te voir comme un vampire était évidemment parce que le moment de ta transformation se rapprochait plus tôt que prévu – je ne le savais pas à l'époque. Et puis… » Elle se tut un moment à nouveau, ses sourcils noirs se rassemblant dans un ensemble de détresse. « Tout à coup, ce fut comme si un interrupteur avait été actionné quelque part. J'étais soudainement bombardée de l'avenir de plusieurs personnes. C'était comme si quelqu'un continuait de changer de chaînes une fois par seconde. J'ai vu Emmett trouver cette piste, et je l'ai vu lui et Miguel s'en occuper. J'ai vu Eleazar essayer de les trouver, et j'ai vu Edward s'éloigner de toi et Carlisle pour aider Emmett et Miguel… puis je t'ai vu Carlisle et toi, être attaqués par quelqu'un. Et puis… » Elle fit une pause, me regardant avec des yeux insondables. Elle hésita. « Ton avenir a disparu. Et puis il est réapparu, et je t'ai vu comme un vampire, et un instant plus tard cet avenir était reparti. Je ne savais pas si… Jasper et Edward arriveraient à temps pour aider Carlisle afin qu'il puisse avoir la chance de te transformer. Quand j'ai vu Carlisle se battre avec quelqu'un, j'ai pensé qu'il serait trop tard… » Elle secoua à nouveau la tête avec une lueur désespérée dans ses yeux. Jasper enroula un bras autour de ses épaules.

La main chaude autour de la mienne resserra sa prise. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Carlisle. Ce qu'Alice avait dit le troublait manifestement – il ne rencontrait pas mes yeux. « Mais il n'était pas trop tard », dis-je à Alice en me tournant à nouveau vers elle. Je voulais la rassurer elle et Carlisle, car ils semblaient toujours ébranlés par ce qui s'était passé.

Alice secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes à quel point c'était proche, Bella.

– Peut-être que ça l'était, concédai-je. Mais je veux dire que c'est fini maintenant. J'ai survécu.

– A peine », murmura doucement Edward. J'ai remarqué qu'il avait lancé un long regard inquiet à Carlisle.

« Que s'est-il passé… après ça ? demandai-je en voulant changer de sujet. La piste qu'Emmett a trouvé… à qui était-elle ? Afton ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Combien y en avait-il finalement ?

– Ce n'était pas la piste d'Afton, répondit Eleazar. C'était celle de Demetri. Et nous avons trouvé plus tard une autre piste à proximité, à un peu plus de dix kilomètres de ton appartement. Elle appartenait à Felix. Ils se déplaçaient séparément exprès, je pense. Diviser pour mieux régner.

– Ce qui nous amène à l'une de tes questions précédentes, intervint Jasper. Tu as demandé comment les Volturi pouvaient de nouveau être impliqués dans tout ça »

J'ai hoché la tête. « S'ils avaient décidé de faire quelque chose pour moi, pourquoi Alice n'a-t-elle pas pu le voir ? Je ne te blâme de rien, ajoutai-je quand les yeux d'Alice se remplirent de regrets. Je veux juste savoir tout ce qui s'est passé. L'invisibilité d'Afton a-t-elle eu un effet sur ta vision ? Est-ce pour cela que tu as eu du mal à voir clairement ? »

La prise de Carlisle autour de ma main se relâcha et je me tournai vers lui alors qu'il libérait ma main de sa prise et la tendait pour remettre une mèche de cheveux égarée derrière mon oreille. « C'est possible. Une chose dont nous sommes certains, c'est qu'Aro n'a jamais décidé d'envoyer quelqu'un ici pour toi. Alice l'observait après tout, et une décision majeure comme celle-ci n'aurait pas échappé à son attention. De plus, cela n'a pas été un ordre officiel. Il est venu de quelqu'un qu'Alice ne surveillait pas. Nous supposons que l'ordre a été donné par quelqu'un ayant la même autorité qu'Aro. Quelqu'un qui peut donner des affectations aux membres de la garde et de s'assurer que les ordres sont sans aucun doute suivis. Quelqu'un d'assez audacieux pour agir dans le dos d'Aro.

– Qui ? » demandai-je, même si j'en avais déjà une bonne intuition.

Ce fut Edward qui répondit. Son ton était sombre, méprisant. « Caius » Il cracha le nom entre ses lèvres. « Quand j'ai lu dans son esprit en Italie, la pensée d'un être humain conscient de notre secret, lui était intolérable. Il n'a jamais accepté la décision d'Aro de te laisser vivre. Il n'était pas d'accord avec lui, à la fois dans ses pensées et dans ses mots lorsque Carlisle a émit la requête de te transformer. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit Aro n'acceptait pas l'envie de Caius de mettre fin à ta vie – il était très intrigué par ton possible don latent. Caius était fou de rage évidemment, mais il savait qu'Aro ne serait pas influencé. Rien dans ses pensées n'indiquait à l'époque cependant qu'il allait envoyer quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi. Il a dû commencer à y penser seulement après notre départ.

– Ça aurait pu être Jane aussi, suggéra Jasper.

– C'est possible, accorda Edward. Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle est trop désireuse de plaire à Aro. Caius n'a pas cette ambition.

– Qui que ce soit, Aro n'aurait-il pas découvert ses intentions ? demandai-je. S'il peut lire dans les pensées avec le toucher de sa main…

– Il ne lit peut-être pas tous les jours dans l'esprit de Caius et Marcus. Il le fait régulièrement, j'en suis sûr, juste par curiosité si ce n'est pour aucune autre raison. Mais il est juste de supposer que Caius a pu cacher ses plans à Aro aussi longtemps que nécessaire »

Carlisle hocha la tête, acquiesçant. « Bien que la nature cruelle et colérique de Caius ne soit pas une surprise, sa soudaine insubordination peut être quelque chose qu'Aro ne s'attendait pas. Il peut être légèrement arrogant et sûr de lui quant au fonctionnement de la garde. Peut-être pensait-il que l'influence de Chelsea serait suffisante pour maintenir Caius en échec »

Ses propos me firent froncer les sourcils. « Où est-ce que tout cela mène ? me demandai-je à voix haute. Si l'un des leaders sort du rang… qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour les deux autres ? Tu m'as dit une fois que même si Marcus, Caius et Aro gouvernent ensemble, Aro est considéré comme le leader.

– Aro ne chassera pas Caius si c'est ce que tu demandes, émit songeusement Edward. Ils existent depuis plus de trois millénaires. Compte tenu de leurs natures et de leurs caractères, je suis sûr qu'ils ont eu plus d'un conflit les uns avec les autres. Aro n'est cependant pas content des actions de Caius. Si Carlisle n'était pas arrivé à temps, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est, ce qui était évidemment le but de Caius.

– Aro sait ce qui s'est passé ? demandai-je en recevant un signe de tête d'Alice.

– Demetri, Felix et Afton sont rentrés hier en Italie. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Aro pour découvrir les ordres que Caius leur avait donnés »

Je fronçai les sourcils tout en réfléchissant, commençant à repenser à mes derniers moments en tant qu'humaine. « Pourquoi ont-ils abandonné si facilement ? méditai-je. Je veux dire, je comprends pourquoi Afton a déguerpi après qu'Edward et Jasper sont arrivés. Il s'est visiblement rendu compte qu'il était en infériorité numérique, invisible ou pas. Mais avec Demetri et Felix… on m'a dit qu'ils étaient extraordinairement bons au combat. Pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas battus plus que ça s'ils étaient venus d'Italie pour me supprimer ? Non pas que je me plaigne qu'ils aient échoué.

– Nous avons balayé la zone autour de chez toi et nous avons découvert que Felix et Demetri ne se sont jamais approchés de toi – seul Afton était là, expliqua Eleazar. Ce qu'Edward a dit un peu plus tôt est très probable – que Felix et Demetri n'étaient là que pour nous distraire en essayant de faire en sorte que le plus grand nombre possible d'entre nous suivent leurs traces. Pendant ce temps, Afton avait été choisi pour s'occuper de toi et de la personne restée derrière pour te protéger. Avec son don, le travail aurait dû être facile. Mais quand il s'agit de combattre, Carlisle n'est pas exactement mauvais. Afton aurait pu s'attendre à moins de résistance. Il est également possible qu'il pense avoir réussi son coup. Il t'a causé des blessures mortelles. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant de voir que le venin a réussi à te guérir compte tenu de l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais. Carlisle a dû te mordre plusieurs fois pour accélérer la propagation du venin. Si ton cœur avait lâché dans le processus, ce qui a failli arriver… » Il s'interrompit et détourna le regard de moi pour lancer un regard d'excuse à Carlisle. Je sentis des doigts chauds s'enrouler à nouveau autour de ma main.

« Alors… Aro croit-il que je suis morte ? demandai-je en me demandant s'il allait être suffisamment intéressé pour envoyer quelqu'un ici s'en assurer.

– C'est possible, répondit Eleazar. Il sembla deviner où mes pensées dérivaient. « Nous devrions nous attendre à un visiteur italien dans quelques temps futurs »

J'ai hoché de nouveau la tête, soudain inquiète. C'était exactement le genre de scénario que je n'espérais pas. J'étais toujours inquiète qu'Aro montre un peu trop d'intérêt pour les capacités d'Alice, Edward et Jasper. Excepté si…

Si j'apprenais à contrôler ma soif assez rapidement, je pourrais peut-être me rendre en Italie pour rencontrer Aro moi-même, de préférence avant qu'il n'envoie quelqu'un ici. Je ne savais pas à quel point ce souhait serait réaliste. Maintenant en repensant à ma soif, l'échauffement dans ma gorge s'intensifia. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Jasper se déplaça de là où il se tenait, me jetant un coup d'œil avant de regarder Carlisle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, voulant probablement lui révéler la détérioration de ma maîtrise de moi, mais ma soif d'information dépassa ma soif de sang – un instant de plus tout du moins. Je me tournai vers Alice tout en m'interrogeant toujours sur quelque chose qu'elle m'avait dit il y a un instant.

« Tu as dit que la vision que tu avais de moi ces derniers temps était vraiment une prophétie auto-réalisatrice, mais pas comme nous nous y attendions, commençai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

L'expression d'Alice devint pensive. « Eh bien comme tu le sais, nous nous sommes demandé si c'était notre inactivité qui avait fait que la vision restait la même pendant tout ce temps, puisque nous basions nos décisions sur le résultat possible de nos décisions. Nous attendions toujours que je voie quelque chose de nouveau, donc avoir décidé de ne pas agir jusqu'à ce que je voie quelque chose m'empêchait peut-être de voir le résultat réel »

J'ai hoché la tête. Même si cette conversation avait eu lieu il y a seulement quelques jours, elle semblait appartenir à une autre vie.

« Alors que la théorie d'Edward semblait très plausible à ce moment-là, je ne pense pas que cela explique tout, continua Alice. Rappelle-toi quand je t'ai dit une fois que la vision de toi était devenue plus nette au moment du mariage d'Esmée et Miguel ? Et aussi, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que j'avais toujours l'impression que le moment de la vision dépendait en quelque sorte de certaines conditions ? Comme si la personne derrière attendait son heure ?

– Ouais, acquiesçai-je en me souvenant soudainement de ce qu'Edward avait dit quand il était venu nous voir Carlisle et moi il y a trois jours. Tu as mentionné quelque chose à propos d'une variable qui pouvait encore changer et qui t'empêchait d'avoir une bonne visibilité. Edward m'a dit que tu avais dit quelque chose comme ça.

– C'est vrai » Alice se mordit la lèvre avec une expression réflexive. « Je pense qu'il est possible que Felix, Demetri et Afton attendaient une bonne occasion d'agir depuis un moment maintenant. Peut-être qu'ils sont venus peu de temps après que Carlisle, Edward et Eleazar soient revenus d'Italie afin de faire une reconnaissance. Je ne peux pas en être sûre à ce sujet bien sûr, mais… »

Jasper secoua la tête. « Nous l'aurions su. Nous patrouillions régulièrement le périmètre de Buffalo. Il y aurait eu des pistes.

– A moins qu'ils ne restent à bonne distance pour ne pas être détectés, suggéra Alice. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, peut-être ont-ils profité des conditions météorologiques chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient. Il a plu un jour – cela aurait pu emporter les pistes. Et le vent a beaucoup soufflé ces derniers temps. Si Afton par exemple s'est approché dans une certaine direction, nous n'aurions pas pu le sentir. Et la piste aurait peut-être disparu en une heure ou deux, compte tenu du temps.

– Mais qu'en retirerait-il ? demanda Miguel. Et au lieu de faire de la reconnaissance, pourquoi ne pas attaquer Bella tout de suite ? »

C'est Edward qui répondit – il semblait savoir où Alice voulait en venir. « Parce qu'ils savaient qu'il n'y avait pas un seul moment où elle serait seule – Caius devait les avoir renseignés sur les détails, leur disant à quel point elle serait protégée, émit-il songeusement en lançant un regard à Carlisle. Carlisle a pratiquement passé chaque instant avec elle depuis notre retour d'Italie. Il y avait généralement quelqu'un d'autre autour, au moins pendant les journées – comme Jasper ou Alice. Alors attaquer Bella en plein jour, aurait été stupide et ils se seraient battus – et je suis sûr que Caius ne voulait pas que cela finisse dans les nouvelles humaines ou un autre truc du même genre. N'oublions pas que Bella passait pratiquement tous les soirs avec nous à Ithaca, entourée de neuf vampires, et chaque fois qu'elle a passé du temps chez elle, il y avait aussi quelqu'un pour la surveiller. De plus, l'un d'entre nous patrouillait régulièrement le périmètre de la ville, comme Jasper l'a dit. S'ils restaient assez loin et vers la direction du vent tout le temps… » Il s'arrêta en jetant un coup d'œil à Alice. « C'est ce que tu voulais dire par conditions, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que quelqu'un attendait son heure. La vision est restée si distante, et c'est pourquoi je l'ai mal interprétée – je pensais qu'elle était si éloignée parce qu'elle était encore loin d'avoir lieu. Mais ensuite, le soir est venu lorsque Miguel, Eleazar et Emmett sont partis chasser. Peut-être qu'Afton et les autres avaient attendu une opportunité de ce genre. Felix et Demetri ont peut-être quitté l'endroit où ils se cachaient, sachant qu'ils attireraient leur attention et les garderaient occupés un moment. Pendant ce temps, Afton a été envoyé vers Bella. Quand il a vu que seulement l'un d'entre nous était resté pour la surveiller, il a vu une opportunité.

– Qu'en est-il de la partie de la prophétie auto-réalisatrice ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

– C'est ce qu'Emmett a dit il y a quelques jours qui m'a fait réfléchir, répondit-elle. Je sais qu'il n'était peut-être pas sérieux, mais…

– Tout ce que je dis, je le dis en toute sincérité », interrompit la personne en question.

Alice renifla doucement, l'ignorant ensuite. « Il a dit qu'essayer d'empêcher une prophétie auto-réalisatrice de se réaliser est généralement une mauvaise idée – que cela pourrait se retourner contre nous. Cela m'a fait réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle notre décision de partir _immédiatement _pour l'Alaska il y a quelques jours n'avait eu aucun effet sur ma vision. Je me suis mise à penser que notre tentative soudaine de départ a peut-être forcé Afton, Demetri et Felix à agir, menant ainsi à la concrétisation de cette vision »

Je lui fis un sourire ironique. « J'ai vraiment été marquée par le désastre dès le début ? Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de mon côté, hein ? »

Alice hésita, fronçant les sourcils. « Pas nécessairement.

– Que veux-tu dire ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, incertaine. « Eh bien, quand on pense vraiment à tout ça… » Elle soupira. « Tout d'abord, j'ai eu cette vision de toi pour la première fois l'automne dernier. C'était il y a des_ mois_. Les Volturi ne te connaissaient même pas à l'époque, mais même ainsi, cette vision est apparue. Par conséquent, c'était _notre _décision de venir ici et de te protéger qui a finalement conduit à la réalisation de la vision. Parce que si nous n'étions pas venus ici pour veiller sur toi, tu aurais continué normalement ta vie. Tu ne te serais jamais liée d'amitié avec Carlisle et finalement… eh bien, tu ne serais pas tombée amoureuse de lui » Elle jeta un coup d'œil prudent à Edward à ce stade avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi et de continuer. « La raison pour laquelle la vision est devenue plus nette autour du mariage d'Esmée et Miguel, c'est parce que c'est à ce moment-là qu'Edward a découvert les sentiments que Carlisle avait pour toi. Cela a finalement amené Edward à partir en Alaska pour… faire le tri de ses pensées. Et cela l'a amené à rencontrer Véronique et à se rendre en Italie avec elle – leur rencontre était purement fortuite après tout. En Italie, Aro a fini par lire l'esprit d'Edward et à apprendre pour toi, et Caius se sentant amer et plein de ressentiment, le poussa finalement à envoyer quelqu'un ici pour s'occuper de toi. Tout cela mène à la conclusion que si nous n'étions pas venus à Buffalo pour te protéger tous ces mois auparavant, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé » Elle échangea un regard avec Jasper. « Les décisions conscientes sont les principaux facteurs qui affectent mes visions. Mais comme Jasper l'a dit il y a quelques jours… ce ne sont peut-être pas les seules choses qui ont un effet sur l'avenir. Je sais que j'étais un peu sceptique à ce sujet à l'époque, mais maintenant… » Elle secoua la tête. « Peut-être que c'est _vrai_. Peut-être que l'avenir de certaines personnes est prédéterminé. Peut-être que certains destins ne peuvent vraiment pas être modifiés »

Le silence suivit ses propos. Je me tournai pour regarder Carlisle – l'expression dans ses yeux fut soudainement difficile à lire. Ce fut Edward qui rompit le silence, et je me demandai si sa prochaine question expliquait l'expression sur le visage de Carlisle. Peut-être qu'ils pensaient à la même chose.

« Donc tu dis que si nous avions décidé d'ignorer ta vision l'automne dernier…, commença Edward alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Que si nous n'avions pas fait le choix de venir à Buffalo pour protéger Bella, la vision aurait finalement disparu d'elle-même ? Es-tu en train de dire qu'elle n'a jamais été en danger avant notre arrivée ? Que c'est _nous_ qui avons causé cela en premier lieu ? »

Alice soutint le regard d'Edward. « C'est ce que je dis et en même temps ce n'est pas ce que je dis.

– Que veux-tu dire par là ?

– Es-tu en train de dire que nous _aurions pu_ faire facilement un choix différent ? Que nous aurions pu ignorer ma vision de Bella et de la laisser ainsi sans agir ? Juste comme ça ? »

Edward me regarda brièvement, puis regarda Carlisle. Quelque chose se passa entre les deux – je ne savais pas quoi.

Ce fut Carlisle qui répondit à la question d'Alice après une pause silencieuse.

« Je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord quand je dis qu'il n'y a jamais eu de choix ou d'hésitation en ce qui concerne la protection de Bella » Sa voix était calme, douce. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur Edward. « Par conséquent… peut-être que toutes nos étapes étaient prédéterminées. Au moins en ce qui concerne cela »

Après un moment, Edward acquiesça silencieusement. J'ai déplacé ma main dans celle de Carlisle, resserrant ma prise. Le regard d'Edward s'attarda sur nos mains liées pendant quelques secondes.

« Je ne sais pas si je n'ai jamais cru au destin, dit-il d'un ton feutré. Mais à la lumière des évènements récents… » Il nous regardait, son regard retrouvant nos mains enlacées. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne parlait plus de la vision d'Alice. « Je suppose qu'il serait stupide de dire que rien ne se produit jamais sans raison. Parce que certaines choses se produisent clairement » Il leva son regard pour rencontrer le mien, et il me regarda plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de hocher lentement la tête. J'eus du mal à déchiffrer la lueur dans ses yeux – c'était quelque chose entre le désir ou la mélancolie et l'acceptation tranquille. Après avoir longuement regardé Carlisle, il se retourna et quitta la pièce.

Je l'entendis sortir de la maison, la neige et la glace craquant sous ses pieds alors qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus.

J'ai échangé un regard avec Carlisle, ne sachant pas quoi faire des mots d'Edward. Esmée me toucha l'épaule et me fit un sourire rassurant.

« Laisse-lui un moment, dit-elle doucement. Je suis certaine qu'il est très heureux pour vous deux, mais cela peut prendre du temps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à le dire. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Carlisle… cela pourrait prendre un certain temps pour qu'il s'y habitue.

– Parle pour moi, intervint Emmett en me faisant un rictus harcelant. Dois-je commencer à t'appeler maman maintenant ? »

Jasper a ri. J'ai secoué la tête. « En aucun cas », répondis-je.

Esmée me donna une autre étreinte – elle semblait transpirer le bonheur. Encore une fois, j'avais peur de la serrer trop fort alors que je la prenais doucement dans mes bras, mais elle me libéra avant que j'ai le temps de m'en inquiéter. Elle donna un rapide baiser sur la joue de Carlisle avant de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras en murmurant des mots de joie à son oreille.

« Merci Esmée », répondit-il doucement en souriant. Alors qu'elle retournait vers Miguel, Carlisle tendit la main et me rapprocha de lui.

Je suis allée vers lui sans arrière-pensée. C'était à la fois une décision consciente et non consciente qui m'a fait faire un pas de plus vers lui. C'est mon libre arbitre qui m'a fait entrelacer ma main avec la sienne, et c'était mon choix de lever les yeux pour rencontrer ses yeux gentils et doux. Et pourtant… pourtant je sentais que je ne me possédais pas tout à fait quand je faisais ces choses.

Et je savais c'était plus qu'un sentiment ou une émotion qui nous avait amenés ici, qui nous faisait maintenant nous tenir côte à côte comme si nous avions existé côte à côte depuis la nuit des temps. Je me suis dit tranquillement que peut-être, juste peut-être, le destin existait sous une forme ou une autre, que peut-être que certaines choses arrivaient vraiment pour une raison.

Que peut-être certaines de nos étapes étaient vraiment prédéterminées.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **les lignes suivantes sont tirées de _Breaking Dawn_ et ce sont soit des citations, soit des références proches : « _Je me suis sentie m'échapper – il n'y avait rien à quoi s'accrocher_ », « _Tout pour se débarrasser de cette torture_ », « _Cela aurait pu durer des secondes ou des jours, des semaines ou des années, mais finalement, le temps signifiait à nouveau quelque chose_ », « _De la place pour se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, de la place pour se demander où j'étais maintenant, avec encore une infinité de place pour souffrir. Et avoir à s'inquiéter aussi_ », « _Elle va être magnifique_ », « _Elle l'a toujours été_ », « _Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Regarde-là_ »


	35. Nuit éternelle

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Merci à **Iaev**, **Paupau15 **et **Lia **pour leur review et bon dimanche à tous !

* * *

_**« Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de toi.**_

_**J'ai suivi cet amour vers toi, avec les yeux grands ouverts, en choisissant de faire chaque pas sur ce chemin.**_

_**Je ne crois pas en la fatalité et au destin, mais je crois que nous sommes seulement destinés à faire les choses que nous choisirons de faire.**_

_**Et je te choisirais dans cent vies, dans cent mondes,**_

_**Dans n'importe quelle version de la réalité, je te trouverais et je te choisirais »**_

\- Kiersten White, _The Chaos of Stars_ -

* * *

**Nuit éternelle**

Le reste de la nuit fut… fascinant.

Tout était si nouveau, si étrange, et j'avais du mal à équilibrer toutes les émotions et sensations qui me traversaient. J'étais au-delà du soulagement que maintenant l'appréhension et le stress qui avaient duré plusieurs mois étaient terminés – que le mystère derrière la vision d'Alice ait été résolu, même si cela ne s'était pas du tout passé comme nous l'avions prévu. Tous ces meilleurs plans et tout ça.

Peu après qu'Edward ait quitté la pièce, Jasper a commencé à devenir de plus en plus nerveux ; il voulait que je chasse le plus tôt possible. J'ai remarqué qu'il m'observait constamment, presque comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je perde pied et explose d'une seconde à l'autre. Je me suis sondée, essayant d'aller au fond de mes sentiments et de les évaluer.

Est-ce que je me sentais instable ? Comme si je pourrais exploser soudainement sans raison particulière ? C'était un peu difficile de se concentrer, oui, mais je ne me sentais pas… instable. La soif me dérangeait cependant, et à chaque minute qui passait, il était de plus en plus difficile de détourner mon attention des flammes léchant ma gorge. Mais il y avait tellement de choses que je devais savoir encore, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir tellement d'espace dans ma tête que je pouvais ignorer la douleur sèche dans ma gorge pendant quelques minutes de plus – ou je pouvais essayer au moins.

On me dit qu'Eleazar avait informé Tanya et le reste des Denali de ce qui s'était passé trois jours plus tôt. Nous n'irions pas en Alaska de sitôt car je n'étais pas encore en capacité de voyager, et j'ai réalisé que j'avais vraiment eu hâte d'y aller. J'étais légèrement déçue maintenant de cette tournure soudaine qui avait mis un coup d'arrêt brutal à nos plans. Je pouvais voir que Carlisle en avait aussi des regrets ; la raison pour laquelle nous devions y aller en premier lieu était parce que mon année de nouveau-né aurait été plus facile si j'avais eu l'occasion de la passer en Alaska.

Mais je voulais aussi croire que je serais bien ici à Ithaca. Une partie de moi était également heureuse qu'il y ait au moins un changement de moins dans ma vie à présent ; j'aimais beaucoup la maison des Cullen à Ithaca. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais sortie de cette maison et je pensais qu'il me faudrait encore longtemps pour parcourir à nouveau ses vielles chambres et couloirs charmants.

Je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé d'autre pendant que j'étais inconsciente. Carlisle m'a dit qu'Esmée et Miguel avaient passé trois jours à librairie, s'en occupant comme ils l'avaient promis, et pendant ce temps, Rosalie et Alice avaient commencé à vider ma maison. La tristesse me remplit quand je réalisai que je n'avais pas eu la chance de dire au revoir à ma maison. J'ai pensé à mon tout petit salon et à ma cuisine, à la façon dont j'avais peint les murs en jaune quelques semaines plus tôt par caprice. J'ai pensé à ma petite bibliothèque, imaginant comment les étagères étaient maintenant vides et tous les livres emballés dans des boîtes ainsi que prêts à être emportés. Je pensai au corsage bleu épinglé au frigo, espérant soudain qu'Alice l'avait emmené avec elle à Ithaca. J'ai pensé à mon lit, à la façon dont je n'y dormirais plus jamais. Et puis, j'ai pensé à ma dernière nuit en tant qu'humaine, comment j'avais pu la partager avec Carlisle. Je me souvenais de m'être réveillée au milieu de la nuit, enveloppée dans des couvertures chaudes, et je me souvenais des respirations fraîches contre la peau de mon cou. Je me souvenais de l'éclairage tamisé de la salle de bain, des carreaux frais contre mon dos, des frissons qui traversaient le grand cadre de Carlisle et de ses respirations lourdes et rapides…

J'étais soudain très contente de ne plus pouvoir rougir.

Quelque chose dans mon expression dû refléter mes pensées cependant, car Carlisle fronça les sourcils d'une curieuse manière alors qu'il m'étudiait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il. Le bout de ses doigts dessinait des motifs invisibles sur mon bras.

J'ai secoué la tête en souriant. « Rien. Je pensais juste à… des choses.

– Telles que ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre, très consciente que nous n'étions pas seuls dans la pièce. « De l'eau chaude », répondis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air décontractée. Je ne savais pas si j'avais réussi ; je savais qu'il devinerait de quoi je parlais. Un petit sourire s'étira au coin des lèvres de Carlisle et ses yeux s'assombrirent visiblement. La vue rendit ma bouche sèche.

« Où en est cette liste de dernières volontés, Bella ? entendis-je demander Alice avec un rire dans la voix.

– Elle avait une liste de dernières volontés ? demanda Emmett, sa curiosité piquée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans ? »

Je lançai un regard meurtrier à Alice, un vague souvenir humain me remplissant la tête dans le même temps.

« _Eh bien… il y a eu ce petit quelque chose qui s'est passé ce soir… qui t'a impliqué… et moi… et un lit… Et je me suis dit que ce quelque chose aurait dû être le numéro un sur ma liste. Et en second. Et en troisième. Et peut-être en quatrième… et cinquième…_ »

Ignorant la question d'Emmett, je secouai la tête et fixai Alice. « Y a-t-il _une intimité_ autour de toi ? »

Carlisle rit doucement à côté de moi.

« Non. Habitue-toi à ça », sourit Alice en dansant à travers la pièce pour me faire un câlin féroce. Je me suis de nouveau inquiétée de ma nouvelle force, soulagée quand elle s'est éloignée avant d'avoir la chance de la prendre dans mes bras. Je n'étais pas la seule à paraître soulagée ; je vis Jasper jeter un coup d'œil à Alice. J'étais le dangereux nouveau-né, après tout.

J'ai remarqué qu'Eleazar me regardait de près ; je me demandai s'il essayait de me lire. Si c'était le cas, il ne dit pas s'il y était parvenu ou non. Il échangea un regard avec Carlisle avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi.

« Tu es assez contrôlée pour un nouveau-né », déclara-t-il, une expression réflexive sur son visage.

J'ai pensé au chaos des émotions et des sensations ainsi qu'à la difficulté de se concentrer, mais avant de pouvoir répondre, j'entendis Emmett murmurer quelque chose dans un souffle.

« Cela ne durera pas », dit-il. Il avait l'air presque impatient. Rosalie lui donna un petit coup de reproche.

« Emmett pourrait avoir raison », déclara Jasper. Il me lança un regard prudent mais adoucit ses paroles avec un sourire. « Tu devrais aller chasser le plus tôt possible. Les sautes d'humeur sont plus faciles à gérer une fois que tu n'as plus soif.

– Elle n'a pas de sautes d'humeur », grommela Emmett en semblant déçu. Je me demandai à quoi il s'était attendu. Peut-être qu'il avait voulu avoir un combat au corps à corps avec moi dès mon réveil de ma transformation.

Carlisle a pris ma main dans la sienne. « Jasper a raison, me dit-il. Tu dois t'habituer à de nombreux nouveaux changements, et la mise au point sera beaucoup plus facile une fois que tu te seras nourrie »

J'ai hoché la tête, soudain nerveuse. « D'accord.

– Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait venir avec toi, suggéra Jasper en regardant Carlisle tout en fronçant les sourcils. C'est sa première chasse après tout.

– Attends, attends, attends, attends ! » Alice disparut momentanément de la pièce, mais elle revint trois secondes après, un large sourire aux lèvres. « Carlisle a choisi les vêtements, il est donc équitable que je puisse choisir les chaussures » Elle m'apporta une paire de bottines plates et brunes. « Et en plus, les randonneurs pourraient commencer à s'interroger s'ils trouvent des empreintes de pieds humains dans la neige au milieu des bois »

Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais pieds nus jusqu'à présent. Je baissai les yeux pour me regarder, remarquant également que je portais une tenue que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant un jean bleu et un pull bordeaux. Je me rappelai vaguement comment quelqu'un – ça devait être Carlisle, je m'en rendais compte maintenant – m'avait habillée après m'avoir aspergée d'eau froide ; je me souvins que cela avait offert un moment de répit au feu. Je me suis souvenue des traînées de sang dans l'eau qui avaient coulé le long de mon corps, me faisant me demander à quoi je ressemblais après l'attaque d'Afton. Je me demandai si quelqu'un avait nettoyé le sang que j'avais dû laisser dans l'allée menant à chez moi. Probablement.

Mon cheminement de pensées fut interrompu quand Alice est tombée devant moi, tirant une de mes chevilles pour enfiler une bottine brune. Ses doigts agiles et rapides commencèrent à attacher les lacets.

J'ai roulé des yeux. « Alice, je peux attacher mes propres lacets.

– Tu veux parier ? » Elle fit un travail tout aussi rapide sur l'autre bottine avant de se redresser, me faisant un sourire avant de regarder autour d'elle comme pour chercher quelque chose. Elle se dirigea vers une commode en bois dans un coin de la pièce et ouvrit le tiroir du haut, attrapant un crayon.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas laissé attacher tes propres lacets, expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers moi avant de lancer le crayon de l'autre côté de la pièce. Attrape ! »

Je passai une fraction de seconde à me demander ce qu'elle faisait avant de regarder le crayon jaune voltiger dans les airs. La tâche fut presque trop facile. Le crayon semblait se déplacer au ralenti, et il était facile d'estimer à quelle vitesse il se déplaçait et où il toucherait le sol. J'ai placé parfaitement mes pas en allant l'attraper, satisfaite de moi-même en l'attrapant sans effort. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi coordonnée et maître de moi. Ça me plut.

Puis je clignai des yeux de surprise, et clignai de nouveau les yeux en regardant ma paume avec confusion. Le crayon avait disparu ; il n'en restait que des éclats. Je l'avais écrasé sans même m'en rendre compte.

Carlisle rencontra mes yeux surpris.

« Ta force de nouveau-né se dissipera d'ici un an, me rassura-t-il. Tu resteras évidemment beaucoup plus forte qu'un humain moyen, mais avec le temps, tu apprendras à contrôler cette force »

Alice acquiesça. « Il m'a fallu par exemple plusieurs mois pour ouvrir une porte sans l'arracher de ses gonds.

– Plusieurs… plusieurs mois ? » réussis-je à demander d'une voix plate.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ça pourrait prendre moins avec toi. Ou plus. Tout le monde est différent. Et Eleazar a raison – tu _es_ plus calme que la plupart des nouveau-nés. J'ai vu comportement pire.

– Mais Jasper a dit…, commençai-je tout en lançant un regard à la personne en question.

– J'ai des préjugés à cause de mon passé, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. C'est dans ma nature d'être aussi prudent que possible autour des nouveau-nés »

Je me tournai vers Carlisle, soudain inquiète. « Quand je t'ai embrassé après mon réveil… je ne t'ai pas fait mal j'espère ? » demandai-je en me souvenant avec quelle facilité le crayon s'était émietté dans ma main.

Il secoua la tête. « Ce ne fut pas le cas, je t'assure » Il s'approcha de moi, tendant la main pour tenir la mienne. Je le fixai, hésitante, soudain très incertaine de la sécurité à le toucher.

Carlisle ignora mon incertitude. Il prit ma main et enroula mes doigts autour des siens en souriant. « Tu vois ? demanda-t-il. Essaye de mémoriser la pression que tu utilises quand tu me tiens la main. Cela t'aidera à partir de là »

Je fronçai les sourcils, resserrant doucement ma prise autour de sa main et surveillant les signes d'inconfort. Il n'y en avait pas.

« Mais… je ne fais pas ça consciemment, tentai-je d'expliquer. Je _sais _juste à _quel_ point je peux te tenir fermement sans te causer de douleur. C'est comme si ce savoir était programmé en moi »

Carlisle avait l'air curieux. Il échangea un coup d'œil avec Eleazar.

« Bella a passé beaucoup de temps à se préparer mentalement à ça. Peut-être que cela a un impact là-dessus, suggéra-t-il. Aussi… » Il hésita et se tut tandis que son visage prenait une expression réflexive. « Je ne suis pas au courant d'un autre cas où le lien de compagnon s'est formé lorsque l'individu est encore un nouveau-né. Quand j'ai rencontré Carmen, nous étions tous les deux des vampires adultes. Il en va de même pour Esmée et Miguel ainsi que Jasper et Alice. Peut-être que le lien a un effet calmant sur Bella. Cela pourrait être la raison pour laquelle elle est si… enfin, docile. Peut-être que tu es un moyen de la canaliser », suggéra-t-il, toujours en regardant Carlisle. Puis il se tourna vers moi et s'approcha et tendit la main. « Tiens, essaye avec moi »

Fronçant les sourcils, je retirai ma main de celle de Carlisle et pris celle d'Eleazar à la place. Je me suis souvenue de combien il avait été difficile d'embrasser Esmée quelques instants plus tôt, combien il m'avait fallu de concentration pour m'assurer que je ne lui faisais pas de mal. J'ai resserré ma prise autour de la main d'Eleazar, me concentrant si profondément que j'ai oublié momentanément tout le reste. Je levai un sourcil vers lui après un moment, heureuse lorsque je découvris qu'il ne grimaçait pas de douleur. C'était quelque chose.

« A quel point trouves-tu cela difficile ? » s'enquit-il en m'étudiant de près.

Je haussai les épaules, relâchant sa main en décidant d'arrêter pendant que je le pouvais. « Il me faut plus de concentration que pour toucher Carlisle, admis-je. _Beaucoup_ plus. Mais cela ne me paraît pas impossible »

Il hocha la tête, une expression pensive sur le visage. « Intéressant »

Jasper s'impatientait et encore une fois, il suggéra que quelqu'un vienne avec moi et Carlisle, au cas où. Alice réussit à l'apaiser en lui disant que nous irions bien par nous-mêmes.

« Allez vers le nord », dit-elle à Carlisle alors que nous descendions l'escalier et sortions dans la nuit. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la vieille et belle maison derrière nous une fois de plus avant de permettre à Carlisle de me conduire à travers le jardin et dans les bois entourant la maison. Même s'il faisait nuit, il ne faisait pas noir. Ou peut-être que c'était le cas, mais mes nouveaux yeux semblaient filtrer l'obscurité et la changer en différents tons de bleu, gris et violet, faisant de la couleur rouge-brun de la maison un beau et riche ton. Je haletai d'émerveillement en regardant autour de moi, incapable d'appréhender encore que je pouvais réellement _voir_ avec une clarté parfaite alors même qu'il faisait complètement noir. Je n'aurais pas dû haleter cependant ; l'air froid pénétrant dans mes poumons causa de la douleur plutôt que du soulagement. Je ne m'étais toujours pas habituée au fait qu'à partir de maintenant, respirer n'apporterait que de l'agonie. Les flammes léchant ma gorge exigèrent mon attention, ce qui rendit difficile la tâche de me concentrer sur autre chose.

Je suis restée près de Carlisle alors que nous nous enfoncions plus profondément dans les bois. La course à pied était un plaisir et j'ai été intriguée quand j'ai remarqué qu'une fois que nous avions pris suffisamment de vitesse, nous ne laissâmes aucune trace derrière nous dans la neige. Carlisle m'observait attentivement alors que je courais à ses côtés. Au début, je pensais qu'il avait peut-être récupéré une partie de la paranoïa de Jasper et que c'était pourquoi il me regardait si attentivement, mais ensuite j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas ça. La lueur dans ses yeux était reconnaissante, joyeuse et heureuse, et des millions d'autres choses que je ne pouvais déchiffrer. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait en avoir assez de me regarder.

Il y avait aussi autre chose derrière ces émotions, quelque chose comme du soulagement, mais encore plus profond. Je m'interrogeai un instant avant de lui faire un sourire et d'accélérer mes pas.

Je fus surprise quand il se laissa distancer. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil espiègle par-dessus mon épaule, toujours un peu confuse à l'idée que je n'étais pas rentrée dans un arbre ou autre alors même que je ne regardais plus devant moi. C'était presque comme si tout ce qui m'entourait se déplaçait au ralenti, et que je pouvais en saisir chaque petit détail. La semelle de mes chaussures touchait le sol avec une grande précision, évitant les roches perfides et les racines cachées sous la neige. Pas qu'elles auraient pu me faire trébucher de toute façon.

J'ai ralenti au bout d'un moment, ne sachant pas s'il était sûr d'aller beaucoup plus loin car je ne savais pas qu'elle était la taille de cette forêt. Je ne voulais pas finir dans la cour de quelqu'un ou autre. Carlisle me rejoignit à grandes enjambées, ralentissant jusqu'à l'arrêt complet en même temps que moi. Je m'attendais presque à ce que nous soyons tous les deux à bout de souffle, mais je ne me sentais pas du tout essoufflée. Ses bras m'entourèrent par derrière et je laissai échapper un petit rire alors qu'il pressait des baisers volants le long de mon cou. J'ai senti son odeur ; elle était complexe, me rappelant les plages et l'océan… le coton et la menthe poivrée… et les nuits d'été après la pluie. Aussi invitante que soit son odeur, la respirer faisait que les flammes léchaient de nouveau l'intérieur de ma gorge. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche, mais je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de ses baisers ou de le soif insensée.

« Je pensais que tu étais censé m'apprendre à chasser », le réprimandai-je avec espièglerie d'une voix frêle et essoufflée, ce qui tordit les mots. Je le sentis rire et il se recula, me souriant.

« Je suis certain que tu n'auras pas besoin de beaucoup de conseils. C'est complètement instinctif », me rassura-t-il. Il me prit par les épaules et me retourna, me faisant faire face à la forêt endormie. « Ferme les yeux et écoute », me dit-il doucement. Sa voix se rapprochait de mon oreille gauche, faisant picoter mon échine. En secouant les fourmillements qui dansaient sur ma peau, j'ai essayé de me concentrer et de faire ce qu'il avait dit.

Mes yeux se fermèrent et la forêt s'anima autour de moi. C'était un peu surprenant qu'elle soit si pleine de sons même au cœur de la nuit. Je me demandai combien de sons il y aurait en été quand la nature se serait éveillée de son sommeil hivernal profond, quand la neige aurait fondu et que les animaux auraient rampé hors de leurs nids…

J'ai écouté. Il y avait un hibou quelque part à proximité, à quelques centaines de mètres de nous. Il émit un sifflement discret et inquiétant avant de se redresser et de s'envoler. J'ai laissé mon audition s'étendre vers l'extérieur et j'ai remarqué que si je me concentrais très fort, je pouvais entendre le bruit des voitures qui roulaient sur l'autoroute. Est-ce que c'était ça ? Elle devait être à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici après tout. Ignorant le son ténu, j'ai écouté quelque chose de plus spécifique. Il y avait un appel lointain d'un loup au nord-est, et je me concentrai plus fort, la bouche sèche comme du papier. A quelle distance était ce loup ? J'ai essayé de faire une estimation, la brûlure agonisante dans ma gorge rendant la tâche de se concentrer beaucoup plus difficile.

Ensuite, ce fut là ; j'entendis quelque chose bouger dans les bois entre nous et le loup. Il y avait une touche ténue de sabots contre la croûte de neige. Je pouvais entendre le bruit rapide de petits cœurs alors qu'ils pompaient des flots de sang chaud et humide…

J'ai dégluti, la brûlure dans ma gorge était si importante qu'elle dissipa presque ma concentration. Il y avait une légère brise contre mon visage et je pris une grande inspiration. L'odeur qui était transportée jusqu'à mes narines était forte et acidulée, pas du tout appétissante mais je me suis quand même retrouvée à revivre avec cette seule respiration. Je sentis les mains de Carlisle glisser de mes épaules alors que mes pieds commençaient à me porter vers l'odeur. J'avais _besoin_ d'aller à l'endroit d'où venait cette brise. J'avais besoin de ce sang chaud, je le voulais plus que la vie elle-même. Le bruit des cœurs battants se rapprocha tandis que je courais sans bruit, mes longues enjambées avalant les kilomètres. J'atteignis ma destination en quelques secondes. Je m'accroupis derrière un énorme pin, mes yeux cherchant la clairière parmi les arbres. Le venin déferla dans ma bouche quand je repérai un petit troupeau de cerfs à quarante mètres de moi. Ils étaient cinq. Ils étaient tous immobiles, leurs oreilles levées – m'avaient-ils entendue ? Sentie ? Mes yeux suivirent chacun de leurs mouvements alors qu'ils finissaient par se frayer un chemin à travers la clairière en émettant des bouffées de vapeur par leurs narines.

Le plus gros mâle ne sut jamais ce qui le frappa. Avec quelques longues enjambées, j'avais traversé la clairière, mes pieds touchant à peine le sol alors que je prenais de la vitesse et bondissais. Le reste du troupeau se dispersa dans toutes les directions, mais je m'en fichais. Mes dents cherchaient la gorge du mâle, coupant le pelage et la peau délicate, mes lèvres se bloquant sur le point où le flux de chaleur semblait se concentrer. La saveur était horrible, rassis et acidulée, mais je m'en fichais – _je m'en fichais_. Le sang était chaud et humide, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il apaisa les braises dans ma gorge et éteignit les flammes. Le mâle cessa de lutter mais je continuai de boire jusqu'à ce que je sente la chaleur rayonner dans tout mon corps, réchauffant ma peau de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur.

Le mâle commença finalement à s'assécher, mais la soif était toujours là, légèrement plus faible mais toujours présente. Cela m'énerva quelque peu.

Un mouvement soudain et discret quelque part derrière moi, à une vingtaine de mètres de là, me fit perdre la tête et tourbillonner. Je me suis accroupie dans une position défensive. Un grognement déchira ma gorge alors que j'exposais mes dents en signe d'avertissement. Le son qui s'échappa de ma bouche fut si fort qu'un groupe de corbeaux décolla du sommet d'un arbre à 800 mètres. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais commencé à avancer sur le challenger inconnu, mon instinct me disant de défendre ma proie. Il me fallut un certain temps pour réaliser que mon adversaire s'éloignait de moi à la même vitesse à laquelle j'avançais sur lui. Ses mains se levaient d'une manière non menaçante, presque comme si elles étaient en signe de capitulation. Le brouillard se dissipa dans mon esprit et mes sifflements et grognements s'apaisèrent lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent de l'or.

Carlisle avait une expression méfiante sur le visage alors qu'il observait chacun de mes mouvements, faisant encore quelques pas en arrière pour faire bonne mesure. Je me suis redressée de mon accroupissement au moment où j'ai réalisé que c'était lui, soudainement surprise de mon propre comportement. Il remarqua le changement de position et s'arrêta, les yeux toujours prudents et contrits.

Apparemment, c'était ce que Jasper et Emmett s'attendaient à voir se réaliser. Je me souvenais des mots qu'Eleazar avait prononcés il y a moins d'une heure, comment il avait dit que j'étais assez contrôlée pour un nouveau-né. Je me souvins de la remarque enthousiaste d'Emmett. Cela ne durerait pas, avait-il dit, et je m'étais demandé pourquoi il avait eu l'air si sûr de lui. Je suppose qu'il avait su de quoi il parlait.

Je rencontrai le regard de Carlisle il avait toujours l'air méfiant.

« Désolée », soufflai-je, soudain gênée par ma réaction incontrôlée.

Il se détendit visiblement, un petit sourire étira sa bouche. « C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, déclara-t-il. Tu étais en train de te nourrir – défendre ses proies est une réaction naturelle. Même les vampires matures réagissent ainsi lorsqu'ils sont pris au dépourvus. Je devrais mieux le savoir que d'attraper par surprise un nouveau-né comme ça »

Je levai un sourcil vers lui, commençant à me rapprocher de lui. « Alors, c'est ce que je suis pour toi maintenant ? interrogeai-je de manière taquine. Juste un nouveau-né volatile et imprévisible ? »

Il rit doucement et sourit avec espièglerie, me prenant dans ses bras alors que je m'arrêtais devant lui. Il mit ma tête contre sa poitrine ; soudain il y avait comme du désespoir dans son contact alors qu'il resserrait sa prise autour de moi.

« Non, murmura-t-il alors que le côté taquin avait soudain disparu. Tu es Bella. Tu l'as toujours été, et tu le seras toujours » Il recula puis me tint à bout de bras et me regarda pendant longtemps. Si longtemps que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Elle y était encore dans ses prunelles, la même émotion que j'avais vue quand nous avions traversé la forêt quelques temps auparavant – quelque chose comme du soulagement, mais en plus profond.

Je serrai doucement ses poignets. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » interrogeai-je doucement en me demandant pourquoi il me regardait comme ça – comme si me voir debout devant lui était comme une réponse à sa prière la plus désespérée.

Il secoua la tête, cherchant ses mots pendant un moment. « Je ne peux pas décrire ce que ça fait… de te voir là, si forte et pleine de vie. Si vivante, bien et indemne… » Sa voix était tombée dans un chuchotement. « Il y a eu un moment où j'ai pensé… » Il s'interrompit, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

Les mots d'Alice dit plus tôt dans la soirée résonnèrent dans ma tête. « _Ton avenir a disparu. Et puis, il est réapparu et je t'ai vu comme un vampire, et un instant plus tard, cet avenir avait disparu de nouveau. Je ne savais pas si… si Jasper et Edward arriveraient à temps pour aider Carlisle afin qu'il puisse avoir la chance de te transformer. Quand j'ai vu Carlisle se battre avec quelqu'un, j'ai pensé qu'il serait trop tard…_ »

Mes doigts glissèrent des poignets de Carlisle pour prendre ses mains. « Je vais bien maintenant, le rassurai-je. Merci à toi. Je savais que tu ferais tout pour me sauver »

La lueur dans les yeux de Carlisle était sombre. « Ce n'était presque pas suffisant, murmura-t-il. Quand j'ai été finalement libéré d'Afton pour examiner tes blessures… » Il déglutit, tirant doucement son autre main hors de ma prise pour la passer dans ses cheveux d'une manière affligée.

« A quel point étais-je mal ? » demandai-je, pas tout à fait certaine si je voulais entendre la réponse. Mais en même temps, je voulais que Carlisle m'en parle. Si nous en parlions, il serait peut-être plus facile pour lui de laisser cette nuit derrière lui. Ce qui s'était passé semblait beaucoup le troubler.

Il ne rencontrait pas mes yeux. « La majeure partie de ta cage thoracique avait été brisée, murmura-t-il alors que sa voix prenait un ton distant forcé. L'un de tes poumons avait été perforé et s'était effondré, et tu avais un saignement interne. Tu avais également eu une légère fracture du crâne »

Un faible souvenir humain me revint. Je me suis souvenue du goût du sang dans ma bouche et de la douleur explosive dans ma poitrine. Je me souvenais de la voix de Carlisle, de la peur bien cachée qu'elle contenait. « …_ elle est en état de choc hypovolémique. Surveille sa tête et son cou, je pense…_ »

Carlisle parla à nouveau ; on aurait dit qu'il devait forcer les mots à sortir de sa bouche. « L'impact sur ta poitrine avait finalement causé une rupture aortique, poursuivit-il. Tu étais à quelques secondes de l'insuffisance cardiaque. Faire entrer du venir dans ton système sanguin assez rapidement pour réparer les dommages fut… difficile. Nous avions prévu d'utiliser de la morphine pour atténuer la douleur causée par le venin, mais je n'avais pas mon sac avec moi et il n'y avait pas de temps pour la récupérer… »

J'ai secoué la tête. « Ça n'a pas d'importance, le rassurai-je. J'ai réussi. Tu ne m'as jamais abandonnée »

Son autre main vint prendre ma joue en coupe. « Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, parcourant les souvenirs flous. « D'une partie. Après que je me sois évanouie, il y avait eu cette étrange sensation d'apesanteur. C'était très calme et tout était blanc » Je lui fis un sourire ironique. « Je n'ai jamais cru aux expériences de mort imminente, ni aux tunnels pleins de lumière vive, ni à la façon dont la vie est censée passer devant nos yeux comme un film… tout ce genre de choses. Mais maintenant, je me demande… » J'ai haussé les épaules, encore un peu déconcertée par cette étrange expérience. « Je me souviens que c'était si calme que je voulais y rester. Mais ensuite, j'ai entendu une voix – _ta_ voix »

La lueur dans les yeux de Carlisle était une de celle que je ne pouvais déchiffrer. Sa main continuait de couvrir doucement mon visage. « Tu as repris conscience pendant quelques secondes avant… avant que ton aorte ne se rompe »

J'ai hoché la tête, me souvenant de l'explosion soudaine de chaleur et de douleur quelque part en moi, et de l'obscurité qui m'avait engloutie après. « Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui était là aussi, me souvins-je. Tu parlais à quelqu'un.

– Jasper et Edward. Ils sont revenus après s'être assurés qu'Afton était parti. Ils voulaient l'appréhender mais Eleazar était contre. Malgré le fait que notre accord avec les Volturi ait été violé par eux, ou par Caius pour être plus précis, Eleazar craignait que faire quelque chose d'offensif ne pourrait qu'aggraver la situation avec les Volturi. Une action hostile de notre part n'aurait rien apporté de bon »

Je pouvais voir que laisser Afton partir après ce qu'il m'avait fait n'avait pas été facile pour Carlisle. C'était un pacifiste extrême, et c'est pourquoi la lueur glaciale dans ses prunelles me surprit un peu.

« Tu m'as emmenée à Ithaca après ça, dis-je pour l'y faire sortir. Je veux dire après que tu m'as mordue »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Je t'ai porté jusqu'à ma voiture. Edward m'a aidé à te garder immobile pendant le trajet. Jasper conduisait, même si c'était difficile pour lui car il pouvait ressentir la douleur dans laquelle tu étais » Une lueur d'admiration et de fierté passa dans ses yeux. « Il y avait… tellement de sang que je ne savais pas s'il pourrait le supporter. Mais il l'a fait. Il a parcouru un long chemin pour se contrôler » Il me lança un regard interrogateur. « Tu te souviens beaucoup de la transformation ? »

Je frissonnai, riant doucement et ironiquement. « Plus que je ne le voudrais. Il n'y a pas de mots, vraiment. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu te taire pendant _ta_ transformation. La douleur était… c'était comme si le temps avait cessé d'exister, ce qui était d'autant plus horrible »

Ses yeux étaient désolés. « Je suis vraiment navré. J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il y ait plus de temps pour utiliser la morphine »

J'ai encadré son visage avec mes mains. « Ne t'excuse pas. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Et ça m'a aidée de savoir que tu étais là tout le temps. Tu n'as jamais quitté mon chevet »

Une émotion étrange et profonde flottait dans ses prunelles ; cela me serra la gorge. « Et je ne le ferai jamais », promit-il doucement.

Je souris. Il y avait une curieuse sensation de picotement dans mes yeux et fosses nasales, et cela m'a un peu ébranlée lorsque les larmes ont refusé de remplir mes yeux. Une seule fois auparavant je lui avais dit ces mots – c'était lors de ma dernière nuit en tant qu'humaine. Il était en quelque sorte très approprié que je les répète maintenant lors de ma première nuit en tant qu'immortelle. Ces mots semblaient porter un nouveau poids après ce qui s'était passé. Et alors que cette simple déclaration ténue quittait mes lèvres, mon existence humaine révolue et cette nouvelle vie à laquelle je venais de m'éveiller semblèrent se lier de la plus belle des manières.

« Je t'aime », lui chuchotai-je.

Les mains de Carlisle prirent mes joues en coupe. « Et je t'aime », murmura-t-il en retour. Alors que ses mains caressaient toujours mon visage, il se pencha pour saisir mes lèvres des siennes. Le baiser était doux, tout à fait tendre. Je me sentis fondre contre lui et je me penchai plus près, mes doigts s'agrippant à ses épaules de leur propre chef. Une fois de plus, j'avais l'impression que mes mains savaient à quel point je pouvais le tenir fermement sans lui causer de douleur, comme si chaque centimètre de ma peau était conscient qu'il devait être touché avec tendresse et affection.

Il était légèrement écrasant de voir à quelle vitesse le désir pouvait éclater, à quel point une seule étincelle pouvait devenir une véritable explosion. Cela me plus et me confondis à la fois ; je m'étais préparée à l'idée que ces sensations intenses et ardentes seraient quelque chose que je ne vivrais pas avant longtemps. J'étais un nouveau-né après tout. Seul le sang était censé occuper mon esprit. J'aurais dû me concentrer sur l'étanchement de ma soif, mais la douleur sèche dans ma gorge était quelque chose que j'avais complètement oublié maintenant. Il y avait une autre douleur en moi, au fond de mon ventre. Une douleur agréable et merveilleuse.

Je m'attendais à ce que mon cœur se déchaîne alors que les lèvres de Carlisle quittaient ma bouche et se déplaçaient vers mon cou, embrassant doucement le creux de ma gorge. Il n'y avait pas de battement de cœur à entendre ou à ressentir, et momentanément je me sentis perplexe. Mon corps ne réagissait pas à son toucher comme il en avait l'habitude. C'était curieux cependant à quel point mes poumons semblaient avoir besoin d'air, même si l'oxygène était quelque chose dont je n'avais pas besoin pour survivre. Un soupir ténu quitta mes lèvres tandis que Carlisle me tirait contre son corps, sa bouche retournant à nouveau sur la mienne. Je pouvais le sentir, tout entier alors qu'il me tenait, que ses lèvres dévoraient les miennes, que ses mains allaient vers le bas de mon dos pour voler sous l'ourlet de mon pull…

Mon corps manquait peut-être de certaines réactions auxquelles je m'étais habituée, mais d'autres réactions et sensations les avaient remplacées. Ma peau semblait plus sensible maintenant. Même le plus simple des touchers me paraissait tellement plus puissant, tellement plus agréable. Je haletai involontairement alors que le bout de ses doigts malaxait la peau au bas de mon dos. Il semblait y avoir quelque chose de nouveau dans son toucher, dans la texture de sa peau. Mes mains glissèrent de ses épaules pour étudier la pente de sa poitrine avant de retomber sur ses côtes. La peau sous le tissu de sa chemise n'était plus dure et froide comme de la pierre. Elle était chaude, souple, douce. Je voulais soudain la sentir, j'avais _besoin_ de la sentir, et avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, mes doigts étaient allés jusqu'aux boutons de sa chemise bleue. Il portait souvent des chemises habillées, je l'avais remarqué. La façon dont il s'habillait était toujours très sophistiquée et raffinée, et aussi bien que cela lui allait, je me suis soudainement sentie irritée contre son choix vestimentaire. Les boutons me frustraient – il y en avait un trop _grand nombre_.

Mes doigts avaient commencé à ouvrir les boutons supérieurs, mes lèvres toujours sur les siennes, et alors que je reculais pour donner plus d'espace à mes mains pour travailler, j'ai soudain remarqué qu'au lieu de simplement ouvrir les boutons, je les avais arrachés.

Carlisle ne fit que rire doucement de mon expression effrayée avant que ses lèvres ne cherchent à nouveau les miennes. Je haussai intérieurement des épaules, abandonnant l'idée d'épargner sa chemise et arrachai également le reste des boutons.

Cette fois, Carlisle ne rit pas. Un son profond gronda dans sa poitrine, quelque chose entre un gémissement et un grognement doux, et comme je tendis la main pour repousser la chemise de ses épaules – oh ma parole, il avait des épaules incroyables – sa bouche sur la mienne n'était plus tendre et douce. Son baiser était soudain plein de besoin et de ferveur. Ses mains caressant ma peau étaient toujours douces, mais il y avait de l'urgence dans son toucher maintenant. Alors qu'il se reculait de mes lèvres pour me retirer mon pull, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'or dans ses yeux. Une petite partie de mon esprit qui fonctionnait encore a brièvement noté que je ne portais pas de sous-vêtements, et un souvenir vague et lointain me revint. Je me souvenais du venin léchant l'intérieur de mes veines, et je me souvenais de la céramique fraîche contre ma peau alors que Carlisle avait lavé le sang de mon corps et de mes cheveux.

Ce souvenir ne resta pas longtemps dans mon esprit. Les lèvres de Carlisle caressaient soudain mes épaules nues avant de déposer des baisers légers sur mes clavicules. Je me sentais curieusement étourdie et à bout de souffle alors que sa bouche se déplaçait vers la courbe de ma poitrine, sa langue tourbillonnant autour d'une pointe durcie. Je poussai un souffle tremblant, surprise que ma peau ne se transforme pas en chair de poule ; une partie de moi s'attendait toujours à ce que le toucher de ses lèvres soit frais. Mais ses lèvres étaient chaudes, très chaudes, et ses baisers laissèrent une trace brûlante dans leur sillage. J'ai passé un bref moment à étudier la surface blanche laiteuse qu'il avait révélée il y a un instant en étendant mon bras nu pour examiner la couleur pâle de ma peau. Elle était presque aussi blanche que la neige à nos pieds. Cependant, j'oubliai assez rapidement la nouvelle apparence de ma peau ; Carlisle s'était mis à genoux devant moi et était en train de presser de doux baiser sur mon ventre.

Soudainement impatiente, je me suis mise à genoux devant lui, mes lèvres cherchant à nouveau les siennes avec une ferveur désespérée. Il me tira vers lui presque brutalement, et ma peau commença à me picoter de partout quand ma poitrine nue toucha la sienne. Ses mains allèrent alors à mes hanches, et il me tira aussi près de lui que nos vêtements le permettaient.

Ce n'était pas encore assez.

Nous retirâmes le reste de nos vêtements comme une rose perdant ses pétales. Lentement et savoureusement. Le revêtement de neige me semblait étrange contre mon dos alors que Carlisle finit par m'allonger sur le sol. Les cristaux blancs et gelés n'étaient pas froids ou inconfortables comme je m'y attendais. Mais je n'ai pas pensé longtemps à la neige sous mon corps. Le regard de Carlisle était comme un contact physique alors qu'il me regardait, ses yeux dévorant ma peau nue. Il tendit la main, passant le bout de ses doigts chauds le long de mon bras avant de remonter. Le toucher était léger, mais il me fit frissonner. C'était comme si des milliers de nouvelles terminaisons nerveuses avaient fleuri sous ma peau, chacune s'animant dans une explosion de sensation alors que son contact continuait à errer sur ma peau sensible.

Je ne pouvais donc pas faire entrer suffisamment d'air dans mes poumons, et c'était bizarre parce que je savais toujours que je n'avais pas besoin de respirer, et pourtant j'avais l'impression que respirer était le moyen concret de relâcher la tension de mes muscles. J'étais vaguement consciente que je tremblais de partout alors que le nœud dans le creux de mon ventre se resserrait de plus en plus, la sensation était si intense qu'elle était presque insupportable. Des supplications douces et désespérées s'échappaient de mes lèvres ; ma voix était calme mais elle sonnait fort dans le silence de la nuit. Je gardai les yeux fermés – j'avais l'impression que tout stimulus visuel me conduirait à ma perte. Il me touchait à peine, et j'avais déjà l'impression de me balancer au bord de l'extase.

Une autre flot de _s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait_ s'échappa de mes lèvres, puis le contact me quitta. J'ai ouvert les yeux, juste à temps pour avoir un aperçu du visage de Carlisle alors qu'il s'installait sur moi, ses lèvres plaçant un baiser brûlant sur ma bouche. Un gémissement ténu de désir quitta ma poitrine alors qu'il s'éloignait et caressait l'angle de mon cou. Tandis qu'il parlait, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud et doux au-dessus de l'endroit où mon pouls aurait dû battre follement.

« Que veux-tu ma chérie ? » demanda-t-il doucement, sa voix était si basse que ce simple bruit me serra d'autant plus le ventre.

Mes lèvres formèrent à nouveau des mots sans mon consentement. « Toi, m'entendis-je murmurer. Je te veux. S'il te plait, s'il te plait… _Carlisle, s'il te plait_… »

M'entendre dire son nom ainsi, sembla lui faire des choses. Je l'ai entendu gémir doucement, le son venant de quelque part au fond de sa poitrine et ressemblant presque à un grognement. Ses lèvres pressèrent un doux baiser sur mon cou avant de reculer. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses mouvements maintenant que ses mains parcouraient mon corps, le touchant, le caressant, le cherchant. Il y avait du désespoir dans son toucher, dans son besoin alors que son autre main venait encadrer mon visage et son pouce caressait la peau de ma joue.

« Seigneur, Bella », chuchota-t-il, ses lèvres légères juste au-dessus des miennes. Mes mains allèrent à ses hanches, mes doigts effleurant doucement sa peau douce et chaude. Ses yeux se fermèrent à mon contact, et j'entendis le début d'un gémissement bien haut dans sa poitrine. Je me suis déplacée contre lui, mon corps cherchant automatiquement le contact qu'il refusait de me donner. Mes mains continuèrent leur tendre exploration, le bout de mes doigts descendant le long de son ventre. Lorsque ma main le trouva, mon nom jaillit de ses lèvres dans un souffle tremblant. Il semblait avoir du mal à se contrôler quand il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda.

« Bella… il n'y a aucun moyen de décrire… aucun mot ne peut comparer… », souffla-t-il. Ses yeux fermés, son pouce caressait toujours ma joue d'une manière tendre alors qu'il tentait de former une phrase complète et échouant. Il semblait devoir forcer ses yeux à s'ouvrir, puis son autre main commença à suivre mon corps dans une douce caresse, et mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine alors que je sentais sa main bouger derrière mon genou pour soulever légèrement ma jambe. J'arrêtai ma caresse intime alors qu'il se déplaçait, donnant à mes lèvres un bref et doux baiser avant de se reculer et de me regarder.

Ce fut un moment sans fin, juste ici et maintenant, alors qu'il se tenait au-dessus de moi, très près de moi mais toujours pas assez près, me regardant juste. Ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que le ciel nocturne au-dessus de lui. Je traînai à nouveau mes mains le long de son corps, appréciant la manière dont ses muscles tremblaient à mon toucher. Liant mes doigts à l'arrière de son cou, je l'ai tiré vers le bas pour rencontrer mes lèvres. Alors que sa bouche rencontrait la mienne, je le sentis bouger de nouveau et s'aligner, et d'un seul mouvement lent à couper le souffle, nos corps ne firent plus qu'un.

Il avait eu raison avant ; il n'y avait aucun moyen de décrire ce sentiment, aucun mot ne pourrait jamais se comparer à ce que ça faisait de l'avoir si près de moi. Les supplications et gémissements quittant mes lèvres n'étaient plus calmes et contrôlés alors qu'il commençait à bouger alors que son rythme était si lent et mesuré qu'il rendit mon corps tout entier tendu de plaisir et de frustration. J'avais l'impression d'être une corde trop tendue, et chaque contact de la peau de Carlisle, chaque parcelle de ses lèvres, chaque mouvement de son corps contre le mien, chaque souffle sortant de sa bouche, me rapprochaient du point de rupture. Mes mains se courbèrent autour des muscles de ses épaules avant de s'enrouler autour de son cou et de son dos, et j'oubliai momentanément ma force de nouveau-né. Une petite partie de mon cerveau qui fonctionnait encore s'en souvint cependant, et je retirai précipitamment mes bras de lui, seulement Carlisle empêcha le mouvement.

Les secousses de plaisir traversant mon corps étaient si puissantes que je ne savais pas si je pouvais le supporter. Chaque vague, chaque spasme était plus intense que le précédent, et je mordais ma lèvre de marbre pour calmer les gémissements et les cris qui se libéraient. Carlisle prit ma joue en coupe et soulagea doucement ma lèvre inférieure d'entre mes dents pointues avant que sa bouche urgente ne revienne vers la mienne.

Alors que la tempête en moi continuait de faire rage, la sienne a pris en force. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle atteignait un point critique, je le sus et le sentis comme si c'était la mienne. A bien des égards, elle l'était. De toutes les manières. Et alors que cette tempête lui tombait dessus, ses muscles se resserrèrent et tremblèrent puis son souffle se mit à frémir. Je regardai son visage alors qu'il se libérait, hypnotisée par la vue et portai mes mains à ses joues tandis que ses yeux se fermaient sous la pluie de sensations qui le traversaient. Ses mains me tenaient fermement, plus serrées que jamais, et mon nom quitta ses lèvres en une série de gémissements alors qu'il s'effondrait finalement contre moi.

Il s'accorda quelques secondes essoufflées pour reposer son visage dans le creux de mon cou avant de bouger sur le côté et de me ramener contre lui, nos bras et nos jambes toujours enchevêtrés. Pour la première fois cette nuit-là, je me sentis épuisée comme si je pouvais m'endormir. Il y avait un brouillard particulier de fatigue et de faiblesse qui s'installait dans mes membres et dans ma tête. Et pourtant, tout mon être vibrait de sensations et de conscience ce qui était une curieuse contradiction.

Je sentis la poitrine de Carlisle se soulever alors qu'il poussait un profond soupir. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi et je me recroquevillai contre son corps, inspirant son odeur unique alors que je fourrais mon visage contre son cou. Je le sentis presser ses lèvres contre le haut de ma tête, ses doigts commençant à dessiner des motifs légers sur mon dos nu. Le contact était lent et doux, languissant comme s'il était lui aussi épuisé.

La forêt autour de nous était silencieuse, le ciel sombre sans étoiles au-dessus de nous et l'air autour de nous était froid. Mais je ne fis pas attention à ces choses. Le silence du monde qui nous entourait était rempli de la respiration de Carlisle. L'obscurité de la nuit était illuminée par la lueur de ses yeux dorés alors qu'il s'éloignait pour me regarder. Et le lit de neige sous nous n'était pas froid, car le corps de marbre entrelacé avec le mien était chaud.

Tellement chaleureux.

* * *

Je passai le bout de mes doigts le long du côté du cou de Carlisle, caressant légèrement la crête inégale de sa cicatrice. Les trois marques en forme de croissant étaient si proches l'une de l'autre qu'il était difficile de dire où chaque cicatrice commençait et se terminait. J'ai continué ma douce caresse, presque comme si je m'attendais à ce que mon toucher guérisse la peau de marbre endommagée. Il frissonna tandis que mes doigts suivaient les marques en forme de croissant, et je levai les yeux pour voir son visage en remarquant qu'il me regardait attentivement.

« Est-ce que cela t'est désagréable ? » l'interrogeai-je en faisant courir légèrement mes doigts le long des crêtes inégales.

Il secoua la tête, fermant momentanément les yeux. « Loin de là », assura-t-il doucement.

Sa réponse me plut, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir du ressentiment envers les cicatrices qui entachaient maintenant cette peau parfaite. L'effroi me remplit alors que je pensais à la raison de ces cicatrices, mon esprit s'attardant sur la possibilité de ce qui aurait pu arriver.

Carlisle saisit doucement mes doigts et les éloigna de sa peau abîmée. Il porta mes mains à ses lèvres pour y donner un baiser affectueux. Comme toujours, il avait senti la tournure de mes pensées.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il te plait, dit-il doucement. J'étais bien moins en danger que toi à l'époque »

J'ai secoué la tête. « Je ne suis pas dupe, Carlisle. Il est facile de voir qu'Afton ne cherchait pas à te faire du mal, mais quelque chose de bien pire.

– Peut-être que c'était le cas, mais la vérité demeure que je vais bien. Je peux remercier Jasper et Edward pour ça »

La neige chatouilla ma joue et ma tempe tandis que je posais ma tête sur le sol. C'était étrange que mes membres ne deviennent pas engourdis ou raides après des heures passées dans la neige. Quel spectacle cela aurait été pour des yeux humains – deux immortels emmêlés sur le sol blanc au milieu de la forêt endormie.

Je savais qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que l'aube ne se lève. Il faudrait bientôt rentrer à la maison. Mais je ne voulais pas. Pas encore. Jamais.

Carlisle bougea, se soutenant sur un coude. Il tendit la main pour écarter quelques flocons de neige de mes épaules et côtes – un instant auparavant, une brise légère avait déplacé les branches du pin qui nous dominait, nous arrosant de neige. C'était étrange que ma température corporelle ne puisse plus la faire fondre.

Essayant d'ignorer les sensations que son contact léger sur ma peau nue provoqua, je pris une profonde inspiration. L'air avait un goût et une odeur propre et vivifiante – je me demandai si la neige en était la cause, ou si l'air de la forêt était toujours aussi frais. Il y avait tellement de choses que je ne savais pas, tant de nouvelles choses et sensations auxquelles je devais apprendre à m'habituer. Cela m'inquiétait et me ravissait.

Mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la cicatrice sur le côté du cou de Carlisle, et les sensations de frissons disparurent en arrière-plan. Il inclina doucement mon menton, me faisant le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il doucement en remarquant le changement dans mon expression.

Je m'appuyai également sur mon coude pour que nos visages soient au même niveau. Hésitante, j'ai cherché mes mots. « Tu as dit plus tôt qu'Eleazar ne voulait pas que Jasper et Edward poursuivent Afton pour ne pas aggraver la situation avec les Volturi. Et je me demandais… c'est possible que ce soit déjà le cas lorsque tu m'as défendue et que tu t'es battu contre Afton… »

Les yeux de Carlisle devinrent réflexifs et il hocha la tête pour me dire qu'il savait où je voulais en venir. « Eh bien, je pense qu'il est prudent de dire que Caius pourrait voir mes actions comme offensantes, émit-il songeusement. Et malgré le fait que j'étais dans mes droits de te défendre et de me défendre, il pourrait ne pas décider de voir les choses de cette façon »

– Où cela mènera-t-il ? demandai-je avec inquiétude.

– Cela pourrait ne mener à rien, rassura-t-il. Nous avons fait un accord avec Aro après tout, et je suis certain qu'il n'est pas satisfait de la décision trompeuse de Caius d'envoyer quelqu'un après toi. Aro le voit comme une sorte de trahison malgré le fait qu'un stratagème comme celui-ci n'est pas vraiment rare pour Caius. Comme Edward l'a dit plus tôt ce soir, Caius et Aro ont sûrement eu pas mal de conflits l'un avec l'autre au cours des siècles. Ils ont tous deux aussi soif de pouvoir, mais étant donné les différences de leur nature, cela ne s'est jamais exactement fait, eh bien…

– En douceur ? proposai-je en faisant échapper un bref rire doux à Carlisle.

– C'est ça »

Mes doigts se tendirent pour caresser à nouveau la cicatrice sur son cou. « Si Caius a tellement soif de pouvoir, et puisqu'il semble assez audacieux pour prendre des décisions dans le dos d'Aro, qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de prendre sa place ?

– Chelsea, émit-il songeusement. Son don permet de maintenir la garde loyale, et il est plus que plausible qu'Aro lui ait fait utiliser son don pour rendre Marcus et Caius loyaux également, indépendamment du fait qu'ils devraient régner ensemble. Mais Caius a un caractère fort. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature d'être dépendant ou le subalterne de quelqu'un d'autre. Sa décision de donner un ordre à Afton, Demetri et Felix derrière le dos d'Aro le prouve assez »

Je posai à nouveau ma tête sur le sol enneigé. « Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça, avouai-je. Je continue d'avoir l'impression que les actions de Caius auront un impact sur ce qui va arriver. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui tourbillonne sous la surface, et cela m'énerve de ne pas savoir ce que c'est »

Carlisle se rapprocha également du sol, et s'allongea sur le côté. J'ai cherché son expression en me demandant si la sensation de malaise au creux de mon estomac était quelque chose qu'il ressentait également. Ses yeux ne trahirent rien il semblait soudain plongé dans ses pensées.

« Es-tu inquiet ? » interrogeai-je sans détour en sachant qu'il serait honnête avec moi.

Il inspira profondément et expira lentement. « Pas inquiet, mais pensif peut-être, admit-il. Alice surveille la situation au cas où. Je me demande comment Aro va gérer les actions de Caius »

Je rejouai la conversation qui avait eu lieu à la maison plus tôt dans la soirée. « Edward a dit qu'Aro n'était pas content de son action »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Comme tu le sais, tes possibles capacités latentes ont énormément intrigué Aro, et il attendait avec impatience de te rencontrer en personne. Maintenant, il doit se demander si tu es encore en vie. Afton t'a blessé gravement, et il n'a aucun moyen de confirmer si tu as survécu à son attaque. Aro n'apprécie pas l'incertitude – il enverra quelqu'un dans pas longtemps pour savoir ce qui s'est passé.

– Dans combien de temps penses-tu que cela arrivera ? » demandai-je.

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir. Bien que le temps ait très peu de sens pour les Volturi, j'ai le sentiment qu'Aro pourrait s'impatienter assez rapidement. Il a été très intrigué par toi quand il a découvert qu'Edward n'avait jamais pu entendre tes pensées et qu'Eleazar n'a pas pu te lire correctement quand il a essayé »

J'ai hoché la tête en me souvenant du mariage d'Esmée et Miguel lorsque j'avais rencontré Eleazar pour la première fois.

« Cependant, je ne comprends toujours pas, murmurai-je en jouant distraitement avec les cheveux doux de sa nuque. Qu'est-ce que cela change pour Aro s'il s'avère que j'ai un don ? Je l'ai déjà dit, et je le répète – ce n'est pas comme si je les rejoindrais même si je me révélais assez talentueuse pour en recevoir une demande.

– Aro est… eh bien, disons simplement que sa curiosité et sa soif de nouvelles connaissances sont infinies. Son enthousiasme est presque enfantin. Il est obsédé par les vampires talentueux, et les rencontrer et les rassembler pour de nouvelles expériences, est comme un divertissement pour lui. Sans oublier lire l'esprit des autres. Même si Edward possède un don similaire, il a toujours été discret à ce sujet et fait l'effort de donner de l'intimité à ceux qui l'entourent. Aro en est l'exact opposé. Plonger dans l'esprit des autres ne lui paraît pas du tout intrusif. Cela signifie à lui seul à quel point il désire des connaissances et à quel point il peut être assez arrogant pour les obtenir.

– Il me semble un peu grossier », murmurai-je alors que j'étais pas du tout certaine d'être impatiente de le rencontrer lorsque ce moment arriverait finalement.

Carlisle rit doucement. « Tu as raison – Aro peut être impoli. Mais ce n'est pas seulement ce qu'il est. Un moment, il peut être délibéré et patient, et l'instant suivant, il est l'exact opposé. Le mot imprévisible n'est pas assez fort pour le décrire »

Je lui fis un sourire sec. « Parfois, tu parles de lui comme si tu l'aimais tout en le désapprouvant à la fois. Lequel est-ce ? »

Il sourit en réponse. « Parfois, je ne le sais pas tout à fait moi-même. Même après avoir passé deux décennies avec lui, je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de lui. Nous avons de nombreux points en commun, tels que la soif sans fin d'apprendre, et je peux m'identifier à son zèle enfantin à découvrir de nouvelles choses. Mais sinon, nous sommes comme le jour et la nuit. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, mais je sais quel genre de comportement attendre de lui.

– Tu lui as fait confiance quand il a donné son accord pour ma transformation, lui fis-je remarquer.

– Oui, mais seulement parce que je savais que cela n'aurait pas servi ses intérêts de ne pas être sincère avec moi. Et Edward était là. Il a pu confirmer que la promesse d'Aro était sincère »

J'ai hoché la tête, me tournant sur le ventre et posant ma tête entre mes bras. Je suis restée silencieuse un moment, perdue dans mes pensées. « Je n'aime toujours pas l'idée que quelqu'un vienne ici. Si seulement, je pouvais m'y rendre au lieu de… » Je m'arrêtai, les yeux fermés.

« C'est certainement une chose sur laquelle tu n'as aucun pouvoir, me rappela doucement Carlisle. De plus, si c'est Alice et Jasper qui t'inquiètent, Aro les connaît déjà. Par conséquent, essayer d'empêcher quiconque des Volturi de venir ici ne fait aucune différence.

– Je sais » Je gardai les yeux fermés, essayant de donner un sens au vague sentiment de malaise en moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il semblait si important de garder les Volturi aussi loin que possible de nos vies. Peut-être que j'avais des préjugés après toutes les histoires négatives que j'avais entendu parler.

Le bout des doigts de Carlisle commença à caresser mon épaule nue, me faisant ouvrir les yeux. Son contact traîna sur mes omoplates avant de commencer à tracer la ligne de ma colonne vertébrale. La lueur dans ses yeux était difficile à décrire – elle était indiciblement tendre, pleine d'affection et d'appréciation. Quand il a remarqué que je le regardais, il me fit un sourire et se rapprocha pour poser de doux baisers sur mon épaule.

« Le vieux moi ne te manque pas ? demandai-je à moitié sérieuse. La chaleur de ma peau, le bruit de mon cœur ? »

Carlisle sourit. « Le son de ton rythme cardiaque me manque. C'était un son très apaisant, admit-il. Mais de t'avoir avec moi pour toujours, en sachant que je n'aurais jamais à être séparé de toi… » Il secoua la tête à court de mots. « Rien ne peut décrire ce sentiment. Et en plus, ajouta-t-il en caressant à nouveau de ses doigts la longueur de mon dos ce qui provoqua des tremblements, tu es toujours _toi_. Ton cœur peut être silencieux, et il peut ne pas y avoir de sang qui coule sous ta peau… mais tu es _toi_ »

Souriant, je me suis roulée sur le côté et me suis rapprochée de lui pour que je sois au ras de lui. J'ai appuyé mon front contre le sien et j'ai respiré son parfum pendant un moment ou deux. « Tu sais… quand j'ai ouvert les yeux après ma transformation et que l'instant suivant je t'ai vu pour la première fois après mon réveil… » Je cherchai mes mots et m'écartai légèrement pour voir son visage. « Je ne peux même pas commencer à décrire les choses qui m'ont traversé la tête au moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Je sais que je n'ai pas à l'expliquer, parce que tu sais déjà ce que je veux dire »

Il me prit doucement la joue. « Oui, ma chérie », assura-t-il en attendant que je continue.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, mes sens momentanément embrouillés par son parfum enivrant. « Je me sentais comme si tout avait changé à ce moment-là, et pourtant tout était resté pareil qu'avant. J'avais l'impression que tout ce que j'étais a soudainement éclaté en morceaux et que ces morceaux se sont de nouveau réajustés, me reconstruisant totalement pendant cette fugitive seconde. Et cette seule seconde a fait de moi une personne différente, une personne que je n'avais jamais été auparavant, et en même temps, je suis devenue la personne que j'aurais toujours dû être »

Carlisle sourit et acquiesça il savait.

« Mais il y a une chose qui n'a jamais changé. Mes sentiments pour toi, continuai-je. A certains égards, ils sont maintenant plus intenses. Plus profonds. J'ai l'impression que mon esprit a maintenant une capacité plus conséquente pour appréhender leur vraie profondeur. Une partie de moi aime à croire que cela ne deviendra pas plus fort que cela l'est maintenant, mais j'ai le sentiment que je devrais peut-être reprendre mes propos demain, et encore le jour d'après » Je m'arrêtai, perdant momentanément le fil de ma pensée alors que Carlisle attrapait ma main et la portait à ses lèvres.

« Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que… peut-être que rien dans mes sentiments n'a changé après que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi en tant que vampire, simplement parce que j'avais déjà appris à t'aimer du fond du cœur en tant qu'humaine. Alice m'a dit une fois que lorsqu'un vampire rencontre celui auquel il est destiné, tous ces sentiments qui sont censés prendre du temps à se développer et à se déployer, sont déjà là. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas avec moi. Je te connaissais déjà quand j'étais toujours humaine ; j'étais déjà tombée amoureuse de toi » Je caressai la peau de son cou, soutenant son regard. « Peut-être que mon cœur était déjà si rempli de toi que devenir un vampire l'a fait déborder »

Un sourire tira sur ses lèvres. Il ramena le dos de mes doigts à sa bouche. « Ces choses que tu viens de dire… chaque mot que tu as dit aurait pu être l'un des miens, Bella. Je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même » Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, ses doigts effleurant mes cheveux retenus derrière mon oreille.

« Crois-tu qu'Alice a raison ? lui demandai-je doucement. Que la vision qu'elle a eue de moi était une prophétie auto-réalisatrice depuis le début ? Que si vous l'aviez ignoré l'automne dernier, rien n'aurait finalement changé dans nos vies ? »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Nous n'aurions jamais pu l'ignorer, Bella. C'est ce qui fait toute la différence, et qui a finalement fait de la prophétie ce qu'elle était.

– Donc tu crois vraiment que certaines choses ne peuvent être changées ? Que nos vies sont prédéterminées ? »

Une lueur pensive lui traversa le visage. « J'aime à croire que nous avons la liberté de choix. Mais je crois aussi que nous sommes dirigés et guidés. Alors oui. Comme je l'ai dit à la maison, je crois que certaines de nos étapes sont préordonnées. Elles doivent l'être »

J'ai souri ; cela ressemblait bien à _Carlisle_ de dire ça, de mettre les choses en évidence de cette manière.

« Imaginons que vous n'ayez jamais quitté Forks il y a toutes ces années, émis-je songeusement et doucement. Imaginons que je sois restée avec Edward. Imaginons que les Denali n'aient jamais rencontré Miguel lors d'une de leur partie de chasse » Je m'arrêtai alors que Carlisle plissait pensivement les yeux avant d'acquiescer. « J'aurais été transformée en vampire par toi ou Edward au bout d'un moment. Après ma transformation, je t'aurais regardé et ressenti cette même attraction indéniable vers toi, et tu aurais ressenti la même chose pour moi. Ce qui se forme entre compagnons… je ne vais pas prétendre que je peux le comprendre ou complètement l'expliquer. Même à présent que je l'ai moi-même expérimenté, je trouve impossible de l'expliquer en termes compréhensibles »

Carlisle hocha silencieusement la tête, attendant que je rassemble mes pensées pendant quelques secondes.

« Est-ce que cette tournure d'évènements aurait causé plus de chagrin d'amour ? me demandai-je. Si les choses étaient arrivées de cette façon au lieu de la manière dont elles ont fini par arriver ? »

Un léger froncement de sourcils apparut sur ses traits alors qu'il réfléchissait à mes propos. « Peut-être, émit-il songeusement. Je trouve qu'il est presque impossible d'imaginer à quoi cela aurait ressemblé, à quel point les choses auraient été différentes, mais si cela s'était passé comme tu l'as dit… si nous n'étions jamais partis, et si par quelque caprice du destin, les Denali n'avaient pas rencontré Miguel et demandé notre aide… si Esmée ne l'avait jamais rencontré… »

J'y ai pensé, réfléchissant à ce que cela aurait signifié pour elle si elle n'avait jamais rencontré celui auquel elle était destinée. Et Edward… même si je savais maintenant qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de m'aimer, je devais me demander quel genre d'impact ces dernières années avaient eu sur lui. Ces années avaient-elles donné de la distance et l'avaient-elles en quelque sorte préparé à ce qui allait arriver ? Était-il plus facile, moins douloureux pour lui que les choses se soient passées comme elles l'avaient fait, dans cet ordre et ce mode en particulier ?

J'ai secoué la tête et fermé les yeux les et si et ce qui aurait pu être et qui n'a jamais été, je ne devrais pas m'y attarder. Je me demandai pourquoi je pensais trop à ces choses maintenant. Était-ce un attribut de vampire ?

Ce que Carlisle dit ensuite fit stopper ma sur-analyse. Ses mots me centrèrent et arrêtèrent mes pensées tournantes, tout en m'apaisant et me rassurant.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas de réponses à tout, mais ce que je sais, dit-il doucement en me regardant dans les yeux, c'est que tu as toujours été destinée à faire partie de nos vie. Tu devais emménager dans cette petite ville nuageuse de Forks il y a toutes ces années. Tu devais découvrir le secret que nous étions parvenus à cacher à des milliers et des milliers de personnes qui ont vécu avant toi » Il fit une pause, tendant lentement la main pour placer sa paume au-dessus de mon cœur silencieux. « Et _ça_… toi et moi… _ça_ devait arriver. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Dans cette vie ou dans la suivante. Peu importe comment cela s'est passé, ou comment cela aurait pu arriver… ce qui compte, c'est que cela se soit produit, ou se serait produit d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce qui compte, c'est que… c'est que nous soyons ici maintenant. Toi et moi… » Il secoua la tête à court de mots, l'émotion dans ses yeux était si soudainement profonde qu'il était difficile pour moi de respirer.

« Je sais », murmurai-je. J'ai placé mes mains de sorte à encadrer son visage, et je me serais rapprochée de lui si je n'avais pas déjà été aussi près de lui que possible. Je me penchai pour capturer ses lèvres, en partie parce que j'en ressentais le besoin, et en partie parce que nos bouches n'étaient pas douées pour parler en ce moment. La vérité était qu'il n'y avait pas de mots, aucun moyen d'articuler pleinement ce sentiment que nous ressentions et partagions.

Il n'y avait peut-être pas de mots pour ça, mais il y avait d'autre moyens de l'exprimer. Par des actions. Des gestes. Des contacts. Et après un moment, c'était tout ce qui restait ; les contacts. J'étais soudain très sûre de pouvoir vivre seulement par eux.

La forêt autour de nous était toujours sombre et calme, la neige sous mon corps toujours agréablement fraîche et douce alors que Carlisle me faisait rouler sur le dos et parsemait mon cou de baisers. Une sensation familière de chaleur pulsée se répandit dans mes muscles alors qu'il s'installait sur moi, chaque centimètre de nos corps se touchant. J'ai accueilli la chaleur, les flammes insistantes qui ont fait que mon ventre s'était contracté et que mes orteils s'étaient crispés. J'ai salué les tremblements qui nous traversaient alors que notre achèvement mutuel finissait par s'approcher, peut-être quelques minutes, ou quelques heures plus tard. Et je savais que je ne voulais jamais que la nuit ne s'achève. Je ne voulais pas que mon corps soit séparé du sien cette simple notion semblait fausse. Je ne voulais pas que l'aube se lève. Pas encore.

Jamais.

Parce que si l'aube apportait la séparation, je vivrais avec plaisir dans une nuit éternelle si je pouvais garder Carlisle avec moi.


	36. L'attente vaut le coup

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Merci à **Lia **et **noominaome** pour leur review.

* * *

_**« La douleur est une partie de la vie.**_

_**Parfois, elle est une grande partie, et parfois pas,**_

_**Mais de toute façon, c'est une partie du grand puzzle, de la musique profonde, du grand jeu.**_

_**La douleur fait deux choses : elle vous enseigne et vous dit que vous êtes en vie.**_

_**Ensuite, elle meurt et vous laisse changé.**_

_**Elle vous laisse plus sage, parfois. Parfois, elle vous laisse plus fort.**_

_**La douleur laisse toujours sa marque et tout ce qui vous arrivera dans la vie va l'impliquer à un degré ou un autre »**_

\- Jim Butcher -

* * *

**L'attente vaut le coup**

Ce fut des heures après la fin de la journée que nous nous démêlâmes enfin l'un de l'autre. Toujours gentilhomme, Carlisle m'aida à me relever et après cela, nous commençâmes à rassembler nos vêtements sur le sol à contrecœur. Nous fîmes de notre mieux pour les épousseter de la neige, même si j'avais le sentiment qu'essayer d'avoir l'air présentable était un vœu futile. Je jetai un regard penaud à la chemise en ruine de Carlisle alors qu'il la mettait. Il ne semblait absolument pas perturbé par le fait qu'il ne pouvait la boutonner. J'ai examiné le tissu bleu pâle dans une tentative désespérée de savoir si même un ou deux boutons avaient survécu à ma manipulation brutale. La réponse était non.

« Nous ne finirons jamais à en entendre parler, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je en recevant un petit rire en réponse.

– Eh bien, si nous parvenons à nous faufiler à l'intérieur de la maison avant qu'Emmett ne nous voie, nos chances pourraient être meilleures. Sinon… »

Il n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire nerveusement de l'expression amusée de Carlisle. Il tendit la main pour tirer mes cheveux du col de mon pull tandis que je le mettais très soigneusement, essayant de ne pas déchirer le délicat vêtement.

Alors que nous courions à travers les bois, j'ai été surprise de voir à quelle distance nous étions de la maison. Je mis autant d'énergie que possible dans l'exercice, sachant que je devrais bientôt réduire mes forces. Le récit d'Alice sur le fait d'arracher les portes de leurs gonds était encore frais dans mon esprit. J'avais remarqué que courir était un bon débouché. C'était un soulagement de savoir qu'il y avait au moins une chose que je pouvais faire sans avoir à me soucier d'utiliser trop de force. Ceci et la chasse bien sûr. Ma gorge s'embrasa de nouveau à cette pensée, et la soif devint soudainement accablante. C'était étrange – même si la soif avait été là tout ce temps, j'y avais à peine songé ces dernières heures.

Rétrospectivement, j'avais en quelque sorte été distraite par d'autres choses.

La voix claire d'Alice atteignit nos oreilles lorsque nous approchâmes de la maison. Nous avions ralenti pour juste nous déplacer en mode promenade au moment où je l'ai entendue dire quelque chose au sujet de boîtes et où elles devaient être placées. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil interrogateur à Carlisle.

« Alice et Rosalie ont probablement apporté certains de tes effets personnels de chez toi, expliqua-t-il. Nous pensions que puisque le temps ne sera plus un problème, tu voudrais peut-être les parcourir maintenant. Nous ne sommes plus pressés pour partir pour l'Alaska après tout »

J'ai hoché la tête, heureuse. Comme j'avais passé la majeure partie de mon dernier jour en tant qu'humaine à la librairie, je n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps à penser à ces choses. Je n'avais pris que quelques petites choses à emporter avec moi en Alaska.

« C'est dommage que nous n'y soyons jamais arrivés, admis-je. J'ai réalisé que j'avais vraiment hâte de voir à quoi Denali ressemblait. Pas que ça me dérange de rester. J'aime être ici »

Carlisle me tira contre lui, pressant un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête. « Un jour tu auras également la chance de voir l'Alaska, dès qu'il sera assez sûr pour toi de voyager. Les autres Denali sont impatients de te rencontrer à nouveau. Ils viendront probablement nous rendre visite très bientôt ; Eleazar a décidé de rester avec nous pendant quelques semaines et il manque à Carmen »

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire qu'Eleazar restait à cause de moi – c'était assez évident. On m'avait dit que lorsqu'il s'agissait de nouveau-nés il n'était pas plus mal d'avoir autant de vampires que possible.

Alors que nous traversions le jardin et atteignions les doubles portes en verre, je captai mon reflet sur leur surface lisse et brillante. Cela me fit me stopper net. Je me tenais devant les portes, fronçant les sourcils à la vue, et levai une main pour toucher mon visage afin de juste voir si le reflet sur la surface vitrée faisait de même. Ce fut le cas. J'eus du mal à croire que c'était en fait _mon_ reflet et non celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

Je me ressemblais toujours… en quelque sorte. Ma peau était pâle, lisse et lumineuse, et les traits de mon visage étaient plus définis. J'avais des cernes sous les yeux j'avais l'air d'avoir sérieusement besoin de sommeil. Mes membres étaient minces et gracieux, mais j'avais toujours les mêmes courbures qu'auparavant. Il y avait juste une légère différence dans la façon dont mes cheveux longs tombaient sur mon corps, mais j'ai rapidement remarqué que par rapport à mes autres caractéristiques, l'apparence de mes cheveux avait le moins changé.

Ce furent mes yeux qui finirent par attirer mon attention. Ils étaient d'un rouge vif, à la fois atrocement horribles et magnifiques.

Le reflet sur la surface lisse du verre se déplaça alors que je me tournais pour regarder la personne debout à mes côtés. Carlisle enroula un bras autour de moi, me rapprochant de lui. Il tendit son autre main, me pinçant tendrement le menton.

« Le sang animal diluera la couleur assez rapidement, me dit-il en semblant deviner le court de mes pensées. Ça va prendre quelques mois »

J'ai hoché la tête, heureuse. Même si je m'étais attendue à ce que mes yeux ressemblent à ça, leur couleur me dérangeait encore un peu. Je me tournai pour regarder à nouveau les portes vitrées, mon regard balayant le reflet qui me ressemblait sans me ressembler en même temps. Encore une chose à laquelle je devrais m'habituer.

La voix chantante d'Alice résonna depuis le troisième étage. « Il y a un vrai miroir dans la maison tu sais. Déjà, viens à l'intérieur »

Je ris, secouant la tête. Carlisle tendit la main pour m'ouvrir la porte, traînant derrière moi tandis que j'entrais à l'intérieur.

Emmett et Jasper s'éloignèrent en direction de la cuisine alors que nous traversions le salon et que nous nous dirigions vers le couloir menant à l'escalier. Emmett jeta un coup d'œil à la chemise en ruine de Carlisle, puis leva un sourcil vers nous.

« Waouh. Vous en avez déjà eu assez ? C'était rapide »

Jasper ricana.

« Pas vraiment, répondis-je avec enthousiasme. Nous prenons juste une courte pause, puis nous y reviendrons »

Peut-être qu'Emmett s'était attendu à ce que je sois gênée par son commentaire, car le sourire narquois sur son visage disparut à la vitesse de la lumière. Le ricanement de Jasper se transforma en rire, noyant celui discret et satisfait de Carlisle.

« Enfin quelqu'un qui a réussi à le remettre à sa place », entendis-je Alice murmurer à l'étage.

Nous nous tournâmes à nouveau vers l'escalier et laissâmes un Emmett stupéfait. Carlisle enroula un bras autour de mes épaules, appuyant un doux baiser sur ma tempe tandis qu'un autre rire amusé quittait ses lèvres. Nous fîmes notre chemin jusqu'au troisième étage ; cela nous prit que deux secondes. Je me demandai à quel point il serait difficile d'apprendre à se déplacer aussi lentement que les humains. Des petites choses comme celles-ci semblaient venir si facilement aux autres.

Nous trouvâmes Alice et Rosalie dans la chambre à côté du bureau de Carlisle – c'était aussi la pièce où je m'étais réveillée après ma transformation. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de différent dans l'air lorsque j'inspirai, quelque chose qui faisait que la sécheresse dans ma gorge relevait encore la tête.

« Enfin », murmura Alice dans un souffle quand Carlisle et moi arrivâmes. Elle plissa les yeux devant la chemise en ruine de Carlisle avant de se retourner et de prendre un pull bleu foncé sur le lit. Elle enleva le cintre et le lui lança. Puis, elle s'est tournée vers moi en me lançant un regard sévère. Cependant, je pouvais voir qu'un sourire tirait sur ses lèvres.

« Ça, c'est du Ralph Lauren. Alors s'il te plait, tu peux faire attention ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules ; le mouvement n'était pas naturel. « Je peux essayer mais je ne fais aucune promesse »

Emmett pouffa bruyamment en bas. Même Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Je me demandai si c'était notre échange de mots qui l'amusait, ou si c'était le comportement d'Emmett.

Carlisle disparut momentanément pour remplacer sa chemise. Pendant ce temps, Alice commença à pointer du doigt les boîtes en carton qui jonchaient la pièce, m'expliquant leur contenu.

« Celui-ci contient tous tes vêtements – à propos, sérieusement Bella, ta garde-robe est ridiculement petite et limitée. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pensais que tu pourrais vouloir garder quelques-uns de tes vieux vêtements, mais il faudra les laver plusieurs fois pour se débarrasser de l'odeur humaine. Pas que mon placard ne soit pas à ta disposition à n'importe quel moment – ne l'oublie pas. Ces sept boîtes, indiqua-t-elle en montrant celles qui étaient dans un coin de la pièce, contiennent tes livres provenant de ta petite bibliothèque. Je sais que tu avais planifié de les donner à une école ou autre, mais c'était lorsque tu pensais encore que tu allais partir d'ici. Je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être vouloir reconsidérer l'idée maintenant, mais c'est ta décision. Dans tous le cas, il y a de l'espace ici pour eux si tu décides de les conserver. Tous tes meubles sont encore chez toi – je voulais te demander si tu voulais que je les vende pour toi, ou je pourrais les emmener dans un centre de recyclage si tu veux. Je pensais également à appeler ton bailleur et à me faire passer pour toi afin de rompre le contrat de location de ta maison, mais je voulais quand même te demander si c'était une chose que tu voulais faire toi-même. Cette boîte… » Elle montra la boîte sur le dessus de la commode qui était située près de la porte « … contient tes albums photos, cadres et autres bibelots. Et voici le sac que tu avais préparé pour l'Alaska »

Elle avait dit tout cela très rapidement, me rendant un peu étourdie. Je la regardai et attendis silencieusement une seconde ou deux au cas où elle aurait autre chose à dire. Carlisle était maintenant revenu et je le vis échanger un regard amusé avec Rosalie.

« Comment n'as-tu pas pu manquer d'air avant maintenant ? » demandai-je à Alice.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je suis peut-être la plus petite personne de cette famille, mais je possède la plus grande capacité pulmonaire. Cela te surprend-il ?

– Pas vraiment, répondis-je sèchement tandis que mon regard balayait les boîtes qui contenaient les pans restants de ma vie humaine. Merci d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi, dis-je doucement en passant d'Alice à Rosalie. Merci à toutes les deux. J'apprécie vraiment »

Alice sourit, Rosalie hocha la tête – nous n'étions toujours pas les plus grandes amies du monde, mais j'étais plus que ravie que nous puissions nous entendre.

J'ai dit à Alice de prendre les devants et d'appeler mon bailleur quand elle le souhaitait – ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais même tenir un téléphone sans le casser. En parlant de mon téléphone… Alice se dirigea vers le bureau et ouvrit un tiroir du haut, fouillant pour prendre mon téléphone portable. Elle me fit signe, et pendant un instant, je crus qu'elle allait me le jeter et je fus soulagée lorsqu'elle s'abstint.

« Ta maman a appelé deux fois hier », m'informa-t-elle.

La pensée de Renée m'envoya une vague de tristesse. J'ai demandé à Alice de lui envoyer un SMS et de lui dire que j'avais été occupée par la librairie et mes projets de voyage, et que je l'appellerais quand j'aurais plus de temps. Quand Alice commença à taper, pour la première fois j'ai ressenti un réel chagrin de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que d'écrire un texto par moi-même. Je sentis Carlisle venir se tenir derrière moi. Peut-être qu'il avait senti le changement de mon humeur. Il plaça ses mains sur mes épaules et je m'appuyai contre sa poitrine.

« Sérieusement Bella, marmonna Alice en tapant furieusement pendant quelques secondes de plus. Cette chose a plus sa place dans un musée. Une fois que tu auras appris à contrôler ta force, que dirais-tu si je te procure un smartphone ? Le reste de l'univers les utilise tu sais »

J'ai secoué la tête. « Pff. Jamais. Un téléphone est censé avoir de véritables touches et boutons. Et en plus, les smartphones ont toutes sortes de fonctions de suivi et de traçage intégrées et secrètes, et je n'aime pas ça. Je ne veux pas que mon téléphone sache où j'aime me balader ou lorsque je me rends dans un supermarché ou ailleurs. Je veux dire, c'est un _téléphone_. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il sache où je suis ? J'aime avoir une vie privée »

Alice secoua la tête, déchirée entre exaspération et amusement. Je me retournai pour faire face à Carlisle, levant un sourcils vers lui.

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi que je ne suis pas la seule personne démodée de cette maison. Les téléphones sont censés avoir des touches physiques, pas vrai ? »

Il sourit, prenant ma joue en coupe. « Je suis d'accord. Je préfère largement les téléphones portables de base – ils sont plus résistants. Et en plus, la plupart des écrans tactiles sont sensibles à la température, ce qui signifie qu'ils nécessitent un peu d'ajustements avant qu'on puisse les utiliser »

J'ai souri à ses mots. « D'accord, je vais craquer. A qui revient cette responsabilité ? Qui est le plus gros geek de la maison ? »

Carlisle gloussa. « J'ai bien peur que nous tombions tous plus ou moins dans cette catégorie. Mais Edward et Jasper aiment généralement relever tous les défis technologiques que nous rencontrons »

J'ai secoué la tête en souriant. « J'aurais dû m'en douter. Des geeks »

La voix de Jasper retentit du rez-de-chaussée, elle feignait l'indignation. « Hey ! »

Carlisle gloussa de nouveau. J'ai inspiré son parfum complexe avec avidité, remarquant encore une fois qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans l'air. Cela se mêlait à l'arôme que sa peau dégageait, me brûlant la gorge. Je me tournai à nouveau vers la pièce, mon regard se posant instantanément sur la boîte où Alice m'avait dit qu'elle contenait mes vêtements. J'ai traversé la pièce en moins d'une seconde, ouvrant la boîte.

Alors que mes yeux regardaient le contenu, j'ai remarqué que je n'avais pas porté la plupart de ces vêtements depuis quelques semaines. Mais même ainsi, l'odeur qui en émanait était… envoûtante. Je sentis ma bouche se remplir de venin et je fermai les yeux, inspirant un autre souffle gourmand. Ensuite, je dus prendre une note mentale de ne pas respirer – la douleur dans ma gorge était déjà assez forte. Alice avait raison je devrais les laver plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir même envisager de les porter.

Carlisle était venu se tenir derrière moi ; j'ai réalisé que je pouvais reconnaître sans effort le son de ses pas.

J'ai dégluti. « Est-ce terriblement égocentrique et narcissique de ma part de penser que je sentais incroyablement bon en tant qu'humaine ? »

Il rit doucement. « Certainement pas. Ton odeur était très attirante pour n'importe quel vampire »

Je suis passée à la boîte suivante, déchirant accidentellement le couvercle. Haussant intérieurement des épaules, j'examinai son contenu la boîte était remplie de livres. Bien qu'il y ait là aussi une odeur légère et appétissante comme je les avais manipulés quelques semaines plus tôt, mais cela ne m'agressa pas autant que l'odeur sur les vêtements. L'arôme agréable du papier, de l'encre et des particules de poussière était vif alors qu'il remplissait mes poumons, et je sortis avec impatience l'un des livres, et fus surprise lorsque la reliure se détacha dès que je le touchais. J'ai examiné les fixations, soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de dégâts. Avec un soupir résigné, j'ai remis le livre dans la boîte, trop effrayée de le détruire si je le regardais de plus près.

Même si je me concentrais sur les livres depuis quelques instants, une partie de mon esprit observateur avait remarqué les pas tranquilles qui montaient l'escalier. Il était facile de distinguer le nombre de vampires s'approchant de la pièce ; trois. L'air autour de moi sentait et avait un goût différent alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la pièce. Mes sens étaient trop confus pour faire la différence entre leurs parfums uniques. Orange, lin, cèdre, citronnelle, musc, clou de girofle, concombre… autant d'arômes.

Je me suis retournée pour voir Jasper et Eleazar entrer dans la pièce, Emmett les suivant. Je me demandai pourquoi ils étaient tous montés à l'étage presque dans un accord mutuel. Je me suis également demandé pourquoi leurs expressions variaient entre curieuses, spéculatives et préoccupées. Emmett était la seule exception il avait l'air prudemment ravi, et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuya contre le mur près de la porte, prenant une pose confortable. Presque comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'une sorte de spectacle commence.

J'ai haussé les sourcils dans une question muette et j'ai regardé Carlisle. Il avait l'air aussi confus que moi.

Seules trois personnes étaient absentes de la pièce Esmée et Miguel qui devaient être à la librairie, et Edward. Je me demandai distraitement où il était allé la nuit précédente et combien de temps il allait rester à l'écart. Je me souvins de l'expression sur son visage avant son départ, de l'acceptation silencieuse dans ses prunelles. Je savais qu'il devait avoir beaucoup de choses à gérer, étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé entre moi et Carlisle après mon réveil à la suite de ma transformation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » interrogeai-je en me demandant pourquoi ils avaient tous soudainement décidé de venir ici. Me regarder parcourir mes affaires n'était pas _si_ intéressant.

Ce fut Eleazar qui répondit. Il s'est avéré qu'ils avaient parlé de moi pendant que Carlisle et moi étions partis, se demandant la raison derrière mon comportement composé. Apparemment, j'étais inhabituellement calme pour un nouveau-né et cela intriguait tout le monde. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais être d'accord avec eux – je ne me sentais pas du tout calme. La plupart du temps, j'avais l'impression qu'il se passait trop de choses et je ne savais pas comment tout gérer ; comme ce qui se passait à l'intérieur et autour de moi. C'était une surcharge sensorielle – et ce n'était qu'un euphémisme.

« Bella a eu beaucoup de temps pour s'y préparer, fit remarquer Alice en regardant Eleazar. Aucun de nous n'a jamais vu quelqu'un passer par ça et qui l'avait choisi à l'avance. Cela pourrait avoir un impact sur son comportement »

Eleazar hocha la tête en me regardant. « Le lien de compagnon pourrait aussi avoir un effet apaisant sur toi. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, il est possible que la phase de nouveau-né ne soit pas aussi difficile pour toi que pour la plupart des vampires, ou qu'elle puisse durer moins longtemps.

– C'est possible », concéda Carlisle, un regard pensif venant sur ses traits alors qu'il me regardait.

Jasper s'éloigna de la porte où il s'était penché. « A quel point es-tu contrôlée ? » me demanda-t-il. Cela m'amusa un peu – il connaissait sûrement mon état de sensations aussi bien que moi, et peut-être même mieux. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas un aperçu qu'il recherchait – peut-être qu'il l'avait demandé parce qu'il voulait me faire réfléchir.

Je me suis sondée, gardant pendant un instant le silence. « Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si je me sens vraiment très contrôlée. En fait, j'ai presque attaqué Carlisle lorsque nous chassions – je pense que cela en dit long. Et j'ai l'impression d'être constamment sur mes gardes. Il y a tant de choses sur lesquelles se concentrer, tant de choses auxquelles prêter attention, et être si alerte est très stressant mentalement. J'ai l'impression d'être seulement et constamment un paquet de nerfs »

Jasper hocha la tête, ne semblant pas surpris. « C'est normal. Et la soif ? »

Le feu me parcourut la gorge dès que la question quitta ses lèvres. Il plissa les yeux, sa mâchoire se resserrant alors qu'il réagissait aux sensations qui me traversaient.

« Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? » réussis-je à demander en essayant de paraître décontractée mais échouant lamentablement.

Il acquiesça de nouveau. « C'est étrange cependant que tu sembles n'y faire attention que lorsque quelqu'un ne la soulève. Presque comme si tu pouvais l'ignorer de temps à autre.

– C'est n'est pas exactement ça. Pas tout à fait, tentai-je d'expliquer en trouvant cela difficile. Je ne dirais pas que je l'ignore. Elle est constamment là, comme un réflexe, exigeant mon attention. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a tellement d'espace dans ma tête que je peux aussi prêter attention à d'autres choses. Mais chaque fois que je pense à la soif, si mes pensées y vont même brièvement – ou si quelqu'un la soulève comme tu l'as dit – le sentiment se détache à travers tout le reste et puis c'est tout ce à quoi je peux penser. Il obscurcit complètement mon esprit, et je dois faire un effort pour en éloigner mes pensées » J'ai froncé les sourcils. « Cela peut sembler fou, mais j'ai parfois l'impression que la soif serait en fait plus facile à gérer si je me concentrais sans cesse dessus, ou du moins pendant de plus longues périodes. Car c'est en réalité plus difficile lorsqu'elle assombrit soudainement mon esprit sans avertissement. Cela me surprend toujours » Je m'arrêtai, fronçant toujours les sourcils pensivement. « S'il y avait un moyen de me désensibiliser… si je pouvais en quelque sorte me lier d'amitié avec…

– Hum » Eleazar échangea un regard avec Jasper. « Je me demande… »

Ce fut Alice qui répondit à la suggestion muette d'Eleazar. Elle secoua la tête. « Elle a moins d'un jour. C'est peut-être un peu trop radical comme approche.

– Peut-être. Mais nous pouvons y travailler. Commençons par quelque chose de moins… tentant »

Emmett avait l'air ennuyé – apparemment, il n'appréciait pas leur mystérieuse conversation.

« Commencer par quoi ? demanda-t-il. Et qu'est-ce qui est trop radical ? »

Alice secoua la tête. « Qu'à cela ne tienne » Elle est allée vers le sac de sport que j'avais emballé il y a quelques jours pour l'Alaska, ouvrant la fermeture éclair et y sortant quelque chose. J'ai vite repéré mes gants préférés – je les avais portés tout l'hiver.

J'ai soudain réalisé de quoi elle et Eleazar avaient parlé. Alors que je tendais la main pour prendre les gants d'Alice tout en retenant mon souffle, je dus me rappeler que c'était moi qui avais suggéré cela – que c'était mon idée. Cette pensée ne me réconforta pas cependant, alors que j'inspirais soigneusement par le nez.

Même si les gants n'étaient qu'à un mètre de mon visage, j'avais l'impression qu'elles étaient trop proches. La douleur sèche dans ma gorge était devenue si douloureuse maintenant qu'elle me rappela la brûlure du venin dans mes veines. La boîte pleine de vêtements que j'avais sentis plus tôt n'avait rien avoir avec ça. Je n'avais pas porté ces vêtements depuis des semaines, et la faible odeur humaine qui s'y accrochait avait été faible mais appétissante, mais ça… c'était presque insupportable.

Non pas presque en fait. C'_était _insupportable.

Les gants disparurent de mes mains et j'ai ouvert les yeux de surprise – je n'avais même pas réalisé que je les avais fermés en premier lieu.

Jasper se tenait à quelques mètres de là, tenant les gants. La lueur dans ses yeux était méfiante. J'ai remarqué qu'Emmett avait traversé la pièce et se tenait maintenant à deux pieds de moi. Sa posture était tendue, presque comme s'il s'apprêtait à me retenir au besoin. Il y avait une main apaisante sur mon épaule – celle de Carlisle.

« J'ai fait quelque chose ? » demandai-je, surprise. Ce n'est qu'alors que j'ai remarqué que les yeux de Jasper étaient d'un noir absolu. Bien sûr, ma soif avait dû avoir également un effet sur lui.

« Tu étais sur le point de perdre le contrôle », répondit-il.

Je regardai le sol, commençant à me sentir un peu découragée. Si je ne pouvais gérer _ça_, comment pourrais-je un jour être près des humains ?

Carlisle me caressa doucement l'épaule et je levai les yeux pour voir son visage. « Personne n'attend l'impossible de toi Bella. Comme Alice l'a dit, tu as moins d'un jour. Comme tu le sais, il faut des mois, voire des années pour que certains vampires apprennent à se contrôler. Et garde à l'esprit que la soif ne sera pas toujours aussi mauvaise. Elle sera plus facile à gérer avec le temps »

J'ai hoché la tête. « Peut-être que je me fixe des objectifs trop haut. J'ai toujours été plus ou moins impatiente – je suppose que ce trait particulier s'est intensifié pendant la transformation », gloussai-je en lui tirant en sourire.

J'ai remarqué qu'Eleazar me regardait de façon particulière. En fait, maintenant que j'y pensais, j'ai réalisé qu'il m'observait de très près tout ce temps. Non pas que les autres n'aient pas regardé mes réactions, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la façon dont il me regardait. L'expression dans ses yeux était intense, concentrée.

Il rencontra mon regard, réalisant que j'avais remarqué son examen minutieux. Puis, il secoua la tête, presque comme pour lui-même.

Carlisle regardait Eleazar avec curiosité. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

Eleazar secoua de nouveau la tête, ses yeux dorés se fixèrent sur moi. « Je ne peux toujours pas te lire, expliqua-t-il. Quand j'ai essayé de le faire quand tu étais encore humaine, cela ne m'a pas surpris de voir que j'avais échoué. Ma capacité à lire les pouvoirs est plus faible sur les humains puisque je n'en suis plus un moi-même. Mais maintenant… » Il fronça les sourcils, l'or de ses prunelles m'étudiant toujours d'une manière concentrée. « Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit au mariage d'Esmée et Miguel qu'il semblait que ton esprit repoussait les intrus ? »

J'ai hoché la tête. « Quand vous êtes revenus d'Italie, Edward a dit qu'Aro me croyait être un bouclier »

Eleazar hocha la tête. « Je suis tout à fait certain que tu en es un. Mais de quel genre – cela reste un mystère. Je ne peux pas du tout le comprendre et pouvoir en avoir une idée. De plus, tu sembles être complètement inconsciente de ce que tu fais… » Il lança un regard à Carlisle qui était partagé entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. « Elle se protège complètement et inconsciemment. C'est plutôt ironique de penser qu'Aro m'avait envoyé partout dans le monde pour trouver des gens comme elle, et que tu tombes sur quelqu'un comme ça simplement par accident »

La lueur dans les yeux de Carlisle fut soudain préoccupée, presque inquiète. Je me demandai si c'était Aro qui l'inquiétait ainsi que l'intérêt qu'il pourrait éventuellement manifester pour mon don.

« Si Edward n'a jamais pu lire dans ses pensées, je me demande si c'est la même chose pour Aro. Et quel genre d'autres capacités est-elle capable de contrecarrer ? » Eleazar continua de méditer, commençant à déambuler dans la pièce. On aurait dit qu'il se parlait à lui-même. « Au mariage, Zafrina n'a pas pu projeter d'illusions dans son esprit… » Il s'arrêta et me regarda. « As-tu déjà mis tes capacités à l'épreuve ? As-tu pu bloquer quelqu'un d'autre que moi, Zafrina et Edward ? »

Mon nouveau cerveau trouva très rapidement une réponse. C'était un peu déroutant de voir à quelle vitesse mon esprit semblait maintenant fonctionner.

« Ça ne marche pas avec tout le monde, lui dis-je. Mon esprit est plutôt privé, mais cela n'a jamais empêché Jasper de pouvoir affecter mon humeur ou d'Alice de voir mon avenir.

– Seulement une défense mentale » Eleazar hocha la tête. « Limitée peut-être, mais néanmoins puissante. Je me demande si Kate pourrait… »

Mes souvenirs humains des sœurs Denali étaient flous, mais j'ai pu me souvenir d'une gracieuse et belle vampire aux longs cheveux blonds. « Qu'est-ce qu'i propos d'elle ? demandai-je en me tournant vers Carlisle.

– Kate a une capacité défensive, expliqua-t-il. Elle peut générer un courant électrique dans son corps.

– Il n'y a aucun moyen de la battre dans un combat au corps à corps, ajouta Emmett l'air froissé.

– Eh bien Bella pourrait en être capable, murmura Jasper en jetant un coup d'œil à Eleazar. C'est ce que tu dis, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elle est immunisée contre le don de Kate ?

– C'est possible, répondit Eleazar en me regardant à nouveau de près. Lorsque Kate a commencé à pratiquer son don, elle ne pouvait le projeter que sur ses paumes. Au fil des siècles, elle a appris à faire passer le courant sur tout son corps. Il est très utile en cas de légitime défense » Ses yeux prirent une expression pensive. « Il est possible que tu puisses également maîtriser ton bouclier, et peut-être même apprendre à le projeter de temps à autre. Tu pourrais peut-être un jour protéger d'autres personnes que toi-même »

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ses propos une grande partie de moi espérait que mon bouclier, ou quoi que ce fut, ne serait jamais nécessaire. Bien sûr, c'était bien de pouvoir garder Edward hors de ma tête – je me considérais comme une personne privée. Mais devais-je approfondir mon don ? Y aurait-il un moment où j'aurais aussi besoin de protéger l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre ? J'espérais que non. Cela semblait certainement improbable.

Puis je me souvins de l'agitation obsédante qui m'était venue chaque fois que je pensais aux Volturi. Je ne pouvais toujours pas expliquer ce sentiment. Peut-être que c'était juste le stress des deux derniers mois qui m'atteignait.

Les mots de Jasper me tirèrent de mes méditations. Il tenait mes gants, ses yeux rencontrant les miens.

« Prête à réessayer ? » demanda-t-il en revenant à notre sujet d'origine. Je lui fis un signe de tête, me préparant et inspirant prudemment alors qu'il commençait à m'approcher. Carlisle plaça à nouveau une main apaisante sur mon épaule, et Emmett se rapprocha de moi avec une lueur d'anticipation dans les yeux. J'ai essayé de l'ignorer alors que les flammes recommençaient à me déchirer la gorge, faisant passer les secondes pour des heures.

L'après-midi, je pus tenir les gants près de mon visage durant plusieurs secondes à la fois. Bien sûr, c'était douloureux, et cela n'était certainement pas plus facile avec le temps. Peut-être que j'avais eu raison avant – je plaçais mes attentes trop haut. Peut-être était-il simplement impossible pour un nouveau-né d'être sensibilisé à l'odeur. Mais je voulais quand même essayer, malgré le fait que l'agonie qui me déchirait la gorge était presque impossible à supporter.

J'ai remarqué ensuite que l'odeur humaine qui brûlait mes narines me rendit finalement étrangement nerveuse et colérique. Tandis que l'après-midi avançait et qu'Emmett continuait de lancer ses insinuations aguichantes, probablement dans le but de me contrarier, je me retrouvais de plus en plus impatiente avec lui. C'était étrange – j'avais toujours apprécié Emmett ainsi que son énergie et sa nature taquine. Mais maintenant, alors qu'il continuait avec ses taquineries et commentaires grivois, je me suis retrouvée à être extrêmement irritée contre lui. Il en est finalement arrivé au point que je lui ai grogné dessus – bruyamment. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'étais tombée en position accroupie et j'avais contracté mes muscles, prête à bondir sur lui.

« Emmett ! » La voix de Jasper semblait venir de quelque part très loin ; je remarquai distraitement qu'il avait l'air extrêmement énervé. « Ça suffit. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien sortir si tout ce que tu fais est de la distraire. Tu devrais avoir mieux à faire que de la fâcher comme ça. Veux-tu qu'elle t'arrache la tête ? C'est un _nouveau-né_, bon sang ! »

Emmett fronça les sourcils vers moi. « Eh bien, je suis prêt à le croire _maintenant_, dit-il en lorgnant avec méfiance ma position agressive. Je voulais juste voir si elle avait cette irritabilité de nouveau-né en elle. Elle paraît si… enfin, docile.

– Eh bien, elle te semble docile _maintenant _? » demanda Jasper de façon ostensible.

J'étais vaguement consciente que mes lèvres s'étaient relevées pour révéler mes dents. Une vague de calme me submergea – ce qui m'irrita encore plus au début, mais ensuite je me sentis me détendre. Le brouillard rouge et brumeux d'agacement qui avait couvert ma vision se dissipa lentement, et je me redressai de mon accroupissement, jetant un coup d'œil à Emmett.

« Pas vraiment, répondit Emmett à la question de Jasper avec un sourire narquois. Après tout, on dirait qu'elle est vraiment un nouveau-né.

– Désolée », murmurai-je en recevant un large sourire en réponse.

J'entendis Carlisle venir se tenir à côté de moi, plaçant une main sur mon dos. J'ai senti le reste de mon irritation disparaître dès qu'il me toucha. « Je ne crois pas que Bella soit celle qui devrait s'excuser », déclara-t-il. Bien qu'il paraissait légèrement amusé, le regard qu'il lança à Emmett était sévère.

Emmett me lança un autre sourire. « Bien. Je ne vais pas mentir – je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai dit, mais je suis désolé de t'avoir agacé. Non, attends » Il fit semblant de réfléchir. « Ce n'est pas exactement vrai. Je ne suis pas désolé »

Carlisle soupira, et résigné, secoua la tête.

Emmett leva les mains comme s'il se rendait. « Bien, bien. Je vais partir. J'ai juste essayé de faire ma part, vous savez de donner ma contribution. Elle devra apprendre un jour à gérer les distractions. Ce ne sera pas suffisant de garder son sang-froid – il y aura bien d'autres choses à gérer lorsqu'elle rejoindra un jour la communauté et commencera à traîner avec les humains.

– Tu as raison à ce sujet, admit Jasper. Mais permets-moi de te rappeler qu'elle n'a que quelques heures. Elle doit d'abord apprendre à surmonter la tentation, et cela peut prendre des mois à elle seule. Apprendre à ignorer les distractions viendra après » Il me lança un regard interrogateur à ce stade, passant mes gants à Alice. J'avais dû les laisser tomber à un moment donné, probablement à peu près au moment où je m'étais énervée contre Emmett et que je m'étais préparée à l'attaquer.

Alice parcourut la pièce, remettant mes gants dans le sac et fermant la fermeture éclair.

« Sommes-nous en train de faire une pause ? demandai-je.

– Arrêtons pour la journée, répondit Jasper. Pour être honnête, personne ici ne s'attendait à ce que tu arrives aussi loin en quelques heures. C'est plus que suffisant pour aujourd'hui »

Carlisle enroula un bras autour de mes épaules, me rapprochant de lui et approuvant. « Il a raison. Tu t'es remarquablement bien débrouillée »

Je souris, en sentant que je pourrais rougir sous ses louanges. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil curieux à Eleazar ; il se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce près de la porte en train d'avoir une conversation tranquille avec Rosalie. Les deux avaient dit très peu de choses au fil des heures. Surtout, ils venaient d'observer attentivement mes progrès, prêts à intervenir si j'avais besoin d'être retenue.

Eleazar croisa mon regard et fronça les sourcils d'une manière interrogative.

J'ai décidé d'expliquer. « Avant de commencer il y a quelques heures, tu étais sur le point de suggérer quelque chose, mais Alice a dit que c'était trop radical. Ensuite, tu as dit que nous pouvions y travailler. Je me demandais juste ce que tu allais suggérer »

Eleazar hésita, jetant un bref coup d'œil à Carlisle. « Je crois qu'Alice n'a pas encore jeté les vêtements que tu portais la nuit où tu as été attaquée. Lorsque tu as dit que tu voulais être désensibilisée à ta soif, je me suis dit qu'essayer de t'habituer à l'odeur du sang sur tes vieux vêtements pourrait faire l'affaire, mais ce serait probablement trop difficile. Faire de petits pas est mieux que de faire d'énormes sauts »

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec ça. La pensée même de mes vêtements couverts de sang fit éclater les flammes de ma gorge.

« J'allais brûler les vêtements ce soir, intervint Alice en me lançant un regard interrogateur. A moins que tu t'y opposes et que tu souhaites avoir une idée de l'odeur réelle du sang ? »

J'ai secoué la tête avec véhémence. « Non. Eleazar a raison. Je pense qu'il est trop tôt pour ça » J'ai dégluti convulsivement. Peut-être était-ce la conversation, ou peut-être était-ce les heures que j'avais passées entourées de ma propre odeur humaine, mais la soif redevenait insupportable. J'ai levé une main vers ma gorge, presque comme si je tentais d'éteindre de l'extérieur le feu qui faisait rage dans ma gorge.

Carlisle remarqua mon inconfort et il me proposa de retourner chasser.

« Mais j'ai chassé hier soir, lui fis-je remarquer.

– Ça n'a pas d'importance. La soif est implacable au début – plus tu chasses souvent, moins tu te sentiras mal à l'aise »

Le crépuscule s'installait alors que nous sortions de la maison ; mon premier jour d'immortelle touchait à sa fin. J'ai regardé vers le nord-ouest, sachant automatiquement dans quelle direction se trouvait mon ancienne ville natale, et j'ai pensé que si les choses avaient été différentes, je serais normalement à la librairie à cet instant, en train de ranger et de me préparer à rentrer chez moi. Je me demandai comment se débrouillaient Esmée et Miguel, et s'ils avaient déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour travailler à la librairie.

Je secouai mes pensées nostalgiques, prenant la main de Carlisle alors qu'il commençait à me conduire vers les bois.

Je n'étais pas aussi nerveuse à l'idée de chasser que je l'avais été la première fois. La forêt s'animait aisément autour de moi, et c'était une sorte de soulagement de m'abandonner à ces instincts primaires qui semblaient constamment se cacher sous la surface. Dans les bois, je n'avais pas à me soucier si j'utilisais trop de force, et je n'avais pas à freiner ces impulsions primitives et agressives qui m'avaient presque fait attaquer Emmett plus tôt. Il y avait en moi une bête qui sembla rugir à l'instant où je lâchai la main de Carlisle et cédai à mon instinct. Je pris une profonde inspiration et commençai à suivre une piste qui me rappelait l'herbe fraîchement coupée et les feuilles qui moisissaient. Cette odeur était légèrement meilleure que celle du cerf – cela signifiait que le goût serait également meilleur, non ?

Je n'ai pas eu à suivre la piste durant longtemps, à seulement cinq kilomètres environ, je tombai sur un loup. Il me repéra un moment avant d'attaquer, et au début, je fus surprise qu'il n'ait pas tenté de s'échapper mais qu'il se soit plutôt retourné pour se défendre, retroussant ses babines sur ses dents et poussant un grognement féroce. Mes yeux sondèrent ses mouvements pendant une fraction de seconde, et j'ai découvert qu'il favorisait l'appui sur son autre patte arrière ; c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas tenté de s'évader au plus vite. Même en bonne santé, le loup n'aurait eu aucune chance contre moi, et donc le neutraliser fut sans effort. J'étais vif et rapide tandis que mes dents cherchaient sa gorge et transperçaient sa jugulaire, et je remarquai distraitement que le goût du sang était plus net, plus frais et sans commune mesure plus agréable que celui du cerf. Il y avait aussi une saveur différente – de l'adrénaline ? – dans le sang, et je me demandai vaguement si cela pouvait en affecter la saveur.

Les flammes dans ma gorge s'éteignirent, et je me suis redressée de mon accroupissement, me retournant pour chercher Carlisle.

Il avait gardé ses distances cette fois-ci – je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas me surprendre comme la dernière fois. Je me dirigeai vers la direction d'où je venais, ma vue précise trouvant sa forme haute à quelques dizaines de mètres. Il se tenait à un endroit où le sol de la forêt enneigée montait sur une colline ; le sol devait être de la roche dure car aucun arbre n'y poussait. Il faisait face à moi, mais même s'il ne me regardait pas, je savais qu'il m'observait d'une autre manière.

Je suis allée vers lui ne réalisant pas ce qui avait retenu son attention en premier lieu. J'ai suivi son regard juste à temps pour voir la lune ascendante jeter un coup d'œil derrière les nuages. Je regardai de nouveau Carlisle, curieuse de voir comment la lumière argentée de la lune illuminerait sa peau.

Son visage était comme de la neige et des perles alors que la lumière de la lune dansait sur sa peau. Soudain, ma main sembla avoir une vie propre – je me suis retrouvée à tendre la main, en passant doucement le bout de mes doigts sur sa joue. Il me fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il me regardait également, la lueur dans ses yeux étant admirative.

J'ai souris. « J'ai hâte de te voir au soleil », lui dis-je en réalisant que je n'avais jamais vu à quoi il ressemblait au soleil. J'étais certaine que la vue serait au-delà de toute beauté.

Il tendit la main pour glisser une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. « J'ai les mêmes pensées, murmura-t-il doucement. Si tu as déjà cette vue à couper le souffle au clair de lune, en te regardant te prélasser dans les rayons du soleil… un homme plus faible périrait sûrement à la vue.

– Beau parleur » Souriant avec espièglerie et m'approchant, j'enroulai mes bras autour de lui et portai mes lèvres aux siennes. Il fredonna doucement contre ma bouche, et le son parut me traverser directement ce qui fit augmenter profondément la chaleur dans mon abdomen. N'y serais-je jamais habituée ? A la façon dont chaque pan de ma peau répondait à sa proximité ? A la façon dont mon cœur qui ne battait plus semblait à présent flotter à la vie alors que ses lèvres caressaient les miennes ? Est-ce que ce désir intense d'être près de lui s'estomperait ?

Avec un gémissement ténu, je m'écartai de ses lèvres tout en inspirant profondément alors que sa bouche embrassait ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon oreille et le long de mon cou. C'était étrange comme je ressentais le besoin d'haleter et d'expirer l'air dans mes poumons, indépendamment du fait que l'oxygène était quelque chose dont je n'étais plus censée avoir besoin.

« Si tu continues comme ça, nous ne rentrerons jamais à la maison », lui dis-je haletante.

Je le sentis rire et ses lèvres se pressèrent contre la partie sensible sous mon oreille, me faisant frissonner. Puis il se recula pour me regarder dans les yeux. Le sourire sur ses lèvres raviva la chaleur. « Ce serait malheureux », murmura-t-il avec une haleine feutrée. J'enroulai mes mains derrière son cou alors qu'il penchait sa tête vers l'avant, appuyant son front contre le mien.

« Vais-je m'habituer à ça ? m'entendis-je demander. Je veux dire, je pensais que ces sentiments et sensations seraient quelque chose dont je devrais vivre sans durant plusieurs mois. Mais tu as juste besoin de me toucher pour que je me sente dériver. Suis-je… » Je passai un moment à chercher un terme qui serait assez civilisé. « … _atteinte_ parce que je suis un nouveau-né ? Est-ce juste moi ? »

Carlisle gloussa et recula pour me regarder. « Non Bella. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas seulement toi.

– Donc ce n'est pas seulement une phase qui finira par disparaître ? »

Il secoua la tête et déposa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres. « Avec les vampires, ni les sentiments, les pulsions et les désirs ne s'estompent, ni ne s'apaisent jamais vraiment.

– Mais les autres… comment font-ils autre _chose _? Ils ne sont pas enfermés dans leur chambre toute la journée après tout »

Il rit doucement, une expression penaude vacillant brièvement sur son visage. « Il faut un peu d'apprentissage, et aussi du temps pour équilibrer ces… envies. Emmett et Rosalie étaient, eh bien… disons simplement qu'il était difficile d'être avec eux au début. Ils n'étaient pas très… _discrets _sur leurs, euh, activités » Il eut un autre rire doux. « Esmée leur a finalement construit une maison pour qu'ils puissent avoir un peu d'intimité. Ou peut-être que c'était plus pour nous que pour eux – surtout qu'Edward en a presque perdu la tête »

Je ris de son histoire, secouant la tête. Nous commençâmes à nous diriger vers la maison à un rythme tranquille, main dans la main. Je m'émerveillai de la sensation soyeuse de sa paume contre la mienne. Resserrant ma prise, je l'ai regardé et j'ai observé tout signe de douleur ou d'inconfort, mais son visage était complètement serein et sans douleur. Une fois de plus, je me demandai comment je savais combien de pression il fallait que j'utilise pour ne pas le blesser – après tout, contrôler ma force semblait si difficile quand il s'agissait d'autre chose. Peut-être qu'Eleazar avait raison et que Carlisle avait un effet calmant sur moi.

Un bruit discret atteignit nos oreilles avant d'arriver à la maison ; l'approche de pas. Je me concentrai, essayant de déterminer qui c'était, mais je n'avais pas tout à fait réussi à me familiariser avec toutes les allures uniques des Cullen. Ces pas étaient légers mais lents, légèrement hésitants…

Je l'ai senti avant de le voir miel, cannelle et soleil. Carlisle et moi nous étions arrêtés, regardant Edward sortir de derrière un amas d'épicéas. C'était la première fois que je le voyais depuis la nuit précédente – je me demandai où il avait été toute la journée. Le regard sur ses traits était voilé alors qu'il s'approchait de nous, son regard passant brièvement sur nos mains liées avant de rencontrer mes yeux. Ses mains sont allées dans ses poches d'une manière détendue, mais je savais pourtant qu'il était loin d'être à l'aise. Il y avait une légère tension dans ses épaules alors qu'il s'approchait de nous.

« Edward », le salua Carlisle.

Edward hocha la tête, hésitant. « Alice a dit que vous rentriez, murmura-t-il en me regardant maintenant avec les yeux incertains. Puis-je voler un moment de ton temps ? Je me demandais si tu voulais aller te promener avec moi ? »

J'ai essayé de ne pas avoir l'air prise au dépourvu. Hochant la tête, je jetai un coup d'œil à Carlisle avant de me tourner à nouveau vers Edward. « Bien sûr »

Carlisle me fit un bref sourire et me serra doucement la main avant de lâcher prise et de commencer à se diriger vers la maison. Il s'arrêta momentanément avant de passer devant Edward, plaçant une main sur son épaule. Edward ne rencontra pas ses yeux au début, mais après une seconde ou deux, il hocha la tête avant de lever le regard du sol. « Merci », murmura-t-il doucement.

Il attendit que Carlisle ait disparu dans les arbres avant de se diriger vers moi. Je me suis retournée quand il m'atteignit, et alors que nous commencions à nous enfoncer dans les bois en silence, je me suis rappelée un moment similaire il y a quelques jours à peine lorsque nous avions marché côte à côte sur ce même chemin. Je me souvins à quel point cela m'avait dérangée de ne pas avoir pu voir son visage dans l'obscurité ; le lire avait été presque impossible.

J'avais en quelque sorte le même problème maintenant. Même si je pouvais à présent voir le visage d'Edward avec une clarté parfaite, cela ne m'aidait pas vraiment à le lire. La lueur dans ses yeux était voilée, presque retirée. Encore une fois, je me demandai où il avait été toute la journée. Il semblait que tant de choses s'étaient passées au cours des dernières heures que je n'avais pas prêté beaucoup d'attention à son absence. Je pensais maintenant qu'à plus d'un titre que peut-être cette journée avait été difficile pour Edward.

Au bout d'un moment, il me surprit en me faisant un bref sourire tordu. Il n'atteignit pas tout à fait ses yeux. « Alors », commença-t-il, semblant presque conversationnel. Sa voix était un peu trop légère. « Comment s'est passé ton premier jour en tant qu'immortelle ? »

J'ai ri doucement. « Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, murmurai-je. Je ne saurais pas par où commencer »

Il me lança un long regard interrogateur, hésitant. « Je suis… heureux, j'imagine, que tu paraisses t'adapter si facilement à cette vie. Non pas que je minimise l'effort qu'il te faut pour rester si… contrôlée »

C'était difficile d'interpréter son ton. Il n'était pas exactement content, mais soulagé peut-être. Je me demandai à quel point il s'était attendu à ce que je sois folle en tant que nouveau-né, et à quel point ces croyances avaient affecté sa réticence à me transformer à Forks. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment le blâmer pour ces peurs – il avait sûrement basé ses expectatives sur ses propres expériences en tant que nouveau-né, et il avait vu Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett traverser leurs propres luttes au début de cette vie.

Peut-être qu'il était positif pour lui de voir que quand il s'agissait de cette existence, ces choses n'avaient pas toujours à finir dans le pire des cas. A plus d'un titre, Edward était figé dans ses habitudes. Il y a toutes ces années, il avait basé tant de choses, de décisions et d'opinions sur sa vision légèrement noire et blanche de cette vie. Tant de fois, il avait dit que je ne voyais pas assez clairement, mais la vérité était que lui non plus il s'était considéré comme une créature irrémédiable et sans âme. Je n'avais pas pu lui faire voir le contraire, et je savais maintenant qu'il était inutile de le lui faire réaliser. Parce qu'à la fin, c'était lui qui détenait le pouvoir de le faire. Seul Edward lui-même pouvait se débarrasser de cette ombre qui était projetée sur lui.

Seulement une seconde passa alors que ces pensées me traversaient l'esprit, et je lui jetai un coup d'œil, répondant à sa déclaration sans marquer un temps d'arrêt. « Eh bien, je ne me sens pas aussi mal que ce à quoi je m'attendais. C'est une sorte de soulagement. Mais malgré ça, c'est difficile. Il y a tant de choses à quoi on doit prêter attention. Tout est très… écrasant. Il y a tellement de nouvelles sensations, de sons et d'odeurs… » Je secouai la tête. « C'est ce qui est probablement le plus difficile à gérer – les odeurs »

Il acquiesça solennellement tandis qu'un froncement de sourcils réfléchi apparaissait sur son front. « Eleazar m'a dit il y a quelques minutes que tu as déjà relevé ce défi. Et lors de ton premier jour en tant que vampire, rien de moins » Il secoua la tête et éclata d'un rire doux et incrédule.

Le souvenir de mes gants me fit tressaillir intérieurement alors que je me rappelais l'odeur humaine appétissante, et les flammes rugirent à nouveau dans ma gorge. Cela me semblait fou puisque j'avais chassé il y avait moins de vingt minutes.

Edward parlait à nouveau doucement, écartant la soif.

« Dommage que je n'étais pas là pour voir ça, murmura-t-il. Jasper m'a dit que tu t'étais remarquablement bien débrouillée. Il n'avait pas à me le dire cependant – je n'avais qu'à regarder Emmett pour savoir que la journée avait été ennuyeuse pour lui. Il avait l'air très déçu. Apparemment, il s'était attendu à plus d'action lors de ton premier jour en tant que vampire »

J'ai ri doucement. « Eh bien, il était proche d'obtenir un combat. Cela devrait compter »

Edward hocha la tête apparemment, il avait vécu ce moment à travers les pensées de quelqu'un après son retour.

Ce qui souleva une interrogation…

« Où étais-tu toute la journée ? » demandai-je en le regardant. Il rencontra brièvement mon regard avant de détourner les yeux.

« Nulle part en particulier » Il fronça les sourcils, donnant un coup de pied dans la neige par terre tandis que nous continuions à marcher lentement. « J'ai fait une longue promenade. Je suis passé voir Esmée et Miguel à ta librairie dans l'après-midi »

Cela m'amusa un peu – Buffalo était à plus de cent kilomètres de distance. Une longue promenade en effet. Je ne m'étais toujours pas habituée au fait que les vampires se déplaçaient sans effort et rapidement.

« Elle est très belle, continua Edward. Ta librairie au fait. Je suis désolé que tu ais dû renoncer à quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux »

J'ai hoché la tête. « J'en suis désolée aussi. Mais je pourrais toujours y retourner quand le moment sera venu. Et en plus… » Je m'arrêtai, me mordant la lèvre par habitude ; c'était bizarre. « Même si je suis triste des choses que j'abandonne maintenant, je suis consciente des choses que j'ai reçues » J'ai arrêté de marcher. Edward s'arrêta également. Il se tourna vers moi, mais ne me fit pas face.

« Et… qu'as-tu reçu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton voilé.

– Eh bien, une deuxième chance de vivre pour commencer, dis-je en riant ironiquement. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, j'étais apparemment en assez mauvaise posture il y a quelques jours. Je devrais me considérer chanceuse de me tenir ici »

Edward hocha la tête, le visage sombre. « Tu devrais. Tu étais… » Il secoua la tête, fermant les yeux. Quand il les ouvrit et recommença à parler, sa voix était caverneuse, comme forcée. « Quand je t'ai vu ce soir-là après qu'Afton t'ait attaquée… et quand j'ai vu Carlisle essayait de t'aider… » Il s'arrêta de nouveau, se tournant maintenant pour me faire complètement face. « Je l'ai vu d'innombrables fois soigner des humains, soigner des blessures légères et mortelles. Je l'ai vu travailler et se fatiguer tout en faisant des efforts sans fin même dans les situations où nous savions tous deux que tout espoir était déjà perdu. Je l'ai vu continuer jusqu'au bout malgré cette connaissance. Et je l'ai vu s'écrouler après que ce soit fini, après qu'il ait été forcé d'accepter que ses efforts n'étaient pas suffisants » Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, soutenant mon regard. « J'ai vu toutes ces choses, mais aucunes d'entre elles ne pouvaient être comparées à ce qui a traversé son esprit durant ces quelques moments interminables où il a travaillé pour sauver ta vie »

Ses mots me figèrent et me firent cesser de respirer. Je l'ai regardé pendant qu'il passait en revue ses souvenirs – des souvenirs qui devaient être limpides pour lui. Des souvenirs qui n'étaient que des aperçus de douleur et d'obscurité pour moi. Je savais que je devrais être reconnaissante que ces quelques souvenirs que j'avais de mes derniers moments humains étaient si obscurs et vagues.

Edward n'avait pas cette chance. La lueur dans ses yeux dorés était tourmentée alors qu'il continuait à parler d'un ton feutré. « C'était troublant de voir la personne la plus forte que je connaisse se remplir soudain de tant de peur et d'agonie. Je n'avais jamais vu Carlisle ainsi. S'il avait échoué… si tu n'avais pas réussi à… » Il secoua la tête à perte de mots, regardant le sol et essayant de se ressaisir.

Quelque chose sur ses traits bougea quand il me regarda de nouveau après un moment. « Je sais que j'ai été… difficile… à l'idée de toi et Carlisle ensemble. Ça a été difficile pour moi de l'accepter. Ce n'est toujours pas exactement facile, mais au moment où j'ai vu Carlisle essayer de te sauver la vie, quand je l'ai vu avoir peur d'échouer, la peur que tu puisses mourir… à cet instant, j'ai décidé que je _voudrais_ accepter les sentiments que vous avez l'un envers l'autre au lieu de simplement essayer de faire une tentative en demi-teinte et de les accepter un jour » Il déglutit. « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui épargner l'agonie qu'il a ressenti quand il pensait que… qu'il pourrait te perdre »

Ses mots m'étourdirent et me rendirent silencieuse, et il me fallut un certain temps avant que je n'arrive à formuler une réponse. Je réfléchissais à ce qu'il avait dit, essayant de voir la situation de son point de vue. Je voulais le comprendre, et je savais qu'il ne devait pas être facile pour lui d'avoir un accès constant dans l'esprit des autres et de vivre sans fin la douleur ou la peur ou le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre…

Si Carlisle pensait à moi autant que je pensais à lui, à nos moment partagés, en particulier les moments intimes… je ne pouvais pas vraiment blâmer Edward d'avoir du mal à être en notre compagnie, en compagnie de Carlisle. Tout lui rappelait constamment quelque chose qu'il avait perdu. Y aurait-il un jour où il ne se souviendrait pas de tout ça ? Serait-il un jour capable de regarder en arrière sans ressentir aucune sorte de regret ? Serait-il un jour capable de me regarder, Carlisle et moi, et de dire sincèrement que tout était derrière lui ? Et qu'il était même heureux pour nous ? Les vampires n'oubliaient pas… mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient condamnés à vivre dans une peine sans fin, pas vrai ?

« J'apprécie quand tu dis ça, lui dis-je doucement. Mais ces choses… l'acceptation n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux t'imposer. Il y a quelques jours, tu as dit que tu avais besoin de temps. Et je t'ai dit que je comprenais. Carlisle aussi. Nous sommes prêts à te donner ce temps – j'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

– Le temps, répéta Edward avec un ton soudainement ironique. Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que je l'aie. Et maintenant, tu vas l'avoir aussi », murmura-t-il. Il soupira, me regardant. « L'acceptation des choses… peut prendre un tout autre niveau lorsqu'on a une éternité devant soi »

Je lui fis un sourire triste. « Je suis sûre que broyer du noir peut prendre aussi un tout autre niveau si on a une quantité infinie de temps entre nos mains »

Il fronça les sourcils, lâchant un rire calme et amusé. « Tu penses que je me morfond ?

– Je pense que tu as une propension pour ça, lui dis-je et lui souris-je avec engouement car ne voulant pas qu'il pense que je le critiquais. Je pense… que peut-être, tu es trop dans tes pensées parfois »

Cela lui fit prendre une pause. Il fronça les sourcils, semblant vraiment considérer mes mots. « Hum. Eh bien, il suffit de demander à n'importe qui dans ma famille et ils seront d'accord – plus d'une fois ils m'ont dit que j'étais trop dans _leurs_ pensées »

J'ai gloussé à sa tentative d'humour. « Eh bien, cela peut aussi être vrai »

Un petit sourire courba ses lèvres, mais il diminua. Pendant un long moment, il me regarda juste.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je finalement en m'interrogeant sur son examen minutieux.

Il secoua la tête d'un air pensif. « Rien. C'est juste que… te voir là, avec une peau pâle et des yeux rouges…

– Ce doit être ton pire cauchemar qui se réalise, me voir comme un vampire », déclarai-je sèchement, à moitié sérieuse.

Il secoua la tête. « C'est bien là le problème. Je pensais que ce serait extrêmement difficile de te voir comme ça. Mais avoir lu dans l'esprit d'Alice durant tous ces mois, d'avoir dû te voir être attaquée maintes et maintes fois… c'est en fait un soulagement maintenant d'être capable de te voir indemne et proche de l'indestructible » Il fit une pause, soutenant mon regard. « Depuis ce qui s'est passé avec les Volturi… j'ai été forcé à reconsidérer mes opinions et croyances. Si je le pouvais, je trouverais difficile de choisir cette vie pour n'importe qui, sachant que le monde a tellement de meilleures choses à offrir. Mais là encore… si le choix est entre la mort et cette vie, comme ce fut le cas avec toi… je n'aurais évidemment pas choisi la mort pour toi non plus » Ses yeux dorés étaient comme des topazes. « Quand je t'ai dit que je ne chéris pas ton humanité au détriment de ta vie, je le pensais Bella. Et j'avoue… elle a ses avantages, cette vie. Elle peut être satisfaisante d'une manière qu'une vie humaine ne pourrait jamais l'être. Mais après un siècle de vécu de cette vie… je peux aussi dire avec certitude qu'elle a un côté sombre. Beaucoup d'entre eux.

– Je pense que la vie de tout le monde en a, émis-je songeusement. Peu importe le genre d'existence qu'ils mènent »

Il hocha lentement la tête. « C'est une chose avec laquelle je suis d'accord » Il se tourna pour regarder dans la direction où se trouvait la maison, une expression pensive venant sur son visage. Il inspira profondément avant d'expirer lentement. « Il… t'aime vraiment, tu sais, murmura-t-il soudain d'un ton à nouveau voilé. Carlisle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un télépathe pour le savoir »

Je déglutis, sentant soudain ma gorge se serrer. « Et je l'aime, dis-je doucement en chuchotant presque.

– Je sais » Edward fronça à nouveau les sourcils vers le sol enneigé, la lueur dans ses yeux étant difficile à lire. « Tu sais… après qu'Esmée a rencontré Miguel, et quand Carlisle a dû s'éloigner d'elle… les mots ne peuvent décrire à quel point j'étais en colère contre le monde, contre le destin, contre Dieu ou qui que ce soit ou quoi ce soit qui était derrière le fait que Carlisle avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie plus ou moins seul avant de prendre la décision de me transformer puis finalement Esmée. Il lui a fallu plus de deux siècles pour trouver quelqu'un à aimer, quelqu'un qui l'aimait en retour. Cette solitude… et puis il s'est avéré qu'il devait y renoncer à cet amour. Même si je me réjouissais pour Esmée, mon cœur saignait pour Carlisle, excuse-moi l'expression. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander quel était le but derrière tout cela – y avait-il un sens plus profond à cette tournure cruelle du destin ? » Il secoua la tête.

« A l'époque, je pensais connaître la réponse. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de significations plus profondes, pas de volonté divine, pas de méchanceté… je pensais que nous étions juste les victimes des circonstances. Et puis Alice a eu cette vision de toi toutes ces années après notre départ de Forks… et puis tu es revenue dans nos vies, et toutes ces choses se sont produites, et en quelques mois tout a basculé et a changé à nouveau. En quelques secondes, en fait » Il fit une pause, soutenant mon regard. « Quand Carlisle a posé les yeux sur toi après que tu te sois réveillée de ta transformation… » Il secoua de nouveau la tête d'une manière désorientée. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces choses se produisent avec les vampires. Je ne sais toujours pas si derrière ces choses il y a un sens. Est-ce que c'est trouver son âme sœur, son autre moitié ? Quelqu'un pour nous équilibrer ? Quelqu'un qui rendra cette existence éternelle et parfois fastidieuse plus tolérable ? Y en a-t-il une pour chaque vampire et qu'il suffit d'espérer rencontrer cette personne avant la fin de l'éternité ? Je n'ai pas de réponses à ces choses. Je ne suis peut-être pas censé en avoir. Mais je sais une chose.

– Qui est ? » Ma voix était feutrée, s'approchant d'un murmure.

Le petit sourire d'Edward était légèrement triste. « C'est que certaines choses valent la peine d'attendre. Même si cela prend des siècles » Il tendit la main comme pour toucher la mienne, mais il arrêta le mouvement, laissant sa main retomber sur le côté. « Et peut-être… peut-être que certaines choses, même les plus précieuses valent la peine d'être perdues si cela signifie que quelqu'un d'autre les gagne à la place. Quelqu'un qui je sais les chérira comme un trésor tout au long de sa vie »

Je dus de nouveau déglutir. Il se passa un moment avant que je ne puisse répondre. « Merci d'avoir dit ça. Mais souviens-toi Edward… tu ne m'as jamais perdue. Pas là où ça compte vraiment »

Il hocha la tête, évitant mes yeux. « Je sais.

– Et je souhaite que cela ne prenne pas des siècles d'attente pour trouver ce que tu cherches. Tu as déjà un siècle derrière toi. Je suis certaine que c'est assez long »

Il me donna un bref rire triste. « Ça pourrait être pire. Contrairement à la plupart des vampires, j'ai une famille. Certains nomades restent seuls pendant des millénaires.

– Mais quand même. Ça ne veut pas dire que cela doive t'arriver.

– Je sais » Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, regardant la neige à nos pieds. « Peut-être que je vais tenir compte de tes mots si j'arrête un jour de comparer chaque femme à toi.

– Alors arrête aujourd'hui, dis-je doucement. Si tu ne le fais pas… »

Edward sourit ironiquement. « Quoi ? Je vais rester sur place ? »

J'ai secoué la tête. « Pire. Tu vas reculer »

Il rit de nouveau doucement. Cette fois, ce ne fut ni triste, ni mélancolique, mais en fait amusé. « Je garderai cela à l'esprit »

La nuit était tombée quand nous retournâmes finalement à la maison. J'ai rejoué notre conversation dans ma tête alors que nous entrions à l'intérieur et rejoignions les autres – tout le monde s'était rassemblé dans le salon. Alors que je me tenais là à côté des baies vitrées, sentant Edward toucher ma main et me faire un bref sourire avant de quitter mon côté, je me sentais étrangement… légère. C'était comme si quelque chose s'était atténué, comme si un rideau avait été écarté, permettant à la lumière du jour de pénétrer.

Mais alors, j'ai réalisé que c'était une expression insuffisante par rapport au moment où Carlisle s'approcha de moi de l'autre côté de la pièce. Alors qu'il échangeait un regard muet mais significatif avec Edward avant de m'atteindre et de prendre ma main dans la sienne, pressant un tendre baiser sur ma joue, je réalisai que ce n'était pas simplement comme si un rideau avait été tiré de côté pour illuminer la pièce.

C'était plus comme si la terre avait tourné sur son axe pour faire face en permanence au soleil.


	37. En attendant le lever du soleil

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Merci à **Lia**, **Paupau15** et **noominaome** pour leurs reviews :)

* * *

_**« Mais nous devons réaliser –**_

_**Ce que notre envie enflammée voulait être !**_

_**Nous sommes l'océan et la mer **_

_**La terre et la lune l'arbre robuste :**_

_**Tout ce qui faisait le « Toi et Moi ».**_

_**Et c'est pourquoi j'ai mal.**_

_**Je veux recommencer avec toi,**_

_**Dans une synergie d'amour proche et captivante »**_

\- Mark R Slaughter -

* * *

**En attendant le lever du soleil**

Le temps, ou son écoulement, semblait avoir une nouvelle nature au cours des deux semaines suivantes. Cela me déroutait et me ravissait à la fois, et je me suis souvent retrouvée à regarder en arrière ma vie humaine, ne comprenant que maintenant le confort et la commodité qu'elle avait. Pendant plusieurs années, travailler, manger, lire et se reposer avait donné le rythme de mes journées, et abandonner ce modèle confortable et épanouissant était légèrement écrasant.

Le fait de travailler me manquait et j'imagine que manger également. La lecture était quelque chose que je pourrais faire après avoir appris à contrôler ma force, donc c'était une chose que je pouvais conserver. Cependant, j'ai réalisé que même si j'avais toujours été une piètre dormeuse, cela me semblait étrange maintenant de ne pas pouvoir me coucher la nuit et de laisser le doux oubli du sommeil m'emporter. Je me suis retrouvée à désirer avoir un moyen de réinitialiser mon esprit, et parfois j'allais voir Jasper pour ça ; il avait rapidement compris ce que je cherchais et envoyait une puissante vague de calme vers moi avant même que je ne doive demander. La sensation ressemblait presque à celle qu'on pouvait avoir lorsqu'on ouvrait les yeux le matin après des heures de sommeil réparateur.

La sensation était agréable, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la sensation d'éveil et de renouvellement que je ressentais chaque fois que j'étais en compagnie de Carlisle.

Parfois j'avais l'impression que c'était presque anormal d'être si heureuse. Il devait sûrement y avoir une limite à ça ? Avait-on déjà permis à une personne d'avoir autant de joie et de bonheur dans sa vie ? Il ne semblait pas y avoir suffisamment d'heures dans une journée pour en savoir plus sur Carlisle, et les interminables nuits que je passais dans ses bras n'étaient pas suffisantes pour assouvir mon désir pour lui. C'était bouleversant et merveilleux, ce besoin constant d'être près de lui. Je me demandais parfois si c'était mon état de nouveau-né sensible qui rendait toutes ces choses si intenses, mais je voyais souvent mon propre émerveillement se refléter dans ses yeux quand il me regardait, et je ressentais également à chaque contact, ce désir constant de rester proche l'un de l'autre. Je savais donc qu'il partageait ce sentiment d'étonnement sans fin avec moi.

Mais comme tout dans le monde, ce bonheur aux allures éternelles avait aussi une face plus sombre. Peut-être y avait-il une loi naturelle qui exigeait des parts égales de bonheur et de misère dans le monde. S'il y avait de la lumière, il devait aussi y avoir des ombres – elles ne pouvaient pas exister les unes sans les autres. Et de temps à autre, ces ombres planaient au-dessus de moi, me rappelant la manière dont le soleil se déplaçait dans le ciel pour briller parfois derrière un arbre. On pouvait encore voir la lumière filtrer à travers les branches, mais une partie du soleil était momentanément cachée, masquée. Parfois, j'imaginais que certaines de ces branches représentaient les défis et les changements que cette nouvelle vie m'apportait.

L'une de ces branches appartenait à la soif. Elle était toujours implacable, et elle apportait beaucoup de problèmes avec elle. Même si Carlisle m'emmenait chasser régulièrement, c'était un peu troublant de voir que la soif ne cessait pas. Elle était toujours là, prête à me rappeler à elle à moins que j'aie quelque chose pour m'en distraire. Ce qui me rendait étonnamment colérique et parfois je me sentais irritée par la moindre petite chose, surtout si je n'avais pas chassé depuis quelques jours. Tout le monde me disait que c'était complètement normal – apparemment, on s'attendait à ce que les nouveau-nés aient des sautes d'humeur sans raison apparente.

Je cassais également des choses, ce qui a soutenu ma décision de ne pas lire jusqu'à ce que j'aie appris à contrôler ma force – j'appréciais trop mes livres. Une fois, j'avais détruit une partie de la rampe en bois de l'escalier en plaçant ma main dessus par habitude. Carlisle s'était contenté de rire, tandis qu'Alice avait pincé les lèvres, semblant compter sans bruit dans sa tête jusqu'à dix pour reprendre patience. J'étais contente qu'Esmée ne fut pas à la maison quand cela s'était produit car elle avait un faible pour cette demeure en particulier. Elle travaillait toujours avec Miguel à la librairie. Ils étaient en train de former une jeune femme prometteuse qui avait commencé à travailler au magasin la semaine précédente. Esmée m'avait dit que je l'aimerais – apparemment, cette future employée possible était un incurable rat de bibliothèque comme moi. Le savoir m'avait énormément plu.

Pour une quelconque raison, Alice avait supposé que mon sens de la mode s'était en quelque sorte amélioré comme par magie maintenant que j'étais devenue vampire. J'aurai pu la décevoir grandement lorsqu'elle n'arrêta pas de m'apporter des tenues extravagantes et que je les refusais toujours. Elle s'en est pourtant étonnamment bien accommodée. Apparemment, elle avait accepté le fait que je ne pourrais jamais m'intéresser aux marques de luxes très chères. Au lieu de ça, elle m'avait en réalité acheté des vêtements normaux auxquels j'étais habituée, comme des jeans, des chandails et des t-shirts. Je m'étais parfois aventurée à utiliser certains de mes vieux vêtements qu'elle et Rosalie avaient rapportés de chez moi, mais la légère odeur humaine qui s'y accrochait était inconfortable, et je ne pouvais pas les porter pendant de longues périodes. Je savais que je n'étais pas du tout dans l'obligation de les porter – après tout Dieu savait combien de vêtements de rechange Alice avait dans son placard insondable – mais même ainsi, j'insistais pour porter mes vieux vêtements de temps à autre, et peu importe l'odeur qui faisait rugir les flammes ardentes de la soif dans ma gorge. Peut-être que j'espérais secrètement qu'en repoussant les limites, je finirais par améliorer ma maîtrise plus rapidement.

Outre la soif et les autres restrictions que cette vie apportait, il y avait d'autres branches dans cet arbre qui obscurcissaient parfois le soleil. Il y avait d'autres ombres qui obscurcissaient parfois la joie que cette nouvelle vie me procurait. Parce que la soif n'était pas la seule chose qui me faisait souffrir il y avait aussi une autre source d'agonie.

La différence était que cette douleur n'était pas physique, et la seule chose qui pouvait la tempérer était le temps.

Environ trois semaines après ma transformation, Carlisle avait récupéré mon téléphone portable à ma demande et composé les deux numéros de mes parents l'un après l'autre. Il avait tenu le téléphone contre mon oreille depuis lors que je pouvais à présent le casser par accident, et il s'était assis patiemment à mes côtés car j'avais d'abord dit à Renée puis à Charlie que j'avais quitté Buffalo. J'aurais pu utiliser j'imagine le haut-parleur, mais je n'avais pas voulu que la mauvaise qualité sonore déforme leurs voix. J'avais souhaité les entendre avec une clarté parfaite, sans aucune interférence. C'était tout ce que je pouvais avoir d'eux maintenant. Leurs voix. Et ces quelques coups de téléphones courts et pleins de mensonges.

Ils avaient été surpris d'apprendre que j'avais décidé de commencer à voyager si peu de temps après avoir vendu la librairie. Après tout, je leur avais donné l'impression de travailler au moins pendant un certain temps avec la nouvelle propriétaire. J'avais inventé une histoire sur une fièvre irrésistible des voyages, et ils avaient semblé y croire. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous les deux remarqué le changement dans ma voix. Elle était plus claire et légèrement plus haute, et il y avait un timbre qui n'y était pas auparavant. J'avais rapidement menti sur le fait que je pouvais avoir la grippe ou autre, pensant distraitement que je devrais apprendre à ressembler à la vieille Bella avant de les rappeler.

L'appel téléphonique à mes parents me laissa étrangement vide et je me suis retrouvée à souvent y penser. Je me suis également retrouvée heureuse à l'idée que Renée avait Phil et Charlie, Sue. Peut-être que me perdre aurait été plus difficile s'ils n'avaient eu personne pour les soutenir le jour venu où je devrais complètement quitter leur vie. J'étais également en quelque sorte ravie – si on peut le dire ainsi – de vivre seule depuis des années et que donc je ne faisais pas partie de la vie quotidienne de mes parents depuis longtemps. Je ne les voyais avant qu'une ou deux fois par an, et je suppose qu'une partie de moi espérait que la distance que les années avaient amenée finirait par leur faciliter la tâche.

Personne n'avait encore évoqué le sujet de la mise en scène de ma mort, mais je savais que cela devait être fait à un moment donné, dans les mois ou les années à venir. Mais pour l'instant, même si je ne pouvais pas les voir, j'étais contente d'avoir pu garder d'une manière ou d'une autre mes parents, du moins pendant encore un certain temps.

_Au moins, nous sommes sous le même ciel_. Cette pensée silencieuse qui se glissa dans mon esprit apporta à la fois du réconfort et de la tristesse alors que je regardais l'horizon en fin d'après-midi. Il y avait une fissure dans les nuages – j'espérais que le soleil émergerait avant de descendre vers l'ouest et d'amener le crépuscule. J'ai réalisé que j'avais hâte d'être en été. Le mois de mars était devenu avril environ deux semaines plus tôt, apportant un temps plus chaud et de la pluie. La neige fondait rapidement – elle disparaîtrait dans quelques jours si cela continuait ainsi.

Le printemps arrivant embrouillait mes sens avec de nouvelles odeurs fraîches. J'avais toujours aimé l'odeur terreuse du printemps, et grâce à mes sens aiguisés tous ces merveilleux arômes étaient à présent intensifiés. Après avoir déménagé à Buffalo il y a toutes ces années, Renée n'avait jamais compris mon enthousiasme face à l'odeur de la fonte des neiges. Je suppose que le court laps de temps où elle avait vécu à Forks avec Charlie l'avait fait mépriser toutes les choses humides et froides. Il y a environ deux ans, elle m'avait rendu visite avec Phil. Cette année-là, le printemps à Buffalo avait été particulièrement humide et il y avait eu presque tous les jours de la neige fondue pendant leur séjour. Un sourire involontaire se fraya un chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres tandis que je me rappelais comment Phil avait glissé une poignée de neige fondante dans le col de Renée durant une soirée alors qu'ils se promenaient je pouvais encore me souvenir de ses cris bruyants et du rire de Phil.

J'entendis un mouvement derrière moi, quelqu'un escaladant la colline en pente douce. J'attendais là-haut, m'étant installée sur un énorme roche pendant que Carlisle se nourrissait d'un cerf qu'il avait traqué une minute plus tôt. Il y eut une douce brise contre le côté de mon cou alors qu'il s'abaissait à côté de moi. Il se pencha en avant pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux.

Nous sommes restés assis en silence pendant un moment, regardant le ciel à l'horizon se transformer lentement en cuivre.

Je pouvais sentir Carlisle me regarder, captant le sourire triste sur mes lèvres.

« Tu penses à eux, murmura-t-il doucement. A tes parents »

Je lui lançai un regard surpris, tout en sachant que je ne devrais pas être surprise. Bien sûr, il pouvait savoir ce que j'avais en tête.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demandai-je.

Ses yeux de topaze sondèrent mon visage. « Tu sembles… préoccupée depuis ces dernières semaines. Depuis que tu les as appelés »

J'ai hoché distraitement la tête. « Ils ont occupé nombres de mes pensées »

Carlisle se rapprocha, enroulant son bras autour de mes épaules et me rapprochant de lui. Je sentis son menton presser le sommet de ma tête. « Aurais-tu aimé les voir plus avant ta transformation ? »

J'ai froncé les sourcils, secouant la tête. « Ce n'est pas exactement ça. Je ne pense pas que je m'attarde sur ce que j'aurais pu choisir de faire différemment. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le passé qui me trouble.

– L'avenir alors ? demanda-t-il doucement. Ce qui les attend ?

– Peut-être » Je fermai les yeux, inspirant profondément et laissant son parfum unique et apaisant me remplir. « Je suppose que je me prépare à l'avance lorsque je songe au moment où ma mort devra être mise en scène. Je sais que cela ne sert vraiment à rien d'y être obséder à l'avance. Habiter l'avenir est aussi inutile que de s'attarder sur le passé »

Il resta silencieux un instant. « Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il finalement. Parfois, il peut être bon de s'attarder. Pour se préparer à l'avance.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit moi qui doive me préparer. J'ai eu le temps de traiter ces choses durant des mois – je sais ce qui va arriver. Ce sont mes parents qui en sont parfaitement inconscients » J'ai poussé un soupir tranquille. « Mais ce genre de choses arrive tout le temps, non ? Des gens – des _enfants_ – périssent tous les jours. Certains sont victimes de maladies ou d'accidents. Certains disparaissent et ne sont jamais retrouvés. Mais les parents s'en sortent malgré leurs pertes. Ils continuent. Ils survivent. Pas vrai ? »

Carlisle resta très silencieux pendant longtemps. Son bras se resserra autour de mes épaules. « Certains s'en sortent, murmura-t-il finalement. D'autres avancent mais n'oublient jamais, n'arrêtent jamais de pleurer… comme Esmée. Certains survivent, mais à peine. Et puis, il y a des parents qui ne se remettent jamais. Perdre son enfant… je ne sais pas si un parent peut faire face à une plus grande douleur » Son bras se resserra autour de moi. Le toucher était désolé.

J'ai pressé mon visage contre sa poitrine, lâchant un rire triste et calme. « Pourquoi dois-tu être si honnête ? Ne peux-tu pas me mentir rien qu'une fois ? »

Il plaça un baiser dans mes cheveux. « L'aurais-tu préféré ? »

Je pris une profonde inspiration et la laissai sortir lentement sa chemise sentait l'air frais et la pluie. « Non » J'ai regardé le ciel orangé au loin à l'horizon, et la marée d'arbres en dessous. Le ciel me faisait penser à la Floride, à Renée, aux rayons du soleil couchant qui dansaient sur les vagues de l'océan. Les arbres me rappelaient Forks, la forêt qui poussaient derrière la maison de Charlie. C'était vraiment une bénédiction de voix deux choses si précieuses dans le même décor, de les voir coexister en parfaite harmonie. Je ne voulais pas cligner des yeux c'était un bienfait que ce réflexe humain en particulier ait disparu.

Je reculai pour voir le visage de Carlisle, hésitante. « As-tu déjà… pensé à ton père ? »

Ses yeux devinrent pensifs. « Il est rare qu'il ne traverse pas mes pensées dans une journée. Même si je me souviens très peu de lui… les choses dont je me rappelle, j'essaye de les valoriser. Cela m'apporte la paix, de pouvoir me souvenir des bonnes choses. Sa sagesse, sa quête sans fin pour plaire à son Dieu… bien que nous ne voyions et ne partagions pas tous les deux les mêmes convictions… en dépit de nos différences apparentes, je me suis souvent retrouvé à ce qu'il me manque, ses conseils, pendant mes premières décennies dans cette vie. Il y a des jours où c'est encore le cas »

Je caressai distraitement le côté de son cou, mes doigts traçant les contours de la cicatrice qu'Afton avait laissée. « Y a-t-il eu… un instant particulier, un moment, où il t'a moins manqué ? »

Carlisle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Au début, je pensai que c'était parce qu'il réfléchissait à ma question, mais j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il essayait de choisir les bons mots pour me répondre.

« D'une certaine manière, cela s'est simplifié après que suffisamment de temps se soit écoulé après que je sois retourné chez moi pour récupérer la croix de mon père et que je savais que je ne le trouverais pas là-bas. A l'époque, les gens ne vivaient pas jusqu'à un âge très avancé, et quand je suis rentré à Londres, je savais ce qui m'y attendait – ou pour être plus précis, ce qui ne serait plus. Je savais que mon père ne serait pas debout derrière la chaire, donnant le sermon du jour. Quand j'y suis retourné, j'y suis allé avec la connaissance qu'il devait être décédé. Je l'avais accepté » Il s'arrêta. « Et cette acceptation… même si elle m'a causé du chagrin, m'a aussi soulagé, sachant qu'il ne passerait plus ses nuits éveillé et à se demander ce que j'étais devenu. La connaissance de son décès… cela rendit le fait de respirer… plus facile »

Je replaçai ma tête contre sa poitrine, essayant d'envelopper mon esprit autour des choses qu'il avait dites. Je pouvais en quelque sorte comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là, en quoi il trouvait le fait de savoir son père mort comme étant un soulagement. Cela me fit me demander s'il me faudrait autant de temps pour trouver le soulagement et la paix. Si mes parents vivaient jusqu'à un âge avancé… dans quarante ou cinquante ans, serais-je aussi soulagée en sachant qu'ils ne pleureraient plus ma perte ? Cette pensée me fit frissonner.

Carlisle resserra sa prise autour de moi. « Je suis vraiment désolé Bella. C'était une chose terrible à dire », chuchota-t-il.

J'ai secoué la tête. « Tu étais juste honnête. Et j'apprécie »

Je l'ai senti presser un baiser sur ma tempe avant de mettre ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Un autre soupir ténu quitta mes lèvres. Le son était plus calme et moins triste cette fois-ci.

« Je suis contente qu'ils ne soient pas seuls, murmurai-je. Je suis contente que ma mère ait Phil. Je suis contente que Charlie ait Sue »

Carlisle me caressa tendrement le bras. « Tu n'es pas seule non plus. Souviens t'en »

Je souris malgré moi et m'éloignai de lui pour voir son visage. « Comme si tu me laissais l'oublier »

Il sourit également et tendit sa main libre pour balayer une mèche de cheveux de ma joue. Puis il se pencha pour capturer mes lèvres des siennes. J'ai fermé les yeux. Le baiser était lent et léger comme une plume il laissait derrière lui une aspiration tranquille, une douleur douce que seul son toucher pouvait apaiser. J'aurais continué à étancher le désir qui bouillonnait en moi, mais quelque chose attira mon attention et perturba ma concentration. C'était un miracle en soi, et sans précédent – de rares choses pouvaient capter mon attention lorsque les lèvres de Carlisle étaient sur les miennes.

C'était la sensation de quelque chose de chaud contre ma peau la température autour de nous n'avait que légèrement augmenté, mais tout de même. Ma peau sensible avait immédiatement remarqué la différence. Perplexe, j'ouvris les yeux et me séparai du baiser, cherchant la source de cette chaleur.

Les rayons du soleil couchant avaient percé le voile des nuages, projetant des faisceaux de cuivre et d'or jusqu'au sol. J'ai regardé mes mains qui étaient sur la poitrine de Carlisle, regardant comment la lumière du soleil faisait briller et scintiller ma peau comme des diamants. J'ai été abasourdie par la vue, mais seulement momentanément. Il y avait autre chose que je devais voir, quelque chose qui je savais me fascinerait plus que tout.

Alors que je levais les yeux pour voir le visage de Carlisle, sa vue m'aurait réduite au silence si je n'étais pas déjà muette. J'ai tendu la main pour toucher sa joue. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire, car il n'y avait pas de mots. Les rayons dorés du soleil dansant sur sa peau rivalisaient avec l'éclat de ses yeux. Il était difficile de dire lequel prévalait. Il se passa un moment avant que je ne réalise qu'il m'observait de la même façon que je le regardais.

J'aurais pu rester là jusqu'à la fin des temps et juste le regarder. Mais la terre tournait comme insouciante de mes souhaits. Finalement, le soleil tomba derrière l'horizon, nous laissant attendre le crépuscule.

Ou peut-être était-ce le lever du soleil que nous attendions.

Plus tard, alors que nous nous frayions un chemin à travers les bois obscurcissant, je me suis retrouvée à penser à cet arbre – l'arbre qui obscurcissait parfois le soleil. J'ai pensé à ses branches, aux difficultés qu'elles représentaient. Et j'ai pensé que peut-être avec le temps, certaines de ces branches finiraient par se faner et tomber.

Et dans le cas contraire… la vérité demeurait que la terre continuait de tourner. Le soleil se déplacerait à travers le ciel et finirait par émerger de nouveau de derrière cet arbre. S'il y avait des ombres, il y avait aussi de la lumière l'un ne pouvait exister sans l'autre. Cette pensée me donna de la force. Une paix.

J'ai resserré ma prise autour de la main de Carlisle alors que nous marchions lentement. Il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux soudain curieux.

« Alors, dit-il en brisant le silence qui l'accompagnait. J'attends ton évaluation »

J'ai haussé les sourcils. « Sur ? »

Il a souri. « Tu es vampire depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Que penses-tu jusqu'à présent de cette vie ?

– Tu veux des _retours _? demandai-je en souriant. Existe-t-il une garantie s'il s'avère que je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite de cette existence ? »

Il me fit un autre sourire avant de me tirer vers lui et de m'embrasser brièvement. Je frissonnai alors que son nez frottait mon cou. « Eh bien, souffla-t-il contre ma peau. Il existe des moyens d'indemnisation si tu constates que tes attentes n'ont pas été complètement satisfaites »

Son ton fit picoter mon échine. Je pris une grande inspiration alors que sa bouche se déplaçait le long de l'angle de ma mâchoire. Puis ses lèvres chaudes sont soudainement parties à l'assaut de mon cou. La sensation de ses lèvres contre ma peau… ça me faisait palpiter le ventre, et former des pensées fut soudain difficile.

« Je voudrais en savoir plus sur ces… _moyens_ de compensation avant de décider, réussis-je à gémir. J'ai besoin d'avoir toutes les informations si je veux faire cette évaluation.

– Cela semble parfaitement juste », murmura-t-il contre mon cou.

Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point nous étions près de la maison c'est la voix d'Emmett qui me tira de la brume de désir qui avait assombri mon esprit à l'instant où les lèvres de Carlisle avaient touché ma peau.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, murmura Emmett. J'ai besoin de me passer de l'eau de Javel dans les oreilles »

J'ai gloussé. C'était plutôt amusant qu'Emmett ne puisse pas supporter notre conversation, étant donné qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de son temps lors de ces dernières semaines à jeter des allusions et des insinuations qui devenaient plus vulgaires de jour en jour.

J'entendis Jasper tousser, mal à l'aise. « Tu veux aller chasser ?

– Oui ! s'exclama Emmett en s'accrochant à la suggestion de Jasper comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage. Chasser – une excellente idée. Tout pour s'éloigner le plus possible d'ici… »

Carlisle gloussa lorsque nous les entendîmes sortir de la maison, leurs pas les conduisant dans la direction opposée à la nôtre. La maison fut alors exceptionnellement calme Alice avait traîné Esmée et Rosalie pour faire du shopping à New-York, et Edward et Miguel étaient partis chasser plusieurs heures plus tôt avec Eleazar. Je les avais entendus parler d'aller en Ontario.

Cela signifiait que la maison était complètement vide.

Intéressant.

Les lèvres de Carlisle m'ont distraite de mes pensées elles commencèrent à explorer les miennes d'une manière sensuelle et sans hâte. Soudain, il approfondit le baiser, sa langue explorant presque avec exigence la ligne de mes lèvres. Je me suis sentie littéralement fondre contre son corps comme si tous mes os avaient disparu, et ses bras m'ont entourée, me tirant contre lui. J'ai gémi à la sensation de l'avoir si près de moi.

Et puis soudainement, ses lèvres avaient disparu, et je me suis vraiment effondrée de la perte de contact, me sentant étrangement déséquilibrée. Carlisle éloigna les cheveux de mon visage, avec une étincelle dans ses yeux sombres.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et silencieuse. Vas-tu répondre à ma question ? »

J'ai dégluti en ayant une étrange envie de secouer la tête pour clarifier mes mécanismes de pensées. « Euh… quelle question ? »

Il gloussa, sa voix étant tout à fait nonchalante et presque formelle alors qu'il parlait. « J'ai demandé plus tôt tes pensées et opinions sur le fait d'être une immortelle. Comment cette vie te paraît jusqu'ici ? »

Il voulait en parler _maintenant _? Il s'attendait à ce que je forme une réponse rationnelle après un baiser _pareil_ ?

Je clignai des yeux et inspirai un souffle apaisant, passant encore quelques instants à me calmer. Tout allait bien pour moi. On pouvait être deux à jouer à ce jeu-là.

« Eh bien, répondis-je en caressant les côtés de son cou du bout de mes doigts tout en gardant mon toucher aussi léger qu'une plume. Il y a des avantages et des inconvénients. Dois-je commencer par les inconvénients ?

– Si tu le désires »

J'ai souri innocemment. « Eh bien, il y a évidemment le fait que beaucoup de choses me manquent, comme ma librairie et ma maison. Le café me manque également, avouai-je en le faisant glousser doucement.

– Vraiment ? demanda-t-il. Le café ? »

J'ai hoché la tête. « Oui. Trouves-tu ça difficile à croire ? »

Il fronça les sourcils d'une manière réflexive. « J'ai toujours trouvé son odeur plutôt agréable, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir en dire autant du goût »

J'ai haussé les sourcils à ça. « Tu as goûté au café ?

– Les cafés ont commencé à émerger quand j'étais jeune. Il y en avait plusieurs à Londres au moment où je suis devenu adulte »

Je fronçai les sourcils de surprise. « Hum. J'ai toujours associé l'Angleterre comme un pays du thé »

Il sourit. « Toi et tout le monde.

– As-tu déjà goûté au café en tant que vampire ? »

Son sourire devint sec à présent. « Eh bien, lorsque je travaille dans les hôpitaux, il y a eu des moments où pour une raison ou une autre, je n'ai pas pu éviter de prendre une pause-café »

Je ris, me penchant vers lui et verrouillant mes mains derrière son cou. « Alors après tout, le grand Carlisle Cullen n'est pas toujours capable d'éblouir ou de dire de belles paroles pour se sortir de chaque situation »

Il avait l'air de vouloir rouler des yeux face à mes taquineries. « Parfois, il faut de petits sacrifices et de la souplesse pour interagir avec les humains. Un inconfort momentané est plus facile à gérer qu'une attention indésirable » Souriant, il me tapota le menton du doigt d'une manière grondante. « Mais maintenant, nous parlons de _toi_. N'essaye pas de changer de sujet.

– D'accord. Quoi d'autre est sur ma liste d'inconvénients ? » Je fis semblant de réfléchir. « La soif constante est un peu nulle, mais c'est un fait. Cela craint aussi que je ne puisse rien faire de simple ou de normal comme ouvrir une fenêtre sans la briser en éclats. Hum » Je tapotai ma lèvre avec mon index, pinçant mes lèvres d'une manière pensive. « Et puis, il y a cette chose aussi…

– Oh ? Laquelle ? »

Je lui fis un sourire innocent. « Eh bien, ça m'attriste de ne plus pouvoir aller à la plage par une chaude journée _étouffante_ et ensoleillée… et porter un deux pièces »

L'expression de Carlisle devint complètement vide. Supprimant mon sourire, je continuai comme si de rien n'était. « Aimerais-tu entendre ce qui est sur ma liste de pour ? » Mordant ma lèvre, j'ai observé ses yeux flous pendant un moment avant de passer ma main devant son visage. « Allo ? As-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit ? »

Ses yeux se remirent en place. Il expira lentement. « Bien sûr. Ta liste de pour ? »

J'ai souri. « C'est cela. Je suis sûre que tu seras content d'apprendre qu'elle est plus longue que ma liste de contre.

– Je suis plus que ravi de l'entendre.

– Bien. Par où dois-je commencer ? Je dois dire que j'aime énormément le fait que je ne puisse plus trébucher ou tomber dans les escaliers. C'est aussi cool de pouvoir voir dans l'obscurité. En plus de la vue distincte, mon audition précise est aussi un bon bonus, sans parler de mon sens du toucher amélioré… De plus, j'ai hâte de commencer à lire. Je suis sûre que je vais parcourir tous ces livres que tu as dans ton bureau en moins d'un jour »

Il rit doucement et prit ma joue en coupe. « Tu es libre de le faire, ma chérie » Il se pencha pour déposer un bref baiser doux sur ma bouche. « Rien d'autre ? »

Je me mordis pensivement la lèvre. « Eh bien, je pense qu'il est plutôt agréable que grâce à mes sens plus aiguisés, il soit plus qu'improbable que je sois prise par surprise par quoi que ce soit »

Il leva son autre sourcils. « Plus qu'improbable ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules. « Ouais. C'est agréable de savoir que je suis toujours consciente de tout, et que donc rien ne pourra plus jamais me surpren – _sainte mère de _\- ! »

Je n'avais jamais vu Carlisle bouger aussi vite. Mes yeux purent à peine enregistrer son mouvement soudain et souple alors que son corps se penchait en avant et que ses bras attrapaient ma taille. Tout ce que je sus, c'est que le sol sous mes pieds était là un instant auparavant et qu'il avait maintenant disparu, puis le monde s'est retourné. Le grand cri s'échappant de mes lèvres envoya une volée de corbeaux s'envoler dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait à une certaine distance. J'étais partagée entre le fait de crier ou de rire, pour finir par faire les deux alors que Carlisle me soulevait et me hissait par-dessus son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais à l'instant ? demanda-t-il innocemment alors qu'il commençait à avancer. « Quelque chose sur la manière dont rien ne peut te surprendre… ? »

J'ai essayé de paraître indignée en répondant, mais le rire qui bouillonnait de temps à temps à travers mes lèvres rendait cela un peu dur. « Très bien, tu as prouvé ton point de vue ! _Repose-moi par terre _! Carlisle ! Tu es censé être un gentleman ! »

Il se contenta de glousser et resserra sa prise. Je retins un autre rire, et je dus admettre en quelque sorte que j'aimais ce côté espiègle et imprévisible – Carlisle se lâchait rarement dans quoi que ce soit. J'ai continué à lâcher de timides protestations alors qu'il me portait à la maison, ne recevant que des rires tranquilles et amusés comme réponse. Après quelques secondes, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir quelque part devant moi, et je me tordis dans sa prise pour seulement qu'il réajuste ma position et resserre sa prise. Les murs et les escaliers défilèrent et je m'attendais presque à avoir le vertige d'être aussi longtemps à l'envers. Si j'avais eu du sang dans mes veines, la plupart de celui-ci se serait retrouvé dans ma tête.

Mais alors que Carlisle ouvrait une autre porte, il changea de position un instant plus tard pour me poser sur quelque chose de doux, je n'étais pas envahie de sensations par le soudain changement de position. La curieuse sensation de vertige était causée par autre chose. Ses lèvres s'étaient écrasées contre les miennes avec une ferveur qui aurait pu brûler de l'acier solide.

« Tu te rends compte, dit-il entre ses baisers passionnés, que tu es encore beaucoup plus forte que moi ? Tu aurais pu te libérer facilement de ma prise si tu l'avais voulu »

J'étais trop occupée à aspirer de l'oxygène dans mes poumons douloureux pour lui répondre immédiatement – pour une quelconque raison, j'avais l'impression que mon corps avait besoin d'air, aussi impossible que cela fusse. « Peut-être que je ne le voulais pas », réussis-je à répondre, incapable de trouver quelque chose de plus spirituel à dire. Ses baisers urgents, son corps qui me pressait contre le lit… tout cela avait fait cesser le processus de pensées rationnelles. Il déposa un autre baiser brûlant sur ma bouche avant de commencer à traîner ses lèvres le long de la ligne de mon cou.

« Est-ce vrai ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. Et pourquoi ça ? »

Alors que soudainement ses dents mordillaient doucement l'endroit où mon pouls aurait dû battre, je venais d'avoir ma première perturbation visuelle en tant que vampires. Ou alors, les vampires pouvaient-ils avoir des hallucinations ? Était-ce possible ? Ce devait être le cas, parce que ma vision devenait étrangement brillante et colorée, et j'essayai de m'accrocher à mes derniers brins de raison, mais en même temps, tout ce que je voulais, c'était me laisser aller. Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de mes sens et facultés de toute façon ? La cohérence était surestimée.

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre sur ma liste de pour, réussis-je à haleter avant que les mains de Carlisle ne se glissent sous mon chemisier. Je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de dire ce que c'est parce que tu m'as interrompue.

– Ah bon ? » Ses lèvres revinrent aux miennes. Je pouvais sentir l'air caresser ma peau nue alors qu'il tirer mon chemisier vers le haut. Il s'éloigna de mes lèvres pendant un temps pour retirer le vêtement, arrêtant à nouveau mes pensées alors que ses lèvres chaudes commençaient à laisser traîner des baisers le long de mes clavicules.

« Tu l'as fait, et tu recommences, l'accusai-je.

– Je suis terriblement désolé » Cependant sa voix ne sonnait pas du tout ainsi. Je pouvais sentir ses respirations chaudes sur mes épaules alors qu'il tirait sur les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge avec ses dents. Bon sang, c'était torride. Une chaleur lancinante commença à s'accumuler dans mon abdomen, faisant crisper mes orteils et picoter mon corps.

Même dans des situations aussi torrides que celle-ci, Carlisle restait un tel gentleman alors qu'il retirait le reste de mes vêtements, il ne déchira jamais rien. Cela ne m'aurait cependant pas dérangée s'il l'avait fait. Alors qu'il rampait quelques instants plus tard sur mon corps nu, je fus douloureusement consciente qu'il était encore entièrement vêtu. Quel péché. Ses respirations chatouillèrent ma peau alors qu'il embrassait doucement la vallée de mes seins jusqu'à mon cou.

« Alors, à propos de cette liste, réussis-je à dire alors que ses lèvres continuaient leur exploration.

– Laquelle ? » murmura-t-il contre la peau de ma gorge. Mes yeux roulèrent vers l'arrière alors que sa main traînait le long de mon corps nu et recouvrit ma hanche.

« La liste des pour, haletai-je en essayant de me concentrer. Ne pas dormir est définitivement un avantage. Cela laisse tellement plus de temps pour… d'autres choses.

– Tu crois ? » Il déposa un doux baiser au coin de ma bouche avant que ses lèvres ne se déplacent vers la zone sensible sous mon oreille. Un violent tremblement me traversa à la sensation.

« Uhuh », réussis-je à sortir d'une voix haletante. J'avais été presque à nouveau distraite par ses baisers et ses contacts. Sa main traînait lentement le long de ma cuisse, et je dus me forcer à me concentrer. Saisissant ses épaules, je le regardai. « Et tu sais quoi, depuis que tu l'as évoqué il y a un instant… ma force supérieure entre aussi dans cette liste. Elle a ses avantages »

Dans un mouvement fluide, je le retournai et inversai nos positions. Cela prit moins d'une seconde. La lueur dans les yeux de Carlisle fut légèrement hébétée alors que je le clouais au lit et scellais ses lèvres des miennes. Mes mains sont allées travailler sur ses vêtements il y en avait trop. Il portait un cardigan à bouton aujourd'hui – à quoi avait-il pensé en s'habillant comme ça ? Et pour l'amour de Dieu, était-ce une _cravate_ ? Essayait-il de me ralentir exprès ? Mettre autant de vêtements aurait dû être illégal.

Je n'avais pas de patience pour ça. Alors que j'empruntais le côté facile des choses et que je déchirais simplement quelques coutures ici et là pour rendre la tâche de le déshabiller plus rapide, je me demandai distraitement ce qu'en penserait Alice alors que je ruinais comme ça ses vêtements. Eh bien, elle semblait toujours traiter les vêtements comme s'ils étaient jetables et destinés à un usage unique, donc cela ne devrait pas beaucoup la déranger. Après avoir jeté sans ménagement ce qui restait de ses vêtements, j'ai rampé sur son corps nu et je l'ai enfourché tout en plaçant ses coudes sur le lit pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger. La lueur dans ses yeux était légèrement abasourdie alors que je m'appuyais sur lui, mes longs cheveux s'étalant sur sa gorge et sur les côtés de sa tête tandis que j'appuyais un doux et lent baiser sur sa bouche. Puis je me suis penchée en arrière et je l'ai juste regardé, remarquant paresseusement qu'il essayait de bouger ses bras, mais ma prise serrée sur ses coudes l'en empêchait toujours.

Je lui ai souri d'en haut. « Tu te sens émasculé ? »

Sa poitrine nue trembla d'un rire calme et légèrement essoufflé. « Bien au contraire. Je ne suis qu'enchanté »

Souriant, je me déplaçai le long de son corps, émaillant son cou et sa poitrine de doux baisers. Me redressant sur lui, j'ai déplacé mes mains de ses coudes à ses poignets, mes lèvres commençant à explorer les muscles de son ventre. Il frissonna ostensiblement alors que mes cheveux tombaient sur ses hanches et son ventre, et je l'entendis respirer fortement tandis que ma bouche finissait par errer jusqu'à sa hanche. Il cessa alors de respirer. Sous ma poigne, je pouvais sentir les muscles de ses bras se tendre et fléchir j'ai réalisé qu'il avait les poings refermés sur la couette du lit alors que ma bouche continuait son exploration intime. Je traînai doucement mes dents le long de sa cuisse, juste par curiosité. Il ne respirait toujours pas, mais un tremblement perceptible traversa son corps à mon toucher.

Ravalant un sourire, je me suis déplacée tout en me penchant pour appuyer un doux baiser sur son bas-ventre. Quelque chose entre un soupir et un gémissement bas quitta la poitrine de Carlisle. Après avoir déposé un autre baiser doux sur sa peau soyeuse, mes lèvres ont commencé à suivre la fine traînée de poils le long de son abdomen, et je l'ai entendu émettre un son qui aurait pu être le début de mon nom. Mes lèvres continuèrent leur exploration, et je resserrai ma prise autour de ses poignets avant de déposer un doux baiser timide sur le bout de sa longueur dure.

Le souffle jaillit de sa bouche en expirant fortement entre ses dents on aurait dit qu'il faisait un effort considérable pour verrouiller sa mâchoire afin de l'empêcher de laisser un bruit fort s'en échapper. Encouragée par sa réaction, je poursuivis ma tâche sensuelle. Je maintins un contact léger de mes lèvres et de ma langue avant de soudain augmenter la pression sans avertissement. J'ai perçu comment les mains de Carlisle se tordirent à nouveau autour de la couette, ses tendons et ses muscles se contractant sous sa peau de marbre alors qu'il tentait de se libérer de ma prise. Soudain, il y eut un fort bruit de déchirure alors que le tissu de la couette commençait à se découper dans sa poigne.

« Bon Dieu, Bella », gémit-il. Je lui ai jeté un coup d'œil rapide sans arrêter ma caresse intime. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ses lèvres bougeaient, essayant de former des mots, mais il semblait trop submergé par les sensations qui le traversaient pour ça. Cela me fit me sentir très satisfaite de voir que ce vampire normalement très sage et éloquent se retrouvait réduit à des gémissements et des soupirs désespérés sous ma caresse intime.

« Bella pour l'amour de… », commença-t-il mais il ne put terminer sa phrase alors qu'un gémissement étranglé jaillit du plus profond de sa poitrine. Les muscles de son ventre se tendirent et se relâchèrent alors qu'il haletait à chaque respiration. « Bella, s'il te plait. Il ne faut pas… s'il te plait… s'il te plait, arrête. Bella, s'il te plait, s'il te plait… » Il y avait un tremblement dans sa voix tandis que les mots glissaient de ses lèvres dans un murmure urgent.

Je ne savais plus exactement ce qu'il demandait, et j'ai passé un peu plus de temps à adorer sa peau sensible de mes lèvres. A contrecœur, je m'éloignai après un moment et relâchai ses poignets tout en recommençant à ramper sur son corps. Ses bras m'entourèrent instantanément, me rapprochant de lui. Il s'est assis et m'amena avec lui, me déplaçant pour que je sois à califourchon sur lui. Il appuya son front contre le mien, ses bras se desserrant autour de moi alors qu'il tendait la main pour prendre ma joue. Ses respirations venaient toujours en lourds halètements, ses muscles toujours tendus comme un fil tiré trop fort. « Mon Dieu, Bella…, murmura-t-il les yeux fermés. Tu vas causer ma perte, je le jure »

Je ris, refermant mes mains derrière son cou et plaçant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il gémit doucement le son me fit des choses étranges et merveilleuses. « Te tuer n'était pas mon objectif crois-moi »

Il secoua la tête et recula, ouvrant les yeux. « Tu me donnes déjà tellement de plaisir que je ne peux qu'à peine y résister, ma chérie. Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire… eh bien, _ça_ »

Je ris de nouveau ses manières vieux-jeux étaient adorables. « Je le voulais, murmurai-je en capturant à nouveau ses lèvres dans un bref baiser. Il n'y a aucune partie de toi que je ne veux pas toucher, Carlisle » Je l'ai senti frissonner à ces mots et je me suis reculée en souriant. « Je pense cependant que c'est attendrissant que tu sois, eh bien… comment pourrais-je le dire ? Convenable ? Vertueux ?

– Essayes-tu de dire que je suis à la traîne sur ce temps ? demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée mais plus basse que d'habitude.

– Je n'oserais jamais dire une chose comme ça » Je repris ses lèvres avec les miennes. Sa main quitta ma joue et ses bras se réenroulèrent autour de moi. Je bougeai, soutenant momentanément mon poids sur mes genoux pliés tandis que les mains de Carlisle prenaient ma taille pour me tirer et me guider sur son corps.

Je haletai contre ses lèvres alors que nos corps se rejoignaient, notre position intime nous rapprochant l'un de l'autre comme jamais auparavant. Je sentis les mains de Carlisle courir de haut en bas de mon dos avant qu'elles ne descendent plus bas encore afin d'agripper l'extérieur de mes cuisses. Il gémit dans ma bouche alors que j'oscillais contre lui, la prise de ses mains devenant plus urgente. Sa bouche contre la mienne était douce mais insistante, presque exigeante. Me déplaçant à nouveau contre lui, je m'écartai de ses lèvres pour lâcher un souffle instable. Je rejetai la tête en arrière, perdue dans cette sensation de l'avoir si près de moi. Les respirations chaudes de Carlisle étaient rapides et tremblantes tandis que je berçais sa tête contre ma poitrine nue. Nous bougions à peine, mais cette proximité, cette étreinte intime, la façon dont nous étions enroulés l'un autour de l'autre était presque suffisante pour faire éclater ma jouissance.

J'eus à nouveau cette étrange sensation de vertige lorsque la bouche de Carlisle trouva l'un des bourgeons de mes seins. Je n'étais que vaguement consciente des gémissements et des soupirs quittant ma poitrine alors que sa bouche continuait sa douce caresse. Je m'écrasai à nouveau contre lui d'un mouvement presque involontaire et incontrôlable, et le nœud qui avait été chaud et serré au creux de mon ventre se brisa soudain sans avertissement. C'était déconcertant, presque insondable de voir à quelle vitesse mon désir avait atteint son apogée. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'il diminue aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, mais non. Une série de gémissements incohérents dégringolait de mes lèvres tandis que le plaisir chauffé à blanc commençait à traverser mes veines exsangues, et sa force me prit par surprise et me fit trembler de partout. Je sentis les mains de Carlisle quitter mes cuisses puis ses bras chauds et forts s'enroulèrent autour de moi, me ramenant tout près de lui alors que je me brisais en morceaux. Je l'ai entendu murmurer des mots d'affection discret dans mon oreille alors que mes entrailles s'enroulaient et se serraient, et je laissai tomber ma tête sur son épaule alors que je commençais lentement à descendre des hauteurs. Cela prit du temps. J'ai essayé de réguler ma respiration en m'accrochant à lui, mais c'était difficile. Il semblait que le manque d'air était la seule sortie pour les vagues de libération qui me traversaient.

Finalement, les vagues de chaleur et de plaisir commencèrent lentement à se dissiper, mais elles refusèrent de complètement me quitter. Carlisle resserra sa prise autour de moi, et je sentis le bout de ses doigts se presser contre la peau de mon dos alors qu'il bougeait, me tenant fermement contre lui alors qu'il nous retournait tout en ne rompant jamais la connexion de nos corps.

Le lit était doux contre mon dos alors qu'il m'allongeait dessus, l'une de ses mains vint se poser sur ma joue alors qu'il pressait un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Quand il se recula, il y eut un moment sans fin où il ne bougea pas pour simplement me regarder dans les yeux. Mes doigts plongèrent dans ses cheveux alors que j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, l'invitant sans mot à m'embrasser. Quand il le fit, son autre main glissa le long de mon corps, traînant sur ma hanche et ma cuisse jusqu'à atteindre le creux intérieur de mon genou.

Et finalement, il bougea tout en approfondissant le baiser et établissant un rythme tortueusement lent. Chaque mouvement doux de ses hanches envoyait une bouffée de chaleur à travers mon corps. Chaque soupir de plaisir qui quittait mes lèvres était la formulation de son nom. Et chaque tremblement qui traversait son corps, chaque baiser qu'il pressait sur mes lèvres, chaque gémissement qui se rassemblait dans sa poitrine m'appartenait. Comme chaque soupir, chaque frisson, chaque explosion de chaleur était à lui.

Les sensations qui me déchiraient étaient soudain trop importantes, trop intenses et féroces, et j'avais soudain peur de le blesser. Normalement, toucher Carlisle sans lui causer de douleur était naturel, mais je n'avais plus aucun contrôle de moi-même à cet instant. Ma possession de moi-même avait été annihilée par le besoin violent et torride qui s'enroulait autour de moi, faisant cambrer mon dos et fermer mes yeux alors que les mouvements de Carlisle finissaient par passer de sensuels et lents à inégaux et désespérés.

Alors que sa respiration devenait instable et que ses bras s'enroulaient étroitement autour de moi, mon nom tomba de ses lèvres dans un gémissement haletant et rauque. J'ai démêlé mes doigts de ses cheveux et j'ai tendu la main au-dessus de ma tête, essayant de trouver quelque chose de solide auquel m'accrocher. Mes mains qui cherchaient, trouvèrent les barres en bois de la tête de lit juste au moment où le monde se brisa et que la boule de chaleur à l'intérieur de moi se fragmenta pour la deuxième fois en fusées aveuglantes et étincelantes. J'ai entendu, ou plutôt _senti_, quelque chose se brisant et mes narines se remplirent de l'odeur distincte du bois de chêne verni. Les petits éclats de bois chatouillèrent mes paumes, mais cette faible sensation se noyait sous des plus fortes. Le plaisir qui me traversait était intensifié par la sensation de Carlisle frissonnant contre moi. Je sentis comment ses muscles tressautèrent et se contractèrent avant de se figer complètement. Forçant mes yeux à s'ouvrir, j'ai regardé, hypnotisée, sa bouche s'ouvrir et son regard se perdre dans le vague avant que ses yeux ne se ferment. Le son sortant de ses lèvres n'était ni un gémissement, ni un halètement c'était quelque chose de plus profond, un gémissement guttural bas que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant. Puis la tension de ses muscles fondit, et il s'effondra presque sur moi tandis que des tremblements parcouraient toujours son corps.

J'ai posé sa tête contre ma poitrine, enroulant mes bras autour de lui. En fait, je me sentais essoufflée et étrangement épuisée, comme si tous mes membres étaient soudainement devenus plus lourds qu'auparavant. En posant mon menton sur le sommet de sa tête, je continuai à tirer de l'air dans mes poumons et je me demandai s'il était même possible pour les vampires de se sentir épuisés.

Peut-être. Je ne semblai certainement pas être la seule à souffrir de cette agréable lassitude. La respiration de Carlisle était maintenant légèrement plus lente qu'avant, presque comme s'il essayait de la réguler. Je l'ai senti remuer, puis le poids de sa tête disparut de ma poitrine alors qu'il bougeait comme s'il avait peur de m'écraser sous lui. Il nous retourna sur le côté, nos corps encore entrelacés et il me garda près de lui, appuyant son front contre le mien. Ses yeux étaient fermés comme s'il était endormi.

« Dieu merci, Bella », murmura-t-il d'une voix étonnée. Il ouvrit les yeux et se recula pour me regarder. L'éclat doré habituel revenait lentement je vis mon propre visage se refléter dans ses yeux. J'étais presque surprise que mon reflet n'ait pas les joues rouges. La seule preuve de notre passion était mes cheveux légèrement ébouriffés et la couleur de mes yeux. La rougeur obsédante de nouveau-né avait momentanément disparu, remplacée par une profonde noirceur sombre.

Riant de ses mots, je portai ma main à sa joue et soupirai. Un froncement de sourcils sillonna mon front tandis qu'un arôme sec et boisé emplit soudain mes narines. J'ai incliné la tête pour voir à quel point j'avais endommagé le lit. La vue me fit grincer des dents certaines des barres en bois de la tête de lit n'étaient plus. Ce qui restaient d'elles était réparti en éclats autour des oreillers.

Carlisle suivit mon regard et essaya de réprimer un sourire. Il échoua.

J'ai baissé la tête en arrière sur le lit. « Alice va me tuer pour ça »

Il en rit. « J'en doute.

– Avec la chance que j'ai, cette tête de lit était antique ou ridiculement chère.

– Elle saura que tu ne l'as pas cassée exprès » Carlisle eut un autre rire tandis que je me mordais timidement la lèvre. « Et en plus, je trouve cela extrêmement flatteur que tu n'ais pas pu… contrôler ta force.

– Mes gémissements, n'étaient-ils pas suffisants ? » dis-je en recevant un petit rire en réponse. Souriant, je me penchai pour l'embrasser rapidement. « Eh bien, j'imagine que nous devons donner de quoi parler à Emmett. Je peux revendiquer l'honneur d'avoir ruiner la tête de lit, mais toi et seulement toi, es responsable de la destruction de la couette »

Carlisle avait l'air perplexe alors qu'il tournait la tête et regardait le couvre-lit qu'il avait serré dans ses poignes un peu plus tôt. Il arborait maintenant deux gros trous. La lueur dans ses yeux était étrangement perplexe tandis qu'il secouait la tête. « C'est la première fois en plus de trois cents ans que je casse quelque chose par accident »

Ses mots me firent sourire comme une idiote. « Hum. C'est intéressant »

Carlisle rencontra mon regard. « Mes gémissements, me parodia-t-il, n'étaient-ils pas suffisants ? »

J'ai ri et je rapprochai son visage du mien. Je l'ai senti commencer à tracer des motifs invisibles sur la peau de mon dos. Son souffle chaud effleura mon visage alors qu'il soupirait, fermant les yeux.

« Bon Dieu, Bella, murmura-t-il doucement et je devinai à son ton qu'il revivait les moments précédents. En toute honnêteté, c'était… » Il secoua la tête.

« Complètement différent ? » proposai-je en lui faisant rouvrir les yeux. Il tendit la main pour lisser mes cheveux, ses yeux étaient tendres et stupéfaits.

« C'est la première fois en près de quatre cents ans que je ressens quelque chose comme de l'épuisement physique. J'avais complètement oublié ce que cela faisait. Si je ne savais pas que c'était impossible, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais m'endormir »

J'ai souri – donc je n'étais pas la seule à me sentir fatiguée après tout. « Je me souviens que tu m'as dit une fois que dormir et rêver sont des choses qui te manquent dans le fait d'être humain » Elle semblait appartenir à une autre vie, cette conversation qui avait eu lieu une nuit dans mon salon, des semaines auparavant. Et pourtant, il semblait que le temps ne s'était pas écoulé.

Carlisle acquiesça. « En effet. C'était pire au début, pendant les premières décennies après ma transformation. Les nuits blanches semblaient seulement servir à souligner ma solitude. Dormir. Je suppose que c'est une façon de se recentrer, de se réveiller le matin après des heures passées à rêver. Je me souviens que la sensation était plutôt édifiante »

Je souris, réalisant que ses mots faisaient écho aux pensées et aux réflexions sur lesquelles j'avais insisté ces derniers jours.

« Et toi ? demanda-t-il en souriant doucement. Il y a quelques instants, tu as dit que ne pas avoir besoin de sommeil était plutôt… rentable »

J'ai ri doucement. « C'est vrai. Mais je suppose que je suis d'accord avec toi. Je me suis récemment retrouvée à vouloir trouver un moyen de réinitialiser mon esprit. C'est en fait difficile quand tu ne peux pas te perdre dans tes rêves.

– Alors je suppose que dormir te manque après tout ? Ou est-ce les rêves qui te manquent ? »

Je frissonnai en pensant aux cauchemars qui m'avaient tourmentée durant mes dernières semaines en tant qu'humaine. Ils ne me manqueront certainement pas. Mais il y avait eu aussi des rêves agréables – des rêves merveilleux.

« Peut-être, répondis-je. Les rêves peuvent être assez intuitifs. Du moins, les miens l'étaient »

Carlisle haussa les sourcils d'une manière curieuse. « Oh ? »

Je souris en me souvenant. Les souvenirs humains étaient brumeux, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient des souvenirs de rêves. « Après que tu sois arrivé à Buffalo pour me surveiller, j'ai commencé à faire ces rêves étranges à propos de ma mère. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que je devais choisir, et je répondais toujours que je ne savais pas quoi choisir. La première fois, j'avais fait ce rêve bien avant que j'envisage de devenir vampire. Mais maintenant, en y repensant… je me demande si j'étais pas déjà inconsciemment en train de traiter ces choses et de me préparer pour ce qui allait arriver. Et aussi de me préparer à perdre mes parents. Dans mes rêves, ma mère disparaissait toujours. Elle était là et le moment suivant, elle avait disparu »

Carlisle me caressa tendrement la joue, la lueur dans ses yeux était triste. « As-tu souvent rêvé d'elle ?

– Quelques fois. Mais ce n'était pas la seule personne dont je rêvais », lui dis-je. Il avait de nouveau l'air curieux. « Je rêvais de toi aussi », admis-je en me sentant soudain presque timide.

Il sourit. « Vraiment ? Peux-tu m'en parler ? »

Je ris, soudainement contente de ne pas pouvoir rougir. « Eh bien, dans un rêve, commençai-je en me rapprochant de lui, tu as fait ça » J'appuyai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes et m'écartai. Il y avait une lueur heureuse dans ses prunelles.

« J'ai fait ça ? demanda-t-il. Quand as-tu fait ce rêve, si je puis demander ? »

Me tortillant, je me mordis la lèvre et évitai ses yeux.

« Bella ? insista-t-il voyant que je ne répondais pas. Il y a combien de temps ? »

Souriant timidement, j'ai levé mes mains pour couvrir mon visage, seulement pour que Carlisle les retire. Il les a tenus contre ma poitrine nue, me bougeant et me roulant sur le dos pour qu'il puisse planer au-dessus de moi.

« Bella ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, haussant son autre sourcil. Je suppose qu'il essayait de se montrer sévère, mais le sourire curieux sur ses lèvres annulait en quelque sorte l'effet.

J'ai ri. « Il n'y a pas _si_ longtemps. Je veux dire… peut-être quelques semaines avant Noël ? C'était avant que je vienne voir cette maison pour la première fois en tout cas »

Il secoua la tête. « Pendant tout ce temps… » Il fit une pause et jeta un coup d'œil vers le plafond, comme pour implorer de la patience. Puis il soupira et me regarda en souriant. « Tu aurais dû dire quelque chose. J'aurais réalisé ce rêve.

– Tu as fini par le faire », soulignai-je. Il me récompensa avec un autre sourire. « Quand j'ai fait ce rêve… encore une fois, c'était peut-être mon subconscient qui essayait de me préparer. Ou d'essayer de me faire réaliser, de me réveiller, gloussai-je. Je ne pense pas que j'étais vraiment consciente de mes sentiments pour toi à l'époque. Ou peut-être l'étais-je à un certain niveau, mais j'avais peur d'aller plus loin. Jusqu'au moment où j'ai été forcée de me sonder. Que j'étais forcée d'admettre que j'étais amoureuse de toi, et ce depuis longtemps »

Carlisle se pencha plus près pour m'embrasser à nouveau. « Si seulement j'avais pu rêver pour être guider. Peut-être que cela n'aurait pas pris si longtemps avant que je ne réalise mes sentiments pour toi.

– Tu avais Alice et Jasper, soulignai-je en feignant l'indignation. Je suis sûre qu'ils laissaient échapper des indices tout le temps »

Il secoua la tête. « En fait, ils ont été étonnamment discrets à ce sujet. Ils ont fait des allusions indirectes à l'occasion, mais rien de plus. Je suppose qu'ils voulaient tous les deux que nous arrivions par nous-mêmes à cette conclusion.

– Ouais, j'imagine » Je portai mes mains à ses joues, puis passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux avant de serrer mes mains derrière son cou. « Nous avons perdu cependant beaucoup de temps. Je ne veux plus que cela se reproduire. De perdre du temps »

Carlisle sourit. « Moi non plus » Il déposa un autre doux baiser sur mes lèvres. « Le temps est quelque chose que nous avons tous les deux, cependant. Et beaucoup. Comment cela te paraît ?

– Formidable » Un rire ténu jaillit de mes lèvres alors qu'il roulait sur son dos, prenant en même temps ma taille et m'amenant avec lui. Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui, me penchant pour réclamer ses lèvres et décidant paresseusement que la tête de lit n'était pas assez cassée.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :** « _Peut-être y avait-il une loi naturelle qui exigeait des parts égales de bonheur et de misère dans le monde_ » et « _Eh bien, elle semblait toujours traiter les vêtements comme s'ils étaient jetables et destinés à un usage unique, donc cela ne devrait pas beaucoup la déranger_ » sont des références à _Breaking Dawn_. Les lignes originales sont les suivantes : « _Y avait-il une loi naturelle qui exigeait des parts égales de bonheur et de misère dans le monde ?_ » et « _Eh bien, Alice semblait toujours traiter les vêtements comme s'ils étaient jetables et destinés à un usage unique, donc elle ne devrait pas s'en préoccuper_ »

**NDT : je sais qu'il se passe plus grand chose depuis quelques chapitres mais promis l'action va revenir ;) **


	38. Énigme

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Désolée pour le retard de publication, d'habitude je poste le matin mais à ma grande honte, j'avais oublié qu'on était jeudi :/ - en tout cas, je remercie **Lia**, **noominame** et **Lison Abel **pour leur review ! Et bonne fin de semaine à tous.

* * *

_**« Il n'est point de secrets que le temps ne révèle »**_

\- Jean Racine -

* * *

**Énigme**

En regardant par la fenêtre, j'ai repéré une faible traînée de lumière à l'horizon qui témoignait de l'aube imminente. Souriant à la vue, je baissai les yeux sur la petite table sous la fenêtre, tendant la main du bout de mon doigt pour toucher le corsage fait de petites roses bleues d'hiver. Alice l'avait apporté de chez moi avec le reste de mes affaires il y a quelques semaines. Elle avait également disposé tous mes cadres photo sur la table, et le corsage était maintenant appuyé contre la photo de Charlie et Renée. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air très jeunes sur cette photo ; elle avait dû être prise peu de temps après leur rencontre. Ils se tenaient sur une plage venteuse qui me semblait un peu familière – je me demandai si la photo avait été prise à La Push.

Tendant une fois de plus la main vers le corsage, j'ai résisté à l'envie de le prendre dans ma main pour le sentir ; je n'avais aucune envie de le casser. Je pris une inspiration gourmande ; le léger parfum de roses étaient émoussé et légèrement sec, mais agréable. Cela ressemblait à l'odeur du pot-pourri. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi les gens en faisaient – j'avais toujours pensé que ça ne sentait pas si bon et que c'était juste bon à rester là à ramasser la poussière. Mais maintenant, je pouvais apprécier l'odeur des petites roses fanées. Peut-être que mon sens de l'odorat amélioré avait à voir en quelque sorte avec ça, ou peut-être que c'étaient les souvenirs que le corsage m'apportait. Ils me ramenaient à cette nuit magique deux mois auparavant – je me suis souvenue de l'air froid et frais, de la lune dans le ciel nocturne, des voix douces d'Esmée et de Miguel alors qu'ils répétaient leurs vœux… _Dors bien_.

Il y eut un courant contre la peau de mes bras alors qu'une présence silencieuse venait derrière moi. Les lèvres douces et tendres de Carlisle se pressèrent contre l'un des côtés de mon cou avant de m'atteindre pour prendre le corsage et de le mettre sous mon nez. Souriant, j'ai passé quelques instants à ressentir l'arôme faible et agréable. Il avait dû deviner que j'avais craint de le toucher.

« Comment savais-tu que je voulais le sentir ? demandai-je.

– Une supposition chanceuse », murmura-t-il avec amusement. Le corsage disparut de sous mon nez alors qu'il le glissait derrière ma nuque. Je me retournai pour lui faire face, remarquant qu'il était à moitié habillé.

La maison était encore exceptionnellement calme ; je me demandai si je devrais remercier Alice pour avoir eu cette chance de passer la nuit avec Carlisle. Eleazar, Miguel et Edward étaient censés revenir de l'Ontario dans la journée. Je ne savais pas pour Jasper et Emmett – peut-être avaient-ils décidé qu'il valait mieux pour leur santé mentale de rester à bonne distance. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Alice, Esmée et Rosalie soient maintenant rentrées de New-York, mais qui sait – peut-être existait-il des centres commerciaux qui restaient ouverts vingt-quatre heures par jour. Si c'était le cas, cela ne m'aurait pas surprise qu'Alice les retienne en otage dans une cabine d'essayage.

Carlisle prit le corsage derrière ma nuque et le remit sur la table pour que je puisse mettre le chemisier qui était drapé sur mon bras. J'arrivais à mieux m'habiller sans déchirer quoi que ce soit – au moins mon jean avait survécu quand je l'avais enfilé un instant plus tôt. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des vêtements que Carlisle avait portés la nuit dernière. Ce qui restait d'eux jonchait toujours le sol. Je gloussai en me rappelant mon impatience d'il y a quelques heures, me baissant pour rassembler les bouts de vêtements et les plaçant sur le lit quand j'eus fini.

Carlisle retourna dans le placard qui était situé près de la porte, y sortant une chemise pour lui. Cela me plaisait de voir que la plupart de mes vieux vêtements avaient quitté leurs boîtes et étaient maintenant accrochés aux côtés de ceux de Carlisle. J'ignorai quand ils étaient apparus là – quelques semaines plus tôt, le placard ne contenait que des couvertures et du linge de lit. Je soupçonnai qu'Alice avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. En tout cas, il semblait en quelque sorte assez intime de partager un placard avec Carlisle. Alice avait proposé de nous aménager une chambre au deuxième étage – et elle m'avait aussi rappelé qu'elle pouvait même y faire construire un dressing pour moi – mais j'avais refusé. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, mais j'avais pris goût à cette pièce qui partageait un mur avec le bureau de Carlisle.

Je l'adorais – j'en aimais tout. J'adorais la fenêtre ornementale et incurvée d'un côté de la pièce, et la façon dont la lumière de la lune dansait sur les planches de bois franc la nuit, et j'aimais aussi les sombres murs lambrissés. C'était une pièce bourrée de sentiments ; j'avais une fois passé des heures interminables remplies de peur à l'intérieur de ces murs après le départ de Carlisle pour l'Italie, et j'avais également ressenti la pire douleur physique imaginable du fait des flammes invisibles qui m'avaient brûlée vive pendant ma transformation avant de m'éveiller à cette existence éternelle. Et dans cette même pièce, j'avais aussi ressenti l'un des plus grands plaisir inimaginable. C'était une pièce remplie d'agitation et de douleur, mais elle était aussi remplie de joie et d'amour. Et maintenant, après seulement quelques semaines, elle était déjà remplie de nombreux souvenirs.

Je me dirigeai vers Carlisle au moment où il enfilait sa chemise. Il se retourna en sentant mon approche pour me lancer un regard curieux alors que je tendais la main pour attacher les boutons. En utilisant la plus petite quantité de force que possible et avec les sourcils froncés par la concentration, je fermai soigneusement les boutons. Puis, je reculai d'un pas, contente de ne pas avoir déchiré la chemise.

« Tadaa », me réjouis-je doucement.

Carlisle sourit, ses yeux doré brillant. « Impressionnant.

– Eh bien, c'est mon deuxième prénom », plaisantai-je en roulant des yeux.

Une lueur de curiosité traversa ses prunelles. « A propos de deuxième prénom, commença-t-il. Le tien c'est Marie, pas vrai ? »

J'ai hoché la tête. « Et alors ?

– L'as-tu reçu en l'honneur de quelqu'un ?

– J'ai l'ai reçu de ma grand-mère. Elle est morte quand j'avais… douze ans ? Ou treize ?

– De quoi avait-elle l'air ? » Il avait de nouveau l'air curieux.

J'ai haussé les épaules, souriant tristement. « Elle était parfois effrayante, mais je l'aimais bien. Et je pense qu'elle m'aimait bien aussi. Elle vivait en Californie et quand Renée a quitté Forks lorsque j'étais bébé, nous avons vécu avec elle pendant quelques années avant de déménager à Phoenix. J'ai parfois eu l'impression qu'elle avait du mal à s'entendre avec ma mère »

Le froncement de sourcils de Carlisle était compatissant. « Sais-tu pourquoi ?

– Elles étaient tellement différentes, je suppose. Renée a toujours dit que ma grand-mère avait une vision dure de la vie. Je me demandais si elle était amère à propos de quelque chose. Et d'autre part, Renée… eh bien, elle est toujours si énergique et pleine de vie, de plus, elle a cette soif de vie éternelle. Elles n'étaient probablement pas compatibles, je pense. Elles se sont rapprochées un peu après ma naissance, et malgré leurs différences évidentes, elles sont restées en contact »

Il tendit la main pour toucher tendrement ma joue, ses yeux réfléchissants. « Je pense que cela en dit long sur le dévouement de ta mère qui t'a donné le nom de ta grand-mère. Même si la personnalité de certaines personnes n'est pas compatible, cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'y a pas de loyauté présente. Sans parler d'amour »

J'ai hoché la tête, me demandant si lui pensait à son père. Il y avait toujours une certaine lueur dans les yeux de Carlisle lorsque ses pensées dérivaient vers son passé humain disparu depuis longtemps. Son regard se portait maintenant vers la table sous la fenêtre ; il regardait la photo de Renée et Charlie. Un petit sourire éclaira son visage.

« Tu as ses yeux, dit-il soudain d'une voix douce. Ceux de ta mère »

Je fronçai le sourcil, confuse. « Mais les yeux de Renée sont bleus. Mes yeux étaient bruns quand j'étais encore humaine, tout comme ceux de Charlie »

Il secoua la tête. « Je ne parle pas de la couleur, Bella, expliqua-t-il. Je parle de ça, dit-il en tendant la main pour tracer doucement du bout de son index la forme de mes yeux. Tu ne souris jamais seulement avec tes lèvres. Tu souris toujours aussi avec tes yeux. Tout comme ta mère »

Les coins de mes lèvres se levèrent involontairement après avoir entendu ses mots.

« Là, murmura-t-il en prenant ma joue en coupe et souriant légèrement. Exactement comme ça »

Je ris et m'approchai, pressant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ses mains sont allées jusqu'à ma taille et m'ont tirée vers lui. J'aurais pu rester là pour toujours, dans le cercle de ses bras, mais un bruit lointain de pas proches venant du chemin de terre menant à la maison retint notre attention. J'ai écouté attentivement, reconnaissant les pas calmes de Jasper et la démarche puissante d'Emmett.

« Vous feriez mieux d'être décents, hurla-t-il, parce que nous entrons ! »

Carlisle rit doucement. Je secouai la tête et roulai des yeux.

« Je ne comprends pas, grommelai-je doucement. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions le seul couple dans la maison. Comment se fait-il qu'il n'embête pas Esmée et Miguel ou Alice et Jasper ? »

Il rit doucement. « Ce pourrait être la nouveauté. Cela passera, grimaça-t-il, dans quelques décennies peut-être »

Je soupirai alors qu'Emmett éclatait d'un rire harcelant. Ils étaient maintenant dans la cour ; après une seconde, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se ferma en bas. Me préparant mentalement pour les insinuations d'Emmett, je pris la main de Carlisle et le suivis hors de la pièce.

Emmett s'était jeté sur le canapé du salon, et Jasper se tenait près des baies vitrées tout en fixant le matin naissant à l'extérieur. Même s'il avait l'air à l'aise, il y avait un sentiment de tension dans ses yeux alors qu'il se tournait pour suivre notre arrivée.

Carlisle l'avait également remarqué. « Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Jasper hésita, son regard se posant momentanément sur moi. « Alice a appelé il y a un moment. Elles sont sur le chemin de retour de New-York. Elle va déposer Esmée à la librairie avant de se rendre ici » Il fit une pause, sa mâchoire se serrant. « Elle a eu une vision tôt ce matin. Comme vous le savez, elle observe l'Italie depuis la transformation de Bella » Il se tut.

Je pouvais sentir Carlisle s'être tendu à côté de moi. « Aro a envoyé quelqu'un ici pour voir Bella », finit-il à la place de Jasper. Sa voix était calme, mais il y avait de l'agitation dans ses prunelles.

Jasper hocha la tête. « Tout comme nous nous y attendions. Les Volturi ne savent évidemment pas si Bella a survécu à l'attaque d'Afton, et Aro est curieux. Apparemment, il est aussi assez énervé contre Caius pour le tour qu'il a joué »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Qui est-ce ? Qui vient ? »

Jasper soutint son regard ; j'avais le sentiment qu'il savait que Carlisle était déjà au courant de la réponse. « Véronique »

Carlisle acquiesça de nouveau. Ses lèvres bougèrent à peine alors qu'il parlait. « C'est ce à quoi je m'attendais » Sa main se resserra autour de la mienne.

Emmett croisa ses chevilles, se penchant en arrière sur le canapé d'une manière détendue. Son expression était totalement satisfaite. « Enfin. Bien, c'est dommage qu'apparemment elle vienne seule. Que donnerais-je pour avoir la chance d'avoir une conversation avec Afton… ou Demetri, ou Felix… ou tous en même temps… » La lueur dans ses yeux était rêveuse.

Jasper lui lança un regard désapprobateur. « Sois heureux qu'Aro ait envoyé uniquement Véronique, déclara-t-il. Nous ne cherchons pas à déclencher un conflit, après tout.

– Si tu veux mon avis, ils en ont déjà débuté un, contra Emmett. Ils ont attaqué l'une des nôtres »

Je fus touchée par la ferveur dans sa voix. Carlisle m'approcha de lui. L'action sembla presque inconsciente, et il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans la façon dont il enroula un bras autour de mes épaules, presque comme pour me protéger.

« Écoute, je ne suis pas ravi non plus de ce qui est arrivé à Bella, dit Jasper à Emmett en adoucissant sa voix. Mais nous devons agir soigneusement. Et rappelles-toi que c'est Caius qui a agi derrière le dos d'Aro et a lancé cette offensive contre elle. Après tout, Aro allait honorer notre accord.

– Et dans quel but ? demanda Emmett d'un ton acéré. Nous donner la permission de transformer Bella n'était pas exactement basé sur des pensées altruistes. Edward a dit qu'Aro était intrigué par Bella parce qu'il croyait qu'elle était un bouclier. Et maintenant, Eleazar a confirmé qu'elle en était un. Et lorsque Véronique arrivera, et puisqu'elle peut faire ce qu'Eleazar fait lui-même, et après qu'elle aura rencontré Bella, elle retournera vers Aro qui obtiendra la confirmation du don de Bella. Et après quoi ?

– Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous n'attendions pas, rappela calmement Jasper. On savait depuis le début qu'Aro s'intéressait aux possibles capacités de Bella. Tout comme on savait que la nouvelle de la survie et de la transformation de Bella devrait être transmise à Aro d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cela nous évite d'aller nous-mêmes en Italie »

Je me suis souvenue de mon souhait des semaines plus tôt. Je me souvenais à quel point j'avais espéré qu'aucun Volturi ne viendrait jamais ici. Je savais qu'Aro n'était pas seulement intéressé par moi après tout. Jasper ne semblait pas partager mes inquiétudes, ou peut-être que c'était le cas mais qu'il réussissait juste à bien le cacher.

« Donc, tu crois sincèrement que les Volturi vont en rester là ? demanda Emmett. Après qu'Aro ait reçu la connaissance que Bella est un vampire et n'est plus un risque pour la sécurité de notre espère, qu'il va laisser passer ?

– Eh bien, je suis certain qu'il sera plus que désireux de lui offrir une place dans la garde dans les années à venir, admit Jasper.

– Et elle va évidemment dire non. La vraie question est : Aro acceptera-t-il un non pour réponse ?

– Je suis bien conscient de ce que tu as laissé sous-entendre tout ce temps, assura Jasper. Mais ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que les Volturi ne fonctionnent pas comme ça. Ils veulent être respectés par la communauté des vampires, et tu peux être sûr aussi que le respect ça se gagne »

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la manière dont Jasper prononçait le nom des Volturi. Il le disait avec respect, presque avec révérence. D'après ce que j'avais entendu d'eux, l'idée des Volturi en tant que gentils était en quelque sorte difficile à accepter. J'étais peut-être partiale. Peut-être que j'avais entendu trop d'histoires horrifiantes à leur sujet.

« Les Volturi sont également redoutés, souligna Emmett alors que ses mots faisaient écho à mes pensées. Je pense qu'il y a aussi une bonne raison derrière cette peur. Je ne crois pas une seconde que c'est juste un respect sain pour la loi »

Carlisle avait été exceptionnellement silencieux durant leur échange. Il soupira doucement maintenant tandis que son bras se resserrait autour de moi. « Je comprends tes inquiétudes, Emmett, dit-il calmement. Et tu as raison – il existe une fine frontière entre la peur et le respect, et parfois il arrive que ces deux-là se rejoignent. En toute honnêteté, je ne peux pas dire qu'Aro est digne de confiance – il est au mieux imprévisible – mais je ne pense pas que nous devrions sauter aux conclusions et imaginer le pire. Sa curiosité envers Bella est quelque chose que nous savions tous à quoi nous attendre.

– Et si cette curiosité devient quelque chose de plus ? Imaginons que les Volturi nous rendent une seconde visite. Disons qu'Aro n'envoie pas Véronique cette fois, mais Félix, Alec et Jane par exemple.

– Dans ce cas, Aro franchira évidemment une ligne. C'est quelque chose que je ne permettrai pas, comme tu le sais très bien », répondit simplement Carlisle, son bras se resserrant autour de moi. Il se tourna pour passer d'Emmett à Jasper. « Quand est-ce qu'Eleazar revient avec Edward et Miguel ?

– Dans l'après-midi. Alice les a déjà informés de la situation »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Alice a-t-elle pu donner une estimation du moment où nous devrions nous attendre à ce que Véronique arrive ?

– Dans quelques jours, fut la réponse de Jasper. Apparemment, elle a d'autres affaires à régler avant de venir ici. L'heure de son arrivée dépend du temps que prendront ses autres affectations »

Carlisle acquiesça de nouveau, cette fois sans rien dire.

Il resta pensif au fil des heures tandis que l'aube tournait lentement vers le matin. Alice revint finalement avec Rosalie après avoir emmené Esmée à Buffalo, et elle répéta tout ce que Jasper nous avait dit. Sinon, elle n'avait rien de nouveau à dire, si ce n'est qu'elle avait réussi à préciser l'heure de l'arrivée de Véronique apparemment, elle serait là dans cinq jours à moins que quelque chose d'inattendu ne se produise.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi la nouvelle de l'arrivée de Véronique semblait nous rendre, ou tout du moins moi, si agités. Nous nous attendions à ce qu'Aro envoie quelqu'un dans pas longtemps après tout. Peut-être que c'étaient les mots d'Emmett qui me rendaient si mal à l'aise. Je ressentais également une inquiétude chez Carlisle. Il était calme et composé de l'extérieur comme de coutume, mais ses yeux le trahissaient. C'était comme s'il s'attendait à ce que la visite de Véronique ait un impact plus important que ce à quoi il était raisonnable de s'attendre. Ou peut-être que c'était juste moi qui projetais mes propres peurs et incertitudes sur lui.

Mais une chose que je savais avec certitude, c'était qu'il était impatient de parler à Eleazar. Il ne montra aucun signe extérieur d'impatience à mesure que la journée avançait, mais dès que nous entendîmes une voiture tourner sur le chemin de terre et finalement se garer devant la maison, Carlisle me prit la main et m'emmena dehors avec lui.

Edward sortit du côté conducteur de la voiture alors que nous arrivions au porche. Eleazar et Miguel se dirigeaient déjà vers nous à grands pas pressés.

« Rien de nouveau ? » demanda Edward en regardant Alice qui était apparue derrière Carlisle et moi, Jasper à sa suite. Elle leur parla de sa nouvelle estimation de temps.

« Je ne suis pas surpris qu'Aro ait décidé d'envoyer quelqu'un si tôt, déclara Eleazar. Même s'il peut être extrêmement patient quand il le doit, il n'aime pas les incertitudes. Et Caius a évidemment suscité des questions quand il a envoyé des gens de la garde après Bella.

– Je me demande s'il désire toujours voir Bella de lui-même une fois que sa soif de sang sera sous contrôle, émit songeusement Carlisle. Ou est-ce que ça lui suffira lorsque Véronique vérifiera que Bella est bien en vie et qu'elle a été transformée ? »

Eleazar secoua la tête, songeur. « Difficile à dire.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit seulement la vérification qu'il recherche, murmura Edward. N'importe lequel d'entre nous pourrait se rendre en Italie et laisser Aro lire dans ses pensées après tout, et ainsi confirmer que Bella a été transformée. C'est la curiosité qui a poussé Aro à exprimer le souhait de voir Bella face à face un jour dans l'avenir. Et c'était aussi la curiosité qui l'a poussé à envoyer Véronique ici au lieu de quelqu'un d'autre.

– Il veut savoir si Bella a un don, acquiesça Eleazar en hochant la tête.

– Exact » Edward fronça les sourcils, ses yeux réfléchissants.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Carlisle.

Edward secoua la tête, fronçant toujours les sourcils. Il hésita avant de commencer à parler. « Je ne sais pas trop comment me sentir envers elle. Véronique »

La voix d'Emmett retentit de l'intérieur de la maison. « Qu'y a-t-il à ressentir ? Elle fait partie des _Volturi_, pour l'amour de Dieu. Ne le prends pas pour toi, Eleazar »

Edward l'ignora. « Quand elle m'emmenait en Italie… il y avait quelque chose… d'insaisissable en elle. Quelque chose d'ambigu. J'avoue que je ne fus en sa présence que quelques heures. Ce n'est guère assez de temps pour connaître le caractère de quelqu'un, que je puisse lire dans les esprits ou non.

– Alice a dit qu'elle était douée pour cacher ses pensées, interrompis-je en parcourant mes souvenirs humains brumeux. Était-elle complètement muette comme moi ? Pouvais-tu l'entendre ? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas tellement que je ne pouvais pas l'entendre. C'était juste que son esprit était très contrôlé. Quand elle a senti que j'étais capable de lire dans les esprits, elle s'est en quelque sorte fermée, se concentrant sur la récitation d'ancienne poésie ou d'Écritures latines… des trucs compliqués comme ça » Il s'arrêta. « Presque comme si elle essayait de cacher quelque chose.

– Elle aurait pu le faire par loyauté envers les Volturi, suggéra Eleazar. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait briser des confidences en te permettant de lire dans ses pensées. Je suis sûr que les Volturi ont leurs propres secrets à protéger.

– C'est possible, admit Edward. Cependant… pour une quelconque raison, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était quelque chose de plus personnel. J'ai continué à entendre le terme « clan » de temps à autre, presque comme si son attention glissait de temps en temps. Il est inutile de tirer des conclusions à ce sujet, je sais. Elle a peut-être pensé aux Volturi ou s'est demandé à quel genre de clan j'appartenais.

– As-tu réussi à avoir une idée de sa personnalité ? demanda Carlisle. Il nous serait utile de savoir quel type de personne nous accueillerons »

Edward secoua la tête. « Comme je l'ai dit, elle était insaisissable – distante. Elle ne paraissait pas aussi soumise et sans expression comme certains vampires de la garde. Peut-être parce qu'elle passe moins de temps à Volterra que les autres à cause de ses affectations et qu'elle n'est donc pas sous l'influence de Chelsea. Elle semblait… je ne dirais pas agressive, mais peut-être têtue et défensive. Enthousiaste. Elle ne semblait pas stupide et impassible comme d'autres membres de la garde. Encore une fois, cela pourrait être parce qu'elle est moins impactée par le don de Chelsea »

La lueur dans les prunelles d'Edward était pensive alors qu'il décrivait sa rencontre avec Véronique. Je pouvais voir qu'il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'avait laissé rempli de questions. Je me demandai si cela le mettait mal à l'aise – il était si habitué à pouvoir lire sans problèmes les gens, après tout.

Il commença à pleuvoir après un certain temps, obligeant les vampires occupant le porche à se rendre à l'intérieur. Miguel fut une exception. Il commença à retourner vers la voiture – je devinai qu'il allait rejoindre Esmée à la librairie. Je lui ai demandé comment ça se passait, voulant détacher mon esprit des Volturi pendant un moment et me distraire avec des choses ordinaires et simples.

« Nora sera probablement prête à commencer à travailler seule la semaine prochaine », répondit-il avec un sourire. C'était le nom de la nouvelle employée qu'Esmée et Miguel avaient embauché il y a quelques temps.

« C'est super, lui dis-je en souriant. Cela signifie que toi et Esmée seraient enfin libres. J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop fastidieux de passer toutes ces semaines au magasin. Je sais que l'endroit peut être calme par moments »

Miguel secoua la tête. « Ça a été loin d'être fastidieux, Bella, assura-t-il.

– Je ne pourrais te remercier assez pour avoir pris soin de tout, dis-je maintenant plus sérieuse. La librairie a été le centre de ma vie ces dernières années, et c'est agréable de savoir qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains.

– Ce fut avec plaisir, déclara Miguel d'un ton sincère. Et aussi compétente que soit Nora, je pense qu'Esmée pourrait être en fait un peu réticente à laisser la librairie derrière elle – tu n'es certainement pas la seule à être charmée par l'endroit »

Souriant à son compliment, je l'ai regardé se diriger vers la voiture et s'éloigner. Il était facile de voir pourquoi Miguel était parfaitement compatible avec Esmée. Je ne pouvais toujours pas dire que je le connaissais très bien, même si je l'avais vu beaucoup plus au cours du dernier mois. Il semblait doux par nature, un peu comme Carlisle et Eleazar, mais il me rappelait aussi un peu Jasper. Parfois, il y avait du sérieux chez Miguel, de la gravité, et je me demandai si c'était à cause de son passé humain difficile.

Écoutant les sons de la conversation venant de l'intérieur de la maison, je m'attardai un instant dehors pour rassembler mes pensées et apprécier l'odeur du printemps et de la pluie. Je sortis du porche pour descendre les escaliers en me demandant combien d'années il me faudrait pour m'habituer à toutes ces odeurs dont j'avais été complètement inconsciente en tant qu'humaine. Insouciante de la pluie trempant mes cheveux et vêtements, j'ai fermé les yeux et tourné mon visage vers le ciel gris de l'après-midi.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée derrière moi s'ouvrir et se fermer, et j'ai souri en sentant une présence chaleureuse derrière mon dos. Des bras forts s'enroulèrent derrière moi, des lèvres douces effleurèrent ma tempe.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda calmement Carlisle.

J'ai hoché la tête. « Je profite juste de la pluie. Ça sent bon »

Il gloussa doucement. « Je trouve attachant que tu prennes plaisir à des choses simples comme celle-ci.

– C'est peut-être la nouveauté. Cela passera peut-être dans quelques décennies, dis-je avec un sourire en répétant ce qu'il avait dit il y a quelques temps à propos d'Emmett et de son empressement à nous sortir des commentaires inappropriés. Peut-être que dans dix ans, je trouverai l'odeur de la pluie complètement ennuyeuse et je n'évoquerai plus d'amusement chez les autres en m'extasiant sur les choses les plus ordinaires »

Carlisle gloussa de nouveau. « Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il. J'en ai été témoin des centaines de fois au fil des saisons et pourtant je ne m'en lasse pas. Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose auquel on puisse s'habituer. _Le soleil est nouveau tous les jours_, après tout »

Je me retournai dans son étreinte. « Héraclite ? » demandai-je.

Il sourit et acquiesça. La pluie assombrissait rapidement ses cheveux, les gouttes froides et claires qui coulaient sur son visage s'accrochaient à ses cils. Il tendit la main pour écarter un rideau humide de mon visage, ses yeux fixant les miens.

« Es-tu inquiète ? interrogea-t-il. A propos de l'arrivée de Véronique ? »

Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules, m'appuyant plus près de lui. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille. « L'es-tu ? »

Il fronça pensivement les sourcils. « Je suis prudent en ce qui la concerne, peut-être, admit-il.

– Quand tu es allé en Italie avec Eleazar, l'as-tu rencontrée ? demandai-je.

– Je l'ai vu brièvement oui, mais je ne lui ai pas parlé »

J'ai hoché la tête. J'étais sur le point de dire autre chose, mais une forte inspiration venant du troisième étage de la maison attira mon attention. Le halètement fut suivi d'un murmure ténu et agacé.

« Isabella Marie Swan. J'aurai ta tête pour ça, je le jure… »

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire – apparemment, Alice avait trouvé le tas de vêtement en ruine que j'avais laissé plus tôt sur le lit. J'avais depuis longtemps accepté le fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'intimité dans cette maison et surtout autour d'Alice, et cela m'étonnait un peu maintenant qu'elle avait semblé ignorer le fait que j'avais ruiné une autre tenue de Carlisle – peut-être avait-elle appris à filtrer certaines choses quand il s'agissait de ses visions, et qu'elle venait seulement de découvrir le crime que j'avais commis.

« Quoi ? demandai-je innocemment en sachant qu'elle pouvait m'entendre. Pourquoi mon nom est cité au milieu ?

– Tu sais très bien pourquoi, répondit-elle. Cette chemise c'était du Valentino. Du _Valentino_, Bella »

Je roulai des yeux, me joignant au rire tranquille de Carlisle. Prenant sa main, j'ai commencé à le tirer avec moi vers la forêt qui entourait la maison. Il me suivit sans protestation.

Peut-être que lui aussi pensait qu'il serait plus sûr de mettre une certaine distance entre nous et Alice avant qu'elle ne détourne son attention des vêtements ruinés pour se concentrer sur la couette déchirée et la tête de lit cassée.

* * *

Le jardin derrière la maison était complètement silencieux. Il était minuit passé, et j'ai pu voir le scintillement des étoiles à travers le mince voile de nuages, me faisant me demander si la journée serait claire demain. La pelouse ne s'était pas encore remise de l'hiver ; elle était brune et inégale, craquant sous mes chaussures pendant que je marchais ; la température devait avoisiner le zéro. Je me dirigeai vers le milieu du jardin où se tenaient Carlisle et Eleazar qui avaient une conversation feutrée. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers moi alors que je m'approchais.

« Alice a dit que ce ne serait plus que l'affaire de quelques minutes », dis-je, les nerfs flottant soudainement au creux de mon estomac.

Carlisle hocha la tête, tendant la main pour me tirer contre son flanc. J'avais le sentiment que cela l'apaisait autant qu'à moi.

Ces cinq derniers jours d'attente pour l'arrivée de Véronique avaient été longs et légèrement frustrants. Tout le monde semblait énervé par le fait qu'un des Volturi était sur le point de marcher jusqu'à notre maison – enfin, tout le monde excepté Emmett. Il était même maintenant au fond du jardin et à quelques pas de la limite des arbres. Il était resté là toute la journée, à attendre.

Carlisle poussa un soupir résigné alors qu'il regardait Emmett allait et venir avec impatience. Je l'avais entendu discuter plus tôt avec Eleazar pour savoir si nous devrions tous être présents à l'arrivée de Véronique – ils ne voulaient pas lui donner l'impression d'être menaçants. Cela m'avait fait réaliser à quoi nous allions ressembler de son point de vue. Qu'elle soit des Volturi ou non, elle ferait face à dix vampires et dès qu'elle se rapprocherait suffisamment, elle pourrait sentir que cinq d'entre nous possédaient un don si mon bouclier non développé était inclus. La situation pourrait la rendre défensive car elle serait définitivement désavantagée.

Finalement, Carlisle et Eleazar avaient décidé – peut-être pour faire taire les protestations d'Emmett – que nous serions tous là lorsque Véronique arriverait. Il avait été décidé cependant que seuls Eleazar, Carlisle et moi-même l'approcherions et que les autres resteraient en retrait.

J'entendis les portes vitrées sur le salon s'ouvrir, et bientôt le bruit des pas calmes et rythmés d'Alice atteignit mes oreilles. Jasper était juste derrière elle, et bientôt le reste des Cullen nous rejoignit également, Miguel et Esmée venant en dernier.

Alice s'arrêta à côté d'Eleazar. « Bientôt, dit-elle ses yeux dans le vague.

– Emmett », appela calmement Carlisle.

Grommelant dans un souffle, Emmett tourna le dos aux bois et se dirigea vers nous, allant directement vers Rosalie et l'entourant d'un bras.

Carlisle me jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de resserrer son bras autour de moi. Puis nous nous sommes tous tournés un par un pour regarder la ligne des arbres en arborant des expressions variées. J'ai remarqué que Jasper était prudent et tendu alors qu'Edward avait l'air à la fois impatient et curieux. Tout le monde cessa de respirer quand un son ténu atteignit nos oreilles ; il y eut un léger craquement alors que quelqu'un marchait sur de la mousse gelée.

Carlisle lança un coup d'œil à Edward.

« Elle se méfie, dit Edward dans un souffle en répondant à la question silencieuse de Carlisle. Elle sait que nous l'attendons – Aro l'a probablement renseignée sur les détails et lui a dit que nous avions les moyens d'anticiper son arrivée »

Carlisle acquiesça, se retournant pour regarder à nouveau la forêt. Après quelques secondes, le bruit de pas feutrés atteignit nos oreilles ; apparemment Véronique avait décidé qu'il était inutile d'essayer de cacher son approche.

Quand elle émergea finalement de la nuit, ses mouvements étaient prudents mais néanmoins sûrs, me rappelant la façon gracieuse dont un jaguar se déplaçait. Elle était grande – plus grande que Rosalie – et je pensais distraitement qu'elle pourrait être sa sœur aînée avec ses cheveux blonds mi-longs. Son visage était plus anguleux que celui de Rosalie, mais pas moins beau. Même si elle avait l'air jeune, elle était clairement plus âgée que moi ou Esmée – j'ai estimé qu'elle devait avoir environ trente ans ou peut-être quelques années de plus au moment de sa transformation en vampire.

La couleur profonde et rouge sombre de ses yeux attira mon attention, même si je savais à quoi m'attendre. Ils étaient aiguisés, ses yeux, attentifs alors qu'elle saisissait rapidement notre groupe silencieux en attente. L'expression sur son visage était prudente, mais distante. Maintenant, je savais ce qu'Edward avait voulu dire il y a quelques jours – elle semblait réservée, presque renfermée.

Je remarquai distraitement qu'il y avait une cape grise drapée sur ses épaules. Je me souvins que Carlisle m'avait dit une fois que la couleur de la cape était une indication du statut du garde plus elle était foncée, plus le vampire était considéré comme précieux.

Il y a eu un moment où personne n'a bougé ni fait de bruit. Puis, Carlisle a recommencé à respirer à côté de moi. Son bras se resserra encore une fois alors qu'il me jetait un bref coup d'œil. J'ai hoché la tête, m'approchant de lui alors que nous commencions à traverser le jardin à pas lents et calmes. Eleazar est entré dans le pas de mon autre côté.

Nous laissâmes une bonne vingtaine de mètres entre nous et Véronique ; elle avait regardé notre approche avec ce même regard inexpressif dans les yeux. Quand nous nous sommes arrêtés, je l'ai vue jeter un autre regard sur le reste des Cullen – peut-être qu'elle était surprise qu'ils soient restés en arrière, ou peut-être qu'elle faisait une évaluation de la menace.

Son attention revint sur nous lorsque Carlisle commença à parler.

« Bienvenue, dit-il calmement. Nous t'attendions »

Véronique rencontra le regard de Carlisle. Un coin de ses lèvres bougea imperceptiblement – c'était le sourire le plus mince que je n'ai jamais vu.

« Oui, répondit-elle. Je peux voir ça » Sa voix était claire comme le carillon d'une clochette, mais légèrement plus profonde que celle d'Alice ou de Rosalie. Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil aux vampires disséminés dans le jardin.

« Je crois que nous nous sommes rencontrés brièvement il y a quelques semaines, continua agréablement Carlisle, mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas été correctement présentés. Je suis Carlisle, et voici ma famille » Il se tourna pour regarder tout le monde. Je n'ai pas manqué le regard de surprise qui brilla dans les yeux de Véronique à la mention du mot « famille ». L'émotion fut rapidement remplacée par quelque chose comme du chagrin, mais je pensai alors que je devais l'avoir imaginé parce que ses yeux eurent une lueur lointaine presque immédiatement. Je ne savais pas si Carlisle l'avait remarqué – il récitait nos noms, me mentionnant en premier et finissant par Edward et Eleazar. Les yeux perçants de Véronique se posèrent sur Edward – peut-être parce qu'elle était plus familière avec lui que nous autres, mais bientôt son attention revint à Carlisle.

« Aro envoie ses salutations, déclara-t-elle formellement. Je suis sûre que tu es déjà au courant de la raison de ma venue. Je suis ici pour voir le nouveau-né »

Ce fut Eleazar qui répondit : son ton était poli et agréable, mais il y avait un timbre caché dans ses mots. Je ne savais pas si Véronique l'avait remarqué, et si c'était le cas, il était possible qu'elle n'en connaissait pas la raison.

« Je suis certain qu'Aro est très impatient de t'entendre et de savoir si notre accord a été respecté, déclara-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'il sera plus qu'heureux d'apprendre que nous avons tenu notre part du marché malgré le fait que Caius semblait avoir eu d'autres plans »

Lorsque Véronique n'a pas répondu aux paroles d'Eleazar, Carlisle se tourna vers moi. J'ai rencontré son regard avant de me tourner vers Véronique, en verrouillant mes yeux sur elle. Elle sembla comprendre l'implication sans mot – je me demandai si elle venait seulement de réaliser que le nouveau-né qu'elle était venue voir était en réalité moi. Elle ne s'était peut-être pas attendue à quelqu'un d'aussi calme. Elle prit en compte mon apparence, ses yeux rouges et obsédants explorant les miens. La couleur de mes yeux dut la prendre aussi au dépourvue – ils n'étaient plus d'un rouge vif cramoisi, mais d'un orange rougeâtre un peu terne. Le sang animal avait commencé à diluer la couleur étonnamment rapidement.

« Quel âge a-t-elle ? » Véronique regarda Carlisle et Eleazar pour obtenir une réponse comme si je n'étais même pas présente.

« Elle a été transformée il y a un peu moins d'un mois, répondit Carlisle. Au cas où tu te poserais des questions sur la couleur de ses yeux, elle se nourrit uniquement d'animaux »

La lueur sur ses traits était maintenant ouvertement douteuse. Elle me donna un dernier coup d'œil avant de regarder le groupe de vampires derrière notre dos. L'expression lointaine sur son visage disparut momentanément – elle avait l'air presque perplexe.

Je fus surprise d'entendre Edward commencer à parler ; apparemment, il répondait aux pensées de Véronique.

« Tout cela est très possible, dit-il doucement. Mener un style de vie paisible comme le nôtre est un choix que tous les vampires peuvent faire, si seulement ils le veulent »

Même si la couleur des yeux de Véronique était très chaude, leur lueur devint soudain froide. Le masque précédent d'indifférence reprit sa place et elle redressa les épaules. Cela me rappela la façon dont un soldat attire l'attention.

« Mais tu le sais déjà, pas vrai ? » Edward continua doucement en ignorant la différence évidente de la position de Véronique. « Une vie paisible n'est pas une chose que tu ne connais pas du tout après tout, pas vrai ?

– Edward », dit Jasper à voix basse d'un ton plein d'avertissement.

Un sifflement ténu quitta les lèvres de Véronique, une émotion plus profonde remontant à la surface avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Je me demandai comme elle y était parvenue – Edward avait eu raison plus tôt. Elle avait vraiment un esprit contrôlé.

« Les Volturi sont pacifistes », déclara-t-elle. Sa voix était ferme mais il y avait une légère fêlure. « Et ils maintiennent la paix dans notre monde depuis des millénaires »

Je me demandai ce qu'Edward avait découvert dans ses pensées et ce qui la rendait si défensive maintenant.

« Ce n'était pas dans mon intention d'être en désaccord avec ça, dit calmement Edward. Je ne faisais que souligner un point et j'essayais de dire qu'il existe des options sur la façon dont la majorité de la communauté des vampires vit. Je pense que tous ceux qui se tiennent ici en sont la preuve vivante »

Je vis les yeux de Véronique balayer à nouveau notre groupe. Elle nous étudia comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant au cours des derniers instants, et je réalisai maintenant que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle essayait de faire une évaluation de la menace comme je l'avais pensé plus tôt.

Elle était perplexe à propos de ce qu'elle avait vu, peut-être même un peu curieuse. La mer de yeux dorés à elle seule avait dû être un spectacle étrange, mais je me demandai à quel point la dynamique de notre clan inhabituel la laissait perplexe. Nous étions complètement à l'aise et détendus les uns avec les autres, après tout. Même si nous considérions Carlisle comme une sorte de leader et peut-être aussi Eleazar, il y avait un respect mutuel entre nous tous. Il n'y avait pas de hiérarchie stricte, pas de rangs, pas de supérieurs ou de subordonnés, pas d'ordres à suivre aveuglément et sans réserve. Voir un clan fondé sur l'amour plutôt que sur le contrôle devait lui sembler plus qu'étrange. Si le style de vie que Carlisle avait fondé par compassion était une curiosité pour tout vampire moyen, à quel point semblions-nous particuliers à un membre des Volturi ?

Quelqu'un – peut-être Edward – avait estimé il y a quelques semaines que Véronique avait servi les Volturi pendant une vingtaine d'années tout au plus. C'était un court laps de temps du point de vue de n'importe quel vampire plus âgé, mais pour moi, cela paraissait être long. Malgré la couleur gris foncé de sa cape, il était possible qu'elle soit considérée comme une jeune recrue parmi les Volturi. Mais même ainsi, elle avait dû voir beaucoup de choses pendant le temps où elle les avait servis, et j'avais le sentiment que nous voir comme nous étions maintenant, n'était pas quelque chose auquel elle était entièrement habituée. Il y avait encore du doute et de l'incrédulité dans ses yeux alors qu'elle nous regardait. Puis, elle cligna des yeux et leva légèrement la tête, et son apparence entière parut changer. La lueur dans ses yeux était à nouveau lointaine, presque comme si elle s'était fermée.

Son attention alla à Eleazar. « Je sens en toi un don apparenté », dit-elle, sa voix toujours complètement formelle.

Eleazar ne fut pas perturbé par le changement soudain de sujet. Il acquiesça. « Comme moi à ton encontre. J'ai déjà servi les Volturi, tout comme tu les sers maintenant. Aro te l'avait-il dit ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Il t'envoie également ses salutations et m'a dit de te dire que son vieil ami Eleazar lui manquait. Il m'a dit que tu étais un atout inestimable »

Le rire d'Eleazar fut un peu sec. « La vie à Volterra a ses avantages. Mais je suis assez heureux où je suis maintenant.

– Tu fais partie de ce clan ?

– D'une certaine manière, répondit-il. J'ai une famille à moi en Alaska, et nous avons toujours considéré la famille de Carlisle comme faisant partie de la nôtre, et vice versa »

Véronique cligna lentement des yeux. Je savais qu'elle l'avait fait pour cacher sa surprise – cligner des yeux n'était pas exactement une fonction naturelle pour un vampire. Elle regarda Eleazar un instant de plus avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Carlisle et moi.

« J'ai reçu les informations pour lesquelles je suis venue ici, nous dit-elle en se préparant apparemment à partir. C'est l'espoir d'Aro d'avoir un jour l'opportunité de te rencontrer dans l'avenir. Il a dit que Volterra vous accueillera chaque fois que vous le désirerez »

Carlisle acquiesça poliment. « Merci. Peut-être accepterons-nous l'invitation dans les années à venir, une fois que Bella aura le plein contrôle de sa soif »

Les yeux rouges et obsédants de Véronique se tournèrent vers moi. Elle m'étudia un instant en silence, ses yeux se plissant légèrement. « Je n'ai jamais rencontré un nouveau-né qui n'avait pris une seule vie. Mais là encore, je rencontre rarement des vampires qui mènent une existence comme celle-ci. Aro sera plus qu'impressionné par ta maîtrise »

Je lui fis un sourire ironique et serré. « Cela ne concerne pas tellement la maîtrise de soi, mais les conseils que j'ai reçus depuis le tout début »

Véronique ne dit rien à cela. Elle passa un moment de plus à m'étudier de ses yeux implacables avant de lancer un autre regard incrédule sur les vampires aux yeux dorés répartis dans le jardin. Le reflet de la vieille et belle maison de l'autre côté du jardin se refléta dans ses yeux rouges avant qu'elle ne se détourne d'un seul mouvement fluide.

Sa cape gris foncé traîna sur le sol alors qu'elle disparaissait sans bruit dans la nuit, laissant des dizaines de questions dans son sillage.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :** la phrase « _Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la manière dont Jasper prononçait le nom des Volturi. Il le disait avec respect, presque avec révérence_ » est une référence à _Eclipse_. « _Le soleil est nouveau tous les jours_ » est une citation d'Héraclite. « _Je suis Carlisle, et voici ma famille_ » vient de _Twilight_. La ligne de Bella : « _Pourquoi mon nom est cité au milieu ?_ » est une référence à la série télévisée _Friends (The One With All The Cheesecakes)_.

**NDT : bon ça avance un peu maintenant, et on entre dans un nouveau virage. Qui pense que cette visite inattendue va produire des effets possiblement inquiétants ?**


	39. Agitation silencieuse

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Merci à **noominaome** pour sa review ainsi qu'à **Lia** et bon début de semaine à tous !

* * *

_**« Le mystère ultime est soi-même »**_

\- Sammy Davis Jr. -

* * *

**Agitation silencieuse**

« Elle a été impressionnée par nous »

La voix d'Edward était pensive. Il se tenait près des portes vitrées du salon, regardant dehors dans le jardin et les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où Véronique s'était tenue quelques temps auparavant. Nous nous étions rassemblés à l'intérieur peu de temps après son départ, certains d'entre nous encore trop tendus pour s'asseoir. Eleazar et Jasper faisaient les cent pas dans la pièce, et tous deux s'arrêtèrent aux propos d'Edward.

« Impressionnée ? » La voix de Rosalie était incrédule. « Elle me paraissait totalement arrogante »

Edward secoua la tête. « Elle a essayé de rester détacher de cette façon, mais la vérité est qu'elle n'était pas préparée à ce qui l'attendait ici. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Aro l'ait renseigné sur le genre de clan qu'elle allait rencontrer, mais apparemment pas. Elle a été surprise de voir à quel point… nous étions civilisés et pacifiques.

– Je suppose que tu as pu mieux comprendre ses pensées cette fois ? » demanda Carlisle. Il se tenait à côté du canapé où j'étais assise, le bout de ses doigts frôlant mon épaule de temps à autre. Il me touchait presque constamment depuis le départ de Véronique, semblant ne même pas s'en rendre compte. Je me demandai s'il avait été plus inquiet par sa visite qu'il ne l'avait laissé croire.

Edward fronça les sourcils. « J'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle essayait de continuellement cacher quelque chose, mais ses pensées ont continué à glisser. Dans l'ensemble, elle n'était pas si retirée et tendue comparé à son attitude lorsqu'elle m'a emmené en Italie. Il se pourrait qu'elle soit une personne très privée – mais là encore, elle est dans l'obligation de tolérer Aro. Le sens vie privée n'existe pas du tout à son contact, après tout.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle cache alors ? » demanda Esmée. Elle était assise sur l'un des canapés à côté de Miguel, lui tenant la main. Alice était assise par terre à ses pieds. Je l'ai vue lancer à Edward un regard que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer.

« Et que voulais-tu dire quand tu lui as dit qu'une vie paisible était une chose qu'elle connaissait ? demanda-t-elle.

– Elle s'est énervée à ce sujet, ajouta Jasper également curieux. Je pensais presque qu'elle allait te sauter à la gorge. Pourquoi tes propos l'ont-ils autant bouleversée ? »

Edward fixa l'extérieur et le jardin pendant un moment de plus avant de se tourner vers nous avec un froncement de sourcils réflexif. Il hésita. « C'est un souvenir qui m'a fait dire ça.

– Un souvenir ? demanda Carlisle.

– De sa mémoire. A Véronique », expliqua Edward. Il fit une pause, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Dès qu'elle est sortie des bois et qu'elle nous a vus, elle a été impressionnée par ce qu'elle a vu comme je l'ai dit il y a un instant. Mais il y a eu autre chose aussi. Je crois que quand elle nous a vu, elle s'est rappelé le clan auquel elle appartenait avant de rejoindre les Volturi. Cette vie lui manque comme cet ancien clan – c'était évident. Je n'arrêtais pas de voir des scintillements dans son esprit, des moments de la vie qu'elle vivait auparavant, mais elle repoussait ces pensées.

– Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu les voies ? demanda Esmée.

– Probablement. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la seule raison » Edward se tourna vers Japer. « Je voulais te poser des questions à ce sujet. De temps en temps, as-tu eu l'impression qu'elle était…

– … en deuil, finit Jasper pour lui en hochant la tête. Elle a cependant rapidement supprimé cette émotion. Mais j'ai senti beaucoup de douleur en elle »

Je me souvins du scintillement de douleur dans les yeux de Véronique lorsque Carlisle avait prononcé le mot « famille ». J'avais pensé que je l'avais seulement imaginé, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

« A-t-elle quitté son ancien clan pour rejoindre les Volturi ? demanda Carlisle.

– Peut-être » Cependant, Edward n'avait pas l'air confiant. Il fronça les sourcils vers le sol pendant un moment avant de lever de nouveau les yeux. « Les brefs souvenirs qui lui traversaient l'esprit… ils étaient chaotiques, pleins de chaos. Et j'ai continué à entendre le terme « frère ». Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait quitté volontairement le clan. Je ne suis pas tout à fait certain que ce clan existe encore – il est possible qu'il ait été détruit à en juger par ce que j'ai vu de ses souvenirs. Je pense… » Il soupira et fronça les sourcils, rejouant apparemment les pensées de Véronique dans son esprit. « Je pense qu'il y a eu une bataille.

– Violences internes, suggéra Jasper. Même un clan de trois vampires – ou du moins un clan fonctionnel – est une chose rare. Surtout si le leadership n'est pas clair.

– C'est possible », acquiesça doucement Edward d'une voix incertaine.

Je savais que la famille Cullen et les Denali étaient plutôt uniques en la matière. Carlisle m'avait dit une fois que la formation de liens familiaux avait été possible pour eux en partie parce que leur existence n'était pas basée sur la compétition pour le sang humain et les territoires. Il avait dit qu'un clan n'avait pas besoin d'être très imposant pour devenir instable ; l'esprit de compétition pour le sang humain était si fort. Il avait dit que seule une relation profonde et significative ou le lien entre compagnons était suffisamment fort pour y survivre.

« Mais ça ne correspond pas, murmura Alice en fronçant les sourcils avec confusion. Il y a un instant, tu as laissé entendre qu'elle avait l'habitude de mener une vie paisibles avant de rejoindre les Volturi. Pourquoi cette paix se terminerait-elle soudainement par des violences internes ? Et pourquoi as-tu continué à entendre le terme « frère » ? »

Edward haussa les épaules, secouant la tête. « Quelque chose d'inattendu aurait pu se produire. Je ne peux même pas dire à quel point son ancien clan était grand ou pas. S'il était plus grand que la moyenne, il ne faut pas grand-chose pour le perturber. Je pense que Jasper peut en témoigner, étant donné son passé » Jasper eut un rire sec. Edward commença à se frotter le menton d'une manière très humaine. « C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Véronique a été si impressionnée par nous. Elle nous a involontairement comparés aux Volturi – leur clan est évidemment le plus grand qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, et cela l'a surprise qu'il y ait tellement d'entre nous ici, et pourtant nous pouvons mener une telle existence civilisée sans leadership strict. Elle était également perplexe que nous nous abstenions tous de sang humain et de le faire volontairement, malgré le fait qu'il existe une solution beaucoup plus simple et agréable. Et puis bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment ignorer le fait que certains d'entre nous possédaient un don. Elle n'a jamais rencontré une personne comme Alice auparavant. Tout cela la faisait se sentir mal à l'aise. La pensée d'un clan avec tant de vampires doués vivant si… _ordinairement_, sans but d'obtenir du pouvoir… ça la dérangeait. Les Volturi sont évidemment le seul autre clan talentueux qu'elle a vu, et ils visent tous à maintenir le pouvoir et à en gagner plus. En fait, elle a continué à imaginer ce qui se passerait si certains d'entre nous rejoignait la garde. Elle sait qu'Aro donnerait cher pour que certains d'entre nous se joignent à eux »

Un sifflement involontaire sorti presque de ma bouche, mais j'ai pu l'arrêter. Quelque chose dans mes émotions – et sur mes traits – dut changer cependant, parce que Jasper me jeta un coup d'œil, tout comme Edward.

« Cela fait parti de son mode opératoire, me dit Edward d'un ton apaisant. C'est ce qu'elle fait, après tout. Elle voyage à travers le monde et cherche des humains à fort potentiel et des vampires doués qui pourraient intéresser Aro. Comme Eleazar l'a déjà fait.

– La défends-tu ? demanda Emmett, incrédule. Et qu'est-ce qui te rend si obsédé par son passé ? Qu'importe qui elle est et d'où elle vient, ou ce qui lui est arrivé dans son ancien clan ? Pourquoi es-tu si intrigué par elle ?

– Intrigué est un mot un peu extrême, répondit Edward en lui lançant un regard agacé. Je suis juste curieux, c'est tout. Il y a quelque chose en elle qui ne correspond pas. Il y a quelque chose que la rend différente du reste de la garde. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais… » Il s'interrompit, haussant les épaules.

« D'accord. Mais ça _importe _? demanda Emmett plus lentement cette fois comme si Edward était un peu lent.

– Pas vraiment, j'imagine.

– C'est exact. Elle est venue, elle a vu, elle est partie, et bientôt elle sera de retour en Italie. Aro lira dans ses pensées et il sera ravi de découvrir qu'Afton n'a pas tué Bella et qu'elle est maintenant un vampire et peut-être un bouclier. Il va baver après elle pendant quelques siècles jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur quelque chose de plus intéressant. Ne sois pas offensée, petite », ajouta-t-il en me souriant. J'ai roulé des yeux. « Et nous – nous vivrons heureux pour toujours. Le dossier est clos. Pas vrai ? » Il n'attendit la réponse de personne et tendit la main vers la télécommande et parcourut l'écran plat, le laissant en mode silencieux.

« A propos du bouclier de Bella, dit Eleazar en adressant ses mots à Edward. Que pensait Véronique d'elle ?

– Je pense que son don à identifier les vampires doués pourrait être un peu plus approfondi que la tien. Elle nous lisait tous comme si le nom de nos dos était écrit sur notre front. Elle avait du mal à lire Bella cependant, tout comme tu as eu des difficultés à le faire à chaque fois que tu as essayé. Cela la rendait perplexe au début évidemment, mais elle semblait tirer la même conclusion que toi – que Bella doit posséder un bouclier mental quelconque. Quelque chose en elle lui rappelait Afton et Renata »

Eleazar hocha la tête. « Aro sera intéressé d'entendre ça »

Ses paroles m'ont fait penser à ce que Véronique avait dit à Carlisle et moi avant son départ – que nous serions les bienvenus pour rencontrer les Volturi à tout moment. Cela me contrariait un peu que cela ne semble pas être suffisant pour Aro de juste obtenir une confirmation de ma transformation. Il devait me voir de ses propres yeux. Sa curiosité pour les personnes talentueuses n'était pas seulement de la simple et saine curiosité – c'était une obsession tout comme Alice l'avait dit une fois.

Même si mon opinion sur les Volturi avait toujours été un peu biaisée et que je les avais toujours vu comme des méchants, je pouvais admettre que leur statut dans le monde vampire était important. Je savais que la loi du secret devait être respectée par n'importe quel moyen afin de garder notre monde caché des humains. Mais malgré tout, j'avais le sentiment que les Volturi s'attendaient à ce que tout le monde leur soit redevable d'une manière ou d'une autre en raison de leur statut royal et supérieur. J'en détestais même l'idée.

N'était-ce pas suffisant que nous vivions en paix avec les humains ? N'était-ce pas suffisant que nous leur cachions notre vraie nature ? Bon sang, puisque nous et les Denali vivions uniquement de sang animal, nous attirions beaucoup moins l'attention que la plupart des vampires. Cela semblait un peu déraisonnable d'être constamment dans la ligne de mire des Volturi. Et juste parce que j'avais un don – ou simplement parce qu'Edward avait un don, ou Alice, ou Jasper, ou n'importe qui – cela ne devrait pas signifier qu'Aro pouvait nous appeler quand il le souhaitait pour une étude et une inspection plus approfondies. Cela me donnait le sentiment qu'il voyait des vampires talentueux comme des trophées plutôt que comme des êtres individuels et qui ressentent.

C'était peut-être pour cela que l'invitation cordiale d'Aro à venir les voir à Volterra ne ressemblait pas du tout à une invitation. Cela ressemblait à un ordre. Ce qui provoqua une agitation profonde et tacite en moi.

Je me demandai si je ne prenais pas trop les devants, laissant mon imagination prendre le dessus. Après tout, j'étais encore novice dans tout ça. J'ai étudié les visages autour de la pièce, sachant qu'ils avaient vécu pendant des décennies et des siècles dans ce monde, sous les quelques lois que les Volturi appliquaient depuis des milliers d'années. Étaient-ils aussi agités au début de cette existence ? Ce malaise en moi était-il quelque chose qui s'estomperait avec le temps ?

Je l'espérais.

J'enviai Emmett à cet instant. Il avait calé ses pieds contre la table basse, les yeux sur l'écran du téléviseur. Il avait l'air complètement détendu – il aurait pu être un peu déçu quand il était devenu clair que la visite de Véronique n'apporterait aucun drame ou action à sa journée ennuyeuse, mais apparemment il était déjà passé à autre chose.

Cela semblait être plus ou moins le cas pour les autres également. Rosalie éjecta les pieds d'Emmett de la table basse – il y avait de la boue au bas de ses chaussures – puis elle disparut à l'étage avec Esmée et Alice. Miguel s'était levé du canapé et il se tenait entre Eleazar et Jasper. Les trois avaient maintenant une conversation tranquille entre eux. Carlisle serra doucement mon épaule et déposa un doux baiser sur ma tempe avant de les rejoindre.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans la pièce qui semblait partager ma calme pensivité. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil levant finissaient par traverser l'obscurité, Edward regardait toujours de ses yeux dorés le jardin à l'endroit où Véronique s'était tenue.

* * *

L'agitation obscure qui me hanta après la visite de Véronique s'estompa peu à peu au fil des jours. J'en avais parlé avec Carlisle pour savoir si j'étais la seule à souffrir de cet étrange malaise. Il a admis qu'il avait espéré qu'une visite des Volturi apaiserait la curiosité d'Aro en ce qui me concernait, mais il m'a dit également qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'Aro ne lâche pas l'affaire. Carlisle ne trouvait pas l'idée de rendre visite aux Volturi très agréable, mais il avait accepté que nous devions faire quelque chose pour garder Aro satisfait. Maintenant que Véronique pouvait confirmer que j'avais un don, je savais que ce n'était peut-être pas une question de savoir si Aro voulait m'offrir une place dans la garde, mais c'était une question de quand.

Je me demandai en vain ce qui se passerait si nous ignorions simplement la demande d'Aro de nous rendre à Volterra. Combien d'années cela prendrait-il avant qu'il ne commence à se demander pourquoi je ne suis pas venue ? Dix ans ? Vingt ? Cent ? Alice avait dit une fois que les Volturi comptaient les années comme les humains comptaient les jours. Enverrait-il finalement quelqu'un pour me récupérer ? Ou viendrait-il ici de lui-même ?

Carlisle pensait qu'une visite en Italie à un moment donné dans l'avenir était le moyen le plus simple de résoudre la situation. Puisqu'il semblait se rapporter à la question de manière si calme et rationnelle, je sentis mes nerfs commencer à finalement se calmer aussi.

« Il faudra cependant beaucoup de temps avant que nous puissions même envisager de nous y rendre, me rappela-t-il. Cette première année en tant que vampire sera la pire pour toi. Après cela, tu apprendras lentement à surmonter ta soif de sang. Perfectionner sa maîtrise de soi peut prendre beaucoup de temps – il faut des années pour que certains vampires soient près des humains sans les tuer. Aro ne s'attendra pas à ce que nous lui rendions visite à Volterra de sitôt. Il est extrêmement patient quand il doit l'être »

J'ai hoché la tête, ses assurances faisant en sorte qu'une partie du poids que j'avais quittait ma poitrine. Ce poids avait semblé me plomber depuis la visite de Véronique.

« Une partie de moi veut juste en finir le plus tôt possible, je suppose, murmurai-je. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'Aro se promène dans son château et se demande à quoi je ressemblerais dans une de leurs capes grises. Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne les devants sur l'idée et qu'il rêve que les rejoindre est une option que je pourrais réellement envisager »

Carlisle gloussa doucement. « Aro peut être persuasif, et il peut être extrêmement obstiné, mais il n'est pas complètement déraisonnable. Il a permis à Eleazar de partir quand il a trouvé Carmen, après tout »

J'ai hoché la tête en lui souriant. « J'ai hâte de revoir Carmen. Je me souviens d'elle du mariage d'Esmée et de Miguel, mais mes souvenirs humains sont un peu flous »

Carmen, Tanya et Kate arriveraient ici demain – son mari manquait à Carmen, et ce depuis qu'Eleazar avait décidé de rester à Ithaca pendant un certain temps, les Cullen avaient demandé que les Denali nous rendent visite car il était difficile pour nous de nous rendre en toute sécurité là-bas à cause de moi. Irina et Laurant ne viendraient pas cette fois – ils voyageaient à travers le monde, et apparemment ils ne savaient pas quand ils rentreraient. Cependant, ils avaient promis d'essayer de venir nous voir dans quelques semaines.

Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi Eleazar voulait rester à Ithaca. Je savais qu'il valait mieux avoir autant de gens que possible quand il y avait un nouveau-né à éduquer, mais jusqu'à présent je m'étais avérée plus calme que les autres. J'avais le sentiment que c'était mon don non développé qui l'avait maintenu ici. Pour une quelconque raison, il semblait intrigué par lui et peut-être qu'il voulait en avoir une meilleur idée avant de se forcer à partir. Cela ne me dérangeait pas – je l'aimais bien, et je pouvais voir qu'il était un très proche et bon ami de Carlisle. J'avais remarqué qu'ils pouvaient facilement s'immerger dans une conversation pendant des heures.

Il y avait quelque chose dans mes propos récents qui fit maintenant sourire Carlisle. Il me regardait avec une étrange lumière dans les yeux. « A quel point sont-ils obscurs ? demanda-t-il. Tes souvenirs humains ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules. « Il y a des choses dont je me souviens plus clairement que d'autres. Je ne dirais pas que j'ai oublié quoi que ce soit, mais les souvenirs… c'est un peu comme si je les regardais à travers une fenêtre brumeuse »

Carlisle souriait toujours, cette étrange lueur ne quittant jamais ses yeux. Soudain, il se pencha pour m'élever dans ses bras. Un rire surpris et étonné quitta mes lèvres tandis que le sol disparaissait sous moi.

« Te rappelles-tu ça ? » demanda-t-il doucement alors qu'il commençait à me porter, pressant sa bouche contre la mienne. Nous étions actuellement dans son bureau, et il ouvrit facilement la porte avec son coude, me transportant dans notre chambre de l'autre côté du mur. Ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes pendant qu'il me portait, mais quand il me posa finalement sur mes pieds près du lit, il se détacha de mes lèvres.

Bien sûr, je savais qu'il faisait référence à ma dernière nuit en tant qu'humaine. Je me suis souvenue de la façon dont il m'avait portée jusqu'à ma chambre, et je me suis souvenue de mon rythme cardiaque battant dans mes oreilles et de la fraîcheur de sa peau, et comment mon corps avait tremblé sous son toucher.

Feignant l'oubli, je pinçai les lèvres d'une manière réfléchie. « Je ne suis pas sûre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je me souvienne ? »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Bella, Bella… si inattentive. Il faut y remédier » Il reprit mes lèvres, ses mains prenant ma taille. Il commença à me soutenir jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de mes jambes touche le lit, et j'ai basculé en arrière tout en l'emmenant avec moi. Un soupir essoufflé quitta ma poitrine tandis que sa bouche abandonnait la mienne et se déplaçait au creux de ma gorge à la place.

« Tu te souviens maintenant ? » murmura-t-il contre ma peau.

J'avais du mal à former des mots pour lui répondre. « Euh… je pense que je commence à m'en rappeler, même si je pense que tu devrais continuer juste au cas où pour que je me souvienne de chaque détail. Je ne voudrais en oublier aucun, tu sais.

– Ce serait terrible », approuva-t-il d'une voix basse.

Une litanie de malédictions et de jurons retentit deux étages plus bas. « Je déménage », grommela Emmett. Il y eut un temps de silence avant que la voix calme d'Edward ne se fasse entendre.

« Je devrais peut-être venir avec toi », dit-il. J'ai essayé d'interpréter son ton. Au cours des deux dernières semaines, il avait commencé à venir même avec Carlisle et moi ici. Au moins, il ne nous évitait pas, mais une ou deux fois il avait eu l'air de devoir faire attention à son expression quand il avait vu Carlisle m'embraser, et une fois il était entré dans le salon alors que j'étais recroquevillée sur ses genoux. Cependant, ces gestes intimes avaient semblé être plus faciles à gérer pour Edward, et il y avait même eu une fois où il avait éclaté de rire quand Emmett m'avait fait une remarque graveleuse à propos de quelque chose.

« Nous avons une maison à Rochester, non ? » Emmett avait poursuivi la conversation, plein d'espoir.

J'ai entendu comment les cheveux d'Edward ont effleuré son col alors qu'il secouait la tête. « Non. Esmée l'a vendue il y a quelques années.

– Zut.

– Je suppose que nous devons juste faire avec » Maintenant, Edward semblait clairement amusé, et je me sentis me détendre. Mais même s'il avait parcouru un long chemin en ce qui concernait ma relation avec Carlisle, l'intimité était quelque chose que je me suis retrouvée à avoir envie lors de moments intimes comme celui-ci. J'avais en quelque sorte accepté qu'il n'y avait pas d'intimité dans cette maison, mais il y avait des limites que je ne pouvais pas franchir. Au moins, pas encore. Peut-être que ce serait différent après un siècle ou deux.

Carlisle sembla arriver à la même conclusion. Il avait cessé d'agresser mon cou avec ses lèvres, mais il ne s'était pas retiré. Son corps me clouait toujours au lit, et sa main était maintenant en coupe sur ma visage, le bout de ses doigts dessinant des motifs sur ma peau.

Je tendis la main vers son autre main, la tournant pour regarder la montre autour de son poignet. J'ai froncé les sourcils à ce que j'ai vu et j'ai pincé les lèvres d'une manière boudeuse.

Il sourit à mon expression. « As-tu des réserves ? »

Je secouai la tête, ma bouche se fondant en un sourire. « Non. Je veux que tu y ailles. Tu vas cependant me manquer.

– Ce ne sera que quelques heures.

– Je sais » Je soupirai intérieurement à cette pensée. Même une minute sans lui semblait soudainement difficile, mais je fermai ma mâchoire d'une manière déterminée. Je le voulais pour lui – il était temps qu'il retourne vers le travail qu'il aimait tant.

Il y a quelques jours, Alice avait laissé entendre qu'il y avait une place pour un médecin dans l'un des hôpitaux locaux. Au cours des derniers mois, Carlisle n'avait pas travaillé à cause de notre situation, mais maintenant que le mystère derrière la vision d'Alice était résolu et que j'étais enfin vampire, il n'y avait plus de raison de s'inquiéter pour moi. C'était aussi un avantage que la visite des Volturi était passée et que nous n'avions plus à nous soucier de leur visite pour voir si nous avions respecté la partie de notre accord.

Malgré tout ça, convaincre Carlisle de postuler pour le poste n'avait pas été simple. Il avait dit qu'il avait prévu de rester à la maison au moins jusqu'à la fin de ma première année en tant que vampire. Je lui avais dit qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait et que je ne l'obligerait pas à postuler pour ce poste. Mais j'avais également souligné qu'il y avait suffisamment de gens – ou vampires plutôt – autour de moi pour me surveiller et m'accompagner dans des parties de chasse pendant son absence. Après cela, je n'avais plus rien dit à ce sujet pendant quelques jours, voulant qu'il réfléchisse et prenne la décision de lui-même. Finalement, il avait consenti en demandant encore une fois si j'en étais certaine. Je l'avais été.

« Mais si même une seule infirmière essaie de te faire des avances, je vais avoir besoin que tu démissionnes », lui avais-je dit à moitié sérieuse. Il avait ri, puis il avait été sur le point de rouler des yeux tandis qu'Emmett avait déclaré que même tous les médecins et infirmiers de sexe masculin allaient divorcer de leur femme avant la fin de la première journée de Carlisle à l'hôpital.

Après un second regard sur sa montre, Carlisle se recula de moi avec un soupir et se leva. Il remit en place ses vêtements, et je m'apprêtai presque à l'aider avant de me rattraper juste à temps. Il était plus probable que je les lui arracherais par accident. J'avais commencé à appréhender ma force petit à petit, et je ne cassais plus absolument _tout ce que _je touchais. C'était un progrès, au moins.

Assise sur le lit, je le regardai alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le placard et sortait une cravate bleu pâle de la même couleur que sa chemise. Avant qu'il n'ait la chance de l'enfiler, je me levai du lit et allai vers lui, lui prenant la cravate. Souriant, je me levai sur la pointe des pieds et l'enroulai autour de son cou, me concentrant durement pour utiliser le moins de force possible alors que je nouais habilement le nœud et le redressais. Je dus cligner des yeux en le voyant – il avait exactement la même apparence que la première fois où je l'avais vu aux urgences toutes ces années auparavant. C'était un peu déroutant.

« Nerveux ? lui demandai-je avec un sourire taquin. Après tout, c'est ton premier jour dans un nouvel hôpital »

Carlisle gloussa. « Je ne dirais pas nerveux – je l'ai fait des milliers de fois. Mais je suis peut-être dans l'expectative » Il me fit un autre sourire éblouissant, et j'ai soudain espéré que ces sourires ne fussent réservés qu'à moi. J'espérai vraiment qu'il ne sourirait pas ainsi aux infirmières…

« Alice ou Rosalie auraient-elles un rouge à lèvres ? demandai-je d'un ton exagérément décontracté. Ou Esmée ? »

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, désarçonné par ma question. « Je ne peux dire. Pourquoi ? »

J'ai haussé les sourcils, me rapprochant de lui. « Eh bien, tu sais… j'envisagerais de laisser une tache ici » J'ai laissé traîner le bout de mon index le long de son col avant de toucher la ligne de sa mâchoire. « Et une tache là-bas… » Mon doigt se dirigea vers le creux de sa gorge. « Et aussi ici… » Puis je touchai ses lèvres. « Mais pas là. Ça pourrait être bizarre »

Sa poitrine trembla de rire. Puis il se pencha pour capturer mes lèvres dans un baiser brûlant. « On pourrait penser que tu revendiques tes droits en voulant laisser des taches de rouge à lèvres sur les vêtements et ma peau, murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.

– Tu te plains ?

– Mon Dieu, non. Mais ton action est plutôt inutile. Tu sais déjà que je t'appartiens, et seulement à toi »

J'ai souris. « Mais les infirmières de l'hôpital ne le savent pas »

Après avoir placé un doux baiser sur ma joue, il se recula. « Cette erreur se doit d'être rectifiée d'une manière ou d'une autre »

Fronçant les sourcils avec confusion à ses mots, je le regardai se déplacer dans la pièce et rassembler son manteau et sa mallette noire. Je le suivis en bas alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, et alors que nous passions devant le salon en allant vers la porte, je fis un doigt à Emmett quand je remarquai qu'il me faisait des grimaces ennuyeuses. Jasper gloussa, et quand Rosalie tendit la main pour taper l'arrière de la tête d'Emmett, Edward se mit à rire doucement.

Je me tins sous le porche et regardai Carlisle monter dans sa Mercedes noire, levant la main pour lui dire au revoir. J'ai réalisé que ce serait la première fois depuis des semaines que nous nous séparions pour plusieurs heures. Carlisle me fit un sourire chaleureux avant de partir. Cela me fit soupirer.

J'étais certaine cependant que le souvenir de son sourire me soutiendrait pour le reste de la journée.


	40. L'heure du loup

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà la suite des aventures de Bella et Carlisle - je m'excuse de cette pause qui a été plus longue que je ne l'aurais cru. J'ai été très occupée niveau boulot et vie personnelle - mais bon j'ai pas vraiment d'excuses vu que j'ai traduit pas mal de chapitres avant ça. J'ai juste pas trouvé le temps de me connecter à ce site. Encore désolée et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_**« Le seul ordre dans l'univers n'est qu'un cycle de calme et de chaos »**_

\- Toba Beta, _Master of Stupidity_ -

* * *

**L'heure du loup**

Le crépuscule venait de prendre place quand un SUV noir aux vitres teintées s'arrêta devant la maison. Le moteur tournait toujours lorsque les portes ont commencé à s'ouvrir, et une fraction de seconde plus tard, trois vampires d'une beauté inhumaine se déversèrent à l'extérieur. J'ai reconnu Carmen et j'ai souri lorsqu'elle s'est immédiatement lancée vers Eleazar, l'embrassant étroitement avant de réclamer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Emmett poussa un grand cri, mais ils ne semblèrent même pas le remarquer.

Tanya et Kate commencèrent à attaquer les Cullen un par un avec des câlins, et les instants qui suivirent furent remplis de salutations, de baisers amicaux sur la joue et d'étreintes étroites. J'ai essayé d'être prudente car je reçus la même manipulation et je ne voulais pas couper le souffle des deux sœurs blondes.

Il fallut un certain temps avant qu'Eleazar et Carmen ne se souviennent du reste du monde, et même un moment de plus avant que Carmen ne parvienne à se défaire de l'étreinte de son mari. Comme les deux sœurs blondes, elle salua le reste d'entre nous avec aussi des câlins féroces, secouant la tête d'une manière amusée mais ignora par la suite Emmett lorsqu'il demanda : « Tu en vas pas nous embrasser comme tu as embrassé Eleazar ? C'est injuste et impoli de ta part »

Quand elle est finalement venue vers moi, elle souriait brillamment avant de m'embrasser précautionneusement. « _Eres hermosa, Bella. _L'immortalité te sied »

Riant timidement, je l'ai remercié et suis allée me tenir à côté de Carlisle après qu'elle m'ait libérée. Il passa son bras autour de moi et me tira contre lui, attirant des regards curieux des trois arrivantes. Après ma transformation, Eleazar avait informé le reste des Denali pour Carlisle et moi. Ils semblaient avoir été ravis de la nouvelle mais je devais me demander à quel point c'était bizarre de voir Carlisle avec moi au lieu d'Esmée. Mais là encore, ils avaient accueilli Miguel à bras ouverts toutes ces années plus tôt.

Alice fit entrer tout le monde à l'intérieur, et nous nous sommes rassemblés dans le grand salon et avons pris nos sièges même si aucun de nous n'a vraiment ressenti le besoin de s'asseoir. C'était cependant une belle habitude familière. Seules les flammes de la cheminée illuminaient l'espace tandis que des ondulations de conversations commençaient à remplir la pièce.

La discussion alla presque immédiatement à la visite de Véronique ; c'était une chose à laquelle je m'attendais. Surtout que Tanya et Kate étaient impatientes de connaître chaque détail – ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'un des Volturi passait faire une petite visite. Eleazar et Carlisle sont passés par les évènements qui avaient eu lieu il y a quelques jours, et Edward ajouta des choses qu'il avait récoltés dans l'esprit de Véronique. Les sœurs blondes reniflèrent bientôt d'une manière froide et méprisante. Quelque chose chez les Volturi semblait mettre leurs nerfs à rude épreuve, et j'avais le sentiment que les deux sœurs le faisaient à cause d'eux. Si tel était le cas, je me demandai ce qui en était la cause. Je devrais demander à Carlisle à ce sujet.

Quand Eleazar leur a expliqué comment Véronique m'avait relayé l'invitation d'Aro, exprimant son souhait que Carlisle et moi lui rendions visite à Volterra, les sœurs échangèrent un regard noir.

« Ce vampire est une pie. A ramasser toutes les choses qui brillent, rétorqua Kate. Il a probablement déjà un programme de formation pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en me regardant, le ton sec. Ton bouclier est peut-être quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais vu auparavant. Afton est plutôt inutile après tout. Il ne serait même pas dans la garde sans Chelsea. Le bouclier de Renata est précieux, mais elle ne peut que contrecarrer les attaques physiques. Si Eleazar et cette Véronique ont raison, et que tu as une protection contre les intrusions mentales… » Soudain, elle rit doucement. « J'adorerais voir la réaction de Jane. Je parie que son don n'a aucun effet sur toi. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir son visage si elle essayait de t'infliger sa torture » Les sœurs blondes gloussèrent sombrement.

« Tu crois que Jane ne pourrait blesser Bella ? demanda Carlisle en regardant Kate puis Eleazar.

– Le don de Jane fonctionne sur une base mentale, répondit-il sur un ton réfléchi. La douleur qu'elle inflige à sa cible n'est qu'une illusion, après tout. Une illusion très réelle, mais quand même. Puiqu'Edward n'a jamais pu entendre Bella, je pense qu'il est très possible que son esprit ait toujours repoussé toutes sortes d'intrus. Je ne pense pas que même Aro puisse lire dans ses pensées s'il essayait – ce qui est une des raisons pour lesquelles il veut voir Bella, j'en suis sûr. Il est curieux de savoir si elle est à l'abri de son don aussi.

– A propos de cet Afton, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Tu m'as dit une fois qu'il possède un bouclier qui le rend invisible »

Eleazar hocha la tête. « C'est exact. Tout comme le don de Jane, sa capacité fonctionne sur une base mentale.

– Est-ce que cela veut dire que je serais également immunisée contre son don ?

– Probablement »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. « Mais si je possède ce bouclier dont tu parles sans cesse – si je le possédais déjà lorsque j'étais humaine – pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu voir Afton quand il a attaqué Carlisle et moi il y a toutes ces semaines ? demandai-je.

– C'est comme tu l'as dit. Tu étais encore humaine à l'époque. Je pense qu'il se déplaçait si rapidement que tes sens humains ne pouvaient tout simplement pas le capturer. Il est probable que tu aurais pu le voir s'il s'était tenu tranquille.

– Oh » Je me mordis la lèvre, essayant de m'attarder sur tout cela. « D'accord. Mais quand même, si mon esprit est si protégé pourquoi Jasper peut-il jouer avec mes humeurs ? demandai-je curieusement. Et pourquoi Alice est-elle capable de voir mon avenir ?

– Parce que ces choses ne sont pas des illusions, expliqua Eleazar. Leurs capacités ne sont pas intrusives non plus, comme le don d'Edward. Tu es à l'abri dans ta tête contre les attaques psychiques. Je suppose que la capacité de Jasper pourrait être considérée comme intrusive et il pourrait même utiliser son don de manière offensive, mais la différence est que les effets de son talent sont réels et physiques. Comme je l'ai dit, la capacité de Jane à provoquer des douleurs physiques n'est qu'une illusion, tout comme le don de Kate. Ils ont tous deux un impact au niveau de l'esprit »

Je jetai un coup d'œil curieux à l'une des sœurs blondes. Bien sûr, je me suis souvenue de ce qu'on m'avait dit sur sa capacité à faire passer un courant électrique à travers son corps. J'étais curieuse. Elle remarqua la façon dont je la regardais, me faisant un sourire en coin.

« Veux-tu que je l'essaye sur toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

J'ai hésité. Et si Eleazar avait tort et que je n'étais pas immunisée contre elle ? Je n'avais jamais vraiment apprécié la douleur, illusoire ou autre. « Vous avez tous essayé ? » demandai-je en regardant les autres. La pièce se remplit de gémissements et de plaintes alors que plusieurs vampires disaient « oui » en tandem. J'ai grimacé devant leurs expressions. « Est-ce vraiment si douloureux ? » demandai-je en étudiant les visages emplis d'inconfort alors qu'ils revivaient tous ce que c'était que d'être exposé au don de Kate.

« Vas-y, grommela Emmett avec un air impatient. Tu n'as rien à craindre après tout si Eleazar a raison »

Je me levai du canapé, pas surprise que Carlisle se lève également. Kate traversa la pièce en me tendant la main. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Carlisle, remarquant qu'il avait l'air agité – apparemment il n'approuvait pas exactement notre petit test, mais il ne m'arrêta pas alors que je tendais la main pour prendre celle de Kate comme pour la serrer. Je me préparai, retenant mon souffle tandis que je lui prenais la main et attendis en me demandant combien de temps il faudrait pour que son don prenne effet.

Mais rien ne se passa. Je restai immobile comme une statue, mes muscles tendus alors que j'attendais que la douleur frappe. Des marmonnements d'approbation retentirent des vampires assis dans la pièce.

Kate lâcha ma main, ses yeux dorés m'étudiaient attentivement. « Hum. Intéressant.

– Est-ce que tu faisais ton… truc à l'instant ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui n'en soit pas affecté, vampire ou autre » Elle me regardait toujours de près. « Tu es vraiment un bouclier. Hum. Je me demande si tu pourrais le projeter, le pousser hors de toi à volonté »

Je me suis souvenue qu'Eleazar avait évoqué quelque chose de similaire lors de mon premier jour en tant que vampire. « Est-ce possible ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Je peux faire passer le courant sur toute ma peau maintenant, mais cela m'a pris des siècles de pratique. Auparavant, c'était exclusivement dans mes paumes, un peu comme le don d'Aro. Il est possible que tu apprennes à contrôler ton don. D'élargir sa portée. C'est juste une idée – tous les dons ne peuvent se développer ainsi. Cependant, cela vaut la peine d'être approfondi »

J'étais intriguée maintenant. Non pas que j'espérais me retrouver un jour dans une situation où je devrais protéger quelqu'un d'autre, mais je devais admettre qu'apprendre à contrôler cette chose ressemblait à un beau défi.

« Comment fait-on ça ? demandai-je. Par où dois-je commencer ? »

Eleazar nous rejoignit au milieu de la pièce après avoir donné un rapide baiser à Carmen. Il me regardait avec une expression pénétrante alors qu'il s'approchait de nous. « J'ai compris que tu as toujours été complètement inconsciente de ton don », commença-t-il de sa voix pensive.

J'ai hoché la tête. « Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Edward ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées, mais au mariage d'Esmée et Miguel, nous avons également remarqué que j'étais immunisée contre les capacités de Zafrina. Ensuite, tu as dit que mon esprit était très protégé – c'était la première fois qu'on s'est dit qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de plus chez moi.

– Es-tu capable de te faire une idée de ton bouclier ? Peux-tu le visualiser par exemple ? »

C'était la première fois en tant que vampire que j'ai vraiment ressenti le besoin de cligner des yeux ; sa question m'avait surprise. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé. Je veux dire… je ne faisais rien de conscient au moment où Kate m'a touchée »

Eleazar hocha pensivement la tête. « Puisqu'il a toujours fait partie de toi, tu en es complètement inconsciente. C'est comme une seconde peau pour toi. Puisque tu n'es consciente du bouclier que depuis une période relativement courte, en devenir plus consciente pourrait être difficile » Il fit une pause, se frottant le menton d'une manière réfléchie. « Essaye de fermer les yeux. Cela devrait te donner plus de concentration »

J'étais très consciente que les autres me regardaient et évaluaient ma performance, mais je fis de mon mieux pour les ignorer et je fis comme Eleazar m'avait demandé. Je pouvais voir la faible lueur de la cheminée à travers mes paupières fermées alors que j'essayais de comprendre exactement ce que je cherchais.

« Kate va te toucher à nouveau maintenant », informa Eleazar.

J'ai hoché la tête. Puis j'ai senti une main chaude sur mon épaule. La douleur ne vint jamais – cette fois je ne l'attendis pas. Je gardai les yeux fermés, me demandant distraitement si Kate devait visualiser _son_ don pour le faire fonctionner. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai secoué la tête.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, soupirai-je. Je n'ai rien de solide sur quoi travailler. Je ne vois rien, je ne ressens rien… si je savais que je faisais consciemment l'effort pour bloquer son don, j'aurais peut-être une meilleure compréhension de ce truc. Mais… » Je secouai à nouveau la tête et ouvris les yeux. « Comme je l'ai dit, je ne _fais_ rien pour l'empêcher de m'électrocuter. Tout comme je n'ai jamais rien fait pour empêcher Edward d'entendre mes pensées.

– Ne le prends pas trop à cœur, me réconforta Kate. Cela peut prendre des centaines d'années pour mieux comprendre son don. Ces choses ont tendance à s'intensifier avec le temps » Elle fit une pause, jetant un coup d'œil d'Eleazar à Carlisle. « Hum.

– Quoi ? » demandai-je. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais soudain inquiète, quelque chose dans son expression me mit sur mes gardes.

« Tu as dit que si tu savais que tu faisais l'effort conscient pour bloquer mon don…, commença-t-elle en fixant toujours Carlisle. Peut-être que tu manques d'incitation, c'est tout »

Carlisle regarda Kate. « Oh », dit-il en réalisant ce qu'elle essayait de dire, me jetant un bref coup d'œil et se rapprochant d'elle.

J'ai soudainement compris l'insinuation. « Non, dis-je immédiatement. Ce n'est pas _si_ important. Je trouverai un autre moyen »

Carlisle me fit un sourire triste. « Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus sur ton don ?

– Bien sûr que oui, mais pas à n'importe quel prix ! Et en plus, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. Je ne veux rien de tout ça. Si ça te fait mal…

– Ce ne sera qu'un inconfort momentané, rassura-t-il. Cela ne causera pas de dommages permanents. Je l'ai testé quelques décennies auparavant par curiosité » Il échangea un regard avec Kate et gloussa comme s'il revivait un souvenir amusant.

J'ai secoué la tête. « Pas question. Je n'ai pas encore saisi cette chose.

– Et tu pourrais ne jamais l'avoir à moins d'explorer cela de toutes les manières possibles, dit-il doucement en souriant. Je fais ça de mon plein gré, Bella. Ça ne fera aucun mal. Je te le promets.

– Je n'aime pas ça » Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, réfléchissant toujours. Avant d'avoir la chance de l'arrêter, Kate avait tendu la main pour le toucher. « Attends ! Je ne suis pas prête… »

C'était trop tard. Dès que Kate le toucha n'effleurant sa paume qu'avec le bout de ses doigts, Carlisle s'effondra au sol dans un grognement de douleur, ses genoux flanchant et son corps se penchant en arrière. C'était plus que dérangeant à regarder. Voir un immortel frappé d'incapacité de cette façon était horriblement troublant et mauvais. J'ai bougé avant même d'avoir pris la décision consciente de le faire, mes bras tirant pour attraper Carlisle, mes mains entourant sa tête et ses épaules avant qu'il n'entre en collision avec le sol. Son visage était tordu par l'agonie et il haleta une fois, ses paupières tremblant pendant quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent.

« Je suis désolée ! dis-je en secouant la tête d'une manière frustrée. Je n'étais pas prête ! J'ai essayé de te le dire… »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Tout va bien », murmura-t-il en prenant une respiration calme avant de se lever. Je l'ai aidé, soulagée quand j'ai vu qu'il semblait pouvoir se tenir debout sans difficultés.

« Dois-je recommencer ? » demanda Kate en me lançant un regard interrogateur.

J'ai secoué la tête, commençant à m'énerver un peu. J'ai reculé de quelques pas, voulant mettre de la distance entre nous au cas où j'aurais soudain envie de bondir sur elle. « Non. Absolument pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis censée faire. Je ne suis pas plus avancée qu'il y a un instant.

– Excepté que tu l'es, dit-elle en désaccord. Maintenant, tu sais à quoi t'attendre. Cela te donne de la motivation.

– Concentre-toi maintenant, Bella, entendis-je Emmett rire d'un ton moqueur depuis le canapé. Sinon, Carlisle va déguster.

– Ne la contrarie pas, l'avertit Jasper. Elle n'a que quelques semaines, malgré son calme. Tout pourrait la déclencher »

J'avais presque oublié que les autres étaient présents – j'avais été tellement concentrée sur Kate, Carlisle et Eleazar que je n'avais pas prêté beaucoup attention au reste des vampires de la pièce.

J'étais sur le point d'exprimer un autre argument lorsque Kate tendit la main pour toucher à nouveau Carlisle. Ça s'est passé si vite que je n'eus aucun moyen de faire un pas entre eux pour l'arrêter – j'étais encore à quelques pas d'eux. Néanmoins, je bondis vers eux, un instinct profond et endormi en moi se secouant soudainement et me disant de protéger Carlisle à tout prix. _Tout _pour l'empêcher de souffrir de cette douleur dont j'avais été témoin un instant auparavant. Ma vision prit une étrange teinte rougeâtre. Seulement une fraction de seconde passa et j'étais à côté de Kate, prête à saisir son bras pour éloigner sa main de celle de Carlisle. Elle le tenait, réalisai-je, mais pas comme elle le touchait plus tôt, son regard passait entre moi et lui. Elle avait probablement compris qu'elle était allée trop loin.

Mais c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas l'air inquiète de ma position soudaine et protectrice. La lueur dans ses yeux était curieuse. Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai également réalisé que Carlisle était toujours debout au lieu de tomber par terre de douleur. Détournant mon attention de Kate, je me tournai pour regarder Carlisle avec des yeux incrédules.

Son attention était sur Kate, ses yeux légèrement plissés alors qu'il la fixait. Sa mâchoire était serrée ; il serrait les dents presque comme s'il se préparait à ressentir de la douleur. Quand il a semblé remarquer que cela n'arriverait jamais, il s'est détendu et m'a regardée.

« Tu ne sens pas ça ? lui demanda Kate. Du tout ? »

Il secoua la tête, me fixant toujours.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Kate. Il y avait comme une tension dans sa voix – j'ai deviné qu'elle avait augmenté la tension.

« Rien », répondit calmement Carlisle.

Eleazar eut un rire incrédule. Kate fut sur le point de s'éloigner, mais la voix d'Edward l'arrêta.

« Attends », dit-il en se levant du canapé et s'approchant de nous. Il regardait attentivement Carlisle. Nous nous tournâmes tous les deux pour le regarder, confus. Il passa un moment de plus à le regarder avant de hocher la tête vers Kate. Elle relâcha la main de Carlisle et je me détendis instantanément quand la menace disparut, laissant échapper le souffle que je retenais.

Edward me regardait maintenant, plissant les yeux avant que son attention ne se tourne à nouveau vers Carlisle. « Hum.

– Quoi ? » demandai-je en me posant des questions sur son comportement étrange.

Il se tourna vers Eleazar. « J'ai arrêté de l'entendre. Carlisle. Dès que Bella a commencé à le protéger, ses pensées m'ont été inaccessibles. Je peux l'entendre à nouveau maintenant. Bella a dû laisser tomber le bouclier au moment où Kate l'a lâché »

Eleazar hocha la tête. « Je pensais que ça pourrait arriver »

J'étais toujours stupéfaite de ce qui s'était passé. Avais-je vraiment réussi ? Serait-ce si simple, après tout ?

« Comment as-tu fait ? demanda Kate. Comment as-tu… ? » Elle s'interrompit, comme si elle ne savait pas trop quoi demander.

J'ai secoué la tête, incertaine. « Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien fait, vraiment. J'ai juste eu ce besoin écrasant de protéger Carlisle, c'est tout.

– Essayons avec quelqu'un d'autre », suggéra Eleazar d'un ton étrange. Je pouvais voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête, même si je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait découvert.

Jasper se porta volontaire pour être le prochain. Cela m'a un peu surprise. Il avait l'air curieux et presque aussi intrigué qu'Eleazar alors qu'il allait se tenir devant Kate.

Je me suis préparée, torturant mon cerveau pour savoir exactement ce que j'avais bien fait avec Carlisle. Encore une fois, j'avais le sentiment que je n'avais même rien fait – quoi qu'il se soit passé, ce n'était pas conscient, mais instinctif. Cela m'inquiéta un peu, et alors que Kate tendait la main pour toucher l'épaule de Jasper du bout de son doigt, je savais déjà ce qui allait se passer. Il est tombé au sol avec un gémissement de douleur, et j'ai tiré mes cheveux de frustration.

Le reste des Cullen, ainsi que Tanya et Carmen s'étaient rassemblés autour de nous pour observer de plus près mes progrès inexistants.

« Désolé, Jasper, le railla Emmett en souriant joyeusement. Je déteste te le dire, mais on dirait que Bella ne t'aime pas autant qu'elle aime Carlisle. Ne le prends pas personnellement »

Jasper roula des yeux, se soulevant lentement du sol.

« Je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas… » J'essayai de m'expliquer en me tordant les mains. « Je veux dire, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien fait avec Carlisle. Comment suis-je censé le faire ? » Je laissai échapper un soupir frustré, regardant Eleazar pour trouver des réponses.

« Ça va, me rassura-t-il. Je m'attendais à ce que cela se produise. Ce qu'Emmett a dit ; il marque un point en fait, même si je ne l'aurais pas formulé aussi indélicatement que lui.

– Mais je me _soucie_ de Jasper » J'étais en désaccord. « Je ne _veux_ pas plus le voir souffrir que Carlisle.

– Nous le savons. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que le lien de compagnon doit avoir un effet sur ton bouclier. Lorsque tu as su à quoi t'attendre, lorsque tu t'es rendu compte que Carlisle était menacé, tu as agi instinctivement. Tu l'as protégé sans aucune pensée. Ton esprit l'a protégé inconsciemment, tout comme il te protège tout le temps. Mais puisque tu n'as pas ce genre de lien avec quelqu'un d'autre…

– Oh »

J'étais plutôt contente qu'au moins une question ait reçu une réponse, mais je ne savais toujours pas si cela m'aiderait à aller de l'avant.

Les heures suivantes passèrent ainsi. J'ai continué à pratiquer avec Eleazar, Kate et Carlisle, et après quelques heures de travail et de frustration, j'ai lentement commencé à comprendre. Je ne pouvais toujours pas protéger quelqu'un d'autre que Carlisle et moi-même, mais j'ai commencé à réaliser ce qu'Eleazar voulait dire en parlant de visualiser mon bouclier.

J'ai commencé à le voir comme une bande élastique au début, une bande qui s'étirait et se pliait à ma guise. Mais j'ai alors réalisé que ce n'était pas tant un élastique qu'une couche, comme une mince toile malléable qui me recouvrait. Chaque fois que Kate tendait la main pour toucher Carlisle, je me retrouvais à étirer involontairement ce revêtement, à l'étendre vers l'extérieur et à envelopper complètement Carlisle à l'intérieur. J'ai essayé de le faire atteindre Eleazar, de le forcer plus à aller plus loin de Carlisle et moi, mais c'était difficile. Chaque fois que j'essayais, je sentais la toile glisser et je perdais le maigre contrôle que je semblais avoir sur le bouclier nébuleux. J'ai réussi une fois, mais seulement momentanément – Edward avait pu confirmer qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'entendre les pensées d'Eleazar pendant quelques secondes.

C'était presque l'aube quand j'ai finalement poussé un soupir, me sentant en fait vidée. Ce n'était pas une fatigue physique, mais mentale.

« J'ai besoin d'une pause, admis-je. Pouvons-nous continuer plus tard ? »

Eleazar hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses autant de progrès au cours d'une seule nuit. Je suis impressionné »

Carlisle sourit, me lançant un regard d'appréciation. « Comme moi »

Leurs louanges me firent me sentir heureuse, mais légèrement gênée. Ce fut un soulagement de quitter le salon grouillant de vampires, et je me dirigeai vers l'extérieur puis inspirai l'air vif du printemps. C'était l'heure la plus sombre de la nuit, juste avant l'aube ; aux yeux humains, tout aurait semblé d'un noir absolu. Je voyais le paysage avec une clarté parfaite, cependant, les bois et la cour prenaient un ton bleu foncé à mesure que l'heure du loup passait.

Je le ressentis avant de le voir ou de l'entendre. Des bras chauds s'enroulèrent autour de moi par derrière, des lèvres douces pressant un baiser sur mon autre tempe.

« Veux-tu faire une promenade avec moi ? » demanda calmement Carlisle. Peut-être savait-il à quel point j'avais envie de paix et de calme à cet instant. La nuit avait été étonnamment tendue.

« J'adorerais », répondis-je doucement.

La maison était pleine de sons et de voix lorsque nous la laissâmes derrière nous, pénétrant profondément dans la forêt. En suivant Carlisle, j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas la direction habituelle que nous prenions normalement lorsque nous allions chasser. Après quelques minutes de course silencieuse, nous ralentîmes pour marcher. Carlisle m'attira sous son bras.

« Tu t'es remarquablement bien débrouillée ce soir, Bella, me dit-il. Eleazar est très impressionné par toi, je peux le dire »

J'ai haussé les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me donne la peine d'essayer de contrôler ce truc. Peut-être serait-ce mieux si je n'apprenais pas du tout à contrôler mon bouclier. Quand je devrais aller en Italie dans à un moment donné dans l'avenir, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'impressionner Aro ou autre »

Carlisle fronça pensivement les sourcils, une lueur inquiète passant dans ses yeux. « Je préférerais qu'il ne s'intéresse pas autant à toi, admit-il. Mais la vérité demeure que tu as déjà son attention, que tu essayes d'apprendre à contrôler ou non ton bouclier. Et qui sait ? Tu en auras peut-être besoin un jour. Kate n'est pas vraiment sadique quant à son don, mais il y a d'autres vampires qui pourraient être différents. Par conséquent, il pourrait s'avérer utile d'avoir plus d'un tour dans ta manche si tu te retrouves en difficulté » Il se tourna vers moi alors que nous continuions à marcher à un rythme calme. « Non pas que je fasse pression sur toi pour que tu apprennes à le contrôler. C'est ton choix.

– Je sais. Et je veux apprendre. C'est cependant un peu décourageant, sachant que cela peut prendre des siècles. Je ne suis pas exactement patiente de nature »

Carlisle s'arrêta, souriant soudainement. Je me suis arrêtée. « Tu es plutôt impatiente, pas vrai ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules, souriant. « Je parie que c'est un truc de vampire. Blâme la transformation, pas moi »

Il gloussa, se penchant pour appuyer un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres.

« J'ai une question, au fait », déclarai-je. Mentionner Aro il y a un instant m'avait rappelé les expressions de Tanya et Kate lorsque nous avions parlé de la visite de Véronique quelques heures plus tôt. « Est-ce que les Denali… eh bien, ont de la rancune envers les Volturi ou autre ? Je ne suis pas non plus leur plus grande supportrice, évidemment, mais quelque chose à propos de Kate et Tanya m'a donné l'impression qu'elles n'étaient pas leurs plus grandes admiratrices »

Carlisle fronça le sourcils. « Tanya et ses sœurs ne sont évidemment pas ouvertement hostiles aux Volturi – elles ont trop de respect pour la loi, et la raison derrière ce respect est aussi la raison pour laquelle elles détestent tant les Volturi. Je pense qu'elles les détestent autant qu'elles les craignent.

– Pourquoi ? »

Une lueur triste passa dans ses prunelles. « Quelque chose leur est arrivé… il y a longtemps. C'était des années bien avant ma naissance. La femme qui a créé Tanya et ses sœurs, la femme qu'elles considéraient comme leur mère, a été tuée par les Volturi »

Cela me fit faire une pause. J'ai étudié attentivement le visage de Carlisle alors qu'il s'éloignait. « Pourquoi ? » demandai-je.

Il souffla longuement, cherchant ses mots. « Il y a longtemps parmi les vampires, il y a eu… ce que je suppose qu'on pourrait appeler une peste, me dit-il. La peste des enfants immortels »

J'ai froncé les sourcils à ce qu'il venait de me dire, réalisant que je l'avais déjà entendu parler d'enfants immortels. Cela datait cependant de plusieurs mois, peu de temps après son arrivée à Buffalo. J'ai écouté Carlisle sans un mot alors qu'il commençait à me parler des horreurs de l'histoire des vampires dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler auparavant. Ce qu'il m'en dit me glaça jusqu'aux os, et j'ai essayé d'imaginer les enfants qui avaient été transformés en vampires, un frisson me traversa alors que nous en parlions.

« Les enfants étaient très beaux, dit-il en voyant mon expression. Si attachants et adorables à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. On n'avait qu'à être près d'eux pour les aimer c'était automatique. J'en ai rencontré deux moi-même, donc je sais de première main l'attrait qu'ils peuvent avoir » Il fit une pause, caressant mes bras d'une manière apaisante. « Ils ne pouvaient pas être éduqués cependant, parce qu'ils étaient figés au niveau de développement qu'ils avaient atteint avant d'être transformés. Ils pouvaient détruire la moitié d'un village dans une de leurs crises de colère. Et bien sûr, quand ils avaient faim, ils se nourrissaient. Rien ne pouvait les retenir. Les Volturi ont étudié les enfants chez eux à Volterra et partout dans le monde, mais après avoir découvert qu'ils ne pouvaient être apprivoisés, Caius a décidé qu'ils devaient être détruits car ils n'étaient pas en mesure de protéger notre secret… »

Il prit une grande inspiration. Ses yeux étaient tristes quand il me dit ensuite que la femme qui avait créé Tanya et ses sœurs avait pour une raison inconnue, créé d'elle-même un enfant immortel, bien que cela fusse interdit depuis longtemps. L'ignorance avait sauvé Tanya et ses sœurs – Aro les avait touchées et avait vu leur innocence, et elles ne furent pas punies avec leur mère.

« Même si Aro a confirmé que Tanya et ses sœurs étaient innocentes, Caius voulait qu'elles brûlent. Il semblait penser qu'elles étaient coupables par association. Apparemment, Aro avait eu l'air d'être miséricordieux ce jour-là, et Tanya et ses sœurs ont été graciées, mais ont été laissées avec un cœur qui ne guérirait jamais et un respect très prononcé pour la loi.

– C'est terrible, soufflai-je en expirant longuement.

– Je n'ai même jamais su le nom de la mère de Tanya, admit calmement Carlisle. Elles ne parlent jamais d'elle ou n'y pensent pas volontiers. Certaines blessures sont trop profondes pour guérir. C'est pourquoi leurs sentiments envers les Volturi sont si pleins de colère. Elles respectent la loi comme je l'ai dit, mais elles n'ont jamais pardonné, jamais oublié que les Volturi leur ont enlevé leur mère.

– Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut surmonter »

Il acquiesça.

_Caius voulait qu'elles brûlent. Il semblait penser qu'elles étaient coupables par association. _Quelque chose à propos de ses mots me restait, et je n'arrêtai pas de me demander ce qui n'allait pas avec Caius et son impulsion insatiable de tuer et punir.

« Pourquoi Caius voulait-il que Tanya et ses sœurs soient tuées, alors que même Aro avait confirmé qu'elles n'étaient pas impliquées dans les actions de leur mère ? »

Carlisle secoua la tête d'un air pensif. « Pour la même raison qu'il voulait te voir morte au lieu de nous laisser te transformer. Je pense que cela en dit long sur sa nature impitoyable et cruelle en émettant des demandes comme ça.

– Est-ce qu'Aro aurait pu se ranger de son côté quand il a demandé que Tanya et ses sœurs soient également détruites ? Tu as dit qu'Aro avait envie d'être miséricordieux ce jour-là. Est-ce à dire que Caius aurait pu le persuader de faire un autre choix ?

– C'est possible. Même si Aro a fondé les Volturi et est considéré comme le leader, cela ne signifie pas que Caius et Marcus n'auraient pas leur mot à dire dans des décisions comme celle-ci. Leurs paroles ont beaucoup de poids et Aro apprécie d'avoir leurs opinions. Ils font parfois un vote s'ils sont en désaccord sur quelque chose. Marcus est généralement du côté d'Aro – je suppose qu'il est le plus calme des trois. Il est plus stable par nature, et puis il y a le fait que le monde qui l'entoure l'intéresse peu. Il est comme ça depuis qu'il a perdu sa compagne »

J'ai essayé d'imaginer ce que ce serait de vivre sans Carlisle pour le reste de l'éternité. Cette simple pensée me rendit vide et étrangement à vif, comme si intérieurement j'étais recouverte de plein de cloques et de plaies. Repoussant ces sombres pensées, je me tournai pour regarder vers l'est, espérant soudain que l'heure la plus sombre de la nuit serait bientôt finie. Je me demandai distraitement si cela ressemblait ainsi pour Marcus, comme s'il vivait sans fin l'heure la plus sombre de la nuit, attendant l'aube qui ne viendrait jamais.

Carlisle avait dit que depuis la perte de sa compagne, le monde intéressait peu Marcus. Peut-être que la terre avait cessé de tourner pour lui, en quelque sorte. Je me souvenais de ce que j'avais ressenti quand j'avais vu Carlisle pour la première fois après avoir ouvert les yeux dans cette seconde vie, comment il semblait que le monde s'était redressé lorsque nos yeux s'étaient rencontrés, presque comme si tout autour de moi avait été de travers jusqu'à maintenant.

Comment pourrait-on revenir sur ce sentiment ? Comment pouvait-on être capable de tout donner et de retourner dans un monde où rien ne semblait aller, ou tout était décentré ? Où tout était à l'arrêt et refusait d'avancer ?

J'étais soudainement heureuse, au-delà de la reconnaissance que mon monde tournait toujours – _notre_ monde. Celui de Carlisle et le mien. Il y avait ici aussi de l'obscurité, oui, mais au moins nous savions que cela ne durerait pas éternellement. Dans ce monde l'heure la plus sombre de la nuit n'était que cela – une heure, un moment fugace avant que la lumière n'arrive.

Sentant Carlisle venir à côté de moi, j'attrapai sa main pour la serrer fermement alors que la nuit se dirigeait lentement vers l'aube.

* * *

« Tu viens souvent ici »

Il y avait quelque chose dans mes mots qui semblait presque le surprendre. En faisant quelques pas de plus, je réduisis la distance entre Edward et moi. La maison derrière nous était plus silencieuse que d'habitude. Carlisle était parti pour l'hôpital tôt ce matin ; il rentrerait bientôt. Les Denali étaient partis chasser avec Rosalie et Jasper. Je ne savais pas où étaient les autres Cullen ; je n'entendais que la respiration discrète d'Esmée s'égrener du deuxième étage.

Le jardin autour de nous était envahi de senteurs enivrantes ; dans quelques semaines, les hortensias seraient en pleine floraison.

Les yeux d'Edward étaient réfléchissants. Peut-être qu'il essayait de penser à un moyen de me répondre, ou peut-être qu'il essayait de comprendre ce que j'avais voulu sous-entendre.

« C'est paisible ici, répondit-il finalement d'un ton évasif.

– Je ne parle pas du jardin en général, dis-je prudemment. Je veux dire, tu viens souvent _ici_. Je t'ai vu ici plusieurs fois ces derniers jours.

– Observatrice, pas vrai ?

– C'est tout moi. Je suis sans tact, observatrice et fouineuse »

Il gloussa doucement. Alors qu'il se tournait pour me jeter un coup d'œil, la lueur dans ses yeux était voilée. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules. « Chaque fois que tu es dans le salon, tu regardes à cet endroit. C'est là que Véronique se tenait lorsqu'elle est venue nous rendre visite.

– Et tu penses que c'est ce qui m'y fait revenir maintes et maintes fois » Ce n'était pas une question.

« J'ai juste le sentiment que quelque chose en elle continue de te perturber, émis-je songeusement. Je l'avais déjà remarqué après son départ »

Edward resta silencieux pendant un moment. « Tu as raison. Elle me vient à l'esprit de temps à autre. Quelque chose en elle m'a laissé… perplexe.

– Pourquoi ? »

Il hésita. « J'ai le sentiment qu'elle n'est pas aussi… dévouée aux Volturi qu'elle le laisse croire. Ça me dérange »

Ses propos me laissèrent perplexe. « Elle semblait pourtant les défendre avec beaucoup de ferveur, soulignai-je. Quand elle a pensé que tu laissais sous-entendre que les Volturi n'étaient pas pacifiques…

– Cela m'a paru être une réponse conditionnée, révéla-t-il. Ce n'était pas authentique.

– D'accord » Je l'étudiai attentivement, me demandant où il voulait en venir. Il y avait de la perplexité dans ses prunelles – peut-être ne savait-il pas lui non plus. « Pourquoi reste-t-elle avec eux, alors ? demandai-je. Si son engagement n'est que symbolique…

– Chelsea pourrait en être la cause. Même si Véronique passe moins de temps à Volterra à cause de ses affectations, les effets du don de Chelsea sur elle ne diminuent peut-être pas immédiatement. Peut-être qu'elle est tout simplement dans l'impossibilité de partir.

– Mais Eleazar a pu le faire toute ces décennies auparavant, soulignai-je.

– Oui, mais seulement grâce à Carmen. Son lien avec elle était de nature beaucoup plus forte que le don de Chelsea. Et je pense que le consentement d'Aro a également eu impact sur ça ; il a peut-être donné l'ordre à Chelsea de rompre le lien entre Eleazar et la garde » Il fit une pause, ses yeux dorés étudiant le ciel gris de l'après-midi au-dessus de nous. « Quant à répondre à ta question… je ne sais pas ce qui fait que Véronique reste avec eux. Elle pourrait ne pas avoir d'autre endroit où aller. C'est une existence solitaire, et si elle a vraiment perdu son ancien clan à cause de violences internes… » Il haussa les épaules. « Quand Aro a découvert son don, l'idée d'avoir trouvé un sens à cette vie éternelle aurait pu rendre le choix de les rejoindre plus simple. C'est la raison pour laquelle Eleazar les avait rejoints en premier lieu il y a tout ce temps – même s'il est doux par nature, un peu comme Carlisle, et désapprouvait souvent les méthodes violentes et impitoyables des Volturi, il croyait qu'il servait le plus grand bien en travaillant avec ceux qui faisaient respecter la loi. Il pourrait en être de même pour Véronique. Ceci n'est que spéculation, bien entendu »

En réfléchissant à ses mots, je me souvins de la tristesse dans les yeux de la vampire blonde lorsque Carlisle avait mentionné le mot _famille_. « Cela a dû être un changement radical tout de même, émis-je songeusement. Si elle sait vraiment ce qu'est une vie paisible comme tu l'as dit, passer d'une telle vie à servir les Volturi… » Je secouai la tête. « Je me demande combien de temps il lui a fallu pour… s'adapter.

– Je ne sais pas, murmura Edward. L'adaptation et l'acceptation des changements… ces choses dépendent complètement de sa volonté. Je devrais le savoir » Il eut un rire sombre. « J'ai juste eu le sentiment que Véronique n'était peut-être pas si disposée à accepter ce qui était arrivé à son ancien clan, peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé »

Ses yeux fixèrent à nouveau la limite des arbres, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il regardait. Puis, il secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser de ses pensées. Il était sur le point de dire autre chose, mais il hésita. Et puis nous entendîmes le grondement familier de la Mercedes de Carlisle alors qu'elle tournait sur le chemin de terre menant à la maison.

Je me demandai ce qu'il allait dire et ce qui l'avait fait hésiter. Il semblerait cependant que je ne le découvrirais jamais.

« Allons accueillir Carlisle à l'intérieur de la maison », me dit-il simplement, ses yeux dorés toujours pensifs.

Nous traversâmes le jardin en silence et Edward se dépêcha d'ouvrir les portes vitrées du salon pour moi. Je suis entrée à l'intérieur, et quand Edward pensa que je ne faisais plus attention, je l'ai vu jeter un regard indéchiffrable vers l'endroit où Véronique s'était tenue il y a quelques jours.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :** La conversation de Carlisle et Bella au sujet des enfants immortels fait référence à celle qu'ils ont eue dans _Breaking Dawn_. Ce qui suit sont des citations du roman :

« _Il ne fallait qu'être près d'eux pour les aimer c'était automatique_ »

« _Tanya et ses sœurs ont été graciées, mais sont reparties avec un cœur qui ne pourrait jamais guérir et avec un respect très prononcé pour la loi_ »

La ligne d'Emmett dans ce chapitre est une référence au film (_Breaking Dawn, partie 2_) « _Concentre-toi maintenant, Bella. Sinon, Carlisle va déguster_ »


	41. Où le soleil ne se couche jamais

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Merci à **Elieene **pour sa review ! ça me rassure de voir que quelques uns suivent encore cette histoire malgré cette longue pause.

* * *

_**« Aimer quelqu'un, l'aimer vraiment, est un privilège **_

_**et si c'est merveilleux de savoir que cette personne vous aime aussi, il est injuste d'exiger ou d'attendre cette réciprocité.**_

_**Nous devrions considérer que c'est pour nous une chance, un honneur, une bénédiction, que de posséder la capacité d'éprouver une telle tendresse,**_

_**et nous devrions en être reconnaissants, même quand cet amour n'est pas partagé.**_

_**L'amour est le seul jeu où l'on est gagnant même quand on perd »**_

\- Tom Robbins, _Tibetan Peach Pie : A True Account of an Imaginative Life_ -

* * *

**Où le soleil ne se couche jamais**

Il n'y eut pas un moment de silence dans la maison au cours des deux semaines suivantes. Non pas que cela avait été _si_ calme auparavant – Jasper et Emmett avec leurs combats au corps à corps occasionnels s'en étaient assurés – mais l'arrivée des Denali sembla en augmenter l'intensité. Cela ne me dérangeait pas. C'était en réalité plutôt sympa que, de nuit comme de jour, il y avait toujours une ondulation de conversation dans la maison.

Comme je ne savais pas durant combien de temps les Denali resteraient, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec eux afin de mieux les connaître. Je continuais également de m'entraîner avec mon bouclier sous la direction d'Eleazar mais mes progrès étaient lents et frustrants. Depuis que Carlisle avait commencé à travailler, il n'était pas toujours disponible pour aider. Et il était vain de pratiquer sans lui. Comme mon maigre contrôle sur le bouclier paraissait être plus instinctif et inconscient qu'il n'était délibéré, cela signifiait que je ne pouvais que me protéger ainsi que lui. Eleazar déclarait que cela allait probablement changer avec le temps. Il semblait croire que je serais capable de mieux me concentrer une fois ma phase de nouveau-né terminée. S'habituer à tous ces instincts et réactions incontrôlables était assez distrayant, et il me rappelait de ne pas faire plus que je ne pourrais gérer, me disant que la seule personne qui finirait frustrée à la fin, serait moi.

Par conséquent, je repoussais pour le moment les pensées d'apprendre à contrôler mon don, pensant que j'aurais un temps infini pour en explorer les possibilités et le potentiel à l'avenir. Je tournais mon attention vers d'autres choses, des choses sur lesquelles je pouvais réellement progresser.

J'apprenais notamment petit à petit à contrôler ma force surhumaine – Jasper, Carlisle et parfois même Edward étaient d'une grande aide quand il s'agissait de ce point. Ils continuaient de me soumettre à une série d'exercices chaque jours, à partir d'actions simples comme tenir un stylo ou fermer la fermeture éclair de mon manteau, pour finalement travailler vers des choses plus ardues et nécessitant une certaine concentration comme écrire un texto. Cela renforçait lentement ma discipline. La clé était d'être consciente à tout moment et de faire attention à ces choses continuellement, mais ils m'assuraient que dès que ma force incroyable de nouveau-né serait partie, tout deviendrait dix fois plus simple.

Bien que je n'arrachais plus les poignées de porte par accident grâce à ces exercices quotidiens, malgré cela, j'étais encore beaucoup plus forte que le reste des vampires de la maison – apparemment Emmett était dans une sorte de déni concernant ce point. Il n'arrêtait pas de me défier pour des parties de bras de fer tous les deux jours, et il perdait toujours, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de me défier encore et encore. J'avais envisagé l'idée de lui arracher le bras et de le conserver un jour ou deux pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas de taille contre moi, mais je ne voulais pas énerver Rosalie. Elle faisait peur quand elle se mettait en colère.

Au cours de ces quelques semaines, j'ai également commencé à approfondir ma tolérance face à l'odeur humaine. Je continuais de porter mes vieux vêtements qu'Alice et Rosalie avaient rapportés de mon appartement, me forçant à ignorer la brûlure sèche dans ma gorge qui devenait dix fois pire à chaque fois que j'inhalais. Cependant, j'ai réalisé plus tard que ma propre odeur humaine diluée n'était rien en comparaison des tentations auxquelles Carlisle faisait face chaque jour.

Je ne pouvais comprendre comme il _faisait_. Chaque fois qu'il rentrait de l'hôpital, j'étais partagée entre le fait d'aller le voir et de m'enfuir. L'odeur qui s'accrochait à sa peau et à ses vêtements était… fascinante. Même s'il y avait d'autres odeurs mêlées à l'odeur fraîche des humains, comme des désinfectants et autres fortes odeurs, je me suis retrouvée à être complètement embrouillée par le lourd nuage d'arômes qu'il apportait avec lui. Il était également extrêmement simple de dire quand il avait travaillé avec du sang. Et c'était encore plus facile à dire quand il l'avait fait avec beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de sang.

Il prenait toujours une douche et se changeait après son temps de travail pour m'épargner de l'inconfort et de la douleur, mais il y avait des moments où je lui demandais de le reporter. Après tout, c'était un moyen sûr et efficace de développer ma résistance. Pendant ces moments où il rentrait à la maison, sentant l'humain d'une odeur merveilleuse et appétissante, mes pensées allaient vers Rosalie, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment elle avait réussi à être si près des humains si peu de temps après sa transformation afin de se venger de son fiancé. J'avais un tout nouveau respect pour elle, et pour les autres aussi. Chacun d'entre eux avait vécu la même chose des décennies plus tôt. Le savoir me donnait espoir et réconfort.

Façonner ma résistance à l'odeur humaine et apprendre à discipliner ma force avaient eu des conséquences néfastes, et parfois j'avais l'impression d'avoir besoin d'un dérivé à toute cette concentration et cette tension mentale. J'avais remarqué que la chasse et la course étaient de bonnes manières de se défouler, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais faire tous les jours. Je ne voulais pas impacter sur la faune en chassant trop souvent, d'autant plus que mon aire de chasse actuelle était plutôt restreinte. Même si la maison était à bonne distance de la ville et des établissements humains les plus proches, j'ai réalisé à quel point la zone était limitée d'un point de vue vampire.

Ou tout du moins, c'était limité de mon point de vue de nouveau-né. Je n'étais pas autorisée à aller trop loin de la maison, surtout s'il y avait du vent. Même si la forêt autour de la demeure était vaste et que j'avais appris à l'aimer – principalement parce que Carlisle m'y amenait très souvent pour de longues promenades – au fil des semaines, je me suis rendu compte pourquoi tant de vampires étaient nomades. Même si j'avais finalement appris à considérer la maison des Cullen à Ithaca comme la mienne, une nouvelle soif de nouveauté s'éveillait en moi. Peut-être que c'était un truc de vampire, ou peut-être que c'était le résultat d'être coincée dans les environs de la maison depuis tant de semaines. En fait, je ressentais une flèche de désir à chaque fois que les membres de la famille de vampires commençaient à planifier leur prochain voyage de chasse, demandant aux Denali s'ils étaient intéressés à l'idée de visiter certains États ou refuges fauniques.

Apparemment, c'était la raison pour laquelle Carlisle avait voulu que nous passions mon année de nouveau-né en Alaska – peut-être savait-il que je finirais par m'ennuyer assez rapidement. Mais je ne me plaignais de rien. Être isolée quelques mois était un petit prix à payer si cela signifiait que la vie de quelqu'un pourrait être épargnée. Par conséquent, j'étais déterminée à souffrir en silence, gardant mes sentiments pour moi alors qu'Esmée, Miguel, Rosalie, Emmett et les Denali se sont engouffrés un jour dans deux jeeps et sont partis. Ils prévoyaient de se rendre quelque part au Kansas. Emmett avait été excité par ce voyage durant des jours, continuant de déblatérer sur les ours noirs et leur goût unique. Et quand ils revinrent cinq jours plus tard, il était heureux que je ne l'ai pas croisé tout de suite.

Carlisle devina mon humeur – je ne sus comment. Cela n'aurait pas dû me surprendre, car il avait toujours été très perspicace en ce qui me concernait. Il me réconforta en me rappelant que la phase de nouveau-né n'était que cela – une phase. Il me dit qu'avec un peu de chance, dans un an, j'aurais plus de retenue sur ma soif. Il proposa également de réduire son temps à l'hôpital pour qu'il puisse passer plus de temps avec moi, mais je refusais d'en entendre parler. J'étais en réalité presque près de lui en vouloir d'avoir suggéré une chose comme ça.

« Es-tu devenu stupide ? » lui demandai-je lorsqu'il souleva la question un soir de mai alors qu'on faisait une longue promenade. Ma voix résonna fort dans la forêt tranquille. J'ai arrêté de marcher devant lui, pour lui faire face. « Penses-tu honnêtement que je te demanderais de faire ça pour moi ? »

Mon indignation ne sembla que l'amuser. « Au contraire. Je suis certain que tu ne me demanderais jamais de le faire, répondit-il.

– Exactement, lui dis-je en soupirant. Parce que je sais à quel point tu aimes ton travail.

– Je l'apprécie énormément, admit-il. Mais je t'aime _toi_. Et tu viendras toujours en premier pour moi, Bella, peu importe face à quoi d'autre »

J'ai senti une partie de mon irritation fondre. Comment pourrais-je être en colère contre lui quand il disait des choses comme ça ? Le fixant, je laissai échapper un profond soupir et tentai de trouver quelque chose à dire.

Un sourire tira sur les lèvres de Carlisle. « T'ai-je réduite au silence ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin et amusé. Il secoua la tête, feignant le choc. « Mon Dieu, cela doit être la première fois »

Je l'ai poussé du bras. « Oh, arrête » Je passai devant lui, mais il attrapa ma taille et m'obligea à me retourner, souriant maintenant ouvertement.

« Je trouve ça très mignon quand tu es irritée contre moi, murmura-t-il à voix basse alors que ses lèvres effleuraient les miennes très légèrement.

– Oh ? Tu ne me trouves pas du tout intimidante ? Je suis toujours un nouveau-né, après tout. Tout pourrait me perturber à tout moment. Tu devrais être plus prudent avec moi à moins que tu ne veuilles perdre un de tes membres.

– Je suis assez confiant au fait que je puisse te gérer, murmura-t-il tandis que son nez frottait contre mon oreille.

– Confiant ? Je pense que le terme est plutôt arrogant »

Il gloussa, se reculant pour me regarder. Ses mains se déplacèrent de ma taille vers le bas de mon dos, me rapprochant de lui.

« Plus sérieusement, dit-il alors que tout amusement quittait sa voix. Tu passes en premier pour moi, Bella. S'il te plait, n'en doute jamais.

– Et ce n'est pas le cas. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu passes en premier pour moi. Et je pensais ce que j'ai dit avant – je ne te demanderais jamais d'abandonner ou de réduire quelque chose que tu chéris si cher. Je pense que sauver des vies est une priorité en tout cas par rapport à mon ennui occasionnel » J'ai roulé des yeux, me sentant stupide d'avoir à dire quelque chose de si évident. « Et en plus… ce n'est qu'une phase comme tu l'as dit. Elle ne durera pas éternellement. Dans quelques mois, je pourrais être suffisamment prête pour me promener seule sans avoir à craindre de prendre accidentellement un randonneur pour collation. Et même si cela prend plus de temps… ça vaudra le coup. Je serai satisfaite de devoir rester coincée à l'intérieur de quatre murs pendant dix ans si c'est ce qu'il me faudra pour développer une maîtrise de moi adéquate. Je ne veux pas mettre la vie de quiconque en danger »

La main de Carlisle serra ma joue. « Je peux déjà dire que ça ne prendra pas dix ans. Tu as prouvé que tu es beaucoup plus calme que tout autre nouveau-né que j'ai jamais vu. Cela en dit long que tu puisses tolérer l'odeur sur mes vêtements après mon retour à la maison de l'hôpital.

– Je peux le _tolérer_, oui, mais je ne peux pas dire que c'est facile.

– Ce n'est pas censé être facile, Bella. Surtout si tôt. C'est mon point de vue. Tu ne vois pas à quel point tu te débrouilles bien » Il secoua la tête avec perplexité, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres. « Et Bella ? Quel que soit le temps qu'il te faudra pour contrôler ta soif… que ce soit un an ou vingt, je le rattraperai au centuple. Pour chaque jour que tu dois être confiné près de la maison, pour chaque moment de frustration et de mécontentement… je trouverai un moyen de racheter ce temps perdu.

– Il n'y a rien à racheter, lui dis-je doucement. Tu n'as rien à rattraper. Au contraire » Je m'arrêtai, mes yeux fixant les siens. « Tu sais… je ne t'ai jamais remercié, pas vrai ? D'avoir sauvé ma vie il y a toutes ces semaines.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier pour ça, ma chérie.

– Je pense que si » Je soutins son regard, caressant ses joues de mes pouces. « C'est… c'est une existence incroyable. Cela ne fait que deux mois de cette vie, mais je peux déjà te dire qu'elle est pleine de merveilles. Et j'ai hâte de voir ce qui m'attend – ce qui est devant _nous_. Les mots ne peuvent décrire à quel point j'attends avec impatiences toutes ces choses à venir – parce que je _sais _que le meilleur reste à venir »

Il a souri. « Je ne peux qu'être d'accord. Et j'ai hâte de partager ces choses avec toi. J'ai hâte de te montrer le monde – je _veux_ que tu le voies avec moi. Lorsque tu seras capable de te fier à toi pour être près des humains, quand tu ne craindras plus ta propre nature… je t'emmènerai à tous les coins du monde. Je traverserai tous les océans de cette terre avec toi, et je trouverai un endroit pour nous où le soleil ne se couche jamais, et s'il n'en existe pas, je ferai en sorte que quand il se lèvera à l'est, je serai là pour le regarder avec toi tous les jours et aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites »

Cet élan émouvant de mots me frappa de stupeur. Je laissai échapper le souffle que j'avais retenu ; je n'avais pas voulu que le son de mes inhalations et exhalations interfère avec son ténor doux. Je plaçai mes mains pour encadrer son visage, et je l'ai juste regardé car j'avais perdu tous mes mots. Mes yeux picotaient – c'était étrange que les larmes refusent de couler, que mon corps ne puisse plus produire et exprimer par cette manifestation physique le tourbillon de mes sentiments. « Tu me donnes déjà tellement, Carlisle », murmurai-je.

Il a juste souri. « Je veux te donner plus »

J'ai secoué la tête. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi »

La lueur dans ses yeux dorés était soudainement sérieuse, profonde. Quelque chose bougea sur ses traits alors qu'il me regardait pendant un moment sans fin. « Je suis à toi », murmura-t-il. Il prit doucement mes mains de son visage, les enlaçant avec les siennes. Puis, il fit un petit pas en arrière, me tenant toujours les mains, et soudain tout sembla passer au ralenti alors qu'il mettait un genou à terre devant moi.

Je l'ai regardé, incapable de faire autre chose. Je voulais lui demander ce qu'il faisait, je voulais donner une tournure verbale à la montée d'émotions qui me traversaient, au choc qui sembla faire basculer le monde autour de moi puis le faire virevolter follement. C'était la première fois en tant que vampire que je me sentais comme déséquilibrée, comme si j'étais instable sur mes pieds.

Carlisle lâcha ma main droite et saisit la gauche, la tenant pendant que son autre main allait dans la poche de son manteau. Il sortit une petit boîte noire. J'étais vaguement consciente qu'il l'ouvrit et la pressait contre ma paume. Je ne l'ai pas regardé – mes yeux étaient fixés dans les siens.

« Je suis à toi, répéta-t-il doucement. Dans tous les sens du terme, je suis complètement tien. Je ne m'appartiens plus, Bella – je ne m'appartiens plus depuis longtemps. Tout ce que j'étais, tout ce que je suis, et tout ce que je pourrais être un jour… est en ta possession. Chaque partie de moi. Ma vie, mon cœur, mon âme… tout cela n'a aucun sens pour moi à moins que j'aie l'honneur de les partager avec toi » Sa voix ne vacilla jamais ; ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais les miens. « Isabella Swan… veux-tu m'épouser ? M'accorderais-tu l'honneur d'être ma femme ? »

Toujours capturée par l'intensité de ses yeux, toujours instable sur mes pieds, je laissai échapper un souffle tremblant. Même si tous mes cheminements de pensées s'étaient momentanément arrêtés, mon esprit était soudainement très clair. Ma voix fut calme et frêle, s'approchant d'un murmure, mais elle n'avait aucune hésitation. « Oui »

Il était impossible de décrire la lueur dans les yeux de Carlisle. C'était plus profond que de la joie, plus fort que l'émerveillement. Il me fixa pendant quelques secondes sans fin avant que la prise de sa main ne se desserre autour ma main gauche. Cela me rappela le souvenir de la petite boîte qu'il avait pressé dans ma main il y a un instant, et je baissai les yeux pour la voir.

Dans la boîte, il y avait une belle bague en argent. Elle n'était ni extravagante, ni excessive, et c'est exactement ce qui la rendait si belle – sa modeste simplicité. Je ne m'étais jamais beaucoup souciée des bijoux, mais cette bague… elle était magnifique. Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre mot pour la décrire. La bague possédait des entrelacs complexes semblables à des vignes entrelacées avec une seule petite topaze d'ambre dorée. C'était le soleil capturé et immortalisé.

Les yeux de Carlisle ne quittèrent jamais mon visage alors qu'il prenait l'anneau de l'écrin et le glissait à mon doigt. Puis, il se redressa lentement, ses mains allant jusqu'à ma taille et me tirant presque avec exigence près de son corps. Sa bouche fut à la fois douce et féroce alors qu'il se saisissait de mes lèvres, me tenant si près de lui que je pouvais sentir chaque centimètre de son corps alors qu'il se pressait contre le mien. Le baiser était si plein de sensations qu'il me coupa le souffle, me faisant haleter l'air dont je n'avais nul besoin.

Et la lueur sur son visage quand il se détacha finalement de mes lèvres, ses bras me tenant toujours fermement… si le baiser avait été à couper le souffle, la lueur dans ses yeux me laissa complètement sans voix.

Et si la topaze dorée qui ornait la bague était immortalisée par le soleil… alors le visage de Carlisle, ses prunelles, son sourire, et cette façon qu'il avait de me regarder sans rien dire… c'était l'amour personnifié.

* * *

« Tu aimes ? »

La voix de Carlisle était silencieuse et basse, comme les bois autour de nous.

J'ai étudié l'anneau sur mon doigt un peu plus longtemps, me tournant pour lui faire un doux sourire. « Je l'adore », dis-je doucement.

Il frotta mon cou de son nez avant de presser un doux baiser dans le creux de ma gorge. « J'espérai que ce soit le cas » Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi, et je me retournai dans son étreinte, passant mes jambes sur ses genoux. Le rocher sur lequel nous étions assis était froid après la fraîche nuit de printemps mais le corps pressé contre le mien était chaud. Très chaud.

Carlisle prit ma main gauche dans la sienne, son pouce caressant la gemme d'ambre dorée. J'avais aussi envie de la toucher, mais j'avais trop peur de la briser. C'est pourquoi, je me suis contentée d'admirer le jeu de lumière précédent l'aube sur sa surface subtilement scintillante.

« C'est de la topaze impériale, murmura Carlisle alors que ses yeux étaient pensifs en regardant la bague. En as-tu déjà entendu parler ? »

J'ai secoué la tête – mes connaissances sur les bijoux étaient plutôt limitées.

« C'est la variété la plus rare de topaze. Les anciens Grecs pensaient que c'était une pierre puissante qui pouvait augmenter la force du porteur et même le rendre invisible, révéla-t-il en souriant. Certains disaient que la sagesse de Dieu y résidait à l'intérieur, et qu'en porter rendait l'esprit plus fort. Les anciens Egyptiens et Romains de leurs côtés, l'associaient au dieu du Soleil, prêtant à la gemme le pouvoir de protéger et guérir. Elle symbolise également l'amour et la fidélité »

Je souris, pas vraiment surprise qu'il semble en savoir autant sur ces choses. « J'ai l'impression que tu as réfléchi longuement au choix de la bague », le taquinai-je en posant mon bras droit sur son épaule.

Une expression curieuse passa sur son visage. « Oui, eh bien… »

Une pensée me vint. Je le regardai avec les yeux plissés, sondant son expression de plus près. « Tu n'as pas simplement choisi une bague que tu aimais, c'est ça ? demandai-je. Tu l'as fait spécialement pour moi »

Il sourit, me jetant un coup d'œil sous ses cils. « J'avoue ma culpabilité »

Je secouai la tête et regardai la bague, essayant de ne pas penser à combien elle avait dû coûter. Carlisle mesura mon expression, tendant la main pour écarter une mèche de cheveux égarée sur mon visage. « Tu n'es pas contrariée » Cela ressemblait plus à une question.

« Eh bien, c'est _évidemment _trop, dis-je en lui adressant un petit sourire et roulant des yeux. Mais je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Je l'aime vraiment, et cela en dit long alors que je n'ai jamais été attirée par les bijoux » Je m'arrêtai, remarquant qu'il me regardait toujours comme s'il s'attendait à ce que j'explose. « Tu t'attendais à ce que je pique une crise ? »

Il hésita. « Eh bien… »

Je ris de son expression. « Très bien. J'avoue que j'ai toujours eu du mal à accepter les cadeaux, surtout s'ils coûtent une _fortune_ » Je lui lançai un regard acéré, le faisant timidement sourire. « Mais tu vois quand on y pense… si l'argent n'était pas un problème pour moi et si tu n'avais pas déjà tout ce dont tu as besoin… il n'y a rien au monde qui m'empêcherait de te faire un cadeau précieux. Je vois donc où tu as voulu en venir »

Il inclina la tête pour embrasser l'endroit derrière mon oreille. « Tu as raison – j'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Eh bien, excepté une chose » Il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. « Je veux être ton mari » Un autre tendre baiser. « Je veux que tu sois ma femme.

– Et je le serai, lui dis-je avec un sourire en levant mon annulaire. Nous en sommes à mi-chemin, à moins que tu ne l'ai pas remarqué. Ou n'y faisais-tu pas attention ? »

Il en rit. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je me retrouve soudainement extrêmement impatient de t'épouser.

– N'est-ce normalement pas les mots de la mariée ? demandai-je. De s'exciter au sujet de la robe et de la couleur du bouquet et de la musique et de la liste des invités ? Et d'être une véritable boule de nerf le jour J ? »

Il rit doucement. « Puisque tu ne rentres pas dans cette catégorie, je pense qu'il est assez certain de dire qu'Alice assumera ce rôle »

J'ai fermé les yeux. « Oh. Mon. Dieu. Elle va être en mode mariage à notre retour, pas vrai ? »

Carlisle rit à nouveau doucement et sourit – il en avait fait beaucoup au cours des dernières heures. « Certainement. Pourras-tu vivre avec ? »

Je pris une profonde inspiration. « Eh bien, oui. Je pense que oui. Après tout, nous avons survécu au mariage d'Esmée et Miguel, pas vrai ?

– Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas _notre _mariage », commenta-t-il d'un ton sec mais amusé.

J'ai ri doucement. « Eh bien, Miguel et Esmée y ont également survécu.

– C'est vrai » Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi et je me blottis contre sa poitrine, posant ma tête sur son épaule. « Quels sont tes sentiments concernant tout ça ? demanda-t-il soudain. Concernant le mariage, je veux dire »

Je fronçai les sourcils à sa question, ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. « Eh bien… puisque tu m'as fait ta demande il y a quelques heures, et que depuis j'ai dit oui, je pense que je ne suis pas vraiment une personne anti-mariage si c'est ce que tu te demandes »

Son menton se pressa contre le sommet de ma tête, et je l'entendis rire doucement. « Je déduis ce fait par moi-même. Je suppose que je repensais à cette conversation que nous avions eue à ce sujet il y a quelques mois. Tu t'en souviens ? C'était la nuit où je suis parti pour l'Italie avec Eleazar pour aider Edward »

J'ai hoché la tête. Le souvenir de cette nuit était tout à fait vivace – ou à tout le moins aussi clair que les souvenirs humains pouvaient l'être. « Et alors ? »

Carlisle resta silencieux pendant un moment, ses doigts dessinant des motifs oisifs sur la longueur de mon bras. « Cette nuit-là, tu as dit que tu pourrais avoir une position légèrement conflictuelle envers le mariage.

– Eh bien… je pense que c'était le cas auparavant, émis-je songeusement. Mais quand j'y pense vraiment… je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure ce point de vue s'est formée du fait de mes propres sentiments et opinions. Je suppose que ce qui est arrivé à mes parents a eu un impact dessus, et puisque ma mère a toujours eu un avis bien tranché sur le mariage à un jeune âge, comme je te l'ai dit ce soir-là… Peut-être que j'ai adopté sa position et certains de ses raisonnements tandis que je grandissais. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne me suis jamais forgé ma propre opinion à ce sujet. Après tout, je savais la raison pour laquelle Renée était ainsi vis-à-vis du mariage du fait du sien raté avec Charlie, et à quel point cela a fini par affecter son opinion. Le chagrin… cela laisse une personne prudente. Elle protégeait son cœur depuis si longtemps avant de finalement rencontrer Phil. Et j'ai finalement réalisé qu'elle essayait peut-être de me protéger de la même blessure de regret qu'elle avait dû endurer. Ces opinions et arguments sévères qu'elle ne cessait de répéter étaient un moyen de me protéger » Je m'arrêtai, momentanément perdue dans mes pensées. « Elle était si jeune lorsqu'elle a rencontré Charlie. Ils se connaissaient à peine lorsqu'ils se sont mariés. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était, ou elle devait aller. Si elle l'avait rencontré quelques années plus tard, alors qu'elle était plus âgée et plus expérimentée dans la vie… » Je m'arrêtai et haussai les épaules. « Qui sait. Ils auraient peut-être été plus équilibrés et seraient même restés ensemble.

– Tu ne serais alors pas là, me rappela Carlisle. Si les choses ne s'étaient pas passés comme elles l'ont fait.

– Peut-être pas » Je soupirai, m'éloignant légèrement de lui pour voir son visage. Mes doigts ont commencé à tripoter les cols de sa chemise. « Renée ne cessait de me le rappeler également. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais caché son avis et ses pensées sur les mariages hâtifs, elle ne m'a jamais fait ressentir qu'elle regrettait de m'avoir eu. Elle n'a jamais oublié de me parler des bonnes choses qui sont sortie de son court mariage avec Charlie. Et… elle m'a rappelé une fois que je n'étais pas elle. Que je ne reproduirais pas ses erreurs. C'était peu de temps après que j'ai déménagé à Buffalo et rencontré Adrian, et je me remettais en question alors qu'il emménagé avec moi. Elle m'a dit alors que même si elle a dit beaucoup de choses sur le mariage et la stupidité de prendre des décisions rapides uniquement sur la base des sentiments… elle m'a rappelé que cela s'appliquait à elle. Elle m'a dit que ses décisions – et ses erreurs – étaient les siennes et que je finirais par faire mes propres erreurs » J'ai souri avec nostalgie. « Et lorsque finalement cela n'a pas fonctionné entre Adrian et moi… ma mère ne m'a jamais dit : je te l'avais dit. Je ne m'y attendais pas »

Carlisle frotta doucement le dos de ses doigts le long de ma joue. « Elle te manque beaucoup, n'est ce pas ? »

Je lui fis un sourire triste. « En effet. Elle a été ma meilleure amie pendant que je grandissais. C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle je l'appelle habituellement par son prénom. Je sais que c'est bizarre, ajoutai-je avec désinvolture tout en baissant les yeux pour admirer à nouveau la bague. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là, et Charlie aussi, lorsque nous nous marierons. J'aurais aimé qu'ils puissent savoir à quel point je suis _heureuse_ » Je savais qu'il ne servait à rien de m'étendre là-dessus, je savais que le dire à voix haute ne changerait rien. Mais donner une forme verbale à la nostalgie en moi me faisait me sentir plus légère. Et alors que la prise de bras de marbre se resserrait autour de moi, je me sentais plus réchauffée également.

« Je sais », murmura doucement Carlisle, son front se pressant contre ma tempe. Soudain, il gloussa doucement. « Je dois cependant me demander ce que ton père dirait s'il savait que tu es fiancé à un très vieil homme »

J'ai souri. « Eh bien, même s'il t'a toujours apprécié, je pense qu'il pourrait sortir très rapidement son arme » Nous rîmes tous les deux doucement. J'ai de nouveau appuyé ma tête contre son épaule et j'ai soupiré. Les premières éclaircies commencèrent à se fendre à travers les nuages au loin, signalant que la nuit était bientôt terminée. « Pouvons-nous rester ici ? demandai-je. Doit-on rentrer ? Dois-je vraiment parcourir les centaines de magazine de mariage dont Alice a à présent rempli la maison ? »

Il rit. « Bien sûr que non. Laisse-là digérer la nouvelle, et alors tu pourras lui dire que nous ne sommes pas pressés »

Je recula pour le regarder, confuse. « Mais il y a un instant, tu as dit que tu étais impatient de m'épouser, soulignai-je. As-tu changé d'avis ? »

Il secoua la tête en souriant. « J'ai vraiment hâte de t'épouser, bien entendu. Mais nous avons une éternité devant nous, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te presser à ce sujet. Si tu veux, nous pouvons faire la cérémonie dans un an, dans dix ans, ou dès demain… mais tout ce qui importe au final c'est que cela arrivera un jour. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que tu as fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde bien avant même que tu acceptes de me donner ta main. Bien avant »

Je fermai les yeux, posant mon front sur le sien. « Tu sais… éternité ou pas, je suis une personne qui aime saisir l'instant présent. Même si nous avons une quantité de temps infinie devant nous, je ne suis pas disposée à le gaspiller parce que je préfère attendre. Je sais que ça fait très cliché, et je sais aussi qu'il doit y avoir des immortels qui ne seraient pas d'accord avec moi, mais… la vérité est que la vie est trop courte pour attendre » J'ai reculé pour voir ses yeux. « Quand il s'agit de toi et moi… je suis tout à fait certaine. Je veux que tu le saches. Je veux être à toi, et je veux que tu sois à moi… de toutes les manières possibles. Je n'ai pas peur »

Les mains de Carlisle sont venues encadrer mon visage. « Moi non plus » Puis, il captura mes lèvres des siennes, la caresse de sa bouche alternant entre doux mordillements et des baisers plus exigeants. Je dus me rappeler qu'il devait très bientôt se rendre à l'hôpital… qu'il avait des devoirs à accomplir, et probablement de la paperasse à faire avant de partir… mais bon sang, rester consciente de ces choses était difficile alors que ses lèvres opéraient leur magie sur mes sens. Je me laissai aller un moment de plus, savourant la façon dont son corps se pressait contre le mien.

Et puis, avec une énorme quantité de volonté, je me suis détachée de sa bouche, me demandant négligemment quand je m'étais déplacée de ses genoux pour l'enfourcher. Je souris devant l'expression sombre et hébété de ses prunelles, tremblante alors que le bout de ses doigts se pressait contre le bas de mon dos pour m'empêcher de m'éloigner.

« Continue comme ça et tu vas manquer ton heure de travail à l'hôpital », lui dis-je en le faisant gémir d'une manière résignée. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser de plus sur mes lèvres.

« Tu as raison, murmura-t-il contre ma bouche. Nous devrions y aller »

Soupirant, je m'éloignai de lui. Mes pieds heurtèrent le sol avec un bruit sourd tandis que je glissais du gros rocher sur lequel nous étions assis, et attendis que Carlisle atterrisse à côté de moi. Nous fîmes le chemin à travers la forêt main dans la main, à notre rythme et sans hâte.

L'aube se leva juste au moment où nous atteignîmes la maison. Des bruits de conversation dérivèrent jusqu'à nous, et je pus facilement distinguer la voix confuse et légèrement harcelante d'Emmett et les pulsions impatientes d'Alice alors qu'elle disait à quelqu'un de se dépêcher. Après avoir échangé un regard, Carlisle et moi traversâmes le jardin et pénétrâmes à l'intérieur par les portes vitrées.

Tout le monde nous attendait dans le salon – on aurait dit qu'Alice avait réussi à les y rassembler. Juste au moment où j'y entrais avec Carlisle, Eleazar et Carmen vinrent du couloir, Rosalie et Esmée à leur suite. Ils jetèrent un regard confus à Alice, confirmant mon intuition qu'elle était derrière ce rassemblement.

« C'est pour quoi ce sommet ? » demanda Emmett – apparemment Alice avait refusé d'expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle avait appelé tout le monde ici.

« Dans une minute », lui dit Alice en nous faisant un grand sourire à Carlisle et moi. Mes yeux trouvèrent Edward il se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce avec Tanya et Jasper. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Au début, la lueur dans ses yeux fut difficile à lire, mais ensuite un petit sourire presque résigné courba ses lèvres. Le sourire était authentique, malgré son côté mélancolique.

Carlisle lâcha ma main, enroulant un bras autour de ma taille à la place. Il lança un regard amusé à Alice. « Je suppose que tu as gardé le secret durant ses dernières heures ?

– Oui, et ça me tue ! Je voulais que tu sois le seul à le partager cependant – après tout, je ne suis pas _complètement _déraisonnable »

Il en rit. « Merci Alice » Puis, il se tourna pour regarder les vampires rassemblés dans la pièce, respirant profondément avant de me regarder. J'ai souri et hoché la tête. Avant que Carlisle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Emmett l'interrompit.

« On dirait que tu es sur le point de prononcer un discours », le taquina-t-il. Alice siffla.

Carlisle rit doucement. « Eh bien, peut-être pas un discours. Une annonce, plutôt » Son bras se resserra autour de ma taille, et il regarda à nouveau les vampires dans la pièce avant de se tourner vers moi. « Je voulais que vous sachiez tous que… Bella a accepté de m'épouser »

Un chaos de sons éclata ; il était difficile de dire qui disait quoi. Carmen et Esmée étaient probablement les plus bruyantes, toutes deux criant des choses inintelligibles alors qu'elles traversaient la pièce pour nous assaillir d'étreintes serrées. Durant les instants qui suivirent, je fus noyée sous les câlins et les baisers, et après un certain temps, je ne savais même plus à qui appartenait les bras de marbre qui me tenait. Alice se tenait au milieu de tout ce chaos, complètement immobile et souriant simplement. Je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois où je l'avais vu être si… sereine.

Je vis Rosalie serrer très fort Carlisle. Même si son sourire était un peu réservé, il n'en était pas moins authentique alors qu'elle nous regardait et nous félicitait. Emmett me fit un clin d'œil avant de lancer un large sourire à Carlisle. « Épouser une femme plus âgée ? _Joli_ »

J'ai roulé des yeux. Je n'avais que trois ans de plus que Carlisle – physiquement du moins – mais bien sûr Emmett devait le relever.

Rosalie et Emmett s'éloignèrent tous deux alors qu'Edward s'approchait de nous, ses yeux fixés sur le visage de Carlisle. Je l'ai étudié attentivement, sachant que s'il avait traîné près d'une certaine vampire aux pouvoirs prémonitoires au cours de ces dernières heures, il devait être au courant de la demande en mariage de Carlisle en même temps qu'Alice. Je me demandai ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête quand il avait lu dans ses pensées, qu'il avait vu la vision de Carlisle agenouillé devant moi… s'était-il senti triste ? Amer ? Ou heureux pour son plus vieil ami, et pour moi également ?

Quoi qu'il ait ressenti, il semblait qu'il avait surmonté le plus fort du bouleversement émotionnel, s'il y en avait eu un. Il ne sourit pas en prenant la main de Carlisle, ne dit rien alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux pendant ce qui me parut être un long moment. Je retins mon souffle, la tension soudaine entre eux me faisant me sentir mal à l'aise.

Puis cette tension éclata en une seule seconde alors qu'Edward secouait la tête, peut-être pour répondre aux pensées de Carlisle, ou peut-être pour autre chose. Un sourire tordu et familier se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son visage, et il éclata d'un rire doux qui allégea considérablement l'atmosphère. Je me suis soudain retrouvée à ravaler mon émotion alors que leur poignée de main se transformait en une étreinte cette vue me faisait ressentir des choses étranges.

Il était difficile de décrire l'expression de Carlisle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Je sentis une nouvelle paix en lui, et quelque chose comme du soulagement aussi alors qu'Edward lui murmurait de silencieuses félicitations. Peut-être qu'il avait été plus inquiet de la réaction d'Edward que je ne l'avais même su.

J'essayai toujours de surmonter les émotions positives causées par leur étreinte chaleureuse et fraternelle lorsqu'Edward se tourna vers moi. Il hésita.

Moi non.

J'ai essayé de ne pas le blesser en me jetant sur lui – je ne savais pas si j'avais réussi. Je l'ai entendu rire doucement alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de moi, me retournant mon étreinte après un temps d'hésitation. J'avais étreint Edward des centaines de fois toutes ces années auparavant, mais cette étreinte… était différente. C'était peut-être parce que _nous _étions différents. J'avais changé – c'était une évidence – mais j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait eu aussi des changements chez lui. Peut-être qu'après tout, les vampires n'étaient pas à l'abri de ces choses au fil du temps.

Ou peut-être qu'à la fin, c'était une question de choix.

« Félicitations Bella, dit-il doucement. Sois heureuse.

– Merci Edward. Je le suis », lui assurai-je en reculant. J'ai remarqué qu'il essayait de cacher une grimace – apparemment, je n'avais pas été si douce après tout.

« Alors dîtes-nous, commença Carmen lorsque je libérais Edward, avez-vous déjà choisi une date ? »

Carlisle et moi nous nous sommes regardés.

« Nous n'avons rien programmé, répondit Carlisle. Mais je pense que nous avons tous les deux convenu qu'il ne servait à rien de perdre du temps.

– C'est une bonne chose. Tu ne rajeunis pas, intervint Emmett.

– Ou plus, plutôt, fit remarquer Jasper.

– Combien de temps avez-vous l'intention de rester à Ithaca ? » demandai-je en regardant Carmen puis Eleazar. Nous n'en avions pas discuté avec Carlisle, mais il était évident que nous voulions tous deux que les Denali soient présents pour le mariage.

Eleazar échangea un regard avec Kate et Tanya. « Nous pensions retourner en Alaska dans un mois peut-être.

– Cela dépend du moment où Irina et Laurent se rendront ici, ajouta Tanya. Ils ont appelé hier soir, disant qu'ils passeraient probablement ici pour une visite dans peu de temps. Nous avions prévu de partir ensuite pour l'Alaska ensemble après ça.

– Dans un mois…, murmura Alice. C'est parfait, en fait. Eleazar, tu es toujours ordonné pour faire un mariage depuis celui d'Esmée et Miguel, pas vrai ? Je ne pense pas qu'un pasteur humain soit exactement une bonne option à ce stade de toute façon, émit-elle songeusement en me souriant. Mais un mois… c'est un peu juste… je veux dire, la robe, les décorations…

– Ne deviens pas folle s'il te plait, lui dis-je en faisant émettre un petit rire à Carlisle. Et tu dis que tu _ne peux pas _organiser un mariage dans un mois ? »

Elle roula des yeux. « Ne joue pas avec moi. Je peux _tout _faire en un mois, comme tu le sais. J'adore les défis. Mais un mois… bon sang… Vera Wang a une liste d'attente… je me demande si quelqu'un d'autre pourrait… ou peut-être… », marmonna-t-elle encore et encore, ses yeux devenant vides alors qu'elle cherchait l'avenir, probablement pour voir si ses plans étaient réalisables. Un froncement de sourcils soudain plissa son front. « Hum.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Carmen.

Alice fronçait toujours les sourcils. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Edward fit un pas en avant, ses yeux étaient intenses.

« Ça c'était quoi ? demanda-t-il. Alice, retournes-y. Qu'est-ce que c'_était _? »

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête, ouvrant les yeux. Après une seconde ou deux, elle se détendit et expira. « Ça _y est_. Mais je me demande… » Elle échangea un regard confus avec Edward. « As-tu reconnu cet endroit ? »

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Newfield State Forest, je pense. Cette clairière… je l'ai pris en raccourci la semaine dernière quand je chassais.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rosalie. Quelle clairière ? Qu'as-tu vu, Alice ?

– Ouais, assez parlé en énigmes », grommela Emmett.

Les yeux dorés d'Alice étaient préoccupés. « Je ne pouvais pas voir le mariage se produire au début, admit-elle. C'était comme si quelque chose m'empêchait d'avoir une vue… comme si quelque chose gênait… »

Emmett donna un coup de coude à Edward. « Envisages-tu de causer des problèmes, Eddie ? »

Edward sourit à peine à sa plaisanterie, ses yeux étaient réfléchissants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, alors ? demanda Esmée. Qu'est-ce qui empêche le mariage ? »

Alice secoua la tête. « Eh bien, plus rien apparemment. Je vois que ça se passera dans trois semaines. Est-ce que ça vous va ? » nous demanda-t-elle à Carlisle et moi. Nous acquiesçâmes tous les deux.

« Bien. Il fera vraiment beau ce jour-là.

– Mais pourquoi as-tu eu du mal à le voir en premier lieu ? » demandai-je tandis qu'une sensation de malaise s'installait au creux de mon estomac.

Alice secoua la tête. « Eh bien, je ne peux pas toujours voir les choses immédiatement. J'ai dû trouver un jour où il ne pleuvait pas – ou nuageux également. Si vous vous mariez, alors autant le faire lors d'une belle journée. Et puis, j'ai dû m'assurer qu'Irina et Laurent seraient là ce jour-là – ce sera le cas d'ailleurs. Ils arriveront cette semaine.

– De quoi parlais-tu au sujet d'une clairière il y a un instant ? demanda Carlisle. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a au sujet de Newfield State Forest ? Ce n'est pas si loin d'ici »

Ce fut Edward qui répondit. « Alice nous a vus tous debout dans une clairière quelque part dans le futur. Je suis presque sûre que c'est une clairière dans la Newfield State Forest – la forme est similaire.

– Pourquoi étions-nous là-bas ? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Mais nous étions tous là, y compris les Denali, et Irina et Laurent également. Et… Garrett.

– Garett ? » demanda Carlisle. Le nom me semblait vaguement familier – je pensais l'avoir vu au mariage d'Esmée et Miguel, mais seulement brièvement. C'était un nomade, si ma mémoire était bonne, et un vieil ami de Carlisle.

« Je suis aussi perplexe que toi, dit Alice en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était qu'un scintillement, cependant – cela n'a duré qu'une demi-seconde. Peut-être que cela signifie qu'il viendra nous rendre visite bientôt.

– Mais pourquoi nous vois-tu tous dans cette clairière ? demanda Eleazar. Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas vu Garrett venir _ici _?

– Il se peut qu'il n'ait pas pris sa décision. Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'était qu'un scintillement.

– Que cherchais-tu exactement quand tu as vu ça ? demanda Carlisle.

– Juste notre avenir en général. Ensuite, je l'ai limité à toi et Bella.

– Mais il t'a fallu un moment avant que tu ne puisses voir le mariage, murmura Edward presque comme pour lui-même.

– Il y avait des variables sur le chemin, lui rappela Alice. Comme la météo, l'arrivée d'Irina et Laurent… mais je le vois à présent. Tout est clair »

Rosalie, Esmée et les sœurs Denali voulurent alors voir ma bague, et elles passèrent quelques minutes à s'extasier sur le sujet. La vision d'Alice de cette clairière me resta cependant. J'essayai négligemment de me rappeler à quoi ressemblait Garrett – il y avait eu tellement d'invités au mariage d'Esmée et Miguel que je ne me souvenais pas de tous. Je me demandai si le scintillement d'Alice pourrait devenir plus clair avec le temps – peut-être que je ne rencontrerais pas Garrett avant longtemps. A moins qu'il ne lui arrive de changer d'avis et de venir pour une visite.

« A propos de Garrett, demandai-je plus tard à Carlisle alors qu'il se préparait à partir au travail. Il m'est venu à l'esprit de te demander… voudrais-tu l'inviter pour le mariage ? Ou tes autres vieux amis ? Ou ce sera juste nous et les Denali ? »

Carlisle avait fini de nouer sa cravate, la redressant en se tournant vers moi. « Il peut être difficile de localiser Garrett, émit-il songeusement. Puisqu'il est nomade, il est continuellement en mouvement. Il en va de même pour la plupart de nos autres amis qui n'ont pas de maisons permanentes. Alice a eu en fait du mal à tous les trouver à temps pour le mariage d'Esmée et Miguel. Quel est ton avis sur la question ? Que préfères-tu ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules. « J'ai aimé le mariage d'Esmée et Miguel bien entendu. Il y avait cependant beaucoup de vampires durant l'évènement, et cela m'a un peu déroutée »

Il hocha la tête, me rejoignant sur le lit où j'étais assise pendant qu'il s'habillait pour son travail. « J'ai pensé que tu préférerais peut-être pas avoir une grande foule d'invités, murmura-t-il. Cependant, nous pouvons réaliser tout type de mariage de ta préférence »

J'ai souri. « J'aime les choses petites et intimistes, avouai-je. Mais je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais. Si c'est important pour toi d'avoir tes plus proches amis à ce moment-là, je n'ai rien contre. Je suis sûre que c'est une occasion assez rare où vous pouvez avoir la chance de tous vous réunir.

– C'est rare, admit-il. Mais puisque tu le demandes… j'ai toujours imaginé que ce ne serait que notre famille et les Denali. Je ne suis pas un adepte des foules non plus, dit-il en souriant. Nous aurons toujours l'occasion de rencontrer le reste de nos amis et connaissances plus tard » Il étudia mon expression, se demandant apparemment pourquoi je retenais un sourire. « Quoi ? »

Je secouai la tête, souriant maintenant ouvertement. « Tu imagines depuis longtemps notre mariage ? »

Il eut un rire penaud. « Eh bien… c'_est_ quelque chose que j'attends avec impatience » Il prit ma main gauche dans la sienne, son pouce frôlant légèrement l'anneau. « Immensément »

Je souris, me penchant plus près pour l'embrasser. « Eh bien, tu n'es certainement pas le seul à ressentir ça »

Il fredonna contre mes lèvres, et je l'aurais volontiers gardé ici avec moi toute la journée. Mais le temps n'était pas de notre côté, et Alice dut appeler du rez-de-chaussée pour avertir Carlisle qu'il serait en retard s'il ne partait pas tout de suite. A contrecœur, je relâchai ses lèvres et le suivis en bas pour le regarder partir.

Alice ne cacha pas le fait qu'elle était impatiente de le faire sortir de la maison. « Nous allons parler de la robe, et le marié ne doit rien savoir, dit-elle sévèrement tout en tendant à Carlisle son manteau et sa mallette. Maintenant – _dehors_ »

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel devant sa fougue fervente envers les traditions et superstitions du mariage, mais j'ai dû admettre qu'il y avait eu un serrement dans mon ventre au terme « marié ». Jeune marié. Fiancé. Carlisle.

Ne prenant pas la peine de cacher mon sourire à Alice, je dis au revoir à Carlisle puis suivis Esmée et Rosalie à l'étage. Je vis que Carmen avait déterré tous les magazines sur le mariage qu'elle avait pu trouver dans un délai aussi court. J'étais soudainement très confiante dans le fait que la sensation agréable qui flottait au creux de mon ventre allait me soutenir pendant les heures à venir.

Peut-être même durant les trois prochaines semaines.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :** lorsque Bella et Carlisle ont eu cette conversation sur le mariage, les mots de Bella sur sa mère et son mariage se réfèrent à la conversation qu'elle et Renée ont eue au début de _Breaking Dawn_.

La ligne d'Edward : « _Sois heureuse_ » est une citation de _New Moon_.


	42. Memento Mori

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Merci de nouveau à **Elieene** pour ses reviews d'encouragement et enthousiastes !

**Lia : **salut à toi et contente de te revoir dans les commentaires. En effet, les visions d'Alice sont pour l'instant floue et annonce que quelque chose de potentiellement mauvais arrive... enfin, tu verras dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous ;)

* * *

_**« La vie demanda à la mort : « Pourquoi les gens m'aiment mais te détestent ? »**_

_**La mort répondit : « Parce que tu es un beau mensonge et que je suis une douloureuse vérité » »**_

\- Auteur inconnu -

* * *

**Memento Mori**

(**NDT : **expression latine : Souviens-toi que tu vas mourir)

Comme Carlisle et moi l'avions soupçonné, Alice était en mode mariage complet durant les jours suivants. Je ne savais pas si c'était ma demande qu'elle ne devienne pas folle qui avait eu un effet sur elle, mais au moins elle demanda notre avis sur de nombreuses choses. Par conséquent, exprimer nos envies possibles était notre seul travail lorsqu'il s'agissait du mariage – cela et rester à l'écart.

J'ai donné avec empressement les rênes à Alice et Esmée, sachant qu'elles étaient dans leur élément en ce qui concernait ces choses. Même si Carlisle et moi avons eu notre mot à dire sur des questions telles que le lieu de la cérémonie, elles insistèrent pour nous cacher certaines choses en arguant le fait qu'elles voulaient que nous en ressentions le plein effet. Habituellement, je n'aimais pas les surprises, mais j'avais le sentiment que tout ce qu'elles faisaient en valait la peine. Carmen, Tanya, Kate et Rosalie les aidèrent aussi beaucoup, et à plus d'une occasion, je les avais vues toutes se diriger vers la chambre d'Alice et de Jasper, me lançant des sourires secrets avant de fermer la porte.

Carlisle travaillait beaucoup, faisant des heures supplémentaires à l'hôpital parce qu'il voulait prendre un peu de temps après notre mariage. Mais chaque fois qu'il était à la maison, je passais chaque instant que je pouvais avec lui, profitant de notre temps ensemble avant qu'il ne doive repartir à l'hôpital.

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi. Malgré le fait que le mariage à venir commençait à me rendre un peu nerveuse et faisait s'agiter les femmes de la maison comme si elles étaient devenues folles, je m'amusais vraiment. Le temps semblait passer rapidement, et je me suis soudain retrouvée à m'accrocher à chaque seconde qui passait comme si c'était la dernière. Tout était tellement merveilleux et j'ai réalisé que j'étais impatiente de voir arriver toutes ces choses qui nous attendaient Carlisle et moi. Autant que j'attendais avec impatience le mariage, j'ai aussi réalisé que j'avais hête de voir tout ce qui allait suivre. Tout.

Puisque rester à l'écart était à peu près notre seul travail, Carlisle et moi le prîmes au sérieux. Au fil de la semaine, nous nous étions installés dans une routine confortable et facile. Lorsque Carlisle n'était pas à l'hôpital, nous passions pratiquement chaque instant ensemble. Nous chassions et faisions de longues promenades, et nous nous avions de longues et profondes conversations qui pouvaient durer des heures. Et lorsque parfois nous entendions qu'Alice était sur le point de venir nous demander notre avis sur le thème et la couleur du mariage ou autre, nous nous faufilions sans bruit hors de la maison pour disparaître dans le bois afin d'avoir plus de… _moments privés_. Et si les heures de travail de Carlisle le permettaient, nous ne nous séparions pas avant que le soleil ne se lève à l'est le lendemain matin et ne se déplace dans le ciel pour se coucher à l'ouest quelques heures plus tard. Cela me déroutait toujours que nous ne soyons pas fatigués – que nous puissions continuer à faire l'amour pendant des heures sans jamais ressentir le besoin de faire une pause.

Tout le long de ces quelques jours avait été merveilleux, d'une beauté atteinte de perfection. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle joie de vivre, comme si je respirais constamment le bonheur et l'amour et rien d'autre. Aussi cliché que cela pouvait paraître, je me sentais curieusement synchronisée avec tout l'univers, comme si les planètes s'étaient alignées et que tout allait bien dans le monde.

Plus tard, lorsque je repensais à ces quelques jours, je me suis retrouvée à être heureuse d'avoir apprécié ces moments aussi longtemps qu'ils avaient duré. On disait que toutes bonnes choses avaient une fin. Que chaque pièce possédait un revers. Que la lumière la plus brillante projetait l'ombre la plus sombre. Choisissez l'expression que vous préférez.

Peut-être était-il vrai qu'il devait y avoir autant de bonheur et de tristesse dans le monde. Peut-être que mes sentiments débordants de joie avaient fait pencher la balance. Ou peut-être que j'avais simplement utilisé ma part de bonheur ; c'était peut-être tout ce que je pouvais obtenir.

Un après-midi, juste avant le coucher du soleil, Carlisle et moi étions assis sur une vieille balançoire en fer dans le jardin Esmée l'avait traînée hors du garage où elle avait été entreposée durant l'hiver. Irina et Laurent étaient arrivés plus tôt dans la journée ; ils étaient partis chasser avec Eleazar, Miguel, Edward, Alice et Jasper. Ils avaient prévu de se diriger quelque part plus loin et il était probable qu'ils ne reviendraient pas avant demain. Par conséquent, la maison était plus calme que d'habitude ; j'entendais seulement la voix douce de Carmen alors qu'elle discutait de quelque chose avec Esmée et Tanya au troisième étage. Elles mentionnèrent quelque chose au sujet de la mousseline de soie et des roses, et je les ai rapidement occultées. Aussi curieuse que j'étais sur les détails du mariage, j'ai réalisé que je souhaitais réellement être surprise.

Je changeai de position sur la balançoire, repliant mes jambes sous moi pour pouvoir m'asseoir plus près de Carlisle.

« Alors, commençai-je en lui lançant un regard curieux. J'ai une question. Quel genre de rôle devrais-je assumer quand je pourrais de nouveau être près des humains ? Donc Alice, Edward, Rosalie et Emmett vont au lycée chaque fois que vous déménagez dans un nouvel endroit… »

Carlisle sourit. « Je suppose que tu n'es pas vraiment pressée de refaire le lycée ? »

Je levai un sourcil vers lui. « J'ai vingt-six ans. Pourrais-je passer pour une lycéenne ? »

Il me lança un autre regard. Lentement. Si quelqu'un m'avait regardé ainsi il y a quelques années, j'aurais rougi et je me serais sentie très gênée.

« Alors ? » demandai-je alors qu'il était resté silencieux pendant une minute entière.

Un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait plus près pour caresser mon cou. « Je dirais que tu ne pourrais plus passer pour une lycéenne, murmura-t-il contre ma peau.

– Est-ce une manière polie de dire que j'ai l'air vieille ? »

Il en rit. « Certainement pas vieille. Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que tu ne ressembles pas à une fille pour moi, mais à une femme. Une très belle femme.

– C'est bien que nous ayons éclairci cela », dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Il gloussa de nouveau. « Mais tu pourrais facilement passer pour une étudiante. Je sais que tu as un diplôme en littérature anglaise, mais as-tu déjà pensé à étudier autre chose ?

– Eh bien, étudier à un moment donné semble être une chose évidente à faire, compte tenu du temps que j'ai soudainement entre les mains. Mais… » Je tapotai le bout de son nez avec mon doigt. « … tu me détournes du sujet. Quel genre de _rôle_ je jouerai lorsque nous déménagerons un jour ailleurs et prétendrons être une famille normale ? Et ne dis pas que je dois me faire passer pour ta fille »

Il rit doucement avant de réfléchir. « Bien sûr que non. Tu pourrais faire semblant d'être ma sœur – ou ma nièce peut-être »

Je plissai les yeux vers lui.

Son expression était impassible. Il garda son sang-froid encore un instant, mais l'un des côtés de sa bouche se releva alors que son contrôle glissait. « Je ne fais que plaisanter, Bella. De toute évidence, tu n'auras pas besoin de passer pour quoi que ce soit. Parce que dans deux semaines, tu deviendras ma _femme_, et je ne veux pas que tu sois autre chose, jamais »

J'ai souri. « D'accord. Ça marche. Tu sais, je me demandais… en tant qu'épouse, est-ce que ça me donnera le droit de commander Emmett quand je veux ? »

Il sourit. « Tu pourras certainement essayer. Mais je pense fortement que le compromis sera qu'il ait le droit de t'appeler mère.

– Ugh. Eh bien, je pense que je peux gérer ça. _Va dans ta chambre ! Le couvre-feu est à neuf heures et pas une minute après ! Tu es privé de sortie !_ » Je roulai des yeux. « Est-ce que cela avait l'air convaincant ?

– Pas mal du tout », me félicita-t-il en souriant.

Je ris et appuyai ma tête contre son épaule, mais je la relevai un instant plus tard lorsque j'entendis le bruit d'une voiture qui s'approchait à une certaine distance. J'ai froncé les sourcils.

« C'est la jeep d'Emmett », murmurai-je confuse. Rosalie et Emmett étaient partis quelques minutes plus tôt pour faire une course liée au mariage pour Alice. Ils ne devraient pas être déjà de retour.

Carlisle fronça également les sourcils. Esmée jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du troisième étage, échangeant un regard confus avec nous.

La jeep s'arrêta devant la maison. Cela m'énervait un peu que Rosalie et Emmett soient complètement silencieux à l'intérieur ; ils ne se chamaillaient pas ou ne se taquinaient pas comme d'habitude. Carlisle et moi nous nous sommes levés de la balançoire et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le porche. Carmen et Esmée étaient y étaient déjà avec Kate et Tanya. Nous regardâmes Rosalie et Emmett sortir de la jeep, échangeant entre eux des regards sombres. Immédiatement, une sensation de malaise s'installa au creux de mon ventre. Il y avait quelque chose dans leurs expressions qui me donnait le sentiment d'avoir comme du plomb dans la bouche.

« Pourquoi revenez-vous si tôt ? demanda Esmée. Avez-vous oublié quelque chose ? »

Je savais qu'elle pensait exactement ce que je pensais moi-même ; les vampires n'oubliaient pas des choses comme les listes de courses ou les portefeuilles. Quelque chose d'autre avait fait revenir Rosalie et Emmett.

Rosalie déglutit profondément. Sa voix fut calme lorsqu'elle parla. « Nous devrions entrer à l'intérieur pour attendre. Eleazar revient avec les autres – ils ont quelque chose à nous dire.

– Mais ils n'étaient pas censés revenir avant demain. Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Carlisle. Sa voix était calme, mais il y avait de l'appréhension dans ses prunelles.

« Nous ne sommes pas sûrs, répondit Emmett. Edward a appelé il y a quelques minutes, et il a dit qu'Alice avait vu quelque chose. Il nous a dit de rentrer à la maison et de nous assurer que nous serions tous là quand il reviendraient »

Presque au moment où il eut fini sa phrase, j'entendis le faible bourdonnement du SUV de Tanya à une certaine distance. Bientôt, j'entendis une autre voiture la suivre ; c'était la Ferrari d'Alice.

Alors que les voitures se rapprochaient, j'ai remarqué qu'aucun des passagers ne parlait. Cela me rendit encore plus inquiète. Ma peau commença à me picoter de manière désagréable. Carlisle prit ma main et la tint fermement.

Eleazar conduisait le SUV de Tanya. Il se gara devant la maison et un instant plus tard, Jasper arrêta la Ferrari à proximité. Les vampires commencèrent à sortir des véhicules, leurs expressions variant entre inquiétude et anxiété. Jasper sera la main d'Alice dès qu'ils sortirent de la voiture, et je vis Laurent enrouler son bras autour des épaules d'Irina alors qu'ils approchaient du porche.

Le reste d'entre-nous attendait, immobiles comme des statues. Eleazar s'est approché de nous en premier ; il passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux. L'expression sur son visage me figea littéralement, comme si tout mon être s'était changé en glace.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda de nouveau Carlisle. Il regarda Eleazar puis Edward ; ce dernier traînait derrière Alice et Jasper. Ses yeux dorés voyagèrent de Carlisle à moi ; il avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi dire, comment expliquer.

« Eleazar ? » insista Carlisle. J'ai remarqué que les yeux d'Alice étaient fermés ; elle avait levé les mains vers ses tempes, et il y avait un froncement de sourcils concentrés sur son visage. Ses lèvres bougeaient silencieusement comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

Eleazar soupira doucement. Ses yeux dorés étaient sombres. « Nous ferions mieux de rentrer à l'intérieur. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à dire »

L'atmosphère était agitée et tendue alors que nous prenions place dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard. Carlisle s'assit à côté de moi, tenant toujours fermement ma main. Eleazar, Edward et Jasper étaient trop agités pour s'asseoir ; je regardai Jasper avec une inquiétude croissante alors qu'il commençait à déambuler dans la pièce, tirant de temps à autre de manière nerveuse sur ses cheveux blonds. Ses yeux se tournaient vers Alice une fois toutes les quelques secondes, comme s'il s'assurait constamment qu'elle était toujours là. C'était comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle disparaisse à tout moment.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Tanya d'une voix calme. Vous n'étiez pas censés être de retour avant demain »

Avant de commencer à expliquer, Eleazar prit une profonde inspiration comme s'il était sur le point de plonger dans l'eau. « Je sais. Mais nous avons dû revenir aussi vite que possible. Plus tôt nous commencerons à nous préparer, mieux ce sera. Nous n'avons pas un instant à perdre.

– Nous préparer à quoi ? demanda Carlisle. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Eleazar lança un bref regard à Alice, inspirant de nouveau pour se calmer. « Alice a vu quelque chose il y a environ une heure, commença-t-il doucement. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'a déclenché, ni depuis combien de temps cela se prépare… » Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. C'était comme s'il souffrait.

Alice se mit à parler, sa voix était calme et frêle. Elle était assise par terre dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce, une lueur torturée dans ses yeux dorés. « Les Volturi, murmura-t-elle. Ils viennent pour nous »

Carlisle se leva en un instant. Il fixa Alice pendant une minute sans prononcer un mot, sans voix. « Qu… » Il secoua lentement la tête. « Dans quel but ? » parvint-il finalement à demander.

Les yeux d'Eleazar étaient agités. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ce fut Edward qui répondit ; il se tenait près des portes vitrées, regardant dehors dans le jardin.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils ont leurs raisons, répondit-il d'un ton sec. Et même s'ils n'en ont pas, ils en trouveront une »

Je voulais lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais je ne trouvais plus ma voix. J'étais toujours choquée par ce que j'avais entendu, mais en même temps, j'avais le sentiment qu'une partie de moi s'attendait à ce que quelque chose comme ça se produise à un moment donné. Je me souvenais de cet obscur sentiment d'agitation qui me prenait même chaque fois que le nom des Volturi était mentionné.

« Mais _pourquoi _? demanda Carlisle. Nous n'avons rien fait ! Et si c'était le cas, qu'aurions-nous pu faire qui justifierait notre chute ? »

Edward se tourna pour faire face à la pièce. « C'est bien là le problème. Nous n'avons absolument rien fait pour mériter ça. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Aro, Caius et Marcus – tous les trois viendront ici, et presque toute la garde également. Rien que ça, ça en dit long. Seules les épouses et certains des anciens resteront en Italie » Il fit une pause, ses yeux fixés sur le visage de Carlisle. « Tu dois savoir qu'ils ne viennent pas ici pour parler, Carlisle. La vision d'Alice était très claire à ce sujet »

Je ne pouvais pas voir le visage de Carlisle d'où j'étais assise, donc je ne pouvais pas dire comment il réagissait aux propos d'Edward. Je me levai du canapé et allai me tenir à côté de lui, ma main cherchant la sienne. Je ne parvins cependant pas à la prendre ; Carlisle me tira à ses côtés en un instant et entoura mes épaules de son bras. Je ne reconnaissais pas la lueur dans ses yeux ; elle était sombre. Ses yeux étaient comme des fenêtres vides.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Alice a vu exactement ? demanda-t-il doucement d'une voix exagérément calme. Pourquoi viennent-ils ? De quoi sommes-nous accusés ? »

Les yeux d'Alice étaient fermés à nouveau, mais en entendant la question de Carlisle, elle les ouvrit.

« Je ne suis pas certaine, répondit-elle d'une vois saisissante. Ils vont essayer de se justifier d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est certain. Comme l'a dit Edward… peu importe qu'ils n'aient aucunes raisons valables de venir ici et de prendre des mesures contre nous. Je les vois les accepter de toute façon » Elle fit une pause, sa voix tombant dans un murmure. « Je vois une bataille. Je vois Aro lire dans nos esprits, un par un – c'est cependant juste pour le spectacle. Pour que la garde puisse croire que justice a été rendue.

– Que veux tu dire ? demandai-je car enfin capable de me forcer à parler.

– Peu importe de quoi nous serons accusés, Aro accordera le pardon à certains d'entre nous, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton soudainement amer. A ceux dont les pensées seront… particulièrement repentantes »

Carlisle ferma les yeux. « Bien sûr », murmura-t-il doucement en passant la main sur son visage. Son bras se resserra autour de mes épaules.

« Il pardonnera à Alice évidemment, dit Edward. Et Bella » J'ai tressailli lorsqu'il mentionna mon nom. « Ce n'est pas difficile d'en comprendre la raison. Il pourrait aussi pardonner à Jasper. Comme à Eleazar peut-être, mais Aro ne sait pas s'il sera là lorsqu'ils viendront »

Je voulus demander ce qui arriverait aux autres, mais je ne pus sortir de mes lèvres cette question en particulier. Je regardai chaque vampire, leurs expressions reflétant le chaos de mon esprit. Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya, Carmen, Irina, Laurent, Esmée, Miguel… mon esprit tenta de se rebeller contre ce qu'il avait entendu, et j'ai secoué la tête et fermé les yeux comme si j'essayais désespérément de me réveiller d'un cauchemar.

Mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était réel.

Trop réel.

« Mais je ne comprends pas », m'entendis-je dire. Ma voix était trop calme ; j'avais l'impression que j'aurais dû crier ces mots. « On m'a dit à maintes reprises que ce n'était pas ainsi que les Volturi faisaient les choses. Je veux dire… ils sont censés être des _gardiens_. Ils sont censés faire respecter la loi, pas la déformer à leur avantage. D'abuser de leur pouvoir et de leur autorité comme ça… » Je secouai la tête. « Est-ce que cela veut dire que ces choses arrivent tout le temps ? Ont-ils déjà manipulé leur propre loi pour gagner quelque chose par le passé ? Accuser un clan innocent de quelque chose sans raison décente ? »

Edward secoua la tête, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir s'il faisait ça pour répondre à ma question. « D'après ce que j'ai vu dans ses pensées il y a quelques mois, Aro n'a jamais rien voulu de plus qu'Alice. Pouvoir ajouter un don comme le sien à sa collection… il est possible qu'il la veuille tellement que cela lui a fait prendre une décision audacieuse comme celle-ci. Je ne pense pas que c'est quelque chose qu'ils font tous les jours » Il secoua de nouveau la tête avant de me regarder. « Et puis, il y a bien sûr toi. Ton bouclier inexploité. Il a été impressionné quand il a découvert plus tôt ce printemps que je n'ai jamais pu lire dans ton esprit. Il sait qu'Eleazar n'a pas pu te lire non plus, et Véronique a également eu des problèmes à ce sujet. Il en est arrivé à la même conclusion que nous – que ton esprit est tellement protégé qu'il peut repousser toutes sortes d'intrusions mentales. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir ce genre de pouvoir entre ses mains ; si tu apprends à projeter ton bouclier, il n'aurait plus jamais à se soucier des attaques mentales. Il rêve probablement que tu apprennes à exploiter ce pouvoir afin que tu puisses éventuellement protéger l'ensemble de la garde. Cela le rendrait invincible.

– Mais il a Renata…

– Renata ne peut que détourner les attaques physiques, et elle ne peut projeter son bouclier qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Comme elle est la garde personnelle d'Aro, il sera toujours sa priorité, même si elle peut protéger Marcus et Caius si nécessaire. Son don n'est pas assez puissant pour protéger la garde entière – peut-être qu'Aro espère que ton bouclier accomplira ce que Renata ne peut faire » Soudain, il regarda Eleazar, haussant les sourcils. « Oh ? »

Eleazar secoua la tête. « C'était juste une pensée. Je ne peux en être sûr.

– Sauf que tu l'es, répondit Edward.

– Tu sais quoi ? demanda Jasper, arrêtant son déambulement anxieux pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion. De quoi vous parlez ? »

Eleazar soupira avec lassitude. « Quelque chose que Bella a dit me trouble » Il lança un regard hésitant à Carlisle. « Elle a demandé si quelque chose comme ça s'était déjà produit auparavant – si les Volturi ont déjà utilisé leur position et manipulé la loi à des fins personnelles »

La lueur dans les yeux de Carlisle était intense. « Oui ? »

Eleazar hésita, son expression souffrit soudain. « Je n'aime pas penser aux Volturi de cette façon. Mais si Edward a raison…

– C'était ta pensée, intervint Edward. Pas la mienne.

– Très bien, si _j'ai _raison… alors je ne peux appréhender ce que cela pourrait signifier. Si c'est vrai, cela changera tout sur le monde dans lequel nous vivons, le monde que nous avons créé. Le monde _auquel_ nous _croyons_ en nous-même. Cela changerait le but et le sens de ma propre vie. Ce à quoi je faisais partie tout ce temps.

– Tu as toujours été guidé par les meilleures intentions qui soient, Eleazar, assura Edward.

– Qu'importe à présent ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai _fait_ ? Tant de vies… »

Tanya se leva du canapé et plaça sa main sur l'épaule d'Eleazar d'une manière réconfortante. « Qu'avons-nous manqué ? De quoi parlez-vous tous les deux ? »

Eleazar retira la main de Tanya et commença à marcher de long en large, tout comme Jasper l'avait fait il y a quelques temps.

Edward soupira. « Eleazar se demandait pourquoi la quasi-totalité de la garde venait ici, y compris les chefs. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'ils procèdent normalement. Il est vrai que nous sommes le plus grand clan de vampires matures qu'ils ont probablement jamais traité, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que d'autres clans se sont alliés pour se protéger. Nous sommes plus étroitement liés bien sûr, ce qui pourrait être un facteur, émit-il songeusement en haussant les épaules.

– Où veux-tu en venir ? » demanda Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils.

Eleazar s'arrêta de faire les cent pas, passant une main agitée dans ses cheveux. « Je me souvenais d'autres fois où les clans ont été punis pour une chose ou autre, et je me suis soudain rendu compte qu'il pouvait y avoir une sorte de… schéma. Le reste de la garde aurait pu ne pas le remarquer parce que j'étais toujours celui qui passait les informations pertinentes en privée à Aro.

– Quel était ce schéma ?

– Cela ne s'est répété que tous les deux siècles environ », soupira Eleazar. Il paraissait soudain plus vieux qu'il y a une minute. « Comme vous le savez, ce n'est pas souvent qu'Aro assiste à une expédition punitive. Pendant le temps où je les servais encore, il y a eu des moments où Aro voulait quelque chose – _quelqu'un_ – en particulier, et il ne fallait pas longtemps pour que des preuves apparaissent soudainement contre tel ou tel clan. C'était toujours la même chose le clan avait commis un crime impardonnable, et les dirigeants décidaient d'aller avec la garde et de veiller à ce que justice soit rendue. Et une fois que le clan était presque entièrement détruit, Aro pardonnait à un membre dont les pensées étaient suffisamment repentantes.

– Laisse-moi deviner, intervint Emmett en se levant du canapé et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce vampire avait toujours un don »

Eleazar hocha la tête. « Et on lui a toujours offert une place dans la garde. Et il l'a prenait toujours avec plaisir.

– Même après avoir vu les Volturi détruire son ancien clan ? » demandai-je, incrédule.

Edward souriait ironiquement. « C'est là que Chelsea intervient. Elle peut facilement faire en sorte que quelqu'un se sente lié aux Volturi, de leur donner envie de leur plaire… »

Eleazar secoua la tête, poussant un long soupir. « J'ai compris pourquoi Chelsea était si importante pour les Volturi, mais je suppose qu'il y avait plus que ce que je voulais bien admettre. Dans une bataille, elle pouvait séparer les allégeances entre les clans alliés et de cette façon, nous pouvions les vaincre plus aisément. Puisque nous pouvions éloigner émotionnellement les innocents de ceux qui étaient coupables, la situation pouvait être résolue sans violence inutile. Cela me paraissait être une grande action de bonté à l'époque, preuve de la miséricorde d'Aro. Il y avait des moments où je soupçonnais que Chelsea maintenait la garde plus soudée, mais je ne le voyais que comme une bonne chose. Cela nous aidait à être plus efficaces et à même nous faire coexister plus facilement. Quelle naïveté de ma part…

– Son don, intervint Tanya d'un air inquiet. Il n'aura aucun effet sur nous, pas vrai ? »

Eleazar secoua la tête. « Tout ce qui est plus faible que le lien entre compagnon ou membre de la famille est à risque. Chelsea n'aura aucun effet sur nos liens parce que nous ne sommes pas un clan ordinaire. Nous sommes une famille »

Tanya laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, hochant la tête.

« Alors, murmura Edward en regardant Eleazar attentivement. Es-tu prêt maintenant à y croire comme tu l'as dit toi-même ? Que l'objectif des Volturi n'est pas la punition mais l'acquisition ? »

Eleazar alla s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Carmen, lui prenant la main. « Je ne veux pas penser à eux de cette façon, murmura-t-il en répétant ses premières paroles. Mais vu tout ce qui a été dit aujourd'hui… vu les choses qu'Alice a vues… » Il secoua la tête. « C'est stupide cependant de la part d'Aro de prendre la plupart de la garde avec lui. Cela laisse les autres anciens sans protection à Volterra. C'est risqué – quelqu'un pourrait voir que leur opportunité est venue et essayer d'en profiter. Je me demande où sont Stefan et Vladimir… s'ils voient qu'il y a une chance, ils la saisiront…

– La garde entière ne viendra pas », fit remarquer Alice. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau fermés. « Certains d'entre eux resteront derrière pour protéger les épouses. Les chiffres continuent de changer ; Aro n'a pas décidé qui emmener avec lui.

– Que _peux_-tu dire ? demanda Emmett. Combien ? »

Je le fusillai du regard – il avait l'air trop impatient au vu des circonstances.

« Eh bien, en plus des chefs eux-mêmes… au moins Jane, Alec et Santiago viendront, énuméra Alice. Felix, Demetri, Afton. Chelsea et Renata, bien entendu. Et au moins cinq autres, ou peut-être plus – je ne connais pas leurs noms. Le reste restera à Volterra. Aro ne veut pas laisser les épouses sans protection comme l'a dit Eleazar.

– Cela fait seize, déclara Emmett. Nous pouvons en gérer seize. Nous sommes quinze si Laurent et Irina restent.

– Bien sûr que nous resterons », répondit Irina d'une voix calme. Laurent hocha solennellement la tête à côté d'elle. Irina tenait la main de Kate, leurs yeux de topaze envahis par la tristesse. Je me demandai si elles pensaient au jour où les Volturi avaient tué leur mère.

« Nous serons seize si nous comptons Garrett », murmura doucement Alice.

La tête de Carlisle se releva. « Garrett ? »

Alice rencontra son regard. « Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière quand j'ai eu du mal à voir le mariage ? J'ai dit que c'était comme si quelque chose gênait.

– C'_était_ la raison, dit songeusement Edward. Et au lieu du mariage, tu as eu cette vision de cette clairière – nous étions tous là avec Garrett »

Alice acquiesça. « C'est là que les Volturi nous rencontreront. Ce sera juste après le coucher du soleil.

– Génial » Emmett battit des mains. « Nous sommes à égalités. Nous sommes seize contre seize.

– Le nombre peut encore changer, lui rappela Alice. Comme je l'ai dit, Aro n'a pas décidé qui restera pour protéger Volterra. Il semble que tu ne sois pas le seul à penser aux Roumains, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Eleazar.

– Très bien, leur nombre peut changer, grommela Emmett en jetant un coup d'œil à Jasper. Le _nôtre aussi_. Je me demande si Peter et Charlotte… »

Jasper hocha la tête. « Peut-être. Mais n'oublies-tu pas quelque chose ? Alec et Jane, peut-être ? Ils peuvent nous immobiliser en moins d'une seconde. Peu importe la taille de nos effectifs.

– _Toi_, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? retourna Emmett en me jetant un coup d'œil. Ils ne peuvent rien faire face à Bella. Selon Eleazar, elle est immunisée contre les dons de Jane et d'Alec.

– Nous ne le savons pas avec certitude.

– Mais c'est plus que probable, pas vrai ? Apprends-lui quelques astuces et une stratégie de combat pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir face à Jane et Alec. Après cela, ce sera du gâteau.

– Non » Ce fut Carlisle qui parla. Son bras se resserra autour de mon épaule, sa prise était si ferme qu'elle était presque douloureuse.

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui. « S'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire… »

Il secoua la tête. « Il _doit_ exister une solution pacifique à tout ça. Nous ne pouvons pas… » Il secoua la tête. « Nous battre contre les Volturi… »

Edward traversa la pièce à pas lents, s'arrêtant devant Carlisle. « Je sais à quel point tu détestes l'idée de te battre. Mais la vision d'Alice était claire ; les Volturi ne viennent pas ici pour parlementer ou écouter. Peu importe à quel point tu méprises cette pensée… on va se battre de toute façon. C'est à ce point-là qu'Aro souhaite voir certains d'entre nous rejoindre les Volturi. Obtenir Alice et Bella sera sa première priorité – que penses-tu de ça ? Bien sûr, il aimerait avoir moi et Jasper aussi, mais nous ne pourrons pas vraiment lui donner plus que ce qu'il a déjà. Nous serions juste un bon bonus, c'est tout »

Carlisle resta silencieux un long moment, les yeux au sol. Quand il leva finalement le regard, il regarda Alice et personne d'autre. « Quand tu dis qu'il y aura une bataille… » Il fit une pause, fermant momentanément les yeux. « Combien… » Il déglutit. « Comment ça va finir ? »

Alice avait l'air incertaine. « C'est bien là le problème – je vois de nombreuses possibilités. Il y a trop de variables, trop de choses qui peuvent encore changer. Aro planifie toujours sa stratégie avec Caius – ce qui a un effet sur mes visions. Et quelle que soit la ligne de conduite que _nous _prendrons, cela aura également un effet sur l'avenir.

– Je suppose que tout cela était l'idée d'Aro ? demandai-je. Ou était-ce celle de Caius ?

– Aro est définitivement derrière ça, mais Caius a évidement renchérit aussitôt. Aro était probablement en train de jouer avec cette idée pour la première fois, la semaine dernière quand j'ai vu un éclair dans cette clairière. Mais il n'y a pas eu de décision définitive jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Marcus est plus ou moins indifférent à tout cela, comme prévu.

– Donc, il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de raisonner avec eux ? » demanda Esmée. Miguel avait son bras autour d'elle. Leurs visages étaient désolés.

Alice secoua la tête. « Ils ne viennent pas ici pour parlementer, parce qu'il n'y a rien à parlementer à ce _sujet_. Lorsqu'ils viendront, ils n'auront qu'un seul objectif. Ils me veulent et Bella, et Edward et Jasper si possible. Et les autres… » Elle n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. « Comme je l'ai dit, Aro va essayer de mettre en place une accusation pour le bien de la garde, en essayant de faire croire qu'ils servent la justice. Il voudra lire dans nos pensées pour savoir qui d'entre nous est supposé innocent.

– A quoi cela sert ? demandai-je. Je veux dire, pourquoi prétendent-ils servir la justice ? A quoi ça sert ? Aro a-t-il peur de perdre la face ? Que la garde le juge pour avoir anéanti une alliance pacifique ?

– En fait, avoir le respect de la garde est étonnamment important pour Aro, déclara Eleazar. Et en plus, cette situation… c'est vraiment du jamais vu pour la plupart des vampires. C'est scandaleux. L'idée que les Volturi manipuleraient leur propre sacro-sainte loi pour obtenir quelque chose… personne ne nous croirait »

Edward le regarda. « Peut-être que certains le croiront »

Carlisle lui lança un regard acéré. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Edward hésita. « Eleazar a dit il y a un instant que dans le passé, d'autres clans se sont joints pour se protéger. Nous pourrions… »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Nous ne pouvons risquer la sécurité de nos amis en les impliquant. Cela leur coûterait la vie.

– Et cela coûtera la _nôtre_ si nous ne faisons _rien_ », déclara Edward. Un regard peiné vint prendre place sur son visage. « Dans l'une des visions d'Alice…

– Edward. _Non_ » La voix d'Alice était calme et légèrement étouffée ; elle avait remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Quoi ? demanda Carlisle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Edward inspira profondément. « Alice a vu l'un des résultats de la bataille. En fait, elle a vu la même chose dans plusieurs futurs possibles » Il fit une pause, les yeux peinés. « Les Volturi vont perdre certains de leur membre, mais ils ne seront pas les seuls à subir des pertes. Eleazar… » Il baissa les yeux vers le sol. « Eleazar meurt en essayant de protéger Carmen. Rosalie et Emmett mourront aussi. Jasper ne permettra pas qu'Alice soit emmenée, et il se battra jusqu'à ce qu'Aro ordonne à Felix et Santiago de le détruire. Et toi… tu te sacrifieras pour protéger Bella »

Je me sentais littéralement me transformer en pierre à ses mots. Je regardai devant moi, sans cligner des yeux, sans bouger. En ne faisant rien. Je ne pouvais même pas me faire une idée complète de la situation – c'était comme si tout mon être s'était figé après avoir entendu les propos d'Edward.

Je ne sus combien de temps j'étais restée ainsi, immobilisée par les vagues de peur et de chagrin, noyée par elles. Mais ensuite, après ce qui sembla être une longue période, une nouvelle sensation commença à monter des profondeurs de mon cœur froid pour se battre, se propulser à travers la surface ; je l'ai senti réchauffer mon être, ramenant la vie dans chaque celle de mon être.

C'était de la colère – de la _fureur_. Cela me donna de la force. Elle ne parvenait pas à noyer complètement la peur, mais l'éclipsait, du moins pour le moment.

Il y avait des bruits de conversation autour de moi ; je me demandai si j'avais raté quelque chose pendant mon moment de désespoir.

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela se produire, Carlisle, entendis-je dire Edward. Il doit y avoir un moyen. A quoi cela servira-t-il si nous restons là et les laissions nous faire ça ? Il n'existe pas de solution diplomatique à tout, peu importe combien tu aimerais que ce soit le cas. Et cela, peu importe si nous essayons de nous battre équitablement alors que ce n'est pas _leur _intention. Comme l'a dit Alice, ils ne viennent pas ici pour raisonner ou négocier avec nous. Et que penses-tu qu'il se passera après qu'ils en aient terminé avec nous ? Une fois qu'ils auront Alice et Bella, et après qu'ils auront tué le reste d'entre nous, qu'est-ce qui les empêchera de faire ça à quelqu'un d'autre ? Si Eleazar a raison, et que cette chose se répète une fois tous les cent ans… »

Carlisle hocha lentement la tête. « Je sais tout ça, Edward. Je ne suis pas naïf – et je ne suis certainement pas disposé à voir notre famille être massacrée. Tu as raison – je déteste l'idée de me battre, mais s'ils ne nous donnent pas le choix…

– Ils ne le feront pas, chuchota Alice. Je l'ai vu. Ils iront jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il arrive.

– Si ça aide… ce ne sera pas nous qui enclencherons le premier coup », dit Edward.

Carlisle secoua la tête en soupirant. « Non, Edward. Ça n'aide pas.

– Qu'allais-tu suggérer il y a un instant ? demandai-je. Quand tu as dit quelque chose au sujet des clans qui se sont joints pour se protéger dans le passé ? »

Edward lança un regard prudent à Carlisle. « Nous avons des amis partout dans le monde. Je pense que nous devrions leur faire savoir ce qui se passe »

Carlisle avait l'air horrifié. « Nous ne pouvons par leur demander de se battre avec nous. Peu importe combien je veux protéger notre famille…

– Nous n'avons pas à leur demander de se battre, le coupa Edward. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que nous informerons le plus grand nombre possible de ce qui se passe entre nous et les Volturi.

– Edward… »

Emmett le coupa. « Ne penses-tu pas qu'il est de notre responsabilité de leur faire savoir sous quel genre de leadership nous sommes tous sous la coupe ? souligna-t-il. Edward a raison. Qu'est-ce qui empêchera les Volturi de recommencer ? Qu'est-ce qui les empêchera de détruire un autre clan dans l'avenir ? Garder cela secret de nos amis – _ce _ne serait pas la bonne chose à faire » Il haussa les épaules. « Et s'ils veulent rejoindre notre cause et se battre avec nous, c'est leur décision. Nous ne les forcerons en rien »

Edward plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Carlisle. « Penses-y. Si cela arrivait au clan de Siobhan – ou si Zafrina, Senna et Kachiri subissaient le même sort que nous – ne voudrais-tu pas aller les aider ?

– Bien sûr que si, je le ferais, murmura doucement Carlisle. Mais ce n'est pas le propos. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que nous les mettrons en grand danger, simplement en partageant ces informations avec eux. Alice a dit qu'Aro allait lire dans nos pensées. Il découvrirait que nous avons informé nos amis à ce sujet. Même s'ils choisissent de ne pas rester à nos côtés et d'aller à l'encontre des Volturi, la seule connaissance de notre situation scellera leur sort. Aro ne prendra pas de repos tant qu'il n'aura pas réussi à tous les traquer. Raison pour laquelle, il ne recrute pas ouvertement tous les membres de la garde de cette manière – comme Eleazar l'a dit, ce schéma ne se répète qu'une fois par siècle. Aro n'acceptera pas qu'une telle information sur les Volturi ait commencé à se répandre parmi ceux de notre espèce. Cela détruirait la crédibilité des Volturi. Ils perdraient le respect de la communauté vampire. Cela conduirait à la _révolution_.

Peut-être que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, dit doucement Edward en fronçant les sourcils. Hum. Peut-être que Stefan et Vladimir ont eu raison sur plusieurs point depuis le début »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Peut-être est-ce vrai, mais cela n'a plus d'importance. La vérité demeure que nous mettrons nos amis en danger en leur parlant de ça, sans parler de leur demander de se joindre à nous. Peu importe ce qu'ils finiront par choisir.

– Très bien. Alors imagine que nous gardons nos amis en dehors de ça. Nous affrontons les Volturi par nous-mêmes. Il est possible que nous mourions tous. Il est possible que certains d'entre nous meurent et que certains vivent. Mon point de vue est… est-ce que cela maintiendra les autres clans en sûreté et à l'abri du danger indéfiniment ? S'il s'agit d'un schéma, comme le dit Eleazar, dans quelques décennies, un autre clan – une autre _famille_ – avec un ou plusieurs membres doués d'un don feront peut-être face à notre sort » Edward regarda Carlisle, les yeux féroces. « Prenons-nous vraiment la bonne décision en gardant nos amis dans l'ignorance d'une telle information ? Sommes-nous vraiment en train d'assurer leur sécurité ? »

Carlisle ferma les yeux. Edward laissa sa main tomber de son épaule. Tout le monde dans la pièce était silencieux ; personne même ne respirait.

« Je ne sais pas, soupira finalement Carlisle. Je suppose que j'essaie de choisir le moindre des deux maux ici. Ce n'est pas un choix facile.

– Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas » Edward hocha la tête, les yeux au sol. Puis il leva les yeux et regarda Esmée. « Oh. Je n'y ai pas pensé.

– Pensé à quoi ? demanda Emmett en semblant frustré et un peu énervé.

– Esmée se demandait si cela ferait une différence de rassembler des témoins. Qu'un nombre suffisant de vampires se tiennent à nos côtés afin d'empêcher les Volturi de nous attaquer.

– Des témoins ? demanda Rosalie.

– Nous n'aurions pas à leur demander de se battre, suggéra Esmée. Si le nombre des Volturi reste inférieur à vingt…, émit-elle songeusement. Nous sommes déjà quinze. Si le clan de Siobhan vient… ainsi que Garrett, Mary, Randall, Peter et Charlotte, Senna, Zafrina et Kachiri… peut-être même Alistair si nous le trouvons – et Amun et Kebi… Si les Volturi constatent que nos effectifs sont supérieurs aux leurs, cela les empêchera peut-être de nous attaquer.

– En toute autre circonstance, je pourrais être d'accord, déclara Eleazar. Mais, il y a Jane et Alec à considérer. Peu importe la taille de nos effectifs. Même s'il y a une centaine de vampires de notre côté, cela ne ferait aucune différence.

– Je pense que les Roumains pourraient en témoigner », murmura Jasper d'un ton sec. Je me demandai ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Alec peut nous aveugler tous en quelques secondes – et Jane peut nous paralyser de douleur, poursuivit Eleazar. Après cela, ils seront libres pour nous éliminer. Grâce aux jumeaux, les Volturi n'ont pas eu à se battre loyalement depuis des siècles. Ils ne se sont impliqués que dans des massacres sans aucune forme d'opposition.

– Alors pourquoi y aura-t-il une bataille_ maintenant _? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Si Jane et Alec peuvent rendre tout le monde docile, pourquoi Alice voit-elle une bataille dans sa vision ? »

Tout le monde regarda comme moi le petit vampire recroquevillé dans un coin. Elle avait de nouveau fermé les yeux, ses sourcils se fronçant sous la concentration. « Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle. Je peux voir Aro faire son spectacle en touchant nos mains… et la prochaine chose que je vois est que l'enfer se déchaîne. Je pense qu'il est presque certain que se sont les Volturi qui nous attaquent et non l'inverse. Jane et Alec… ils seront forcés de se battre aussi. Mais pourquoi n'utilisent-ils pas leurs dons ? »

Le regard d'Eleazar passa de moi à Alice. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Alice parla à nouveau tout en secouant la tête avec véhémence.

« Je suis désolée, Esmée. Il n'y aura pas assez de temps pour rassembler des témoins, de toute façon. Je ne vois que Garrett avec nous dans cette clairière… et peut-être Siobhan, Liam et Maggie. Je ne vois pas Amum et Kebi… Et je ne sais pas non plus pour Peter et Charlotte. En tout cas, je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage de perdre le peu de temps qu'il nous reste à parcourir le monde pour essayer de trouver des alliés potentiels. Beaucoup de nos amis sont nomades, et nous ne savons pas où chercher. Nous aurons le temps d'en trouver quelques-uns, mais… » Elle secoua la tête. « Je suis d'accord avec Edward. Même si certains choisissent de ne pas rester avec nous, l'information devrait être de toute façon répondue sur notre situation. Et pour le reste du temps qu'il nous reste, nous devrions nous préparer. Jasper peut nous former au combat , Eleazar aussi. C'est lui qui connaît le mieux les tactiques de combat des Volturi.

– Quand les Volturi arriveront-ils ? demanda Carlisle. Combien de temps avons-nous ? »

Alice ferma les yeux elle avait l'air de ne plus savoir parler. Ce fut Edward qui répondit à sa place, sa voix était calme mais tendue. Il déglutit profondément avant de rencontrer le regard de Carlisle.

« Moins de deux semaines »

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **il y a beaucoup de références dans ce chapitre à _Breaking Dawn_. Certaines répliques d'Eleazar ressemblent à ce qu'il dit au _Chapitre 31 : Dons_. Ce ne sont pas des citations directes, mais proches. Les lignes suivantes, cependant, sont des citations tirées du roman.

« _Mais pourquoi ? Nous n'avons rien fait ! Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce qui pourrait justifier notre chute ?_ »

« _Tu as toujours été guidé par les meilleures intentions qui soient, Eleazar_ »

« _Je ne veux pas penser à eux de cette façon_ »

« _Ils ne se sont impliqués que dans des massacres sans aucune forme d'opposition_ »

Le titre de ce chapitre _Memento Mori_ est une expression latine. Elle signifie : « souviens-toi de la mort » ou « rappelle-toi que tu peux mourir ». En d'autres termes, souviens-toi que tu n'es qu'un simple mortel. Compte tenu de ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre, la phrase ne nécessite aucune explication supplémentaire.

Pour l'instant, c'est tout. Maintenant, n'hésitez pas à m'en vouloir pour avoir retiré le mariage !

**NDT : alors tout ça n'annonce rien de bon, mais en vérité qui s'y attendait ? ^^ comme vous voyez l'auteur suit en fin de compte assez la trame des livres de SM - à voir si la fin de cette fiction aura la même que celle du livre IV ? Je vous en laisse juge ;)**


	43. Envahi par les ombres

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Merci à **Lia **et** Eileene **pour leurs reviews.

Je m'excuse du temps de parutions entre les chapitres ces derniers temps, mais j'ai beaucoup à faire ces derniers temps. En tant que personnel soignant, je suis assez prise et surtout fatiguée durant mes temps de repos. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte bien finir de publier tous les chapitres restant avant la fin de l'année 2020. Bon courage à tout le monde !

* * *

_**« La peur estropie plus rapidement que n'importe quel instrument de guerre »**_

\- Dan Brown -

* * *

**Envahi par les ombres**

L'après-midi se changea en soirée, et finalement la soirée s'assombrit en nuit. La lumière disparue ne fit que rappeler à quel point notre temps était limité. C'était en quelque sorte très déroutant de réaliser que la terre tournait toujours malgré tout ce qui s'était passé au cours des dernières heures. J'avais l'impression que tout mon esprit était en état de choc, et je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment il était possible que tout autour de moi ait changé si rapidement. Le monde était un endroit différent de celui d'il y a quelques heures ; je ne pouvais plus le reconnaître.

Mes yeux trouvèrent la bague de fiançailles à mon doigt. Je l'ai regardée ; déchirée entre avoir besoin de la voir et celui de ne pas le vouloir.

Plus tôt dans la journée, j'avais était complètement et parfaitement heureuse. Tellement heureuse que cela me faisait mal maintenant, comme s'il y avait de l'acide dans mes veines. Il était terriblement ironique que seulement quelques heures plus tôt, j'avais eu l'impression d'être en phase avec l'univers entier, comme si toutes les planètes s'étaient alignées et que tout allait bien dans le monde. Maintenant, j'avais l'impression que toutes ces planètes étaient tombées du ciel une par une, et que le monde s'était définitivement détourné du soleil. Il n'y avait plus que de l'obscurité autour de nous maintenant. De la peur. De l'incertitude.

_Moins de deux semaines._

Le souvenir des mots calmes d'Edward résonna dans ma tête pour la millionième fois. Moins de deux semaines. Que se passerait-il après cela ? Combien d'entre nous seraient en vie pour voir ce qui nous attend ? Ou est-ce que nous mourrions tous ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont je pouvais être vraiment certaine. La mort était quelque chose que je choisirais volontiers si l'autre option était de rejoindre les Volturi. Si Aro me voulait, il faudrait qu'il vienne me chercher lui-même.

Et si la vision d'Alice se réalisait… si Carlisle mourait en me protégeant… si le reste de ma famille de vampire ne serait plus… je me ferais un plaisir d'arracher mes membres un par un et de m'immoler. J'éviterais aux Volturi la peine de le faire eux-mêmes.

Je fixai le sol sombre à mes pieds, à peine capable de me concentrer sur la conversation autour de moi. C'était plus calme dans la pièce maintenant, que quelques heures plus tôt. Rosalie et Emmett étaient partis depuis longtemps – ils se dirigeaient vers l'Irlande pour informer le clan de Siobhan de notre situation. Irina et Laurent étaient également partis à la recherche de nomades. J'avais entendu les noms de Mary et Randall qui avaient été mentionnés, et apparemment, ils essaieraient de trouver le vieil ami de Carlisle, le dénommé Garrett. Depuis qu'Alice l'avait vu debout avec nous dans la clairière il y a quelques jours, il était plus que probable qu'ils réussiraient à le retrouver. Jasper avait aussi voulu partir à la recherche de Peter et Charlotte, mais il était plus utile ici, et donc Esmée et Miguel avaient été chargés de les trouver.

Jasper discutait maintenant avec Eleazar des tactiques et stratégies de combat leur conversation me rendit un peu étourdie. Et aussi un peu ennuyée.

« Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir une excellente stratégie de combat ? demandai-je au bout d'un moment d'une voix lasse. Alice a dit qu'Aro lirait nos pensées. Mes pensées sont probablement à l'abri de lui, mais cela ne s'applique pas au reste d'entre vous. Dès qu'il touchera l'un de vous, il découvrira tout ce dont nous avons discuté. Ça ne sert à rien.

– A moins que nous ne fassions tout notre possible pour l'arrêter, suggéra Jasper. Nous ne lui donnerons tout simplement pas la chance de lire dans nos pensées.

– Qu'Aro découvre nos tactiques de combat ne sera pas notre seul problème », murmura Edward. Il se tenait à sa place habituelle près des portes vitrées, ses yeux étudiant le jardin à l'extérieur. « Jane et Alec… une bonne stratégie de combat est de peu d'utilité si nous ne parvenons pas à les éliminer en premier. Jane sera plus facile à gérer car elle ne peut que se concentrer sur une cible à la fois, mais Alec… il peut nous neutraliser tous en même temps. S'il utilise son don contre nous, nous serons tous aveugles et sourds jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à nous brûler vifs. Ils n'auront même pas besoin de nous démembrer car nous ne serons même pas en mesure de nous défendre » Il lança un regard curieux à Eleazar. « As-tu déjà expérimenté toi-même le don d'Alec ?

– J'étais curieux alors je lui ai demandé une fois de l'essayer sur moi, admit-il. L'expérience fut… frustrante. Il occulte complètement vos sens. On ne peut rien ressentir – pas même la douleur, ce qui peut être à la fois une malédiction et une bénédiction j'imagine. On perd la vue, l'ouïe et même le sens de l'odorat. C'est une privation sensorielle totale » Il me jeta un bref coup d'œil. « Comme Emmett l'a fait remarquer il y a quelques heures… Bella sera probablement à l'abri de son don, et de celui de Jane également. Elle ne sera pas affectée. Et Carlisle, bien sûr. Puisqu'elle a pu facilement le protéger du don de Kate il y a quelques semaines… »

Je sentis une bulle d'espoir monter en moi après avoir entendu ses propos ; au moins il y avait une personne que je pouvais protéger contre Alec et Jane.

Et peut-être…

« Et si j'apprenais à contrôler mon bouclier à temps ? demandai-je en essayant de garder une voix égale. Si j'apprenais à tous nous protéger… »

Eleazar hocha la tête à mes mots, mais son expression n'était pas trop optimiste. « Bien sûr, tu pourrais essayer d'apprendre à contrôler ton don, convint-il, mais la vérité demeure qu'avec des talents comme ceux-là… cela pourrait prendre des décennies, parfois même des siècles pour apprendre à les maîtriser. Le don de Kate par exemple, est moins complexe que le tien, mais il lui a fallu des siècles pour apprendre à le contrôler pleinement »

J'ai hoché la tête, essayant de ne pas me sentir déçue.

« N'abandonne pas cependant, continua Eleazar en voyant mon expression. Si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne réussiras jamais. Beaucoup de choses peuvent arriver en quelques jours. Puisque tu es déjà en mesure de protéger Carlisle de Kate, qui sait ? Peut-être peux-tu progresser plus vite que prévu.

– Mais je ne protégeais pas consciemment Carlisle lorsque Kate essayait de l'électrocuter, lui rappelai-je.

– Je sais. Mais garde à l'esprit comment tu en es arrivée à le faire en premier lieu. Tu avais juste besoin de motivation. Quand tu as vu Kate utiliser son don sur Carlisle, et dès que tu as vu ce qui allait se passer, cela a déclenché un instinct de protection dirigé vers lui.

– Mais tu m'as dit que c'était uniquement à cause du lien de compagnon. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher Kate d'électrocuter Jasper après tout, même si je détestais tout autant le voir souffrir »

Eleazar hocha lentement la tête. « C'est vrai. Mais ces choses… parfois elles avancent pas à pas. Parfois à grands pas. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée que tu t'entraînes autant que tu le puisses. Cela ne peut pas faire de mal. Et aussi… » Il lança un regard prudent à Carlisle. « Nous devrions tous suivre une formation de base du combat. Bella sera celle qui aura le plus besoin d'enseignements car elle n'a pas l'expérience que nous avons tous. Et, elle est encore un nouveau-né – son instinct pourrait prendre le dessus dans des situations menaçantes. Nous devrons y travailler. Le temps presse »

Carlisle acquiesça. « D'accord » Sa voix était exagérément calme. Il n'avais jamais cessé de me toucher au cours des dernières heures, et il me rapprocha encore plus de lui maintenant ce qui était difficile car j'étais assise à côté de lui sur l'un des canapés, et j'étais déjà aussi près de lui que possible.

« Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange », admit soudain Edward. Kate et Tanya se turent à ses propos ; elles avaient une conversation tranquille entre elles près de la cheminée.

Edward se tourna pour faire face à la pièce. « Plus tôt, Eleazar a dit que les Volturi n'avaient pas eu à se battre loyalement depuis des siècles parce qu'ils avaient Alec et Jane. Les exécutions n'étaient que cela – des exécutions. Des massacres sans aucune forme d'opposition. Et comme Bella se le demandait plus tôt… cette fois-ci, pourquoi Alice voit-elle une bataille se dérouler ?

– Est-il possible qu'Aro change d'avis quant à emmener Alec et Jane avec lui ? » suggéra Tanya.

Jasper secoua la tête. « C'est hautement improbable. Ce sont ses membres clés les plus importants. Puisqu'il est sur le point de faire face à un clan composé de plusieurs vampires talentueux… il ne partirait jamais pour une expédition punitive comme celle-ci sans emmener les jumeaux avec lui.

– Et en plus, je peux les voir dans la bataille », intervint Alice.

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Il y a eu un moment où je me suis demandé… et bien, puisque Bella est très probablement immunisée contre leurs pouvoirs, et puisqu'elle peut aussi protéger Carlisle… j'ai pensé qu'ils réussiraient peut-être à abattre Alec et Jane ensemble, forçant les Volturi à nous attaquer physiquement. Mais puisque tu peux _voir _Alec et Jane se battre avec le reste des gardes…

– Je vois cela dans certaines versions du futur, expliqua Alice. Mais tout est différent dans certaines autres visions ; il y a des futurs où je ne peux pas les voir du tout. Tant _de choses_ peuvent encore changer. Tant de décisions de différentes personnes sont impliquées que je ne peux pas les limiter afin d'avoir un seul avenir. Quelle que soit la ligne de conduite que nous prendrons, cela aura un effet sur le résultat, et tout peut changer en une fraction de seconde si les Volturi modifient leur stratégie, même d'un peu. Il en va de même évidemment pour toutes les décisions que _nous_ prendrons. La moindre petite chose peut gâcher les choses et même changer le cours des évènements.

– Mais il y aura une bataille quoi qu'il arrive ? demanda Carlisle. En es-tu certaine ? »

Alice acquiesça. « Je suis désolée, Carlisle. Cela y mènera d'une manière ou d'une autre – c'est probablement la seule chose qui est claire. Nous ne serons pas en mesure d'éviter cela »

Carlisle acquiesça, laissant échapper un petit soupir. Je pris sa main et entrelaçai nos doigts dans une faible tentative pour le réconforter. C'était un pacifiste extrême, et je savais qu'il détestait se battre, même pour se protéger.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement sa vie qu'il essayait de protéger, de sauver. C'est pourquoi même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec tout ça, il était prêt à le faire. Pour protéger sa famille, les Denali. Pour me protéger. Il y avait un durcissement dans sa mâchoire que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, une détermination dans ses yeux qui fit frissonner mon échine de quelque chose d'autre. Était-ce de la peur, de l'inquiétude ou de la tension… je n'en étais pas certaine.

Je me demandai si la décision d'Aro de briser notre famille faisait que Carlisle se sentait maintenant trahi. Il m'avait dit à plusieurs reprise qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Aro. J'étais certaine qu'il avait été honnête à ce sujet, mais je connaissais Carlisle. Il semblait… déçu. Peut-être avait-il eu plus confiance en sa vieille relation avec Aro qu'il ne l'avait laissé croire. Plus qu'il n'aurait dû en avoir.

La nuit s'écoulait de manière alarmante alors que nous continuions à construire notre stratégie. La partie pessimiste de mon être disait quand même que c'était une perte de temps de le faire ; Aro n'avait qu'à toucher l'un de nous pour connaître chaque détail de nos tactiques. Jasper avait dit que nous devions juste nous assurer qu'il ne pourrait pas lire dans nos pensées, mais j'avais le sentiment que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

« Ils pourraient essayer de m'éliminer à la première occasion, déclara Edward à un moment donné en répondant à quelque chose qu'avait dit Eleazar. Je peux anticiper leurs mouvements. Aro n'appréciera pas tellement ma capacité à lire dans les esprits et abandonnera l'idée de m'épargner si je commence à causer des ennuis. Ils essaieront de vaincre Alice aussi, et ils le feront le plus tôt possible car elle a un avantage qu'ils n'ont pas. Puisqu'Alice est celle qu'il veut désespérément le plus, l'objectif d'Aro est évidemment de la prendre en vie, mais…

– Je ne vais pas lui faciliter la tâche, promit Alice. Mais tout, y compris cela, se base sur Jane et Alec. Aucun de nous ne peut vraiment riposter tant qu'ils seront là.

– A ce propos…, commençai-je en serrant la main de Carlisle. Nous _devrions_ faire usage de mon bouclier. S'il est vrai qu'ils ne peuvent pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs sur moi, je suis celle qui devrait faire quelque chose à leur sujet »

Carlisle se racla doucement la gorge à côté de moi. J'ai résisté à l'envie de rouler des yeux. « _Très bien_, puisque je peux aussi te protéger… peut-être que tu peux aussi faire quelque chose.

– Jane et Alec seront bien protégés, émit songeusement Eleazar. En fait… il est probable que les atteindre sera presque impossible. Comme Aro connaît ton bouclier, il en est arrivé à la même conclusion que nous. Il saura que tu es peut-être à l'abri de leurs dons depuis qu'il sait qu'Edward n'a jamais pu lire dans tes pensées et que je n'ai pas pu te lire moi-même à cause de ton bouclier. Il s'attendra à ce que nous profitions de ton don, et il s'assurera que ses atouts les plus importants soient bien gardés. Même si Jane et Alec n'ont jamais eu à se défendre physiquement, ils sont néanmoins bien entraînés au combat. Aro s'en sera assuré. Surtout maintenant qu'il sait qu'il existe des dons qui peuvent contrecarrer les pouvoirs mentaux » Il fit une pause, me lançant un regard d'excuse. « Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de t'offenser, Bella, mais au combat… j'ai bien peur que tu n'ai aucune chance contre eux. La plupart des membres de la garde ont des siècles d'expérience et tu n'en a aucun. Et comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, tu es encore un nouveau-né. Tes instincts peuvent te dominer dans des situations menaçantes. J'admets que tu as été plus calme que la plupart des nouveau-nés, mais…

– Aro ne sait pas que Bella peut me protéger, dit soudainement Carlisle. Il suppose que Bella ne peut que se protéger – qu'elle commence à peine à découvrir son don » Il s'arrêta. « Peut-être que c'est notre solution. Aro ne s'attendrait jamais à ce que ce soit _moi_ qui frappe. Et comme je ne suis pas un nouveau-né, je serai plus compétent dans des situations de combat que Bella. Les Volturi ne s'attendraient jamais à ce que ce soit _moi_ qui abatte Alec et Jane.

– C'est vrai, murmura Jasper en échangeant un regard avec Eleazar.

– Non » Ma voix était plus calme qu'elle n'aurait dû. J'ai essayé de retirer ma main de l'étreinte de Carlisle, mais il la tenait fermement.

« Bella, sois raisonnable, dit-il doucement. Autant je déteste tout ça… autant il est nécessaire de jouer sous tous les tableaux. _Tout _dépend de Jane et Alec. Si je peux les rendre impuissants…

– En te sacrifiant dans le procédé ? demandai-je en essayant de ne pas lui crier dessus. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Eleazar ! Ils seront bien protégés ! Tu ne pourras pas gérer plusieurs vampires à toi tout seul ! »

Il sourit ironiquement. « Il y a un instant, tu étais prête à faire exactement la même chose. Tu étais si prête à te mettre en danger et à te sacrifier, mais tu ne supportes pas l'idée de voir quelqu'un d'autre en danger.

– C'est différent, dis-je avec lassitude. Je veux dire… si ce n'est que ma vie qui est en jeu, ça vaudra le coup. Ce serait un million de fois pire de _te_ regarder _te_ précipiter face au danger la tête la première.

– Je sais ce que tu ressens, Bella, dit-il doucement. Crois-moi, je le _sais_ »

J'ai dégluti et j'ai détourné le regard de ses gentils yeux dorés. Parce qu'il le savait ; je lui avais demandé la même chose il y a un instant, la même chose qu'il me demandait maintenant.

Je n'avais pas le monopole de l'abnégation ; je le savais. Je suppose que je devais également l'accepter.

« Nous allons le faire ensemble, alors, dis-je doucement. Si tu m'apprends à me battre et si j'apprends assez vite, nous le ferons ensemble. Deux personnes valent mieux qu'une. Peut-être que c'est du suicide de toute façon, mais… nous devrions essayer. C'est notre seule chance »

Carlisle réfléchit attentivement à mes paroles. Je pouvais voir la bataille dans ses yeux je savais qu'il voulait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour me garder en sécurité, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le droit de m'empêcher d'aider. Et il savait aussi que ma participation pourrait faire une différence cruciale ; c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait nier.

Finalement, il acquiesça lentement. En faisant cela, il parut vieillir devant mes yeux. Je pouvais facilement voir ce qu'il lui en coûta pour dire les mots suivants : « Nous verrons à quelle vitesse tu pourras apprendre »

Il en dit très peu durant le reste de la nuit alors que nous nous réunissions dans le jardin, trouvant un endroit assez large pour nos besoins. Je fus soudain très irritée contre l'endroit ; Alice et moi avions parlé d'organiser la cérémonie de mariage ici dans le jardin. Et maintenant… maintenant, je devais me demander si certains d'entre nous vivraient assez longtemps pour voir le mariage arriver.

« Emmett sera énervé quand il découvrira que nous avons commencé à pratiquer sans lui », murmura Edward en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère. Mais personne ne sourit. Je n'arrivais même pas à me souvenir comment sourire.

Comme cela ne ferait pas de mal que tout le monde répète les tactiques de combat, nous nous sommes séparés en paires ou en groupe. Kate s'entraînait avec Carmen, Tanya avec Edward et Carlisle, Jasper avec Alice. J'ai d'abord commencé avec Eleazar il me montra plusieurs mouvements défensifs de base, me demandant de les répéter au ralenti. Puis, il m'attaqua pour savoir si j'avais appris quelque chose.

Ce fut étonnamment difficile de penser à ce qu'il m'avait appris lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi à toute vitesse. Mes instinct me disaient que mes manœuvres devraient être plus simples et directes, et cela contredisait tout ce qu'Eleazar avait essayé de m'apprendre ces dernières minutes. Ce court moment d'hésitation eut un coût. Seulement une fraction de seconde s'était écoulée, puis je remarquai soudainement qu'il m'avait cloué au sol. Je me raidis de surprise.

« Pas aussi facile que tu le pensais ? » demanda Eleazar en me soulevant.

Je laissai échapper un soupir déçu. « Eh bien, je ne m'attendait pas à ce que cela soit _facile_, mais…

– Je sais. Ce n'était que ton premier essai, cependant. Tu dois apprendre à ignorer tes instincts et à réfléchir autour d'eux. Il s'agit de tactique. Il ne s'agit pas de forcer ou d'aller à la mise à mort la plus rapide. Ta force de nouveau-né te sera utile dans la bataille, mais _seulement _si tu apprends à l'utiliser correctement »

J'opinai. « Recommençons à nouveau »

Ma progression fut laborieuse ; je ne pus même pas battre Eleazar une seule fois. Je faisais toujours quelque chose de mal et j'ai remarqué que c'était de petites choses qui me faisaient échouer. J'hésitais une fraction de seconde, ou j'essayais d'attaquer Eleazar de manière trop évidente. J'ai remarqué qu'il m'approchait beaucoup par le côté, restant toujours en mouvement, et pour une quelconque raison cela me rendait d'autant plus difficile pour moi de le battre.

Je continuai ensuite avec Jasper ; je m'attendais à être associée à lui à un moment donné car il avait beaucoup d'expérience au combat en raison de son passé violent. Si Eleazar avait été difficile à battre, Jasper fut un million de fois pire. Il était implacable, ne me donnant pas un instant de répit. Chaque fois qu'il réussissait à passer ses bras autour de moi, ses dents flottant à quelques centimètres de mon cou, il me laissait partir pour presque instantanément m'attaquer à nouveau, me donnant à peine assez de temps pour me remettre sur mes pieds. Il ne me donnait même pas une fraction de seconde pour récupérer et rassembler mes pensées.

Il le faisait exprès, je le savais, et après un certain temps, il a commencé à voir des résultats.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses de le battre, j'ai appris à être constamment sur mes gardes, ne laissant jamais ma concentration glisser. J'ai pris conscience de ses mouvements d'une manière différente. Une partie de mon esprit gardait un œil sur la vitesse à laquelle il se déplaçait, et d'autres parties observaient la posture de ses mains, la lueur dans ses yeux, la tension de ses muscles, essayant de repérer ses prochains mouvements avant même qu'il ne commence à les faire… est-ce qu'il se précipiterait sur moi cette fois ? Allait-il bondir, allait-il essayer de se mettre derrière mon dos ? Son objectif était-il de m'empêcher de lui échapper, ou essaierait-il de me clouer au sol ?

Je ne parvenais toujours pas à le déjouer lorsque notre combat se termina finalement quelques minutes plus tard. Il fit un mouvement soudain et inattendu que je savais toujours pas comment je m'étais retrouvée à plat sur le dos. Mais alors qu'il me tirait de la pelouse humide, la lueur dans ses yeux était satisfaite peut-être qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je m'accroche aussi longtemps. Cela me fit espérer que j'allais peut-être comprendre ce truc.

« A mon tour », dit Carlisle en s'approchant de nous et lançant un long regard à Jasper que je ne parvins pas à déchiffrer. J'ai mesuré Carlisle du regard. L'idée de me battre contre lui était un peu troublante, mais je l'acceptai quand même.

Mais si la simple pensée de me battre contre lui avait été troublante, les combats réels le furent définitivement.

Il était meilleur que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Puisque Carlisle favorisait toujours les mots à la violence, cela me rendait perplexe face à ses _capacités_. Peut-être que c'était ça, ou peut-être que j'étais tellement choquée par le fait que l'homme doux et gentil que je connaissais se soit si soudainement transformé en cet adversaire impitoyable, mais il ne lui fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour me déjouer.

Un souffle surpris quitta ma bouche tandis que son bras s'enroulait autour de ma gorge. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre le côté de mon cou, puis il me relâcha en s'éloignant de moi. Ses yeux étaient sombres, envahis par les ombres.

« Si cela avait été une véritable situation de combat, tu serais morte maintenant » Sa voix était calme et tranquille, et j'ai essayé d'interpréter son ton pour savoir à quel point il était bouleversé. C'était difficile.

Je laissai échapper un soupir lent. « Je sais.

– Je sais que tu sais, Bella. En quoi ça aide ? »

Cela me perturba qu'il réagisse si fortement à ma défaite. Eleazar et Jasper ne m'avaient pas exactement félicitée à chaque fois que j'avais perdu un combat maintes et maintes fois, mais la façon dont Carlisle amenait ça… je ne savais pas comment le décrire. Ce n'était pas de la déception – pas exactement. C'était quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose comme de l'agitation. Quelque chose comme de la peur.

« Je ferai mieux », lui promis-je en comprenant pourquoi il était si désespéré que j'apprenne.

Il acquiesça, acceptant ma réponse. Sans avertissement, il fut de nouveau en mouvement, mais je savais à quoi m'attendre. Tout comme Jasper, il voulait que j'apprenne qu'il n'y avait pas de pause sur le champ de bataille, pas de temps de m'orienter ou de reprendre mon souffle. J'évitai sa fente, et il essaya de feindre instantanément, mais je ne tomba pas dans le piège. Je me suis concentrée sur l'élan de son corps, mes yeux repérant chaque contraction de ses muscles qui me donneraient des indices sur ce que pourrait être son prochain mouvement.

Je ne pris le dessus qu'une seule fois pendant la nuit, mais ce petit succès me plut beaucoup. Je pouvais voir que mes progrès plaisaient aussi à Carlisle.

La nuit se changeait en aube lorsque quelque chose se passa et arrêta brusquement nos activités.

Alice avait participé à quelques répétitions avant de s'asseoir sous l'un des pommier, les yeux fermés. Elle avait observé les Volturi le reste de la nuit, voulant attraper chaque changement et décision. Cela s'était avéré difficile ; il s'était avéré qu'Aro et Caius faisaient tous les deux des plans et des décisions, et ce n'était pas clair sur le fait qu'ils se disputaient ou qu'ils faisaient exprès pour confondre Alice. Peut-être que c'était les deux. Elle disait que Marcus semblait très indifférent à tout ça en fait, il ne semblait pas impliqué et encore moins attaché aux intentions d'Aro et de Caius de nous attaquer, mais même ainsi, il ne semblait pas qu'il choisirait non plus d'aller contre eux.

Jasper et Eleazar m'observaient pendant que je pratiquais avec Edward ; ils voulaient que je combatte avec tout le monde afin que je m'habitue au plus grand nombre d'adversaire et de styles de combat possibles. J'avais fait des progrès durant la nuit, mais il était douloureusement évident que j'avais encore beaucoup de travail à faire. Apprendre ces choses était déjà assez difficile, mais comme j'étais toujours le vampire le plus fort de la maison, je devais également faire attention de ne pas étêter quelqu'un accidentellement si je réussissais à prendre de manière inattendue le dessus.

Non pas que j'avais pris le dessus tant de fois ; j'ai commencé à penser que c'était peut-être un vœu futile d'essayer de faire de moi une combattante décente en moins de deux semaines.

« Approche par le côté », me rappela patiemment Jasper alors qu'Edward me tirait sur mes pieds pour la vingtième fois. Je remarquai que Carlisle avait mis fin à son propre entraînement avec Tanya afin de m'observer.

« Tu sais, commençai-je alors que j'étais à nouveau debout. Puisque je suis la seule dont tu _ne parviens pas_ à lire dans les pensées, ça devrait être beaucoup plus difficile pour toi que ça ne l'est »

Edward me fit un sourire ironique. Il fut sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il fronça soudainement les sourcils, tournant la tête vers Alice. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de confusion.

« Ça c'était quoi ? ordonna-t-il. Alice qu'est-ce que _c'était _? »

Les yeux d'Alice étaient fermés. Elle était appuyée contre le tronc d'arbre, mais à présent, elle se courbait vers l'avant, le front plissé de concentration. « Attends, murmura-t-elle. Attendez… »

Jasper fut à côté d'elle en un instant, à genoux à côté d'elle. Il plaça sa main sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Carlisle à Edward tout en parlant doucement pour ne pas perturber la concentration d'Alice.

Edward secoua la tête, ses yeux toujours fixés sur son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun mot n'en sortit au début. Quoi qu'Alice ait vu, cela semblait l'avoir pris au dépourvu.

« Véronique, parvint-il à répondre au bout d'un moment. Elle vient. Elle sera là à minuit »

Jasper se redressa dans un mouvement rapide, alarmé. « _Quoi _? siffla-t-il, ses yeux topaze étant furieux.

– Attends » Edward leva la main dans un geste apaisant. La lueur dans ses yeux était perplexe alors qu'il voyageait dans les pensées d'Alice. « Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

– Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demanda Jasper. Lorsqu'Edward ne répondit pas, il s'accroupit à nouveau à côté d'Alice.

Carlisle vint se tenir à côté de moi ; c'était arrivé si vite et sans bruit que je l'avais à peine remarqué. « Edward ? » demanda-t-il doucement d'une voix calme. Il prit ma main et la tint fermement.

Edward secoua la tête. Il regardait toujours attentivement Alice.

Nous nous sommes tous rassemblés autour d'elle et de Jasper, attendant. Alice resta silencieuse quelques secondes de plus, et quand elle sortit enfin de sa transe, plusieurs paires d'yeux dorés la fixaient. Elle échangea un regard perplexe avec Edward.

« En es-tu certaine ? lui demanda-t-il. _Absolument _certaine ? »

Alice acquiesça. « Ses intentions sont claires. Je ne pense pas qu'elle bluffe.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait faire un acte comme ça ? demanda Edward. Aro le sait-il ? »

Alice secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas. Elle a pris la décision après avoir quitté Volterra »

Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs longues secondes, l'air à la fois perplexe et… surpris ? Optimistes ? Je n'étais pas sûre.

Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qui se passait – et je n'étais certainement pas la seule. J'entendis Kate laissait échapper un soupir exaspéré. Jasper avait juste l'air agité.

« Alice ? » demanda patiemment Carlisle.

Elle détourna les yeux d'Edward, passant d'Eleazar à Carlisle.

« Véronique, expliqua-t-elle. Elle a quitté Volterra et elle se dirige maintenant ici » Elle hésita, une lueur incertaine et déconcertée dans les yeux. « Je la vois debout avec nous quand… quand les Volturi arriveront.

– Tu dis _avec _nous ? demanda Eleazar. Veux-tu dire qu'elle a quitté les Volturi ?

– Elle change de camp ? » demanda Kate, incrédule.

Alice hocha la tête, ses yeux dorés écarquillés. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ni _comment_. Elle a fait des allers-retours sur sa décision – elle a clairement hésité. Mais maintenant, elle est résolue à ce sujet.

– Pouvons-nous lui faire confiance ? demanda Jasper d'une voix douteuse. Si elle hésitait…

– Son hésitation est compréhensible, émit songeusement et pensivement Edward. Chelsea pourrait avoir un effet sur cette hésitation. Et quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle elle a fait le choix de venir ici en premier lieu… elle sait que ce choix pourrait facilement la conduire à la destruction. La question est : qu'est-ce qui lui a fait prendre un tel risque ? _Pourquoi_ vient-elle ? »

Alice secoua la tête, fermant à nouveau les yeux. « Je n'ai pas de réponse à ça. Mais Aro ne sera pas content quand il l'apprendra »

Jasper lança un regard inquiet à Carlisle et Eleazar. « Je ne sais pas si c'est une sage idée de la laisser entrer ici. Nous n'avons aucune idée derrière ses motivations. Cela pourrait être un piège. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de changer de camp à nouveau ? »

Les yeux de Carlisle étaient pensifs. « Nous devrions au moins entendre ce qu'elle a à dire.

– Cela pourrait nous donner un avantage tactique, reconnut Eleazar.

– Ce ne sera le cas que si elle travaillera _avec _nous et non _contre_ nous.

– Edward pourra obtenir une confirmation à ce sujet, fit remarquer Carlisle. Et n'oublions pas que Véronique est consciente des capacités d'Edward – elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas nous cacher des choses. Si elle avait quelque chose à cacher, je doute qu'elle viendrait volontiers ici.

– Elle a pu lui cacher ses pensées il y a quelques mois lorsqu'elle l'emmenait en Italie, rappela Jasper. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de recommencer ?

– Nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi elle essayait de garder ses pensées sous contrôle à l'époque, intervint Edward. Et en plus, c'était une réaction naturelle. Ce n'est pas le premier vampire que j'ai rencontré qui a essayé de cacher ses pensées après avoir découvert que je peux lire dans les pensées. Certaines personnes apprécient leur vie privée.

– Mais la vérité demeure que tu n'es pas le premier vampire qu'elle a rencontré qui peut lire dans les pensées, fit remarquer Jasper. Elle a renoncé à son intimité il y a longtemps lorsqu'elle a commencé à travailler pour les Volturi. Pourquoi ressentirait-elle soudain le besoin de garder ses pensées cachées lorsqu'elle t'a rencontré ? » répondit Jasper, toujours pas convaincu. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Alice. « Je veux dire… cela pourrait mal finir. Nous ne savons absolument rien d'elle.

– Aucun de nous ne lui fera confiance dès le départ, lui assura Edward. Je vais surveiller ses pensées en permanence. Je _vais_ trouver ce que sont ses intentions.

– Et s'il s'avère qu'elle est là pour recueillir des renseignements ? »

Alice secoua la tête. « Elle ne vient pas ici pour ça, Jazz.

– Tu ne peux pas savoir ça.

– Je la _vois_ debout avec nous. Et plus que ça – elle va se battre avec nous. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi cela se produira, mais cela arrivera. Fais-moi confiance à ce sujet » Elle soutenait le regard de Jasper, et je savais qu'elle seule serait en mesure de le mettre à l'aise à ce sujet.

Finalement, Jasper soupira avec résignation. « Je la veux sous constante surveillance dès son arrivée.

– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire », assura Alice. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, s'appuyant contre le tronc d'arbre.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil confus à Eleazar. « Edward a dit que le don de Chelsea pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec l'hésitation de Véronique, dis-je en parlant doucement car je ne voulais pas déranger Alice. Cela m'a fait me demander… Chelsea n'est-elle pas censée empêcher que ces choses se produisent ? Tu as dit une fois qu'elle maintenait les Volturi soudés, ce qui rendait la défection de la garde difficile pour quiconque. Alors, comment Véronique a-t-elle pu prendre une décision comme ça ? Comment a-t-elle pu s'éloigner ainsi, si Chelsea l'a attachée aux Volturi ?

– Merci », murmura Jasper dans sa barbe.

Eleazar sembla réfléchir, ignorant la remarque sèche de Jasper. « Véronique passe moins de temps à Volterra sous l'influence de Chelsea que le reste de la garde à cause de ses affectations. Cela pourrait avoir un effet, mais bien sûr, je ne peux en être sûr. Ce n'est certainement pas quelque chose qui se produit tous les jours » Il soupira, échangeant un regard avec Carlisle. « Je suppose que c'est quelque chose que seule Véronique pourra expliquer »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la seule question à laquelle il faut répondre ici »

Il fut difficile de se concentrer sur l'entraînement après ça. J'ai remarqué que même Jasper et Eleazar semblaient distraits alors qu'ils commençaient à me montrer des manœuvres plus avancées. Les mémoriser était évidemment facile, mais les utiliser dans un combat réel l'était moins. Je me forçais cependant à continuer, sachant que nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre.

Au fur et à mesure que les heures diminuaient, je ne pouvais décider si c'était une malédiction ou bénédiction que je ne pouvais me fatiguer, et donc que je n'avais pas besoin de pauses. Je ne me sentais pas fatiguée, pas physiquement du moins, mais je devenais étrangement épuisée mentalement.

« Peut-être que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui », suggéra Eleazar à la fin de l'après-midi. Pour la première fois en tant que vampire, j'avais l'impression que ma conscience du temps s'était déformée. J'ai pensé à la façon dont j'étais assise sur la balançoire en fer avec Carlisle hier après-midi, à parler de l'avenir d'une manière légère et taquine. C'est comme si cela s'était à présent passé dans une autre vie.

Ce souvenir semblait se moquer de moi maintenant alors que mes yeux trouvaient la balançoire à quelques mètres de moi. La pelouse autour d'elle était en désordre ; nos entraînement n'avaient pas été doux. Je me demandai combien de semaines il faudrait pour que l'herbe repousse.

Je me demandai si nous serions toujours là pour le voir.

_Moins de deux semaines._

J'ai forcé mes yeux à se détourner de la balançoire, secouant la tête aux propos d'Eleazar. « Nous devons continuer, lui dis-je.

– Une petite pause ne fera pas de mal, répondit-il. Et en plus, nous devons être prêts pour notre invitée »

Je voulus discuter, dire que chaque minute comptait, mais soudain, j'avais l'impression que tous mes membres étaient en plomb. Je sentis une main chaude se poser sur mon épaule, et avec un soupir, je me retournai pour faire face à Carlisle.

Je ne pouvais pas _comprendre_ comment il avait l'air aussi calme. Si posé. Je n'étais pas la seule à ressentir ça, pas vrai ? Comme si je brûlais lentement, comme si quelqu'un avait tourné un sablier pour nous. Comme si je voulais crier de rage face à l'absurdité de tout ça.

Carlisle prit ma main et la serra fermement, comme s'il voulait me faire savoir que non, je n'étais pas la seule. Qu'il brûlait lui aussi.

_Moins de deux semaines._

La soirée sembla passer lentement, et pourtant on avait l'impression que le temps nous échappait, s'épuisait c'était une étrange contradiction. Je n'avais jamais bien géré le stress, et je suppose que le ressentir semblait prendre un tout autre niveau maintenant que j'étais un vampire. J'avais déjà été dans des situations mettant la vie en danger, plus de fois que je ne pouvais en compter, mais cette… cette fois, c'était différent. C'était peut-être parce que nous étions tous en danger, parce que toutes nos vies étaient suspendues à un fil.

Ou peut-être était-ce parce que notre destruction était une probabilité plutôt qu'une simple possibilité.

Carlisle m'emmena faire une promenade alors que la soirée se poursuivait. Peut-être avait-il senti ce chaos croissant en moi, ou peut-être en souffrait-il lui-même. Rien dans son expression ne l'indiquait cependant. Il semblait pensif mais calme alors que nous nous enfoncions plus profondément dans les bois. Une partie de moi l'enviait d'un autre côté, je voulais le secouer et lui demander pourquoi il était si serein. Mais finalement, je me suis contentée de rester silencieuse et de grimper sur l'énorme rocher sur lequel nous nous asseyons parfois.

C'est ici que nous avions vu le soleil se levait après sa demande en mariage. Était-ce il y a seulement quelques jours ? Était-ce possible ?

Je l'ai senti s'installer à côté de moi et j'ai fermé les yeux alors qu'il me tirait vers lui. Appuyant ma tête contre son épaule, je laissai échapper un soupir fatigué. Je n'en fis pas d'autre même respirer semblait me créer une certaine tension.

« Pourquoi ? »

Ma voix était calme dans la douce nuit de juin. La question était puérile et inutile, mais une quelconque raison, j'avais de toute façon ressenti le besoin de la poser. Si je la posais assez régulièrement, je recevrais peut-être une réponse un jour.

« Pourquoi ? demandai-je à nouveau. Pourquoi nous ? »

Le bras de Carlisle se resserra autour de moi et je sentis son menton se presser sur le sommet de ma tête. « J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir y répondre, Bella.

– Et si tu pouvais ? murmurai-je. Est-ce que tout cela paraîtrait plus simple ? Plus significatif ? »

Il eut un rire doux et douloureux. « Peut-être pas. Certaines choses… peut-être ne sont-elles pas censées avoir de signification plus profonde.

Ça ne te ressemble pas du tout »

Il eut un autre petit rire, puis resta silencieux un moment. « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que si certaines choses sont injustes, cruelles ou erronées, ou tout cela à la fois… peut-être qu'essayer de leur donner un sens plus profond revient à essayer de les justifier.

– Mais une personne n'est-elle pas censée essayer de trouver une lueur d'espoir dans les nuages les plus sombres ?

– C'est je pense, encore différent. Il s'agit d'essayer de trouver de l'espoir au milieu du désespoir »

J'ai levé la tête de son épaule et l'ai regardé. « Y a-t-il de l'espoir pour nous ? demandai-je en soutenant son regard. Y a-t-il une lueur d'espoir dans notre désespoir ? »

Carlisle tendit la main pour caresser ma joue. « Je ne sais pas. Je _veux_ croire qu'il y en, répondit-il. Mais à la fin… je ne connais que ma propre destinée »

J'ai dégluti. « Laquelle est-ce ? »

Il prit ma main et la porta à ses lèvres, me regardant. Il ne répondit pas – il n'était pas obligé. Parce que je savais que sa destinée serait aussi la mienne, comme la mienne serait la sienne.

« La vision d'Alice…, commençai-je tout en fermant les yeux et déglutissant. Edward a dit… il a dit qu'Alice t'avait vu te sacrifier pour moi dans une vision » J'ai forcé mes yeux à s'ouvrir. J'ai maintenu son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le sien. « Je dois te le demander… si tu fais ça, si tu meurs pour me protéger… que penses-tu qu'il me restera ici, alors ?

– Bella…

– Non, le coupai-je en encadrant son visage de mes mains. Sérieusement. Penses-tu que c'est quelque chose que je pourrais surmonter ? Quelque chose que je pourrais laisser derrière moi ? Quelque chose que le temps pourrait guérir ? » Je ris doucement et sans joie, et secouai la tête. « Même une éternité ne serait pas suffisante »

Carlisle prit doucement mes mains, les éloignant de son visage. Il entrelaça nos doigts, regardant nos mains entrelacées avant de croiser mon regard.

« Bella… si quelqu'un peut avoir l'opportunité de donner sa vie pour une personne qu'il aime, comment pourrait-il ne pas la prendre ? »

Ma gorge se serra et je clignai des yeux alors que ces derniers commençaient à me piquer de larmes qui n'existeraient jamais. « Si tu abandonnes ta vie, que penses-tu qu'il me restera ? »

Carlisle ferma les yeux. Son autre main quitta la mienne et atteignit mon cou, me rapprochant jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se touchent.

« Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour te garder en vie et en sécurité, Bella. Te protéger même au détriment de ma propre vie… je crois que c'est mon droit en tant que personne qui t'aime.

– Alors, tu dois accepter le fait que je possède ce même droit »

Carlisle se recula pour me regarder. L'agonie dans ses yeux était palpable, si crue et réelle que cela me donna envie de reprendre mes propos – _tout_ pour lui épargner la douleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Mais cela aurait été mentir, et ce n'était pas le moment de mentir.

« Tu comprends maintenant ? lui demandai-je. Sais-tu maintenant ce que je traverse à chaque fois que je pense à toi en train de te sacrifier pour moi ? »

Il ferma les yeux, son autre main tenant si fort la mienne que sa prise était presque douloureuse. « Je n'ai pas le choix, murmura-t-il.

– Moi non plus », répondis-je.

Ses bras me tinrent soudainement, m'écrasant contre sa poitrine. Je me serrai contre lui, cachant mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Si seulement nous pouvions rester ici, comme ça. Si seulement nous n'avions pas à revenir sur nos pas et à affronter le monde. Si seulement.

Je respirai son parfum apaisant, l'attirant dans mes poumons comme une personne en train de se noyer et à bout de souffle. Voilà comment je me sentais en ce moment comme si je me noyais. Comme une naufragée. Mais je savais que si je me noyais, je ne me noierais pas seule. Un instant plus tôt, il avait dit qu'il ne connaissait que sa propre destinée. C'était aussi quelque chose que je connaissais. Parce que ma destinée sera la sienne et la sienne sera la mienne.

Cette pensée m'apporta à la fois réconfort et désespoir.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, aux alentours de minuit, nous nous étions tous rassemblés dans le jardin. Je regardai autour de moi, me souvenant de la dernière fois que nous étions restés là à attendre Véronique. Ce sentiment de déjà-vu aurait été plus prononcé si Esmée, Miguel, Rosalie et Emmett avaient été là, se tenant avec nous comme la dernière fois. Rosalie avait appelé plus tôt dans la soirée ils arriveraient demain avec le clan irlandais. Nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelles d'Irina et Laurent ou d'Esmée et Miguel.

La nuit avait été légèrement plus fraîche que d'habitude. Des frissons dansaient le long de mon dos, mais étant donné ma température corporelle basse, l'air frais de la nuit n'y était pour rien. J'ai échangé un regard avec Carlisle avant de me tourner à nouveau vers les bois au bout du jardin. Sa main chercha la mienne. Je l'ai entendu échanger des mots tranquilles avec Eleazar et Tanya, mais j'étais trop préoccupée pour prêter attention à leur conversation. L'expression de Japer attira mon attention il faisait les cent pas parmi nous, les yeux froids et inquiets. L'arrivait de Véronique l'énervait toujours, et je le voyais lancer de temps à autre des regards acérés à Alice comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. Je me demandai s'il luttait contre l'envie de la jeter par-dessus son épaule afin de l'emmener en lieu sûr.

« Une minute » La voix d'Alice était basse, mais elle attira l'attention de tout le monde. Les conversations cessèrent immédiatement. Edward vint se tenir de mon autre côté, ses yeux dorés braqués sur la forêt endormie. Le regard sur son visage était concentré je me demandai s'il pouvait déjà entendre les pensées de Véronique.

Il y eut du mouvement à environ un kilomètre de distance. Elle s'arrêta au bout d'un moment. Il y eut une inspiration calme et profonde. Ensuite, des pas lents. Les vampires avaient généralement tendance à se déplacer presque sans bruit, et j'ai réalisé que Véronique avait choisi de ne pas cacher exprès son approche. C'était un geste d'ouverture. Son rythme était lent et mesuré elle savait que nous l'attendions, tout comme quelques semaines plus tôt, et apparemment elle ne voulait pas donner une impression menaçante.

Quand elle émergea finalement de la nuit, il y avait quelque chose de différent en elle que la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Il y avait toujours une cape gris foncé drapée sur ses épaules cela n'avait pas changé. Son expression était encore lointaine et prudente, mais ses yeux… il y avait de l'hésitation et de l'incertitude en eux alors qu'elle prenait note de notre groupe qui attendait. Elle s'arrêta et nous fixa juste un instant de ses yeux rouge foncé.

Puis elle leva la main, lentement et délibérément, afin de défaire le fermoir de sa cape. Elle tomba sur la pelouse humide à ses pieds. Un autre geste.

Cela ne convainquit pas Jasper. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Edward.

Ce dernier secoua la tête. « Je pense que tu pourrais vouloir entendre ça, Jasper. Fais-moi confiance »

Véronique resta immobile, ses yeux nous observant sans relâche. Elle ne s'est pas rapprochée, et j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas paraître menaçante, mais aussi parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de _notre_ réaction. Peut-être ne s'attendait-elle pas à un accueil chaleureux de notre part, compte tenu des circonstances. Peut-être qu'elle s'était attendue à ce que nous la détruisions dès qu'elle aurait mis le pied sur notre gazon.

Elle commença à parler. Sa voix était calme et déterminée. « Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal » Ses yeux nous balayèrent tous avant qu'elle ne s'adresse à Carlisle. « Je suis là pour vous avertir »

Carlisle acquiesça. « Nous sommes déjà conscients de la menace dont tu es venue ici pour nous avertir.

– Je sais que vous l'êtes » Les yeux de Véronique se tournèrent momentanément vers Alice. « Mais vous n'avez pas tous les détails.

– Nous en savons assez », dit froidement Jasper. Je savais que Jasper avait cru Edward quand il avait dit que Véronique valait la peine qu'on lui fasse confiance, mais apparemment, il souhaitait la tester. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui la confiance de Jasper devait être gagnée.

Véronique rencontra sans se détourner son regard féroce. « Peut-être est-ce le cas, répondit-elle, pas perturbée par son accueil peu chaleureux. Mais plus de savoirs équivaut à plus de valeur » Ses yeux devinrent soudain tristes. « Et moins de pertes, j'espère.

– Peut-être, répondit Carlisle. Et si tu as des informations à nous fournir, ce serait très apprécié. Je pense que nous aimerions tous savoir cependant, pourquoi tu te sens obligée de nous fournir ces informations.

– Exactement. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? » demanda Jasper.

Véronique baissa les yeux au sol. J'entendis Edward reprendre une inspiration surprise.

« Parce que je n'ai rien à perdre, répondit Véronique après un moment. Parce que j'ai déjà tout perdu » Elle leva son regard rouge du sol. « Je suis ici parce que… parce que je ne veux pas que mon propre passé se répète »

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous de cette Véronique ? Est-elle sincère ?**


	44. Allégeance

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Merci à **Elieene **et** picsounne **pour leurs reviews encourageantes ;) - Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_**« Le chagrin et la tristesse lient deux cœurs dans des liens plus étroits que le bonheur ne pourra jamais le faire ; les mêmes souffrances unissent mille fois plus que les mêmes joies »**_

\- Alphonse de Lamartine -

* * *

**Allégeance**

Le regard cramoisi de Véronique survolait le salon. J'ai remarqué qu'elle observait son environnement d'une manière légèrement perplexe, et cela me fit me demander à quel point cette occasion était rare ; je pouvais parier que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait pénétrer dans la demeure d'une grande famille de vampires. La plupart des immortels qu'elle avait rencontré étaient soit des nomades solitaires, soit appartenant à des clans plus ou moins petits. Notre sédentarité – avoir un endroit que nous appelons avec désinvolture chez nous – devait lui paraître étrange compte tenu des choses qu'elle voyait habituellement.

Alors qu'elle entrait à l'intérieur à notre suite, Edward ferma les portes vitrées derrière elle. Cela la rendit mal à l'aise ; je me demandai si le fait d'être entourée de quatre murs la faisait se sentir prise au piège. Pas qu'un ensemble de murs puisse la garder ici si elle avait envie de faire une petite escapade.

Elle sembla arriver à la même conclusion. Sa posture tendue se détendit après un certain temps, mais seulement légèrement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à Jasper qui planait près d'elle ; il refusait de la laisser hors de sa vue.

« Pourquoi ne pas t'asseoir, suggéra Carlisle d'un ton aimable, et de nous raconter ton histoire »

Véronique se tourna pour le regarder. Momentanément, elle sembla légèrement chancelante peut-être n'avait-elle pas l'habitude qu'on s'adresse à elle de manière aussi amicale. Mais, elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'asseoir. Ce n'est que lorsque nous trouvâmes tous une assise autour du grand salon. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant, qu'elle hésita pour s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche des portes vitrées. Ses épaules étaient toujours tendues, comme si elle était constamment prête à fuir, et elle tordait la cape grise de ses poings d'une manière inquiète.

« Pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas par le commencement ? suggéra Eleazar quand il fut évident qu'elle ne serait pas celle qui entamerait la conversation. Qui t'a créé ? Et il y a combien de temps ? »

Véronique resta silencieuse un instant, se rassemblant. « Je suis née avec mon frère jumeau il y a près de deux cents ans. Je me souviens très peu de ma vie humaine. Mon frère et moi étions orphelins, notre mère est décédée à notre naissance et notre père d'une maladie quelques années plus tard »

_Tant de morts_. Ce fut la seule pensée qui domina mon esprit à ce moment-là. Elle avait à peine prononcé quelques phrases, et déjà je me sentais désolée pour elle. Il était difficile d'imaginer le monde dans lequel elle vivait autrefois.

La voix de Véronique était calme, hésitante, alors qu'elle continuait. « J'étais très proche de mon frère. Il était la seule famille que j'avais, et j'ai passé toute ma vie humaine avec lui. Son nom était Lucian. Nous avons tous deux été transformés par le même vampire trente-deux ans après notre naissance. Nous en sommes venus à considérer ce vampire comme notre père » Elle fit une pause, déglutissant. « Il s'appelait Alexandre.

– Pourquoi t'a-t-il créé ? » demanda Jasper. Il était le seul qui n'étais pas assis ; il planait toujours près de Véronique, se tenant à quelques pas d'elle. J'ai remarqué qu'il s'était placé entre elle et Alice – je me demandai s'il l'avait fait exprès. Ou peut-être que c'était une action instinctive et inconsciente.

« Alexandre… était seul, répondit Véronique. Il était né des centaines d'années plus tôt, vers 1400 ou avant, et il avait été seul durant la majeure partie de son existence immortelle. Il se souvenait avoir eu une famille dans sa vie humaine ; il nous a parlé des enfants qu'il avait perdus avec affection. Comme mon frère et moi étions jumeaux, notre apparence similaire lui avait probablement rappelé la famille humaine qu'il avait perdu par le passé. Peut-être que nous ressemblions même à ses propres enfants – je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais demandé » Elle fit une pause, fixant le sol à ses pieds. « Moi et Lucian… au début, nous avons détesté Alexandre pour ce qu'il nous avait fait, pour nous avoir volé nos vies. Mais avec le temps, nous avons appris à l'aimer comme notre père. Il nous a appris les voies de cette nouvelle vie, et lorsque nous avons eu une maîtrise suffisante, il a commencé à nous montrer le monde. Nous avons voyagé dans presque tous les pays. Nous avons nagé dans tous les océans. Nous n'étions pas gênés par les distances ou autre. Nous nous cachions durant les jours ensoleillés et nous émergions la nuit pour explorer et chasser » Elle s'arrêta, regardant le manteau gris dans ses mains. « Nous avons voyagé à travers le monde, et à un moment donné, nous nous sommes retrouvés en Italie. Aucun de nous n'y avait été auparavant, pas même Alexandre. Nous avons exploré chaque village, chaque ville, et finalement… nous avons finalement rencontré une grande famille de vampire. C'était quelque chose que nous n'avions jamais vu auparavant. Nous avions parfois rencontré des nomades lors de nos voyages, mais jamais auparavant nous n'avions rencontré un clan plus grand que le nôtre. Ces vampires italiens semblaient très polis et… sophistiqués. C'était étrange. Il y avait quelque chose de troublant chez eux. Alexandre avait été au courant au sujet des Volturi et de leur rôle dans le monde vampire par son propre créateur, mais il n'avait jamais découvert où ils vivaient, ni qui ils étaient vraiment. Jusqu'à ce jour.

– Quand est-ce que tout cela est arrivé ? demanda Carlisle. Il y a combien de temps que tu as rencontré les Volturi ?

– Cela s'est produit il y a un peu moins d'un siècle »

Eleazar hocha la tête d'un air absent. « Comment en es-tu venue à rejoindre leur clan ? Et comment Aro a-t-il pris conscience de tes capacités ?

– Il les a connus avant moi, admit Véronique. Mon frère avait l'habitude de dire que j'étais bon juge de caractère, même lorsque j'étais humaine. Je n'y ai jamais beaucoup pensé. Mais quand nous avons été présentés aux Volturi, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez certains des vampires de ce clan. Au début, je ne pouvais pas dire ce que c'était, mais après un certain temps, j'ai commencé à devenir confuse… je suppose qu'on peut dire un pressentiment. Une sensation. Certains vampires dans le clan paraissaient différents des autres, mais je ne pouvais expliquer pourquoi, ni comment, je le savais. Il y en avait une qui semblait être capable de contrôler les autres, mais je ne pouvais pas dire exactement ce qu'elle faisait ou comme elle le faisait. Puis il y avait un mâle qui paraissait… en quelque sorte invincible. Ce fut le premier sentiment que j'ai eu quand je l'ai regardé, et je me souviens avoir ressenti le sentiment confus qu'il était impossible de s'échapper de lui, de n'avoir aucun moyen de se cacher de lui.

– Chelsea et Demetri », murmura Eleazar.

Véronique opina. « Et puis il y avait Aro, bien sûr. Il semblait… intuitif. Au début, je pensais que c'était tout ce qu'il y avait, mais quand il a pris ma main pour me saluer, j'ai soudain senti… » Elle secoua la tête, perdu dans ses souvenirs. « Je me sentais comme si j'avais été mise à nue sans le savoir. Je n'ai découvert que plus tard qu'il avait lu mon esprit en touchant ma main.

– Et quand il l'a fait, il a découvert ton don latent », déclara Eleazar.

Véronique acquiesça. « Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Alexandre et Lucian ne possédaient pas de capacités inhabituelles, pas plus que les nomades que nous rencontrions accidentellement. Quand Aro a dit que je possédais un don rare, je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il nous a invité à rester plus longtemps à Volterra, et nous avons décidé de rester quelques semaines. Aro était un bon hôte – il était très… charmant. Il a partagé beaucoup de choses sur l'histoire des Volturi, et il m'a présenté à certains membres de la garde. Cela me dérouta lorsqu'il me proposa une place parmi eux, et il m'expliqua que mon talent latent était rare et que ce serait du gaspillage si je décidais de ne pas l'utiliser. J'ai cependant décliné son offre ; j'étais parfaitement heureuse avec Lucian et Alexandre. Aro a été déçu mais il a accepté mon refus. Nous avons quitté Volterra quelques jours plus tard, et on nous a dit que nous serions les bienvenus si nous voulions revenir.

– Bon sang, marmonna Edward dans un souffle.

– Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » demanda Eleazar.

Véronique tordit à nouveau la cape grise dans ses doigts. Il était facile de deviner que la partie tragique de son histoire allait bientôt suivre. « Quelques années ont passé, répondit-elle alors que sa voix était maintenant plus basse. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment beaucoup songé à notre visite à Volterra. Sept ans après notre départ d'Italie… quelque chose s'est produit. Aro est venu avec ses deux frères et cinq autres vampires que nous avions rencontrés à Volterra » Elle serra les dents. « Il a prétendu que nous avions enfreint la loi. Que nous avions trop attiré l'attention en chassant imprudemment.

– C'était le cas ? » demanda Jasper.

Elle secoua la tête. « Nous profitions surtout de ceux qui ne manqueraient à personne. Nous avions toujours été très prudents nous ne laissions jamais de corps derrière. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi nous étions accusés de quelque chose comme ça, et j'étais prête à le prouver. J'ai offert ma main à Aro, je savais qu'il verrait la vérité dans mon esprit. Alexandre et Lucian ont fait de même.

– Laisse-moi deviner, dit Jasper d'une manière sèche. Aro a dit que tu étais innocente, mais qu'Alexandre et ton frère s'avéraient coupables »

Véronique acquiesça, ses yeux rouges soudain durs. « Je ne voulus pas y croire lorsqu'il a dit qu'il avait trouvé la preuve dans leurs pensées. Je connaissais cependant mon frère et Alexandre. Je voulais croire qu'ils ne se seraient jamais mis en danger – et moi – comme ça. Ils connaissaient les règles après tout » Elle fit une pause, fermant les yeux. « Aro a dit qu'il ne pouvait faire aucune exception que la loi existait pour une bonne raison. Mon frère et mon créateur ont été mis en pièces devant mes yeux ; Alec a dû les aveugler car ils se sont défendus. Il y avait une partie de moi qui s'était demandé s'ils avaient été après tout négligents. Sinon, pourquoi auraient-ils été punis ?

– Mais tu as toujours douté de leur culpabilité ? demanda Eleazar.

– Une partie de moi a toujours cru qu'ils étaient innocents, mais Aro a dit que je ne pensais pas objectivement parce qu'ils étaient ma famille » Elle déglutit.

« Et… c'est ainsi que tu as fini par rejoindre les Volturi.

– Je n'avais plus rien après qu'Alexandre et Lucian soient partis, répondit-elle d'un ton légèrement défensif. Aro m'a offert une place parmi eux. Je voulus décliner, mais j'étais tellement choquée par tout ce qui s'était passé… et j'étais seule pour la première fois de ma vie… » Elle secoua la tête. « Je me suis soudain retrouvée sans voies, sans sens… et les Volturi m'offraient ces choses. Je détestais toujours l'idée de passer le reste de mon existence avec les gens qui m'avaient pris Lucian et Alexandre. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils ont réussi à me convaincre. D'une manière ou d'une autre… je me suis laissée convaincre.

– Chelsea a dû utiliser son don sur toi, émit songeusement Eleazar. Si ton frère et ton créateur avaient été en vie, il est possible qu'elle n'aurait pas pu te faire osciller »

Véronique lui lança un regard confus.

« Les liens familiaux sont plus difficiles à influencer. Plus difficiles à briser, expliqua Eleazar.

– Ce qui pose la question suivante, intervint Jasper en regardant Véronique, comment se fait-il que tu ais pu quitter les Volturi ? Ta loyauté envers eux est maintenant évidemment rompue. Chelsea devrait être en mesure d'empêcher ce genre de choses de se produire. Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? »

Elle rencontra le regard intense de Jasper, souriant froidement. « Tu ne me fais pas confiance. Tu penses que c'est une sorte de stratagème.

– La confiance doit être gagnée, c'est sûr. Mais crois-moi, tu ne serais pas assise là si nous pensions que tu te jouais de nous » Jasper inclina la tête vers Edward. « Comme tu le sais, nous avons les moyens de savoir si tu es malhonnête, après tout. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu es ici – et ce qui t'a amené à venir chez nous.

– Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne veux pas voir mon propre passé se répéter. Votre famille, votre mode de vie paisible me rappelle les choses que j'avais moi-même – des choses que j'appréciais.

– Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ton passé est sur le point de se répéter ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? insista Jasper. Et si tu as toujours cru qu'Aro t'avait menti sur les crimes de ton frère et de ton créateur, pourquoi es-tu restée ? »

Je me demandai distraitement si Jasper avait encore des doutes sur la loyauté de Véronique depuis qu'il insistait sur cette affaire. Ou peut-être qu'il était seulement minutieux.

« Je l'ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas avec certitude s'ils étaient innocents. J'ai toujours _voulu_ croire qu'ils l'étaient, et ce qui est sur le point de _vous_ arriver à présent ne fait que renforcer cette croyance. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'avais pas d'autre endroit où aller après qu'Alexandre et Lucian soient partis. Et Chelsea m'a fait ressentir comme si… je faisais partie d'eux »

Jasper hocha la tête. « Très bien. Qu'est-ce qui a changé, alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à remettre en question tout ce qui est arrivé à ton clan il y a toutes ces décennies ? Et plus important encore, comment as-tu pu rompre tes liens avec les Volturi ? C'est le boulot de Chelsea d'empêcher aux membres de partir après tout, de les fidéliser. Qu'est-ce qui a fait de toi une exception à cette règle ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas de réponse certaine à ta dernière question. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu partir. Je ne sais même pas où se situe ma loyauté maintenant. Je ne sais qu'une chose – Chelsea ou pas, je n'ai jamais été aussi dévouée aux Volturi que je l'étais à mon ancien clan. Même après leur mort, Lucian et Alexandre restaient mal seule vraie famille » Elle fit une pause et soupira, ses yeux rouges fixant intensément la cape grise sur ses genoux. « Mais quant à ce qui a changé… ce qui m'a fait remettre en question ce qui est arrivé il y a tout ce temps à mon ancien clan… » Elle soupira doucement. « Je venais de rentrer à Volterra après avoir entendu parler des intentions des Volturi de venir ici. On m'a dit que votre clan avait enfreint la loi, et Aro lui-même devait venir ici pour résoudre la situation et régler ce qui était arrivé. J'ai entendu dire que Caius et Marcus quitteraient également Volterra – cela ne s'était pas produit depuis des décennies, et cela seul a attiré mon intérêt. Mais quand j'ai appris qu'ils emmenaient avec eux les membres les plus puissants de la garde, j'ai su que ce ne serait pas une expédition punitive ordinaire.

– N'étais-tu pas censée y participer toi-même ? » demanda Eleazar.

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. Je suis censée me diriger vers l'Asie en ce moment. Personne ne sait que je suis ici.

– Reviens un peu en arrière, demanda Jasper. Tu as dit que les Volturi pensent que nous avons enfreint la loi ? »

Véronique acquiesça. « Ou si j'ai raison, c'est ce qu'Aro souhaite faire croire à la garde.

– Quel genre de crime sommes-nous supposément avoir commis ? »

Elle fut sur le point de répondre, mais Edward fut plus rapide ; il regardait attentivement le visage de Véronique. Un rire méprisant quitta ses lèvres alors qu'il réagissait à ses pensées. « Ouah. Pour être honnête, je m'attendais à ce qu'ils soient un peu plus créatifs que ça.

– Quoi ? demanda Carlisle. De quoi sommes-nous accusés ? »

Edward renifla, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le visage de Véronique. « Caius prétendra que nous avons trop attiré l'attention sur nous. Il dira que notre clan est devenu trop grand, surtout maintenant que Bella nous a rejoint. Aro sera d'accord puisque pour commencer nous étions trop nombreux, nous attirerons encore plus l'attention à partir de maintenant, et cela ne peut être autorisé »

Véronique acquiesça. « Ils prétendront également qu'il y a des rumeurs concernant une étrange famille qui vit ici. Apparemment, les humains vivant à proximité bavardent sur les membres de votre famille, se demandant pourquoi vous êtes tous exceptionnellement pâle et avez la même couleur d'yeux étrange »

Alice renifla. « Eh bien, c'est la meilleure. Nous ne vivons même pas ensemble depuis longtemps – c'est la première fois en plus de huit ans que nous sommes sous le même toit. Et nous ne faisons même partie de la communauté humaine en ce moment – sur Carlisle l'est puisqu'il travaille à nouveau à l'hôpital » Elle secoua la tête. « Attirer l'attention… comme c'est inventif…

– Eh bien, nous sommes_ tous réunis_ maintenant, répondit Edward en souriant avec ironie. Mais après tout que vaut notre parole face à la leur ? La vérité demeure qu'ils n'ont aucune vraie raison de venir ici, et c'est pourquoi ils ont dû en inventer une. Ils veulent Alice et Bella, et tout autre vampire doué de notre famille, ils viennent les obtenir puis ils détruiront le reste d'entre nous » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Véronique. « Tu crois que c'est la même chose qui est arrivée à ton clan, pas vrai ? Ton frère et ton créateur… ils n'ont jamais chassé négligemment. Ils n'ont jamais enfreint la loi. Aro avait juste besoin de les évincer pour qu'il puisse t'avoir pour lui »

Véronique resta longtemps silencieuse. Ses yeux étaient durs, illisibles. Mais quand elle parla finalement, sa voix était frêle, pleine de douleur. « C'est possible »

Edward adoucit sa voix, se penchant en avant sur son siège. « Eleazar a confirmé que cela s'était déjà produit auparavant, au temps où il a servi les Volturi. Les membres de ton ancien clan ne furent pas les premières victimes » Il fit une pause, attendant qu'elle rencontre son regard. « Mais nous pouvons au moins essayer de nous assurer qu'ils seront les derniers. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait en venant ici »

Véronique hésita. « J'ai peur d'être indirectement responsable de tout ce qui est sur le point de se produire »

Edward fronça les sourcils. Jasper lança un regard acéré à Véronique, sa grande taille se contractant.

« Lorsqu'Aro m'a envoyée ici plus tôt ce printemps, expliqua-t-elle doucement, et lorsque j'ai vu ce clan, cette _famille_ pour la première fois… je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être affectée par ce que j'ai vu cette nuit-là. Votre mode de vie paisible et le fait de savoir que vous pouvez vivre sans tuer des humains, sans violence… cela m'a étonnée. Et puis il y avait le fait que beaucoup d'entre vous possédaient des dons puissants. Vous êtes probablement le clan le plus grand et le plus doué du monde – à l'exception bien sûr des Volturi. Et le fait que vous ne cherchiez pas le pouvoir ou le contrôle comme eux… cela rendait tout cela encore plus impressionnant » Elle fit une pause, ses yeux étudiant à nouveau la cape sur ses genoux. « Quand je suis retournée en Italie, et quand Aro a lu dans mes pensées, il a remarqué à quel point j'avais été profondément affectée après vous avoir rencontré. Peut-être que cela l'a amené à prendre cette décision de vous attaquer. Peut-être pensait-il que puisque j'avais été impressionnée par ce que j'avais vu, il y en aurait d'autres qui partageraient ce sentiment. Peut-être qu'il a commencé à se sentir menacé par vous. L'idée de perdre son pouvoir, de perdre le respect du monde vampire… peut-être que cela l'a amené à prendre cette décision »

Ce fut silencieux durant un moment. Carlisle serra doucement ma main avant de se pencher en avant sur son siège. Il attendit que Véronique lève les yeux.

« Tu peux difficilement être blâmée pour tes pensées, déclara-t-il d'un ton calme. Et comme tu le sais sûrement, Aro était déjà au courant au sujet des membres doués de cette famille avant ta visite – il est très probable qu'il aurait pris cette décision tôt ou tard, peu importe. Je pense qu'en considérant ce fait, ton impact sur cette question particulière fut plutôt faible »

Véronique n'a pas répondu.

« C'est pour ça que tu es ici ? lui demanda Japer. Parce que tu te sens responsable et coupable, et que tu as l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à rattraper ?

– Je suppose que… c'est une des raisons, murmura-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a finalement fait venir ici et vous prévenir. Je suis ici parce que… parce que je veux croire que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Si j'ai raison et que mes maîtres actuels ont vraiment inventé une histoire afin qu'ils puissent attaquer un clan pacifique afin d'obtenir des vampires plus puissants, puis anéantir le reste… Et s'il est vrai que mon frère et l'homme que je considérais comme mon père sont morts à cause des mensonges des Volturi… » Elle secoua la tête, rencontrant les yeux dorés de Jasper. « Si c'est le cas, comment pourrais-je ne pas être ici ? Comment aurais-je pu rester faire partie de quelque chose comme ça ? » Elle regarda Jasper jusqu'à ce qu'il acquiesce lentement.

« Merci, dit calmement Carlisle. Tu nous as rendu de grands services en venant ici. Nous apprécions ta compassion »

Véronique haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, je suis sûre que je ne vous ai rien dit de nouveau. Je savais que vous seriez au courant de ce qui allait arriver » Elle inclina la tête vers Alice. « Mais j'ai décidé de toute façon de partager ce que je sais, même si ça ne sert à rien.

– Au contraire. Toute information que tu pourrais nous fournir est d'une grande importance, assura Carlisle. Nous n'avons évidemment pas tous les détails. Par exemple, nous ne savions pas comment les Volturi tenteraient de justifier leur décision de nous attaquer jusqu'à ce que nous l'apprenions de ta part.

– Il y a peut-être plus de détails que tu connais qui pourraient s'avérer utiles, acquiesça Edward.

– Peut-être », admit Véronique.

Carlisle se leva de son siège. « Je sais que tu t'es mise en grand danger en venant ici, lui dit-il. Tu peux rester avec nous, si c'est ce que tu préfères. Mais tu n'es pas obligée. Je veux que tu le saches »

Véronique hésita. Ses yeux rouges étudièrent nos yeux dorés. Je me demandai si elle pensait ce que je pensais. Si elle restait, elle recevrait la même peine de mort que nous. Et si elle partait… eh bien, Aro finirait par se demander pourquoi elle ne revenait pas de sa mission, puis il enverrait Demetri à ses trousses.

« A moins que tu ais des doutes ? » demanda Jasper en haussant un sourcil.

Véronique rencontra franchement son regard. Puis, elle poussa un soupir silencieux et se leva de son siège. Lorsqu'elle commença à traverser le salon, j'ai d'abord pensé qu'elle allait se diriger vers la porte. Mais quand elle se dirigea vers la cheminée dans le coin de la pièce, j'échangeai un regard perplexe avec Carlisle.

Quand Edward se leva et la suivit, cela ne fit qu'ajouter à ma confusion. Puis je l'ai vu prendre une boîte d'allumettes du manteau et la passer à Véronique. Elle la prit, lui faisant un signe de tête sans un mot avant de jeter sa cape grise dans la cheminée sans flammes. Elle cracha une fois sur le manteau, puis elle alluma une allumette.

Les flammes avides se reflétèrent dans ses yeux rouges alors qu'elle regardait la cape grise brûler.

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de la triste histoire de Véronique ? Semble-t-elle assez sincère dans sa démarche ? **


	45. Unis

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Cette fiction a été écrite par AylenBc et si possible lisez cette histoire en VO.**

Merci à **Elieene **pour son commentaire au précédent chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

_**« Individuellement, nous sommes une goutte d'eau.**_

_**Ensemble, nous sommes un océan »**_

\- Ryunosuke Satoro -

* * *

**Unis**

Véronique ne s'avéra pas être le seul ajout à notre groupe d'immortels condamnés.

Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent le lendemain matin avec le clan irlandais. Je me souvenais les avoir vu au mariage d'Esmée et Miguel en février, mais je ne me rappelais pas de leurs noms. Carlisle me les présenta de nouveau après m'être excusée pour ma pauvre mémoire humaine.

Siobhan était le chef. C'était une femme d'une immense prestance, et son grand corps énorme était à la fois beau et fascinant, et ses mouvements étaient si agiles et gracieux que je l'enviais un peu. Son compagnon, Liam, était également grand et imposant, et il avait un visage dur et sérieux. Plus tard, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'avait jamais quitté les côtés de Siobhan. Il la regardait comme un faucon ; au début je pensais qu'il était juste très possessif envers elle, mais plus tard j'ai appris qu'il la gardait férocement parce qu'il voulait juste la maintenir en sécurité. Je me demandai si la connaissance des plans des Volturi à notre égard avait eu un impact sur son caractère protecteur – je ne me souvenais pas qu'il fut aussi nerveux lorsque je l'avais rencontré au mariage il y a quelques mois.

J'ai estimé que le troisième membre, Maggie, ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans lorsqu'elle avait été transformée ; elle était très maigre et les traits de son visage étaient presque enfantins. Je m'étais attendue à me sentir légèrement mal à l'aise en sa compagnie – on m'avait dit qu'elle avait la capacité de sentir lorsque quelqu'un disait des mensonges. Oh, eh bien… je n'avais jamais été une bonne menteuse de toute façon, donc ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance si quelqu'un pouvait vraiment me faire remarquer lorsque je proférais des mensonges.

« J'aurais aimé pourvoir dire cela dans des circonstances différentes, nous avait dit Siobhan à moi et Carlisle, mais félicitations pour vos fiançailles. Rosalie et Emmett nous l'ont dit » Elle sourit tristement. « J'imagine que les récents évènements ont mis un frein aux plans de mariage »

Carlisle et moi sourîmes à son humour noir. C'était un peu étrange de parler de choses heureuses comme des fiançailles et des mariages, compte tenu de tout ce qui se passait. Ce n'était certainement pas la façon dont j'avais imaginé que les choses se passeraient. Carlisle et moi étions censés nous marier bientôt. Au lieu de ça, nous nous sommes demandé qui d'entre nous serait encore en vie dans quelques jours.

Je savais que Carlisle pensait à ça aussi, même s'il ne l'admettait pas. Tôt ce matin-là, il avait appelé l'hôpital et avait pris un congé en disant qu'il y avait une crise familiale qui avait besoin de son attention. Je m'étais retrouvée à me demander ce que les gens de l'hôpital penseraient s'il ne se présentait pas ; même après la fin de son congé. Mais cette pensée avait été trop horrible et j'avais refusé d'y réfléchir davantage.

Même si les Volturi avaient été la cause de l'agitation et des ennuis depuis maintenant un certain temps, je n'avais jamais pensé que nous nous retrouverions dans cette situation particulière. Que nous découvririons un jour que nous n'avions que quelques jours pour nous préparer à affronter un adversaire invincible. Au moins, nous ne ferions pas face aux Volturi seuls ; je ne pouvais pas décider ce que j'en pensais. Je voyais que Carlisle était également troublé par cela, peut-être plus que quiconque. Il était bien suffisant que sa propre famille soit en danger ainsi que les Denali soient impliqués, mais la pensée de mettre aussi ses amis en danger était un trop grand prix à payer pour lui.

Un nomade appelé Garrett arriva quelques heures après le clan irlandais : Irina et Laurent l'avaient envoyé. Il était grand et longiligne, avec des yeux d'un rouge rubis effrayants et de longs cheveux sableux qu'il avait attachés d'un catogan en cuir marron. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir vu au mariage d'Esmée et de Miguel. J'étais à peu près certaine qu'il n'avait pas été là ; je me souviendrais d'un vampire tel que lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage de Carlisle et roula des yeux. « Assez d'être un martyr, Carlisle. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je me battais pour me prémunir de la domination d'un roi.

– Je crois que cette fois, tout est assez différent », répondit calmement Carlisle.

Ignorant les propos, Garrett plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Carlisle. Quelque chose en lui – peut-être son empressement mal caché et sa nature clairement amical – me rappelait Emmett. « J'ai pris la liberté d'informer Makenna et Charles. Ils seront ici demain »

Carlisle soupira. « Et tu t'es assuré qu'ils savent dans quoi ils s'embarquent ?

– Tu veux dire s'ils savent que les Volturi se dirigent ici pour vous tuer ? Ouais, je leur ai dit. Ils ont réagi de la même façon que lorsque moi j'ai appris ce qui se passait ici. Écoute, je comprends pourquoi tu souhaites qu'aussi peu de personnes possible soient impliquées. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles mettre personne en danger. Mais les Volturi sont sur le point d'outrepasser leur autorité d'une manière très audacieuse – même Makenna l'a concédé. Je me suis demandé si ses anciens liens familiaux avec Renata affecteraient ses opinions, mais cela dépasse des choses comme les liens du sang. Attaquer un clan pacifique… » Il secoua la tête. « Je te le dis, Carlisle. Aucun vampire, aucun nomade, aucun clan ne sera disposé à suivre une règle comme celle-ci. Personne ne veut appartenir à ce type de chefs. Plus il y a de vampires qui entendent parler de ça, mieux c'est. C'est dommage que nous manquions de temps maintenant… je parie que c'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont pris une décision aussi téméraire. Ils s'attendent à nous descendre tranquillement… eh bien, nous verrons cela… venez manteaux rouges… nous attendons… »

Il continua de murmurer pour lui-même tout en frappant si fermement le dos de Carlisle que celui-ci grimaça, puis il se dirigea vers le salon ; Tanya et Kate avaient attiré son attention.

Carlisle le regarda avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet. « Toujours révolutionnaire à ce que je vois », se murmura-t-il. Puis il secoua la tête tandis que Garrett commençait à flirter avec Tanya et Kate d'une manière très évidente.

Véronique fut présentée au clan Irlandais et à Garrett. Sa présence et son ancienne allégeance aux Volturi provoquèrent quelques surprises et même des inquiétudes au début, en particulier à Siobhan et Liam, mais Maggie se calma assez tôt. Garrett en revanche, ne semblait pas avoir de mal à interagir avec Véronique ; j'avais le sentiment qu'il pouvait s'entendre avec n'importe qui. Je me demandai pourquoi il était nomade – comment se faisait-il qu'un vampire comme lui ne se soit pas trouvé de clan ?

Comme Eleazar, Garrett semblait penser que la présence de Véronique nous procurerait un avantage tactique, d'autant plus que les Volturi n'avaient aucune idée que Véronique était même ici, nous fournissant de tous les détails qu'elle pouvait. Je devais cependant me demander si tout cela allait finalement faire une différence. La vérité était que personne ne s'était engagé dans une bataille comme celle-ci contre les Volturi et n'avait assez vécu pour en raconter l'histoire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était cette discussion au sujet des Roumains ? » demandai-je à Carlisle plus tard dans la soirée lorsqu'il y eut un moment de calme dans la maison. J'avais entendu Eleazar et Garrett en parler quelques heures plus tôt, et ce n'était pas la première fois que les Roumains étaient mentionnés. Les noms de Vladimir et Stefan étaient souvent prononcés sur un ton inquiet et nerveux.

Nous étions debout dans le jardin, profitant de ce court moment de paix tant qu'il durait. Nous avions continué de répéter les tactiques de combat après l'arrivée du clan Irlandais et de Garrett. Maintenant qu'Emmett était revenu avec Rosalie, il avait plus que hâte de m'apprendre quelques trucs. Parfois cependant, j'avais le sentiment qu'il était juste heureux que je ne puisse pas utiliser ma force de nouveau-né pour le battre cette fois-ci, mais que j'étais plutôt focalisée sur les tactiques et la technique. J'avais aussi le sentiment que j'aurais dû être couverte d'ecchymoses après sa manipulation brutale, et j'ai été forcée d'admettre qu'Emmett était un bon combattant. Il était plus simple que Jasper et Eleazar, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était pour autant plus facile à battre.

Nous avions continué pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit descendu derrière l'horizon et que le crépuscule ait prit la suite. La plupart des vampires occupant la maison étaient partis pour une chasse rapide, donc seules Tanya et Carmen étaient restées avec Carlisle et moi. Je n'osais pas penser aux endroits où nos invités aux yeux rouges dîneraient ce soir. Même si les membres du clan irlandais semblaient gentils, penser à leur source évidente de nourriture me faisait un peu peur. Eleazar et Edward avaient réussi à convaincre Garrett et Véronique d'essayer le sang animal, et se demandaient dans le même temps à quelle vitesse la faune d'Ithaca diminuerait si notre régime « végétarien » serait quelque chose qu'ils pourraient envisager au long terme. Au moins, Garrett avait hâte de relever ce défi. J'avais le sentiment qu'il était un peu aventurier, et qu'il accepterait probablement n'importe quel défi se présentant à lui, juste pour se tester.

Véronique n'avait pas été si facile à convaincre. Elle avait jeté un regard douteux à Edward lorsqu'il lui avait assuré que le goût serait quelque chose auquel elle s'habituerait après un certain temps. Finalement, elle avait cédé, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'elle l'avait fait par politesse et non parce qu'elle croyait vraiment aux assurances d'Edward.

J'avais remarqué que Véronique était très méfiante par nature même si elle était venue de son plein gré, elle ne semblait pas faire entièrement confiance à aucun d'entre nous. Elle s'était surtout tenue en retrait au cours des dernières heures, ne parlant que lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole. Je me demandai si les années passées avec les Volturi avaient eu un impact sur son caractère, ou si c'était son passé tragique qui la rendait si méfiante. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Même si cela faisait des décennies qu'elle avait perdu son créateur et son frère jumeau, il semblait que c'était quelque chose dont elle ne s'était jamais remise.

Je me demandai si elle avait vraiment fait le deuil de la perte de sa petite famille de vampires.

« Le clan roumain, commença à expliquer Carlisle alors que sa voix me tirait de mes pensées tout en me rappelant que je lui avais posé une question, est probablement l'un des plus anciens clans de vampire existant. Il y a des milliers d'années, leur coven était également le plus grand ayant jamais existé, et finalement ils en sont venus à gouverner le monde des vampires.

– Que leur est-il arrivé ?

– Les Volturi les ont renversés. Ils étaient en guerre depuis un siècle. La force du clan roumain résidait dans leur nombre, mais les Volturi avaient quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant ; des vampires avec des capacités surnaturelles, comme tu le sais. Cela a finalement conduit à la chute des Roumains. Ils ont sous-estimé l'avantage des vampires doués présents dans les rangs des Volturi, pas qu'une fois mais deux. J'ai entendu dire que certains membres du clan roumain avaient essayé de reprendre leur position en rassemblant des dizaines de recrues, estimant que leur nombre dépasserait la garde talentueuse des Volturi.

– N'était-ce pas un peu… eh bien, idiot ? demandai-je en haussant les sourcils. Je sais que je suis novice dans ce genre de choses, mais comme les Volturi ont Alec et Jane…

– Tu as raison. C'était stupide. Mais il est plus que probable qu'Aro ait gardé secrète l'existence d'Alec et Jane jusqu'au dernier moment. Aro a probablement montré tous ses pouvoirs pour la première fois lorsque les Roumains ont attaqué. Cela les a évidemment pris au dépourvu, et après ça, il n'y avait rien à faire. Les Roumains n'ont pas pu s'enfuir et ils ne pouvaient pas se battre ou se défendre. Seuls deux membres ont survécu ; Vladimir et Stefan. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils attendaient une porte de sortie, ils s'attendaient à ce que les Volturi battent en retraite lorsque l'attaque a commencé et ils avaient prévu un piège pour eux. Mais leur attente fut manifestement infructueuse » Carlisle fit une pause, me faisant un sourire ironique. « Depuis, ils nourrissent du ressentiment envers les Volturi. Le terme « assoiffé de sang » est une expression trop douce, vraiment. Je les ai rencontré par le passé et je me suis rendu compte à quel point ils sont désespérés à l'idée de se venger. J'imagine qu'ils seraient prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour voir les Volturi tomber »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. « Où sont-ils maintenant ? Et pourquoi les Volturi les laissent-ils vivre ?

– Ils se cachent. Eleazar m'a dit une fois qu'Aro envoyait Demetri après eux une fois toutes les quelques décennies pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais puisque les deux ne représentent pas une menace pour les Volturi, Aro a décidé de les laisser tranquille à moins qu'ils ne causent des problèmes »

Je réfléchis aux choses qu'ils venaient de me dire, me mordant la lèvre par habitude. « Je me demande si ces Roumais furent de meilleurs dirigeants que les Volturi »

Il rit doucement. « Je crois qu'il y a de nombreux avis à ce sujet. Les Roumains… eh bien, on m'a dit qu'ils faisaient beaucoup de choses différemment des Volturi.

– Comment ça ? »

Carlisle sourit ironiquement. « Eh bien, pendant leur règne, ils ne gardaient pas l'existence des vampires secrète par exemple. Il y a une raison pour laquelle les gens étaient si superstitieux et croyaient en leur folklore à cette époque. Il était aisé de croire aux mauvais esprits et démons lorsqu'il fallait constamment vivre dans la peur d'être vidé de son sang »

J'ai secoué la tête, déconcertée. « Ouah. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été de vivre dans un monde comme celui-ci »

Carlisle hocha la tête de manière réfléchie. « C'était il y a des milliers d'années. Les vampires étaient une réalité plutôt qu'un mythe. Les Volturi ont changé évidemment ce fait lorsqu'ils ont pris le pouvoir »

Un silence pensif s'ensuivit tandis que nous regardions le sombre ciel d'été. J'ai écouté la conversation oisive de Tanya et Carmen qui dérivait de la maison ; elles se demandaient quand Peter et Charlotte arriveraient. Esmée et Miguel avaient appelé quelques heures plus tôt pour informer qu'ils avaient trouvé les vieux amis de Jasper.

Irina et Laurent n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Après avoir trouvé Garrett, ils avaient commencé à traquer des nomades du nom de Mary et Randall. Esmée et Miguel iraient probablement les aider. Mais s'il s'avérait que les deux nomades soient trop difficiles à trouver, il était convenu que tous les quatre se rendent en Amérique du Sud pour trouver le clan des Amazones. Alice avait essayé de les aider en cherchant l'avenir de Mary et Randall afin de déterminer où ils étaient, et elle avait également essayé de rechercher Zafrina, Senna et Kachiri, mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'en avait eu que de brefs aperçus. Je savais que c'était parce qu'elle avait trop de choses à gérer. Au cours des dernière heures, elle avait observé les Volturi presque constamment, essayant de saisir chaque détail de leurs décisions. Finalement, Jasper lui avait dit de se concentrer uniquement sur eux et d'oublier la recherche de l'avenir des nomades. Savoir ce qui se passait chez les Volturi était plus important maintenant. Surtout lorsqu'Alice avait révélé quelques heures plus tôt que leur nombre était passé de seize à trente et un.

Eleazar avait été ouvertement consterné. Jasper avait été furieux. Carlisle n'avait rien dit ; il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et froncé les sourcils en direction du sol, et son silence seul avait révélé à quel point les nouvelles d'Alice l'avaient troublé.

« Doués ? » avait demandé Jasper quand il était parvenu à se reprendre.

Alice avait secoué la tête. « Je ne pense pas. Ils ressemblent à des combattants. Ils sont tous baraqués, comme Felix. On dirait que les Volturi ont appris une ou deux astuces des Roumains d'il y a tout ce temps peut-être que cela apporte un sentiment de sécurité à Aro de nous approcher avec suffisamment d'effectif. Il s'attend clairement à ce que nous nous battions, et c'est pourquoi il veut être le plus préparé possible face à nous.

– Les Volturi ont toujours privilégier le talent face au nombre, avait médité Edward. Donc c'est nouveau. S'ils sont prêts à utiliser la force plutôt que la tactique… »

Jasper s'était soudainement raidi lorsque quelque chose lui était venu à l'esprit. « Est-il possible qu'ils utilisent des nouveau-nés ? »

Alice avait secoué la tête. « Non. Ce ne sont pas des nouveau-nés – je peux le voir à leurs yeux. Ce sont des vampires matures.

– Des nouvelles recrues ?

– Peut-être »

Véronique nous avait lancé un regard hésitant. « Je ne dirais pas exactement que ce sont des nouvelles recrues, avait-elle déclaré. Caius a commencé à enrôler des forces il y a quelques décennies. Il s'est concentré sur la recherche de vampires qui étaient significativement plus forts que la moyenne. Il les a entraînés lui-même. Je ne sais pas exactement combien ils sont »

La colère de Jasper avait enflé et il avait en fait grogné contre elle. Je suppose que tout ce stress et cette appréhension commençaient à lui monter à la tête. Cela n'aidait probablement pas qu'il doive aussi gérer les émotions de tous les autres.

« Et tu nous dis ça que _maintenant _? avait-il demandé.

– Que veux-tu dire par là ? avait demandé Véronique sur la défensive.

– Tu ne penses pas que c'est quelque chose que tu aurais pu nous dire _immédiatement_, peut-être ?

– Ne pensez-_vous_ pas qu'il est un peu naïf de supposer que les Volturi n'auraient pas plusieurs combattants efficaces dans leurs rangs ? avait-elle répliqué.

– Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Nous n'avons pas tous passé plusieurs décennies à les _servir_, avait rétorqué Jasper d'un ton mordant. C'est toi après tout qui possède toutes les informations privilégiées.

– Et à présent, tu laisses sous-entendre que j'ai retenu cette information exprès.

– Je me retrouve soudain à me demander de quel côté tu es »

Edward s'était alors avancé. Son expression féroce m'avait surprise. « Ce n'est pas comme si elle essayait de nous cacher des secrets, Jasper. Recule »

– _Recule_ ? Tu ne la trouves pas un peu…

– Assez » La voix de Carlisle avait été calme, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne faisait pas son petit effet. « Je pense que nous avons assez de luttes et de conflits devant nous. Ne nous retournons pas les uns contre les autres »

Jasper avait laissé échapper un soupir lent, passant une main agitée dans ses cheveux avant de regarder Véronique. « D'accord. Je suis désolé. C'était inutile »

Véronique avait hoché la tête avec raideur. « Tu as demandé de quel côté j'étais. Je pensais que c'était clair, mais comme il semble que ce ne soit pas le cas, je ferais aussi bien de répondre à ta question. Et je vais juste y répondre une fois, alors écoutez bien » Elle avait fait une pause, jetant un bref coup d'œil à certains d'entre nous. « J'ai vu la puissance des Volturi, et je sais que quiconque va contre eux sera désavantagé. Mais je suis toujours là avec vous, pas vrai ? Et pas seulement parce que je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je suis ici parce que je sais qu'autrement ce serait mal.

– Nous le savons », lui avait dit Edward d'un ton apaisant.

Un sourire ironique avait courbé ses lèvres. « Eh bien, bien sûr, _toi _tu sais. Tu es un lecteur d'esprit après tout »

Edward avait doucement gloussé.

La conversation était alors revenue aux nouvelles recrues Volturi. Il était douloureusement évident que nous avions été désavantagés dès le début, mais maintenant c'était encore pire. S'il s'avérait qu'Esmée, Miguel, Irina et Laurent ne trouvaient pas les nomades qu'ils recherchaient…

Je devais me demander de toute façon combien de temps ils seraient prêts à consacrer à une telle recherche ; il avait été convenu avec tout le monde, y compris eux, devaient pratiquer les techniques de combat autant que possible. Cela ne ferait certainement pas de mal. Mais serait-ce plus avantageux pour nous malgré tout ? Et que faire si le nombre de Volturi continuait d'augmenter ?

Pour la millionième fois, il devenait de plus en plus évident pour moi de noter à quel point il était peu probable que l'un de nous s'en sorte vivant.

Carlisle me prit la main, me ramenant dans l'instant présent. Je détournai mon regard du sombre ciel d'été, inspirant l'odeur fraîche du jardin en me tournant vers lui. J'ai remarqué qu'il me regardé attentivement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Je savais que quelque chose dans mon expression devait refléter mes pensées.

J'ai haussé les épaules, souriant tristement. « Je me demandais juste si nous vivions nos derniers jours »

Carlisle n'a rien dit. Au lieu de ça, il m'attira contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de moi et me serrant près de lui.

« J'aimerai…, soupira-t-il doucement après un moment. J'aimerai pouvoir tout changer. J'aimerai pouvoir changer les choses afin que nous ne tombions jamais dans cette situation »

Je reculai pour lui faire un sourire triste. « Je ne le ferais pas, si cela signifie que tout ce qui concerne ces derniers moi change aussi » Je levai ma main pour prendre sa joue en coupe, caressant de mon pouce sa lèvre inférieure. « Et si… » Je m'arrêtai et inspirai lentement. « S'il s'avère que… s'il s'avère que ces derniers mois, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons avoir… »

Carlisle ferma les yeux. « Bella…

– Non, écoute-moi. _S'il te plait_, écoute-moi. Je ne changerais rien. J'ai besoin que tu le saches »

Il prit ma main sur son visage et la pressa contre ses lèvres, donnant un tendre baiser aux dos de mes doigts. Puis, il plaça ma paume sur sa poitrine au-dessus de l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur silencieux. Ses yeux de topaze me regardaient de près.

« Tu parles comme si… comme si tu avais abandonné » Sa voix était mesurée, prudente. « Comme si tu avais accepté que tel était notre destin » Il y avait de la douleur maintenant dans ses yeux. Du chagrin.

« Je n'ai pas abandonné. Pas vraiment, lui assurai-je. Je suppose que j'essaie juste d'être réaliste ici. S'il s'avère que nous vivons maintenant les derniers jours de notre existence, je ne veux pas regarder en arrière et réaliser que je les ai vécus dans un mensonge.

– Pas dans un mensonge, désapprouva Carlisle. Dans l'espoir.

– L'espoir est quelque chose de différent ; j'en ai. C'est le cas. Et même si cela ne l'était pas, j'irai de toute façon jusqu'au bout. Même si Alice venait maintenant vers nous pour nous dire que nous allons tous mourir avec certitude, je passerais par là. Même si on me donnait le choix de fuir et d'éviter ce sort, je passerais par là. Je peux le promettre »

Carlisle passa un doigt le long de ma pommette. Il avait maintenant une expression particulière sur ses traits ; c'était quelque chose entre un froncement de sourcils inquiet et un petit sourire confus.

J'ai soupiré. « C'est ton ami, Garrett. Il déteint sur moi. J'ai écouté ses histoires de guerre toute la journée »

Il en rit. « Il est plutôt passionné, pas vrai ? »

J'ai souri et hoché la tête, mais j'ai rapidement dégrisé. « Mais plus sérieusement, continuai-je. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Et quand j'ai dit que j'avais de l'espoir… je le pensais également »

Carlisle berça ma tête dans ses mains, ses doigts plongeant dans mes cheveux. Il avait l'air inquiet maintenant ; il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière mes mots, quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore dit à haute voix. « Et… qu'est-ce qui te donne cet espoir ? »

Je me mordis à nouveau la lèvre. « La vérité est… qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon pour nous de nous en sortir vivants. Si j'apprends à me battre assez bien à temps… j'aurais peut-être une chance contre Alec et Jane. Je pense toujours que c'est notre meilleure chance. Je suis sûre que Jasper et Eleazar sont d'accords.

– _Nous_ pourrions avoir une chance contre Alec et Jane, corrigea-t-il en arquant son autre sourcil. Ou aurais-tu oublié que tu peux me protéger ? »

Je plissai les yeux vers lui. « _Non_. C'est juste que, eh bien… je trouverai le truc de démolir-les-jumeaux-même-si-c'est-la-dernière-chose-que-je-fais plus facile si je n'ai qu'à me soucier de ma propre sécurité »

Carlisle ne dit rien, mais me regarda plutôt pendant longtemps. Finalement, j'ai levé les yeux au ciel et levé les mains pour me rendre. « Très bien, bien, soupirai-je. Je ne suis pas la seule personne dans l'univers à devenir un martyr qui se sacrifie » J'ai mis mes mains sur ses épaules, luttant soudainement avec les mots. « C'est juste que… la pensée même que tu sois en danger… » Je secouai la tête à court de mots et inspirai, mais mes poumons semblaient refuser de prendre l'air. « Et puis il y a la vision d'Alice… elle ne me quitte pas. Depuis qu'elle t'a vu te sacrifier pour moi…

– Garde à l'esprit qu'elle a vu plusieurs résultats de la bataille dans ses visions, me rappela doucement Carlisle.

– Mais comment saurons-nous quelles actions mènent à quels résultats ? Peu importe si nous nous contentions de certaines tactiques puisque les plans des Volturi ont également leur impact. Et c'est une _bataille_, pour l'amour du ciel. Tout peut changer en un quart de seconde.

– Je sais. Tout ce que nous pouvons vraiment faire, c'est… de nous préparer au mieux »

Je fixai le tissu de sa chemise, momentanément perdue dans mes pensées. J'étais vaguement consciente des pas qui s'approchaient d'un kilomètre ou deux de la maison ; les autres revenaient de leur partie de chasse. « Je sais qu'Eléazar et Jasper pensent que je devrais me concentrer sur la pratique des techniques de combat. Mais je me demandais… si je pouvais apprendre à nous protéger davantage… cela augmenterait nos chances sans aucun doute »

Les yeux de Carlisle étaient pensifs. « Cela pourrait aussi faire de toi le cible principale.

– Je suis déjà une cible, soulignai-je. Aro veut Alice et moi, après tout. Mais garde à l'esprit qu'il veut que nous vivions. Nous devrions profiter du fait qu'ils ne vont pas nous tuer en premier. Et en plus… Aro ne sait pas à quel point je peux utiliser mon bouclier. Il supposera que j'ai que peu ou pas de contrôle sur lui, ce qui est un peu vrai pour le moment, mais mon point de vue est que je veux tout faire pour changer ça. Imagine si je pouvais protéger non seulement toi et moi, mais nous tous ? Cela nous donnerait une chance de combattre. Je ne suis clairement pas Jasper, et je ne connais rien aux tactiques de combat, mais je sais qu'un élément de surprise pourrait être la seule chose qui pourrait faire la différence ici.

– Je suis d'accord »

Ce n'était pas Carlisle qui avait répondu. Nous nous tournâmes tous les deux pour regarder la ligne des arbres. Les pas discrets que j'avais perçus quelques temps auparavant devinrent plus forts, et je reconnus facilement la démarche calme d'Edward et les pas prudents et presque silencieux de Véronique.

C'était Véronique qui avait parlé. Quant elle émergea des bois avec Edward, ses yeux rouges étaient légèrement réservés. Je me demandai où étaient les autres – peut-être étaient-ils allés plus loin pour chasser.

« Tu es d'accord ? » lui demandai-je alors qu'ils s'approchaient de nous.

Véronique jeta un bref coup d'œil à Carlisle avant de me regarder à nouveau.

« Je crois que ça vaut la peine d'essayer, émit-elle songeusement. Les boucliers peuvent être difficiles à contrôler, et manipuler le tien pour le plier à ta volonté pourrait prendre beaucoup de temps.

– Eléazar a dit que cela pourrait prendre des siècles, lui dis-je.

– C'est possible, admit-elle en semblant soudain incertaine. Je suis sûre qu'il sait de quoi il parle. Par rapport à lui, je suis relativement novice dans tout cela.

– Après que tu nous ai rendu visite ce printemps, Edward a dit que ta capacité à identifier les talents pourrait être plus approfondie que celle d'Eléazar », dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward.

Il hocha la tête et regarda Véronique. « C'est vrai. J'ai remarqué que tu nous lisais comme un livre. A l'exception de Bella, bien entendu »

Véronique sembla d'abord surprise par ça, mais elle haussa les épaules. « J'ai passé longtemps à complètement ignorer mon don. J'apprends toujours à l'utiliser, même après toutes ces décennies. Mon don est peut-être plus précis, mais le fait est que je ne le contrôle pas complètement comme Eleazar le fait » Elle me lança un regard curieux. « Ce qui nous ramène à ton bouclier. Edward m'a dit que tu te protégeais inconsciemment, mais tu as aussi appris à protéger ton compagnon.

– Je ne sais pas si « apprendre » est le bon terme, admis-je. C'est arrivé par accident »

Edward expliqua à Véronique ce qui s'était passé quelques semaines plus tôt. Il lui dit comment je m'entraînais avec Kate et quand elle avait essayé d'électrocuter Carlisle, je l'avais instinctivement protégé après avoir vu les effets de son don douloureux.

Pendant qu'Edward parlait, les autres ont commencé à revenir de leur chasse comme ils ont remarqué notre petit rassemblement dans le jardin, ils nous rejoignirent un par un. J'ai remarqué que les yeux de Garrett étaient toujours rouges, tout comme ceux de Véronique. Je me demandai combien de temps il faudrait au sang animal pour en diluer la couleur.

« As-tu pu entendre les pensées de Carlisle ? demanda Véronique à Edward après un moment. Quand Bella le protégeait ? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Non.

– Ou de Bella ?

– Non. Je n'ai jamais pu l'entendre.

– Je connais ça. C'est juste ça, eh bien… » Elle s'interrompit, les yeux pensifs. Elle échangea un regard avec Eleazar. « Pendant un moment, je me suis demandé si Bella se laissait vulnérable lorsqu'elle protégeait quelqu'un d'autre. Mais si Edward ne pouvait pas l'entendre quand elle protégeait Carlisle, cela devait signifier qu'elle étendait le bouclier ou alors…

– Ou alors son esprit forme un bouclier supplémentaire pour la protéger chaque fois qu'elle protège quelqu'un d'autre, finit Eleazar pour elle en semblant savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Ou les deux à la fois »

J'ai haussé les sourcils avec surprise.

« Alors Bella a deux boucliers au lieu d'un ? demanda Edward.

– D'une certaine manière, répondit Eleazar. Elle pousse probablement l'autre bouclier en dehors d'elle, comme elle l'a fait avec Carlisle lorsque Kate a essayé de l'électrocuter. Mais son esprit reste toujours protégé. Ce doit être le cas puisque tu n'as pas pu l'entendre »

Véronique me regardait maintenant, ses yeux rouges curieux. « Peux-tu le visualiser ? Ton bouclier ? »

Je me remémorai notre courte séance d'entraînement avec Kate quelques semaines plus tôt. « Je ne pouvais pas au début mais maintenant je le peux, je suppose.

– Qu'as-tu vu lorsque tu as protégé Carlisle ? »

J'ai froncé les sourcils, essayant de trouver les bons mots. « Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre. Le bouclier était un peu comme une couche, ou une fine membrane qui s'enroulait autour de lui, émis-je songeusement en haussant les épaules. Je ne peux le décrire autrement.

– Peux-tu le manipuler ?

– J'ai réussi à en élargir le champ il y a quelques semaines, mais une seule fois. Lorsque je pratiquais avec Kate et Eleazar, Edward a confirmé qu'il y a eu un court instant où il n'a pas pu entendre les pensées d'Eleazar. Mais à chaque fois que je réussissais à obtenir une prise dessus, je me sentais comme si j'avais pour ainsi dire perdu mon emprise. Il a continué à glisser loin de moi »

Véronique acquiesça. « Tu es toujours un nouveau-né, et cela seul rend difficile la concentration. Et comme on l'a dit, apprendre à pleinement contrôler un don comme celui-ci peut prendre des décennies, voire des siècles. Mais je pense que c'est bon signe que tu sois même en mesure d'autant le contrôler »

Eleazar accepta. « Le plus gros problème est que Bella a toujours été complètement inconsciente de ce qu'elle fait, émit-il songeusement. Puisqu'elle a toujours été complètement inconsciente de son bouclier, devenir pleinement consciente de ses fonctions peut être difficile. Son don pourrait être vraiment comparé à un réflexe.

– Alors… je dois juste en prendre conscience, déclarai-je.

– Cela peut sembler simple mais mettre cette pensée en pratique sera plus difficile, souligna Véronique.

– Mais ça vaut le coup, comme tu l'as dit ? demandai-je. Nous avons quelques jours. Si je m'entraîne constamment, je pourrais apprendre au moins quelque chose à temps. Si je pouvais tous nous protéger de Jane et Alec… » Je m'arrêtai.

Eleazar avait l'air incertain. « Compte tenu des circonstances auxquelles nous sommes sur le point de faire face, je conviens que cela vaut la peine d'essayer. Cependant, je ne saurais que trop insister sur l'importance de t'apprendre à te battre aussi. Tu auras besoin de compétences en combat, que tu apprennes ou non à contrôler ton bouclier, et _surtout _s'il s'avère que tu ne peux pas maîtriser ton don à temps. Et puisque nous manquons de temps ici…

– Elle apprend vite. Elle connaît les bases maintenant, émit songeusement Jasper. Il est plus que probable cependant que par rapport à nous tous, sa vie ne sera pas autant en danger. Aro veut après tout que Bella et Alice soient en vie.

– Mais Alice a dit qu'il voulait prendre autant de vampires doués que possible, fit remarquer Tanya. Quiconque possédant un don ne sera pas exactement à l'abri de lui.

– Bien sûr, Aro ne dirait pas non s'il a la possibilité de m'emmener, ainsi que Kate, Edward et Eleazar par exemple, acquiesça Jasper. Mais comme Edward l'a dit plus tôt, nous sommes remplaçables. Si nous commençons à causer trop de problèmes, Aro pourrait plutôt nous faire mourir plutôt que de nous voir retirer certains membres de la garde. Nous ne pouvons rien lui offrir de plus qu'il n'a pas déjà après tout.

– Tu as raison, émit songeusement Véronique. Puisqu'Aro est déjà lui-même un lecteur d'esprit, il n'a pas besoin d'Edward. La capacité de Jane est plus forte que celle de Kate, et il n'aura pas besoin du retour d'Eleazar puisqu'il m'a – ou c'est ce qu'il pense tout du moins actuellement – et ton don à influencer les émotions… » Elle étudia Jasper de près. « C'est évidemment plus polyvalent que le talent de Corin, mais je suis d'accord avec toi Aro ne sacrifiera pas Alice et Bella afin d'obtenir les dons qu'il a déjà à sa disposition sous une forme ou une autre » Elle se retourna pour me regarder de nouveau. « Si tu es sérieusement disposée à essayer d'en savoir plus sur ton don, je peux t'aider de toutes les manières possibles. Et s'il s'avère que tu ne progresses pas assez vite…

– Nous nous reconcentrerons à nouveau sur l'entraînement au combat », conclu Eleazar pour elle.

J'ai hoché la tête pour exprimer mon consentement. Après cela, nous nous mîmes immédiatement au travail. J'ai essayé de ne pas me sentir gênée quand tout le monde fut là pour regarder, et j'ai été soulagée lorsque Jasper a suggéré après un moment que les autres devraient continuer leurs propres entraînements. Les vampires qui occupaient la pelouse se sont alors divisés en paires et en groupes, et j'ai écouté d'une demi-oreille pendant que Jasper expliquait au clan irlandais et à Garrett les choses sur lesquelles nous avions travaillé avant leur arrivée. Alice alla s'asseoir à son endroit habituel sous l'un des pommiers où elle pouvait voir tout le monde. Elle croisa les jambes et ferma les yeux, mais de temps en temps elle les ouvrait et regardait juste les vampires se répandre autour du grand jardin, ses yeux prenant un éclat triste.

J'ai vraiment essayé de ne pas penser à ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Alors qu'Eleazar, Véronique, Edward, Kate et Carlisle se rassemblaient autour de moi, j'ai commencé à ressentir la pression de la situation. Je n'arrêtai pas de me rappeler que personne ne s'attendait à l'impossible de ma part – Eleazar et Véronique semblaient tous les deux avoir accepté le fait qu'apprendre à contrôler mon bouclier assez rapidement pourrait s'avérer impossible. Non pas que leurs attentes aient provoqué plus de pression en la matière. Le vrai problème était que _je _m'attendais à l'impossible.

« Ferme les yeux », me dit Véronique. Je fis ce qu'elle me dit, essayant de couper les autres voix et les sons qui dérivaient dans le jardin.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis quelques semaines, l'avertis-je, alors n'en attendez pas trop.

– Nous allons commencer par quelque chose de simple, rassura Eleazar. Nous n'introduisons pas Kate pour l'instant – je veux essayer autre chose d'abord. Edward ? »

J'entendis les extrémités de ses cheveux frôler son col alors qu'Edward acquiesçait. « Je peux entendre Carlisle, murmura-t-il. Bella ne le protège pas pour l'instant »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Visualiser le bouclier semblait difficile – je me demandai si c'était parce que je n'y avais pas prêté attention depuis plusieurs semaines. Je regrettai soudain beaucoup d'avoir renoncé à pratiquer plus tôt ce printemps – qui sait combien de progrès j'aurais pu faire maintenant si j'avais continué à explorer mon don ?

J'ai repoussé les sentiments négatifs – faire des hypothèses était inutile. Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'ai essayé de me concentrer à nouveau, luttant désespérément avec l'intérieur de mon esprit.

« Je peux encore l'entendre, entendis-je Edward murmurer à quelqu'un.

– Donne-lui un moment », répondit Eleazar.

Il semblait cependant qu'un moment n'était pas suffisant. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent alors que j'essayais de me concentrer avec peu de succès. Le bouclier est resté insaisissable, et il semblait que je ne pouvais même plus le visualiser comme la dernière fois que j'avais essayé. Essayant de ne pas laisser la frustration prendre le dessus sur moi, je secouai la tête et soupirai.

« Ça ne marche pas, dis-je en essayant de garder ma voix égale.

– Attends un instant, déclara Eleazar. Reste patiente. Je m'y attendais en fait »

J'ai froncé les sourcils, Eleazar se tourna vers Kate. Elle s'avança sans avertissement, tendant la main avec son doigt pour toucher l'épaule de Carlisle. Je m'entendis reprendre une grande inspiration, me préparant à dire que je n'étais pas encore prête, mais il s'avéra que mes mots ne furent pas nécessaires.

Carlisle ne s'effondra pas au sol en souffrance comme je m'y attendais, pas même lorsque Kate plaça toute sa paume sur son épaule. Eleazar passa de moi à Kate, puis il se tourna vers Edward.

Ce dernier secoua la tête. « Au moment où Kate a touché Carlisle, j'ai arrêté de l'entendre.

– Je pensais que cela pourrait arriver, émit songeusement Eleazar en échangeant un regard avec Véronique.

– Tu penses que Bella a réagi envers Kate et pas Edward parce que son talent est plus offensant ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Eleazar hocha la tête. « Peut-être. Même si le don d'Edward peut être considéré comme intrusif, Bella ne ressent pas le besoin de protéger constamment Carlisle de lui car cela ne lui fera pas de mal.

– Alors le mouvement menaçant de Kate a déclenché l'instinct d'utiliser le bouclier, émit songeusement Véronique. Tu avais raison. Son bouclier… c'est comme un réflexe pour elle. Elle devrait cependant travailler à déclencher le bouclier sans déclencheurs aussi offensifs. Elle doit être capable de travailler contre des dons qui ne semblent pas menaçants. Le don d'Alec paraît plutôt innocent après tout, mais la vérité est qu'il est encore plus mortel que celui de Jane » Elle se tourna pour me regarder. « Peux-tu visualiser ton bouclier maintenant ? »

Je fermai de nouveau les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Je pouvais sentir plus précisément l'élasticité du bouclier à présent et voir comment la fine membrane était enroulée autour de Carlisle de la tête aux pieds. Je savais que cela me couvrait également, mais j'y prêtais moins attention et me concentrais plutôt sur la protection de Carlisle. Je savais que Kate le touchait toujours et essayait de l'électrocuter ; le savoir m'aidait à resserrer le bouclier.

Véronique m'informa que Kate allait maintenant lâcher Carlisle je savais qu'elle voulait voir si je pouvais le garder à l'abri même lorsque la menace aurait disparu. J'ai serré les dents de concentration en entendant Kate retirer sa main de l'épaule de Carlisle. J'ai gardé la couche sécuritaire enroulée autour de lui, m'assurant qu'elle le recouvrait complètement avant de m'aventurer à ouvrir les yeux ; je voulais voir si les distractions visuelles perturberaient ma concentration.

Les vampires qui étaient rassemblés autour de moi me regardaient de près alors que j'ouvrais les yeux. Seul Edward ne me regardait pas ses yeux étaient fixés sur le visage de Carlisle. Il secoua la tête.

« Je ne l'entends toujours pas »

Je me sentis me détendre et refermer instantanément les yeux quand je sentis le bouclier glisser, mais je réussis à emmailloter complètement Carlisle à l'intérieur avant que quoi que ce soit ne se passe.

« Bien. Maintenant, essaye de l'étendre », suggéra Véronique.

J'ai commencé à me sentir étrangement essoufflée. Grinçant des dents, j'ai forcé la couche flexible à aller plus loin, sans la relâcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche la personne la plus proche de Carlisle et de moi ; Edward. Haletant doucement sous l'effort, j'enroulai également le bouclier autour de lui.

« Alors ? réussis-je à demander d'une voix légèrement tendue.

– Je peux à nouveau entendre Carlisle », dit Edward. Il avait l'air déçu, même si je pouvais dire qu'il avait essayé de le cacher.

« Eh bien, c'est normal, dis-je à bout de souffle, puisque tu es aussi sous le bouclier maintenant.

– Oh » La voix d'Edward était surprise. « _Oh_.

– Kate, touche-le » Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche à la hâte ; il fallut chaque once de ma concentration pour garder à la fois Edward et Carlisle protégés. J'entendis un mouvement quelque part et la question que Kate murmura alors qu'elle demandait à Edward s'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose.

« Non, l'entendis-je répondre.

– Et maintenant ? »

J'ai entendu Edward secouer la tête. « Rien. Waouh. C'est assez impressionnant. Si Bella continue de progresser aussi vite, alors… _ouch _! Put… ! »

Un souffle haletant s'échappa de mes poumons et mes yeux s'ouvrirent. « Désolée ! dis-je. Je suis vraiment désolée, je l'ai perdu ! »

Edward était allongé à plat ventre sur le sol. Carlisle lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, et Edward la prit, poussant un soupir tremblant alors qu'il se levait.

« Je suis désolée, dis-je à nouveau. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, repoussa-t-il en grimaçant toujours. Nous commençons tout juste après tout. Tu as fait de bons progrès à l'instant »

J'ai soupiré. « Mais je dois apprendre plus vite que ça si je veux être utile »

Carlisle vint se tenir à côté de moi. « Bella, tu dois accepter le fait que ces choses arrivent à leur propre rythme. Je pense que tu te mets trop de pression »

Je laissai échapper un soupir frustré, essayant de ne pas me sentir découragée.

« Recommençons encore », suggéra Edward. Je lui ai jeté un coup d'œil hésitant.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Il hocha la tête, mais il se retourna alors que Garrett s'approchait de nous de l'autre côté du jardin.

« Si vous cherchez des volontaires, en voici un, informa-t-il d'un sourire. Ça avait l'air amusant.

– Avoir l'air est bien le mot, murmura Edward d'une manière sèche. Mais je t'en prie – fais-toi plaisir »

Garrett me sourit avant de se tourner vers Kate, la regardant spéculativement de la tête aux pieds. « Donc, dit-il, tu peux mettre un homme à plat sur le dos, j'ai entendu dire »

Kate haussa un sourcil, souriant sournoisement. « De plusieurs façons » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Edward roula des yeux, s'éclaircissant inconfortablement la gorge.

Kate agita les doigts avec espièglerie vers Garrett. J'ai fermé les yeux, essayant rapidement de pousser le bouclier vers l'extérieur. L'étirer semblait un peu plus facile maintenant qu'avant ; je pouvais le faire atteindre Carlisle et Edward, et j'ai même réussi à ce qu'il touche Eleazar, mais ensuite le bouclier commença à glisser vers l'intérieur, comme s'il résistait à mes tentatives de l'élargir. Quelque chose le retenait clairement et je le sentis soudain reculer comme un élastique trop tendu. Je haletai et me battis pour rester concentrée mais c'était trop tard. J'ai entendu Garrett pousser un cri étranglé. Avec un soupir résigné, j'ouvris les yeux.

Il était étendu sur le sol, les paupières tremblantes. Après avoir pris une respiration tremblante, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Kate qui lui souriait. Garrett se leva lentement, un sourire étonnant lui illuminant le visage alors qu'il la regardait.

« Waouh », souffla-t-il.

Kate haussa les sourcils de confusion. « Waouh ? Tu as _aimé_ ça ? »

Garrett lui fit un clin d'œil. « Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si c'était le cas ?

– Tu veux que je recommence ?

– Peux-tu l'atténuer ? demanda-t-il curieux. Le faire ressentir, tu vois, agréable au lieu de douloureux ?

– Je peux le contrôler dans une certaine mesure, oui. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le rendre _agréable_.

– Et zut » Garrett secoua la tête, lui lançant un regard à la fois joueur et désireux. « C'est juste dommage. Tu sais, parce que je pensais que peut-être que tu voudrais peut-être… »

Edward se racla de nouveau brusquement la gorge. « Pourriez-vous continuer cette discussion plus tard ? Dans l'intimité peut-être ? Et en vous assurant que c'est dans un endroit insonorisé, ou tout du moins très, _très_ loin ? Comme en Sibérie ou autre ? »

Garrett gloussa en faisant de nouveau un clin d'œil à Kate. « Très bien. Toutes mes excuses à ton pauvre esprit puceau, Edward »

Edward roula des yeux.

Garrett resta avec nous pour le reste de la nuit pendant que je continuais à pratiquer. Le matin, je pus les protéger tous les six. J'ai essayé d'étendre le bouclier pour qu'il couvre également tout le monde, essayant de le faire atteindre au reste des vampires qui faisaient les cent pas dans le jardin ou qui recevaient des instructions de combat de Jasper.

J'échoua autant de fois que j'essaya cependant. Chaque fois que j'essayais d'élargir le champ, le bouclier reculait comme un ressort lâché. La même chose se produisait si quelqu'un dans mon voisinage bougeait trop. Je ne voyais plus le bouclier comme un emballage plastique cela ressemblait plus à un petit dôme maintenant. Et chaque fois que quelqu'un sortait du dôme, tout le bouclier semblait flotter comme une flamme de bougie soufflée par le vent.

Carlisle et Eleazar ne cessaient de me rappeler que j'avais fait beaucoup de progrès en quelques heures seulement, mais malgré cela, je commençai à être frustrée et étrangement fatiguée. C'était de la fatigue mentale plus qu'autre chose, et je fus en réalité un peu soulagée lorsque l'arrivée de Peter et Charlotte le matin mit fin à nos entraînements.

« N'abandonne pas », me dit doucement Edward alors que nous observions de loin tandis que Véronique et Garrett étaient présentés à Peter et Charlotte. Apparemment, Edward avait remarqué que mon désir furieux d'être utile commençait à m'épuiser.

« Je n'abandonne pas, lui dis-je. Je me sens juste… je ne sais pas, ennuyée et gênée. C'est frustrant de savoir que je suis peut-être celle qui détient la solution à notre problème, et que je ne peux pas me rendre à la destination évidente.

– Garde à l'esprit que les choses ne sont pas si noires et blanches. Même si tu apprenais à contrôler complètement ton bouclier, cela n'empêcherait pas les Volturi de nous attaquer physiquement. Nous avons un combat devant nous – rien ne peut changer ça. Depuis qu'Alice a confirmé que le nombre de Volturi a augmenté et qu'ils amèneront des combattants, cela prouve seulement qu'Aro ne s'attend pas à ce que leur voyage ici soit soigné et rapide » Il s'arrêta et me regarda. « Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que même si ton bouclier peut nous être des plus utiles, tu ne peux pas être tenue comme responsable de la sauvegarde de tout le monde. Nous n'attendons pas de miracles de ta part. Et plus important encore, tu dois comprendre que tu devrais pas te demander l'impossible. S'il s'avère que nous allons manquer de temps et qu'il semblerait que tu ne sois pas en mesure de contrôler ton don, tu devrais te focaliser sur des choses que tu _peux_ faire. Des choses qui te mettent en confiance »

J'ai réfléchi à ses mots, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire par là. « Tu veux dire que je devrais me contenter de juste me protéger moi et Carlisle ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça – je ne dirais certainement pas que tu dois te _contenter_ que de ça si tu recommences. Je dis juste que puisque tu te protèges inconsciemment, et que protéger Carlisle est tout aussi facile grâce au lien entre vous… » Il fronça les sourcils de manière réfléchie. « Je pense simplement qu'il serait sage de se concentrer et de s'appuyer sur les forces que tu possèdes déjà au lieu d'essayer d'acquérir des compétences difficiles à maîtriser en si peu de temps.

– Alors, penses-tu que je devrais abandonner l'idée d'essayer de tous nous protéger ? Et qu'au lieu de ça, je dois me concentrer sur l'acquisition de compétences de combat aussi bonnes que possible ?

– Je dis que tu n'as pas à choisir entre l'un ou l'autre. Compte sur les choses que tu sais que tu peux bien faire, et affine les choses qui nécessitent le plus de travail. Tire le meilleur parti du temps que nous avons encore. Et aussi, arrête de te soucier de choses que tu ne peux contrôler.

– Tu rends ça si simple » Je lui fis un sourire ironique. « Mais je suppose que tu as raison. Je me fixe des objectifs trop élevés. C'est seulement parce que je sais que tout se résume à Jane et Alec. Si nous n'arrivons pas à les éliminer en premier… »

Edward hocha la tête. « Je sais. Nous sommes morts » Ses yeux dorés étaient désormais sur Alice. Elle était toujours assise sous le pommier. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis des heures. Sa petite physionomie était figée dans une posture d'angoisse extrême. Elle garda les yeux fermés alors qu'elle traversait des réalités que personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait vues. Je me demandai comment elle se sentait maintenant. Comment était-ce pour elle de voir avenir après avenir, possibilité après possibilité, de les faire parcourir sans cesse dans son esprit ? D'être le témoin de la destruction de sa famille et de ses amis à maintes reprises, peu importe ce que nous décidions, peu importe le type de stratégie que nous bâtissions ?

Cette pensée m'aida à me décentrer et à voir au-delà de mon propre désespoir ainsi que de ma frustration. Je savais que chaque vampire ici était plus ou moins anxieux et inquiet, même effrayé par ce qui allait arriver, mais je savais que ce devait être Alice qui avait le plus de difficultés.

Respirant lentement, je reportai mon attention sur Edward.

« Penses-tu que nous avons une chance ? demandai-je doucement. Si Alec et Jane n'étaient plus un problème, combien cela augmenterait-il les chances ? »

Edward regarda Véronique d'un air pensif ; elle s'approchait de nous de l'autre côté du jardin. J'ai remarqué que Peter avait rejoint Jasper et l'aidait maintenant à enseigner ; le clan irlandais se rassembla autour de lui, et bientôt Rosalie et Carmen les rejoignirent.

« Eh bien, les jumeaux sont évidemment les plus grands obstacles, émit-elle songeusement. Mais même si nous parvenons à les éliminer ou à les rendre impuissants, nous aurons du pain sur la planche même à ce moment-là » Il fronça les sourcils lorsque Véronique nous rejoignit, réagissant probablement à quelque chose à laquelle elle pensait.

« Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'entendre votre discussion, dit-elle tandis que ses lèvres devenaient une fine ligne. J'ai bien peur qu'éliminer Alec et Jane sera aussi difficile que de détruire les dirigeants, sinon plus. Ce sont les biens les plus précieux d'Aro. Il s'assurera qu'ils sont bien protégés. Personne ne s'en approchera. Les atteindre serait du suicide »

Ses mots me firent froncer les sourcils. J'ai remarqué que même si personne n'avait arrêté ses activités, chaque vampire du jardin écoutait Véronique pendant qu'elle parlait. Leurs expressions étaient dures et serrées, mais ils continuèrent leur entraînement. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire après tout. C'est ce que Carlisle avait dit auparavant – que tout ce que nous pouvions faire était d'être aussi préparé que possible.

Alors que j'étudiais les visages sinistres qui m'entouraient, mes yeux rencontrant des regards dorés et rouges, je savais à quoi ils pensaient. Je pensais la même chose.

Être aussi préparé que possible ne serait pas suffisant. Nous le savions tous. Nous ferions de notre mieux avec ce que nous avions, et nous garderons la tête haute, mais la vérité est que certains d'entre nous, sinon tous, marchaient la tête la première vers une mort certaine.

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre, on reste toujours dans l'attente angoissante des évènements à venir ! Bella arrivera-t-elle à contrôler son bouclier assez vite pour protéger le plus de monde ? **


End file.
